Pokémon XY&Z: Second chance
by FireAkai15
Summary: Antes de ser asesinado por Lysson junto a sus pokémon, Ash es enviado al pasado por Zygarde conmovido por el sacrificio del entrenador para salvarlo... agradecido por la nueva oportunidad Ash hará todo lo posible para ser la mejor versión de el mismo y tratando de seguir en contacto con las personas mas importantes de su vida, pero sobre todo detener los malvados planes de Lysson.
1. Prólogo

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

 **Historia que se me ocurrió viendo el capítulo 1 de XY &Z, las 4 ovas seguidas de la megaevolución y recordar el personaje vergudo que es Lysson en los videojuegos... y luego algo raro que paso en mi menta y bueno aquí estamos... espero que sea de agrado.**

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

(Esta historia con suerte tendrá 10 capítulos cada dos años) - pensamientos de personajes

[Muerte a Giovanni] - Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

[ **En vez de estar escribiendo estupideces deberías preocuparte por entrar al instituto] -** Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

.

.

 **Pokémon XY &Z: Second chance**

.

.

-¿Por qué?

Era lo único que salía de la boca del entrenador de Kanto que lo que más lo caracterizaba eran esas marcas en sus mejillas y su típico acompañante además de ser su mejor amigo Pikachu… que estaba tirado en el suelo con muchas heridas y trataba de levantarse como fuera posible.

¿Por qué razón? El entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum junto a sus compañeros de la región de Kalos se vieron involucrados en los objetivos de una organización conocida como el Team Flare que buscaban obtener en sus manos al pokémon legendario Zygarde.

.

.

¿Razón?

El entrenador aun no lo entendía o no podía asimilarlo en su mente… el líder del equipo Flare era un investigador y descendiente del hermano menor de Kalos: Lysson. Que quería crear un nuevo mundo mucho más "bello y sin maldad".

¿Cuál era la mejor forma de hacer esto? La más razonable por supuesto acabando con todo ser vivo que no sea parte del Team Flare.

Obviamente nuestro entrenador se interpuso en sus planes… ganar la octava medalla había quedado en segundo plano con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en este instante, así con la ayuda de su amiga Serena, Clemont, Bonnie que también había formado un tipo de amistad con el pokémon legendario y algunas veces de Sawyer junto a su Sceptile lucharon por distintos lugares contra el equipo científico del equipo Flare en las cuales terminaban muy parejos en cada combate aunque los que se encargaban más de los combates era Ash y Sawyer.

El equipo Flare cansados que un grupo de niños frustraran sus planes mandaron a un excelente entrenador a recuperar el núcleo de Zygarde… Alain.

El entrenador junto a su Charizard acabo fácilmente con la mayoría del equipo de Ash y compañía quedando realmente sorprendidos por la fuerza de ambos pero cuando Ash utilizado a Greninja le estaba dando una gran batalla al chico serio.

Alain mega evoluciono a Charizard a su forma X y rápidamente acabo con Greninja … llevándose el núcleo de Zygarde y destruyendo casi toda la autoestima del entrenador de Kanto.

Autoestima que siguió decayendo cuando Sawyer pudo derrotar a Calénda gracias a la mega evolución de su Sceptile y mostrando que no importaba toda la experiencia que él tenía tras sus viajes… el poder de la mega evolución estaba totalmente superior a cualquier cosa que el haya visto.

Gracias a sus amigos y una "charla" con su Greninja volvió mejor que nunca logrando evolucionar a Noibat a un poderoso y veloz Noivern. Mientras sus demás pokémon se habían vuelto más fuertes además que la amistad que tenía junto a Greninja desbloqueo una nueva forma en el pokémon ninja… una forma en las que habilidades de su pokémon mejoraban, un fenómeno que no sucedía en la región de Kalos hace cientos de años.

Esta nueva forma podía luchar a par contra Mega Sceptile… ganando el combate por poco.

Decididos se dirigieron hacia la base del Team flare que habían conseguido controlar a Zygarde para su enfermo objetivo… antes dejando a Bonnie a un lugar seguro aun en contra de su voluntad.

Clemont junto a Sawyer se quedaron luchando contra todo el equipo científico del Team Flare… Ash quería quedarse ayudar a sus amigos pero detener a Lysson era más importante, antes… de que no quedara nada.

Ash y Serena habían llegado hasta Lysson que estaba junto Alain y con una persona que dejo a los dos chicos incrédulos… la miembro del alto mando: Malva.

Los dos comenzaron a batallar contra Alain y Malva.

Ash sabía que su contrincante no era una mala persona… entonces… ¿Por qué estaba con una persona como Lysson?

Ash le dio una mirada a Pikachu que entendió el mensaje y fue a cuidar a Serena… tenía que terminar este combate cuanto antes para ayudar a su amiga.

Lanzo a Noivern para luchar contra Charizard y todo esto era observado por un interesado Lysson que estaba sentado en una especie de trono.

Las ráfagas de fuego de Charizard contra el pulso dragon de Noivern, un duro combate donde la velocidad del dragón fue una gran clave en el combate para arrinconar al inicial tipo fuego, pero cuando Charizard estaba cerca del tipo dragón todo cambiaba… ese Charizard era una bestia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Una poderosa y gigantesca estrella de fuego lanzada por el inicial de Kanto contra un rayo de energía azulado que tomo forma de un dragón impactaron el uno contra el otro provocando una gran explosión donde ambos entrenadores se cubrían el rostro.

Al esparcirse el humo en frente del pokémon tipo fuego apareció el pokémon Dragón que desde esa distancia le lanzo el pulso dragón que hizo retroceder a Charizard que había quedado lastimado. Alain cansado de jugar ordeno a Charizard mega evolucionar momento que Ash miraba hacia donde estaba Serena que usaba a Pikachu y a Braixen para poder mantener un combate algo igualado contra el Talonflame de Malva.

Volvió a su combate cuando Charizard X iba hacia Noivern con garra dragón el pokémon dragón pudo esquivar los primeros ataques pero los otros impactaron en él sin piedad… el ardor que sentía era demasiado y no pudo seguir con el combate.

Ash al ver el estado de su pokémon… nunca habían quedado tan heridos en una batalla así que rápidamente lo regreso a su poké ball y lanzo a Greninja que también cambio de forma para luchar contra el pokémon dragón.

Hay mismo comenzó la batalla más épica en toda la vida de Ash.

Gigantescas esferas de fuego azul eran detenidas por poderosas shuriken de aguas que salían de distintas direcciones, Greninja usaba todo su entorno para poder salir ileso a los ataques de fuego de Charizard y de las poderosas garras del dragón.

De reojo vio como el pokémon de Serena quedo fuera de combate y Pikachu trataba de poder impactarle un rayo a Talonflame sin éxito además de ser muy difícil luchar para el ratoncito eléctrico sin la ayuda de Ash.

-Serena retrocede.- La voz seria de su compañero la había tomado por sorpresa pero obedeció a su amigo… se sentía realmente mal al no saber cómo ayudar al chico que tanto quería en este combate.

-Bien ¡LUCHEN AMBOS CONTRA MÍ!

Lysson estaba realmente ahora interesado en el chico que estaba tratando de detener sus planes, el líder de la organización tenía que reconocerlo era alguien admirable que estaba dando todo en este combate para mostrar que sus ideales eran los correctos y para proteger lo que tanto amaba.

-(Si todos fueran como él).- Fue lo que había pasado por la mente del hombre que llevaba en sus venas sangre real.- (Aun así tendré que mostrarte que estoy en lo correcto… aunque tenga que acabar con lo que más amas frente a tus ojos).

-¡Rayo!- Ash apuntaba hacia el Talonflame y su pokémon antes miro a su entrenador que le había mandado otra orden con su mirada, cuando Pikachu entendió el mensaje utilizando ataque rápido se acercó lo que más pudo al pokémon volador y lanzo el ataque eléctrico al pokémon que gruñía de dolor al tener que recibir tanta electricidad en su cuerpo.- Greninja ¡Sustituto y luego Hidrobomba!

-¡ALA DE ACERO!- Habrían ordenado Alain y Malva al mismo tiempo a sus respectivos pokémon.

Talonflame agitando sus alas fuertemente se liberó del ataque eléctrico y sus alas comenzaron agrandarse y ser rodeadas por una energía blanca, lo mismo sucedió con Charizard y ambos se lanzaron contra sus enemigos.

Pikachu no pudo esquivar el ataque por la impresionante rapidez del pokémon volador mientras que Greninja había desaparecido justo en el momento cuando Charizard iba impactar sus alas en el pokémon agua… dejando un charco de agua donde antes estaba… para luego aparecer detrás de él cubierto de agua y lanzo una potente hidrobomba que mando a Charizard estrellarse contra la pared y dejando un gran agujero por el impacto del pokémon megaevolucionado.

Talonflame lanzo una ráfaga de fuego contra Pikachu que salto en el momento indicado y lanzo una poderosa esfera eléctrica hacia la ave que la esquivo sin mucha dificultad, su entrenadora le ordeno usar Envite ígneo.

Pikachu era muy vulnerable en el aire y esperaba el impacto con algo de temor pero tres Shiruken de agua habían impactado en el pokémon envuelto en llamas, Pikachu volteo hacia su entrenador y Greninja que le habían dado la oportunidad de acabar con el poderoso Talonflame.

La integrante del alto mando apretaba los dientes de la frustración… era una vergüenza que un entrenador que no había ganado nada en toda su vida la tuviera en esta situación… le ordeno a su pokémon que reaccionara rápidamente pero los ataques de agua del potenciado Greninja le habían afectado demasiado.

Cargando toda la electricidad que podía en sus mejillas lanzo un poderoso rayo al pokémon volador que no pudo soportar la cantidad de voltaje que estaba recibiendo su cuerpo cayendo derrotado.

Malva regreso a su pokémon y estaba a punto de lanzar otro cuando la voz de Alain la hizo detenerse.

-Yo me encargare de Ash.

Malva observo a Lysson que asentía seriamente y la chica solo gruño para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el líder del equipo flare.

-¡Charizard Lanzallamas!

EL Pokémon dragón volvió al combate rugiendo fuertemente tanto que el suelo temblaba, Serena sorprendida solo miraba preocupada a Ash que miraba seriamente a su contrincante… ella nunca había visto a su compañero con esa mirada tan fría hacia alguien.

Greninja comenzó correr por las paredes para esquivar las llamaradas azules… con éxito pero se dio cuenta tarde al igual que Ash que eso había sido una distracción para que Charizard pudiera acercarse y conecto una poderosa garra envuelta de una energía de color azul que lo hizo retroceder algunos metros.

-Greninja…- Ash solo gruñía al ver lo que estaba pasando… había aprendido por las malas que la habilidad de Mega Charizard X potenciaba los ataques físicos.- ¡RÁPIDO GRENINJA VA POR TI!

Se recompuso rápidamente el pokémon ninja pero el dragón ya estaba frente suyo, Ash le dijo que no retrocediera y que le hiciera frente.

-No podrás ganarnos en un intercambio cuerpo a cuerpo Ash.- El entrenador de ojos azules lo miraba fríamente aunque no podía admitirlo abiertamente, admiraba al chico con el que estaba luchando.- Pero debo reconocer que has aguantado muy bien estos minutos.

Esas palabras habían afectado mucho al pelinegro, que solo miro más fríamente a Alain- ¿minutos? Eso no es nada… hemos estado aguantando por 6 años y ¡HOY TE LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR!

Con ese grito el chico había soltado muchos malos sentimientos que se había estado guardando desde que había sido derrotado en Sinnoh y la pobre participación que dio en Teselia.

Grito que también entusiasmo a su pokémon que también sentía todo los sentimientos que estaba mostrando su entrenador, creo dos espadas de agua y comenzó a intercambiar rápidos ataques contra Charizard.

-Creo armas de agua…- Lysson no dejaba de ser impresionado por este chico.- En verdad puede lograr ser una amenaza.

Alain estaba igual… increíble de ver esa acción de parte del pokémon ninja.- Charizard cuidado deben ser igual como las shuriken que lanza.

El dragón entendió el mensaje y ahora sus ataques eran muchos más salvajes para tratar de hacer retroceder a su contrincante… que estaba esperando eso para poder contraatacar… una garra dragón había sido lanzado con un ángulo mucho más abierto para ir con más fuerza pero el pokémon ninja pudo esquivar fácilmente y comenzar a darle una lluvia de golpes a Charizard con sus espadas de agua.

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Salta!

Greninja salto para esquivar el ataque de fuego y desde el aire de sus manos lanzo una poderosa Hidrobomba que impacto al Charizard dejándolo en muy mal estado.

-¡ES NUESTRO!

Greninja preparaba otra hidrobomba mientras que Alain ordeno a su Charizard contraatacar con una llamarada pero un enorme rayo de energía verde impacto a Greninja provocando una explosión que también había afectado tanto como Pikachu y Ash siendo lanzados hacia atrás fuertemente.

-¡Ash!- Serena rápidamente corrió para ver el estado del chico que tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo y su gorra había sido lanzado por los aires por el ataque.

-Es increíble que tuve que invocar a Zygarde para detenerte niño.

Con mucho esfuerzo y con la ayuda de Serena el pelinegro logro levantarse Pikachu se puso delante de su entrenador con sus mejillas llenas de electricidad preparado para la próxima batalla.

-Lysson ¡Charizard puede seguir no debes meterte en esto!

El pelirrojo se acercaba hacia Ash junto a su Pyroar que hace pocos segundos había lanzado para que viera lo que estaba sucediendo, Ash y Serena miraban detrás de Lysson al Greninja que trataba de levantarse al lado del pokémon "Z" que misteriosamente tenía sus "ojos" de color rojo.

-Pikachu ¡Bola eléctrica!- El chico de pueblo paleta tenía que hacer el tiempo necesario para que Greninja pudiera levantarse.

Pikachu lanzo la bola eléctrica pero al pokémon legendario comenzó envolverlo una energía verde que desvaneció el ataque eléctrico, los chicos junto al pokémon eléctrico miraban incrédulos la escena.

-La investigación y los experimentos han dado frutos.- Lysson le dio una seria mirada a Alain.- Alain ve con Charizard y acaba con el líder de gimnasio junto al chico del Sceptile.

-Sí.

-¡ESPERA ALAIN!

El entrenador del charizard ignoro los gritos de Ash… solo Charizard se dio cuenta como su entrenador apretaba los puños por la ira.

Decepcionado de sí mismo.

Al abandonar la sala Alain, Lysson ordeno a Zygarde atacar a los chicos el pokémon legendario dando un fuerte rugido para luego atacar con una poderosa ráfaga de energía de color verde a los chicos, Pikachu utilizo toda la fuerza que le quedaba para lanzar un Rayo para poder detener ese ataque… sin éxito algo… cuando impactaron los dos ataques se mantuvieron iguales algunos segundos para que luego el ataque de Zygarde destruyo el ataque eléctrico y además de eso seguía su recorrido para acabar con los chicos y el Pikachu.

Ash se ha quedado quieto mirando como esa gran cantidad de energía iba hacia ellos.

Para el todo era en cámara lenta.

Como Pikachu se puso adelante de ellos para salvarlos, lanzando con toda la energía que le quedaba una enorme cantidad de bolas eléctricas para tratar de disminuir la potencia del ataque y como también Serena se puso delante de él para abrazarlo… rápidamente entendió que la chica trataba de protegerlo del ataque.

Antes que pudiera hacer o decir algo el ataque impacto en ellos, provocando una explosión que mando a Ash y a Serena hacia atrás, Ash al menos pudo amortiguar la caída de la chica… Pikachu cayó fuertemente al suelo cubierto de heridas con suerte estaba consiente.

Ash al mirar a la chica que estaba cubierta de heridas y de sus labios salía un poco de sangre… había quedado perplejo.

-¿Por qué?

La chica gracias a Arceus abría los ojos lentamente al escuchar la voz del entrenador.

-¿Porque hiciste eso Serena?

-Quería serte útil de una forma.- Aun todo parecía perdido la chica no pudo evitar disfrutar al tener su cabeza en el pecho del entrenador… el escuchar el acelerado corazón del chico de alguna forma la relajaba.

-No seas tonta… por favor no cierres los ojos.- El miedo invadía al chico… había pasado por tantas cosas en sus viajes pero nunca había estado en una situación tan terrible.

-Ash… déjame aquí por favor- El mencionado abría los ojos incrédulos… ni siquiera le dio importancia el cómo Lysson sacaba un control remoto con una mirada llena de frialdad.

-Estas loca jamás haría eso… saldremos ambos de aquí ¡Te lo prometo!

-Te quiero…- Sabía muy bien que no era el momento más romántico para poder decirle los sentimientos que había comenzado a sentir por el entrenador, ni si quiera era el más indicado ¡por Dios! Quizás eran sus últimos momentos de vida… pero ella no quería irse de esa forma, tenía miedo… no ESTABA ATERRADA se sentía diminuta al frente de estos entrenadores.- Y no sabes cuánto… créeme que viajar contigo fue algo realmente que no me gustaría cambiar por nada en el mundo, a mitad del viaje sentía como siempre aparecías en mi mente.

Con una pequeña sonrisa mientras una lagrima caía por sus rojas mejillas, trataba de seguir hablándole quería explicarle de mejor manera y por supuesto pedirle que no muriera… pero de pronto el cansancio se apodero de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos lentamente y perdió la conciencia dejando a un Ash incrédulo con muchas cosas en su mente.

-Conmovedor…- Escuchar esas palabras de Lysson provocaban que dentro del pelinegro aparecía un sentimiento fuerte hacia él lleno de ira hacía el culpable de todo esto.

Para no lastimar el cuerpo de Serena, se levantó con mucho cuidado ignorando el dolor que le provocaba moverse, se sacó su chaqueta azul para utilizarla como almohada para su amiga.

-Realmente nunca entenderé a las mujeres…- El escuchar eso de Serena realmente lo había dejado mudo sin saber qué hacer respecto a eso, le agradaba demasiado que una chica como Serena tuviera sentimientos hacia él.

Pero… no era el momento para que algo insignificante como eso distrajera al pelinegro.

Cuando saliera de aquí… ahí tendría tiempo para pensar muy bien sobre los sentimientos de su amiga de la infancia.

Zygarde dio un rugido tan fuerte que Ash perdió el equilibro quedando de rodillas… escuchaba las quejas de su mejor amigo tratando de levantarse.

Volviendo a la escena del inicio.

-porque…

-No lo entenderías mocoso...- El hombre presiono uno de los botones del control remoto donde las pantas que estaban detrás del líder de la organización.

El hombre comenzó a explicar que tenía una máquina de destrucción masiva, maquina que se debía alimentar con la energía de pokémon legendarios como Xerneas o Yveltal pero con mucha investigación la máquina iba hacer mucho más "eficiente" si tomara la energía de Zygarde y que con ella acabaría con todo ser vivo que no perteneciera a su organización criminal, Ash incrédulo miraba una de las pantallas donde mostraba a la dicha máquina que estaba en una habitación con el techo abierto... Ash no tuvo que preguntarse para que de seguro para que desde ese lugar pudiera lanzar el ataque.

Pikachu con mucho esfuerzo pudo levantarse y lentamente se acercaba a su entrenador… cada paso que daba le provocaba mucho dolor al ratoncito… dolor que claramente podía ver su entrenador que solo apretaba los dientes por sentirse tan inútil… tan fracasado.

-Si no me crees… te mostrare una pequeña demostración de su poder.- Lysson pulsando otro botón el rugido del pokémon legendario no se hizo esperar y una gran aura comenzó a cubrirlo.

Una aura tan inmensa que Malva retrocedió por instinto y Pikachu con Ash miraban incrédulos todo lo que estaba pasando, el aura comenzaba aumentar hasta llegar a la máquina que comenzó a cargar un pequeño rayo y en tan solo unos segundos un gran rayo de energía había sido disparado por la maquina hacia un lugar desconocido.

-¿Dónde?- Al chico su instinto le decía que se preparada para lo peor.

-Observa por la pantalla.- En una de las pantallas mostraba el Pueblo Crómlech que como siempre estaba tranquilo… hasta unos segundos hasta que un gran rayo al impactar con la ciudad no había dejado nada.

Ni rastro de las casas.

Ni de los pokémon o los humanos.

-No…

Lo único que podía ver era un gran cráter.

-No…

Pikachu realmente sin impórtale nada de seguro que en este momento si tuvieras energías trataría de acabar la vida del hombre con un rayo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ahora debes saber lo que hará esta máquina a toda potencia.

Ash no respondía aún tenía la mirada perdida hacia la pantalla donde se podía lo que antes era un lindo y tranquilo pueblo.

-Aunque la verdad tú no eres el único que me ha dado problemas.- Dándole una mirada a Malva que entendió el mensaje comenzó acercarse a la computadora cerca de todas las pantallas y tecleando una combinación para que apareciera una pantalla más grande donde mostraba una región bastante conocida por el chico.

Ciudad Portual… de la región de Hoenn.

-Te hemos investigado a fondo Chico…- Lysson no podía decir que disfrutara la cara del chico… mostraba tristeza como si en cualquier momento se quebraría en llanto.- Déjame decirte que estoy muy impresionado de tus hazañas por todo el mundo… arruinando de alguna forma los planes de distintas organizaciones criminales y llegando a muy buenos lugares en distintas ligas.

Espero una reacción del chico para continuar que ahora lentamente con una mirada llena de rencor lo miraba.- Pero nunca dejas de tomarte las cosas como un juego… tus propios sueños los tomas a la ligera… incluso cuando combates contra las amenazas no puedes tomarte el asunto enserio hasta que comienza a ponerse todo en contra tuya y de tus amigos… podrías haberte ahorrado muchas malas experiencias con eso.

Ash tuvo que darle toda la razón aunque le doliera… no pudo evitar recordar todo su viaje por Teselia, la batalla contra Giovanni y lo mucho que sufrió Meloetta, la batalla contra el equipo Plasma que fácilmente pudo haber terminado toda amenaza mucho más rápido con la ayuda de Charizard y su mala participación en la liga.

Fácilmente usando a Krookodile pudo haber ganado, que va pudo haber dado mejor órdenes a Unfezant y perdió con un chico que solo era un idiota que solo tenía pokémon fuertes y que solo le gano porque su Riolu evoluciono cuando estaba a punto de ser vencido por Snivy.

Realmente ni cuando perdió la liga Añil se ha había sentido tan miserable.

-En esta región no fue la excepción… aunque esta vez veo que sacaste todo tu potencial desde tu derrota contra Alain.- El hombre lo miraba seriamente.- Tus acciones son admirables pero nunca te das el tiempo para mirar lo que tienes a tu alrededor y lo que dejas atrás.

Lo último lo dejo había dejado en shock y una presión en el pecho comenzó a invadirlo no pudo evitar recordar unas palabras que le habían dicho antes de viajar a Teselia.

- _Es bueno que sigas por tu sueño pero nunca debes olvidarte de las personas que te han acompañado en estos años… créeme unas palabras tuyas animarían mucho a ciertas personas que en verdad te aprecian demasiado._

Ahora entendía lo que su madre le decía… algo tarde.

-Por cierto ¿las conoces?

Volvió a mirar la pantalla y sus ojos se agrandaron, sus brazos comenzaron a temblar y Pikachu miraba me preocupado a su entrenador.

¿Razón? En la pantalla se podía ver fácilmente como una de las chicas más importante en la vida de Ash estaba luchando con su Mamoswine y su Piplup contra algunos soldados del team flare… Dawn.

No solo ella la acompañaba otra chica importante del pelinegro… estaba junto a su Blaziken y su Glaceon ayudando a la peliazul como fuera posible… May.

Y de algunos otros entrenadores que estaban luchando contra pokémon de Kalos, ahora comprendía porque solo estaban los soldados más importantes aquí en la región.

-Ya le he dado la orden a mis soldados que se retiren de esa región.- El pelinegro sentía como unas gotas de sudor caían por su rostro.- Saldrán de la ciudad en algunos minutos y será el momento en donde ya no habrá más región de Hoenn… no quiero que nadie más descubra los misterios de la megaevolución.

Miraba como los soldados del team flare se retiraban poco a poco hasta no quedar ninguno… May celebraba la victoria saltando de alegría y Dawn la miraba con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a un agotado Piplup en sus brazos.

-Creo que es el momento.- Ahora con un fuerte rugido de Zygarde la misma aura verde de antes comenzó a rodearlo.- Aunque ahora tardara algo el poder lanzar un ataque tan devastador para acabar con casi toda la región por completo… bueno veremos hasta donde son los límites actuales de Zygarde.

Sin importarle su dolor el chico se levantaba… nunca pensó en odiar tanto una persona como ahora.

Dejo inconsciente a una de sus mejores amigas, que sin dudarlo lo protegió sin importarle su seguridad, una chica que había sido un gran apoyo en esta región y rápidamente le tomo un gran cariño a la chica que conoció en su infancia.

Destruyo un pueblo lleno de personas y pokémon frente a sus ojos.

Usando a un pokémon como arma en contra de su voluntad que mostraba que cada vez que usaban su poder sufría… no podía evitar recordar como sufría Meloetta.

Y ahora…

Y ahora… iba acabar con una región por completo y donde también estaban viajando las chicas que han sido partes realmente importantes de su vida… que a pesar de no darse el tiempo de comunicarse con ellas, solo el mismo sabía lo mucho que las quería..

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLAS!

Rápidamente lanzo al combate a Talonflame, Hawlucha y un débil Noivern que estaban al tanto de la situación. Pikachu aun con todo el daño acumulado iba también a luchar sin importar lo que sucedería con él al igual que su entrenador y sus demás compañeros.

Greninja al sentir nuevamente la determinación y la ira de su entrenador, las energías comenzaron de nuevo a llenarlo volviéndose un charco de agua y apareciendo al lado de sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo hizo eso…

Malva rápidamente vuelvo a escena y lanzo a su Houndoom al combate, mientras que el Pyroar de Lysson se preparaba para la batalla.

-¡CHICOS ACABEN CON ESTOS HIJOS DE PUTA!

Pikachu y los demás asintieron sin importarle el insulto y la voz llena de rabia de Ash, Talonflame comenzó hacer envuelto por una energía de color azul y se lanzó en contra del pokémon siniestro que lo esquivo con dificultad, el Houndoom contraataco con un lanzallamas que fue detenido por un Rayo de Pikachu.

Al no poder ver bien por el choque de ambos ataques no se dio cuento como Hawlucha se acerca rápidamente a él hasta que es demasiado tarde sin poder hacer nada con la potente patada que recibe de parte del pokémon lucha

-grrr ¡Houndoom megaevolucio…

No pudo continuar al tener que esquivar por los pelos el rayo de parte de Pikachu… el ratoncito no iba a permitir que las cosas se complicaran.

-Hawlucha y Pikachu… encárguense de Houndoom.- Los dos pokémon asintieron, el pokémon lucha no perdió la oportunidad y conecto otra patada salto alta al pokémon siniestro.

-Talonflame y Noivern detengan a Pyroar… Greninja ¡vamos por Zygarde!

Talonflame se cubrió de llamas para lanzarse rápidamente hacia el león de fuego que es esquivaba con elegancia los ataques del pokémon volador y el tajo aéreo del pokémon dragón.

Acción que cada vez era más complicada al ver como la velocidad del pokémon pájaro aumentaba cada vez más… un potente rugido de parte de Pyroar hicieron retroceder a ambos pokémon voladores… acción aprovechara por el pokémon normal/fuego lanzando una enorme llamarada ambos pokémon.

Por otro lado Greninja lanzaba shuriken de agua de distintos lados hacia el pokémon legendario pero la poderosa aura que lo protegía era bastante fuerte tanto que las shuriken se evaporaban antes de conectar al pokémon Z.

Ash gruñía algo frustrado si quería hacerle daño a ese pokémon tenía que hacerlo usando los ataques más poderosos de todos sus pokémon.

Lysson ahora algo preocupado de que el chico pudiera evitar que el cumpliera sus objetivos ordeno a Pyroar acabar rápidamente con sus enemigos.

Malva aun no tenía la oportunidad para poder megaevolucionar a su pokémon, por lo que su Houndoom tendría que arreglársela como pudiera contra el pokémon lucha y el eléctrico.

-Greninja ¡Acaba con Pyroar!

El pokémon ninja asintió y rápidamente apareció detrás del pokémon león que miraba incrédulo a su nuevo oponente y lanzo una poderosa Hidrobomba al pokémon león que trataba de resistir el ataque.

-Recuerda que la habilidad de los iniciales se activan cuando están realmente heridos así que los ataques tipo agua se multiplican.

Lysson gruñía ahora realmente preocupado al igual que la chica frustrada viendo como el chico estaba destruyendo sus planes.

Houndoom lanzo una ráfaga de fuego a Hawlucha que poco a poco se reincorporaba mientras que pikachu lanzaba bolas eléctricas que el pokémon de fuego esquivaba con facilidad.

-¡PÁJARO OSADO!

Houndoom sintió un gran dolor en su cuerpo que lo llevo hasta estrellarse contra la pared y los dos sujetos del equipo flare tuvieron que cubrir sus rostros por una gran luz que iluminaba la sala.

-¡AHORA CHICOS!

Ash junto a todo su equipo corrían hacia el pokémon legendario aprovechando que sus enemigos estaban ciegos temporalmente por un ataque de Pikachu y sus pokémon algo aturdidos por el momento.

-¡DENLE CON TODO!

Noivern lanza una gran ráfaga azulada en forma de dragón con toda la energía que le quedaba y Pikachu se lanzaba a toda velocidad hacia el pokémon legendario… el pulso dragón atrevo el aura verde impactando fuertemente al pokémon Z provocando que su aura desapareciera y que un fuerte ataque rápido de Pikachu impactara en su cuerpo.

-¡EQUIPO 2!

Hawlucha fue envuelto por una pequeña aura roja para impactar una poderosa plancha voladora a Zygarde y luego Talonflame se envolvía de una energía azul para conectar al pokémon legendario a una velocidad increíble tirándolo al suelo.

-¡AHORA GRENINJA!

El pokémon potenciado da un gran salto y lanza una poderosa Hidrobomba al pokémon Z que comenzó a gritar de dolor, Ash y sus pokémon pudieron notar como los "ojos" del pokémon legendaria volvían a la normalidad.

-Lo logramos…

Greninja había vuelto a su forma original realmente agotado al igual que Pikachu junto a Noivern.

La máquina se había detenido también, Y el pokémon legendario se levantaba para agradecer lo que habían hecho por él… él podía ver todo lo que había sucedido sin poder controlar sus acciones sentía realmente mal por todo lo que tenían que haber pasado estos chicos por su culpa… y se decepcionaba de él mismo por ser el causante de la perdida de la vida de humanos y pokémon.

Pero toda la alegría del grupo se detuvo… a causa de una hidrobomba que impacto en Talonflame, una bola sombra que impacto en Ash y un lanzallamas que ataco a Hawlucha.

Pikachu, Greninja, Noivern y Zygarde volteaban hacia los causantes: Lysson junto a su Gyarados y Pyroar, junto a Malva y su Houndoom.

-¡MEGAEVOLUCIONA!

Con el grito de ambos integrantes de la organización, frustrados por lo que había sucedido tenían un solo objetivo en mente… asesinar a Ash.

Sus pokémon que aún estaban consientes se abalanzaron a sus enemigos pero estaban muy agotados para hacer una diferencia, fueron derrotados fácilmente por el ataque de los pokémon megaevolucionados y Pyroar.

Ash se levantaba lentamente por el gran dolor que sentía en su abdomen pero el dolor que sintió en su pecho al ver a todos sus pokémon en el suelo inconscientes era peor.

Apretaba sus puños con fuerza sintiendo otra vez ese malestar por sentirse inútil, Zygarde volvió a encender su aura pero ahora para comunicarse con ciertas… deidades.

Él estaba seguro que aunque interviniera… Ash y sus pokémon serían asesinados por Lysson, las heridas a causa de los ataques de Pikachu y los demás le habían hecho un gran daño y no podía estar al 100% sin la ayuda de Xerneas e Yveltal.

-Chico… fuiste un digno enemigo…- El hombre cerraba los ojos para no ver lo que iba a suceder después.- Créeme que en el nuevo mundo… van a escuchar la historia de un chico realmente ejemplar que tristemente habitaba en el mundo equivocado.

-Hasta al final… no lo entiendo.- Dijo el chico resignado mientras suspiraba ya aceptando la derrota.

-Gyarados ¡Hiperrayo!

El pokémon mega evolucionado abría la boca para cargar una gran esfera de energía de color morada, mientras Zygarde había recibido la energía de ciertos pokémon donde en su sombra se pudo notar como su figura cambiaba a su forma más poderosa.

Aun así nadie más podía notar ese cambio.

Gyarados ya tenía la energía suficiente para poder acabar fácilmente con el chico en frente de él por lo que lanza el gran ataque sin ninguna duda alguna.

Ash solo miraba sin parpadear como ese gran ataque se dirigía hacia él, pudo escuchar como Lysson dijo que se encargaría ahora de acabar con Hoenn sin intervenciones y con Serena.

El chico solo apretaba los puños mientras unas lágrimas caía por su rostro…

El ataque impacto en el chico al igual como una extraña energía verde… Ash sentía un gran ardor por todo su cuerpo y miraba incrédulo como algunas partes de cuerpo desaparecían poco a poco.

-¡GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

.

.

-¡GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Rápidamente se levantó, el chico respiraba con dificultad y sentía como gotas de sudor comenzaban a caer.

Miraba hacia todos lados aun sin saber que pensar… estaba en una habitación podría jurar que ya había estado aquí… una habitación blanca… por completo.

Sintió una presión en sus piernas y con los ojos abiertos miraba hacia su mejor amigo que aun con el grito seguía dormido, una gran alegría invadía su corazón al verlo en tan buen estado.

También recién noto su vestimenta… era la ropa con la cual viajo por Sinnoh junto a Dawn y a Brock.

-¿Qué sucedió?

¿Todo lo que paso fue un sueño?

No lo creía todo había sido tan real… se tocaba su rostro a ver si tenía alguna herida o algo… nada.

Con algo de delicadeza para no despertar a su amigo pudo lograr su objetivo que era sentarse en la cama… sus zapatillas estaban cerca del mueble al lado de la cama, por lo que se las puso rápidamente.

Se quedó mirando el mueble, en él estaba su gorra y un reloj que decía la fecha y la hora exacta del día.

Si su memoria no le fallaba este día era su batalla contra Tobias.

-No sé lo que está pasando aquí…

- **[Eso te lo puedo explicar yo]**

Ash se levantó rápidamente y miraba hacia todos lados seriamente buscando quien era el dueño de esa voz.

-¡Muéstrate!

- **[Me gustaría realmente hacerlo y para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho… pero no puedo hacerlo, he usado mucho poder traerte al pasado].**

-¿Qué?

Al parecer el chico de Kanto no estaba tan equivocado.

* * *

.

 **Prólogo listo.**

 **Aun tengo la esperanza de que la saga BW es solo un sueño jajaja.**

 **Bueno si haz llegado hasta aquí te lo agradezco y te habrá al menos llamado la atención esta historia... Ash volvió al pasado en una de sus mejores versiones más con toda la "madures" que ha obtenido en su ultimo viaje, digo al menos en mi versión es lo que creo que pudo haber pasado si las cosas llegarían hasta este extremo.**

 **Solo espero que el anime no me decepcione como lo que sucedió contra el equipo plasma... tanto potencial desperdiciado carajo.**

 **En fin este Ash acaba de pasar por una experiencia desastrosa la verdad esto iba hacer más corto pero bueno esto se escribió solo, si hay algún error disculpen todo fue hecho este día y la verdad desde ahora Ash tratara de ser su mejor versión y dándose cuenta de lo mucho que la ha cagado sin darse cuenta.**

 **En fin esta junto a mi historia de pokémon Special si quieren pásense por mi perfil si les llama la atención esa historia.**

 **CUÍDENSE.**


	2. La revancha: Ash vs Tobias - Parte 1

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

 **Realmente me sorprende y me alegra mucho el recibir tanta cantidad de visitas en esta historia que salía de la nada… enserio se los agradezco mucho y por eso al ver tanta emoción luego de ir a mi entrevista de "trabajo" comencé a escribir de inmediato el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¿Enserio se tomaron enserio lo de los 2 años? XD realmente no tenemos el mismo humor jajaja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno a mí me gusta el responder los reviews así que esta vez los dejare antes de empezar el cap pero en los siguientes estará las respuestas al final de un capitulo a sus comentarios y otra "sorpresita" para que entiendan más la historia.**

 **Agradecer al celular que me dieron por terminar la enseñanza media hace poco que me alertaba siempre que había un comentario en Gmail ;) gracias.**

 **Agradecer a Remmy, CCSakuraforever, TheJeringa´s, Zepat1989, Guest (que dijo guou), Matiov, Phlebiac, y Diego4560 por sus reviews aunque la verdad no sabía cómo responder esos comentarios jeje**

 **AndrickDa2: Bueno Ash de megaevolución aún no tiene nada así que… Obviamente al momento que lo "regrese" es uno de los más importantes al menos para mí de todo Pokémon y donde debe seguir mejorando en vez de decaer, sobre sus pokémon es cierto y eso será una de las misiones que lo van atormentar cada noche hasta llegar a Kalos… es tratar de capturar a todos sus pokémon… el problema es ¿lo lograra?**

 **He notado mucho hipe por Serena en el fandom… se las razones pero bueno eso lo dejare al final… como siempre voy en contra de la corriente jajaja solo te diré que no me olvidare de Serena tenlo por seguro… ella fue una de las claves para que Ash haya "crecido" como persona, sobre parejas no diré nada ¡NADA!… habrán cosas mucho más importantes créeme… CUIDATE.**

 **AqomXG: ¡QUE COMENTARIO TAN VERGUDO! Realmente me emocionan estos mensajes, usted socio es alguien sabio debo reconocerlo mis respetos. Best Wishes como producto propio no es malo, lo que pasa al ser la continuación de una de las mejores sagas de Pokémon… como que no ¿he? Súmale la personalidad tan desesperante que le pusieron a Iris (como carajo puedo amarla en el juego y odiarla al verla en el anime) acompañantes poco interesantes, una copia MUY mala de Paul junto al ego de Gary, una derrota patética por un imbécil y… mejor no recuerdo nada más porque no terminare… Cuidate socio.**

 **Irealiti13 y Darkness94: Jaja no es una especie de frase que pongo siempre en mis historias antes de empezar un capítulo, lo que pasa es que en la mitad de año la escuela me estaba presionando mucho, más que me dieron ganas de entrar a boxeo EN EL PEOR MOMENTO que no me daban ni ganas de continuar o publicar una historia. Aunque hoy justo me llamaron para poder hacer la practica en una tienda… especialmente en fechas navideñas… ayúdame por favor… pero bueno tendré los fines de semanas para descansar, entrenar y escribir… ¿verdad? Jajaja cuídate.**

 **Lector Luigi: Me agradaste al saber que te llamas Luigi, muchas gracias y si la verdad lo triste que pueden joder a un personaje solo para sacar un poco de pasta de la manera más pobre… digo contratando buenos escritores el anime de pokémon estaría en la cima… espero no decepcionarte en la batalla que se viene.**

 **Yoshiro-ryu: Ash no es alguien que dejaría a su suerte a una región que será atacada por dos organizaciones criminales, especialmente dejar a un pokémon que era suyo y que estaba casi a los huesos… pobre Tepig y te cuidas.**

 **Guest: Enviar a Ash hacia el inicio… haría una historia demasiada larga y con acontecimientos que no son para nada necesario en lo que tengo en mente y lo de los 10 capitulos es broma… todo depende de cómo será el año siguiente, tengo que hacer la practica ahora, hacer el examen psu para poder entrar a una carrera que quiero y en marzo terminar la práctica para poder entrar a un instituto… porque la universidad… bueno lo que salga… cuídate.**

 **0Pablo1: Me estas subiendo mucho la autoestima y mi ego que había sido bajoneada al no ganar cierta carrera, Gracias amigo espero actualizar rápido… también mi otra historia.**

 **Luffy ketchum: Gracias por tu comentario y tratare de actualizar cuando pueda… ¡saludos!**

 **Merry1995: Te entiendo yo también he empezado a leer historias en ingles de pokémon… muy pocos autores tienes historias que me enganchan y la mayoría no han actualizado… desde el año pasado. ¡QUIERO UNA PUTA CONTINUACIÓN DE DAME ESOS CINCO UNA VEZ MÁS! Para que decir de Pokémon Special solo una me agradaba y luego de eso subí mi historia sobre el manga, te invito a leerla… cuídate.**

 **También los invito a pasar mi perfil y a leer mi historia Pokemon Special: el entrenador de las llamas negras… las demás ni las vean si quieren XD ya que, esa es la que más pasión le pondré porque tengo que también investigar muy bien sobre ciertas criaturas antiguas y ciertas culturas.**

 **Bueno sin perder más tiempo ¡Vamos por el capítulo!**

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

(Esta historia con suerte tendrá 10 capítulos cada dos años) - pensamientos de personajes

[Muerte a Giovanni] - Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

[ **En vez de estar escribiendo estupideces deberías preocuparte por entrar al instituto] -** Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

.

.

 **Pokémon XY &Z: Second chance**

 **Capítulo 1: La revancha: Ash vs Tobias – Parte 1**

 **.**

 **.**

- **[Me gustaría realmente hacerlo y para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho… pero no puedo hacerlo, he usado mucho poder para traerte al pasado].**

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la mente del entrenador que miraba seriamente hacia la nada… se quedó pensando en las muchas probabilidades del cómo habían logrado realizar tan "milagroso" acontecimiento.

-¿No será que estoy en una línea temporal diferente?- A pesar de no saber mucho del tema en su tiempo libre en cada región le daba algunas hojeadas a algunas historietas que hablaban de las consecuencias que traía el viajar por el tiempo.

- **[No chico, Celebi junto a Dialga y Palkia al saber todo lo que sucedió admirando tus hazañas lograron volver al pasado para darte una segunda oportunidad de vivir.]**

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico, si volvía a encontrarse con esas deidades les agradecería con todo el corazón.

-Menos mal… no me hubiera gustado vivir de todos modos si fuera el único que se salvaría de los planes de ese bastardo…- Al solo recordar todo lo que había sucedido la rabia comenzaba a invadirlo y también el miedo… el recordar como sus manos comenzaron a desvanecerse poco a poco por el ataque de ese Gyarados… el estado de Serena y lo que pudo haber sido de May y Dawn.- Tampoco el quitarle la vida a otro yo… es complicado…

Ni el mismo sabía muy bien lo que quería decir pero al parecer la voz que lo acompañaba sí.

- **[No te preocupes por esas cosas… has hecho muchas cosas por el mundo Ash ketchum… me sorprende más de que la humanidad nunca te ha dado algo de credito por tus acciones.]**

-No es algo que me importe mucho la verdad… en verdad esto es raro.- Ahora se rascaba la mejilla algo incómodo por el silencio.- por cierto ¿Quién eres?

- **[Soy yo Zygarde… en mi forma más poderosa por ahora]**

Zygarde comenzó a explicarle el cómo funcionaba sus distintas formas y el cómo necesitaba a las demás deidades de Kalos para poder llegar a su forma 100% en la mirada del entrenador se podía notar algo de enfado al escuchar lo último.

-(Nos pudimos haber ahorrado muchas cosas si tú te hubieras mostrado en esa forma)- Solo lo pensó tampoco iba hacer un malagradecido por lo que estaban haciendo por él.

Desde hace un tiempo tenía en mente que los pokémon legendarios en verdad menospreciaban mucho a los humanos y que por esa razón terminaban siendo atrapados por estos.

- **[Enserio estoy realmente agradecido por lo que has hecho y en verdad… aun no me puedo perdonar que por mi culpa un pueblo fuera masacrado por completo].**

El pokémon no estaba físicamente al lado del pelinegro pero podía ver fácilmente el cómo apretaba los puños y apretaba los dientes con fuerza mientras unas traicioneras lagrimas caían por su rostro.

-grr…- Trataba de calmarse no quería que el pokémon Z lo escuchara llorar pero no podía sacar de su mente el gran cráter que estaba donde antes había un tranquilo pueblo que no tenía por qué ser víctimas de un hombre… si aún se le puede considerarle hombre.- No fue tu culpa… yo debería darte las gracias por darme esta nueva oportunidad.

El chico se limpiaba las lágrimas con muy poca delicadeza y miraba hacia la nada con una nueva mirada llena de determinación.

-Juro en frente de Zygarde… que seré la mejor versión de mí mismo y en este tiempo seré lo bastante fuerte junto a mis amigos pokémon para detener a Lysson y a todo su equipo.

El pokémon Z no pudo evitar alegrarse al escuchar eso de parte del chico que le había salvado… realmente era un humano muy peculiar.

Le hubiera gustado seguir hablando con él.

Pero el tiempo se acababa.

Era tiempo para que descansar por algún tiempo hasta que fueran por él y recuperar sus fuerzas luego de hacer el milagro para el entrenador.

-[ **Me gustaría quedarme charlando pero el tiempo al igual que mi poder se acaba]-** Ash pudo jurar que había oído un suspiro de ¿tristeza?- **[Solo te diré otra cosa más chico y es que tus acciones de alguna forma pueden hacer que cambien algunos acontecimientos como los recuerdas o incluso que ocurran otras cosas… le pregunte también a Dialga si afectaría también el tiempo en cual pasan y lo negó… por lo que quizás en estos años pueden pasar cosas incluso peores a las que viviste en Kalos.]**

Ash tomaba nota mentalmente de lo último dicho por la deidad de Kalos.- Entiendo Zygarde… gracias por todo y descansa.

- **[Te veré en dos años chico]**

Ash sentía como una energía o mejor dicho la presión que invadía la habitación había desaparecido, el chico solo miraba ahora hacia su cama donde aún dormía el perezoso Pikachu que a pesar de la anterior conversación de su entrenador no inmutase su sueño.

-Al menos es bueno que uno de los dos descanse.- El chico con una pequeña sonrisa se acercaba a su pokémon y comenzó acariciarle la cabeza.

Si su memoria no le fallaba Infernape y los demás aun necesitaban algo de tiempo para recuperarse por completo de la intensa batalla contra Paul… bueno más Infernape que fue el que tuvo más batallas ese día pero prefirió darle el día para que descansaran todos sus pokémon de Sinnoh.

Fue cuando recién se había dado cuenta de lo que había perdido al volver a esta época.

Los integrantes de su familia… los pokémon con los cual él había hecho vínculos en Teselia y en Kalos.

Fue cuando la dura verdad había llegado al entrenador de Kanto.

Pikachu comenzaba a despertar al sentir como unas cálidas manos que él conocía a la perfección temblaban… en otras circunstancias hubiera electrocutado a su entrenador por despertarlo pero al ver el rostro del chico con mucha tristeza… la preocupación no tardó en aparecer en el ratoncito eléctrico.

Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore y Krookodile.

-Muchachos…

Fácilmente podría volverlos a capturar ¿verdad? No era así de sencillo.

Ash lo sabía…

-T _ **us acciones de alguna forma pueden hacer que cambien algunos acontecimientos como los recuerdas o incluso que ocurran otras cosas…**_ _ **quizás en estos años pueden pasar cosas incluso peores a las que viviste en Kalos.**_

Talonflame, Goodra, Hawlucha, Noivern…

y…

Greninja.

-¡PIKAAA!

Aun con los gritos llenos de preocupación de su mejor amigo, el pelinegro ocultaba la mirada gracias a los mechones de su cabello pero aun así no podía ocultar las lágrimas que volvían a caer de su rostro.

-Me he vuelto muy llorón estos días.- Las lágrimas seguían cayendo y más… hasta que una pequeña descarga le hizo recordar que no estaba solo en la habitación.

-Pikaaa

El ratoncito realmente no supo cómo lo había hecho pero de un segundo para otro estaba siendo abrazado por su entrenador… no eran los típicos abrazos que se daban cuando salían de alguna situación peligrosa o de un reencuentro donde con esa muestra de afecto se mostraban toda la alegría que les invadía saber que el otro estaba a salvo y todo el cariño que se tenían al otro.

Este al contrario…

Su entrenador buscaba afecto… un afecto que él estaba seguro que no podía darle como Ash quisiera, aun así el ratoncito se acurruco lo mejor que pudo en el pecho del pelinegro cerrando los ojos.

-Estas bien…- Realmente el ratoncito eléctrico al dormirse se había perdido de muchas cosas mientras dormía.

* * *

Ash se había puesto su gorra y se preparaba para ir a desayunar junto a sus amigos que de seguro ya lo estaban esperando… volteo a mirar a su mejor amigo que aún lo miraba preocupado.

-Descuida Pikachu solo fue una pesadilla.- El chico trataba de sonreírle como siempre pero no podía.

Aunque el mismo Zygarde había hablado con el entrenador y el lleno de valor juro ahí mismo que iba hacer su mejor versión y también que iba a detener los planes de Lysson.

Pero…

Todo era tan irreal… El entrenador a su edad ya había vivido cosas que muchas personas ni en sus fantasías pudieran imaginar.

Pero esto superaba cualquier cosa.

En un día estas luchando contra quizás sea la organización criminal más poderosa que haya conocido Ash y el líder de dicha organización provoco la destrucción de un pueblo además de que si él no hubiera hecho nada también con una región por completo.

Luego de eso por su valentía… en una acción que solo le daba una leve esperanza para escapar al pokémon legendario lo premian y lo hacen volver hace dos años donde vivió uno de sus mejores viajes para poder remediar los errores no solo de él mismo si no de los pokémon legendarios.

Ahora que lo pensaba.

-¿Soy yo el que hace el trabajo sucio?- Se quedó mirando a Pikachu que ahora con menos dudas salto hacia el entrenador y se acomodó en el hombro derecho de Ash con una sonrisa.- Bueno hacemos.

-(Si se lo digo a Pikachu no lo creerá).- Tampoco quería hacer que el ratoncito se preocupara y pensara de más.

Ash suspiraba trataría de calmarse y de no lanzarse a los brazos de Dawn y de Brock como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se quedó pensando cual iba hacer sus movimientos desde ahora en adelante, algo en el chico estaba cambiando…

No era de esperarse con todo los acontecimientos que sucedieron anteriormente.

Su pokémon no había dicho nada pero estaba seguro que algo en su entrenador había cambiado… el tiempo le diría si para bien o para mal.

Si solo supiera.

* * *

-¿No crees que está tardando demasiado?

Brock que se había recuperado del golpe de su pokémon veneno miraba algo curioso a la chica a su lado que llevaba en sus brazos a un pequeño pingüino que miraba a la preocupada chica.

-Tranquila de seguro está pensando en una buena estrategia para acabar con Tobias junto a su Darkrai.- El criador pokémon regreso a su pokémon y volteo a mirar a la chica.- Si Ash logra vencer al pokémon legendario tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar, no creo que tenga otro legendario en su poder.

Que equivocado estaba.

Ambos chicos sentían a alguien acercarse al mirar hacia delante había llegado Ash con su pokémon, el ratoncito eléctrico algo incómodo por andar con un chico que tenía la boca llena con comida.

-¿Ves?- El criador miraba a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.- Esta bien.

La coordinadora de Sinnoh también sonreía al ver a su entrenador favorito tan relajado, se había preocupado sin razón alguna.

.

.

-¿QUE HARÁS QUE?

-Me tomare un descanso de las ligas por un año.- Ash estaba más concentrado en revisar los datos de sus pokémon en la pokedex para saber que movimientos usar de mejor manera contra Tobias… no podía ver las caras incrédulas de sus dos amigos.

-Dime la razón…

-No es que haya renunciado a mi sueño Brock.- Al ver el movimiento que podía aprender Heracross no pudo evitar llenarse de emoción al aplicar ese ataque en su estrategia.- Me tomare un año entrenando y capturando pokémon en alguna otra región pero no participare en esa liga.

-¿Está seguro de eso Ash?- Al escuchar la dulce voz de su amiga que estaba algo preocupada por esa decisión el chico volteo rápidamente para mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si Dawn estoy seguro…- Su pokémon eléctrico lo apoyaba con un energético Pika y él no podía estar más a gusto.- Todo depende del resultado de esta batalla.

Guardo con cuidado la pokedex y se acercó hacia la chica…. Quizás demasiado para los ojos de Brock.

Ash levanto su mano derecha con una sonrisa, la chica no tardó en captar el mensaje y una sonrisa lleno su hermoso rostro. El criador pokémon fue testigo como se daban los cinco una vez más… un saludo que tenía un gran significado para ellos y Brock.

-Bueno chicos… iré a entrenar un poco con mi pokémon.- El ahora miraba a ambos seriamente.- Quiero aclarar unas dudas que he tenido desde ayer… los veré en la batalla.

Ash no les dio tiempo para preguntar sobre ese asunto porque comenzó alejarse del centro pokémon hacia un lugar donde podría entrenar en solitario… ignorando los gritos de Brock y de Dawn.

Pero antes de seguir caminando el chico volteo con una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad hacia sus amigos.

-Por cierto… ¿les he dicho que los quiero?

Con eso ultimo no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de sus dos amigos especialmente la de Brock, vio como Dawn se recompuso rápidamente y le respondió con una linda sonrisa.

* * *

La misma presentación.

El mismo campo de batalla de hierba.

Los gritos del público llenos de emoción como el los recordaba y el mismo Tobias.

Pero distinto Ash.

Lo que tenía en mente era como poder derrotar a Darkrai y Latios con las menores bajas posibles… y ver qué era lo que tenía su rival aparte de los dos legendarios.

-¡Darkrai ve!

Todo el público se mantuvo en silencio al ver tan majestuoso pokémon otra vez en combate, Brock miraba el combate serio con sus brazos cruzados y al ver al representante de la oscuridad con sus propios ojos podía sentir el poder del pokémon legendario.

Este pokémon era muy superior a los Regis y al Articuno con los que ya había luchado Ash por los símbolos de la frontera.

Y esa mirada llena de frialdad que le daba Darkrai a Ash al criador pokémon le ponía los pelos de punta… ya no tenía mucha confianza en que su amigo podría vencerlo.

-Ash la tendrá muy difícil para poder derrotar a Darkrai…- No le gustaba decirlo pero era la triste realidad para los ojos del criador.- y además de que aún debe luchar contra sus cinco pokémon restantes.

Obviamente su acompañante no pensaba lo mismo.

-No te preocupes Brock.- La chica miraba seriamente hacia la arena donde estaba su mejor amigo mirando al pokémon legendario junto a su entrenador.- Estoy segura que Ash podrá derrotar a Darkrai… el si se lo propone puede realizar cualquier cosa.

Brock miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga por la respuesta que le había dado, realmente confiaba ciegamente en el pelinegro. El público miraba atentamente al entrenador de Kanto que miraba seriamente al pokémon siniestro… saco una poké ball y lanzo hacia el campo de batalla apareciendo Heracross.

-Buena decisión…- Dijo una mujer admirada y deseada por toda la región de Sinnoh, ella miraba en lo más alto de las gradas con mucho interés el combate del chico del Pikachu.

Todo en silencio.

Ash y Tobias no apartaban la mirada del otro, impacientemente esperaban al árbitro que diera inicio al combate.

-¡COMIENCEN!

-Brecha Negra.

Darkrai juntando sus dos garras creo una esfera de energía oscura y la lanzo en contra del pokémon bicho que rápidamente utilizo sus alas para evadir el ataque y no caer dormido.

-Bien hecho ¡Heracross!- Ash no podía permitir que ese ataca impactara en Heracross ya que, le había hecho olvidar sonámbulo y sabía muy bien que su pokémon no aguantaría el ataque psíquico de Darkrai.- ¡MEGACUERNO!

El cuerno del escarabajo comenzó ser rodeado por una poderosa energía de color verde que también había aumentado el tamaño del cuerno y con una sonrisa algo desafiante se abalanzo en contra del pokémon legendario que antes de que el ataque fuera conectado su cuerpo había desaparecido.

El pokémon bicho confundido detuvo el ataque y miraba hacia todos lados confundido.

-Maldita sea…- Necesitaba conectar un solo golpe para que la batalla estuviera a su favor.- Cálmate amigo y trata de sentir su presencia.

El pokémon bicho asintió y cerró los ojos para concentrarse para sentir la fuerte y oscura presencia del pokémon legendario… no tardó mucho en abrir los ojos decidido.

-Bien… ¡Demolición!

 **PAAAM**

Todo el mundo había quedado helado por lo que habían visto, ni el mismo Tobias se creía lo que había visto hace unos segundos.

Heracroos se abalanzo hacia delante algunos metros y golpeo con una gran potencia al aire donde había sido conectado un gran puñetazo y había parecido un Darkrai adolorido.

-¡NO TE DETENGAS!

Heracross comenzó a conectar más golpes al pokémon legendario que gruñía cada vez que recibía un puñetazo, luego lanzo un puñetazo con gran potencia que hizo retroceder al pokémon siniestro que se reincorporo rápidamente.

-Increíble…

-Darkrai fue lastimado

-¡VAMOS MUCHACHO!

-¡HERACROSS ACABA CON EL POKÉMON LEGENDARIO!

Los gritos emocionados de la gente no se hicieron esperar… gritos que emocionaban cada parte del cuerpo de Ash al igual que a Heracross.

-Te lo dije Brock ¿no?

-Jajajaja cierto cierto.

Tobias miraba ahora con una sonrisa a su oponente y luego a su Darkrai que le devolvió la miraba asintiendo.

-Debo admitir que te subestimamos… ¡Pero ya no será así!- Tobias apuntaba hacia Heracross seriamente.- Pulso umbrío

-Destrúyelo con megacuerno.

Darkrai lanzo a una velocidad increíble un rayo de energía oscura de color negro y morado pero antes de dañar al escarabajo fue "cortado" por el cuerno de Heracross cubierto por una gran energía con una sonrisa pero el pokémon siniestro ya no estaba.

No tuvo ni tiempo para concentrarse porque un fuerte rayo congelante fue impactado desde su espalda que lo envió hacia adelante hasta estrellarse con la pared.

Ash solo gruñía por ver una combinación muy parecida a la que había usado con Greninja.

Respiraba hondo para tranquilizarse, miro como Heracross se levantaba cabreado por recibir un ataque a "traición".

-(No te servirá de nuevo… conozco muy bien esa jugada, además descubrí una debilidad en tu ataque).

Miro a su pokémon lucha que respiraba con dificultad… eso lo sorprendía estaba seguro que el rayo de hielo no era tan poderoso para dejar en ese estado a Heracross además de no ser efectivo… quizás el ataque especial del pokémon legendario en verdad era jodidamente alto.

Aun así había una forma de sacarle provecho a la forma de atacar de Darkrai utilizando su ataque más fuerte, su pokémon iba a lanzarse sin piedad hacia el pokémon legendario pero fue detenido por su entrenador.

-Heracross usa la pared como impulso y ataca con megacuerno.- El escarabajo sorprendido por la idea sonriendo se dirigió a la pared y con sus fuertes piernas, con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar de sus pies se abalanzo a una gran velocidad hacia Darkrai utilizando su ataque más poderoso.

-Darkrai… pulso umbrío.

Rápidamente de sus manos lanzo el rayo con energía siniestra pero el pokémon de Ash atravesaba el ataque sin problemas hasta impactar en el pokémon siniestro que salió disparado hacia la pared dejando algunas grietas en ella.

-No me equivoque… -Susurro el entrenador de Kanto con una sonrisa y su lado Pikachu saltaba de alegría por ver tal hazaña realizada por su compañero.- ¡Bien hecho amigo!

-¡DARKRAI!

Ahora si Tobias estaba realmente preocupado… se había confiado demasiado en que podía contrarrestar el ataque tan directo de Heracross pero nunca creyó que su oponente fuera tan fuerte… no lo mostraba en su rostro pero realmente se alivió al ver como se levantaba su pokémon algo cabreado.

Los dos ignoraban el grito de la multitud al igual que sus oponentes… pero su rostro serio fue reemplazado por incredulidad al ver como su oponente regresaba a su pokémon agradeciéndole por su trabajo.

No solo el sino también Brock,Dawn, la campeona de Sinnoh y todo el público miraba incrédulos la acción del pelinegro.

-¿Puedo saber por qué cambias de pokémon?- Ash mientras tomaba otra poké ball con su mano izquierda miraba hacia Tobias que lo miraba otra vez con su típico rostro.- Digo Heracross le estaba dando un buen combate a Darkrai.

-Lo sé pero sé muy bien que no caerás en esos ataques otra vez… además estoy seguro que ahora contraatacaras con Brecha Negra y luego con comesueños para que Darkrai se recupere del daño acumulado por Heracross ¿no?

Los dos se miraban con una sonrisa y el entrenador mayor no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada algo divertido.

No sería la palabra correcta… más bien… emocionado.

Desde hace tiempo que no tenía a un contrincante que lo sorprendiera tanto como el que tenía en frente.

-Veo que debería dejar de tomarte a la ligera… más bien espero utilices un pokémon veloz… quiero que esto sea divertido y ya vez que el pulso umbrío de Darkrai es lanzado en tan solo unos segundos.

-Esa velocidad será tu perdición créeme…- El entrenador con una sonrisa desafiante que era devuelta por Tobias decidió lanzar ya a su siguiente pokémon al combate.- ¡Torkoal!

La tortuga al ver el pokémon que sería su oponente se preparó enseguida para la batalla… no se sentía tan decidido desde su última batalla contra Registeel.

-Lanzallamas.

-Pulso umbrío.

Las dos ráfagas de energías al impactar con la otra trataban de superar a la otra… por unos segundos iban igualados pero poco a poco se veía como Darkrai ganaba terreno fácilmente.

-¡SALTA!

Torkoal antes de ser impactado por el ataque siniestro da un gran salto para llegar arriba del legendario donde iba a impactar con todo su cuerpo al representante de la oscuridad que desaparecido antes de ser golpeado por el pokémon de fuego.

-¡Pulso umbrío!

-¡Cúbrete!

Rápidamente ocultándose en su poderoso y resistente caparazón había salido ileso del ataque de Darkrai cuando volvió el pokémon de fuego al combate lanzo una ráfaga de fuego pero que Darkrai detuvo con su garra derecha y los desvió a otra dirección.

-(Ya veo… con razón anteriormente fue vencido de un solo ataque por Darkrai… mientras más avanza el combate más enserio luchara…).- Decir que no estaba emocionado sería una gran mentira por parte de Ash.- ¡DÍA SOLEADO!

Torkoal dio un grito hacia el cielo para que luego la temperatura en la arena aumentara muchos grados… la minoría de la gente se quejaba por el calor, los demás solo intentaban no perderse ningún segundo del combate.

-¡SOFOCO!

-Rayos…- Tobias entendió rápidamente que Ash iba a darlo todo en este ataque… ya que aunque los demás ataques de fuego impactaran en Darkrai no causaría el mismo efecto.- ¡PULSO UMBRÍO!

El público se sorprendía de escuchar gritar al entrenador del legendario tan animado pero ese sentimiento desapareció al ver como una enorme energía de fuego era lanzada de la boca de Torkoal que poco a poco ganaba terreno en el choque de ataques.

-Increíble…- Ash realmente estaba sorprendido de que pudiera haber vencido a este pokémon en el "pasado".- Aun con el ataque más poderoso de Torkoal con un gran aumento de potencia le es complicado ganar a los ataques especiales de Darkrai.

Aun cuando el potente ataque de fuego ahora se dirigía hacia el pokémon legendario que estaba deteniendo el ardiente ataque con sus manos por un buen tiempo hasta que el ataque se desvaneció dejando muchas quemaduras en sus manos antes de darse cuenta otra ráfaga de fuego de parte de Torkoal, ataque que provoco una explosión.

La multitud esperaba impacientemente al ver el resultado… al esparcirse el humo Darkrai estaba en la misma posición que antes sin estar muy impresionado por el ataque.

-El ataque de Sofoco hubiera hecho un gran daño en Darkrai… y al fallar tu pokémon se condenó.- El chico apunto rápidamente hacía el pokémon de fuego.- Brecha negra.

Torkoal lanzo otra ráfaga de fuego que Darkrai esquivo desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de él cargando una esfera oscura… Ash antes de que impactara en su Pokémon le ordeno refugiarse en su caparazón.

-Aun así… Torkoal está dormido.- Ash gruñía al ver como la esfera negra al impactar en el caparazón había aumentado su tamaño para luego desaparecer… Ash ya había visto eso antes por lo que sabía cuál era el resultado.- Te mostrare lo que en verdad es un ataque al máximo.

Ash ignoro ese comentario y solo miraba hacia el cielo… el clima duraría por algunos minutos más… tiempo suficiente para terminar con su estrategia.

Volvió su mirada al combate al ver como Darkrai genera energía oscura en sus manos por un tiempo… Ash se sorprendía de ver tanta cantidad de energía cargada en las manos del pokémon siniestro luego dirigió con mucha velocidad sus manos hacia adelante liberando un gran y potenciado rayo oscuro que en tan solo unos segundos impacto al caparazón de Torkoal provocando una gran explosión.

Ash tuvo que sujetar su gorra para que no saliera volando a causa de la gran potencia del ataque… al calmarse todo pudieron ver como del caparazón salió un Torkoal fuera de combate y lleno de heridas.

Pero lo que más sorprendía a todos era el cráter en el que estaba el pokémon de fuego…

-Increíble… miren como quedo el campo de batalla.

-Yo lo sabía ese pokémon es imparable.

Dawn y Brock miraban preocupados a Ash que regresaba a Torkoal sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento agradecerle su trabajo.

Lo que no sabían es que Ash no estaba así por el estado de su pokémon… bueno no solo por eso.

No pudo evitar recordar el pueblo destruido al ver ese cráter… y todas las vidas que se perdieron.

-(No pienses en eso ahora Ash… ahora las personas están bien).- Ese pensamiento lo hizo lograr concentrarse completamente en el combate.

Volvió a mirar la poké ball de su pokémon de fuego y con una pequeña sonrisa le había susurrado algo que solo Pikachu escucho con algo de emoción.

-Una lástima que el día soleado no funcionara como querías.

-¿Quién dijo que lo había usado para que Torkoal venciera a Darkrai?- Tobias solo miraba sorprendido al entrenador que lanzaba otra poké ball al campo.

Entonces… ¿la pelea del pokémon de fuego solo era una distracción?

-Gracias a eso descubrí algo muy interesante...

Todos miraban al tercer pokémon de Ash… el inicial tipo planta de la región de Hoenn… Sceptile.

Sin perder tiempo el entrenador de Kanto ordeno a su pokémon utilizar ataque rápido, el proclamado rey de la selva miro a su entrenador que solo le guiño el ojo derecho dándole entender que el escenario estaba preparado…

Para su victoria.

El pokémon planta comenzó a rodear a Darkrai a una velocidad increíble… el pokémon legendario miraba a todos lados y lanzaba algunas esferas oscuras para tratar de que su contrincante cayera dormido sin éxito alguno.

Sintiendo un leve dolor en su espalda el pokémon siniestro.

Luego a su izquierda.

Derecha.

En frente.

Luego sentía como unas pequeñas esferas de energía eran lanzadas por distintas direcciones… no le causaban demasiado daño pero toda la cantidad junta sí.

-¡Darkrai desaparece!- Sabía que si la cosa seguía así su pokémon podría hasta ser derrotado.- usa rayo de hielo.

Antes de recibir otra bala semilla desaparecía del campo de batalla… el pokémon planta detuvo su ataque y miraba seriamente todo el entorno que lo rodeaba rápidamente sintió una intensa presencia detrás de su espalda por lo que salto en el momento indicado para esquivar una ráfaga congelante.

Luego en frente de Sceptile apareció Darkrai que comenzaba a cargar de esa distancia un poderoso pulso umbrío momento que estaba esperando el entrenador de Kanto.

-¡AHORA!

Sceptile abría su boca para lanzar un poderoso rayo solar que impacto en el pokémon siniestro antes que este lanzara su poderoso ataque.

El pokémon legendario cayó bruscamente al suelo y comenzó a levantarse como mucha dificultad.

-Ahora lo entendiste ¿no?

-En verdad eres un entrenador que hay que temer… el cambio en el clima no lo utilizaste para que Torkoal tuviera una oportunidad contra Darkrai… lo usaste para que Sceptile tuviera más oportunidad en conectar el ataque solar.- Realmente estaba impresionado por las acciones de su rival y no quería admitirlo pero lo estaba arrinconando poco a poco.

-Sceptile no dejes que Darkrai tome distancia… y acabalo con Hoja aguda.- Ash no se iba a dejar llevar esta vez… pero necesitaba arriesgarse un poco para acabar con la peor amenaza de su rival.

-¡Darkrai en el momento indicada le conectas un poderoso Pulso Umbrío!

Los dos pokémon se abalanzaron en contra del otro… la energía oscura fue dirigida a sus manos para que pudiera defenderse y atacar de la misma manera que Sceptile con sus afiladas hojas que habían aumentado de tamaño al ser cubiertas por una energía verde.

La batalla cuerpo a cuerpo se empezaba a extender por todo el lugar… la gente miraba incrédula como un rayo verde impactaba a una velocidad increíble con un rayo negro por todo el campo de batalla.

Estaban boquiabiertos al ver tan increíble espectáculo, Tobias cuando veía una oportunidad de atacar ordenaba atacar con un pulso umbrío pero un rayo solar de parte de Sceptile frustraba sus planes… y dañaba seriamente a su pokémon.

Por otro lado, Ash ordenaba conectar con sus hojas a Sceptile pero el pokémon siniestro desaparecía en el momento preciso y conecto un veloz pulso umbrío desde atrás.

El pelinegro miraba el clima… muy pronto iba a desaparecer… ya no tenía que alargar la pelea.

Darkrai tuvo la oportunidad de atacar utilizando sus garras pero Sceptile evadió sin mucha dificultad el ataque y contraataco con sus hojas justo en la parte donde fue impactado la mayoría de golpes de Heracross como también su megacuerno.

Darkrai retrocedió… si seguía luchando cuerpo a cuerpo iba a perder.

Tobias también lo sabía por lo que le ordeno atacar un veloz pulso umbrío.

-¡Sceptile!

Sceptile también lanzo su rayo solar donde se mostró superior fue el poderoso ataque tipo planta que al impactar en el pokémon siniestro gruñía de dolor y el ataque lo llevo hasta chocar contra la pared.

Cayendo inconsciente.

-Darkrai no puede continuar…- Ni siquiera el árbitro se creía lo que había visto.

Nuevamente todas las gradas estaban en silencio… mientras que el entrenador de pueblo Paleta levanta los brazos en señal de victoria al igual como su pokémon rugía.

Momento en que la multitud…

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

-¡DERROTO AL PODEROSO DARKRAI!

-¡ESTE CHICO JUNTO A SUS POKÉMON SON INCREÍBLES!

* * *

-Increíble…- Brock no podía salir de su asombro… ahora entendía la batalla de Torkoal a la perfección.- Pudo derrotar a Darkrai...

-¡Sabía que Ash podía lograrlo!- Ni había que ser un genio para saber lo que sentía la peli azul al ver el primer pokémon derrotado del rival de Ash.

-Aun así…- Dawn miraba con una mueca de desagrado a Brock.- Ash ya ha mostrado tres pokémon de su equipo… y estoy seguro que Tobias sabe muy bien que también usara a Pikachu.

-Pero…

-Dawn… al igual que tu quiero que Ash gane esta batalla.- El criador estaba seguro que lo único que iba a impedir que Ash se llevara el título de campeón era Paul.- Pero Tobias puede hace muchas estrategias contra Heracross, Pikachu y Sceptile… mientras nadie de aquí sabe exactamente cuáles son los otros pokémon de Tobias.

La coordinadora solo se mordía el labio fastidiada.- Si hubiera un club de fans de Ash de seguro tu serías la número uno.

-¡OYE!- Brock sonría con algo de picardía al ver el pequeño sonrojo en la chica que luego trato de cubrirlo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Es que no quiero verlo triste…- La chica soltado lo primero que había pasado por su mente por el nerviosismo, aunque era la verdad realmente no pudo evitar recordar cuando Ash había perdido contra Paul... ella había hecho todo lo posible para alegrarlo.

-Hablemos de eso luego… Tobias lanzo su siguien…- Brock miraba incrédulo al segundo pokémon de Tobias.- ¡Maldita sea otro legendario!

Dawn miraba sorprendida al pokémon dragón azulado que estaba volando majestuosamente por el campo… Latios.

-Tu puedes Ash…

* * *

-Sceptile ¿quieres seguir?- Su pokémon asintió y ambos miraron hacia el cielo… el clima había vuelto a la normalidad.- Debemos tener cuidado cuando hagas un ataque físico.

-Admito que eres el mejor entrenador con el que me he enfrentado... pero no te dejare ganar tan fácil ¡Latios resplandor!

Impulsándose con ataque rápido pudo esquivar el gran ataque psíquico por los pelos y el pokémon planta contraataco con balas semillas que no parecían molestar al pokémon dragón.

-(Luego de esto en verdad tengo que enseñarles distintos ataques a mis pokémon).- Sceptile podía ser uno de sus pokémon más fuertes pero no podía mostrar todo su potencial si solo tenía ataques del tipo planta.

Ahora le causaba algo de gracia cuando en las noches después de haber perdido una liga lleno de tristeza y decepción por el mismo se preguntaba con tanta fuerza por qué no ganaba.

-Debo agradecerte Tobias…- El mencionado miraba algo curioso la sonrisa sincera que le daba el chico.- Gracias a ti me estoy dando cuenta de muchos errores que tengo como entrenador.

-Lo mismo digo…- El entrenador también le daba una sonrisa sincera a Ash.- Hoy mismo me he dado cuenta lo mucho que aun debo mejorar y que tener un pokémon fuerte no me da la victoria asegurada.

El público hacía lo posible para escuchar bien la conversación que tenían ambos entrenadores y también ver el intercambio de golpes entre ambos pokémon.

-Y me hiciste recuperar algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo… ¡LA EMOCIÓN DE TENER UNA BUENA BATALLA¡

-¡Bien dicho!

-¡Aunque derrotaste a mi mejor pokémon no me rendiré!- Tobias con una sonrisa ordenaba a su pokémon utilizar Giga impacto.

-Salta en el momento indicado y atacas con rayo solar.

Ambos pokémon asintieron, el pokémon legendario se envolvió por una gran aura morada mientras que unos destellos de energía amarillos lo rodeaban y se lanzó a una gran velocidad hacia el inicial de Hoenn que estaba reuniendo energía para poder lanzar un rayo solar con la misma potencia que contra Darkrai. Sceptile pudo evadir el ataque del pokémon legendario y lanzar su rayo de energía que mando a Latios estrellarse con el suelo.

Ash miraba esa escena con algo de nostalgia…

No pudo evitar recordar como Greninja saltaba antes de ser golpeado y contratacaba con su hidrobomba.

Al estar algo vulnerable Sceptile no pudo esquivar el ataque psíquico de Latios por lo que cayó con muchas heridas en el suelo.

-(Mierda… no debo estar pensando en eso ahora).- Por no estar concentrado en la batalla su pokémon había recibido mucho daño.- Espera… ¡Lo tengo!

-Garra dragón

-¡Hoja aguda!

Los dos en unos segundos estaban en frente del otro… a ambos pokémon comenzaron el intercambio de golpes… Latios tenía la ventaja por tipo y por estar en mejor estado pero poco a poco Sceptile comenzaba a tomar ventaja conectando algunos golpes.

-Al igual que Darkrai… no se especializan en el combate cercano ¿he?- Pudo notar como Tobias apretaba los dientes y no pudo evitar sonreír algo confiado.- Además veo que se activó la habilidad de Sceptile.

Fue cuando Tobias pudo notar la aura de color verde que envolvía al pokémon planta ayudando que sus ataques fueran mucho más potentes… Latios retrocedió algunos pasos por el dolor que estaba sintiendo al abrir los ojos Sceptile estaba cargando mucha energía de su boca.

-Resplandor

-Rayo solar

 **BOOOOM**

Una gran explosión a causa de los dos ataques evitaba observar el resultado de los ataques ambos entrenadores tuvieron que cubrir sus rostros por la potencia del intercambio de ataques.

Al esparcirse el humo todos observaban al Latios que seguía en pie y aun Sceptile que trataba de levantarse sin éxito alguno.

-Vamos amigo es suficiente…- Sceptile volteaba con algo de dificultad para ver a su entrenador que tenía su poké ball en su mano derecha.- has hecho un gran trabajo… descansa amigo créeme que derrotaremos a Latios.

El pokémon quería seguir combatiendo pero ya había llegado a su límite solo podía encargarles la victoria a Pikachu y a los demás.

Ignoro al árbitro que comenzaba a decir lo obvio y lanzo su siguiente pokémon… Tobias al verlo se puso serio… Glalie se encargaría de derrotar al pokémon dragón.

* * *

-(Realmente utilice a Gible solo para que tuviera una gran experiencia después de la pelea con Darkrai).- El chico no pudo evitar recordar el entrenamiento que estaban haciendo esta mañana y darse cuenta de lo mucho que la había cagado por mucho tiempo.

Todos los pokémon que habían estado con el profesor Oak habían perdido toda la resistencia que tenían en combate al estar tanto tiempo sin tener una batalla de verdad.

Por supuesto que aún tenían la misma fuerza que al final de sus respectivos viajes pero no duraban mucho en las batallas actuales y realizaban algunos movimientos con algo de torpeza.

Claro que habían unas excepciones como Sceptile que se mantenía en forma luchando contra heracross que al ser un pokémon con el tipo lucha como secundario no podía estar todo el día descansando y estando tras Bulbasaur, el primer pokémon planta de Ash también estaba en forma al tener un intenso trabajo como "niñero" su Kingler al parecer también entrenaba junto a Corphish, también sus Tauros al estar corriendo día y noche, Bayleef también porque no quería decepcionarlo y también Totodile por su actitud que lo metía siempre en problemas.

Además de Snorlax… que en verdad gracias a su especie no necesitaba entrenar para mantenerse en su forma.

Charizard y Squirtle seguían mejorando día a día pero sus demás pokémon no tenían la misma emoción al mejorar sin la presencia de su entrenador.

Tuvo que hacer algunos procesos con Glalie, Torkoal y Swellow para que recuperaran algo de su resistencia y habilidad en los combates.

Al parecer al menos en lo último había sido un éxito.

-¡Giga impacto!

Sabía que utilizar un rayo hielo podría funcionar pero también le daría una buena oportunidad para atacar a Latios.

-¡Glalie Golpe cuerpo!

El pokémon tipo hielo se abalanzo en contra del "meteorito" que se dirigía hacia el… El pokémon hielo no retrocedió al sentir un gran ardor en su cuerpo… al menos logro frenar al pokémon legendario.

-¡Rayo hilo!

-¡Retrocede Latios!

El pokémon legendario usando su velocidad pudo escapar casi de todo el rayo congelante… casi.

-¡Resplandor!

-¡Ventisca!

Los ojos de Glalie se iluminaron por un segundo y lanzo una gran ráfaga congelante que impacto con el poder psíquico… pero el ataque fue congelado por la ventisca de Glalie que también afecto un poco al pokémon legendario.

Al igual que la gente que estaba más cerca del campo... comenzado a temblar por el frío.

Sin perder tiempo Glalie dio un gran cabezazo al pokémon de hielo causándole también un efecto secundario… parálisis.

No importaba las ordenes de Tobias incluso cuando había ordenado utilizar pantalla luz para reducir la potencia de los ataques de hielo… Latios se acercaba a su derrota.

-¡Golpe cuerpo!

-¡Resplandor!

Con lo que le quedaba de fuerza pudo realizar este ataque sin fallar donde se notaba que el pokémon de hielo quedo muy herido pero que sin escuchar a su entrenador utilizo ventisca.

Al recibir la tormenta de nieve y sentir algunas partes de su cuerpo congeladas el pokémon legendario habían quedado fuera de combate.

-Bien hecho Glalie…- Ash noto como su pokémon quería celebrar congelándolo pero sabía muy bien lo complicado que era este combate por lo que lo dejaría para después.

Tobias regreso a su pokémon y dio un suspiro… se quedó mirando su siguiente poké ball.

-Ese chico ha vencido a dos legendarios ya…

-Además a ambos le quedan la misma cantidad de pokémon.

-¡Tú puedes chicos! ¡Vence a los legendarios!

-¡Vamos Tobias demuéstrale quien manda!

-La multitud pide que sigamos.- Ash estaba realmente emocionado había cumplido su objetivo de derrotar a Darkrai y a Latios… antes estaba algo inseguro si en verdad había mejorado algo desde Sinnoh.

Además quería saber que más sorpresas tenía su rival.

-Usare a mi segundo pokémon más fuerte…- El entrenador miraba con mucho afecto la poké ball que tenía en su mano derecha.- Gracias a él logré a capturar a Darkrai… la verdad creo que si no fuera por el ataque brecha negra en los entrenamientos este pokémon sería el ganador.

-¿Es tu inicial?

-Algo así… empecé mi viaje con dos pokémon.- Tobias lanzo la poké ball hacia el campo de batalla que realmente estaba en muy mal estado.

Congelado en algunas partes y con un gran cráter…

Ash miraba algo serio al nuevo pokémon en el campo de batalla… fue la causa de su derrota en Teselia: Lucario.

-Al parecer también tendré la revancha con Lucario.- Susurro el entrenador de Kanto y se acomodaba un poco su gorra.- entonces… ¿se acabaron los legendarios Tobias?

El mencionado tenía que admitirlo le agradaba ese tono de Ash… desafiante y con algo de humor al igual que la sonrisa que tenía.

-Jeh la verdad es que no.- Tobias realmente disfrutaba al ver como la sonrisa del chico se desvanecía.- Aun tengo dos más.

Ash miraba a Glalie que no quería retirarse del campo de batalla para evitar gritar.

-Carajo…- Fue lo único que dijo el entrenador antes de prepararse para el siguiente combate muy emocionado.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo uno**

 **Muy bien mis lectores al ver tanta cantidad de favoritos y comentarios trate de actualizar lo antes posible… solo diré que tendré que volver a subir para actualizar algunos comentarios XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la batalla… siempre se me hizo algo interesante que Ash usara casi todo su equipo de la región de Hoenn en esa batalla.**

 **Iba a ponerles la batalla completa en un solo capitulo pero es mucho… créanme, el capítulo quedo hasta ahí para mostrarles que lo de los 2 años era broma jajaja.**

 **Como ven de alguna forma esto también traerá consecuencias… en estos años antes de Kalos puede quedar en verdad todo en llamas y hasta Lysson puede conseguir hasta algunos que otros aliados que dejarían muy acorralado a Ash.**

 **También que si notaran algo más de seriedad en nuestro entrenador ya por todo lo que vivió antes de volver al pasado… eso más la ausencia de sus pokémon afectaran la conciencia del entrenador, además de que poco a poco está captando sus errores y tratara de mejorar cada uno de ellos.**

 **También será algo más atento a lo que los rodea… bueno eso se darán cuenta mejor mientras pasan los capítulos.**

 **Ahora bueno dejare los pokémon usados en combate y sus ataques.**

 **Ash**

 **Heracross: Demolición – ¿? – ¿? – Megacuerno.**

 **Torkoal: Lanzallamas – Golpe cuerpo – Día soleado – Sofoco.**

 **Sceptile: Bala semilla (recurrente) – Ataque rápido – Hoja aguda – Rayo solar.**

 **Glalie: Golpe cuerpo – Rayo hielo – ¿? – Ventisca.**

 **Estoy acostumbrado a los nombres de los ataques en los juegos... solo aviso jeje.**

 **Tobias**

 **Darkrai: Rayo hielo – Brecha negra – Comesueños – Pulso umbrío.**

 **Latios: Giga impacto – Garra Dragón – Pantalla luz – Resplandor.**

 **Tambien que algunos pokémon pueden usar ataques que no son caracterizados como ataques de pokémon… como en el prólogo Greninja utilizando espadas de agua o que un pokémon lucha conecte golpes y patadas… bueno creo que se entiende.**

 **En fin solo quiero decirles que… ¡Estoy listo para la práctica! Bueno solo falta que me digan el horario y en qué sector estaré… adiós vacaciones. Estos días tengo que inscribirme al instituto espero quedar así sean pacientes para el próximo cap por favor ya que tengo que actualizar mi otra historia de pokémon… se la invito a leer por cierto son 28.000 y algo de palabras entre los 4 capítulos actuales donde termino el primer arco de la historia.**

 **Créanme que estoy muy emocionado por esa historia… y en esta también gracias a ustedes.**

 **Realmente este tiempo me he sentido muy identificado con Ash... tanto que me da algo de alegría pero eso lo dejare en el próximo cap… espero.**

 **Bueno bueno creo que mejor dejare los comentarios solo arriba… o ustedes… ¿Qué creen?**

 **Espero que les haya sido de su agrado este cap porque han pasado tantas cosas estos dos días y aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer… espero que el instituto no me quite mucho tiempo.**

 **Bueno chicos cómanse toda la comida, descansen bien y traten de cumplir sus metas.**

 **Cuídense.**


	3. La revancha: Ash vs Tobias - Parte 2

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

 **Empecé escribir este capítulo el lunes 30 de Noviembre, luego de hacer las pruebas PSU (bueno la mitad mañana me tocan las otras dos) sé que esto quizás no es mucho de su interés pero para que sepan por qué no he podido actualizar, además cuando pensé que el miércoles podría descansar pero me enviaron un correo de donde estaremos trabajando en el verano con mis amigos y tengo que sacar más papeles todavía… aparte de que perdí el carnet de identidad el fin de semana y deje todo en llamas para al final no encontrarlo.**

 **En fin si esto está ya publicado esta misma semana… soy muy genial o no me aceptaron en la empresa XD aparte que ya debo inscribirme en el instituto para estudiar lo que quiero.**

 **Bueno ahora ¡los comentarios!**

 **Son geniales malditos :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Agradecer primero y enviarles un saludo a Cutesaralisa (Que le respondí ¿privado? Así se llama eso ¿no?), Zepat 1989, Guest (bueno todos especialmente al que extraña a Greninja XD), y Thejeringa´s por sus comentarios.**

 **AndrickDa2: Siempre he pensado que la batalla contra Tobias de alguna forma no fue hecha con ganas… digo el equipo de Hoenn era muy bueno y casi gana la liga con ellos lo malo que Sceptile aún no estaba y su prevolución no era muy resistente lo mismo con Corphish… eso sí quiero que Serena que si sea útil al menos en mi historia… sobre lo que sucederá hasta ahora se me pasaron tantas cosas en la cabeza que no pude evitar reír con un gran imbécil jajaja.**

 **AqomXG: Sigo pensando que los pokémon del opening 3 de Sinnoh (japonés claro) era el equipo de Tobias contra el de Ash… digo la historia de Ash iba terminar en esa saga y la BW seria Touya que quería llegar tan alto como su ídolo que sería nuestro entrenador de Kanto pero bueno la gente dice muchas cosas… una lástima que ya no pueda ver esa sección en submanga.**

 **Lamento decirte que el único cambio en el equipo fue Gible por Glalie, Charizard no sé cómo carajo llegaría en tan poco tiempo (sabemos cómo son en el anime de problemáticos para enviar pokémon a veces) pero tranquilo estoy conforme con lo que tengo en mi cabecita desde que subí esta historia y estoy seguro que será una gran batalla. TE CUIDAS**

 **Luffy Ketchum: Como dije aquí arriba el único cambio que hice fue Gible y Infernape se merece un descanso por el combate tan vergudo que dio anteriormente y si Infernape es uno de sus pokémon más fuertes espero que lo use en la Liga Kalos porque si usa solo a los pokémon de Kalos estoy seguro que perderá y quizás llegue a los 4 mejores… si me equivoco es que por fin Pokémon le está poniendo empeño como antes de BW… te cuidas y gracias por motivarme más.**

 **Soul of Demon: Claro tratare de mejorar todos los errores de Ash y sus pokémon… sobre los iniciales de kanto solo te diré: ¿es más importante ser niñero/bombero o estar al lado de tu entrenador que ha sido la persona que ha respetado todas tus putas decisiones para que lo ayudes a combatir con una organización que quiere acabar con todo?**

 **En eso hare a Ash que tome a veces decisiones algo egoístas para un bien mayor… espero hacerlo bien.**

 **Boomingmaster: Jajaja eso lo hare en otra historia que tengo en mente… ahí Tobias ni con su Darkrai tendría algo de oportunidad con ese equipo jaja te cuidas.**

 **0Pablo1: Sobre sus pokémon lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo de pokémon z kai (jaja siempre quise decir algo así) aunque el haga lo mismo que antes algunas cosas van a cambiar igual ya que, en si Ash ya no es el mismo ya no puede ser igual porque digo se vio hasta morir XD y tu comentario hizo que mi ego se fuera hasta el cielo y fui muy motivado a correr GRACIAS lo necesitaba… espero que lo que quede de la pelea sea de tu grado.**

 **Alosaurio116: De megas sigo pensando en Heracross, Glalie o algún que otro pokémon… en Charizard y Sceptile por su personalidad me cuesta creer que acepten alguna ayuda extra. No lo sé pero soy de esos que le dan a un solo pokémon mega pero como falta aún para llegar ahí… bueno no tanto ya que, Ash tiene que interferir en ciertas cosas.**

 **Sobre Legendarios solo tengo dos en mentes y los tendrías en su equipo solo para protegerlos… bueno también los entrenaría y todo eso, no le daré a Mewtwo u otro rompe ovarios, te cuidas.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Muchas gracias y bueno sobre los planes que tendrá Ash son muy sencillos en verdad, ya que, tiene por ahora en mente mejorar en otras cosas por el tiempo que tiene aún para detenerlo… cuídate.**

 **Diablos son tan "amorosos" que dan ganas hasta de llenarlos de Spoiler jaja.**

 **TheGamer24: Muchas gracias y sobre los ataques… pues como desde BW me he fijado bien que solo usan 4 ataques pues quería seguir con ese estilo y es al que estoy acostumbrado por los juegos pero como he visto que muchos preguntan por eso quizás agregue uno más.**

 **TOTODILE SE MERECE EVOLUCIONAR… jajaja me alegra saber que hay alguien más que apoye al Lucky.**

 **Baraka108: Muchas gracias por tu gran comentario y me alegra saber que les haya gustado la batalla y por supuesto que Ash arreglara todo lo que hizo en Teselia, se lo va encontrar por la región si o si, sobre las chicas tendrán sus momentos en la historia por supuesto algo más desde este capítulo y concuerdo contigo para mi May, Dawn y Serena han sido las chicas que más han estado en la vida sentimental de Ash por varias razones además que ellas son las que han tenido una conexión mucho más especial con Ash aunque en eso Dawn y May superan a Serena ya que, en el viaje de Kalos nos muestran más los sentimientos de la chica y en muy pocas veces la tierna amistad que tienen (ejem el regalo) te cuidas.**

 **Lector Luigi: Así acertaste era Entei me guie para crear su equipo por el opening jaja y me alegra mucho saber que la pelea haya sido entretenida para muchos… Ash tiene algo de dificultad o hace peleas entretenidas contra los Lucarios pero esta será algo peculiar.**

 **AnonimoY: Estaba pensando en que pokémon darle, me he dado cuenta que le faltan en el tipo Psíquico pero no me lo imagino con un Gallade o Alakazam… menos con Hypno XD.**

 **Guest: Ya me han mencionado donde vivo sobre mi humor… jodanse jaja más que raros o legendarios recordemos que Ash los captura más por su personalidad y claro si son fuertes… exceptos los voladores de cada región jah cuídate.**

 **Cricri: Quiero respetar los de los 4 movimientos pero bueno aún tengo una semana para decidirme y bueno jugaba competitivo cuando tenía tiempo y en el XY a los usuarios que conocía en Fanficlandia (foro que no me gustaría pisar nunca más) les partía la madre con mi Greninja que me salió en el Safari amistad, además SHINY, pelear contra Japoneses y Mexicanos también era entretenido llegue como entre 50 a 77 victorias no lo recuerdo… luego llego los remake de Hoenn todos se cambiaron, más megaevoluciones y nuevas formas pero el competitivo también cambio de una forma que no me gusto para nada (digo para los torneos) con lo que me retire del competitivo y solo juego cuando unos amigos que me piden combatir por la consola o con mis ex compañeros de la escuela por el celular. Más que sentía que mi emoción se fue un poco al estar buscando siempre las naturalezas y esas mierdas ahora juego como antes donde solo lo disfruto y para entender la historia y ya…**

 **Creo que me emocione… jaja cuídate.**

 **Guest: Wow sin respiración? Jajaja me alegra escuchar eso y sí que me dejaste una ENORME cantidad de pokémon y creo que solo dos de los que dijiste podrían estar en la familia de Ash ya que, aun no he pensado mucho en nuevos pokémon y tampoco creo que Ash piense en tener nuevos al menos que sea algo que en verdad capte su atención porque estará más preocupado de tratar de encontrar a todos sus pokémon anteriormente capturados… y no veo como resucitaría a Latios. Además me hiciste acordarme de algo muy importante y cuídate :D**

 **Bueno si alguien más tiene esa duda solo dire: NO HARÉ A ASH UN GUARDIÁN DEL AURA.**

 **Son cosas que en verdad no me gustan ver en una historia de pokémon, sé que Ash es de los pocos personajes que pueden controlar su aura y todo eso pero sé que este personaje no sería un guardián aunque se lo pidieran… para mi es algo que no va con el personaje, Ash es alguien que protegerá al mundo y a los pokémon a su manera… si puede usar algo de su aura en el futuro yo por su puesto lo haría a mi manera jeje.**

 **Sobre Lucario sé que es un pokémon muy querido y que ha tenido buena relación esta especie con Ash pero por algo hasta la fecha no le han dado uno y siempre he encontrado más divertido que él se enfrente a un Lucario.**

 **Bueno eso lo dejare al final y si quieren que tenga un Lucario denme una buena razón al ver si tienen lo mismo en la mente que yo XD**

 **Por cierto ¿vieron el capítulo 5 de XY &Z? fue una mierda pero apareció un Darkrai ¿Tobias confirmed? Si es así… ¡Vieron la revancha primero aquí! Además de que al final muestran ahora muchas escenas de Sinnoh eso no se… me alegra mucho y me da curiosidad.**

 **Bueno gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

(Esta historia con suerte tendrá 10 capítulos cada dos años) - pensamientos de personajes

[Muerte a Giovanni] - Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

[ **En vez de estar escribiendo estupideces deberías preocuparte por entrar al instituto] -** Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

.

.

 **Pokémon XY &Z: Second chance**

 **Capítulo 2: La revancha: Ash vs Tobias – Parte 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** Realmente lo derroto.

Brock sabía que su amigo era un buen entrenador y muy bueno desde que había participado en la Liga de Hoenn… pero esto superaba cualquier hazaña que Ash había hecho antes.

Pero…

Su maldito rival aun le quedaban dos pokémon legendarios más, Ash ya había vencido pokémon legendarios antes pero no a varios en el mismo combate.

-¿Cómo lo vencerás Ash?- El moreno cruzaba sus brazos y miraba al majestuoso Lucario que esperaba la siguiente orden de su entrenador mientras que su amigo se rascaba la mejilla con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Volteo para ver a la peliazul que miraba con la misma seriedad hacia el campo de batalla, la pobre no tuvo ni tiempo para celebrar la victoria de Ash contra Latios, porque al igual que toda la multitud estaban sin habla al escuchar las palabras del entrenador de Darkrai.

-Dawn…- Brock en verdad no sabía ni que decirle a la chica, sabía muy bien que Dawn estaba preocupada por lo que iba a suceder desde ahora.

-No hay que preocuparse Brock.- El moreno pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en la chica.- Se muy bien que Ash lograra ganar ¿No es así Piplup?

Brock al escuchar al entusiasta pokémon de agua apoyando a su entrenadora no pude evitar sonreír y centrarse en el combate.

-Tienes razón.

* * *

-Lo siento amigo… pero al menos que seas masoquista no dejare que luches contra un tipo lucha y acero.- Su pokémon a pesar de sus quejas decidió aceptar, aun se sentía algo dolido por no poder ayudar a su entrenador a ganar los símbolos de la frontera y por eso quería ayudar en lo que más podía a su entrenador.

En el siguiente combate acabaría con su enemigo sea quien sea.

-Descuida sé que te tendré que usar luego.- Con una pequeña sonrisa guardo la poké ball de su pokémon hielo para luego mirar seriamente a su oponente.- Es una lástima que hayas derrotado a Torkoal junto a Sceptile… no tendría problemas con Lucario si hubiera usado a ellos.

-Pero si para Darkrai- No sabía porque pero esa sonrisa de Tobias le daban ganas de que estuviera en su equipo Charizard o Infernape.

-Jeh tienes razón… pero que me digas eso me molesta.- Rápidamente saco la poké ball del primer pokémon que uso en esta batalla.- ¡HERACROSS!

-¡COMIENCEN!

-Lucario ¡Esfera aural!

-No trates de evadirla amigo.- Ash miraba seriamente como Lucario juntaba sus manos para reunir toda su aura en su punto.- ¡Destrúyela con Mega cuerno!

Lucario lanza una esfera de aura de color celeste hacia el escarabajo que antes que impactara en él la destruyo con su cuerno cubierto de energía verde pero en esos segundos el pokémon especialista en ataques con aura estaba en frente suyo e impacto un gran puñetazo en su rostro mandándolo hacia atrás hasta llegar hacia Ash.

-Su puño…- Ash estaba sonriendo por la emoción que lo envolvía, ni el Mega Lucario de Korrina había hecho eso en combate.- Había envuelto su puño con aura.

-Buena observación Ash… no muchos se daban cuenta de eso.- Tobias en verdad estaba feliz en su interior… por fin, por fin tenía el combate que tanto buscaba.- Si la cosas se ponen feas aumentaremos el aura que envuelve a Lucario.

-Esto se pondrá feo…- Ash volteaba al igual que Pikachu para ver a su pokémon lucha levantándose con una sonrisa.- Veo que no soy el único emocionado.

-¡HERA!

-Lucario ¡A bocajarro!

-¡Demolición!

Ambos pokémon se lanzaron contra el otro y comenzaron un intercambio de golpes donde el público no paraba de gritar emocionados por el combate, parecía en verdad un combate de dos artistas marciales donde desviaban y detenían el golpe o patada de su rival.

Pero la realidad era otra para los entrenadores experimentados y la campeona.

También para un sonriente Tobias y un Ash serio.

La velocidad y potencia del ataque de Lucario era muy superior al de Heracross que fue directo a estrellarse a la pared detrás de su entrenador por una poderosa patada de parte del pokémon aura, momento que Lucario había desaparecido para aparecer al lado de Tobias.

-Esfera aural… A bocajarro… Velocidad Extrema.- El chico susurraba eso para el mismo y su pokémon eléctrico que ya estaba impaciente para poder pelear.- ¡Heracross!

El escarabajo ahora con algo de dificultad volvía al campo, su rival no perdió tiempo y utilizo su velocidad para aparecer en distintos lados alrededor del pokémon bicho que miraba incrédulo como si hubieran más de 15 Lucarios rodeándolo.

-¡Haz lo mismo que con Darkrai!- Entendiendo la orden de Ash el escarabajo se concentró lo más que pudo para localizar a su oponente ignorando también las heridas que aparecían por todo su cuerpo.

Heracross abrió los ojos decidido y lanzo un puñetazo hacia su izquierda pero golpeo a la nada, su oponente estaba detrás de él con una sonrisa que mostraba superioridad, el pokémon escarabajo algo frustrado nuevamente ataco a Lucario pero este desapareció para volver al lado de su entrenador.

-Nos supera demasiado en velocidad.- Ash solo miraba a Tobias… esperando su siguiente movimiento, su Lucario era fuerte… demasiado más que el de Cameron o el de Korrina… pero con eso no iba a vencer a su pokémon.

-Acaso el…- Ash ya entendiendo lo que iba hacer Tobias ordena rápidamente a su pokémon.- ¡HERACROSS NO DEJES QUE SUBA SUS ESTADÍSTICAS MEGACUERNO!

Tobias solo sonreía divertido… Ash era el mejor oponente que pudo tener.

Heracross iba a gran velocidad para atacar con su cuerno al pokémon lucha pero este solo dio un gran salto para evadir el ataque y en esa posición lanzo una esfera aural.

-¡Heracross detenla con tus manos!

Todos miraban perplejos como el escarabajo con sus manos comenzaba a detener el ataque, a pesar de los gruñidos y que comenzaba a retroceder poco a poco pudo detenerlo en sus manos y con una sonrisa la lanzo a su oponente de vuelta.

La cual impacto en todo su pecho haciéndolo gruñir de dolor y que tuviera una mala caída pero rápidamente se levantó rugiendo.

-(Ese pokémon es fuerte a cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia).- Ash solo gruñía al ver como unas espadas echas de energía comenzaban a "bailar" alrededor de Lucario para luego ver como el aura que envolvía los puños del pokémon ahora envolvía todo su cuerpo por unos segundos.

Para luego volver a solo envolver sus manos con más intensidad haciendo que todo el público mirada eso maravillados por ver un Lucario tan imponente.

-¡Velocidad Extrema!

En unos segundos el pokémon lucha estaba frente a Heracross con una mirada llena de frialdad impacto un puñetazo que Heracross pudo bloquear gracias a su instinto que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos por toda la fuerza del Lucario.

-¡Heracross Demolición!

Heracross trataba de poder impactar uno de sus golpes al pokémon lucha/acero pero Lucario esquivaba cada golpe gracias a su velocidad, pero el tenaz Heracross no se rendía y seguía intentando.

Claro que el cansancio iba a llegar en cualquier momento.

-(Ese pokémon está en muy buena forma… solo necesitara 10 segundos para volver atacar)- Le dio una mirada a su pokémon especialista en el aura que le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.- ¡Velocidad Extrema!

Ash solo gruñía al ver como de una sola patada aunque su Pokémon la haya bloqueado lo había mandado hacia la pared… el ataque no iba con la intención de acabar con Heracross solo para tener tiempo de volver a subir su ataque considerablemente.

-¡Danza Espada!

Heracross fruncía el ceño ni la pelea contra Darkrai lo había hecho sentir tan humillado.

-Amigo tranquilo…- Miraba a su entrenador que no perdía la vista del Lucario que tenía mucha aura envuelta en sus puños… un golpe de esos y nadie de su equipo lo aguantaría.- Si impactas un solo puñetazo ganaremos la batalla.

-¿Pueden?- Lucario se lanzó hacia Heracross y lanzo un izquierdazo al pokémon bicho provocando un gran cráter y que saliera mucho polvo evitando ver el resultado.

-WOOOOW

-¿Vieron eso?

-Claro idiota ¡Incluso tembló!

Lucario comenzaba a caminar hacia su entrenador… aunque no vio el resultado por el polvo que provoco su ataque si sintió el impacto… un impacto muy sólido.

-Se acabó Ash… admito que eres fuerte y el mejor oponente que he tenido pero ningún pokémon de tu equipo aguantaría otra danza espada junto a cualquier ataque de mi Lucario…

Tenía razón…

Más que al usar el aura del pokémon su ataque se potenciaba… algo similar con los climas soleados o lluviosos o el nuevo modo que tenía Greninja.

Pero...

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

-¡LUCARIO DETRÁS DE TI!

Si no fuera por su entrenador Lucario pudo haber recibido el gran puñetazo del escarabajo que tenía una sonrisa desafiante al pokémon lucha/acero.

-¿Cómo pudo aguantar ese golpe?- No iba a perder tiempo pero tampoco quería arriesgarse así que ordenaba a Lucario esquivar los golpes de Heracross hasta que Heracross ataco con su cuerno pero el pokémon lucha lo detuvo con sus manos, comenzó a girar para luego lanzar hacia adelante al escarabajo.

Heracross uso sus alas para no impactarse en el suelo pero en ese tiempo Lucario pudo usar otra Danza espada.

-Grrr.- Ash apretaba los puños y miraba algo frustrado al Lucario que en verdad tenía una gran cantidad de aura envuelta en sus puños… ahora si hasta podría matar a su pokémon.

-¡A BOCAJARRO!

Heracross se preparaba para recibir a Lucario que comenzaba a correr hacia el escarabajo, Tobias y todo el público se sorprendían de que el pelinegro no ordenada ninguna acción a su pokémon solo se le podía ver su rostro… sus ojos ocultos por su gorra y sus mechones.

-Es nuestro Lucario.

Pero la sonrisa que apareció en Ash le hizo dudar sobre todo lo que estaba haciendo con su pokémon.- ¡Atácalo rápido!

-¡AGUANTE!

Heracross dio un gran grito y una intensa aura roja envolvió al escarabajo mientras que Lucario miraba sorprendido eso pero aun así no dudo ni un segundo en atacar… muy pocos podían ver la lluvia de golpes que lanzo el pokémon… parecían pequeños relámpagos azules, detrás de Heracross aparecían ráfagas de vientos que intentaban quitarle la gorra al entrenador de Kanto por su intensidad… incluso algunos dejaban pequeñas grietas en el campo.

-¡Resiste amigo!

-¡No te detengas Lucario!

Dio una gran cantidad de golpes relámpagos al igual que patadas y para terminar un potente gancho en el cuerpo de escarabajo la intensidad del golpe fue tanta que para Ash fue algo difícil mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Ahora!- Ash sonreía y apunta hacia su pokémon con una sonrisa.- ¡INVERSIÓN!

Heracross con su mano derecha agarro al pokémon que estaba algo agotado para que no se escapara mientras su puño izquierdo fue envuelto por una gran cantidad de energía azul en solo unos segundos… la energía que envolvía al pokémon lucha e insecto era mayor a su tamaño, impacto el súper puñetazo en todo el estómago de Lucario que grito de dolor al recibir ese potente ataque.

Todos estaban sin habla al ver que Heracross también pudo lanzar un ataque de ese nivel.

Lucario impacto rápidamente en la pared detrás de Tobias que miraba sin poder creer lo que había sucedido en unos segundos… ellos habían dominado el combate desde el principio tanto que solo habían usado a su oponente para subir sus estadísticas.

No será que Ash… al darse cuenta de lo que iba hacer ¿Ya tenía planeado que hacer para derrotar a su Lucario?

La gente luego de salirse del asombro comenzó a gritar llena de emoción por lo ocurrido… ya muchos de los que apoyaban al "localista" comenzaron animar al chico de Kanto por hacer tantas hazañas en un solo combate.

El escarabajo respiraba con dificultad pero estaba realmente orgulloso por poder derrotar a un oponente del calibre de ese Lucario… a la próxima le gustaría derrotarlo en un combate solo a puño limpio.

-Como lo hici…

-Cuando usaste a bocajarro por primera vez.- Tobias miraba sorprendido a su oponente que le devolvía la mirada con un rostro serio.- al usar mucho a Darkrai creo que olvidaste ciertas cosas… ese ataque baja las defensas del usuario, sé que con la velocidad de tu pokémon es casi imposible que te acierten un golpe pero digamos que algo me decía que le enseñara para hoy aguante e inversión… al aguantar ese potente ataque el contragolpe seria demoledor… no me equivoque al parecer.

Tobias regresa a Lucario con una corta carcajada.- ¿Qué ataques tenías antes?

-Hiperrayo y Sonámbulo.

-Realmente quería vencerte usando solo a Lucario…- Con una sonrisa lanzo a su siguiente pokémon.- ¡Entei!

Los habitantes de Sinnoh quedaron maravillados por el perro legendario de fuego, Heracross se preparaba para su nuevo combate mientras que Ash solo tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

-(Si charizard está viendo este combate… va a matarme por no haberle dado la revancha con Entei).

* * *

En la región de Jhoto… más precisamente en el Valle Charirrífico.

El Charizard de nuestro entrenador miraba el combate de su entrenador acompañado de la Liza y su pokémon hembra Charla.

El pokémon de fuego se sentía frustrado al no poder estar en ese combate para poder tener la revancha contra un Entei además de no poder ayudar a su entrenador para obtener el trofeo para llevarlo a Pueblo Paleta.

Pero no quería perderse el combate… quería ver cuánto había mejorado Ash como entrenador, si ya no había necesidad de seguir entrenando aquí para lanzarse otra vez a la aventura junto a su familia.

Todo dependía del resultado de la batalla de Ash contra el doma legendarios.

-Grrr.- Pero antes el pokémon de fuego iba a sacar toda la furia que sentía en combate contra otros Charizard.

* * *

-Pero… ¿Por qué no cambia de Pokémon?

En la región de Hoenn para ser más precisos en Ciudad Petalia, en la casa del líder de gimnasio de la ciudad toda su familia miraban muy concentrados el combate del entrenador de Kanto contra el joven que tenía en su equipo cuatro pokémon legendarios.

Los dos menores de la familia eran los que estaban más metidos en el combate… especialmente la coordinadora

El especialista en tipo normal miro por un segundo a su hija que estaba muy inquieta desde que había iniciado el combate de su amigo de Kanto.

-Porque no servirá de nada…- Sus hijos miraban a su padre para que les explicara.- Cada puñetazo que lanzo el Lucario de Tobias tenían la fuerza necesaria para debilitar al pokémon de Ash, si no los controlaba muy bien hasta podría acabar con la vida de su pokémon y eso haría que la vida como entrenador para su amigo llegara a su fin.

-Realmente fue muy astuto por parte de Ash que le ordenada usar aguante…- Max ahora comprendía que Heracross anteriormente también había usado este ataque cuando Lucario provoco un cráter con su ataque.

-Así es… pero Heracross recibiendo cualquier otro ataque va a caer.- Notó como su hija iba a reclamar con algo de molestia su comentario así que continuo.- Ash sabe muy bien que si cambia a Heracross no va a recuperarse… sentirá un gran dolor al tocar el campo de batalla, es mejor que siga en combate por ahora y luego de eso que sea atendido en un centro pokémon.

-Entonces papá… ¿Heracross luchara mejor como está ahora?- Norman solo asintió como respuesta a su hija.- Tu puedes Ash.

-(Realmente ha mejorado mucho).- El líder de gimnasio no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver el combate del entrenador del Pikachu.- (Cuando lo vuelva a ver… tendré que retarlo a un combate).

-¡May el combate ya empezó!

Al escuchar a su madre tan emocionada, la coordinadora al igual que su hermano y su padre volvieron a mirar hacia la pantalla.

Miraban como Entei lanzo una gran ráfaga de fuego que el pokémon bicho con mucho esfuerzo pudo esquivar.

-¡Lanzallamas!- Norman y May estaban sin habla al ver que Ash ordenaba como respuesta al ataque lanzarse en contra de Entei.

-No sé qué rayos va hacer… pero estoy segura que será algo bueno.- Max solo se reía algo nervioso por la respuesta de su hermana.

Norman miraba sorprendido por un segundo al notar a la pequeña aura con un intenso color rojo que envolvía a Heracross y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo que tenía en mente Ash.

-Maldito niño ingenioso…

May saltaba de alegría al ver como el Heracross de Ash atravesaba la ráfaga de fuego mientras la misma energía que había derrotado a Lucario envolvía su puño izquierdo e impacto un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro del majestuoso perro legendario.

-¡Bien hecho Ash!

Lo primero que iba hacer la coordinadora de Hoenn al llegar la noche sería comunicarse con su querido amigo.

* * *

Algo iba mal.

Ash miraba como su pokémon comenzaba a gruñir al sentir un gran ardor en su cuerpo… ardor que lo hizo caer inconsciente al no poder soportar cualquier tipo de daño.

-Lo hiciste bien amigo…- Con una sonrisa regreso a su pokémon que había dado una gran batalla y se despidió con un buen puñetazo del pokémon legendario… que volvió a la batalla rugiendo.

-Me sorprendió que usaras aguante en movimiento… pero esa técnica no te salva de los efectos secundarios.- Tobias tuvo suerte que el ataque de fuego de su pokémon provocara quemaduras en el pokémon insecto… se quedó mirando seriamente a Entei y lo regreso a su poké ball.- ¡SAL GENGAR!

Ash solo gruñía al ver esa molesta sonrisa en el pokémon fantasma… el tipo que siempre le costaba derrotar.

Pikachu ya quería saltar para ir a combatir pero su entrenador saco la siguiente poké ball para lanzarlo a combatir ignorando las quejas de su mejor amigo.

-Solo recuerda la paliza que nos dio Agatha…- Vio cómo su ratoncito eléctrico baja sus orejas al recordar esa derrota y no pudo evitar sacar una carcajada.- Jeje tranquilo quizás en unos meses de entrenamiento podamos derrotarla ¡SAL SWELLOW!

Su pokémon volador al salir de su poké ball alzo vuelo de inmediato al notar con qué clase de pokémon se estaba enfrentando.

-¡COMIENCEN!

-Rayo carga Gengar.

-Doble equipo amigo.

El pokémon sombra lanzo de sus manos un rayo de energía eléctrico que fue evitado fácilmente gracias a todas las copias que había creado el pokémon pájaro.

-(Rayo carga puede subir el ataque especial).- Ash sabía muy bien que no tenía que permitir que Gengar usara mucho ese ataque.- Ahora que está confundido ¡ataque ala!

Todos los Swellow se abalanzaron contra el pokémon sombra mientras sus alas comenzaron a brillar e impactaron en el pokémon sombra que se recompuso rápidamente y lanzo varias bombas lodo que hacían desaparecer a todos los Swellow menos al original que pudo esquivar el ataque gracias a su ataque rápido.

-¡Una vez más!

-Gengar…- El pokémon sombra agrandaba más su sonrisa al escuchar su nombre por parte de su entrenador.

Con ese tono serio… ese que tanto lo emocionaba.

Gengar había desaparecido entre los ojos de todos los presentes, mientras el pokémon pájaro volaba por todo el campo para encontrarlo.

-¡AHORA!

Y de la sombra de Swellow apareció Gengar que lanzo de esa distancia una bomba lodo que hizo gruñir al pokémon volador al sentir ese ataque y por sentir el efecto secundario… envenenamiento.

-Rayo carga.

El poderoso rayo eléctrico impacto al pokémon volador y lo mando hacia el cielo que gracias a su habilidad agallas pudo reincorporarse con algo de dificultad mientras una aura de color dorada lo envolvía.

-¿PUEDES CONTINUAR?- Al escuchar el grito de su pokémon lleno de entusiasmo soltó un suspiro de alivio.- TEN CUIDADO CON SUS ATAQUES… ACABA DE SUBIR SU ATAQUE ESPECIAL.

-Bueno no pierdo nada probando… ¡BOLA SOMBRA!

Gengar lanzo una bola de energía oscura que Swellow esquivo con facilidad pero provoco una gran explosión en el aire… para el asombro de Ash y Pikachu.

-¡Ataque rápido y luego impactas un golpe aéreo!

-¡No dejes que se acerque a ti Gengar!- El pokémon sombra se preparaba para luchar contra el veloz pokémon volador.- ¡Bomba lodo y Rayo carga!

El pokémon volador usando su gran velocidad esquivaba todas las bombas venenosas y los ataques eléctricos del pokémon sombra, cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba la velocidad porque poco a poco el veneno afectaba más y más la condición del pokémon volador.

Gengar sentía todo el aumento de poder al usar el ataque eléctrico… pero eso no le servía de nada si no podía acertar un ataque al veloz pokémon, trato de desaparecer antes de que el ataque impactara en el pero no lo logro a tiempo y Swellow impacto el ataque volador arrastrándolo hasta que se impactara contra la pared.

-(Debo enseñarle al menos un ataque que sea a distancia…).- Su pokémon volador tuvo unos segundos para descansar para luego volver a esquivar los ataques venenosos de Gengar y cuando trataba de contraatacar el pokémon fantasma desaparecía entre las sombras que eran provocadas por las nubes del cielo.

-Si el combate se sigue alargando… perderemos…- Se sorprendió al ver como Gengar aparecía arriba de Swellow y ataco usando rayo carga pero el pokémon volador utilizando toda su velocidad combinándolo con su golpe aéreo que el pokémon fantasma esquivo al desaparecer y apareciendo detrás de su entrenador.

-¿Pensaste que solo podía usar la sombra de tu pokémon como defensa?- Tobias con una sonrisa ya quería terminar con esto…- (Gengar ya subiste tus estadísticas trata de engañarlo con unas fintas y acabalo con Bomba lodo).

-[Tranquilo si no lo termino ahora… lo hará el veneno].- La sonrisa del pokémon fantasma volvió a crecer mientras desaparecía por unos segundos para esquivar el ataque del pájaro y contraatacar con un rayo que el pokémon volador esquivo fácilmente con su velocidad. -[Aun así tendré cuidado… su habilidad es algo problemática y no creo que soporte muchos ataques].

Ash miraba lleno de preocupación a su pokémon que ahora respiraba con mucha dificultad y aun así podía esquivar los ataques de Gengar... si no hacía algo ahora iban a perder.

Noto como la temperatura había aumentado un poco y volvió su mirada hacia el cielo… que ahora tenía muy pocas nubes…

Y qué tal si…

-¡SWELLOW!- El mencionado miraba seriamente a su entrenador que apuntaba seriamente hacia el cielo.- ¡Golpe aéreo a las nubes!

El pokémon ave capto de inmediato el mensaje y uso su velocidad para que rápidamente esparciera las nubes del cielo azulado… Swellow miraba con una sonrisa al campo de hierba… que de eso no quedaba casi nada.

-¡Bomba lodo!

Sin perder tiempo el pokémon sombra lanzo una sola bomba lodo hacia el pokémon volador que ahora se lanzó sin piedad hacia el pokémon sombra.

-¡Bola sombra hacia la bomba Gengar!

Ash miraba sorprendido de como Gengar lanzaba esferas oscuras hacia su ataque para cambiar la dirección y hacer que aumentara la velocidad de su ataque.

Swellow volvió a gruñir al sentir todo el daño provocado por el veneno… volvió a multiplicarse para poder esquivar por los pelos la bomba lodo que acabo con una gran cantidad de sus copias y se dirigió a una velocidad que podía compararse con la del Lucario de Tobias.

-¡Rayo!

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Gengar se envolvió en electricidad y lanzo el poderoso ataque eléctrico hacia Swellow que esquivo el rayo con mucha elegancia e impactando todo su cuerpo en el pokémon fantasma que gruñía de dolor, pero en esa distancia Gengar volvió a sonreír para luego envolverse en electricidad para lanzar un potente rayo que provoco una gran explosión.

-Grrr… ¡Swellow!

Tobias cerraba los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa… ni con su habilidad activada tenía una oportunidad contra Gengar.

Al esparcirse todo el humo todos notaron como un Swellow estaba tirado en el suelo sin poder seguir con el combate y un Gengar que respiraba con dificultad.

-[Aun sin envenenamiento hubiera sido el mismo resultado… no es culpa de tu entrenador ni la tuya].- El pokémon volador pudo abrir su ojo derecho para mirar con dificultad al oponente que lo derroto.- [¡Es que soy muy superior!].

Y con una risa el pokémon fantasma apareció al lado de su entrenador con su típica sonrisa.

-Regresa Swellow.- Le dio una cálida sonrisa a su pokémon volador antes de guardarlo en su cinturón pidiéndole perdón.- Perdóname amigo pero ten seguro que luego de esto serás mucho más fuerte.

Ash suspiraba y sacaba a la poké ball de su pokémon tipo hielo que estaba muy serio al notar que se enfrentaría a un tipo fantasma, sin perder tiempo lanzo un rayo hielo que el pokémon sombra detuvo con una poderosa bola sombra.

El entrenador de Kanto aprovecho ese momento para ordenar a su pokémon que congelara todo el campo de batalla con su rayo de hielo para que no pudiera verse bien las sombras.

-¡Ventisca!

-¡Bola sombra!

Al igual que con el resplandor de Latios el ataque del pokémon sombra fue congelado y Gengar recibió todo el ataque congelante… sentía realmente su cuerpo muy frío.

-¡Rayo de hielo!/ ¡Rayo!

Ambos ataques trataban de superar al otro sin resultado alguno hasta que ambos ataques provocaron una pequeña explosión, Gengar no perdió tiempo y lanzo varias bombas lodo que Glalie detuvo utilizando Ventisca.

-Realmente Glalie es un problema para el estilo de combate de Gengar.- Miraba algo satisfecho el cómo su pokémon acertó una poderosa bola sombra en el pokémon hielo que salió disparado hacia atrás y Gengar no dudo ningún segundo en lanzarse en contra de él para lanzar de esa distancia usando un rayo carga.

Pero…

-¡Bola sombra Glalie!

Gengar y Tobias abrieron los ojos como platos por la sorpresa como el pokémon de hielo abría su boca para disparar una bola de energía oscura contra el pokémon fantasma que salió disparado por el ataque revotando en el campo hasta caer cerca de su entrenador.

-¡Gengar levántate!- Su pokémon se levantó rápidamente pero pronto comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo.- Al parecer Swellow hizo más daño de lo que pensábamos.

-¡Ventisca!

Otra vez lanzo el poderoso ataque de hielo que Gengar con suerte pudo esquivar gracias a un salto y volvió al suelo con algo de elegancia pero esta vez sentía su cuerpo mucho más frío que antes.

-¡Atrápalo!- Glalie asintió a la orden de su entrenador y comenzó a crear murallas de hielo para que el pokémon fantasma no pudiera escapar… excepto por arriba.

-Gengar salta rápi…- No pudo continuar porque Glalie ya estaba arriba e impacto otra bola sombra en el pokémon fantasma que grito de dolor.

-Rayo de hielo.- Sin perder tiempo el pokémon de hielo lanzo su rayo congelante que Gengar no pudo esquivar y la mayoría de su cuerpo había sido congelado.- Golpe cuerpo.

Todos miraban sorprendidos la orden del entrenador de Kanto al usar un ataque normal contra un pokémon fantasma pero lo que más les sorprendía era que el ataque si había funcionado… dejando al pokémon fantasma en el suelo que trataba de levantarse sin éxito alguno y dándole una última sonrisa a Glalie el fantasma cayó debilitado.

-¡Bien hecho Glalie!- Aunque no todo era alegría y Ash lo sabía muy bien… quedaban los dos legendarios restantes.

-Glalie prepárate…- No pudo evitar sonreír, no pudo evitar llenarse de emoción al estar tan cerca de la victoria.- ¡No podemos perder!

* * *

-Ahora ambos le quedan dos pokémon… bien hecho Ash.

-Pero Brock…- El mencionado miraba a la chica que estaba algo confundida con lo ocurrido.- ¿Cómo es que el ataque normal afecto a Gengar?

-Cada ataque de tipo hielo que lanzo Glalie era para que el cuerpo de Gengar estuviera solido… y los ataques físicos son muchos más potentes en los pokémon como Gengar… agreguemos el tamaño de Glalie, más el daño provocado por la bola sombra y los ataques potenciados de Swellow.

Dawn después de la explicación volvió a mirar donde se encontraba Ash junto a su Glalie con una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos Ash!

-Pero aún quedan los…- Decidió quedarse callado al sentir la mirada asesina de la coordinadora.

.

.

-Tu ultimo pokémon es Pikachu ¿verdad?- Al recibir como respuesta un movimiento con la cabeza de parte de Ash con una sonrisa sacaba otra poké ball de su bolsillo.- La verdad este pokémon no le he usado nunca… desde que lo capture así que Ash ¡Ayúdame a comprobar el poder de mi pokémon!

Ash miraba al pokémon que apareció asombrado al igual que todo el público… Los últimos porque nunca habían visto ese pokémon en la región de Sinnoh y Ash por distintas cosas… al ver ese pokémon le daba nostalgia y mucha emoción por poder luchar contra esa especie.

La ave eléctrica legendaria… Zapdos.

-(Si va a Teselia y a Kalos… no quiero ni pensar el equipo que creara).- Realmente le gustaría tener en este momento a Greninja y a los demás.- Glalie ¡Rayo hielo!

-¡Rayo!

Ni siquiera hubo intercambio de ataques el rayo de Zapdos había superado por mucho el ataque de hielo de Glalie que gritaba de dolor al sentir una gran cantidad de voltaje recorriendo su cuerpo.

-¡Rápido Glalie ventisca!

Con un fuerte grito hacia el cielo el ataque eléctrico se desvaneció… el pokémon legendario miraba con desprecio a su oponente como si estar en el mismo lugar fuera un insulto.

El ave legendaria se elevó en el aire para esquivar la tormenta congelante y comenzó lanzarse hacia el pokémon de hielo utilizando pico taladro.

-En verdad… parece que un taladro está a punto de acabarnos.- Esperaba el momento indicado para ordenar a su compañero contraatacar.- ¡Ahora!

Los ojos del pokémon hielo comenzaron a iluminarse con un fuerte resplandor azul y lanzo la poderosa tormenta congelante que hizo retroceder a la ave legendaria que miraba con mucho odio al ver como una criatura inferior lograra hacerle daño… y congelarle un poco sus alas.

-¡No le dejes descansar!- El entrenador de Kanto sabía muy bien que no podía solo usar ventisca ya que lo dejaría sin energías muy rápidamente.- ¡Rayo de hielo!

Zapdos no tuvo tiempo para contraatacar y se elevó rápidamente en el aire para poder esquivar el rayo congelante de Glalie, todos los que vinieron después también con éxito.

-¡Rayo!

-¡Utiliza rayo de hielo para evadirlo!

Utilizando su ataque de hielo como propulsor y poder salir ileso del potente ataque eléctrico… aprovecho el momento para poder impactar en la ave legendaria su rayo de hielo para congelar a su oponente por un corto tiempo.

-¡Zapdos escapa de ahí rápido!- Tobias se sentía muy acorralado, estaba seguro que con Darkrai y Latios sería suficiente para derrotar al chico de Pueblo Paleta, pero luego tuvo que utilizar a sus dos pokémon que lo habían acompañado desde el inicio de su viaje y aun así…

Aun así su oponente junto a sus pokémon han podido derrotar a sus tres mejores pokémon con combinaciones que nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente.

-Lanza una buena cantidad de bolas sombras.- Glalie asintió a la orden de su entrenador y abriendo su boca comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía para luego lanzar una enorme esfera negra que se divido en varias bolas sombras que impactaron en la ave legendaria… ataques que provocaron una explosión y luego que una enorme cantidad de electricidad envolviera el campo congelado.

Ash como todo el público tuvieron que cubrirse sus ojos por tanta iluminación.

El ave legendaria sintió cada ataque… pero lo que más le molestaba no era el dolor si no que un pokémon como Glalie le hiciera daño… sin esperar la orden de su entrenador lanzo un poderoso rayo que Glalie esquivo utilizando su rayo de hielo nuevamente como propulsor.

-¡ZAPDOS!-El ave volteaba para mirar a su entrenador con una mirada llena de frialdad… Tobias solo suspiro, al notar que el pokémon eléctrico aun no lo veía como un humano digno para ser su entrenador.- No te dejes llevar un movimiento en falso y puedes estar debilitado… usa danza lluvia.

El zapdos envió un ataque eléctrico hacia el cielo, ataque que provoco que las nubes oscuras aparecieran rápidamente en el cielo y poco a poco comenzaron a caer gotas… cada segundo aumentaba la velocidad de la lluvia.

Ash lleno de pánico le ordeno rápidamente a su pokémon que se dirigiera a las murallas de hielo que hubiera creado anteriormente y que también realizara un techo para cubrirse del próximo ataque… trueno.

Un grito de Zapdos solo fue necesario para que un poderoso trueno cayera desde las nubes hasta el "fuerte" de hielo de Glaile… ataque que provoco una enorme explosión y que unas chipas de eléctricas se esparcieran por el campo.

Al esparcirse el humo del fuerte no quedaba nada… solo estaba Glalie que de su cuerpo salía mucho humo y que mucha electricidad rodeada su cuerpo.

-¡Pico Taladro!

-¡Rayo de hielo!

Aunque el pokémon de hielo respiraba con dificultad lanzo su rayo congelante hacia su objetivo que se dirigía a una gran velocidad… mientras que tomaba la forma de un taladro… el pokémon eléctrico sin mucha dificultad atravesaba el ataque hasta impactar al pokémon de hielo que salió disparado hasta impactar contra su entrenador salieron ambos disparados hacia atrás.

-Grr eso sí que me dolió.- Tratando de no dejarse llevar por el dolor, Ash le dio una suave caricia a su Glalie y lo felicito por su gran desempeño en este combate.- Te prometo que Pikachu lograra vencer a esa ave orgullosa.

Al escuchar las palabras de aliento y de agradecimiento de su entrenador Glalie cerraba los ojos satisfecho por su participación y esperaba que Pikachu lograra derrotar a los dos pokémon restantes.

-¡Al participante Ash le queda solo un pokémon!- No se escuchaba ninguna voz en las gradas solo la del locutor.- ¿Podrá llevarse la victoria a sus manos? O ¿Sera otro más que será ejecutado por Tobias?

-No de nuevo…- Susurraba el entrenador con una mirada llena de determinación.- Pikachu ¡Ve por la victoria!

-¡PIKA!- Lleno de emoción el ratoncito eléctrico salto de los hombros de su entrenador y comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia su oponente.- ¡Chuuu!

Zapdos contraataco el rayo de Pikachu con su propio ataque eléctrico… El ave eléctrica miraba atónica como los dos ataques estaban igualados, algo frustrado comenzó a aletear sus alas rápidamente para esparcir el humo.

Pero Pikachu ya no estaba.

-¡Ahora!- Zapdos no tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago… causado por el ataque rápido del roedor.- ¡Rayo!

Desde esa distancia con una sonrisa comenzó a reunir electricidad en sus mejillas para lanzar un poderoso ataque eléctrico que hizo gritar de dolor al pokémon legendario.

Aunque ciego por la furia con un simple aleteo de sus alas desvaneció el ataque… tiempo suficiente para que Pikachu pudiera alejarse para estar a una distancia segura para que Ash pensara en el siguiente movimiento.

-¡Trueno!

-Evádelos con tu velocidad.- Pikachu estaba algo confundido al escuchar "evádelos" pero su duda rápidamente fue aclarada a notar las nubes.

Propulsado gracias a su ataque rápido esquivaba cada ataque eléctrico que caía del cielo... ataques que destruían el hielo del campo de donde se impactaban… cada vez la potencia de los truenos aumentaba por lo que el ratoncito eléctrico tuvo que esforzarse más para salir ileso de sus ataques.

Con éxito… pero Zapdos algo frustrado por eso lanzo un último trueno con todo su poder.

-Esquívalo y contraataca con bol…- Rápidamente recordó que en esta época su mejor amigo no tenía bola eléctrica… si un ataque mucho más devastador y efectivo.- ¡Placaje eléctrico!

El trueno que estaba a punto de impactar a pikachu, fallo en el último momento aunque la fuerza del ataque se vio demostrada al destruir el hielo y aparte dejar un cráter en el campo de "hierba".

El ratón eléctrico se comenzó a envolver de una gran cantidad de electricidad corriendo a una gran velocidad hacía su objetivo.

-¡Pico taladro!

Los dos pokémon estaban ya a un paso para impactar sus ataques… Tobias pensaba que lograrían contrarrestarse ambos movimientos pero la realidad era totalmente diferente.

El ataque del pequeño Pikachu había hecho retroceder al ave legendaria que gruñía de dolor... Pikachu dio un salto en ese momento e ignorando el leve dolor que sintió al realizar su ataque, lanzo un poderoso rayo hacia Zapdos… el cual no pudo soportar más electricidad en su cuerpo y cayó derrotado al suelo.

-¡Bien hecho Pikachu!- El mencionado se acercaba con una sonrisa a su entrenador que le acaricio la cabeza al igual que detrás de sus orejas, cosa que Pikachu realmente disfrutaba.- También agradezcamos que las bola sombras lograron debilitar la defensa especial de Zapdos.

-(Con que por eso no uso ventisca en el momento que Zapdos estaba congelado).- Sin importarle los gritos llenos de emoción del público por ver a otro pokémon legendario caer lanzo a su ultimo pokémon.-Entei rápido ¡Estallido al campo de batalla!

De su boca lanzo enormes rocas envueltas en fuego que se estrellaron todas en el campo para poder derretir todo el hielo… Ash miraba seriamente a su oponente, podía aprovecharse del clima por ahora al ser lluvioso los ataques de fuego se debilitaban.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad Pikachu!- El pokémon eléctrico asentía y con un energético pika lanzo un rayo hacia el perro legendario que contraataco con unas ondas psíquica provocando que ambos ataques se desvanecieran.

-Paranormal ¿he?-Ash tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que el clima estuviera a su favor.

-Envite ígneo.- Unas llamas casi doradas envolvía al perro legendario que rápidamente se abalanzaba en contra del Pikachu de Ash que utilizo su cola como resulte para dar un gran salto y poder salir ileso del ataque de Entei.

-¡Estallido!- El entrenador de legendarios sabía muy bien que no tenía que dejar de atacar en ningún momento hasta que el efecto de la danza lluvia terminara… para que los ataques de Entei si se vuelvan letales.

Una enorme cantidad de rocas cubiertas en llamas se dirigían al raton eléctrico que miraba con algo de temor todos los "meteoritos" que iban por él.

-¡Pikachu usa cola férrea para desplazarte por las rocas!- Si en Kalos su Pikachu pudo lograrlo en los cometas lanzados por un tipo dragón ¿Por qué ahora no?- ¡Recuerda que el ataque no están potente por la lluvia y por el daño que recibió de Heracross!

El pokémon eléctrico asintió a las palabras de su entrenador y su cola comenzó a brillar para luego seguir las ordenes de su mejor amigo y comenzó a desplazarse por las rocas llameantes sin recibir daño alguno… al llegar a la última cargo electricidad en sus mejillas para lanzar un potente rayo al perro legendario que se quejó por unos segundos para luego desvanecer el ataque eléctrico con solo un rugido y una rápida sacudida.

-¡Paranormal!-Las ondas psíquicas impactaron en Pikachu que cayó fuertemente al suelo y que cerró los ojos con fuerzas para soportar el dolor de la fuerte caída.

-¡Envite Ígneo!- Al escuchar la orden de Tobias, Pikachu abrió los ojos enseguida y se volvió de electricidad para poder enfrentar al cuerpo de fuego que se dirigía a él.

 **PAM**

Los dos pokémon salieron disparados hacia atrás al recibir el impacto del otro… aparte de herirse así mismo al usar esos ataques.

-¡Ataque rápido!

-¡Estallido!

Pikachu esquivaba todas las rocas llameantes usando su velocidad… hasta que tres de ellas cayeron delante de él para detener su paso, pero el pokémon eléctrico salto rápidamente para esquivarlas… pero ese ataque era una distracción para que Entei impactara su embestida de fuego en él.

-Pikachu…- Ash apretaba los puños al notar que la lluvia ya se estaba deteniendo.- ¡rayo!

Al levantarse con algo de dificultad lo primero que hizo Pikachu fue lanzar su ataque eléctrico al pokémon legendario que contraataco con su ataque psíquico para causar el mismo efecto que anteriormente sucedió al chocar ambos ataques.

Pero en ese momento Pikachu iba hacia el pokémon legendario para impactarle una poderosa tacleada eléctrica que lo hizo rugir de dolor para luego recibir una poderosa cola de hierro en su rostro que lo hizo impactarse con la pared… bueno lo que quedaba de ella.

-(Seria más sencillo si lográramos paralizarlo).- Ash sabía muy bien que era un gran riesgo el solo atacar a Entei con ataques físicos pero por ahora era la mejor opción.

No le importaba que las nubes hayan desaparecido.

Ya no le importaba si logro superar el resultado anterior contra Tobias.

Lo que él quería era vencer a Tobias y mostrarle que para ganar no se necesitaban legendarios ni solo ataques que lograran subir las estadísticas de sus pokémon.

El vínculos con sus pokémon era algo muy importante también en una batalla y eso es algo que Tobias había olvidado con el paso de los años.

Y él era el encargado de volver a mostrarle ese poder.

Teniendo la copa en sus manos.

-¡Pikachu!- El mencionado volteo para ver como Ash se daba vuelta la gorra hacia atrás y con toda la emoción que pudo juntar apunto hacia Entei.- ¡Demostrémosle la fuerza de nuestro vinculo!

-¡Pika!- Las mejillas que aparecían en las mejillas de Pikachu comenzaron aumentar su intensidad… algo en que verdad había dejado boquiabierto a Tobias.- ¡Rayo!

Volviendo en si rápidamente ordeno a Entei con una sonrisa atacar con lanzallamas que al no estar el clima lluvioso habría recuperado todo su poder, con eso sería muy sencillo destruir el ataque eléctrico junto a su usuario.

O eso creía.

Los ataques estaban parejos y provocaron una gran explosión pero eso no detuvo a los dos pokémon que se lanzaron en contra del otro envolviendose de energía de sus respectivos elementos.

Un pequeño relámpago amarillo contra un meteorito de llamas que eran tan hermosas que parecían que eran doradas.

-¡Vamos Pikachu!

-¡Entei acabalo!

La gente gritaba emocionada al ver tan buen intercambio de golpes entre ambos pokémon. Ninguno de los dos dejaban que dominara su oponente… pero poco a poco se notaba que la fuerza física que Entei era superior.

Cosa que no era un problema para Ash ni Pikachu.

-¡Salta ahora!- Pikachu en vuelto en electricidad asintió y antes de que volviera a impactar contra Entei dio un pequeño salto y le dio un fuerte golpe con su cola al rostro del pokémon legendario que retrocedió un poco al sentir que sus patas comenzaban a temblar… al volver a sentir el daño recibido por el ataque de inversión de Heracross.

Tobias apretaba los dientes con fuerza al ver de nuevo que la escena se volvía a repetir… ningún pokémon de Ash se debilitaba antes de dejar algo para ayudar al próximo pokémon que se enfrentaría a su equipo.

Pikachu al volver tocar al suelo se abalanzo con toda su fuerza para impactar con placaje eléctrico al pokémon legendario… que se levantaba con dificultad al recibir daño tan seguido.

-Pikachu…

-Entei…

Los dos nuevamente utilizaron sus ataques más poderosos y volvieron a lanzarse en contra el otro pero ahora con mucha más fuerza lo que provocaba que al impactar salieran unas pequeñas chipas eléctricas hacia Ash y unas pequeñas llamas hacia Tobias.

Otro choque de ataques hicieron que ambos salieran disparados hacia atrás, Pikachu antes de impactar contra la pared que estaba detrás de su entrenador utilizo su cola para salir ileso, mientras que Entei se había reincorporado rápidamente en el aire por lo que no tuvo ningún problema en el aterrizaje.

Pikachu respiraba con dificultad y se podía notar muchas quemaduras en su pequeño cuerpo… mientras que en el pokémon legendario que se mostraba casi ileso salvo sus patas que no dejaban de temblar y que algo de electricidad rodeaba su cuerpo.

Habían llegado a su límite.

Ash lo sabía al igual que Tobias… todo se resolvería en este golpe.

-¡Entei no podemos perder!

-¡Pikachu demuestra todo nuestro esfuerzo en estos 5 años!

Pikachu utilizo a la pared para impulsarse y se lanzó a una gran velocidad hacia Entei que ya estaba envolviéndose en llamas para atacar al pokémon eléctrico.

-¡PLACAJE ELECTRICO/ENVITE ÍGNEO!

Pikachu se envolvió de electricidad rápidamente y gracias a la velocidad que había ganado gracias a la ayuda extra parecía un rápido destello de luz que impacto en un enorme meteorito.

El choque de ambos poderes provoco un tornado hacia arriba compuesto de fuego y electricidad muy parecido a la pelea anterior del entrenador de Kanto solo que estaba vez era mucho más poderoso.

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Ash de la potencia del ataque había salido disparado hacia atrás al igual que Tobias.

-¡ASH!- Gritaron preocupados sus dos amigos al ver tan increíble resultado en el choque de ambos ataques.

 **BOOOOM**

Todas las personas que estaban en las gradas tuvieron que cubrirse para no salir heridos por la explosión mientras el árbitro también había salido hacia atrás por el ataque.

El árbitro se levantó con algo de dificultad y esperaba que se esparciera rápidamente el humo para ver el resultado… al igual que todo el público.

Cuando por fin pudieron ver lo que sucedió todos estaban sin habla… por un lado estaban ambos entrenadores en el suelo con leves heridas que trataban de levantarse, el entrenador de kanto fue el primero en levantarse y se acercó al gran cráter que fue provocado por ambos pokémon… donde yacían ambos inconscientes con muchas heridas.

-¡AMBOS POKÉMON ESTAN FUERA DE COMBATE… ES UN EMPATE!

Nadie decía nada por el resultado.

Hasta que empezó a temblar todo el estadio en el que Ash miraba algo asustado hacia las gradas, mientras que Tobias miraba aun incrédulo el resultado.

-¡WOOOOW!

Los gritos de la multitud realmente asustaron esta vez al entrenador de Kanto… eran realmente intensos.

* * *

-Realmente ha sido el mejor combate que he visto hace mucho tiempo.- Comentaba emocionada la gran corredora de Rhyhorn de la región de Kalos.- Realmente ese chico es muy fuerte… ¿no te parece familiar Serena?

Grace miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a su hija que estaba realmente concentrada en el combate de la Liga Sinnoh, ni si quiera le importo aun estar en su pijama y había dejado de quejarse de las heridas que se había hecho en la mañana por estar montando a Rhyhorn con sueño… provocando que ella tuviera que ponerle algunas vendas en su rostro.

Ella al encender su televisión miraba sorprendida el como un Sceptile había derrotado a un pokémon legendario y no era cualquiera si no al pokémon de la oscuridad… Darkrai. Tuvo que darle una pequeña explicación a su hija que miraba también interesada el combate pero mucho más al ver al entrenador de ese Sceptile.

Grace también quedo con los ojos abiertos al ver al hijo de Delia ya echo un hombre y luchando en una de las Ligas más importantes donde también ha podido derrotar a un poderoso pokémon.

-Ese chico…- Al parecer su hija ya estaba dándose cuenta de quién era el muchacho que estaba luchando.

Pero al llegar ya a la lucha de los últimos pokémon de cada uno, Serena aun no podía recordar del todo al chico… pero aun así se animaba mucho al ver como el entrenador de Kanto lograba derrotar con sus pokémon a los de su rival.

-Serena ¿En serio no te acuerdas?- Su hija la miraba algo curiosa para luego voltear la mirada con nerviosismo... su madre al notar eso no pudo evitar sonreír.- Te diste cuenta de que es Ash ¿verdad?

-Si…

Su madre soltó una pequeña carcajada al notar como su hija cambia de humor tan fácilmente al recordar al chico que conoció en el campamento del profesor Oak.

Las dos cortaron su conversación al notar la enorme explosión en el combate donde vieron sorprendidas como ambos entrenados habían salido disparados… le dio una rápida mirada a su hija que se notaba preocupada por saber el estado de su viejo amigo.

-(Quizás gracias a él ya decida abandonar el nido e ir por sus sueños).- Luego de ese pensamiento Grace se concentró totalmente en la pantalla para ver el resultado.

* * *

Al haber un empate en la batalla el ganador de esta sería elegido por puntos.

Ash y Tobias aún estaban en lo que quedaba del campo de batalla… al terminar el combate un equipo médico liderado por la enfermera Joy apareció rápidamente para curar el estado de los pokémon usados en combate... también para revisar a ambos entrenadores pero ambos habían rechazado y afirmando que estaban bien.

Aunque el orgullo de Tobias había sido destruido… pero también había recuperado y aprendido muchas cosas en este combate.

Ahora los dos entrenados estaban al lado de todos sus pokémon usados en combate… Sceptile y Darkrai se daban una mirada desafiante, al igual que Heracross junto a Lucario.

Las tres personas que iban a ser los encargados de elegir al ganador eran dos integrantes del Alto Mando de Sinnoh que eran Delos junto a la campeona Cynthia. El tercer "juez" era el árbitro que era la persona que vio cada detalle del combate.

Todos estaban en silencio para poder escuchar la respuesta del experto en pokémon psíquico, no solo en las gradas, en Kanto personas como el profesor Oak, Delia, Misty, Tracey e Gary miraban seriamente su televisión en sus respectivos hogares.

-Mi voto es para Tobias…- No le dio importancia a las quejas del publico.- la batalla luego de la derrota de Latios se veía muy dominada por su equipo, no es que menosprecie las estrategias del participante Ash pero para mí ver en acción a Lucario, Gengar y a Entei fue un gran espectáculo para mis ojos.

Ash apretaba los puños algo cabreado por el comentario del integrante del alto mando. ¿El combate fue dominado por Tobias luego de su tercer pokémon? ¿Qué mierda de combate había estado mirando Delos?

-(O quizás le duela más ver como un entrenador originario de Sinnoh fue acorralado por un entrenador "inferior").- No era nada del otro mundo pensar que apoyarían más al local… Ash solo dio un suspiro, aun asi estaba orgulloso por su resultado.

Había mejorado mucho desde la última vez… Alain y Lysson habrían sido grandes oponentes para Ash por lo que había mejorado drásticamente luego de toda esa experiencia ganada contra Mega Charizard X y Pyroar.

-Bueno yo pienso todo lo contrario.- Toda la atención estaba ahora en la actual campeona de Sinnoh que miraba con una pequeña sonrisa al entrenador de Kanto.- Ash había usado sabiamente a sus pokémon para derrotar a los pokémon legendarios de Tobias, claro ejemplo fue la derrota de Darkrai al igual que la ingeniosa derrota de Gengar… aunque para mí la mejor batalla fue la de Lucario contra Heracross que demostró que todo puede suceder hasta mientras el pokémon aún se mantenga en pie.

Algunos gritaban y aplaudían emocionados por estar muy contentos por la respuesta de la campeona… aunque algunos aun no estaban conformes por el voto hacia Ash.

Ahora todo dependía del árbitro… muchos estaban desacuerdo de que el fuera el seleccionado para darle la victoria a uno de los entrenadores, muchos sabían que había muchas más posibilidades de que fuera elegido el nativo de Sinnoh que el chico de la región de Kanto.

-Para elegir al ganador me guiare en las potencia de los ataques, al igual como los que recibieron más lograron resistir grandes cantidades de ataques…- Dio un gran respiro antes de continuar.- el único que resistió mucho por parte de Ash fue su Heracross y luego lo seguiría Glalie.

Ya todos sabían dónde iba la conversación.- El ganador para mí fue Tobias que a pesar de que estuviera en un clima que estaba en desventaja ocasiono graves daños al pokémon eléctrico… al igual que cada ataque de los pokémon de Tobias.

-Por ende… el participante que pasara a las finales…-El locutor se detuvo un momento para reunir algo de emoción en el grito que diría ahora.- ¡EL PARTICIPANTE TOBIAS!

Pikachu bajo las orejas, Torkoal lloraba mientras gritaba al escuchar el resultado del combate, Glalie y Swellow fruncían el ceño, Heracross apretaba los dientes de la frustración y Sceptile desviaba la mirada algo cabreado.

Mientras que su entrenador no se atrevía a levantar la mirada mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Jeh esta vez sí estuvimos cerca…

Tobias regreso a todos su equipo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida… Delos lo detuvo.- ¿El ganador del combate no dirá nada?

El entrenador sin mirar hacia atrás solo dijo.- Solo conseguiré sentirme más humillado si trato de fingir que fui el vencedor en este combate.

Cuando iba a seguir su camino la voz de Ash lo hizo detenerse.- ¡Espera!

Tobias ahora volteaba seriamente hacia el mejor oponente que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo el cual le devolvía la mirada seria.- Quiero la revancha... el resultado no será el mismo.

-¿Dónde y cuándo?

-En la lejana región de Kalos… en dos años más.- Cynthia miraba con una pequeña sonrisa al entrenador de Kanto que intercambia una seria mirada con Tobias.- Espero que en ese tiempo vuelva toda esa emoción que uno siente al estar en un combate junto a tus pokémon.

-No te preocupes por eso Ash.- Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del entrenador de Darkrai y una mirada curiosa en el entrenador de las marcas en sus mejillas.- Este combate me hiciste recuperar muchas cosas… te ganare como se debe en Kalos.

-Eso lo veremos… yo también te demostrare todo mi potencial junto con el de mis pokémon en ese combate.- Con una sonrisa desafiante ambos se estrecharon la manos y la gente gritaba emocionada al ver uno de los mejores combates de toda la competencia.

-¡A LA PRÓXIMA LO LOGRARAS MUCHACHO!

-No te desanimes chico… eres realmente asombroso.

-¡Te iremos a ver cómo te vuelves campeón en Kalos!

-Ash ketchum el vence legendarios…- Todos volteaban a un pequeño en las gradas que miraba muy emocionado al entrenador que aún se encontraba en el campo, Tobias ya había salido cuando comenzaron los gritos.

-Tú te mereces estos aplausos más que yo…- Y al decir eso comenzó a caminar hacia el centro pokémon para prepararse para su próximo combate.

-Ese apodo le queda bien…- Luego de un momento todos estaban de acuerdo el nuevo sobrenombre al chico de Kanto y comenzaron los gritos con ese apodo.

El chico algo nervioso por todo el apoyo de la gente regreso a todos sus pokémon y se marchó rápidamente con Pikachu de ahí.

Con una gran sonrisa.

Tenía otra razón para derrotar de una vez por todas a Lysson para demostrarle a Tobias quien era el mejor de los dos.

* * *

-Realmente esta vez sí estuviste cerca.

-¿Vez? Para eso quiero dejar un año de entrenamiento para volver como el campeón de la región de Kalos.- Ash acariciaba a Pikachu mientras conversaba con Brock sobre lo que iba hacer desde ahora.- ¿Y Dawn?

-Esta abajo… recibió una llamada al parecer de su madre.- El criador pokémon dio un gran bostezo y se lanzó hacia su cama.- Realmente me sorprende que me agotara de solo ver tu combate… realmente estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias Brock.- Con una sonrisa tomo en sus brazos a su pokémon que se había quedado dormido y lo acurruco en su cama.- Te mereces descansar al igual que los demás.

Brock miraba como Ash se dirigía hacia la salida de la habitación.- Espera Ash ¿Dónde vas?

-Voy hacer unas llamadas… aprovechando que Dawn también está ahí.- Al cerrar la puesta comenzó a correr para llegar rápidamente al primer piso del centro pokémon para poder tener una pequeña charla.

Con su madre, May y Serena.

-También aprovechare de hablar con Dawn también…- Al ver a su mejor amiga charlar con mucho entusiasmo con su madre no pudo evitar sonreír al ver tan linda escena.

Se sentía muy feliz al saber que todas ellas no estuvieran en peligro y podían disfrutar de su vida… y es su deber que todo siga así para ellas.

.

.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 2.**

 **¡PUDE ACABARLO ANTES DE ENTRAR A TRABAJAR!**

 **Mañana viernes empezare la practica laboral… dios mío aun no me lo creo, ahora lo único que falta es matricularme en un instituto para el próximo año.**

 **Bueno ya hice la psu y les prometo que hare las mejores papas fritas en el Mc Donald´s… solo en lenguaje y comunicación sé que saque un gran puntaje… pero bueno espero que les haya agradado este cap… que en verdad lo corte hasta el final del combate… porque o si no se esperan una semana más de actualización XD**

 **¿Cuál fue el pokémon de Ash que tuvo la mejor participación según ustedes?**

 **Me gustaría saber sus respuestas… es genial ver distintas opiniones.**

 **Bueno ahora solo diré que en el próximo capítulo es cuando las cosas comienzan a cambiar para Ash al recordar cierta promesa que aún no ha cumplido en estos años… bueno dos.**

 **El siguiente cap se dividirá en tres partes supongo: En la conversación que tendrá Ash con Serena y May, La despedida de Dawn y de Brock y por ultimo sobre las promesas.**

 **Como de seguro tendré ahora los fines de semanas solo para poder escribir… y veo tanto apoyo como el que me han dado en estos dos capítulos de seguro escribiré con mucha emoción en ese tiempo libre… creo que será también un capitulo de 10.000 palabras.**

 **Tambien disculparme si hubo algún error en la escritura estoy realmente en blanco ahora... e inquieto.**

 **Ahora bueno dejare los pokémon usados en combate y sus ataques.**

 **Ash**

 **Heracross: Demolición – Aguante – Inversión – Megacuerno.**

 **Torkoal: Lanzallamas – Golpe cuerpo – Día soleado – Sofoco.**

 **Sceptile: Bala semilla (recurrente) – Ataque rápido – Hoja aguda – Rayo solar.**

 **Glalie: Golpe cuerpo – Rayo hielo – Bola sombra – Ventisca.**

 **Swellow: Ataque rápido – Ataque ala – Doble equipo – Golpe aéreo.**

 **Pikachu: Rayo – Ataque rápido – Cola férrea – Placaje eléctrico.**

 **Tobias**

 **Darkrai: Rayo hielo – Brecha negra – Comesueños – Pulso umbrío.**

 **Latios: Giga impacto – Garra Dragón – Pantalla luz – Resplandor.**

 **Entei: Lanzallamas – Paranormal – Estallido – Envite Ígneo.**

 **Lucario: Esfera aural – Velocidad extrema – Danza espada – A bocajarro.**

 **Gengar: Rayo carga – Bola sombra – Rayo – Bomba lado.**

 **Zapdos: Rayo – Pico taladro – Danza lluvia – Trueno.**

 **Según wikidex Entei no aprende por nivel envite ígneo pero en la película 13 al vario color se le ve hacerlo… a la mierda la lógica.**

 **Por cierto ¿alguien tiene un Torchic hembra firme o alegre que me regale para mi XY? Quiero probar yo mismo la fuerza del mega Blaziken… ¿Por qué hembra? Ya vean… ya verán.**

 **En fin espero que les haya gustado iba a decir algo más pero mi mente esta en blanco y siento que de alguna forma pude mejorar este capítulo… los recompensare en el siguiente cap.**

 **Coman bien y cuídense.**


	4. Fortaleciendo Lazos

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

 **¿Saben? Mi error fue hacer esa entrevista XD mi tiempo libre se redujo a un solo día a la semana… a veces dos.**

 **Obviamente tengo una vida aparte de escribir… vida que también está cambiando jajaja lo bueno es que mi jefa (de mi antiguo sector me ama) ahora que estoy en venta de videojuegos y en las consolas y ella me dijo:**

 **-¿Por qué me abandonaste?- Cabe decir que está muy buena… mientras que con su mano trataba de alcanzarme.**

 **-Si fuera por mí me quedaría a su lado.- Mientras yo trataba de alcanzar la mano y como si de una película se tratase justo se cierran las puertas del ascensor.**

 **Todos mis amigos quedaron sin habla y solo dijeron:**

 **-Se coje a su jefa.**

 **BIEN POR LOS REVIEWS MEJOR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cutesaralisa: No veo por qué matarlo solo por usar legendarios, muchos de nosotros vencemos a los japoneses que solo usan legendarios shinys así que meh, hace tiempo que no veo una película de pokémon aunque la última de xy se veía muy cabrona pero sigo diciendo que en las películas exageran mucho los poderes de los pokémon digo, pueden destruir casi todo y no pueden escapar del típico científico loco… bueno la lógica nunca ha sido el fuerte de pokémon CUIDATE.**

 **Thor94: Soy una mierda en ingles… pero me alegro que alguien de tan lejos este leyendo mi historia, quiero mostrar que a veces el mundo de los combates no siempre es justo, a veces no gana quien se lo merece, al menos en Teselia necesitara un equipo fuerte créeme… cuídate.**

 **I'm a shit in English ... but I'm glad that someone from so far this reading my story, I want to show that sometimes the world of the fighting is not always right, sometimes not win who deserve it, at least in Unova need a team Deposit believe me... beware.**

 **Si use traductor…**

 **TheGamer24: A ti ya te respondí XD y los de las evoluciones pues te esperas a ver si pasa o no jajaja no pienso spoilear siempre y no quiero para criar soy un asco para eso solo porque me aburreeeeeee… lo quiero para una estrategia que estoy seguro que nadie ha usado con Blaziken jaja.**

 **Alosaurio116: Wooow me alegra que te haya provocado eso, Kyurem es demasiado vergudo para ser capturado… jajaja digamos que estos tres dragones tendrán el protagonismo que se merecían.**

 **Soul Of Demon: Como ya le dije, no sé nada de las otras historias de viajes en el tiempo que me han dicho ya que no me interesan por ahora, espero más continuaciones de historias que han sido algo olvidadas del año pasado u.u y para empezar tu fic tu empiézalo como quieras, lo primero es que te guste lo que hayas escrito… es lo más importante, lo otro sería de nunca pero NUNCA hacer a tu protagonista tan op desde el inicio, en cualquier historia… al menos para mí pierde cualquier tipo de atención (al menos que haya una buena explicación) y no llevar tantos pokémon desde el inicio… digo Brock solo tiene a Geodude y Onix.**

 **Cuidate y suerte en tu historia.**

 **Yoshiro-Ryu: Jajaja gracias y primer voto para Heracross ¡wiiiii! La verdad pensaba que todos elegirían a Sceptile ya saben… por el favoritismo del inicial y eso jajaja al menos sé que saben lo que les gusta cuídate.**

 **0Pablo1: Tú sabes cabron XD el resultado que tuvo con Tobias mando todo el "canon" a la mierda… ni sabe en lo que se ha metido. No jodan a Delos tiene una razón por ser tan hijo de puta, cuídate.**

 **Baraka108: Tanta halagos hacen que en verdad me den ganas de que yo sea el director del anime de pokémon XD segundo voto para Heracross y además con un vergudo comentario :3 como odio a Keldeo quizás se lo dé a Tobias (no me gusta los espadachines legendarios) El mismo Ash quedara hecho polvo en los entrenamientos… espero que te guste este cap… cuídate.**

 **Lector Luigi: Se ganó el aplauso además del enorme cariño de la gente por un lado ese premio es hermoso y por otro lado si no es la primera vez que te lo dan ya es algo triste, ver que dando el máximo y a pesar de eso no llevar el trofeo a tu hogar… yo sé bien cómo se siente eso jaja antes de empezar esta historia jeje pero como tú dices todos están orgullosos de él por lograr tal hazaña y es por eso que trata de agregar a los demás de cualquier forma obviamente dándole algo más de atención a May junto a Serena… Dawn solo puedo decir que está muy motivada pero también sabe que por dentro el pelinegro no está muy bien… NOS VEMOS ANTES QUE TE INFORME DEMASIADO XD cuídate.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Tengo muchas combinaciones de ataques pero se podrían usar en combates dobles o triples… además también contra las organizaciones criminales ;) cuídate.**

 **BrandonRivera: El árbitro sabía muy bien que los pokémon de Tobias eran muchos más potentes que los de Ash, creo que eso quedo claro con el Lucario, Darkrai y el aun salvaje Zapdos, Ash supo usar de mejor manera todo el potencial de sus pokémon algo que Tobias había dejado de hacer porque no había tenido un rival que valiera la pena hace tiempo… Tobias sabe muy bien que el que merecía ser el ganador era Ash, es por eso que siente tan humillado y gracias por tu comentario :).**

 **Diego4560: Gracias y cuando tenga tiempo me voy a leer tu historia de: consíguete una novia o te golpeo, ya me dio curiosidad jajajaja.**

 **Rated-Y2J: Muchas gracias y si entiendo el usar siete movimientos haría aprovechar muchas formas a los pokémon, pero yo eso lo aprovecho utilizando otras habilidades de cada pokémon ejemplo: Greninja puede crear cualquier tipo de arma con su elemento agua, Lucario cubrirse de aura una parte de su cuerpo para potenciar su ataque, defensa o velocidad. En otras historias uso seis ataques o cinco como también a los legendarios le daba ilimitados… pero buenooo.**

 **Pues sobre tu pregunta es un no… Ash no quiere preocuparlas, su deber es tratar de detener a Lysson en solitario, quiere que las chicas vivan de una forma tranquila y disfruten el día a día.**

 **Amo a Zapdos que puedo decir por eso le di ese toque de que aún no es domado por Tobias, en los juegos siempre iba primero por Zapdos de las tres aves legendarias, revise tu perfil porque me gustó mucho tu comentario y me han llamado mucho la atención tus historias especialmente la que es Harem (no porque sea harem de echo si no por el nuevo reto que tiene Ash) aunque me llama la atención quienes serán parte de su harem :V bueno cuando tenga tiempo lo sabré supongo Jaja cuídate.**

 **Luffy Ketchum: Espero continuarla lo más rápido posible, jajaja me alegra saber que te provocara eso (me gusta ver arder al mundo… bueno a las personas) jaja y si como dices tú Ash puede tener un buen equipo en Kalos pero no para ser el campeón, El greninja op dudo mucho que pueda contra todas las mega evoluciones, sin Infernape, Sceptile, Krokodile y Charizard no podrá ganar.**

 **AqomXG: Delos es egocéntrico y alguien calculador pero es una buena persona… al menos en el anime, es especialista en los tipo psíquico tiene una mente aguda si tomo esa decisión es por algo créeme… aunque tristemente no va a poder evitar lo que va a ocurrir. Como le dije a Luigi el premio de parte del público es hermoso y algo deprimente a la vez… me alegra que a muchos les haya gustado el combate y en verdad no soy de agregar Oc, tenían que ser personajes importante los jueces y bueno ahora se viene el nuevo arco que no diría que se trataría del entrenamiento ya veras, ya verás… cuídate.**

 **Aurashock 097: Muchas gracias y si vete a dormir cabron XD además trata de subir una historia si quieres, mientras esperas los próximos cap jajaja y gracias por el Torchic… la estrategia la he probado y es perfecta e.e**

 **AndrickDa2: Muchas gracias por el comentario, de echo la pelea iba ser más corta pero me emocione un poquito jajaja y en verdad ya al vencer a Zapdos ya mando toda la historia que él conocía a la mierda.**

 **TheJeringa´s: El que gane la liga por ahora no apoya para nada en el objetivo que Ash quiere lograr por ahora y sabe que con esta batalla tiene que seguir mejorando… saludos.**

 **Cricri: Tercer punto para Heracross el vergudo, bueno la batalla seria en pokemon Y al menos yo porque tengo que devolver ya el Omega rubi XD cuando tenga tiempo me gustaría una batalla amistosa (cuando también este de nuevo a full con mi equipo) y lo del clan lo encuentro muy emocionante quizás en marzo ;) te cuidas.**

 **Guest: Cuarto punto para Heracross jajaja muchas gracias y dare lo mejor de mí para seguir mejorando.**

 **Remmy: Por ahora me tardare algo más en publicar en Marzo volveré a subir más seguido se los prometo, cuídate.**

 **Guest: Por ahora no habrá muchos pokémon nuevos porque tengo que también pensar en los distintos modos de pelea de cada pokémon de Ash, me gusta que cada estilo de combate sea distinto y así todas las peleas son interesantes y creo que eso lo vi en una historia ya… el cómo resucitaban a Latios pero siento que ya estuvo mucho tiempo en el otro mundo no tiene porque volver, Latias ya tuvo que haberlo superado al igual que los demás.**

 **Azukarita kawaii: Owwwwwwww este comentario me motivo mucho (con frases como: asdjasjas ¿Quién no?) me alegra mucho cuando me dan comentarios con esa descripción siento que en verdad valió la pena todo y dan ganas de seguir mejorando. Y no preocupes linda TODOS queríamos que fuera como los juegos, en el hall ¿he? Jajaja yo sé muy bien que lo que va a pasar a continuación nadie se lo espera jaja TE CUIDAS.**

 **AnonimoY: La megaevolución ya tengo a mis seleccionados he pensado mucho estos días y me alegra mucho saber que piensa eso de esta historia pero aún está empezando esta historia para afirmar que es la mejor… nos falta mucho que recorrer chicos.**

 **Guest: QUINTO PARA HERACROSS CARAJO**

 **Prietar: He tú me comentaste en la historia de Red… creo XD jajaja muchas gracias por todo y Talonflame había usado más de cuatro movimientos porque uno de esos lo había aprendido cuando obtuvo ese forma pero perdió uno de sus antiguos ataques.**

 **Sarahi99: Nunca superare a los metapod :/ exactamente ni el mundo pokémon se puede salvar de esa realidad, OWWWWW TU SI QUE SABES CABRONA alguien se dio cuenta de todo el empeño que puso Glalie… aunque obviamente el que se lleva la corona es Heracross, TE LLEVAS EL PREMIO AL MEJOR COMENTARIO DEL CAP 3, cuídate.**

 **CodeBlack: Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes daré todo para seguir como sea la historia, si en el trabajo terminaba todo rápido para quedar a pensar lo que seguiría luego y en mi mente ya tengo 5 episodios seguidos de una. ¡Saludos desde Chile!**

 **Daster: Felices fiestas para ti tambien y para todos :) espero que en verdad lo valga.**

 **Fireakai15: Si lo se... soy fabuloso ¡MIREN LOS COMENTARIOS QUIZÁS DE INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE POR AHÍ! no quiero ilusionarlos con una nota diciendoles que falta poco para la historia :/ así que atención e.e**

 **Por cierto a todos ¿No les parece que Lorelei está mucho más sexy en el anime?**

 **HERACROSS EL GANADOR y como no si fue VERGUDO ¡Tienes buen gusto! pero ame también a quien voto por Glalie me sentí como: Alguien lo comprendió**

 **Bueno sin nada más que decir hasta llegar al final del cap… espero que lean lo que este en el final jeje ¡EMPECEMOS!**

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

(Esta historia con suerte tendrá 10 capítulos cada dos años).- pensamientos de personajes.

- _No logre ganar… -_ Frases que son recordaras en ciertos momentos importantes.

[Ash merecía ganar]. - Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

[ **En vez de estar escribiendo estupideces deberías preocuparte por entrar al instituto].-** Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pokémon XY &Z: Second chance**

 **Capítulo 3: Fortaleciendo Lazos**

 **.**

 **.**

Brock al sentir que su amigo entrenador había abandonado la habitación soltó un suspiro que había estado guardando desde la mitad del combate de Ash contra Tobias y no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que había logrado su mejor amigo.

-Realmente te has hecho muy fuerte… no me necesitas, quizás ya no me necesitabas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar cuando Ash y el eran los que se encargaban principalmente de detener los planes del equipo rocket. Junto a Misty se encargaban de darle consejos al entrenador en cada combate contra un líder de gimnasio o contra un participante en una de las ligas.

Pero desde Hoenn Ash había crecido, se había hecho un chico mucho más humilde, al igual que mejor entrenador y fue un gran apoyo para May en todo su viaje enseñándole todo lo que podía. Él tenía que admitir que Ash era un buen maestro, lo ha sido para May al igual que un gran apoyo para Dawn.

Hoy lo había visto luchar como nunca, ni contra Gary o Paul lo había visto luchar con tanta estrategia y agresividad como ahora.

Dándolo todo para cumplir sus sueños… tanto que hasta el mismo había sido lastimado en el combate.

-Debería seguir tu ejemplo Ash.- Dio un gran salto de su cama para levantarse lleno de entusiasmo.- Yo también iré con todas mis fuerzas y con el apoyo de mis pokémon cumpliré mis sueños.

* * *

Afuera de la ciudad el grupo compuesto por los tres integrantes del Team Rocket que no paran de intentar de capturar a Pikachu, se mantenían en calor con la fogata que habían creado… los tres miraban seriamente el fuego como si fuera la creación más maravillosa que había sido creada por el universo.

 **-** Ese Pikachu no es nada del otro mundo… ¿verdad?

Ambos miraron hacia Jessie que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al decir eso, el pokémon del grupo dio un suspiro para luego poder responderle a su compañera.

-Exactamente Jessie.- Volvió a suspirar al recordar el combate del entrenador del Pikachu y todo lo que había logrado en esa batalla.- Él era un Pikachu del montón… las veces que me he extraviado junto a él son pruebas de ello… sin su entrenador no es nada del otro mundo.

-Nunca quisimos darnos cuenta de eso… pero el bobo hoy nos demostró la verdad de la forma más clara posible.- James miraba al fuego con una pequeña sonrisa al igual que su compañera.- y ¿Nosotros que hemos hecho en estos años?

-Tratar de impedir que un chico cumpliera sus sueños a toda costa… quitarle su primer pokémon… no somos tan diferentes a los demás soldados de la organización.- La pelirroja miraba ahora con algo de tristeza la fogata.

El gato del grupo miraba curioso a sus dos compañeros humanos… ellos no estaban tan decepcionados al darse cuenta que habían estado perdiendo varios años intentando capturar a un Pikachu que era del montón.

-Ya veo que sucede aquí…- Susurro el pokémon para sí mismo y pensó en no decir nada más en esta conversación si no era necesario.

-Ver luchar al mocoso me hace pensar que cuando decía que daba todo para cumplir mis metas… me mentía a mí misma.

-El mocoso es especial… pero ha llegado hasta donde está ahora con mucho esfuerzo y tiempo.- James se levantó de la hierba y miraba con mucha determinación a las estrellas que adornaban la hermosa noche.- Dejare el Team rocket.

Meowth miraba algo incrédulo a su compañero… Jessie miraba al peli azul con una sonrisa e imito la misma acción que su compañero.

-Yo también… creo que en verdad puedo triunfar en esto de los concursos… pero esta vez lo haré con mi verdadero nombre.- Ambos se intercambiaron miradas con una sonrisa.- Lo único que me mantenía aquí era el recuerdo de mi madre.

-Y a mí ustedes.

Meowth se levantó y los miraba incrédulos.- ¡Oigan! ¡Oigaaaan!- Ambos miraban algo curiosos a su compañero pokémon.- ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que dicen? ¿Dejaran a nuestro jefecito así como así?

Ellos parpadearon muchas veces mirando a Meowth y luego para responder rápidamente con un.- Claro que sí.

-Mira Meowth ¿El en verdad nos necesita?- El peli azul se acercó al pokémon con una sonrisa.- Hasta para esto damos asco… yo me dedicare hacer como el mocoso, comenzare a viajar pero primero iré a mi hogar para cerrar ciertos asuntos pendientes.

-¿Qué pasa Meowth?- La pelirroja miraba con una sonrisa burlesca.- ¿Tanto nos quieres para no dejarnos ir?

El pokémon se mordía el labio y desvió la mirada algo cabreado mientras que los "ex" miembros del equipo rocket miraban con una sonrisa a su compañero pokémon.

 **BIIIIP**

Jessie y James algo sorprendidos sacaron sus comunicadores de la base del equipo rocket y quedaron sin habla al saber especialmente quien les hablaba.

Y más al saber lo que tenía en mente su líder… quedaron helados hasta el mismo Meowth quedo sin habla.

-Recibido… en un mes.- En el rostro de la pelirroja se notaba la furia que estaba sintiendo en este momento mientras que James solo apretaba los puños.- Hasta pronto Giovanni-sama.

Al terminar la comunicación Jessie lanzo el dispositivo con toda su fuerza… al caer se rompió en mil pedazos.

-¿Para eso quieres que nos quedemos?- James miraba con un rostro serio al pokémon.- No participare en algo como eso.

-Yo tampoco… no quiero hacer algo tan cruel como eso… no es nada comparado a todo lo que hemos hecho estos años.- Mirando con furia a Meowth como si él fuera el causante de lo que se iba avecinar para el futuro.- ¿Tu que harás Meowth?

El pokémon felino estaba sin habla y sus pensamientos también.

Sería una larga noche para los integrantes de la organización criminal.

* * *

¿Cuántos minutos se había quedado mirando a su entusiasta compañera?

Ni puta idea.

Pero aún se le hacía poco creíble la última vez que había visto a la peliazul estaba luchando junto a May contra los soldados del team flare… se notaba un poco la desesperación y la rabia en el rostro de ambas chicas.

De alguna forma sentía que ella quería que él estuviese ahí… y eso lo hacía sentirse una basura.

¿En serio no tenía un poco de tiempo para comunicarse con ellas? ¿Cuántas cosas se habrá perdido?

Victorias… derrotas…

Llantos… risas…

Apretaba los puños de solo acordarse de lo mierda que había sido con las chicas.

Ahora entendía un poco porque estaban un poco distantes en su reencuentro en Sinnoh con May, de seguro estaba algo resentida con él por no comunicarse con ella en ese tiempo… ni quería imaginar cómo se sentiría mientras él viajaba por Teselia y Kalos.

-Realmente la he cagado…-Susurro mientras seguía viendo como Dawn al parecer describía el combate contra Tobias con muchos detalles… parecía una pequeña niña con todos esos movimientos.

Tenía que reconocer que se veía muy linda así.

Cuando recordaba el reencuentro con Dawn en Teselia se notaba que estaba muy feliz de volver a verlo, al igual que él pero todo cambio cuando conoció a Cilan pero especialmente a Iris.

Y sentía que seguía siendo la misma relación cuando tuvieron su combate de despedida… pero antes sentía que ellos dos solo eran más que simples conocidos.

Además el mismo se estaba irritando del comportamiento que estaba teniendo la peli azul hacia él, sabía muy bien que algo pasaba pero no podía hacer nada ya que debía estar más atento en Meloetta.

-(Quizás pueda averiguar eso preguntándole más tarde…).- Con ese pensamiento también soltó un suspiro y tenía muchas cosas que hacer desde ahora.

Lo más importante era entrenar él y todos sus pokémon para estar preparados para la batalla que se avecina contra Lysson y toda su maldita organización, también sería capturar a todos sus pokémon de Teselia y Kalos… lo conseguiría a toda costa.

Y por último pero no menos importante estar en contacto con todos sus amigos, especialmente con ambas chicas que ahora podía darse cuenta de mejor manera de lo importante que él era en sus vidas… al igual que ellas para él.

-No las culpo… yo también les tendría una alta estima a la persona que sería mi maestro.- Al menos el chico sabía que era importante para ellas… es un gran paso.

Era maestro y mejor amigo… hablando de amistad también tenía que charlar con Serena… él sabía que sería algo incómodo.

Se quedó mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a Dawn… para luego sonreír aún más al ocurrirle una "idea".

Mientras que con la coordinadora de trece años de edad que había terminado de contarle toda la batalla a su madre que la miraba con una sonrisa… hace tiempo que no la veía tan emocionada como ahora.

-Pero aun así… la victoria fue para Tobias.- Johanna miraba curiosa el rápido cambio de humor que tuvo su hija.- Aun así no se sentía mal con el resultado… se llevó todo el aplauso del público, la gente que decía que no iba a pasar de la primera ronda ahora estaban a punto de matar al árbitro por no darle el punto a favor a Ash.- La chica sonreía al recordar como ella y casi toda la multitud de la arena gritaban con todo lo que tenían para apoyar al entrenador de Kanto.

-Bueno luego repetirán las mejores batallas de la liga ¡por lo que esta vez sí o sí veré los combate de Ash!- Madre e hija se intercambiaban cálidas sonrisas pero su madre quería saber algo más.- ¿Cómo te sientes tu Dawn?

Su hija no entendió la pregunta por lo que parpadeo tres veces sin saber que decirle a su madre, a lo que ella suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa.- Digo cómo te sientes por el resultado de Ash y ¿Cambio lo que pensabas de él luego de este combate?

-La verdad pensé que volvería a nuestro lado con el trofeo en sus manos, la verdad me dio mucho coraje que no le dieran la victoria a él… pero me alegra ver que eso no lo ha derrumbado, de echo está igual de animado que siempre, creo en él mamá y sé que a la próxima lo lograra.- Tomo aire para continuar la verdad no estaba muy segura de decir lo que venía a continuación.- y quiero estar a su lado cuando es ocu… ¡KYA!

Su madre estaba contenta de escuchar esa linda respuesta de su hija pero lo que ocurrió después no se le había pasado por la cabeza nunca… bueno hasta ahora.

Su hija tenía un leve sonrojo y como no si estaba siendo abrazada por Ash desde su espalda.

Y el chico con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola señorita Johanna!- Saludo con una gran entusiasmo mientras puso más firmes sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica… se estaba arriesgando a un paliza que de seguro ni el mismo Alain pudo haberle dado en sus mejores sueños húmedos pero valía la pena por la agradable sensación que le daba a su cuerpo y al interior de su pecho.- ¿Cómo ha estado?

La peli azul mayor saliendo de su impresión le respondía a Ash con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.- Hola Ash, he estado muy bien y ¿tu?

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- Le dio una rápida mirada a su amiga pero esta estaba algo ida… no pudo evitar reírse un poco al notar ese pequeño sonrojo en la chica.- Yo como puedo ver estoy muy bien.

Johanna ya quería aclarar sus dudas por lo que le pregunto enseguida al entrenador.- ¿Puedo saber desde cuando eres tan cariñoso con mi hija?

Ash miro hacia Dawn con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.- ¿Aun no le has dicho?

-¿DECIR QUE?- Gritaron madre e hija al mismo tiempo, mientras que ya el pelinegro no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Jajajajaja lo siento lo siento… algo me impulso hacerlo.- Susurro un lo siento a su amiga y espero un golpe… golpe que no llego.- ¿Las molesto?

-Jajaja claro que no Ash.- La madre de la coordinadora fue la que acompaño al entrenador en las risas mientras que su hija algo sonrojada y molesta murmuraba insultos contra el chico.- Dawn me estaba contando tu último combate… tuviste que verla se veía tan tierna moviendo los brazos de lo emocionaba que estaba.

-¡MAMÁ!

-Jeje no se preocupe me quede viéndolos por un buen rato… en verdad se veía linda.- Se rasco la mejilla y sentía un poco de ardor en su rostro, mientras se reía junto a la madre de su mejor amiga.

-¡ASH NO TE RÍAS DE MÍ!- El pelinegro miraba a la chica que estaba roja por completo que el juraba que lo quería matar en este mismo momento.

-Jaja perdona… pero lo que dije es verdad.- Le saco la lengua a la chica y le dio una mirada a la madre de Dawn.- Bueno señorita Johanna, llamare a mi madre y algunas personas… hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto Ash y cuídate mucho.- El pelinegro desvió la mirada… la sonrisa de la mujer era muy hermosa.

-Usted también cuídese.- Y sin nada más que decir se dirigió al dispositivo que estaba en la esquina izquierda del centro pokémon para dejar a su amiga hablar en tranquilidad con su madre… también para que él hable tranquilo.

-Aquí se viene lo jodido…- Susurro para luego llamar a su madre…

Sin respuesta alguna.

-De seguro debe estar dormida.- Con una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a llamar a su otro objetivo… May.

* * *

En el hogar de la familia del líder de gimnasio Norman en Hoenn habían terminado ya de cenar… el menor de los integrantes de la familia aún estaba muy emocionado por el combate que había visto anteriormente.

Norman no pudo ocultar su enojo por la decisión del integrante del alto mando de Sinnoh y por el árbitro… bueno hasta que su esposa dijo que lo iba ayudar en la noche a "aliviar" estrés.

-Delos es alguien que valora mucho el esfuerzo.- El líder de gimnasio se quedó pensando en qué razón tuvo que tener el especialista en pokémon psíquico para dar ese veredicto contra Ash.

Pero al ser jalado por su emocionada esposa a su habitación debería dejar esos pensamientos para mañana.

Max también fue a su cuarto mientras que la coordinadora al notar que estaba sola aprovecho para ir hacer una llamada con una sonrisa.

Por cosas del destino el teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar… ella rápidamente fue a contestar para desocupar rápido la llamada.

Pero ese pensamiento se borró al ver quien era la persona que la estaba llamando… Ash.

-¿El importantísimo entrenador Ash llamando a alguien?- No pudo evitar sonreír de forma burlesca a su amigo que comenzó a ponerse nervioso.- ¿El mundo estará llegando a su fin?

-Quizás por eso he llegado tan lejos esta vez en una liga.- Respondió el de la misma manera que la castaña para que luego ambos soltaran una carcajada.

Sería una muy buena noche para May.

* * *

La peli azul miraba curiosa él como Ash comenzaba a reírse y el cómo luego con una sonrisa comenzó a charlar muy alegre.

-¿Con quién estará hablando?

-¿Miedo de que te lo quiten?- La madre no pudo evitar sonreír con picardía pero al parecer a su hija al estar tan pegada al entrenador le había contagiado su despistes.

Hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de decir su madre.

-¿Heeeee?- Ya con esta era la segunda vez que creían que ella y Ash eran algo más… y no quería volver a pensar en eso… tendría que pasar otra noche sin dormir para convencerse a sí misma.- Maldita Lyra.- Susurro la chica con algo de enfado.

-No quiero perder a mi yerno Dawn.- Decía la mujer con puchero.

-¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

-¿Esa era Dawn?

-Jajaja sip era ella… su madre debe estar molestándola.

La castaña había hecho un puchero contra del pelinegro que ahora se sentía vulnerable al ver esa adorable escena.- ¿Ni siquiera viste mi participación en el gran festival?

El chico sudaba frío.

-Ni siquiera me deseaste suerte.

El chico sudaba más.

-Que cruel Ash… te olvidaste de mí.

-¡No es eso créeme!- El grito de Ash se notaba desesperado… si le daba miedo Dawn cabreada… May era su peor pesadilla.- He estado…

Ahora que lo pensaba… ni siquiera se acordaba mucho de lo que había hecho en este viaje, solo los hechos importantes para el claro está.

-Jaja lo sé muy bien… has estado muy ocupado entrenando a todos tus pokémon.- Ash solo le daba gracias a Zygarde por esta salvación.- La pelea de esta tarde es prueba de ello.

-Mi meta era solo poder derrotar a ese Darkrai… y mira lo que conseguí casi obtuve la victoria.

-Para muchos tú fuiste el ganador.

-Solo me importa tu opinión.- Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa lo que provoco a la chica abrir los ojos como platos y que una gran alegría envolviera a la chica.

-¿En serio Ash?

-Claro.- Luego la sonrisa de ambos aumento más.- Al igual como la opinión de Dawn, Brock y los demás.

Obviamente la castaña al darse cuenta lo que en verdad quiso decir casi se cae al suelo, Ash miraba confuso la escena pero la castaña solo había soltado una pequeña carcajada.

Ese era el Ash que tanto extrañaba.- En verdad lo hiciste muy bien y creo que hablo por todos al decir que estamos orgullos de ti.

Entre los aplausos del público o la sonrisa que le estaba regalando la coordinadora de Hoenn agregando también ese leve sonrojo que la hacía ver jodidamente tierna…la respuesta era obvia para el entrenador.

-Muchas gracias enserio May.- Le respondía el chico con una sonrisa realmente no se arrepentía de hacer la llamada.- En verdad lamento el no poder comunicarme contigo.

-No te preocupes… ahora que lo pienso es muy difícil poder comunicarse si ambos cambiamos de sitio cada día.

-En eso tienes razón.- Ambos reían y se comprometieron a comprarse un pokégear.- Te prometo que te llamare para que hablemos más seguido.

-¡Estaré esperando ansiosa eso!- La chica estaba llena de entusiasmo y ahora una mirada desafiante había aparecido en su rostro.- Ya quiero volver a verte para mostrarte que yo también he mejorado.

El chico le devolvió la misma mirada.- Eso espero… espero que al menos hayas mantenido tu nivel en los combates pokémon ¡No te perdonare si solo has mejorado en los concursos!

-¡Blaziken y yo nos llevaremos la victoria!

Si estuvieran frente a frente ambos lanzarían a los iniciales de Hoenn enseguida para poder tener ese combate que para ninguno de los chicos había llegado a su final.

Luego mientras pasaban los minutos la llama en su interior que les pedía combatir se apagó por completo y seguían charlando animadamente.

-Por cierto Ash ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Me quedare un mes o quizás más en mi pueblo…- Se quedó pensando un poco en el tiempo exacto en el que fue a Teselia, estaba seguro que se había quedado alrededor de cinco semanas en su casa.- En ese tiempo aprovechare para entrenar a todos mis pokémon… luego de eso iré a la región llamada Teselia.

-¿Iras por la liga de esa región?

-La verdad no… iré solo para seguir entrenando junto a mis pokémon y para agregar a algunos a la familia.- Si o si tenía que recordar muy bien en que área exacta capturo a cada uno de sus pokémon de Teselia.- ¿Tu May?

-Estaba pensando ir a Sinnoh por lo que veo los coordinadores son muy fuertes en esa región.

-Así es, créeme mejoraras aún más al llegar a esta región… (Con que luego de eso volverá a su región natal).

Luego de eso la castaña comenzó a contarle todas las batallas que tuvo en el gran festival de Jhoto y también mostrándole que estuvo muy cerca de poder llevarse la copa a su hogar llegando ser finalista otra vez, mientras que el pelinegro le contaba las batalla contra la cazadora J y donde tuvo que proteger a un Riolu muy especial y le hablo también de otro guardián del aura que había conocido en esta región.

-¿No has podido usar tu aura como lo hiciste en esa ocasión en el árbol del comienzo?- Ambos chicos recordaron al Lucario que ahora debería estar descansando en paz junto a Sir Aaron.

-Nop para nada… creo que se necesita un requerimiento especial o solo puedo hacerlo si tengo esos guantes que llevan los guardianes del aura.- El chico iba a seguir charlando pero el gran bostezo de parte de May lo hizo darse cuenta de que ya era tarde.- Bueno mejor dejemos la conversación para después.

-Pero puedo seguir Ash.- El entrenador no pudo evitar sonreír por el berrinche de la coordinadora.

-Lo siento es tu culpa por no aguantar tanto.

-Moooou.- Suspiro resignada.- ¿Me prometes que volverás a llamarme?

-Claro tonta, cuando regrese a mi pueblo será una de las primeras cosas que haré.- Y con una sonrisa ambos se despidieron y se desearon las buenas noches.

-ya es muy tarde para llamar a Serena.- Se había emocionado mucho en la conversación con la castaña pero no se arrepentía.- mañana a primera hora la llamar…

Se detuvo al sentir unas cálidas manos en sus hombros, no necesitaba pensar mucho para saber de quien se trataba.- ¿Cómo te fue con tu madre?

-No te responderé si no levantas la mirada.- Realmente que la chica le respondiera cantando lo animaba mucho y lo encontraba muy tierno de parte de su amiga, obedeciéndola la levanto para encontrarse con una linda sonrisa de parte de Dawn.-Jeje me fue muy bien de verdad la extrañaba.

-Solo querías a alguien para poder hablar de lo genial que soy.- Ambos se rieron un poco por ese comentario.- ¿Te parece salir mañana?

Ignorando que la chica se había sorprendido de ver como Ash invitaba a alguien a "salir" ya era de extrañarse quizás se había pegado en la cabeza en su combate… pero la idea no era para nada mala y ella quería disfrutar al máximo los pocos días que quedaban junto al entrenador y al criador.

Pero obviamente más con el chico del Pikachu.- ¿No te quedaras viendo el combate de Tobias?

-Apuesto que gana solo con Darkrai.- Con una sonrisa desafiante le aposto a la chica que él que perdía la apuesta pagaba la comida a lo que la chica acepto.- (Pobre e inocente Dawn).

-El también llego a la final Ash debe ser fuerte…

-Oye el no tuvo que luchar contra Paul o Tobias.- Ambos se sacaron las lenguas para luego sonreírse.- ¿Vamos a dormir?

-¡Vamos!

No le dio importancia del como la chica lo agarro de la mano y lo guiaba por el centro pokémon… solo sonreía y se prometía no volver a dejar olvidadas a sus dos coordinadoras nunca más.

-(Realmente extrañaba esta sensación).- Fueron los últimos pensamientos del chico en esa noche.

* * *

-Pensé que eras más profesional Delos…

El especialista de pokémon psíquico curioso de que la campeona de su región esperada todo un día para decirle algo era muy raro, por lo que dejo su libro de lado y dedico toda su atención en la hermosa campeona.

-¿Lo dice por mi decisión en el combate de ayer?

-¿Por qué más seria?- Debía admitir que el tono firme de la campeona realmente lo aterraba.

-Debería preocuparse más por el combate que tendrá al terminar la liga contra Fausto.

-Al grano Delos.

El peli morado suspiro para luego mirar con un rostro serio a la campeona.- ¿Enserio cree que no quería que Ash se llevara la victoria?... Quería que fuera el campeón para poder enfrentarme contra él.

Cynthia miraba con un rostro sereno a su compañero que espera una reacción de ella… sin respuesta alguna.- Pero eso cambio al estar Tobias participando.

La rubia ya sabía lo que trataba de decir pero aun creía que el especialista en pokémon psíquico estuviera equivocado… que por primera vez estuviera equivocado.- Tobias no es un mal tipo ni tampoco mal entrenador… es alguien admirable que se ha ganado la misma confianza de pokémon legendarios… especialmente de Darkrai.

Eso ya era mucho que decir del tipo.- Y estoy seguro que al final Zapdos también lo reconocerá.

-Yo no estaría tan segura.- Murmuro la hermosa rubia cruzando los brazos.

-¿Se imagina lo que pasara con Ash ahora que casi todo el mundo sabe que pudo dejar a cuatro legendarios fuera de combate?- La rubia solo se mordía el labio frustrada… era justo lo que ella temía.- Irán todos por el no hay duda de eso… especialmente personas como Helio… no quizás mucho peor.

-Harían cualquier cosa para que se le uniera a su lado.- Murmuro la mujer mirando seriamente a su compañero.- O podrían considerarlo una gran amenaza en su camino por lo que le esperaría a Ash seria…

-La muerte.- Término de decir el integrante del alto mando.- Trate de dar un discurso algo creíble para que crean que lo que sucedió en ese combate fue suerte… pero no se puede negar la habilidad de Ash y sus pokémon.

-Aun así pienso que puede estar más seguro aquí con nosotros.- La rubia tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- Imagina si hubiera ganado la batalla hasta podría llegar a ser uno de nosotros.

Delos también sonreía al pensar eso.- De solo pensar que pudimos haber luchado contra él… volvía esa emoción dentro de mí que pensé que estaba muerta.- Cerro los ojos lamentándose un poco de su decisión.- Pero aun así… solo era una posibilidad, Aun no sabemos si puede llegar a nuestro nivel… menos al tuyo.

La rubia suspiro y solo miraba con mueca hacia la ventana de la habitación.- Solo nos queda a esperar que solo este bien.

-Le has tomado cariño ¿he?

-Como no hacerlo…- La campeona volvió a mirar a su compañero con una gran sonrisa.- Me recuerda mucho cuando era joven…. Además con esa llama de voluntad que tiene en su mirada me hace querer ver hasta dónde puede llegar.

Con solo esa respuesta el peli morado había recibido más de una… y con una sonrisa cerro los ojos.

Esperando que el también estuviera equivocado, no sabría ni qué hacer si un chico como Ash fuera influenciado por Helio.

O por personas peores que el líder del equipo galaxia.

* * *

El pelinegro de Kanto se levanto lo más rápido posible para poder llamar a su madre y a su amiga de la infancia, estaba seguro que ambas estaban despierta… la primera de seguro iría de compras en un rato más mientras que la segunda debería estar entrenado para las corridas de Rhyhorn junto a su madre.

Ahora que pensaba en la madre de Serena era realmente linda…

-Que mierda me está pasando…- Susurro algo cabreado con él mismo, no era la primera vez que se fijaba en una mujer… mayor que él.- Brock dijo que tarde o temprano me fijaría en el sexo opuesto.

Y eso ocurrió a sus quince años… bueno a sus diecisiete si contaba su edad "verdadera".

-Solo digo que sean lindas, es normal que sus hijas fueran así de hermosas…- Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo en vez de sorprenderse o enfadarse solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa.- (Se podría decir que estoy madurando ¿no?).

Al saludar a la enfermera Joy se dirigió al mismo dispositivo telefónico de ayer y trato de llamar a su madre… pero nuevamente no recibía respuesta alguna.

-Me estoy comenzando a preocupar…- Aunque la preocupación duro muy poco al ver la hora y notar que ya se le había hecho tarde su madre ya tuvo que haber salido de compras.- Entonces… ¡Por Serena!

Se quedó mirando a la pantalla… tratando de llenarse de valor y tratar de tener las palabras indicadas para poder comunicarse.

-Veamos el número que me había dado Serena era…- Comenzó a teclear los números con algo de torpeza, al terminar solo miro con algo de seriedad la pantalla.- Tranquilo Ash solo debes empezar con un simple… hola.

Luego de un breve tiempo de espera la llamada del entrenador fue contestada y no pudo culpar la mirada de sorpresa de la madre de su mejor amiga.- Hola ¿Cómo ha estado señorita Grace?

La bella mujer parpadeo muchas veces para luego responderle al chico de una forma muy animada.- He estado muy bien Ash pero mírate tu… te has convertido todo un hombrecito.

Ash se reía nerviosamente por ese comentario y se rascaba la mejilla algo que la mujer lo encontró adorable.- Jejeje muchas gracias y usted también está muy hermosa.

-Gracias por el cumplido querido.- Reía muy divertida Grace pero luego de sentir que alguien entraba quejándose otra vez de que tenía que levantarse temprano y no pudo evitar sonreír.- ¡Me alegra saber que aun te acuerdas de nosotros Ash!

-(Si en verdad supiera…)- Pensó el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La peli miel al escuchar el nombre de su amigo de la infancia volteo lentamente hacia donde estaba su madre… y lo pudo ver.

Al chico con unas marcas como Z en sus mejillas.

A una velocidad increíble para su madre apareció a su lado y miraba aun incrédula la pantalla en donde se podía ver claramente al entrenador de Kanto.

-Ash…- La peli miel algo temerosa toco la pantalla del dispositivo aun sin poder creerlo que estaban viendo sus hermosos ojos.- ¿En verdad eres tú?

-Si Serena… soy tú amigo de la infancia Ash.- El chico le dio una gran sonrisa a la chica mientras la miraba con cariño.- Te he echado mucho de menos.

Lo último no era mentira… verla en tan buen estado, con esa mirada de incredulidad que poco a poco comenzaba a cambiar a una de gran felicidad… sus ojos comenzaron a tener mucho más brillo, era una hermosa escena y no como la de la última vez en Kalos.

Cuando ella le declaro los sentimientos que tenía por el antes de cerrar sus ojos… quizás para siempre.

Grace miraba la escena llena de ternura y sentía como si estuviera regresando al pasado cuando dos niños se despedían llenos de lágrimas al igual que sus madres al ver tan linda escena. Hoy era algo parecido ambos chicos nuevamente tenían lagrimas solo que esta vez no era por una triste despedida, para Serena eran de alegría por volver a su querido amigo luego de tanto tiempo y de parte de Ash de felicidad al poder verla otra vez sana y salva.

-(Gracias Zygarde… enserio gracias por esta oportunidad que me has dado).- Luego de un tiempo donde ambos se limpiaron las lágrimas y se miraban con cierta timidez sin saber que decirse.- ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no?

-Jeje si bastante…- La verdad para él verla otra vez con su largo cabello era algo raro pero no le disgustaba, de echo era todo lo contrario.- Me gustas más con tu cabello largo.

-¿He?- La chica sentía como ardían sus mejillas y tímidamente comenzó a jugar con su cabello.- Pero si siempre lo he tenido así.

El entrenador se maldecía por dentro.- Heee jajaja perdona jaja no me acordaba mucho de cómo tenías tu cabello… más bien de tu sombrero.- El chico solo pudo pensar algo luego decir eso…-(Casi la cago).

La madre con una sonrisa comenzó alejarse para poder darle privacidad a su hija y esperaba que el chico de Delia le diera el empujoncito a su hija para que saliera para descubrir su profesión.

Al parecer la chica no le dio mucha importancia y le preguntaba muchas cosas emocionada… como ¿Desde cuándo estas de viaje? ¿En cuántas ligas has participado? ¿Sigues teniendo el mismo sueño de ser maestro pokémon? ¿Cómo has llegado hacer tan fuerte? ¿Cómo está tu madre? Y el respondía cada una de ellas de la mejor manera posible… para el claro está.

El chico ya sabía la respuesta que iba a venir pero igual la tenía que hacer de todos modos.- ¿Y tú Serena?- La chica miraba algo tímida al pelinegro.- ¿Haz empezado tu viaje?

La chica solo miraba hacia otro lado algo temerosa de que quizás el chico se decepcionaría de lo que ella había estado haciendo estos años.- La verdad no he querido irme de viaje aun… siento que no estoy lista, además de que en verdad no se ni cuál es mi profesión.

-(Me lo temía).- El chico solo miraba con una mueca de disgusto a la chica que suspiraba con tristeza.

Así la chica comenzó a contarle absolutamente todo lo que el pelinegro se había perdido en estos años sobre su amiga de la infancia… cosas que no le había contado en su viaje por Kalos.

No eran tan cercanos como él pensaba.

* * *

Dos ráfagas de fuego impactaron entre ellas provocando una explosión.

¿La razón?

Dos Charizard estaban luchando en el aire… uno le pertenecía al entrenador de Kanto Ash, el pokémon de fuego tenía una gran mezcla de sentimientos al terminar el combate de su compañero humano.

Orgullo, Ira, Impotencia, alegría y envidia.

Le tenía envidia a Pikachu y a los demás por estar en ese combate… con su ayuda pudieron haberse llevado la victoria.

Llevándose por sus emociones comenzó aletear con sus fuertes alas para poder esparcir el humo y para poder ver a su oponente que jadeaba con dificultad y este al verlo casi sin heridas, cabreado su oponente lanzo una potente llamarada que el devolvió golpeándola con un poderoso puñetazo.

 **BOOOM**

Charizard no era tonto… sabía que su rival aún estaba en condiciones de pelear, lo sabía muy bien porque su oponente era el Charizard más fuerte del valle.

Era.

Abriendo su boca lanzo un rayo de energía de color azulado que tomo la forma de un dragón e impacto en su oponente que rugió de dolor mientras comenzaba a caer al suerte.

 **PAAAAM**

El pokémon proveniente de Kanto solo miraba a todos sus compañeros inconscientes y comenzó a rugir para luego comenzar a lanzar fuego por su boca.

Estaba listo para volver con su entrenador.

Ahora él tenía que ser digno de estar al lado de Ash.

-Ya no tiene nada que aprender aquí…- Susurro Liza de brazos cruzados mientras miraba al único Charizard en pie que se celebraba a su manera su victoria.- Tu entrenador pudo haberte llevado al mismo nivel que tienes ahora… quizás antes.

Así la chica con una sonrisa comenzó a acercarse al pokémon de fuego para poder tener la última conversación que tendrían… quizás para siempre.

* * *

Ella siempre miraba el pañuelo que le había pertenecido al amable chico que había conocido en el campamento del profesor Oak en la región de Kanto.

De pequeña su madre la había metido en el mundo de las carreras de Rhyhorn, las primeras veces trataba de no tocar al pokémon roca de todas las maneras posibles, las lágrimas que aparecían en su rostro cada vez que se caía del pokémon.

Ese pañuelo al verlo… le hacía recordar la frase que le había dicho su único amigo.

- _Nunca te rindas hasta el final._

Con el paso del tiempo ni supo cuando amaba acariciar a los intimidantes Rhyhorn, tenía más habilidad al correr y ahora podía llegar al final de la carrera junto al pokémon.

No le disgustaba las corridas de Rhyhorn pero aun así… sentía que no era lo suyo.

Desde esa tierna edad siempre se asomaba por la ventana de su cuarto para poder observar su pueblo y al hermoso cielo azul que lo adornaba o la brillante noche que con las estrellas daban un toque mágico a su hogar.

Con una sonrisa miraba hacia el cielo preguntándose como estaría su amigo, si la recordaba y si algún día podrían volver a verse.

Como no… si la chica había tenido un pequeño flechazo por el chico que la había salvado en el bosque.

.

El pelinegro nunca se había puesto a pensar de lo importante que él era para una persona, Serena desde una edad muy tierna le había tenido una gran estima a su persona.

Al verla así con ese leve sonrojo no pudo evitar recordar la declaración de su amiga en la batalla contra Lysson y su equipo, ahora que tenía más tiempo para pensarlo ¿Qué le había respondido a Serena?

Si hubieran salido de ahí luego de eso ¿Qué habría hecho? Rechazarla, hacerse el tonto hasta que quedara en el olvido… pero si ella en verdad mostraba que quería estar en la vida amorosa del entrenador… sabría muy bien que la opción de rechazarla se eliminaría.

La chica se ganaría la atención del entrenador luego de ese triunfo que no pudo suceder sí o sí.

Pero ahora… esos sentimientos no existen.

Para Ash solo estaba hablando con su amiga de la infancia que en el poco tiempo que viajaron juntos se había ganado un espacio en el corazón del entrenador.

Claro que eso solo el mismo pelinegro lo sabía… y la verdad ya se estaba confundiendo.

Ash notaba ya la diferencia en la conversación, la disfrutaba pero no eran tan agradables como cuando viajaba por Kalos junto a la chica.

-Dale tiempo al tiempo.- Susurro el chico para sí mismo para luego mirar con una sonrisa.- Bueno entonces cuando nos veamos debes enseñarme a controlar un Rhyhorn.

-Espero hacerlo lo mejor posible.

-(Créeme lo harás genial).- Serena no se atrevía mirar por completo el rostro del chico sobre todo por la linda sonrisa que le estaba dando a ella.- En dos años.

-¿He?- Fue lo único que salió de la boca de la chica de Kalos.

-En dos años iré por la liga de Kalos.- Los ojos del chico comenzaron a brillar con intensidad… Serena se sorprendía de poder notar tanta determinación en una mirada.- Estaré un año en entrenando junto a todos mis pokémon… iré lo mejor preparado a esa región.- Tomo un poco de aire para poder continuar.- Necesitare a alguien que me proteja la espalda y que esa persona conozca la región.

La peli miel había entendido el mensaje y con una sonrisa preguntaba.- ¿Quieres decir que quieres que esa persona sea yo?

-Claro que si tonta.- Ash reía al escuchar el chillido de felicidad de la chica.- Pero me gustaría que en el próximo año tuvieras algo de experiencia como entrenadora… o al menos que ya tengas tu primer pokémon y que puedas entrenarlo con la ayuda de tu madre.

Serena parpadeaba muchas veces para luego sonreír.- Claro que sí Ash no te preocupes ¡En el próximo mes iré por mi pokémon!

-Que bien yo en el próximo vez me iré a otra región… te llamare semanalmente si quieres algún consejo para entrenar a tu pokémon.

-¡Muchas gracias Ash!- La peli miel con una sonrisa se le quedo observando.- ¿A qué región iras?

-Teselia… aunque no iré por la liga, por ahora.

Siguieron charlando por un rato, ambos estaban muy alegres y la verdad ninguno de los dos quería despedirse… pero la madre de la chica insistía mucho en que tenía que ir a entrenar con Rhyhorn.

-Jajaja no te preocupes y ve Serena.- El chico solo reía al ver a la chica inflar las mejillas mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Si no… no iré a Kalos por un largo tiempo.

-¡No se juega con algo como eso Ash!

Ash seguía riendo… su amiga haciendo pucheros era muy linda.

-Cuídate Serena.- El chico le sonreía mientras cerraba sus ojos por esa acción no pudo ver la gran sonrisa de la chica y el pequeño sonrojo que tenía.- Te llamare lo más pronto que pueda al llegar a Kanto.

-Tú también cuídate Ash… me alegra mucho el volverá verte.

-Nos vemos en Kalos ¡Adiós Serena!

-¡Adiooooos!

El pelinegro cortó la llamada mientras que la peli miel aun miraba con una sonrisa la pantalla.

-Con que Teselia ¿He?

Y con una sonrisa traviesa se dirigió hacia donde estaba su madre, hoy estaba de muy buen humor y unos pequeños golpes no iban a cambiar eso.

* * *

Al terminar la llamada con Serena el pelinegro se levantó e iba a comenzar a caminar hacia su habitación pero la presencia de Brock el cual lo miraba con un rostro serio se lo estaba impidiendo, Ash trago saliva al verse "descubierto" por el criador pokémon.

-Hola Brock.

El criador aun serio observaba con mucho detalle al nervioso entrenador.- ¿Qué ocultas? Y además… ¿Quién era esa chica con la que estabas hablando?

-(Ya valí…)- Mirando con una pequeña sonrisa de derrota hacia Brock.- Es mi amiga de la infancia… hace tiempo que no hablaba con ella.

-Te la tenías guardada ¿he?- Ash se relajó al oír el tono algo picaron del criador… no era para tanto de todos modos.- ¿Dónde vive?

-En una región algo lejana… Kalos.-Tomo un poco de aire para mirar con mucha seriedad al criador.- Brock tengo algo que contarte… es muy importante.

El criador sentía como la presión en la sala aumentaba así que otra vez volvió a mirar al entrenador seriamente, sabía muy bien que esto no tenía que perdérselo por nada en el mundo.

-Tengo un gusto peculiar con las mujeres… una atracción hacia ellas en tan solo verlas un breve tiempo.

El criador aun con el rostro serio al igual que su tono le respondió.- ¿Cuál gusto exactamente?

-Me gustan las mujeres…- Se detuvo algo tímido no sabía cómo decirlo así que tomo aire para poder dar una fuerte respuesta… respuesta que fue escuchada hasta por la enfermera Joy.- ¡Las mujeres maduras!- Exclamo mientras que con su puño derecho apuntaba a Brock… el criador pudo ver determinación en los ojos del entrenador… iba en serio.

Sin dudarlo Brock choco su puño con el del entrenador con una gran sonrisa.- ¡ESTO ORGULLOSO DE TI!- El criador saltaba de alegría mientras Ash se reía y se rascaba la mejilla algo avergonzado… Brock estaba feliz de que su "hermanito" estaba comenzando a interesarse por las mujeres, aunque fuera solo atracción física algo es algo.- ¡En poco tiempo ambos iremos por chicas lin…

 **BANG**

 **PAAAAAM**

Ambos chicos estaban tirados en el suelo, Brock se distorsionaba de dolor mientras que Ash… no reaccionaba.

-Idiota…- Dijo la coordinadora de Sinnoh mientras elevaba su puño derecho en el del cual salía mucho vapor.

Croagunk miraba a Brock seriamente, esta vez el criador no era quien había recibido más daño.

-Lysson… ojala recibas un golpe de Dawn.- Nadie salvo él pudo entender lo que había dicho… para los demás solo estaba tratando de seguir respirando.

* * *

En otro lugar… donde había un ring de lucha profesional dos pokémon luchaban a una gran intensidad, el público gritaba de emoción cuando ambos pokémon comenzaban a tener un intercambio de golpes en el centro del ring.

Un hitmonchan variocolor estaba luchando contra el pokémon lucha campeón desde hace un año… Primeape.

¿Cuántas veces ya había defendido su título?

Había perdido la cuenta si se era sincero Primeape, antes en verdad disfrutaba estos combates pero ya había llegado a su límite en esta región.

Hace tiempo que había olvidado como luchar como un pokémon… ahora solo era un boxeador.

Al igual que Anthony no lo dejaba luchar a su manera, el prefería realizar ataques como a bocajarro pero en vez de eso tiene tajo cruzado… ataque que él sentía que se veía mucho mejor en los machoke o Machap.

El hitmonchan comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de veloces jabs todos quedando boquiabiertos por la velocidad de estos golpes pero más les sorprendía el cómo Primeape no perdía su ritmo y esquivaba todos esos jabs solo balanceándose de izquierda a derecha.

Manteniendo su guardia.

Esperando el momento indicado.

El pokémon boxeador cubrió sus puños con fuego y comenzó a dar una lluvia de jabs al pokémon campeón que ahora tenía que cubrirse para poder salir ileso de los ataques ardientes de Hitmonchan el cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa para luego dar un potente izquierdazo que rompió la guardia de un sorprendido Primeape… cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba hacer su oponente ya era demasiado tarde.

Hitmonchan impacto un potente gancho alto en Primeape que se elevó unos metros para luego impactarse fuertemente contra el suelo.

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

La gente pensó que el pokémon campeón había ya perdido su título por ser noqueado pero les sorprendió que Primeape se sentara y miraba cabreado al pokémon boxeador.

Comenzó la cuenta el referí pero Primeape no se levantaba, Anthony con una sonrisa miraba a su "pokémon" había entendido la razón por la cual aún no se levantaba… estaba tratando de recuperarse lo que más podía.

Al llegar a los ocho segundos Primeape se levantó y se puso en guardia dando así continuación a la pelea, Hitmonchan no perdió tiempo y se lanzó contra el campeón usando ultra puño para poder hacer lo retroceder pero Primeape realizo una contra impactando un poderoso derechazo en el rostro del pokémon boxeador. Su puño izquierdo comenzó a ser rodeado por una energía de color blanco para conectar un poderoso Mega puño en el abdomen del boxeador que cayó de rodillas por el intenso dolor.

Los gritos de emoción del público aumentaron más al ver como Hitmonchan se levantaba a los nueve segundos para ponerse en guardia… ambos se mataban con la mirada y eso significaba una sola cosa.

El próximo en caer no se volvería a levantar por un buen rato.

Ambos envolvieron sus puños con energía y se lanzaron en contra del otro.

 **PUUUUUUM**

Al chocar ambos puños el ring comenzó a temblar al igual que las gradas… todos habían entendido que ambos iban con todo.

Hitmonchan reacciono más rápido y se acercó a Primeape lanzando un uno-dos utilizando puño fuego, el campeón para salir ileso tenía que retroceder hasta estar contra las cuerdas sin ninguna salida.

El pokémon boxeador lo tenía justo donde quería… aun con la fuerte guardia de Primeape con la combinación de mega, ultra y puños de fuego… el campeón había quedado sin protección al sentir un fuerte ardor en sus ambos brazos.

Hitmonchan se preparaba para lanzar el gancho alto más poderoso de toda su vida y con una sonrisa sentía que estaba muy cerca de tocar ese cinturón.

 **PAAAAM**

El público sin habla… la sonrisa de Hitmonchan se desvaneció al ver como Primeape había detenido su ataque utilizando sus dos manos.

Pero había un detalle más.

Hitmonchan sentía como sus puños comenzaban a enfriarse… sorprendido noto como Primeape con una mirada de superioridad tenía sus manos en vueltas por una energía congelante.

Puño hielo.

Hitmochan retrocedió para poder salir ileso de algún ataque del campeón, rápidamente envolvió sus puños en fuego para neutralizar el ataque de Primeape con éxito pero al mirar hacia el frente el campeón ya no estaba.

-¡Miren ahí!

Hitmochan luego sentía como era rodeado por muchos Primeape que lo rodeaban con un grandioso juego de pies y con su guardia esperando el momento indicado para atacar… luego Hitmochan se cubría lo mejor que podía de la lluvia de golpes que eran lanzados de distintas direcciones.

-Pero está prohibido utilizar doble equipo.

-Que campeón más sucio.

-¡Se equivocan!- Todos miraban a Anthony que miraba seriamente hacia el ring… maravillado por la escena.- Los que están viendo es la máxima velocidad del campeón.

Todos estaban sin habla y miraban como un jadeante Hitmonchan trataba de sentir la presencia de Primeape… pero todo su esfuerzo se desvanecía al sentir un fuerte dolor en distintas partes de su cuerpo, con algo de suerte logro conectar una contra al campeón que retrocedió un poco, momento que el pokémon boxeador no desaprovecho y se lanzó sin piedad hacia el campeón.

Primeape no se quedó atrás y comenzó un espectacular intercambio de golpes.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PUUUUM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **SPAAAAM**

Todos se afirmaban de sus asientos lo mejor que podían y trataban de no pestañear para no perderse ningún segundo del combate, ambos conectaban golpes, esquivaban o cuando ya era demasiado tarde para poder esquivarlo bloqueaban usando sus codos provocando un gran dolor en los puños del otro.

Poco a poco se notaba quien iba a ser el vencedor.

-¡Vamos conecta un Tajo cruzado!- Primeape logro hacer una contra exitosa al ver como el puño de su rival perdía velocidad cuando sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

El campeón solo le dio una mirada asesina y Anthony entendió claramente el mensaje.

- _El solo ha usado sus puños como un excelente boxeador… que clase de luchador sería si no correspondo a tal admirable hazaña_ _¡lo venceré a su manera!_

Siguieron con la intensa batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo ambos sentían todo su cuerpo arder pero ignoraron todo ese gran malestar para poder llevarse la victoria.

 **PAAAAAM**

Ambos conectaron sus mega puños ambos sentían como sus piernas temblaban como gelatina… solo quedaba un ataque más.

Hitmonchan se lanzó contra el campeón y preparaba un derecho el cual fue esquivado por un pequeño salto hacia atrás, utilizando toda la fuerza de su pies Primeape se lanzó contra un sorprendido Hitmochan que solo cerro los ojos… esperando su derrota con una pequeña sonrisa por haber llegado tan lejos.

 **PUUUM**

Un poderoso izquierdazo fue conectado en el rostro del pokémon boxeador y como si ese ataque hubiera sido poco Primeape comienza una lluvia de golpes mientras una pequeña aura de color blanca envolvía su cuerpo… ataque más conocido como Golpe.

Hitmoncha cayó como si de un gran saco de papas de tratase… inconsciente, el referí dio por terminado el combate y la gente gritaba de emoción más cuando Primeape elevaba sus brazos en señal de su victoria.

.

Luego de un tiempo los únicos que quedaban en el establecimiento eran Primeape y Anthony el cual tenía un rostro serio.

-¿Estás seguro de devolver el cinturón?- Ni siquiera tuvo que esperar para recibir una respuesta del pokémon que asentía seriamente.- Ya veo… bueno ya te convertí en campeón y es tiempo de que yo este junto a mi esposa e hija.

Primeape asentía también en eso, en este último tiempo el hombre nuevamente estaba dejando de lado a su familia por los combates en los cuales fue retado el pokémon lucha.

-Bueno es tiempo que tu vuelvas con tu entrenador… si te diste cuenta él también se ha hecho muy fuerte ¡Demuestra que mereces más que nadie el pertenecer en su equipo!

Primeape dio un gran grito como respuesta, ha extrañado demasiado a su entrenador en este tiempo y quería volver junto a su entrenador inmediatamente al convertirse en campeón pero en estos años Primeape había madurado… y no estaba seguro si Ash se merecía tener tanto poder de la nada si en verdad no lo merecía.

Vio su competición en la liga Añil, Naranja, Jhoto y Hoenn en cada una se superaba demostrando que estaba convirtiéndose en un excelente entrenador, además que sus pokémon lo adoraban sentía mucha envidia al ver eso.

Al ver su combate contra Tobias sentía ahora que él no era digno de estar junto a su entrenador, estaba confundido pero sabía al menos una sola cosa… que iba a volver junto a Ash.

-Mañana a primera hora ya estarás en el laboratorio del profesor Oak… y por favor aguántate hasta que llegue ash, luego de eso puedes luchar contra ese Infernape.- Con una sonrisa miraba al pokémon que se sacaba el cinturón y se lo entregaba.- Especialmente contra ese Heracross.

Primeape solo gruño mientras miraba a otro lado… otra cosa que quería hacer era luchar contra ese escarabajo cuanto antes.

Eso sí estaba enojado con su entrenador por no comunicarse con él pero bueno no es nada que una paliza no pueda arreglar… o un combate contra ese Infernape o Heracross.

Así puede ver con sus propios ojos lo mucho que ha mejorado su entrenador.

* * *

Ash y Brock ya se habían recuperado de los golpes respectivamente, los tres fueron a desayunar donde la gente miraba algo curiosa y divertida el como la chica regañaba al chico que había perdido en las semifinales de la liga.

-Vamos ya era hora de que me fijara en esas cosas…- Murmuro el chico mientras le daba un gran bocado a su desayuno.- No es para tanto Dawn.

Brock solo estaba callado estaba pensando seriamente en lo que haría desde ahora mientras que la peli azul aun mataba con la mirada al entrenador que por su bienestar evitaba esa mirada a toda costa.- Te gustan las mujeres maduras ¿he? Entonces cuando ayer cuando desviaste la mirada al despedirte de mi madre…

Ash comenzó atragantarse con su comida a lo que el criador reacciono para poder ayudarlo mientras que la peli azul aumentaba más su enojo.- Creo que eso es un sí.

-Claro que encuentro linda a tu madre.-Evitando el contacto visual con su amiga y continuo.- Me hace pensar de lo hermosa que te vas a poner con los años… más de lo que estas.

-grjsf.- La chica miro hacia otro lado sonrojada sin saber qué hacer ni decir, mientras que Brock levantaba su pulgar orgulloso de Ash… supo cómo manejar la situación y salir ileso del ataque de una chica.

-Así se hace Ash… pero no tientes a tu suerte.

-Lo se Brock… no hay de qué preocuparse.

Los susurros de los chicos no fueron escuchados por la coordinadora que estaba muy confundida en su mente.

-SI sigue así…- Susurro la chica para luego concentrarse en su plato.

Luego de desayunar y de descansar un tiempo Ash le sugirió a Brock a que los acompañara a pasear por la ciudad mientras que todos estuvieran viendo la final a lo que el criador rechazo la idea diciendo que tenía algo que hacer.

Dawn le reclamaba con pucheros pero Ash notando un brillo especial en la mirada de Brock entendió perfectamente lo que él quería hacer.

-No te preocupes Brock, yo y Dawn disfrutaremos este día al máximo por ti.- Dawn asentía con una sonrisa a las palabras del entrenador y lo tomo de la mano para salir a paso apresurado del centro pokémon.

Brock los despido con una sonrisa y luego se dirigió hacia la enfermera Joy, Croagunk había salido de su poké ball para preparar el golpe contra el criador pero al notar la mirada seria del moreno solo sonrío y volvió a meterse a su Poké ball.

La enfermera algo sorprendida de las palabras del criador comenzó a tener una larga charla con él… pero la enfermera estaba feliz por la decisión que había tomado el criador.

* * *

-¿Trajiste un pokémon?

-Pikachu y los demás se están tomando el descanso que se merecen.- El chico con una sonrisa tomaba una de las poké ball de su cinturón.- Llevo conmigo a Infernape, Gliscor y Staraptor.

-jeje yo solo a Piplup junto a Mamoswine.- Con una sonrisa miraba al entrenador que le correspondía también.

Estaban algo aliviados ver que aparte de ellos era muy poca gente la que paseaba por la ciudad, por lo que la chica arrastraba al pelinegro a todas las tiendas que le llamaban la atención, aunque para Ash fue más sorprendente que solo una de ellas se trataba de ropa.

-Benditas sean las bancas.- El chico al ver uno se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces en ellas.- Siento que no hacia esto desde hace tiempo.

-No seas exagerado.- Decía la chica que ahora llevaba una bolsa con un nuevo vestido para sus concursos.- Por cierto ayer no pude preguntarte como te sentiste luego de la batalla.

El entrenador miraba curioso a la peli azul que se sentaba a su lado y lo miraba pacientemente esperando su respuesta, conocía a Dawn y sabía muy bien que ella estaba preocupada por él, ella lo animo cuando perdió contra Paul… sin duda alguna su amiga era adorable con él.

-No he pensado mucho en eso en verdad.- Miraba hacia el cielo mientras comenzó con discurso y tratando de mesclar lo que sentía la primera vez que lucho contra Tobias y la actual.- Sentía que estábamos en niveles muy distintos que él podía acabar conmigo y mis pokémon si se lo proponía, pensé que hasta con suerte podía llegar a derrotar a dos de su pokémon… eso me llenaría de desesperación por darme cuenta que no importa todos los obstáculos que pueda superar, si hay entrenadores como él esperándome en otras ligas ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Ese es mi límite?

Dawn asentía con un rostro algo triste a lo que le decía su amigo… quizás no lo mostraba y por eso había salido tan temprano a entrenar antes de combate, ni quiso ni pensar en todo el cansancio mental que tuvo que tener Ash antes del combate.- Si algo así pasaba… al estar tan cerca de la final y perder en un resultado tan lamentable, no podía ni tomarme en serio mi próximo viaje… lo que llevaría a otra derrota pero esta vez por mi forma tan infantil de ocultar la rabia y la humillación que sentiría al ser derrotado así por Tobias en mi mejor estado.

El mismo se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo… quizás en el fondo es lo que había hecho en Teselia, él sabía que podía hacerlo mucho mejor que él lamentable resultado que tuvo al final, solo se encerró en su propio mundo para poder sanar lo que sentía al ser derrotado por Tobias, porque tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir entrenando con Pikachu pero en vez de eso solo había estado lamentándose en su habitación hasta que se dio una falsa confianza para ir a Teselia.

Todas sus batallas le dieron algo de lastima… Cilan fue el único que se había dado cuenta del potencial que el ocultaba… que por una extraña razón no podía usarlo por completo y ahora lo entendía.

Al llegar a Kalos sentía que debería ser igual o mucho mejor de lo que fue en Sinnoh porque o sino no podría sobrevivir a los gimnasios de esa región además que Serena, Citron y Clemon eran un gran apoyo para él pero necesitaban un guía… por lo que Ash tuvo que mandar las cosas infantiles aun lado.

Cuando Lysson y Alain aparecieron Ash de alguna forma tuvo que sacar lo mejor de sí y mejorarlo aún más… dando unos grandes resultados.

Pero no eran suficientes.

Él sabía muy bien que aun sin Zygarde del lado de Lysson, no sería rival para él… el hombre pelirrojo tenía un enorme poder destructivo junto a sus pokémon lo que más le sorprendía era como un ser como él podría realizar la mega evolución.

De todos modos ¿Por qué lysson quiere destruir el mundo y crear otro?

¿Qué fue lo que lo hizo pensar así?

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al sentir las cálidas manos de Dawn en sus mejillas, la chica lo miraba preocupada del porque se había quedado metido en sus pensamientos.

-Perdona me puse a pensar de más jeje.- Aparto las manos de la chica y le dio una gran sonrisa a la coordinadora.- Gracias por preocuparte siempre por mi Dawn.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa.- No hay de que tonto, tú haces lo mismo por mi ¡Somos mejores amigos!

-¡Mejores amigos!

Comenzaron a reírse luego de eso y la chica le dio una mirada tierna al chico el cual le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.- Ha cierto ¿Quieres que continúe?

-Claro.

-Pero mira a lo que logre llegar junto a mis amigos… no solo derrotamos a Darkrai dejamos fuera de combate a todos los pokémon de Tobias.- Cerro los ojos y con una sonrisa recordando cada momento especial de sus seis pokémon.- De pensar que aún podemos seguir mejorando me hace entusiasmarme demasiado y comenzar rápidamente con el entrenamiento… pero.

-¿Pero?

-En verdad quería ganar, al principio solo tenía en mente poder vencer al menos más de tres de sus pokémon pero mientras más avanzaba el combate… más quería la victoria.- Una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al recordar como termino el combate.- Tobias tenía en verdad una mala cara al terminar el combate y cuando le dieron la victoria a él… él no se sentía el ganador de este combate.

-Ahora que lo dices su cara cambio a una más alegre cuando tú le fuiste hablar por la revancha.- La chica ponía su dedo índice en sus labios recordando también la escena.- De seguro estará muy emocionado esperando su combate.

-Al igual que yo… espero que ambos estemos dando lo mejor.

-Estoy segura que esta vez tú ganaras.

El chico le acaricio la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.- Gracias Dawn.- A lo que la chica no pudo evitar soltar una risita por la acción del pelinegro.

Así ambos comenzaron a charlar de lo que harían luego de este viaje… Ash le sugirió ir a Jhoto pero Dawn…

-Nada de eso yo iré a esa región llamada Teselia contigo.- Había olvidado lo insistente que podía ser la peli azul cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza.- Luego de la sección de fotos iré a Kanto para conocer tu pueblo y luego de eso ambos iremos a esa región para ir por nuestros respectivos trofeos.

-Pero en esa región no hay concursos.- El pelinegro había soltado eso con un tono de voz que demostraba temor por como reaccionaria la chica.- No es que no te quiera a mi lado Dawn, al contrario pero sería muy egoísta de mi parte que estés en esa región solo por mí.

La chica suspiro resignada y miraba con un puchero al pelinegro que miraba para otro lado para no caer en su juego.- (Genial ahora las tres usan ese ataque contra mí).

-Pero al menos ¿Puedo ir a visitarte antes de que vayas a Teselia?- Ella miraba con un rostro algo triste mientras jugaba con sus dedos… Ash quedo sin habla ante lo que estaba viendo ¿Cómo negarle algo a esa carita?

-Claro que puedes visitarme tonta…- La peli azul se acomodó en el hombro derecho de Ash el cual sentía una agradable sensación en su cuerpo.- ¿No seré una molestia en tu entrenamiento?

El chico soltó una pequeña carcajada y con algo de timidez comenzó a rodear la cintura de la chica.- Claro que no Dawn, por ti el entrenamiento puede ser pausado unos días o semanas.

-Gracias Ash.- El tono alegre de la chica era música para los oídos de Ash… quería quedarse así con la chica que podía entenderlo mejor que nadie… o eso era antes de que se volvieran a ver en Teselia.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.- La chica respondía con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando la cercanía del pelinegro.

-¿Cómo te sentirías si estuviera viajando con otro grupo?- La chica abría su ojo derecho ante las palabras de su amigo.- Agregando si no tuvieras ninguna llamada de parte mía ¿Te sentirías reemplazada?

-La verdad creo que si me sentiría algo olvidada y sobre todo reemplazada… si lo pienso bien, las cosas no volverían hacer como son ahora entre nosotros y eso me entristece.- La chica sabía que Ash era algo olvidadizo y solo se centraba en los combates pero estaba siendo de alguna forma atento con ella al preguntar sobre una posibilidad.- Pero creo que de alguna forma te trataría diferente solo para darte una lección… y esperar al menos que tú quieras aclarar las cosas… que tu des el primer paso.

Para el pelinegro todo tenía sentido ahora, el comportamiento raro de Dawn cuando conoció a Irias y Cilan, cuando apoyo a Iris para decirle niño… la verdad esperaba de alguna forma que ella lo defendería… antes lo hubiera hecho.

Ahora entendía mejor por qué ese comportamiento desesperante de Dawn, él quería reclamarle por ese asunto mientras estaba en Teselia pero no encontró nunca el momento exacto no quería incomodar a sus amigos que había hecho en esa región ni a Meloetta que era lo más importante en ese momento.

-(Cuantas veces la habré cagado…)- Pensó el chico con mucha molestia hacia el mismo.- Jeh ya veo, si haces algo como eso lo primero que haré es ordenar a Pikachu será electrocutarte por infantil.

Lo último lo había dicho con mucha malicia.

-¡Que malo!

Molestar a su coordinadora de Sinnoh… era jodidamente divertido.

* * *

La peli azul miraba la televisión de la tienda sorprendida.

Como no si Tobias había ganado la final de la liga utilizando solo a su Darkrai… tal como lo había dicho Ash.

-Te lo dije ¿No?

La chica solo podía insultarlo en voz baja mientras sus ojos tenían unas pequeñas gotas que querían salir al tener que gastar todo su dinero en solo alimentar al pelinegro glotón, el chico al ver el estado de su amigo con una sonrisa dijo que él se encargaría de pagar la comida afirmando que la chica había aprendido una valiosa lección.

-¡Nunca estar en contra del gran Ash!

Luego de eso Ash esperaba impacientemente a la chica afuera de la tienda… ya habían comido y casi todo el dinero del pelinegro se había ido a la mierda, pero era la recompensa que le había dado a su amiga por haberla molestando desde anoche.

-Kingler no ha tenido un combate desde hace mucho tiempo…

Así se quedó pensando en todo sus pokémon que no utilizo para esta liga, recordó a cada uno que utilizo hasta su combate contra Tobias.- Jeh curioso que en cada combate use a uno de mis pokémon de tipo volador.

Y así fue en esta liga utilizo a Noctowl, Staraptor y a Swellow…

-Todos mis pokémon tipo volador… eso es una maldita mentira.

Recordó una promesa… una promesa que le había hecho a uno de sus pokémon más fieles desde el inicio, esa ave que lo respetaba y lo quería demasiado nadie más que su antigua Pidgeot.

- _Te prometo que volveré por ti Pidgeot._

El chico solo miraba seriamente hacia la nada… o eso se puede suponer ya que su mirada era oculta por mechones de su cabello y su gorra.

Recordó cuando lo capturo tratando con Caterpie y luego con Pikachu.

Cuando obtuvieron la medalla cascada contra Misty.

Cuando destruían el globo del equipo rocket.

Cuando derrotaron al Rhydon en el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

Todo el esfuerzo que había usado su ave para que él llegara a tiempo en su combate contra Ritchie.

Cuando lucho contra ese Fearow y también cuando obtuvo su evolución.

Y su despedida.

-¿Por qué soy tan mierda?- El chico tiro su espalda contra el ventanal de la tienda y miro hacia el cielo con mucha tristeza a los pidgey que volaban por la ciudad.- ¿Tanto me costaba ir a verla luego de cada viaje?

Su voz comenzó a quebrarse y sus piernas temblaban, luego de volver de Jhoto fue a darle una miradita al bosque junto a Pikachu donde vieron como aun luchaba contra Fearow y su manada… con un reencuentro algo apresurado se volvió a despedir de su majestuosa ave.

-Quizás sea ya tarde… pero lo primero que haré al despedirme de Brock ¡Es ir por ti Pidgeot!

Fue un bruto… claro darle más importancia al pobre charmander abandonado el cual luego de conocer el poder de la evolución lo había dejado de escuchar y en Kanto eso siempre le había costado caro.

Pero…

¿Cómo fue que le pago a su pokémon más fiel hasta entonces? Claro cómo se debe prometiendo que volvería por él pero esa promesa al parecer valía lo mismo que una mierda, Pidgeot de alguna forma siempre estuvo para él y era uno de sus pokémon más fuertes en ese entonces.

-Realmente doy asco.- Cerro los ojos y trataba de no dejarse llevar por la culpa junto a la tristeza para que Dawn no lo viera en ese estado.

* * *

-¡Ash!

-¡Aquí Dawn!

Dawn paro en seco al ver esa sonrisa falsa en Ash… no daba la misma calidez de siempre, algo tuvo que haberle sucedió mientras ella estaba comprando pero prefirió no hablar sobre eso y decidió animarlo con otra cosa.

-¡Mira te compre algo!- Noto como los ojos de Ash se iluminaban y miraba con mucha curiosidad la nueva bola que traía la peli azul.- (Jeh a veces es igual que un niño).

La peli azul le entrego una especie de libro que hablaba de todas las habilidades sobre los pokémon, Ash miraba incrédulo el libro y luego a su amiga que le sonreía tiernamente.

-He visto que usaste muy bien las habilidades de Sceptile y Swellow en el combate… pero estoy segura que esto te ayudara a usar todas las habilidades de tus pokémon y también para poder salir ilesos de las habilidades de tus oponentes.

El chico abría el libro en una página al azar donde estaba mucha información de la habilidad cuerpo llama donde salía una pequeña descripción de ella, el cómo activarla y cual eran los pokémon que podían tenerla.

-Wooooow enserio esto me va a ayudar mucho.

-Estaba algo insegura jeje no eres el típico chico que se pone a leer.- La chica se rascaba la mejilla nerviosa para ella ahora venía algo más difícil.

-Si se trata de pokémon claro que lo soy.- Dijo el chico guiñándole el ojo a la chica y dando una sonrisa.- Gracias por el obsequio Dawn… enserio no tuviste que molestarte.

-No seas tonto, quiero darte algo por tu gran esfuerzo en el combate de ayer y también para que me recuerdes.

-Enserio no era nece…

La chica sin avisarle lo abrazo del cuello, Ash miraba sin poder creer la acción de la chica que estaba concentrada cien por ciento en su cuello. Fue cuando sintió algo frío que rodeaba a su cuello y no era ni menos que una cadena de plata la cual llevaba una Súper ball como "adorno".

La chica termino su "abrazo" y miraba con una gran sonrisa al entrenador que estaba aún algo maravillado por el obsequio de Dawn.- Quería comprar dos y que cada uno tuviera la mitad de un corazón.- La sonrisa fue convertida en un tierno puchero.- Pero recordé que estaría copiándole al vínculo que tienes con May.

Ash se reía fuertemente al escuchar eso y se quedó mirando con mucho cariño la súper ball de la cadena.- ¿Te gusta?

-Nop… ¡Me encanto!- Con gran sonrisa y rápidamente agarro de la cintura a Dawn y comenzó a elevarla en el aire mientras el giraba.

Ambos reían felizmente haciendo que la poca gente que andaba por la ciudad miraban con mucha ternura a los dos chicos… algunos pensando que eran una preciosa pajera y otros que esos chicos tenían una hermosa amistad.

-(Tuve que ser una especie de héroe en mi vida pasada o Arceus y los demás legendarios me dieron este regalo por todo en lo que me he metido en estos años… me dieron un hermoso ángel).

Le sorprendía como esta chica alivio toda la desesperación y alivio que estaba sintiendo por el asunto con su Pidgeot en tan solo unos segundos.

* * *

-¿Lyra pensaba que yo era tu novio?- Eso nunca lo hubiera visto venir.

-Si… me lo pregunto y luego de eso me dijo que en verdad eras un buen partido.- Le respondió la coordinadora tratando de ocultar todo el nerviosismo que sintió en ese momento.

El chico con una sonrisa algo traviesa elevaba su pecho.- Tiene buen gusto.- Ambos comenzaron a reír luego de eso.- Pero algo más paso ¿verdad?

La chica evitaba el contacto visual con el chico y respondió cantando.- No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Mmmm ¿Cómo le respondiste a Lyra?

Ash sonreía al ver como la chica empezaba a murmurar cosas nuevamente contra de él.- No creo que hayas dicho un… nop solo somos amigos.- Tratando de imitar la voz de la peli azul.

-¡Yo no sueno así!

-¡Claro que sí y no cambies el jodido tema!

La chica suspiro derrotada.- Me altere un poco al escuchar eso… digo nunca me esperaría que me preguntaran algo así.

-En eso te apoyo.- Recordó como en una ocasión en Kalos le habían preguntado a Serena y a él si eran novios… ahora recién se dio cuenta del gran sonrojo que eso le había provocado a la peli miel, en él… no sabía que decir la verdad.- Me ocurrió algo parecido hace 2 años y…- La peli azul miraba ahora a su amigo que lo miraba con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué respondiste?

-Le dije que no inventara…

 **CRACH**

 **-** Auch.

-¡No es lo que piensas!- La chica movía las manos muy nerviosa al ver al chico bajar la mirada.- ¡Me había puesto nerviosa!

-…

-¿Ash?

-…

-Mooooou.- La chica lo tomo del rostro para elevar la cara y Ash cerró los ojos para no verla.- ¿Estás enojado?

Tenía que aguantar un poco más antes de estallar a carcajadas.

-Tú sabes que en verdad veo un gran chico y entrenador en ti.- Al ver ya el tono triste de la chica se dio cuenta ya la había molestado lo suficiente.

-…- El chico la tomo de las manos para luego levantar la cara con una gran sonrisa.- Jajaja tranquila, tranquila estoy bien.

Al ver como el pelinegro sacarle la lengua le dieron ganas de matarlo ahí mismo.- ¿Solo eso te dijo?

-Grrrrr.- La chica aleja sus manos del pelinegro y puso sus brazos cruzados.- Luego dijo de que eres un buen partido y le respondí que nunca lo había pensado.

-Es increíble que todo eso pasaba mientras yo trataba de salir de ese lugar.- La situación le daba algo de gracia… quizás Dawn había sentido en ese momento lo mismo que él al pensar en la declaración de Serena.

O quizás solo estaba pensado de más.

-Que se iba a esperar del maestro densidad.- El comentario y la sonrisa en el rostro de la coordinadora lo hizo enojarse un poco.

-Jah como si tú fueras tan atenta a lo que te rodea.- Con una sonrisa miro a la peli azul.- Eres igual o más mensa que yo.

-¡OYE!- El chico salió disparado de ese lugar para poder seguir viviendo mientras que la peli azul sin importarle nada comenzó a correr detrás de él.

-Si sigo así… ella va a matarme antes que Lysson.- Susurro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le gritaba lenta a la peli azul que se cabreaba más.

-Ya verás cuando te atrape Ash.

Cada vez el instinto de peligro para el pelinegro se desvaneció y sentía solo que estaba jugando a las atrapadas junto a la chica… ni si quiera supo cuando ya ambos comenzaron a reírse.

* * *

Desde ese día todo había sucedido igual como él recordaba.

Bueno a excepción de que en una revista oficial de la liga en la lista de los mejores entrenadores él había quedado en el puesto número uno, luego Tobias en el segundo puesto y Paul se coronaba con el tercer lugar.

Todo eso lo supo por cortesía de Brock que con una gran sonrisa le lanzo la revista en la cara.- Al parecer te has hecho una gran fama por esa batalla… hasta ya algunos saben que conquistaste el frente batalla y que ganaste la liga naranja.

El entrenador junto a la coordinadora leían curiosos la descripción que habían hecho sobre Ash en la revista, también que hayan hecho una página tratando por completo del entrenador de Kanto y sus distintas participaciones por varias regiones.

-Awwww así te veías a mi edad.- La chica miraba curiosa la imagen de Ash y junto a un Charizard contra Gary y su Blastoise.- No me dijiste que tenías un Charizard.

-Deberías verlo luchar Dawn.- El criador pokémon se le aparecía una sonrisa en el rostro al recordar todas las victorias del inicial de fuego para Ash.- Sin duda es el pokémon más fuerte de Ash.

-Yo solo sé que va a matarme cuando me vea… por no usarlo en este combate.

Brock comenzó a reírse de la cara de terror de su amigo y Dawn curiosa le preguntaba al entrenador de Kanto sobre Charizard.

-Esa historia te la contare cuando vayas a Kanto.- El chico le guiño el ojo izquierda a lo que chica hizo puchero por eso.

-Jaja bueno ¿y como sentiste esta derrota?

-¡Brock!- La chica se preparaba para matar al criador pero la voz de Ash la hizo detenerse.

-Sensacional...- Tomo un poco de aire para continuar y recordar todas las derrotas amargas que tuvo en el pasado.- Estos aplausos en verdad los sentía reales y no como los que te da el publico por lastima... es difícil explicarlo.

Brock miraba con orgullo al entrenador y la coordinadora con mucho cariño.- Solo se que siento que en verdad el publico se dio cuenta de lo mucho que me esforcé... en verdad siento que me gane los corazones de la gente.

Se levanto entusiasmado del asiento y miro con una gran sonrisa a sus compañeros.- Pikachu, Dawn, Brock... ¡SIGAMOS CON NUESTRO VIAJE!

-¡POR SUPUESTO!

-¡Pika!

* * *

Cynthia trato de llegar para despedirse del entrenador pero al llegar la enfermera le informo que se habían ido hace tiempo.

-Bueno supongo que nuestros caminos se encontraran en el futuro…- Susurro la chica algo derrotada para luego ir por un helado.

* * *

Todo paso tanto como el recordaba… solo que el criador se extrañaba del comportamiento sobre protector de Ash hacia ellos.

Brock les menciono que iba a ser médico pokémon, ambos chicos le dieron los mejores deseos para terminar sus estudios.

Dawn quería ir a Kanto junto a sus dos amigos pero tampoco quería perder esa oportunidad que tenía su pokémon.

La misma expresión que Ash recordaba… solo que esta vez podía entender mejor la angustia que tenía la peli azul.

Se dieron los cinco por última vez.

La misma despedida por parte de Brock.

Mismo ferry.

Dawn ocultando su triste rostro al lado de un Piplup que lloraba a mares.

Si su memoria no le fallaba aquí era cuando le gritaba que no se preocupara…

-A la mierda con eso.- El chico se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho Dawn mientras el ferry partía.

Tenía la mitad de un listón que compartía con May.

Serena tenía su pañuelo y luego él le daría un listón azul que ella usaría feliz.

Y la Dawn le había dado una linda cadena… pero y él.

-Brock luego me lanzas un flotador.

-¿He?- El creador quedo sin habla cuando Ash lanzo a su buizel y entrenador intercambiaba su mirada con el pokémon de agua y ambos saltaron al mar.- ¡Te has vuelto loco!

 **SPLASH**

-¡Te callas y lanzas un maldito flotador!- Así con la ayuda de su buizel estaba llegando rápidamente donde Dawn lo estaba mirando incrédula, la chica sin perder tiempo comenzó a correr para ayudarlo a subir.- Hola de nuevo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso idiota?

-Porque no podía dejarte sin darte esto.- Piplup y Buizel miraban sonrientes como el chico le quitaba el gorro blanco a la chica y le ponía en la cabeza su gorra.- Me la vuelves a entregar cuando nos volvamos a ver y yo…- El chico aun con el pelo mojado ignorando eso se ponía en su cabeza el gorro de la chica.- Me quedo con este.

La chica sonreía de una forma muy tierna por el gesto del chico.- En serio no debías hacer esto.- La chica con mucho cariño tocaba la mojada gorra.- Tendré que darme un baño luego de esto.

-No seas chillona.- El chico algo curioso también tocaba el gorro en su cabeza.- Tú eras la que se quejaba de que con May compartiera la unión de un listón… nosotros cada vez que nos reencontremos nos entregaremos nuestros respectivos gorros.- Luego de eso le dio una gran sonrisa a la chica.- Luego al volvernos separar tendremos siempre algo del otro ¿Qué te parece?

Su respuesta fue nada más ni nada menos que un cálido abrazo de su amiga.- Tu ropa va a mojarse.

-Eso ya no importa.- El chico acariciba la espalda de la chica mientras que ella se acurrucaba en su pecho ignorando el hecho de que estuviera mojado.- Te extrañare mucho.

-Odio verte así… yo también te extrañare Dawn.- El chico se mantuvo así un rato pero sabía muy bien que si quería alcanzar al barco ya tenía que marcharse.- Te quiero.

Unas simples palabras que tenían un fuerte significado para ambos.- Yo también te quiero Ash.

Se separaron con una pequeña sonrisa y el chico miro hacia atrás donde el ferry se estaba perdiendo de su vista.- ¿Podrás alcanzarlo amigo?

Buizel se golpeaba en su pecho confiado y Ash se reía por eso.- Bueno iremos con aqua Jet solo debes ignorar mis gritos de ayuda.

Le acaricio la cabeza a Piplup y con una sonrisa se despedía de la peli azul.- Alégrate que eres con la primera chica que algo hago así.

La chica se reía contenta al escuchar eso.- Estaré presumiendo ese honor a May en su cara… ¡Hasta pronto Ash!

El chico aliviado por ver que uno de sus objetivos se estaba cumpliendo dejando a una de las chicas más importantes de su vida sonriente y sintiendo que su lazo se reformo mucho más de lo que él había pensado.- ¡Hasta pronto Dawn!

 **SPLASH**

Hizo ambos se fueron a una gran velocidad persiguiendo al ferry que los llevaría a Kanto, la chica solo miraba sonriendo como el chico se alejaba por un tiempo de su vida.

-Solo por un tiempo…- Susurro tomando a Piplup en sus brazos y comenzó alejarse de ese lugar también.- En este poco tiempo haré que te sientas orgullosa de mí, Piplup dio un gran chillido entusiasmado también al escuchar a su entrenadora.

Al solo recordar al chico con su gorro diciéndole que la quería hacía que dentro de ella se llenara de una gran alegría.

* * *

-En serio no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado.- Decía el pelinegro regresando a su pokémon y agradeciéndole por su ayuda.- ¿Hay duchas verdad?

-Si las hay y no te preocupes por mientras yo lavare tu ropa y tu "lindo" gorro.

El chico solo dio gruñido como respuesta y se fue a las duchas… no quería escuchar por ahora las burlas de su amigo.

* * *

-Aquí nuestros caminos se separan.

Esas palabras eran muy fuertes para Ash… si lo recordaba este momento fue la última vez que vio a su amigo que había estado acompañándolo por casi toda su vida ¿Le había dado las gracias como se debía? ¿Tampoco había tenido tiempo para darle una corta llamada y ver como estaban sus estudios?

-Realmente no sé cómo personas como ustedes me ven como un amigo.- Susurro el chico otra vez lamentándose por lo mierda que ha sido con todos en "su tiempo" el criador miraba como la cara de Ash mostraba tristeza.

-Vamos amigo no te pongas así… volveremos a vernos.- Los miraban los caminos que iban a tomar por separado.- Además hace tiempo que ya no me necesitas, te has hecho muy fuerte Ash.

El entrenador volteo hacia el moreno.- No digas eso Brock… además siempre voy a necesitar de alguna forma a mi hermano mayor.

El criador sorprendido miraba hacia Ash que luego de decir eso tenía una gran sonrisa.- Tratare de llamarte cada mes para ver cómo vas con tus estudios.

-Jajajaja gracias Ash yo solo deseo ya verte como un gran campeón… aunque no hayas ganado el campeonato ya tienes la esencia y el nivel.

Ash se rascaba algo avergonzado la mejilla al escuchar ese halago de parte de su amigo.- Gracias pero aun te haré esperar dos años para que veas convertido en el mejor entrenador de todos los tiempos.

-Entonces hasta ese entonces Maestro pokémon.

-Hasta luego doctor Pokémon Brock.

Con un choque de sus puños ambos comenzaron a caminar por distintos caminos.- ¡Tratare de visitarte en este mes hermano!

Con una risa algo divertida el moreno le respondía.- ¡Yo también haré lo mismo hermanito!

Pikachu miraba curioso a su entrenador sentía que hoy también se había perdido algo importante en la vida de su amigo.

-Pikachu iré a un lugar antes de ir a Pueblo Paleta.

-¡Pikaaaaaaaa!

-Es importante que no pierda más tiempo.- Pikachu miraba serio a su entrenador que ya comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.- ¡Iré por Pidgeot!

El ratoncito miraba sorprendido a su entrenador que miraba seriamente hacia el frente justo cuando una fuerte brisa del viento hacia que el cabello de Ash se moviera salvajemente.- Quiero hablar con él a solas amigo… y sé muy bien que no vas a querer estar en tu poké ball

Pikachu tenía una gran sonrisa antes de responderle con un tierno chillido, le deseo suerte y comenzó a correr hacia el pueblo.- ¡Gracias Pikachu!

-¡PIKAAAAA!

Pikachu seguía corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su lindo rostro.

Su entrenador había crecido mucho en este viaje… pero él sabía que algo más había pasado con él, lo descubriría pero antes él iba a recompensarle el resultado que tuvieron contra Tobias.

Así sin perder tiempo entro por la ventana de la casa de su entrenador para poder llamar la atención de la ama de casa.

* * *

Los pequeños rattata junto a muchos caterpie y Weedle miraban llenos de curiosidad como un joven entrenador corría a una gran velocidad por interior del bosque.

Algunos pokémon salvajes querían probar suerte atacándolo como los Beedrill y algunos Spearow pero al ver la cara que tenía de desesperación y angustia el entrenador los pokémon salvajes sacaban esa idea de su mente y solo miraban por donde iba el joven.

Su respiración era entre cortada.

Su cuerpo le exigía detenerse de inmediato ya había estado corriendo por más de doce minutos.

Un rápido recuerdo pasó por la mente del pelinegro… la batalla de Pidgeot contra Fearow.

Llego a una zona del bosque donde era un tipo de circulo donde solo era cubierto por la hierba y era rodeado por unos enormes arboles… era el lugar perfecto para aterrizar.

-¡PIDGEOT!

La única respuesta que obtuvo era la brisa del viento.

-¡PIDGEOOOOOOT SOY YO ASH!

Otra vez su única respuesta fue la brisa del viento.

-¡Sé que me tarde en volver por ti!- Miraba hacia todos lados mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.- Pero… enserio te quiero al igual que todos mis pokémon.

Esta vez ni siquiera la brisa del viento lo acompaño.

-¡PIDGEOOOOOT!

-¡PIDGEOOOOOT!

-¡PIDGEOOOOOT!

-¡PIDGEOOOOOT!

El chico apretaba los dientes mientras de la rabia y desesperación cayo de rodillas al suelo.- Tarde en demasiado en volver por ti ¿verdad?

La voz del chico comenzó a quebrarse y comenzó arrancar la hierba con sus manos para tratar de calmarse… sin resultados.- Enserio perdóname…

Pero el susurro fue llevado por el viento.

-Quizás hasta algún malnacido pudo atraparte… o quizás en esta época del año te vas a otro lugar junto a tu manada.

-Fuiste el mejor pokémon que tuve en Kanto… mi pokémon más fiel que seguía mis órdenes por muy estúpidas que fueran.- El chico soltó un suspiro de tristeza al recordar su viaje por su región natal.- Tenías una confianza ciega en mí.

-¡SOY UN GRANDISIMO ESTUPIDO!

Y con una gran ira comenzó a golpear el suelo una y otra vez, hasta que sintió unas gotas caer en sus guantes… sus lágrimas.

-Perdóname Pidgeot…- De pronto más recuerdo pasaron por su mente.

 _-¡Yo te elijo Pidgeotto!_

- _Pidgeotto ¡Tornado!_

 _-¡Usa Ataque rápido!_

- _Bien hecho amigo._

Al recordar esos momentos una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del entrenador al recordar como acariciaba a su ave y ella luego de recibir la acaricia ella trataba de mostrar el afecto que sentía por el pelinegro.

 _-Pidgeotto perdóname… por mi culpa tuviste estas heridas._

 _-Tenemos que derrotar a ese Fearow… ¡Vamos Pidgeot!_

Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar lo último que le había dicho a su pokémon.

- _Te prometo que volveré por ti Pidgeot._

Con lágrimas en sus ojos comenzó a gritarle al cielo como si solo el supiera toda la mezcla de emociones que sentía contra él mismo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Y Así el chico estaba liberando toda la tristeza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, solo los pokémon del bosque eran testigos del lamento del joven entrenador… hasta los mismos Beedril miraban con una tristeza al entrenador que mientras gritaba apretaba con mucha fuerza la hierba.

-¡PIDGEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 3**

 **Pude terminar el puto capitulo carajo ¡En tu cara mundo!**

 **Pokémon que combatieron:**

 **Primeape: Mega puño - Puño hielo - Golpe - Tajo cruzado.**

 **Hitmonchan (variocolor): Ultra puño - Mega puño - Puño fuego - Gancho alto.**

 **¿Qué les puedo decir? Disculparme por todo el tiempo que los he hecho esperar esta continuación… además se me hace difícil hacer un capítulo de pokémon sin peleas jajaja bueno y el de este capítulo fue una batalla de boxeo, no pude evitarlo en verdad jeh.**

 **Solo les diré que se armara un buen espectáculo en el arco siguiente… ¿En verdad pensaron que haría un arco que solo se trataría de entrenar? Nah a mí me gusta que pase de todo.**

 **¿Qué parte del episodio les gusto más? Como ven se me hizo muy difícil hacer este episodio ya que eran escenas muy distintas a la anterior y supongo que notaron mi gran rencor a BW con lo que le hicieron a Ash y Dawn… parecían unos completos desconocidos al estar juntos luego de la presencia de Iris junto a Cilan, en verdad pensé que Dawn defendería a su amigo de la frase "eres tan infantil" su relación o se recupera en un reencuentro en la saga actual o todo se ira a la verga.**

 **¿Qué más? A cierto, la verdad me odio por a ver aceptado la practica… ¡nos explotaron más que la mierda! Llegamos solo a comer y a dormir a nuestros hogares, además que aún no nos pagan y la cantidad que nos van a dar es una grandísima mierda.**

 **Ese mismo día me dieron ganas de mandar a todo a la mierda pero he ahora que termino las festividades no harán "estudiar" para utilizar un sistema así que en nuestro poco tiempo libre habrá que estudiar… yo me saldré y me vale verga dejar mal parado a mi liceo, no dejare que me sigan utilizando en algo ¡QUE NO ME GUSTA!**

 **Mi papá y mi familia quieren que aguante pero lo siento… yo quiero aun intentar cumplir mis metas, no perderé además mis vacaciones en esta estupidez, quiero seguir entrenando algo que no he hecho hace tiempo, disfrutar lo que me queda con mi familia y amigos.**

 **Ya nos dieron los resultados de la PSU tengo oportunidad para ir a estudiar en el norte "gratis" debo investigar bien eso… todo depende de que si me aceptan o no.** **Porque el instituto… no dejare que mi papá pague tanto en eso, yo pienso que no importa donde estudias si no tu determinación por seguir adelante así que… ¿Qué piensan? A mí me gusta charlar con ustedes XD**

 **Espero que me respondan esas dos preguntas cabrones: su parte favorita o que es lo que piensan de todo el capítulo y que piensan con mi decisión.**

 **Claro que debo ir aun a trabajar… hasta que me paguen :v**

 **Iba a poner otra cosa pero mi padre me compartió internet de su celu por poco tiempo… así que CUÍDENSE.**

 **Leeré todos sus comentarios como siempre ;) y si actualizo rápido sabrán que deje la practica jajaja**

 **¡Gracias por su tiempo muchachos! (a)**

 **Los quiere… el corredor que aún no ha ganado ninguna carrera.**

 **Espero que sea un buen 2016 para ustedes... los juro que en el próximo cap les dejare en verdad el porque este ultimo tiempo me encariñe bastante con Ash ¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	5. De vuelta a Pueblo Paleta

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

 **¿Qué puedo decir? Pues agradecerles a todos por sus reviews no puedo creer que una de mis historias llegara a los 100 comentarios solo puedo decir… wooow.**

 **Bueno ya renuncie a seguir con la práctica profesional de electrónica y además con modales algo que no son mis mejores cualidades jaja, además de tener la oportunidad de trabajar ahí si mi plan no funciona así que está muy bien supongo, por ahora no tenga nada más que decir así que… ¡Vamos por los comentarios!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Matiov: El mundo no cabrón ¡A LA GENTE! Jaja bueno me alegra saber que en verdad te haya entrado esos sentimientos con el cap, eso es lo que quiero hacer por esta "saga" que Ash se dé cuenta de todas las cosas que se ha perdido y solo te diré que fui una sola vez a Santiago como a los 11 años de edad y no quiero volver allá (Bueno cuando tenga que tomar un vuelo hacia otro país) pero no es un lugar que me gustaría vivir, aun así no tengo donde caer en el norte así que supongo que me quedare en Ovalle a estudiar… al menos esta la carrera que quiero y me vale verga los profes, cumpliré mis metas y seguiré entrenando para por fin llegar con un puto trofeo o medalla, bueno yo vengo de un liceo técnico y créeme no sé cómo tuve 480 puntos en ciencias si no sabía nada XD jaja tú también suerte en tu carrera ¡CUIDATE!**

 **0Pablo1: Bueno en el manga Degenki Pikachu a nuestro protagonista afirma que le gustan las mujeres maduras y Brock se emociona respondiéndole: somos iguales… ame esa parte jaja un Ash algo salido es realmente disfrutable. Exacto Delos no es malito solo quería proteger a Ash… a su manera pero como tú dices TODO SE VA A IR A LA VERGA, jaja gracias por tu comentario y me alegra mucho que te gustara tanto este cap… cuídese buen hombre.**

 **Killer hollow and Anna: Gracias y claro daré todo para dedicarme a lo que amo, además de no rendirme de estar junto a una chica… por ahora si no, a full entrenando y luego darlo todo en la carrera, tengo que calmar las hormonas jajaja cuídate.**

 **TheGamer24: Tu solo quieres harem cabrón jajaja XD**

 **Reverse Ash: Quería mostrar cómo podía la desesperación que sentía Ash al saber que la ha cagado con uno de sus pokémon que siempre le fue fiel. Bueno Iris era igual o más infantil que el entrenador de Kanto solo que trataba de ocultarlo con su maldita frase, si no recordemos como criticaba ciertos errores de Ash que ella misma cometía MAS SEGUIDO y bueno espero que si se haya notado el avance en la relación con las chicas (Bueno con Dawn quedo claro XD) cuídese mijo.**

 **Alosaurio116: Bueno no podemos decir al 100% todo el poder que tenía Charizard en BW (por varias razones) pero si se quedó en el laboratorio es porque ya no podía seguir mejorando en ese valle, solo que esta vez fue mucho antes por la mescla de sentimientos que tenía el pokémon y sobre los Regis… te lo dejare mejor al final del cap chico ;)**

 **CCSakuraforever: Bueno gracias por tu comentario y ahora se viene el arco de "entrenamiento" espero que te guste ¡Saludos!**

 **Prietar: Ese odio que casi todos le tienen a Iris e.e al menos es un amor en el juego, del asunto del amor… se aguantan y se quedan leyendo como avanza la historia jaja cuídate.**

 **Baraka108: No quería aun hacer el encuentro con su madre… creo que será mucho más emotivo que Delia vuelva a verlo en su hogar, no alcance a despedirme de mi jefa (puta vida) me gusto demasiado tu comentario y me agrada saber que pude cumplir lo que quería en este capítulo… no sé porque se me hace muy normal ver a Ash con el gorro de Dawn :v Squirtle se jode y que espere su puto turno jajaja cuídate. ¡ASH TIENE BUEN GUSTO PARA LAS MUJERES Y PUNTO!**

 **AndresLoayzavillaverde: Hare lo mejor que pueda para actualizar pronto.**

 **Boomingmaster: No veo que se está excediendo, anteriormente fue por todo lo que tuvo que pasar y todo lo que perdió al volver en el tiempo (Greninja OP) además de ser algo que realmente impacta… se está dando cuenta del daño que ha hecho solo por "no mirar hacia atrás" los vínculos con las chicas y a uno de sus pokémon más fieles, recordemos que Ash puede ser muy denso e inocente y siempre sigue adelante aunque haya pasado por un momento amargo pero el hecho que seres vivos sufran por su culpa… el remordimiento lo mataría es muy puro el pobre.**

 **Sobre Harem y sus pokémon que se sienten "indignos" yo solo diré que ustedes son muy degenerados XD jajaja bueno es tiempo que vean también sus pokémon de todo el crecimiento de Ash… que se han perdido ¡Saludos y cuídate!**

 **Sarahi99: Este debe ser el review más largo que me han dado en toda mi puta y negra vida… hasta ahora e.e bueno cada uno de los dragones tendrán protagonismo en sus respectivos arcos y bueno pensé que ya nadie se acordaba del Kyurem vergudo que todos en ese pueblo temían. Muy de acuerdo con tu opinión respecto a la película de Keldeo (Otra cosa que odio de BW) al menos tengo un lindo recuerdo de ella porque en ese día pude ir a vacacionar a Antofagasta y FUE HERMOSO… nunca había visto edificios tan altos en mi vida tanto que me daban miedo, quede asombrado y sobre todo por sus semáforos que los hombres de verdes tenían animación, los caracoles (tiendas que tenían un diseño vergudo) entre otras cosas… todo eso por no querer seguir viendo esa película :v**

 **Jajaja bueno creo que no estás tan equivocada la primera vez que leo sus comentarios no puedo parar de sonreír y sentir que mi ego sube hasta el infinito (Bueno eso llena mi vacío :v jajaja) no diré nada sobre tu analogía sobre Prima jajaja pues claro se nota que en el anime amaban mucho a Lorelei con esas enormes montañas de por medio XD jaja aww me quieren solo por actualizar grrr y me alegra saber que si les haya causado gracia los diálogos bueno aquí Charizard la mando a la friendzone :v (Si yo no soy feliz nadie lo será :´( jajaja) me hiciste acordar que tengo que revisar los errores de ortografía del anterior cap… pero puede esperar jaja.**

 **Yo no quería romper tu frágil corazón u.u pero no todo puedo ser amor y felicidad para Ash puede obtener cosas buenas pero aunque no quiera perderá otras, pero bueno aun te queda leer este cap para ver si tu corazón se rompe más o que se recupere ;) probabilidades, probabilidades, tu comentario tan lleno de sentimiento es realmente genial que me lo he leído varias veces junto a otros comentarios y es bueno saber que muchos me apoyan en que Dawn tuvo que haber defendido a su amigo de Iris… pero bueno me quedo con los recuerdos que tuvieron estos dos en Sinnoh o fingir que BW nunca sucedió ¡CUIDATE Y FELIZ AÑO!**

 **Luffy Ketchum: Primeape llegara muy vergudo y sé que a muchos les gustara saber que luchara contra OTRO pokémon vergudo… bueno siento que las escenas de Dawn junto a Ash son las partes más disfrutables del capítulo porque lo disfrute incluso más que escribir la batalla de los pokémon lucha ¡Gracias y saludos!**

 **Lector Luigi: Exactamente en BW no solo resetearon al entrenador de Kanto sino también a casi a todo lo importante que lo rodea y ver que Charizard ya no tenía en su arsenal movimiento sísmico y alas de acero me dieron ganas de matar a los putos escritores… bueno noté que Dawn también fue reseteada al ver que desde Sinnoh no ha mejorado ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA no es como con Misty que se notaba algo de madures cuando se volvió a encontrar con Ash, ni como May que ya se le mostraba mucho más decidida y con ahora con un poderoso equipo.**

 **La peli azul aún le falta mostrar que ya no depende de Ash (May lo demostró muy bien) que ha mejorado mucho por lo que presiento que ella puede volver a la serie y en verdad me encantaría ver como actuaría frente a Ash… dudo mucho que discutirían sobre como actuaron ambos en BW (Los dos reclamándose cosas… realmente lo amaría si sucede algo similar). Aparte de eso si quiero demostrar lo mal que se siente Ash al saber de lo mucho que se ha perdido por seguir su viaje sin pensar en nada más y bueno Dawn como dije en el cap… puede presumir que le dio una cadena y que lleva la gorra del entrenador :v cuídate.**

 **Edtru23: Muchas gracias y si a mí me vale verga donde termine estudiando, por lo que veo al final me fue mal con las universidades del norte de mi país pero no me importa terminar mis estudios donde vivo… quiero cumplir todas mis metas como sea, FELIZ AÑOS Y CUIDATE.**

 **OrionCharizard: Bueno primero que nada agradecerte por tu primer comentario y que me alegra mucho saber que te gustara el cómo se está llevando al cabo, bueno Teselia no estoy seguro si será un viaje largo o corto pero lo que si será un viaje demasiado peligroso para Ash, donde va a tener que saber muy bien cuando a usar sus pokémon entrenados y a la vez tener que usar a los nuevos ¡cuídate!**

 **Thejeringa´s: Feliz 2016 para ti también y Bueno no sé qué más decirte la verdad más que agradecerles por sus comentarios.**

 **Daster: Quería mostrar lo mucho que se querían los desgraciados XD**

 **Guest: ¿Enserio tanto les dolió la escena del final? Me sentiré mal jajaja Butterfree junto con Lapras no volverán: el primero porque se encarga de su propia familia y el segundo de toda una Bandada de una especie de la cual quedan muy pocos… quizás vuelvan aparecer en un futuro pero no para quedarse con el pelinegro y sobre la pareja… esto se escribe solo :P bueno esas tres chicas serán muy importantes para que le pelinegro comience a tener interés en esas cosas… quien sabe cómo avanzara cuídate.**

 **AqomXG: No puedo hacer que todo sea perfecto para Ash hasta que llegue contra Lysson y luego lo gane ¡NO! Es por esas cosas que no hay emoción en historias de viajes en el tiempo (las que he leído en ingles sobre otras series) donde hasta el mismo personaje parece un completo OC… nop por eso Delos fue el encargado de que les informara a mis hermosos lectores de lo que se avecina junto a Zygarde, hay consecuencias de alguna forma u otra en este caso la batalla contra Tobias hizo que muchos enfocaran su atención en Ash y que los líderes de las organizaciones criminales con los que ya se ha enfrentado lo vean como una gran amenaza, que por todas esas circunstancias Ash tendrá que seguir superándose día tras día como entrenador y como persona.**

 **Me alegra saber que a muchos les gusto el día con Dawn y las conversaciones con May junto a Serena, sobre los gustos del pelinegro solo me deje llevar por el manga basado en la serie original donde el chico se sienta mucho más atraído por las hermanas de misty, Sabrina hasta la misma Jessie (esta ultimo hasta la manoseo y no pude evitar reírme como imbécil) pero bueno como dices servirá para ciertas escenas para mostrar la hombría de Ash jaja. Bueno yo solo quería ver una despedida así luego de uno de los viajes que más he disfrutado de ver en mi vida, aparte del Riolu si he visto que muchos hablan sobre cuál será el legendario que tendrá nuestro protagonista y bueno Ho Oh y Ash ya tienen historia juntos… ya veremos.**

 **CUIDATE**

 **Azukarita Kawai: Jajaja me putearon XD es que Ash y Dawn tienen una relación tan buena que es inevitable que te termine gustando su shipping… pues de Serena y Ash al principio la verdad lo detestaba mucho porque la chica solo estaba ahí por ser amiga de la infancia del protagonista… sin metas y bueno luego comenzó a tener un desarrollo jodidamente bien como personaje que en verdad uno cree que terminara declarándose en cualquier momento y quizás sea hasta sea correspondida (así como un: en un par de años tu y yo contra el muro) pero al querer ser reina de Kalos… sus sueños o el chico es más importante para la peli miel? Y como es pokémon estoy seguro que será la primera :P bueno si la historia de Ash sigue… bueno ya no sé qué pensar XD**

 **¿Sabes lo que sufren los tipos que hacen ese chiste? jajaja yo quería ver la historia(? Cuídate.**

 **Aurashock 097: Adivinando soy una mierda jaja y además sobre ese chiste no lo había conocido hasta que mis amigos empezaron a decir que ya estaba pasado de moda XD le daré otro pokémon a Serena y creo que es demasiado obvio cual será al final xP a ese fic me cuesta mucho más actualizarlo porque tengo que leerme los mangas porque no me acuerdo de casi nada y además sobre cierta mitología… carajo. Bueno yo también me especializo y duerme cabron XD jajaja bueno nos vemos luego cuidate.**

 **Vicf: Claro que lo continuare… COMO SEA… cuidate.**

 **Irealiti13: Gracias por el comentario y además fuiste el número cien… jajaja bueno espero hacer lo mejor con esta historia que a muchos les ha fascinado y bueno claro que algunas evoluciones nos esperan en Teselia ¡cuídate!**

 **Guest: Serena ya en los próximos cap tendrá a su pokémon y todo... así quizás aparezca antes de lo que creen.**

 **Sin nada más que decir si no hasta el final... ¡comencemos!**

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

(Esta historia con suerte tendrá 10 capítulos cada dos años).- pensamientos de personajes.

- _No logre ganar… -_ Frases que son recordaras en ciertos momentos importantes.

[Ash merecía ganar]. - Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

[ **En vez de estar escribiendo estupideces deberías preocuparte por entrar al instituto].-** Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

.

.

 **Pokémon XY &Z: Second chance**

 **Capítulo 4: De vuelta a Pueblo Paleta.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado cargándose en un árbol?

Quizás hasta una hora.

Estaba aún esperando en el mismo lugar del bosque que Pidgeot junto a su Bandada aparecieran, si se marchaba significaba que había renunciado para siempre a su pokémon volador y es algo que el entrenador no haría tan fácilmente… no ahora.

-¡Puedo quedarme esperando dos años si quiero!

O ¿Solo era uno? Si el viaje por Sinnoh ya había terminado solo le quedaba el viaje por Teselia para luego ir de cualquier forma detener a Lysson, pero igual eso en este momento le importaba una mierda solo quería volver a ver a su pokémon ave.

-Al menos tengo compañía.- Dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa al mirar como unos Rattatas junto a unos Weedle se habían acercado al entrenador para tratar de animarlo desde hace unos minutos.

Los caterpie se acurrucaban cerca de él al igual que sus contra partes amarillas, los pocos Spearow que estaban en esa zona habían emprendido vuelo quien sabía hacia dónde y los Ratatta esperaban llenos de alegría ser acariciados por el chico que los miraba con algo de ternura.

-Ahora que lo pienso… hace tiempo que no tenía un momento así.- Susurraba el chico acomodándose de mejor manera en el árbol.- Tan tranquilo… con paz.

Cerro los ojos y trato de disfrutar lo mejor que pudo las brisas ocasionadas por el viento, sentía como si fueran caricias para su rostro mientras que los pokémon insectos en su forma final miraban al joven para confirmar de una vez si era un peligro o no.

Aunque unos ya habían tenido la respuesta desde que el chico había dejado de gritar y levantarse para acurrucarse en el tronco del árbol para lamentarse.

Hasta que llegaron los pokémon salvajes queriéndolo ayudar.

El chico al sentirse tan observado miro a la gran cantidad de pokémon que había invocado de alguna manera.- Por cierto ¿Han visto a un Pidgeot enfrentándose contra un Fearow?

Los pokémon bichos al escuchar el último nombre se sobresaltaron y Ash sentía como también los Beedrill que lo observaban desde la hierba alta se ponían en alerta al solo escuchar el nombre del feroz pokémon alado.- Por lo que veo por su comportamiento Fearow y su Bandada siguen siendo una molestia.

Los Rattata asentían como respuesta para el entrenador de Kanto que ahora tenía un rostro serio por la última información recibida.- Pero supongo que Pidgeot ha estado deteniéndolo este tiempo.

Y así estuvo un buen tiempo tratando de entender todo lo que le decían los pokémon del bosque a lo que el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa se levantó entusiasmado.

-Entonces dices que Pidgeot y su Bandada siguen por aquí.- Al recibir un chillido energético de un Rattata su entusiasmo aumento más.- ¡Bien entonces de aquí no me muevo!

Luego de decir eso comenzó a mirar sobre la hierba alta.- Ustedes dejen de ocultarse… creo que se dieron cuenta que no les haré nada.

Poco a poco comenzaron a salir seis Beedrill que se acercaron hacia sus pre evoluciones para ver su estado, el chico para pasar el rato charlaba y acariciaba a los pokémon… por un momento tuvo un impulso de capturarlos a todos y tener nuevos miembros en su familia.

Un Beedrill tuvo mucho más interés en el entrenador que en ver el estado de sus pre-evoluciones por lo que se puso e frente de él ignorando la mirada sorprendida del chico pelinegro comenzó a examinar cada parte del cuerpo de Ash… lleno de curiosidad.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Apuntaba a su rostro algo curioso el entrenador a lo que él Beedrill con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se dirigió hacia los suyos.

Se quedó un poco maravillado por el cariño que se tenían los pokémon insectos, lo único que Ash conocía sobre los Beedrill era su enorme persistencia y carácter… no todos pueden presumir que en cada región que va sale ileso de los ataques de una enorme cantidad de Beedrill.

El rostro del pelinegro cambio rápidamente a uno serio al escuchar el grito de cierto pokémon volador, los Rattata no perdieron tiempo y se alejaron lo más pronto posible de ese lugar al igual que los Caterpie.

Los Weedle iban a realizar la misma acción pero sus evoluciones solo le dieron una mirada para que estuviesen quietos… escapar sería su condena.

-(Al parecer estos Beedrill son en verdad fuertes y saben cómo actuar en situaciones de presión).- Miro con mucha seriedad al cielo donde venía una enorme cantidad de Spearow y cincos Fearow que eran liderados por uno de mayor tamaño.- ¡Maldita sea es más grande de lo que recordaba!

Al parecer el líder de los pokémon voladores reconoció al chico que estaba junto a sus "aperitivos" como olvidar al entrenador del ave que lo ha estado humillando en los últimos años. Con un gran grito ordeno atacar a los pokémon insectos al igual que al joven que estaba junto a ellos y a algunos Spearow ir por los Caterpie que habían escapado.

-Bueno si tú has mejorado… quiere decir que Pidgeot donde quiera que este también lo ha hecho.- Con una sonrisa algo desafiante saco dos poké ball de su cinturón.- ¡Chicos no tenemos que dejar que toquen a los pokémon insecto!

De las dos poké ball salieron Gliscor y Staraptor que asintieron a la orden de su entrenador, Gliscor se elevó un poco para ver a todos los pokémon que tenían que enfrentarse y con una mirada decidida se preparaba para atacar.

-¡Roca afilada!

Los ojos del pokémon tierra se iluminaron por un momento para luego lanzar una enormes cantidad de rocas afiladas en contra de los pokémon voladores, los Fearow esquivaban los ataques con algo de dificultad al igual que algunos Spearow… aunque la mayoría de los Spearow al recibir un solo proyectil de Gliscor estaban condenados por que luego de ese venían muchos más y quedaban inconscientes luego de la enorme caída.

Mientras que él Fearow líder…

Repelía los ataques utilizando Pico Taladro llegando sin problemas hacia Gliscor pero no se esperaba que un golpe aéreo por parte de Staraptor lo hiciera detener su ataque.

Ambos pokémon alados se mataban con la mirada.

-¡Staraptor te lo encargo!- Al escuchar un grito entusiasmado de su pokémon volador apareció una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- ¡Gliscor quiero que vayas por los otros Fearow! ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Gliscor se dio un golpe en su pecho y emprendió vuelo rápidamente hacia los otros Fearow, se envolvió en una gran aura morada mientras que unos destellos de energía amarillos lo rodeaban y se lanzó sin piedad hacia los Fearow que uno de ellos trato de detener el ataque de Gliscor utilizando pico taladro… sin éxito alguno, el pokémon volador gruñía de dolor al recibir tal devastador ataque pero no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Gliscor aprovecho para retroceder un poco y sin perder el tiempo lanzo el ataque roca afilada el cual el pokémon volador no pudo resistir comenzando a caer lentamente ante los ojos de sus compañeros.

El pokémon de Ash los miró con una pequeña sonrisa desafiante a los Fearow restantes, quienes furiosos se lanzaron sin piedad contra Gliscor que para detenerlos volvió a lanzar roca afilada.

-Tú puedes amigo.- Susurro Ash para luego enfocarse en los Spearow que iban contra él y los pokémon insecto.- Necesito la ayuda de uno de ustedes.

Le sorprendió un poco que uno de los Beedrill lo obedeciera de inmediato… de seguro que era él mismo que antes lo estaba mirando con curiosidad.- Bien amigo… escucha con atención en el momento que yo grite quiero que ataques a los cinco primeros Spearow utilizando golpes furia y los demás quiero que distraigan a los otros con dobleataque ¿Entendido?

Los cinco restantes asintieron y comenzaron a lanzar sus aguijones que todos los Spearow esquivaban con facilidad y otros hasta con algo de elegancia pero los cinco primero no se dieron cuenta como uno de los Beedrill estaba en frente de ellos utilizando el ataque cuchillada sin piedad alguna.

 **SLASH**

Ash miraba sorprendido las plumas que caían lentamente por el lugar… los cortes fueron precisos, para dejar fuera de combate a los Spearow sin tener que acabar con la vida de ellos.

-Increíble…- Al caer la última pluma al suelo, Beedrill se envolvió en una energía de un verde claro y ataca a uno de los Spearow que retrocedió algunos metros hasta impactarse con otro pokémon volador para luego volver al lado de Ash.- Ida y vuelta ¿He?

Beedrill asintió a lo que Ash lanzo una poké ball en la cual salió Infernape.- Bien amigo quiero que derrotes a cada uno de los Spearow… ¡AHORA!

Infernape asintió decidió y envolvió sus dos puños en una intensa energía blanca para luego lanzarse a una velocidad increíble contra todos los Spearow.

-Bueno si quieren irse de aquí es el momento.- Dijo el entrenador a los pokémon insecto que asintieron dándole un zumbido como respuesta a Ash.- Fue un gusto.

Luego de otro zumbido todos los Beedrill junto a sus pre-evoluciones se habían marchado del lugar y Ash con un rostro serio miraba el combate aéreo de Staraptor contra el enorme Fearow.

A pesar de la diferencia de tamaño el pokémon de Sinnoh estaba teniendo un combate reñido contra la feroz ave de Kanto, Staraptor tenía unas enormes ganas de utilizar el ataque a bocajarro contra su oponente pero si el ataque no hacia el efecto que él esperaba… estaba seguro de que la victoria no se la iba a llevar el tan fácilmente luego de ejecutar la lluvia de golpes.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Ambos comenzaron el intercambio de golpes utilizando golpe aéreo, Staraptor tenía que admitir que los golpes de Fearow eran realmente fuertes.

Utilizando ataque rápido pudo salir ileso de las enormes alas de acero de Fearow… no perdió el tiempo y se envolvió en una intensa energía de un intenso color azul e impacto en el enorme pokémon ave que quedo sin aliento al recibir el poderoso ataque volador.

-¡Bien hecho Staraptor!- Mirando sorprendido el cómo Fearow miraba con un profundo odio a su pokémon volador.- ¡Ten cuidado tiene una resistencia enorme!

Sin perder tiempo retrocedió y mantuvo un poco de distancia mirando con la misma hostilidad a Fearow.

Un aura de color rosado envolvió por unos segundos a Fearow… Ash miraba concentrado cada movimiento del pokémon rival para poder identificar qué movimiento o habilidad que había utilizado pero al parecer sus dudas se aclararon cuando Fearow se lanzó en contra de Staraptor a una velocidad muy superior a la de su pokémon.

-Maldita sea utilizo Agilidad.- Ash gruño a ver como su pokémon volador trataba de detectar de alguna forma a su oponente sin resultado alguno… el golpe aéreo venia de distintos ángulos rápidamente sin tener tiempo de pensar o descansar.- (Staraptor trata de aguantar hasta que Infernape o Gliscor terminen).

Su vista ahora era dirigida hacia Gliscor que estaba respirando con dificultad al igual que sus oponentes, Glisor tenía más heridas que sus oponentes… cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada preocupada de su entrenador ignoro completamente el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Tijera X junto con colmillo ígneo!- Gliscor entendió de inmediato lo que quería provocar su entrenador.- ¡Al Fearow de tu izquierda es el más vulnerable!

Ambas pinzas se envolvieron con una energía verde hasta que juntas formaron una gran "X" los Fearow ignoraron lo que iba a suceder con su compañero y aprovecharon para utilizar respiro para poder recuperarse de los daños causados por Gliscor.

El Fearow restante utilizo lo que le quedaba de fuerza para utilizar Golpe Aéreo a los que ambos ataques al impactar el uno con el otro se neutralizaron… ambos pokémon voladores estaban agotados pero Fearow no contaba de que la boca de su oponente estuviera cubierta de unas intensas llamas rojas, Gliscor dio un fuerte mordisco en la ala izquierda del pokémon volador que gritaba de dolor y aún más cuando su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas.

Al igual que su compañero anterior cayo lentamente… inconsciente.

Pero Gliscor no tuvo tiempo para poder celebrar su victoria ya que un poderoso pico taladro impacto en su cuerpo mandándolo rápidamente a impactarse con el suelo.

-¡Gliscor!- Sin perder tiempo Ash corrió hacia donde había caído su pokémon para ver su estado, el cual no era el mejor que digamos pero él quería continuar el combate.- ¿Estás seguro amigo?

Al ver la determinación de su pokémon no podía negarle eso.- Bien amigo pero tomate tu tiempo… Infernape ya terminara con los Spearow.

Ambos voltearon a ver como las pequeñas aves caían una tras otra, ni siquiera tenían tiempo para prepararse para el ataque del pokémon de fuego. Infernape aparecía por distintos lados a una gran velocidad gracias a su ultra puño… el miraba algo divertido como los Spearow restantes se lanzaban todos contra de él utilizando golpe aéreo solo tuvo que tomar un poco de aire.

Espero unos segundos para que se acercaran más y…

-¡Lanzallamas!

 **BOOOOM**

Al lanzar la poderosas ráfaga de fuego y esparcirse el humo provocado por la explosión Ash, Gliscor e Infernape miraban con una pequeña sonrisa a todos los Spearow fuera de combate.

-Bien hecho amigo.- Infernape recibía gustoso las caricias de Ash con una gran sonrisa.- Lo que me pregunto es que estaría pasando si no hubiera pasado por aquí…

De seguro que sería el último día que hubieran vivido los pokémon insecto.

¿Esto también paso mientras él estaba en su casa en Pueblo Paleta?

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿No que en la noche luego de llegar de Sinnoh afuera había un gran alboroto? Incluso pareciera que en cualquier momento habría una tormenta.

-De lo que me estaba perdiendo.- Susurro el chico para luego ordenar a Gliscor lanzarse contra dos Fearow.

¿Por qué dos? Pues uno de los Fearow se había lanzado hacia ellos pero Gliscor lo ignoro por completo… el error de ese pokémon fue intentar de atacar a Ash frente a Infernape.

 **PAAAM**

Infernape había detenido el ataque aéreo de Fearow agarrándolo de ambas alas… el inicial de fuego estaba realmente cabreado por lo que de esa distancia lanzo un poderoso lanzallamas que dejo muy mal herido al pokémon volador, además el pobre pokémon salvaje no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar pues Infernape conecto una lluvia de golpes a Fearow para que luego de una poderosa patada lo mandara volando hasta estrellarse contra un árbol… rompiendo el tronco de este.

-Otro menos...- Susurro Ash para luego mirar a Infernape con una gran sonrisa.- Wooow realmente luego de la batalla de liga eres aún más fuerte.

Infernape solo sonreía un poco al escuchar lo último de su querido entrenador y recordar cómo le dejo claras las cosas a su antiguo entrador… Paul.

-Bien vamos ayudar a Staraptor y a Gliscor.- Infernape asintió y comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad hacia donde estaba luchando su compañero volador mientras que Ash hacia donde estaba luchando Gliscor contra ambos Fearow.

-Pidgeot…- Susurro el chico ya perdiendo las pocas esperanzas que tenía al reencontrarse con su pokémon.

* * *

Pikachu miraba seriamente por la ventana de la casa de su entrenador.

Estaba seguro que se estaba perdiendo una grande… o quizás un hermoso reencuentro con un antiguo amigo.

Aun si no estaba él… estaba seguro que Ash estaba bien.

Estaba seguro… digo estaba junto a Infernape, alguien que era muy superior a él, Pikachu sabía muy bien que a pesar de que era él que pasaba más tiempo con su entrenador no era el más fuerte de su arsenal.

Esos puesto podían ser ocupados por: Infernape, Sceptile, Heracross y Charizard.

Él obtenía un gran poder en ciertas batallas como contra Regice y Entei pero eso era por el gran vinculo de amistad que compartía con Ash y al ver a su entrenador lleno de determinación esa fuerza también se dirigía hacia él, para hacer todo lo posible y no decepcionar a su entrenador para tratar de traerle la victoria y ver esa linda sonrisa llena de felicidad de su entrenador.

Tristemente en la última no lo consiguió… y eso lo tenía muy decaído.

Sabía muy bien que Ash no se sentía mal o decepcionado con él pero Pikachu estaba decepcionado de sí mismo. Él pudo haber dejado en un mal estado Entei en el momento que aún estaba lloviendo gracias a Zapdos, además de que Entei no estaba en toda su potencia al recibir el poderoso ataque de Heracross.

Y aun así… no lo consiguió.

Lo mismo ocurrió en la liga de Hoenn.

Cuando lucharon contra el Electivire de Gary a pesar de que anteriormente habían derrotado a un pokémon legendario.

Pero ya no ocurriría lo mismo otra vez.

Nunca más se dejaría perder de formas humillantes.

Daría lo mejor para seguir mejorando día a día al igual que Charizard y Ash.

-Aquí estabas Pikachu.- Rápidamente se vio atrapado en los brazos de la madre de su entrenador que lo miraba con una linda sonrisa.- Vamos tienes que ayudarme a preparar todo para cuando llegue Ash.

-Pikaaaaa.

-Así me gusta.- Ya con su nuevo objetivo Pikachu miraba determinado como una enorme cantidad de Pidgey y Pidgeotto volaban hacia la dirección por la cual había ido Ash, liderados por tres Pidgeot.

Espera, Acaso será…

* * *

 **PAAAM**

Otro Fearow caía rápidamente al suelo gracias al Giga Impacto de Gliscor quien necesitaba descansar un momento por la enorme cantidad de energía que utilizo en ese ataque… además de todo el daño acumulado.

Gruño al sentir como el Fearow que quedaba se lanzaba contra de él con Golpe Aéreo, solo trato de preparase para el próximo golpe… pero al ver la enorme sombra que apareció encima de Fearow no pudo evitar sonreír confiado, mientras que el pokémon volador al notar la enorme sombra encima de él miro y quedo boquiabierto.

-¡Ahora Torterra!

 **PAAAM**

Fearow se estrelló brutalmente contra él suelo… además de que el peso extra de Torterra termino debilitándolo inmediatamente.

Pero… ¿Cómo el inicial de planta pudo llegar hasta allí arriba?

Pues con la enorme roca que el invoco utilizando el ataque Treparrocas.

-Bien hecho chicos.- Luego de darle una sonrisa a Gliscor y a Torterra comenzó a caminar hacia delante donde el Fearow líder estaba respirando con dificultad y mataba con la mirada a un Infernape que miraba a su adversario con un rostro sereno.

Fearow estaba a punto de usar agilidad pero un rápido destello azul impacto en su cuerpo estrellándolo contra un árbol… rompiéndolo.

-Sera mejor que te des por vencido.- El ave de Kanto miraba con un gran rencor al entrenador que lo miraba seriamente mientras que el viento hacia que el cabello del chico se alborotada en diferentes direcciones para luego volver a su forma natural.- Mira lo que ha sucedido con toda tu Bandada… lo único que estas provocando que los tuyos sean lastimados.

Staraptor respiraba con algo de dificultad luego de ejecutar el último pájaro osado, además de que si no fuera por la intervención de Infernape seguiría siendo un saco de boxeo para Fearow.

El ave de Kanto miró por unos segundos a todos los suyos inconscientes, lo que provocaba que su sangre hirviera de la rabia, para luego enfocar su vista a todos sus oponentes.

Infernape, Staraptor, Torterra y Gliscor lo mataban con la mirada al igual que él.

Mientras que Ash solo lo miraba seriamente para luego darle la espalda.- No vuelvas a pasar por el territorio de Pidgeot nunca más… espera a que tus amigos recuperen el conocimiento para que mueven sus traseros emplumados.

Y así el pelinegro ya había comenzado a caminar cuando un fuerte grito de Fearow lo hizo voltearse… estaba decidido de que su último ataque, que su ultimo pico taladro conectara en el entrenador.

Torterra preparaba una energibola, mientras que Staraptor se estaba preparando para lanzarse con pájaro osado, Gliscor se estaba envolviendo con una poderosa energía morada e Infernape en unas intensas llamas azules.

Fearow se lanzó sin pensar en las consecuencias.

 **PAAAM**

Un resplandor blanco estrello a Fearow en el suelo… Ash miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a la usuaria de ese poderoso ataque rápido.

-Tardaste mucho… Pidgeot.

-¡Pidgeoooooootto!

Rápidamente Ash y sus pokémon fueron rodeados por una enorme cantidad de Pidgey y Pidgeotto al igual que dos pidgeot que acompañaban a su líder… al igual que el Fearow era de un mayor tamaño.

La líder del grupo miraba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos al entrenador mientras que Ash trataba de hacer lo posible para que ninguna lágrima saliera.

Sin éxito alguno.

* * *

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta miraba con una sonrisa algo divertida el como los Fearow junto a todos los Spearow se marchaban volando rápidamente al verse rodeados por la Bandada enemiga junto a los pokémon de Ash.

Luego de eso los pokémon ave le dieron un poco de espacio a su líder mientras que los pokémon de Ash volvieron a sus poké ball con una sonrisa, especialmente Torterra que estaba seguro que tendrían a un nuevo miembro en la familia.

El pelinegro miraba a su primer pokémon volador como si fuera la primera vez… cada detalle de su cuerpo, no cabía duda para Ash que Pidgeot sería deseado por muchos coordinadores por su majestuosidad. Mientras que la ave miraba también cada detalle del cuerpo de su antiguo entrenador, era algo más alto de lo que recordaba, su mirada era más a la de un guapo joven comparada a la del inocente niño que ella conoció hace ya tantos años… pero aparte de su nueva vestimenta y la ausencia de gorra, era el mismo chico con el que viajo por todo Kanto.

-Pidgeot… ¿Me tarde demasiado verdad?- Lentamente Ash se acercaba a su antigua ave para poder acariciarla… aunque acercaba su mano izquierda con algo de temor de ser rechazado por Pidgeot.

Para su sorpresa Pidgeot negaba con la cabeza para luego acercar su rostro a la mano de Ash para sentir la calidez que tanto extrañaba del chico.- No mientras por favor… te he dejado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Pidgeot dio un pequeño chillido como respuesta para mirar con mucho cariño a su entrenador… sin alguna queja hacia Ash.

-¿Te has sentida sola?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Te habías resignado a que yo ya no iba a volver?

Al notar como Pidgeot desviaba la mirada con algo de tristeza… Ash al ver eso sin importarle nada abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y con mucha desesperación a la gran ave.- ¡PERDÓNAME!

Ash ocultaba su rostro en el suave pelaje de Pidgeot mientras seguía pidiendo perdón una y otra vez.

Quería que Pidgeot le reprochara.

Que le gritara.

Por Dios hasta que le conectara uno de sus ataques para no sentirse tan mierda consigo mismo.

-¡Dime algo!

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Lo que sea y si quieres grítame!- El chico apretaba con mucha fuerza sus dientes.- Golpéame si quier…

Todo lo que tenía en mente fue borrado cuando Pidgeot le dio un "abrazo" cubriéndolo con sus dos grandes alas.

Ash en ese momento sentía como las lágrimas otra vez lo volvían a traicionar.- Eres una idiota… no te merezco.

Pidgeot solo disfrutaba sentir esa calidez que hace tiempo había sido olvidada para su cuerpo, la ave no pudo evitar también soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas que caían en el cabello del entrenador él cual solo se acomodaba de la mejor manera posible en el pecho del pokémon volador.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así?

Sin importarle si su madre lo regañaba se quedaría todo el tiempo posible para estar con su antiguo pokémon.- Tenemos de que hablar ¿no?

Un chillido algo entusiasmado provoco una carcajada en el entrenador.

-Jaja tienes razón… ahora tenemos mucho tiempo para ponernos al día.

* * *

Ash miraba un poco alejado el cómo su Pidgeot se estaba despidiendo de su antigua Bandada, a pesar del rostro triste de sus camaradas estaban felices de que su líder por fin tenga lo que tanto ella esperaba todo este tiempo, nada más que el reencuentro con el entrenador que los había ayudado a derrotar a Fearow por primera vez.

Miraba todo con un sonrisa pero en su mente todavía estaba teniendo una lucha interna ¿Así nada más? Dejo esperando quien sabe cuánto tiempo a su pokémon perdiendo quizás algo de esperanza cada noche que pasaba y pensando que estaría haciendo él, mientras que él ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente eso últimamente y solo se enfocaba en tratar de cumplir sus sueños.

¿Qué los pokémon que lo acompañaron no importaban? Claro que si importaban… pero él siempre había visto la vida de una forma tan simple, a pesar de que se había involucrado en situaciones realmente peligrosas contra personas sin corazón.

Luego de todo este accidente en Kalos veía más… pero entendía menos.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamiento que no notó como uno del Beedrill estaba a su lado otra vez mirándolo lleno de curiosidad, Ash parpadeo muchas veces para luego hablarle al pokémon insecto.- ¿No que te habías ido con los tuyos?

El pokémon asintió pero comenzó hablarle a través de gestos a lo que Ash al estar un poco acostumbrado a los de Pikachu pudo entender el mensaje de Beedrill… el pelinegro estaba algo sorprendido por la información recibida.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?- Beedril volvió asentir rápidamente a lo que él pelinegro solo sonrío.- Claro que me gustaría tu forma de atacar fue espectacular… pero ¿puedes esperar un poco antes de capturarte? Por favor.

El pokémon insecto asintió sin quejas y por dentro estaba muy contento del que chico haya aceptado su petición.- Gracias.

Ambos esperaban a que Pidgeot terminar de "charlar" con sus antiguos camaradas para luego dirigirse hacia su entrenador, le sorprendió un poco que ahora estuviera acompañado por un Beedrill pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia solo se quedó mirando a Ash seriamente.

-¿Qué sucede Pidgeot?- Luego de que el ave soltara su típico grito, el pelinegro con una sonrisa algo divertida la miraba.- Hay una condición ¿verdad?

La ave solo asintió como respuesta a su entrenador pero no la quiso decir por el pokémon insecto presente a lo que Ash solo se reía un poco al ver ese comportamiento en su Pidgeot.- Bien me lo dices mientras volamos hacia Pueblo Paleta.

Ash agarro y miro con ternura la cadena que le había regalado Dawn antes de que él se marchara de Sinnoh, si o si se tendría que comunicarse con ella y a las demás mañana a primera hora.- Bueno Pidgeot me alegra que volvieras a la familia.

Tomo rápidamente la súper ball que adornaba la cadena de plata para luego tocar con esta la cabeza del pokémon volador… esperando unos segundos la "captura" había finalizado completamente.

Luego hizo lo mismo con otra poké ball con Beedrill solo que este último fue enviado inmediatamente al laboratorio del profesor Oak, ya con una gran sonrisa volvió a lanzar la súper ball para ver a Pidgeot.

No pudo evitar recordar con algo de nostalgia los viejos tiempos al igual que su pokémon.- Bien Pidgeot ¡vamos a Pueblo Paleta!

-¡Pidgeooooooootto!

-Pero antes…- Pidgeot miraba curiosa como Ash comenzó a buscar desesperadamente algo en su mochila lo que parecía un gorro… de chica.

El chico al ponerse el gorro notó la mirada algo divertida de su pokémon volador.- Te lo contare luego ¿Te parece?

Pidgeot solo asintió y espero algo impaciente que le chico se subiera en ella como lo hizo la primera vez que ella lucho en su forma final.

-Bien amiga… ¡VAMOS!

Y a una velocidad increíble emprendió vuelo hacia el pueblo del entrenador.

* * *

Giovanni solo miraba con una sonrisa la información que había sido encontrada por sus científicos, al parecer la región llamada Teselia no estaba nada mal en cuanto a fuerza de sus legendarios…

-Con que necesitaremos capturar a Meloetta para activar esas formas.- A su lado estaba su leal Persian que disfrutaba las suaves caricias del líder de la organización criminal.- Pero antes…

Tomo una especie de carpeta que tenía al lado de su computadora donde tenía una gran cantidad de archivos con mucha información para terminar su último "trabajito" en Kanto… antes de volver mejor que nunca.

-Ni todo el Alto mando de nuestra región podrán tocarme un miserable cabello, solo debo esperar a que la mayoría de mis hombres vuelvan a la base para poder ir por nuestros siguientes objetivos.

Quizás tendría que llamar a sus comandantes también para esta misión.

De solo pensar en lo que podría ocurrir en ese lugar hacia que su sangre hirviera de la emoción, de pronto todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien para su organización… si seguía así no necesitaría esperar un mes para ir por su siguiente objeto o acabar con el único obstáculo que tenía en esta región actualmente.

-Ahora entiendo porque esos tres inútiles no podrían hacer nada contra ese mocoso… quizás él sea el último obstáculo para que todo Kanto este bajo mis pies.- Persian miraba curioso el rostro serio de Giovanni, el felino lo conocía muy bien que por dentro de ese rostro sin emociones se encontraba alguien con muchas dudas.

-Tampoco debo darle tantos halagos a ese mocoso.- El antiguo líder de gimnasio sonreía por su ultimo comentario convenciéndose así mismo con este.- si le doy un nivel… superaría a un líder de gimnasio promedio, quizás si sigue mejorando llegaría a mi nivel.

Gruño un poco al pensar que un chico de 15 años estuviera a punto de llegar a su nivel como entrenador, pero él sabía muy bien que la última batalla del chico le estaba dando mucho crédito… quizás demasiado.

No era que los legendarios con los que lucho fueran débiles… al contrario sus ataques eran devastadores pero los mismos pokémon legendarios eran los que menospreciaron las habilidades de Ash junto a sus pokémon.

Especialmente Zapdos y Darkrai… el primero pudo hasta poder derrotar a Pikachu sin problemas si no se dejara llevar por sus emociones tan fácilmente, mientras que el pokémon siniestro cuando quiso pelear enserio ya su cuerpo tenía demasiado daño acumulado para poder darle un buen combate al pokémon de Hoenn.

Aunque de los otros no podía decir mucho… Entei tuvo la mala suerte de recibir un golpe devastador que lo había dejado con mucho daño, agregando también la fuerza física de Heracross… una combinación muy dolorosa para los ojos del experto en pokémon tierra. No tenía más quejas, en los otros combates Ash lo había hecho jodidamente bien… ejemplo contra ese Lucario.

-Sería divertido ver hasta dónde podría llegar con mi ayuda…- Susurro con una gran sonrisa para luego seguir con su investigación sobre los pokémon de la región de Teselia.

* * *

Ash solo se estaba riendo por la condición que le había dado su pokémon volador… no porque fuera una tontería o algo parecido si no porque el mismo iba hacerlo aun si ella no se lo podía.

-Claro que te mimare tontita.- Decía abrazando con una gran cariño a Pidgeot quien no podía estar más alegre al escuchar eso.- Te lo mereces y además por todos los años que no hemos estado juntos.

Luego de unos pocos minutos ya estaban en la entrada de Pueblo Paleta… Ash con una sonrisa le agradeció a su pokémon para luego regresarlo a su nueva poké ball, guardándola otra vez en la cadena regalada por Dawn.

-Enserio esta cadena es preciosa.- Susurro con una sonrisa para luego comenzar a correr hacia su hogar.- Me pregunto si viajara también a Teselia.

Los habitantes del pueblo al ver al chico de regreso lo saludaban muy animados y lo felicitaban por su gran logro en la última liga, además de que miraban algo curiosos el gorro de chica que llevaba Ash.

El último hombre lleno de curiosidad y con un tono de broma le pregunto si Ash era del otro bando a lo que él le respondió:

-Nop, me gustan los pechos maduros.- Luego de ver la cara incrédula del hombre siguió corriendo muerto de la risa.- Jajaja esa cara valía oro.

Aunque si eso luego llegara a los oídos de su madre… su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de solo pensarlo.

Miró hacia el cielo que tenía un tono anaranjado… no se había dado tiempo para ver el hermoso paisaje de su pueblo.- De seguro ya estará preocupada.

 **Toc Toc**

Al no recibir respuesta se preocupó un poco y rápidamente tomó la poké ball de Infernape para poder enfrentar cualquier amenaza.

-Aquí voy…

Al abrir la puerta lo que había dentro lo sorprendió un poco… bueno más que un poco.

Su casa estaba siendo adornada, no era algo tan llamativo pero él y su madre siempre han sido de celebraciones algo simples… cosas así eran las que más le encantaban, Mr mime lo saludaba con una gran sonrisa mientras ponía un gran plato de comida en la mesa.

Hablando de la mesa… ahí estaba el profesor Oak, Tracey y Gary sonriéndole al recién llegado.

-Ya era hora que llegaras cariño.

-Pikaaaaa

El ratoncito eléctrico salto de los hombros de la mujer sabiendo lo que iba a suceder después, Ash miraba con una sonrisa a su madre y como ella sin importarle nada se lanzó desesperadamente para abrazarlo. El chico ignorando el fuerte agarre de su madre con una sonrisa le correspondió el abrazo, el chico era más consiente ahora de la alegría que invadía a la mujer que lo había criado cada vez que él volvía de su viaje… aunque no siempre ella lo demostraba.

-Bienvenido hijo.- Con esas simples palabras el pelinegro sentía como si algo dentro de él se llenaba con un sentimiento realmente agradable… realmente ni siquiera sabía lo mucho que necesitaba oír esas palabras por parte de su madre.

-He vuelto a casa mamá.

Luego de eso fue una muy buena tarde para nuestro protagonista, contaba con mucho detalle las batallas contra Paul y Tobias, lo mucho que los habían arrinconado y la alegría que lo invadía a derrotar uno de sus pokémon.

El profesor Oak le dio unas muy buenas noticias y como no si uno de sus primeros pokémon habían vuelto para quedarse… Primeape.

El chico se atraganto con la deliciosa comida y Tracey fue enseguida ayudarlo, no quería ni pensar en él "cariñoso" reencuentro que tendría con el pokémon tipo lucha, se rasco la mejilla algo nervioso para luego seguir disfrutando de su plato. Hicieron un brindis por el gran avance del pelinegro en esta última liga y como no si hasta al mismo Gary le habían dado ganas de volver a viajar como entrenador.

-Sería divertido volver a luchar contra ti… esta vez te derrotaría como se debe.

-No creas que solo por volverme un investigador estoy fuera practica Ash.

Delia y el profesor Oak miraban algo nostálgicos la mirada desafiante que se daban ambos chicos, pareciera que en ese mismo momento lanzarían una poké ball y comenzaría uno de sus largos combates.

-Supongo que te quedaras un tiempo ¿no Ash?- El entrenador asintió con una sonrisa a la pregunta de su amigo Tracey.

-Entrenare por un tiempo para prepararme de la mejor manera para mi próximo viaje.- Decía eso mientras daba un bocado la jugosa carne que preparo su madre.- Aunque quizás en Teselia lleve a mis pokémon que aún les falta evolucionar y la experiencia en combates.

Los dos Oak estaban de acuerdo a la idea del chico, Ash aprovecho para ponerse al día con lo que había sido de sus vidas: Al parecer Gary estaba siendo reconocido rápidamente como un excelente investigador gracias a que ha sido de gran ayuda para el profesor Elm en la región de Jhoto, pero aun así seguía dándole el tiempo necesario a sus pokémon y para que sigan estando en forma para enfrentar cualquier amenaza.

-(Quien lo diría).- Fueron los pensamientos del entrenador mirando con un rostro serio a su antiguo rival.

De Tracey no había mucho que contar el chico era feliz siendo ayudante del profesor Oak… al menos gracias a él supo que Misty se estaba convirtiendo en unas de las respetadas entre los líderes de gimnasio… mejorando sus habilidades de una forma increíble y ser un gran obstáculos para entrenadores novatos como experimentados.

-Tendré mucho tiempo para ir a visitarla.- Realmente estaba muy emocionado por volver a ver a la pelirroja.

Luego de eso siguieron disfrutando de la deliciosa cena acompañado con agradables risas de parte de todos.

Era genial volver a casa.

* * *

-¿Enserio no iras por la liga de Teselia?

Los antiguos rivales habían salido a caminar en la hermosa noche que hacía ver a su hogar con nuevos ojos ¿Enserio nunca se dio cuenta de la bella vista que regalaba su pueblo?

-Siento que esa liga puede esperar un poco Gary.

-Con tu nivel actual estoy seguro que podrías traer la copa al pueblo.- Gary sonreía un poco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.- Bueno siempre fuiste mejor entrenador que yo.

Ash miraba incrédulo al castaño que cerró los ojos para disfrutar la suave y fría brisa.- A pesar de que en liga Añil tenía un equipo mucho mejor elaborado que el tuyo solo quede entre los 32 mejores.

-Solo tuviste mala suerte es todo… recuerda que tu rival tenía un poderoso pokémon tipo tierra.

-Si pero tú solo perdiste porque Charizard no te obedeció.- El castaño se detuvo al igual que Ash y se quedaron mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a todas las casas que eran iluminadas, por las ventanas se podía ver como los habitantes disfrutaban cenar en familia, los padres jugaban con sus hijos y ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar tener un poco de envidia al ver esa tierna escena.

Aunque ninguno lo admitiría.

-Además justo en ese momento uno de tus mejores pokémon había quedado exhausto por el esfuerzo que hizo para traerte al combate.

Con una sonrisa miraba con mucho cariño la súper ball que en su cadena, realmente haría lo que fuera para recuperar el tiempo perdido con su Pidgeot.- Pero vamos tú me demostraste nuestra diferencia de fuerzas cuando volví de mi viaje por las islas naranjas.

-Bueno estuvo todos esos meses entrenando en el pueblo.- Se rascaba la nuca con una gran sonrisa el castaño al recordar los viejos tiempos cuando entrenaba junto a su Wartortle, Eevee y los demás.- Pero aun así fui derrotado por ti en Jhoto.

-Pero…- Ash suspiraba algo fastidiado al saber lo que venía a continuación… le daba un poco de rabia admitirlo.- Esa vez no gane por ser mejor entrenador que ti.

Gary miraba curioso lo último mencionado por su antiguo rival.- Vamos aun me quedaban muchos pokémon que derrotar… tú ya habías acabado con todos los pokémon que había entrenado en Jhoto al igual que contra Snorlax y Muk, solo gane por la gran fuerza adquirida por Charizard en su entrenamiento.

Así fue algo frustrante para el castaño ver como un solo pokémon derroto a tres de su equipo y además que, dos de ellos eran de tipos que eran más fuertes contra el fuego.

Una de las razones con la cual decidió renunciar como entrenador.- Dependí mucho de Charizard en Jhoto… en Hoenn para obtener las medallas fue de Pikachu y luego Glalie había sido mi carta de triunfo, ahora que lo pienso con Charizard y los demás la liga Hoenn pudo ser mía.

-En la batalla de la frontera sentía que lo había hecho lo mejor que podía… bueno hasta que otra vez me demostraste que todavía hay un gran mundo afuera esperándome.

-¿No crees que no fuimos mucho del tema?

-Ahora que lo dices tienes un poco de razón.- Ambos soltaron una pequeña carcajada para luego seguir con su conversación "seria".

-Solo digo que lo pienses… quizás no sea un gran reto para ti esta vez.- Y tenía que admitirlo imaginarse a Ash trayendo una gran copa de oro y con una sonrisa de superioridad hacia él… no le agradaba para nada.- El ganar una liga te daría muchas cosas positivas y respeto.

-¿Respeto?

-Así es…- El castaño miraba con una gran seriedad al chico con el gorro de chica.- Mira ya te hiciste algo de fama con tu ultimo combate, pero de todas formas al final se van a olvidar de eso… si no eres líder de gimnasio, miembro del alto mando, As del frente o campeón… no eres nada para el mundo de los entrenadores.

Ahora que lo pensaba Gary tenía mucha razón, a pesar de todos sus logros y hazañas en sus años nunca ha tenido algo de mérito o conocimiento, salvo los miembros del frente batalla y los campeones que ha conocido por distintas regiones.

-Pero en una revista ya revelaron que conquiste el frente de batalla y que soy campeón de la liga naranja… al menos con el primero si o si me respetaran.

-Eso es cierto.- El castaño se cruzó de brazos al recordar que muy pocos habían logrado lo que hizo el pelinegro.- Pero piénsalo ser campeón de una región haría que muchos no quisieran tenerte como enemigo… dudarían mucho en meterse contigo y sabes muy bien de qué tipo de personas estamos hablando.

Ash cerró los ojos con fuerzas al igual que sus puños… Gary estaba hablando sobre la cazadora J y el equipo galaxia, pero el solo tenía en mente al maldito pelirrojo y a todo su séquito.

¿Podría ser capaz de derrotar a todas esas mega evoluciones?

Quizás hasta tendría que luchar contra Zygarde.

Y si usara el 100% que con esa fuerza fue hasta capaz de hacerlo volver en el tiempo…

Gary miraba sorprendió como Ash sacudía su cabeza violentamente y miraba algo cabreado hacia la nada, aun así se guardó sus comentarios… tenía mucho tiempo para descubrir los cambios que ha tenido el entrenador en este corto tiempo.

-Bueno lo pensare Gary…- Soltó otro suspire, quizás esta vez podría coronarse como campeón de Teselia sin problemas.

Y a quien engañaba quería cerrarle la maldita boca a Trip y darle su merecido al suertudo de Cameron.

Además de que los líderes de gimnasio serian de gran ayuda para aumentar la fuerza a sus pokémon… los actuales como los nuevos.

-Por cierto lindo gorro.

-Cierra la boca.

El castaño no pudo evitar reírse al ver el leve sonrojo del chico y por la cara de odio que le daba.

* * *

- _Dame una semana… en ese tiempo estaré preparado para tener una batalla de seis contra seis ¡Te mostrare quien manda!_

Decir que no estaba emocionado por lo último que le dijo Gary sería una maldita mentira.

Luego de contarles lo que sucedió contra los Spearow y Fearow le dejaron descansar al entrenador por su largo día.

Gary y Tracey lo ayudarían en lo que pudieran en su entrenamiento y no pudo estar más alegre con sus amigos.

Había despertado muy entusiasmado al igual que su inseparable Pikachu, rápidamente se vistió y se quedó mirando en el espejo… era raro verse con su nuevo gorro.

-¿Se te ocurrió una vez que haría algo como esto?

Pikachu negaba con la cabeza sonriendo provocando una carcajada en Ash.- Bueno, bueno ¡Vamos a desayunar!

-¡Pikaaaa!

* * *

-Te has vuelto muy considerado.

-¿Por qué lo dices mamá?

-¿Como que porque?… mira me estas ayudando a lavar los platos.- Decía ella con una dulce sonrisa dirigida a su hijo, Ash desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana de la cocina para poder ver a Pikachu correr hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak para reunir a todos sus pokémon.

-En este tiempo voy ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.- Volvió a mirar a su madre con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por Delia para que luego ambos concentras en terminar con los platos.- Además quiero pedirte algo mamá.

Delia miraba algo curiosa a su hijo… su niñito estaba creciendo… pero ella sentía que lo estaba haciendo demasiado rápido.

Algo no andaba bien… es como si se hubiera perdido algunos años de la vida de Ash.

Ignorando esos pensamientos la mujer se concentró en la petición que le iba a pedir su hijo.- ¿Qué necesitas cariño?

-Quiero que me enseñes a cocinar.

Eso no lo veía venir Delia que parpadeo varias veces antes de captar el mensaje.- ¿Por qué?

-No puedo depender siempre de mis compañeros de viajes.- El chico miraba con mucha alegría a todos los platos limpios.- Y si pudiera cocinar como tu… ¡Sería genial!

La mujer se rio un poco al escuchar lo último de su hijo y notar como se iluminaron los ojos de su hijo.- Claro amor… déjamelo a mí.

-Genial.- Ash le regalo una gran sonrisa a su madre y luego algo le había pasado por su mente… pero prefirió hablar sobre eso en otra ocasión con su madre.

Tenía que saber sobre eso que lo ha estado angustiando desde pequeño.

* * *

Luego de saludar al abuelo de Gary se dirigió hacia donde estaba Pikachu y los demás, Al solo abrir la puerta unas látigos lo envolvieron de la cintura y lo llevaron hasta una Bayleef que al verlo tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos… pero se notaba la gran felicidad que invadía a la pokémon.

-¿Cómo has estado Bayleef?

 **PAAAM**

Como era de esperarse la inicial de Jhoto lo tumbo en el suelo con su golpe cuerpo, estaba vez no se quejó… la verdad extrañaba mucho la forma de expresar su "amor" de Bayleef.

Luego se sintió rodeado por cada uno de sus pokémon… con ayuda de Bayleef el chico se levantó y se quedó mirando por unos segundos a cada miembro de su familia.

Pikachu mirándolo sonriente… su leal amigo, su pequeño y confiable Bulbasaur, su poderoso Kingler, su alegre y amistoso Muk, su hambriento pero fuerte Snorlax, el líder de la manada de sus Tauros y atrás de él los demás.

En otro lado estaba su recién evolucionado Quilava que se le notaba muy alegre por el regreso del pelinegro, su feliz e inquieto Totodile, su fuerte y resistente Heracross que al verlo solo le sonreía, su serio e inteligente Noctowl que también estaba contento por su regreso y Donphan que también quería solo abalanzarse sobre él.

Swellow también estaba muy animada por volver a ver al pelinegro, su poderoso Sceptile le daba una pequeña sonrisa, Corphish daba brinquitos de alegría, Torkoal lloraba a mares… de alegría suponía Ash, Glalie se aguantaba las ganas de congelarlo y Gible de morderlo.

Su nuevo Beedrill se acercaba al grupo poco a poco… solo le tenía confianza a su nuevo entrenador.

-Pikachu ¿ya se los mencionaste?- El ratoncito eléctrico asintió con la cabeza y Ash se preparaba para hablar hasta que vio a un pokémon que aun no se esperaba ver.- Primeape…

No podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos… se acercó poco a poco al pokémon lucha que tenía los ojos llorosos y Ash no pudo evitar recordar esa misma expresión cuando se despidieron.

Los demás pokémon miraban la tierna escena con una sonrisa, Ash acaricio con mucho cuidado el pelaje de Primeape… el chico no paraba de sonreír.

Hasta que…

 **PAAAAM**

Todos excepto Pikachu miraban incrédulos el poderoso gancho que conecto el pokémon lucha en el estómago de su entrenador, quien quedo sin aliento y se arrodillo en el suelo tratando de aliviar el dolor… además de recuperar el aire.

-Me… lo…- Respiraba con algo de dificultad para luego poder terminar su frase.- Merecía… no me contacte nunca contigo… perdón.

Primeape asentía alegre… con ese golpe estaban a mano.

* * *

Luego de ese "hermoso" reencuentro Ash lanzo las poké ball de sus pokémon capturados en la región de Sinnoh y luego con una sonrisa la súper ball que adornaba la cadena regalada por Dawn.

Pikachu al igual que Bulbasaur chillaron de la emoción al volver a ver a su antigua compañera Pidgeot… mientras que Swellow la miraba con admiración, mientras que los pokémon de Sinnoh a excepción de Gible miraban a la ave de Kanto con una leve sonrisa.

-Les presento a todos a una de mis primeras capturas como entrenador pokémon.- Luego de eso todos sus pokémon miraban algo perplejos como Ash se abalanzo sobre la ave y comenzó acariciar el cuerpo de Pidgeot con su mejilla.- Es mi linda Pidgeot.

Pikachu sentía como cierta pokémon tipo planta estaba ardiendo de los celos… el ratón eléctrico volteo lleno de temor hacia su compañera de Jhoto la cual estaba matando con la mirada a la recién llegada.

Ash ignoraba por completo esto y solo se concentraba en mimar como podía a Pidgeot, esta última no podía estar más a gusto al recibir las muestras de afecto de su entrenador que tanto extrañaba.

Bueno hasta que nuevamente el pelinegro se vio atrapado por los látigos de Bayleef… acción que no le gusto para nada a Pidgeot.

Ash miraba confuso a su pokémon eléctrico que suspiraba al notar que su entrenador no entendía para nada lo que estaba pasando entre dos de sus pokémon hembras.

-¿Pueden calmarse las dos?- Al ver que no escuchaban para nada lo que él estaba pidiendo suspiro.- Bueno si no…

-¡GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!

Bayleef bajo enseguida a su entrenador al escuchar ese fuerte rugido… pokémon como Primeape, Infernape y Sceptile se ponían en posición de combate para poder enfrentarse a la posible amenaza, pero Pikachu junto Ash miraban algo emocionados el cielo y como un gran "dragón" anaranjado se dirigía hacia ellos a una gran velocidad.

-¡ES CHARIZARD!

-¡Pikaaaaaa!

Bulbasaur también se emociona al volver a ver a un antiguo compañero de batallas, al igual que muchos de los pokémon de Ash que respetaban demasiado al autoproclamado "el pokémon más fuerte de Ash".

Pidgeot solo miraba seriamente al inicial tipo fuego de Kanto que lanzaba otro rugido lleno de emoción porque por fin su largo viaje había llegado a su fin… por fin volvía a ver a su entrenador.

Los pokémon de Hoenn, Sinnoh y los recién llegados Primeape junto a Beedrill miraban incrédulos como a una corta distancia de su entrenador el pokémon tipo fuego recién llegado abría su boca para lanzar una ráfaga de fuego hacia el pelinegro.

-Como siempre…- Susurro el pelinegro esperando que el ataque de fuego lo impactara.

 **ZAZ**

En cambio de eso solo sintió como una fuerte brisa desvaneció el ataque tipo fuego de Charizard que al ver eso no está muy contento que digamos.

-Quien fue capaz de…- Miraba algo sorprendido como Pidgeot tenía su ala derecha extendida.- Esto no era lo que tenía en mente cuando pensaba en el primer día de entrenamiento junto a mis pokémon.

Todos sus pokémon a excepción de Primeape, Infernape, Heracross y Sceptile habían retrocedido algunos metros por seguridad.

Al ver como los dos pokémon voladores se mataban con la mirada y estaban hablando en su propio idioma Ash le dio una mirada seria a Pikachu que reprochando se acercó al entrenador para "traducirle" la conversación entre Charizard y Pidgeot.

- _¿Quién te crees para meterte en mi camino?_

- _Una lástima que no recuerdes a una vieja compañera._

- _Eres esa Pidgeotto molesta ¿verdad?_

- _Al menos cuando eras un Charmander sabías apreciar lo que ha hecho Ash por ti._

Ash estaba sin habla por lo que había entendido sobre la charla entre ambos pokémon voladores, nunca se le habría pasado por la mente que Pidgeot estuviera cabreado con Charizard… por alguna razón no quiso intervenir quería ver hasta donde llegaban ambos pokémon. Comenzaron nuevamente a intercambiar gritos llenos de rabia… en cualquier momento se lanzarían en contra del otro por lo que Ash le pidió rápidamente a Pikachu traducirle.

- _No hables como si supieras el vínculo que tengo con Ash._

- _Lo único que se… ¡Es que tendré que enseñarte un par de modales!_

Ambos pokémon se preparaban para lanzarse en contra del otro pero antes de que eso pasara un grito de Ash detuvo la acción de ambos pokémon

¿Razón?

-¡INFERNAPE!- Con una mirada seria el pokémon de fuego capto el mensaje, luego de eso la misma mirada fue dirigida hacia Sceptile.- ¡SCEPTILE!

El pokémon fuego de Sinnoh se interpuso en el camino del semi dragón con un rostro serio y Sceptile realizo la misma acción con Pidgeot… en unos segundos Primeape junto a Heracross también se interponían en el camino de los pokémon volador respetivamente.

-Ustedes dos se me calman…- Ambos les sorprendió ver un rostro tan serio en el chico que siempre le sonreía a sus pokémon.- Todos los que estamos aquí somos miembros de la misma familia… debemos cuidarnos entre todos y olvidar nuestras diferencias.

Charizard y Pidgeot evitaban mirarse a los ojos… Ash suspiro para luego mirar a todos sus pokémon con una sonrisa trataría de hacer desaparecer el momento amargo entre ambos pokémon.

-Estamos casi todos… solo faltaría Squirtle, Butterfree y Lapras.- El chico miraba de una forma nostálgica al recordar a los últimos dos mencionados.- Aunque los últimos dos tienen otras familias que cuidar.

Luego de un tiempo de silencio y que el pelinegro disfrutara la suave brisa del viento, se puso en frente de todos sus pokémon para poder dar un intento de discurso.- Chicos… quisiera primero que nada agradecerles a todos por aceptarme como su entrenador aun… con todos mis defectos.- Se quedó mirando la hierba como si fuera la cosa más impresionada del mundo mientras continuaba hablando.- Quiero mejorar… ser aún más fuerte de lo que soy ahora… no quiero decepcionarlos por eso es que quiero que cada uno de nosotros de lo máximo en este tiempo para poder seguir mejorando día a día. No les puedo pedir que mejoren si yo tampoco lo hago, que demos lo mejor de nosotros en cada batalla que tengamos y que las derrotas al igual que las victorias no sirvan para seguir creciendo hasta llegar a la cima… porque cuando lleguemos ahí nadie va a poder contra nosotros

Todos dieron un gran grito en sus respectivos "lenguajes" llenos de emoción cada uno de ellos querían acompañar al chico en el largo recorrido para lograr ser el mejor maestro pokémon de la historia, querían demasiado al chico al igual como él los quería, cada uno notaron que el chico estaba madurando rápidamente… en algunas cosas claro está pero quieren mostrarles que son dignos de ser sus pokémon.

Al parecer entrenador como pokémon pensaban lo mismo.

* * *

Los pokémon en la actualidad son usados como herramientas por cada humano del mundo. Deberían ser liberados de los seres humanos y que ambas especies vivieran separadas.

Al menos eso era lo que antes pensaba N.

El peliverde no paraba de ver la misma batalla en su oscura habitación acompañado de su fiel Zoroark… ambos no apartaban la vista del televisor.

El cómo caía Darkrai.

Latios.

Lucario.

Gengar.

Zapdos.

Y al final Entei.

-…

Nuevamente comenzó a retroceder la grabación para volver ver el combate de Ash contra Tobias, la mirada del peliverde tenía unas intensas chispas en sus ojos.- Sus pokémon… lo estaban disfrutando.

El pokémon siniestro le dio una mirada algo preocupada a su fiel amigo humano… el chico había estado con él desde que era un pequeño Zorua, iba ayudar como sea a cumplir el sueño de su entrenador… el cual era que humanos y pokémon vivieran en paz… pero sin poder esta juntas las dos especies.

No le gustaba ver a los pokémon pelear… al menos Zoroark le convenció que algunos pokémon estaba en su naturaleza el combatir contra otros.

Todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que su "padre" Ghechis andaba dando discursos por toda la región sobre como los humanos maltrataban a sus pokémon que eran infelices a su lado.

Entonces… ¿Por qué al ser liberados no podía dejar de llorar? Nuevamente más dudas estaban en la cabeza del joven.

Gracias a Zoroark supo que su padre lo único que estaba haciendo era manipular a la gente para que luego nadie pudiera poder ponerse en su camino… que someter a los humanos… quería tener a la región… no ¡Al mundo en sus pies!

De alguna forma pudo llevarse a todos sus pokémon del castillo y salir ileso de los ataques de todos sus ex hombres del equipo plasma, N tenía que detener a Ghechis junto a todos sus soldados y además tratar de hacer que ambas especies dejen de usarse unos a los otros.

Pero al ver este combate… el vínculo de ese entrenador junto a sus pokémon superaban muchas barreras y una de ellas era el poder superar a pokemon con una fuerzas increíble, no solo eran fuertes ese entrenador no permitía que sus pokémon se sobres forzaran claro ejemplo era lo que estaba pasando ahora en pantalla.

Sceptile de cualquier forma trataba de levantarse para seguir el combate con un cansado Latios pero el entrenador de Kanto no se lo permitió y le prometió que derrotarían al dragón legendario.

-Si todos fueran como él…- Le dio una cálida sonrisa a su amigo pokémon que fue correspondida por el zorro.- Pues vamos a tener que vencerlos en su propio juego.

-[Así es N, si quieres intervenir en los planes que tiene el equipo plasma tendremos que luchar].

-Haré lo que sea para que seamos más fuertes… ¡No podemos permitir que Ghechis se salga con la suya!

-[Lo harás bien… a pesar de que no te gusta luchar eres un gran entrenador].- Se quedó mirando seriamente la puerta de la habitación.- [Gracias a ti nos hemos hecho muy fuertes].

-Gracias Zoroark… será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.- Ambos se dieron cuenta que habían sido localizados por el equipo plasma.- Desde mañana comenzaremos la batalla contra Ghechis.

 **PAAAM**

De una fuerte patada la puerta de la habitación fue abierta donde entraron cuatro hombres vestidos con una vestimenta parecida a la de los caballeros medievales cabe destacar la presencia de un logo en forma de escudo en la parte del pecho con una P de color azul y una cruz en la capucha.

-¡Señor N!

-¡Por favor recapacite!

Al ver que en la habitación no había nadie los soldados suspiraron frustrado de no encontrar a su ex líder… lentamente se escuchaban algunos pasos los soldados al ver quien era tomaron una posición firme en forma de respeto.

-No podemos seguir intentándolo… es una lástima, sus habilidades iban de ser de gran ayuda para nuestro objetivo.

Un hombre con una larga cabellera larga de un claro color verde, lo que llamaba la atención del hombre aparte de su gran traje con la parte superior en forma de torre de castillo medieval o una corona con joyas con el logo del equipo plasma era su especie de visor en su ojo derecho y la especie de túnica de bicolor azul con amarillo dividida en dos secciones con extraños símbolos… el actual líder del equipo plasma… Ghechis.

El recién llegado curioso se acercó a la televisión para ver el combate de esa lejana región… quedo algo sorprendido del combate del pokémon tipo insecto contra ese Lucario que tenía una poderosa aura.

Más cuando el pokémon insecto lo derroto de un solo golpe… y así siguió mirando la pantalla hasta el final de combate.

-¿Señor?

El peliverde ignoro por completo a su soldado solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa.- Que mocoso tan interesante… sería divertido que ese chico estuviera trabajando para mí.

* * *

-Muy bien lo primero que vamos hacer es tratar de recuperar y obtener más resistencia.

Todos asintieron a las palabras de Ash, algunos sabiendo que estaban fuera de práctica desde hace tiempo y otros realmente entusiasmados por comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Aunque Ash lo que más le inquietaba era las miradas que le estaban dando Gible junto a Totodile… en poco tiempo se hicieron muy buenos amigos pero ese brillo en los ojos de ambos pokémon inquietaba al pelinegro.

-(Están planeando en morderme los desgraciados...).- Ignorando eso el chico se acomodaba mejor el gorro de Dawn… acción que no paso percibirá para ninguno de sus pokémon.- ¿Qué sucede chicos?

Todos apuntaron de alguna forma al gorro de chica que llevaba en su cabeza a lo que él chico se rasco la mejilla algo nervioso y más cuando Buizel les empezó a contar todo lo que había sucedido… pokémon como Pikachu, Muk, Totodile y Gible le daban una mirada picarona y Bayleef hacia pucheros, el chico con un pequeño ardor en las mejillas trataba de aclarar las cosas.

-¡ES MI AMIGA!

Para los demás se les hacía gracioso ver la cara de su entrenador, el chico luego de eso trato de enfocarse en lo que importaba que era en el entrenamiento.

-Lo que haremos es correr por todo el pueblo… quizás más, claro que los que pueden hacerlo con facilidad.- Se quedó mirando a Muk por un buen tiempo pensando en su pokémon veneno.- Muk si vas a correr… trata de no dejar nada contaminado ¿Vale?

Muk asintió rápidamente con una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por su entrenador.- Bueno claro que los voladores tendrán que volar una distancia mucho más larga… yo los acompañare en el lomo de…

Charizard y Pidgeot al mismo tiempo dieron un paso adelante… al notar su acción ambos se mataban con la mirada.

-Maldita sea…- Dijo el chico golpeándose en el rostro.- Charizard… Pidgeot ha estado sola por mucho tiempo por lo que volare en ella… no te enfades por favor.

El pokémon de fuego escupió una pequeña llama algo cabreado tratando de ignorar la mirada de superioridad que le daba Pidgeot.

-Lo que quiero es que todos puedan luchar por un largo tiempo o al menos usar la mayoría de su potencial en ellos.

Luego con algo de prisa y torpeza se quitó la mochila para poder buscar el libro del que hablaba sobre las distintas habilidades de los pokémon obsequiado por su mejor amiga.- También trataremos de activar sus habilidades y que podamos usarlas para poder salir de cualquier aprieto o para poder acabar el combate lo antes posible.

Swellow, Sceptile e Infernape asintieron seriamente… ellos eran los que han podido usar su habilidad de mejor manera que sus compañeros, por lo que también estaba emocionados de poder saber usar como se debe sus habilidades.

Ash le daba una ojeada al libro con una sonrisa.- Tratare de llamarle por la tarde… al igual que ha May y Serena.

A Misty tenía en mente tratar de darle una sorpresa en su gimnasio por lo que no le informaría que andaba por Kanto.- Aparte de eso será aprender nuevos movimientos… necesitamos variedad de tipos, me di cuenta que Sceptile pudo haber derrotado a Latios si no tuviera en su arsenal solo ataques tipo planta.

El pokémon de Hoenn también había pensado lo mismo en ese combate sin dudar alguna haría lo que fuera para poder dominar el ataque garra dragón… para mostrarle quien mandaba a ese Latios.

El chico saco su pokédex para poder ver los ataques de Charizard, Pidgeot, Primeape y Beedrill… la verdad estaba sorprendido por el nuevo ataque dragón de Charizard y por el arsenal de Pidgeot.

-Wooow realmente se han vuelto muy fuertes…- Sentía un fuerte tirón en su ropa por parte de Primeape que lo miraba seriamente.- ¿Mmmm Primeape?

Ash miraba curioso como en la pokédex decía que Primeape quería aprender el ataque a bocajarro... Ash miraba a Primeape.

-Esperas que yo decida…

El pokémon lucha asintió y esperaba que Ash decidiera lo que él estaba esperando.- Bueno los dos ataques son potentes aunque tajo cruzado no bajas las defensas… es un ataque que abre mucho la guardia del usuario.

Sus primeros pokémon miraban algo incrédulos la forma de pensar del chico… ellos recordaban más al entrenador que improvisaba en el combate y aprovechaba el entorno que lo rodeaba.

Aunque lo último había mejorado considerablemente.

-Aun así… tajo cruzado sigue siendo mejor opción.- Primeape cerró los ojos y apretó un poco los puños.- Pero… tú te especialista más en dar golpes veloces y a dar una gran cantidad de golpes.

Primeape volvía a mirar a su entrenador más emocionado… el cual tenía una gran sonrisa.- ¿Creíste que lo había olvidado?

Primeape saltaba de alegría al poder tener en su arsenal el movimiento que tanto le gustaba, Ash disfrutaba verlo tan contento luego su mirada se enfocó en su pokémon capturado recientemente.- Pero antes de empezar el entrenamiento quiero saber tu fuerza actual Beedrill ¿Te parece?

Un zumbido algo entusiasta recibió como respuesta rápidamente el pokémon insecto se acercó al lado de Ash.- Bien quiero que uno sea el oponente de Beedrill… claro que yo me dedicare a darle ordenes solamente a él, lo hago para también ver también su manera de combatir desde otro punto de vista.

A todos les había agradado la idea, Corphish al igual que Kingler querían ofrecerse como oponentes pero Pikachu había dado un gran salto rápidamente.

Para todos incluyendo a su entrenador fue algo fuera de lo común… Pikachu no era un pokémon muy competitivo entre ellos, Ash quedo algo maravillado en esa mirada de determinación en su mejor amigo.

Nunca antes vista por el pelinegro.

-Bien amigo… daré todo lo posible para que Beedrill pueda derrotarte.- Cuando Ash iba a darle la orden a sus pokémon de alejarse para que Pikachu y su nuevo pokémon lucharan al ver que Primeape y Charizard se acercaban a él lo hizo callarse.- ¿Qué sucede chicos?

Al notar la mirada seria de ambos pokémon Ash había captado el mensaje.- Quieren luchar contra mi ¿verdad?

Charizard lanzo un lanzallamas hacia el cielo mientras que primeape se ponía en guardía, ellos querían ver de la mejor forma posible lo mucho que había mejorado Ash y que mejor que un combate.

-¡Bien les mostrare que puedo derrotarlos!- Se quedó mirando a sus otros pokémon para ver quienes querían luchar contra ellos… pero no fue necesario para Primeape… al ver la mirada desafiante que se daba con Heracross.- ¡Bien Heracross nosotros lucharemos contra Primeape!

-¡HERAAAAAA!- El escarabajo no podía estar más contento… estaba seguro que este combate podría ser igual de emocionante que contra Lucario.

Infernape y Sceptile se estaban matando con la mirada… ambos pokémon querían luchar contra el pokémon de Kanto pero cierta ave se les había adelantado al notar que quizás esos dos empezarían a luchar entre ellos.

-¡Pidgeooooooooooooootto!

-Ya lo veía venir…- Dijo Ash con una sonrisa para luego mirar muy entusiasmado a los demás.- ¿Alguien más quiere combatir?

Le dio algo de lastima ver a Infernape y Sceptile con esa aura de depresión por no luchar contra Charizard pero Pidgeot quería también demostrar lo mucho que ha mejorado estos años y quizás luego de estos ambos pokémon volador se lleven como antes.

Totodile se acercó a él dando saltos junto a un Gible que trataba de seguir el paso con eso de los saltos.- ¿Ustedes quieren pelear entre ustedes?

Ambos asintieron… Totodile se golpeaba en el pecho confiado con lo que había mejorado a su manera por lo que Ash le ayudaría a su Gible que aún era algo inexperto en los combates.

-¡Muy bien chicos!- Todos sus pokémon retrocedieron rápidamente para solo dejar a pikachu que miraba con una sonrisa hacia Ash que estaba al lado de Beedrill.- ¡COMENCEMOS CON LOS COMBATES!

Las mejillas de pikachu se envolvieron de electricidad y Beedrill se preparaba para mostrar todo lo que tenía.

Ash no podía estar más emocionado… con el comienzo de su entrenamiento.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 4**

 **Que fue jodido escribir este cap...la calor y todo lo que tuve que hacer este último tiempo no habían sido muy buena combinación.**

 **Espero que se haya quedado demostrado de que los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta... bueno al menos la familia Ketchum les gustan las cosas simples, en el próximo cap se centrara solo en los combates por lo que supongo que saldrá pronto :3 luego en el próximo el entrenamiento y una conversación entre Ash y Delia que estaba esperando hace tiempo hacerla.**

 **Ash**

 **Gliscor: Colmillo ígneo - Tijera X - Roca afilada - Giga impacto.**

 **Staraptor: Golpe aéreo - Ataque rápido - A bocajarro - Pajaro osado.**

 **Infernape: Ultra puño - Lanzallamas - Excavar - Envite ígneo.**

 **Torterra: Treparrocas - Energíbola - Lluevehojas - Síntesis.**

 **Beedrill: Golpes furia - Dobleataque - Ida y Vuelta - Tijera X.**

 **Pokémon salvajes**

 **Fearow (líder): Golpe aéreo - Alas de acero - Agilidad - Pico taladro.**

 **Fearow:** **Golpe aéreo - Pico taladro.**

 **Spearow: Golpe aéreo.**

 **Pues bueno solo falta que regrese la tortuga y estarían todos :) por cierto el greninja ash es un modo muy peligroso ya que, Ash también recibe el daño recibido por Greninja aunque tambien da algo de ventaja de que Ash también puede todo como si fuera los ojos de Greninja... es algo complicado de explicar pero en verdad es una fusión... aunque yo creo que sería mejor una fusión tipo digimon tamers. Pero al menos los guionistas me robaron la idea :v de que Ash sufriera lo mismo que su pokémon.**

 **Aunque el porque este pokémon haya recibido esta transformación y no Pikachu es muy sencillo... Greninja y Ash tienen un sueño muy parecido el cual es ser lo más fuertes, además de que la ultima líder de gimnasio psiquico fue la que más nos hizo entender eso, en cambio Pikachu solo quiere seguir estando al lado de Ash y su vinculo se basa más en la gran amistad que tienen ambos.**

 **Sobre los pokémon Regis... pues siempre se ha sabido que hay mas de uno de su especie ya que Regigias es el encargado de "crearlos" y bueno al igual que ellos hay más de un Regigias por el mundo, Si Groudon y Kyogre tenían que expandir la tierra y el mar respectivamente, Regigias junto a los 3 regis tenían que darle forma a los continentes... si quieren saber más sobre eso en un cap más adelante explicare todo sobre los legendarios con mas detalles.**

 **Los que hay un solo pokémon legendario de su tipo son las deidades: Ejemplos aparte de Arceus son los tres dragones de Sinnoh (aunque ese Dialga de mundo misterioso hizo que mi cerebro explotara) Los dragones de Teselia y Ho-oH que a cambio de su contra parte que es una especie jodidamente poderosa que tienen que estar encargadas de las tres aves legendarias de Kanto en distintas partes del mundo.**

 **En fin... chicos me fue mal en otras ciudades por lo que tendré que estudiar en una particular "pequeñita" sinceramente a mi me da igual, soy del tipo de chicos que se lanzan sin pensar en las consecuencias... al menos así era antes, pero se muy bien que de alguna forma u otra cumpliré mis metas porque soy así cuando se me mete algo en la cabeza rompo los cojones u ovarios hasta conseguirlo... mi papá quería que me tomara un año de descanso y para que luego otra vez postulara a las universidades en algún tipo de ingeniería pero ahí mismo se dio cuenta de lo cabeza hueca que soy pero ahí veremos :) al menos es más barato que él instituto que quería ir así que... wiiiii.**

 **Al final nunca puse el porque me había encariñado con el pelinegro inmortal, la razón es simple a parte de ver distintas partes de las temporadas... aunque sea poco se ve un crecimiento en Ash, poco a poco más como persona que como entrenador (Aunque si hay que darle crédito al entrenador por sus hazañas) si uno no lo ve del punto de vista de que los guionistas y productores usen de la peor manera el potencial de las historias de los juegos y del propio protagonistas Ash es un chico que a pesar de sus errores trata de mejorarlos aunque poco a poco, al menos en este año con los de las carreras he tenido un avance algo similar:**

 **2013 solo por diversión carrera de 10K - Entre los 60 primeros.**

 **02/2015 5K - entre los 15 - 10 primeros.**

 **04/2015 aniversario de la ciudad 7K - 10 primeros.**

 **07/2015 nuevamente una carrera de 7K - 5 primeros... primeros puesto por un runner que ha corrido por todo el mundo... realmente disfrute mucho el como la gente me gritaba entusiasmado que alcanzara a los siete que ivan adelante de mi y como yo con el chico de dos años mayor que yo entre empujones casi nos matabamos ahi mismo por el quinto lugar y cuando logre ese puesto saltaba como si hubiera ganado el mundial... una pena que nadie me fue a ver esa vez :v**

 **11/2015 (En el mismo día antes que subiera esta historia) 10 K con Runner de mi edad y profesionales - Nuevamente en el top 5... esta vez no sentí lo mismo en los aplausos, sentía que habían sido solo por respeto y esa vez en verdad quería ganar.**

 **Desde ahí me empezaron a decir Ash mis amigos por que nunca logre ganar una carrera jajaja e incluso mi familia en reuniones cuando los molesto muchos me dicen cosas de que no he ganado ninguna medalla o trofeo XD además había dicho que esa sería mi ultima carrera... que quería terminar con ese pensamiento como de un niño soñador.**

 **Pero ¿saben que? no pude :D el 7 de febrero se viene la carrera de los 5K se muy bien que no hay premio para el primer lugar salvo una entrevista creo pero algo es algo supongo, porque al igual que Ash siento que estoy avanzando a paso lento pero avanzo... aunque ahora me concentrare más en sacar los estudios y que las carreras sean mi hobbie o también podría ser Boxeo o Karate para ponerle aun más emoción a los combate de pokémon tipo lucha... Bueno chicos y chicas ya se viene otro cap :) tambien iré a corregir unos errores del cap anterior.**

 **¡Cuídense!**

 **Además... que necesitare la ayuda de todos ustedes para entrenadores Oc para el futuro supongo, si alguien quiere salir dejenmelo al final de su reviews.**

 **también** **estaba pensando alguien que nadie ha hecho (que yo sepa) y es usar todos los Tauros de Ash... cada uno con un apodo distintos (en eso también necesito ayuda) y sus distintas formas de atacar... menos mal que pueden aprender cualquier variedad de ataque.**

 **Bueno como siempre la opinión del cap siempre es muy importante así me motivo más :D son geniales ¡Hasta muy pronto!**


	6. Comienza el entrenamiento

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

 **Bueno de echo no tenga nada más que decir solo que algunos me salieron bien machistas por lo de Pidgeot XD pero en al anime nunca mencionaron eso ya que como sabemos en este tiempo no había diferencia de genero salvo los Nidoran, además en lo personal a mí siempre el Pidgeot de Ash me pareció hembra y veo que en algunos fics no soy el único que lo ha hecho… por lo que así se queda.**

 **Sip lo mismo con Swellow… para mí las aves siempre han sido más hembras… salvo Staraptor y de Noctowl no estoy seguro pero quizás haga lo mismo, digo sus géneros son desconocidos como la mayoría de los pokés de Ash ya que salvo en Bayleef, no importaba en lo más mínimo.**

 **PD: Beedrill también es hembra pero como dije anteriormente no importa en lo más mínimo :P**

 **¡A los comentarios!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BlackAuraWolf: No creas solo que por esos dos últimos… e.e siempre quise que algún pokémon de Ash le mostrara a Charizard como eran las cosas pero ninguno estaba a su nivel en ese momento, pues sobre las aves te lo respondí aquí arriba y es que basándome en las personalidad los encuentro más "femeninas" al menos en mi punto de vista además de cierto pokémon… pero aun si algunos les molesta lo haré igual, porque así quiero que sea la historia.**

 **También agradecerte por la ayuda sobre los Tauros justamente esos movimientos le iba a dar al Tauros que siempre usa igual me gustó mucho ponerle el nombre de uno delos caballeros de oro, usar un Tauros de ataque especial no está para nada mal y sobre los motes en una partida hice lo mismo que tu o lo que hago es ponerle un mote más adelante al darle una conclusión al pokémon (si fue difícil captúralo, su naturaleza y gustos además de lo que me ha ayudado en batallas) luego le busco un nombre basado en esas cualidades… Muchas gracias enserio y cuídate.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Pues eso quiero llegar, que las organizaciones criminales sean de temer y espero hacerlo bien, cuídate.**

 **Winphonegt: Pues si ellas son las más cercanas a Ash, May se le vio más cercanía en las películas (como todas a excepción de Iris por una extraña razón) y en un capítulo en especial, jaja tranquilo ya llegaremos a eso ¡Cuídate!**

 **Alosaurio116: Mmmm espero ver esa película pronto se veía muy buena en el tráiler ¡saludos!**

 **Luffy Ketchum: Muchas gracias y no te preocupes llegara tan pronto como pueda.**

 **Silviaxl17: Si ganas mucho en un trabajo con poca calidad y en donde menosprecias mucho la mente de los niños ¿Para que esforzarse? Tristemente es el pensamiento de muchos guionistas en Japón, pero también es culpa de los mismos televidentes en Japón donde son muy conformistas algunas veces (nunca los voy a entender) Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu sugerencia sería más fácil diferenciarlos por un ataque "único" para cada uno ¡Cuídate!**

 **Sakuralud: Jaja muchas gracias por tu comentario y pues N será muy importante en el arco de su respectiva región, ya que al igual que tú me gusta mucho el personaje al igual que su historia si la dificultad de pokémon en los juegos fuera más alta (como en los juegos de antaño de la primera y segunda generación) de seguro que la batalla contra N hubiera sido jodidamente épica y bueno si quieren salir en el fic como OC les dejare lo que tienen que hacer al final de cap… Cuídate.**

 **Prietar: Mmmm… pues en el próximo cap tendrás tú respuesta amigo, saludos.**

 **Azukarita kawai: jajaja siempre lastimándote XD bueno en el futuro veremos quién será el más indicado para la mega pero como muchos dicen Beedrill quizás la tenga… últimamente me estoy enamorando de ese maldito insecto. Muchos aman al zorrito siniestro jaja okey okey te creeré e.e aunque esa cara del final no me da confianza jaja cuídate.**

 **AndrickDa2: Jaja no te preocupes hare lo que pueda para que sean más seguido y muchas gracias por creer que es la mejor historia que has leído pero nos falta aún mucho para llegar a eso chicos… ese gorro le traerá muchos problemas a Ash especialmente con las chicas :v cuídate.**

 **Chang29w: Muchas gracias por tu primer comentario y me alegra saber que alguien fue capaz de leerse todos los cap en un solo día jaja sip tengo pensado si o si darle una mega a Beedrill… cuídate.**

 **Baraka108: Jaja brave bird :v bueno respecto a N tiene un equipo completo y obviamente esas dos chicas lo apoyan solo que en este momento están en un lugar seguro a petición del peli verde, el trio rocket aparecerá pronto así que no te preocupes, bueno sobre Giovanni quizás tengas algunas respuestas en este cap, bueno dejare sobre los OC como dije por ahí arriba al final del cap no te preocupes y bueno el equipo plasma fue una gran decepción en el anime (típico) obviamente serán de temer incluso más que el team flare con el que ya lucho Ash ¡Cuidate!**

 **OrionCharizard: Si no va a Teselia, Ghetchis tendrá a los tres dragones en su poder más ciertos Genesect, me alegra saber que les haya gustado el reencuentro de Ash y Pidgeot jajaja espero que las batallas superen las expectativas de ustedes ¡saludos!**

 **Sarahi99: Ya te respondí un poquito en PM pero igual XD siempre hago sufrir a tu pobre corazoncito, se aguanta :v que mejor que una Pidgeot que les partía la madre a toda la bandada de Fearow mientras que sus preevoluciones como otros Pidgeot le tenían un enorme respeto al Pidgeot de Ash… nada mejor que eso según yo :v bueno no habrán amoríos entre los pokémon de Ash para mi todos se ven como compañeros de batallas, amigos y hermanos… solo le tienen amor al inmortal :p**

 **Como siempre tu mente es bien pinche divertida jajaja, Gary tendrá que ponerle mucho empeño al entrenamiento para alcanzar el nivel de Ash… Maldita me descubrió :v no te calmes me gustas más cuando estás bien cabreada e.e Kentauro si suena poderoso de echo jaja gracias por los nombres ahí veré cuantos usare e.e bueno sobre los OC ya te lo respondí y lo volveré a poner al final del capítulo… PUES SI TE SUPERASTE CABRONA jaja cuídate.**

 **Lector Luigi: Con las dos primeras líneas ya me dejaste bien muerto (en el buen sentido) Ash como tú dices aspira mucho más que eso, aunque eso de líder de gimnasio lo he tenido en mente los últimos días para otra historia (la cual publicaría el primer capítulo si termino el primer arco antes de Teselia) pero no se preocupen esas historias tardarían más en actualizar… me enfocare más en esta.**

 **Bueno sobre la falta de esos tipos… es lo que hace que Ash no muestre todo su potencial de hecho, si pones más atención te das cuenta que el inmortal tiene un gran problema al combatir esos tipos (Digo Charizard contra Dusclop, en la liga Hoenn Ash tenía muchos problemas con los Stelix, con el Hada tampoco tiene mucha experiencia y Psíquico la última batalla de gimnasio o como antes lo fue con Sabrina o los gemelos de Hoenn) creo que como no ha entrenado ni compartido un fuerte lazo con esos pokémon no sabe cómo actuar contra ellos ¡Cuídate y como siempre un buen comentario!**

 **0Pablo1: Nunca mencionan su género al igual como muchos pokémon de Ash en cuales me baso por su personalidad en darles género, luego investigare más en eso también pero sigo diciendo que eso no influye mucho salvo en Bayleef que le tiene ganas al inmortal XD me veré la película de Diance de inmediato… Zekrom apoyaba a los guionistas al parecer :v no quería luchar contra Reshiram jaja gracias y no serán la última vez que se vea a ese Fearow ¡Cuidate!**

 **TheJeringa´s: Gracias y no te preocupes no serán invencibles :v odio los OC (especialmente protagonistas) que pueden contra todo sin mayor esfuerzo.**

 **Shiro avicii: Bien chico déjame darte la "bienvenida" jaja me he leído todos tus comentarios como lo hago con todos y déjame agradecerte por tu opinión al igual que él apoyo me he disfrutado mucho al leerlos pero sería muy difícil responderlos todos por ahora, por lo que te responderé todos aquí… pues muchos están pidiendo legendarios pero como yo digo todo a su vendrá a su tiempo y bueno las otras historias que tengo en procedimiento son una del universo del manga de pokémon y la otra mi versión sobre la historia en los juegos de la primera generación… si quieres puedes ir a darles una miradita, ¡cuidate!**

 **Boomingmaster: ¿Qué? Ash respondió para que no anden diciendo mariconadas sobre él :v (aunque digan que va por pechos maduros por el mundo… no es una buena reputación que digamos) si es sobre la "charla" que los padres le dan a sus hijos créeme que estas muy equivocado amigo, Lysson supera a Ghetchis a mi punto de vista por tener más experiencia en combate que él peli verde, que el ultimo mencionado en el juego solo pudo acabar con nosotros por el vergudo Kyurem (Del manga no puedo decir eso ya que, no he llegado a esa saga), de Giovanni en el anime no podemos decir mucho pero es muy inferior a su contraparte del manga o de pokémon Origin ¡Cuídate!**

 **Dragnyk: Jojojo me sonrojo e.e muchas gracias por tu vergudo comentario, la verdad si tengo muchas cosas preparadas para ambas campeonas en sus respectivos arcos y la verdad ya quiero llegar a Teselia solo por eso jajaja ¡Cuidate!**

 **Ronaldc v2: Gracias por tu primer comentario aquí y espero que no sea el ultimo, pues no te preocupes que el trio rocket ya aparecerá pronto, pues si "tristemente" el canon se fue a la mierda desde el capitulo anterior... como dije antes al final pondre la ayuda sobre los OC. ¡CUIDATE!**

 **Guest (2x): Pero ese Haunter esta muy bien con Sabrina... a la belleza le falta a alguien que la hiciera nuevamente reír, Squirtle ya vendrá no te preocupes y sobre los pokémon... sigo diciendo esta historia se escribe sola y la verdad quien sabe... en mis planes originales no estaba Beedrill jeje saludos.**

 **Sobre el asunto amoroso... también se escribe solo XD jajaja.**

 **Bueno sin nada más que decir hasta el final… ¡Empecemos!**

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

(Esta historia con suerte tendrá 10 capítulos cada dos años).- pensamientos de personajes.

- _No logre ganar… -_ Frases que son recordaras en ciertos momentos importantes.

[Ash merecía ganar]. - Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

[ **En vez de estar escribiendo estupideces deberías preocuparte por entrar en alguna universidad].-** Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

.

.

 **Pokémon XY &Z: Second chance**

 **Capítulo 5: Comienza el entrenamiento.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Quiere que llame a los comandantes Giovanni-sama?

El ex líder de gimnasio estaba más concentrado en acariciar a su Persian que a lo que estaba diciendo su soldado.- No lo encuentro necesario… llevare una gran cantidad de soldados, quizás entre cincuenta y sesenta.

El soldado se sorprendió un poco por la cantidad de soldados y soldadas que llevaría para esta misión pero más al escuchar cierta frase.

-Disculpe… ¿Dijo llevara?

El líder de la organización sonrío de una manera que había dejado helado al soldado.- Exactamente… yo mismo liderare la misión.- Luego la sonrisa había de dejado de expresar esa sensación siniestra a su alrededor si no ahora era algo más… humana.- Pero quiero que le avisen a él….

-¿Esta seguro señor?

-Lo estoy… si quiere acompañarme estaría realmente feliz por eso.- Le dio una fugas mirada a un retrato en cual estaba Giovanni unos años más joven acompañado de su Persian junto a dos personas más.

-Está bien… le informare enseguida.- Así el soldado del equipo rocket abandonó la oscura habitación para ir a su próximo objetivo.

Giovanni tenía un rostro serio, no tenía que dudar en la fuerza de sus hombres… no era necesario ir por sus comandantes.

-Debo moverme rápido… tenemos que prepararnos de la mejor manera posible para ir por la conquista de Teselia.

Serán unas semanas muy interesantes para el experto en el tipo tierra.

* * *

Estaba emocionado.

Nunca había luchado contra Pikachu… si su memoria no le fallaba.

Le sorprendía la fiereza que estaba demostrando su mejor amigo, si no fuera tan tierno de seguro se vería intimidante con tanta electricidad almacenada en sus mejillas.

-¿Listo Beedrill?- Un zumbido por parte de su nuevo pokémon fueron suficientes para que el combate de inicio.- ¡BIEN PIKACHU/BEEDRILL MUÉSTRENME DE QUE SON CAPACES!

-¡Pikaaaaa!- Rápidamente lanzo un potente rayo con toda la electricidad que había reunido pero Beedrill pudo esquivarlo sin mucha dificultad a pesar de la velocidad en la que iba el ataque.

-(Es rápido… bueno no debo impresionarme con la hazaña que hizo con los Spearow).- Se quedó mirando seriamente todo el humo que había sido provocado por el ataque de Pikachu… aun sin ver a sus pokémon sabía muy bien que los dos estaban esperando que uno de ellos hiciera el primer movimiento.

Todos los demás retrocedieron algunos metros más al darse cuenta que el combate iba muy enserio… algo raro en Pikachu, pero al parecer Charizard y Bulbasaur habían entendido perfectamente lo que sentía el ratoncito… especialmente el inicial tipo planta.

Se estaban quedando atrás.

-¡Doble ataque!- El pokémon insecto lanzó dos "aguijones" hacía el ratoncito que cubrió su cola con una poderosa energía blanca para luego impactar en ambos ataques y destruirlos.

 **SLASH**

Rápidamente Beedrill estaba a pocos centímetros de Pikachu y preparaba sus afilados aguijones para atacar al ratoncito que utilizando cola férrea como espada podía repelar los ataques.

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

El intercambio de ataques comenzó a ser dominado por el pokémon insecto… ya se estaban viendo leves cortes en el cuerpo de Pikachu que estaba algo frustrado por el resultado, Beedrill quien no quería provocar heridas de más estaba lista para acabar con el combate con ataque furia.

Pero…

-¡Sal de ahí!

La advertencia de Ash ya había sido tarde.

-¡CHUUUUUU!

Un poderoso rayo impacto en Beedrill que con mucha dificultad estaba soportando la enorme cantidad de electricidad en todo su cuerpo.

Ash apretaba un poco los dientes al ver esa escena pero si su pokémon quería salir de ahí sería solo por voluntad.- ¡Pon tus aguijones en forma de X!

Beedrill algo confundido al principio por la orden pero con algo de dificultad puso ambos aguijones entrecruzados para formar una "X" en ese momento entendió perfectamente la orden de Ash, luego de eso con mucha potencia moviendo sus aguijones provocando una pequeña ráfaga de aire haciendo que del rayo de Pikachu no quedara nada.

El ratoncito algo sorprendido por eso no quiso perder tiempo y volvió a lanzar un rayo pero Beedrill gracias a las indicaciones de Ash pudo evadir con facilidad ese ataque e impactar una poderosa tijera X en el ratoncito que voló unos metros.

-¡No pierdas ningún momento!- Beedrill asintió y a una gran velocidad se abalanzó hacia Pikachu.- ¡Ataca con tus aguijones!

Pikachu abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su contrincante a punto de usar a uno de sus afilados aguijones contra de él, sintiendo el peligro pudo salir ileso gracias al impulso que recibió usando ataque rápido… Beedrill por instinto se elevó en el aire luego de que su ataque fallara.

Pikachu se envolvió en electricidad para luego lanzarse a una gran velocidad contra su contrincante la cual al ver una clase de ataque nunca visto en su vida… se sentía intimidada.

-¡No sientas miedo! (Es el momento de probar su fuerza física).- Ash miraba como su pokémon sacudía rápidamente su cabeza para prepararse para contra atacar.- ¡Ve con tijera X!

Sin dudar ningún momento con ambos aguijones los posicionó para formar una "X" mientras que una energía de un intenso verde envolvía sus aguijones… formando una gigantesca X, se lanzó sin piedad hacia el ratoncito envuelto en electricidad.

 **BOOOOM**

Sin embargo el ataque tipo bicho no tuvo ninguna oportunidad al impactar con el placaje eléctrico de Pikachu… el pokémon insecto salió disparado varios metros pero pudo recuperarse rápidamente antes de impactarse con el suelo.

-(El ataque de Pikachu ha aumentado… quizás ese poder lo obtuvo tras vencer a Zapdos.)- El pokémon insecto ignoraba todo el vapor que salía de su cuerpo… al menos gracias a su ataque pudo disminuir bastante la potencia del movimiento eléctrico.- (No solo es eso… es algo con la actitud de Pikachu).

-¡Ida y vuelta!- El pokémon insecto asintió para luego envolverse en una intensa energía de color blanco con una pequeña aura de color azul que la envolvía… Pikachu sabiendo lo que se venía se impulsó con ataque rápido para poder detener el ataque y en el momento justo tratar de impactar una cola férrea.

-¡Ahora Beedrill!

El resplandor blanco azulado que estaba a punto de impactar con Pikachu que también iba a gran velocidad, cambio su curso justo antes de que ambos ataques impactaran… Pikachu sorprendido detuvo su ataque mientras miraba hacia todos lados pero cuando sintió la presencia de Beedrill detrás de él ya era demasiado tarde.

 **PAAAAM**

-Pik…- Esta vez el ratoncito fue el que recibió un fuerte impacto y había salido varios metros… con algo de esfuerzo pudo abrir su ojo izquierdo para poder ver como su contrincante se acercaba para poder atacar con sus aguijones.- ¡PIKA…CHUUUU!

Por instinto Beedrill tuvo que retroceder para poder salir ileso del ataque eléctrico de Pikachu, en ese momento el ratoncito pudo reincorporarse rápidamente para nuevamente abalanzarse a gran velocidad con ataque rápido dejando unos destellos blancos por donde pasaba.

-Así se hace Pikachu…- Susurro el entrenador emocionado para luego enfocarse bien en como ayudaría a su pokémon.- ¡Beedrill no te muevas de ahí, trata de detenerlo con ataque furia!

El pokémon insecto asintió para luego ponerse en guardia mientras le devolvía la mirada seria al ratoncito que estaba a pocos centímetros de él.

Cuando estaba a punto de acertar la lluvia de golpes Pikachu desapareció de su vista, no fue necesaria ninguna orden de Ash… los instintos del pokémon insecto eran jodidamente buenos, cuando Pikachu estaba seguro de que podía impactar su ataque tenía que cambiar de dirección porque uno de los aguijones de Beedrill iban hacia él.

Ambos pokémon estaban frustrados por ver que sus ataques fallaban una y otra, y otra vez.

Ash miraba seriamente pero también algo maravillado por el espectáculo que estaban dando sus dos pokémon, esta no era una batalla de resistencia ni tampoco de poder, solo eran reflejos y velocidad.

Tristemente Ash ya había memorizado por completo el momento exacto en cual tenían que atacar.- ¡Izquierda ahora YA!

Todos sus pokémon miraban ahora más interesados el combate, al ver que el aguijón izquierdo de Beedrill rozo la mejilla de Pikachu, el cual ignoro por completo el gran ardor que estaba sintiendo… pero aun así no pudo escapar de los demás ataques de Beedrill.

Bulbasaur, Torkoal, Kingler y Muk miraban preocupados a su compañero eléctrico al ver que tenía varios cortes por todo su cuerpo… el pequeño ratoncito respiraba con algo de dificultad pero ya algo cabreado por toda la paliza que estaba recibiendo en el momento justo en que uno de los aguijones impacto en su cuerpo… el ratoncito envolvió su cuerpo de electricidad y de esa distancia lanzo un rayo.

 **BOOOOM**

Swellow quien igual que todos no quería perderse el combate provoco unas leves ráfagas de aire con sus alas para despejar todo el humo provocado por el ataque de Pikachu, en cambio Charizard, Primeape y Pidgeot estaban también alegres por el avance de su compañero eléctrico también estaban orgullos de Ash… ellos habían notado como el entrenador se estaba fijando más en los movimientos de pikachu para poder hacer un tipo de contrataque.

Primeape se le había ocurrido una brillante idea… pero la iba a mencionar luego de que él luchara.

Pikachu nuevamente había tomado distancia para poder lanzar un rayo, pero el pokémon insecto se acercaba a él con tijera x además de que estaba esquivando con mucha facilidad los ataques eléctricos de Pikachu… pero aun así no se rendía y trataba de poder atinarle un rayo a Beedrill.

El pokémon insecto estaba a punto de impactar su ataque más poderoso a Pikachu que mostraba una mirada algo temerosa cambia una sonriente… impulsando con ataque rápido dio un gran salto para poder salir ileso de ahí, mientras estaba en el aire comenzó a girar para poder envolverse en una gran cantidad de electricidad… el plan era sencillo al tocar al suelo Pikachu iría con todo lo que tenía contra Beedrill.

Ash miraba seriamente la hazaña de Pikachu, en estos momentos Beedrill estaba muy indefenso pudo haber contraatacado fácilmente con un rayo… pero sabía lo que tenía en mente su mejor amigo, ambos sabían que un rayo no sería suficiente para detener al pokémon insecto.

Beedrill no tuvo que voltear para saber que su contrincante iba hacia él con su ataque más poderoso… él sabía que con tijera x no podía detener ese ataque ¿entonces? ¿Qué iba hacer?

-Ida y vuelta.- Dijo el entrenador seriamente… quería aclarar algo con sus propios ojos.

Sin perder tiempo Beedrill se convirtió en una especie de resplandor blanco azulado y se lanzó sin ninguna duda hacía el destello de luz que solo tenía en mente en llevarse la victoria.

-¡Derecha!

Beedrill había entendido la orden de su entrenador y cambio su dirección no le sorprendió para nada que Pikachu también lo hiciera solo que para la izquierda. Para muchos se podrían decir que solo trataban de huir del otro ataque pero no… estaban buscando el ángulo preciso para poder impactar su ataque.

Ambos resplandores lo intentaron por un buen rato pero Pikachu trato de impulsarse aún más para poder sorprender a su contrincante, Ash pudo notar como el placaje eléctrico aumentaba su intensidad al igual que el voltaje del ataque… también como ese ataque iba hacia Beedrill quien no iba a poder cambiar de dirección a tiempo para salir ileso de ese ataque… aun así intento moverse lo más rápido posible hacia la izquierda pero Pikachu ya había percibido ese movimiento por lo que también iba hacia esa dirección.

-(Ya vi lo que quería… ¡Bien Pikachu te harás muy fuerte cuando apliquemos eso!)- No podía estar más emocionado Ash al ver esto pero aunque fuera Pikachu su enemigo… quería llevarse la victoria.- ¡Beedrill detente!

Ahora todos sus pokémon quedaron petrificados por esa orden absurda de su entrenador el cual tenía una mirada muy seria… como si su orden fuera la más cuerda del mundo, Beedrill iba a una gran velocidad todos sus pokémon sabían que no había ninguna manera de que pudiera detenerse a tiempo y si lo lograba… ¿solo se quedaría quieto para recibir el ataque?

Pero…

 **SLASH**

Beedrill pudo detener su ataque… pero aun así todavía quedaba algo de la energía blanca azulada por todo su cuerpo pero lo que más había sorprendido a todos y especialmente a Pikachu que se detuvo en el momento preciso antes de dirigirse a la izquierda por completo haciendo que Pikachu fallara su ataque.

Para todos iba en cámara lenta lo que venía a continuación.

El grito de Ash gritando ahora y el cómo Beedrill sin mayor esfuerzo o al menos eso parecía tomaba la forma del ataque anterior usado por este e impacto un poderoso ataque en Pikachu que grito de dolor mientras salió disparados por los aires.

Primeape había entendido lo que había ordenado Ash… él había visto esa "estrategia" en uno de sus combates por el título antes de obtenerlo contra el pokémon lucha campeón de ese año.

El lanzar un puñetazo con una gran velocidad hacia su oponente… para luego tratar de frenar usando un gran esfuerzo en sus pies y caderas para poder esquivar la contra del rival, para luego de esto volver hacer un sobres fuerzo en su cuerpo para poder impactar el golpe en el contrincante con la misma potencia de antes.

Los que habían hecho esa hazaña, tanto humanos como pokémon recibían un gran daño acumulado en su cuerpo luego de eso… ¿Cómo es que Ash sabía que Beedrill podía resistir todo ese sobre esfuerzo?

Acaso él…

-Ahora es nuestro Beedrill… ¡Tijera X!- El pokémon insecto de un fuerte zumbido lleno de entusiasmo y emprendió vuelo con su ataque más poderoso hacia un Pikachu que estaba tratando de resistir todo el dolor acumulado.

Pero el pokémon eléctrico hizo su último esfuerzo para poder envolver su cola de una poderosa energía blanca ¿Enserio iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente? NO nunca más decepcionaría a sus compañeros y mucho menos a Ash.

 **PAAAAM**

Ash al igual que todos miraban perplejos como Pikachu usando con todas sus fuerzas en su cola férrea pudo destruir la tijera x de Beedrill dejando al pokémon sin guardia… sin perder tiempo nuevamente impacto su ataque tipo acero en su contrincante que salió disparada contra el suelo.

-Pikaaaa…- Reuniendo toda la electricidad en sus mejillas para poder rematar a Beedrill.- ¡CHUUUU!

Beedrill pudo resistir la fuerte caída además de la poderosa cola férrea de Pikachu pero no le quedaban fuerzas para poder esquivar ese ataque… por lo que se cubrió de la mejor manera que pudo hasta que no pudo resistir más toda la electricidad que estaba pasando por su cuerpo.

Quedando fuera de combate.

Ash corrió rápidamente para atrapar a Pikachu en sus brazos… le dio una cálida sonrisa que fue correspondida por un agotado pokémon.- Wow amigo en verdad nos has sorprendido a todos con ese final, en verdad lo hiciste muy bien.

Con un abrazo entre ambos luego de una caricia cerca de las orejas de Pikachu, quien se había relajado demasiado con eso para luego acurrucarse como pudo en la hierba mientras algunos pokémon de Ash lo felicitaron por su batalla, el entrenador se dirigió hacia una agotada Beedrill que trataba de levantarse como fuera posible.

-Vamos yo te ayudo.- Lo que sorprendió más a Beedrill fue que el entrenador la tomo con sus brazos y le estaba sonriendo de una forma muy cálida… se sentía realmente bien dentro de cuerpo.- Hiciste un gran trabajo Beedrill ¡Eres realmente fuerte!

-¡Hera!- Entrenador como pokémon mirados curiosos a Heracross que también estaba felicitando a la nueva miembro de la familia.- ¿Ves? Hasta Heracross está de acuerdo… ¡bien muchachos iré al laboratorio a curar a Pikachu y Beedrill ya vuelvo!

Sus pokémon asintieron y se quedaron mirando como Pikachu con las pocas energías que le quedaban salto al hombro izquierdo de Ash. Todos estaban seguros que su entrenador había mejorado jodidamente bien en este último tiempo y no podían estar más emocionados por empezar el entrenamiento.

* * *

En una región bastante lejana, región conocida como Kalos en un pueblo hogar de una de las más conocidas corredoras de Rhyhorn… se encontraba su hija quien estaba como siempre corriendo en uno de estos poderosos pokémon pero estaba acompañada.

-¡Eres muy lenta aun Serena!

La chica gruñía al escuchar a su madre quien sin mucha dificultad ella y su Rhyhorn pasaban sin mucha dificultad a su hija con su pokémon… otra vez Grace se llevaba la victoria.

-Muy mal Serena, nuevamente vuelvo a ganar.- La peli miel desvió la mirada algo enojada por la actitud de su madre quien le estaba sacando la lengua de forma juguetona al igual que su tono de voz.- SI sigues así no te dejare irte de viaje.

-Grrr.- La castaña dejo de prestarle atención a las burlas de su madre cuando sentía que alguien le estaba jalando de sus pantalones… miro algo curiosa a su Rhyhorn que le rugía de forma animada como prometiéndole que a la próximo ganarían.- Awww ¡tienes razón Rhyhorn a la próxima vamos a vencer a Mamá!

La madre miraba complacida a su hija… en poco tiempo había hecho una gran amistad con esa Rhyhorn que le había regalado, ella había hecho un trato con Serena y le enseñaría como batallar además de que le daría el permiso de irse de viaje si ella lograba vencerla en una carrera.

Le sorprendía como su hija sin dudas y ni siquiera con sus típicas quejas afirmando que eso sería imposible para ella… acepto sin pensarlo.

-(Debo agradecerle al muchacho… quizás vayamos a visitarlo en el futuro.)- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el estómago de su hija que estaba exigiendo comer.- Jajaja pero antes de volver a correr ¿Qué tal si comemos?

La peli miel avergonzada asintió lentamente para luego ir rápidamente a su casa.- ¡Agradece que Fletchling no lo vio!

-¡Un día de estos acabare con ese pájaro molesto!- Grace no pudo evitar reír al escuchar el grito de su hija.- Supongo que no me voy aburrir por un buen tiempo...- Luego susurrando más para sí misma y con un tono juguetón.- Gracias Ash.

Luego de eso se fue muy animada a su casa para preparar la comida mientras que los dos pokémon rinocerontes comenzaron a charlar entre sí.

.

.

El pelinegro que estaba caminando junto a unos renovados Pikachu y Beedrill sintió un pequeño escalofrío pasar por su espalda, sus pokémon miraban algo confundidos la sonrisa que había aparecido en el pelinegro.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé Pikachu.- Se encogió de hombros mientras le respondía a su pokémon eléctrico.- Bueno al menos el profesor nos dio una gran cantidad de pociones para curar a los demás en los combates.

Recibió como respuestas unos entusiasmados gritos por ambos pokémon lo que provoco una pequeña carcajada en Ash.- ¿Me pregunto que estarían haciendo por ahora?

 **PAAAAM**

Escucharon un fuerte impacto y sin perder tiempo comenzaron a correr hacia donde estaban los demás pokémon.

Para los tres fue una gran sorpresa lo que vieron.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Sceptile con Infernape tenía un feroz intercambio de golpes utilizando el pokémon tipo planta ataque rápido con hoja aguda e Infernape usando su ultra puño… ambos tenían leves heridas por sus cuerpos.

-Bueno era normal que no iban a quedarse quietos.- Susurro el entrenador para luego acercarse a Pidgeot para que le explicara qué ocurrió.- Mmm es raro que Sceptile provoque a alguien… bueno luego me cuentas bien eso.- A lo que su pokémon ave solo asintió.

El inicial de Hoenn se agacho en el momento exacto para poder esquivar uno de los ultra puños de Infernape, quien maldecía por estar tan vulnerable ahora, Sceptile con una sonrisa algo confiada se preparaba para atacar con sus hojas agudas.

 **PAAAAM**

Infernape le daba una sonrisa al ver el ataque de Sceptile detenido por la rodilla derecha del pokémon de fuego en ese momento ambos tomaron distancia… se miraban seriamente y cuando estaban a punto de lanzarse en contra del otro notaron la presencia de Ash.

Quien los miraba con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

-Lo siento chico pero ahora es turno de Totodile contra Gible.- Ambos iniciales suspiraron algo cabreados de que su victoria en contra del otro inicial tenía que esperar.

Ash sentía la mirada de Primeape quien se acerca a él para preguntarle algo.- ¿Quieres saber porque ordene a Beedrill detenerse?- El pokémon lucha solo asintió a lo que Ash se rasco un poco su mejilla derecha para luego responderle a Primeape.- La primera vez que lo uso noté que tenía un gran control en ese ataque… además al ser un pokémon salvaje no tenía el efecto secundario de cambiar de pokémon, por lo que tuvo que usar de distintas formas ese ataque… digo supongo que no era la primera vez que te encontrabas con Fearow ¿Verdad Beedrill?

El pokémon insecto asintió rápidamente a la pregunta de Ash.- además su estado físico era muy bueno por lo que deduje que era capaz de poder detener su ataque por unos pocos segundos para luego volver a realizarlo con la misma potencia anteriormente… aunque luego sus fuerzas se vieron muy dañadas por eso.

Primeape estaba sorprendido por lo mencionado por Ash, con una sonrisa le había sugerido al entrenador lo que tenía en mente desde la batalla anterior.- ¿Qué quieres entrenarme Primeape?

Primeape asentía emocionado… de alguna forma siempre quiso enseñarle a alguien sus conocimientos desde que se convirtió en campeón y quien mejor que fuera la persona que más quiere.

Ash se quedó pensando… la verdad no sonaba nada mal, él también tenía que ser fuerte para poder enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza y poder ayudar también de otra manera a sus pokémon.

-Bien Primeape… ¡Estoy a tu cargo!

Primeape salto de alegría al escuchar la respuesta entusiasmada de su entrenador… pero por ahora tendría que esperar.

-(Bueno si soportaba todos los ataques que recibía Greninja cuando tomaba esa forma… puedo suportar el entrenamiento de Primeape.)- Pensó el chico algo entusiasmado por eso, el siempre de alguna forma entrenaba con sus pokémon pero sabía que lo que se avecinaba iba a superar cualquier entrenamiento anterior.

Ahora que lo pensaba Greninja a veces se limita por eso, cuando luchaban contra Alain los ataques de Charizard X eran ataques físicos jodidamente fuertes pero el pokémon ninja podía aguantarlos… tristemente él a veces no, luego de un intenso entrenamiento que realizaron ambos Ash era capaz de resistir ese modo alrededor de treinta minutos a pesar del daño acumulado que recibiría, además de que su vista había mejorado al igual que sus reflejos un poco por estar acostumbrado a ver a través de los ojos de Greninja.

-(Me pregunto si algún otro pokémon pudiera obtener una forma algo similar…)

Sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente olvidando por ahora esas ideas se concentró en el próximo combate, en donde usaría a su Gible contra su juguetón Totodile que entre saltos se alejaba unos metros para comenzar el combate.

Ash miro a su pokémon dragón que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él para morderlo.- Si ganas te dejo morderme todo lo que quieras...- Le dijo con una sonrisa algo desafiante a su pequeño dragón que sin dudarlo acepto y fuera a tomar su posición para comenzar el combate.

-Bien Totodile ¡muéstrame lo que has mejorado!- Luego de su comentario, Gible tuvo que esquivar con rapidez el chorro de agua de su contrincante.- ¡Furia dragón!

El pequeño dragón lanzo de su boca una esfera de fuego azul que iba hacía Totodile, el cual con sus típicos saltos y con mucha diversión al igual que con facilidad esquivo el ataque tipo dragón.

Totodile al volver mirar hacia el frente su contrincante no estaba por ninguna parte, miraba por todos lados algo desesperado por encontrar al pokémon dragón… Ash miraba toda la escena muy divertido.

-Al parecer en verdad necesitabas volver a los combates… - Totodile al oír eso solo le sonrío al entrenador… la verdad el en este tiempo solo se había metido en problemas de muchas formas y de alguna forma u otra siempre salía sin problemas de ellos.- ¡Gible!

El pokémon agua ni supo que sucedió después cuando debajo de él apareció su contrincante e impacto el ataque tipo tierra para luego lanzar la esfera de energía azul contra él… dejándolo con muchas heridas.

-Bien Gible ahora ataquemos con…- Pero el pequeño dragoncito saltaba muy alegre tras ver que sus ataques conectaron con mucha eficacia y tan emocionado estaba que no escucho las indicaciones de Ash.- ¡Gible!

El pokémon dragón seguía saltando hasta que sintió la mirada que le daba Totodile… para todos fue algo inesperado ver al inicial de Jhoto tan serio, pero no perdiendo el tiempo el pokémon dragón nuevamente comenzó a excavar.

Totodile miro a su entrenador que estaba apuntando hacia el otro agujero provocado por Gible anteriormente, el inicial de agua asintió a la "traición" de su entrenador y rápidamente de un gran salto lanzo un chorro de agua hacia el agujero… luego de un rato del otro agujero salió Gible gracias al ataque de agua.

Pero el ataque de Totodile no acababa ahí… luego rápidamente se dirigió hacia el pokémon dragón que estaba levantándose pero antes que lograra su objetivo recibió una enorme cantidad de golpes gracias al ataque cuchillada.

-¡Gible trata de atrapar una de sus garras!- Con algo de esfuerzo y gracias a que el pokémon dragón estaba un poco cabreado por sentir un gran ardor por todo su cuerpo pudo atrapar el brazo derecho de Totodile usando mordisco… Obviamente el pokémon tipo agua gritaba de dolor mientras pequeñas lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

-Este combate no me lo puedo tomar en serio…- Susurraba Ash en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a reírse como un imbécil.- ¡Cometa draco!

Totodile sentía ahora un gran ardor en su brazo y miraba con algo de incredulidad la enorme cantidad de energía que estaba reuniendo Gible en su boca… el dragón lanzo la enorme esfera de energía azulada, momento que Totodile no desaprovecho para poder retroceder algunos pasos y poder esquivar la enorme esfera de energía.

Gran fue su sorpresa al ver que esa enorme esfera de energía se dirigía hacia el cielo para luego explotar y convertirse en una enorme cantidad de meteoritos rodeados por un intenso fuego de color azul.

Ash miraba seriamente como algunos meteoros iban hacia sus otros pokémon por lo que ordeno rápidamente a Bulbasaur y a Bayleef destruirlos utilizando sus látigos cepas… acción realizada sin ninguna dificultad.

-Bien hecho chicos.- Luego de sonreírles a ambos pokémon planta dirigió su mirada hacia Totodile que utilizando su peculiar baile esquivaba sin mucha preocupación cada meteorito lanzado por Gible…- (No lo parece… pero sabe muy que si uno de esos meteoros le atina será su derrota, sus reflejos han mejorado mucho además de que Totodile sin su baile… no sería el mismo.)

Gible estaba algo sorprendido de que su contrincante haya esquivado su mejor ataque sin mucha dificultad hizo que su orgullo fuera gravemente lastimado por lo que nuevamente sin esperar la orden de Ash… comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía en su boca para poder lanzar el cometa draco más poderoso en toda su maldita vida.

Totodile noto la mirada que le daba Ash por lo que él pokémon tipo agua no perdió tiempo y comenzó a correr hacia el dragoncito… sus colmillos comenzaron a envolverse por una energía congelante… Gible sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo al ver que Totodile iba hacia el con un ataque tipo hielo.

-Ya valió…- Susurro el entrenador con una sonrisa algo traviesa ver como Gible llevado por el pánico que sentía antes de que el ataque impactara en su cuerpo lanzo el ataque tipo dragón que aún no estaba listo provocando una explosión.

 **BOOOOM**

Todos miraban atentos que se esparciera el humo para ver el estado de ambos reptiles, para casi ninguno fue una sorpresa ver a ambos pokémon fuera de combate "maldiciendo" en sus respectivos lenguajes.

El entrenador se rasco la mejilla algo nervioso por ver el resultado del combate en sus dos pokémon, tenía ya algunas dudas en su mente pero las dejo para después… tenía que curar primero a los dos pequeños luchadores.

* * *

El chico estaba de brazos cruzados frente a ambos reptiles que tenían baja la mirada… estaban seguros que serían regañados por su entrenador.

Pero el grito nunca llego.

-Me molesta más que crean que los voy a regañar.- Ash suspiro para luego poder comenzar con su intento de discurso.- Gible cómo pudiste ver al principio dominamos por completo a la batalla, pero cometiste los mismos errores que yo hacía anteriormente… te dejaste llevar por tus emociones además de confiarte demasiado.- Luego su mirada se dirigió hacia el inicial tipo agua.- En cambio Totodile se nota que hace mucho tiempo no estás en una batalla… pero tus reflejos al igual que tu velocidad han mejorado mucho ¡Bien hecho!

Ambos pokémon recibían gustosos las caricias de Ash, el entrenador estaba pensando que necesitaría un poco de ayuda en entrenar a Gible… no quería que pasara lo mismo que con Charizard.

-(Los dragones son muy difíciles de entrenar… claro ejemplo era el dragonite de Iris.)- Se quedó mirando con una sonrisa a sus pokémon, que ahora se iban muy alegres hacia donde estaban los demás como si fueran los mejores amigos.- (Quizás vaya a pedirle ayuda a Clair.)

Luego de estirarse un poco Ash llamo de un fuerte grito a Heracross, el cual en un corto tiempo estaba al lado de su entrenador golpeando sus puños para intentar calmarse… estaba muy emocionado por volver a combatir al lado de Ash.

 **SLASH**

Ash miraba más sorprendido como Primeape estaba ya frente a ellos… era una buena distancia para que ambos pokémon tipo lucha se abalanzaran contra el otro a una gran velocidad, Heracross se puso en guardia mientras que Primeape comenzaba a balancearse de izquierda a derecha.

-Bien Heracross ¿Listo?- El pokémon escarabajo asintió a su entrenador con una sonrisa para luego enfocar toda su atención a su contrincante.- ¡Bien vamos por la victoria!

-¡HERAAA!

-¡Demolición!

El pokémon escarabajo se abalanzo a una gran velocidad hacia su contrincante cuando estaba seguro de que podía conectar su golpe…

 **PAM**

No muchos lograron ver el veloz golpe que Primeape conecto en el rostro de Heracross, quien retrocedió unos pasos por el ardor que sentía en su cara además del impacto mental que tuvo al no saber ni que estaba sucediendo.

Pero Primeape no se iba a quedar solo mirando…

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

Otra vez Primeape volvió a conectar unos rápidos golpes en su contrincante, Heracross no era el único que estaba sorprendido sin saber qué hacer, Ash estaba en la misma situación al ver como solo en el inicio del combate el campeón tipo lucha demostraba su superioridad y no sabía ni que ataque había realizado Primeape… hasta que recordó esa postura, no sabía mucho de esas cosas pero sabía que era un golpe que se usaba en el boxeo.

Uno de los golpes más básicos… el jab.

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

-(Por lo que se… es un golpe veloz pero es más para dominar el combate y no para hacerle un gran daño al oponente.)- Miro con una pequeña sonrisa como Heracross se "acostumbraba" a la potencia de los jabs ya que estaba tratando de alguna forma esquivarlos sin éxito alguno.- Contraataca con mega cuerno Heracross… ¡AHORA!

Obedeciendo a su entrenador contraataco con su cuerno en vuelto en una gran energía de color verde intenso y conecto en todo el cuerpo de Primeape que salió disparado algunos metros.- ¡No te detengas!

Aun con su cuerno envuelto en energía se lanzó rápidamente para volver conectar el ataque en Primeape… pero no se esperaba que su contrincante haya logrado detener su cuerno con sus ambas manos, entendió como pudo lograrlo al sentir como su cuerno se enfriaba rápidamente.

Primeape comenzó a girar en su eje para poder marear un poco a Heracross que se estaba quejando por esa acción para luego lanzarlo fuertemente, pero aun así usando sus alas Heracross se reincorporaba rápidamente.

Pero aun así Primeape se había lanzado rápidamente hacía el escarabajo luchador.

-¡Cuidado!- Heracross asintió y se preparaba para conectar un gran izquierdazo en su contrincante para este desapareció de la vista de todos.- Mierda… es muy rápido.

Primeape había usado sus juegos de pies para comenzar a correr alrededor de Heracross, para los ojos del escarabajo y de Ash pareciera que habían muchos Primeape que en cualquier momento atacarían… así sucedió al igual que con la batalla contra Lucario, Heracross recibía golpes de distintos lados.

Ash miraba detenidamente los distintos lados por donde era atacado Heracross… notaba como Heracross podía detener algunos golpes pero ya se lo notaban algunas heridas por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Demolición!- Con algo de esfuerzo Heracross los primeros segundos solo estaba golpeando al aire pero luego de un grito de Ash indicándole que golpeara hacia su derecha.- ¡No pierdas esta oportunidad!

Uno de sus puñetazos casi conecta en Primeape que por instinto retrocedió, el escarabajo no perdió tiempo comenzó a atacar con fiereza lanzando puñetazos al igual que patadas pero todas eran detenidas por el campeón tipo lucha, aunque cada vez sentía un gran ardor en sus manos… los puñetazos aumentaban su intensidad cada vez más… hasta que uno de los golpes le destroza la defensa a Primeape.

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

Una gran cantidad de golpes Heracross logro conectar contra su enemigo el cual gruñía cada vez que el escarabajo conectaba uno de sus golpes hasta que algo cabreado detuvo un derechazo como si nada y contraataco con un poderoso mega puño que mando a Heracross volar muchos metros al igual que rebotar muchas veces en el suelo.

El entrenador no dijo nada, miraba seriamente a su Primeape que estaba como si nada a pesar de que había recibido muchos golpes… no le habían afectado en absoluto, mientras que Heracross estaba tratando de alguna forma poder levantarse sin éxito alguno.

Fue un solo puñetazo en serio y lo hizo mierda.

Primeape comenzó a correr hacia su contrincante que solo trataba de levantar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.- ¡Heracross trata de rodar hacia la izquierda!- El pelinegro se mordía el labio inferior ¿ensero todos sus pokémon que han estado entrenando sin él son más fuertes que los demás? ¿Tan mediocre era para eso?- (No te eches a morir Ash… Primeape no podrá soportar el golpe que viene).

El pokémon de Kanto ya había en vuelto su puño izquierdo con energía de color blanca pero antes de que pudiera impactar en su rival, pudo recuperar el control de la mayoría de su cuerpo y siguió la orden de su entrenador a la perfección… para ninguno fue una sorpresa de que el puñetazo haya dejado un agujero del tamaño un poco más grande que el puño de Primeape.

-¡Bien hecho!- Ash no quería perder el tiempo por lo que ordeno rápidamente el siguiente movimiento.- ¡Inversión!

El puño izquierdo del pokémon insecto había si cubierto por una poderosa energía azulada, el tamaño no era tan grande como la batalla que tuvo en la liga de Sinnoh pero estaba seguro que lograría hacer un gran daño con ese ataque. Sin perder tiempo se abalanzo contra Primeape gritando a todo pulmón por la emoción del momento mientras que su contrincante estaba esperando el ataque con un rostro serio.

 **PAAAAAAM**

Todos quedaron todos quedaron asombrados por las ráfagas de aire que fueron provocadas por el ataque del escarabajo, el mismo suelo templo y algunas piedras de pequeño tamaño fueron levantas pero lo que más le sorprendía a todos al igual que al entrenador es que el campeón no retrocedió ni siquiera un centímetro.

-Como mierda…- Ash miraba incrédulo como Primeape aplico una especie de guardia muy peculiar, donde cruzaba ambos brazos para proteger la zona superior de su cuerpo con el antebrazo interno hacia afuera.- Mierda eso es… bloqueo en cruz.

Más conocido en el mundo de boxeo como: cross arm block.

Heracross miraba incrédulo en como su contrincante ni se había inmutado por su ataque, sintiendo ahora una gran presión al estar tan cerca de un verdadero luchador profesional… escucho la voz de Ash gritándole que lo vuelva a intentar y el acepto… no iba a dejar que esa presión que daba su rival lo hiciera retroceder. Esta vez su puño derecho fue envuelto con la intensa energía y lanzo el poderoso puñetazo contra Primeape… esta vez parecía que si iba a conectar.

Pero…

Primeape dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y pudo esquivar sin problemas el ataque inversión de Heracross, el cual miraba eso sin poder creerlo mientras que Primeape endurecía su mirada y envolvía su puño derecho con energía y conecto un poderoso gancho en Heracross, quien había quedado sin aliento con ese golpe… luego otro mega puño fue conectado en el rostro del escarabajo quien salió otra vez disparado algunos metros para luego tener una dolorosa caída.

Ash fue corriendo para ver el estado de su pokémon… seguía consciente pero si el combate seguía de esta forma, no lo estaría por mucho tiempo por lo que el pelinegro comenzó a susurrarle la única forma que podrían llevarse la victoria… pero solo sí Primeape usaba ciertos movimientos.

-Bien amigo… como contra Tobias ¡es todo o nada!- Con ese entusiasmo de Ash ¿Cómo podía Heracross fallarle? Olvidando que todo su cuerpo le dolía demasiado y que sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, se puso en posición de combate y comenzó a mirar con una enorme determinación a Primeape, quien estaba sorprendido al ver tan intensa mirada en el escarabajo.

Ambos puños del pokémon de Kanto se envolvieron de energía y se lanzó rápidamente contra el escarabajo que con una sonrisa algo confiada se cubrió con una pequeña aura de color roja… donde ambos ataques no debilitaron a Heracross.

Primeape intentó escapar rápidamente de ese lugar al sentir una gran presión.- ¡Ahora mega cuerno!

 **PAAAM**

Primeape sintió un enorme dolor en su cuerpo… además de que era arrastrado por el ataque del pokémon bicho y lucha.

-¡Aun no acabamos Primeape!- El pokémon mencionado con algo de dificultad pudo abrir su ojo izquierdo y ver la sonrisa que tenía su entrenador.- ¡Inversión!

El pokémon lucha de kanto abrió los ojos sorprendido por la orden y más aún cuando vio cómo su contrincante en esa posición tan "incomoda" trataba de darle un derechazo que estaba cubierto por una gran cantidad de energía azul… todo el alrededor de Primeape se había iluminado de un intenso color azulado.

 **PAAAM**

Fue un golpe muy sólido… en el codo derecho de Primeape, Heracross retrocedió mientras gritaba por el intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo en su mano derecha. Mientras que Primeape respiraba con dificultad… su brazo izquierdo se había adormecido al recibir ese poderoso ataque.

-¡Heracros! ¿Está rota?- El mencionado negaba con la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa… Ash miraba preocupado a su pokémon, quizás esto era una mala idea.- ¿Enserio quieres seguir?

-¡HEEEERA!- Ash suspiro por esa respuesta para luego mirar aun algo preocupado a su pokémon.- Bueno amigo… si queremos ganar debemos hacerlo pronto.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo para ser el siguiente movimiento… ambos sintieron una enorme presión en el ambiente, miraron con algo de temor hacia Primeape… esa pose… él iba a usar.

-A bocajarro…- Ash miraba incrédulo como Primeape se lanzaba a una enorme velocidad hacia Heracross.- ¡Aguante!

Al igual que con la batalla contra el Lucario de Tobias, Heracross se cubrió de una aura de un intenso color rojo y pudo resistir la lluvia de golpes que comenzó a lanzar Primeape… también parecían unos veloces meteoros que querían destruir todo a su paso y al impactar creaban unas intensas ráfagas de aire.

Ash sostenía con mucha fuerza el gorro de su coordinadora de Sinnoh mientras apretaba los dientes esperando que el ataque al igual que las ráfagas de aire terminara. Al parecer en el cielo escucharon sus plegarias y Primeape había detenido la lluvia de golpes pero no parecía cansado… en vez de eso concentro toda su energía en su puño derecho y conecto un poderoso derechazo en Heracross, Ash miraba seriamente como el aura que protegía al escarabajo había desaparecido.

Pero así no iban a perder.

-¡Cross arm block!- El chico lo grito algo indeciso… no porque tuviera miedo de que fallara si no porque no estaba muy seguro de cómo era el nombre de esa posición de defensa.

 **PAAAM**

Una intensa ráfaga de aire fue provocada cuando el puñetazo fue conectado.

Pero…

El puñetazo fue bloqueado perfectamente por Heracross que realizo el mismo bloqueo que su contrincante anteriormente, el cual estaba sorprendido de que el pokémon de Jhoto lo haya dominado con solo verlo una vez.

-(Es normal si lo piensas bien Primeape.)- Ash miraba con una gran sonrisa hacia sus pokémon tipo lucha.- (Pudo memorizarlo fácilmente al ver como su mejor golpe fue detenido como si nada… esa imagen no se puede borrar de tu cabeza tan fácilmente.)

Algo agotado Heracross lanzo un derechazo pero Primeape pudo esquivarlo retrocediendo rápidamente… su contrincante había dado un buen combate, pero ya había llegado a su límite.

Respiraba con mucha dificultad.

Sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus brazos al detener su último golpe.

Muchas heridas por todo su cuerpo.

Admitía que lo había sorprendido más de una ocasión… pero hasta ahí.

La verdad esperaba mucho más en esta batalla.

Pero él era un campeón del boxeo… esa era la diferencia que tenía los pokémon entrenados por Ash, aunque aún quería saber cómo su entrenador sabía que Heracross podría utilizar ese bloqueo sin mayor esfuerzo.

Primeape otra vez se preparaba para volver a lanzar su ataque recientemente adquirido… sabía muy bien que Heracross no podía utilizar otra vez el movimiento aguante por lo que se lanzó a una gran velocidad para acabar con este combate de una vez por todas.

No le sorprendió mucho como Heracross envolvía su puño izquierdo de una enorme e intensa cantidad de energía azulada… fácilmente podría contraatacar ese movimiento.

Ash espero que Primeape se acercara un poco más… cuando ya faltaba poco para que estuviera en la zona de "peligro" para Heracross… era el momento.-¡AHORA!

-¡HERAAAA...- Y con toda la fuerza que concentro en su puño… lo conecto hacia el suelo.-¡CROOOOOSSS!

 **BOOOOM**

El golpe provoco que la energía azul iluminara casi todo el lugar, donde algunos pokémon tuvieron que cubrirse, Ash junto con Charizard, Pidgeot, Infernape, Sceptile, Glalie y Torkoal miraban concentrados todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El golpe provoco un enorme cráter en la zona, también provocando una especie de mini avalancha donde el pokémon de Kanto tuvo que detener su ataque para cubrirse de las pequeñas rocas que trataban de alguna forma hacerle algún tipo de daño.

Primeape sentía que el tiempo se había detenido… cuando miro hacia delante estaba Heracross que estaba seriamente mirándolo, ya no importaba las rocas que impactaban en su cuerpo sin hacerle mucho daño si no miraba incrédulo como Heracross conectaba un poderoso gancho en su cuerpo… dejando a Primeape sin aliento.

-¡Ahora demolición!- Sin perder el tiempo Heracross comenzó a conectar una gran cantidad de golpes en Primeape quien no podía defenderse de la gran cantidad de golpes… el cerraba los ojos esperando el último golpe del movimiento demolición… pero nunca llego.

El pokémon de Kanto pudo abrir sus ojos unos segundos antes de que todo fuera iluminado por una intensa luz de color azul, antes de que un poderoso puñetazo impactara en su cuerpo.

 **PAAAM**

Sentía un terrible dolor dentro de su cuerpo… ese golpe hizo que saliera disparado como un cohete hacia atrás, rebotando fuertemente contra el suelo una, y otra y otra vez.

Sus fuerzas abandonaban a su cuerpo… pero aun así trataba de levantarse como fuera posible.

Su orgullo se lo exigía pero él sabía cómo funcionaba este mundo.

En el mundo del boxeo al igual que en las batallas de pokémon… son impredecibles hasta el final.

Sentía como unos pasos se acercaban a él, al levantar la vista estaba el pelinegro junto a Heracross, su contrincante le daba su mano para que pudiera levantarse… el con mucho gusto la acepto.

Ash miraba con una sonrisa llena de orgullo como ambos pokémon se daban la mano con mucho entusiasmo… agradecidos de poder tener la oportunidad de enfrentarse contra el otro.

-Otra vez Heracross logramos vencer a un oponente más poderoso que nosotros…- Con ese último susurro y sin perder tiempo comenzó a curar sus pokémon con pociones para que algo de sus energías volvieran.

* * *

Un chico caminaba sin preocupaciones por una ciudad que destacaba por su simpleza… la gente era feliz así como estaban, sin necesitar de la nueva tecnología y siempre disfrutando el tiempo en familia o con sus vecinos.

En el rostro serio del chico no se notaba pero realmente los envidiaba… tener una vida simple en donde puedas disfrutar de ella junto a tus seres queridos se veía los más tentador del mundo.

Curioso saco de su bolsillo un nuevo modelo del poké gear algo fastidiado contesto la llamada… no andaba con humor para soportar esa ruidosa llamada.

-Al grano.- Susurro secamente mientras le daba una ojeada a los niños que jugueteaban junto a unos Rattata.- ¿Por fin terminaron su investigación de esos mediocres pokémon de Teselia?

-Esos pokémon pueden obtener nuevas formas gracias al poder de otro legendarios… créeme ni los campeones podrán contra eso.

-Si como digan… eso pensaban del equipo galaxia… hasta el boss le temía pero mira a donde quedaron.- El rostro del chico mostraba mucho rencor o decepción al recordar la actitud de Giovanni.- ¡Dime de una vez que mierda quieres!

El soldado trataba de controlarse y no gritarle al chico de 16 años… por su seguridad.- Giovanni-sama se está preparando para una misión.

-Bueno ya era hora que moviera su culo de esa silla.- No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar como el soldado estaba murmullando cosas… realmente disfrutaba ver como los hombres del ex líder de Giovanni no lo insultaban por el miedo de que terminaran sus vidas.- ¿Y solo para eso me llamaste? De seguro el que liderada la misión será uno de sus comandan…

-¡Él lo hará!

El chico que se caracterizaba por unos ojos plateados quedo sin habla al escuchar eso…- No me estas…

-No te estoy mintiendo…- Volvió a interrumpir el soldado.- Quiere que tu vayas con él a la misión.

El corazón del chico se comenzó a acelerar de la emoción… le tomo algo de tiempo asimilar la situación.- ¿Dónde y cuándo?

El soldado no pudo evitar sonreír… por fin iba a ver una combinación que dejaría a muchos bajo los pies del equipo rocket.

* * *

 **PAAAAM**

En uno de los oscuros callejones de Ciudad Porcelana sin que los ciudadanos supieran lo que estaba sucediendo en esa oscura y fría noche, un Garbodor caía debilitado con muchas quemaduras al igual que su entrenador que usaba un tipo de armadura que utilizaban la organización que quería liberar a los pokémon.

El equipo plasma.

-Bien hecho Darmanitan.- Dando una caricia al poderoso pokémon tipo fuego, N lo regreso a su poké ball antes de salir de ese callejón le dio una fría mirada a los cinco soldados que estaban inconscientes con muchas heridas en sus cuerpos.- Las chicas deben estar preocupadas.

-Espere… esto aún no acaba señor.- Uno de los soldados trataba de levantarse como fuera posible.- Yo por usted… me uní a esta organización.

El peli verde suspiro al escuchar eso… no todos los de la organización sabían lo que en verdad quería realizar a Ghetchis, algunos en verdad se habían unido por el objetivo que el chico quería realizar.- Siento en verdad en dejarte en ese estado…

Sin nada más que decir siguió caminando dejando a un soldado que extendía su brazo derecho intentando alcanzar al chico que admiraba… sin éxito alguno al notar que sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo.

N notaba que estaba siendo observado por alguien… por lo que rápidamente preparaba una poké ball para poder luchar contra su nuevo enemigo.- ¿Eres un soldado de alto rango verdad?

-Creo que te he subestimado N… pensé que solo eras un crió que era protegido por nuestro señor por tu peculiar habilidad.- El peli verde miraba curioso el traje que estaba utilizando este soldado... era de un peculiar color negro y era mucho más cómodo para la batalla que los trajes normales.

Para la vista del chico claro.

-No creo que pueda seguir mi camino sin luchar ¿no?- Al ver como el soldado de traje negro lanzaba un Scrafty fue suficiente para saber que tenía razón.- Realmente los estoy comenzando a detestar.

El pokémon siniestro luchador se había lanzado a una gran velocidad contra el peliverde… N miro en su corazón y no había ninguna duda en él, en verdad quería hacerle un gran daño.

Su vista fue cubierta por sus largo mechones de cabello… pero el ataque nunca llego, el pokémon retrocedió con algo de temor al igual que su entrenador que miraba sin creérselo como todo su alrededor estaba en llamas.

-¡No te dejes engañar!- El mencionado volteo hacia el soldado que miraba seriamente y una gota de sudor caía por su rostro.- Hemos caído en las ilusiones de Zoroark.

N miraba seriamente a sus enemigos y como poco a poco muchos cortes aparecían en el pokémon siniestro lucha al igual que en el soldado.- ¿Puedes identificar los que son ilusiones y las que no?

 **SLASH**

Scrafty volteo y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento… su entrenador había sido atravesó por una gran cantidad de sables que habían salido desde el suelo, el soldado con suerte podía respirar y veía con mucho temor como su sangre adornaba los sables cubriéndolos de un intenso color rojo.

El soldado sabía muy bien que detrás de él, estaba el zorro siniestro mirándolo fríamente… sentía como esa mirada penetraba en su interior… estaba jodidamente aterrado.

-Pulso noche…- Susurro el peliverde mirando fríamente a sus enemigos… Zoroark se envolvió de una intensa energía de color magenta que destruyo todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Por un momento toda la ciudad se envolvía de un intenso color magenta.

* * *

El soldado de traje negro cayó de rodillas al suelo… respirando con dificultad al igual que su pokémon.

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba… no dejaba de temblar.

Miraba sin poder hacer nada… con su orgullo destruido por completo, como el peli verde salía de esa ciudad lentamente junto a su Zoroark.

-Esto no se va a quedar así N…- Susurro el soldado antes de caer inconsciente.

Por el shock psicológico.

* * *

 **BOOM**

Una gran explosión había ocurrido en el patio del laboratorio del famoso profesor Oak, la gente miraba curiosa en dirección hacia el laboratorio preguntándose qué estaba pasando en ese lugar.

Rápidamente recibieron su respuesta al escuchar al recién llegado Ash el nombre de un pokémon volador.

-¡Pidgeot ataque rápido!

Todos los habitantes del pueblo miraban desde afuera de sus casas o desde sus ventanas… como dos enormes pokémon estaban luchando en el cielo… lo que parecía un Pidgeot se lanzó a una gran velocidad hacia su contrincante, la verdad parecía que se hubiera transformado en un veloz proyectil.

Detrás de él pareciera que dejaba una especie de energía blanca.

 **PAAAM**

El pokémon inicial tipo fuego ni siquiera pudo ver lo que se había impactado en su estómago… solo sabía que lo había dejado sin aliento, para luego que provocara que cayera fuertemente contra el suelo haciendo que saliera una enorme cantidad de polvo.

Nuevamente Pidgeot se lanzó a un increíble velocidad… ninguno de los habitantes podía ver que estaba sucediendo pero viendo que los ruidos comenzaron aumentar su intensidad al igual que las explosiones prefirieron refugiarse en sus hogares de la mejor manera posible.

El único que caminaba por el pueblo era un tranquilo Gary que acompañado de su Umbreon iban hacia sus próximo objetivo.

Isla Canela.

* * *

Ash miraba con enorme sonrisa el combate.

Su corazón palpitaba al igual como en todas sus más memorables batallas contra sus rivales y contra las organizaciones criminales.

Por Dios estaba jodidamente emocionado al ver combatir a Pidgeot contra Charizard.

Antes de que Pidgeot conectada su ataque rápido Charizard lo detuvo agarrándolo de ambas alas y de esa distancia lanzo un potente lanzallamas que provoco otra explosión.

Sabía muy bien que su pokémon volador estaba en buen estado.- ¡Esparce el humo!- Al ver que con un simple movimiento de sus dos enormes y hermosas alas Pidgeot había despejado por completo el humo.- ¡Bien hecho!

Charizard algo cabreado por eso tomo mucho aire para luego lanzar una poderosa ráfaga de fuego contra su contrincante que solo miraba seriamente el potente lanzallamas que iba hacia él.- ¡Ahora Pidgeot!

Creando unas poderosas ráfagas de aire con unos rápidos aleteo de sus alas… provocando que el ataque se desvaneciera rápidamente donde solo quedaron unas pequeñas esferas de fuego.

Ambos pokémon se miraban con una enorme intensidad para luego ambos emprender vuelo.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Cada vez que ambos pokémon se lanzaban contra el otro provocaban que algunas nubes se esparcieran… todos los pokémon miraban muy incrédulos el enorme poder de ambos pokémon alados.

Todos querían llegar ser así de fuertes.

No podían defraudar a su chico.

-¡Tajo aéreo!

Moviendo bruscamente sus alas hacia adelante Pidgeot con un gran grito entusiasmado creo unas poderosas ráfagas de energía que eran rodeadas por una intensa energía de color celeste que tomaron forma de media luna y se dirigieron hacia Charizard que las esquivaba con mucha dificultad.

 **SLASH**

Charizard dio un gran rugido de dolor al sentir que su ala derecha fue alcanza por una de ellas provocando que el pokémon de fuego no pudiera volar con tanta felicidad.

-Ahora Pidgeot probemos ataques de otro tipo…- Ash sabía muy bien que con lo siguiente solo provocaría que su pokémon se cabreara, pero necesitaba ver hasta donde llegaban la fuerza de ambos pokémon.- ¡ONDA ÍGNEA!

Aleteando rápidamente Pidgeot provocaba unas intensa "tormenta" de fuego, Charizard recibió el ataque pero no se vio muy afectado… pero Ash estaba incrédulo por el intenso calor que provocaron en el ambiente.- (Realmente contra pokémon tipo hielo será una gran ayuda.)

Charizard cabreado por eso, miraba con una enorme intensidad al proyectil que había hacia el… en el momento exacto había desaparecido de la vista de una sorprendida Pidgeot, que al darse cuenta estaba atrapada en los brazo de Charizard que comenzó a realizar su movimiento característico… movimiento sísmico.

 **PAAAAM**

Ash miraba el gran cráter que había provocado el ataque… ahora miraba algo preocupado el estado de su Pidgeot.

No se podía evitar... la mayoría de sus oponentes caían al recibir ese ataque, a excepción del Blaziken de Harrison.

-No…

-¡Pidgeottooooooooooooo!

Abriendo sus alas para parecer más intimidante ante Charizard que miraba algo sorprendido que su contrincante haya logrado resistir ese ataque, por lo que sin dudar envolvió su puño izquierdo con electricidad y se lanzó para acabar con este combate de una vez por todas.

Los dos gritaban en sus respectivos idiomas… Ash sabía muy bien de que estaban hablando.

- _¡Te voy a enseñar que tienes que respetar al chico que te salvo de la muerte Charizard!_

- _¡Sé que estaba mal_!- La electricidad que envolvía su puño aumento mucho más.- _Por eso he tratado de remediar eso siendo más y más fuerte… estando para él cuando más me necesita._

- _Entonces… ¡demuéstrame que eso es verdad!_

Ash miraba con un rostro de tristeza a ambos pokémon.- Chicos…

Las alas de Pidgeot aumentaron de tamaño al igual que fueron cubiertas por una gran energía de color blanco… usando alas de acero como escudo, cubriendo su cuerpo donde el puño trueno de Charizard al impactar en las alas metálicas provoco que el suelo obtuviera algunas grietas.

- _¿TU PELEASTE CONTRA UN ENTEI?_

 **PAAAM**

Esta vez el terreno había quedado con mucho más daño… la fuerza de este puñetazo había sido lanzado con mucha potencia.- _¿CONTRA UN ARTICUNO?_

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

 _-¡NI SIQUIERA ESTUVISTE CONTRA EL BLASTOISE DE GARY!_

 **PAAAAM**

El último puñetazo había sido lanzado con tanta fuerza que Ash tuvo que cubrirse el rostro por la gran cantidad de polvo, piedras y hierba al igual que muchos pokémon del entrenador de Kanto… La defensa de Pidgeot estuvo rota… el rostro de Charizard notaba una gran rabia pero el de Pidgeot.

Era una furia letal.

Un gran grito por parte de la gran ave fue escuchado antes de que impactara un poderoso ataque rápido que había dejado sin aliento al semi dragón.

Pikachu y Bulbasaur miraban con algo de tristeza a su antigua compañera.

- _¿CREES QUE NO QUERÍA ESTAR AHÍ?-_ La furia que tenía era tanta que ignoraba por completo el dolor que sentía en sus alas.- ¿CREES QUE ESTOY CONFORME DE QUE ME HAYA PERDIDO TANTOS AÑOS JUNTO A ÉL?

Se alejó unos centímetros de Charizard que ya se estaba recuperando del anterior ataque y comenzó aletear rápidamente para crear una gran cantidad de tajos aéreos… los cortes en el cuerpo de Charizard no se hicieron esperar al igual que sus gritos de dolor.- ¡ _A VECES ME DABAN GANAS DE MANDAR TODO AL DIABLO E IR A BUSCARLO POR TODO EL CONDENADO MUNDO_!

Un gran rugido por parte de Charizard además de un poderoso lanzallamas fueron suficientes para crear una enorme explosión en donde muchos de los pokémon de Ash se estaba cubriendo pero Ash… solo miraba con un rostro algo triste la batalla.

Para luego que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

-¿ _ENTONCES PORQUE MIERDA NO HICISTE ESO PIDGEOT_?- Un potente puñetazo cubierto de electricidad conecto en el rostro de la ave la cual salió disparada hacia atrás… el entrenador comenzó a correr y logro amortiguar la caída de su pokémon.

Pidgeot miraba algo incrédula a su entrenador el cual quedo algo lastimado por su acción.- Jeje no te preocupes por mi querida… vamos tienes que acabar este combate al igual que esa conversación como se debe.

Ahora más entusiasmada se lanzó a una gran velocidad contra Charizard con ala de acero… pero el pokémon de fuego logró detener el ataque con sus manos.- _Porque tenía una responsabilidad con ese bandada Charizard… e iba a cumplir mi palabra por ellos y por Ash._

El inicial de Kanto no perdió tiempo y lanzo una ráfaga de fuego pero impulsándose con ataque rápido el pokémon volador pudo salir ileso… emprendido vuelvo hacia el cielo, Charizard no perdió tiempo y también se preparaba para volar pero sintió un enorme dolor en todo su cuerpo a causa de los cortes provocados por los ataques de Pidgeot… Charizard apretaba los dientes y nuevamente trato de volar pero nuevamente un ataque rápido de parte de Pidgeot lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo.

Desde ese lugar podía ver el despejado cielo azul y como Pidgeot nuevamente volaba por los alrededores… su orgullo no le permitía que el combate terminara así.- _¡Te mostrare que soy capaz de ayudar a Ash a llegar a la cima!_

 _-¡No eres el único!-_ Lanzo otra vez por orden de su entrenador utilizar tajo aéreo _,_ las ráfagas de energía que eran rodeadas por una intensa energía de color celeste en forma de media luna se dirigían hacia Charizard.- ¡ _No volveré alejarme de Ash_ … _OÍSTE NUNCA!_

El inicial de fuego lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de energía de un intenso color azul que tomo la forma de un dragón… cuando impacto en los ataques de viento hicieron que ambos ataques se neutralizaran.

Pidgeot no contaba que Charizard nuevamente lanzara el ataque que estaba a punto de impactar en ella.- ¡Trata de evadir el pulso dragón con ataque rápido!

Así lo hizo… o en eso estaba.

El maldito dragón de energía pareciera que había cobrado vida y trataba de conectarle como de lugar… tan concentrada estaba en evadirlo que escucho tarde el grito de cuidado de Ash. Al voltear se encontró con otro dragón de energía de un mayor tamaño que abría la boca "tragándose" a Pidgeot.

 **BOOOOM**

 **-** ¡PIDGEOT!- Ash miraba preocupado como caía Pidgeot rápidamente en picada… Charizard preparaba su puño trueno para conectarlo en el cuerpo de su contrincante.- ¡Vamos aun puedes luchar!

Pidgeot con mucho esfuerzo pudo abrir los ojos y ver como Charizard que estaba algo recuperado se lanzaba volando a una gran velocidad hacia ella… listo para lanzar su puño eléctrico.

-¡Sé que puedes contraatacar desde esa posición!- Pidgeot volteo incrédula hacia Ash que estaba mirándola con un rostro muy serio.- Lo sé muy bien… harás cosas increíbles a mi lado ¡Tajo aéreo!

Llena de determinación tuvo el tiempo necesario para envidar una ráfaga cortante… que Charizard tuvo que retroceder para salir ileso de ese ataque.

Ambos volvían a mirar pero no con esas ganas de matarse como tenían anteriormente, el combate había terminado al igual que la discusión había terminado.

Pero ni Charizard, ni Pidgeot y Ash querían que terminara así.

Ambos pokémon emprendieron vuelo y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes en el aire.

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

Ambos se les veía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro… al igual que a su entrenador.- Charizard estas muy herido… ¡MAR DE LLAMAS!

Con un rugido el inicial de Kanto se cubrió en unas intensas llamas rojas y se lanzó en contra de su contrincante… quien utilizo toda la fuerza que le quedaba en un último ataque… la velocidad era tanta que una aura de color celeste lo estaba cubriendo.

-No tienen energía para usar otro movimiento…

Al impactar ambos pokémon formaron una especie de tornado de fuego que era rodeado por una intensa energía de color celeste… el tornado se dirigió rápidamente hacia el suelo cerca del entrenador, a pesar de los gritos preocupados de pikachu y Bayleef… Ash no se movía de su posición.

 **BOOOOOM**

Sosteniendo con fuerza su nuevo gorro bien varonil, esperaba tranquilamente que el humo se esparciera… sabía muy bien cuál era el resultado.

Se acercó al enorme cráter que había sido provocado por ese tornado… donde estaban ambos pokémon voladores tratando de levantarse sin éxito alguno.

-Deténganse… ambos estuvieron fenomenal.- La enorme sonrisa sincera que les daba su entrenador, no pudieron pedir ninguna recompensa mejor que esa y aparte el chico comenzó acariciar a ambos por un buen rato.

Especialmente Pidgeot que hace tiempo no la había visto.

* * *

-Bueno chicos ya están todos curados…- Ash miraba algo nervioso en las condiciones que había dejado la zona, de seguro que el profesor y su madre se iban a cabrear mucho cuando lo vean.- Bueno descansaremos un poco antes de comenzar el entrenamiento.

-¡Pika!- Luego del ratoncito eléctrico todos gritaron llenos de emoción… todos iban a ser recordados hasta el fin de los tiempos juntos al mejor maestro pokémon de la historia.

Mientras Ash miraba con una dulce sonrisa a todos sus pokémon… tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte también para ellos.

No dejaría que nadie tocara a los suyos.

-Muchacho quería saber cómo vas con…- El profesor Oak se detuvo en seco al ver cómo había quedado su patio trasero, lleno de muchos cráteres… estaba seguro que estaba en muy buenas condiciones antes de salír.- ¡ASH!

-¿Saben qué? ¡MEJOR CORRAMOS AHORA!- Así en unos pocos minutos el profesor Oak había quedado insultando solo… aunque tenía que admitirlo el mocoso era rápido.

Los habitantes miraban algo curioso como el chico recién llegado estaba corriendo con una enorme cantidad de pokémon y otros lo seguían volando.

Todos riéndose… disfrutando ese momento.

-¡Comenzó el entrenamiento chicos!

* * *

En el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde estaba la líder de gimnasio suplente por estos últimos años… la miembro del alto mando de Kanto… Agatha la experta en pokémon veneno y fantasmas.

Estaba algo preocupada porque en verdad necesitaba volver a su puesto en el alto mando, necesitaba a un entrenador fuerte que estuviese protegiendo el gimnasio por algunos días.

Tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para al menos derrotar alguno de sus pokémon.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un nuevo retador… el cabello al igual que sus ojos eran muy peculiares para los ojos de la poderosa anciana.- ¿Vienes por la octava medalla?

-La verdad no me interesaba mucho la medalla... ya tengo ochos medallas para entrar a la liga.- El chico con una sonrisa sacaba una poké ball de su cinturón… estaba muy entusiasmado de que pudiera participar en una misión junto a Giovanni.- Solo vengo a probar mi fuerza contra una poderosa entrenadora.

La anciana con una sonrisa desafiante se preparaba también para el combate.- Con que sabes de mí ¿he?- Rápidamente ambos lanzaron a sus pokémon, Agatha a su Gengar y el chico un Nidoking variocolor.- Eres interesante chico ¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico que se caracterizaba por un flequillo y por su cabello de color rojo además de sus intensos ojos plateados miraba con una sonrisa desafiante a la anciana.

-Mi nombre es Silver… recuérdelo ¡Seré el próximo campeón de Kanto!

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 5**

 **Bueno la calor no me dejaba concentrarme para escribir este cap, enserio la pieza mía que comparto con mi hermano es un jodido horno... pero como les dije de el cap anterior, este no es un capitulo en sí ya que, siento que no di todo lo que podía al realizar en este fic (porque digo solo era un montón de combates) que sí son relevantes en la historia solo es una "actualización" para que tengan que leer para que pueda escribir con mucha más calma el próximo episodio, ya que como se dice: los verdaderos arcos empiezan ahora.**

 **Ash**

 **Pikachu: Ataque rápido - Rayo - Cola férrea - Placaje eléctrico.**

 **Beedrill: Ataque doble - Ataque furia - Ida y vuelta - Tijera X.**

 **Totodile: Pistola de agua - Cuchillada - Mordisco - Colmillo hielo.**

 **Gible: Furia dragón - Mordisco - Excavar - Cometa draco.**

 **Heracross: Demolición - Aguante - Inversión - Mega cuerno.**

 **Primeape: Mega puño - Puño hielo - Golpe - A bocajarro.**

 **Pidgeot: Ataque rápido - Onda ígnea - Ala de acero - Tajo aéreo.**

 **Charizard: Lanzallamas - Puño trueno - Movimiento sísmico - Pulso dragón.**

 **espero que les haya gustado este cap... al igual que la versión de Silver del anime :) que puedo decir amo al desgraciado en los videojuegos... ya me vi el cap de Serena y Ash, solo puedo decir que me mate de la risa por la mala suerte de la chica, quiero tratar de explotar como sea la organización de Kanto... espero hacerlo bien y no puede ser mejor que con Silver que si es "fiel" a la organización solo para estar con su familia.**

 **Bueno sobre los OC:**

 **como no quiero que los soldados sean todos iguales... (en el team flare, rocket, Plasma) o también como entrenadores que podrían apoyar en ciertas ocaciones al inmortal como también para las batallas en las ligas.**

 **Claro que deberían darme la descripción física y psicológica de su personaje como también su team: entre tres a seis pokémon (claro que si son del team plasma pero la mayoría que sea de esa región ¿no?) si quieren pueden dejarlo en un review o en un PM como les sea más cómodo.**

 **bueno pueden elegir donde quieren estar... aunque si hay muchos entrenadores se joden y los mando a ser carne de cañon :v si quieren que yo elija donde estarán.**

 **Espero que se haya entendido, el próximo no voy a prometer fecha ya que primero quiero solucionar algunos problemitas que estoy seguro que les vale verga e.e pero quiero estar tranquilo conmigo mismo para poder seguir esta historia full, claro que ya le siguiente cap ya esta en proceso e.e**

 **como siempre** **digo si hay algún error tratare de solucionarlo en los próximos días como ya lo hice con el cap 3**

 **Bueno aquí se termina el primer arco (el cual llamo el arco 0) desde ahora todo el canon se va a la mierda y se vera el gran cambio (crecimiento) en nuestro protagonista.**

 **¡CUÍDENSE!**


	7. Días intensos

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

 **Bueno la última vez que actualice tenía la mente quien sabe dónde pero no pude explicar bien todo lo que quería decir… pero esta vez no se preocupen tratare que esta vez lo diré que como se debe.**

 **Otra cosa que quiero mencionar y se que muchos vendrán solo por la historia (con toda la puta razón del mundo) pero yo soy así, de alguna forma siempre he querido estar como cercana a la gente que le guste lo que hago, o que tengamos gustos similares y esas cosas.**

 **Bueno el primer día de Febrero me llego la noticia mientras comenzaba a escribir esto de que mi abuelo le dio un derrame cerebral... pudo llegar antes de que falleciera y ver al hombre con el que más he pasado toda mi vida, el que me dio el empujoncito de amar escribir al igual que leer, un hombre que a pesar de todo siempre se levantaba cuando la vida lo hacia mierda... en ese estado, por Dios de solo acordarme me da cosa y bueno mi familia es algo sensible y gritan al mundo su dolor... yo por el otro lado tengo una peculiar forma de asimilar las cosas, no soy muy creyente como mi abuelo pero se que un hombre así se merece un descanso en el paraíso.**

 **Muchos querían que pusiera un momento algo emotivo con el profesor Oak (con Ash o con Gary) pero yo me negué rotundamente, esta historia no se va ser influenciada por cosas externas, yo se como sucederán las cosas y como la llevare al cabo.**

 **No quiero que digan cosas como: lo lamento entre otras cosas, en serio no se molesten yo estoy bien y solo quiero que me comenten de lo que les pareció el capitulo o lo que le esta llamando la atención de cierto personaje.**

 **Al final responderé los reviews al igual que otras cosas... solo por esta vez ¿esta bien? son 12000 y algo palabras de solo cap (sin contar esto) espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **En cierta parte del capitulo reproduzcan la canción: Buchikome - del grupo Shikuramen.**

 **Sin nada más que decir ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

(Esta historia con suerte tendrá 10 capítulos cada dos años).- pensamientos de personajes.

- _No logre ganar… -_ Frases que son recordaras en ciertos momentos importantes.

[Eres alguien muy interesante]. - Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

 **[Si tienes suerte mañanas te matricularas].-** Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

.

.

 **Pokémon XY &Z: Second chance**

 **Capítulo 6: Días intensos.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era un día demasiado agradable.

Caluroso pero muy disfrutable para los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta al igual que los pokémon salvajes que vivían cerca de ahí, un buen día para acostarse en la hierba junto a un amigo para admirar las nubes que tomaban formas de distintos pokémon además de la agradable sombra que obsequiaban, los padres llevaban a sus hijos de pesca o para que puedan refrescarse en familia... absolutamente todos disfrutaban este hermoso día.

Bueno salvo nuestro protagonista…

-Maldita sea… deberíamos estar entrenando.- No podía evitar Ash maldecir a su suerte mientras se quitaba el sudor de su frente.

Bueno no era el único, sus pokémon estaban también arreglando el patio del profesor Oak mientras que otros seguían con el entrenamiento que el entrenador les había ordenado hacer desde hace unas horas.

-Bueno es la quinta vez que lo arruinas.- Decía el anciano con una sonrisa al joven de las marcas en sus mejillas que aun así seguía maldiciendo cosas.- Además has hecho un gran avance en solo una semana… me sorprende.

-¡Por fin termine!

No era que no le importaran los cumplidos del profesor, solo que lo único que quería era tomarse una soda fría… muy fría.

-Profesor…

-¿Si Ash?

-¿Qué opina sobre usar a cada uno de mis Tauros en combate?- El anciano miraba algo confuso al chico que estaba sin el gorro de la coordinadora ni tampoco con su camiseta.- Cada uno con su estilo de combate único claro.

El anciano a paso lento con una pequeña sonrisa se acercaba al muchacho.- Me parece algo realmente interesante y demasiado innovador… digo en una liga no sabrían cual Tauros estarías utilizando.- Pero eso también podría una desventaja para el mismo Ash.- ¿Pero cómo los diferenciaras a todos?

-Un nombre distinto a cada uno.- El chico miraba con una sonrisa y su tono era él de alguien muy emocionado… algo normal en él.- Aunque también será algo complicado encontrar el nombre indicado para cada uno… me guiare por sus ataques al igual que por su carácter.

Ahora que lo pensaba solo al líder de la manada de Tauros le daba algo de atención… nuevamente sentía una punzada dentro de su cuerpo y una mueca de desagrado aparecía en su rostro.

Desagrado hacia el mismo.

-Aunque también quiero que cada safari ball sea distinta a otra… puedo usar como esas "estampas" que se ponen en las poké ball.- Al anciano le daba algo de gracia el rostro al igual que el tono que puso Ash al decir la palabra estampas.

-Realmente se nota que los has pensado mucho Ash y déjame decirte que tratare de ayudarte en darle el nombre indicado a cada uno.- Ambos se sonreían por la agradable charla que estaban teniendo.- también para que diferencies a cada una de sus poké ball.

-Gracias profesor enserio no sé cómo agradecérselo.

-Quizás si dejas de destruir mi patio al igual que mi laboratorio.

El pelinegro solo reía nerviosamente al escuchar el comentario mientras se rascaba la mejilla intentando no mirar a los ojos al anciano.- N…No se preocupe profesor solo nos estamos preparando para irnos al verdadero lugar donde vamos a entrenar.

Ahora el anciano muy intrigado por eso le pregunto dónde era ese lugar y la respuesta que tuvo por parte de Ash nunca pero exactamente NUNCA se lo hubiera esperado el famoso profesor.

-Iremos al Monte Plateado a entrenar.- Obviamente su mirada llena de determinación no duro mucho al ver la cara de asombro que había puesto el anciano.

Las carcajadas por parte de Ash no tardaron en llegar mientras Pikachu y los demás miraban curiosos a su entrenador.

Pero es que ellos no tuvieron oportunidad para ver la cara del profesor… era jodidamente graciosa.

* * *

-¡AMBOS POKÉMON ESTÁN FUERA DE COMBATE… ES UN EMPATE!

Johanna no podía dejar de mirar perpleja su televisor sin soltar alguna palabra, en su mente solo aparecía su hija presumiendo su nueva gorra y con una gran sonrisa diciéndole: te dije que quedarías sin habla.

Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente para luego seguir mirando la repetición del ultimo combate del amigo de su hija, bueno había estado casi toda la tarde viendo los combates del chico de Kanto y la verdad eran muy emocionantes al no saber nunca que acción realizaría Ash junto a sus pokémon.

Su estilo de combate era impredecible y también usaba el entorno a su favor pero aun así, tenía muchos agujeros en su forma de combatir además de que Paul había utilizado dos de sus pokémon solo para medir la fuerza de su oponente y que él pelinegro tuvo que depender mucho de su Infernape en esa batalla.

Pero tampoco la bella mujer le iba a quitar mérito al pelinegro, uso al inicial de fuego de maneras muy impresionantes… sabía muy bien de la capacidad de su pokémon así demostrando el gran vínculo que compartían ambos.

¿Conclusión? El chico era un buen entrenador pero aún le faltaba madurar aún más.

Pero luego el combate contra Tobias le demostró que su conclusión valía una grandísima mierda.

Preparo el escenario perfecto para que Sceptile se llevara la victoria y no solo eso… hizo que el inicial de planta alargara el combate hasta que el clima soleado se desvaneciera, la razón era más que obvia… para que esta vez Glalie pudiera combatir sin preocuparse por el clima en desventaja.

Cuando Tobias lanzo a Lucario y al notar que Glalie quería seguir batallando con un gran entusiasmo en verdad pensaba que Ash iba a dejarlo combatir… pero la sorpresa fue más que con una gran calma le hablo a su pokémon para que entendiera que esa lucha era un suicidio. La verdad cada vez mostraba más y más la experiencia que tenía el pelinegro pero al ver la lucha contra el pokémon aura, dominando el combate desde el inicio en verdad pensaba que hasta ahí había llegado el "maestro" de su hija pero la sorpresa fue más cuando de un segundo para otro… Heracross había sido el ganador.

Cada pokémon no se iba debilitado sin dejar una "ayudita" a sus compañeros, Swellow dejándole heridas al pokémon sombra, Glalie bajándole mucho la defensa especial al ave legendaria y Pikachu aprovecho el daño que había provocado Heracross a Entei.

Ahora entendía porque estaba tan emocionada su hija… y la verdad al ver ese combate Johanna se sentía nuevamente una chiquilla, quería gritar de emoción al igual que de frustración cuando decían que Tobias fue el ganador.

-Delos tuvo que tener una buena razón para eso.- La bella mujer soltó un suspiro para luego apagar el televisión… no tenía que ser una divina para saber cuál iba hacer el resultado.- Aun así… nadie puede mejorar tanto de un día para otro.

Sabiendo que no tendría visitas y que su hija estaba en su cuarto sin tener ganas de salir al menos que sea para comer o para charlar con ella, se acurruco de la forma más cómoda posible en el sofá y se quedó mirando pensativa hacia el techo… como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

-Quizás no solo Paul estaba analizando a sus combatientes…- No pudo pensar en la distintas miradas que tenía el pelinegro en sus combates en la liga, la mirada del chico al principio mostraba algo más de inocencia al igual que una gran determinación mientras que en la última batalla, para los ojos de Johanna observaba una mirada mucho más seria en el rostro de Ash, había un pequeño cambio en él pero no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo…- Quizás solo Tobias era digno para que lucharas con todo su potencial… algo así fue con Paul al verse un poco acorralado usaba a Infernape para regular las cosas.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba… que muchos hayan visto el potencial de Ash no era algo muy bueno que digamos, muchos lo iban a buscar por ese poder y la mayoría no iban hacer gente buena… quizás le harían algo a sus seres queridos solo para que él pelinegro acepte sin duda alguna.

-Cuando se comunique con Dawn deberé charlar con él chico.- Con una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa la peli azul cerraba sus ojos.- Y espero que sea pronto… Dawn ha estado muy decaída últimamente a pesar de que hablaron hace tres días.

Los pensamientos de la bella mujer no estaban tan equivocados después de todo.

* * *

El pelinegro suspiraba... otra vez no podía comunicarse con Serena.

Al menos a podido saber de ella gracias a Grace, la verdad había hecho una especie de amistad con la madre de su conocida de la infancia y la verdad disfrutaba mucho las charlas que tenía con la hermosa mujer, hablaban del avance de la peli miel con su Rhyhorn al igual que Ash le sugería ciertas cosas para que la corredora aplicara en el entrenamiento de su hija.

-Conocidos de la infancia… eso en verdad éramos ¿Verdad?

No podía mentir que se había olvidado muchos años de la chica del sombrero de paja y la verdad solo pudo recordar cuando la ayudo ese día cuando se había perdido en el bosque… no por eso se iban hacer amigos ¿no?

-Pues ahora tengo muchos más tiempo para poder recompensarte Serena.- Luego de eso con una sonrisa miraba su nuevo poké gear… y con algo de torpeza tecleaba los números para poder llamar a su castaña de Hoenn.- Aun no me acostumbro del todo a esta cosa.

Comenzó a tararear una canción que la había estado teniendo en mente desde hace unos días por culpa de su madre, estaba seguro que Brock lo molestaría toda su maldita vida si lo escuchaba… agregando también su nuevo gorro… Ash no se vería muy varonil que digamos.

-Bueno nunca he inspirado mucho respeto que digamos.- Dejo de hablar con él mismo cuando se dio cuenta que la castaña estaba en línea.- ¿May?

Del otro lado se podía escuchar una risita por parte de su amiga de Hoenn.- ¿Aun desconfías del poké gear?- Rápidamente la risa de Ash acompaño a la de May.

-Jejeje sabes muy bien que nunca he sido muy bueno utilizando cosas tecnológicas… ¿Vas a venir en dos semanas?

-Eso creo… solo sé que… ¡tiene que ser antes que lo haga Dawn!- El pelinegro se rascaba la mejilla algo nervioso y trataba de distraerse mirando por la ventana de su habitación… con una sonrisa miraba a todos sus pokémon refugiándose en la sombra de los árboles.

Mientras la castaña solo gruñía, la verdad dentro de ella había comenzado a florecer un sentimiento que le molestaba demasiado… desde que vio a Ash usando el gorro de la chica de Sinnoh. No sabía porque pero no le gusto para nada que el chico solo hiciera ese gesto con ella… la primera vez le contestó de forma algo cortante al entrenador de Kanto hasta le interrumpió diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer, terminando así con la llamada.

Obviamente al día siguiente le pidió disculpas al chico y que no sabía muy bien porque tuvo esa actitud… el chico la acepto sin quejas para luego informarle que ya tenía en sus manos un poké gear y así, May fue el primer contacto que tuvo Ash en su nuevo dispositivo.

-¿Tienes aun ese gorro que te hace ver más varonil de lo normal?

Ash tuvo un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho a escuchar ese comentario por parte de su amiga… además que con el tono bromista que lo dijo no ayudaba mucho que digamos.- Lo usare por un buen rato May… más si yo y Dawn vamos por caminos separaros.

-Veía venir ese comentario.- Bufo la castaña para luego querer saber algo que en verdad quería preguntarle.- Este… ¿solo estas utilizando eso?

El pelinegro se tardó un tiempo en captar lo que la chica había querido decir y con una sonrisa le había contestado.- Nop, también llevo conmigo la mitad de listón que nos une a nosotros.

Luego para su sorpresa el ánimo de la castaña había sido elevado hasta las nubes… Ash le sorprendía mucho que una pequeña acción suya animara tanto a sus amigas.

Algo raro tenían May, Dawn y Serena… pero si más lo pensaba era normal.

Para Ash era exactamente lo mismo o al menos algo parecido.

-¿Sabes? Acabo de capturar otro pokémon.

La castaña no pudo evitar llenarse de curiosidad y le pedía con mucho entusiasmo que le dijera cual era el nuevo pokémon que tenía en su equipo aparte de Primeape, Pidgeot y Beedrill, pero Ash solo le decía que era un secreto pero la chica insistía que le dijera.

-Al menos dime de que tipo es.- Ash juraba que en ese momento que estaba poniendo una cara jodidamente tierna pero tenía que resistir.

-Bueno si quieres te puedo decir lo que voy hacer con él.

-¡Dimeeeee!- Ash no podía evitar reír por la emoción de la castaña… con razón siempre escuchaba comentarios de que eran muy semejantes.

-Bueno es fácil… es un pokémon muy fuerte pero aún está en estado salvaje y no pienso domesticarlo.- La castaña se había sorprendido mucho al escuchar a su amigo, al parecer hizo dos cosas que ella nunca se esperaría.

Capturar a un pokémon sin que este estuviera de acuerdo y que también el chico no quiera darle tiempo necesario para "domarlo".- ¿Por qué harás eso?

-Quiero que una persona lo haga… una de ustedes.

La castaña se había sorprendido aún más de lo que estaba pero si Ash estaba haciendo algo así… es porque en verdad confiaba en ellas y que podría suceder algo en el futuro.

Aunque la duda que May tenía era ¿Cuál eran las demás?

-(De seguro es Dawn, yo y Misty.)- Pero mientras más lo pensaba la última no tenía sentido… por la experiencia que tenía en todos estos años la experta en pokémon acuáticos.- (Misty no lo necesitaría… así que quizás sea para una de nosotras dos).

Ambos fueron llamados por sus madres y los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo que tenían que dejar la charla para más tarde.

Se quedaron callados un breve tiempo para luego ambos comenzar a reír.- Bueno ten un buen día May.

-Lo mismo digo… suerte en tu entrenamiento hoy.

Así ambos se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa a sus dispositivos para luego ambos ir hacer sus propios deberes.

* * *

Otra hermosa noche en Pueblo Paleta… todos estaban en sus respectivos hogares descansando y disfrutando una deliciosa cena familiar, los padres dándoles las buenas noches a sus hijos además de un suave beso en la frente para luego poder pasar tiempo con sus parejas.

Mientras que el entrenador más poderoso de ese pueblo estaba afuera de su casa junto a su Charizard… ambos admirando las estrellas que adornaban esa hermosa noche, ambos no habían mencionado absolutamente ninguna palabras desde hace un largo tiempo solo estaban ahí… observando las estrellas, disfrutando la brisa y perdidos en sus pensamientos.

El pelinegro pensaba en los grandes avances que han tenido la mayoría de sus pokémon, uno de ellos era Sceptile que con la ayuda del semi dragón pudo agregar a su arsenal un ataque tipo dragón.

Garra dragón.

A la vez como Ash no paraba de hacerlos combatir todos sus pokémon han vuelto a estar en forma al igual que su resistencia estaba aumentando… de forma lenta pero estaba aumentando.

Se había comunicado con Clair en este tiempo y la experta en tipo dragones le ha dado muy buenos consejos para entrenar a Gible.

- _Gible tiene que saber que eres tú_ … _el que manda en la relación entre entrenador y dragón, pero también tienes que mostrarle que eres un amigo en quien confiar_.

Eso a pesar de que lo había confundido al principio lo había ayudado mucho en este poco tiempo, también Gible había aprendido el mismo ataque que Sceptile y también un ataque para poder derrotar a los pokémon tipo hielo.

Aunque tenía mucho problema con el cometa draco del pequeño dragoncito de tierra, con los pokémon salvajes el ataque impactaba en ellos sin problema algunos pero… contra sus otros pokémon… Gible era mucho mejor luchando cuerpo a cuerpo.

Normal… su línea evolutiva se especializa en fuerza y en velocidad.

Beedrill también había obtenido un nuevo ataque… al ver que el Drapion de Paul acabo sin muchos problemas con su Torterra no podía evitar pensar que Pin misil en verdad era un ataque muy bueno.

Dependiendo como lo use claro.

Charizard y Pidgeot seguían combatiendo entre ellos… por ahora no podían hacer nada más, sus ataques eran muy buenos y por ahora estaba seguro que los demás no estaban a su nivel.

Eso también le hizo recordar que tenía que pensar antes de hablar… cuando menciono sobre su pokémon más fuerte comenzó una guerra entre los cuales estaban: Charizard, Pidgeot, Primeape, Infernape, Sceptile, Heracross y Pikachu.

Provocando nuevamente la destrucción del patio del profesor Oak.

-¿Puedes darme una mano en el entrenamiento de Gible?- Ash no tenía que quitar la mirada del cielo para saber que el inicial de fuego lo estaba mirando.- Vamos en todo este tiempo has aprendido distintos ataques del tipo dragón.

El pelinegro le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda al semi dragón que lo miraba algo cabreado por esa acción pero Ash no se inmutaba… seguía con una gran sonrisa.- Eres mucho más dragón que muchos Dragonite que nos hemos enfrentado… (Créeme… tu eres el único que con cuchillada puedes luchar de igual a igual con una carga dragón de un Dragonite con una personalidad del demonio).

Al parecer el comentario le agrado mucho a su Charizard porque comenzó a lanzar fuego de su boca.- Entonces… ¿eso es un sí?

Un fuerte rugido entusiasta tuvo como respuesta.- ¡Gracias Charizard!

El inicial de Kanto miraba seriamente a su entrenador quien algo curioso también devolvía la mirada algo confuso… de alguna forma quería disculparse por lo que había pasado hace años.

Pidgeot tenía razón en algo… había sido un malagradecido, además que la ave se había esforzado demasiado para que Ash llegara a su combate. ¿Y el que es lo que hace? Lo qué haría cualquier pokémon bondadoso y que tiene algo de respeto por su entrenador haría claro… hacer que descalifiquen a su entrenador de su primera liga contra un rival que era inferior a él.

Inferior por muy poco pero Ash pudo haberse llevado la victoria si usaba a Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto o a Kingler.

Quería disculparse y en verdad decirle que estaba orgulloso de él… que a pesar de no tener muchos títulos era un entrenador excepcional y dudaba mucho que en este mundo hubiera alguien mejor que él.

Pero su orgullo no lo dejaba.

Ash miraba con una mueca a su Charizard.- No sé qué te pasa… pero si es algo del pasado no te preocupes amigo.- Al ver un pequeño gesto de sorpresa en su pokémon supo que había dado en el blanco.- Por mucho que queramos no podemos arreglar algunos errores del pasado…

Charizard miraba seriamente la mirada algo melancólica que tenía ahora Ash, el chico al parecer estaba pensando en los errores que había cometido en el pasado mientras una suave brisa relajaba a su entrenador como a él mismo, Ash cerraba los ojos para luego volver a mirar con una gran sonrisa hacia su pokémon.

-Pero no por eso no podemos hacer un mejor futuro… ¡Hagámonos fuertes juntos Charizard!

El inicial de fuego no pudo evitar emocionarse y nuevamente comenzar a lanzar fuego pero esta vez Ash tuvo que detenerlo… no quería volver a recibir todas las quejas del pueblo.

Como Charizard no obedecía esta vez porque estaba pensando de los miles de retos que superaría junto a Ash, el mencionado tuvo que regresarlo a su poké ball y darle las buenas noches.

* * *

-¡Ash ya es muy tarde para que andes afuera!

Delia desde lejos pudo escuchar un:

-¡Ya voy mamá!- Con una pequeña sonrisa la mujer volvió a entrar a su casa… de seguro su pequeño entrenador seguiría con hambre, desde que comenzó con lo del entrenamiento con sus pokémon el hambre del chico había aumentado considerablemente.

Mientras estaba cocinando no pudo evitar pensar que en verdad había estado disfrutando mucho ese tiempo con su hijo y además le sorprendía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Ash… la verdad estaba algo preocupada de que todas las cosas que estaba haciendo podrían provocar que se enfermara.

Entrenar a sus pokémon, que el pokémon que era boxeador lo entrenara a él, además de ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera y pasar tiempo con ella, además de comunicarse con sus amigas lejanas al igual que con Brock… cada vez se sorprendía de lo que era capaz su pequeño bebe.

Seguía diciendo que en este viaje su Ash había crecido… quizás demasiado.

El chico a veces se le quedaba mirando y trataba de decirle algo pero siempre prefería callarse, seguir limpiando los platos para luego decirle que se iba a entrenar.

Así ha sido por una semana.

¿Qué es lo que quería decirle?

-Si él no quiere dar el primer paso… tendré que ser yo.- Luego de eso le grito a su pokémon psíquico para que le ayudara a poner la mesa.

Mientras que el pelinegro caminaba con mucha calma al lado de su pokémon escarabajo.

-¡Heraaa!

-Lo sé amigo… no podemos depender siempre de aguante o Inversión, te diste cuenta ¿verdad?- Al ver como el Heracross desviaba la mirada para luego asentir… Ash solo suspiro.- Exactamente… eso no nos va a funcionar otra vez con Lucario o Primeape, además que ya muchos al ver nuestro combate hayan preparado una contra para nuestro estilo de combate.

Heracross también suspiraba… la verdad tener esos dos ataques le había hecho ganar mucha confianza en sí mismo, también el poder derrotar a grandes luchadores como el pokémon aura de Tobias y al campeón de boxeo.

-Bueno pero tenemos a Cross arm block como reemplazo de aguante.- Con una sonrisa acariciaba la cabeza de su pokémon el cual se relajó bastante con eso.- Además podemos tener otro espacio para aprender un nuevo ataque.

-¡Heraaaa!

-Ese es el espíritu amigo.- Estaba seguro que su pokémon lo aceptaría…- Además de que Primeape nos está enseñando muchos movimientos de boxeo a nosotros y también a Infernape.

Ahora que lo pensaba entre los tres tipo luchas se ayudaban demasiado… pero se notaba mucho la rivalidad que tenía Heracross y Primeape. Mientras regresaba a su pokémon el pelinegro sé quedo pensando en su primer tipo lucha… su entrenamiento era muy distintos al de los demás, claro que igual corría pero Ash le había ordenado otra cosa.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

-Mira Primeape… tú tienes muy buenos reflejos, una velocidad increíble además de una gran resistencia física como psicológicamente, no hay mucho que pulir…

 **PAAAM**

Una especie de tronco que era traído por Snorlax sin ningún problema lo dejo posicionado como si fuera un saco de boxeo de una gran longitud, Primeape miraba algo incrédulo eso para luego enfocar su mirada en su compañero de tipo normal que le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de que el cumpliera su propio entrenamiento.

-Quiero que golpes este tronco… debes destruirlo pero sin depender de mega puño.- El entrenador esperaba alguna queja de parte de su pokémon pero encontró una mirada con una gran determinación.

Era de esperarse de Primeape que se diera cuenta rápidamente de lo que él quería mejorar en su pokémon… no pudo evitar sonreír por esa acción por parte del luchador.- Como te diste cuenta quiero… quiero que tus jabs, ganchos, Uppercut y…

Comenzó a nombrar cada golpe que tenía que había aprendido Primeape como boxeador, quedando casi sin aire… por lo que el pokémon tipo lucha miraba un poco preocupado a Ash que trataba de recuperar el aliento.- Estoy bien, estoy bien… bueno me fui de lo que quería explicar jeje.

Luego de rascarse nervioso la mejilla continuo.- Quiero que tus puños al igual que tus patadas sean tan fuertes como esos ataques "megas" así no dependerás ni del mega puño y de la mega patada.

La verdad era una gran idea si lo pensaba Primeape… así también podría perfeccionar su forma de combatir y expandirse a otras artes marciales.

No mejor dicho perfeccionar su boxeo con el: Kick Boxing.

 **PAAM**

 **PAAM**

 **PAAM**

Rápidamente con mucho entusiasmo comenzó a lanzar puñetazos al igual que patadas al gran tronco, mientras que Ash miraba con una sonrisa a su pokémon.

-Tu puedes amigo…- Susurro para luego comenzar a correr junto a Pikachu, Bayleef, Quilava y sus Tauros.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

-Dijo Kick boxing… tendré que comprarme algunas revistas de eso como también sobre el boxeo.- Se quedó pensando en muchas cosas mientras entraba a su casa… la verdad tenía muchas cosas aun que hacer.

Enfocarse en los Tauros.

Tener que pedirle ayuda a Clair en persona para que pueda entrenar adecuadamente a Gible.

Aplicar como se debe el nuevo entrenamiento para Pikachu.

Bueno podría seguir todo el rato.

-Además no he visto al inútil de Gary en días…- Sus quejas se fueron al carajo al sentir un delicioso olor proviniendo de la mesa, por lo que rápidamente fue a sentarse para ver unos tallarines con salsa de tomate y con pescado.- El pescado huele delicioso mamá.

-Gracias querido.- La mujer con una sonrisa también se sentó para poder comer junto a su hijo.- Pero también si no fuera por ti, Totodile y Buizel no hubiéramos podido capturar a estas bellezas.

El chico le dio una linda sonrisa a su madre para luego sacarse su gorro y comenzar a disfrutar su plato. La verdad sabiendo que ellos no podían darse muchos lujos Ash ayudaba en traer alimentos como frutas y también peces gracias a su caña al igual que con Totodile y Buizel… claro que para él era muy difícil poder pescar algo que no fuera un Magikarp.

Ahora que lo pensaba… la mayoría de los animales normales, que no tenían habilidades como los pokémon habitaban en otras regiones mucho más lejanas donde eran protegidas por el gobierno de esa región, pero si su memoria no le fallaba su madre al igual que el profesor le habían mencionado de pequeño que era muy difícil encontrar esas especies por esta región.

Salvo los peces que tenía Misty en su acuario claro.

Por lo que en su región era muy difícil comer otras cosas que no fueran fideos, arroz, sopas o frijoles, ya que también la gente encontraba algo cruel utilizar a esas criaturas solo para poder alimentarse.

Bueno algunos pokémon se alimentaban de otros pokémon o animales… él no podía hacer nada para evitar eso, era el ciclo de la vida pero gracias a Arceus que existe la comida para pokémon… ya que algunos pokémon como Garchomp y Sharpedo eran carnívoros.

Tener peces por aquí era muy escaso… estas regiones eran más territorios de pokémon pero a veces podrían hacerse un gustito ¿no?

Pero también recordaba que la gente de la alta sociedad le gustaba comer magikarp… lo que para él era algo imperdonable y cruel, pero Brock le habían mencionado que para esa gente, las pocas partes que eran comestibles de Magikarp para los seres humanos tenían un sabor sin igual.

¿Cuál era la diferencia que tenían los animales con los pokémon?

¿Por qué no evolucionaron?

-Quizás tuve que darle una buena visita a la biblioteca de Sinnoh…-Susurraba el chico mientras se echaba a su boca un trozo del delicioso y suave pescado.- ¡POR DIOS QUE SABE BIEN!

El pokémon psíquico miraba algo avergonzado a sus dos "amos" los dos chillaban emocionados al probar la carne de las criaturas marinas.

-¿Sabes mamá? Quizás visite a esas regiones lejanas solo para traer una gran cantidad de pescados.- Delia no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario de su hijo.

-Jaja bueno entonces me gustaría poder viajar contigo a esa región.- Ash no pudo evitar emocionarse al escuchar eso, la verdad no le daba vergüenza para nada el poder viajar con su madre al menos una vez.

Ambos aunque no lo admitieran querían pasar tiempo con él otro.

-Ahora que recuerdo…- Ash miraba algo pensativo su plato, ahora que había mencionado la biblioteca que estaba en la región de su coordinadora peli azul una frase de un peculiar libro apareció en su mente.- En un libro de una famosa e importante biblioteca de la región de Sinnoh mencionada de una forma… metafo… meta fordf.

La bella mujer miraba con algo de ternura como su hijo trataba de recordar cierta palabra… la cara que había puesta parecía la de un pequeño niño enojado por tener lo que quería.- ¿Metafórica?

-¡Eso mismo!- El chico recordaba que eso se aplicaba en la poesía… la verdad le costaba mucho entender esas cosas, no sabía porque a Dawn le gustaban tantos.- Bueno a lo que quería ir… en uno de esos hablaba al final que antes entre humanos y pokémon no habían diferencias entre sí.

Delia se llevó su dedo índice a su boca y se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho su hijo.- ¿Algo más decía en ese libro?

Ash asentía mientras tenía su boca llena de fideos, trato de masticar lo más rápido posible para poder decirle a su madre lo que ella quería saber.- Decía algo de que comían en la misma mesa, además de algo complicado se disfrazaba con la piel de un humano o ¿era el humano se disfrazaba de pokémon?

-Bueno ahora que dices algo así… hay una antigua historia en donde se decía que un niño que tenía poderes psíquicos despertó un día como un Kadabra.

Así ambos quisieron llegar a una conclusión mientras disfrutaban su comida… pero solo consiguieron que a ambos les doliera la cabeza.

* * *

Piplup miraba algo preocupado a su entrenadora, desde que se había separado de Ash había estado normal de echo se le veía con mucho más entusiasmo que de costumbre, pero pasando los días la chica comenzó a deprimirse y no salía mucho.

Solo se quedaba en su cama boca abajo… abrazando su almohada con mucha tristeza.

-¿Sabes Piplup?- El mencionado al escuchar la dulce y apenas audible de su entrenadora por lo que comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia ella.- Últimamente ciento que algo me falta… no puedo dormir bien, los días ya no son tan productivos como antes.

El inicial tipo agua miraba con algo de tristeza a Dawn, la chica luego de eso solo se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos… ella ya se había preparado para eso, sabía que el viaje junto con Ash y Brock no sería para siempre.

Al comenzar la liga de Sinnoh quería aprovechar lo mejor que pudiera el tiempo que le quedaba con ambos chicos, especialmente con su mejor amigo, todo iba muy bien como ella lo espera pero luego… llego la batalla definitiva contra Paul y luego la increíble batalla contra Tobias.

Pero lo que más le agrado fue esa especie de "cita" que tuvo con Ash.

Podía decir que fue uno de los mejores días de su viaje por Sinnoh y la verdad luego de ese día ya no quería estar lejos del entrenador… además menos con el gesto que hizo antes de marcharse a Kanto.

-Ash idiota…- La chica le dio una ojeada a la gorra que tenía en el mueble cerca de su cama provocando nuevamente que el rostro del pelinegro sonriendo apareciera en su mente, provocando que ella ocultara su rostro en su almohada.- Si no hubieras hecho y dicho esas cosas… no estaría así.

Realmente lo extrañaba.

Piplup enfoco su mirada hacia la ventana y esperaba que el entrenador de Kanto volviera a llamar pronto a su dueña… esperaba que esta vez la alegría de la chica durada más que un solo día.- Piiiiplup.

La peli azul se levantó con algo de lentitud para sentarse en su cama y mirar con una pequeña sonrisa al inicial de agua que se sentó a su lado y trataba de animarla como fuera posible… había que mencionar que el pingüino de agua hacia un buen trabajo.- Gracias Piplup.

El mencionado se golpeaba el pecho orgulloso provocando una carcajada en la chica.

Todo iba bien luego de eso y quizás demasiado bien para los ojos de Piplup ya que, la chica afirmaba que iban a comenzar un viaje por Jhoto para sí quizás reencontrarse con Lyra y lo más importante volverse más fuertes juntos.

No iba a permitir que May la dejara atrás.

-Hablando de May…- Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de la peli azul al recordar ciertas palabras que su mejor amigo le había mencionado cuando volvieron hablar a través de una llamada.

- _May actuó bastante rara hoy… quizás estoy exagerando pero creo que fue a causa de tu gorro jejeje._

Piplup miraba algo incrédulo el repentino cambio de humor de su entrenadora que ahora había soltado una pequeña risita.- Bueno… supongo que ambas somos como sus alumnas ¿Cuál será la más importante para Ash?

Se quedó pensando en eso hasta que nuevamente en su mente apareció el entrenador con su gorro en ese día que se despidieron, de alguna forma para los ojos de la chica eso lo hacía verse muy tierno y con una gran sonrisa.

- _Te quiero Dawn._

-AHHHHHH

Johanna corrió rápidamente al cuarto de su hija con una poké ball en su mano preparada para cualquier cosa… bueno menos para lo que estaba viendo.

Su hija estaba golpeando furiosa su almohada gritando: ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Mientas golpeaba con más intensidad, la verdad le sorprendía la enorme energía que tenía su hija mientras que el inicial de agua suspiraba y se acercó a la madre de su entrenadora para intentar explicarle lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

Al ver que su dueña junto a su hijo se encargarían de lavar sus platos no quiso perder más tiempo y regreso a su poké ball… sabía muy bien que Delia iba a hablar algo importante con Ash.

-¿Has pensado cual será tu próximo objetivo?

Ash con algo de torpeza lavaba los platos, la verdad para él era más complicado hacer los quehaceres del hogar que tener que enfrentarse a distintos entrenadores, en esas cosas se encargaban Brock, Cilan, Clemont y Serena.

Dependía mucho de los demás… tenía que cambiar eso también, no solo iba a entrenar en este tiempo ni tampoco solo conversar con sus amigos, tenía que aprender a cocinar distintos platos y saber utilizar un mapa.

No podía estar perdiéndose por siempre.

-Aparte de entrenar pienso capturar algunos pokémon… esos nuevos con algunos pocos de los actuales pienso hacerlos participar en una liga.

La idea no era mala, sabía que si capturaba a Tepig y a los demás nuevamente tenía que enfrentarse a los líderes de gimnasio para poder entrenarlos… no podía hacerlos entrenar en el mismo nivel que Pikachu y los otros.

Así que si nada arruina sus planes y siente que sus pokémon actuales han llegado a un nivel realmente alto… se daría el lujo de volver a participar en la liga de Teselia y esta vez no iba a conformarse perdiendo ante un Lucario recién evolucionado.

Bueno aunque la mayoría de victorias que tuvo antes los líderes de gimnasio fue porque sus pokémon de Teselia evolucionaban en el último momento.

-(Esta vez sí lo haré bien… no me comportare como un idiota).

-Con él nivel que has obtenido últimamente estoy segura que lo lograras.

-Gracias mamá.- Ambos se dieron una sonrisa para luego secarse las manos para volver a sentarse en la mesa para poder conversar.

-¿Ash?- El mencionado miraba a su madre atentamente… era raro ver un rostro serio en ella.- te he visto algo preocupado en estos días como si quisieras decirme algo ¿Pasa algo?

Eso Ash no se lo esperaba… bueno en verdad sí ¡Por dios era su madre! Claro que se iba a dar cuenta.

-Bueno la cosa es que…- Trago un poco de saliva antes de continuar… la verdad le daba algo de miedo escuchar la respuesta a su duda.- ¿Crees que papá haya visto mi combate contra Tobias?

-…

-…

Eso Delia no se lo esperaba.

Ash miraba lo más concentrado que podía a su madre…. No quería perderse ningún detalle de su rostro, la verdad una especie de pánico había afectado a la mujer mientras que en el joven entrenador algo de temor.

-Mamá…

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Delia estaba teniendo una lucha interna, el problema es que no sabía cómo explicarle a su hijo lo que sucedió hace un tiempo.- En donde quiera que esté de seguro vio tu ultimo combate.

Su madre no le estaría mintiendo… estaba seguro por lo que al menos pudo saber que su padre seguía con vida.

Por el momento.

El pelinegro se levantó de su silla para ir hacia su madre y abrazarla desde su espalda.- ¿Te has comunicado con él últimamente?

La mujer estaba a gusto recibiendo el cálido abrazo por parte de su pequeño entrenador por lo que respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.- La última vez que hablamos fue mientras tu ibas de viaje por Hoenn… tristemente aún no ha podido continuar con su viaje, sigue trabajando en una empresa.

-¿Qué región?

-No lo recuerdo…- Ambos rieron por ese comentario, el pelinegro le beso la mejilla a su madre.- Pero estoy segura que ese combate hizo que tu padre nuevamente se entusiasmara por comenzar su viaje.

-Entonces nuevamente el dinero será un problema ¿he?- Ahora que lo pensaba debería en este tiempo luchar contra otros líderes o con gente importante… quizás el no necesitara el dinero pero su madre si.- Bueno tratare de ayudar en lo que pueda… no puedo permitir que papá no cumpla su sueño solo por nosotros.

-Ay Ash… la próxima vez se lo diré, además que tratare de cualquier forma venga a vernos en este tiempo.

-¡Eso me gusta!- No pudo evitar emocionarse… aunque de alguna forma no le había dado mucho importancia, digo toda su vida había sido su mamá y él… aunque ella le mencionaba que cuando era un bebe solo podía calmarse en los brazos de su padre que comenzaba a narrarles distintas batallas de pokémon.- Pero… ¿Ustedes que son ahora?

-Mmmmm… buena pregunta Ash… buena pregunta.- El rostro de la mujer tenía uno melancólico al recordar cierto acontecimiento que paso hace unos años.- Veraz lo que pasa es que…

Era extraño… el plan que tenían ambos era dormirse temprano y se quedaron hablando sobre algo que tuvieron que dejar claro hace algunos años.

Sin embargo esa charla había aliviado algo dentro de Delia y Ash, ambos habían dormido con una gran sonrisa.

Agradeciendo tener al otro a su lado y en nuestro protagonista de alguna forma querer ver a su padre como también siempre tener un ojo en su madre… de alguna forma quería quedarse junto a ella por un buen tiempo.

No se había dado cuenta cuanto la extrañaba.

* * *

El pelirrojo estaba demasiado aburrido.

Había luchado contra tres entrenadores en esta semana y ninguno había podido derrotar alguno de sus pokémon, además que se creían lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder derrotar al último líder de gimnasio, sin pasar por Sabrina ni Blaine.

-Realmente no sé cómo los líderes de gimnasio soportan esto.- El hijo de Giovanni se quedó mirando la poké ball de su Nidoking.- Bueno espero que cuando me vuelva el campeón de Kanto la cosa cambie… quiero luchar contra entrenadores fuertes.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió por lo que el pelirrojo preparaba la poké ball de su fiel compañero para poder darle una "amable" bienvenida al nuevo retador.

Aunque sus planes fueron arruinados al ver que era la miembro del alto mando de Kanto… Agatha.- ¿Qué tal te ha ido Silver?

El chico solo gruñó como respuesta haciendo sonreír a la anciana.- Realmente una gran decepción… por lo que he oído decían que la región de Kanto era donde tenían a los líderes de gimnasios más poderosos y más experimentados… tristemente no se puede decir lo mismo de sus entrenadores.

La mujer comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia el joven pelirrojo, a pesar de su avanzada edad se le veía en un buen estado.- Bueno ese es el principal problema, muchos de los entrenadores tiran la toalla a mitad de camino o luego de participar en su primera liga… la verdad solo puedo decir que los que han sorprendido a muchos han sido dos chicos de Pueblo Paleta.

El pelirrojo soltó una pequeña carcajada al escuchar eso.- Entonces en Kanto está lleno de críos débiles en todos los sentidos… hasta mentalmente.- No le dio mucha importancia a la mirada seria que le daba a la anciana.- ¿Habla sobre el sobrevalorado Gary Oak? Es igual a todos… dejo atrás su sueño al ser derrotado de una forma miserable por ese Charizard, que no solo venció a un Scizor si no aun Golem y Blastoise… sin duda su última batalla fue una gran humillación.

-Bueno tiene el apellido Oak… que esperabas.- Dijo la anciana con algo de veneno en su voz al mencionar la palabra Oak.

El pelirrojo sabía de la antigua batalla que tuvo la anciana con un joven profesor Oak, la cual fue considerada como una de las mejores batallas en la historia… la verdad si se volvieran a enfrentar la victoria para Agatha era muy clara.

-¿Qué opinas del otro chico?

-¿El del Charizard?- La anciana asintió a lo que el pellirrojo daba su conclusión sobre el otro chico de Kanto.- Quizás no tiene el talento de Gary pero tiene una determinación envidiable… cuando cae se vuelve a levantar, realmente esos son los entrenadores con los que más me gusta combatir.

-¿Razón?

-¿No es obvio?- Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo antes de continuar.- Romper la moral de esos entrenadores es de lo que más disfruto… odio que crean que con palabras motivadoras puedan cambiar el mundo.

La anciana miraba con un gran interés al pelirrojo… lo único que sabía de él como entrenador, era que tenía las ocho medallas de Kanto al igual que las de Jhoto, que había quedado entre los cuatro mejores hace unos años en la conferencia plateada y que tenía un gran equipo pokémon.

O al menos eso supo por la batalla que tuvo con su Nidoking azul.

Lo que más llamaba su atención aparte esos intensos ojos plateados era su personalidad… se mostraba como un chico frío y calculador pero también había algo más dentro de él.

Decepción y soledad.

-Bueno…- Los pensamientos de la maestra veneno y fantasma fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz seria del pelirrojo.- Pero debo admitir que el chico del Charizard se ha hecho fuerte en este tiempo, digo pudo hasta a derrotar a Paul y ese crió si fue un adversario formidable en mi viaje por Jhoto.

-¿Qué te pareció la batalla contra Tobias?

-El chico debió ganar.- El pelirrojo cerro los ojos al recordar que cuando vio ese combate un extraño sentimiento envolvía a su cuerpo.- Es cierto que en algunas situaciones los pokémon legendarios menospreciaron mucho a sus oponentes… el chico realizo estrategias que nunca me había esperado como la de Sceptile, Heracross y la de Glalie contra Gengar, en la próxima batalla dudo que el chico tenga alguna oportunidad contra Tobias.

-Yo opino lo contrario… el chico no uso a todos sus pokémon poderosos.

-Si pero la próxima vez los legendarios no van a subestimarlos… además de que Tobias puede comenzar a entrenar como en realidad se hace, el chico del Charizard puede seguir mejorando… pero nunca va a llegar al nivel de Tobias con un entrenamiento normal.

-y… ¿Al tuyo?

Pensó que el chico iba a decir que eso es imposible pero solo puso un rostro serio.- Depende de que pokémon utilice contra mí… pero si utilizamos el mismo nivel que demostró contra los legendarios.- El chico solo miro con una pequeña y fría sonrisa a la anciana.- Yo sigo siendo superior… aunque sería un emocionante combate.

-Ya lo creo Silver… ya lo creo.- Para Agatha realmente él chico era muy interesante.- Gracias por cuidar el gimnasio por mí en este tiempo.

-No lo mencione… tuve un lugar donde quedarme por una semana.- El chico sacaba una ultra ball de su cinturón.- ¿Le parece una revancha como despedida?

-Claro Silver.

Así ambos rápidamente tomaron posición en el campo de batalla y cada uno lanzo a sus respectivos pokémon.

-¡Gengar!

-¡Kabutops!

Lo que no sabía el pelirrojo es que el pelinegro no estaba haciendo para nada un entrenamiento normal.

* * *

-¡Vamos Pikachu!

Unas horas antes de que Silver y Agatha comenzaran su batalla, el entrenador de Kanto bajaba las escaleras rápidamente junto a su inseparable Pikachu, desayunaron rápidamente para luego ir a conversar un poco con su madre y para que la comida se le bajara antes de empezar con el último día de entrenamiento en Pueblo Paleta.

-Bueno mamá iré hacer algo antes de entrenar.- Se levantó de la silla mientras que Pikachu ya había comenzado a correr hacia la puerta.- Mamá nos vemos en la tarde.

-Suerte amor.- La mujer no pudo evitar reír mientras sentía los labios de su hijo en su mejilla derecha.- ¡Ten cuidado!

-¡Eso haré!- Gritaba el chico mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa con fuerza comenzó a correr hacia un lugar donde no molestaría a nadie… era lo bueno de vivir en Pueblo Paleta, había un gran espacio verde además del buen clima, el hermoso paisaje y todos los habitantes se ayudaban entre sí.

Pikachu se puso delante de él para protegerlo de cualquier acción del último pokémon capturado por Ash.- Espero que por su bien no este de malas.

-Pikaaaa.- Luego de eso el chico lanzo una poké ball la cual al impactar en la hierba provoco que saliera un gran pokémon alado, el cual por muchos años ha tenido enfrentamientos con el entrenador al igual que con el ratón eléctrico y su Pidgeot.

Así es… Ash había capturado al Fearow que lideraba la bandada de Spearow y Fearow.

¿Razón?

Al parecer el pokémon alado no había aprendido la lección y volvió atacar con su bandada el territorio de los Pidgey, Pidgeotto y Pidgeot, por lo que Ash junto a Pidgeot, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, Gliscor y Charizard fueron acabar de una vez por todas a la bandada de Fearow.

Capturando a su jefe... al ver que nunca iba a cambiar de opinión.

El pokémon voladores dio un gran grito para luego lanzarse a una gran velocidad hacia Ash, el entrenador miraba seriamente sin inmutarse en absoluto al ver la acción de Fearow antes de que pudiera Impactar su ataque pico taladro, el rayo de Pikachu impacto en el gran ave haciéndolo gritar de dolor y caer fuertemente al suelo.

-Mira el que manda ahora soy yo.- Exclamo el entrenador con una voz muy sería, Pikachu al escucharlo así chillo de emoción… toda la escena seria épica si no fuera por su gorro.- Puedo derrotarte con la mayoría de mis pokémon… y esta vez no seremos tan amables.

El pokémon alado se sintió intimado por eso y sacrificando su orgullo por su bienestar prefirió quedarse quieto, mirando con gran rabia al entrenador junto a su Pikachu.

-Así me gusta…- El pelinegro se acercó un poco a él, al ver ninguna acción violenta en Fearow se acercó aún más hasta tocar la ala izquierda del pokémon.- En verdad siento haberte lastimado tu ala… estarás mejor en poco tiempo.

Sabía muy bien que no conseguiría una buena respuesta por lo que continuo.- No te preocupes yo no seré tu entrenador, te conozco poco pero sé muy bien que tu mejor cualidad y a la vez tu debilidad es tu orgullo… sé que no aguantarías estar en la misma familia que Pidgeot.

Fearow solo asintió a lo que decía su entrenador temporal… como si se lo agradeciera.- Eres un pokémon fuerte, por lo que un entrenador promedio tendrá que ganarse tu respeto… y eso es lo que quiero.

Al parecer se había ganado el interés de Fearow por lo que prosiguió.- Quiero que seas un reto para una de mis amigas… que se vuelvan tan fuertes para poder domarte.

Un gran grito algo entusiasta provino del gran pokémon volador por lo que Ash solo sonrío.- Bien… voy a pensar a cuál de las tres será la más indicada en tenerte.- Con una suave caricia en su ala derecha lo regreso a su poké ball.- Ahora iré a curarte en el laboratorio del profesor Oak ¡Vamos Pikachu!

-¡Pika!

* * *

-Por favor Ash… esta vez no destruyas nada.

El entrenador se reía nerviosamente al escuchar la petición del profesor Oak, se despidió de él y de Tracey para luego ir por su demás pokémon.

Totodile y Gible les mordieron las piernas al verlo llegar, Bayleef lo dejo tumbado en el suelo, para luego ser congelado por Glalie, ser descongelado luego por un potente lanzallamas de Charizard y cuando se estaba levantando recibió un gancho de parte de Primeape.

Infernape lo ayudo a levantarse y aun se sorprendía de la resistencia que tenía su entrenador, Ash le agradeció a su pokémon con una sonrisa y miro algo cabreado a sus "amorosos" pokémon.- ¡Les juro que si hacen una vez eso, Pidgeot junto a Pikachu, Infernape y Heracross les dará una buena paliza a cada uno!

Ellos solo se reían a carcajadas por los berrinches de su entrenador, todos hicieron un circulo alrededor de Ash cabe destacar que Pidgeot y Bayleef eran las más cercanas al entrenador que se reía nervioso por esto.

-Bueno chicos, luego de hoy iremos a entrenar en el poderoso monte plateado… claro que algunos como Gible entrenaremos afuera del monte.- Le dio una ojeada a cada uno de los Tauros con una sonrisa.- Tambien me llevare solo a uno de los Tauros, quiero que cada uno desarrolle su propia manera de combatir y así darles un nombre único a cada uno… bueno el líder será quien me acompañe.

Se dio cuenta de lo ansiosos que estaban Primeape, Charizard y Pikachu por lo que prefirió dejar de hablar y empezar de una vez por todas con el entrenamiento.

-Bien… ¡Vamos!

Luego de eso cada pokémon grito entusiasmado en su propio idioma.

* * *

 **PAAM**

Gengar tenía una gran sonrisa… esa sonrisa volvió aparecer desde que lucho contra el Nidoking del pelirrojo hace una semana, mientras en el otro lado un Kabutop mostraba muchas heridas pero no se veía muy cansado y ni preocupado por sus heridas.

Silver miraba sorprendido la gran conexión que tenía la anciana con su pokémon que con solo darse unas miradas o una simple frase… el pokémon fantasma hacía cosas increíbles.

Ni siquiera necesito tiempo para lanzar una poderosa esfera de energía oscura que iba a una gran velocidad contra su pokémon.

 **SLASH**

Utilizando sus afiladas navajas logro partir en dos la esfera de energía provocando una gran explosión en la que fueron atrapados ambos pokémon.

-¡Acua jet!

La mujer de mayor edad se mordía el labio inferior al no poder ver nada para ayudar a su pokémon, mientras que el pokémon prehistórico se envolvió en agua se lanzó a una gran velocidad contra el pokémon fantasma que solo miraba sonriendo a su contrincante que estaba a punto de impactar contra él.

Kabutops miraba sorprendido como el pokémon fantasma estaba deteniendo su ataque… aunque estaba retrocediendo poco a poco, Gengar abriendo su boca preparaba una poderosa esfera negra… por lo que Kabutops logro impulsarse a tiempo para poder salir ileso de esa bola sombra que impacto muy cerca de Silver… quien no parecía afectado por eso.

-(¿Él sabe lo que está pasando ahí dentro?)- Se quedó mirando curiosa al chico que comenzó a cerrar los ojos por un momento… mientras seguían escuchando explosiones dentro del humo.- ¡Gengar onda certera!

Así una enorme esfera de energía celeste se lanzó a una gran velocidad hacía Kabutops que sabía muy bien que si ese ataque conectaba… sería su fin.

Silver abrió los ojos decidido con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¡Roca afilada!

Kabutops capto de inmediato el plan de su entrenador por lo que con ambas navajas golpeo el suelo provocando que unas enormes rocas puntiagudas aparecieran delante de él.

 **PAAAAM**

La enorme esfera de energía destruyo todas las rocas que había convocado Kabutops… aunque del pokémon prehistórico no quedaba nada… solo había un agujero.

-Sabes que la habilidad de Gengar es levitación ¿Verdad?- La anciana miraba con una sonrisa muy desafiante al pelirrojo que solo miraba seriamente… hasta que apareció una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Roca afilada…- Susurro Silver y Agatha sintió como el tiempo por unos segundos se hubiera detenido.

 **PAAAM**

Unas puntiagudas rocas aparecieron por debajo del pokémon sombra, las cuales lo atravesaron provocando que diera un gran grito de dolor.

-Eso… no me lo esperaba.- Susurro la anciana al ver como las rocas desaparecían y su pokémon fantasma se impactaba con una gran fuerza contra el suelo.- De seguro que mi Crobat no hubiera soportado ese ataque.- Miraba con una sonrisa a su pokémon que aun trataba de levantarse, quizás por orgullo al ver como el combate dio un giro inesperado a favor de Kabutops.

-La próxima vez que luchemos será cuando vaya por el título de campeón.- El pelirrojo al ver que su pokémon volvió aparecer por el agujero lo regreso a su poké ball.- Hasta ese día anciana.

-Buena suerte mocoso.- Con una pequeña sonrisa de parte de ambos, Silver abandono el lugar a paso rápido… no quería perder más tiempo.

-Es muy fuerte el hijo de Giovanni…- Con una sonrisa regreso a su Gengar que estaba algo molesto.- Vamos que nos atrapo por sorpresa… a la próxima, no habrá piedad.

Afuera del gimnasio el pelirrojo bufaba algo molesto, el combate pudo haber seguido si no fuera porque la anciana estaba siendo muy amable con él y su pokémon.- Hasta los entrenadores más poderosos son blandos de mentes ¿ese es el camino correcto?

El chico se quedó mirando a un anciano que les estaba enseñando a unos niños como capturar pokémon, ni el mismo supo cuantos minutos se quedó observándolos hasta que su poké gear comenzó a sonar.

Al ver que se trataba de su padre su rostro estaba sorprendido así que lo más rápido que pudo contesto la llamada.- ¿Si?

-Quiero que nos juntemos.- Con ese tono frío con el que hablaba… Silver sabía que la llamada no duraría mucho.

-¿Dónde y cuándo?

-Mañana a las afueras de Ciudad Azulona.

-¿Para?

-Quiero conversar algo importante contigo.

-Bueno ya era hora que te acordaras que tenías un hijo.

-Grrr… a las 13 horas no tarde.

 **BIP**

El pelirrojo miraba al poké gear con una sonrisa algo burlesca y lanzo a su Crobat para poder ir hacia Azulona.

Y quizás encontrar a algunos entrenadores que valieran la pena.

* * *

Sé muy bien que tengo que tengo que dejar de comportarme como un niño que no sabe cómo se mueve el mundo.

Me he estado concentrado solo yo mismo y en lamentarme por la derrota tan humillante que tuve antes contra Tobias que no me di cuenta de todo lo que estaba dejando de lado.

A Pidgeot.

Saber en dónde diablos estaba y que estaba haciendo mi papá.

Además de cómo se estaba sintiendo mi mamá con eso y ocultándolo todo con su linda sonrisa todo este tiempo, no estoy molesto con mi padre es más me siento realmente orgullo de él.

No dejare de lado a nadie.

Me hare tan fuerte que ni Lysson ni nadie… absolutamente NADIE va a hacerle daño a las personas importantes para mí.

¿Ser un maestro pokémon?

Ese sueño murió cuando el hiperrayo del Mega Gyarados de Lysson me "destruyo".

¿Mi nuevo sueño?

No tengo nada más en mente que volverme más fuerte junto a mis pokémon.

Y también… quiero seguir manteniendo una sonrisa en ellas.

No dejare que Lysson vuelva a tocar a alguien que amo.

Si consigo eso… es que merezco ser un maestro pokémon.

Debo aprovechar mí… **Second Chance.**

* * *

 **Shikuramen -** _ **Buchikome**_

* * *

Los pequeños niños empezaron a correr entre risas, seguidos por todos los habitantes miraban con una sonrisa la enorme cantidad de pokémon de distintas regiones que estaban corriendo, en el aire también unas elegantes aves al igual que distintos pokémon voladores muy intimidades.

Todos juntos a un entrenador que en su mirada se veía una gran llama de voluntad.

 _Aa ima no mama ja inujini darou_

 _(Puedo sentir que algo esta cambiando)_

 _Mata tobira wo hiraku zo kazega fuku zo_

 _(Este viento me ha hecho abierto los ojos)_

Mientras comenzaron a correr por la ruta 1 muchos pokémon se habían lanzado al ataque, pero todos fueron vencidos fácilmente por un estallido de Quillava… cada meteorito impacto en algún pobre Rattata y Pidgey dejándolos fuera de combate.

-Sigamos.- Exclamo Ash mientras comenzaron muchos aumentar la velocidad del paso.

 _Aa mayoi ga accha mire ni naru darou_

 _(Y aunque pude haber dudado)_

 _Dare ka no kotoba yori ima sugu akushonda_

 _(Tus palabras lograron que lo intentara)_

Ash estaba siendo sostenido de ambas piernas por Primeape que lo tenía haciendo abdominales de brazos cruzados, el sudor caía por el rostro del chico y sentía un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo pero aun así… no iba a detenerse a mitad del camino.

 _Negai yume sorya yume no mama (STAY)_

 _(Tus sueños me ayudan a soñar)_

Primeape conecto un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en el enorme tronco, el cual estaba en muy malas condiciones al igual que los puños del pokémon.

 _Kanau yumeugoita kazu gate (WAY)_

 _(Quiero que mis sueños puedas ver)_

Snorlax detenía con ambas manos el poderoso ataque doble filo por parte de Tauros… ninguno de los dos tenía pensando en retroceder.

 _Ikinokori wo kakete, saa iku zo sabaibaru_

 _(Solo junto a ti, podre lograrlo)_

Ash y Pidgeot se miraban detenidamente… para luego que el chico sonriera y subiera en el lomo de su pokémon,para que su fiel ave emprendiera vuelo junto a Charizard, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, Gliscor y Beedrill para comenzar un gran recorrido por distintas ciudades _._

 _Arehateta sono kokoro_

 _(Llegue tener mi corazón)_

 _dosha furi no sono kokoro_

 _(Hecho pedazos)_

Bulbasaur lanzaba una esfera de lodo morado hacia Torterra que creo una gran roca como escudo para luego comenzar a escalarla y dar un enorme salto para lanzarse encima del inicial de Kanto, que esperaba con una pequeña sonrisa y lanzo un poderoso rayo solar que provoco una enorme explosión.

 _Moeagare tanebi wo kaze ni saa "BUCHIKOME"(HEY!)_

 _(Pero el viento hasta ti pudo llevarme) (¡HEY!)_

Se ve un intercambio de golpes entre los afilados aguijones de Beedrill contra la cola de hierro de PIkachu, Al igual que un bestial combate entre Primeape y Heracross que estaban destruyendo muchos árboles del bosque verde.

 _Omoi kaketa ichigeki Tsugi de shoubu wo kimeru_

 _(Y decidiste entregarme cada uno de tus sentimientos)_

Ash mientras miraba los distintos "sparing" que tenían sus pokémon, recordó a su amiga de Kalos que tenía un leve sonrojo al igual que unas lágrimas que querían escapar de sus hermosos ojos diciéndole que le quería.

 _Kinou made no boku janai_

 _(No me imagino un día sin ti)_

Tambien en su mente apareció todo su equipo de Kalos en el suelo heridos por los ataques de Lysson junto a Malva… al igual que el pueblo que fue destruido por esa extraña máquina.

La mirada del entrenador se endureció un poco y apretó con algo de impotencia sus puños para enfocarse también en su propio entrenamiento.

 _Ma a shouganaito katte ieba ii no ka?_

 _(Me pregunto si esto podría ser verdad)_

 _Dareka ni makasete mo kotae ha denai daro_

 _(Me pregunto si siempre debí estar a tu lado)._

Mientras Corphish con mucho esfuerzo le estaba siguiendo el ritmo a Kingler con su martillazo, el chico miraba con mucho detalle el gorro de Dawn que sostenía en sus manos, al igual que la mitad de listón que guardaba con mucho cuidado.

 _Aa mayoikonda boku iranai_

 _(Pero eso ya no importa)_

 _Saa tsugi no kanousei ni furueru zo_

 _(Solo tenemos que dar juntos cada paso)_

Era ya de noche y Delia miraba con una tierna sonrisa a su hijo que estaba durmiendo en el patio del profesor Oak junto a todos sus pokémon, con mucho cuidado se acercó a él y lo tapo con una manta.

 _Naritai jibun te nan daro (WHAT!)_

 _(¿Seré lo que has buscado?)_

Ash estaba vendando con mucho cuidados los puños ensangrentados de Primeape quien estaba meditando… ya faltaba poco para lograr unos poderosos puñetazos y patadas.

 _Yareru koto ato dore kurai (WHAT!)_

 _(Porqué solo puedo estar junto a ti)_

Se mostraba a Swellow junto a Staraptor lanzándose a una gran velocidad contra Pidgeot, cada vez que se lanzaban las aves provocaban que las nubes se esparcieran.

 _Boku ha tsuyoku nareru,_

 _(Tú me das la fuerza que necesito,)_

 _Doko made mo tsuyoku naru!_

 _(Para seguir caminando)._

Ahora el entrenador salía de su casa junto a Pikachu, el chico antes de salir le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre, mientras ahora corría con algo de dificultad… por las nuevas pesas que llevaba en sus tobillos.

 _Osaeteta sono kokoro_

 _(Has venido para sanar)_

 _Kizutsuita sono kokoro_

 _(Mi corazón roto)_

El pelinegro ordenaba a su Pikachu atacar con su tacleada de voltios a una gran cantidad de árboles en zigzag, Al terminar Pikachu volteo para ver el resultado… gruño algo frustrado al ver que solo el primero tenía un gran agujero por su ataque… mientras los otros una simple cicatriz.

-Tranquilo amigo.- Ash le acaricio detrás de su oreja derecha… relajando por completo al ratoncito.- Ya lo perfeccionaras.

-¡Pika!

 _Moeagare tanebi wo kaze ni saa "BUCHIKOME"(HEY!)_

 _(Pero el viento hasta ti pudo llevarme) (¡HEY!)_

Mientras todos estabas descansando en el patio del profesor Oak, refrescándose en la sombra de los arboles, durmiendo encima de un dormilón Snorlax mientras que Ash junto a otros estaban comiendo algunos aperitivos.

El chico hablaba de distintas formas de activar sus habilidades gracias al libro que le obsequio Dawn… sin darse cuenta que era observado por cierta castaña desde lejos.

 _Omoi kaketa ichigeki Tsugi de shoubu wo kimeru_

 _(Y decidiste entregarme cada uno de tus sentimientos)_

La chica miraba con una pequeña sonrisa como Bayleef se abalanzaba encima del entrenador provocando que el chico soltara una carcajada muy contagiosa, por lo que se marchó de ahí antes de ser descubierta por los pokémon.

 _Kinou made no boku janai_

 _(No me imagino un día sin ti)_

Primeape de un solo puñetazo rompió el tronco, todos al escuchar el enorme sonido corrieron a ver lo que sucedió … al ver al pokémon lucha saltando de alegría, Ash junto a Pikachu, Infernape, Heracross y Charizard felicitaban muy entusiasmados por el gran avance de su compañero, mientras que Gible y Totodile bailaban… felicitándolo a su manera claro.

 _(Let's go!)_

 _GAGAGAGAGAGA GATTSU GATTSURI_

 _(Un... nanananana galería junta a ti)_

 _Kou kou kou kousha kou kou Go!_ _"BUCHIKOME"_

 _(Es todo lo que quiero tener)_

 _Kimi ni ha muri da nante iwaretara_

 _(Llegue a pensar que no era verdad)_

 _Hikkuri kaeshite mitaku naru AKUSHON_

 _(El poder sentir de nuevo ese sentimiento)_

Infernape trataba de conectar un puñetazo a un veloz resplandor verde que utilizaba todo el bosque verde como campo de batalla… sin duda Sceptile eran invencible en algún bosque o selva.

El inicial de fuego respiraba con algo de dificultad al ver como su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes, mientras que Ash miraba seriamente el momento exacto para que pudieran contraatacar.

Ambos oyeron como un increíble resplandor verde se dirigía hacia ellos por lo que Ash ordeno a Infernape activar su habilidad… mar de llamas.

Antes de que Sceptile pudiera conectar sus garras de dragón, su contrincante se envolvió en unas intensas llamas rojas provocando que retrocediera por instinto.

 _Ichi no san sin no hajime no ippo_

 _(Demos pequeños pasos)_

 _Shin no go no iwazu ni majime ni kitto_

 _(Para permanecer unidos)_

 _Jibun jishin wo kanarazu koeteku_

 _(Por ti puedo seguir avanzando)_

Sin perder la oportunidad conecto un poderoso ultra puño que gracias a su habilidad también se había envuelto en llamas… gracias a la nueva forma que la estaba utilizando Infernape bajo las instrucciones de Ash, del rostro de Sceptile salía algo de vapor por el puñetazo conectado y guiado por la furia comenzaron un intercambio de golpes con hoja agua y ultra puño.

 _Kanawanai toka muri nante kotoba ha_

 _(Porque como tus palabras no existe nada)_

 _Boku ha zettai ni hakanai_

 _(Que pueda hacerme sentir así)_

 **PAAAM**

Ambos golpes fueron conectados haciendo retroceder a ambos iniciales, lo que Infernape no sabía es que Sceptile estaba reuniendo energía solar desde hace un buen tiempo y lanzo un poderoso rayo solar hacia el inicial de Sinnoh.

Infernape no iba a dejarse perder por lo que envolvió sus puños en fuego y detuvo el rayo solar con ambas manos, Sceptile miraba incrédulo como el pokémon de fuego centro una gran esfera de energía con su ataque… con una sonrisa desafiante lanzo con toda su fuerza la "bola solar"

 **SLASH**

Pero Sceptile sin problemas había cortado en dos la esfera con sus hojas agudas.

 _Aa boku ha doko made ikeru ka na?_

 _(¿Hasta dónde podremos llegar?)_

 _Sa a iku zo!_

 _(Solo ¡Vamos!)_

Los Pidgey junto a los caterpie, Weedle y Rattatas escapaban rápidamente de esa zona… mientras que de lejos se podría ver una enorme explosión de fuego provocado por una Infernape.

Buizel y Totodile con la ayuda de Kingler y Corhpish lograron apagar las llamas inmediatamente.

Ash con leves quemaduras miraba con una sonrisa a ambos pokémon… Sceptile dejando su orgullo de lado felicito a Infernape por su victoria.

-Eso te pasa por menospreciar a las mujeres.- El pelinegro solo sonreía y se abalanzo encima de ambos iniciales que chillaron de dolor pero a la vez disfrutaban el momento con su entrenador.

 _Arehateta sono kokoro_

 _(Llegue tener mi corazón)_

 _dosha furi no sono kokoro_

 _(Hecho pedazos)_

Donphan se lanzaba rápidamente contra Charizard, el cual pudo detenerlo con ambos brazos y lanzo con fuerza a Donphan por los aire, para luego lanzar una poderosa ráfaga de fuego hacia el pokémon de tierra.

 **PAAAAM**

Sin embargo Donphan estaba sin un rasguño porque utilizo desde esa posición el movimiento protección haciendo que una barrera de energía verde lo protegiera.

 _Moeagare tanebi wo kaze ni saa "BUCHIKOME"(HEY!)_

 _(Pero el viento hasta ti pudo llevarme) (¡HEY!)_

Torkoal lanzaba un poderoso lanzallamas a Muk que antes de ser impactado por el ataque… su cuerpo se había reducido por completo… por lo que la tortuga de fuego miraba incrédula como una especie de líquido toxico morado comenzaba rodearlo.

Pero antes que lo tocaran se impulsó en el aire gracias a sofoco.

 _Omoi kaketa ichigeki Tsugi de shoubu wo kimeru_

 _(Y decidiste entregarme cada uno de tus sentimientos)_

 _Kinou made no boku janai_

 _(No me imagino un día sin ti)_

Bayleef lanzaba polvo veneno contra Noctowl que lo esparció fácilmente aleteando sus alas rápidamente, mientras que Gliscor y Beedrill tenían un intenso combate utilizando ambos tijera X.

Al igual que cada Tauros luchaba contra otro… cada vez que uno impactaba contra otro, provocaban que el suelo comenzara a temblar.

 _Sakebitai kono kotoba, moe tsuzukeru kono kokoro_

 _(Porque no ha parado, de llorar mi corazón)_

-¡BIEEEEN!

-¡PIKA PI!

Los dos corrieron abrazarse al ver que el ratoncito pudo destruir a tres árboles con su tacleada eléctrica, Primeape ahora de una sola patada destrozaba la mitad del tronco y la otra de un puñetazo.

 _Yuzurenai omoi to tomo ni, saa "BUCHIKOME" (HEY!)_

 _(Con tus palabras envueltas, lo que sientes)_

Infernape junto a Sceptile se lanzaron a una gran velocidad hacia Charizard que estaba dándoles un combate muy igualado con sus puños envueltos en electricidad.

Lo mismo sucedía con Staraptor con Swellow que ambos se habían envuelto en una poderosa energía azulada y se lanzaron a una gran velocidad contra Pidgeot que se lanzó a combatirlos con su ataque rápido.

 _Doko made mo mukatte yuku, koerarenai kabe ha nai_

 _(No hay barrera que no, pueda romper junto a ti)_

Charizard estaba siendo presionado porque ambos pokémon activaron sus habilidades, Sceptile era envuelto por una poderosa aura de color verde mientras que llama de Infernape había crecido considerablemente y sus puños se envolvieron en unas intensas llamas rojas.

-¡Vamoooos Charizaaaaard!

Con un fuerte rugido también se envolvió en unas intensas llamas y la llama de su cola también aumento considerablemente… nuevamente comenzó un enorme combate que estaba destruyendo todo a su paso.

 _Kanousei ha mugendai_

 _(Por siempre junto a ti)_

 _Atarashii boku ha koko da_

 _(Hasta el final quiero estar)_

 **BOOOM**

El entrenador caía rendido con una enorme sonrisa en la hierba junto a un lastimado Pikachu, luego poco a poco todos sus pokémon cayeron agotados cerca de su entrenador.

Todos llenos de heridas.

-Estamos listos… para el monte plateado.- Susurro el chico antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo al igual que todos sus pokémon.

* * *

-Bueno esta vez… supero su récord.- Dijo el anciano suspirando mirando como el chico estaba dormido junto a todos sus pokémon.- No destruyo mi patio por tres días… pero nunca lo había dejado en tan mal estado.

-Es la última vez se lo juro…- Respondía el chico entre sueños provocando una carcajada en el anciano.

* * *

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

El pelirrojo se sentaba en una banca de la enorme y hermosa Ciudad Azulona, al lado de él estaba un hombre que estaba vestido de negro por completo, que cubría su rostro con un sombrero del mismo color.

Como todos los ciudadanos estaban muy ocupados en sus asuntos… si se hubieran detenido tan solo un segundo pudieron a ver reconocido esa siniestra sonrisa.

La sonrisa del líder más fuerte que ha tenido Kanto hasta ahora.

-De la próxima misión.

El pelirrojo bufo algo molesto.- ¿Enserio llevaras tantos soldados por Mewtwo? Creo que con nosotros dos sería suficiente para poner en aprieto al pokémon psíquico.

-Te equivocas en dos cosas…- El ex líder de gimnasio iba a acariciar el cabello del pelirrojo pero algo se lo impidió a la mitad de camino.

Quizás la mirada sería del chico.

Quizás su propio orgullo.

O Quizás era la culpa… de haberse perdido tantas cosas importantes de Silver en todos estos años.

Aunque no lo pareciera el chico estaba esperando que esa acaricia llegara…

-Solo iríamos a nuestra propia muerte… con todo el historial que tengo con Mewtwo no lo pensara dos veces.- El hombre saco una foto de su bolsillo para mostrársela a Silver.- Lo necesitamos a él… entre nosotros tres podremos fácilmente capturar a Mewtwo.- Silver al ver la foto se mostraba sorprendido.- O quizás entrenándolo a él y a ti… quizás ni siquiera necesitaremos legendarios para apoderarnos de Teselia y las otras regiones.

El pelirrojo tomaba la foto… que irónico, justamente ayer estaba hablando que le encantaría romper la voluntad de este chico.- Con que Ash de Pueblo Paleta ¿he? Por lo que los soldados serán para…

-Exacto… si no quiere seguirme por las buenas.- Con una sonrisa fría miraba a su hijo.- Pues el pueblo al igual que sus habitantes serán consumidos por las llamas de mi furia.

El pelirrojo miraba seriamente a su hijo, para luego mirar la foto por mucho tiempo.- (La verdad me hubiera gustado luchar primero contra ti en una liga… lo siento chico).

-Recuerda Silver… no te sientas mal por el.- El líder miraba hacia todos lados… como si estuviera siendo observado, su hijo se sentía igual.- Los habitantes no sufrirán si el obedece, recuerda que el fin…

-Justifica los medios…-Termino de decir el chico para luego levantarse de la banca.- No me gusta esta ciudad… me siento muy observado.

Su padre imito su acción.- Si… siento lo mismo, estoy llamando a soldados de un buen nivel para que me acompañen… quizás estemos listos en dos semanas.

-Entiendo hasta luego Pa…- El chico se calló antes de terminar la frase... algo no le permitía seguir y le molestaba demasiado.- Nos vemos pronto Boss.

Giovanni solo cerró los ojos ligeramente molesto… consigo mismo, no podía culpar al chico porque él hace años le ordeno que comenzara a llamarlo así.

Y no le gustaba.

-Hasta pronto Silver…

Ambos se fueron por distintos caminos.

Poco a poco se sentían pasos por la hierba y como si algo se hubiera sentado en la banca… la gente tampoco se dio el tiempo para ver ese extraño suceso, como de la nada apareció un Umbreon junto a un chico castaño con una bata de laboratorio.

-Sabía que algo como esto iba a pasar.- Susurraba para sí mismo el nieto del profesor Oak cabreado.- Debemos avisarle a Ash antes de que parta al monte plateado.

-[¡Sí Gary!]- El castaño comenzó acariciar al pokémon Eon para poder relajarse… pero no podía, le sorprendía demasiado el instinto de ambos entrenadores y de solo pensar en lo que sucedería con su pueblo… su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.- En que te has metido Ash.

* * *

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta abrió los ojos con mucha pereza y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de una castaña que estaba seguro nunca haber visto.

-¿Disculpa te conozco?

-Somos conocidos de la infancia supongo…- La castaña se rascaba la mejilla algo nerviosa mientras soltaba una simple carcajada.- Pero ambos comenzamos el mismo día nuestro viaje.

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y le llego algo en su mente rápidamente.- TU ERES…

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 6**

 **Nuevo arco: primer capítulo yeah.**

 **09/02/2016 4:40 AM**

 **Bueno chicos la verdad me gusto mucho este capitulo como quedo salvo... que en este momento no quise poner por completo la conversación de Ash y Delia hasta el proximo episodio (Sarahi como siempre le atine la cabrona) en fin bueno vamos a aclarar ciertas cosas del cap.**

 **Dos personitas muy importantes que son guionistas del anime (uno de la original series si mi memoria no falla... bueno pueden revisar en wikidex, mientras el otro que descubri hace poco de DP o BW) supongo que debe ser de la ultima, tienen distintos comentarios sobre el padre de Ash.**

 ***El primero y el que todos saben es que mencionan que este personaje actualmente viaja por el mundo al igual que su hijo, además que solo aparecerá solo para demostrar la "destreza" y crecimiento de Ash como entrenador pero más importante como persona... algo muy bonito en mi punto de vista.**

 ***El segundo que no me acuerdo mucho mencionaba que era un entrenador mediocre que la única hazaña que pudo hacer en su vida fue embarazar a Delia e irse al carajo... bueno si comparamos a Ash con esta versión de su padre, sus puestos en la liga dicen lo contrario... al menos Ash se esfuerza y no nos salio un hijo de puta sino alguien con un amable corazoncito.**

 **Bueno y otro menciona que Delia en esos años de soledad tuvo muchos pretendientes pero ella las mandaba a la zona que muchos tratan de escapar e.e ya sabemos de donde saco eso Ash XD ya que ella seguía siendole fiel a su esposo (Solo que esta vez no se menciona si esta de viaje o vivo).**

 **Por lo que yo como siempre digo que un protagonista para ser cool no necesita tener un pasado lamentable o unos padres bastados para ser un personaje agradable, asi que yo hice al padre de Ash como siempre he pensado: Un hombre que no pudo seguir con su sueño, para concentrarse en poder traer dinero para su familia, algo que siempre ha sucedido y seguirá... al igual que su esposa e hijo de buen corazón, algo cabezota por lo que tampoco a pensado mucho de lo que provoca con su ausencia y solo tiene en mente enviar dinero a Delia para que no tenga que preocuparse en eso y que Ash no le faltan cosas materiales.**

 **Pero bueno ya sabemos lo que ha provocado Ash con su batalla en la liga es muchas personas ¿no?**

 **Lo otro es que menciona algo medio "tabu" en el universo de pokémon y es sobre los animales, pero bueno el mundo pokémon aun falta mucho por ser explotado al máximo. Me guié más por el manga pokémon Special donde Red casi es devorado por un Victreebel junto a unos pajaros y conejos (si no me falla la memoria con el ultimo) además de que Red en un capitulo especial dedicado a el y a Pika menciona sobre en otras regiones no hay nuevos poké ni nada de eso... solo usan distintos nombres a los pokémon (El hace el ejemplo de Lizardon/Charizard) y también nombra algo de los animales.**

 **Porque lo unico que se ha hablado de comer pokémon en estas 6 generaciones han sido las colas de Slowpoke y los millonarios a Magikarp (además de la leche de Milktan y creo que algunos del pajaro inutil que no evoluciona de la primera generación), por lo que bueno... al menos es así como yo lo veo.**

 **Y sip... al igual que en los juegos se gana dinero... No veo como Ash o Brock puedan sobrevivir con solo lo que llevan en sus mochilas ¿No?**

 **El entrenamiento no quise mostrarlo por completo porque después se pierde el elemento sorpresa e.e ¿y que mejor que con esa canción que siempre me motiva sin importar mi estado de animo?**

 **Por ahora no se me va nada salvo... ha si lo de Infernape, es que cada vez que veo que Paul lo abandono y cuando se pone a llorar cuando Ash le felicita por su lucha contra Piplup y se pona a llorar... no lo se... no me veo con unos "cojones" a este pokémon, siempre la he visto como la inicial más poderosa de Ash (Lo siento Bayleef, pero no se necesita estar enamorada de Ash para ganarse los corazones de los fans e.e... nada personal mija) y sip para mi Infernape al final de cuentas es superior a Sceptile que la provocaba por se mujer.**

 **ahora lo de los OC... bueno ¿porque quise agregarlos? fácil, no quiero desaprovechar el potencial completo de una organización.**

 ***Equipo rocket no hay problema... Sus comandantes que aparecieron en la segunda gen, Silver y el líder de gimnasio mas temido en Kanto, aun así deben haber ciertos soldados que sobresalgan, por ahora ya tengo a una sola creo...por lo que solo necesito a dos OC más y ya, si no hay no se preocupen, e esta no hay problema porque ya Silver con los comandantes ya son un problema.**

 ***Con el equipo Plasma... el trio sombrío, Acromo (porque ser un hijo de puta en el anime) y a Ghechis ¡No hay nada más! y el trió sombrío no es algo muy potente que digamos, ahí veré como lo hago en el futuro (De echo ya tengo algo) pero no tengo un soldado que sobresalga... aquí necesito y máximo cinco.**

 ***Flare... Alain, Malva y Lysson *suspira* no puedo mencionar a las chicas sexys que como dice Sarahi deben ser las que "calman el estrés" de su líder, pero en el anime pueden ser combatidos fácilmente con cualquiera del equipo de Ash y el chico molesto de Hoenn, aquí también necesito máximo cinco o seis.**

 **Luego tres que ayuden al sato en defender ciudades cosas así... necesito tres y dos ya eligieron ser ayudantes del inmortal... falta uno.**

 **Y otros dos para luchar en la liga,necesito 18 o 19 personajes (si hay menos no hay problema) porque se me hace tonto que todos los soldados sean igual salvo el color del pelo, piel y ojos. Además de que ningún entrenador trate de ayudar en una pelea contra las organizaciones criminales.**

 **Enserio eso es tonto.**

 **Y como no me gusta crear personajes que solo salgan solo por un tiempo pensando en todo el dolor de cabeza que seria para mi en darle apariencia física al igual que psicológica, un equipo de esa respectiva región (sin megas chicos, lo siento pero yo mostrare que la mega es algo que muy complicado... para humanos y pokémon, no algo que todos pueden hacer como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, eso es lo que no me gusto de las ovas de Alain), por lo que prefiero usar ese tiempo para seguir avanzando caps y que la gente que en verdad le gustaría ayudar en ese asunto me ayude.**

 **Esto no es para complacerlos como lo piensa Reverse Ash (aunque me gusta mucho su opinión) hacer una historia para solo darle fanservice al publico... para mi la historia ya comienza a perder calidad, por eso no es harem porque ustedes quieren, ni tampoco Ash sera un guardián de aura y tendrá un lucario de la nada.**

 **La historia sigue su curso :) además si esta historia es harem en un futuro es porque a mi se me da la gana :v jaja yo quiero hacer una historia en la que en verdad puedan disfrutar, no quiero darles una historia en donde todos odian a Ash porque perdió una liga y que este de la nada se vuelva alguien insensible con un poder descomunal, porque las otras que encuentro son solo de romance .3. y no es que no me agraden pero ver a un Ash romantico... como que no XD si es con su personalidad y hace un romance... enserio le aplaudo y le lanzo flores al cabron o cabrona (Al menos de que sea un Ash adulto y que nos describa el porque su madures e.e)**

 **Me fui del tema... lo que quiero decir es que si Ash tiene un Lucario lo tendra porque la historia asi lo quiere y que necesitara un pokémon así (y lo dudo para eso tengo a Primeape e Infernape) o un harem... es porque soy una perra indecisa que no puede hacer sufrir a una chica(?**

 **Bueno yo quiero explotar cosas que no se vieron muy bien en el anime y en todo el universo de pokémon. (Ejemplo: sobre los animales, lo de la bibliote de Sinnoh, equipo plasma, los otros entrenadores de pueblo palete que se rindieron en el camino, etc).**

 **jaja bueno espero que quede claro lo de los OC, Soul of demon lo siento pero tu OC no va con lo que va suceder lo siento amigo porque enserio no se como introduciría a un policía útil en el mundo pokémon jeje, si hay un error haganmelo saber ;)**

 **No puedo irme sin haberles respondido cabrones... porque ustedes son puto amor :3 jajaja enserio me alegra mucho que les guste el como va mi historia y es por eso que no quiero perder la calidad de la historia para ustedes.**

 **PD: Lo del harem y lo de Lucario solo son ejemplos e.e puede pasar cualquier cosa.**

 **PD2: Que piensan del fandom español de pokémon? (De las historias que hay por aqui, del otro fandom del manga, del juego, bueno solo aqui en FF claro).**

 **PD3: Viendo el cap 13 de XY &Z veo que quizás a los del team flare si les de mega :v asi que ya saben e.e**

 **Silver:**

 **Kabutops: Aqua jet - Excavar - ¿? - Roca afilada.**

 **Agatha**

 **Gengar: Bola sombra - ¿? - ¿? - Onda certera.**

 **Ahora comentarios:**

 **Soul Of Demon: Síp ahora se podría decir que empieza el desmadre, amigo si quieres puedes enviarme otro OC o usamos el mismo personaje para una organización? cuidate.**

 **AqomXG: Bueno Socio como le dije por facebook, esa actualización la considero solo como una expansión del capitulo 4 pero te diré que yo siempre pongo ciertas cosas en los capitulos que se pueden resaltar y no veo que muchos lo noten o comentan de eso en ese también pasaron eso pero eso lo explicare en la proxima actualización... como dije esto sería como un cap fanservice... al menos el que hago yo ¡CUÍDATE!**

 **0Pablo1: Jajaja me alegro que te gustara... Lance lo tengo ocupado en otra cosa :v además siempre vi una gran química en Ash junto a Clari, dragón de hielo, la verdad me había llamado la atención e iba a comenzar a leerlo pero mi mejor amigo me dijo: Que no perdiera mi tiempo es buena pero no se sabe ni que tipo es más fuerte que otro, el no me ha fallado en eso así que me quede con las ganas ¡PERO ESTABA KYUREM! pero cuando leí la sinopsis vi que era de ese usuario... y la verdad el tiene ideas increíbles ademas que escribe muy bien, pero nunca termina lo que empieza, por lo que prefiero no emocionarme ahora y no revisar nada de ese usuario. Bueno amigo también hay que explotar como se debe a Zoroark y como a otros tipos... como en este cap a Muk e.e creeme el que caiga en eso y no es entrenamiento se jode ¡cuídate! y gracias por tu review.**

 **Prietar: Hay que darle un poco de protagonismo a Pidgeot XD estuvo lejos mucho tiempo la pobre y bueno cuidar a toda una bandada, en distintas partes del mundo... uno aprende unos truquitos, jajaja es cierto no saben con quien se estan metiendo... ellos se estan preparando pero no saben que el entrenador se esta haciendo mierda entrenando XD cuidate.**

 **Luffy Ketchump: Aun no están en su máximo esplendor para hacerlos combatir, aunque aquí mostré algo más de su combate amigo ;) me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior, cuídate.**

 **BlackAuraWolf: Si al final dejare a Noctowl como el otro macho, me alegra que te haya gustado amigo y supongo que al Tauros especial puedo enseñarle avivar (espero que la aprenda) bueno con Silver siempre quise verlo en el anime y que mostrara el poder del hijo del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde al igual que N... tienen ambos mucho potencial, también ese cap era para mostrar más las personalidades de los pokémon de Ash y ver si puedo mantenerlas como son, y bueno la de Charizard y Pidgeot fue más por lo que tenían que conversar sobre lo que habían estado haciendo este tiempo, por una parte lo malagradecido que fue Charizard además de que Pidgeot viendo que unos Pidgeotto evolucionaron ir al laboratorio de Oak para esperar a su entrenador, espero que se haya entendido algo de eso :) cuídate y enserio has sido de gran ayuda.**

 **Sarahi99: Amo tus comentario enserio pero hoy al ver este testamento... QUIERO GRITAR XD solo diré cachese machista :v**

 **Oye lo de Iris sonó muy feo XD creo que ambos vimos el mismo video jajaja me da risa como te pones al hablar de Kyurem mija XD jaja bueno tratemos de que aqui la saga del team plasma se algo digno de recordar e.e, no me recuerdes al N odioso del anime porque enserio me mordía los hombros de la rabia, descuida que te dire cuando suba un cap de esa historia... especialmente ahora que la idea se me mete en mi mente una y otra vez... al igual que el arco de Teselia, luego la mitad de la actualización me paso respondiendote cabrona pero esta vez por que tengo que matricularme mañana lo haré rápido lo siento :/Por eso trate de dar por acabado lo de los OC ahora XD me alegra saber que les haya gustado que Totodile siga siendo ese bailarin chingon que todos amamos... aunque en su fase final no molaría mucho :v**

 **No es que sea sádico si no es la forma de pelear de Zoroark ¡vamos es un tipo siniestro! y era para mostrarles que las batallas serán algo más violentas desde ahora... algunas claros si se llegan a esos extremos. Bueno Heracross sin que yo lo quiera esta siendo protagonista de unos combates geniales, mi plan original era Primeape ganando :v bueno no pero queria mostrar que todo puedo pasar en un combate hasta que uno de los dos no pueda levantarse, y que yo usare los cuatros movimientos de los pokémon de distintas formas... ejemplo la mini avalancha provocada por inversión. Me estas asustando viendo que siempre le atinas en serio XD "elige tu mi papel" eres sumisa a mi(? jajajaja**

 **¡Salve Kyurem y Zubat! Cuidate :)**

 **Ronaldc v2: Me alegra que te haya gustado :) bueno entonces seras un entrenador que ayude a Sato, no hay problema pero dame una descripción mas detallada si quieres por MP :) TEAM FUEGO okey anotado ¡cuidate!**

 **Lector Luigi: Bueno me alegra que te hayan gustado las batallas, realmente la idea de Ash líder de gimnasio con estos pokés por Dios que Giovanni y Voltner quedan despedidos inmediatamente de sus títulos de los líderes más fuertes... ¡Saludos!**

 **Reverse Ash: A usted mijo le había contestado por un MP, espero que lo haya leído :P pero así me gusta y no te preocupes tratare de que la historia no decaiga si no al contrario... cuideseee.**

 **Shiro Avicii: Gracias por su comentario buen lector y me alegra que haya comentado sobre el pensamiento de Pikachu enserio me alegra cuando notan esas cosas XP ¿enserio sentiste todo eso? wooow me siento muy halagado y la verdad siento que eso deberías sentir al leer un buen fic :) algo así sentí a mis 13 años al leer un advance, vamos haber que sucede en el futuro con el lucario... quizás aparezca pero no para nuestro Sato quien sabe e.e ¡cuídate!**

 **Cricri: Hace tiempo no se te leía :) la prota de BW2... bueno yo la conozco solo por su nombre japones Mei (tengo un problema con ese nombre) bueno si es un bombom y una ternura como personaje, bueno pasaran tantas cosas y en Teselia habrás dos arcos así que ahí veremos que pasara eso si no prometo nada aun ¡saludos!**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias y si tengo algunos pero se los daré pero siempre una sugerencia de parte de ustedes es de ayuda, aunque si necesito un tipo psiquico o acero para el sato para el futuro ¡Cuídate!**

 **Daster, Tred y CCSakuraforever: Gracias por su comentario y espero también que les haya gustado este.**

 **Thejeringa´s: Viajara obviamente para recuperar las amistades pero no siempre, pasaran cosas que a veces los separaran en contra de su voluntad e.e cuídese mijo.**

 **OrionCharizard: Yo no se que paso Gold salio en la pelicula 13 no? y no fue rival para el pikachu de Ash de Sinnoh... nuestro Ash ya supere ese nivel hace mucho, además de que me baso en el Silver del juego en apariencia porque al menos lo encuentro mejor para el anime. Ese fandom e.e jajajaja me alegraste el día con eso ¡Gracias por el review y cuidate!**

 **Guest: 108... y tu cuenta? XD que no participe en la liga no significa que no pasara algo grande en Teselia e.e como dijo Ash luego de patear traseros... si queda tiempo va a ganarle a Kameron y a Trip :v soy el único que esta acostumbrado a decir Bel a pesar de ser latinoamericano? u.u se me aguanta y espera a ver como avanza todo XD jajaja Silver desde la batalla contra Tobias lo tenía planeado agregar y N créeme se va a robar el protagonismo muchas veces.**

 **Tu equipo quizás si lo use más en Teselia mijo :v como va a quedar el desmadre allá e.e cuídate.**

 **Celestialwolf2000: ¡Ya están los que ayudaran a Sato! alégrese mijo fue el ultimo jaja espero que en los PM no tenga a nadie más XD jajaja bueno espero acordarme sobre tu Descaltty ¡saludos!  
**

 **Aurashock 097: Exactamente... cuando leí el manga mi respeto hacia ese hombre volvió XD jaja justo en este cap utilice ese ejemplo de pidgeot y de Charizard XD gracias y cuidate :)**

 **Wholock87: Esta vez next dimensión supero a lost canvas(? jajaja suba mejor su cap de su historia :v bueno en tu review del cap 2 muchas gracias por tu opinión Fab, todos quisiéramos a ver visto un final así para esa increíble liga pero no paso :/ créeme ni a mi me gusto escribir sobre el arbitro jajaja ¡cuídate!**

 **Finnthelich: Lo vi me gusto la pelea contra Sceptile, pero ahora cuando más pienso lo de Alain más coraje me da... el como es manipulado fácilmente por Lysson, al menos también podría pedirle ayuda al profesor también, ahora que lo pienso ¿La loli no debería dejar de ser entrenadora al ver como esta el estado de su inicial? si Ash no dejo continuar a Pikachu contra Magmar.**

 **Bien ahí estado todo chicos, los oc que ayudaran al sato están listos.**

 **Gracias y en serio espero que les guste este cap**

 **¡CUÍDENSE!**


	8. La nueva amenaza - ¡Cuidado Gary!

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

 **Bueno chicos me alegra que le haya gustado mucho el último episodio, en el 14 estaba trabajando en un one-shot para un amigo que he hecho por aquí pero cuando ambos notamos que esa historia podía ser explotada de mejor manera, le dedicare cinco episodios más adelante.**

 **Aunque me cuesta un poco escribir sobre eso… pero tratare de darlo lo máximo para que sea una buena historia.**

 **El ultimo capitulo lo subí a las 6AM porque estaba haciendo lo que más me gusta… ¡Responder sus reviews! La verdad me sorprende que ya llegaremos a los 200 ¿Quién tendrá ese honor? e.e**

 **El 15 de Febrero me fui a la playa, fue una semana muy intensa pero la pase muy bien con todas las actividades que hice… especialmente correr con la marejada (así se dice ¿no?) al menos comprendido que la gente es bien estúpida pero en serio… demasiado.**

 **Bueno ¡Por los comentarios!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TheGamer24: Me alegra que te haya gustado mijo y también es una gran pena que ya no le den algo de protagonismo a Infernape, sé que hay muchos iniciales que son más fuertes que él pero el del anime se nota que era muy especial y no necesitaba una nueva forma para sobresalir (Aceptémoslo… el greninja de Ash actualmente no le llega ni a los pies a Sceptile o Infernape). Sobre subestimar… te entiendo mijo yo siempre era y soy menospreciado por mi tamaño al igual que por mi cuerpo que es delgado, aunque siempre me sirve para llevar todo a mi favor :v la mayoría de las veces, extraño cuando en la escuela les partía la madre, pero en fin Giovanni va aprender por las malas que no debe menospreciar a nuestro Ash… ¡Se me cuida puto!**

 **Soul Of Demon: La verdad ya quiero llegar cuando las chicas se encuentren, se me hace muy divertido XD de solo pensarlo comienzo a reírme como imbécil… y pues sin locura no hay diversión ¿no? Recuerda avisarme cuando subas tu fic ¡Cuídate!**

 **Aurashock 097: De hecho mientras lo escribirá tuve que irme a correr por que me emocione demasiado XD Silver es de temer créeme… es superior al del manga. Digo venció a Agatha que lleva mucho más año combatiendo que muchos campeones actuales y si es verdad que hice que la anciana no luchara con todo pero tampoco lo hizo Silver con su Kabutops… y el pokémon prehistórico del pelirrojo es de temer e.e más por su forma de combatir que cualquier cosa, Jajaja esa frase de Gary XD bueno tenía que volver en sus tiempos de gloria y fama :v más te vale que siempre grites con fangirl si no mi vida no tiene sentido XD ¡Cuídate!**

 **AqomXG: Gracias por tu increíble opinión socio, la verdad es que sin que Gary estuviese informado no encuentro que haya muchas posibilidades del triunfo de Sato por el simple hecho que un ataque sorpresa, en donde tu madre y todo lo que era tu hogar esté en peligro… además la gran cantidad de enemigos que tendrá que luchar Ash y sus pokémon, por mucho que haya mejorado… no estará preparado con el shock mental que tendría.**

 **Eso y porque quiero mostrar de lo que es capaz Ash luchando al lado de Gary jaja cuídate.**

 **ZeruXT: Jajaja claro es lo más importante para el final XD muchas gracias y bueno me alegra ver que no soy el único que piensa eso sobre la mega evolución, que si en el competitivo ayudo mucho y ver que hasta un niño algo nert pueda dominarla… me dio bastante coraje ni siquiera se veía una buena relación con sus megas, tratare de explotarla lo mejor que pueda y sobre los power ups tipo Greninja… tengo algunas ideas pero no son tan exageradas como la de la rana.**

 **PD: *De curioso entro a tu perfil* OMG tu eres el cabrón que publico dos historias que sigo esperando continuación… QUE VA espero más la del Siguiendo el destino Y NI SIQUIERA HE AVANZADO MUCHO, espero que actualices porque enserio esa es historia es sensacional. ¡CUIDATE!**

 **RonaldcV2: Me alegra que te gustara el cap amigo, Ash si sigue siendo atento con las chicas provocara una guerra peor que la que ocurrió en Kalos XD jajaja cuídate.**

 **0Pablo1: Sera porque eres vago :v yo si hablo mucho el cap debe ser mínimo como de 10.000 palabras jaja tengo que aprovechar este tiempo, prometí ser el mejor en mi carrera y también buscare algún trabajo… quizás en el cine o en otra tienda de videojuegos realmente lo disfruté así que tengo que avanzar mucho hasta volver con todo hasta Julio, esperemos que la carrera no sea tan difícil jeje como siempre uno disfruta leyendo tu review :3 cuídate.**

 **AndrickDa2: Serena está muy ocupada entrenando a su Rhyhorn, si quiere explorar el mundo tiene que vencer en una carrera a su madre o en un combate, me alegra que te haya gustado mucho el cap y bueno sabemos que Ash con la tecnología no se lleva muy bien que digamos jaja y bueno esperemos que le entrenador sea lo suficientemente fuerte para que no se convierta en un miembro del team rocket ¡Cuídate!**

 **Sarahi99: Yo si quería un review largo u.u solo tenía sueño, en fin bueno si May es la más cabrona de las tres eso es cierto :3 si tú y tu maldito don :v jajaja pero esta vez se que no le atinaras e.e (bueno lo de la castaña era obvio pero meh) pero no negaste que eres sumisa a mí XD jajajaja.**

 **No la hermana de Gary no tenía planeada salir en el anime, la chica que sale en el opening solo salío por la letra de la canción (original claro) donde mencionan que los pokémon pueden salir de todos lados hasta de bajo de una falda XD así que tengan cuidado, Si yo también pienso que Bel le queda mejor :/ yo también me aprendo los nombres por los juegos y no vi BW en latino… me lo aguante mucho subtitulado para que luego mis oídos sangren por el doblaje, Volkner el cuarto hokage :v jajaja cuidate linda :3**

 **CCSakuraforever: GARY/ASH VS TEAM ROCKET… no creen que eso sería genial de ver? Cuídate.**

 **Crawler12: No me jodan… luego quizás más adelante los mandare a escuchar eyes of tiger para el verdadero entrenamiento XD y si es Leaf pero con un nombre distinto ¡cuídate!**

 **Baraka108: USTED ES VERGUDO, los tres OC me encantaron como personajes (Hasta el que desea sexualmente a N XD), si fuera un entrenador legendario Ash sería conocido como el hijo del entrenador legendarios… algo parecido a Gary que antes se la mamaban solo por el nieto del profesor, enserio me encanta cuando comentan esos detalles como la personalidad de Silver y la conversación de Ash con su madre. Nuestro protagonista nuevamente tendrá un momento con Dawn al igual que May (que siento que las otras dos le llevan ventaja).**

 **Se me cuida :3**

 **Luffy Ketchum: Me costó un poco entenderlo pero me gustó mucho tu comentario y me alegra saber que hayas podido sentir esas sensaciones al leer el cap, jaja aunque se me hizo gracia lo de la pareja joven… no se me había pasado por la cabeza eso jaja, muchas gracias y cuídate.**

 **Shiro avicii: Ay mijo usted le pone tanta pasión a los reviews que cada vez me cuesta mucho responderle como se debe, me gustan mucho y sé que esa palabra se queda corta ante lo que me escribes pero siempre he sido algo retrasado al poder expresarme como se debe jeje bueno me gusta mucho que siempre comenten algunos detalles que pongo en cada cap y usted mi buen hombre dio su opinión de casi todos (no te culpo que no haya comentado sobre el libro de Sinnoh o sobre los animales) por mucho que me queje de lo fácil que fue para mí la segunda generación en la GBC de un amigo, nunca olvidare los buenos personajes que aparecieron uno de ellos no es nada más que Silver, tiene un gran crecimiento como personaje al final de la aventura no se quedó igual como Green, no creció un poco como Barry si no se convirtió de un capullo hijo de las re mil …. A un chico que fue capaz de socializar con otros para obtener su Gengar y Alakazam, también de darle el amor necesario a su Golbat para obtener su evolución… y el que vaya a disculparse por robar un pokémon, mi corazoncito se cautivó con eso.**

 **Quizás esto tendría que ponerlo como material aparte porque es una de mis opiniones que tengo de un personaje, pero me vale lo digo aquí porque de alguna forma tengo que recompensar este review, sobre el Facebook mijo… no se preocupe que lo dejare al final para todos, claro uno nuevo donde hable más sobre el fic y mis otros proyectos como también si me encariño con ustedes (cosa que ya hice) nos hagamos amigos en mi otro Facebook. Bueno amigo no tengo nada más que decirte… porque no tengas palabras. ¡Cuídate y un abrazo!**

 **Celestialwolf2000: Como muchos mijo, cualquiera se siente ofendido si lo están menospreciando pero recuerde que siempre podemos usar eso a nuestro favor ;) si te das cuenta Ash aprovecha siempre el que lo menosprecien, yo en la vida real hago algo parecido y bueno amigo tengo un desmadre con los OC, luego de este cap los ordenare en un documento aparte mejor jaja cuidate.**

 **OrionCharizard: Lo de la comida para mi hace rato que no es un misterio, BENDITO SEA EL MANGA Y LA POKEDEX EN LOS JUEGOS, Gold salió en la película 13 luchando contra Ash con un Donpha… el cual perdió a manos del ratón eléctrico (claro que esto era un guiño a la batalla contra Red) la pelea contra Alain fue entretenida pero me sigue desesperando ver ataques tan pocos efectivos en Greninja… PERDÍO HIDRO PULSO POR ESAS PUTAS SHURIKEN, y si lo sé es su ataque característico pero sigue siendo una porquería pero realmente disfrute cuando Greninja ataco al niggazard (Además que ese combate me hizo saber de mejor manera el nivel actual de la rana ninja).**

 **Bueno le daré una ojeada cuando pueda aunque no prometo nada, sí me aburro de una historia o si a los protagonista no puedo soportarlos me voy al carajo XD la battle online… recuerdo haberla leído hace un tiempo, la verdad es muy buena y la recomiendo es un universo muy entretenido pero no es lo que busco en un fic de pokémon… pero no por eso digo que es un mal fic al contrario, lo recomiendo (al menos por lo que recuerdo me gustó mucho) los tres o cuatro cap que vi XD cuídate.**

 **Boomingmaster: Giovanni si no estuviera fuera de practica acabaría fácilmente con mi Ash actual y Silver, pero por lo que hemos visto Giovanni ha estado tocando las pelotas por más de 18 temporadas XD pero la experiencia siempre será una gran ventaja en cualquier tipo de combate que tengas y como tu dijiste en unas pocas horas de entrenamiento Ash se preparó realmente bien para poder enfrentarse a Tobias. A Paul lo estaba guardando para este cap :v pero al parecer ustedes son como animales y tienen esa especie de sexto sentido que me esta empezando a preocupar XD bueno se me cuida mijo.**

 **TheJeringa´s: Por supuesto que era ella XD jajaja espero que no hayas esperado tanto para este cap.**

 **Guest: Me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias… lamento lo que le había pasado a tu padre, como siempre digo tratemos que la historia siga mejorando.**

 **Cricri: Greninja es macho se confirmó en los primeros cap de XY así que no se preocupe, la verdad ya espero que en algún futuro Game freak muestre como eran antiguamente Kyurem, Zekrom y Reshiram unidos… DE SEGURO QUE ESA MIERDA SE VIOLABA TODO A SU PASO, sobre Teselia no te preocupes todo ira a su paso lo que si… Gible y Totodile si evolucionan dejaran de morderlo porque o sino no ten tendremos protagonista XD el viaje de Teselia tendrá muchas facetas… lo que empieza como un viaje para encontrarse con sus antiguas camaradas y pokémon… se convierte en un desmadre ¡CUIDATE Y GRACIAS!**

 **Lector Luigi: Así es están distanciados por la falta de comunicación entre ambos y que los dos están atrapados en sus estilos de vida, aunque el hecho de que Ash esté aquí puede hacer que Delia vuelva a comunicarse con su esposo o al revés, muchas gracias por el comentario y me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado ¡cuídate!**

 **Finnthelich: Ash es la contraparte de Red mijo XD yo respetare eso y wooo uno de los mejores autores jeje siempre me es difícil decir algo en estas ocasiones jeje pero Paul saldrá en este cap así que tranquilícese :3 cuídate.**

 **Wholock87: En cada cap tu sensei llegaba a lo más oscuro de tu corazón XD woow viniendo de ti es un honor ya que, usted lleva un buen tiempo escribiendo por aquí y me encanta ver que alguien si le gusto la parte del Kadabra, ya que todas esas menciones son importantes para el futuro ¡POR ESO EL PERDERSE UN DIALOGO ES UN ERROR CASTIGADO CON LA MUERTE! Solo le diré mijo que es cierto empieza como la verdadera historia y es donde será mucho más complicado de escribir e.e solo diré que estos años serán un gran desmadre.**

 **Se me cuida.**

 **BlackAuraWolf: Wow justo cuando comencé a escribir el cap jaja de nuevo con el harem (Debo resistir maldita sea :v) yo los quiero y todo pero no daré mucho spoiler jajaja bueno yo tengo algo particular que casi la mayoría de mis pokémon son hembras… digo se me hacía antes bastante raro tener un Snorlax o Machap hembra cuando mis amigos tenían hasta un Clefable macho, luego con el tiempo ya se me hizo costumbre jaja, Nidoking azul también le tengo un cariño especial… mejor dicho rencor mi "mejor amigo" lo tenía en su equipo y tenía que prepararme para cualquier cosa.**

 **Gracias por lo de los Tauros nuevamente, ya tengo también yo unos en mente y tengo que hacer un documento con la información de cada Tauros pero bueno sobre lo de "incluirla" Creo que eso se te va aclarar en este cap jajaja ¡Cuidate!**

 **Azukarita Kawaii: Me tenias abandonado cabrona :/ pues mija gracias por volver y dar un lindo comentario (Pero que no he podido leer por completo porque aun no está en FF) Solo pude leer hasta que me vas a dar un Snicker si el cap es ASDASDASDASDASDA, mi shipping favorito supongo que se lo respondo a la proxima :v cuidese querida e.e**

 **Creo que todo lo demás se dirá al final del capítulo así que… ¡EMPEZEMOS!**

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

(Esta historia con suerte tendrá 10 capítulos cada dos años).- pensamientos de personajes.

- _No logre ganar… -_ Frases que son recordaras en ciertos momentos importantes.

[Eres alguien muy interesante]. - Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

[ **Ya te inscribiste así que pierde todo el tiempo que quieras].-** Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

.

.

 **Pokémon XY &Z: Second chance**

 **Capítulo 7: La nueva amenaza - ¡Cuidado Gary!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** ¡TU ERES!

La castaña miraba con una linda sonrisa al agotado entrenador que la observaba incrédulo, la chica esperaba algo ansiosa que dijera su nombre pronto.- Disculpa… ¿Cómo te llamabas?

La chica casi se cae al suelo al escuchar eso, Ash se rascaba la mejilla nervioso mientras que la castaña se había recuperado de lo anterior y miraba con una sonrisa algo nerviosa al entrenador.

-Kaori.- La chica soltó su nombre con una linda sonrisa.- Mi nombre es Kaori.

El entrenador se quedó mirando a la castaña que tenía los ojos de ese mismo color… debía admitir, que eran muy lindos, ese gorro blanco con una franja roja que hacía recordar a una honor ball, esa camiseta celeste de con unos detalles negros y una minifalda de color rojo.

Con solo ver ese gorro… pudo reconocerla.- AAHHHHHHH YA LO RECORDÉ.

Ash le extendía la mano derecha con una sonrisa, a lo que la chica correspondió a la acción del entrenador con una sonrisa.- Ha sido un largo tiempo sin verte Kaori.

-Lo mismo digo…- La castaña le daba una tierna sonrisa provocando una especie de nerviosismo en el entrenador.- Desde que volviste el pueblo ha estado más animado.

-Yo diría más… jodido.- Dándose cuenta de que nuevamente tendría que arreglar todo lo que destruyeron sus pokémon en el último entrenamiento.

La castaña asentía cerrando los ojos y con los brazos cruzados.- Y eso también.

Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con los ojos curiosos del entrenador, esa acción provoco que la chica retrocediera rápidamente… provocando algo de confusión en el entrenador.

Para los ojos de Ash por unos segundos parecía asustada… quizás estaba pensando demás.- Bueno… ¡Vamos a ponernos al día!

Ash la tomo de la mano para salir rápidamente de ahí… por ahora dejaría a sus pokémon descansar como se lo merecen.

Pero especialmente porque no tenía ni energías para estar trabajando en el patio del profesor Oak.

* * *

-Con que no terminaste tu viaje ¿He?

Ambos chicos estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol… era un lugar muy agradable para la conversación, Ash miraba con mucho interés a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado… que solo respondió asintiendo su cabeza.

Con un rostro que mostraba mucha tristeza… una tristeza que podía sentirla el mismo Ash.

El profesor Oak le había comentado que solo él y Gary lograron terminar su viaje pokémon por completo, los demás se habían rendido a mitad de camino. Pero el entrenador nunca supo porque habían renunciado a su viaje, la verdad solo con Gary había logrado una especie de "amistad"si su memoria no le fallaba, Kaori siempre estaba de un lado para otro siguiendo a Gary meintras el estaba con…

Él estaba con…

Con… Serena.

-Grrr.- El chico apretó su cabeza con su mano derecha tratando de aliviar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Esta bien?- La castaña se había dado cuenta que de un segundo para otro el chico comenzaba a quejarse.

Luego de unos segundos, el entrenador dejo de sentir unas punzadas en su cabeza y le sonrío a la chica.- Estoy bien… solo que recordé algo cuando éramos pequeños.

La castaña miraba algo de curiosa al chico que había soltado una carcajada.- Recordé cuando siempre ibas tras de Gary jejeje.

Un leve sonrojo comenzó adornar las mejillas de la chica, que miraba algo nerviosa a Ash que miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.-Nnn…no… no es lo que piensas, Gary era mi único amigo en ese tiempo.- Ahora era la castaña que había recordado ciertas cosas de su infancia y miraba también con una sonrisa traviesa a Ash.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- Esa sonrisa… ponía incomodo al pelinegro.

-Jiji no solo recordaba porque no éramos tan cercanos.- Ash ya sabía hacia donde iba la conversación.- Porque siempre estabas de un lado para otro con la chica llamada Sert… heee… Serii.

La chica se metía el dedo índice en su boca mientras trataba de recordar el nombre de la chica que iba de un lado tras otro detrás del chico de las marcas en su mejillas, Mientras que el mencionado esperaba que Kaori no recordara nada.- ¡Ya me acuerdo!

Pero como siempre su suerte era una mierda.

-Se llamaba Serena ¿Verdad?- La sonrisa de la castaña aumento más al ver como el pelinegro suspiraba para luego asentir.- Esa chica no hablaba con nadie… excepto cuando estabas tu.

El pelinegro desviaba la mirada con un leve sonrojo, provocando una pequeña risita en Kaori… una risa muy linda.

-Me gusta tu nuevo gorro.

El chico solo gruñó para luego responder con un seco…- Gracias.

La castaña miraba con una gran sonrisa.- Eres todo un galán Ash.

Ash podría jurar que sus mejillas ardían.- Cállate.

-Jijijiji.

Ambos sentían como eran observados desde el laboratorio del profesor Oak, no eran nada más ni menos que por el mismo anciano que los miraba sonriendo junto a su joven ayudante.

El ultimo mirando de una manera pícara.

-A saber que estarán pensando de nosotros.- Comentó nuestro protagonista mientras en su interior le daba las gracias a ambos investigadores.

-Pues pondremos preguntarles cuando vayamos allá.- El anciano comenzó haciéndoles señas con su mano derecha para que fuera hacia él, ambos con algo de pereza se levantaron del agradable árbol para comenzar a caminar hacia el laboratorio.

* * *

Un Dodrio estaba recorriendo a una gran velocidad por toda la ruta 6, los pobres pokémon salvajes que se metían en el camino del ave salían disparados por distintas direcciones, los pocos entrenadores que estaban en ese lugar lograron observar una cabellera castaña encima del ave de tres cabezas.

-Vamos Dodrio, debemos llegar antes que Ash se dirija al monte plateado.- El pokémon volador dio un gran grito entusiasta como respuesta a su entrenador y aumentó más la velocidad provocando una polvareda a su paso.

Hasta que…

 **BOOOM**

Un poderoso rayo de energía dorado tenía como objetivo detener el recorrido de Dodrio, quien gracias a sus instintos dio un gran salto hacia atrás antes de que el hiperrayo impactará en él y en su entrenador.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa señor Oak?

Al esparcirse todo el humo provocado por el ataque, Gary al igual que su Dodrio estaban sin ningún rasguño… ambos mirando seriamente a sus atacantes.

-Para no encontrarme con tipos tan patéticos y odiosos como ustedes.- El castaño miraba con una fría mirada a los dos hombres de negro que estaban algunos metros delante de Gary.- Team rocket.

Los dos soldados soltaron una carcajada al mirar como el castaño los mataba con la mirada, el soldado de la izquierda se diferenciaba por su cabello negro y sus ojos del mismo color, mientras que el otro por su cabellera rosada y por sus ojos café claro.

-Derrotándote de seguro obtendremos mucha información sobre el próximo objetivo del señor Giovanni.- El peli rosado con una sonrisa sacó una poké ball de su cinturón… de la cual salió un Venomoth.

-Además de los pokémon del laboratorio.- El pelinegro miraba con una pequeña sonrisa hacia el castaño para luego indicar su próximo movimiento.- ARBOK COLA VENENO.

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo último, pudo notar cómo su pokémon miraba hacia el suelo detenidamente y sin esperar a la orden de su entrenador dio un enorme salto hacia atrás.

 **PAAAAM**

Debajo de la tierra salió un gran Arbok que tenía su cola cubierta por una intensa energía morada, las tres cabezas del pokémon volador abrieron la boca para comenzar a cargar una esfera de energía de un elemento diferente.

La cabeza que representaba la tristeza reunía energía del elemento Hielo.

La que representaba la ira reunía energía del elemento fuego.

Y la que representaba la dicha reunía la energía del elemento eléctrico.

El peli rosado miraba incrédulo como él pokémon del castaño había logrado realizar una contra en tan poco tiempo.- Maldita sea… ¡Venomoth zumbido!

El castaño sonreía de forma arrogante.- Demasiado tarde… ¡TRIATAQUE!

Con un gran chillido de las tres cabezas que formaban a Dodrio, el pokémon volador lanzó las tres esferas de energías que formaban una especie de triangulo, la gran cobra no pudo hacer nada más que gritar de dolor al sentir como su piel era congelada, quemada y electrocutada al mismo tiempo.

 **BOOOM**

Gary dio un salto y aterrizo sin problemas en el suelo… mientras miraba como el ataque de su pokémon había provocado una gran explosión, pero logro ver con claridad como Arbok caía fuertemente contra el suelo con muchas heridas.

-Grrrr.- El castaño se cubría los oídos al sentir las poderosas ondas de sonido provocadas por Venomoth, la cabeza que representaba la tristeza miraba con mucha preocupación a su entrenador.- No te preocupes… aprovecha que eres inmune a sus ondas y atácalo.

La cabeza asintió y le dio un cabezazo a sus dos "hermanos" que lograron volver en sí, en un segundo para otro el pokémon volador había desaparecido frente a Venomoth y su entrenador.- Que cara…

 **PAAAAM**

Una especie de taladro impacto en la gran polilla haciéndola volar varios metros… teniendo también un terrible aterrizaje, de un segundo para otro el pokémon volador apareció al lado de un sonriente Gary.

El peli rosado maldecía la gran diferencia de poderes, incluso si había dejado de ser entrenador pokémon hace años el nieto del profesor Oak tenía un nivel realmente aterrador.

-Bueno ya me hicieron perder demasiado tiempo perdedores.- El castaño miraba con algo de enojo ver como Arbok se levantaba sin mucha dificultad.- Sacrificaron a Venomoth para que Arbok pudiera usar reserva y luego tragar ¿Verdad?

Ambos soldados del team rocket le daban una sonrísa al castaño que solo suspiraba… aun le faltaba algo de practica si permitía que sus rivales hicieran esos movimientos.- Veo que aún no estoy en su nivel.

La polilla también logro ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad… ambos soldados sabían que si luchaban nuevamente el resultado sería el mismo, solo le quedaba usar un ataque devastador para poder acabar con el castaño.

Ambos soldados intercambiaron miradas para luego asentir.- Bien terminemos con esto.

-Arbok.- Exclamo con seriedad el pelinegro.

-Venomoth.- El peli rosa no podía evitar sonreír… desde que comenzó el combate quería ver a Gary Oak pidiendo piedad.

-¡HIPERRAYO!- Gritaron ambos solados y sus dos pokémon comenzaron a reunir una enorme cantidad de energía de un intenso color dorado.- ¡ACABENLO!

-Mierda.- Fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño antes de que el poderoso ataque de energía impactara… provocando una enorme explosión.

Los dos soldados miraban con una sonrisa todo el humo que habían provocado, impacientes esperaban ver el cuerpo de Gary junto a su pokémon en el suelo cubiertos de heridas.

Aunque por dentro esperaban que hubiera sobrevivido… no querían sufrir la ira de sus superiores.

Mucho menos la de Giovanni.

-Ustedes en verdad son un dolor de cabeza.

El peli morado se tensó al escuchar eso por lo que ordeno a su Venomoth esparcir el humo con el ataque tornado… las ráfagas de aire lograron esparcir todo el humo pero mejor no lo hubieran hecho.

Gary los miraba con un rostro muy aburrido, junto a un gran pokémon eléctrico que había detenido los ataques con sus manos envueltas en electricidad.

-Si van a ir hombres como ustedes por Ash…- El chico había cerrado los ojos mientras su pokémon se había envuelto de electricidad.- Solo les espera la muerte.

Ambos soldados sintieron un enorme escalofrió en su cuerpo al escuchar lo último del joven investigador… no les importo que sus dos pokémon se habían abalanzado contra el gran pokémon eléctrico, ni tampoco como habían sido vencidos fácilmente por unos puños cubiertos de electricidad.

-Electivire… ¡Terremoto!

Todo el terreno comenzó a destruirse y en Ciudad Carmín solo habrían logrado oír un enorme grito de dos sujetos.

* * *

-Maldita sea…- El pelinegro se estaba quitando el sudor de la frente al igual que su Pikachu y Primeape.- Sabía que no tenía que bajar.

-¿Porque dices eso?- La castaña disfrutaba su fresco jugo de naranja mientras miraba al chico trabajar.- Esto es muy refrescante.

-¡Dilo por ti cabrona!

-¡ASH ESE LENGUAJE!

El chico se puso helado al escuchar el tono de su madre, Kaori solo se reía mientras que tracey miraba con algo de pena a su amigo.

Luego de haber terminado de arreglar el patio y jurándose así mismo que no lo iba a destruir nunca más en un entrenamiento, su madre con una tierna sonrisa le había entregado un vaso con jugo de naranja donde el pelinegro, al sentir el frío liquido caer por su garganta… era un placer realmente disfrutable para el chico.

-Bueno muchacho al llegar al monte plateado no tendrás problemas con los guardias.- El anciano le entrego una especie de sobre al entrenador que lo tomo con mucho cuidado.- Si muestras todas tus medallas y aún así no te permiten pasar, debes entregarles ese sobre.

-Gracias profesor.- El chico le dio una gran sonrisa al anciano.

-Espera… ¡Vas a ir al monte plateado!- La castaña miraba incrédula al entrenador.- ¡Estás loco!

El chico solo se encogía de hombros.- Si sigo entrenando por aquí solo ocasionaremos más daño y nuestro nivel no va aumentar más de lo que ya está.

La castaña parpadeaba muchas veces antes de solo suspirar… bueno el chico estaba en un nivel muy distinto al de muchos entrenadores.- Aun así es muy peligroso ir así como así… ¿Señora Delia usted qué piensa?

-En primer lugar ni siquiera sabía que mi hijo iría al monte plateado.- El profesor Oak al igual que Ash comenzaron a temblar al escuchar el tono serio de Delia.- ¿Cuándo comenzabas decirmelo cariño?

-La verdad mamá…- El entrenador maldecía por dentro a Kaori… tanto que había insultado hasta sus antepasados.- Mi plan era decírtelo cuándo ya estuviera allá.

Su madre solo fruncía el ceño y el pelinegro temía por su vida.- ¿Te gusta provocar caos?- El anciano le había susurrado al oído a la castaña que solo miraba seriamente hacia el chico.

-Solo quiero evitar que suceda una tragedia… el mundo no va tener piedad con él solo por sus buenas acciones.

El anciano miraba con algo de lastima a la chica sabiendo a que se refería.

-Pero mamá.- El chico estaba abrazando las piernas de su madre intentando de cualquier forma convencerla.- ¿No quieres hacer feliz a tu hijo?

La mujer ignoraba por completo las palabras de Ash y estaba caminando con mucha dificultad hacia su casa.

Arrastrando a nuestro protagonista.

-Duele…- Susurraba el chico mientras escuchaba de lejos las carcajadas de Pikachu, Gible y Totodile.

-Ash tengo que cocinar…- Fue lo único que dijo la señora Ketchum y dejando al pelinegro en el suelo lamentándose.

-¿Qué hago Profesor?- Era algo lamentable para los ojos de Kaori y los demás ver al chico como hacia círculos en el suelo con su dedo índice.

Nadie sabía cómo comenzar una conversación en ese momento.

-Bueno…- El chico se levantaba rápidamente con una sonrisa pensando que es lo que haría en estas semanas.- Entonces voy a combatir con los líderes de gimnasio o ir a la cueva celeste… dicen que en ese lugar también hay pokémon fuertes.

-Es una buena idea también Ash.- Tracey miraba sonriendo a su amigo que estaba estirando sus brazos.- En Ciudad Verde puedes ir a luchar contra Agatha.

El profesor Oak sonrío al oír el nombre de la maestra del tipo veneno y fantasma.- Eso sería un buen entrenamiento.

La castaña frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar hacia el pelinegro que la miraba curioso.- Idiota.- Susurro la castaña para comenzar a caminar hacia su casa.

El pelinegro miraba confundido a la chica y preguntándole al profesor junto a su ayudante que mierda le había pasado, pero el profesor solo le toco que el hombro izquierdo con una sonrisa.

-Porque no vas y hablas con ella… sé que tú serías una gran luz en la vida de Kaori.

El chico iba protestar pero no pudo decirle que no esa mirada de confianza que le daba el profesor.- Haré lo mejor que pueda.

Así el chico comenzó a correr en la misma dirección que se había ido Kaori.

* * *

En la región de Hoenn, el actual campeón de la región Máximo Peñas especialista en pokémon tipo acero miraba con mucho detalle la batalla que estaban teniendo en una especie de laboratorio en una ciudad poco conocida para los entrenadores o coordinadores.

La batalla no era nada más que entre un Clefable contra un Dusclops...

Nadie podían entender como era que los puños sombras del pokémon fantasma causaran daño en un pokémon tipo normal como Clefable.

No tenía sentido alguno.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Señor Máximo esto no solo está sucediendo en la región de Hoenn….- Un científico ordeno que ambos pokémon tuvieran un pequeño descanso antes de continuar con el encuentro.- En las otras regiones están sucediendo cosas muy similares.

-En efecto… he visto como un Granbull pudo levantarse como si nada luego de recibir un potente puño certero de mí Poliwrath.

El científico junto al campeón de Hoenn miraron de dónde provenía la voz, había un hombre de brazos cruzados en la pared mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a ambos pokémon que al verlo se habían emocionado.

-Te dije que tenías el día libre Yamato.- El científico se acomodaba lo lentes para mirar con una sonrisa algo nerviosa al recién llegado.

Una cabellera desordenada y alborotada, unos intensos color chocolate… Máximo lo miraba sorprendido, se parecía a un chico que él había conocido hace unos años.

Pero no recordaba muy bien quien.

El hombre llevaba puesto una camisa blanca junto a unos pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color y unas muñequeras tambien de color negro.- No es mi culpa jefe, los entrenadores de Hoenn son realmente débiles.

El campeón frunció el ceño al escuchar eso pero decidió ignorarlo y hablar sobre lo que importaba.- ¿Estás diciendo que se están haciendo inmunes al tipo lucha?

El pelinegro asentía con un rostro ahora más serio, comenzó a caminar hacia los dos hombres.- No es eso… solo que están obteniendo una resistencia increíble a ese tipo de ataques, el problema se soluciono luego de que mi pokémon conectara un puño hielo… también han adquiridos nuevos ataques.

El campeón miraba curioso como el hombre recién llegado fue corriendo al campo de batalla que habían creado en ese lugar, acariciando a ambos pokémon.- Los dejo para que descansen y los usan para sus investigaciones sin mi permiso… que feo jefe.

-Vamos no te lo tomes así Yamato.- El hombre de bata se rascaba su cabello castaño y miraba sonriendo a su trabajador.- Sabes que voy a cumplirte el favor que querías.

-¡GENIAL!- El hombre no mayor de 28 años gritaba de emoción junto a su Clefable.- ¡Bien chicos ayudemos todo lo que se necesario en esta investigación!

-Es un científico muy extraño.- El peli plateado miraba al hombre con una sonrisa… era un tipo interesante y con un gran cariño por sus pokémon.

-Yamato es el encargado de los trabajos pesados de nuestra "empresa".- El hombre de lentes adornaba con una sonrisa de agradecimiento al recordar todo lo que le había ayudado el pelinegro todo estos años.- Si también repara las maquinas, también ha derrotado a muchos miembros de las organizaciones magma y aqua cuando querían robarnos la información que hemos obtenido estos años sobre como el clima afecta en los pokémon.

-Ya veo… entonces es un buen hombre.- El científico asintió a las palabras de Máximo.

-Nos ha ayudado que seamos muy conocidos a nivel mundial… aunque me da un poco de lástima que no haya podido seguir su viaje y especialmente que no esté con su familia, han sido 10 años difíciles para él.

El pelinegro ordeno que ambos pokémon tomaran distancia para seguir con la batalla.- Bien demostremos el nuevo ataque que conocemos ¡Clefable… Dusclops!

Ambos respondiendo en sus respectivos lenguajes y se lanzaron contra el otro, Dusclops lanzo una bola sombra hacía el pokémon "normal" que gracias a las órdenes de su entrenador lanzo una ráfaga congelante logrando neutralizar la esfera de energía oscura.

Al ver que su pokémon tipo fantasma se preparaba para lanzar sus puños, sabía que no podía contraatacar.- ¡Protección!

El pokémon lunar creo un campo de energía de color verde logrando detener la lluvia de golpes fantasmas que había lanzado Dusclops, luego de eso aprovecho ese momento para usar masa cósmica y subir sus estadísticas defensivas.

Un puño fantasmal conecto en Clefable pero esta vez no se vio muy afectado por lo que le dio una mirada a su entrenador para poder utilizar ese ataque y recibió como respuesta un guiño del pelinegro.

Clefable comenzó reunir una enorme cantidad en sus manos… y arriba de ella se había formado una especie de luna que había dejado perplejos a los espectadores.

-¡Blaster lunar!- Al ver la enorme cantidad de energía que había reunido Clefable sin perder más tiempo lanzo la enorme esfera de energía rosada hacia el pokémon fantasma que había preparado una bola sombra para poder contrarrestarla.

Pero la diferencia de la fuerza del ataque era demasiada… destruyendo la esfera de energía oscura e impactando en el pokémon fantasma dejándolo sin aliento.

 **BOOOM**

Al esparcirse el humo Máximo miraba sin poder creerlo como con un simple ataque logro derrotar al pokémon fantasma.

-Bien hecho los dos…- El hombre con una sonrisa regreso a su Dusclops y le acaricio la cabeza a su Clefable.- Lo hiciste genial querida.

Máximo junto al científico se acercaron rápidamente a Yamato que estaba regresando al pokémon lunar a su poké ball.- ¿Cómo llamaste a ese ataque?

-Blaster lunar, aunque tengo que investigar si en otros lados ya se conoce ese ataque.- El pelinegro miraba sonriente al campeón.- Los pokémon están evolucionando nuevamente… esto no había sucedido desde lo ocurrido en la gran guerra.

Para el peli plateado era muy difícil creerlo, sabía qué hace unos años la línea evolutiva de Magnezone solo era del tipo eléctrico hasta que alrededor de todo el mundo los pokémon imanes lograron obtener de tipo secundario el acero.

-Los pokémon están volviendo a mejorar con el paso de los años.- El pelinegro no podía dejar de emocionarse al pensar en eso.- Sugiero que vayan a buscar respuesta en una de las regiones donde ocurrieron una de las peores tragedias de este mundo.

-Yamato ¿Te refieres a Kalos?

El pelinegro asintió mientras se dirigía hacia la maquina curativa.- Bueno más rato iré a capturar a un Jigglypuff para ver si ha sufrido los mismos cambios que Granbull y Clefable.- Le dio una sonrisa a Máximo como también a su jefe.- Nos vemos más tarde y avísenme si necesitan ayuda.

El peli plateado le extendió la mano a Yamato.-Tengo contactos en esa lejana región pero le suplico que vaya también con nosotros, sería de mucha ayuda para dar una conclusión de los hechos ocurridos en muchas regiones.

El pelinegro algo confundido al principio por esto, luego de unos segundos el hombre de camisa estaba sonriendo mientras le correspondía el gesto al campeón.- No se preocupe llegaremos al fondo de esto juntos.

-Muchas gracias señor Yamato.

-Solo dígame Yamato... campeón, me hace sentir viejo.

El peli plateado soltó una carcajada tras ese comentario.- Si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo.

-Bueno de hecho si hay algo.- No siempre se tiene esta oportunidad había que aprovecharla.- Quiero un boleto para poder viajar a Kanto.

* * *

-Tus pokémon están en perfecto estado.

Gary le agradeció a la enfermera Joy de Ciudad Carmín para luego salir del centro pokémon junto a su Umbreon, había sido un día muy distinto a los que estaban acostumbrado pero la verdad le habían gustado demasiado esta semana.

Entrenar, investigar los próximos movimientos del Team Rocket que eran realmente peligrosos para su amigo y todo su pueblo.

¿Qué harían con Ash si se niega?

Podrían corromperlo hasta que no les quede más que obedecer al líder del team rocket… también a ese pelirrojo.

De solo volver a pensar en esos dos su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, su pokémon siniestro lo miraba con preocupación pero no podía evitarlo… el chico del pikachu esta vez tendría un terrible oponente.

-Se está haciendo de noche.- El castaño miraba la estrellada noche en ciudad Carmín, la verdad con todos los ataques que ha tenido en este día… estar afuera en esta fría noche no era para nada una buena decisión.- Pues tendremos que esperar a que Dodrio vuelva de la comisaria para informarle a Ash.

Umbreon asintió, ambos recibían muchas miradas por parte de los habitantes de la ciudad, algunos como los niños se acercaban a admirar al pokémon siniestro que no le molestaba para nada y Gary sentía como su ego aumentaba cuando escuchaba a unas chicas chillar de la emoción.

-(Luego de informarle al idiota… creo que me iré a disfrutar estos días con la compañía de esas chicas.)- Le dio una pequeña sonrisa provocando que una rubia se había sonrojado levemente soltando una carcajada en el chico.- Por favor ¿Pueden moverse? No quiero que sean afectados por mi pokémon.

Los ciudadanos no habían entendido pero pronto sentían como una especie de mancha de color marrón se acercaba a una increíble velocidad hacia ellos, todos rápidamente se alejaron algunos pasos del castaño y el pokémon siniestro… luego de que se esparciera todo el polvo que había provocado el recién llegado pudieron notar que era un Dodrio.

-Ya les diste el mensaje a la oficial Jenny.- Dodrio asintió al susurro del castaño, por su esfuerzo recibió una suave caricia en sus tres cabezas por parte de Gary.- Buen trabajo amigo.

Luego de eso comenzó a caminar nuevamente al centro pokémon con un pequeña sonrisa y dejando confusos a los ciudadanos.

* * *

-¡No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que salgas Kaori!

-¡Pues saldré cuando tengas puesto un gorro de hombre!

El pelinegro murmuraba maldiciones a la chica.- No puedo esperarte durante meses…- Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente no era tiempo de hablar estupideces.- ¡Kaori ya llevo un par de horas aquí!

La castaña fruncía el ceño mientras miraba al chico desde su ventana, tenía que admitir que Ash era tal como le decía Gary… no conocía la palabra rendirse.

-Kaori será mejor que salgas… no lo quiero tener al pobre frente de mi casa toda la noche.- La castaña suspiro, no podía llevarle la contraria a su madre por lo que tomó tres poké ball y rápidamente bajo las escaleras.

Aunque en el fondo la madre de la chica, pensaba que a su hija conversara con un chico de su edad le ayudaría mucho.

Ash estaba de brazos cruzados esperando con mucha paciencia… lo que era raro en él, la castaña al salir de su casa miraba seriamente al chico al igual que Ash a ella.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tú fuiste haberme por una razón… y quiero saber por qué.- La chica miraba curiosa al pelinegro.- Caminemos un rato Kaori.

La chica no se negó, solo asintió sin decir nada y ambos comenzaron a caminar a paso lento por todo el pueblo, escuchaban las risas dentro de las casas al igual como las discusiones que tenían por la forma irresponsable en como trataban a su pokémon.

-Desde que volví… cada vez que siento la suave brisa, estoy en calma.- Era una forma algo rara de comenzar una conversación pero lo estaba haciendo a su estilo.

Al estilo Ash.

-…- Kaori solo lo miraba con mucho detalle, la verdad nuevamente sentía el nerviosismo que tenía en la mañana por lo que solo se quedaba mirando al pelinegro que tenía una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cuál era tu meta cuando iniciaste tu viaje?- Los dos estaban en lo más alto del pueblo, ver las pequeñas casas que eran adornadas por la iluminación eléctrica más al ver el hermoso cielo cubiertas de brillantes estrellas… daban un sensación de querer conversar toda la noche admirando el paisaje.

-Quería convertirme en la campeona de Kanto.- La chica cerro los ojos mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.- Pero mi motivación más grande era convertirme en una líder de gimnasio.

Ash la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno me encantaba pensar que sería una gran ayuda para los entrenadores principiantes, al igual de ser admirada por muchos.- La chica se reía de solo imaginarse su propio gimnasio.- ¿Para qué ser un buen entrenador si la gente si no tienes ningún título te va a olvidar igual?

La castaña miraba al pelinegro con algo de preocupación pero no se veía afectado por sus palabras… al parecer solo quería escuchar sin dar muchos comentarios.

Para que se pudiera desahogar.

-Tu causaste una gran impresión, también con tu victoria en la batalla de la frontera… pero esa fama y ese respeto va a desaparecer pronto Ash, se olvidaran que lograste derrotar a todos esos legendarios al igual como conquistaste la batalla de la frontera.- La chica suspiraba, la verdad no le gustaba para nada como estaba diciendo las cosas.- Solo porque no tienes un puesto importante o destacable… lo olvidaran al igual como lo hicieron con la liga naranja.

El pelinegro se rascaba la mejilla mientras una pequeña gota de sudor que caía por su rostro.- La verdad… hasta yo mismo olvido a veces que he ganado esa liga jejeje.

Kaori lo miraba incrédulo para luego también soltar una pequeña carcajada… no pudo observar como Ash sonreía al provocar eso.

-Entonces… ¿Qué sucedió?

La castaña se relajó para luego continuar.- Pude obtener la medalla roca sin problemas gracias a mi Bulbasaur, en la segunda medalla ni siquiera tuve que combatir para ganarla…- La castaña recordaba cómo eran de despreocupadas esas líderes de gimnasio.- Tuve un combate muy reñido contra LT. Surge y su Raichu… a pesar de que Bulbasaur tenía resistencia al tipo eléctrico.

-Entiendo… yo perdí la primera vez contra el señor Surge también.- El chico recordaba que para ganar había hasta decidido evolucionar contra de su voluntad a Pikachu… no era uno de sus mejores recuerdos pero desde ese momento siempre ha decidido que sus pokémon evolucionaran cuando ellos estuvieran listos.

-Aproveche de hacer unas nuevas capturas como mi Sandshrew.- La chica miraba a las estrellas con una sonrisa al recordar como su pokémon tierra junto a su Bulbasaur derrotaron a todos los pokémon del líder de gimnasio.- Fue cuando obtuve mi tercera medalla.

Ash miraba algo preocupado a Kaori, la chica ahora mostraba un rostro lleno de tristeza.- Luego de intentar varias veces obtener la medalla contra Erika, decidí irme a otras rutas a entrenar… obtuve a nuevos pokémon en mi equipo, especialmente en la zona safari y pude derrotar a Koga, pero no tuve ninguna oportunidad contra Sabrina.

El pelinegro suspiro al escuchar eso… la verdad él tampoco había logrado derrotar a Erika ni a Sabrina, casi la mitad de su medallas de Kanto fueron a causa por sus acciones que habían impresionado a los líderes que por su habilidad para el combate.

-(Ni siquiera tuve que haber participado en la liga.)- Sentía algo de rabia consigo mismo… el solo tuvo suerte durante todo su viaje, mientras que la castaña tenía que arreglárselas como sea, el de alguna forma entendía la frustración que debía sentir cada día la chica pensando en cómo poder derrotar a entrenadores que son más poderosos y experimentados que ella.

Lo sabía porque estuvo varios días sin poder dormir pensando en cómo podría ir a salvar a "Puni chan" y poder derrotar a Alain junto a todo los hombres de Lysson.

Greninja y los demás no eran rivales para ellos.

-Sabrina con sus poderes psíquicos era alguien imparable.- El chico miraba con una especie de compasión a la chica… el entendía perfectamente cómo se estaba sintiendo.- Es algo normal el no poder derrotarle… yo aún dudo si puedo hacerlo.

La castaña le regalaba una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa al chico.- Gracias…

-Vamos yo también he tenido demasiados fracasos en mi vida… pero eso te los diré cuando termines tu historia.- La castaña asintió por lo que tomó una enorme cantidad de aire para poder continuar con la otra parte de la historia.- Veras luego fui por la revancha contra Erika, logre tener un empate contra ella… me dio la opción de quedarme a entrenar junto a ella y sin pensarlo dos veces acepte, Bulbasaur se había hecho muy fuerte… al igual que mis pokémon y luego…

-Y luego…

El chico no dijo nada al ver como una especie de rabia comenzó apoderarse de la castaña, el cómo apretaba los puños al igual que sus dientes.

-Antes que continúes será mejor que nos sentemos ¿te parece?

La chica no dijo nada y ni siquiera volteo a verlo… solo obedeció para luego contarle los acontecimientos que hicieron que ella dejara de viajar por la región.

Lo siguiente no le iba a gustar para nada al pelinegro.

* * *

 **Flash back**

Una castaña no mayor de once años estaba dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la enorme y hermosa Ciudad Azulona con una pequeña sonrisa, su Bulbasaur al igual que todos sus pokémon se habían hecho realmente fuertes gracias al entrenamiento junto a la experta de pokémon tipo planta.

Lo pudo comprobar cuando en la última lucha contra Erika consiguió la victoria gracias a su Bulbasaur junto a su Ponyta , por lo que ahora se dirigía a entrenar un poco a la ruta 8 contra algunos entrenadores obteniendo la victoria en cada una de ellas.

-¡Bien hecho Nidorina!- La chica fue corriendo abrazar a su pokémon veneno que no pudo evitar reír por ver a su ama tan contenta.

El hombre no mayor de 20 años suspiraba mientras regresaba a su Magnemite, no tenía nada que sobre salía salvo su pelo morado y sus ojos verdes que cubría con unos lentes… para los ojos de la castaña vestía igual que esos entrenadores "frikis"

-Fue divertido luchar contigo.- La chica le daba una pequeña sonrisa al entrenador mientras llevaba a su pokémon en sus brazos.- Cuando quieras volvemos a luchar.

-En la próxima tratare de llevarme la victoria.- Decía el peli morado mientras le sacaba la lengua a la chica provocando que ella soltara una pequeña carcajada.- Ya verás.

Y así fue… la chica se encontraba en distintas rutas al mismo entrenador, siempre obteniendo el mismo resultado… aunque claro cada vez la chica tenía que usar a otro pokémon porque el chico ya predecía los movimientos que haría con Nidorina, Bulbasaur y Ponyta.

La castaña miraba la poké ball del último pokémon que había capturado en la zona safari, aun no lo había podido usar en combate oficial pero sabía que era su carta de triunfo contra Sabrina y para sus próximos contrincantes en la liga.

-¿Has escuchado lo que le ocurrió un chico ayer en la noche?

Como toda chica de su edad, la castaña curiosa lentamente se comenzó acercar donde estaban hablando una entrenadora junto a un montañero.- Fue brutalmente masacrado por uno de esos del team rocket.

El hombre de gran tamaño asintió seriamente.- Bueno perdió uno de sus pokémon recién capturados… pudo haber salido ileso de ahí si hubiera combatido pero al parecer el miedo lo invadió por completo.

-No lo culpo… piensa que solo son pequeños que no saben de los males del mundo, nosotros mismos no los preparamos para poder luchar contra esas amenazas.

La castaña ya no podía aguantar más la curiosidad por lo que se unió a la conversación.- Disculpen… ¿Qué le paso a ese chico al final? ¿Está bien?

Las dos personas de mayor edad miraban preocupados a la curiosa chica… pero no le iban a mentir.- Esta bien pequeña… está recuperándose en el hospital, lo único que podemos esperar es que aprenda de esa experiencia.

-Dijeron algo de su pokémon ¿Qué significa con perderlo?

Ahora era la entrenadora la encargada de responder mientras tomaba de los hombros a Kaori.- El miembro de esa organización se llevó uno de los pokémon del chico en el acto, hubiera sido peor si la gente con la oficial Jenny no hubieran oído los gritos de auxilio del chico.

La castaña estaba sin poder creerlo… tenía que hacer todo lo posible para no encontrarse a la organización criminal.

Aunque la chica estaba muy segura de la fuerza de sus pokémon y de las experiencias que había obtenido últimamente, si alguien de esa organización se quería meter con ella ¡ella iba a luchar!

Pero no todo es de color de rosa ¿Verdad?

No había sido su culpa… ella solo era una niña en un mundo que no comprendía muy bien.

.

La chica estaba corriendo por la ruta 8 acompañada de su fiel Bulbasaur, la oscura y tenebrosa noche la había atrapado por lo que para sentirse acompañada había lanzado a su mejor amiga para sentirse protegida.

El que la ruta estuviera llena de silencio y sin ningún tipo de ser vivo salvo ella con su pokémon daba muy mala espina.

Solo quería llegar a una ciudad lo más pronto posible.

Un sonido entre la hierba alta provoco que la chica soltara un gemido asustada, su Bulbasaur se había puesto delante de ella para poder defenderla de la posible amenaza los segundos que estaban pasando eran eternos para la chica.

 **PAAAM**

Rápidamente una especie de mancha morada había salido de la hierba pero fue derribada por las consecutivas hojas navajas del pokémon inicial… impactándose fuertemente contra él suelo.

La castaña y Bulbasaur suspiraban aliviados al darse cuenta que era solo un Rattata.

-Que susto que nos dio pero será mejor que nos vayamos rápid…- La chica de pronto sentía que su cuerpo no estaba funcionando a su voluntad, ya que cuando trataba de caminar sus piernas solo temblaban… como si estuvieran luchando con una especie de fuerza misteriosa.- ¿Qué está pasando con mi cuerpo?

La chica miraba atemorizara como una especie de energía rosada rodeaba todo su cuerpo haciendo que se estrellara fuertemente a un árbol cercano.- ¡Kyaaa!

Bulbasaur iba a ver el estado de su entrenadora pero una especie de rayo de energía de color rosado se dirigía hacia el pokémon tipo planta que sabiendo que si recibía uno de esos ataques iba a ser muy complicado el poder levantarse, por lo que dio un salto logrando esquivar el ataque confusión con éxito.

-Ese Bulbasaur nunca deja de sorprenderme.- Kaori al escuchar esa voz una especie de alivio había inundado al interior de su cuerpo al saber que ese chico iba ayudarla.

-¡Por favor ayuda a Bulbasaur a encontrar al causan…

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!

El pokémon tipo planta miraba con una gran rabia al peli morado con el que ya había combatido varias semanas al darse cuenta que él era causante, mientras que la chica miraba con una especie de temor esa risa tan… enferma del hombre de lentes.

Aún tenía esperanza de que todo fuera una especie de broma por parte del entrenador… aunque algo dentro de ella le pedía a gritos irse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

El peli morado logro calmarse y mientras se acomodaba los lentes comenzó a hablarse a la indefensa chica.- ¿Enserio no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? vamos no esperabas que mi Venomoth aprendiera psíquico ¿Verdad?

Bulbasaur sin dudar lanza nuevamente sus hojas navajas pero cada una de ellas se detuvieron antes de impactar en el peli morado que solo enfocaba su mirada en la pobre castaña que miraba aun sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo su "amable" conocido.

-¿Por qué?- Fue lo único que había escapado de los lindos y seductores labios de la castaña.

Todo eso desde el punto de vista del peli morado claro.

-Venomoth ¡Psiquico!

Las hojas que se habían detenido solo a centímetros del entrenador de la gran polilla, fueron cubiertas por la misma energía que Kaori y se dirigieron hacia Bulbasaur que apretaba los dientes para poder soportar los cortes que estaban apareciendo por su cuerpo.

-¡BULBASAUR!

-Descuida… te he investigado por completo gracias a todos los combates que hemos tenido.- El peli morado lanzo a un Magnemite que lanzo un poderoso triataque a Bulbasaur… dejándolo en el suelo lleno de heridas.- Con eso no podrá levantarse.

-Bulbasaur… no.- El miedo había invadido por completo a Kaori… no podía de dejar de temblar y miraba con una gran desesperación como el peli morado se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

Solo cerraba los ojos con mucha fuerza… tanto que sentía que le dolían, pensando que cuando los volviera abrir estaría a salvo, no sabía ni que le iba a suceder pero algo dentro de ella le decía… no le pedía a gritos que tenía que de alguna forma impedir que ese sujeto se acercara a ella.

Pero el miedo era superior… no quería abrir los ojos por nada del mundo, unas pequeñas lagrimas querían escapar al escuchar cada vez los pasos más cerca.

-Hmp.- La chica sentía una fría mano viajando por toda su pierna derecha… su miedo aumentaba mucho más.

-No te preocupes… ya tengo experiencia en esto.- El peli morado tenía que reconocer que la pequeña Kaori era un gran tesoro… no se comparaba a las demás niñas que habían caído en sus garras.- No creas que solo tu has tenido el honor de ser probada por mí.

La chica juntando el valor de quien sabe dónde logro abrir sus ojos donde mirar esas mirada en el peli morado, un rostro que no era humano… donde se había dejado llevar por sus instintos, Kaori sentía que en cualquier momento podría ser devorada por ese sujeto.

Su magnemite vigilaba si había testigos mientras que Venomoth seguía utilizando el ataque psíquico para que ella no lograra realizar ningún movimiento.

¿Por qué los pokémon no se inmutaban por las órdenes de sus pokémon?

¿Enserio creían que eso era correcto?

-Por favor…- Había intentado gritar pero su voz era apenas audible, sentía como las frías manos del peli morado comenzaban a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo y como besaba su cuello.- Alguien… por favor ayúdeme.

De alguna manera se sentía sucia.

Su pokémon tipo planta al escuchar unos sollozos que ella conocía perfectamente uso todo lo que le quedaban de fuerzas para mirar la atrocidad que estaban cometiendo a su querida castaña por lo que sin importa si era asesinada en ese mismo lugar iba rescatarla.

-Creo que tendré que hacerlo rápido… cualquiera puede venir a joderme el momen… HAAAAAA MIERDA.

Unas afiladas hojas habían sido clavadas en la espalda del peli morado, luego unos látigos habían sujetado de la cintura al entrenador para estrellarlo contra la polilla… logrando así que Kaori pudiera moverse.

-Bulbasaur… tu.- La chica miraba atónica como su pokémon había cambiado su forma… su bulto en la espalda se había convertido en una especie de flor y tenía unos nuevos tonos en su cuerpo.- ¿Evolucionaste solo para salvarme?

-¡SAAAAAAUR!- La pokémon tipo planta le dio una orden a su entrenadora antes de recibir una poderoso triangulo de energía compuesto por tres esferas de energías de distintos tipos, Kaori miraba con algo de temor como el entrenador comenzaba a levantar con un rostro lleno de rabia.

Con algo de torpeza tomó a su carta de triunfo por lo que lanzo la poké ball con todas sus fuerzas… donde había salido un pokémon realmente cabreado.

Absolutamente todos los pokémon de Kaori sabían del espectáculo.

Un escarabajo de color marrón miraba con un enorme rencón al peli morado… tanto que este comenzó a retroceder poco a poco.- ¡Venomoth Psíquico y tu Magnemite impactrueno!

El pokémon más conocido como Pinsir se había lanzado a una gran velocidad hacia el pokémon polilla, conectando una gran cantidad de potentes puñetazos en Venomoth donde Kaori como el entrenador de la polilla miraban impresionados como los puños del escarabajo se estaban tiñendo de rojo.

Un ataque eléctrico se dirigía hacia Pinsir pero un rayo de energía solar hizo desaparecer el impactrueno y si fuera poco también impacto en Magnemite que sin poder resistir el ataque de Ivasaur perdió el conocimiento.

-Mis poké...-

 **CRASH**

Era el sonido de las costillas del peli morado quebrarse, no pudo hacer nada más que gritar de dolor pero el pokémon de la castaña solo estaba empezando con su venganza.

-Pie…dad.- Miraba con mucho temor como las pinzas del escarabajo comenzaron a brillar, el escarabajo ni siquiera lo pensó un segundo antes de atacar al hombre.- Grr.

El peli morado escupía sangre… sentía un enorme dolor en su cuerpo y como no si las pinzas del pokémon bicho estaban atravesando su cuerpo.

Ivasaur se acercó a su nuevo compañero de batallas para tratar de tranquilizarlo, Pinsir dejo a un moribundo tipo ahogándose en su propio lago de sangre… era increíble ver que el tipo aún seguía con vida. Pero ellos tenían algo más importante que hacer y era reconfortar a su entrenadora, ambos miraban con mucha tristeza a la chica que estaba abrazando sus piernas… ocultando también su rostro.

No era una sorpresa para ninguno de los dos que su entrenadora estaba llorando, ambos se acurrucaron con ella… hasta que la policía llegara.

 **Fin del flash back.**

* * *

Ash no sabía que pensar o decir… por dios a la chica casi la violan.

Solo miraba como la chica estaba también abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro.- El tipo quedo en un estado muy lamentable... pero cuando llego la policía ya fue demasiado tarde para el bastardo.

El pelinegro apretaba sus puños con una gran fuerza pero no podía calmarse para nada… ¿Enserio esa mierda sucedió mientras estaba viajando junto a Misty y Brock?

-Kaori yo…

-Lo intente Ash ¿Sabes?- El pelinegro solo miraba tristemente a la chica que comenzaba a quebrarse.- Enserio intente continuar mi viaje pero la muy bastarda de Sabrina jugo con mis temores en todo el maldito combate… Pinsir logro derrotar a su Kadabra pero… ¿QUÉ CLASE DE LÍDER HACE ESO ASH? DIME.

-Sabrina tenía un pasado algo oscuro Kaori… Si no fuera por un Haunter que conocí de seguro que ella seguiría consumiéndose en un estilo de vida demasiado triste y cruel.- El pelinegro apretaba con fuerza los ojos de solo pensar que algo así podría ocurrirle a una de sus amigas se le rompía el corazón.

Y una gran rabia lo estaba consumiendo.

-Ni quería saber qué clase de tipos eran los últimos lideres… regrese a Pueblo Paleta para recibir la noticia que John se había ido a una lejana región llamada Star para ver si tenía algo de suerte en esos gimnasios.

-Nunca más había querido ir de viaje… me quedaba en Pueblo Paleta y para pasar el tiempo entrenaba con mis pokémon.- La chica se secaba las lágrimas para luego mirar con una pequeña sonrisa al pelinegro.- Pero tuve que ver tu maldito combate contra Tobias… luego vi tus anteriores combates en la región de Sinnoh y como has entrenado sin parar estos días… ¡Maldita sea Ash… por tu culpa quiero volver a intentarlo!

-¡Entonces hazlo!- El chico se levantó rápidamente y miraba con mucha preocupación a la chica.- ¡Sé que suena insensible pero no puedes quedarte en nuestro pueblo por siempre!- El pelinegro antes le hubiera dicho que no pasaría algo como eso pero luego en su mente aparecieron los recuerdos de Kalos.

El pueblo que fue destruido en tan solo unos segundos junto a todos sus habitantes con sus pokémon.

Todos sus pokémon a punto de ser asesinados por dos pokémon mega evolucionados.

Serena….

Él sabía muy bien que el mundo no era de rosa… no tenía nada que afirmara el bienestar de sus amigos salvo sus palabras.

-Tu querías ir al monte plateado… ¿Sabes cuanta gente no ha vuelto aparecer desde que se dirigieron a ese lugar? – La castaña miraba seriamente al pelinegro.- Créeme que algunos tenían más experiencia que tú.

El chico suspiro para luego mirar con un rostro algo cansado a la castaña.- ¿Sabes para que quiero ser fuerte?

-De niño gritabas que serias el mejor maestro pokémon del planeta ¿no?

Ash negaba con su cabeza.- Estaba harto de luchar una y otra vez sin conseguir nada… estaba harto y cansado Kaori- El pelinegro recordó cada derrota en las ligas, a manos de Gary y Paul, contra Trip y Cameron.- Harto de que seguían pasando los años y yo seguía siendo un don nadie.

La castaña ahora escuchaba cada palabra que salía de la boca de Ash sentía que de alguna manera él quería contarle algo realmente personal… que nadie más sabía.- Como será que uno de mis viajes solo ocurrió porque ya era rutina el andar por tierras desconocidas… pero la emoción no estaba dentro de mí solo lo hacía porque ya había dado muchos años de mi vida viajar.- El chico suspiro para luego continuar.- En ese viaje créeme que lo hice fatal.

Al ver que la chica no iba a decir nada continuo.- Luego conocí a personas algo inexpertas… que dependían de mi Kaori, sentí que nuevamente renací.- En su mente habían aparecido dos hermanos rubios sonriéndole junto a un pequeño pokémon con mucha semejanza con Pikachu y su querida amiga de la infancia sonriéndole con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Nuevamente esa llama que estaba apagada dentro de mi volvió a encenderse… tenía que ser su líder y estar preparado para todo… nuevamente quería ser el mejor maestro pokémon de la historia, protegerlos y disfrutar cada día junto a mis nuevos amigos.- El chico miraba con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar cada batalla que tuvo por la región de Kalos al igual que los momentos con sus amigos de esa región.- Había conseguido un buen nivel en ese viaje Kaori… pero no era suficiente para enfrentarme contra ellos.

-¿Ellos?

-El team flare.- La castaña abrió los ojos como platos al oír ese tono en Ash… lleno de rencor.- Vi cosas horribles… como asesinaron a humanos y pokémon, como experimentaban en su propia región destruyendo y creando vida… como si fueran dioses.- Unas pequeñas lagrimas caían por el rostro del chico… para Kaori ver a Ash en ese estado era algo que nunca pensó que ocurriría.- Me prepare… me mataba cada maldita noche pensando como detener sus planes, sobre exigirme tanto a mi como mis pokémon... ¿Sabes que obtuve?

-¿Qué obtuviste?

-El que esas personas que tenía que prometer fueran lastimas gravemente… mis pokémon también y yo estuve a punto de desaparecer.- Nuevamente recordaba como sus manos desaparecían poco a poco al recibir el poderoso ataque de energía de ese Mega Gyarados.- No quiero darte mucho detalles por ahora porque realmente no quiero confundirte… pero logre detener la amenaza temporalmente y todo lo destruido volvió a la normalidad.

La castaña no era tonta… esa historia aunque era algo extraña era la muestra del porque el gran avance que tuvo el entrenador en esta última liga, sus ataques más certeros y devastadores.

-A veces me sorprende el gran poder que tienen los pokémon.- El chico se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que nuevamente estaban escapando.- Una deidad pudo hacer que todas esas personas puedan nuevamente vivir pacíficamente por un tiempo y sin algún recuerdo de toda esa mierda… menos yo claro está.

-Ash…

-No estoy seguro que ocurrirá en el futuro….- El pelinegro se acercó a la chica y le comenzó acariciar la mejilla derecha de la castaña.- Pero sé que he sobrepasado el nivel que tenía cuando luche contra Tobias… No importa contra quien o que tenga que luchar Kaori, de alguna forma haré que todas las personas que quiero sonrían… que estén felices… eso también te va a incluir a ti, ¡Vamos por nuestra segunda oportunidad de cumplir nuestros sueños Kaori!

-Eres un idiota…- Unas lágrimas caían por el rostro de la chica y sin importarle nada se acurruco en el pecho de Ash.- Tu discurso… no… *snif snif* tenía mucho sentido.

Ash nuevamente rodeo la cintura de la chica con sus brazos… no pudo evitar recordar a Dawn y el momento que se despidieron.

En verdad la extrañaba.

Quería hablar con ella por un largo tiempo y sabía que no sería suficiente, quería luchar contra May y reírse junto a ella como también ayudar a Serena con su Rhyhorn y posteriormente para convertirse en la reina de Kalos.

-No puedes pedirle más a un idiota como yo.- Ash sintió un leve dolor en su pecho... los sollozos de la chica se estaban yendo pero a cambio tuvo que recibir un mordisco por parte de la chica.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

La chica levanto la mirada… sus ojos color chocolate desde esa posición habían dejado perplejo al pelinegro.- Es tu recompensa… ¿te parece que viajemos juntos por Kanto?

-No sé cómo una mordida sea una recompensa.- Murmuraba el chico algo confundido por eso, provocándole mucha gracia a la castaña.- Bueno creo que podría ir a visitar a Brock y a Misty… ¿bueno que te parece que tengas tus revanchas con los líderes de Kanto?- El chico le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.- yo puedo ayudarte a entrenar.

-¿No será un inconveniente en tu entrenamiento?- Ash se separó un poco de la chica para encogerse se hombros afirmando que cuando pudiera ir al monte plateado… obtendría excelentes resultados.

-Descuida tengo unos planes que nos favorecerán a ambos.- El chico le guiño el ojo para luego estirar sus brazos.- Bueno Kaori será mejor que tengas un merecido descanso… mañana será un gran día.

Kaori asentía a lo que decía su amigo pero no podía irse sin hacer otra cosa.- Oye Ash tienes algo en el cuello.

El pelinegro se toca de manera brusca tratando de sacar lo que sea que tuviera… pero él no sentía nada fuera de lo común.- ¿Estas segura que tengo algo?

La castaña tenía un rostro que mostraba preocupación y examinaba muy concentrada el cuello del entrenador.- Déjame ver…

-Grrr.- Una especie de gemido se había escapado de los labios de Ash al igual como un leve sonrojo comenzaba adornar el rostro del chico, como no si la chica había dado un rápido beso en su cuello para luego comenzar a morderlo de una manera que en verdad el entrenador disfrutara ese "dolor".

Luego de eso la chica con una sonrisa traviesa se despidió afirmando que esa había sido su recompensa mientras se iba corriendo hacia su casa, mientras nuestro protagonista se había quedado en ese mismo lugar.

Con una sonrisa de imbécil en su rostro.

Y con una especie de sensación en su cuerpo muy desconocida para él

Excitación.

* * *

Yamato tecleaba con mucha lentitud los números…

Con algo de nerviosismo presiono el botón para realizar la llamada pero pasando solo unos segundos al oír que estaba a punto de comunicarse con Kanto… el pelinegro corto la llamada.

-Maldita sea… no tengo el valor necesario para volver a llamarla.- El hombre apoyaba su espalda en la pared del gran laboratorio, mientras encendía una especie de dispositivo en el cual se podían observar los últimos combates en las diferentes ligas para el disfrute del público.

El pelinegro observaba con una gran sonrisa la batalla de un Sceptile contra el pokémon legendario Darkrai, no dejaba de ver el combate cada día desde que termino la liga Sinnoh… no podía dejar de emocionarse al verla, le daban ganas de mandar su trabajo al diablo y conquistar la liga de esta región.

Pero también tenía responsabilidades y la verdad lo que más quería era volver a ver a su esposa… aunque para él sentía que la llama entre ellos se había apagado hace tiempo.

Pero ellos lo habían decidido así.

Por el bien de su hijo.

El hombre suspiraba lamentándose… se había perdido varios momentos de su pequeño en esos años.

Cuando comenzó su viaje pokémon y recibir su inicial.

Estar ahí apoyándolo en su primera derrota contra la liga.

Las posteriores ligas… como conquisto la batalla de la frontera.

Y no pudo decirle lo orgulloso que estaba con el ultimo combate de su hijo.

-Sin combatir sé que le patearías el trasero a tu padre Ash.- No podía evitar sonreír… le gustaría tener una gran batalla con su hijo… de seguro habrían cosas que solo un padre podría hablar y enseñar a su hijo ¿no?

-¡Yamato empaca tus cosas!

-¡Ya voy jefe!- El pelinegro guardo su dispositivo y fue corriendo a llenar su maleta… decidió que llevaría a sus recientes capturas, ayer descubrió que no solo los tipos normales estaba obteniendo un nuevo tipo.- (No voy a perder la oportunidad de obtener nuevos pokémon en la familia.)

Mientras estaba empacando… nosotros nos enfocaremos en el marco que tenía en el mueble al lado de su cama… Delia junto al peli negro y un pequeño Ash entre los cuatro a los seis años.

* * *

-¡Ya era hora de que pudiera comunicarme contigo idiota!

Ash se rascaba la mejilla nervioso mientras que Kaori le sacaba la lengua a un cansado Gary que solo suspiraba al ver a este nuevo dúo.

No se lo esperaba.

-Lo siento pero pase todo el día con Kaori… incluso deje a mis pokémon descansando por todo el entrenamiento que hemos realizado.-Su comentario fue acompañado por un energético Pika de su mejor amigo que había saltado en sus hombros.- ¿De qué me quieres hablar?

-El equipo rocket Ash…- El pelinegro dejo de darle atención a su pokémon para mirar confundido a su antiguo rival.- Viene por ti… y no me refiero al trio de idiotas de siempre ¡Hablo de Giovanni y toda su maldita organización!

El entrenador se puso tensó al escuchar eso y no solo él, la castaña junto a Pikachu no creían lo que habían escuchado por parte de Gary.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es algo complicado de explicar… pero pude ocultar mi presencia gracias mi Umbreon, estaba siguiendo a un entrenador que había obtenido las ocho medallas de la región en menos de un mes.

-¡SOLO UN MES!- La castaña no se creía que alguien en tan poco tiempo haya logrado recorrer toda la región y vencer a los líderes sin mayor problema.- ¿Sabes algo del tipo?

El castaño asintió.- Lleva un año más de entrenador que nosotros… también había participado en la conferencia plateada el mismo año que yo y Ash.- El castaño no le gustaba decir para nada lo siguiente.- Tuvimos una suerte de no enfrentarnos a él.

En el entrenador una especie de emoción comenzó a recorrer por todo su cuerpo y su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa desafiante.- Con que es muy fuerte ¿he?

El castaño asintió.- Créeme lo estaba buscando para poder tener un combate contra él para poder darte un combate reñido como en el pasado.- Era raro ver a Gary con un rostro serio… ya llevaba mucho tiempo mirando así y eso inquietaba a los dos entrenadores.- Pero me lleve una gran sorpresa a ver que se había reunido con Giovanni.

-Giovanni…- El pelinegro no pudo evitar recordar todo el daño que había causado ese hombre en Teselia… debía agradecer que estaba Cinthya para ayudarle a combatir con los pokémon legendarios y salvar a Meloetta.

-Te quiere en sus tropas Ash.- El castaño intercambiaba una fría mirada con el chico de las cicatrices.- Y hará lo que sea necesario para cumplir ese objetivo… no le importara acabar con todos los habitantes del pueblo para que tú le sirvas.

El pelinegro apretaba con fuerzas sus puños… Zygarde le había mencionado que sus acciones podían ocasionar acontecimientos peores a los que él vivió en Kalos.

De seguro que esto tenía que ser por su último combate en Sinnoh.

Ash sabría que lo que se avecina sería un combate más duro que el que tuvo contra Lysson por el simple hecho de que a Giovanni para cumplir sus objetivos era capaz de todo.

Al menos con Lysson tendrían una muerte rápida… Giovanni al contrario.

-¡Maldita sea!- Tenía que calmarse… aún tenía tiempo para poder prepararse gracias a que le informo su antiguo rival.- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tenemos?

La castaña miraba algo sorprendida la mirada decidida del chico… no tenía ninguna intención de huir, mientras que Gary sonrió un poco al ver eso aunque ya se lo esperaba.- Alrededor de unas dos semanas… aunque podríamos obtener más de tiempo si acabamos con algunos de los soldados que andan por distintas partes de la región, ayer encerré a dos miembros del team rocket que querían sacarme algún tipo información sobre ti y de algunos pokémon.

El chico chocaba los puños con un rostro muy serio.- Muy bien… pero ten cuidado Gary, puede que vayan por ti ahora… dudo mucho que no se enteren de que tú estabas en ese lugar.

Gary tuvo que darle la razón a Ash.- Tienes razón ellos se sentía vigilados… te juro que sentía que en cualquier momento me descubrirían y acabarían conmigo al igual que con Umbreon.- Recordó la fría mirada con la que observaba el pelirrojo a su dirreción… como si supiera que estaba ahí, Giovanni anteriormente había hecho algo parecido.

Ash asintió.- ¿En qué ciudad estás?

-Carmín… aunque ya me dirijo a Ciudad Celeste en Dodrio.

Kaori se acercó más a la pantalla.- ¡Entonces reunámonos allá!- La chica miraba de pronto sintió como las miradas de Ash y Gary solo se enfocaban en ella.- No crean que me dejaran afuera de esto… no ahora, ¡Yo también soy una entrenadora de Pueblo Paleta!

Gary la miraba con una gran sonrisa al igual que Ash, el castaño pudo deducir que el pelinegro ya había aliviado el corazón de su amiga de la infancia.- Bueno Kaori, Ash en este lugar vamos a ponernos de acuerdo en cómo nos prepararemos.

Ambos mencionados asintieron.- Ten cuidado Gary.

-Lo tendré Kaori… no tarden demasiado.- Con eso habían finalizado la llamada.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra, Pikachu miraba preocupado a su entrenador que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Sera mejor irnos pronto ¿no?

El pelinegro había vuelto en sí para asentir con un rostro serio.- Supongo que tendré que hablar con Brock después… no quiero involucrarlo en esto.

Rápidamente ambos informaron en sus respectivos hogares que irían a Ciudad Celesta para ir por Gary, claro que el pelinegro había mencionado que algo malo podía ocurrirle al castaño.

-Mamá a la vuelta… quiero que tengamos una seria conversación sobre ir al monte plateado.- La mujer había quedado sorprendida por el tono serio de su hijo, el chico junto a Pikachu estaba a punto de irse antes de correr a abrazar a su madre.- Te quiero mamá.

La mujer conmovida por el fuerte brazo que le había dado su hijo lo correspondió rápidamente.- Yo más hijo… buen viaje tesoro.

-Gracias.- Antes de partir no podía ir sin besar la mejilla de su madre provocando una risita en la hermosa mujer.- ¡Vamos Pikachu!

Delia solo miraba preocupada como se cerraba la puerta.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

-¡Fearow!

La castaña miraba sorprendida la enorme ave que daba un enorme grito al salir de su poké ball… Kaori sentía como Fearow la mataba con la miraba.

-Fearow puedes volver un tiempo con tu bandada mientras estoy afuera del pueblo.- El pokémon volador asintió gustoso por la oferta que le estaba dando el pelinegro.- Pero te pido por favor que tu junto a tu bandada tengan muy vigilada el pueblo… especialmente de unos hombres vestido de negros y una R de un intenso color rojo como insignia.

El gran pokémon volador prometió que cumpliría al 100% esa orden y rápidamente emprendió vuelvo hacia el bosque verde.

Mientras Ash y Kaori desde la entrada del pueblo lo miraban desaparecer a lo lejos.- ¿Ahora qué Ash?

El pelinegro se enfocaba en acariciar a su Pikachu mientras le respondía a su amiga.- Nos iremos en mi Pidgeot… además que cuando volvamos volverá un viejo amigo a la familia.

La castaña estaba confundida por lo último pero Pikachu había chillado de la emoción y preguntaba esperanzado a su entrenador.- Jejeje si Pikachu… ¡Squirtle volverá con nosotros!

-¡Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- El ratón eléctrico no podía estar más feliz por lo que le dijo su entrenador pero igual estaba confundido de cuándo Ash se había comunicado con la Oficial Jenny.- ¿Pika pi?

Ash solo se reía nervioso y trataba de no mirar a los ojos a su pokémon.- Jejeje esa historia te la contare luego de ir por Gary.

Pikachu ya tenía una idea y suspiro mirando algo divertido a su entrenador.

Al parecer se le estaban pegando los gustos de Brock.

El chico tomó la súper ball que tenían en su cadena y la lanzó para que su fiel ave entrara en escena.

-¡Pidgeooooooooooooootto!

Kaori miraba fascinada a la majestuosa ave… era realmente hermosa.- Aaaaaw que linda.

Ash intercambio una seria mirada con su pokémon la cual había entendido enseguida lo que iban hacer, por lo que ambos jóvenes ya estaban montados en la gran ave.- Bueno linda ¡A CIUDAD CELESTE!

La castaña se aferró con fuerza al chico por la enorme velocidad que había tomado la gran ave… en unos segundos ya habían llegado a Ciudad Verde.- (Ten cuidado Gary… no te metas en problemas hasta que lleguemos).

Pidgeot sabía que no tenía que usar toda su velocidad por el hecho de que la chica de seguro no estaba acostumbrada a viajar de esa forma… pero en la velocidad que iban no era para nada algo lenta… el veloz proyectil en algunos minutos llegaría a su objetivo.

Mientras que en otra parte un Dodrio iba a una velocidad que no era para envidiable a la que tenía Pidgeot, solo faltaban unos metros para cruzar por completo la ruta 5 cuando de pronto su Dodrio lo había tomado y lanzado varios metros hacia atrás.

 **BOOOM**

Una poderosa estrella de fuego impacto en el ave que dio un gran grito de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo recibía ese ardiente ataque… el ataque había provocado una explosión.

-¡DODRIO!- El castaño se levantaba con mucha dificultad por la fuerte caída que tuvo.- ¿QUIÉN MIeRDA FUE?

De pronto sentía como el lugar se había llenado de una fuerte presión… los pokémon como Oddish y Rattata se alejaban a refugiarse lo más pronto posible.

La misma sensación que le había provocado la mirada de Giovanni.- Me sorprende que el nieto del profesor Oak tenga ese vocabulario.

Al esparcirse el humo el castaño miraba incrédulo a su inconsciente pokémon del cual salía mucho vapor de su cuerpo… al lado de su fiel compañero estaba un Magmar junto a un chico pelirrojo.

-Tu…- El castaño no perdió tiempo y regreso a su Dodrio en su poké ball.

-Silver…- El pelirrojo cerros los ojos un momento.- ese es el nombre… del entrenador.- Nuevamente abrió sus ojos plateados dando una fría mirada.- Que va destrozarte a ti… y a Ash Ketchum… ¡LLAMARADA!

Nuevamente el pokémon de fuego lanzo una potente estrella de fuego… solo que esta era más gran que la anterior, Gary sin perder tiempo lanzó la poké ball de su Electivire para que su poderoso pokémon detuviera el ataque.

Envolviendo sus manos en eletricidad pudo detener la llamarada sin ningún problema y la lanzo hacia el cielo.

Como Silver esperaba… el castaño estaban sin ningún rasguño, el pelirrojo gruño al ver como los puños del pokémon de Gary se envolvían en electricidad nuevamente y se lanzara a una gran velocidad contra de su Magmar.- ¡Puño fuego Magmar!

El pokémon asintió y cubriendo sus puños en llamas fue a plantarle cara a su contrincante.

Ninguno de los puñetazos lograba impactar en el cuerpo de su enemigo, aunque con la ventaja que tenía el pokémon eléctrico por sus brazos más largos los malditos reflejos del pokémon de fuego eran envidiables.

 **PAAAAM**

Vapor comenzó a salir del rostro del pokémon eléctrico… Gary miraba incrédulo la potencia de ese puñetazo pero no iba permitir que el próximo conectara.- ¡AHORA ELECTIVIRE!

Antes de que el derechazo de Magmar conectara fue atrapado por las dos colas del pokémon eléctrico, desde esa posición y con una gran sonrisa el pokémon eléctrico conecto un poderoso rayo provocando que Magmar gruñera de dolor.

Pero no acababa ahí… el pokémon eléctrico se preparaba para conectar un puño trueno pero su contrincante había elevado su temperatura haciendo que fuera imposible para Electivire seguir sujetándolo por lo que con un grito de dolor desasió el agarre de Magmar.

El pokémon de fuego dio un gran salto hacia atrás para volver con su entrenador, Silver sonreía mientras que Gary lo miraba desafiante.- Veo que te subestime un poco Oak.

-Pues tengo que agradecer eso… yo también no estaba dándolo todo, mi pokémon pudo hasta ser vencido en ese corto intercambio por mi estupidez.- El castaño suspiraba… tenía que hacer lo que fuera para derrotar a este tipo.- (A quien engaño… si tengo suerte puedo a largar el combate hasta que Ash llegue)… ¡Bien esta vez vamos con todo!

Silver no dijo nada… quizás Gary sea uno de los pocos entrenadores que valían la pena en todo Kanto, iba a divertirse con él… sería divertido ver como un tipo como él cae en la desesperación.

 **-** PUÑO FUEGO/TRUENO.

Sin duda comenzaba el combate más peligroso para Gary Oak.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 7.**

 **Bueno estoy cabreado conmigo, carajo quedo en parte en la que me muero por escribir grrrr ME CAGO EN LUCIFER.**

 **Bueno y esa escena pues... en si no me gusto para nada escribirla sobre Kaori no me gusto para nada, fue por una razón importante y esa mijos era mostrar que el mundo pokémon no se salva tampoco de los enfermos... vamos que solo las organizaciones sean malvadas es algo imposible.**

 **Es en lo único que concordamos con unos amigos que de seguro un imbécil haría una especie de jugada como el peli morado para hacer sus atrocidades enfermas... que más decirles pues Kaori era para mostrar la parte cruda de que un niño saliera a un mundo que es desconocidos para ellos, por cierto un agradecimiento a AqomXG que me dio la motivación para agregar a la castaña... porque no estaba muy seguro anteriormente pero el me dio el empujoncito para llevarlo al cabo, aunque él quería que porque abandono su viaje era por una enfermedad lo que me pedian los idiotas de mis amigos fue mayor... además no me siento preparado para hablar de una enfermedad como esa... pero sería genial explotar el lado que nos mostraron con Blasco y es la curación de enfermedades a causa de la conexión entre los pokémon.**

 **Pocas cosas buenas que tiene la tercera generación en fin...**

 **Bueno chicos la verdad casi la mitad del capitulo lo escribí en el celular mientras estaba en la playa y en verdad me di cuenta que amo mi jodido notebook, bueno quiero dejar algunas cosas claras antes de volver a dormir.**

 **Kaori significa aroma en japones... un arome dulce y agradable como a las flores por lo que lo semeje a Leaf, vamos porque solo las contrapartes de Red y Green tienes nombres únicos y ella no :V**

 **Yamato significa calma total o paz, le quise poner este nombre porque a pesar de no poder seguir sus sueños el esta en paz con la vida que ha tenido estos años, tener un trabajo y el poder cuidar a su familia desde la distancia... sabiendo que al final tendrá algún tipo de recompensa y siempre he pensado que su padre tiene casi su misma apariencia salvo un tono de piel mucho más claro, el cabello más alborotado y sin las marcas en las mejillas... complejo de Minato y Naruto... supongo.**

 **Hay rumores de un pokémon Sun/Moon, si es la proxima generación a mi me vale... aunque sigo diciendo que Kalos tiene aun mucho potencial que explotar.**

 **¿Que más? pues chicos quiero invitarlos a leer un fic de mi esforzado y puto alumno (Wholock87) su fic llamado: Pokemon xy &z el renacer de un héroe (Pseudo Harem) la historia es muy buena además que también trata de explotar al máximo los misterios de Kalos especialmente sobre la mega evolución, denle una oportunidad mijos... créanme que le va a gustar mucho, yo le ayudo un poco :v y es una de las causas porque me tarde un poco más en este capitulo jajaja.**

 **Lo ultimo que si quieren les dejare un facebook donde publicare spoiler, cuando suba una nueva historia entre otras cosas que me salgan de mi curiosa mente: Ignacio Akai, tengo la misma foto que aquí me lo cree hace poco... si un día tardo mucho en publicar, les dejare adelanto de los cap en Facebook.**

 **Team Rocket**

 **Arbok: Cola veneno - Reversa - Tragar - Hiperrayo.**

 **Venomoth: Tornado - Zumbido - Hiperrayo.**

 **Gary**

 **Dodrio: Triataque - Pico taladro.**

 **Electivire: Rayo - ¿? - Puño trueno - Terremoto.**

 **Silver**

 **Magmar: Puño fuego - ¿? - ¿? - Llamarada.**

 **Bueno Chicos nos vemos pronto e.e créanme quizás ya mañana comience a escribir el próximo cap (Si tiene algún error diganlo en algún review por favor)**

 **CUÍDENSE** **.**


	9. Gary - Ash vs Silver

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

 **Sí lo fuera yo haría que Ash hubiera ganado la liga Hoenn y perder de una manera épica contra Tobias, además de darle algunos intereses amorosos al chico… además que Pidgeot al igual que Primeape estarían en el equipo de Ash.**

 **Además Pokémon Special ya estaría animado… pero haría que las sagas como Yellow y Esmeral fueran mucho mejor que el producto original (Al menos la yellow… no había visto tanto material desperdiciado desde los juegos de la tercera generación y en la saga Best Wishes).**

 **ME CAGO EN LUCIFER.**

 **Bueno chicos tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que ya voy a entrar a la universidad por lo que espero avanzar mucho en este mes.**

 **¡Las respuestas a los reviews estarán al final nuevamente! ¿Por qué? Estoy lejos de la civilización donde no llega ni una puta señal y es cuando más me motivo a escribir… porque ni entrenar se puede aquí.**

 **Así que… ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

(Esta historia con suerte tendrá 10 capítulos cada dos años).- pensamientos de personajes.

- _Te prometo que regresare por ti… -_ Frases que son recordaras en ciertos momentos importantes y en Flash Back.

[Muerte a Giovanni]. - Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

[ **Esta vez no puedo reclamarte nada… salvo que inicies cada uno de tus proyectos].-** Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

.

.

 **Pokémon XY &Z: Second chance**

 **Capítulo 8: Gary/Ash vs Silver.**

 **.**

 **.**

En una pequeña casa de Ciudad Veilstone más precisamente en el comedor, en el sofá estaba sentado un peli morado miraba con una gran concentración el televisor donde se estaba reproduciendo la batalla en la que estaba luchando un Infernape contra uno de los pokémon del chico… Electivire.

No era nada más ni nada menos que uno de los mejores entrenadores de Sinnoh en esta generación… Paul.

Su hermano mayor quien estaba de brazos cruzados apoyándose en la pared, estaba mirando algo preocupado a su hermanito… no paraba de mirar los combates del chico de Kanto desde que ambos entrenadores habían sido eliminados de la liga Sinnoh.

-¿Qué tienes en esa cabecita Paul?- El mencionado no volteo para mirar a sus hermano, solo se levantó con algo de lentitud acercándose al reproductor y seleccionar el siguiente combate.

Ash contra Tobias.

-Solo estoy comparando a los dos entrenadores que quiero superar.- Su hermano solo sonrío al escuchar el comentario de Paul, recuerda fácilmente la frase que le dijo al llegar a su casa.

- _No es una vergüenza perder ante el mejor._

-(Realmente ser rival de Ash te ha hecho hacer volver como antes)- No podía estar más feliz, por su culpa Paul había tenido un cambio en su personalidad para mal… pero encontrarse con un entrenador como Ash por todo Sinnoh hizo que su hermano volviera a pensar sobre si sus métodos como entrenador estaban bien o mal.- Descuida vas a poder alcanzarlos desde ahora.

-Gracias… hermano.

Ambos sentían como la adrenalina recorría por todo su cuerpo, ver ese combate al mayor de los hermanos provocaba que nuevamente se lanzara a un viaje por una nueva región mientras el otro se lamentaba por haber menospreciado anteriormente a su rival.

-Lo quiero saber es que si Ash pudiera salir victorioso en un combate contra este entrenador.- Paul nuevamente iba a levantarse para seleccionar otro combate que había puesto en él pendrive que estaba conectado en el reproductor, pero el control remoto que había aparecido en frente de él… le había ahorrado el viaje.- Me hubieras dicho que lo tenías…

-No preguntaste…-Provocar a Paul era realmente divertido para Reggie.

Este combate se estaba llevando al cabo en la región de Hoenn, donde el entrenador que había ganado la liga anteriormente… Tyson, estaba nuevamente luchando en la final contra un pelirrojo que tenía unos ojos color plateado que miraba seriamente a su oponente.

-Silver…- Susurro Reggie, recordaba muy bien como su hermanito había perdido la mitad de su equipo rápidamente por el Feraligatr del pelirrojo, que comenzó a tener problemas con el Torterra de Paul… a pesar de todo el esfuerzo del peli morado, pudo derrotar a tres de su pokémon.

Cuando el Nidoking Shiny entro en combate… Paul no tuvo ninguna posibilidad.

-Nunca olvidare esa derrota ante él en la liga Jhoto…- Nunca se había sentido tan humillado… la diferencia entre los dos en ese momento era inmensa.- Este ha sido su último combate oficial en la liga… fue hace un año.

-Cuando tú y Ash comenzaron a conseguir las medallas para participar a la liga.- El peli morado asintió ahora ambos miraban seriamente como el pokémon prehistórico Kabutops derroto fácilmente al Meowth y al Hariyama de su contrincante.

-A pesar de que el Hariyama de Tyson es reconocido por su gran fuerza y resistencia… no fue capaz de hacerle un gran daño a ese kabutops.- Luego ambos miraron seriamente cuándo el Sceptile de Tyson entro al campo de batalla.

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

Ambos pokémon tenían un feroz intercambio de golpes pero poco a poco Sceptile comenzaba a dominar el combate gracias a la ventaja de tipo. El inicial de Hoenn logro derrotar al pokémon prehistórico en un duro combate… los cortes en todo el cuerpo de Sceptile era una muestra de eso.

Luego Silver lanzó a Roserade quien había aprovechado de lanzar púas toxica en todo el campo de batalla, en poco tiempo Sceptile cayó derrotado al igual que Shiftry de Tyson el cual por primera vez mostraba una gran preocupación en el rostro… el siguiente en salir al combate fue Metagross que no fue afectado por ser tipo acero por las púas toxicas, el poderoso semi legendario logro derrotar al pokémon planta y veneno… pero luego de eso Silver lanzó a Nidoking.

Ambos hermanos quedaron helados al darse cuenta de algo.- ¡Maldita sea ese desgraciado solo estaba jugando!

Reggie miraba seriamente como el pokémon variocolor combinaba la fuerza bruta junto a las estrategias del pelirrojo.- Kabutops pudo haber acabado también con Sceptile… pero Silver quería provocar una especie de esperanza en Tyson.- Pudo notar la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en el pelirrojo al ver como los pokémon de su rival caían fácilmente ante los ataques de Roserade y Nidoking.

A pesar de todo Metagross estaba haciendo un gran trabajo contra Nidoking… pero luego en un choque entre el hiperrayo del pokémon de Hoenn contra la onda tóxica del de Jhoto provoco una gran explosión.

 **BOOOM**

 **-** Ya veo porque había dejado a Metagross para el final… es realmente poderoso.- Paul asintió al comentario de su hermano y ambos esperaban pacientemente que el humo se esparciera.

El más afectado fue el pokémon de Silver el cual había retrocedido varios pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de su entrenador que frunció el ceño, Paul no iba a negar que realmente disfrutó esa expresión en el pelirrojo.

Metagross no perdió tiempo y se abalanzo en contra de su contrincante reuniendo una intensa energía celeste en su puño derecho para conectar un poderoso puño meteoro, Nidoking con mucha dificultar logro desviar el ataque haciendo que el ataque rozara un poco la mejilla de Silver.

Se notaba una ligera quemadura en el rostro del pelirrojo… Nidoking miro incrédulo lo que ocurrió.- Ese pokémon realmente se nota que quiere a su entrenador… va a explotar en cualquier momento.

Tyson y Metagross se habían disculpado por eso, mientras el árbitro se acercó un poco para ver el estado del entrenador de Jhoto.- ¡No te disculpes idiota fue un accidente!

-Cálmate Paul.- Ambos miraron como el árbitro volvía a su posición pero antes de que diera la orden de continuar…

 **PAAAM**

Un puñetazo cubierto por unas intensas llamas conecto en él pokémon tipo acero provocando que Metagross retrocediera algunos pasos, pero el ataque no termino ahí Paul sentía un leve escalofrío al saber muy bien la posición que había adquirido el pokémon de Silver.

-No me jodas…- Reggie sentía una gota de sudor caer por su rostro.

-¡Poder terrestre Nidoking!- Nidoking con un rostro serio golpeo el campo de batalla provocando pequeñas grietas en la tierra que poco a poco se acercaban a Tyson... pero Metagross se interpuso en su camino.

 **BOOOOM**

Al final entrenador como pokémon fueron afectaron por la especie de erupción que se provocó debajo de ellos, ambos habían quedado fuera de combate… a pesar de que Metagross fue el que había recibido la mayoría del ataque, Tyson estaba muy herido… respirando con dificultad.

-Él fue quien me ataco primero… solo le devolví el ataque.

Paul al igual que Reggie quedaron sin habla, al final Silver quedo descalificado del torneo por su última acción.

-Se ha hecho fuerte… pero también siento como si algo le estuviera molestando.- El peli morado podía entenderlo de alguna forma… se podrían considerar unos conocidos algo cercanos.

Esa mirada era la misma que él llevaba hace tiempo.

-Siempre ha quedado en la final… pero esta vez pudo haberse coronado como campeón si no fuese tan violento al combatir, ese movimiento fue la gota que derramo el vaso.- Paul asentía a lo que decía su hermano, la diferencia era demasiado… pero Silver ordenada utilizar ataques casi mortales.- Si Tyson no fuese tan buen entrenador… sus pokémon no hubieran tenido un día más de vida.

-¿Qué opinas Reggie?

El mencionado solo cerró los ojos analizando el combate y tratándolo de comparar con las habilidades que mostro el chico de Kanto contra los legendarios de Tobias.

-No es que sea una amenaza para Ash…- Reggie al abrir los ojos mostraba una mirada llena de frialdad.- Es posible que sea el peor oponente que pueda enfrentar… dudo mucho que tenga alguna oportunidad contra él.

-(Más te vale no perder contra nadie Ash… nadie salvo yo).- El peli morado solo quedo mirando la pantalla donde a pesar de ser descalificado el pelirrojo no parecía arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

De alguna forma Paul sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo bueno.

* * *

-¡Día soleado!

Gary sentía como la temperatura incrementaba rápidamente, el castaño miraba seriamente a su pokémon eléctrico para que se preparada para un intento combate, antes de eso habían tenido un combate muy reñido ambos pokémon.

-(No quiero ni pensar la bestia que sería si fuera un Magmortar).- Aun así no tenía que permitir que el pelirrojo hiciera el primer movimiento.- Electivire usa rayo.

Silver miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a su oponente.- Eso ya no funcionara… ¡Magmar!

El pokémon de fuego asintió a la orden de su entrenador antes de que el potente ataque eléctrico impactara en él, Magmar lanzo una potente llamarada que estaba obligando a retroceder con suma facilidad al rayo de Electivire, que miraba incrédulo lo que estaba pasando… sabiendo que el ataque estaba a punto de llegar tuvo que envolver sus manos en electricidad para tratar de desviar el ataque.

-Mmmm… debo admitir que tu pokémon está bien entrenado.- Silver miraba con una pequeña sonrisa como el pokémon eléctrico logro dirigir el ataque de Magmar hacia el cielo.- ¡Onda certera!

-Terremoto.- Gary se dio cuenta que las manos de su pokémon quedaron en muy mal estado tras desviar la llamarada de su contrincante… también miraba muy preocupado la cara de dolor que tenía Electivire.- Así no podemos utilizar el ataque tipo tierra.

-Debes saber que un buen entrenador debe tratar de adivinar el siguiente movimiento de tu oponente y neutralizarlo.- El nieto del profesor Oak apretaba los puños al escuchar al pelirrojo.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!- Electivire miraba detenidamente como la gran esfera de energía de color celeste se dirigía a una enorme velocidad en contra de él.- Puño hielo.

Silver abrió un poco sus ojos al ver como las manos de electivire se cubrieron de una energía congelante, el pokémon de Gary retrocedía poco a poco al tratar de detener pero estaba logrando sus objetivo… congelar la onda certera.

-¡Ahora Electivire!- Silver y Magmar miraban curiosos como el pokémon de Sinnoh se envolvió en electricidad utilizando rayo y dirigió todo el voltaje a la esfera de hielo… haciendo que alrededor de ella condujera mucha electricidad.

Con un fuerte grito lanzo con una gran potencia el ataque a Magmar… quien sabía que esa combinación era muy peligrosa por lo que tomo algo de aire para luego lanzar una potente Llamarada de un gran tamaño.

Ambos entrenadores miraban seriamente el choque entre ambos ataques para luego provocar una gran explosión provocando que ambos pokémon fueran atrapados por la explosión, Gary cubría su rostro pero aun así no iba a permitir que se le escapara esta oportunidad.- ¡Terremoto!

Silver solo miraba dentro de la explosión… con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todo el terreno comenzó a moverse con brusquedad, Gary tuvo que retroceder algunos pasos para no ser atrapado miraba con una pequeña sonrisa las grietas que se estaban formando en la ruta.- (Magmar no podrá resistir eso… su defensa es muy baja).

Al esparcirse el humo Gary vio el terreno en mal estado tal como se lo había imaginado… salvo que Magmar no estaba en ningún lado.

-¿Dónde se fue?- Entrenador como pokémon miraban hacia todos lados para tratar de encontrar al pokémon de fuego.

-Bueno el clima soleado esta por acabar… admito que me sorprendiste un poco pero ya no tengo que alargar más el combate.- Silver solo miro hacia el cielo con un rostro lleno de frialdad.- ¡Llamarada!

Gary y Electivire levantaron la mirada quedando incrédulos de ver una llamarada de un enorme tamaño que se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Eso no vamos a poder detenerlo…- Susurro el nieto del profesor Oak antes de que la llamarada impactara en ellos.

 **BOOOOM**

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

-¡Kaori agárrate fuerte!

-¡Sí!- La chica se aferró con toda su fuerza a la cintura del pelinegro, quien le indico a su Pidgeot aumentar la velocidad.- ¡Ya pasamos Ciudad Plateada!

-No sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento… ¡Aguanta Gary!

Pidgeot dio un gran chillido para luego utilizar toda su velocidad para llegar pronto a Ciudad Celeste.

-(Mi cuerpo está mucho mejor que antes… puedo derrotar a ese entrenador de cualquier forma.)- Ash no tenía ese pensamiento solo porque había estado en un intenso entrenamiento junto a sus pokémon desde que regreso a su hogar, sino porque ya no tenía todo el daño acumulado que adquirió en Kalos.

Desde comenzó a utilizar la nueva forma de Greninja para tratar de detener al team flare una y otra vez.

* * *

 _-¡Tenemos que salvar a Puni-chan!_

 _La noche había atrapado a un grupo compuesto por cuatros jóvenes y un Pikachu por la región de Kalos, ahora estaban pasando la noche en un bosque alrededor de una fogata que habían hecho gracias a unas ramas de árbol que habían conseguido por las llamas del Braixen de la única artista pokémon del grupo._

 _El inventor y líder de gimnasio miraba con un rostro algo decaído a su pequeña hermanita que era la única del grupo que mostraba optimismo en su tono de voz y en su mirada, Serena solo enfocaba su mirada al pelinegro del grupo quien acariciaba con mucho cuidado a su Pikachu que estaba algo lastimado por todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedió en estos días._

 _No solo el… Ash estaba cubierto por vendas en sus brazos, manos, piernas y en su rostro._

 _La mirada del entrenador de Kanto se ocultaba tras algunos mechones de su cabello y entre su gorra, aunque no había que ser un genio para saber el estado de ánimo del chico._

 _Habían sido humillados rápidamente contra ese Charizard X y el único que pudo hacer algo de resistencia fue Ash junto a sus pokémon._

 _Pero no importaba todo el esfuerzo y la experiencia del joven… la mega evolución hacia una gran diferencia en el combate, Ash tuvo que utilizar esa unión que tenía que con Greninja donde pudo dar algo más de pelea pero todos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _Ash también recibía cada ataque que recibía Greninja, al final todos miraban horrorizados el estado de su amigo… lleno de moretones y leves cortes, de pronto el chico cayó al suelo como si fuera un saco de papas y ahí notaron como tenía un profundo corte en su pecho._

 _Luego de eso Alain se había llevado a Puni-chan y ellos no pudieron hacer nada, Citron sostenía a una Bonnie que con lágrimas en los ojos gritaba que le devolvieran al pokémon. Mientras ella fue corriendo a ver el estado de amigo… al igual que el de Greninja, quien a pesar de estar muy herido mirada horrorizado el estado de su entrenador._

 _Por su culpa._

 _Serena quiso apartar esos recuerdos de su mente y siguió mirando en silencio al chico, que estaba ignorando por completo la discusión que estaban teniendo los hermanos del grupo._

 _-¡Bonnie maldita sea!- La chica trataba de controlar las lágrimas al escuchar el tono tan serio con el que le estaba hablando su hermano y al ver esa mirada tan seria no ayudaba para nada.- ¡Mira a tu alrededor!_

 _La chica con algo de lentitud giro su rostro para mirar a una preocupaba Serena la mirada, vio un Pikachu lastimado que dormía en el regazo de su entrenador y este… lleno de vendas._

 _Y en su mente volvieron esas escenas de como todos sus amigos pokémon fueron lastimados para proteger a Puni-chan y especialmente Ash._

 _-Ash era el único que pudo hacer algo contra Alain y mira como quedo.-Le dolía al científico usar a su mejor amigo como ejemplo especialmente por él estado en el que había quedado por protegerlos… se sentía tan inútil… tan poca cosa.- Lo siento Bonnie pero no quiero perderlos a ustedes solo por Zygarde._

 _-¡Es Puni-chan!- Corrigió la pequeña con pequeñas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.- ¡Y es nuestro amigo también hermano!_

 _-¡LO SE BONNIE!_

 _Ash levanto un poco la mirada para mirar sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento hacia los rubios, se sentía mal… ni la derrota contra Tobias le había dolido tanto como esta._

 _¿Qué hizo mal?_

 _Sus pokémon hicieron un buen trabajo… todos._

 _¿Son los movimientos que tienen actualmente?_

 _Recordó que corte y golpe aéreo no eran tan útiles como al principio de su viaje… Greninja necesitaba tener movimientos más potentes pero..._

 _¿Si eso no es suficiente?_

 _-Bonnie.- Serena se acercó a los dos rubios para que la discusión no llegara a algo más grave.- Aun no somos los suficientemente fuertes para rescatar a Puni-chan de las manos de los malos ¿Entiendes?_

 _La pequeña asintió lentamente y Clemont no pudo evitar sonreír como también agradecer mentalmente la ayuda de Serena para poder calmar a su hermanita._

 _-Pero… Serena.- La mencionada miraba a la pequeña que a pesar de todo seguía siendo optimista.- Podemos pedirle ayuda de Sawyer para poder de derrotar a ese Charizard negro ¡Su mega Sceptile logro derrotar al Greninja de Ash!_

 _ **CRACK**_

 _Era el sonido de los dientes de Ash que trataba de cualquier manera ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo al oír eso… en esa ocasión él estaba dominando el combate y nuevamente todo cambio cuando Sceptile logro mega evolucionar._

 _Greninja fuera derrotado fácilmente… en esa ocasión cuando lograron activar la nueva forma ya era demasiado tarde, Greninja había recibido muchos daños y a pesar de hacer un combate algo parejo no logro soportar la transformación por mucho tiempo cayendo debilitado tras una lluvia de hojas por parte del inicial de Hoenn._

 _-Puedes ser un gran apoyo en verdad… Ash y Sawyer pueden acabar con Alain juntos.- Clemont sabía que a pesar de tener una mega evolución a su lado su contrincante había derrotado a diez mega evoluciones seguidas.- Aunque me sorprende que hayan tantas mega evoluciones actualmente… Papá me había comentado hace un tiempo que el proceso para obtener la mega evolución era algo muy complicado, algo parecido a lo que vimos con Korrina._

 _Fue en el momento en que Ash se unió a la conversación.- Creo que eso es a causa del poder de Zygarde._

 _-¡Es Puni-chan Ash!_

 _-Dejo de ser Puni-chan cuando descubrimos que era un legendario Bonnie.- El chico miraba seriamente a sus compañeros, los mayores del grupo miraban algo preocupados la actitud del chico de Kanto.- He estado pensando pero quizás a causa de Zygarde los del team flare pueden activar las mega evoluciones de una forma artificial._

 _-¿Artificial?- Ash asentía a la pregunta de Serena._

 _-Puede sonar algo tonto… pero ustedes vieron lo que pueden hacer con un poco de poder de Zygarde… lograron hacer crecer un árbol gigante lleno de frutos.- Ash cerró los ojos al recordar eso.- También lograron potencial los pokémon de esas mujeres de su organización._

 _Clemont estaba pensando en las teorías de su amigo y la verdad no podía estar tan equivocada.- De hecho puede tener algo de sentido… Lysson quería descubrir todos los secretos de la mega evolución.- El científico también tenía que ser realista y algo le decía que lo querían hacer era mucho peor.- Pero sé muy bien que lo que planean hacer con Zygarde es mucho peor… pueden "crear vida" ¿no? Entonces también pueden destruir con suma faci…_

 _-¡Es Puni-chan!_

 _-¡Bonnie!- Clemont miraba algo enfadado a su hermanita.- Zygarde no es tu juguete._

 _-Además tenemos que encontrarnos con Sawyer aún… aun así deberíamos aprovechar este tiempo para poder volvernos más fuertes.- La peli miel nuevamente poso sus hermosos ojos hacia el chico de Kanto quien nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos.- Además Ash aún tiene que tiene que conseguir su octava medalla._

 _-Eso ya no importa…- El chico con mucho cuidado recostó a su Pikachu y se levantó con algo de dificultad.- Bonnie no te preocupes yo salvare a Zygarde… pero haremos que vuelva a su habitad, no te pertenece ¿Entendido?_

 _La chica a pesar de que la idea no le gustaba del todo asintió lentamente, era mucho mejor de que los tuvieran el team flare.- Ash… no te sobre exijas._

 _-Clemont… ya me he metido en problemas así antes, solo tengo que dominar junto a Greninja esa forma._

 _-¡Claro que no Ash!- Gritaron Serena y Clemont al mismo tiempo… a lo que el chico los miraba algo sorprendidos por esa reacción._

 _-Por favor Ash piensa en el estado que has quedado.- El pelinegro desviaba la mirada no le gustaba ver tan preocupado a su amigo.- No quiero que arriesgues tu estado solo por un capricho de mi hermana._

 _-Clemont no podemos olvidar de lo que pueden ocasionar esos lunáticos utilizando todo el poder de Zygarde… estoy seguro que ni siquiera hemos visto la mitad de su poder.- El chico prefirió preparar el saco de dormir para recuperar algo de sus energías.- Sera mejor que vayamos a descansar un poco… desde mañana comenzaremos un duro entrenamiento Serena… Clemont._

 _Notó la mirada de preocupación de Serena pero decidió ignorarla e ir a dormir un poco._

* * *

 _-Estas en muy mal estado.- La enfermera Joy agarro con algo de brusquedad la pierna derecha de Ash lo que provoco que el chico soltara un gran grito de dolor._

 _Mientras unos preocupados Pikachu y Serena observaban impacientes que la enfermera le respondiera si su compañero podría recuperarse._

 _-Ash debes dejar de depender de esa transformación.- Ash miraba preocupado al rostro lleno de seriedad de la enfermera.- No estoy jugando si sigues así… tu tiempo como entrenador va terminar muy pronto y quizás lo mismo con tu vida._

 _Todos escuchaban incrédulos lo dicho por la bella enfermera, mientras el entrenador solo apretaba sus puños… aún faltaba un poco más para poder dominar por completo la nueva transformación._

 _Pero si seguía así._

 _-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto aceptar…- El chico encaro a la enfermera con una gran determinación.- Lo que está sucediendo Joy-san es mucho más importante que mis sueños… ¡No podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya!_

 _-Ash…- La enfermera suspiro, la verdad en este tiempo ella había sido la encargara de curar a los pokémon del grupo de chicos que estaban destruyendo los planes del team flare._

 _Se había encariñado demasiado con el líder del grupo._

 _-Por favor Joy-san._

 _-Dos veces más._

 _-¿He?_

 _La enfermera lo miro con una gran seriedad.- Estoy hablando seriamente Ash… no excedas ese límite, puedes activar esa fusión con Greninja dos veces más._

 _Ash no pudo evitar emocionarme y abrazo con mucho entusiasmo a la enfermera.- ¡Gracias enfermera! ¡GRACIAS!_

 _Nadie pudo notar la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la enfermera Joy._

* * *

 _-¿Qué tal les fue?_

 _Serena iba a mencionar algo pero la mirada de Ash la hizo callar.- Todo bien Clemont.- El pelinegro solo le sonrío a ambos rubios como si nada malo estuviera pasando.- Solo tengo que recuperarme por completo para que podamos salvar a Zygarde… bueno a Puni-chan._

 _No pudo evitar alegrarse al ver como la pequeña Bonnie saltaba de alegría._

 _-¿Enserio? Qué alivio.- El científico estaba realmente feliz de que su mejor amigo no tuviera nada malo, la anterior batalla contra el team flare había sido muy intensa.-Debemos prepararnos para ir de una vez por todas a la guarida del team flare._

 _Sereno abrió los ojos incrédula mientras Ash y Pikachu miraban emocionados al científico.- ¿La has encontrado?_

 _Clemont le respondía con una gran sonrisa, por lo que Ash por dentro está feliz de que pudieran terminar esto de una vez por todas.- Además hemos logrado comunicarnos con Sawyer… ¡Nos ayudara también contra el team flare!_

 _-Muy bien.- Ash golpeaba entusiasmado sus puños mientras una Serena apretaba con fuerza sus puños tratando de no explotar.- Utilizaremos la nueva forma para mostrar todo el avance que hemos logrado en este tiempo ¡Derrotare a ese mega Sceptile!_

 _-Desperdiciaras la penúltima vez que podrás usar esa transformación en un entrenamiento…- Ash y Clemont voltearon de dónde provenía esa voz, a los dos le daba muy mala espina ese tono lleno de enfado de Serena._

 _-¿A qué te refieres Serena?- El rubio ya estaba tratando de asimilar lo que había comentado la peli miel._

 _-No se refiere a nada importante Clemont… Vamos a entre…_

 _ **PAAAM**_

 _Bonnie cubrió su boca con ambas manos mirando sorprendida lo que había ocurrido hace unos segundos, mientras Clemont no podía creer lo que había sucedido._

 _Serena le había dado una fuerte cachetada al entrenador._

 _El científico iba a mencionar algo pero al ver las lágrimas que estaba derramando la chica decidió callarse y seguir siendo un observador._

 _-¿QUÉ NO ES NADA?- La chica ya no podía reprimir lo que estaba sintiendo, un pequeño sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas al igual que las lágrimas no paraban de aparecer.- EL QUE PUEDES MORIR POR USAR ESA TRANSFORMACIÓN ¿NO ES NADA?_

 _El pelinegro solo se tocaba la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe, mientras desviaba la mirada… no fue capaz de mirar a la chica a los ojos._

 _-¿Ash puede morir?- Bonnie se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos sin creer lo que había escuchado pero Clemont la detuvo… el solo negaba con la cabeza, la pequeña quería reclamar pero al ver la tristeza en el rostro de su hermano no pudo evitar abrazarlo con mucha fuerza… siendo correspondida rápidamente._

 _-Solo es una posibilidad.- Susurro el chico pero fue demasiado alto para que todos pudieran escucharlo.-Además esto es más importante que mi vid…_

 _-¡IDIOTA!_

 _Ash solo miraba como su querida amiga comenzaba alejarse rápidamente del lugar… perdiéndose entre los árboles, el chico quería ir por ella pero primero tendría que explicarles a sus dos amigos lo que podría suceder con él si sobrepasaba ese límite._

 _-Ash…_

 _-Tranquilos chicos… tengo un plan.- Con una gran sonrisa logro calmar a ambos rubios que le correspondieron con una sonrisa pequeña.- Tengo que ir por Serena… ¡Espérenme en él centro pokémon!_

 _Ambos miraban como el chico al igual que Serena se había perdido de su vista entre los árboles, Pikachu intento seguirle el paso… pero ya era tarde y prefirió estar junto a Clemont para poder enfrentar cualquier amenaza._

 _-Hermano… ¿Ash estará bien?_

 _-De alguna forma siempre ha salido ileso de cualquier amenaza… solo nos queda en confiar en él._

* * *

 _-Te encontré._

 _La peli miel que estaba sentada en un tronco dándole la espalda al recién llegado Ash… el chico no comento nada sobre los sollozos de Serena y lentamente se acercaba a su lado.- ¿Puedo sentarme?_

 _-Si…_

 _Sin nada más se sentó a su lado… ninguno de los dos jóvenes había mencionado ninguna palabra en todo ese tiempo algo realmente muy extraño entre ellos._

 _-¿Esto se puede considerar nuestra primera discusión?- Sabía muy bien el entrenador que él que había actuado de mala manera había sido él… cosa que no era novedad.- Es raro pero con la única persona que nunca había discutido fue contigo._

 _El que los sollozos de la chica se habían detenido era muy buena señal para seguir adelante.- No te culpo de nada Serena… solo que no quería preocuparlos, además que Bonnie escuche ese tipo de información… puede ser muy duro para ella._

 _-Ya lo sé pero estabas actuando como si tu vida no valiera nada.- Ash levantaba la mirada hacia las estrellas y soltó un suspiro quería hablar pero nuevamente al escuchar la voz de Serena lo hizo callarse.- Todos dependemos de ti… si no te has dado cuenta Clemont y Bonnie te quieren demasiado._

 _-Serena…_

 _-¿Qué haríamos sin ti?- El chico solo miraba sorprendido como la chica lo encaro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y aun así mirándolo con enfado.- ¿Enserio crees que vamos a seguir nuestras vidas como si nada hubiera pasado?_

 _El chico pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla fuertemente mientras ella nuevamente se quebraba en frente de él... mojando su camiseta y él... aun sin saber como salir de esta, sin saber como podría protegerlos._

* * *

Ash sacudía su cabeza de esos recuerdos…

Ahora era muy diferente, no debía depender de un solo pokémon o de alguna transformación.

No quería nuevamente ver ese rostro de preocupación en Serena… pero ahora que lo pensaba esa vez le había dicho cosas que mostraba lo mucho que ella lo quería.

-(¿Enserio no me di cuenta que yo le gustaba?)- Tenía que sacar también esas dudas… no era el momento de pensar en eso.

-Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado entre nosotros si hubiera podido derrotar a Lysson.- Nadie pudo notar el leve sonrojo que tenía el entrenador al pensar en eso.

* * *

Silver miraba con una pequeña sonrisa todo lo que había provocado su ataque… una gran parte de la ruta estaba cubierta en llamas que desde arriba se podía notar claramente que las llamas formaban la formar de una estrella.

 **PAAAAM**

Electivire cayó fuertemente al suelo lleno de quemaduras… el pelirrojo tenía que admitir que un futuro podía ser un gran contrincante, había resistido de alguna manera la llamarada y utilizando lo que le quedaba de energía lanzo un rayo hacia su Magmar que con mucha facilidad desvió el ataque hacia otra dirección.

Mientras que Gary…

-¡GAAAAAAAHHH!- El chico estaba entre medio de las llamas, realmente sentía que había entrado en el infierno.- Mierda… ¡Quema! ¡Quema!

Silver disfrutaba escuchar los gritos del investigador… pero no podía irse de ahí sin escuchar las suplicas del nieto del profesor Oak.

O hasta no quiera levantarse para seguir siendo humillado por él y sus pokémon.

Lo que no esperaba que con mucha dificultad el castaño lograra hacer caer una de sus poké ball al suelo… luego de unos segundos todo el lugar comenzó a llenarse de vapor.

-¿Mm?

 **PAAAAAM**

Una poderosa ráfaga de agua se dirigió rápidamente hacia el pokémon de fuego que trataba de detener con todas su fuerzas el ataque… aun así fue arrastrado fácilmente por la hidrobomba.

-Si no fuera por el clima soleado… Magmar no la hubiera contado.- Solo miro como el ataque hizo que algunos arboles fueran destrozados… también perdió de vista a su pokémon.

Ahora que todo el vapor se esparció pudo notar la gran figura que estaba protegiendo al castaño… Blastoise.

-¿Tu mejor pokémon?

Gary había lanzado su bata blanco que había quedado en muy mal estado tras el potente ataque de fuego… aunque el chico tenía leves heridas en su rostro pero nada que fuera permanente.

-No voy a caer en lo mismo de nuevo.- Fue más una sorpresa para el chico de Pueblo Paleta que el pelirrojo lanzara otro pokémon al combate.- Magmar sigue consciente.

-Y eso que… está tardando mucho en recuperarse y en volver.- Gary se puso serio al ver que su nuevo contrincante era el inicial de agua de Jhoto.- ¡Feraligatr!

-¡Blastoise!

-¡ACABALO!- Exclamaron ambos chicos para que ambos pokémon se abalanzaran contra el otro.

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

Ambos tenían un intercambio de golpes que a pesar de no ser tan rápidos su fuerza era de temer, cada vez que uno de los iniciales de agua conectaban un golpe provocaban unas ráfagas de aire… aunque se notaba con facilidad la superioridad del pokémon de Jhoto en fuerza física, Feraligart aprovecho conectar un potente derechazo en el rostro de la gran tortuga, pero justo cuando iba a conectar el ataque la cabeza de Blastoise se ocultó en su caparazón.

-No lograras hacerle mucho daño en esa distancia Feraligart.- El pokémon de Jhoto asintió así que con todas su fuerzas agarro a Blastoise para luego lanzarlo hacia los aires.

-(Nuestra oportunidad para llevarnos con la victoria).- El plan de Gary era sencillo, congelar los fuertes brazos de Feraligatr para poder tener una oportunidad de conectar los ataques de Blastoise.- Rayo de hielo.

Nuevamente Blastoise saco su cabeza donde Silver pudo notar como estaba reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía congelante… de seguro que la estaba reuniendo desde que había ocultado su cabeza, El ataque se dirigía hacia el inicial de Jhoto pero puso ambas manos tratando de detenerlo aun así ambos brazos del pokémon fueron congelados.

 **PAAAM**

Luego de aterrizar y notar que él clima soleado había desaparecido, Gary ordeno a su pokémon utilizar nuevamente hidrobomba contra su oponente que a pesar de tener sus brazos congelados no se veía para nada preocupado… menos su entrenador.- (A pesar de que ambos sean tipos agua… él debe saber que las hidrobombas de Blastoise gracias a sus cañones son realmente devastadores ¿Qué es lo que hará?)

-Cascada.

A pesar del potente ataque que había lanzado el inicial de Kanto, Feraligatr estaba atravesándolo con mucha facilidad mientras que Gary solo apretaba los dientes al ver como el pokémon similar a un Alligator conecto dos golpes así rompiendo el hielo al impactar con la gran tortuga.

Ahí recién Gary pudo notar también como una cantidad de agua rodeaba a Feraligatr que conecto un fuerte uppercut haciendo que Blastoise cayera fuertemente contra el suelo.

-¡Hidroboma Feraligart!

El potente ataque de agua no eran tan grande como el que Blastoise lanzo anteriormente, pero no tenía que envidiarle nada al otro… Gary sabía que si eso impactaba costaría mucho volver a levantarse.

-¡Giro rápido!

Silver frunció el ceño al ver como ese caparazón girando a una gran velocidad estaba atravesando sin problemas el ataque de su pokémon… también haciéndole algo de daño a Feraligatr pero se recuperó rápidamente logrando detener el movimiento rápido de Blastoise.

-¿Qué?

-Es una pena que hayas dejado de ser entrenador.- Feraligatr nuevamente lanzo por los aires a Blastoise y comenzó a correr hacia la dirección que iba a caer.

Gary solo gruño y cuando iba a ordenar a atacar a su pokémon sintió un gran ardor en su cuerpo.- Grrr… ¡CABEZAZO!

 **PAAAM**

El inicial de Jhoto había quedado sin aliento por el poderoso cabezazo que había conectado Blastoise en su vientre, Silver pudo notar como el cuerpo del pokémon de Kanto había sido cubierto por una luz verde antes de lanzar su ataque.- (Subió su defensa ¿He?).

-¡Hidrobomba!- Exclamaron ambos entrenadores y sus pokémon sin perder tiempo lanzaron los potentes ataques que trataban de superarse el uno al otro.

Poco a poco el ataque de Blastoise estaba ganando terreno, hasta que pudo impactar en Feraligatr que retrocedió varios metros para luego levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡GROOOOAAARG!- Rugía el inicial de Jhoto antes que una gran aura roja cubierta por un intensos relámpagos azules lo envolvieran.

-Mierda…- El nieto del profesor Oak sentía como unas gotas de sudor caían por su rostro.- Danza dragón… ¡Rayo de hielo en sus pies!

-Hmp… buen movimiento.- Gary quería de cualquier manera borrar esa sonrisa de Silver en este momento.- Pero no servirá.

A una velocidad imposible para un Feraligatr esquivo la ráfaga congelante sin mucha dificultad para luego ir rápidamente hacia Blastoise que estaba preparando un cabezazo para detener a su poderoso oponente.

-¡LO TENEMOS BLASTOISE!- Si ese esa contra conectaba iba a ser un enorme daño para el pokémon de Silver.

Pero…

-Hidrobomba…

Utilizando el potente chorro de agua para poder elevarse y salir ileso del potente cabezazo del pokémon de Kanto, Blastoise trato de lanzar una hidrobomba hacia su oponente ahora de que en el aire era muy vulnerable pero el pokémon de Jhoto fue más veloz y Blastoise tuvo que ocultarse en su caparazón para salir ileso del ataque tipo agua.

-Danza dragón…

Cuando Blastoise salió de su caparazón ya era demasiado tarde… su oponente estaba cerca en frente de él y conecto un poderoso derechazo haciendo que Blastoise retrocediera varios metros.

-¡Ventisca!

Con un simple rugido del pokémon del pelirrojo se creó una poderosa tormenta de hielo, que congelo algunos árboles como también comenzó a congelar a Blastoise poco a poco al igual que a Gary.

-Mierda… ¿Cómo puede tener un ataque especial tan potente?

-Te estas dejando llevar mucho por las estadísticas… con razón los entrenadores de ahora son lamentables.- Silver miro seriamente a su oponente pero en el fondo estaba disfrutando la cara de desesperación del castaño.- Espero que Ash me de algo más de batalla.

Gary solo podía gruñir mientras sentía que la ventisca congelaba todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Silver miraba a sus oponentes congelados para luego sentir unos pasos detrás de él.

-Veo que el ataque especial de ese Blastoise era muy grande…- Miraba seriamente a su recién llegado Magmar que estaba respirando con algo de dificultad y con un tono algo bromista le hablo.- Mira como quedaste de un solo ataque.

Magmar solo rodeo los ojos y se quedó mirando seriamente como su compañero tipo agua se acercaba lentamente hacia los dos sujetos que estaban congelados.- Llamarada en Gary.

El potente ataque de fuego derritió rápidamente el hielo que tenía atrapado al castaño… sin causar un gran daño en él castaño que cayó fuertemente al suelo de espalda y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Feraligatr ¡ACABALO!

El inicial de Jhoto junto ambos brazos para golpear con toda su fuerza al congelado Blastoise… rompiendo el hielo enseguida pero también dejando en muy mal estado al inicial de Kanto.- Si no hubiera subido su defensa… hubiera muerto.

-Blastoise…- Gary miraba incrédulo como su primer pokémon con suerte podía respirar, trato de levantarse enseguida pero se dio cuenta de la realidad… si lanzaba otro pokémon no aguantaría para nada un ataque de ese pokémon.

Morirán.

Silver miraba seriamente al castaño que estaba de rodillas maldiciendo… solo suspiro decepcionado.

 **PAAAAM**

-¡GAAAAAARH!- Una fuerte patada de parte Silver hizo rodar algunos metros al castaño quien había quedado sin aliento por ese ataque.

-Todos son lamentables… ¡Esto no me calma!- Silver miraba con un gran odio al castaño.- ¿NO VAS HACER NADA POR TU POKÉMON?

-De que…- No podía hablar con tanta facilidad… por dios con suerte podía respirar y tampoco no tenía nada en mente de cómo salir de esta.- mierda hablas…

-¿Ni siquiera lo vas a intentar?- El pelirrojo agarro del cabello al castaño haciéndolo que se estrellara contra el suelo.- Comenzaste seguro de ti mismo… preocupándote por si sufrían tus pokémon pero ¿Hasta aquí llega sus lazos? ¿No harás nada para salvar a tus compañeros?

Gary sentía como su mente daba vueltas… pudo reaccionar cuando veía el suelo pintado de rojo por su sangre.- Grrrr…

Silver al no ver respuesta lanzo a otro pokémon al combate… su fiel Kabutops.- En lo único que podemos confiar es en nuestro equipo… son los únicos que no nos van a abandonar ¿Por qué no le podemos pagar con la misma moneda?

Kabutops acercaba sus navajas a la cabeza de la gran tortuga, en su rostro no mostraba ninguna duda en lo que iba hacer en este preciso momento.

-¡Blastoise!- El chico trato de sacar una poké ball como podía, el pelirrojo fácilmente podía detenerlo pero solo se quedó observando como el castaño que tenía sus rostro pintado de rojo por su sangre se estaba deteniendo cuando estaba a punto de tomar una poké ball.- (Umbreon ni Nidoqueen podrán soportar una batalla contra estos pokémon… ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿Qué puedo hacer?).

Le dio una fugaz mirada a ese Magmar, a Feraligart que se estaba acercando hacia ellos y al Kabutops que esperaba la orden de su entrenador para acabar con la vida del inicial de Kanto.

-Si no son "útiles" los dejan en el pc.- El pelirrojo solo cerro los ojos pero en su rostro se podía notar claramente el enfado que estaba sintiendo.- Si no salen con la habilidad o ataque que quieras… fácilmente puedes atrapar otro ¿no? Bueno tu fácilmente puedes pedirle otro Squirtle a tu abuelo ¿no?

 **PAAAAM**

Una patada de parte del pelirrojo mando lejos al castaño haciendo que quedara mirando hacia el cielo, maldiciéndose así mismo por el miedo que lo había inundado por completo en este momento… su pokémon iba a morir y al parecer él también.

-No te daré la oportunidad de eso Oak.- Se quedó mirando hacia el Blastoise que podía respirar.- Yo me encargare de tu pokémon no te preocupes… tiene mucho potencial.

Feraligart se acercó al castaño y con mucha fuerza piso al chico con su pata izquierda provocando que Gary escupiera un poco de sangre y diera un gran grito de dolor hacia el cielo.

-Feraligart… mátalo.

El castaño había susurrado cosas que nadie pudo escuchar, como disculpas a sus pokémon por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarlos mientras que su pokémon inicial al ver lo que sucedería con el castaño trataba de levantarse de cualquier manera… pero siempre terminaba en el suelo.

Gary cerró los ojos esperando su final mientras que Feraligart preparaba su puño derecho para aplastarlo.

 **SLASH**

El pelirrojo tuve que cubrirse por unas poderosas ráfagas de aire que habían aparecido de la nada pero pudo escuchar claramente los gruñidos de dolor de sus pokémon.

-¡CHUUUUU!

 **BOOOOM**

 **PAAAAM**

Cuando Silver se dio cuenta que esos ataques habían sido tajo aéreo y un poderoso rayo que había provocado una explosión y un rugido de dolor a su Feraligatr ya era demasiado tarde… su cabeza comenzó dar vueltas cuando sintió un enorme dolor en su mejilla derecha.

Alguien lo había golpeado.

-¡PEDAZO DE SUBNORMAL!- Rápidamente el recién llegado había lanzado dos poké ball más.- ¡INFERNAPE, HERACROSS!

¿Qué había sucedido?

Era la única pregunta que tenía un pelirrojo que no supo cuando había quedado tumbado en el suelo por un puñetazo.

* * *

-¡GARY REACCIONA!- La castaña sacudía con mucha desesperación a su amigo de la infancia que poco a poco por el "suave" tacto de la chica comenzó abrir sus ojos.

-¿Kaori?

 **PAAAAM**

Kabutops tuvo que bloquear el potente puñetazo de Heracross con ambas navajas para reducir el impacto… aun así retrocedió algunos pasos.

Mientras que Magmar había lanzado una gran llamarada hacia su oponente pensando que ya había acabado con él, pero Infernape la atravesó como si nada y conecto un ultra puño en el rostro del pokémon de Kanto impactándolo contra un árbol.

El recién recuperado Feraligatr lanzo una potente hidrobomba hacia Pikachu pero un simple aleteo de Pidgeot bastó para desvanecer el ataque, en ese momento Pikachu aprovecho para cubrirse de electricidad y comenzar a correr hacía Feraligatr que se cubrió en agua para también lanzarse al ataque.

 **PAAAAAM**

Ambos ataques se neutralizaron y los dos pokémon retrocedieron, el inicial de Jhoto miraba con una pequeña sonrisa al ratón eléctrico mientras este solo lo mataba con la mirada.

-Kaori llévate a Gary al centro pokémon de Ciudad Celeste…- la castaña volteo seriamente hacia Ash, quien había usado un tono muy serio pero antes le había lanzado el gorro que le pertenecía a Dawn.- Y ten cuidado.

-Eso debería decirlo yo… -La chica con algo de dificultad llevo a Gary hasta la gran ave.- ¿Estas seguro de que me lleve a Pidgeot?

-Sí… pueden haber más miembros del team rocket.- El chico no perdía de vista al pelirrojo que se levantó con algo de dificultad y comenzó a sacudirse el polvo de su vestimenta.- Pikachu quiero que también vayas con ella.

Pikachu iba a protestar pero la mirada seria que le dirigió Ash hizo tragarse sus peros y fue corriendo hacia Pidgeot.

Feraligatr no iba permitir que se fueran así como así por lo que a una gran velocidad se dirigía atacar a la chica junto al pequeño Pikachu pero un recién llegado lo hizo detenerse.

Sceptile lo miraba con una fría mirada y Feraligatr se la devolvía… el inicial de Hoenn lanzo un rayo solar pero antes de que impactara en su oponente utilizo un chorro de agua para propulsarse en el aire y poder salir ileso.

Gary con lo que le quedaba de energía regreso a su Blastoise, mientras que Kaori lo miraba con mucha preocupación por el estado en el que se encontraba.

-¿Eres Ash Ketchum verdad?- Silver no lo mostraba pero por dentro estaba ansioso, podría enfrentar al verdadero entrenador de Pueblo Paleta antes de que su padre lo encontrara.

Ash lo ignoro por completo y solo le ordeno a su Pidgeot que despegara rápidamente, mientras su ave no quiso perder tiempo y se dirigió a una gran velocidad hacia Ciudad Celeste.- ¡Te estaré esperando Ash!

Kaori pudo escuchar un: no te preocupes, de parte de Ash pero aun así no podía dejar de estar preocupada por haber dejado al chico solo contra ese pelirrojo… además llevándose dos pokémon de él.

-(No me importa el resultado Ash)- La castaña solo cerraba los ojos con fuerza.- (Solo vuelve a salvo).

* * *

Los fríos ojos de Silver se encontraron con los ojos llenos de vida de Ash.

Ningún pokémon hizo ningún movimiento… esperaban alguna acción de sus entrenadores.

-Heracross, Infernape, Sceptile…- Susurraba el pelirrojo sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento.- Son algunos de tus pokémon más fuertes, pero no serán suficientes.

-Si me pagaran por las veces que mis oponentes me dicen eso.- Decía el pelinegro para luego mirar seriamente al pelirrojo.- No te saldrás con la tuya desgraciado.

-¡ENTONCES VEN Y TRATA DE DARME MI MERECIDO!

-¡CLARO QUE LO HARÉ MIERDA!

Esa fue la señal.

Feraligatr junto a Sceptile habían desaparecido de la vista, Heracross comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de golpes a Kabutops que los estaba desviando con algo de facilidad y Magmar cubría sus puños en fuego para comenzar un intercambio con Infernape.

-¡Infernape!- La inicial de Sinnoh asintió para también cubrir sus puños con unas intensas llamas… solo que estas no tenían el mismo tono que el de Magmar, si no uno más dorado algo que había llamado la atención del pelirrojo.

-(Eso no es un puño fuego).- Miraba detenidamente como ambos pokémon de fuego tenían un intenso intercambio de golpes pero ninguno era capaz de conectar en el otro.- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo tu pokémon?

-Te darás cuenta por ti mismo…- Ash miraba seriamente a su oponente para luego con una pequeña sonrisa mirar a su pokémon de fuego.

Magmar iba a conectar un derechazo pero fue desviado con mucha facilidad para luego Infernape lanzara ahora un rápido golpe pero que el pokémon de Kanto había visto venir por lo que movió confiado su cabeza hacia la derecha.

Pero el golpe nunca llego… Silver también quedo incrédulo él había visto ver el golpe ser lanzado. Pero lo que vino después fue un fuerte gancho dejando sin aliento a Magmar para que luego recibiera una lluvia de golpes por parte de Infernape.

-Hizo una finta… seguido de a bocajarro.- Quedo mirando con más detalle el ataque y se dio cuenta que se había equivocado al notar como las llamas de la cabeza de Infernape habían aumentado.- No… solo son ultra puños cubierto por unas intensas llamas.

Las llamas de Infernape aumentaron considerablemente al igual que las de sus puños, dejando en muy mal estado a Magmar y con una patada cubierta de fuego de parte de Infernape... el pokémon de Kanto salió disparado hasta estrellarse con unos árboles.

Rompiendo alguno y dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡QUIEN SIGUE!- Exclamo el chico de Kanto mientras las llamas de Infernape aumentaban.

Silver solo sonreía.- Veo que contigo si tengo que darlo todo.

* * *

Fui un idiota al subestimarlo de esa manera.

Digo él ha luchado contra pokémon legendarios de todos modos y ha logrado salir victorioso de eso, es sorprendente que esa Infernape haya derrotado fácilmente a mi pokémon a pesar de que este ya estaba agotado por la batalla contra Electivire.

Sé muy bien que el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.

Esas llamas… supongo que basándose a lo que hizo el Lucario de Tobias desarrollo nuevas formas para potencial los ataques de sus pokémon.

Es listo.

Es fuerte.

Tiene cuatro pokémon actualmente… me pregunto cuál será el último que le queda, no pienso arriesgarme y creo que sería muy aburrido que yo use a mis seis pokémon.

-Nidoking… quiero que solo ataques a Infernape.- Mi primer pokémon asiente con un rostro serio.- Por ahora.

Mi comentario provoco lo que suponía en mi contrincante… ¿Enserio crees que no te saldrás con la tuya luego del puñetazo que me diste?

Disfrutare como nunca ver como tus esperanzas se destruyen frente a mis ojos, al igual como tu supuesto amor hacia tus pokémon.

* * *

-(Un tipo tierra y veneno… realmente es una muy mala combinación para Infernape).- El pelinegro a pesar de que por fuera tenía un rostro sereno, dentro suyo tenía una gran mezcla de sentimientos.

Ira contra este sujeto por cómo había dejado a su amigo como a sus pokémon.

Emoción por poder enfrentarse a un tipo que era realmente fuerte, al ver como ese Feraligatr podía alcanzar la velocidad de Sceptile como también ese Kabutops que podía detener y desviar los ataques de Heracross sin problemas… hacia que su cuerpo se llenara de energía.

Pero aunque tratara de ocultarlo Ash sentía una especie de malestar, algo dentro de él le decía que no tenía que luchar contra este sujeto.

Su instinto se lo pedía a gritos… la mirada que tenía el pelirrojo actualmente… no era humana.

-(Aun así tengo que partirle el trasero como sea…)- Miro detenidamente a su Infernape que se había lanzado a una gran velocidad hacia el pokémon veneno, con sus puños cubiertos por una energía de color blanca.

Nidoking no perdía de vista al pokémon y espero el momento para contraatacar cosa que realmente llamó la atención del pelinegro.

-Está analizando la velocidad de Infernape.- Cuando Infernape estaba a punto de impactar su puño, Nidoking estaba preparando un contragolpe pero el mono de fuego fácilmente pudo esquivarlo inclinando su cabeza hacia la izquierda.- Luego de analizarla espera el momento indicado para atacar… ¡Como Giovanni!

 **PAAAAAM**

Ambos pokémon conectaron un puñetazo en el rostro del otro, aunque Nidoking fue el primero en recuperarse preparaba un fuerte derechazo para dejar en muy mal estado al inicial de Sinnoh, quien antes de que ese ataque impactara en él había desaparecido de la vista del pokémon de Kanto.

-Me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta de eso.- Silver se cruzaba de brazos y trataba de no perderse ningún detalle de como Infernape se propulso con ultra puño, para poder esquivar el puño de su Nidoking para luego conectar un derechazo haciendo que el rostro de Nidoking se girara por completo.- Bueno supongo que es normal que uno use el estilo de combate de su padre ¿no?

El pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa información como también por ver que Nidoking se giraba nuevamente para encarar a su Infernape, con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **PAAAAM**

El puño del pokémon rey se había envuelto con una especie de energía toxica que mando a volar a Infernape varios metros pero al ser tipo lucha no se vio muy afectado y pudo reincorporarse en el aire para tener un buen aterrizaje.

-Nidoking no recibió el impacto… giro el rostro en el momento preciso ¿verdad?- El pelirrojo asintió a la duda del pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa.- Dijiste que Giovanni era tu padre… ¿Eres del team rocket?

-Supongo que de alguna manera pertenezco a esa organización.- El chico de Jhoto cerró los ojos mientras Ash trata de no perder de vista a ese Nidoking como tampoco a los otros dos pokémon de Silver.- Mi padre es el líder de esa organización y mi madre también es una miembro importante... por cierto me llamo Silver.

Kabutops se preparaba para clavar sus navajas en su enemigo pero este cubrió su cuerno con una intensa energía de color verde, haciendo que también aumentara de tamaño y pudiera detener los ataques precisos del pokémon prehistórico.

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

Ambos al ver que no llegarían a nada retrocedieron algunos pasos mientras no paraban de mirar al otro, en cambio los dos iniciales tenían un combate de solo velocidad donde también tenían un feroz intercambio entre los puños potenciados por la danza dragón de Feraligatr con las hojas agudas de Sceptile.

-Creo que has visto en acción a Giovanni.- El pelinegro asintió seriamente… se había dado cuenta también que la velocidad del inicial de Jhoto no era normal, por lo que tuvo que deducir que había usado un movimiento para potenciar sus habilidades.- Creo que entiendo él porque te quiere en el team rocket.

-Pues me da igual… acabare con cada uno de ustedes.- El pelinegro sabía que ya el tiempo de la charla había terminado.- ¡Sceptile ten cuidado… de seguro que ese pokémon utilizo danza dragón!

-Maldito chico listo.- Susurro el pelirrojo para luego concentrarse en los combates.- Kabutops acabalo con aqua jet, Nidoking onda toxica y Feraligatr trata de lanzarlo lejos para utilizar otra danza dragón.

Los tres pokémon del pelirrojo asintieron, Kabutops se envolvió en agua y se lanzó a una velocidad increíble hacia el escarabajo.

El pelinegro ni siquiera tardó en pensar en un contragolpe.- Infernape lanzallamas y luego trata de sorprender a tu enemigo, Sceptile hoja aguda y no le des el tiempo para que siga aumentando su fuerza como también su velocidad.- Luego miro con una pequeña sonrisa como Kabutops se estaba ya acercando a su pokémon bicho.- ¡Cross arm block Heracross!

-¿Cross arm block?- Era un nombre muy raro para un ataque pokémon.

 **PAAAAM**

Silver quedo sin habla a ver como el Heracross estaba ileso y ni siquiera estaba retrocediendo por la potencia del ataque de Kabutops, pudo notar como había hecho una especie bloqueo.

-¡Retrocede Kabutops!- Silver solo gruñía al ver que ese movimiento ya había sido previsto por Ash.- Mierda…

-¡Mega cuerno!- Ash sabía que el daño no iba a ser potente… pero iban a poder tener el tiempo que necesitaban para conectar un potente ataque.

 **BOOOM**

En el momento que el megacuerno había conectado en todo el cuerpo de Kabutops… llevándoselo así, el lanzallamas de Infernape choco contra la onda tóxica de Nidoking provocando así una gran explosión.

Mientras aun había humo, Nidoking lo atravesó como si nada mientras sus puños eran cargados por una energía morada tóxica mientras que Ash ordeno a Infernape envolverse en unas poderosas llamas azules para poder enfrentar al pokémon más fuerte del pelirrojo.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Para Ash era increíble que ese Nidoking pudiera resistir los ataques consecutivos del envite ígneo mientras que Silver le sorprendía como ese Infernape podía utilizar ese ataque de doble filo sin mucha dificultad y de distintas maneras.

 **PAAAAM**

Mientras que Sceptile atacaba consecutivamente con sus hojas que sobresalían de sus brazos rodeadas por una intensa energía a un Feraligatr que mostraba varios cortes por todo su cuerpo, aun así ya se había acostumbrado a la velocidad de su oponente por lo que cuando el inicial de Hoenn iba atacar con la hoja de su brazo derecho, dio un brinco hacia atrás teniendo la distancia suficiente para poder lanzar el ataque ventisca.

-¡Rayo solar!- Sceptile asintió reuniendo una pequeña cantidad de energía solar que fue suficiente para poder propulsarse entre los aires y salir ilesos de la gran tormenta de nieve.

-Ingenuo…-Susurro Silver pero Ash tambien le devolvía la sonrisa.

-¿Enserio crees que solo con ese tendrás tiempo para utilizar danza dragón?- Ash punto hacia el cielo aunque claro tenía su vista hacia el combate de Heracross, logrando notar que mientras hacía que Kabutops se estrellara contra varios árboles, el escarabajo estaba reuniendo una intensa energía en su puño derecho.- ¡GARRA DRAGÓN SCEPTILE!

El pelirrojo solo miraba seriamente como Sceptile descendía a una gran velocidad mientras las garras del pokémon de Hoenn se envolvieron en una poderosa energía azulada.- ¡Ventisca!

Ash no estaba preocupado por esa orden, sabía muy bien que el ataque de Sceptile lograría impactar antes del ataque de Feraligatr… pero lo que había provocado Feraligatr no se lo esperaba nunca.

El ataque de hielo se formó antes pero solo congeló… a su propio usuario.

 **CRACK**

A pesar de la gran cantidad de energía que Sceptile le había puesto a ese ataque, el hielo no había tenido ninguna especie de daño, no se rompió hasta que él pelirrojo ordenara atacar a su Feraligatr.

Así el pokémon tipo agua rompió el hielo con suma facilidad y aprovechando que el inicial tipo planta, había retrocedido de un salto luego de utilizar el ataque dragón no pudo evadir el potente puñetazo de Feraligatr que hizo que revotara varias veces en el suelo.

-Danza dragón…

A pesar de preocuparse por el gran golpe que recibió su pokémon tenía que también concentrarse en los otros combates.

Aunque ambos entrenadores estaban teniendo dificultades.

-(Es demasiado difícil usar a tres pokémon en combate contra él)- Fueron los pensamientos de ambos entrenadores ya que ellos se especializaban en los combates de uno a uno.

-¡Puño certero!- Exclamó el pelinegro para que luego el pelirrojo volteara sorprendido como un puñetazo rodeado por una poderosa energía de color rojo impacto en el pokémon prehistórico, haciendo que Kabutops saliera disparado varios metros.

-Por ahora uno menos…- Susurro el pelinegro para luego enfocarse en la batalla de Infernape y Nidoking.- ¡Lanzallamas!

-(Ahora entiendo porque ordeno usar mega cuerno en vez de un ataque tipo lucha, aprovecho ese tiempo en el que había dejado sin aliento a Kabutops para que Heracross lograra reunir una gran cantidad de energía para tener preparado el puño certero justo cuando mi pokémon podía contraatacar).

 **BOOOM**

Nidoking miraba sus manos lleno de ira, le dolían demasiado a causa de las quemaduras que le fueron provocadas al detener el ataque con ambas manos.

Infernape nuevamente se lanzó hacia su oponente, Nidoking al igual que silver esperaban el momento indicado para qué el pokémon rey girara su rostro pero…

 **PAAAAM**

Un fuerte puñetazo cubierto en llamas lo hizo retroceder varios pasos mientras un poco de vapor salía del rostro del Nidoking, quien al abrir los ojos veía como una poderosa ráfaga de fuego se dirigía hacia él.

 **BOOOM**

-¿Cómo lograste conectar ese golpe?

Ash solo le sonreía.- ¿Enserio crees que esa era la máxima velocidad de Infernape?- El pelinegro ahora solo miraba hacia el inicial tipo agua que iba a una gran velocidad hacia Sceptile que estaba levantándose con algo de dificultad.- ¡Heracross, Infernape!

Una ráfaga de fuego hizo retroceder al inicial de Jhoto para salir ileso pero tampoco se esperaba que Heracross se lanzara hacia el utilizando mega cuerno. Aun así Feraligatr con el plus que tenía en velocidad pudo agarrar con mucha facilidad el cuerno del escarabajo, ignorando por completo el leve ardor que le provocaba la energía que rodeaba al cuerno lanzó con una enorme facilidad al escarabajo por los aires.

-Feraligatr… bajaste tu guardia.- Exclamó el pelirrojo con los brazo cruzados al ver las distracciones que estaban haciendo los pokémon de Ash.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, Infernape lo sostenía desde atrás dejando sus brazos inútiles por el fuerte agarre del pokémon de fuego.

Ash solo sonreía al ver toda la energía solar que estaba reuniendo Sceptile en este momento.- ¡Ahora!

Feraligatr veía horrorizado como un potente rayo de energía se dirigía hacia él.

 **BOOOOM**

Los tres pokémon volvieron al lado del entrenador de Kanto, los tres con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que por ahora estaban llevando la ventaja.

-(Lo he estado subestimando demasiado…)- El pelirrojo apretaba los puños disimuladamente para poder calmarse.- (Hubiera podido terminar el combate en este tiempo si hubiera estado en mis expectativas).

Silver tenía que reconocer que Ash desde su último combate se había hecho muy fuerte.

Para que decir sus pokémon… lograron tener algo de ventaja cuando Ash comenzó a dar órdenes.

-Aun así… veo que ya puedo dejar de contenerme.- La mirada de Silver cambio a una llena de frialdad.- Como dijo Giovanni…

- _Si alguien no hace lo quieres… elimínalo._

El pelinegro al escuchar eso sintió como una especie de escalofrío en su espalda.

Más cuando sintió una gran presencia detrás de él, los pokémon voltearon y quedaron perplejos al ver a Kabutops a punto de atacar a su entrenador.

Ash veía todo en cámara lenta… como el inicial de Jhoto con el ataque cascada conecto un uppercut en Infernape haciendo que volara algunos metros por los aires y como Nidoking apareció de la nada estrellando los rostros de Sceptile y Heracross en el suelo.

 **SLASH**

Silver miraba con el ceño fruncido como el chico se impulsó rápidamente hacia adelante, el pokémon prehistórico solo logro hacerle un leve corte en el hombre derecho.

O al menos eso parecía.

El pelinegro ignoro por completo a los pokémon y solo corría con gran rabia hacia el pelirrojo que solo estaba observando a su contrincante.

En el momento indicado se impulsó hacia la derecha para esquivar el jab de Ash, luego hacia el otro lado para esquivar el derechazo y para luego estar solo a pocos centímetros del rostro del pelinegro para contraatacar.

 **PAAAAM**

Ash solo gruñía y trataba de seguir en pie, de un solo movimiento del pelirrojo hizo que sus piernas no dejaran de temblar además de un gran dolor en su pierna derecha.- ¡Que me hiciste cabrón!

 **PAAAM**

Un gancho en el estómago fue la respuesta que obtuvo, quedando así sin aliento y agarrándose con fuerza su vientre.

-Tu estilo es el de un boxeador.- El pelirrojo nuevamente se acercaba al pelinegro y conecto un derechazo provocando que la mente de Ash diera vueltas.- La forma más eficiente de acabar con ellos es con una patada baja.

El pelinegro había leído sobre eso, era una especie de patada que podía dejar paralizadas las piernas de un luchador… era realmente un ataque efectivo contra los boxeadores porque ellos dependían mucho de sus piernas.

Nuevamente como su rival anterior el pelinegro estaba de rodillas mirando el suelo.- Al parecer a los habitantes de tu pueblo les gusta ser pisoteados, estar en el lodo como las escorias que son.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Heracross al igual que Sceptile querían ir ayudar a su entrenador pero el pokémon variocolor aplico más fuerza en su agarre haciendo que ellos se inundaran más en la tierra.

Infernape había tenido un fuerte aterrizaje y la verdad ese ataque lo había dejado fuera de sí… no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba, ni que estaba haciendo.

La verdad el que haya resistido un ataque de ese nivel… era un claro ejemplo de lo fuerte que era este pokémon.

-No puedo evitar emocionarme al pensar que en poco tiempo tendremos a todo tu pueblo así… a tus amigos, tus pokémon y a tu familia.- Silver solo sonría al ver como el hombro derecho de Ash se llenaba de sangre que comenzó a caer por su brazo pero aún no estaba satisfecho con eso, piso con fuerza la cabeza de ash, para que "besara" el suelo .- Para luego ver como gritan mientras son devorados por las llamas.

Esa imagen paso por la mente de Ash, podía escuchar claramente los gritos del profesor Oak, Tracey, Kaori, Gary y de su madre.

A sus pokémon en el suelo sin vida.

Para el pelirrojo era increíble ver como el chico hacía todo el esfuerzo para levantar su cabeza, a pesar de que el aplicara más fuerza en su pie y los tumbara nuevamente contra el suelo.

Seguía intentando.

-¿Por qué?

 **PAAAAM**

Claramente se podía ver que el rostro del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta estaba cubierto de sangre, aun así de improvisto logro levantarse y conectar un uppercut a Silver, haciendo que este se despegara del suelo.

Nidoking y Feraligatr quedaron incrédulos al ver eso… su entrenador estaba sangrando.

Kabutops iba a despedazar al pelinegro pero estaba tan concentrado en eso que no vio venir el ultra puño de Infernape seguido por un lanzallamas.

 **BOOOM**

Sin perder tiempo el pokémon tipo agua apareció detrás del mono de fuego, quien quedo incrédulo por la velocidad de ese gran pokémon pero antes de que el puño de Feraligatr impactara en él… su cuerpo fue cubierto por unas llamas azules que hicieron retroceder por instinto al inicial de Jhoto.

Ignorando por completo a Feraligatr, Infernape impacto contra Nidoking provocando una pequeña explosión donde se podía notar que el inicial tipo fuego se quejaba del daño que se había provocado al utilizar ese ataque.

Nidoking cayó como un saco de papas al suelo… ese ataque le había hecho en verdad mucho daño.

Feraligatr nuevamente era libre y se abalanzaba contra Infernape pero…

 **SLASH**

El brazo derecho del inicial de agua ahora tenía un gran corte… de cual estaba saliendo sangre.

Sceptile logró intervenir a tiempo, los pokémon de Ash estaba realmente molestos.

El pelinegro solo se volteó a ver con una pequeña sonrisa mientras su rostro estaba lleno de sangre.- Ya era hora que hicieran algo.

Kabutops se había recuperado pero Heracross intervino en su recorrido golpeando una gran cantidad de veces utilizando demolición.

Sceptile era golpeado de distintas direcciones sin poder hacer nada contra la increíble velocidad de Feraligatr.- ¡A los arboles Sceptile!

El pokémon inicial de Hoenn sonrío y sin importarle nada impulsando a una gran velocidad desapareció de la vista entre los árboles.

Seguido por Feraligatr.

-Ocultarse de mi pokémon no servirá de nada…- Silver se limpió con su mano derecha la sangre que tenía en su boca, estaba realmente cabreado.- El ataque y la velocidad ya han superado por mucho la de Sceptile.

-¿Y eso que?- Ash solo miraba seriamente al pelirrojo.- ¿Sabes que Sceptile es casi invencible si entra en una selva o bosque? Debo agradecer estos árboles para poder hacer que Sceptile podía seguirle el paso a tu pokémon.

* * *

-Estará en buen estado no te preocupes… por cierto sus pokémon ahora están en buen estado.

Kaori solo miraba detenidamente a un dormido Gary, quien estaba cubierto de vendas y conectado a algunas máquinas.

-Gracias enfermera.- La castaña le daba una pequeña sonrisa a la enfermara la cual le correspondía con una más grande.

-Eres muy buena cuidando de tu novio así.- La castaña soltó una pequeña carcajada al escuchar ese comentario.

-Es un preciado amigo enfermera.- La chica en sí al decir en esa frase también vino en su mente un sonriente Ash.- Y en este mismo momento mi otro amigo está luchando contra ese tipo.

Pikachu solo miraba por la ventana preocupado, realmente esperaba que Ash y los demás estuvieran bien mientras que Pidgeot sentía un malestar dentro de ella mientras estaba descansando en el tejado del centro pokémon.

-¿Ese chico era Ash?- La castaña asintió a la pregunta.- Entonces ten seguro que estará bien, de alguna forma siempre termina metiéndose en problemas y sale de ellos.

La castaña ahora acariciaba suavemente la mejilla del dormido castaño.- Pero ese es problema enfermera… esta vez no es un problemita de niños.

Para la hermosa mujer peli rosa era algo muy triste al ver escuchar eso de parte de la chica acompañada de esa pobre sonrisa… tratando de ocultar la preocupación que estaba sintiendo.

* * *

Feraligatr respiraba con mucha dificultad, sus patas temblaban y los nuevos cortes que aparecían en su cuerpo no ayudaban en nada.

Ese desgraciado de Hoenn había superado su velocidad nuevamente.

Era normal era considerado como el protector del bosque y sabía cómo usar todo su entorno a su favor… ni siquiera utilizar dos danza dragón cambiaron el resultado.

De pronto apareció Sceptile en frente de él y conecto unas poderosas garras dragón en el abdomen del inicial de Jhoto… este ya cegado por la ira dio un enorme rugido hacia el cielo.

Provocando que la mayoría del entorno se congelara.

* * *

Ash y Silver miraban algo sorprendidos de que la mayoría de los arboles comenzaron a congelarse y la mayoría de los pokémon trataba de escapar lo más rápido posible.

 **PAAAAM**

El megacuerno de Heracross.

Contra el aqua jet de Kabutops.

Ambos se miraban seriamente al ver que ambos ataques se neutralizaron, Kabutops no perdió tiempo y se lanzó rápidamente hacia el escarabajo que lo esperaba confiado.

Infernape y Nidoking no hacían ningún movimiento… ambos trataban de recuperarse.

-¡Demolición!

-¡Ve por el Kabutops!

El pokémon prehistórico detenía los golpes con suma facilidad gracias a su defensa férrea provocada por sus navajas, espero el momento indicado para dar una lluvia de cortes contra el escarabajo que a pesar de tener un cuerpo jodidamente duro… se estaban mostrando las consecuencias.

-¡Heracross!

-¡Aqua Jet!

Kabutops lo arrastro con su ataque hasta estrellarse contra un árbol, Heracross dio un gran grito de dolor cuando fue impactado contra el árbol y romperlo en el acto.

El pokémon prehistórico dio un gran salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia… miraba con un gran respeto a su oponente que se estaba levantando con mucha dificultad.

Con suerte podía mantenerse de pie.

Un recién llegado había detenido temporalmente la batalla, no era nadie más ni menos que Feraligatr que estaba cubierto de cortes y heridas pero con una pequeña sonrisa arrastraba a un mal herido Sceptile.

-¡Sceptile!- Grito Ash mientras veía como Feraligart lo lanzo cerca del entrenador como si solo fuera basura.

-No tienes nada que hacer contra mí Ash…- Silver le dio una suave acaricia a Feraligatr, el pelinegro solo apretaba los puños al sentirse tan arrinconado en este tiempo.- Esto es lo que se te avecina dentro de unas semanas… a mí me da igual si estas con nosotros o no, solo quiero divertirme… ver tu cara de horror y ves como tu determinación al igual como la esperanza desaparezcan de tu mirada.

Ash solo apretaba los puños de la rabia, el chico que tenía en frente de él era fuerte demasiado pero…

¿Enserio tenía que atacar de esa manera?

Se le vino en la mente en el estado que estaba Gary al igual como era pisoteado por Feraligatr, como Kabutops intento cortarlo… como Silver lo había humillado y como había dejado a Heracross como también a Sceptile.

-El hecho de que me una a ustedes no me garantiza la seguridad de mi pueblo.- Exclamo el chico para luego acercarse hacia el pelirrojo, ambos se miraban seriamente encarándose… esperando cualquier provocación del otro.- Y bueno yo también quiero verte tumbado en suelo pidiendo piedad como una perra… ¡TE DEVOLVERÉ TODO LO QUE LE HICISTE A GARY!

 **PAAAM**

Ambos chicos conectaron un golpe en el rostro del otro pero Ash fue el primero en recuperarse acercándose rápidamente hacia el pelirrojo que miraba incrédulo lo que estaba pasando.- Tus golpes comparado a lo que recibía de Primeape… ¡No son nada!

 **PAAAAM**

Un gancho había dejado sin aliento al pelirrojo.

-¡Tampoco al ver a Serena sufriendo por mi culpa!

 **PAAAAM**

-Comparado a esas cosas ¡Solo eres un simple estorbo!

Recordando cómo le había indicado Primeape hizo todo el proceso con una coordinación increíble.

Sus pies, cadera, hombro todo perfecto para conectar un potente derechazo en el rostro del pelirrojo… estrellándolo contra el suelo.

* * *

¿Por qué?

En un segundo yo lo tenía mirándolo en el suelo.

¿Por qué ahora era el que me tenía en esa posición?

El solo me quedaba mirando con un rostro realmente serio… dispuesto a matar, este chico con él que me estoy enfrentando no es nada comparado como el que había luchado contra Tobias… el solo era un chico tonto que cometía muchos errores.

Pero aun así… el desgraciado estaba rodeado de personas que lo amaban.

¿Por qué?

¿Esa gente es su motivación?

¿Por eso se niega a caer?

Gary se arrodillo y no hizo nada por salvar a sus pokémon… al verse en un gran peligro ¿Por qué este tipo es diferente? Incluso se lanzó contra mí para ser tiempo y que sus pokémon se recuperaran

Este desgraciado no ha estado dándolo todo contra mí.

¿Por qué digo esto?

-¡MAR DE LLAMAS!- Grito el pelinegro a los cielos mientras que su Infernape imitaba esa acción… las llamas de ese pokémon aumentaron considerablemente al igual que creo un pequeño cráter debajo de él.- ¡ESPESURA!

Sceptile se levantó también ¿Cómo?

¿Los lazos que tienen son tan fuertes que reaccionan a lo que siente su entrenador?

Ni siquiera yo he logrado eso con tanta facilidad.

El inicial tipo planta se volvió de una intensa aura de color verde y miraba con una gran frialdad hacia mi Feraligatr.

Heracross piso fuertemente el suelo y mirando decido a seguir el combate como si se hubiera acostumbrado al ardor provocados por los cortes.

-Muchos creen superarme.- Le susurro mientras lo miro ahora realmente enfadado.- Luego de eso piden a gritos piedad… creen que soy una presa fácil, tratan de matarte… de utilizarme.

Nuevamente unos fugases recuerdos aparecen por mi mente pero los borro con la misma facilidad que aparecieron.- ¡Voy a demostrarte la diferencia entre nosotros!

-¡Chicos no podemos permitirnos perder por un tipo como este!- Sus pokémon rugen con la misma motivación y los tres pokémon de cada uno se abalanzan contra el otro.

Ambos haríamos lo mismo supongo… pero mis piernas tiemblan y mi cabeza aun da vuelta por los golpes que me dio anteriormente.

Por lo que veo él está en las mismas condiciones.

* * *

Si estuviera en mejores condiciones me abalanzaría contra de él para molerlo a golpes.

Enserio no sentía esta rabia desde que combatía contra el team flare… ¡Maldita sea al menos con ellos se podía luchar de una manera limpia!

En cambio con él… un movimiento en falso y mi vida como las de mis pokémon puede irse a la mierda.

¿Tengo que hacer lo mismo?

¿Matarlo como también a sus pokémon?

¡NO DUDES!

Si dudo la voluntad de mis pokémon también disminuirá… mientras avance el combate tendré la respuesta de lo que haré si me llevo la victoria.

No…

¡Solo tengo dos opciones! Y son ¡GANAR O GANAR!

* * *

 **Insertar: Wheight of my pride – Pay Money To my Pain**

* * *

Infernape lanzo ahora una enorme ráfaga de fuego hacia Nidoking que trato de contrarrestarla con su onda toxica pero esta fue fácilmente desvanecida por las intensas llamas, haciendo que el pokémon tuviera que detener el ataque nuevamente con sus manos… aun así no fue suficiente.

 **BOOOM**

A pesar del gran daño que recibió corrió hacia Infernape y conecto un puñetazo cubierto por energía toxica, luego conectó otro para luego mandar lejos al inicial de fuego con su cola pero este no se iba a dejar vencer rápidamente y sabiendo que aun potenciado por su habilidad no era suficiente para detener a su oponente se cubrió en una intensas llamas azules y se lanzó nuevamente contra Nidoking.

Cada intercambio que tenía hacía temblar el suelo provocando que los pocos pokémon salvajes que quedaban en esa ruta se alejaran más y más.

Por otro lado Feraligart seguía superando en velocidad a Sceptile pero este solo estaba concentrado… sus instintos se habían agudizado gracias a su habilidad por lo que podía encontrar con facilidad a su oponente.

-¡VENTISCA!- Feraligart al ver que Sceptile se preparaba nuevamente para atacarlo nuevamente se cubría por una especie de escudo de hielo.

-¡HOJA AGUDA!- Ahora las hojas echas de energías eran de un tamaño enorme y con mucha facilidad había destruido el hielo que estaba protegiendo a su contrincante.- ¡AHORA ES TU OPORTUNIDAD!

Silver se dio cuenta que en ese momento en la espalda de Sceptile había una enorme cantidad de energía solar reunida y abriendo su boca lanzo un potente rayo solar contra Feraligatr que fue "tragado" por ese ataque.

 **BOOOOM**

Ash abrió los ojos como platos al ver como Feraligatr de un rugido desvaneció el ataque… una intensa aura de color azul lo envolvía al igual que sus ojos se habían tornado de un intenso color azul.

-¡TORRENTE!- Rugió Silver al igual que el inicial de Jhoto para luego aparecer rápidamente en frente de Sceptile conectando un poderoso puñetazo.

Mientras Sceptile trataba de levantarse, Heracross volaba para esquivar todas las rocas afiladas que aparecían por el terreno mientras que su puño estaba cubierto por una intensa energía rojiza… una de las grandes rocas habían aparecían en frente de él.

-¡Megacuerno!- El escarabajo asintió para luego atravesar la gran roca sin ningún problema e impactando el poderoso ataque en la cabeza de Kabutops… mientras este a la vez.

 **CRACK**

Unas rocas afiladas habían atravesado las alas de Heracross como también una de sus piernas y otra cerca de su "estomago" pero gracias a Arceus no fue muy profunda… aun así el pokémon escupió sangre.

 **CRACK**

Al igual Kabutops no salió ileso... sentía claramente cómo se estaba rompiendo una parte de su cabeza.

 **Wheight of my pride**

 **(El peso de mi orgullo)**

 **Do I really need that?**

 **(¿De verdad lo necesito?)**

-¡HERACROOOOOSS!

-¡Kabutops!

 **Wheight of my pride**

 **(El peso de mi orgullo)**

 **Do I really need that?**

 **(¿De verdad lo necesito?)**

Las rocas se desvanecieron y Heracross cayó fuertemente al suelo, Ash rápidamente lo regreso a su poké ball y la quedo mirando con mucha preocupación.

-No…- El chico no podía creer que estuviera sucediendo lo mismo como en Kalos.- No de nuevo…

El pokémon prehistórico clavó sus afiladas garras en el terreno y trataba de recuperarse del golpe que había recibido… pero su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, también su visión comenzó a tornarse borrosa.

-¡Sceptile!- El pokémon pudo reaccionar con el grito de su entrenador y poder esquivar por los pelos el ataque del poderoso Feraligatr… que había tomado la posición de estar corriendo en cuatro patas.

Para temor de Sceptile su velocidad así era aún superior.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

A pesar de sus esfuerzos solo podía repeler los ataques mientras cargaba energía solar, cuando por fin obtuvo una enorme cantidad el ataque se congelo tras la ventisca de Feraligart.

El ojo derecho de Sceptile estaba casi cerrado por completo… su visión no estaba al 100% solo vio como los puños de su oponente se envolvían en agua y se abalanzaba contra de él.

El invoco nuevamente sus hojas agudas… aumentando el tamaño lo máximo que podía y poder acabar con su oponente con toda la energía que le quedaba.

Ambos dieron un enorme salto y conectaron sus golpes… mientras aterrizaban todo parecía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hasta que Sceptile cayó sin fuerzas al suelo mientras que una cicatriz en forma de "X" adornaba ahora el vientre de Feraligatr… como también su sangre.

 **When you ´re falling to the ground**

 **(Cuando estas cayendo al suelo)**

 **What do you see?**

 **(¿Qué es lo que ves?)**

Ash solo mordía su labio inferior mientras regresaba a Sceptile a su poké ball, a pesar del esfuerzo de sus pokémon no eran capaces de derrotar a los pokémon de Silver… eran capaces de solo dejarlos mal herido para darlo todo en un combate

Fue cuando abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y con una sonrisa solo miro hacia Infernape que estaba respirando con dificultad… su cuerpo lleno de heridas mientras que el de Nidoking salía una gran cantidad de vapor por recibir ataques con una gran temperatura.

 **Your pride is going down with reality**

 **(Tu orgullo se está perdiendo en la realidad)**

Infernape sabía muy bien que sucedió con sus compañeros y estaba realmente cabreara… heracross era uno de sus compañeros más cercanos al ser ambos entrenados por Priemape Sceptile era su mayor rival.

A una gran velocidad pateó con gran fuerza a Kabutops mandándolo a volar algunos metros, para luego aparecer en frente de Feraligatr y conectar un ultra puño tumbándolo en el suelo.

Cuando iba hacia Nidoking la advertencia de Ash la hizo ponerse en alerta… el desgraciado estaba en frente de ella, agarrándola del rostro hizo que se estrellara en el suelo una y otra vez.

 **You may try to stand up**

 **(Puedes tratar de ponerte de pie)**

 **But you´ll realize your dreams are gone**

 **(Pero te darás cuenta de que tus sueños se han ido)**

-¡ENVITE IGNEO!- Tenía que controlarse… no importaba que estaba haciendo mierda a uno de tus pokémon, a su familia.- ¡LUEGO ACABALO CON LANZALLAMAS!

Envolviéndose en llamas Nidoking no pudo soportar la intensa temperatura y tuvo que soltar a su presa, esta cabreada conecto el potente ataque en él… haciendo que retrocediera varios pasos.

-¡Nidoking cuidado!- El pelirrojo tuvo un fugaz recuerdo de él y en frente sus padres con una pequeña sonrisa… como una familia normal y le entregaban un huevo… de cual en algunos días salió un nidoran macho variocolor.

El pokémon rey solo miraba de incrédulo como un enorme lanzallamas lo envolvía haciando que solo rugiera de dolor al sentir que como su cuerpo era consumido por las llamas.

 **BOOOOM**

Al esparcirse el humo Ash e Infernape pudieron notar algo que los dejo perplejos… Kabutops había clavado una de sus garras en un pequeño rattata que gritaba de dolor y trataba de cualquier manera escapar de su cercana muerte.

-Gigadrenado.- Exclamo el pelirrojo con un rostro serio y Ash miraba incrédulo como con sus navajas afiladas Kautops succionaba la energía vital del pobre Rattata.- Supongo que no sabías que Kabutops podría hacer eso ¿no?

Ash había escuchado de la pokédex que Kabutos corta y absorbe a su presa… pero no sabía que era de esa manera.

Solo había quedado la piel del pokémon.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- Exclamó el pelinegro haciendo que su pokémon tipo fuego aumentara la cantidad de las llamas y se lanzara contra un recuperado Kabutops… Feraligatr se había unido a la batalla.

Aun así Infernape les estaba dando un buen combate pero sus fuerzas disminuían por cada segundo que pasaba… no importaba lo furiosa que estaba, el desgaste físico era mucho peor.

-A este paso.- El pelinegro solo miraba como de un puñetazo su pokémon había salido disparada, Ash corrió rápidamente para poder atraparla a tiempo... ambos tuvieron un fuerte aterrizaje.- ¿Estas bien?

Infernape asintió mientras miraba con mucho agotamiento a su entrenador y el solo la abrazo.- Descuida… yo me encargo.

 **The weight of my pride has destroyed me again**

 **(El peso de mi orgullo me ha destruido de Nuevo)**

 **But tell me how does it feel when you tell a lie**

 **(Pero dime que se siente cuando dices una mentira)**

-¡Terremoto!- Dijo el pelirrojo con un tono lleno de frialdad.

-Mierda.- Ash regreso a Infernape antes de que ocurriera algo que Ash nunca se podría perdonar… y esta vez no podría volver en el tiempo para arreglarlo.

Silver miraba algo maravillado todo el caos que había provocado… todo estaba destruido… pero algo que se estaba levantando lleno de heridas y con mucha sangre en su rostro lo hizo realmente enfadarse.

-¡PORQUE NO TE RINDES DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- El pelirrojo había dejado de divertirse al ver que no importaba con que le diera, el tipo seguía encarándolo como si hiciera alguna diferencia.- ¡Ya es hora de rendirse maldita sea!

Ash solo sonreía.- Tienes razón.- Silver y los tres pokémon miraban incrédulos como unas enormes alas aparecían detrás de Ash.

 **So tell me who's insane is it me or is it you?**

 **(Así que dime quien es el loco ¿Eres tú o soy yo?)**

Un enorme rugido inundo el lugar, esas alas eran de un Charizard… Kabutops fue rápidamente hacia Ash para terminar de una vez por todas con este combate.

 **PAAAAM**

El pokémon prehistórico fue impactado contra el suelo por un cabreado Charizard que luego lanzo un potente lanzallamas que provoco una gran explosión… al esparcirse… Kabutops estaba fuera de combate y lleno de quemaduras.

Feraligatr se envolvió en agua y se abalanzo contra Charizard que cubrió sus puños llenos de electricidad para enfrentar cara a cara al inicial de Jhoto.

 **PAAAM**

El cansancio acumulado por las batallas contra Blastoise y el increíble Sceptile de Ash, habían dejado agotado al poderoso pokémon por lo que el puño de trueno fue el que gano el intercambio… mientras Feraligatr rugía de dolor al sentir una gran cantidad de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo pero Charizard no acabaría solo con eso.

Lastimo a sus compañeros…

Tambien a su antiguo rival Blastoise…

Y lo más importante… ¡HABÍAN DAÑADO A ASH!

Luego de ese puño trueno le siguieron más para luego con toda su fuerza tumbó al inicial de Jhoto en el suelo… también quedando fuera de combate.

Nidoking se preparaba para luchar contra el inicial de Kanto… mientras Silver trataba de calmar todas las emociones que sentía dentro de él.

Especialmente abalanzarse contra el pelinegro.

Silver solo miraba incrédulo como Ash le sonreía mientras una gota de sangre caía al suelo.- Tienes razón Silver… ríndete.

Realmente al escuchar eso un leve escalofrió le envolvió.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 8**

 **LO TERMINE MIERDA ¡WIIII! pero bueno por mientras respondo los reviews ya subiré él cap... lo hago solo para que el que comente el review 200 tenga algo de leer y que deje de romperme las pelotas e.e asi que en una hora más vuelvan a revisarlo jaajaja.**

 **Bueno en él próximo cap dejare las peliculas que yo considero canon y pues porque puse en el cap anterior que Erika fue un contrincante duro... simple en la primera generación si usaban somnifero, paralizador y restricción ¡YA CAGASTE!**

 **La canción no la puse por completo solo frases que encontre que iban perfecta en esas partes... porque esta canción la usare mucho en esta saga que encuentro que es perfecta entre Ash y Silver.**

 **La pondre en versión full en los proximos caps :v**

 **¡A los comentarios!**

 **Wholock87: Me dice que fue cliché y usted hizo lo mismo en su último cap :v ¿Vio que me salio puto? Jajaja se me hace raro imaginarte riendose como imbecil XD para mi solo eres puto e.e ¡Cuidate mijo! ¡MI TLC ES SUPERIOR A TU ND!**

 **TheGamer24: Mijo yo mismo me doy cuenta que con 10000 palabras no avanzo casi nada :v y felicidades por ser el review 200 :v**

 **Prietar: Nop es Leaf... la personaje femenino de RF/LG solo qué quise agregarle un nuevo nombre al igual como lo tiene Ash (Red) y Gary (Green) ¡Saludos!**

 **Ronaldc V2: Realmente disfrute mucho escribir ese episodio, no tenía que enfocarme solo en batallas si no en cosas que realmente son muy interesante y trato de llenar los huecos argumentales a mi manera claro esta, lo que más me costo fue lo del tipo Hada pero veo que si lograron disfrutarlo y eso me alegra mucho... cuidate.**

 **0pablo1: Iba a mencionar algo más pero no encontré el como jaja, pero eso sí a Ash no le interesa para nada esa región e.e actualmente yo tambien estoy algo apurado pero bueno... ¡cuidate!**

 **Baraka108: En Kanto mi querido lector vergudo es hasta que pueda terminar con el problema del team rocket por lo que actualmente esta muy pensativo ya que... May y Dawn querían visitarlo en estas semanas tambíen, bueno me alegra mucho él hecho de que les haya gustado al señor papá que habla de las hadas jajaja y bueno amigo... Kaori solo sera entrenadora, no es por menospreciar a las otras pero ya me tiene algo harto que solo Ash siempre sea el que quiere ganar una liga, espero que ya Ash se enfrente en una semi final contra su acompañante femenino ¡SERA GENIAL!**

 **Bueno amigo te prometo que en la proxima le respondo con más calma ¡Se me cuida!**

 **AndrickDa2: El otro día soñe que subía el cap 12 y afirmaba que era harém XD fue un sueño bastanto raro jajaja, bueno Ash es demasiado sociable logra de alguna manera siempre quedarse en la mente de sus conocidos... mientras a él le vale verga jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado el cap mijo :3 se me cuida.**

 **CCSakuraForever: Mega piedra si le daré... quien sera el o la afortunada lo tengo en mente hace tiempo jaja cuidate.**

 **AqomXG: Mi sato mentalmente ya tendra 18 años en un cuerpo de un chico entre los 15 y 16 años, sobre las groserías supongo que es por la edad y con la excusas de: por todo lo que paso en Kalos, ya que actualmente mi mente esta hecho mierda por esta actualización... aunque supongo que nosotros podemos hablar mejor por MP en facebook pero bueno socio de ti leer eso me causa mucha alegría :)**

 **Irealiti13: Usted solo viene a comentar para ser el reviews 100 o 200? XD recuerdo que tu fuiste el 100 y no recuerdo haberte visto más :v May junto a Dawn actualmente no pueden salir al menos que sea algo "obligado" porque luchar contra el tema rocket es más importante, bueno por lo que le ocurrió a Kaori... Ash estaba pensando quedarse seriamente un tiempo más junto a la chica, pero con esto arruino muchos planes y sabe que a pesar de llevarle la contraria a su madre, Ash tendrá que ir al monte plateado ¡Cuídate!**

 **Soul of Demons: Ay Dios mio si que has tenido mala suerte, pero bueno siempre ha que buscar un lado positivo a las cosas (La verdad estoy en blanco ahora por falta de sueño) pero bueno cuídate y suerte en tu fic.**

 **Boomingmaster: Hoy deje el cap justo donde apareció Charizard para dejarte con las ganas :v el nivel actual de mi Ash pues ya supera sin mucha dificultad a cualquier líder de gimnasio con el que se haya enfrentado en sus viajes y puedo ponerlo a un nivel superior al Red de la saga Yellow que podía luchar contra ese Bruno del alto mando sin problemas... jeje en fin me alegra que te haya gustado y en el proximo reviews tratare de aclarar mejor tus dudas mijo.**

 **Shiro avicii: Bueno primero que nada como siempre agradecerte por este comentario, en sí Mewtwo no esta en esa cueva ya que si mi memoria no me fallaba el comenzó a recorrer el mundo... o cuidaba de los pokémon clonados? debo verme el especial, pues si la interacción con Kaori me gusto mucho escribirla porque ambos personajes se estaban desahogando de alguna manera y pues bueno el padre de Ash... me gusto darle ese papel de alguna forma también ayudara a su hijo (Por algo lo mande a Kalos) realmente quiero responderte de mejor manera igual como a todos pero realmente solo quieroo dormir jaja... espero que me entiendas XD cuidate.**

 **Luffy Ketchum: Jaja no te preocupes eso siempre pasa :v pues Kaori sera esencial para activar las hormonas de Ash por completo jajaa ya quiero escribir eso ¡Cuidate!**

 **Azukarita Kawai: Jajajaa que comentario tan divertido XD tengo hambre e.e bueno gracias por este buen comentario y esa frase que me ha dejado pensando mucho (Maldita me deprimí :v) esa cara de Lenny bueno no puedes culparme, si aplicamos el mundo pokémon en como es nuestra sociedad eso podría ocurrir ¿no crees? es por eso que creo que menos en Kanto y Jhoto (Donde se ve que son regiones de alguna forma más humildes) los entrenadores protagonistas tienen apariencia más infantiles mientras los de Teselia y Kalos se ven como chicos de 15 a 17 años bueno al menos lo veo así... Pero bueno Pinsir es genial y derroto al maniático :v**

 **jaja espero otro comentario así para poder comentarlo como se debe ¡Cuidate!**

 **Reverse Ash: Iris no va a viajar mucho tiempo con Ash, ya que el estará más concentrado en buscar a sus pokémon y las cosas no estaran tan bonitas por el team plasma ¡SILVER ES CHINGÓN! SE ME CUIDA jajajaa.**

 **Guest: Para mi la pelicula de Zoroark no es canon... por el simple hecho que la encontré algo estupida y con muchas cosas desperdiciadas, pero haré una especie de remake de esa trama en Teselia asi que puedes alegrarte supongo, con Latios deje de joder que o sino arruinas la sorpresa :/ jajaajaj cuidate... latias contra latios, no esta para nada mál ahora que lo pienso.**

 **Lector Luigi: Y siempre ir acompañado por lideres de gimnasio jaja pero bueno me alegra mucho el que te haya gustado y la introducción que le estoy dando al tipo hada en las otras regiones. ¡Cuidate!**

 **Guest: Creo que tardara unas semanas más que el "canon" original y tristemente eso va a afectar más adelante... digo como va a quedar la gran mierda contra el team rocket... probabilidades y sobre Gary el nivel de un líder de gimnasio pero nunca tanto como Volkner y otros que entregan las octava medalla.**

 **Teitet: Muchas gracias y espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado.**

 **OrionCharizard (Estoy demasiado cansando para tratar de escribir ese nombre XD): Pues hombre me alegra ver que tengas cuenta, El Dodrio apareció en DP si mi memoria no me falla y lo confirme con Wikidex, Kaori en el fondo es un amor jajaja bueno tampoco la pelea contra Golf fue para tanto amigo... Donphan fue vencido de una cola de hierro de Pikachu y ZAZ victoria para Ash.**

 **Cuidate.**

 **Anonimo Y: Wooow leer eso realmente me alaga jajaja te dejare con la duda de Kaori ¡Cuidate!**

 **BlackAuraWolf: Me ha encantado tu comentario amigo y quisiera comentarte de mejor manera pero ahora enserio me duele mucho la cabeza XD lo que si un pokémon psiquico para Ash lo he tenido en mente desde el inicio y se lo daré en Teselia supongo.**

 **Desde ahora tengo que esforzarme con lo de los Tauros y los OC ya que no necesito más (por OC) estoy pensando darle un Tauro tambien a cada chica del "harem" de Ash, pero bueno me alegra que te haya gustado el cap amigo ¡Cuidate!**

 **Sekishiki: Woooow muchas gracias y espero poder mejor como también tratar de no terminar estos capítulos en la madrugada XD espero no decepcionarte ¡Cuidate!**

 **Lector Shenlong: Misty aparecerá en estos capítulos por eso no quise llamarla jajaja XD muchas gracias pues ahora Ash tiene algo más importante que ir por las revanchas en Kanto, uan de ellas es entrenar a Kaori y a Gary ¡Cuidate!**

 **BUENO CHICOS SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR POR AHORA ME DESPIDO... ME VOY A DORMIR O INVERNAR YO QUE SÉ XD**

 **Cuidense**

 **Con cariño su escrito de pacotilla.**

 **Por cierto soñé que este fic se volvía harem ¿Visión del futuro?**


	10. ¿Y ahora qué?

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

 **Si no, pokémon los orígenes hubiera sido echo con más ganas y hubiera usado el primer diseño de Red, como también lo haría un anti héroe… ¿porque? Pues porque odio como lo plantan en los fic que he leído.**

 **Bueno antes de ir a los comentarios, luego de subir esta actualización quizás ya este a pocos días de entrar a la universidad y también ya estaré subiendo el remake de mi fic: El trueno rojo (Mi versión de los primeros juegos).**

 **Espero que puedan darle una ojeada cuando esté listo los primeros capítulos al igual que mi otra historia: El entrenador de las llamas negras.**

 **Ahora vamos por los comentarios.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BrandonX0: Silver es vergudo, bueno los pokémon de Silver tienen más experiencia en intensos combates, tanto como el Charizard de Ash… la razón por la cual son tan fuertes bueno ya se verá él porque es tan fuerte ¡Cuidate!**

 **Ronaldc v2: La entrada de Charizard no pudo haber sido más chingona, digo que pudo haber sido más épica si fuera un combate "individual" como digo es muy difícil hacer un buen combate con seis pokémon partiéndose la madre a la vez ¡Cuidate!**

 **AqomXG: Muchas gracias por ayudarme a corregir los errores que tenía anteriormente el capítulo anterior amigo, pero Giovanni tiene cosas más "importantes" que ver lo que está haciendo su hijo y Silver no está luchando contra los entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta por el team rocket, si no por él mismo ¡Cuidate!**

 **Killer hollow: Woow no te veía por aquí hace tiempo jajaja me gusta que me suban el ego :v jaja la verdad me gustaría ver la pelea contra Silver animada jaja ¡saludos!**

 **Crawler12: Lo se debería estar en el infierno pero oye, así debe ser que te quedes con ganas de más y chillar de emoción cuándo actualice… así me siento yo ¡lo malo que casi nadie ahora actualiza! Jajaa saludos.**

 **Hugoyvm1: Tranquilo mijo en el proximo cap dejare las películas canónicas ¡Saludos!**

 **AndrickDa2: Tienes razón de una forma se parece a la saga de Freezer XD Sobre los recuerdos de Ash en Kalos, me ha alegrado mucho que te gustara ya que quería mostrar la desesperación de cada uno de los integrantes del grupo de Ash al estar contra la amenaza que era el team flare y bueno la escena de la cachetada hace tiempo que la quería mostrar… más recuerdos vendrán desde el punto de vista de Ash ahora y justo en el momento que fue a buscar a Serena.**

 **La verdad no estoy seguro de haber superado la batalla contra Tobias pero me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado, eso me gusta que provoque y me alegra mucho que se llenen de emociones mientras lo leen eso me hace sentir que voy por el buen camino, Hee no canten victoria tan pronto que él Nidoking de Silver se había enfrentado a un Infernape muy chingón que ya era muy superior a cuando se enfrentó a Paul y dejo metidos en el suelo como si nada a Sceptile junto a Heracross además a pesar de recibir una enorme cantidad de ataques del inicial de Sinnoh.**

 **Así que Charizard ha encontrado a un oponente de su calibre, Si les dice lo que le ha pasado al menos May con Dawn irían enseguida a ver cómo está y Ash no va a permitir que estén involucradas en esta batalla ¡Cuidate y gracias por un vergudo comentario!**

 **Zepat1989: Muchas gracias.**

 **Shiro Avicii: Bueno como siempre un review que me divierte mucho el leer jaja pues ahora sí hago un harém sería algo pequeño como entre 3,5 o 7 chicas, he leído un poco los actuales fics harem de pokémon y enserio la historia es simple, tonta y ver como a 58 chicas metidas y sin poder desarrollar bien la relación con el pelinegro… pues ahí me doy cuenta de lo mal que estamos por aquí.**

 **Así que si hago algo así la relación será algo lenta pero que sea realista, si tienen un simple flechazo pues en eso se van a quedar pero supongo que eso lo explicaría más adelante… porque la verdad al principio me desagradaba la idea pero actualmente no… supongo que podría hacer más adelante un harém que no solo sea una "comedia romántica" me ha gustado mucho leerte como siempre ¡Cuidate!**

 **Diana1435: ¡Bienvenida! Es tan lindo ver comentarios de nuevas personas :3 es normal de olvidarse de esas cosas jaja y me alegra saber que mi fic es uno de lo que más te ha gustado ¡COMO OSAS IGNORAR LAS BATALLAS! Lo que me cuesta hacerlas :v jajaja aunque me tarde NUNCA voy a dejar esta historia, soy de esos que le gusta terminar lo que empieza (ignorando la practica XD) y la verdad me gustaría ya un día estar a punto de publicar el último capítulo y mirar atrás pensando si ¿Lo he hecho bien? ¿Es el final que le quería darle?**

 **Es lindo escribir créeme jaja espero algún tu también escribas un buen fic de pokémon, muchas gracias por este review es uno de los que más me ha gustado de la última actualización ¡Cuídate!**

 **Sebas no Kishi: Aquí subiéndolo lo más rápido que uno puede… me tomo unos días de vago y de fiesta para luego seguir en el fic jaja saludos.**

 **Baraka108: Las enfermeras de Kalos son hermosas XD no pude evitarlo jajaja ya volverá a salir en el futuro esta enfermera, me alegra mucho el saber que te ha gustado mucho este combate de Ash contra Silver jajajaja si usa el gorro en estas batallas el fic terminaría muy rápido :v próximamente se vienen más recuerdos de Kalos ¡Kaori es genial CUIDATE!**

 **Prietar: Jeje que me digan eso siempre me hacen sonreír como imbécil pero sé que aún nos falta para ser la mejor historia mijos ¡Cuidate! CHARIZARD OP CONTRA NIDOKING OP.**

 **Reverse Ash: Lo sé, pero es en la noche donde más me inspiro para escribir y mi hermano menor tiene que ir aun a la escuela por lo que tengo que arreglármelas como sea… algún me compare esas lámparas o como se llamen XD Cuídate y se me calla :v que los cap van lo más rápido que puedo :v**

 **Chicos si tardo más de lo normal… Puteen a Reverse Ash :v**

 **Luffy Ketchum: Gracias Luffy, me alegra saber que te haya agradado como quedo este combate él cual quizás no sea tan vergudo como él de tobias pero es más "intenso" espero que te guste la continuación ¡Cuidate!**

 **Aurashock 097: Jojo me hubiera gustado ver eso :v Nidoking azul es chingón e.e pero el combate aún tiene algo bueno que mostrar, Paul vuelve en forma de tasos metálicos jaja de echo ya tengo unas escenas para el pelimorado más frio y emo de pokémon.**

 **Y si me das dinero? Digo así dejo de robarle a ilusos y puedo tener dinero honesto :v jajaja pues Primeape fue entrenado por Rocky, Saitama y Takamura Mamoru :v**

 **Cuidate.**

 **Lector Shenlong: Kaori es tan chingona que tendrá su propio harem :v jaja no sé por qué pero le he agarrado mucho cariño a mi versión de Leaf, bueno lo del harem creo que ya lo mencione más arriba XD Infernape es fuerte pero su rival lo fue más, Sobre Gary si fue algo humillante y triste verlo en ese estado pero al menos no le pisotearon la cabeza (? Jaja cuídate.**

 **Demon888: Muchas gracias y espero no haberme tardado tanto en este.**

 **BlackAuraWolf: Me alegra que haya sido Buena respuesta la verdad ese día estaba hecho polvo, haber pues Haunter (Ya es Gengar) y lo seguiré dejando con Sabrina… también tengo dos tipos fantasma en mente para más adelante… de echo tres.**

 **EL psíquico que tendrá Ash será algo importante en la historia supongo, de Tauros no diré nada aun porque quizás diga un número fijo ahora y que más adelante este aumente o disminuya pero así tambien nos ahorramos unos apodos jajaja, El grupo que tiene los juegos si lo tiene pero quise agregar a unos nuevos también al pelirrojo por lo que puede sorprendernos más adelante… aunque actualmente tiene a Roserade y a Crobat consigo pero Silver a pesar de todo solo usara a Nidoking contra Charizard, su estilo de combate es violento y otras cosas pero no usara más pokémon contra Ash porque no se sentirá bien con él mismo… es un luchador nato y con mucho orgullo.**

 **Por qué quise hacer a Nidoking el pokémon más fuerte de Silver pues porque amo sus descripciones en la pokedex de cada juego al igual como en wikidex: Charizard y Nidoking buscan al otro para poder medir sus fuerzas.**

 **Brock sin querer le ha pegado sus gustos a Ash :v ya en el futuro quizás ya lo veas a ambos babeando por una enfermera u oficial Jenny jaja me gustaría escribir una escena así más adelante, ya tengo algo en mente para los campeones pero en si Ash ya no vera a los campeones con el mismo respeto que les tenía antes… se dará cuenta de que el sistema no funciona jaja ¡Cuídate y saludos!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Muchas gracias Sakura, me alegra que te haya gustado la batalla al igual que el nivel actual de los entrenadores… ¡Espero que te guste esta actualización y cuídate!**

 **Wholock87: Mi Paul será el más chingón de todos porque si :v a saber que tuvo tu mente enferma con ese de que Silver se ukeo a Gary XD en el fondo yo se que eres amour y por eso te encanto el momento que Serena le partió la cara a Ash, en fin me ha gustado mucho su comentario mijo y me alegra ver que pudo cumplir las expectativas que tenía con las personalidades del grupo de Kalos (Pueden mucho criticarlos pero me gusta lo unidos que son a veces) Silver es Badass admítelo :3**

 **Las alas de atrás fue un "tributo" a la batalla de Red contra Giovanni (También a mi otro fic :v) como también recordé cuando Tenma invoco las alas de la armadura sagrada 7w7 me alegra que a mi alumno le haya gustado este combate que ha sido uno de los que más me ha costado y a la vez gustado de escribir. ¡Cuidate!**

 **Cricri: La verdad ahora que lo leo… sí creo que fue una batalla que no debe envidiarle nada a la batalla contra los Saiyans jajaja XD cuídate.**

 **Remmy: Gracias y espero que te gusta esta continuación.**

 **FrozenFlamemes: Algun día me gustaría publicar libros, amo escribir jaja pero no te preocupes aunque tarde no voy a dejar de lado esta historia… quiero verla terminada como muchos jeje y muchas gracias por tu review me ha sacado una gran sonrisa ¡Cuidate!**

 **Guest: Yo no me considerado sádico… pero que me digas eso me asusta: v muchas gracias y ten un buen día (En el futuro veras lo que tengo planeado para la familia de Zorua).**

 **Lector Luigi: Gracias y bueno ahora habrán más recuerdos de lo que paso en Kalos claro que igual tendré que ponerme al día con la serie… carajo ¡Cuidate!**

 **Azukarita kawaii: ¿Quién es tía? :O me dio mucha curiosidad jaja bueno tu comentario fue tan rápido y especial que no sé qué decir salvo que me gusto tu frase para inspirar… quizás la use en el fic :v pero me alegra saber que por un segundo hayas creído que Gary que ya habría valido verga jaja ¡Cuidate!**

 **The jeringas: Jajaja gracias XD que bueno que te gusto ¡Saludos y cuídate!**

 **Sekishiki: Yo también creo que no he podido superar la batalla contra Tobias XD no agradezcas si no gracias a ti cabrón que me dejaste sin habla por ese review jaja pero en si me alegra saber que alguien se volvió a interesar en una franquicia por algo que hice jaja ¡Cuidate y nos leemos pronto!**

 **RyoNef191: Pero si yo no tarde tres meses en comentarte puto :v te perderás los momentos Pearl 7w7 jaja y si esta en Sinnoh… región que tu amas ¡Cuidese mijo!**

 **Anonimo Y: Charizard se lucira de mejor manera en Teselia :v harem, harem jajaja ¡Cuídate!**

 **TheGamer24: ¡Brindemos por eso amigo! ya era hora que aparecieras puto :v**

 **¿Saben? Comenzare a dejar las respuesta al final… así ustedes leen con más ganas el cap y yo pues… escribo más rápido el cap y les respondo al final con más tranquilidad.**

 **¡Empecemos!**

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

(Esta historia con suerte tendrá 10 capítulos cada dos años).- pensamientos de personajes.

- _Te prometo que regresare por ti… -_ Frases que son recordaras en ciertos momentos importantes y en Flash Back.

[Muerte a Giovanni]. - Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

 **[Es cuando nos olvidamos de nosotros, cuando hacemos cosas que merecen ser recordadas** **].-** Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

.

.

 **Pokémon XY &Z: Second chance**

 **Capítulo 9: ¿Y ahora qué?**

 **.**

 **.**

Silver miraba cauteloso a su contrincante y al último pokemon que le quedaba a Ash.

Charizard.

El pokémon más fuerte del entrenador de Kanto.

El pelirrojo se sentía acorralado… su pokémon ya había tenido un combate anteriormente contra el Infernape de Ash, causándole mucho daño a Nidoking y sabía muy bien que este Charizard no era uno corriente.

Hace años había logrado derrotar a tres pokémon del nieto del profesor Oak y dos de estos eran tipos que estaban en ventaja ante el tipo fuego… también que fue capaz de derrotar a un Articuno. Mientras que Ash miraba disimuladamente hacia la izquierda y su derecha a ver si quedaba algún pokémon salvaje que podría ser lastimado en este combate contra Silver, al ver que solo quedaban ellos dos y sus pokémon podía ir de una vez con todo.

Nidoking no apartaba la mirada del semi dragón al igual que esté de él, a pesar de que estaban luchando por sus entrenadores no podían evitar demostrar sus instintos salvajes… que les pedía a gritos abalanzarse sobre el otro.

Era algo normal ambas especies buscaban pokémon fuertes para poder medir sus fuerzas… los Charizard buscaban a Dragonite, Tyranitar y Nidoking… al igual que este último.

-(Sería más fácil derrotarlo si lograra confundirlo con Crobat o dormirle con Roserade).- Era algo arriesgado pero era la opción más viable para poder llevarse la victoria al ver que Ash solo tenía un pokémon.

Pero…

-(No es una victoria que me gustaría llevarme, el uso cuatro pokémon y yo haré lo mismo).

Ambos entrenadores al igual que sus pokémon no apartaban la mirada del otro, Silver sentía que si apartaba la mirada del rostro cubierto de sangre del pelinegro que además tenía una mirada llena de frialdad hacia él… seria su fin.

Mientras que Ash no lo parecía pero por dentro estaba muy sorprendido de la mirada llena de determinación que había adquirido el pelirrojo.

Por un segundo… parecía como si ambos hubieran intercambiado papeles.

-¡Lanzallamas!- Ni siquiera le tardo más de cinco segundo a Charizard lanzar una potente ráfaga de intensas llamas hacía el pokémon shiny.

Silver sabía que de eso iba a ser casi imposible levantarse.- ¡Roca afilada!

Nidoking asintió y golpeando con mucha potencia el suelo con su puño izquierdo provoco una gran cantidad de rocas de enormes tamaños y muy puntiagudas salieran del suelo para formar una especie de muro y poder salir ileso del ataque de fuego.

 **BOOOM**

El pelirrojo se cubría el rostro y apretaba con fuerza sus dientes al sentir como la temperatura había aumentado considerablemente… sabía muy bien que Charizard va a derretir las rocas en algunos minutos.

En ese momento el pokémon de Silver siguió invocando más rocas para evitar que el lanzallamas lograra impactar en ellos… con éxito.

Ash solo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al desaparecer las rocas, Nidoking al igual que su entrenador quedaron sorprendidos al encontrar a Charizard tan cerca de ellos, este con un rostro serio impacto un derechazo en Nidoking para luego agarrarlo fuertemente y elevarlos hasta las nubes.

-Movimiento sísmico…- Ash solo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa hacia el cielo viendo como su pokémon comenzaba a volar en círculos como si estuviera recorriendo el planeta entero.

-El lanzallamas fue una distracción.- La mirada de Silver era ocultada por uno de los mechones de su cabello… el chico solo tenía un rostro serio.

Charizard dio un fuerte rugido para luego lanzar con toda su fuerza hacia el suelo a Nidoking quien caía a una enorme velocidad.

Ahí fue cuando Ash se dio cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa de Silver.- ¡Ahora!

Nidoking abrió los ojos y como si nada se reincorporo en el aire para luego caer de pie… como si nada hubiera pasado, claro que al impactar en el suelo provoco un leve temblor en el destruido terreno.

-(Ambos habíamos pre vistos esos movimientos…)- Fueron los pensamientos de ambos entrenadores, Charizard quien estaba cabreado al ver su movimiento fallar lanzo una onda de energía azulada que tomó la forma de un dragón e iba a una gran velocidad contra Nidoking quien neutralizo el ataque con una onda de energía toxica.

 **BOOOM**

Charizard rápidamente con un movimiento de sus grandes alas logró esparcir todo el humo y ver como Nidoking estaba sin ningún tipo de daño, al ver eso nuevamente se iba a lanzar contra el pokémon veneno y tierra pero la voz de Ash lo hizo detenerse.

-¡Charizard trata de atacarlo a distancia!- El inicial de fuego miraba algo confundido al pelinegro.- Nidoking tiene la habilidad punto toxico… en cualquier momento puede activarla y envenenarte como también aprovechar ese momento para atacarte con roca afilada.

-Tks maldito mocoso astuto.- Silver fruncía el ceño al ver que él chico se dio cuenta que había dejado a Charizard realizar el movimiento sísmico sin problemas para luego sorprenderlo con la habilidad de Nidoking.- ¡Terremoto!

-(Espera Charizard es inmune a Terremoto entonces…).- Charizard como Ash se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a ser Silver.

Si no podía afectar al pokémon si podía acabar con el entrenador.

Antes de ser atrapado por el terremoto Ash saltó en el lomo de Charizard para poder estar a salvo y el inicial de fuego tuvo que elevarse por los aires rápidamente antes de que las ondas tóxicas impactaran en ellos.

-¡Roca afilada!- Ash miraba incrédulo al ver que ahora con un rugido de Nidoking muchas rocas pequeñas pero muy afiladas flotaban alrededor del pokémon shiny… era la forma de atacar igual que la de su Gliscor.- ¿Sorprendido? Mis pokémon pueden utilizar las dos maneras de la roca afilada gracias a un largo entrenamiento… se podría considerar como un quinto movimiento supongo, al igual que los puños cubiertos en llamas de tu Infernape.

-Grrr… ¡PULSO DRAGÓN!- Charizard lanzó un enorme dragón azul de energía que "devoro" cada una de las rocas afiladas convirtiéndolas en polvo.- Lanzallamas.

-¡Roca afilada!

Ash aprovecho ese momento para poder saltar hacia el suelo y esperar el momento indicado para que Charizard lograra acercarse a Nidoking… nuevamente el muro de rocas había protegido a Nidoking.

Pero notó como las rocas habían quedado en muy mal estado por las ráfagas de fuego de Charizard.- ¡AHORA!

 **PAAAM**

Charizard de un puñetazo destruyo las rocas y luego lanzó un poderoso derechazo que Nidoking logro esquivar agachándose en el momento indicado y luego poder conectar una lluvia de golpes en el estómago del inicial de fuego dejando sin aliento al semi dragón, para luego envolver su puño derecho con una energía morada toxica y conecto un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de Charizard que lo hizo volar varios metros.

-¡CHARIZARD!

-¡NO LO DEJES ESCAPAR NIDOKING!

El pokémon del pelirrojo corrió rápidamente hacia el inicial de fuego para seguir conectando golpes envueltos en energía toxica, pero el semi dragón abrió los ojos cabreado y lanzo un pulso dragón antes de que Nidoking conectara su puñetazo.

 **BOOOM**

Nidoking cayó fuertemente al suelo al igual que Charizard, solo que esté logro levantarse rápidamente pero su instinto le decía que estaba en grave peligro.

-¡Charizard elévate rápido!- Silver apretaba los puños al verse descubierto por el pelinegro, el semi dragón logro prender vuelo antes de que unas enormes rocas afiladas atravesaran su cuerpo.

-No importa lo fuerte que sea ese Charizard, no lograra aguantar un ataque tipo roca como…- La vista del pelirrojo comenzó a nublarse y sintió un leve dolor en su cabeza.

-Eso es lo que…- El pelinegro no se quedaba atrás… sus energías lo abandonaban.

Charizard y Nidoking sabían que tenían terminar este combate cuanto antes… sus entrenadores no dudarían mucho tiempo conscientes.

* * *

-¿Enserio quieres que lo llamé?

Reggie asintió y Paul solo gruñía por la insistencia de su hermano para comunicarse con él pelinegro de Kanto.- Dudo mucho que este en su casa… de seguro que está aburriendo a más personas en otra lejana región.

-No pierdes nada intentándolo.- Paul solo podía insultar mentalmente a su hermano.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo es que tienes su número?

-Agradécele a mi colega Brock.- El pelo morado solo rodaba los ojos al ver como su hermano le guiñaba él ojo derecho.

Rápidamente para poder terminar con esto tecleo el número de la casa del pelinegro pero en unos minutos nadie contesto.- Bueno no hay nadie… adiós voy a entrenar.

Para Reggie era muy gracioso ver como su hermanito se alejaba a paso rápido, espero unos minutos para luego volver a marcar el número que le había dado Brock hace tiempo.

* * *

Charizard dio un enorme rugido al cielo que fue escuchado hasta en Ciudad Celeste dejando confundido y atemorizados a los ciudadanos… pero la líder de gimnasio de esa ciudad se sobre salto y preparaba sus mejores pokémon para investigar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Nidoking hizo la misma acción que esté… no fue tan fuerte como el del inicial de fuego pero había provocado unas ráfagas de aire haciendo que Ash se cubriera su rostro.

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Roca afilada!

Poco a poco el lanzallamas estaba derritiendo a las resistentes rocas de Nidoking, por lo que rápidamente emprendió vuelo hacia el pokémon shiny para lograr conectar un lanzallamas a corta distancia.

 **PAAAM**

Nuevamente logró destruir lo que quedaba de las rocas de un puñetazo pero lo que había tras las rocas no se lo esperaba ni Charizard, ni Ash.

Alrededor de Nidoking flotaban una gran cantidad de pequeñas rocas afiladas, que no perdieron tiempo y se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia el inicial de fuego.

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

Charizard cayó fuertemente contra el suelo lleno de leves cortes por todo su cuerpo, Ash miraba seriamente a su contrincante… a pesar de que Nidoking llevaba mucho tiempo combatiendo podía seguir por un largo rato, pero aun así estaba respirando con dificultad.

Era fuerte.

Demasiado.

Quizás no tenía la potencia de Charizard pero lo compensaba con fuerza bruta y resistencia, entonces no tenía que dudar… podía ir con todo.

-¡CHARIZARD VAMOS!

-¡ACABEMOS CON ELLOS NIDOKING!

El inicial de fuego se levantó justo en el momento que una ráfaga de energía toxica se dirigía hacia él, sin tener tiempo de salir de ahí lanzo una potente ráfaga de fuego que extinguió por completo el ataque de Nidoking.- Es fuerte… pero Charizard más.

En ese momento el pokémon de Silver aprovecho de abalanzarse y conectar un puñetazo en su contrincante pero este lo esquivo sin problemas.

 **PAAAAM**

Nidoking quedo sin aliento al recibir un gancho por parte de Charizard, el mensaje era claro… era la respuesta pro todos los golpes que él había conectado.

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

Cada golpe que se daban provocaba más grietas en el suelo al igual como ráfagas de aire, Silver y Ash se mataban con la mirada.

Querían lanzarse contra él otro.

 **PAAAAM**

Molerse a golpes.

 **PAAAAAAAM**

Esta vez el intercambio de golpes fue brutal haciendo que ambos pokémon retrocedieran un poco.

-¡MAR DE LLAMAS/PUNTO TOXICO!

La llama de la cola de Charizard aumento considerablemente al igual que unas intensas llamas cubrieron todo su cuerpo mientras que Nidoking fue envuelto por una aura toxica de un intenso color morado que marchitó a las pocas flores que quedaban.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

A pesar de que los golpes que había conectado Nidoking lograron envenenar a su contrincante, Charizard estaba ganando el intercambio de golpes ya que, el pokémon tipo veneno y tierra sentía como cada puñetazo que recibía de Charizard hacía que su piel se consumiera en el infierno.

No había sentido tanto dolor hace tiempo.

 **PAAAAM**

Con un fuerte gancho Nidoking quedo sin aliento, Charizard apretaba con mucha fuerza su mandíbula… esperando que no se le rompieran los dientes por la fuerza que estaba aplicando para aliviar el dolor que le provocaba el veneno que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo.

-¡MOVIMIENTO SÍSMICO!

Charizard agarro con fuerza a Nidoking y las llamas que envolvían al inicial de Kanto aumentaron, Ash y Silver miraban como ese meteoro de fuego se elevaba por los aires para luego lanzar con toda su fuerza al pokémon del pelirrojo.

 **PAAAAM**

Se estrelló fuertemente contra el suelo provocando un cráter… Silver solo trataba de mantenerse en pie y esperar que su pokémon pudiera continuar.- Mierda.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Luego de eso todo fue cubierto por las llamas de Charizard.

* * *

-¡Miren eso!

-Fue una gran explosión.

-¿Qué estará ocurriendo?

-Hace rato que están ocurriendo muchas cosas en la ruta 5.

-Supe que alguien había lastimado gravemente al nieto del profesor Oak.

-De seguro que él causante está luchando contra alguien más.

Los ciudadanos miraban algo atemorizados y a la vez curiosos hacia la ruta 5 dónde provenía una gran cantidad de humo, también podían notar como unos árboles a lo lejos eran consumidos por el fuego.

-¡No se preocupen!- Todos volteaban hacia dónde provenía esa firme voz… saliendo de su gimnasio la especialista en pokémon tipo agua Misty.

La cual veía con una especie de traje de baño de color azul que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, para poder resaltar sus bellas piernas y encima de su traje de baño llevaba una chaqueta con cierre de manga larga de color celeste, abierta claro para que se pudiese notar el traje de baño que tanto le gustaba.

-Yo iré a investigar junto a una oficial Jenny, aunque claro me adelantare… ¡Déjenlo en mis manos!

Los cuídanos con una pequeña sonrisa asintieron y miraban como la peli naranja comenzaba a correr a gran velocidad hacia la ruta 5 para saber y detener todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar.

Ellos estaban seguros de que la "Sirena marimacho" lograría solucionar el problema.

* * *

Giovanni acariciaba a su Persian mirando seriamente hacia la nada.

Aunque su rostro no tenía una pisca de algún tipo de sentimiento estaba preocupado por su hijo, había estado enfrentándose con varios entrenadores por toda la región al igual que los líderes de gimnasio.

Pero ahora no sabía porque algo le molestaba.

No era que dudaba de las habilidades de su hijo al contrario, podría enfrentar fácilmente a uno de sus tres comandantes sin problemas y los puestos que ha tenido en la liga han sido siempre altos.

Pero seguía estando inquieto y por esa razón hace horas ordeno a un escuadrón a buscar al pelirrojo, no importaba si lo traían a la base o no, solo quería que le informaran como estaba su hijo.

De alguna forma creía que con esta misión podría volver acercarte al pelirrojo, ahora que ha tenido tiempo de sobra para poder pensar en los siguientes objetivos que tenía la organización.

Ir hacerle una "amistosa" visita al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Para ir de una vez por todas por Mewtwo y para luego poder viajar a Teselia.

Capturar a Meloetta como también tener el espejo veraz y así poder capturar al trió de las nubes en sus formas tótem.

El entrenador de Kanto sería un gran soldado para poder luchar contra una organización que había aparecido hace poco en la lejana región.

El equipo plasma.

Luego de eso la región de Kanto como la de Teselia sería suya… para luego seguir con él mundo.

Eso era lo que quería Giovanni.

¿Verdad?

* * *

La actual ruta 5 de Kanto… de esa ruta no quedaba nada.

El terreno estaba destruido por completo y todos los pokémon salvajes se habían alejado rápidamente de ese lugar que desde que nacieron había sido su hogar.

Árboles congelados.

Plantas marchitadas.

Como también poco a poco todo era consumido por las llamas.

-Te envidio un poco ¿Sabes?

De los cuatro seres que aún estaban en esta ruta solo uno seguía manteniéndose en pie… Charizard quien miraba con una enorme frialdad al inconsciente Nidoking como también al pelirrojo que se estaba levantando con dificultad.

Mientras que el entrenador de Kanto estaba haciendo la misma acción que él pelirrojo, aunque Ash estaba en un peor estado que el hijo de Giovanni.

-¿Por qué?- Silver por fin pudo levantarse y sacar la poké ball de su Nidoking susurrándole que había hecho un gran trabajo.

Ash también logró levantarse y se quedó mirando de una forma seria al pelirrojo al igual que esté le devolvía la misma mirada.

-¿Qué se siente estar con tu padre?

El rostro del chico de Jhoto mostraba una leve sorpresa por esa pregunta, el pelinegro no parecía bromear lo estaba diciendo muy en serio.

-…

-…

-…

Charizard solo era un observador de esto, las llamas que recorrían su cuerpo habían logrado eliminar por completo el veneno y los cortes que tenía por su cuerpo no le molestaban para nada.

-No sé cómo contestarte la verdad… no paso el mismo tiempo con él como cuando era niño… tengo recuerdos borrosos sobre eso.

-Ya veo… Yo ni siquiera sé cómo es el mío.- El pelinegro ahora miraba con un poco de tristeza el daño que habían provocado en ese lugar.- No puedo decir si en verdad lo necesito en mi vida o no porque no tengo recuerdos de él… y la razón por la que se fue era para poder traer dinero a mi casa.

Silver no dijo nada sobre eso solo que quedo mirando al pelinegro esperando que siguiera o al menos eso creía Ash.- Supongo que está bien pero creo que es demasiado estúpido… creo que ni siquiera sabe de todas las noches que mi madre lloraba por su ausencia jeh claro creyendo que yo ya me había ido a dormir.

-A mi madre solo puedo verla como una especie de maestra…- El pelirrojo de algún forma quería seguir la conversación hasta que ambos pudieran recuperar un poco de sus energías y poder continuar con el combate.- Tengo pequeños recuerdos cuando los tres éramos una familia normal… no sé porque pero no quiero que esos recuerdos se borren de mi mente.

Ash elevo la mirada hacia las nubes.- Quizás yo también tengo un recuerdo así… quizás más adelante pueda recordarlos.

-Sé ve que tu madre te ha criado con buenos valores.

-Lo se… no puedo estar más feliz de que ella sea mi madre.- Ahora Ash nuevamente lo volvió a mirar seriamente.- Y no dejare que ninguno de ustedes la toque desgraciados.

-A ti te motivan tus seres queridos…- El pelirrojo cerro sus ojos y muchos recuerdos pasaban por su mente para nada agradables.- Por el contrario a mi es otra cosa...- El chico de ojos plateados abrió sus ojos y miraba fríamente.- En lo único que puedo confiar son en mis pokémon, como ellos en mí y la próxima vez… ellos destrozaran a cada uno de tus pokémon y a tu familia.

Ash apretaba los puños mientras no apartaba la mirada de Silver.- Puedes decir muchas cosas pero en el fondo… solo ayudas a esa estúpida y patética organización solo para estar cerca de tu padre.

Silver quedo sin habla en ese momento al escuchar esa estupidez, cuando nuevamente iba hablar ambos sintieron que eran rodeados por una gran cantidad de personas y pokémon.

Ash y Charizard miraban incrédulos como había más de ocho soldados del team rocket junto a algunos Golbat, Arbok, Weezing, Hypno, Raticate y Machoke.

-Mierda…

-Silver-sama.

-El señor Giovanni ha estado tratando de comunicarse con usted hace horas.

-Quiere verlo cuanto antes…- Uno de los soldados miraba con una sonrisa siniestra al herido pelinegro junto a su Charizard.- Nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

Silver frunció el ceño ante esto, sabiendo que si Giovanni lo viera en este estado iría de inmediato a Pueblo Paleta para reclutar a Ash por lo que tenía que ir rápidamente a curar sus heridas.- Esta bien… pero será mejor que dejen al chico en paz.

-¿He?

-Silver…- Susurro Ash preparado para cualquier cosa, en su mano izquierda tenía la poké ball de un agotado Infernape que a pesar de todo quería salir a combatir para ayudar a Charizard acabar con los recién llegados.

-Este chico es demasiado fuerte para que inútiles como ustedes lo venzan… aun en esas condiciones.- Silver ignorando los gritos llenos de rabia de los soldados de su padre, lanzaba la poké ball de su Crobat quien no menciono nada sobre el estado actual de su entrenador.- ¡Ash!

-¿Qué quieres?- Ambos entrenadores se hablaron con hostilidad… sabiendo que su batalla aun no acaba y sabiendo que el siguiente resultado no tendría un final feliz para el perdedor del combate.

-No voy a mencionar nada sobre nuestro combate, si lo hago estoy seguro que cuando llegues a tu pueblo te estaría esperando Giovanni y sus hombres.- Ash abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar al pelirrojo.- Por lo que tienes casi dos semanas para prepararte.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Silver solo lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿No es obvio? Me parece bastante cobarde que vaya una enorme cantidad por un solo entrenador y que uno de esos sea yo… así que quiero que las cosas sean un poco más divertidas… quiero destruir esa moral tuya al igual que tu determinación en tu mejor estado.

-Hijo de puta… ¡A la próxima voy a derrotarte al igual que al inútil de tu padre cueste lo que cueste!

Silver no dijo nada y Crobat rápidamente emprendió vuelo mientras que el pelirrojo se agarraba de una de las extremidades del pokémon murciélago… dejando a Charizard con todos los soldados del team rocket.

-Bien mocoso… será mejor que vengas con nosotros.

El pelinegro solo les dio una fría mirada.- ¿Acaso no oyeron a ese idiota?

-¿Qué dices?

-Ninguno de ustedes será una molestia para mi… así que será mejor que se larguen antes de que no haya piedad para ustedes.

-Maldito crió que te crees mucho solo por enfrentarte al mocoso del señor Giovanni.- Al verse menospreciado por un chico de quince años no dudaron en obligar a Ash que tenga algo de modales.- ¡Hipercolmillo Raticate!

-¡Tajo cruzado Marchoke!

-Bomba lodo Weezing.

Ash solo suspiro.- No estoy de humor… ¡Charizard lanzallamas!

Los tres pokémon fueron consumidos por las llamas de Charizard, el potente ataque provoco una gran explosión que fue esparcida por el aire afilado de Golbat que fue como una suave brisa para el pokémon de Ash.

El pokémon de fuego cubrió su puño en electricidad y conecto un potente puño en Golbat quien gritaba de dolor al sentir una gran cantidad de voltaje recorriendo su cuerpo hasta quedar inconsciente al no soportarlo.

Hypno y Arbok también se dirigirán atacar al inicial de fuego pero antes de que este hiciera algo.

 **PAAAM**

 **BOOOM**

Un poderoso ataque de agua conecto en la cobra mientras que en él pokémon psíquico un poderoso hiperrayo.- Bien hecho Golduck, Gyarados.

Ash volteo rápidamente y quedo boquiabierto al ver a la recién llegada.

-¿Misty?

* * *

Todos los pokémon al igual como los soldados del team rocket habían quedado fuera de combate, la oficial Jenny junto a otros policías esposaba a los miembros de la organización criminal.

-Voy hacer que se queden un buen rato en la cárcel.- La hermosa oficial luego dirigió su mirada en la líder de gimnasio quien ayudaba a caminar al entrenador.- Por favor Misty llévalo al centro pokémon.

-No se preocupe oficial… solo encárguese de llevarse a estos malditos.- Así la especialista en tipo agua observaba con un semi consiente Ash como las patrullas de policía se llevaban a los soldados del equipo rocket.

-Misty…- La voz del pelinegro era apenas audible pero la chica miraba con mucha preocupación en el estado que estaba Ash.

-¿Si?

-Te crecieron por fin los pechos…

La chica parpadeo varias veces para luego por fin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho el chico, ella solo le miro de una forma algo picarona.- Owww ¿por fin te estas interesando en esas cosas?

-Jejeje… bueno algún día tenía que pasar.-Fue lo último que había dicho el chico antes de quedar inconsciente.

Misty solo lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.- Buen trabajo tonto.

* * *

La gente en la gran Ciudad Azulona, caminaban sin preocupaciones por toda la ciudad.

Los jóvenes iban en grupo al centro comercial al igual como unos padres iban con sus pequeños con una gran sonrisa.

Otros entrenadores iban a probar suerte contra la líder de gimnasio Erika.

Algunos jóvenes tenían en mente a ir a la ruta 16 pero al ver que estaba llena de motociclistas prefirieron quedarse en la ciudad.

-Mira mamá… un chico está volando con un Crobat.- Una pequeña niña señalaba con una sonrisa hacia el cielo, su madre algo curiosa por esto levanto la mirada y miraba algo sorprendida como un Crobat descendía rápidamente hacia el centro pokémon.

-Gracias Crobat…- Con una pequeña sonrisa acaricio a su pokémon volador para luego regresarlo a su poké ball.- Mierda…

 **PAAAM**

Rápidamente la gente comenzaba rodear al pelirrojo que se había desplomado en el suelo, un hombre no mayor de treinta años lo cargo en su espalda para que fuera atendido por un doctor o una enfermera Joy.

* * *

-Con que eso fue lo que sucedió…

En una habitación del centro pokémon de Ciudad Celeste estaban reunidos Misty, Kaori, Pikachu quien miraba preocupado a su entrenador que tenía unas vendas en su cabeza… todos reunidos alrededor de la camilla de un vendado Gary.

El pelinegro asintió con sus brazos cruzados mirando seriamente al castaño.- Dijo que no le informaría a Giovanni sobre mi nivel actual solo para que tuviéramos algo de tiempo para poder prepararnos de mejor manera.

-¡Maldita sea nos está menospreciando!

-No es eso Gary.- La líder de gimnasio de la ciudad tenía un rostro muy serio algo que nuestro protagonista hace tiempo no veía.- Solo que debes admitir que Silver está a un nivel muy superior al tuyo… ha logrado derrotar a todos los líderes con solo un pokémon, bueno salvo a Sabrina y a Blaine que utilizo a dos.

-Bueno si pudo obtener las ochos medallas en tan solo un mes… creo que eso ya se veía venir.- El pelinegro al igual que Misty asintieron a las palabras de Kaori.- Y bueno Ash… ¿Conclusión?

El pelinegro solo miro seriamente a la castaña.- Era más fuerte que yo… supongo, fue una buena idea dejar a Charizard para él final, creo que pudo haber sido otro resultado dependiendo del pokémon que hubiera combatido.

-¿A qué te refieres?- El rostro de Kaori mostraba ahora curiosidad a lo que había mencionado Ash.

-Que pienso que los únicos que hubieran sobrevivido a un combate con Silver habían sido los que use… agregando también a Pidgeot y a Primeape.- Desanimaba un poco que el fuera quien dijera esas palabras en frente de su Pikachu pero solo era la santa verdad… dudaba mucho que su mejor amiguito y los demás hubieran aguantado un combate contra ese desgraciado.- También hubiera dependido de los pokémon que usaría Silver, ejemplo Sceptile contra Kabutops… no importa como lo veas mi pokémon se hubiera llevado la victoria.

Gary recordando las danza dragón que uso Feraligatr comprendió porque uso a Sceptile contra el inicial de Jhoto.- Ya veo… por eso preferiste que Heracross se encargara de Kabutops.- Ash solo asintió para poder responderle al castaño.

-¡Pero Charizard le partió la madre a todos!- El entrenador no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada al escuchar el comentario de Kaori.

-Jaja tienes razón… pero por eso lo deje para el final, tenía que medir su fuerza primero.

Luego de eso la habitación fue cubierta por el silencio, ninguno de los presentes sabían cómo seguir con la conversación y cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

El castaño pensaba en como saldrían de esta… no había manera de hacerlo ni siquiera con el actual nivel de Ash, quien con suerte pudo derrotar al pelirrojo que había sido el encargado de dejarlo en estas condiciones.

Al menos que recibieran ayuda del Alto Mando y los líderes de gimnasio.

Por otro lado, Kaori pensaba en cómo sería capaz de ayudar a Ash y a Gary para poder derrotar a la organización criminal, ella era la más positiva del grupo porque estaba segura de que él pelinegro iba a lograr protegerlos a todos.

Quería ser de utilidad… que sus pokémon fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para poder derrotar a los soldados de bajo y medio nivel para que Ash pudiera combatir con más facilidad al pelirrojo y al líder del team rocket.

Misty se sentía observada.

Curiosa levanto la mirada y se encontró con un Ash que estaba cargándose en la pared de brazos cruzados mirándola seriamente.

Como si estuviera analizando todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa Ash?

El pelinegro se acercaba lentamente hacia ella mientras que Pikachu y Misty lo miraban con curiosidad.

-Dime tu secreto.- La líder de gimnasio solo lo observaba confundida.- Vamos una tabla no puede obtener ese cambio de la noche a la mañana.

El ratoncito eléctrico estaba preocupado por el bienestar de su entrenador… sabía muy bien la fuerza bruta de la chica, si hasta él había sido víctima de los golpes de la sirena marimacho.

Misty solo tenía una vena creciéndole en la cabeza y trataba de calmarse para no hacer una escena en una habitación, donde Gary necesitaba descansar para recuperarse lo más pronto posible.

-Tanto te gusto mi nuevo peinado y mi apariencia… que mal que para mí solo sigues siendo un crió Ash.- Al pelinegro no parecía molestarle el comentario, ni la expresión de superioridad de su vieja amiga solo seguía mirándola seriamente.

Para luego que apareciera una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te creas tanto solo porque ahora tienes los pechos del tamaño de una pelota de tenis.

 **PAAAAM**

Kaori y Gary se sobresaltaron al escuchar un fuerte golpe… cuando volvieron a la realidad vieron como el pelinegro estaba tumbado en suelo mientras Pikachu trataba de reanimarlo.

Tambien como una enfermera Joy se llevaba con gran enfado a una Misty que solo pedía disculpas.

-Bueno… supongo que necesitaba descansar.- Fue lo único que dijo la castaña y provocando que Gary riera.

* * *

Y así llego la noche.

-Gracias por curar a mis pokémon enfermera.- El pelirrojo hizo una leve reverencia a la enfermera de Azulona para luego seguir su camino.

Pudo escuchar de parte de la hermosa enfermera: Esperamos verte pronto en un buen estado.

Al salir de la habitación tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un tiempo para acostumbrarse a la gran iluminación que tenía la gran ciudad, en el fondo había quedado algo maravillado por lo hermosa que se veía la ciudad de noche… eran pocas veces que podía admirar a una ciudad.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

¿Dos años atrás?

¿Tres?

-Estoy cabreado…- Le susurro a la nada mientras caminaba lentamente por la ciudad, se veía a poca gente ahora recorriendo Azulona… Silver les dio una fría mirada a las familias felices que salían con muchas bolsas del centro comercial y con gran sonrisa.- Perdí de un segundo a otro… es fuerte.

Recordaba la fría mirada que le había dado el pelinegro cuando aparecieron las alas de Charizard detrás de él.

- _Tienes razón Silver… ríndete._

Con una pequeña sonrisa se dirigía a la ruta 16.- Eres más divertido de lo que creía… quien diría que tuvieras esa faceta.

Pero por dentro solo quería ver al pelinegro en el suelo… pidiendo piedad.

En el fondo Ash solo era uno más que decía que luchaba por sus seres queridos y cuando se vea acorralado… dejara a todos de lado para poder salvarse.

-Voy a mostrarte el verdadero infierno Ash Ketchum… te voy a destruir al igual que tus falsos ideales.

Nadie podría ser tan fuerte solo con ese pensamiento al estilo de un héroe de historieta.

Los héroes en el mundo real no existen.

Tienes que siempre valerte por ti mismo y ser fuerte con tus propios medios.

Solo así la gente va a fingir tener respeto y aprecio hacia ti.

-Le sugiero que tome otro camino… esta ruta está llena de motociclistas que no son para nada buenas personas.- La voz del guardia hizo que los pensamientos del pelirrojo se detuvieran y miro sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento al hombre de uniforme azul.

Silver siguió caminando como si nada luego de mirarlo algunos segundos.- No se preocupe, si ellos me atacan… no me hare responsable de mis acciones.

El guardia sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar la última frase del pelirrojo.

* * *

-Gracias por hacerme dormir lo necesitaba.

Ash caminaba lentamente por las afueras de Ciudad Celeste acompañado de la líder de gimnasio de esa ciudad, la cual había sugerido a los habitantes refugiarse en sus hogares hasta el día de mañana mientras ella junto a un entrenador estarían vigilando todo el lugar.

Claro que actualmente Ash llevaba puesto el gorro con él cual demuestra su gran hombría.

-Sigo diciendo que él comentario de las pelotas de tenis estaban de más.- Ash soltaba una pequeña risa al escuchar a su vieja amiga.- ¿Estará bien dejar a Gary con Kaori solos en el centro pokémon?

-Déjalos dormir… además Pikachu estará cuidándolos.

-Tienes razón.

Luego de ese intercambio de palabras siguieron caminando por varios minutos por toda la ciudad, Al final sabían que la ciudad no era amenazada por el equipo rocket ni por algo parecido aun así siguieron recorriendo la ciudad.

Ash se cargó en el puente pepita y miraba con una pequeña sonrisa como los Oddish salían de la tierra y comenzaban a merodear por la ruta 24… quizás algunos iban a tentar a suerte yendo a molestar a sus pequeños depredadores que no eran más ni menos que Caterpie y Weedle.

-(¿Cómo estarás Butterfree?)- Sabía que él porcentaje de volver a ver al primer pokémon que él había capturado eran casi del cero por ciento… aun así les mandaba los mejores deseos con su nueva familia.

Volteo algo aburrido al sentir la fuerte mirada de su antigua compañera de viaje, ahí estaba Misty… mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

-Con esa cara te pondrás más vieja de lo que estas…

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que habías llegado a Kanto?- El tono duro con él que lo había interrumpido lo había dejado algo sorprendido pero se recompuso rápidamente para contestarle.

-He estado ocupado entrenado y creo que debes saber la razón.- Misty tuvo que admitir que en eso tenía razón el chico, desde su última participación en la liga Sinnoh de alguna forma siempre se escuchaba hablar del "vence legendarios"… así que si uno pensaba solo un poquito más de lo normal se daría cuenta que mucha gente debería tener un ojo puesto en él entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.- Además a pesar de que no pueda hablarte me he informado bastante sobre ti.

-¿He?- Eso no se lo esperaba y menos la mirada llena de ternura que le daba el menor.- ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Es lo bueno de tener a tu novio viviendo cerca de mí.- El pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver el leve sonrojo que se había apoderado de las mejillas de Misty.- ¿Desde cuándo?

Misty comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos… como si fuera la cosa más entretenida del mundo.- Hace algunos meses…

-(Brock de seguro no creerá lo que estoy viendo)

-¡Bueno eso no te incumbe!

Ash suspiro… Misty siempre sería… Misty.

* * *

-¿Sabías que tú me gustabas?

El pelinegro si estuviera bebiendo algo de seguro que lo escupiría.

¿El?

¿Enserio?

¿En verdad una chica podría fijarse en él?

Rápidamente apareció el rostro de una sonriente Serena con su cabello corto sonriéndole, Misty miraba algo incomoda como él chico sacudía su cabeza fuertemente y mostrando desaprobación en su mirada… hacia él mismo.

-(Los sentimientos que sentía Serena por mi desaparecieron para siempre… ya no debería pensar en eso).

Volviendo al tema principal… ¿Una chica como Misty se había fijado en él?

No lo asimilaba.

Pero si lo hubiera sabido antes… ¿Hubiera sido capaz de rechazarla?

Misty era como su hermana mayor… la quería demasiado pero de esa manera.

Como una hermana.

-¿Eso sería incesto?- Ese pensamiento lo había dicho en voz alta… cuando se dio cuenta fue demasiado tarde.

-…

-…

-…

-¿Así que soy tu hermana he?

-¡No es lo que crees!- El pelinegro se ponía nervioso al ver como la chica se acercaba lentamente hacia él.- Lo que es más importante… ¿Por qué sigues usando ese traje de baño si ya es de noche?

La líder de gimnasio solo se encogió de hombros.- Estoy acostumbrada a estar metida en la piscina todo el día… tu batallita arruino esos planes.

-(Supongo que al estar todo el día en el agua hace que ni se inmute al cambio de clima entre él día y la noche)

-No cambies él tema… ¿Por qué no ibas a poder corresponder los sentimientos de esta linda y delicada jovencita?

-¡Delicada mis poke ball!

La sirena de Ciudad Celeste ya estaba levantando el puño con un rostro muy cabreado y Ash ya temía por su vida.- ¡DILO DE UNA PUTA VEZ O YO TE MATARE ANTES QUE LO HAGA EL TEAM ROCKET!

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes sirena de cuarta!- El pelinegro no iba a dejarse intimidar nunca más por su vieja compañera de viaje.- ¡No necesito mis pokémon para ponerte en tu lugar!

Ambos se miraron con bastante odio por varios segundos y no paraban de gruñirle al otro… para después ambos comenzar a reír.

-¡Jajajajajaja!

Como si esa risa hubiera querido salir hace un buen rato.

-Te extrañaba tonto.

-Yo también… con ninguna chica pude discutir como lo hacía contigo.

Ambos se miraban con una sonrisa admirándose como si nunca se hubieran visto… Misty lo miraba con mucha ternura, no había mucho cambio en él salvo que había crecido varios centímetros desde la última vez que lo vio… mostraba un poco más de musculatura en sus brazos al parecer se estaba tomando en serio eso de entrenar.

Y la actual mirada de Ash era una mescla que le estaba encantando.

Seriedad combinada con la inocencia que siempre adornaba en el rostro del joven… Además que ese gorro no ayudaba en nada… se veía jodidamente tierno con él.

-(Quien quiera que seas… gracias Dawn)- Misty chillaba de emoción en su interior al ver eso… de una manera así volvía a recordar a ese chico odioso que acompaño por todo Kanto y Jhoto.- Así me haces recordar los viejos tiempos.

-¿Cuál fue la razón para que yo te gustara?

La líder solo se encogió de hombros.- No lo había pensado mucho… hasta que apareció melody, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que me molestaba mucho que las chicas se te acercaran y cuando comenzamos a viajar por Jhoto quería que nunca terminara el viaje… quería estar contigo, que me vieras de otra forma.

Un leve sonrojo se había apoderado de las mejillas del pelinegro… no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le dijera esas cosas.

Había quedado sin habla… Misty soltó una leve risita al ver eso.

-¿Dónde quedó tu valor?

-Grrr.

-Jeh… eso pensé.- La chica luego de eso elevo la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno.- Pero tan rápido como apareció se fue… al volverme la líder de gimnasio permanente sabía muy bien que había perdido mi oportunidad para poder decirte lo que sentía… en ese momento ya no tenía nada más que hacer, dudo que en este tiempo pensarías en mi de esa forma.- Nuevamente miraba al pelinegro con una gran sonrisa.- Solo te puedo decir que soy muy feliz junto a Tracey.

Ash no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso.- Al igual que él a tu lado… y eso me alegra.- El chico se rascaba la mejilla algo nervioso porque estaba seguro que ahora él tendría que hablar.- La verdad tú y Brock… no importa con cuantas personas viaje, ustedes nunca podrán ser reemplazados ¡Siempre serán los más especiales!

Al ver que la sonrisa de la chica había aumentado continuo.- Ambos son mis dos hermanos mayores, me salvaron de varias formas y me hicieron crecer como persona… no te imaginas cuánto los quiero.- Término de decir con una gran sonrisa.

-Es raro que estemos tanto tiempo sin pelear ¿Verdad?- Ash asintió a lo que había mencionado la chica… era raro que ellos se dijeran lo que sentían.

-Has madurado Sirena marimacho.

-Al menos no uso un gorro que hace dudar de mi sexualidad.- Miro curiosa como el estado de ánimo del chico se había decaído.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Todos se burlan de mi gorro.- La chica le daba pequeñas palmadas en su espalda para que se tranquilizara… le seguía sorprendiendo que el chico recuperaba su estado de ánimo tan rápido.

Al igual que Brock… que podía ser castigado de muchas maneras por andar coqueteando y se recuperaba en tan solo unos segundos.

-Por cierto Misty… ¿Sabes que me gustan las mujeres maduras?

El pelinegro solo le sonría de una manera "inocente" mientras Misty tenía una especie de tic en su ojo derecho…- (De seguro que esto es culpa de Brock).

* * *

En otra ciudad… un moreno sentía un leve escalofrió recorrer por su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué siento que Misty va a golpearme por algo en lo que soy inocente?- Al menos Brock sabía que si se encontraba nuevamente con su amiga de Ciudad Celeste.

Tenía que correr cuanto antes.

* * *

-¿Silver?

El pelirrojo algo molesto contestó su poké gear… no estaba de humor para hablar con Giovanni sobre todo con lo que había mencionado Ash.

- _Te envidio un poco ¿Sabes?_

 _-¿Cómo se siente tener a tu padre?_

De alguna forma esas palabras de Ash no podía arrancarlas de su cerebro… pero no le molestaban, lo hacían pensar seriamente.- Ni siquiera yo lo se…

-¿De qué hablas Silver?- Al no tener respuesta el líder de la malvada organización solo suspiro.- ¿Dónde estás?

El pelirrojo le contestaba mientras acariciaba a su Nidoking quien recibía las caricias con los ojos cerrados, disfrutándolas con mucha tranquilidad.- En la ruta 16.

-¿No que en esa ruta se reúnen una banda de maleantes?

Silver con una mirada fría mirada a su alrededor donde yacían una gran cantidad de hombres inconscientes al lado de sus pokémon que eran principalmente Weezing y Machoke.

Un charco de sangre adornaba la ruta de bicis.- Sobre eso… al menos lograron entretenerme por estos cinco minutos antes que me llamaras.

En el otro lado de la llamada Giovanni sonreía al escuchar eso… estaba preocupado por nada.

-Por cierto, no he sabido nada de mis hombres.- El experto en tipo tierra acariciaba a su Persian mientras se comunicaba con su hijo.- No los habrás eliminado ¿Verdad? No es la primera vez que acabas con alguno de mis hombres que se han pasado de la raya.

-No lo he hecho… no me gustaría recibir el "castigo" que me diste la última vez.- El pelirrojo tenía que pensar en algo rápido antes de que supiera que fueron derrotados por el entrenador del Charizard.- Pero solo te voy a decir que fueron capturados… los muy inútiles se querían pasar de listos con unas entrenadoras y una de ellas era una líder de gimnasio, ya tienes que saber el resultado.

Giovanni frunció el ceño al escuchar eso… quizás algunos de sus hombres tenía razón y tendría que dejar de enviar a los novatos como bala de cañón para que solo sean encarcelados o asesinados.

-¿No hiciste nada?

-¿Por qué debería arriesgarme por salvar a unos inútiles que me querían llevar ante ti?

-No tientes a tu suerte Silver o sino…- Giovanni no pudo continuar al escuchar un enorme golpe del otro lado de la llamada.- ¿Silver?

El mencionado solo había pisado con mucha fuerza la cabeza de un motociclista que se había estado arrastrando hacia a él poco a poco.- Basuras como ustedes ni siquiera merecerían una segunda oportunidad de seguir de vivir.

 **PAAAAM**

Nuevamente el rostro del motociclista fue enterrado violentamente contra el suelo.-Grr… pi…e…dad.

El pelirrojo solo lo mataba con la mirada pero en el fondo eso estaba esperando… ver a estos desgraciados acabados de alguna manera eso compensaba la derrota que tuvo ante Ash.- ¿Por qué los tipos malos al verse acorralados piden piedad? ¿No pueden morir con dignidad? ¡Son iguales de patéticos como los rocket!

 **PAAAAM**

Así el hombre quedo inconsciente… mientras el pelirrojo ahora miraba algo aburrido al poké gear y las amenazas de su padre.- No te pases de listo mocoso o sino…

-¿Qué harás? ¿Enseñarme modales a la fuerza?- Nidoking soltó un suspiro al ver donde iba la conversación.- Si solo has estado calentando ese puto asiento todos estos años y dejas que los inútiles de tus hombres hagan el trabajo sucio.

-La fuerza de mis pokémon sigue siendo la misma… que en mi mejor momento.- El experto en tipo tierra no mostraba molestia al escuchar ese comentario de parte de su hijo.- No necesito matarme entrenando para obtener un buen nivel… yo tengo algo llamado talento, algo que te falta y además puedes irte de la organización cuando quieras.

-El talento tiene un límite algo que él esfuerzo no.- El pokémon variocolor miraba seriamente a su entrenador que apretaba sus puños con fuerzas para no explotar… lo habían insultado y no solo a él si no a su equipo pokémon por completo.- Voy a demostrártelo cuando vuelva a la base y luego de destruir por completo a Ash, seguiré compitiendo en ligas y no quiero saber más de ti o tu maldita organización… no me voy hacer responsable de mis actos.

 **BIP**

El chico de Jhot sentía la intensa mirada de su pokémon.- No me vengas a reclamar… algún día iba a suceder de todos modos.- Nidoking asintió a la respuesta que obtuvo de su entrenador.

 _-¿Cómo se siente tener a tu padre?_

-Hump eres divertido Ash Ketchum.- Le susurraba el pelirrojo mientras miraba seriamente a la luna llena que adornaba el hermoso cielo nocturno.- Creo que tenemos cosas en común… además hiciste que volviera apreciar mi vida.

El chico uso a uno de los motociclistas como asiento para seguir admirando a la luna al lado de su pokémon que también había quedado cautivado al ver esa gran luna.- Voy a demostrarte mi agradecimiento en nuestro siguiente combate… destrozándote por completo.

Nidoking sabía que esas palabras significaban que se venía un intenso entrenamiento para él y los demás pokémon de Silver, no podía estar más satisfecho al poder estar preparado para poder darle su merecido a ambos iniciales de fuego.

 _-¿Te gusta tu nuevo amigo Silver?_

 _-Wooow un Nidoran ¡Gracias papá, Gracias mamá!_

 _-Estaré siempre a tu lado Silver.- Nuevamente escuchaba el dulce tono de su madre y como un Giovanni le sacudía su cabello con una gran sonrisa._

 _-¿Papá?... ¿Mamá?_

 _De un segundo para otro él vivía solo en esa casa… solo con ese Nidoran._

 _-Nidoran ¿Papá y mamá regresaran un día?_

 _-¡NIDO!_

 _El pequeño pelirrojo solo le sonreía a su pokémon.- Tienes razón debo seguir esperando e ignorar a esos extraños sujetos...- luego ambos admiraban a la luna llena desde esa oscura habitación._

-…- Nuevamente en esos recuerdos pasaban por su mente.- Lo que te hace seguir adelante es proteger a tus seres queridos ¿he?- Ahora el rostro con él que miraba a la luna era lleno de frialdad.- Te mostrare que eso solo te traerá dolor… si no eres fuerte tus seres queridos te van a olvidar.

-No serás nada para ellos… créeme te haré un favor, él que me hubiera gustado recibir.

* * *

Mientras el líder de la malvada organización seguía mirando sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento él poké gear.

Por dentro algo lo había estado molestándolo todo estos años y cada vez aumentaba más.

La culpa.

-¿En qué te estoy convirtiendo?- Regreso a su poké ball a su pokémon felino para poder estar consumiéndose en la soledad de la noche… pensando en todo lo que ha estado haciendo.- ¿Eso era lo que quería para ti?

Esta noche solo se quedaría pensando en sus acciones… y rápidamente recordó el inicio de la organización criminal.

Por lo que su vida cambio por completo.

Seguir el legado de su madre y tener en su poder a los más poderosos pokémon legendarios.

Especialmente con Mewtwo.

-Han sido años difíciles… pero realmente desde este año el team rocket obtendrá el respeto que se merece.

Ya veía a una gran variedad de pokémon enjaulados en sus laboratorios.

A las familias viviendo con temor y a los mismos altos mandos a sus pies.

El gobernando como siempre tuvo que ser.

Problemas pequeños como su hijo pueden esperar un tiempo más.

Si ya han esperado diez años puede esperar otros dos más.

-El fin justifica los medios…- Susurro Giovanni para levantarse de una vez de su silla y comenzar caminar hasta las afueras de su habitación.

Para buscar a sus más poderosos pokémon.

* * *

-¡Recupérate de una vez Gary!- Ash lo miraba de brazos cruzados algo cabreado aun viendo al castaño en camilla.- ¡Ya son dos días que estamos aquí sin hacer nada!

El castaño solo tenía una pequeña vena creciendo en su cabeza.- ¡Si hubieras llegado a antes para luchar contra Silver ya estaríamos en Pueblo Paleta!

Ash solo negaba con su cabeza mirándolo seriamente.- Aparte de débil eres malagradecido.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- Al verse ignorado por Ash solo hacía que se enfadara más, el pelinegro estaba más concentrado en mirar cada detalle de la cadena de plata en la cual llevaba la súper ball de Pidgeot.- ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?

-Observo si la cadena que me obsequio Dawn no recibió algún tipo de daño en la batalla.- Gary pudo notar un rostro muy preocupado en él chico.- Realmente fui un idiota al no darme cuenta de eso.

El castaño solo suspiro ante eso… tenía un buen material con que molestarlo pero de alguna forma sentía que no era el momento.

Quizás por todo lo que está sucediendo.- ¿Vas a decirles?

Mientras Ash volvía a poner la cadena en su cuello le respondía a su antiguo rival.- No la verdad… estoy seguro que de alguna forma vendrían a Pueblo Paleta.- Soltó un suspiro al pensar nuevamente en eso y darse cuenta que nuevamente le estaba ocultando a las chicas cosas muy importantes.- No quiero que salgan lastimadas por mi culpa.

-Ya veo…- El castaño le pidió que lo ayudara acomodarse un poco… estar en la misma posición por horas era incomodo.- Mañana estoy seguro que estará listo para que volvamos a Pueblo Paleta.

Ash solo asintió ante lo que mencionaba Gary, entonces tendría un día más para poder hacer algo con él nivel actual de Kaori.- Muy bien… tenemos que ver una forma para obtener excelentes resultados en poco tiempo.

-En esta circunstancia podríamos usar a todos nuestros pokémon para que puedan ayudarnos a combatir… pero dudo mucho que pueda hacer que todos obtengan un gran nivel.

-Tú y Kaori solo entrenen a sus seis pokémon más fuertes… ya estoy planeando distintas maneras de utilizar a mis pokémon, pero aun así necesito algo más de fuerza.

El castaño miro seriamente al pelinegro.- Te reclamaría por llevarte la parte más dura pero es por tu culpa que Giovanni va a invadir nuestro pueblo.

-Gracias Gary… hiciste que me sintiera mejor de lo que estaba.- El investigador ignoro por completo el sarcasmo del chico y solo le respondió con un simple: de nada.

-Entonces solo seremos Kaori, tu y yo…. ¿Qué paso con Misty?

Ash solo suspiro antes de contestar.- Ya se viene la liga añil… los líderes de gimnasio están muy ocupados recibiendo nuevos retadores pero me dijo que le informaría al alto mando sobre el siguiente movimiento de Giovanni.

Ambos sabían que Lance al ser él campeón de Kanto y Jhoto era alguien muy ocupado al tener que velar por la seguridad de ambas regiones.

Por ahora estaban solos hasta nuevo aviso.

-Bueno Gary trata de descansar un poco…- Realmente si seguían en silencio un minuto más iba a golpear al castaño.- Mañana acompañare a Kaori a comprar un nuevo traje de baño.

El investigador pokémon abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso, solo miraba incrédulo como Pikachu aparecía de la nada y saltaba a los hombros del pelinegro.- ¿Por qué se comprara eso?

Ash que ahora se estaba dirigiendo a la salida de la habitación lo miraba con una falsa sorpresa.- ¿Ara? Pensé que ella ya te había mencionado que estos días hemos pasado el día en la piscina de Misty.

-¿QUÉ?

Ash solo le sonreía de una forma traviesa al alarmado castaño.- Misty en verdad se ha convertido en una gran líder de gimnasio… tiene un montón de hermosas discípulas.- Solo con ese comentario abandono la habitación con una gran sonrisa.

-¡TENGO QUE RECUPERARME PARA MAÑANA CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!

* * *

-¿Ash?

El pelinegro al ser llamado por la enfermera Joy curioso se dirigió hacia ella.- ¿Qué sucede enfermera?

-¡Pikaaa!

Ahora que observaba con más detalle a la enfermera sabía ahora él porque Brock babeaba por cada una de ellas en cada centro pokémon… era hermosa.

El ratoncito eléctrico solo negaba con su cabeza divertido al ver el leve sonrojo en el entrenador y que no había escuchado para nada lo que había mencionado la enfermera.- ¿Ash?

Volviendo a la realidad y para no parecer más tonto de lo que ya era respondió de inmediato.- Hee… perdóneme ¿Qué decía?

-Que tienes una llamada pequeño.- Ash por dentro se moría de la vergüenza pero aun así no podía dejar de admirar la sonrisa de la enfermera.

-Muchas gracias y perdone mi torpeza.- Y a paso rápido comenzó alejarse de ahí… sacando una risa en su pokémon y en la enfermera.

-¡No te rías!- Obviamente Pikachu lo ignoraba por completo y solo se seguía riendo, murmurando cosas contra el ratón eléctrico fue atender la video llamada.- ¿Hola?

Ver a Reggie junto a Paul en la pantalla no lo veía venir.

Pestañeo un par de veces mientras miraba aun sonriente Reggie junto a un serio peli morado.- ¿Cómo lograron conectarse conmigo?

-Gracias a tu amigo criador...- Fue lo único que dijo él peli morado con él típico tono que se dirigía al pelinegro de Kanto.

-Y tu madre nos informó que has estado quedándote en el centro pokémon de Ciudad Celeste.- Terminó de decir el hermano mayor del rival de nuestro protagonista en Sinnoh.- Por cierto felicidades por tu gran participación en la liga.

Ash solo le sonrío.- Gracias Reggie ¡La próxima ganare la liga!

Fue cuándo el peli morado había dejado su vergüenza y también se unió a la conversación.- ¿Dijiste que participarías en Kalos verdad?- Al ver como él pelinegro asentía continuo.- En esa liga la victoria me la voy a llevar yo.

Reggie podía sentir una especie de tensión en aire… observaba como ambos entrenadores se miraban seriamente.

Pero ya no estaba esa especie de odio al mirarse.

-Lo dudo mucho Paul, cada día trato de superarme y bueno... tendrás que entrenar por más de tres años para ver si puedes derrotarme.

Reggie miraba complacido como ambos entrenadores se daban una sonrisa desafiante.- (Pensar que antes no podían estar en el mismo lugar juntos y ahora… puedo ver claramente cómo ambos respetan al otro).

El pelinegro preguntaba curioso la razón de su llamada y bueno Reggie quería preguntarle si tenía un Poke gear, a lo que el pelinegro contento le dio su número para poder estar en contacto con los hermanos de Sinnoh.

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué esos vendajes?- El pelinegro maldecía por dentro al darse cuenta que Paul no iba pasar desapercibido sus vendajes en su cabeza.- ¿Por qué tan lastimado?

Pikachu con Ash se miraban entre si preguntándose si podrían decirles lo que había sucedido…- (Bueno Paul no es alguien que estaría diciendo estos asuntos… como si fuera tan sociable)- Le dio una mirada a Pikachu quien asentía seriamente.- Bueno fue luchando contra un entrenador… estaba lastimando seriamente a un amigo.

-¿Era muy fuerte?- Pregunto el hermano mayor de su rival de Sinnoh quien recibió un sí como respuesta.- ¿Más que Tobias?

El pelinegro se quedó pensando de brazos cruzados y comparaba a ambos entrenadores.- Si… lo es, no necesita de pokémon legendarios para poder dejarme entre las cuerdas ¡Su maldito Nidoking era muy fuerte!

Pikachu miraba curioso al ver como el peli morado con un humor de mierda se habría sobresaltado y como Reggie miraba incrédulo al pelinegro.- ¿Qué sucede chicos?

-¿Era un Nidoking azul?

El pelinegro asintió a la preguntaba de Reggie.

-¿Pelirrojo?

-Sí.

-¿Tenía también un Feraligatr y un Kabutops?

-Oigan me están asustando….

-¡Era Silver!- Paul no salía de su asombro, sus dos objetivos se habían encontrado para realizar un combate.- ¿Quién ganó?

-Yo… No pudo hacer nada cuando lance a mi Charizard, pero la verdad acabó con Sceptile y Heracross con una crueldad… además que nosotros mismos tratábamos de moler a golpes al otro.

Reggie silbo al escuchar a Ash.

Pero no se sorprendía que hasta ellos mismos hubieran luchado al lado de sus pokémon.

Eran la contraparte perfecta del otro.

No soportarían verse por un largo tiempo sin lanzarse contra él otro.

-Puedo apostar que era más fuerte que yo.- Paul miraba seriamente como el pelinegro apretaba con mucha ira sus puños y su Pikachu lo miraba preocupado.- Aun así… esa manera tan brutal de pelear… incluso mató a un pokémon salvaje solo para que su Kabutops se recuperara.

-Y decías que yo era malo.- El peli morado dirigió su mirada a su hermano.- Creo que tenías razón.

-No pensé que se encontrarían tan pronto… al menos es mucho mejor que encontrarse con Silver en una liga.

Ash los miró con una seria mirada, Paul miraba curioso ese gesto… sentía que este Ash era muy diferente al que se había enfrentado.

De alguna manera era él mismo y a la vez no.

-Me sorprende que hayas logrado a derrotar a Silver.- Recién se había dado cuenta que Paul conocía al pelirrojo pero ¿Cómo?- Antes que preguntes como lo conocí fue en la liga Jhoto hace años… con tres de sus pokémon barrio el piso conmigo pero en ese tiempo su manera de combatir no esta tan brutal como ahora.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Esta vez él que contesto fue Reggie.- Lo que pasa es que mi hermanito ha estado todo este tiempo viendo tus combates y los de Silver…- Ignoro por completo la mirada asesina de su hermano y continuo con un rostro serio.- Dejo inconsciente al campeón de la liga Hoenn Tyson muy fácilmente... si no hubiera luchado de una forma tan violenta no lo hubiesen eliminado de la liga.

-¿Qué?- El pelinegro no salía de su asombro.- ¿Ataco a Tyson?

Paul comenzó a narrarle la batalla mientras Reggie se había retirado para "realizar algo" afirmando que va a volver en un rato, nuestro protagonista nuevamente estaba sintiendo ese malestar dentro de su pecho… ¿Tyson derrotado así tan fácil?

-¿Estará en Kanto por un tiempo?

-(Claro que estará aquí si el muy desgraciado quiere convertirme en polvo junto a todo mi pueblo).- Obviamente no iba a decirle en lo que estaba metido… pero si lo pensaba un rato Paul sería un fuerte aliado.- Menciono algo de recolectar las medallas, supongo que puedes probarte con él en la liga añil… creo que tienes algunas semanas para venir a combatir con él.

-Primero me preparare más para viajar a Kanto… odio decirlo pero ustedes dos en este momento son superiores a mí.

Ash miraba a su rival con una pequeña sonrisa al notar que Paul estaba cambiando para bien.

Poco a poco.

Quizás en un futuro podrían llamarse amigos.

-Jeh lo dudo.- Susurro para sí mismo algo divertido el entrenador de Kanto.

Al rato había llegado Reggie con una pequeña sonrisa.- Bueno Ash ya te envíe las grabaciones de los últimos combates de Silver en una liga.

Ash como Paul parpadearon tres veces y miraban con una cara sorprendida al mayor.- ¿Se puede hacer eso?

-¿No lo sabían?- Ambos negaron con la cabeza haciendo que el hermano de Paul los mirada divertido.- Eso les pasa solo por estar entrenando y combatiendo como idiotas.

-Hump.

-Jejeje… supongo que tienes razón Reggie.- El pelinegro se rascaba la mejilla algo nervioso mientras soltaba una carcajada.

El entrenador de Sinnoh solo miraba curioso a su hermano.- Me sorprende lo que se puede hacer en estos tiempo gracias a la tecnología y uno ni cuenta se da… supongo que también buscare los combates de Tobias.

Tecnología.

Ash miraba con una pequeña sonrisa al inmediato al relacionar esa palabra con la ciencia y no pudo evitar recordar a Clemont.

* * *

 _-Y bueno... ¿Como descubriste la base?_

 _El pelinegro le preguntaba curioso al científico del grupo, quien acomodo sus lentes con una sonrisa de superioridad._

 _Sawyer sentía una gota de sudor caer por su rostro al ver ese cambio tan radical en el rubio mientras que Serena solo negaba con la cabeza con una divertida.- Nunca cambiara._

 _Él único que estaba ahora escuchando sobre el nuevo invento de Clemont era Ash quien con Pikachu no podían evitar emocionar al ver como ese dispositivo había captado fácilmente él lugar de reunión del Team Flare._

 _-Ya dejamos a Bonnie en él cuidado de Joy-san.- Él entrenador de Kanto se estiró algunos minutos para estar preparado para partir.- Bueno chicos solo tenemos una oportunidad de acabar con estos malditos, traten de no tener combates innecesarios._

 _Todos asintieron a las palabras de Ash, todos se habían preparado del a mejor manera que pudieron para este día... pueden hacerlo tienen a una mega evolución de su lado y la forma Greninja dominada por completo._

 _Aunque solo puede usarse una vez más._

 _-Ash..._

 _-Descuida Serena, solo usare esa forma si es muy necesaria... o cuando llegue contra Alain y Lysson.- Luego de esos los cuatros comenzaron a caminar hacia su nuevo objetivo liderados por Clemont y su nuevo invento._

 _Para Serena era raro que no explotara... ahí mostraba el esfuerzo que había realizado su amigo para desarrollarlo._

 _-Bueno chicos tenemos que ahora adentrarnos por este bosque...- El rubio se detuvo al sentir como alguien tocaba su hombro derecho, curioso volteó y se encontró con una Ash que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Ash?_

 _Quizás esta sería la última vez que podría decirlo.- El poder de la ciencia es increíble.- Ambos se sonrieron luego de eso._

* * *

El pelinegro al recordar eso solo pudo sonreír.- Bueno Reggie, Paul muchas gracias por los videos pero... ¿Como puedo verlos?

Reggie comenzó a explicar como puede sacar los videos desde un PC desde un pendrive.

Solo llego a la conclusión que necesitaría ayuda de Misty.

-Bueno no te haremos perder más tiempo Ash.- El peli morado sabía que él chico de Kanto tenía que ver los videos de los combates del pelirrojo... tenía el presentimiento de que ambos entrenadores iban a volver a enfrentarse.- A pesar de tu nuevo nivel no te confíes, al igual que tu y yo Silver quiere ser él mejor entrenador pero hay algo más que lo motiva a no ser derrotado... es él odio.

El pelinegro solo asintió seriamente a lo que le decía Paul.- Gracias... a los dos.

-Nos vemos pronto Ash- Paul hizo con gesto con su cabeza y ambos hermanos cortaron la llamada.

-¿Pika?

El pelinegro solo suspiro para luego mirar a Pikachu con una pequeña sonrisa.- Será mejor ir por Misty ¿No?

* * *

Pikachu junto a los cuatros jovenes estaban sin habla.

Cada uno de esos combates estaba llenos de brutalidad por parte del pelirrojo.

Un Golem al igual que un Onix volaron en pedazos y a pesar que ellos pueden volver a unir su cuerpo compuesto por rocas no dejaba de ser algo grotesco de ver.

Kaori se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, Gary al igual que Misty miraban incrédulos como ese Nidoking fue capaz de atacar al entrenador de Hoenn.

-Pensar que pudo haber hecho lo mismo con cada líder de gimnasio...- De solo pensar lo que pudo haber sucedido con Gyarados, Starmie y los demás hacían que el temor de apoderada de su cuerpo.

-¿Enserio lograste poder derrotar a ese lunático?- El pelinegro solo asintió como respuesta para Gary, con un rostro serio y sin decir nada abandono la habitación.

Rápidamente el ratoncito eléctrico comenzó a seguirlo.

La castaña apago el televisor y el silencio invadió el lugar.

-¿Creen que estará bien?- Kaori miraba preocupada hacia la puerta donde se había ido Ash.

-Solo esta cabreado... y como no estarlo si Silver no respeta algo que es algo sagrado para él.- El castaño solo suspiro para mirar seriamente a ambas chicas.- Mañana estará como siempre o eso espero.

-(Con que ahora cargas con tu malestar en silencio o lejos de tus amigos... realmente has cambiado Ash)- Por una lado la líder de gimnasio sentía que se había perdido varias cosas importantes en la vida del pelinegro.

Si solo supiera.

* * *

No importaba cuánto corriera.

Esta sensación no salía de mi cuerpo.

-Pikachu si estas cansado puedes saltar a mis hombros.- Rápidamente escucho que me contesta algo ofendido que no confiara en su resistencia.- Jajaja solo decía.

llevamos un largo tiempo corriendo entre esta ciudad y la ruta 24.

De ida y vuelta.

Mis pulmones me piden detenerme pero cada vez que estoy a punto de hacerlo aparecen esas imágenes en mi mente.

Como Nidoking fácilmente pudo hacer pedazos a esos tipo roca.

Como dejó inconsciente a Tyson como también a su Metagross.

Estaba a punto de matar a Gary... vi como ese Kabutops asesino de una manera horrible a ese Rattata

¿Porque?

Si eres tan fuerte... ¿Porque mierda luchas de esa forma?

¿Te da igual el esfuerzo de tu contrincante?

Eres fuerte... por ahora incluso eres más fuerte que yo y lo admito.

Ser entrenador se basa en las luchas lo sé, pero hay unas normas y tenemos que cumplirlas.

Si la ignoras no es más que violencia pura.

Y tu desgraciado te importa una gran mierda sobre pasar ese limite.

¡Es imperdonable! ¡Tienes una gran habilidad maldita sea!

Tus ordenes y como utilizabas la velocidad de mis pokémon para contraatacar era increíble.

Alguien normal no puede llegar a ese nivel así como así, tarde o temprano terminaras convirtiéndote en un maldito campeón.

Entonces... ¿Porque tienes que llegar a esos extremos en los combates?

Es mi deber detenerte como sea...

Nosotros al llegar a una liga mostramos todo lo que hemos aprendido en nuestro viaje, nuestros lazos con nuestros pokémon y como con ellos logramos conquistar cada uno de los gimnasios.

Mostramos el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento frente a otros entrenadores, queriéndolos derrotar a cada uno de ellos para luego poder darse la mano orgulloso de poder enfrentarse a un adversario como él.

¡NO ES MOMENTO DE DUDAR DE MIS CAPACIDADES!

Por el honor de todos los verdaderos entrenadores debo mostrarte la gran diferencia entre nosotros.

Por ellos, mis amigos, mis pokémon y mi familia.

Te mostrare la fuerza de mis lazos Silver.

-¡Vamos pikachu dos vueltas más!- Grito con una voz más fuerte de lo normal, tengo que derrotarlos a todos como sea...- ¡No puedo permitir que la historia se repita Pikachu!

Siento como él me mira confundido por lo ultimo que dije, lo siento amigo pero por ahora vas a quedarte con la duda no quiero preocuparte de demás, nuevamente me siento contra las cuerdas.

No...

Anteriormente pude derrotar a un montón de lunáticos que querían crear un nuevo mundo, como también a un emo que apoyaba al líder de esa estúpida organización para "mantener" la sonrisa de una niña.

Derrote a ese Charizard X como también a un mega Sceptile.

¡Él team rocket no sera nada!

Si aun no soy suficientemente fuerte para acabar yo solo con toda la organización ¡Solo debo entrenar más!

Monte plateado... allá voy.

* * *

-Que viaje más largo joder...-Las quejas de Yamato se detuvieron al ver los enormes edificios de esta nueva región.- ¿QUÉ CARAJO?

El científico y jefe del pelinegro sentía vergüenza ajena por el comportamiento de su trabajador, mientras que él campeón de Hoenn lo miraba divertido... la verdad él también había quedado boquiabierto al ver la enorme torre prisma y el diseño de la capital de Kalos.

No tenía palabras al contemplar tan hermosa ciudad.

-¿Taxis? ¿Una estación de trenes?- Yamato miraba incrédulo todo lugar, de seguro que Delia estaría fotografiando cada parte de la ciudad con un hermoso rostro emocionados.- Tienen de todo...

-Deberíamos primero buscar un hotel.- Máximo revisaba los lugares de interés gracias a su poké nav.- más adelante hay uno... luego de eso vamos a comunicarnos con él profesor de la región.

Yamato al igual que su jefe asintieron para luego los tres comenzar a caminar hacia él hotel.

-(¿Serán los entrenadores, lideres y integrantes del alto mando tan especiales como dicen los rumores?)- Por un segundo con un rostro muy serio Yamato observaba hacia todo los lugares de la ciudad pero tuvieron que acelerar el paso al notar como la gente se les quedaban mirando por andar junto al campeón de Hoenn.- Sera mejor que nos hospedamos y rápido... siento como si fueran aplastarme en cualquier momento.

El peli plateado sentía una gota de sudor caer por su rostro para luego asentir... la última vez tuvo que escapar de una buena cantidad de mujeres.

* * *

Mientras que en Ciudad Celeste él nieto del profesor Oak aún con el fuerte dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo pudo llegar sin ayuda de nadie al gimnasio de Misty, la cual con un tic en el ojo derecho le permitió poder disfrutar la piscina al lado de sus discípulas al igual que sus discípulos.

El pobre Gary tenía que ver el traje de baño de esos tipos que no dejaba nada para la imaginación.

Por otro lado Ash había dejado a Pikachu con Misty para que pudiera cuidar al castaño fastidioso y a su antigua compañera de viaje... a petición de Kaori, lo que había dejado con algo de dudas al pelinegro, quien ahora pedía a gritos una banca o algo al ver que la chica llevaba bastante tiempo en los probadores.

-Si no es Dawn o Serena... es Kaori.- El pelinegro suspiro también al recordar que tiene que comunicarse también con su peli azul, al menos de Serena sabía gracias a la madre de esta y de May podía comunicarse gracias a su poké gear.- Tengo que recompensarselo luego de esto.

La ultima vez que hablaron Dawn le había dicho que si o si iba a conseguirse un poké gear lo más pronto posible, pero que lo pensaba podía hacer algo por ella... luego de solucionarse todo el asunto del team rocket él iba a recibir una especie de "entrenamiento" de la especialista de tipo dragones de Jhoto Clair. Con la cual se había estado comunicando las últimas semanas para poderle dar un mejor entrenamiento a Gible y también para darle algo de compañía si se podía decirle así a la doma dragones, ya que al no haber retadores hasta que comenzara la liga Jhoto de este nuevo año la pobre líder de gimnasio no tenía nada que hacer.

Ash era el encargado de "entretener" a Clair por algunas horas por la noche... ni se dieron cuenta cuándo se hablaban con algo de confianza.

Bromeaban.

Y se contaban anécdotas del pasado... cada día que se comunicaba con ella la admiraba más y más.

Por lo que iría a Jhoto para entrenar y acompañar por un corto tiempo a la peli azul antes de partir a Teselia.

No pasaría nada malo si tarda un poco más en ir a esa región ¿Verdad?

-(Total Trip va a elegir a un Snivy, así que no sucederá nada con Oshawott pero él problema sera con Tepig... espero llegar pronto hacia él y ayudarlo).- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando era llamado por Kaori desde el probador numero 2.- ¿Que sucede?

De la cortina salía la mano de la castaña haciéndole señas para que se acercara, curioso se acerco poco a poco y miro hacia ambos lados si había una vendedora cerca... al ver estaban ocupadas con los otros clientes le susurro a al chica.- ¿Que ocurre? ¿No tienes dinero?

La única respuesta que tuvo fue ser jalado hacia él probador.

-¿Que demoni...

No pudo continuar al ver a la castaña.

Mientras esta solo miraba con una sonrisa que demostraba "inocencia"- Necesitaba una opinión de alguien más ¿Como me queda?

Al pelinegro miro algo temeroso el cuerpo de su amiga, tenía unas hermosas piernas y además el bikini celeste en dos piezas, curioso se quedo mirando la "sexy" cintura de la chica para luego terminar mirando sus pechos.

Kaori miraba divertida como Ash tragaba saliva.- Te... te queda... fenomenal.

-Awww te has sonrojado ¡Que lindo!

El sonrojado chico desviaba la mirada avergonzado.- Bueno ya tienes mi opinión así que puedo...

 **PAAAAM**

De un segundo para otro estaba el pelinegro contra la pared y el rostro de Kaori estaba a muy pocos centímetros del suyo.

El mismo sentimiento que sintió cuando la chica beso y mordió su cuello estaba volviendo apoderarse de su cuerpo, era demasiado para el pelinegro estar en una situación así junto a una chica que llevaba solo un bikini que hacia resaltar sus hermosos atributos.

De alguna manera sentía que iba a llorar en ese mismo momento porque no sabia ni que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo.

Lo único que sabía que esos labios eran jodidamente tentadores.

¿Sería malo tocarlo con sus labios?

Además de alguna manera sentía que Kaori... lo tenía entre sus garras.

-¿Dejaste de pensar en el team rocket?- Ver a un Ash con las mejillas rojas y respirando con dificultad hacía que la chica también sintiera lo mismo, no tenía que hacer que su pequeña broma terminara en una futura violación hacia su amigo.

Ash parpadeo varias veces no solo al escuchar esa pregunta si no también por el leve sonrojo de la castaña.

-Has estado muy callado y serio desde anoche.

-Estaba pensando la mejor manera de poder superar la fuerza de mis pokémon actualmente... solo se me ocurre el monte plateado.- La castaña se movió un poco para que él pelinegro tuviera más espacio.- Te ayudare un poco estos días para ver el nivel de tus pokémon para luego partir... volveré en una semana.

-¿Es necesario que vayas a ese lugar?

Al sentir la mirada preocupada de la castaña no sabía que hacer... además que todavía estuviese en bikini no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

-Ash...- La chica se sobresalto un poco al sentir él contacto de las manos del chico en sus mejillas.- ¿Estas seguro que es necesario?

-No me perdonaría si les pasa algo.- Sonrío un poco al ver como la chica se relajaba cuando él la acariciaba.- Perdóname enserio quería acompañarte en tu nuevo viaje por Kanto.

-¿No te quedaras?

-Algunas "personitas" me esperan en la región de Teselia... pero si termino rápido lo que haré en ese lugar ¡Te prometo que voy apoyar desde las gradas en tu participación en la liga!

La chica solo le sonrío hermosamente.- Gracias tonto, pero no te excedas puedo esperar a que el vence legendarios derrote al campeón de Sinnoh en Kalos... ¡Luego vas ayudarme a convertirme en una gran campeona!

-¡Claro que sí!- Ambos se sonreían pero el pelinegro sabía que faltaba algo.- Gracias supongo... la verdad estaba pensando en muchas cosas jeje.

-Jejeje no te preocupes, es divertido verte nervioso.- Aún así fue muy sorprendente para la chica recibir un abrazo por parte de Ash.- ¿He?

El pelinegro solo la acerco más a él.- Pero por favor ponte algo... me siento muy raro.

La castaña soló sonrió y rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos.- Déjame disfrutar más del abrazo y me pongo algo.

-Tampoco es que me disguste.- Susurro el chico para que luego ambos comenzaran a reír.

Un ruido hizo que ambos entrenadores se sobresaltaran para mirar que una vendedora los miraba con enfado.

-Mierda...- Fue lo único que dijeron ambos temiendo por sus vidas.

* * *

Ash ahora estaba afuera del probador recibiendo un largo sermón de las vendedoras a la vez que Kaori estaba ya poniéndose su ropa.

Le dio algo de lastima ver al aburrido pelinegro disculpándose una y otra vez.

La chica se quedo mirando todo los bikinis que había llevado para probarlos y se decidió al final por él que le había mostrado al entrenador.

-Hay que admitir que sus abrazos son cálidos.- Con una pequeña sonrisa salió del probador para ir a pagar la prenda.

A la próxima mejor iba a decir que ambos eran novios... al menos así al pelinegro no lo tendrían en esa situación.

* * *

-Enserio lamento el no poder ayudarlos.

Ambos castaños negaron con una sonrisa.- Vamos Misty no te preocupes, ya veras que vamos a poder solucionar esto de alguna manera.

-Además que era frustrante cuándo iba a retar un líder y el maldito nunca estaba.- El castaño le daba una pequeña sonrisa a la líder.- La nueva generación tiene mucha suerte de tenerte.

Kaori lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.- No te la trates de ligar que es de Tracey.- Misty solo murmuraba cosas sin sentido con el rostro como un tomate.

-¿Celosa?

-Ya quisieras.- Gary solo se reía al ver como la chica inflaba sus mejillas.- Por cierto ¿El amante de las milf?

Misty se cruzo de brazos algo enfadada al escuchar el peculiar gusto del pelinegro.- Dijo que iba hacer una llamada antes de partir.

-¿Sera a May?- Pregunto el castaño recordando al chico hablar un par de veces con la castaña en su poké gear.

-¿La chica del gorro?- Ash le había mencionado a Kaori que llevaba un par de días sin poder comunicarse con su amiga de Sinnoh y quería hacerlo cuánto antes.- Quizás sea Serena.

-Ese nombre me suena familiar...- Gary tuvo la "suerte" de que su amiga de la infancia le hiciere recordar ciertas cosas.

Dentro del centro pokémon nuestro protagonista junto a su fiel Pikachu estaban teniendo una seria llamada con la líder de gimnasio tipo dragón de Jhoto.

Cada segundo que pasaba era algo eterno para Ash.- ¿Que es lo que piensas?

-Hubiera preferido que fueras humillado frente a Tobias a que te metieras en este problema.- La hermosa mujer solo miraba con un rostro frío al entrenador de Kanto quien al igual que su Pikachu suspiraban al escuchar eso.- Giovanni y Silver ¿he? ya debes saber la manera de combatir un poco de ambos.

-Por supuesto Clair, el que utilicen la velocidad de oponente para acabar con ellos y no solo eso... Silver combina sus estrategias junto a fuerza bruta, la forma de poder tener algo de ventaja contra ellos es guardar todo el potencial de tu pokémon para un ataque en especial.

-Buena observación Ash.- La peli celeste le daba una pequeña sonrisa al pelinegro para nuevamente mirarlo con un rostro serio.- Pero también falta otra cosa importante.

-¿Pi?

-¿Algo más?

Clair asintió a la duda del pelinegro.- Las contra de la familia de Giovanni puede devolverte el doble de daño de la fuerza del ataque de tus pokémon al igual que los puñetazos que le lanzaste... Creo que tu mismo conociste esa fuerza por los puñetazos que recibiste.- Ash solo asintió seriamente pero no dijo nada más esperando que ella continuara.- Además Giovanni lleva esa habilidad a un nivel superior... además que solo necesita seis segundos para sacar su pokémon y derrotar a sus enemigos.

-¿Solo seis segundos?

-Muchos líderes de gimnasio de Kanto no quisieron enfrentarlo en el pasado por eso, mientras que cuando llegó aquí en Jhoto...muchos fuimos testigos del poder tan destructivo de sus pokémon tipo tierra.- No le gustaba ver ese rostro lleno de impacto en el chico pero tenía que saber muy bien a que se enfrentaba.- Actualmente no se como vas a salir de esta Ash.

-Deberían ser dos segundos entre elegir a su pokémon y tomar la poké ball, otros dos para que el pokémon salga para combatir yotros dos para atacar...

La líder de gimnasio miraba atentamente cada acción del chico quien apretaba los puños... quizás para controlar la frustración o el miedo que estaba sintiendo.- ¿Sabes porque antes no podías usar todo tu potencial?

Ash asintió frustrado y Pikachu sentía como una gota de sudor caía por ambos.- Tenía la experiencia para conquistar una liga pero no la fuerza.

-Exacto... pero desde la batalla contra Tobias comenzar a rellenar todos esos defectos que tenías, combinando actualmente la experiencia, fuerza, improvisación y estrategia.- La peli celeste le daba una gran sonrisa.- Eres un rival muy duro para cualquier tipo de entrenador... hasta debo admitir que tienes ya un nivel superior al mío.

El pelinegro solo la miraba atento.- Vamos Clair no exageres... si no fuera un combate por una medalla dudo mucho que pueda contra alguien que tiene un nivel similar a los primeros dos integrantes del alto mando de Jhoto.

-Me alagas chico pero aun me falta mucho para alcanzar a Lance... además no estamos hablando de mi.- El pelinegro suspiro y prefirió callarse para escuchar atento a la hermosa mujer.- Giovanni no tendrá piedad contigo ni con nadie del pueblo... y no quiero imaginar a los soldados, créeme a veces ellos pueden hacer peores atrocidades a sus victimas que las de su líder.

Recordó fugazmente lo que le había contado Kaori.- Tienes razón.

-Me da igual si anula tus ataques Ash, si fuera un combate en una liga siempre puedes volver a iniciar de cero.- Ash se sentía un asco al ver preocupación en una persona como Clari... él que provocara eso lo dejaba sin palabras, además de no sentirse digno.- Pero si ocurre una desgracia y tus ojos al igual que él de tus pokémon no se vuelven abrir...

Entrenador como su pokémon sintieron un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y no sabían ni como mierda reaccionar.

Clair sabía que quizás lo había dicho de una forma muy directa pero no quería que él único entrenador que le hablaba porque la apreciaba y respetaba de verdad le ocurriese algo malo, la había sacado de esa rutina llena de soledad que la estaba desesperando.

-Cuando deje a todos esos desgraciados en la cárcel... quiero una recompensa.- Pikachu levanta sus orejas curioso al sentir que ese malestar que inundaba el lugar al igual que la tensión había desaparecido.- Cuando vaya a entrenar a Gible a tu gimnasio... ¡Quiero verte en traje de baño!

Pikachu se dio una palmada en su rostro... la verdad nunca se hubiera esperado ese comentario de parte de su entrenador.

Al menos no a una persona como Clair.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Lo que escuchaste!- Le sorprendía ver un rostro tan serio en él chico solo por esa condición.- Estas dudando de mis capacidades como entrenador y de mis propios pokémon, voy hacer que te tragues esas palabras Clair... iré a entrenar al monte plateado, estoy seguro que estando al menos una semana en ese lugar puedo logr...

-¡SUBNORMAL!- Pikachu se cayó del hombro de su entrenador por él enorme grito de parte de la experta en tipo dragón... estaba seguro que iba a pasar algo así por el comentario del bikini.- ¿ENSERIO CREES QUE PUEDES SOBREVIVIR UN SEMANA COMPLETA EN ESE LUGAR?

Ash no sabía que decir... quedo sin habla al ver como la mujer le había levantado la voz.- Pero si solo se necesitan más de 16 medallas para entrar en ese lugar... tengo la autorización del profesor Oak.

-¡Así era hace años!- Al notar que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, respiro profundamente y continuo.- Mira Ash... ese lugar es muy peligroso, por el intenso clima, los pokémon salvajes que tienen una fuerza descomunal y no son pocos, también no esperes una personalidad algo amigable de algunos de sus pokémon.

-No me interesa...- Ambos se mataban con la mirada.- No me importa que hasta tenga que enfrentarme a una enorme cantidad de Tyranitar, Steelix o cosas peores... Clair ¡Tengo que protegerlos a todos!

Pikachu miraba a su entrenador con una sonrisa... orgulloso de él... solo esperaba que estoy terminara bien.

La mujer solo suspiro derrotada.- Bueno supongo que lo estúpido nunca se te ira... bueno al menos te voy a informar de las muertes de entrenadores que incluso tenían más experiencia que tu, los que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro y los distintos pokémon que hay en ese lugar.

-Gracias Clair.- No puedo evitar corresponderle la sonrisa al entrenador.

* * *

Ash sudaba frío al escuchar todas esas historias de los labios de su futura "maestra" la verdad algo de temor le tenía a ese lugar.

-Me arrepiento un poco jajaja.

La líder de gimnasio solo lo observaba divertida.- Owww ¿Donde quedó ese valor?- Ash quedó helado al ver a Clair haciendo puchero.- Mmmm que mal... tengo un bikini que hace tiempo quería usar.

Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron acelerarse al igual que su respiración.

De solo pensarlo sentía que su cuerpo era consumido por las intensas llamas de Charizard.

-¡Todo por verte en bikini!

Clair soltó una ligera risita ante la emoción del entrenador de Kanto, algo que también había dejado muy sorprendido al pelinegro.- (Quizás sea el único desgraciado que vio a Clair haciendo un puchero que es capaz de matar de ternura y verla reír).

-Jajaja quien diría que el pequeño e inocente Ash le gustarían esas cosas.- De alguna manera Ash sentía un escalofrío al ver esa sonrisa en la líder de gimnasio.- ¿Ustedes sabían eso?

-Sip, pero pensé que cuando sucedía algo importante dejabas esas estupideces de lado.

El pelinegro y Pikachu voltearon lentamente con temor al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, para encontrarse con un Gary que trataba de aguantarse la risa y como las dos chicas lo miraban con una gran frialdad.- ¿Cuanto escucharon?

-¿Ara? no pensé que fueras tan popular... pero más te vale que no me engañes querido.- Ash miraba aterrado a la peli celeste que con una sonrisa divertida quería seguir dejándolo sin salida frente a sus dos amigas. - Bueno suerte Ash ¡Cuídate y suerte!

Cuando se corto la llamada Ash solo cerraba los ojos pero podía escuchar como ambas se acercaban lentamente hacia él.

-Pikachu... te quiero.

-Pika...chu.

Gary sintió un poco de pena por su antiguo rival.

* * *

-Así que este es el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore... parece todo menos eso.

Máximo asentía con los ojos cerrados.-Concuerdo contigo Yamato... parece una mansión.

El científico solo suspiraba cansado, él pelinegro era muy mala influencia para el campeón.

 **TOC TOC**

El pelinegro golpeaba la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa, luego de algunos segundos fueron atendidos por un joven de diecisiete años, pelinegro y de ojos azules, él cual llevaba una bata de laboratorio.- ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

Yamato justo iba hablar pero fue corrido hacia el lado por su jefe.- Discúlpenos joven pero ¿Se encuentra el profesor Sycamore? venimos desde Hoenn para informarle de ciertos cambios en los pokémon de nuestras regiones.

El joven cambio su rostro serio por una pequeña sonrisa.- Ha son ustedes... pasen por favor, el profesor los ha estado esperando.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijeron los tres hombres al mismo tiempo para luego pedir permiso para entrar en el enorme lugar.

Eran guiados por el pelinegro quien respondía todas las dudas que tenían sobre el lugar, hasta que Yamato quiso preguntarle.- ¿Como te llamas joven?

-Alain... un gusto señor...

-Yamato.- Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Los tres llegaron a una especie de patio, donde se había logrado hacer un estupendo trabajo tratando de similar el entorno de los pokémon salvajes.

Lleno de vegetación.

Hasta parecía que tenían una especie de laguna para los pokémon acuáticos.

Para los tres hombres provenientes de Hoenn era realmente fascinante ver como estaban reunido pokémon de distintas regiones.

-Vaya... por fin llegaron.

Yamato abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como un hombre cercano a su edad venia junto a un Garchomp.- ¿Profesor Sycamore?

El recién llegado solo les sonrío.- Un gusto conocerlos.

Los tres hombres saludaron con un apretón de manos al profesor de la región de Kalos.

Mientras Alain al ver que los cuatro hombres se estaban tomando la conversación con calma y no llegarían al grano por un tiempo, dio toda su atención al pequeño Charmander que lo miraba curioso.- Jeh que pasa pequeño.

-¡Chaaar!

* * *

-Con que eso esta ocurriendo en las demás regiones.

-Así es profesor Sycamore.- Yamato estaba mirando seriamente al hombre de Kalos que estaba concentrado en su café.- Algunos pokémon tipo normal están obteniendo resistencia a distintos tipos como él lucha y bicho... pero ahora los ataques tipo fantasma si afectan y son muy débiles al tipo veneno.

Máximo notó que era el momento perfecto para entrar en la conversación.- Créeme que es un nuevo tipo desconocido para nosotros, como sucedió hace pocos años con él tipo acero.

Sycamore al terminar su café los miro con una un rostro serio.- Están en lo cierto... se trata de otro tipo que anteriormente era único de esta región... ¡El tipo hada!

-Tipo...- Máximo se había sorprendido al escuchar este nuevo tipo tan peculiar.

-Hada.- Termino de decir el científico de Hoenn.

-Correcto verán, nosotros tenemos un peculiar tipo que invulnerable a los ataque de los dragones, haciendo que nuestros ancestros lograran derrotar a los poderosos dragones que trataban de destruir nuestro reino.

-Increíble... son inmunes al tipo más fuerte.- La verdad no podía estar más sorprendido el hombre de Kanto al darse cuenta que con Clefable podría capturar con más facilidad a poderosas criaturas como Dragonair, Salamance o Garchomp.

-Es algo difícil de explicar pero la mayoría de estos pokémon desaparecieron cuando ocurrió la guerra de Kalos hace 3000 años.

-Siento escuchar eso.- Máximo miraba con algo de tristeza al profesor de kalos.- todas las regiones perdimos cosas importantes en la gran guerra que ocurrió hace años, como la información de nuestros propios pokémon... por lo que tuvimos que recurrir a las pokédex y recomendar a jovenes entrenadores que volvieran a recolectar la información de los pokémon de nuestra región para prepararnos mejor por si nuevamente ocurría una amenaza como esa.

Yamato frunció el ceño al escuchar eso.- Lo recuerdo... el profesor Oak nos gruñía a mí y a su hijo para que atrapáramos cualquier cosa que nos encontráramos, su hijo con éxito logró atrapar los 149 pokémon de Kanto, mientras yo solo atrapaba los que iban con mi forma de vivir o me llamaban la atención... envidio a los críos de ahora que solo necesitan sacar su pokédex y saben todo del pokémon.

-Cierto.- Asintieron tanto como Máximo y Sycamore al recordar su niñez... con nostalgia.- Cada pokémon que nos enfrentábamos en nuestro viaje era luchar con lo desconocido.

-Pero debes admitir que una gran sensación de triunfo llenaba tu cuerpo al ver los nuevos datos del recién capturado.

-Que tiempo...

Alain escuchaba la conversación sonriendo al igual que él hombre mayor del grupo, era bueno ver a una de las mejores generaciones juntas conversando de sus esfuerzos para poder llevar al cabo un dispositivo que hizo un gran avance para investigar a los pokémon.

La pokédex.

Máximo quiso volver al tema principal... tenían los otros días para perderse en una divertida conversación sobre el pasado de todos.- Disculpe si lleve la conversación hacia otro lado.

-No te preocupes hombre... que no todo tiene que ser trabajo en la vida.

-¡Usted sabe profesor!- Yamato conocía al tipo desde hace pocas horas pero ya le agradaba demasiado.- ¿No tiene cupos? me encantaría trabajar con usted.

-¿Sabes que sigo aquí Yamato?

El pelinegro de Kanto se rascaba la nuca nervioso.- Jejeje solo estaba bromeando jefe.

Luego de eso todos soltaron una carcajada.

-Estoy muy feliz de que nos hayan informado de su descubrimiento... quien sabe quizás en algunos años, nuevamente podamos ver una gran cantidad de pokémon tipo hada merodeando por la región.

-¿Cuantos hay actualmente?

Sycamore para responderle la pregunta al campeón de Hoenn le dio una mirada a su ayudante, Alain salió de la habitación para luego entrar con una especie de tablet con una poké ball en el medio en la cual el joven tecleo una especie de código para que salieron los hologramas de distintos pokémon.

-Ese es...- Yamato miraba incrédulo a ese nuevo pokémon que de una manera tenía una especie de parecido a Eevee.

Alain miraba con una pequeña sonrisa al pelinegro del grupo de Hoenn.- Este pokémon se llama Sylveon señor Yamato.- Miró al profesor quien solo asintió con una sonrisa para que continuara.- Y es una de las evoluciones de Eevee.

-Wooow una más ¿Porque no me sorprende tanto?

-Yamato cierra la boca.

-Okey jefe...

Luego apareció un pequeño roedor que tenía un parecido similar a Pikachu.

Así comenzaron aparecer otros pokémon con sus respectivas evoluciones.

-Contando a los pokémon que están adquiriendo el tipo hada... y sus evoluciones son 17 pokémon, pero supongo que habrán más pokémon y no solo del tipo normal que van a adquirir el tipo hada y espero que puedan ayudarme.

-¡Por supuesto que si!- Grito emocionado el pelinegro de Kanto mientras golpeaba sus puños con una sonrisa.

-Cuente con nosotros profesor Sycamore.- Sonrío confiado el peli plateado.

* * *

En Pueblo Paleta para ser más preciso en la casa de nuestro protagonista el ambiente era demasiado tensó.

Como si costara respirar.

Los tres jovenes junto a Pikachu ordenaron tener una especie de reunión con el profesor Oak y su ayudante en la casa del pelinegro.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa sin saber que decir, ni siquiera los castaños habían escuchado la parte que habían mencionado Clair al entrenador de Kanto.

Delia se cubría la boca con ambas manos al imaginar el intenso combate en él que estuvo involucrado su hijo, no solo eso también como dejo al castaño... Tracey no sabía que pensar al igual que el científico.

Una organización criminal en poco tiempo iba a invadir su hogar.

No les importaban si mataban a mujeres o niños en el camino para tener al entrenador.

Tampoco les importaba eliminar si él chico los rechazaba... era una amenaza menos que combatir.

-Chico... -El profesor Oak quería decir algo pero no venían las palabras exactas.- No te culpes...

-Lamento que por mi culpa vengan a destruir nuestro hogar, enserio lamento que todos fueran involucrados en esto... por esa razón no me importa los riesgos que tenga que pasar en ese monte.- Miro con una pequeña sonrisa a los presentes.- Profesor ¿Aun tiene ese permiso?

-¡Ash te prohíbo a subir ese monte!

Kaori y Gary miraban preocupados a la madre del pelinegro, la cual trataba de contener las lagrimas por la grave noticia que recibió en este último tiempo.- De seguro que habrá otra manera de solucionarlo.

-No hay tiempo...- Fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro mientras trataba de no mirar a la cara de su madre.

No se merecía ese honor.

-¡Tu padre tampoco aprobaría esto!

-Pero no está mamá.- El pelinegro apretaba los puños fuertemente al igual que sus dientes.- Por favor entiéndelo... a pesar de lo que digas voy a ir, no dejare que destruyan el pueblo que tiene hermosos recuerdos de tu vida.

La mujer apretaba con fuerza sus ojos pero aun así las lagrimas salían, la castaña se acerco a ella y con cuidado la ayudo a sentarse.- Aquí te enamoraste de él ¿no?

El chico miro seriamente ahora al profesor.- Aquí vio a crecer a su hijo como a su nieto.- Ahora enfocaba a su amigo dibujante y ayudante del anciano.- Aquí encontraste tu profesión.

-Podemos huir con todos los habitantes a un lugar seguro.- Comento el anciano de brazos cruzados mirando seriamente al jovencito que ha ayudado todo estos años... su segundo nieto.- Pueden destruir nuestros hogares ¿Que importa? podemos reconstruirlas de nuevo, a ti no Ash... debes entender que no puedes enfrentar esta amenaza.

-¡Abuelo!

-¡Profesor Oak!

-Gary, Kaori.- Para ambos castaños sentir el tono firme del anciano los había dejado sin palabras.- ¿Quieren hacer que Ash muera? ¿Ustedes también?

 **SLASH**

Todos miraron hacia la pequeña ráfaga de viento que fuego provocada por los jabs del pelinegro, quien comenzó a lanzar varios golpes a la nada mientras una mirada de determinación captaba la atención de todos.

-Ash...- Susurro su madre al ver esa mirada en su hijo... nuevamente quedando sin palabras.

-¿Muchacho?

-¡HARÉ TODO LO QUE PUEDA!

Seguía aumentando la velocidad de los golpes para poder calmarse.

Para que el pánico no le afectase.

-Aunque este nervioso, aunque no sepa que cosas me esperen en ese lugar siempre voy a contar con mis pokémon... ¡Entrenaremos como sea para derrotarlos a todos!

El pelinegro había logrado recordar un momento que tuvo con su padre de pequeño.

 _-Ash... ¿Crees en los milagros?_

-No voy a perder la esperanza ahora... los protegeré a todos.

-¿Esperanza en una situación así?

Ash detuvo sus golpes y encaró al anciano, el profesor de alguna forma sentía que podía ver el alma del pelinegro.

-Por supuesto... ¡Yo comenzare a crear milagros!

Luego de decir eso comenzó a caminar hacia la salida... nadie lo detuvo.

-Iré a correr, traten de estar tranquilos... no tocaran a las personas que amo.

Sin nada más que decir cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Mientras todos dentro de la casa quedaron sin habla con lo que dijo el entrenador.

-Milagros ¿He?

* * *

Clair miraba seriamente como su Dragonite luchaba contra su Gyarados.

Aunque su mente estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Se esta haciendo fuerte... lo único que puede hacer es.

* * *

-Eliminar esa fachada que lo esta derrumbando.- Exclamo el profesor Oak mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba como Delia se quitaba las lagrimas.

-Entonces...

-No Gary, el chico no mentía... de alguna forma creo en sus palabras.- Kaori sonreía al ver como el anciano se relajaba.- Pero debe hacerlo o sino...

* * *

-El miedo y el pánico se van apoderar de él.- Clair regreso a su Gyarados a la poké ball al ver que no podía seguir combatiendo.

La mujer solo suspiraba, su pokémon lo miraba preocupado.- Tu puedes Ash...

* * *

-Si logra conquistar ese monte... habrá una forma de ganar.

-¿Enserio?

-Pero no se las puedo decir.- El anciano miraba sonriendo hacia el techo de la habitación.- lo noté en su mirada... va a poder resistir ese descomunal dolor en ese monte, cualquier paliza que reciba de cual enemigo, quizás hasta pueda lograr lo que hicieron nuestros ancestros... ser uno con sus pokémon.- Nuevamente miro a todos con una gran sonrisa.- Bueno chicos, necesitara toda la ayuda posible ¡No se queden atrás!

-¡Sí!

* * *

Ash miraba todo su pueblo desde lo más alto al lado de un pokémon parecido a una tortuga.

-No me avisaron que llegaste Squirtle.

-¡Squirtle!

-¿Los demás te han informado lo último que ha pasado?- Al ver que su pokémon asentía con un rostro serio le acaricia la cabeza.- Gracias por llegar justo cuándo más lo necesitaba.

El inicial tipo agua se golpeaba el pecho confiado

-Estos días vas a tratar de mantener él mismo entrenamiento que los demás... mientras ayudo a Kaori, luego de eso vamos al monte plateado.

Él prometió que haría un milagro y lo iba a cumplir.

No lo iban a poder regresar en el tiempo nuevamente... no se podía y no lo necesitaba.

Los protegería a todos.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo 9**

 **PUDE TERMINARLO y antes de entrar a la universidad.**

 **Tengo errores pero mañana los soluciono**

 **Ame poner las partes de final especialmente el momento en Kalos hablando sobre la guerra.**

 **ya explicare eso mejor en facebook... la verdad no se que poner ahora, ya saben como se pone mi mente luego de escribir un cap.**

 **Espero que este cap compensa si me tardo en subir los cap con lo de la Universidad... ¡Pero no abandono la historia hasta estar terminada!**

 **¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización chicos!**

 **Felices pascuas y linda semana.**

 **Los quiero.**

 **PD: Extraño los testamentos de Sarahi.**


	11. ¡Vamos al monte plateado!

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

 **Si no, pokémon los orígenes hubiera sido echo con más ganas y hubiera usado el primer diseño de Red, como también lo haría un anti héroe… ¿porque? Pues porque odio como lo plantan en los fics que he leído.**

 **Bueno chicos la universidad de alguna forma me hace concentrarme e inspirarme más en los siguientes capítulos, lo que me jode ahora que pasó con sueño y me quedo pensando en otras cosas que considero más importantes pero aún no llego a nada jajaja**

 **Bueno antes de comenzar el siguiente capítulo vamos de inmediato a poner las películas que yo considero que pueden ser canon y las otras que solo puse… porque sí:**

 **Todas las películas de la "serie original" sip hasta la de Latios y Latias, en un capítulo especial veo que en la mente de Pikachu ha sucedido cada una de ellas.**

 **Advance Generation: Las única que he podido verme ha sido la de Lucario y la de Manaphy, las cuales no considero PARA NADA (Al menos la última) por la razón que no veo como carajo incluirla si no fuera por lo que nos muestran de Manaphy la encuentro una gran cagada pero como veo que los momentos que tuvieron Ash y May… solo por esa mierda la veo así que para este fic es canon.**

 **Diamond and Pearl: Todas menos la de Zoroark… y por muchos que digan que les gusto para mi es una gran cagada, más material desperdiciado… me gustaban más las películas en cuales los pokémon de Ash si participaban y ahora solo ponen al inútil de Pikachu.**

 **Tampoco le encuentro mucho sentido a esa película.**

 **BW: NINGUNA… salvo la de Genesect y la de Mewtwo hembra, si material desperdiciado y toda esa mierda, también encuentro que estén creando más mewtwo por todo el mundo tambien uno queda como: Oye pero que mierda.**

 **Pero tiene más puto sentido que obtengan la forma X/Y por su cuenta que una megapiedra, ya que según el juegos ¡Estas han estado desde hace varios años atrás! Así que supongo que ese es el verdadero potencial del "pokémon más poderoso"**

 **Además ¿Por qué es un pokémon legendario Mewtwo? No vengan porque es creado por los humanos porque Porygon lo es también y su forma Z es una puta máquina de matar.**

 **Pero Ignacio, Mewtwo tiene los genes de un pokémon legendario y…**

 **Ha si cierto… has ganado por ahora cabrón.**

 **Saga X/Y: Como no las he visto por ahora no las voy a mencionar, cuando pueda descargarla o la den por el CN pos ahí vere que tal… pero solo viendo los tráiler… mmmm como que no.**

 **Sobre lo que otro que quiero mencionar es sobre los CD drama (Si no saben que son, pues Wikipedia) donde explican todo lo que ocurrió antes del inicio de la primera película, sobre esa chica hija del científico, sobre la líder del team rocket y quien la fundó que es la madre de Giovanni, una de sus mejores soldados era la mamá de Jessie la cual era un amor y solo la ayudaba para tener dinero para su hija, ambas desaparecieron (Por distintas razones) y un joven Giovanni se prometió que cumpliría las metas de su madre la cual admiraba más que él carajo.**

 **Solo puedo decir que la madre de Giovanni era una grandísima hija de puta.**

 **Si tengo un error tratare de corregirlo el día siguiente... no tengo tiempo para poder hacerlo jeje.**

 **Bien chicos gracias por todos los comentarios y las respuesta estarán al final así que… ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

(Esta historia con suerte tendrá 10 capítulos cada dos años).- pensamientos de personajes.

- _Te prometo que regresare por ti… -_ Frases que son recordaras en ciertos momentos importantes y en Flash Back… ha cierto y cuando los pokémon se comunican entre sí.

[Muerte a Giovanni]. - Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

 **[Es cuando nos olvidamos de nosotros, cuando hacemos cosas que merecen ser recordadas** **].-** Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

.

.

 **Pokémon XY &Z: Second chance**

 **Capítulo 10: ¡Al Monte Plateado!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nos encontramos afuera de un centro pokémon que estaba dentro de un enorme bosque en la gran y lejana región de Kalos._

 _Nuestros héroes se estaban preparando de la mejor manera posible para poder enfrentarse a la gran amenaza que estaba ocasionando varios desastres en esa región._

 _El team flare._

 _Sawyer había llegado hace un día donde Clemont le había explicado todo lo que estaba sucediendo con detalles, el chico de Hoenn sin pensarlo dos veces quiso cooperar con el grupo del entrenador quien era su objetivo y poder superarlo, pero en el fondo sentía temor de lo que podría suceder con él como al igual con sus pokémon._

 _Aun así no podía considerarse un buen rival en la liga para Ash si solo escapa de los problemas._

 _El entrenador de Hoenn estaba luchando afuera contra el líder de gimnasio del grupo, Sceptile recorría toda la zona verde a una gran velocidad para poder salir ileso de unas estrellas que había invocado Luxray pero aun así el ataque del león negro estaba acercando poco a poco al inicial tipo planta._

 _ **PAAAM**_

 _-¡Sceptile!_

 _-No puedes depender solo de la forma mega ¡Colmillo eléctrico!_

 _El inicial de Hoenn abrió los ojos con dificultad y miraba con temor como el pokémon eléctrico iba hacia él a gran velocidad mientras que sus colmillos se habrían cubierto de electricidad… si lo llegaba a morder iba hacer muy doloroso._

 _-Sceptile utiliza lluevehojas.- Con un movimiento de su cola, Sceptile lanzo una tormenta de hojas las cuales eran cubiertas por una poderosa energía de color verde._

 _ **PAAAAM**_

 _Clemont se acomodaba los lentes y miraba con una pequeña sonrisa como el humo se esparcía para ver a su pokémon aun sin ningún daño grave.- ¡Rapidez!_

 _-¡Bala semilla!_

 _ **BOOOM**_

 _Con un movimiento rápido de su cola Luxray creo una gran cantidad de estrellas de energía que se dirigían a una gran velocidad hacia el inicial de planta, mientras que el pokémon de Hoenn abrió su boca para lanzar muchas semillas las cuales tenían el mismo objetivo que las estrellas… cuando ambos ataques impactaron entre ellos provocaron una pequeña explosión._

 _Bonnie junto a su pequeño compañero Dedenne observaban emocionados el combate, la pequeña niña le daba ánimos a ambos chicos para que siguieran mejorando._

 _-¡Lluevehojas!_

 _-¡Voltio cruel!_

 _Sawyer miraba incrédulo como el león negro se envolvía en electricidad para luego atravesar la tormenta de hojas sin ningún problema hasta poder impactar en su pokémon._

 _ **PAAAAM**_

 _-Sawyer tienes que recordar que mientras más uses lluevehojas más débil será… ¡Esta batalla será mía!_

 _Sceptile tuvo un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, luego miraba agotado como su contrincante lo miraba sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento._

 _Como si fuera superior en todos los aspectos._

 _-¡Vamos hermano!_

 _El científico asintió y ordeno a su pokémon atacar con rapidez, Sceptile se levantó rápidamente y de sus brazos sobresalieron unas hojas muy afiladas rodeadas de una energía verde con las cuales destruyo cada una de las estrellas de energía._

 _ **BOOOM**_

 _ **-**_ _¡Sceptile también debe ser fuerte en ataque cuerpo a cuerpo!- Ambos se sonrieron, luego de eso él inicial de Hoenn se lanza a una gran velocidad contra el pokémon de Clemont y Luxray se cubría en electricidad para seguir con el combate._

 _ **PAAAAM**_

 _ **PAAAAM**_

 _ **PAAAAM**_

 _Clemont miraba seriamente como una especie de aura verde estaba rodeando al pokémon tipo planta, la cual había logrado que las hojas afiladas aumentaran de tamaño y al igual cada ataque era lanzado con mucha más fuerza que él anterior._

 _-Activo su habilidad…- Solo miraba algo preocupado como poco a poco su pokémon estaba siendo arrinconado y él no podía permitir que su Luxray fuera derrotado solo por la ayuda de la habilidad de Sceptile.- ¡Chispazo!_

 _Bonnie miraba emocionado como los dos pokémon fueron atrapados por una gran onda de energía eléctrica, la cual ella tuvo que cubrir sus ojos por que no era capaz de ver lo que estaba sucediendo sin que le molestara su vista._

 _ **BOOOM**_

 _Al esparcirse el humo ambos pokémon estaban respirando con dificultad, el rubio sabía que recibir cualquier ataque de Sceptile con su habilidad activada sería muy difícil salir bien parado de esa… su Luxray era un claro ejemplo de eso, mientras que con Sawyer sabía muy bien que su pokémon ya había recibido demasiado castigo y que con cualquier otro ataque iba a caer derrotado._

 _Todo iba a terminal en este ataque._

 _-¡Hoja aguda!_

 _-¡Voltio cruel!_

 _Ambos se lanzaron con toda la velocidad que tenían contra el otro, el león se cubrió en electricidad mientras daba un gran rugido cuando su ataque impacto en la hojas agudas del pokémon de Hoenn._

 _Los dos se miraban fríamente tratando de que su ataque superara al otro._

 _Pero las heridas del pokémon tipo planta eran demasiadas y basto que nuevamente Luxray diera un fuerte rugido para que la electricidad cubriera por completo a Sceptile._

 _ **BOOOOM**_

 _Sceptile cayó debilitado mientras una pequeña cantidad de electricidad rodeaba su cuerpo mientras que Luxray avanzaba lentamente hacia su entrenador._

 _-Buen trabajo.- Sawyer con una pequeña sonrisa regresó a su pokémon.- Ha sido una gran experiencia Clemont ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _El rubio solo se reía nerviosamente mientras acariciaba a su pokémon eléctrico para luego regresarlo a su poké ball.- No agradezcas, pero sé muy bien que si utilizaras la mega piedra el resultado sería otro._

 _No era broma, la mega evolución potenciaba de manera brutal al pokémon pero requería de mucha energía del pokémon al igual que a su entrenador._

 _Sawyer era un novato aún con esa transformación y con suerte podía usarla una vez al día, además el tiempo que podía permanecer Sceptile en esa transformación no era mucho que digamos pero la habilidad del pokémon como el aumento de sus capacidades era una combinación brutal._

 _-Con la habilidad parrayos hubiera recuperado el ataque especial de Sceptile… además que sería inmune a la mayoría de los ataques de Luxray._

 _-Sera útil cuando el Charizard X intente conectar un puño trueno en él Greninja de Ash._

 _-¡Por supuesto!- Al nombrar al pokémon de su más grande objetivo en esa región no pudo evitar preguntar por él.- Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Ash?_

 _La pequeña rubia corrió hacia ellos con una pequeña sonrisa felicitando a ambos chicos por el combate y para responder a la duda de Sawyer.- Hace un rato que entro al centro pokémon, creo que fue a buscar a Serena para que ambos lograran entrenar._

 _El líder de gimnasio miraba algo curioso hacia el centro pokémon, habían pasado algunos días luego del incidente en él cual la chica había abofeteado al pelinegro para luego adentrarse corriendo al bosque._

 _Pero luego de eso él podía ver que de alguna manera ambos chicos se habían hecho más cercanos de una manera y el entrenador de Kanto se encargaba del entrenamiento de la peli miel… haciendo que se preocupada por el mejoramiento de su amigo._

 _Él era el elemento clave para poder acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas._

 _Debían aprovechar que él enemigo no se los tomaba por completo en serio y siempre de alguna forma los menospreciaban._

 _Por eso lograban salir casi ilesos de los ataques de las comandantes del team flare, menos en los últimos combates donde siempre tenían que depender de los pokémon de Ash y especialmente la unión que formaba con Greninja._

 _Esa forma estaba matando poco a poco a Ash._

 _Al final de esta semana iba a comprobar los avances en una batalla contra el mega Sceptile, luego de eso Ash podría utilizar por última vez esa forma por un largo tiempo o en los peores casos nunca más._

 _Soltó un suspiro para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el centro pokémon seguido por Sawyer y su hermanita junto a Dedenne._

 _._

 _._

 _-Jejeje_

 _-No te acomodes mucho que tenemos que ir a entrenar Serena.- El pelinegro miraba divertido a la peli miel, la cual tenía su cabeza descansando en el regazo del chico y no tenía ninguna intención de salir de ahí._

 _-Mooou… pero estoy cómoda aquí Ash.- La chica sonreía de forma radiante al sentir las manos del entrenador de Kanto acariciando su cabello.- Cinco minutos más por favor._

 _No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar eso y ver como la chica se acomodaba mejor.- Esta bien cinco minutos más._

 _Pikachu miraba a ambos chicos con una sonrisa pero también sentía como la enfermera del centro pokémon estaba mirando con un pequeño puchero a ambos jóvenes, como si no le gustara para nada la cercanía que estaba teniendo Serena con Ash._

 _Por otro lado la chica estaba muy feliz al ser mimada de una u otra forma por su querido pelinegro, ella ya no tenía duda alguna y sabía que de alguna manera Ash también sentía algo por ella._

 _Luego de que lograran derrotar a Lysson… iba a declararse al entrenador._

 _Estaba decidida en hacerlo y por eso tenía que ser de la mejor ayuda posible contra el team flare, tenía que ser una novia digna para Ash._

 _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al dejar de sentir las suaves caricias del entrenador, iba a reprochar pero al sentir muchas miradas volteo nerviosa hacia la entrada de la puerta._

 _Clemont volteaba la mirada avergonzado._

 _Sawyer miraba nervioso la escena._

 _Y Bonnie… miraba como si tuviera estrellas en sus ojos además de que chillaba emocionada._

 _Ash miraba curioso como de una manera tan rápido Serena se había levantado y con un rostro más rojo que un tomate comenzó a balbucear cosas._

* * *

-¿De qué te ríes Ash?- La castaña quien estaba sentada apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un gran árbol junto al pelinegro, miraba curiosa como esté comenzó a reírse de la nada.

-Solo estaba recordando algo.- Con una pequeña sonrisa se levantó para poder estirar su cuerpo.- Bueno no crees que hemos descansado suficiente, vamos a entrenar a tu equipo pokémon.

La castaña al escuchar eso se levantó rápidamente y con una pequeña sonrisa asintió.

Ambos chicos comenzaron correr hasta el patio del laboratorio del profesor Oak donde los esperaba Gary con los brazos cruzados.- Ya era hora.

La castaña se aferró al brazo de Ash y sonriendo miraba al investigador.- Oye no puedo empezar bien un día sin que tenga mi tiempo a solas con mi entrenador favorito.

Gary miraba algo divertido como las mejillas del pelinegro se estaban tornando de color rojo para luego desviar la mirada… quería comentar algo pero no quería matar de la vergüenza a su antiguo rival.

Sabía que alguna manera estos dos se habían hecho muy unidos en muy poco tiempo, no era para nada sorprendente que el pelinegro había aliviado a la castaña con el pasado que había tenido en su viaje pero no sabía que ha hecho Kaori para ganarse ese cariño tan especial que le tenía Ash.

Si solo supiera.

-Bueno chicos será mejor que comencemos con el entrenamiento.- Con un rostro serio miraba a ambos castaños los cuales tomaron algo de distancia para poder enfrentarse al mismo tiempo contra él entrenador.- Traten de hacerle el mejor daño posible a mis pokémon.

-¡SÍ!

-No hables como si fueras tan superior a mi.- Gary sabía que era verdad pero no le gustaba oírlo a cada momento la diferencia de fuerza de ambos actualmente.- ¡Blastoise!

-Si supero tus expectativas debes acompañarme de nuevo a comprar ropa.- No pudo evitar sonreír complacida al ver como Ash se sonrojaba al recordar lo que había sucedido antes.- ¡Sal Ivysaur!

El pelinegro al ver a los dos iniciales de Kanto con un rostro serio lanzo dos poké ball, de las cuales salieron Charizard quien lanzo un potente lanzallamas hacia el cielo provocando que las nubes se esparcieran y el otro pokémon que salió para combatir fue Bulbasaur.

Gary viendo al pokémon más poderoso del entrenador saliendo a combatir contra ellos… la cosa era cualquier cosa menos un juego.

Podría ser un gran suicidio si bajaba la guardia aunque sea un entrenamiento.- ¡Hidrobomba Blastoise!

El inicial tipo agua dio un gran rugido para que luego de sus dos cañones salieran unos potentes chorros de agua hacia el semi dragón, quien con ninguna muestra de sentimiento estaba deteniendo el ataque más fuerte de Blastoise con sus garras… Gary al igual que su pokémon miraba incrédulos que ni siquiera lograban hacer retroceder a Charizard.

-Pulso dragón…- Susurro el pelinegro mientras se agarraba con fuerza su gorro con su mano izquierda, sabiendo las grandes ráfagas de aires que iba a provocar el ataque tipo dragón.

Rápidamente la hidrobomba comenzaba a retroceder a causa de una ráfaga de energía azulada, la cual poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma de un dragón para luego impactar en Blastoise provocando una explosión y un grito en el pokémon de Gary.

-¡BLASTOISE!

-¡Hojas navajas!- Ash fijo su mirada en el pokémon de Kaori que lanzó una gran cantidad de hijas navajas hacía su pre evolución.

Bulbasaur no espero la orden de su entrenador para destruir cada una de las hojas con sus látigo cepas… ahora miraba curioso como su evolución comenzaba a correr hacia él.

 **PAAAAM**

Los dos pokémon tipo planta no apartaban la mirada del otro mientras trataban de ganar en fuerza… ambos sentían como sus frentes ardían por el potente cabezazo que ambos se dieron.

-Derribo…- Susurraron ambos entrenadores con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¡Ivysaur tu puedes!

Ash sabía que su Bulbasaur estaría bien por cuenta enfoco su mirada hacia el pokémon tipo agua que se había abalanzado contra Charizard luego que se esparciera el humo provocado por la explosión.

Charizard esquivaba todos los puños de Blastoise algo que no era muy difícil al ver que la gran tortuga sacrificaba velocidad por fuerza, al estar acostumbrado a luchar con puñetazos jodidamente fuertes al igual que veloces… esto no era nada.

-La defensa de Blastoise es demasiado abierta… confías mucho en su defensa, recuerda que eso solo te sirvió para nada en el combate contra Silver.- No le molestó para nada ver como el castaño apretaba un poco los dientes al escucharlo, era una acción normal… él mismo odiaba que siempre le gritaran sus errores a cada rato.- ¡Puño trueno!

Mientras esquivaba sin problema un derechazo del inicial de Gary, envolvió su puño izquierdo en electricidad para conectar una poderosa contra.

 **PAAAAM**

El puñetazo no se detuvo hasta que Blastoise se impactara brutalmente contra el suelo… el sentir como la electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo era realmente doloroso.

Charizard miraba seriamente al pokémon tipo agua por unos segundos para luego lanzar una ráfaga de fuego, la cual falló su objetivo cuando Blastoise se propulsó con una hidrobomba por los aires para quedar al lado de Gary.

Respirando con dificultad.

Luego le dio una mirada a la batalla de los pokémon planta y quedo levemente sorprendido al ver como la flor del pokémon de la castaña estaba brillando con una gran intensidad.

La castaña solo lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¡Rayo solar!

-¡Latigo cepa!

Bulbasaur rápidamente envolvió a su evolución entre sus látigos para lanzarlo por los aires, Ivysaur maldecía ese movimiento pero aun así desde esa posición lanzó el ataque de energía solar.

 **BOOOM**

El inicial tipo planta del pelinegro no pudo esquivar por completo el ataque de su evolución, por lo que fue atrapado por la pequeña explosión… Ivysaur al tocar al suelo miraba detenidamente que se esparciera el humo para poder contraatacar el siguiente movimiento de Bulbasaur.

Era algo inteligente pero estaba subestimando al pequeño inicial de Kanto.

Una esfera de lodo cubierta por energía toxica impacto en Ivysaur… que a pesar de tener como tipo secundario el veneno, esa esfera le había hecho mucho daño y como estaba cerrando los ojos para aliviar el dolor, no vio como Bulbasaur salía de la cortina de humo para derribar a Ivysaur.

-¡Ivysaur!- La castaña estaba preocupada del estado de su pokémon, ya que a pesar de entrenar todo estos años sus fieles compañeros de batalla no han estado en un combate de verdad hace tiempo.

Blastoise se puso delante de la evolución del inicial tipo planta.- ¡Blastoise usa rayo de hielo!

Un rayo congelante de color celeste se dirigía hacia Bulbasaur pero antes de que impactara en él, Charizard se interpuso y lo cabrío con sus alas

Los castaños miraban incrédulos como Charizard agito sus alas provocando que todo el hielo que las rodeaba no quedara absolutamente nada.

-¡Hidrobomba!

-¡Hojas navajas!

-Charizard elévate.- El pokémon de fuego asintió para luego emprender vuelo y esquivar los potentes ataques de agua sin problemas.- Bulbasaur esquiva todas las hojas y trata de conectar un derribo.

-¡Bulba saur!- Exclamo el pokémon tipo planta para luego lanzarse lo más rápido posible hacia su evolución, la cual se comenzaba a cabrear al ver como sus hojas navajas eran esquivadas con suma facilidad.

Kaori miraba todo con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¡Vamos con todo amiga!

Ash miraba curioso como el pokémon de Kaori dio un grito para ahora lanzar unas hojas navajas mucho más rápidas y con mejor precisión, leves cortes aparecían por el cuerpo de Bulbasaur… poco a poco el pequeño pokémon comenzaba a detenerse por el gran ardor alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Ahora… ¡Danza pétalo!

La flor de Ivysaur comenzó a brillar con una gran intensidad para que luego una tormenta de pétalos rodeaban a la pre evolución, sin poder evitarlo se despegó fácilmente de la tierra para salir disparado por los aires.- ¡Charizard!

Bulbasaur agradecía con una sonrisa al inicial de fuego que lo atrapo en el aire, Charizard con mucha facilidad esquivaba los ataques los chorros de agua de Blastoise.

Gary miraba curioso como el bulto en la espalda de Bulbasaur comenzaba a reunir energía solar.- Kaori no debemos permitir que lance ese ataque.

-Recibido, Ivysaur usa hojas navajas.

-¡Hidrobomba!

El pelinegro no comento mucho al ver el movimiento de ambos chicos pero tenía que mostrarles la gran diferencia entre ellos.- Charizard neutraliza las hojas navajas aleteando tus alas y luego contraataca con puño trueno.

Un simple aleteo bastó para crear una ráfaga de aire las que provocaron que las hojas navajas perdieran su poder y cayeran lentamente hacia el suelo, con una pequeña sonrisa se lanzó a una gran velocidad contra Blastoise.

No le importaba que un potente chorro de agua se dirigía hacia él.- ¡Ahora Charizard!

Tomando a Bulbasaur solo con su garra izquierda y con la otra formó un puño para luego cubrirlo con una gran cantidad de electricidad para comenzar atravesar la hidrobomba sin problemas.

-¿Qué?- Gary no podía creer lo que veía… ese ataque había sido hasta un gran problema para el Feraligatr de Silver ¿Cómo es que para Charizard era solo una pequeña molestia?

 **PAAAAM**

Todos tuvieron que cubrir sus rostros por la gran cantidad de electricidad que había cubierto el lugar, solo podía oír los gritos de dolor del inicial tipo agua al recibir tan potente puñetazo para que luego escucharan el fuerte impacto que tuvo contra el suelo.

 **BOOOOM**

Una explosión ocurrió luego de que Blastoise cayera inconsciente… pero los castaños tenían que esperar que se esparciera el humo para ver el resultado o que Charizard esparciera el humo con sus alas.

Y así fue… cuando Charizard esparció el humo pudieron ver como Ivysaur se levantaba con dificultad.

La castaña apretaba los puños frustrada al ver como no podían ni pestañar tranquilos o si no sus pokémon recibían las consecuencias… realmente estaba algo oxidada.

Gary regresó a su pokémon al igual como Ash lo hizo con Charizard… ahora solo faltaba la conclusión del combate entre los pokémon planta y veneno.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Bulbasaur comenzó a conectar una lluvia de golpes con sus ambos látigos a su evolución que solo gruñía de dolor.

Kaori miraba preocupada a su pokémon pero no podía culpa al pokémon de Ash, ni si quiera a él por solo mostrarles lo débiles que eran para enfrentar a la organización criminal.

Y de seguro que ellos no tendrían piedad con sus pokémon, sus familias y con ellos mismos.

-¿QUÉ PASA IVYSAUR?- El castaño miraba incrédulo el rostro serio que tenía Ash… no más bien estaba cabreado.- ¿ENSERIO CREES PODER PROTEGER A KAORI CON ESE NIVEL?

La pokémon de la castaña abría su ojo derecho con dificultad, ella no había logrado olvidar el día en donde casi le ocurre una desgracia a su entrenadora, siendo una espectadora… había logrado observar todo el temor que tenía Kaori.

-Ash…- Susurro Kaori sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-¿QUIERES QUE ALGO ASÍ SE VUELVA A REPETIR?- Un látigo de Bulbasaur fue lanzado con más fuerza que los anteriores haciendo que Ivysaur saliera volando unos pocos metros.- ¿TAN DÉBIL ES EL AMOR QUE SIENTES POR LA CHICA QUE TE HA CUIDADO TODO ESTOS AÑOS?

El bulto en la espalda de Bulbasaur comenzó a brillar con una gran intensidad… el rayo solar esta vez iba a toda potencia.

-¡Oye Ash!- Ahora Gary estaba seguro que él pelinegro se estaba excediendo demasiado.- ¡Dile que se detenga!

El pelinegro ignoro al castaño por completo.- ¿ASÍ VAS A PAGARLE A LA CHICA QUE A PESAR DE TUS FRACASOS SIEMPRE TE REGALA UNA SONRISA?- El pelinegro apunto rápidamente hacía la evolución de su pokémon.

Bulbasaur tomó eso como la señal para disparar el poderoso rayo de energía, la cual se dirigía a una enorme velocidad hacia Ivysaur.

Ella con suerte se pudo levantar con dificultad pero estaba muy furiosa con todo lo que le había dicho el pelinegro, mientras el ataque estaba a punto de impactar en ella recordó momentos de su vida junto a la castaña.

 _-¡Tenemos la medalla roca Bulbasaur!_

 _-¡Hojas navajas!_

 _-¡Capturamos una Nidoran!_

 _-No te preocupes Bulbasaur… ¡A la próxima derrotaremos a Surge y a su Raichu!_

 _-Jeje les pateamos el trasero a esos Diglett._

 _-¡En su cara Surge!_

 _-Siento que tengas una entrenadora como yo.-_ Nunca podría olvidar ese rostro de tristeza en su querida entrenadora. _\- Se muy bien que querías seguir conociendo el mundo… enserio perdóname._

 _Odiaba verla llorar._

 _-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo Ivysaur.-_ Ella era feliz mirando a su entrenadora con esa hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

 _-_ ¡IVYSAUR!

 **BOOOOM**

Dentro del humo provocado por la explosión sin que nadie lo notara a excepción de nuestro protagonista que le apareció una pequeña sonrisa.- Eso era lo que estaba esperando.- Susurro el pelinegro al ver como él pokémon de Kaori comenzaba a ser rodeado por una especie de luz azul.

Su tamaño comenzó aumentar.

La hermosa flor se abrió por completo y un agradable olor comenzó a invadir el lugar.

Al esparcirse el humo todos lograron admirar a la recién evolucionada Venusaur.

Kaori chillaba de emoción y Gary comprendió que esto era lo que quería realizar Ash.- (Supongo que Ivysaur ya tenía el nivel suficiente para evolucionar… solo necesitaba un empujoncito).- El castaño solo sonreía al saber cuál sería el resultado y estaba seguro que Ash también.

-Bomba lodo.- Bulbasaur tardó un poco en volver a la realidad, ya que se había quedado admirando a su etapa final.

Y lo mucho que su fuerza había incrementado por solo evolucionar.

¿El también tendría que hacerlo?

Venusaur le bastó un rugido para que miles de látigos cepas salieran disparados hacia su contrincante, la bomba de lodo se desvaneció con mucha facilidad y Bulbasaur solo cerró los ojos sabiendo que de esta no se iba a librar.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Bulbasaur recibió una lluvia de golpes, el pobre no pudo resistir mucho los devastadores ataques de su etapa final y cayo fuera de combate retrocediendo varios metros.

Ash regresaba a su pokémon a la poké bolla con un rostro serio.- Lo hiciste bien amigo… tal como lo teníamos planeado.

-¡Cuidado Ash!

Escuchar un grito lleno de preocupación de parte de Kaori era algo muy raro, curioso volteo para ver como la recién evolucionada Venusaur corría hacía él.

-¡Muévete de ahí idiota!

Solo se quedó con un rostro serio… la verdad se esperaba esa reacción del pokémon de Kaori.

No le dijo nada agradable sino todo lo contrario y abrió antiguas heridas.

La obligo a evolucionar… él respetaba las decisiones de los pokémon y dejaban que evolucionaran cuando se sintieran listos.

De alguna forma se sentía un asco pero lo había hecho por una razón.

Tenía que proteger a Kaori como sea.

 **FIUM**

Un poco de tierra fue levantada cuando Venusaur se detuvo en frente del pelinegro.

Ambos se miraban seriamente.

-Lo siento… pero necesito una fuerte aliada contra el team rocket.

-¡Sauuur!

El pelinegro lentamente comenzaba acariciar la cabeza de la inicial de Kanto.- Antes de partir les daré las bases para tener un intenso entrenamiento… prométeme que serás lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Kaori.

Como respuesta Venusaur asintió mirándolo con mucha determinación.

-Ash… Venusaur…- La castaña se llevaba las manos al pecho, sentía algo dentro de ella… era cálido.

De alguna forma sentía que ese calor consumiría a su cuerpo por completo pero no causaba una sensación desagradable.

-¡Protejamos con toda nuestra fuerza a Kaori!

-¡Saur!- Con una sonrisa disfrutaba de las suaves caricias del entrenador.

Gary de brazos cruzados miraba muy curioso lo que estaba pasando frente sus ojos.

Kaori sonrojada y sin saber que decir.

¿Tanto se había perdido cuándo salió del pueblo?

* * *

El entrenador pelirrojo caminaba a paso lento por un oscuro pasillo.

Aburrido.

Lo único que podía oír eran sus propios pasos.

Luego podía escuchar claramente chillidos de auxilio de algunos pokémon… nuevamente estaban experimentando con sus pokémon.

No tendrían resultados positivos nuevamente.

Nuevamente cerca de él morirían criaturas inocentes en vano con el pretexto de que son sacrificios para el avance científico y para la vida actual.

Primero que nada Giovanni era un investigador pokémon, luego de eso era él mafioso más peligroso de la región, líder de gimnasio más fuerte y luego era un padre.

-¡Quédate quieta maldita!

 **SLASH**

-¡HIJA DE PUTA!

Curioso se acercó a la puerta para abrirla lentamente… uno de los científicos tenía su brazo izquierdo cubierto por sangre.

El causante una Sneasel que los miraba con un gran odio a los dos hombres de bata, él otro científico intento atacar con su porra eléctrica pero antes de que pudiera atacar su cabeza fue impactada contra la mesa brutalmente.

 **PAAAM**

El científico miraba aterrado mientras el pokémon hielo y siniestro sonreía.

-¿QUÉ LE ESTABAN HACIENDO A MI POKÉMON HIJOS DE PUTAS?

La habitación rodeada de dispositivos de alta tecnología y que tenía también el cuerpo de unos pokémon que habían perdido la vida en tan solo unos minutos o horas antes.

Tres soldados del team rocket corrían hacia la habitación para saber que mierda estaba ocurriendo… esos gritos de dolor no podían ser de pokémon.

 **SLASH**

Los tres soldados comenzaron a tener profundos cortes por todo su cuerpo al igual que la sangre no tardó en salir… no supieron ni cuando se habían estrellado con la pared.

Pero lo que más aterrada era la fría mirada que le daba el pelirrojo al lado de su Crobat y el Sneasel.

-Si quieren a largar sus vidas será mejor que hablen cuanto antes.

De esta no se libraban.

* * *

Para la gente de Pueblo Paleta no era nada del otro mundo ver por la tarde ver correr al pelinegro que derrotó a varios legendarios en la última liga de Sinnoh, siempre salía a correr junto a su Pikachu y otros de sus pokémon.

Lo que si era raro era verlo correr junto a Gary y Kaori.

-¡Ya no puedo más!- La castaña sentía que si tenían que recorrer el pueblo y la ruta 1 una vez más iba a morir.

Gary no podía quejarse… con suerte podía respirar.

* * *

-Muy bien chicos creo ya saben lo que tienen que mejorar en estos días.- Ambos castaños asintieron seriamente.- Gary no has disminuido tu nivel pero tampoco lo has aumentado… en los ataques de Blastoise pierden bastante velocidad para agregarle fuerza.

-No sirve ser veloz si tus ataques no afectan y no sirve ser fuerte si no eres capaz de conectar un golpe.- Susurro el investigador pokémon dando cuenta tarde del error que estaba cometiendo.

-Exacto.- Tomó un poco de aire para luego continuar.- Lo que necesitas es potencia… la hidrobomba depende especialmente de eso y cuando logres eso muy pocos van a poder resistir un ataque de Blastoise, también recomiendo que tenga ventisca en vez de rayo hielo.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Kaori tenía su vista dirigida en los combates que se estaban dando entre su Pinsir contra el Heracross, como también entre el Squirtle de Ash y Bulbasaur.

Su pokémon no podía conectar ningún golpe en el escarabajo de Jhoto, el cual los bloqueaba con mucha facilidad pero podía jurar que le estaba dando consejos a Pinsir mientras ellos competían.

Era raro que su Pinsir respetara a un pokémon que no fueran miembros de su equipo.

Squirtle se escondió en su caparazón para salir ileso de los latigo cepa de su antiguo compañero de batallas…. Cuándo ya memorizo el tiempo en que tardaba en conectar un ataque, sacó su cabeza para lanzar un rayo de hielo.

Bulbasaur dio un gran salto para esquivarlo.

Gary recordó como él y Blastoise fueron congelados por el pelirrojo… ignorando el escalofrío de su cuerpo, el también podría aprovechar ese ataque de distintas maneras.

-¡Ya se me ocurrió algo!- El castaño miraba con una pequeña sonrisa al pelinegro.- Pero eso te lo diré cuando vuelvas de tu entrenamiento.

El pelinegro asintió.- También quiero que cambies cabezazo por golpe cuerpo.

-Aunque ese ataque tarde en estar listo sube la defensa de Blastoise… además es un ataque con una gran potencia Ash.

-Dependes mucho de la defensa de Blastoise y en tu último combate no te ayudo demasiado eso… si alguien lo envenena, quema o utiliza drenadoras la defensa no te servida de nada.- Ash encaraba seriamente al castaño.- Él que no puedan moverse con facilidad nos da la ventaja a nosotros y podemos reservar de mejor manera las energías de nuestros pokémon.

No lo quería admitir pero el maldito tenía razón.- Ahora que mencionas eso tenemos que tener algunos pociones y bayas para nuestros pokémon.

Kaori nuevamente se acercó a los dos chicos.- Yo quiero probar mis fuerzas con algunos líderes de gimnasios, en esta semana los miembros del team rocket estarán reuniéndose poco a poco para prepararse para invadir el pueblo.- La chica tenía una enorme determinación tanto que había sorprendido a ambos jóvenes.- ¡Esta será mi revancha!

-Yo me quedaré unos días en el pueblo para vigilar supongo… luego de eso iré nuevamente a Ciudad Celeste y tratare de resistir él tiempo suficiente en esa cueva.

Los tres iban a prepararse de la mejor forma posible… aunque por ahora tendrían un poco de ayuda del pelinegro.

-Si quieren también pueden entrenar con mis Tauros.- Ignorando con una sonrisa la mirada de los castaños prosiguió.- Solo llevare a Aldebarán al monte plateado mientras los demás tratan de buscar sus propios estilos en él Pueblo.

-¿Aldebarán?

-Si Gary… ese es el nombre que le puse al líder.

Kaori miraba curiosa al pelinegro, podía jurar que había escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar o leído ese nombre en un libro de las mitologías de distintos lugares.

Luego de eso el silencio los invadió… solo se escuchaba el soplar del viento y a los pokémon luchar.

-¡Hera!

 **PAAAAM**

Pinsir revoto varias veces en el suelo al recibir el puño certero de su contrincante… aun así se levantó ignorando como temblaba todo su cuerpo.

Tenía que proteger a su entrenadora ¡Como sea!

El rayo solar de Bulbasaur iba a una gran velocidad contra la Hidrobomba de Squirtle.

 **BOOOOM**

Ambos fueron atrapados por la explosión.

El pelinegro bajó la mirada.- Chicos lamentó que los haya metido en esto… lo menos que quería era causar problemas.

Sentía como el castaño lo tomaba de los hombros y lo miraba con una sonrisa.- Lo sabemos idiota y deja de culparte… tienes ya mucha responsabilidad en tus hombros para que te sigas lamentando.- Levanto algo inseguro su rostro para ver cómo el castaño lo miraba con una sonrisa honesta.- ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si dejo que hagas todo el trabajo sucio?

-Gary…- No supo ni que decir luego de eso, solo podía ver como con un gesto de su mano derecha el castaño se despedía y se alejaba lentamente del lugar.

 **PAAAAM**

Con otro puñetazo Pinsir cayó debilitado… Heracross respiraba con algo de dificultad, a pesar de que no recibió ningún daño sí que este pokémon lo había dejado agotado.

Squirtle cayó de espalda… comenzando a maldecir de varias maneras a Bulbasaur en su respectivo idioma claro, mientras el tipo planta solo suspiraba… la verdad no se esperaba que la diferencia de sus fuerzas actualmente fuera tan grande.

Pero sabía que aun si lo daba todo… su fuerza no iba a mejorar tanto.

Tendría que evolucionar para ser de utilidad para Ash.

- _Squirtle…_

 _-¿Qué pasa mal amigo?-_ Squirtle miraba con cada de pocos amigos a su viejo compañero de batallas por todo Kanto.- _¿Quieres presumirme toda tu fuerza adquirida en estas semanas? O mejor aún ¿Todo el tiempo que has pasado con Ash? Pues discúlpame por ser un sensual y poderoso bombero._

El inicial de planta solo suspiro pero no se molestó mucho por el comentario, había pasado un largo tiempo cuidando pokémon bebes… Squirtle aunque actuara como uno era más fácil de tratar.- _Nos estamos quedando atrás._

Usando sus látigos cepas ayudo a inicial de agua levantarse pero esté no lo encaraba _.- Ya lo sé…_

 _-Somos los primeros pokémon… pero Charizard, Pidgeot, Kingler, Tauros, Snorlax y Pikachu nos superan y por mucho._

 _-Por lo que veo hasta algunos de las otras regiones ya nos superaron… Heracross, Sceptile, Glalie y todos los de Sinnoh salvo el Totodile dos punto cero._

Bulbasaur no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el apodo de Gible _.- ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?_

 _-Depende… ¿Ambos pensamos en comer algo y evolucionar?-_ Al sentir la seria mirada de Bulbasaur en él sabía que tenía que dejar de bromear. _\- Bueno solo evolucionar._

 _-¿Le diremos a Ash?_

 _-¿Para qué? Solo haríamos que él pierda algo de tiempo valioso… él nos querrá aunque fuéramos pokémon deformados o que le tengamos ganas, mira a Bayleef en cualquier momento ella puede usar sus látigos y…_

 _-¡Cierra la maldita boca!-_ Se podía ver un leve sonrojo en él alarmado inicial tipo planta _.- ¿Qué carajo tienes en la mente?_

 _-Oye… he estado trabajando junto a una oficial… he escuchado de todo._

 _-Me das pena…_

 _-Ni te imaginas._

Ash y Kaori miraban curiosos a ambos iniciales… ¿Por qué Bulbasaur estaba consolando a Squirtle?

Ni puta idea.

El pelinegro alzó su mirada hacia el cielo… faltaba aun unas horas para que anocheciera pero de todas formas ya era tarde, por lo que regresos a sus pokémon en sus poké ball para luego mirar a la castaña.- ¿Sera mejor irnos también no?

-Si…- Al pelinegro le resultaba bastante raro que ella estuviese tímida ¿Acaso tiene miedo por lo que sucederá?

Quizás estaba molesta por lo que había dicho para que Ivysaur evolucionara… quizás volvió abrir esas heridas.

Bueno no sería la primera vez que la cagaba.

Ambos entrenadores iban a paso lento hacia sus casas… en silencio.

Gary dejo claro que no lo ayudaba por obligación y sabía muy bien que Kaori tampoco… ella misma lo había dicho.

-¿Cuándo vas a luchar contra los otros gimnasios?

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que la castaña respondiera.- Esperaré a que te vayas al monte plateado… luego de eso me iré.

-Por favor ten cuidado.

-Eso debería decirlo yo… yo no estaré en uno de los lugares más peligrosos del mundo.- La castaña le dio una sonrisa triste a Ash.- No te preocupes por mi Ash.

-No me pidas cosas que no puedo hacer.

-…

-…

Ambos se dieron cuenta de las palabras del entrenador y un leve sonrojo se había apoderado de las mejillas de Kaori, Ash nervioso desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado… no quería que lo vieran con el rostro como un tomate.

Juraba que la chica tenía puesta su mirada en él... tristemente no podía ver la linda sonrisa que tenía la castaña.- ¿Tan importante me estoy volviendo para ti?

-Grrrr

¿Por qué siempre Kaori lo ponía tan nervioso?

-Gracias Ash… por todo.

El pelinegro volvió su mirada hacia ella, sonriéndole y un hermoso sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas… una sonrisa que iba dirigida para él.

De alguna manera así lo sentía.

-Por darme el valor de volver a lanzarme a la aventura, por cumplir mis metas… por ayudar a mis pokémon volverse más fuertes.- La castaña se acercó lentamente a su rostro para depositar un beso en su mejilla.- Gracias por darle color a mi vida Ash... por llegar a ella.

El pelinegro sentía una suave sensación en su mejilla… también como estas comenzaban arder por alguna razón.

Su corazón se aceleraba.

-Yo…- La chica lo calló depositando su dedo índice en sus labios.

-Nos vemos mañana Ash.- Así el solo podía ver como la castaña comenzaba alejarse para poder descansar en su hogar, el pelinegro se quedó ahí por unos minutos tocando en el lugar donde fue besado.

-En cualquier día esta chica va a matarme.- Con una pequeña sonrisa él también se dirigió a su hogar.

No pudo notar como la castaña lo observaba desde su ventana.

Tratando de no perderse ningún movimiento del chico hasta entrar a su casa.

La chica suspiro para luego lanzarse en su cama y quedarse "admirando" el techo de su habitación.

Como si hay estuvieran las respuestas a todos los problemas… al menos así podía pasar el rato.

-Estúpidas hormonas…- Susurraba la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa y abrazando a su almohada.- A quien engaño… jejeje.

* * *

Ash al entrar a su casa miraba curioso como su madre estaba dormida en el sofá, también podía oír como Mr. Mime estaba tarareando una canción mientras estaba limpiando la casa.

-Hola.

El pokémon psíquico solo le sonrío para luego seguir con su trabajo, mientras el entrenador se acercó a la hermosa mujer para comenzar a tocar la mejilla de su madre.

No podía evitar reírse un poco al ver las muecas que estaba haciendo al sentir que estaban molestándola en su hermoso sueño.

\- [Vamos Ash déjala descansar… no ha podido dormir bien con todo el asunto de los rocket]- El pokémon miraba con desaprobación al pelinegro pero como siempre esté no le daba mucha importancia a lo que él decía.

-Déjame disfrutar de ella lo máximo posible.- El pokémon psíquico podía sentir la ternura con la cual el chico observaba a su madre.- Quiero recordar este rostro lleno de paz mientras este en el monte plateado.

Mr. Mime miraba con orgullo al hijo de su ama, ya no era ni la sombra de ese chico impaciente que iba a cualquier lugar donde hubiera una liga acompañado de su fiel Pikachu.

Realmente tenía la presencia de un campeón.

Lo único que quedaba de ese chico era la amabilidad que siempre lo había caracterizado y ese amor que tiene por las personas y pokémon que los rodean.

¿Hasta cuándo seguirá ese sentimiento intacto?

El team rocket de alguna forma iba a manchar la pureza de Ash.

No… de alguna forma alguien ya se estaba encargando de consumirla desde antes… Mr. Mime estaba seguro de eso.

Ese era el motivo del gran cambio que había tenido Ash desde su último viaje.

¿Qué había sucedido en Sinnoh?

-Luego sigues con tus teorías hacia mi persona.- No tenía que voltear a mirar para saber cómo el pokémon de su madre se había sobresaltado.- Vamos te conozco demasiado Mr. Mime.

El pokémon psíquico se rascaba la nuca nervioso.- [Discúlpame Ash… pero no puedo evitarlo, soy tipo psíquico aunque no lo parezca y suelo pensar las cosas de demás]

Ash seguía solo enfocado en su madre y trataba de entender lo que estaba murmullando.- Jeje lo entiendo no te preocupes, para tampoco pienses demasiado en eso jeje solo estoy creciendo en muchos aspectos… créeme hasta mí me sorprende mi peculiar gusto por las mujeres.

Mr. Mime solo soltó una carcajada para luego ir a encender el hervidor eléctrico para prepararle una sopa instantánea al pelinegro.

-¡Gracias!

Siguió molestando las mejillas de su madre… sacándole una pequeña risa.- Jejeje ya Ash, deja a tu linda mamá en paz.

-Lo siento pero no puedo…- Susurraba el chico para luego depositar un beso en la frente de Delia.

Siguió admirándola mientras ella al parecer tenía uno de los sueños más agradables de su vida, pero de pronto Ash sentía como Delia apretaba su chaqueta con algo de desesperación.

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

-Yamato… no te vayas.

-…- El pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el nombre de su padre en los sueños de la hermosa mujer.

-Yamato…- Una lágrima intentaba salir de los ojos de Delia mientras Ash solo apretaba los puños con toda su fuerza.

Mr. Mime había vuelto a la escena solo para sentir claramente a su alrededor como el pelinegro quería mandar todo al diablo en ese momento.

-[Ellos se amaban Ash… para ambos fue demasiado duro separarse, creeme yo fui el único testigo junto a ti]

-Desearía creerte, pero una llamada sería suficiente ¿No crees?- Sabía muy bien que no era el más indicado para decirlo… ahora trataba de recompensar a sus seres queridos como fuera posible.

Pero él era un adulto ¿No? no era un niño que la mitad de su vida había estado creciendo por distintas regiones y sin pensar mucho en lo que lo rodeaba.

Ahora al menos veía más pero entendía menos… le costaba asimilar muchas cosas que pasaban mientras él pasaba por problemas tan "complicados" como que unos de sus pokémon se enfadaba con otro.

¿Su padre se habrá olvidado de ellos?

De él no le importaba porque no tenía muchos recuerdos de él.

Su mundo siempre había sido su madre y los pokémon.

-Mr. Mime… ayúdame a poner a mi madre en mi espalda.- El pokémon psíquico solo asintío y ayudo al pelinegro en posicionar a su ama en la espalda del chico para que pudiera cargarla.- Odio que siempre la haga llorar.

-[En eso te apoyo]

Con una pequeña sonrisa agarro con fuerza las piernas de su madre para comenzar a subir las escaleras.

-A parte de eso… yo voy hacer que te preocupes toda una semana por mi bienestar.

Con cuidado entraba a la habitación de su madre al estar todo oscuro no podía saber si había algo tirado o no, con cuidado la recostó en la cama y se sentó a su lado… acariciando su rostro.

-Lo lamento mamá… pero te prometo que cuando acabe con Giovanni, Ghechis y Lysson vamos a ir a una región donde solo vamos a comer pescado.- De solo pensarlo se le hacía agua la boca.- Hare que vuelvas a ser feliz.

Luego de un tiempo nuevamente bajó para disfrutar de la sopa que le había preparado el pokémon de su madre.- Gracias.

-[No agradezcas y ¿Qué harás ahora? Digo dudo mucho que te duermas tan temprano]

El chico había respondido con la boca llena pero Mr. Mime pudo entenderlo fácilmente.- Voy darles las buenas noches a mis chicas.

* * *

En la región de Kalos para ser más precisos en el Pueblo Vaniville dos Rhyhorn corrían a una gran velocidad.

La tierra temblaba.

Algunos habitantes observaban emocionados la competencia entre madre e hija.

Ambos iban con la misma velocidad.

-¡VAMOS!

-¡Puedes ganarle a tu madre!

-(¿Esto es lo que sentía Ash mientras luchaba contra Tobias?)- Serena no quería decepcionarlos, tenía que ganarle a su madre.

Pero al final por muy poco Grace y su Rhyhorn se llevó la victoria.

-Tks.- Rápidamente salto de su pokémon para acariciarlo por el gran esfuerzo que había hecho.- Gracias Rhyhorn a la próxima ganaremos.

Grace miraba sorprendida a su hija.- Realmente has mejorado demasiado… ¿Pero cómo lo hiciste?

La peli miel solo la miraba con una sonrisa.- Los consejos que Ash me dio ayer en la noche sirvieron de mucha utilidad.

La morena miró con algo de picardía a su hija a lo que ella solo pudo desviar la mirada con un leve sonrojo, pero lo que sorprendía a la madre de Serena es ¿Cómo Ash sabía algunos trucos para aumentar la velocidad de los Rhyhorn?

-(Este chico no deja de sorprendernos)

-Mamá… ¡A la próxima yo y mi Rhyhorn te venceremos!

Amaba ver ese entusiasmo en Serena, pero eso sí tenía que darlo todo en la próxima carrera porque o sino su hijita iba a conseguir la victoria.

Y eso dañaría demasiado su orgullo como corredora de Rhyhorn.

* * *

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

En el gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia había comenzado un intenso combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre dos pokémon.

Vigoroth contra Blaziken.

El pokémon normal esquivaba todos los puños y las patadas del inicial de fuego, el cual tenía leves cortes por todo su cuerpo a causa de los golpes furia de su contrincante.

 **PAAAAM**

Ambos conectaron un puñetazo en el rostro del otro provocando que ambos retrocedieran pero Blaziken se recuperó más rápido.

-Usa gancho alto.

-Mierda…- Susurro el líder de gimnasio al ver como el puño izquierdo de Blaziken se cubrió por una intensa energía de color azul para luego impactar un poderoso uppercut haciendo que Vigoroth se impactara contra el techo del gimnasio.

-¡Esta batalla es mía papá!

-Eso ya lo veremos…- El líder de gimnasio levantó la mirada y vio cómo su pokémon se lanzó cabreado contra su contrincante.- ¡Golpe aéreo!

 **SLASH**

Aunque se haya cubierto con sus brazos ese ataque le había hecho mucho daño por lo que no pudo esquivar luego la patada de Vigoroth.

-¡Hiperrayo!

-Esquívalo utilizando las paredes.- El inicial de fuego entendió a la perfección la orden de la castaña y comenzó a correr por las paredes para poder salir ileso del potente rayo de energía dorado que poco a poco lo estaba alcanzando.

 **BOOOM**

Norman al igual que May sonriendo al ver que del humo salía Blaziken sin ningún daño y aterrizo en el suelo sin problemas.

-¡Patada ígnea!

-¡Mega patada!

 **PAAAAM**

May al igual que su padre Norman trataban de no perderse absolutamente nada del combate entre sus pokémon, ambos cubrieron su pierna derecha con la energía de su respectivo tipo y ambos dio un enorme saltó donde ambos ataques impactaron entre ellos… aunque la potente e intensa patada de fuego fue superior.

 **PAAAAM**

Vigoroth se estrelló brutalmente contra el suelo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para recuperarse porque el inicial de fuego había lanzado un intenso lanzallamas.

 **BOOOOM**

Blaziken aterrizo cerca de su entrenadora y ambos esperaban inquietos el resultado… al esparcirse el humo vieron como yacía Vigoroth inconsciente.

-¡Ganamos Blaziken!- La mencionada solo sonreía de brazos cruzados mientras la castaña saltaba de alegría.

El experto en tipo normal suspiró para luego regresar a su pokémon obviamente lo felicito por el trabajo que había realizado y se acercó a su pequeña.- Lo has hecho muy bien.

May sonreía y hacia el gesto de la paz.

-Sin embargo.

-¿He?

El líder de gimnasio se cruzaba de brazos.- Tu Blaziken está mal entrenado, no se especializa en ninguna arte marcial… ni siquiera en él kick boxing donde su familia es una maestra en ese estilo de combate.

El inicial de fuego odiaba admitirlo pero el padre de su entrenadora tenía razón, él en ese sentido era muy inferior a otros de su especie… bueno él era un pokémon solo para los concursos, ya no tenían al pelinegro de Kanto con el cual podía entrenar de una mejor manera para batallas largas.

-Por cierto.- Ignoro por completo la mirada de enfado de su hija y de brazos cruzados la miraba con un rostro serio.- ¿Qué bicho te pico para querer tener un combate conmigo?

La castaña con una sonrisa se encogía de hombros.- Estaba aburrida.

Norman miraba detenidamente a su coordinadora, la cual poco a poco comenzaba a sudar y la sonrisa cada vez se veía más falsa.

-May…

La coordinadora dio un gran suspiro y desviaba la mirada a su padre.- Quería ver mi nivel actual en un combate pokémon, no podre derrotar a Solidad con mi entrenamiento actual… a pesar de que ella tengo un estilo de combate muy similar al mío y el de Ash.

El líder de gimnasio sonrío un poco al escuchar eso… podría pasar más tiempo de alguna manera con su pequeña.- Pero hay algo más ¿Verdad?

-¿Quién eres? ¿Mamá?

-Jajaja

La castaña le sacaba la lengua a su padre para luego mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa.- Bueno ayer estaba charlando con Ash y bueno me dijo todo el entrenamiento que había estado haciendo estas semanas… es muy fuerte papá… y aun así se está superando día tras día.

-Bueno él se merecía la victoria contra Tobias…

-¡No quiero quedarme atrás!- Norman se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar toda la determinación en el tono con él cual hablo May.- ¡Soy su primera alumna, quiero que este orgulloso de mí!

El experto en los tipos normales cerró los ojos mientras asimilaba la información recibida por su hija.

Se podría interpretar de varias maneras.

May miraba impaciente a su padre, quería una respuesta cuánto antes y no le importaba si era una preguntaba sobre si sentía algo o no por el pelinegro… quería ser fuerte.

.

 _ZAP_

 _-¿Qué fue eso?- La castaña se había sobresaltado un poco al oír ese sonido desde su poké gear pensando que le habría pasado algo malo al entrenador.- ¿Estas bien Ash?_

 _-Jejeje tranquila solo fue un Jab._

 _-¿Jab?_

 _-Exacto… lo que pasa es que practico algo de boxeo, bueno más por capricho de mi Primeape.- Aunque Ash no la podía ver sabía que la chica habría asentido… ya le había mencionado en días anteriores sobre su pokémon campeón.- Pero la verdad es algo que me ha gustado bastante y pienso que puede ayudarme para muchos problemas en el futuro._

 _El rostro de la hermosa coordinadora se llenó de preocupación al escuchar eso, Ash y su padre habrían mencionado que su combate contra el entrenador de la región Sinnoh de una manera u otra iban atraer la atención de personas que no tenían para nada buenas intenciones._

 _Sabía que por esa razón había desaparecido un poco._

 _Y nuevamente lo iba hacer._

 _-Iré a un lugar llamado monte plateado May… en ese lugar no hay mucha señal pero es un lugar donde puedo obtener unos grandes resultados para mí y especialmente para mis pokémon._

 _Le sorprendía el tono tan serio con él que le estaba informando.- ¿Cuánto tiempo Ash?_

 _-Una semana… dudo mucho que pueda estar más tiempo._

 _Las quejas y los pucheros de la castaña no se hicieron esperar.- ¡Pero es mucho tiempo Ash!_

 _-Te lo voy a recompensar.- Como por arte de magia la chica se relajaba y podía jurar que el pelinegro le regalaba una cálida sonrisa.- Sería lindo pasar unos días juntos ¿No crees?_

 _Por alguna razón solo podía reírse y rascarse la nuca… una acción parecida a la que usaba él chico, por fin logró calmarse y con una sonrisa le contestó.- Me encantaría volver a verte y pasar tiempo contigo._

 _-Nos vemos en algunas semanas May… te quiero._

 _Sin saber que responder y cómo reaccionar hasta que él pelinegro había cortado la llamada._

 _Lo único que sabía es que tenía una enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro._

.

-Sabes que mi gimnasio estaba basado en un dojo ¿Verdad?

May al escuchar la voz de su padre volvió a la realidad y lentamente respondió con un si como respuesta, padre e hija recorrían con la mirada todo el gimnasio… en definitiva era un dojo.

Hace años para llegar a retar a Norman por su medalla los retadores tenían que luchar contra entrenadores que se especializaban en distintos atributos de los pokémon.

Ataque.

Defensa.

Velocidad.

En los especialistas en ataques críticos.

Pero eso había sido en una época pasada, luego no pudo seguir entrenando a sus discípulos porque tenía que también tener tiempo para su familia y ellos siempre estarían primero que su profesión.

-A pesar de que me especializo en él tipo normal aquí se practicaba las artes marciales.- Con una sonrisa algo nostalgica admiraba su gimnasio.- No sabes lo mucho que entrenábamos en este lugar.

La castaña admiraba a su padre.

Podía entender de alguna manera lo que él estaba sintiendo.

-Ash también está entrenando también su cuerpo… como entrenador está siendo un gran trabajo.- Sentía ahora una gran intensidad en la mirada de Norman.- ¿Estas segura de estos? El entrenamiento será duro para ti y tus pokémon.

Podía ver una enorme determinación en la mirada de la coordinadora.- Por supuesto papá… ¡A la próxima tengo que traer la copa a nuestro hogar!

Ahora se viene un gran reto para la castaña… tiene que mejorar como entrenadora y también como coordinadora.

No quería quedarse atrás de Dawn.

Además de alguna manera sentía que la peli azul no sería su única rival.

Y de alguna manera sabía que esto no solo se trataba solo de los concursos.

* * *

-¡Lanzallamas!- Con un rápido movimiento de sus manos ordeno a su otro pokémon atacar.- ¡Rayo de hielo!

La segunda etapa del inicial de fuego de la región de Jhoto, lanzó una ráfaga de fuego la cual era rodeada por un poderoso rayo de hielo de parte de Mamoswine.

-¡Ahora Piplup!- El inicial de Sinnoh dio un chillido entusiasta y con unos rápidos movimientos de sus manos creo un gran tornado de agua para luego lanzarlo contra el ataque combinado.

Ambos ataques se habían dispersado al estar en el mismo nivel y solo había quedado en una especie de brillos que estaban cayendo por todo el lugar.

De una manera le daba un hermoso toque al Pueblo Hojas gemelas.

La peli azul miraba el resultado con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al menos estaba más cerca para dominar la combinación de Quilava y Mamoswine para los combates dobles en los concursos.

Ya tenía dominada la apariencia del ataque pero le faltaba la potencia.

-¡Bien hecho chicos!- Con una sonrisa se acercó rápidamente a sus pokémon.- Debemos prepararnos lo mejor que podamos para ir a competir en la región de Jhoto.

A sus pokémon excepto a Piplup les sorprendía el entusiasmo de la coordinadora de la noche a la mañana, bueno como no iba a estar contenta si por fin había vuelto hablar con él pelinegro de Kanto… hasta le dio las buenas noches.

Pronto escucho unos aplausos y curiosa por eso volteó para encontrarse con su madre quien le regalaba una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.- ¿Entrenando desde tan temprano?

-No puedo evitarlo mamá… han sido días aburridos.- Ha Johanna le encantaba ver los pucheros de su hija.- Además tengo que prepararme bien antes de ir por los concursos ¡Debo superar a May!

La súper coordinadora miraba con una gran sonrisa a su hija al verla tan animada en conseguir su objetivo.- ¿Sabes? en este tiempo puedes aprender muchas cosas de tu madre… así al menos no nos vamos aburrir tanto.

Ambas se rieron un poco, a Dawn le había encantado la idea… la verdad si tenía que decir algo negativo de su viaje por la región de Sinnoh junto a Ash y Brock, es que estuvo alejada de su madre y la había extrañado mucho en este tiempo.

Y qué reciba un entrenamiento personal de ella… no hay que desaprovechar las oportunidades.

-Por cierto Dawn… tienes una video llamada de Ash.

 **PUUUM**

-¿Ara?- La hermosa mujer pestañeo varias veces para creer lo que había visto… en unos segundos su hija había provocado una gran polvadera para correr a una gran velocidad hasta la entrada de su casa.

Piplup suspiraba mientras que Quilaba y Mamoswine no podían creer lo que habían visto.

* * *

-¿Por qué tardara tanto?- Se preguntaba Ash mirando la pantalla algo impaciente… sus pokémon habían estado entrenando desde muy temprano entre ellos, Gary estaba investigando el nivel de los pokémon de la cueva celeste junto a Tracey y el profesor Oak.

La castaña a esta hora de seguro estaba desayunando… así que no le dio mucha importancia a eso.

 _-Awww te has sonrojado ¡Qué lindo!_

 _-¿Es necesario que vayas a ese lugar?_

Sacudía su cabeza rápidamente a pesar del leve sonrojo que tenía en su rostro estaba enojado consigo mismo.

No debería estar pensando en el bello cuerpo de su amiga… no de esa manera.

Sentía algo nuevo dentro de su cuerpo… precisamente cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba activarse.

Pero eso se desvanecía al recordar ese bello rostro lleno de preocupación de Kaori.

En ese momento no le importaba que estuviera con un sexy traje de baño… ¿Ese mismo rostro pondría Dawn?

No quería que las chicas se preocuparan tanto.

Pero la peli azul era su mejor amiga… sabía muy bien que sería algo difícil ocultarle algo, lo conocía muy a pesar de que él sea un poco diferente al que ella estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Ash?- Así la dulce voz de la coordinadora de Sinnoh lo hicieron volver a la realidad y con una sonrisa le respondió.- ¿Cómo despertaste?

-Muy bien si pude hablar con la futura súper coordinadora de Sinnoh.- Avergonzar a Dawn… era su hobby favorito.- y ¿tú?

La coordinadora se había quedado callada por un breve tiempo hasta que sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para volver a la realidad… aunque aún se podía notar algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Bien, hoy he estado entrenando con mis pokémon desde muy temprano.

-Así me gusta Dawn… no quiero dejarte muy atrás ¿sabes?- Al igual que con May sabía que ese comentario haría que la chica quisiera superarse aún más… cualquier alumno quiere superar a su maestro.

-¡Eso lo veremos!- Ambos se miraban con una gran sonrisa... pero la competencia con Dawn era distinta que con la que tenía con May, no sabía cómo explicarlo por ahora pero sabía que encontraría como decirlo más adelante.- Por cierto comenzare a entrenar con mi mamá para los concursos.

Ash silbó tras oír la noticia, de seguro que la peli azul recibiría un gran aumento en sus habilidades después de eso… ¿Esto había ocurrido en su "línea original"? la verdad lo dudaba.

Era triste que lo dijera pero cuándo volvió a reencontrarse con Dawn en Teselia sus habilidades eran las mismas que al final del viaje en Sinnoh.

¿Habrán sido a causa de sus llamadas? ¿Tan importante era para la peli azul?

-¡Ash!

El pelinegro se sobre saltó por el grito y casi pierde el equilibrio.- ¿Qué paso?

Dawn lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.- Te quedaste metido en tu mente por algunos minutos…- El tono con él que había dicho la siguiente frase había dejado algo helado al entrenador.- No te habrías quedado pensando en mi mamá o ¿Sí?

-¡Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza!- El rostro del pelinegro parecía un tomate de alguna manera se había sentido ofendido.- Esta bien que me gusten mayores que yo pero no por eso estaré pensando en solo en ellas todo el maldito día.

-Más te vale que sea cierto…- El pelinegro desvió la mirada, pero tenía que reconocer que Johanna era muy hermosa.

-Por cierto te ves muy tierna con mi gorra.- Con una tierna sonrisa el pelinegro había dejado como un tomate a la chica.

Ash podía jurar que salía vapor de Dawn.

-¿En serio lo crees?- La chica miraba de una manera temerosa… como si la respuesta que le daría el pelinegro podía acabar con su vida y trataba de ocultar su mirada con la gorra.

 **CRASH**

El pelinegro había quedado sin habla al ver a la chica de esa forma y sentía como su corazón latía rápido.

-Qué tierna…- Dijo sin pensar en nada más.

La coordinadora al notar el leve sonrojo en Ash no pudo evitar tener una gran sonrisa y comenzara a tararear una canción.

* * *

-Con que el monte plateado ¿he?

-Así es Dawn… voy a estar en ese lugar al menos una semana.- El chico no apartaba la mirada de una triste peli azul.- Tengo buenas razones para ir a ese lugar.

-¿En verdad tienes que ir a un lugar tan peligroso?- Ash no le había respondido absolutamente nada cosa que la estaba desesperando.- ¿Es tan necesario llevar tus entrenamientos a esos extremos?

-(Por favor Dawn… no lo hagas más difícil)- Cerró los ojos con fuerza y disimuladamente apretaba sus puños.

El silencio estaba matando a ambos.

¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan inseguro?

Estaba tan decidido en acabar con el team rocket como fuera.

Aun si tenía que pasar por un infierno de entrenamiento.

Ese tono en su coordinadora… esa preocupación.

Lo estaba haciendo dudar.

-Dawn… yo.

-Prométeme que estarás bien.- La chica lo interrumpió inmediatamente… el pelinegro trataba de mirar el rostro de la chica pero se ocultaba tras su gorra.

-Yo…

-¡PROMETELÓ!- El pelinegro había quedado en blanco tras ver como unas lágrimas querían salir para recorrer el rostro de Dawn.

Eso era el colmo.

-Te prometo que volveré… y luego de eso voy a recompensárte Dawn.- El entrenador comenzó a tocar suavemente la pantalla como si tratara de acariciar el rostro de la chica.- ¿Cuándo partes a Jhoto?

Ellos no se habían dado cuenta pero la madre de la coordinadora había estado escuchando toda la conversación.

-Lo que me temía…- Susurró la hermosa mujer con un tono algo decaído.- Ya están tratando de ir por él.

Al final no pudo decirle al chico que tuviera cuidado… ya tendría que combatir contra amenazas que superaran sus capacidades.

Ella también era madre… no quería ni imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo la mamá de Ash.

Al menos agradecía internamente que él chico no le dijera con que se va a enfrentar a su hija… sabían muy bien que ella iría lo más rápido posible para ir ayudarlo.

Solo se quedó mirando con un rostro triste como el chico trata de eliminar el peso que tenía en sus hombros para sonreírle y alegrar a Dawn.

La quería mucho.

-Pero tienes que quedarte hasta mi primer concurso.

-Jajaja por supuesto aunque estoy seguro que no me necesitas para ganar los cinco listones… te quiero Dawn.

-Yo también Ash.- Solo Johanna podía admirar la tierna escena donde ambos chicos se sonreían sonrojados.

* * *

 **PAAAAM**

Un tyranitar caía brutalmente contra el suelo por una sola patada por la Sneasel de Silver.

El pelirrojo respiraba con algo de dificultad mientras que su contrincante solo miraba incrédulo lo que había sucedido.

-No te esperabas una patada baja ¿verdad?- Silver le daba una sonrisa de superioridad a su contrincante quien solo se rasco la nuca y algo frustrado regresó a su pokémon más poderoso.- Debo admitir que te has vuelto muy fuerte Helio… quise decir Marcus.

-Hump muy gracioso crío… por cierto esta vez si te luciste Silver.- El hombre miraba todo el lugar hecho pedazos, las máquinas y el combate se llevó una gran cantidad de habitaciones.- Giovanni va a matarte.

Era normal que los hombres que eran más fuertes que este miembro veterano de la organización criminal bromearan con el gran parecido con el líder del equipo galaxia… salvó por su cabello plateado y una expresión más amable.

Unos de los pocos que Silver respetaba de la organización.- Esos hijos de puta se estaban metiendo con uno de mis pokémon… ¡Ya vera Giovanni!

El peli plateado lo observaba sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento… la verdad es algo que pagaría por ver.- Trata de tomártelo con calma, te has vuelto muy fuerte desde la última vez, no pude crear ninguna estrategia contra ti… te falta poco para alcanzar a los tenientes y a las tres bestias.

-No menciones esos hijos de puta… ya van a recibir su merecido en mis manos.

-Relájate un poco crío.

-Muérdemela Marcus.- Luego de ese comentario regresó a Sneasel en su poké ball.

Ambos caminaron como si nada por los pasillos para llegar a la base principal, ignorando por completo a los soldados tirados en el suelo.

-¿Están muertos?

El pelirrojo solo lo miró con un rostro frío.- ¿Tu qué crees?

-Me dan algo de pena los novatos.

-Al menos hablan con facilidad… pero esos científicos de pacotillas ya podrán experimentar en el infierno.

Marcus solo elevó su mirada hacia el cielo y deseando que nunca tuviera que luchar enserio contra el pelirrojo.- Bueno… esos si se merecían la muerte.

-No sé para que estás en esta mierda de organización… eres demasiado blando y no tan escoria como los demás.

Ambos de detuvieron frente a una gran puerta donde el peli plateado se acercó al dispositivo en la pared para ingresar el código.- Es a lo máximo que puedo llegar… tu aun estas a tiempo para ir por otro camino chico.

El pelirrojo se quedó mirando un rato al hombre hasta que la puerta se abrió… luego siguió su camino como si nada.- Al final sabes cuándo iremos al pueblo de Ash Ketchum.

-En doce días.- El peli plateado soló saludo con un gesto de su mano derecho a varios soldados que estaban haciendo distintas funciones y otros… perdiendo el tiempo y hablando atrocidades.- ¿Soy el único que piensa que esta misión es una estupidez?

-…

-Ese chico lo único que ha hecho es defenderse del trio de bajo nivel Jessie y James… ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuándo volverán a la base?

-Venció a pokémon legendarios y no solo eso.- El pelirrojo solo seguía mirando hacia el frente, no le importaba mucha las distintas miradas que recibía de los demás.

Menos ahora.

-Es fuerte… Giovanni le teme.

Marcus miraba curioso al pelirrojo, no estaba menospreciando al entrenador de Kanto al contrario lo estaba elogiando.- ¿Eso crees?

-Estoy seguro… temé que se siga fortaleciendo y pueda acabar con facilidad con sus planes, por lo que solo tiene dos opciones.

-Hacer que se una al team rocket o matarlo.- Al hombre peli plateado aun no sabía porque tanto problemas por un simple chico de 15 años… sentía algo de lastima por su nuevo objetivo.

-Exacto.- El pelirrojo se detuvo y le dio una dura mirada a unos soldados que estaban susurrando cosas sobre él.- Si tienes problemas conmigo dilo a la cara desgraciado.

Marcus suspiró… tenía que llevar al pelirrojo con Giovanni antes de que acabara con la mayoría de los hombres que estaban en la gran habitación.

El soldado solo lo mató con la mirada pero no dijo nada.

-Eso pensé… son solo mierda humana.

-Silver apresúrate.- Marcus siguió adentrándose por la gran base, mientras el pelirrojo solo le susurro un: _Vete con cuidado hijo de puta, para_ luego seguirle paso a la versión pirata de Helio.

El pelirrojo dejo de darle importancia a su acompañante cuándo comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido desde su última visita a la base.

No podía enfocarse ni siquiera en sus pensamientos con lo que estaba escuchando alrededor.

-Jaja deberían haber visto la cara del mocoso cuándo mi Arbok devoro a su Rattata y él como me lleve todo su dinero.

-Pues en Pueblo Lavanda puedes hacer lo que quieres y no te dirán nada… al único que fue en mi contra lo llené de agujeros.

-En un tiempo en Pueblo Azalea mientras el inútil de su líder se había ido de viaje la gente no podía estar tranquila en sus casas… jajaja que tiempos aquellos.

-¿Saben? En este tiempo he estado muy necesitada… voy a divertirme con unos pequeños.

-Joder… que estaba apretada la prostituta de anoche.

El pelirrojo solo les daba una fugaz mirada.

-(Resiste un poco más Silver… solo un poco más, luego de eso todos estos enfermos arderán en el infierno.)

El equipo rocket… cuánto odio le tenía a esta organización.

¿Hace cuánto que había perdido la fe por la humanidad?

Ni los pokémon tipo fantasma y siniestro juntos llegaban a estos extremos.

-Giovanni-sama.- Si Marcus agregaba el "sama" era por algo… levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su padre.

Con su traje de negro y en su pecho representaba con orgullo el símbolo del team rocket.

-Marcus puedes retirarte.- El peli plateado dio una leve reverencia al líder de la organización para luego retirarse.

-(Suerte crío).- Quiso voltear para ver el resultado pero las puertas mecánicas se cerrarón.

Padre e hijo se miraban sin ninguna muestra de sentimientos.

Giovanni quería mencionar tantas cosas.

Pero algo se lo impedía.

Silver lo sabía… había algo que siempre lo detenía, recordó cuándo quería sacudirle el cabello en Ciudad Azulona y se quedó a medio camino.

El pelirrojo se trataba de decir así mismo que de esa forma era mejor.

Si Giovanni no se hubiera detenido… no sabría cómo actuar.

-Pensé que llegarías antes.

-Me tardó un poco y dejas que usen a mi Sneasel para experimentos.- El pelirrojo lo miraba con enfado.- ¿Por qué?

-No tenía idea la verdad… he dejado que hagan lo que quieran hasta el día que los necesite a todos para invadir a Pueblo Paleta.- El líder de gimnasio no le dio tiempo a su hijo para responder y sacó una poké ball.- ¿No querías combatir contra mí? Tenemos muchas cosas pendientes de nuestra última llamada Silver.

El pelirrojo preparaba también la poké ball… estaba realmente cabreado.

-Sígueme.

-De acuerdo Boss.- Miro disimuladamente como el experto en tipo tierra apretaba los puños al escuchar lo último.

De una vez por todas iba a ver todo el poder de su padre.

O al menos eso creía.

* * *

-No falta nadie ¿Verdad?

-¡Pikaaaa!- Luego del chillido entusiasta del ratón eléctrico fue seguido por todo los demás.

Ash le ordenó a Swellow y Staraptor que fueran por Fearow, ambos emprendieron vuelo y desaparecieron de la vista de sus compañeros rápidamente mientras que Ash estaba contando a todos sus Tauros.

-Enserio necesitan un nombre para cada uno.- El pelinegro se rascaba la mejilla algo nervioso pero sus pokémon solo le sonreían.- Descuiden tratare de ser original y que venga con sus personalidad al igual que sus ataques.

 **PAAAAM**

De un rato a otro… todos sus pokémon habían hecho un círculo en frente de él.

Algunos como Bayleef, Muk, Donphan, Glalie y Gible no aguantaban las ganas de lanzarse sobre él.

Infernape, Pidgeot y los demás esperaban pacientemente que él hablara.

Luego se enfocó principalmente en dos de sus pokémon… los que anteriormente eran un Squirtle y Bulbasaur.

-Espera ¿Qué?- Atónico se quedó mirando a las formas evolucionadas de los iniciales de Kanto sin poder creerlo.

Ivysaur.

Wartortle.

Los cuales lo miraban con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo hicieron eso?

Ambos respondiendo al mismo tiempo con sus respectivos idiomas.- ¿Y no me dijeron nada cabrones?

Solo se reían provocando que él chico suspirara.

-Me perdí el momento épico mientras evolucionaban.- Pikachu y Bayleef se acercaron para consolar al chico que lloraba cómicamente.

Charizard solo miró hacia otro lado sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

Lo que hace su entrenador solo para hacer tiempo.

-¡Fearooooooow!

Todos elevaron la mirada para ver cómo se acercaban rápidamente las tres aves, en poco tiempo aterrizaron y se unieron al círculo que rodeaba al entrenador también Pikachu y Bayleef realizaron la misma acción.

Tenía que admitir que tenía una gran variedad a pesar de la falta de los tipos psíquico, acero, fantasma, siniestro, roca y hada.

Nuevos pokémon al igual como muchos de sus primeros pokémon habían vuelto y algunos habían evolucionado.

-Buenos chicos…- Sentía la mirada de ciertos pokémon y con una sonrisa nerviosa continuó.- Y chicas, en estas últimas semanas nos hemos esforzado y sudado como nunca lo hemos hecho.

Sus pokémon al escuchar la palabra sudar solo lo miraron como si estuvieran diciendo: _Dilo por ti_.

-Hemos aprendido nuevos movimientos, aumentamos nuestra velocidad y nuestros reflejos.- Se quedó mirando su puño derecho mientras lo apretaba.- Nuestra fuerza al igual que la relación que tenemos el uno con el otro.

 **PAAAAM**

El pelinegro ya estaba acostumbrado a terminar en el suelo a causa de su cariñosa inicial de Jhoto y con una sonrisa chocaba su frente con la de Bayleef de forma cariñosa… ella gustosa le seguía el juego.

Luego de eso el círculo honestamente… se fue a la mierda.

Pikachu reprochaba.

Totodile y Gible aprovecharon para morderle las piernas.

Wartortle se acercó a él para que diera la opinión de cómo se veía con sus lentes.

Los demás esperaban su turno para ser mimados por el entrenador.

-¡Dejen de morderme cabrones!

* * *

-Enserio… si en verdad no se sienten preparados pueden quedarse para entrenar junto a Kaori y Gary.- El pelinegro estaba de brazos cruzados mirando seriamente a cada uno de sus pokémon.- No van a decepcionarme chicos, a los demás Tauros los deje aquí para proteger el pueblo y que cada uno encuentre a su estilo… ¿Alguien va acompañarlos?

Nadie decía nada.

-Los que están seguros de ir al monte plateado den un paso al frente.

 **TAP**

Todos exceptuando a los Tauros menos a su líder dieron un paso hacia delante, algunos miraban con una sonrisa al entrenador y otros con una gran determinación.

Ash no sabía cómo agradecerles por todo lo que ellos hacen por él, lo apoyan sin importar nada y tratan de cumplir siempre sus expectativas… el también debería hacerlo.- Chicos vamos a superar nuestros límites.

Pidgeot, Charizard y Primeape se habían emocionado al oír eso.- ¡Seremos más fuerte de lo que somos actualmente!

Recibió una respuesta muy motivadora de parte de todos sus pokémon.

-Vamos a dominar por completos sus habilidades y lo más importante… trataremos de ser uno.

Nuevamente todos los pokémon respondieron emocionados al mismo tiempo.

-Por cierto antes de partir… ¿Quieren oír sobre la mega evolución?

La cara de sus pokémon sorprendidos… valían oro.

* * *

 _La semana había pasado._

 _¿Saben? Siempre había pensado que antes de competir en una liga me había preparado lo mejor que podía y aunque perdiera debería sentirme bien conmigo mismo por haber dalo el máximo._

 _Pero me equivoque…_

 _Nunca me había esforzado tanto como ahora y a la vez proteger a mis amigos._

 _Bonnie._

 _Clemont._

 _Y…_

 _Serena._

 _Bueno también a Sawyer que se había unido a nuestro grupo temporalmente y Joy-san que nos ha apoyado por mucho tiempo desde que comenzamos a tener varios combates contra el team flare._

 _No puedo decepcionarla._

 _Ahora siento una gran diferencia entre mis habilidades de hace meses con las actuales… no solo en mí si no en cada uno de mis pokémon._

 _Pero todo dependerá del resultado del combate contra Sawyer y su Sceptile._

 _Luego de solucionar esto… me tomaré un largo descanso con esto de los viajes._

 _Mejor dicho si pierdo a liga luego del intenso entrenamiento que tuve._

 _Me retirare…_

 _Ya tomé mi decisión._

 _Saqué a todos mis pokémon para que vieran el combate._

 _Serena, Clemontm Bonnie y Joy-san también se habían unido para ver el combate._

 _La brisa del viento me relajaba._

 _Quería sonreírle a Sawyer pero la tensión no me lo permitía… solo podía mirarlo con un rostro serio._

 _Me había acostumbrado por completo a este lugar… lleno de vegetación, tan tranquilo y con la compañía de Joy-san._

 _Ella amaba este centro pokémon en medio de este gran bosque, lleno de fuertes pero amables pokémon que no dudaron en querer ayudarnos en nuestros entrenamientos._

 _Clemont dio tres pasos al frente.- Bien será un combate uno contra uno... ¡Por favor den todo lo que tienen!_

 _-¡Claro!- Exclamé con todas mis fuerzas para lanzar al único pokémon que aun guardaba en mi poké ball._

 _Greninja rápidamente se puso en guardia sabiendo que había llegado el día tan esperado._

 _-¡Nos los defraudare!- Él también estaba animado… con fuerza lanzó la poké ball de su Sceptile que también se puso en guardia para comenzar el combate._

 _Ambos se miraban detenidamente._

 _Yo… estaba inquieto._

 _Esperaba impaciente la orden de Clemont para empezar el combate._

 _Yo…_

 _-¡Empiecen!-Mierda me tomó desprevenido… pero aun así mi intensión en ser el primero en atacar._

 _-¡Shuriken de agua!_

 _Greninja creó dos shuriken de un enorme tamaño y fueron lanzadas a una gran velocidad contra nuestro oponente._

 _-¡Destrúyelas con hoja aguda!_

 _Unas afiladas agudas aparecieron en el brazo de Sceptile… además de una energía de color verde las rodeaba, sin problemas destruyo las dos shuriken de mi pokémon y provocando una explosión._

 _Perfecto._

 _Al esparcirse el humo lo primero que vio nuestro contrincante es a mí Greninja que hacía unos rápido movimientos con sus manos para luego lanzar un rayo de hielo en Sceptile que no pudo esquivarlo._

 _La ráfaga lo hizo volar varios metros hacia atrás y comenzó a respirar con algo de dificultad._

 _Su ataque especial había aumentado mucho._

 _-¡Pulso dragón!_

 _-¡Esquívalo!_

 _Greninja comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad por todo el lugar… saliendo ileso contra el dragón de energía azul._

 _La velocidad es aún mejor que antes._

 _ **SLASH**_

 _-¡Greninja!- Por estar metido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que Sceptile se había acercado rápidamente para atacar con sus hojas agudas a mi pokémon que cayó fuertemente contra el suelo.- ¡Ten cuidado!_

 _Mi pokémon abrió los ojos rápidamente y reincorporarse inmediatamente para esquivar todas las balas semillas de Sceptile._

 _-¡Shuriken de agua!_

 _Mi pokémon entendía fácilmente mis órdenes tan simples…ya que creo una enorme cantidad de pequeñas shuriken que estaban chocando contra las balas semillas y poco a poco estábamos ganando terreno._

 _ **PAAAAM**_

 _ **PAAAAM**_

 _ **PAAAAM**_

 _ **BOOOM**_

 _Se escuchó un enorme grito por parte de Sceptile… Greninja y yo esperábamos impacientemente el resultado._

 _-Sceptile ¡Mega evoluciona!- Mostrando su mega-aro y su piedra activadora una especie de energía de color morado envolvía a ambos… o al menos eso suponía ya que no podíamos ni ver como estaba Sceptile por el humo._

 _Pero la intensa energía iba hacia su dirección._

 _Cuándo se esparció el humo pude verlo claramente… a Mega Sceptile… planta y dragón._

 _Que combinación tan particular ¿No?_

 _-¡Pulso dragón!- Bien movimiento Sawyer… no me estás dando tiempo para realizar la fusión con Greninja._

 _El rayo de energía era mucho más grande que él anterior y mucho más veloz._

 _Un enorme dragón se dirigía hacia nosotros._

 _-Impúlsate con Hidrobomba hacia distintas direcciones.- Y así lo hizo… reuniendo una enorme esfera de agua en sus manos la lanzo hacía el suelo provocando que un potente chorro de agua lo elevara por los aires._

 _Pero el maldito dragón parecía que había obtenido vida solo… ¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?_

 _Cambiando la dirección de la hidrobomba logro impulsar hacia la izquierda y poder esquivar al dragón._

 _Pero el dragón de energía no se rendiría tan fácil._

 _Mega Sceptile lanzaba una gran cantidad de balas semillas para poder dificultarle las cosas a mi pokémon pero el podía salir ileso gracias al gran control que tenía con la hidrobomba._

 _Aun así el dragón logró llegar hacia mi pokémon y abriendo sus "fauces" … supongo que lo devoró… lo siento pero es fue lo que han visto mis ojos._

 _Al devorarlo provoco una enorme explosión… tuve que agarrar mi gorra para que no saliera disparada hacia otra dirección._

 _Pikachu y los demás daban gritos de animos hacia su compañero de batallas._

 _Al esparcirse el humo estaba mi pokémon en el suelo… pero luego de unos segundos logró levantarse con el ceño fruncido._

 _Sip el ceño fruncido._

 _Ya comprobamos la defensa y ahora todo va bien._

 _Hemos alcanzado un gran nivel… entonces.- ¡Vamos con todo Greninja!- Utilizando todo el aire de mis pulmones para poder dar uno de los gritos más fuertes de toda mi vida y para después golpear mis puños entre sí._

 _Una especie de energía un intenso azul recorría todo mi cuerpo al igual que a mi pokémon._

 _Siempre cuando lograba esta transformación… era una sensación que nunca he podido explicar._

 _Puedo ver el combate como un observador pero a la vez… siento que estoy viendo todo desde el punto de viste de Greninja._

 _Como si fuera una parte de él._

 _Mi pokémon obtiene unos pequeños cambios en su cuerpo, no tan espectacular como Sceptile con su mega evolución pero deben admitir que esa shuriken en su espalda es jodidamente genial._

 _Esa shuriken… siento como si estuviera hecho de algo que ya he visto en mis anteriores viajes._

 _Basta de pensar ¡Al ataque!_

 _Una especie de torbellino de agua envolvía a mi pokémon._

 _Sceptile y Greninja se lanzaron a una enorme velocidad contra el otro… provocando una gran polvareda._

 _Que va hasta arrancaron una gran cantidad de pasto._

 _ **PAAAAAM**_

 _Cuando ambos pokémon impactaron con el otro provocaron una potente ráfaga de viento._

 _Emocionándome demasiado y supongo que no fue al único._

 _-¡Voy a llevarme la victoria Ash!_

 _-¡Ya quisieras!- Ambos nos sonreíamos desafiantes… así tenía que ser._

 _Sin importar si éramos compañeros o no._

 _¡Teníamos que obtener la victoria cueste lo que cueste!_

 _Todo lo que siguió fue realmente rápido y aun así sentía que todo fue en cámara lenta._

 _Greninja retrocedió… ambos conocíamos perfectamente la posición que toma Sceptile para lanzar lluevehojas._

 _Con nuestra velocidad dejábamos poco a poco atrás la poderosa tormenta de hojas… rápidamente aparecimos frente de Sceptile._

 _¿Aparecimos?_

 _De alguna manera sentía que yo estaba también en frente de él._

 _Dio un gran salto y realizó dos clones de agua para que cada uno lanzara una enorme shuriken de agua desde distintos ángulos._

 _Por favor… esta transformación solo la he logrado yo con mi pokémon ¿Enserio creen que no hemos creados ataques propios para esta transformación?_

 _Lysson y Alain ni sabrán con van a luchar._

 _Aun así las tres shuriken fueron destruidas con facilidad por las hojas agudas de Sceptile._

 _-¡Tajo umbrío!_

 _Las manos de Greninja se envolvieron de una oscura energía de color morado y choco con las hojas agudas de Sceptile._

 _Provocando una poderosa ráfaga de viento y no solo eso… debajo de ellos se hizo un pequeño cráter._

 _ **SLASH**_

 _ **SLASH**_

 _ **SLASH**_

 _Leves cortes se veían alrededor del cuerpo de ambos pokémon… y no solo eso… sentía como mi piel también comenzaba a tener pequeños cortes._

 _Sentía las preocupadas miradas de Serena y Joy-san._

 _ **SLASH**_

 _Uno de los ataques de Sceptile impacto en Greninja que hace poco había desaparecido el torbellino que lo potenciaba… de seguro fue porque mi concentración y mi motivación disminuyeron._

 _Y ahora ambos sufríamos las consecuencias._

 _-¡Ash!- Escuchaba el grito preocupado de Bonnie y Clemont cuando me arrodille un poco para recuperar el aliento._

 _-Tranquilos… esto no es nada.- Si este nivel no era suficiente… vamos con el siguiente.- ¡Vamos con todo Greninja!_

 _-[¡VAMOS ASH!]- Si escuchaba tu sería voz llena de emoción… era porque estábamos potenciados al máximo._

 _ **BOOOOM**_

 _Sentía una enorme energía recorrer mi cuerpo… el intenso color azul que me envolvía a Greninja y a mi comenzaba a obtener un color algo más puro._

 _Ni yo lo entiendo._

 _Un torbellino mucho más poderoso que anterior potenciaba a mi Greninja y a una velocidad increíble se abalanzó contra su contrincante._

 _Quien había aumentado de tamaño sus hojas._

 _El tajo umbrío se veía una buena acción pero quería probar algo primero y se lo hago entender a mi pokémon enseguida mentalmente… de alguna manera sentía que yo estaba corriendo._

 _Veía claramente como esa navaja del elemento hierba iba a impactar en mí…_

 _ **SLASH**_

 _Hasta que logre detenerlo con las espadas de agua que creamos._

 _Sentía las miradas de asombro de todos._

 _De esa manera… me encanta ser el centro de atención._

 _ **SLASH**_

 _ **SLASH**_

 _ **SLASH**_

 _El intenso combate entre espadas parecía que lo estuviese dominando Mega Sceptile._

 _La espada que tenía Greninja en su mano derecho se volvió agua y cayó en la hierba, aun le estábamos dando un reñido combate con solo una espada… la verdad Greninja era mejor espadachín usando solo una._

 _ **SLASH**_

 _Ha roto la guardia de mi pokémony se acercaba para terminar con nosotros de una vez por todas._

 _¡Ahora!_

 _ **ZUMP**_

 _Sceptile y Sawyer quedaron incrédulos al ver como Greninja había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

 _-¡Sceptile detrás de ti!_

 _-Muy tarde… ¡Hidrobomba!- Exclame con una sonrisa al ver como Greninja habría aparecido de un charco de agua._

 _¿Se acuerdan de la espada que se había convertido en agua normal? Pues aquí está el resultado del entrenamiento._

 _ **PAAAAAM**_

 _El potente ataque de agua mandó al pokémon de Sawyer varios metros hasta estrellarse contra algunos árboles y romperlos en el acto._

 _Siento haber destruido el hogar de los pokémon salvajes._

 _El cuerpo de Greninja estaba mojado por completo pero en unos segundos estaba como si nada hubiera pasado eso.- Bien Greninja ya probamos las nuevas habilidades ¡vamos con todo¡_

 _Greninja comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad hacia donde Sceptile había salido volando… el inicial de Hoenn apareció de pronto enojado y lanzo una potente tormenta de hojas._

 _-¡Eso no nos va a detener!- Sentía como la intensa energía azul recorría todo mi cuerpo pero a la vez sentía como lo quemaba poco a poco… era "algo" doloroso._

 _Dimos un gran salto y estábamos traspasando el ataque sin mayor problema y atacar con tajo umbrío._

 _ **BOOOM**_

 _Greninja había vuelto a su forma normal y yo sentía como la mayoría de mis fuerzas me abandonaban._

 _Sceptile también volvió a su forma normal pero cayó inconsciente cuando Greninja le había dado la espalda._

 _-¡El ganador es Greninja!- Exclamó mi amigo con una gran sonrisa y mientras Sawyer fue corriendo a ver el estado de su pokémon… el mío se acercaba a mí contento._

 _-Greninja lo logra…_

 _ **PAAAAM**_

 _¿He?_

 _¿Por qué me caí?_

 _-¡Ash!- Serena junto a mis pokémon rápidamente corría hacia mí para ver mi estado._

 _-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó la pequeña del grupo mirándome con mucha preocupación junto a Dedenne._

 _-Descuiden solo me resbale.- Les sonreí a todos hasta a un recien llegado Sawyer que miraba sonriendo._

 _-Fue un gran combate.- El extendía su mano para ayudar a levantarme y yo sonriendo iba aceptarla._

 _Fue cuándo me di cuenta que algo estaba muy mal._

 _Mis piernas no las sentía… no reaccionaban_

 _ **PAAAAM**_

 _ **PAAAAM**_

 _A pesar de que las golpeaba no sentía nada…_

 _Comenzaron a temblar._

 _¿Qué está sucediendo? No recibimos muchos ataques… el dolor no fue casi nada._

 _Entonces ¿Por qué?_

 _Todos le dieron espacio a Joy-san para que pudiera revisarme._

 _Algo apresurada masajeaba mis piernas… luego de un tiempo al parecer encontró lo que necesitaba y apretó los muslos._

 _-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHRG!_

 _Duele._

 _Duele._

 _Duele demasiado maldita sea._

* * *

 _-Me lo temía.- Nuevamente estaba en una habitación… solo con Joy-san.- Tu cuerpo no soportara otra transformación por mucho tiempo… si te hubieras tomado un tiempo para descansar quizás estarías en un buen estado._

 _-Sabemos que eso no se puede con lo que está pasando.- Trató de no sonar tan rudo pero era solo la verdad, no tenía tiempo para descansar… menos ahora donde tenemos poco tiempo._

 _Sentía unas fuertes pisadas y al levantar la mirada me sobresalte un poco al encontrarme con el rostro de Joy-san._

 _Mirándome con una mescla de ira y ¿Tristeza?_

 _-Por favor Ash… solo úsala una vez más.- Espera, espera ¿Joy-san está a punto de ponerse a llorar? ¿Por qué solo hago llorar a las chicas?- Por favor solo una vez más durante toda tu vida._

 _-Yo… lo prometo.- Juntó su frente con la mía y yo solo cerré los ojos con fuerza._

 _Si los abría sentía que iba a morir de la vergüenza._

 _Y de alguna manera me quedaría mirando como idiotizado su rostro._

 _Pero lo siento Joy-san la usare las veces necesarias para acabar con Lysson._

* * *

-¿Llevas una chaqueta?

El pelinegro guardaba en su mochila la chaqueta que había usado en Sinnoh para soportar el frío.- Sip.

-¿Pociones u objetivos para curar el estado de sus pokémon?

-Al igual que la comida para mí y mis pokémon las voy a comprar en él camino.

-¿Shampoo?

El pelinegro se reía con nerviosismo al escuchar lo último.- Dudo mucho que lo necesite a donde voy mamá.

La mujer trato de darle una sonrisa a su hijo… sin éxito.- Si… tienes razón.

Ash solo miraba esa acción con tristeza, Pikachu que era presente de esa escena prefirió esperar a su entrenador afuera para que pudiera tener un tiempo con su madre.

-Mamá… estaré bien.- Ash se acercó un poco para sonreírle a su madre y ella solo asintió como respuesta.- Al cumplir la semana… a esta misma hora voy a estar de vuelta.

-¿Solo una semana?

El pelinegro asintió.- Sip solo una... así que por favor no te preocupes ¡Volveré más fuerte que nunca!

Delia había como vuelto en sí y levanto un poco el gorro del chico para poder depositar un beso en la frente de su hijo.- Ten mucho cuidado hijo.

-Lo tendré mamá.- El pelinegro se tocaba la parte donde fue besado para luego avanzar hacia la salida.- Hasta pronto mamá.

-Hasta pronto amor.

Ash abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando hacia fuera… con una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

Delia no se había dado cuenta de eso… ella solo miraba hacia el suelo.

Quizás ocultando sus lágrimas, Ash sabía que era una maestra para eso.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en la puerta.

Y Delia ni supo cómo fue que recibió un inesperado abrazó.

Un cálido y tierno abrazó.

-Te amo mamá.- Ash no levantaba la mirada… seguía manteniendo su rostro pegado en el cuerpo de su madre.

Pero sentía como unas gotas caían sobre él.

-Yo… *Sniff* también te amo tesoro.- La mujer lo abrazó con desesperación.- Por favor cuídate mucho y vuelve a salvo.

-(Nunca más quisiera hacer esto de nuevo… nunca)- Fueron los pensamientos del pelinegro mientras el llanto de su madre lo había a comenzado a contagiar.

* * *

Silver miraba un rostro serío el campo de batalla.

Las paredes eran echas de un resistente metal y el campo era a favor del tipo tierra.

-¿Listo?- Giovanni con un movimiento rápido de su brazo se había quitado el elegante uniforme, quedando solo con una polera blanca sin mangas donde se podía notar claramente el enorme físico que tenía el experto en tipo tierra.

Unos pantalones del mismo color que sus zapatos… negros.

En unos dos segundos Machamp ya estaba en el campo de batalla y en el siguiente segundo se dirigía hacia Silver… el cual no se veía muy preocupado.

-Ten cuidado con las sombras…- Fue lo único que menciono el pelirrojo antes de que su sombra cobrara vida y lanzara una bola sombra hacia el pokémon tipo lucha.

El cual solo dio un gran salto hacia atrás para poder esquivarla.

 **BOOOM**

A pesar del poderoso ataque que impacto en la pared… esta no sufrió ningún daño en absoluto.- No me esperaba eso…

-Yo esperaba que le dieras inicio a nuestro combate.

-Creo que has olvidado lo que te he enseñado Silver.- El líder de gimnasio más fuerte apretaba sus puños con algo de emoción.- En la vida real esas reglas no te llevaran a nada.

-Pero tú le temes al chico que sigue esas reglas.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño.- ¿Qué es lo que insinuas?

-Aprovechare de ganarme tu medalla como es debido

-¡Comencemos Silver/Boss!

Así también ambos pokémon se lanzaron contra él otro.

* * *

-Vuelve cuerdo.

-Viniendo de ti… debe ser un gran cumplido.- Los antiguos rivales chocaban los puños con una pequeña sonrisa.

No necesitaban muchas palabras.

Ambos deseaban que el otro tuviera suerte en sus entrenamientos.

Ambos esperaban que él otro volviera salvo a su hogar.

El castaño dio media vuelta para darle ahora tiempo a la castaña.

-Ash…

-Kaori.- Pikachu con una sonrisa saltó de los hombros de su fiel amigo humano y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba Pidgeot… en la entrada del pueblo.- Vuélvete muy fuerte en este tiempo.

-Hare lo mejor posible, no… eso será un hecho.- Con una pequeña sonrisa la castaña aseguraba sus victorias contra los líderes de gimnasio.- Misty y Sabrina van a caer.

El pelinegro por necesidad acaricio la mejilla derecha de la chica la cual al principio se sobresaltó por la acción pero después con una sonrisa disfrutaba la acaricia.

-Estoy seguro de ello… algo tarde pero por fin tendrás todas las medallas.

Era raro.

El primero se aferró a su madre como si nunca más la volvería a ver y ahora Kaori estaba haciendo la misma acción.

Con algo de nerviosismo rodeó la cintura de la chica.- Quiero que vuelvas sano y salvo idiota… aun no me ves usando ese bikini en la playa.- La chica apretaba más su cuerpo contra él de Ash.- Por favor…

-No me perderé eso por nada en el mundo.- Susurro el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa, en otras circunstancias eso lo había dejado embobado.- Ni eso ni cómo te conviertes en la líder de gimnasio más poderosa o mejor aún… la nueva campeona de Kanto.

La castaña no pudo evitar escapar una risita y se separó un poco del chico.- ¿Prefieres ver en bikini a Clair o a mí?

Gary había logrado oír eso y casi se estrella con el suelo, sonrojado trataba de no pensar en la experta en tipo dragones.

Mientras que Ash solo la miraba… Kaori no estaba jugando… lo miraba seriamente.

 **CHUUU**

Pikachu y Pidgeot no se lo esperaban, mejor dicho no creían ver nunca esa acción por parte de Ash.

El chico había depositado un beso en la mejilla de la castaña y se separó de ella lentamente.

Sonrojado.

-Ha ella no sería capaz de hacerle eso.- Rápidamente se despidió de ambos y corriendo se fue hacia su Pidgeot.

-Pikaaaaaa.

-No… ¡No es lo que piensas!

-¡Pidgeoooooootto!

-Eso solo son celos Pidgeot… recuerda que solo tú eres mi consentida.- La gran ave "sonreía" tras escuchar eso y aumento la velocidad.

En la entrada de Pueblo Paleta… Gary se acercaba con una sonrisa hacia su amiga castaña que estaba mirando hacia la nada con un pequeño sonrojo.

A saber que estaría pasando por su mente.

-Si se hubiera quedado unos segundos más… de seguro que lo hubieras terminado violando.

 **PAAAAM**

Luego de tumbar de un puñetazo al castaño, Kaori solo desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado tratando de pensar en otra cosa pero siempre volvía el chico del gorro de niña a su mente dándole un beso.

Agregándole el sonrojo… se veía realmente tierno para los ojos de la castaña.

* * *

-Gracias Pidgeot.- Acaricio por un largo rato a su majestuosa ave para luego regresarla a la súper ball.- Bien Pikachu vamos a mostrarles a los guardias la carta del profesor Oak.

-¡Pika pi!

Ash entro a una especie de salón que iba hacia tres lugares distintos:

La calle victoria de kanto para luego poder encontrarse con el alto mando de la región… claro si lograste ganar la liga añil primero o si tienes el permiso del campeón o uno de sus miembros.

Pasar hacia la región de Jhoto.

Y el área restringida… el monte plateado.

El pelinegro con un rostro serio se acercó a los dos guardias que protegían el lugar y mostrarles la carta del profesor Oak.

-(¿Enserio con dos guardias es suficiente para proteger este lugar?)- Le dio una mirada a su Pikachu quien con una sonrisa comenzó a introducirse en la mochila de su entrenador.

Y poco a poco comenzó a sacar todas las medallas que había reunido Ash.

Desde Kanto hasta Sinnoh.

Los guardias estaban sorprendidos y más cuando el chico dijo.- Además fui yo quien le partió la madre a cuatros legendarios en la liga Sinnoh.

Sin muchos problemas dejaron al chico pasar.

Todo iba a bien hasta que uno de los guardias quiso ser divertido.

-Jajaja buena suerte chico varonil.

Odiaba que se metieran con el gorro de Dawn.- ¡Pikachu usa rayo!

-¡CHUUUUUU!

Ambos guardias fueron electrocutados hasta quedar inconscientes.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 10.**

 **16.00 palabras y algo en solo cap.**

 **¿Saben? estaba a punto de subir esto, bajó al baño y vuelvo para ver a uno de mis gatos encima de mi notebook.**

 **El desgraciado me miraba como si fuera la cosa más tierna del mundo.. ¡ME ELIMINO TODO EL AVANCE EL HIJO DE PUTA!**

 **Al menos recupere el cap (porque lo había guardado el cap la noche anterior pero la respuesta de sus reviews valieron verga)**

 **Lo siento chicos en serio, saben que me gusta mucho leer sus review como también responderlos, en la próxima escribiré las respuestas de este cap y del anterior ¡Lo prometo!**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia chicos.**

 **BlacAuraWolf gracias por la ayuda con los Tauros.**

 **¿Saben? lo más dificil de escribir para mi son Silver y Ash pero a la vez son los que más disfruto.**

 **Y sí... May sera chingona, también trate de explotar de la mejor manera Greninja-Ash.**

 **Bueno chicos con lo que paso con mis gatos no tengo la emoción de siempre... ahí lo tenía todo u.u**

 **Tratare de actualizar pronto... como no hacerlo si aun me llegaban reviews y dije: que diablos vamos a escribir.**

 **¡Cuidesen y los recompensare en la siguiente actualización!**

 **Tratare que sea lo más pronto posible.**

 **Los quiere el escritor de pacotilla.**


	12. El monte plateado:¡La cueva espiral!

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

 **Bueno chicos lamentó mucho el gran retraso de este capítulo pero ya saben… universidad y trato de no perder la comunicación con mis amigos.**

 **Sobrepasamos a los 300 reviews, jaja aún no me lo puedo creer y en verdad le agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios enserio son geniales, el mejor pago que puedo recibir al actualizar esta historia es cada uno de sus reviews ¿Por qué? Me encanta ver cada uno de ellos, sus distintas opiniones y cada uno me saca una sonrisa o una risa bien retrasada.**

 **Por eso trato de responderlos a todos… aunque a veces sea una respuesta corta, trato de mostrar que: Leí y me gusto tu mensaje.**

 **Sin duda es el mejor pago que uno puede recibir y lo que me motiva a seguir mejorando cada día.**

 **Por lo que al principio tendrán los reviews del capítulo nueve y al final los del capítulo 10.**

* * *

 **Zepat1989: Jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que las siguientes batallas te hagan sentir lo mismo ¡Saludos!**

 **TEIET: Jaja muchas gracias y bueno si puedo eximirme de todas las materias, me darán un mes de vacaciones y en ese tiempo de seguro que vendrían dos capítulos seguidos ¡Cuídate!**

 **ZeruXT: Todos aman a Kaori XD lo de ser "uno" con sus pokémon la verdad tengo tres formas de poder explotar este vínculo entre ambas especies… la verdad puede ser que en los nuevos juegos puedan contradecirme pero me vale :v y bueno sobre las guerras que ocurrieron voy a mencionarlas en la mayoría de mis fics de pokémon… en unas con más detalles y con otras consecuencias por ser universos distintos.**

 **Sobre lo que ha vivido Ash, aún tengo mucho que explotar pero tengo aun ver el ultimo cap a ver si me contradice o no jajaja ¡Cuídate!**

 **Luffy Ketchum: Ash va a tener que pensar mucho antes de hablar o si no las chicas terminaran matándolo antes que Lysson, gracias por un gran comentario y por lo que pusiste al final, pero ya deben saber que este cap llegara a su final SI O SI ¡Cuídate!**

 **Prietar: Lo que tengo yo en mente estoy seguro que ustedes no lo tienen e.e pero si Pidgeot tiene un nivel muy similar al de Charizard, solo que este último puede luchar de distintas maneras al estar acostumbrado a luchar contra distintos Charizard cada uno de ellos con técnicas distintas, al luchar siempre contra oponentes fuertes como Magmar, Blastoise, Articuno, etc… en cambio Pidgeot está acostumbrado a luchar en distintos entornos lo que hace que se adapte mucho más rápido a cualquier amenaza al estar siempre al cuidado de su bienestar y los de toda su bandada.**

 **Gracias por tu review ¡Cuídate!**

 **AqomXG: Para que veas que ese Nidoking es vergudo amigo, aun así la diferencia entre ambos no es mucho si lo hacemos por números Ash sería un 8 y Silver un 9, la verdad yo siempre he visto a Gary como alguien que siempre observa al sexo opuesto así que… se viene mucho más de eso jaja.**

 **La verdad escribir sobre Silver y Giovanni (Que no sean los del manga) es muy complicado ya que el líder de gimnasio no es el típico villano que es malo porque sí, tiene un motivo porque hace esas cosas y un pasado que lo hizo pensar así… el problema es saber ¿Cuál es? Bueno algo parecido es Silver pero él es un chico malo que derrota a tipos mucho más malos y claro los que están en su camino.**

 **Me alegra que te haya gustado amigo ¡Cuídate!**

 **Baraka108: Las chicas ya van a ver en Kaori una poderosa rival ¡Kaori es la puta ama! Brock estará demasiado orgulloso de Ash y ahora ambos serán golpeados por sus pokémon o amigos jajaja. Oye si Ash usa en todas sus batallas el gorro blanco… el fic terminaría muy rápido :v ¿te fijaste que he usado a uno de tus OC? Jaja Ash tiene el poder de JOOOOOOOOJOOOOOOO y con eso va a luchar con todo para poder ver el traje de baño de Clair.**

 **PD: Naruto me la pela.**

 **PD2: Sobre harem… lo diré al final :v ¡Cuídate!**

 **Lector Shenlong: Aquí técnicamente le hare un tribute a mi otro fic :v creo que más adelante te vas a dar cuenta jaja, a los que aún son Pokeshipping deben aceptar la verdad :v Tracey con Misty tenían demasiada química en los últimos capítulos que salieron juntos.**

 **Me alegra mucho que te encanta el cap :D ¡Cuídate!**

 **Joernay: Muchas gracias y bueno actualmente no puedo subir tan rápido pero hare lo que pueda jaja ¡Saludos!**

 **Ronaldc v2: Quizás Gary ya no sea tan poderoso pero su hombría es realmente admirable :v jaja Charizard la verdad pudo haber acabado mucho más rápido con el combate pero él y Ash aun querían ver que es lo que guardaba bajo de la manga Silver y Nidoking, la frase sobre los milagros será algo significativa para más adelante… además es el mejor recuerdo que nuestro inmortal tiene de su padre ¡Cuidate!**

 **Diana1435: Hola de Nuevo mija, bueno le había respondido a usted por un PM así que seré algo corto aquí jaja, bueno el peso ya lo sentía en Kalos y eso se va a demostrar más adelante en los recuerdos de esa región… sobre los héroes yo opino algo distinto y creo que si existen, no hay porque ser tan deprimente XD**

 **Me alegra que alguien haya comentado sobre eso y es que es muy divertido escribir sobre Ash siendo algo "pervertido" pero a la vez mantener su personalidad/inocencia/dulzura casi intacta, bueno la gente creo que lo hace por humor o es muy ingenuos para darse cuenta que si ellas tenían sentimientos hacia el chico tenían que haberlo mencionado, uno no puede ser un genio y saber cómo se sienten… el que no se arriesga, no gana.**

 **Sobre el yaoi no me molesta salvó que algunos de los dos queden embarazados, a causa de mi loli (mi mejor amigo) QUE CON SU MALDITA CARA QUE NO LE PUEDO DECIR QUE NO, ahí tengo que ver/escuchar/leer esas cosas… pero con el tiempo soy inmune a eso :v al menos a ella le gustaban las historias como tu mencionabas: Al final no todos tenían el final feliz.**

 **Gracias linda y me avisas cuando hagas un Sato/Sere por alguna razón te tengo mucha fé en eso ¡Cuidate!**

 **Demon888: Gracias y cuídate.**

 **Finnthesayvor: Tengo algo en mente pero vamos a ver si ustedes tienen lo mismo jaja ¡Saludos!**

 **Rubenchoellocoxd: Si fuera una mega a Charizard… le daría la Y, la X si el diseño es vergudo pero lo encuentro muy sobrevalorado por Gamefreak y los especiales de TV cuando la otra es mucho mejor en todos los aspectos, pero tambien tenemos que recordar la personalidad de Charizard ¿No crees? Además presiento que uno de esos chicos molestos de Kalos tendrá las megas de los tres iniciales de Kanto.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Shiroavicii: Jajaja extrañaba leer un comentario tuyo, me alegra mucho ver como resaltas cada parte del capítulo que te haya llamado la atención y bueno sobre la personalidad de Silver será parecido con lo que estoy haciendo con los recuerdos de Ash en Kalos, jeje gracias por el buen comentario como siempre Shiro y yo también quiero escribir la escena del traje del baño jaja ¡Cuídate!**

 **Juanduartesito: Eso es cruel :v jajaja supongo que tengo que darte la bienvenida jaja gracias por un review que me gustó mucho leer y porque mencionaste sobre los entrenadores combatiendo, y bueno lo del aura tengo algo en mente pero siempre lo llevan a poderes increíbles en algunos fics jaja pero Ash se especializaría en solo luchar con sus puños pero si tendrá que combatir contra enemigos que tengan habilidades increíbles y eso será lo interesante de leer.**

 **Sobre ese fic, llegue hasta cierto cap creo que cuando Red se convirtió en un Suicune, pues yo me guío por unos poemas que habían en la biblioteca de Sinnoh, donde se menciona indirectamente que antes no habían diferencia entre ellas… y voy a tratar de mencionar eso más adelante como se mencionó en una charla con Ash y Delia. ¡Cuídate!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias Sakura, ya verás lo que se viene en el monte plateado jaja es algo complicado ¡Cuídate!**

 **AndrickDa2: Si no sorprende… estoy haciendo mal mi trabajo jaja, es como cuando combates en los competitivos, puedes ser mejor entrenador que tu rival y puedes ser derrotado por él… todo depende del orden y como usaste a tus pokémon.**

 **Jaja piensa que Ash recibió mucho más castigo que Silver… y aun así aguanto mucho más tiempo que él. Técnicamente Misty estaba en la Sisterzone :v ¡GARY TIENE EL PODER DE LA HOMBRÍA!**

 **5 años con Brock claro que se le van a pegar jajaja y sobre Kaori, ambos se sentían ya atraídos por el otro y no era ni lo que tenía en mente pero me ha gustado demasiado la relación que han desarrollado en tan poco tiempo :3 jajaja pensé que lo del tipo hada estaba más que claro XD**

 **Ash ya tiene un nivel que es de temer y sí logra sobrevivir en el monte plateado ¡Hasta el mismo alto mando le tendrá el ojo encima! Y técnicamente el sentimiento tan fuerte que tenía Serena desapareció, ya que sí está se había fijado en él de pequeña pero con los años eso se convirtió en atracción la cual crecío mediante el viaje al ver las otras facetas de Ash y ver también que aún seguía siendo el mismo chico dulce… o así lo veo.**

 **Pero no te deprimas amante del amour :v creo que se nota también que la Serena de 15 años también quiere mucho a Ash, no lo he mostrado pero el pelinegro la está apoyando mucho en su entrenamiento pero eso lo mostrare en un capítulo que se trate/enfoque en ellas. Pero sí Ash no se siente digno para ellas y cree que solo lo ven como un hermano, mejor amigo y maestro.**

 **Sí que me hiciste escribir cabrón pero veo que eres el reemplazado de Sarahí :v ¡Cuídate!**

 **Guest: Jajajaa muchas gracias y tratare de seguir así o mejor XD cuídate.**

 **Celestialwolf2000: Bueno Ash ya se va a estar autoproclamándose amante de las milf jaja y bueno la verdad me ha gustado mucho como me está quedando la personalidad de Silver, me alegra que te haya gustado esos combates… pues me quede toda la noche escribiéndolo :v ¡Cuídate!**

 **: Me alegra que te haya gustado y bueno lo del harem, la historia se escribe sola :v por ahora es más importante lo que está ocurriendo, Pikachu en este cap va a lucirse ¡Saludos!**

 **TheGamer24: Usted mi amigo chingón que me rompe los cojones para actualizar pronto :v me alegra que te haya gustado bro, pero para que decirte algo bueno si podemos hablar en Facebook :v cuídate.**

 **Azukarita Kawaii: Siempre leo todo 7w7 jaja no te preocupes te entiendo, jaja Zahoríshipping… me gusta, me gusta XD bueno luego se mostrara más detalles de la personalidad de Kaori y Ash tambien será el encargado de descubrirlas e.e**

 **Jajajaja tranquila a la otra XD ¡Cuidate!**

 **Inku Majo: Woow no sé qué decir jaja pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado esta historia y espero que te sigan gustando los siguientes capítulos ¡Saludos!**

 **Sekishiki: Lo haré todo a su paso, lo primordial es la calidad de las actualizaciones y gracias por el review ¡Cuidate!**

 **Wholock87: El secreto de Ash es que se arriesga y habla con tranquilidad, no como tu :v te puedo decir varias cosas por Facebook así esto no queda tan largo espero que lo entienda mijo jaja ¡Cuidate bro!**

 **Lector Luigi: Me alegra que te haya gustado Luigi y bueno espero que estés bien, descuida ya falta poco para el desmadre.**

 **Spero Tenebris: Bienvenido Spero aunque ya hemos hablado por PM y Bueno no alcance actualizar en el día de tu cumple por varias razones pero ojala la hayas pasado bien, bueno si Ash terminaría ganando la liga Sinnoh luego se iba a mostrar como nuevamente viajaba por las regiones anteriores y como con Pikachu como también sus otros pokémon lograrían conquistar cada una de esas ligas.**

 **Dándole ahora inicio a la historia de Touya que tendría la personalidad del Ash BW, quién quería ser tan fuerte como su ídolo/meta Ash.**

 **Por ahora centrémonos en Kanto, aunque ya tengo la mitad que pasará en Teselia ¡Cuidate!**

 **Boomingmaster: Mewtwo técnicamente está recorriendo el mundo para conocer el sentido de su vida o al menos en eso quedó en la saga AG, pero no haré que interrumpa en la batalla… gracias por el review amigo.**

 **Axel-Asstarot: Muchas gracias y epsero que te siga encantado esta historia ¡Cuidate!**

 **KRT215: Jajaja bienvenido XD alcanzaste a los demás fácilmente jaja ¡Cuídate!**

 **Aurashock 097: Si sigo agregando tramas Tepig va a valer verga jajaja bueno Aura ¡Quiero una batalla doble! Ajaja cuídate.**

 **Guest: ¿Por qué lo quieres ver sufrir? XD jajajaja bueno aquí viene el siguiente cap.**

 **Anonimo Y: Antes creo que era como dos veces al mes ahora creo que será una… si tengo suerte, cuídate mijo.**

 **Bueno aunque ya subí los diez capítulos por año ¿no? e.e jajaja**

 **Sin nada más que decir ¡Empecemos!**

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

(Esta historia con suerte tendrá 10 capítulos cada dos años).- pensamientos de personajes.

- _Te prometo que regresare por ti… -_ Frases que son recordaras en ciertos momentos importantes y en Flash Back… ha cierto y cuando los pokémon se comunican entre sí.

[Muerte a Giovanni]. - Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

 **[Es cuando nos olvidamos de nosotros, cuando hacemos cosas que merecen ser recordadas** **].-** Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

.

.

Los pokémon fantasmas.

El misterioso y tenebroso tipo fantasma.

Como su nombre lo indican son criaturas relacionadas con él más allá, el terror y que una energía oscura los rodee.

No hay que olvidar esa sonrisa siniestra y tenebrosa que la mayoría de estos pokémon tienen… causando que las personas que los vean sean invadidas por el miedo.

Ellos se alimentan del miedo… se harán más fuertes.

Aunque algunos de estos pokémon una vez tenían un cuerpo vivo… cabe destacar la gran relación que tienen Gastly y sus evoluciones con otros pokémon de la región de Kanto.

Otros que anteriormente habían sido humanos… el caso más conocido eran los primeros Phantump que se conocieron en la región de Kalos, los cuales eran niños que habían muerto dentro de un tenebroso bosque.

Nadie sabe si volvieron a la vida en esa forma a causa de una segunda oportunidad por Arceus o para que sufrieran por toda la eternidad a causa de otra divinidad o por el mismo bosque.

Otro caso similar sería Yamask en la región de Teselia.

Creados solo por energía negativa o por la misma maldad del mundo… otros que han habitado en el planeta siempre.

Y los que parecen más curiosos para muchos entrenadores que se especializan en este tipo como Morty… son los pokémon que anteriormente eran objetos.

Juguetes.

¿No es así?

Banette…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pokémon XY &Z: Second chance**

 **Capítulo 11: Monte plateado: La peligrosa cueva espiral.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hace mucho tiempo en un pequeño y humilde barrio había un titiritero, el cual iba todas las tardes a realizar funciones junto a su querida marioneta._

 _Niños y adultos disfrutaban cada una de las actuaciones que hacía la pequeña y tierna marioneta._

 _Con el tiempo los vivos colores con la que estaba hecha la marioneta comenzaron a desteñirse, a algunos niños el nuevo aspecto ocasionaba miedo y con todo su dolor el viejo titiritero tuvo que reemplazar a su fiel compañera en todo estos años._

 _Aunque el también no estaba en condiciones para seguir con sus funciones que tanto le gustaba hacer, por lo que le heredo esa misión a su hijo quien recibió también una nueva compañera._

 _Esta nueva marioneta robaba toda la atención… incluso más que la antigua en sus mejores años, los niños la amaban al igual que los adultos y los ancianos._

 _De alguna manera muchos sentimientos se habían apoderado de la marioneta: Envidia, soledad y rabia._

 _Así nació el primer Shuppet._

 _No se le consideró pokémon por un buen tiempo, más bien la gente al verlo se alejaba lo más rápido de ese lugar, lo veían como un espíritu maligno al ver cómo podía desvanecerse a su antojo y traspasar paredes._

 _Algunos niños lo encontraban lindo y les causaba gracia al ver que era muy juguetón._

 _Los adultos y los ancianos se dieron cuenta que era atraído por sentimientos negativos… como la rabia y la envidia._

 _Lo consideraron un pokémon cuando el viejo titiritero lo capturo con una sonrisa._

 _Así nuevamente se reunían con una sonrisa los viejos compañeros._

* * *

 _Shuppet con la experiencia obtenía una nueva apariencia… la cual fue considerada rápidamente otro pokémon: Banette._

 _Hubieron unos casos en cuándo una muñeca era reemplazada y tirada a la basura se convertía en un Banette sin tener que pasar por su pre evolución._

 _¿Por qué ocurre esto?_

 _Porque los malos sentimientos que inundaron a la muñeca eran demasiado fuertes… superando el límite de la fuerza de cualquier Shuppet, estos Banette no eran como los traviesos Shuppet o su evolución que acompaño al titiritero hasta el día de su muerte para luego acompañarlo en la otra vida._

 _En su mente solo tenían una cosa… venganza._

 _Vive_ _con un gran odio hacia el niño o niña que lo abandonó y recorre cada callejón de las ciudades y pueblos para reencontrarse con su dueño._

 _Uno de estos Banette en un callejón se encontró como un hombre que estaba a punto de tirar a un muñeco de trapo, en ese momento el pokémon tipo fantasma abrió su boca… la cual estaba sellada con una especie de cierre._

 _Lo único que escuchó toda la ciudad fue un desgarrador grito de un inmenso dolor._

 _Del hombre… no quedó nada._

 _Mientras más odio… con más fuerza nacerá Banette._

 _Pero a veces ellos no nacen por el abandono de los niños… si no de su padres o de otra personas._

 _Y eso... es mucho peor._

* * *

Luego de pasar la hermosa ruta 28 Ash y Pikachu podían notar el monte plateado.

Ash tenía que ser muy sincero… no recordaba al monte tan inmenso.

Pikachu también no podía quitar su expresión de asombro.

Además que su alrededor estaba cubierto por gran vegetación y un gran lago.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía a ambos era la gran tensión en el lugar… a pesar de que se podían escuchar a algunos pokémon tipo volador cantar felices, a algunos pokémon como Seaking saltar del lago contentos y como unos Poliwhirl luchaban entre ellos.

-Nada es lo que parece Pikachu…- Susurró el pelinegro con un rostro serio.

-Pika…- El ratoncito eléctrico asintió también con la misma expresión que Ash , ambos detuvieron su recorrido al sentir como la tensión aumentaba y aun ni siquiera entraban al monte.

Mientras Ash miraba hacia la izquierda.

Pikachu hacia la derecha.

El chico hacia delante.

El pokémon hacia atrás mientras la electricidad comenzaba a almacenarse en sus mejillas.

Ash sacaba una poké ball de su cinturón.

De pronto a una gran velocidad apareció un Rapidash que mientras se acercaba hacia ellos lanzó un potente lanzallamas.

-¡Ahora!- Lanzó la poké ball con todas su fuerzas en la cual salió Donphan quien no espero ninguna orden para utilizar el ataque desenrollar contra el caballo de fuego.

 **PAAAAM**

Sin ninguna dificultad el pokémon de Ash traspasó la ráfaga de fuego sin problemas e impactando el ataque efectivo en el corcel salvaje, Donphan siguió rodando hacia delante esperando que su contrincante se levantará.

-No es que no seas fuerte, lo que pasa es que nosotros lo somos mucho más.- El pelinegro suspiró al ver que sus palabras no llegaban a los oídos de Rapidash que se levantó rápidamente para abalanzarse contra él.- Bueno lo dije de una manera arrogante… me disculpo.

 **PAAAAM**

Donphan dio la vuelta rápidamente para que esta vez su ataque dejara fuera de combate al pokémon de fuego para después detenerse y acercarse a su entrenador, quien le acaricio con una pequeña sonrisa felicitándolo por su victoria.

-¡Pikaaa!

Ash rápidamente sacaba otra poké ball de su cinturón.- Lo sé… el problema recién está comenzando.

Cinco Rapidash que eran liderados por uno de mayor tamaño.

Diez Dhonphan quienes al parecer eran compañeros de los pokémon de fuego.

Y para finalizar tres Dodrio.

-(Irónico).- Fue lo que había pasado por la mente de Ash.- ¡Wartortle!

El recién evolucionado pokémon de agua con una sonrisa entraba en escena, miraba curioso la gran cantidad de pokémon que querían ver sus traseros en el suelo.

-¡Que empiece el desmadre!

Con ese grito de parte del entrenador se dio por iniciado el combate.

Nuevamente tendría que dar órdenes a más de un pokémon a la vez pero en esta ocasión la presión no se comparaba a la batalla contra Silver.

-¡Pikachu usa rayo contra los Dodrio!- Su mejor amigo asintió para dar un gran brinco lograra llegar cerca de los pokémon volador y envolvía sus mejillas con una gran cantidad de electricidad.

-¡CHUUUUU!

Un gran ataque eléctrico se dirigía hacia los pokémon de tres cabezas, quienes gracias a su gran velocidad lo esquivaron con suma facilidad.

Pikachu apretaba sus dientes algo frustrado al ver que su ataque fallaba, al aterrizar miraba con un rostro serio a sus tres oponentes.

Antes de lanzarse con un placaje eléctrico sentía como él y sus compañeros eran rodeados por los pokémon de fuego… abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como los Rapidash habrían su boca para reunir en poco tiempo una gran cantidad de fuego.

Para luego lanzar unos poderosos lanzallamas y el líder una gran estrella de fuego.

-¡DONPHAN!- Ash y el pokémon de tierra sabían que tenían que actuar pronto si no todos serían rostizados.

Un campo de energía de color verde había cubierto a Ash como también a todos sus pokémon, Wartortle notó el esfuerzo de su compañero para detener todos los ataques al mismo tiempo por lo que captó la atención de Ash rápidamente.

-Lo sé muy bien… la fuerza de estos son superiores a la mayoría de los pokémon de los líderes del gimnasio.- Él chico apretaba los puños algo frustrado al ver como estos pokémon salvajes tenían con facilidad un nivel que a él y a sus pokémon le había costado mucho obtener… también a los líderes de gimnasio.- Aun así… no tienen nada que hacer contra Donphan.

Wartortle iba a reclamar pero la mirada de Pikachu lo tranquilizó… se había olvidado que él no había estado en la mayoría del entrenamiento.

 **BOOOM**

La explosión provocó una gran cantidad de humo y los pokémon salvajes esperaban impacientes el resultado, todos gruñeron al encontrarse que los "invasores" no tenían ningún rasguño.

-Ya le había dicho a su amigo que somos más fuertes que ustedes… será mejor que se larguen, no queremos hacerles daño... pero si quieren seguir no nos haremos responsable de lo que ocurra.

Nuevamente sus palabras se las había llevado el viento, porque los Rapidash le habían dado espacio para que todos los Donphan se lanzaran contra ellos utilizando el ataque desenrollar.

Ash solo suspiro.- Si eso quieren… ¡Hidrobomba!

El inicial de Kanto asintió con una sonrisa y dio un gran salto hacia delante, mientras estaba en el aire entró todo su cuerpo en su caparazón para comenzar a girar a una gran velocidad… hacia lanzando el ataque de agua hacia distintas direcciones.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Al caer cerca de sus enemigos, sin darle importancia a ellos se puso sus gafas negras y en ese mismo momento los cinco Donphan que habían atacado cayeron fuertemente al suelo.

-¡Eso es tener estilo Wartortle! - Pikachu y Donphan solo tenían una gota cayendo por su nuca, de alguna manera sentían que el comentario de su entrenador estaba de demás.

Un lanzallamas se dirigía hacia ellos pero Donphan lo repeló fácilmente con desenrollar.

 **PAAAAM**

Para luego impactar un poderoso golpe en uno de los Rapidash.- ¡Pikachu!

 **PAAAAM**

Impulsándose con ataque rápido, Pikachu dio un fuerte cabezazo al Dodrio del medio dejando a esté sin aliento. Pero su ataque no terminaba ahí y con una sonrisa reunió una gran cantidad de voltaje para lanzar un potente rayo que afecto al trio de volador.

 **BOOOOM**

Una gran cantidad de humo había cubierto el lugar, Ash sabía que tenían que aprovechar este momento antes que sus enemigos.- Acua cola.

Una especie de torbellino de agua había envuelto la cola de la tortuga, quien impulsándose de un salto impacto con gran potencia su ataque alrededor de los pokémon de fuego… al impactar crean una pequeña ola que cubrió a cada uno de los caballos.

Ash sabía que solo uno de los corceles quedaba en pie.- ¡Hidrobomba!- El pokémon con lentes con una sonrisa abrió su boca y había creado una enorme esfera de agua en esta, la cual se convirtió en un poderoso chorro de agua.

 **PAAAAM**

Al esparcirse el humo los cinco Donphan que quedaban en combate abrieron los ojos incrédulos al ver lo que había sucedido mientras su vista había sido disminuida por el humo.

Los Dodrio en el suelo mientras mucho vapor salía de ellos… cerca de ellos un Pikachu que aún tenía electricidad en sus mejillas. Un Wartortle que les regalaba una sonrisa burlesca y de alguna manera sus gafas habían brillado por un momento… rodeado de todos los Rapidash inconsciente.

-Supongo que seguirán de todos modos ¿No?- El pelinegro con una sonrisa miraba a los pokémon tipo tierra que estaban dudando si seguir con esto o no.- Muy rudos son en grupo ¿No?

Nuevamente se lanzaban hacia él utilizando desenrollar, el con una sonrisa miraba a su pokémon que era de la misma especie que sus contrincantes.- ¿Listo amigo?- Al escuchar el rugido de su amigo con una sonrisa apunto a sus enemigos con su brazo derecho.- ¡Canto helado!

El Donphan de Ash dio un gran rugido del cual había salido una pequeña ráfaga de hielo conjunto de muchos trozos de hielo.

 **PAAM**

 **PAAM**

 **PAAM**

 **PAAM**

 **PAAM**

Ash sonrío orgulloso del ataque de su compañero que no solo había hecho un gran daño combinado con una gran velocidad, también habrían logrado congelar levemente a los inconscientes Donphan.

-Lo hicieron geniales.- Cada uno recibió un afectuoso abrazo del chico pero mientras abrazaba a Pikachu sentían nuevamente esa tensión.

Tangela.

Poliwhirl.

Ponyta.

Doduo.

Dodrio.

Y un Ursaring que les daba una cara de muy pocos amigos.

El pelinegro se rascaba la mejilla algo nervioso al notar que ahora realmente estaban en un gran desventaja, con una sonrisa quitaba la súper ball de la cadena de plata obsequiada por Dawn.

-Chicos no sé ustedes… pero yo quiero llegar rápido al centro pokémon ¡Pidgeot!- Lanzando la esfera celeste hacia el cielo donde se abrió para rebelar la gran y majestuosa ave.- ¡Tajo aéreo a todos!

 **SLASH**

Algunos pokémon salvajes escuchaban unos fuertes rugidos de dolor desde lejos, también como unos profundos cortes aparecían por sus compañeros… algunos ni siquiera podrían soportar el primero.

Lo mejor era no involucrarse.

* * *

La enfermera Joy quien era encargada del centro pokémon cerca de la entrada de la cueva plateada suspiraba, su Blissey la miraba algo preocupada porque desde hace un largo tiempo su entrenadora había estado decaída por la falta de visitantes.

Se estaba deprimiendo en la soledad y Blissey sabía que ella tenía que convivir con otros seres humanos.

-Bueno tampoco puedo pedir mucho con los guardianes que tengo a los alrededores.- La peli rosa se reía nerviosamente, lo único bueno es que se había hecho amiga de la mayoría de los pokémon que vivían por esta ruta y cerca del monte plateado… claro que algunos eran muy peligrosos pero la ignoraban por completo.- La verdad pensé que iba a quedarse un buen rato, pero solo curó sus pokémon y volvió a marcharse.

Blissey solo le chillaba con entusiasmo, tratando de distraerla y la hermosa mujer solo parpadeo unas tres veces para luego regalarle una hermosa sonrisa a su compañera.- Jeje gracias querida y sí, estoy seguro que va a volver cuándo termine su entrenamiento.

La puertas automáticas del centro pokémon se habían abierto, Blissei suspiraba al ver como Joy había ido rápidamente a la entrada para darle a bienvenida a su vieja "amiga".

-Idiota ¿Por qué te fuiste tan pronto?- Exclamo elevando la voz con los ojos cerrados sin arse cuenta que había sobresaltado al recién llegado y a su pokémon.

-¿Perdone?

La enfermera Joy abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un chico moreno con una marcas en sus mejillas, ojos chocolate, pelo negro y algo desordenado que cubría con un gorro… de chica, en su hombro llevaba a un Pikachu que la observaba curiosa.

Por fin pudo notar que él chico era varios centímetros menor que ella.

-No entiendo que está pasando pero… le prometo que no voy a irme tan pronto como tenía en mente.- Terminó de decir el entrenador con una sonrisa.

-…- La enfermera Joy no sabía que decir por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

* * *

-Tus pokémon estarán sanos en algunos minutos.

Ash eso no se lo esperaba.- ¿Enserio tan pronto?- La enfermera solo asentía con una sonrisa.- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Bueno los peligros que rodean esta zona, el campeón de Kanto y Jhoto han logrado convencer a los científicos instalar las últimas versiones de la máquina de curación de todo el mundo, recupera a los pokémon tres veces más rápido que los aparatos de otros sectores.

-¡El poder de la ciencia es increíble!- La sonrisa de la enfermera aumento más… el chico era agradable.

* * *

Prometiéndole a la enfermera que volvería pronto y que solo quería conocer el lugar donde se "hospedara" por una semana entera.

-Si me encuentro a otro pokémon usare a Charizard o Primeape para no perder tiempo.- El pelinegro miraba hacia todos lados antes de alejarse del centro pokémon.- Aunque Infernape, Sceptile, Heracross y Kingler son muy buena opción.

Quizás solo por idiotez o por la adrenalina que había invadido de pronto su cuerpo, comenzó a correr a una velocidad considerable hasta poder llegar a la entrada de la cueva.

Sentía la mirada de algunos pokémon cerca del lago y de unos Tangela que le daban una mirada curiosa.

¿Era idea suya o aquí los pokémon eran más amigables?

-Quizás tenga suerte y el lugar no sea tan peligroso como dicen…

Sentía como una ráfaga de energía verde se acercaba hacía el por lo que en el momento preciso dio un salto hacia atrás… con la suficiente fuerza para poder salir ileso de la explosión.

 **BOOOM**

Pero al parecer había calculado mal… no.

El ataque era más mucho más poderoso de lo que aparentaba.

Al impactar con el suelo provoco una explosión en la cual Ash pudo salir casi ileso… la potencia de la explosión solo lo hizo retroceder más de lo que había calculado.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Sacó rápidamente la poké ball de su Swellow que esparció el humo rápidamente y no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa al encontrarse con ella en este lugar.

-Veo que tus reflejos han mejorado bastante Ash.- La ave de Hoenn iba abalanzarse contra la mujer y su pokémon pero la voz de Ash la hizo detenerse.- Y veo que tus pokémon tienen una personalidad muy parecida a la tuya… o al menos la que tenías hace años.

-No te pensé encontrarte a ti Clair.- Extendió un poco su brazo izquierdo para que Swellow reposara.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine hacerle un poco de compañía a Joy… si no lo hago quizás la pobre se volverá loca.- La peli celeste soltó un suspiro.- Aunque no puedo culparla.

Ash solo se reía nerviosamente al escuchar eso.- Ahora entiendo un poco su actitud.

Dragonair se acercaba un poco más a su ama, la cual se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Qué pasó Ash? ¿Te retrasaron mucho los pokémon salvajes?

Ash le devolvía una sonrisa traviesa.- ¿Eso crees? Mis pokémon y yo nos tardamos más en despedirnos de Pueblo Paleta que luchar contra estos pokémon.- Swellow dio un fuerte chillido para luego elevarse por los aires.- Pero luchar contra mi futura "maestra" de tipo dragón sería un buen pre entrenamiento antes de entrar en esa cueva.

La doma dragones solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.- Se muy bien que estas en un muy buen nivel… pero solo aceptare una batalla de uno contra uno ¡Con tu pokémon dragón!

El pelinegro solo sonreía… esto era lo que necesitaba.- Lo siento querida pero tendrás que esperar hasta entrar a la cueva.

Swellow no reprocho y solo esperaba que Ash la regresara a su poké ball, para lugar lanzar la de Gible.- ¡Vamos amigo!

Clair solo se lamió los labios para luego sonreír… para ver el nivel que obtuvo el dragón de Ash por sus indicaciones y por el leve sonrojo que ocasionó en el chico.

* * *

-Abuelo ya me marchó.

El profesor Oak detuvo la investigación que estaba haciendo sobre Giovanni cuando aún era un líder respetado por todo Kanto y especialmente su estilo de batalla, miró con una pequeña sonrisa a su nieto.- Con que tú también ¿he?

El castaño asintió con un rostro serio, a su lado estaba su fiel Umbreon que miraba curioso todo el laboratorio.

-Supongo que a ti tampoco vamos a poder detenerte.- El anciano solo se acercó a su nieto y lo tomó de los hombros.- Pero por favor ten mucho cuidado… no quiero perder lo más importante que tengo en mi vida.

Una gran felicidad había sentido dentro de su cuerpo el joven Oak, de alguna forma no lo podía explicar, no era la misma sensación que cuándo besaba a una chica que estaba loca por él, ni tampoco cuándo revivían un pokémon prehistórico o encontraban un dato nuevo sobre algún pokémon.

Solo sabía que esas palabras lo habían hecho feliz.

-Tranquilo estaré bien… papá.- Umbreon miraba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa, nunca había visto una sonrisa tan sincera en su entrenador.

Esa imagen la iba a guardar por el resto de su vida… al igual que el profesor que al ver esa sonrisa sentía como si hubiera vuelto en el tiempo.

Gary notaba los ojos vidriosos de su abuelo pero no mencionó nada… tampoco pudo, rápidamente fue atrapado en un fuerte abrazo de su abuelo.

Con mucho cariño lo correspondió.

Tracey justo había entrado y al ver el momento familiar comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

Para luego cerrar la puerta del laboratorio.

Con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

-[Aparte de mí, Blastoise y Electivire… ¿A quién más llevaras Gary?]- La evolución de tipo siniestro de Eevee esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de su entrenador, mientras que ambos se alejaban lentamente del laboratorio del profesor Oak.

-Scizor, Arcanine y Dodrio.- El castaño se llevaba las manos a sus bolsillos mientras elevaba su mirada hacia el cielo para admirar a los pidgey volar con mucha tranquilidad.- Nidoqueen y Golem no aguantarían para nada un ataque del Feraligart o el Kabutops de Silver… para que mencionar a los poderosos tipo tierra de Giovanni.

-[¿Crees que Ash y Pikachu tengan una oportunidad?]

El castaño se detuvo un momento para mirar con una sonrisa a su pokémon.- Tranquilo, estoy seguro que ese idiota sorprenderá a los del team rocket… como también a nosotros.- Nuevamente comenzó a caminar seguido de su pokémon hacia la entrada de Pueblo Paleta.- Pero tenemos que ser los apoyos más poderosos, por muy fuerte que sea no podrá con todos al mismo tiempo.

-[Tienes razón… de alguna forma te veo muy animado.]

-Solo te lo estas imaginando.

-[Claro, claro-]

-Jejejeje.- Justo en la entrada de Pueblo Paleta se encontraba la castaña que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Kaori?

-¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte de tu mejor amiga, cabrón?

-(Ya se le está pegando la forma de hablar de Ash)- El castaño suspiró para luego encarar a la castaña.- Pensé que estarías entrenando además… no es que no fuéramos a volver a vernos ¿no?

La castaña remplazo su rostro cabreado por una sonrisa para luego golpear con algo de fuerza el hombro izquierdo del castaño.- Estoy seguro que con todas esas chicas en bikini te darán la fuerza necesaria para conquistar la cueva celeste.

Una sonrisa picarona apareció en el rostro del investigador pokémon.- Eso sería la gloria.

-Jajaja ya lo veía venir.

Umbreon suspiró al ver que el silencio había inundado a ambos castaños, el pokémon eon sabía que su entrenador quería preguntar algo por lo que les dio algo de espacio.

Kaori solo miraba curiosa a Gary esperando paciente lo que sea que quería decirle.- Por cierto Kaori…

-¿Sip?- De alguna manera la castaña ya tenía en mente de que se trataba.

El castaño no la observaba con un rostro serio, triste si no con una sonrisa traviesa.- ¿Cuándo dejé de gustarte?

La castaña se cruzaba de brazos y hacía como si estuviera pensando en el significado de la vida... luego de unos segundo abrió los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.- Un año antes de que empezáramos nuestro viaje.

Eso sí le daba curiosidad al castaño.- ¿Tanto?

-Tu ego en ese tiempo había aumentado como diez veces su tamaño, digo ser egocéntrico no es tan malo pero lo tuyo era realmente desesperante… incluso me daba algo de lastima el como siempre mirabas como un insecto al pobre Ash.- Las palabras no iban con maldad y Gary tampoco se sentía mal al escucharlas… pocas veces, para no decir ¡Nunca! Se habían enfadado con él otro.

Salvo ese día en que Gary no estuvo para poder ayudarla… luego de saber eso siempre le había puesto un ojo encima a la castaña, hasta que ella misma quiso volver a su casa.

-A veces al recordar eso me da rabia conmigo mismo por como los traté a ustedes… pero a veces es todo lo contrario, siento que vuelvo a los mejores años de mi vida.- El castaño le daba una sincera sonrisa a Kaori.- Cuándo la vida era tan simple… cuándo solo importaba divertirse y disfrutar el momento con nuestras familias.

La castaña se acercó a Oak para darle un fuerte abrazo y sonrío al escuchar el gruñido de dolor del chico.- Sabes que con esa sonrisa sincera puedes cautivar a más de una chica.

-Lo sé.

-Mejor no te subo más el ego.- La chica con una pequeña sonrisa cerró los para poder recordar cuándo pasaba todo el tiempo jugando con él castaño y a veces con él pelinegro… tenía que admitir que cuándo estaban los tres juntos eran los mejores días del año.- ¿Recuerdas cuándo pasamos la navidad en tu casa?

El castaño al recordar eso soltó una gran carcajada.- Jajaja cierto cuándo tú y Ash se comieron la cena de mi madre, luego hasta yo tuve que correr de su furia…- La sonrisa del chico cambio a un rostro melancólico al recordar a su madre.- ¿Cómo estará?

La castaña se separó del castaño para darle una gran sonrisa.- De seguro estará bien, la última vez dijo que había avanzado mucho en su investigación… ¡Ya vas a volver a verla!

El castaño solo le apretó con algo de fuerza la nariz de la chica.- Espero que mejores algo pervertida.

-¿Por qué me dices pervertida cabrón?- La chica se liberó del ataque y miraba con furia al castaño esperando el momento indicado para atacar.

El castaño solo se encogió de hombros.- Algo le hiciste a Ash mientras estábamos en Ciudad Celeste.

-…- La castaña solo desvío la mirada con un leve sonrojo y el castaño al ver eso se sobresaltó.

-¡LO VIOLASTE!

 **PAAAM**

-¡Claro que no estúpido!

Umbreon se acercó rápidamente a su entrenador para ver si seguía con vida… al menos respiraba.

* * *

-Dragonair ¡Aliento de dragón!

-¡Excavar!

Clair gruño al ver como el pequeño dragón había salido ileso del ataque de su pokémon, claramente el entorno se mostraba algo destrozado por el combate que habían tenido en este tiempo.

Había agujeros por la mayoría del lugar… como también cráteres a causa de los alientos de dragón de Dragonair y los cometa draco de Gible.

A pesar de todo el esfuerzo del dragón de Sinnoh... su rival estaba dominando el combate.

No solo el pequeño dragón estaba frustrado por el combate, Ash estaba tratando de controlarse apretando los dientes al ver como las garras dragón fallaban consecutivamente.

-Nuestra velocidad no es nada comparada a la de Dragonair… ¡Cometa draco!- Gible asintió a las palabras de Ash, por lo que abrió su boca para reunir una gran cantidad de energía azulada para luego lanzar hacia el cielo una poderosa esfera de energía, convirtiéndose en una gran cantidad de meteoros que tenían como objetivo acabar con Dragonair.

Clair miraba con una pequeña sonrisa como los meteoros se acercaban hacia ellos.- Estos son mucho más rápidos y poderosos que los anteriores…- Su rostro cambio a uno serio.- Carga dragón Dragonair.

La hermosa dragona azul dio un elegante salto para envolverse en una poderosa energía de un intenso color azul, la cual tomó la forma de un imponente dragón que atravesaba sin ningún problema los meteoritos que tenían la "desgracia" de cruzarse en el objetivo de Dragonair.

Gible…

El pequeño dragoncito miraba atónico esa escena.

Sentía muchas sensaciones en ese momento.

Pero había dos que sobresalían de los otros, el primero era la incredulidad de ver como su mejor ataque… el que tanto le había costado dominar, había sido pisoteado tan fácilmente por Dragonair. El otro sentimiento era admiración por ese ataque… lo había encontrado realmente poderoso y la verdad… quería aprender ese ataque de alguna manera u otra.

 **PAAAAM**

 **BOOOOM**

Luego de impactar el poderoso ataque el cual provoco unas potentes ráfagas de aires y una gran explosión, la dragona azul se acercó a gran velocidad hacia su entrenadora para recibir las caricias de esta. Mientras que a nuestro protagonista su vista era ocultada por los mechones de su cabello y no mostraba tampoco ningún tipo de sentimiento.

-Pensé que mostrarías un poco más de avance Ash.- Dejo de darle atención a su pokémon para mirar con un rostro serio al pelinegro.- Esperaba mucho más de ti pero al parecer sigues solo enfocándote en Pikachu y en los demás iniciales.

Su seriedad cambio a sorpresa cuando vio una pequeña sonrisa en el pelinegro.- ¿Eso crees Clair?- La sonrisa del pelinegro aumentaba más.- Le he dedicado tiempo a cada uno de mis pokémon, especialmente a Gible pero su pequeño cuerpo no nos dejaba mostrar los resultados del entrenamiento.

La doma dragones abrío los ojos como platos y rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacía el humo que estaba a punto de esparcirse por completo… pero claramente se podía ver a un Gabite levemente lastimado.- ¿Cómo?

Ash solo se acomodó el gorro con una pequeña sonrisa.- El orgullo en los dragones es muy importante ¿Verdad? Recordé cuando Charizard evoluciono solo para poder tener un combate contra Aerodactyl.- Con una sonrisa admiraba la nueva forma de su pokémon dragón... especialmente las cuchillas que tenía alrededor de sus brazos- ¡Muéstrale nuestro poder Gabite!

-¡GRAAAAARG!

A una gran velocidad Gabite se había abalanzado en contra de Clair y su pokémon, Dragonair se puso en enfrente para proteger a su entrenadora lanzando de su boca una ráfaga de energía verde.

 **BOOOOM**

Al esparcirse el humo, Clair y Dragonair maldecían al ver que solo había un agujero en donde había impactado el aliento de dragón.

El pelinegro solo apunto con su puño izquierdo emocionado.- ¡Ahora ataca con garra dragón!

 **PAAAAM**

Dragonair quedo sorprendida al ver como en frente de ella había aparecido el recién evolucionado Gabite, con un rostro serio atacó con sus ambas garras cubiertas por una intensa energía azulada a su contrincante.

 **SLASH**

Un gran gruñido de dolor se escuchó de parte de la dragona de Clair, Ash y Gabite sabían que esta era la oportunidad de obtener la victoria.- ¡Colmillo ígneo!

La boca del dragón de Sinnoh fue cubierta por unas intensas llamas de un fuerte color rojo, para nuevamente abalanzarse contra el dragón de Kanto.

 **CRACK**

Luego de sentir un enorme dolor al sentir como los fuertes dientes de Gabite penetraban su piel, sentía como esta era consumida por las llamas.

Para luego caer agotada al suelo.

Gabite al ver que su contrincante no podía levantarse soltó un suspiro de alivio para luego dejarse caer al suelo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-…- La peli celeste no sabía que decir para ella todo pasó absolutamente rápido, solo veía como el pelinegro corría emocionado para tomar en sus brazos a Gabite.

-¡Lo hiciste fantástico Gabite!- El dragón solo sonreía al sentir el fuerte abrazo de Ash.- Estoy seguro que ahora podrás soportar sin dudar alguna el monte plateado.

Clair solo suspiro al escuchar eso, tomó con sus cálidas manos la poké ball de su compañera y regresarla… se merecería un buen descanso.- Veo que la actitud de Gabite hacia ti no ha cambiado.- Tomó un poco de aire para continuar y también espero que el chico bajara a su pokémon de sus brazos.- De echo siento que muestra hasta más respeto hacia ti.

Ash le dio una acaricia a su pokémon riéndose al escuchar a su "maestra".- Bueno en estas semanas han pasado varias cosas Clair.- El chico le dedico una cálida sonrisa a su dragón antes de regresarlo a su poké ball.- Quieres preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

La peli celeste asentía mientras caminaba hacia el chico quien suspiro.- Me lo imaginaba.

-Esa evolución no salió de la nada ¿Verdad?

El pelinegro solo se rascaba la mejilla algo nervioso.- Bueno la verdad la mayoría de mis pokémon tienen la fuerza necesaria para evolucionar… pero llegamos al acuerdo que solo evolucionarían en el momento en el que en verdad se sintieran listos o las circunstancias nos superen.- El pelinegro luego llevo ambos brazos alrededor de su cabeza para elevar la mirada hacia el cielo.- Aunque hay casos como los de Gible, que tienen que ser dominados por un sentimiento.

-¡!- Clair quedo sin habla al escuchar eso, el chico se estaba guardando muchas cosas debajo de la manga.- En verdad me alegraras mucho los días cuando vayas a visitarme chico.

El pelinegro nuevamente enfoco la mirada en la hermosa mujer con un rostro sorprendido.- ¿Tan segura estas que podré derrotarlos?

La peli celeste también enfoco toda su atención en Ash.- ¿Tú no?

-Claro que sí, pero aparte de Kaori y Gary… nadie más esperaba que yo realizada tal hazaña.

La mujer de Jhoto solo sonrío, luego tomó el gorro del chico y lo jaló con fuerza para cubrirle sus ojos.- Me prometiste alegrar mis días ¿Recuerdas?

El chico soltó una carcajada al escuchar eso.- Claro, pero también recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer por mi ¿no?

Por desgracia o por fortuna Ash no pudo ver el leve sonrojo que se había apoderado de las mejillas de Clair, como también el tic en su ojo derecho que estaba teniendo.

-Te has vuelto muy picaron Ash… por cierto ¿Ya has tenido tu primera vez?

Nuestro protagonista al escuchar lo ultimó se había sobresaltado, dio unos rápidos pasos hacia atrás con su rostro más rojo que un tómate.- ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? Yo… ni si quiera he dado mi primer beso.- Cuándo Ash se levantó el gorro para poder ver a la doma dragones se dio cuenta que había dado más información de lo indebido.- ¡Carajo!

Se llevó su mano derecha mientras soltaba una linda risa, el pelinegro por unos segundos olvidó todo lo demás y solo se enfocó en lo linda que se veía Clair… era la segunda vez que hacía a la líder de gimnasio reír.

-Bueno has dedicado casi toda tu vida a los pokémon, es normal que no tengas tiempos para las chicas… muchos líderes e incluso campeones ni siquiera han tenido citas.

-¿Tú también Clair?

La peli celeste negaba divertida.- He tenido algunas citas, aunque me terminan aburriendo.

Ambos de pronto sentían una gran tensión, curiosos levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con una gran cantidad de pokémon salvajes.

-De seguro fueron atraídos por el combate anterior.- El pelinegro asintió a las palabras de Clair, pero luego sonrío y extendió su mano hacia la peli celeste con una sonrisa.- ¿Y eso?

-¿Me daría el honor de combatir a tu lado maestra?- Tenía que admitir que le encantaba oír la palabra maestra de parte del chico, con una sonrisa divertida tomó la mano del chico.

-Por supuesto Ash Ketchum.- Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa para luego lanzar la poké ball de sus pokémon más temibles.- ¡Dragonite!

-¡Charizard!

Ambos pokémon al salir de sus respectivas poké ball dieron un fuerte rugido, luego de unos segundos todo fue consumido por las llamas de ambos dragones.

* * *

El Machamp de Giovanni solo miraba con una sonrisa desafiante al pokémon sombra, Gengar tenía un peculiar rostro serio en él.

Silver sabía que no tenía que desaprovechar ningún segundo contra su padre… cada uno era muy valioso.- ¡Bola sombra!

Juntando ambas manos para reunir una gran cantidad de energía oscura, para luego en cada garra tener una bola sombra y lanzándolas a una gran velocidad contra el pokémon lucha.

Giovanni solo miraba con él rostro serio analizando la velocidad del ataque al igual que su pokémon.- Ahora Machamp.

El tipo lucha asintió con una sonrisa y con sus dos pares de brazos logro atrapar las esferas de energía oscura sin mayor dificultad, su sonrisa aumentó más para luego aplicar fuerza en ambas bolas sombras provocando una gran explosión.

Del humo rápidamente salía Machamp con él único objetivo de acabar con el tipo fantasma.- Usa puño trueno.- Los cuatro puños del tipo lucha se cubrieron de electricidad y tan solo en unos segundos iban a impactar en Gengar.

El rostro del tipo fantasma se veía sorprendido por unos segundos… para luego sonreír.

Cuándo uno de los puñetazos impactaron en el tipo fantasma, esté se había desvanecido dejando incrédulo al pokémon experto en artes marciales y levemente sorprendido al líder de la organización criminal.

 **BOOOOM**

Machamp gruño al recibir en su espalda una bola sombra del recién formado Gengar que reía divertido al ver a su oponente frustrado.

-Pensé que usarías Hipnosis Silver.

El pelirrojo solo miraba con seriedad.- No sería tan obvio… ataques tan lentos como esos no sirven contigo.

Giovanni apretaba sus nudillos.- Terremoto.

 **PAAAAAM**

Al reincorporarse Machamp golpeó con uno de sus brazos con una gran fuerza, provocando unas grietas en el resistente terreno donde Gengar miraba algo preocupado a su entrenador… a pesar de que estuviese acostumbrado a la intensidad de los ataques de su Nidoking, Machamp logró esa intensidad solo con un brazo.

-Hump.- El pelirrojo dio un gran saltó a la vez que lanzaba la poké ball de su Crobat así manteniéndose en el aire hasta que el ataque se detuviera.

-(Buen movimiento)- Giovanni dejó de darle atención a su hijo al ver que estaba ya aterrizando y regresando a su pokémon.- Acabalo.

En unos segundos Machamp apareció en frente de Gengar con la intensión de conectar un puño trueno, pero el tipo fantasma utilizó su lengua para detener ese puñetazo para luego con gran fuerza lanzar al tipo lucha.

-¡Bola sombra!

Machamp nuevamente se lanzaba contra Gengar y esté lanzaba esferas negras para poder detenerlo, pero este las desviaba o destruía con gran velocidad. Golpeaba a una gran velocidad pero Gengar dividía su cuerpo en pequeñas sombras para salir ileso de los puños del poderoso Machamp… ese proceso de repitió por algunos segundos.

Gengar apareció varios metros atrás sonriendole a Machamp, el tipo lucha dio un gran salto para rápidamente acabar con la distancia que lo salvaba de sus puñetazos… el tipo fantasma esperó el momento indicado para dar un salto hacia atrás.

 **PAAAAM**

Al pelirrojo le caía una gota de sudor en su rostro al ver el cráter que había hecho Machamp, esté no estaba frustrado por fallar su ataque… al contrario estaba mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Fue cuando Silver se dio cuenta.

-Mierda… ¡Gengar sal de ahí!- Su pokémon miraba preocupado a su entrenador y en ese momento también su instinto le advertía del peligro.

 **PAAAAAM**

Unas afiladas y puntiagudas rocas habían sobresalido del suelo, atravesando el cuerpo del pokémon sombra provocando que este gruñera de dolor… el pelirrojo apretaba los dientes al ver que recibió el mismo ataque que él le había hecho a Agatha.

 **PAAAM**

El pelirrojo con algo de dificultad estaba deteniendo el puñetazo de su padre, el cual no dejaba de verlo con un rostro sombrío.- Veo que tienes unos buenos reflejos… ¿Puedes mejorarlos más?

De puro instinto dio un pequeño saltó hacia atrás para poder salir ileso del gancho que había lanzado su padre.- (Debo agradecer el combate que tuve con Ketchum)

Giovanni satisfecho pero a la vez frustrado volvió a posicionarse a su lugar del campo de batalla… o lo que quedaba de él.

-¿Solo eso?- El susurro del pelirrojo no fue escuchado por él líder de la organización criminal, pero la verdad estaba aliviado que así fuera… estaba seguro que el siguiente golpe no lo aguantaría.

Luego enfocó su mirada a su Gengar el cual nuevamente se había desvanecido para luego aparecer desde la sombra de él.- ¿Puedes seguir?

-[Claro]- El rostro de Gengar mostraba dolor pero a pesar de eso seguía sonriendo.- [Debo admitir que sus golpes son de temer, debemos agradecer que los ataques tipo lucha no me afectan]

Silver solo asintió.- (No te preocupes, ya se me ocurrió algo y para eso necesito una gran bola sombra)- Entrenador como pokémon se sonrieron fríamente para que luego Gengar se pusiera en frente de Silver listo para seguir luchando.

-Puño trueno.- Nuevamente el tipo lucha corriendo a gran velocidad cubría dos puños con electricidad.

Gengar espero el momento preciso para saltar con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Bola sombra!

Extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia arriba comenzó a reunir rápidamente una gran cantidad de energía oscura, Machamp miraba incrédulo la esfera de energía que era tres veces más grande que el mismo Gengar.

Giovanni solo se cruzó de brazos sonriendo divertido.- ¿Enserio crees que eso va a funcionar? Con esa cantidad de energía perderás absolutamente TODA la velocidad de la bola sombra.

-¡GENGAR!- Con el grito de su entrenador lanzó la enorme bola sombra la cual estaba destruyendo poco a poco el terreno… Machamp se había cubierto con una especie de aura que muy poco sobresalía de su cuerpo.- (Ya veo… con el aura de Machamp trata de detener la bola sombra, lo he subestimado un poco).

Aun así la sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo no se borraba.- (Gracias por enseñarme algo nuevo pero aun así vas a caer).- Apuntando con su puño derecho grito a todo pulmón.- ¡AHORA!

Los ojos rojos de Gengar se iluminaron con una gran intensidad por un momento para que luego la gran bola sombra se convirtiera en cientos de esferas de energía que se dirigían hacia una gran velocidad a un sorprendido Machamp.

Giovanni tampoco salía de su asombro pero pronto recordó que el chico del Pikachu había hecho algo similar contra el Zapdos de Tobias.- Machamp trata de destruirlos con tus puños.

El pokémon asintió con un rostro serio y así el aura que lo envolvía aumento un poco, se posiciono correctamente para luego lanzar una lluvia de golpes contra las esferas de energía.

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

 **BOOOM**

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

El piso temblaba cada vez que una bola sombra era destruida por los puños de Machamp o eran desviados por estos e iban a chocar contra las paredes, todas provocando pequeñas explosiones.

Padre e hijo cubrían sus rostros por las intensas de las ráfagas de aires que eran provocadas por el tipo lucha, al esparcirse el humo Machamp miraba sonriendo y para nada cansado al tipo Fantasma que aterrizaba en el campo de la batalla.- Usa bomba lodo.

-Roca afilada.- Giovanni sabía muy bien que ese ataque no podría desviarlo ni con aura, por lo que con uno de sus puños machamp golpeó el suelo provocando que una gran roca puntiaguda saliera del suelo para detener el ataque tipo veneno.

Aun así la esfera de energía toxica estaba derritiendo poco a poco la gruesa roca, Machamp algo incrédulo golpeó nuevamente el terreno para que saliera una roca mucho más gruesa que la anterior.

Luego de unos segundos Giovanni le había ordenado a su pokémon que sacará su ataque, pisando con fuerza con su pie izquierdo... Machamp había desvanecido las rocas como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

Al parecer también lo había hecho con Gengar porque no estaba.- ¿Dónde está?- Giovanni elevo su mirada hacia el techo para ver si estaba en ese lugar… sin éxito.

Machamp también miraba hacia todos lados para encontrar al pokémon fantasma, Giovanni sentía un frío aire detrás de su espalda, al voltear se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Gengar él cual la sonrisa aumento más cuando el líder de la organización volteo por completo.

Pero al hacerlo Gengar ya no estaba.

Frustrado volvió su mirada hacia el campo de batalla y veía como Gengar había aparecido detrás de su pokémon reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos.- ¡Machamp detrás de ti!

El pokémon tipo lucha volteó rápidamente pero aun así fue demasiado tarde…

 **PAAAAAM**

Una bola sombra mucho más grande que las comunes impacto en el estómago de Machamp dejando a este sin aliento, pero el ataque no acabó ahí… la esfera de energía oscura tenía tanta fuerza que arrastro al tipo lucha hasta que chocara contra la pared que estaba detrás de Silver.

Para luego estallar.

 **BOOOM**

Silver se cubría el rostro por la intensidad de la explosión pero podría notarse la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

Giovanni miraba sorprendido todo lo que había sucedido, su rostro no lo demostraba pero realmente estaba aliviado de ver como su pokémon se levantaba como si nada… pero tenía graves quemaduras en su cuerpo.

-¡GRAAAARG!- Dando un rugido el tipo lucho corría a una gran velocidad contra Gengar.

Silver apretaba los dientes… esto iba hacer muy complicado.

* * *

-Pikachu ¿Guardaste esos libros en la mochila?

El ratón eléctrico negaba con la cabeza mientras explicaba que con todos los alimentos, objetos curativos, la chaqueta del chico y las poké ball de los demás no daban espacio para los libros… sin que estos terminaran en mal estado.

El pelinegro suspiró y se hizo una nota mental que dos o tres días más fuera por esos libros tan interesantes.

Luego de haber literalmente dejar el terreno hecho polvo y ser regañados por la enfermera Joy, espero pacientemente que sus pokémon fueran sanados para poder dirigirse al monte plateado.

Después de despedirse de ambas mujeres con una sonrisa salió disparado del centro pokémon, claro que antes Clair le había sugerido que se abrigara un poco más antes de entrar al monte.

Ash se negaba pero hasta la dulce enfermera le comenzó a insistir con ponerse algo más, algo molestó sacó de su mochila una bufanda de un hermoso color carmesí y luego de eso se fue junto Pikachu hacia su siguiente objetivo.

Conquistar el monte plateado.

-Es como cuando comenzamos un viaje por una nueva región ¿No lo crees Pikachu?

-¡Pika!- Soló que ahora tenían la sensación de ser aplastados en cualquier momento por algo.

El pelinegro miraba algo divertido a su compañero pero él se sentía igual.- Bien… aquí vamos.

Al entrar en la cueva rápidamente sintieron el cambio de clima.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos y rápidamente comenzaron a observar cada detalle del lugar.

Era una cueva muy amplia… aunque el tono azulado de las rocas llamaba mucho la atención de Ash, en cambio Pikachu miraba emocionado la cascada que estaba cerca de la entrada.

-Tranquilo Pikachu, revisaremos cada parte del monte pero primero lleguemos a la cima… supongo que es la parte más segura para poder quedarse.- Se quedó mirando algo sorprendido la gran roca que se interponía en su camino.- Supongo que tendremos que trepar para seguir avanzando.

El pelinegro seguía mirando la llamada "cueva cascada" esperando que algún pokémon se lanzara contra de ellos, antes de seguir avanzando… tenía que saber qué nivel tenían en este lugar para saber cómo combatir contra ellos.

 **SPLASH**

Al parecer sus palabras fueron escuchadas por alguna divinidad que se divertía metiéndolo en problemas.

Ash y Pikachu observaban como del agua salía un enorme Gyarados que sin esperar algún comentario lanzó una Hidrobomba contra ambos.

-¡Pikachu!- El ratoncito eléctrico cubriendo sus mejillas con una gran cantidad de voltaje lanzó un rayo con la única intención de hacer retroceder el potente ataque agua por unos segundos, Ash logró alejarse lo suficiente para salir ileso del ataque… y aun así estaba sorprendido como la Hidrobomba estaba haciendo retroceder el ataque eléctrico fácilmente.- ¡Ahora!

Antes de ser alcanzado por la hidrobomba, Pikachu se impulsó con ataque rápido y logró salir ileso, sin perder tiempo nuevamente lanzó un rayo hacia Gyarados quien cubrió sus boca con una energía congelante.

Literalmente se había devorado el ataque de Pikachu.

Una gota de sudor caía por el rostro del pelinegro y a la vez una sonrisa.- Es fuerte… fácilmente podría acabar con la mayoría de los que están afuera.

Nuevamente Pikachu cubrió sus mejillas con una gran cantidad de electricidad.

Ash no lo sabía pero el combate contra este Gyarados salvaje estaba despertando la curiosidad de otros pokémon para saber quién es su "querido" visitante.

Otra hidroboma se dirigía hacia el ratoncito eléctrico pero este solo sonreía mientras que su cola era cubierta por una poderosa energía blanca.

 **PAAAAM**

Utilizando toda su fuerza en su cola logró dar un enorme salto, saliendo ileso del potente ataque tipo agua y con una sonrisa lanzó un potente rayo que provocó que la gran serpiente marina rugiera de dolor.

Era demasiado el voltaje que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Bien hecho Pikachu…- El pelinegro rápidamente atrapó en sus brazos a su mejor amigo y comenzó "acariciar" las mejillas del tipo eléctrico con las suyas.- Tenían un nivel algo parecido… pero creo que al estar tan alejados del tipo eléctrico olvidó lo fatal que era para él.

Pikachu solo asintió con un rostro serio mientras ahora miraba como salía vapor del cuerpo de Gyarados.- ¿Pikachu?

El pelinegro negaba con la cabeza.- No tenemos tiempo para ganarnos la confianza de ese Gyarados… además estoy seguro que más adelante habrán pokémon mucho más fuertes.

Sacó rápidamente otra poké ball de su cinturón.- ¡Glalie rayo de hielo!

Solo al salir de la poké ball el tipo hielo lanzó un rayo de energía congelante hacia la gran roca… creando una escalera de hielo. El pelinegro le dio las gracias para luego volverlo a su poké ball, Pikachu rápidamente saltó a su cabeza preparado para combatir cualquier cosa que los estuviese esperando arriba, sin importarle el frío que sintió al tocar la creación de su Glalie comenzó a subir rápidamente.

Al subir pudo ver como a lo lejos estaba la salida de la cueva cascada… también los Golbat que lo miraban con una gran frialdad.

Su objetivo no solo era su pokémon.

Era su cuello… querían drenar cada gota de su sangre.

Estaba realmente sorprendido y su rostro era una muestra clara de eso, ver una mirada tan siniestra en alguna criatura como en los pokémon… lo hacía dudar de muchas cosas.

Un enorme chillido se escuchó y a una gran velocidad se habían abalanzado contra ellos.

Ash se había sobresaltado por la enrome velocidad de estos pokémon… podría compararla con la de su Staraptor.

-¡Pikaaa!- El ratoncito sabía muy bien que tendría que gastar una gran cantidad de energía para acabar con todos los Golbat a la vez.- ¡Chuuuu!

Los murciélagos al ver el poderoso ataque eléctrico que se dirigía hacia ellos, comenzaron a esparcirse por todo el lugar rápidamente.

 **BOOOOM**

Aunque algunos pocos no tuvieron tanta suerte y fueron atrapados por el rayo, teniendo un gran impacto contra el suelo.

-Acabamos con cinco de ellos.- El pelinegro miraba hacia todas las direcciones con un rostro serio.- ¿Qué tendrán en mente?

La respuesta le llegó enseguida al ver como todos los Golbat abrían sus alas lo máximo que podían.- Mierda… usaran aire afilado.

Aleteando a grandes velocidades provocaron unas poderosas ráfagas de aires que se dirigían hacia los dos invasores.

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

Entrenador como pokémon solo apretaban con fuerza sus dientes al sentir como obtenían leves cortes por todo su cuerpo, Ash veía como su ropa comenzaba a tener un mal estado… al igual como el gorro de Dawn.- ¡Eso sí que no cabrones!

La intensidad de los vientos cortantes era demasiada… con suerte podían moverse, si Pikachu lanzaba un rayo hacia los Golbat de seguro iba a ser devuelto con facilidad o desvanecido.

Con mucha dificultad el pelinegro llevaba su mano derecha hacia su cinturón y en el camino veía como su guante comenzaba a destrozarte por los cortes.- Grrr vamos maldita sea.- No pudo explicar la felicidad que sentía al poder alcanzar la poké ball de Donphan y hacer que cayera al suelo.

-¡Canto helado!- Solo bastó el rugido de Donphan para que lograra congelar por completo todos los ataques de los murciélagos.- ¡Pikachu rayo!

Nuevamente se esparcieron hacia el lugar donde estaban al inicio, algunos Golbat cayeron debilitados por la cascada y algunos notaron como habían caído redonditos en la trampa del ahora sonriente pelinegro.

Donphan se dirigía hacia ellos a una gran velocidad utilizando desenrollar.

 **PAAAAM**

-¿Qué?- Ash no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en este momento… ¿Cuándo había llegado ese pokémon ahí?

Pikachu al ver que su compañero de batallas estaría ocupado decidió que él se encargaría solo de los murciélagos. Impulsándose a gran velocidad cubrió su cuerpo con una gran cantidad de electricidad e impacto un potente ataque en unos de los Golbat.

 **PAAAAM**

 **BOOOOM**

Pero la mayoría también fueron atrapados por la explosión eléctrica.

Ash solo se enfocó en como ese Graveler logró detener por completo el ataque de Donphan para luego lanzar con gran fuerza por los aires.

 **PAAAAM**

Donphan a pesar del fuerte impacto se levantó con facilidad, dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás para poder salir ileso del mega puño de Graveler.

 **PAAAAM**

 **-** Es fuerte…- El pelinegro le dio una ojeada a Pikachu el cual se impulsaba con ataque rápido para lograr alcanzar a los murciélagos que trataban de tomarlo por sorpresa.- Pikachu ten cuidado con los que están escondidos alrededor de la cascada que pueden atacar con colmillo veneno en cualquier momento.

-¡Pika!

Nuevamente enfocó la mirada en Donphan.- ¡Cantó helado!

Una pequeña ráfaga congelante y con trozos de hielo comenzaron a impactar en Graveler, el cual solo gruñía de dolor mientras trataba de protegerse con sus brazos.

Abrió sus ojos al no sentir sus brazos y quedo sorprendido al verlos congelados como también su cuerpo poco a poco.

-¡Chuuuu!

El ratoncito respiraba con algo de dificultad pero con una pequeña sonrisa al derrotar a todos los Golbat, rápidamente se dirigió hacia su entrenador para saltar a sus hombros.- Te estas luciendo hoy.

Pikachu levantó su mano derecha con entusiasmo.

 **CRACK**

Rápidamente miraron hacia la dirección del "congelado" Graveler, el cual destruyo el hielo con su ataque desenrollar.- ¡DONPHAN TU TAMBIÉN!

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Ash y Pikachu tenían que esquivar las dos esferas de gran peso que estaban rebotando por toda la cueva cascada, provocando algunas grietas en esta… también atrayendo a otros Graveler.

El ratón eléctrico envolvió su cola de energía y de un gran salto se dirigió hacia uno de ellos.

Aun con la gran fuerza que utilizó en esa cola de hierro, fue detenida fácilmente por este pokémon tipo roca. El cual con una sonrisa algo siniestra apretó con gran fuerza la cola de Pikachu logrando que este soltara un pequeño chillido de dolor y comenzó a estrellarlo contra el suelo varias veces consecutivas.

-PIKA…- No pudo acercarse al tener que esquivar un puñetazo de otro Graveler, la intensión era clara… ese era su oponente.- ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacía su oponente quien preparaba sus brazos para atraparlo… Ash sabía que lo único que quería ese pokémon era aplastar cada uno de sus huesos.

-(Están enfermos).- Con un rostro serio se deslizo por debajo de las piernas de Graveler dejando a este sorprendido y aprovecho ese tiempo para lanzar la poké ball de Primeape.- ¡PRIMEAPE VE CON TODO!

 **PAAAAAM**

Un solo jab del campeón tipo lucha bastó para que Graveler retrocediera y soltara al ratoncito, sin perder tiempo Pikachu si impulso con ataque rápido hacia el pokémon que quería atacar a Ash, Este trato de conectar un puñetazo en el pequeño pokémon eléctrico que vio una oportunidad de conectar una cola férrea.

 **PAAAAM**

Pikachu sonrío al ver que esta vez su ataque había hecho que Graveler se estrellara con una de las rocas, Primeape comenzó a conectar una gran cantidad de jab con la izquierda en su contrincante… el cuerpo de este último estaba teniendo muchas grietas.- ¡Derechazo!

 **PAAAAAM**

Graveler se impactó al suelo por el poderoso golpe y quedando fuera de combate.

-Bien hecho los dos.- El pelinegro acarició la cabeza de Pikachu y aprovechó también para ver si estaba en un buen estado.- Esperemos que Donphan derrote a ese Graveler.

 **PAAAAM**

Ambas esferas de gran peso se dirigían contra el otro, Ash y los demás dieron un salto hacia atrás para no ser atrapado por los ataques.

Los dos trataban de superar al otro, pero Primeape cerró los ojos confiado al notar una pequeña grieta en el pokémon contrincante.

 **PAAAAAM**

La fuerza del pokémon tipo tierra fue superior y su ataque mandó a Graveler estrellarse contra una gran roca provocando que quedé fuera de combate.

Ash le sonreía a su agotado pokémon pero antes que lo regresara a su poké ball lograron escuchar como un pokémon caminaba hacia ellos.

Los cuatros al voltear se encontraron con el Graveler que había recibido el ataque de Pikachu, quien estaba siendo cubierto por una intensa luz.

-Mierda… ¡DONPHAN PROTECCIÓN!- El pokémon de Jhoto se había posicionado frente Ash, Pikachu y Primeape para que todos fueran cubiertos por el campo de fuerza.

Fueron testigos como la gran explosión no tuvo piedad ni con los inconscientes pokémon.

 **BOOOOM**

La poderosa explosión provocó que toda la cueva se moviera bruscamente como también que todo fuera cubierto por un intenso humo, el campo de fuerza se desvaneció en el mismo tiempo que todo el humo comenzaba a esparcirse.

Ash cayó de rodillas al suelo y respiraba con algo de dificultad… si se hubieran tardado un poco más hubieran sido consumidos por la explosión.

-¡Pika pi!

-¿Qué sucede Pikachu?- El ratoncito apuntaba hacia adelante por lo que Ash lo siguió con la mirada y quedo sorprendido al ver lo que quedaban de los Graveler.

Unas pequeñas rocas.

Salía mucho vapor de los Golbat que habían caído inconscientes cerca de los tipos roca, los cuales no respiraban.

¿Habían preferido suicidarse antes de saber que fueron derrotados por ellos?

Ash no lo entendía.

Primeape cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, el entrenador pudo entender a su poderoso campeón tipo lucha.

A estos pokémon le quedaba poca cordura.

Sin decir nada comenzó a salir de la cueva cascada seguido de sus pokémon.

Pikachu se detuvo un poco mirando con tristeza las pequeñas rocas para luego correr hacia su entrenador.

* * *

-Cada paso que damos siento que la temperatura baja más.

Los cuatros miraban el monte curiosos por los árboles que adornaban el lugar, al igual que la hierba alta y todas las cuevas que había hasta la cima.

Ya estaban a una gran altura y aún faltaba mucho pero mucho más.

-Chicos por ahora no vamos a investigar todas las cuevas.- Ash siguió la mirada de su Primeape al igual como la de Donphan y algo sorprendido observaba al Ursaring que había salido detrás de un árbol.

Le salió hasta un poco de baba cuándo su mirada se encontró con la del entrenador, sintiendo un leve escalofrío Ash decidió dar el primer movimiento.- ¡Primeape usa a bocajarro!

El pokémon tipo lucha se lanzó a gran velocidad hacía el gran oso, quien se había sorprendido por la enorme velocidad del pokémon del joven entrenador.

Primeape detuvo rápidamente su recorrido con un rostro serio para luego dar un gran salto hacia atrás.

¿La razón?

Pikachu chillo asustado al ver que del suelo había salido un enorme Onix que gruño al ver que su ataque había fallado, Ash maldijo al ver que nuevamente poco a poco estaban llegando más y más pokémon.

Onix dio un enorme rugido que provocó que cayeran una gran cantidad de rocas del cielo.

El pelinegro con un rostro serio dio la orden para cada pokémon para poder contrarrestar el ataque.- Pikachu comienza a escalar las rocas con cola férrea, Donphan protege utilizando desenrollar y Primeape avanza utilizando cross arm block.

Los tres pokémon asintieron a la orden de Ash, Pikachu cubriendo su cola con una poderosa cola comenzaba a escalar por cada una de las rocas para poder salir ileso, mientras que Donphan comenzó a rodar en ese mismo lugar para poder repeler cada roca que caía sobre él.

Gracias a su firme defensa Primeape estaba acercándose sin problemas a la serpiente de roca, la cual no le había gustado para nada ver como su ataque fue contrarrestado tan fácilmente, por lo que lanzó un aliento de dragón contra el pokémon tipo lucha.

 **BOOOM**

Ash ya estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, no estaba preocupado por su pokémon porque estaba seguro que su defensa era incluso mejor que la de Heracross si no por el Ursaring que podía aprovechar este momento para tomarlo por sorpresa.

Al esparcirse él humo solo pudo sonreír.

Al ver a su pokémon ileso y deteniendo sin dificultad las garras del oso, quien cegado por la furia abría su boca para lanzar un hiperrayo pero Primeape aprovecho ese momento para soltar su agarre para así conectar un rodillazo en el rostro del oso.

 **PAAAM**

Impactándose con brutalidad contra el suelo.

Pikachu aterrizó con una sonrisa al lado de Ash mientras que Donphan también se acercaba al pelinegro sin daño alguno.

Nuevamente Onix dio un rugido para luego envolverse con una energía amarilla y lanzarse contra Primeape.

-(Sería una buena opción detenerlo pero…)- El pelinegro prefería acabar esto rápido antes que aparecieran más pokémon… no le gustaría encontrarse con un Tyranitar en el camino.- ¡A BOCAJARRO!

Primeape captó de inmediato lo que su entrenador tenía pensado hacer, por lo que se lanzó a una gran velocidad contra Onix y al estar frente de él comenzó a conectar una lluvia de golpes que provocaban unas intensas ráfagas de aire como también pequeñas grietas en el terreno.

Ash sostenía con fuerza su gorro mientras trataba de ver todos los golpes que estaba lanzando su pokémon.

 **PAAAAAM**

Al conectar el último derechazo el cuerpo de Onix se partió en una gran cantidad de rocas, Pikachu quedó sorprendido por ver el estado del pokémon serpiente y le reprochó a su entrenador por dar esa orden.

-No te sobresaltes amigo.- El pelinegro solo miraba como los ojos del Onix parecían que no tenían vida.- Onix puede recuperar su cuerpo o reemplazarlo por rocas mucho más resistentes... se recuperará en algunas horas.

-¡GROAAAAAAAAARG!

Voltearon rápidamente al Ursaring que se levantaba rápidamente y comenzó a correr hacia el pelinegro, Primeape se iba a lanzar contra él pero Ash con su mano derecha le hizo señas que se detuviera.

Pikachu se lanzó a gran velocidad contra él al igual que Donphan con desenrollar.

Con mucha facilidad golpeó al ratón eléctrico haciéndolo revotar varios metros por el lugar, al igual como lo había hecho Graveler anteriormente logró detener el ataque de Donphan para luego levantarlo y haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo una y otra vez.

Para luego también lanzarlo lejos.

-¡PIKACHU, DONPHAN!- El oso lo miraba con gran furia y nuevamente comenzó a correr hacia él para atravesar su cuerpo con sus garras.

El pelinegro espero el momento preciso para dar un salto hacia atrás.- (Debo agradecer al maniático de rojo por ese combate)- Con una sonrisa desafiante lanzó otra poké ball cerca del oso.

 **PAAAAM**

Un puñetazo lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos, cegado con por la rabia y el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su rostro se lanzó contra el recién llegado Snorlax.

-Grrr.-Snorlax agarro las dos garras de Ursaring y ambos trataban de superar en fuerza al otro pero solo bastó unos segundos para que Snorlax comenzara hacer que su contrincante retrocediera.

-¡Golpe cuerpo!

 **PAAAAM**

El golpe había dejado al oso sin aliento y haciendo que sus patas no dejaran de temblar.

 **PAAAAM**

Otro puñetazo de parte de Snorlax bastó para dejar al oso inconsciente.

-Bien hecho Snorlax.- El chico acarició la espalda del gran pokémon normal para luego correr hacia sus pokémon heridos.- ¿Por qué no me dijeron que estaban tan agotados?- Con muy poco tacto se quitó la mochila para sacar algunas pociones y aplicarlas en sus pokémon.- Al parecer estos pokémon hacen más daño de lo que parecen.

Pikachu y Donphan nuevamente recuperados.

Cuando el pelinegro se estaba poniendo nuevamente la mochila sintió una fuerte tensión y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.- ¡!

Primeape y Snorlax se pusieron en guardia rápidamente pero el pelinegro negó algo confundido por esa sensación.- Debemos tener cuidado con los Ursaring también, estoy seguro que más arriba serán más poderosos cada uno de los pokémon que nos hemos enfrentado hasta ahora.

Los cuatro pokémon asintieron para luego comenzar a subir por las enormes escaleras que había en el monte… para poder llegar a la cueva espiral.

Primeape se detuvo unos segundos para voltear con un rostro de muy pocos amigos… lo único que pudo encontrar de peculiar era como el cuerpo de Onix comenzaba nuevamente a unirse, por lo que siguió su camino.

Si se hubiera quedado mirando un rato más se hubiera percatado la silueta que estaba cerca de un árbol.

Teniendo una siniestra sonrisa.

* * *

-Qué raro…

Clair no le había mencionado nada sobre esta cueva.

Regresó a todos su pokémon… a excepción de Pikachu claro.

El pelinegro no se había encontrado con ningún pokémon salvaje en esta cueva.

Y eso lo estaba inquietando…

Como si todo hubiera sido devorado.

-Pika…- Curioso al ver como su pokémon comenzaba a oler el lugar.

-¿Encontraste un olor conocido?

El ratoncito no estaba seguro al cien por ciento pero rápidamente comenzó a correr, ignoro por completo el agua que estaba por esta cueva mientras que Ash miraba con detalle cada parte del lugar.

Pikachu se acercó a unas rocas curioso, una de ellas habría abierto sus "ojos" rápidamente Pikachu esquivo la embestida de esa criatura y pudieron notar que se trataba de un Pupitar.

-Esta parte debe ser el territorio de la línea evolutiva de Larvitar.- El pelinegro ahora no sabía qué hacer, podría irse aprovechando que no estaba la madre de este pokémon pero podría encontrarse más adelante con ella/él y peor aún con mucho más pokémon salvajes de por medio.

Si la esperaba aquí al menos sería un combate de uno contra uno… Primeape, Sceptile e Infernape eran buenas opciones.

Charizard y Pidgeot también pero era mejor no arriesgarse a recibir una avalancha o roca afilada de estos pokémon.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta como el Pupitar se acercaba a él con un gran animo… hasta que comenzó acariciar las piernas del entrenador con su cuerpo.- ¿Mmm?

Pikachu saltó a su hombro preguntándole al pelinegro ciertas cosas.- Que yo sepa nunca hemos hecho amistad con un Pupitar Pikachu.- Ambos se miraban algo sorprendidos.- ¡Debe ser Larvitar!

El pokémon tipo roca saltaba animado al ver que el chico si lo recordaba, el pelinegro miraba con una sonrisa al ver lo que le estaba pidiendo Pupitar.- Lo siento pero ahora pesas como 150 kilos, aun no quiero perder mis brazos jaja.

Pupitar agacho un poco la mirada, al recordar que ahora su peso había aumentado considerablemente.

-¿Te costó acostumbrarte a vivir a este lugar?- Quizás podría tener un acompañante nuevo.

* * *

 _Ciudad Iris._

 _Una ciudad muy conocida por sus leyendas y sus dos torres._

 _Una de ellas ahora llamada la torre quemada._

 _La historia cuenta que en esa torre personas con maldad en su corazón, quienes estaban resentidos por la divinidad Ho-Oh provocaron un incendio en él cual murieron tres pokémon._

 _Ho-Oh sintiendo lastima por la muerte de las pobres criaturas, los hizo volver a la vida con su poder y regalándoles nuevas formas._

 _Formando al trió de los perros legendarios._

 _Los habitantes de esa ciudad siguen haciéndoles culto a Ho-Ho como a Lugia como también a los perros legendarios._

 _Pero muchos no saben y olvidan que otro ser vivo perdió la vida en ese día._

 _Una pequeña de nueve años que llevaba siempre consigo una linda muñeca._

 _Era una pequeña muy hermosa._

 _De largos cabellos dorados y unos hermosos ojos azules._

 _Siempre con su lindo kimono y un pequeño moño rojo haciendo una cola de caballo en su hermoso cabello._

 _La pequeña no solía tener amigos porque ella se sentía llena junto a una muñeca que había encontrado tirada en la calle._

 _Eso le había causado mucha tristeza por lo que la tomó con cuidado y se fue corriendo a su casa._

 _La limpio y quedó maravillada al ver que la muñeca de trapo era muy hermosa, al igual que ella usaba una cola de caballo para su largo pelo, le encantaba el color negro de este y los profundos ojos rojos de esta._

 _Le encantaba ver como las mangas grises de su ropa le quedaban largas, toda la ropa de ella era gris… como si la muñeca estuviera consumida por la soledad._

 _De alguna forma el tono de su color era más radiante desde que conoció a la pequeña Nozomi._

 _Sus padres no le gustaba para nada la muñeca que había traído su hija de la calle, los ponía nerviosos como si la muñeca estuviera juzgando cada uno de sus actos._

 _Tenía razones para hacerlo._

 _Eran solo apariencia y desde el punto de vista del juguete nunca vio una muestra de afecto hacia la pequeña… ella no fue creada por amor, al contrario solo había sido creada para tener las mejores cualidades de ambos adultos._

 _Ser una gran entrenadora como también estratega._

 _Nozomi a pesar de vivir en una casa sin amor siempre le daba una radiante sonrisa._

 _Como si vivir ya fuera el mejor regalo que pudiera tener._

 _Muchas veces trataban de tirar a la muñeca a la basura e incluso afuera de la ciudad pero de alguna u otra forma Nozomi siempre la terminaba encontrando._

 _Un día los dos adultos decidieron ir a la Torre Latón a pedirle al todo poderoso Ho-Oh que quitara las malas energías que tenía la muñeca._

 _Claro que esas intenciones se fueron al diablo cuándo la torre comenzó a ser consumida por las llamas, los adultos vieron que tenían poco tiempo antes de que la salida fuera bloqueada por el techo que se estaba derrumbando._

 _Pero Nozomi se había tropezado junto a su muñeca._

 _Ambos adultos le dieron una fugaz mirada, como si tuvieran una lucha moral de lo que tenían que hacer._

 _-Lo siento…- Al final no se decidieron sacrificar por algo a lo que en verdad no sentían afecto y solo siguieron corriendo._

 _La pequeña había soltado un suspiro lleno de tristeza… como si eso lo hubiera visto venir._

 _-Tendremos una muerte horrible Juppeta…- La pequeña se levantó como pudo ignorando como las intensas llamas comenzaban acercarse poco a poco, ella tomó con mucho cariño a su muñeca y la atrajo a su pecho.- Si volvemos a nacer… espero que nos conozcamos en otras circunstancias._

 _-[Nozomi… si no fuera por ti ya me hubiera convertido en un espíritu maligno, pero creo que en este momento hubiera sido lo mejor… tendría el poder para salvarte]_

 _-Si hubiera pasado eso… dudo que te haya encontrado Juppeta.- Unas pequeñas lagrimas se escapan del rostro de la pequeña.- Te quiero._

 _-[Yo también te quiero]_

* * *

 _Las llamas estaban consumiendo todo._

 _Pudo oír los chillidos de dolor de ciertos pokémon._

 _Estaba escuchando los gemidos de dolor de la dulce niña._

 _Lo que quedaba de la muñeca era solo su cara… pudo ver como de los cielos descendía una gran ave que por unos segundos había tapado el sol._

 _La divinidad que tanto respetaba esta ciudad había llegado para ver lo que había ocurrido._

 _ **-[Pobrecitos…]-**_ _La ave fénix de oriente cerró los ojos para que luego tres plumas las cuales tenían siete hermosos colores comenzaran a caer lentamente._

 _Al tocar los cadáveres de los pokémon fueron cubiertos por tres distintos elementos._

 _Por un intenso fuego casi dorado._

 _Por una gran cantidad de electricidad._

 _Y por último por una especie de torbellino de agua._

 _Dándole vida a Entei, Raikou y Suicune._

 _Luego el poderoso Ho-Oh dirigió su mirada a la pequeña e hizo que una luz rodeada a la pequeña.-_ _ **[Así al menos no sufrirás más]**_

 _La pequeña Nozomi había desaparecido por completo… dejando unos pequeños brillos blancos… mostrando la pureza del alma de la pequeña._

 _Se había ido sin sentir más dolor._

 _Las llamas se apagaron gracias a la lluvia que fue provocada por Suicune._

 _Ho-Oh comenzó a explicarle a los nuevos pokémon las funciones que le entregaría a cada uno de ellos en el mundo._

 _Pero a Juppeta no le importaba eso._

 _Solo algo tenía en su mente._

 _Envidia porque a esos pokémon se le había dado otra oportunidad ¿Por qué no lo hizo con Nozomi?_

 _¿Por qué un dios no se apiado de una pequeña niña?_

 _¿No era digna de recibir su poder?_

 _Ira contra esos perros legendarios y esa tal divinidad._

 _Quería venganza contra los padres de la pequeña._

 _Ho-Oh nuevamente emprendió vuelo dejando un hermoso arco iris a su paso._

 _Los perros también salieron a una gran velocidad hacia distintas direcciones._

 _Nadie pudo notar la gran energía maligna que se estaba reuniendo en la ahora llamada torre quemada._

 _Y como esta comenzaba a tomar la forma del pokémon conocido como Banette._

 _Con unos intensos ojos rojos y aun una poderosa aura negra cubría a la criatura._

 _Su color gris comenzó a cambiar a uno azulado._

 _Y rápidamente desapareció de esa torre con un solo objetivo._

 _¡Acabar con los padres de Nozomi!_

 _Luego de eso iría en busca de Ho-Oh para obtener respuestas._

 _Contenta aplicaría violencia si fuera necesario._

 _El poder que había adquirido… era descomunal._

 _En esa noche todos lograron escuchar unos desgarradores gritos de dolor, rápidamente todos juntos al líder de gimnasio de ese tiempo fueron a ver que sucedía en esa casa._

 _No había nadie que la estaba habitando._

 _Solo encontraron el marco roto con la foto de la familia cubierta de sangre y algunos hilos de alguna clase de marioneta._

* * *

Ash estaba tan concentrado en el combate que ni siquiera se había preguntado cómo carajo habían llegado a eso.

De un segundo para otro el pelinegro junto a su mejor amigo Pikachu habían sido atacados por una poderosa Tyranitar, el ratoncito se preparaba para lanzar un placaje eléctrico con toda sus fuerzas pero fue detenido fácilmente contra las rocas afiladas que había invocado el semi legendario.

Pikachu se preparaba para mostrar el resultado de su entrenamiento pero el pelinegro se lo había negado… Ash había mencionado que tenían que usar otra manera de vencer.

Pupitar se había puesto en el camino de su madre.

El pelinegro esperaba con un tono serio que su viejo amigo lograra convencer a esa poderosa Tyranitar… sin éxito.

Un solo golpe bastó para mandar a Pupitar estrellarse contra las rocas, el pelinegro no quería combatir contra la madre de su antiguo compañero de viaje.

De un momento a otro Pupitar fue cubierto por una intensa luz azulada.

Su cuerpo comenzó aumentar considerablemente.

Ash sonrío un poco al ver a su amigo llegar a su última etapa, pero esta sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato al ver como él recién evolucionado Tyranitar lanzó un poderoso hiperrayo contra ellos.

El pelinegro tuvo que dar un gran salto para poder salir ileso de la poderosa ráfaga de energía al igual que Pikachu, pero igual fueron atrapados por la gran explosión.

El instinto salvaje se había apoderado del pequeño Larvitar que había conocido hace años.

Todo había sido borrado y solo una cosa tenía en mente… acabar con los intrusos que habían entrado en su territorio.

Al esparcirse el humo ambos pokémon tipo roca miraban curiosos a la gran ave que llevaba en su lomo al pelinegro y al pequeño tipo eléctrico.

Llegando así a la situación actual del pelinegro.

Pidgeot solo se dedicaba a esquivar cada uno de los hiperrayo de ambas criaturas como también las rocas afiladas que invocaba la Tyranitar madre, mientras el hijo dio un fuerte rugido provocando que una gran cantidad de rocas cayeran desde arriba.

-¡Cúbrete con alas de acero!

Las alas de Pidgeot aumentaron de tamaño y fueron cubiertas por una energía blanca así Pidgeot logró cubrirlos con sus alas saliendo ilesos de todo el ataque de los semi legendarios.

El pelinegro aprovecho ese momento para preparar el escenario.

El escenario que acabaría con ambos Tyranitar.

-¡Ataque rápido!- Pidgeot asintió y de un segundo para otro los pokémon tipo roca veían como un veloz proyectil se acercaba a ellos.

 **PAAAAM**

Ambos recibieron un poderoso golpe por parte de las poderosas alas cubiertas de una energía blanca que les otorgaba el tipo acero, aun así estos pokémon se caracterizaban por su cuerpo muy resistente y rápidamente se recuperaron del golpe.

Ash solo sonreía… cosa que estaba preocupando un poco a Pikachu.

¿No estaba dudando en atacar a un pokémon que conocía?

También estaba atacando a su madre.

Los dos Tyranitar se preparaban para atacar pero sentía el peligro muy cerca.

Al voltear se encontraron con un Heracross que había impactado un poderoso mega cuerno seguido de un puño certero en la madre.

Primeape conectó una lluvia de golpes en el hijo.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

-Sigamos…- El pelinegro no se molestó en mirar hacia atrás al bajarse de Pidgeot, ignoró también las dudas de su fiel compañero.

Pidgeot, Primeape y Heracross lo entendían.

Ash estaba dejando de jugar al buen samaritano… dejo las cosas infantiles aun lado.

* * *

La cueva espiral…

De seguro este iba hacer uno de los mayores retos para el pelinegro.

Su nombre como lo indica… era una cueva en la que había que llegar a la cima subiendo como si estuviese en un torbellino.

-(De forma cuadrada)- Se le había pasado por la mente al pelinegro y estaba preparando todas sus poké ball.

Los necesitaría a todos.

Se sentía vigilado por todos lados.

Pokémon comenzaron a descender de la enorme cueva.

Golbat.

Graveler.

Golem.

Donphan.

Machoke.

Golduck.

Sneasel.

Weavile.

Magmar.

Onix.

Steelix.

Skarmory.

Quagsire.

Misdreavus.

Steelix.

Mismagius.

Machamp.

Hasta Ursaring que no les importaba tener que compartir este territorio con otras especies… de seguro por las condiciones climáticas en las que están viviendo.

Con un rostro serio el pelinegro lanzaba a todos sus pokémon… ignoraba por completo la intensa mirada que le daba una silueta rodeada por una oscura aura.

La cual desapareció físicamente pero se quedaría mirando el espectáculo.

-¡Chicos vamos con todos!- Todos sus pokémon rugieron en sus respectivos idiomas y se lanzaron a combatir contra la enorme cantidad de oponentes que no tendrían misericordia de ellos.

* * *

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

Gracias a su férrea defensa, Machamp salía ileso de la lluvia de puños sombras que lanzaba el Gengar de Silver.

Giovanni solo estaba de brazos cruzados analizando cada movimiento del pokémon fantasma, el tiempo que tardaba en lanzar esos puños especiales y la potencia de estos.

En su mejilla derecha se podía notar que su hijo había conectado un fuerte puñetazo en ella.

Silver estaba igual… solo que el puñetazo que había recibido en su mejilla izquierda había provocado también que su labio sangrara.

-Contraataca Machamp.- Detrás de su defensa… el tipo lucha tenía una enorme sonrisa.

 **PAAAAM**

Ambos pokémon habían conectado un puñetazo contra el otro, solo que Gengar salió más perjudicado al sentir una potente electricidad recorrer su cuerpo.

Machamp retrocedió unos pasos algo confundido por el golpe que había recibido… de un momento a otro la potencia de los ataques de Gengar había aumentado.

El líder del team rocket apretó un poco sus dientes frustrado de ver que su hijo aun reservaba algunos trucos bajo su manga.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Nuevamente Gengar comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de golpes utilizando los puños fantasmales, Machamp los repelaba utilizando sus puños cubierto de electricidad… poco a poco el tipo lucha ganaba terreno.

Las ráfagas de aire aumentaban su intensidad y algunas grietas eran provocadas en el campo de batalla.

Los puños sombras se detuvieron lo que causó confusión en el tipo lucha, confusión que pasó a sorpresa al ver que una gran bola sombra iba hacia él.

Cubriéndose con su aura conectó un "golpe karate" en la esfera de energía provocando que esta explotada y que ambos pokémon salieran volando hacia sus entrenadores.

-¿Puedes seguir?- Preguntaron ambos entrenadores a sus pokémon, los cuales asintieron con algo de dificultad.

Padre e hijo sabían que sus pokémon solo tenían fuerzas para un ataque más, Machamp corrió con toda su velocidad hacia el tipo fantasma… Silver notó las pequeñas grietas que había provocado el tipo lucha cuando comenzó a correr cubriéndose con esa aura.

Gengar junto sus manos para formar una bola sombra y también comenzó a correr hacia su enemigo.

Al estar a pocos metros de acercarse ambos pokémon dieron un enorme salto, Machamp fue el primero en atacar provocando que Giovanni sonriera.

Sin embargo…

Gengar había desaparecido para luego aparecer detrás de su rival e impactar su ataque.

 **BOOOOM**

Machamp tuvo un doloroso aterrizaje que provoco que se desmayara… Gengar sonrío más de lo habitual antes de también quedar inconsciente.

Sin decir absolutamente nada ambos entrenadores regresaron a sus pokémon a sus respectivas poké ball, Silver le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la suya para luego guardarla en su cinturón.

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte Silver.

-…- El pelirrojo solo lo miraba con un rostro serio antes de sacar otra poké ball.- Te he subestimado… tu nivel no ha disminuido en nada, pero ahora te mostrare que puedo conseguir fácilmente esa medalla.

Silver lanzó con fuerza su poké ball de la cual salió su Sneasel lista para poder combatir.

Giovanni sonrío un poco al ver como su hijo se había fortalecido mucho con el paso de los años, si lo comparaba con el chico de Pueblo Paleta que lucho contra los legendarios… el pelirrojo sería el ganador.

Pero Ash Ketchum tenía algo que Silver no.

Giovanni lo sabía.

Silver de alguna manera también lo estaba entendiendo mientras avanzaba el combate… él porque no había podido cumplir sus metas.

El chico de ojos plateado miraba sorprendido como Giovanni sacaba una ultra ball.

Su Rhyhon.

-Sal y obtén la victoria.- Giovanni también lanzó con fuerza la esfera en la que guardaba a su pokémon más poderoso.- ¡Rhyperior!

Tanto como Sneasel y Silver tragaron un poco de saliva al ver que Giovanni había decidido evolucionar a Rhydon… aun así al ver ahora el enorme peso que llevaba el pokémon tierra y roca, podía bajar su velocidad aún más.

Tenían que aprovechar eso.

-Machada.

Ambos puños del pokémon tipo roca fueron cubiertos por una energía blanca y luego dio un enorme salto hasta llegar donde Sneasel que miraba algo sorprendida la acción.

-¡Ahora!- Silver grito a todo pulmón para que su pokémon volviera en sí, con éxito el pokémon siniestro logró desaparecer de la vista del tipo roca.

-Aun así será inútil.- Giovanni solo miraba algo emocionado como el puño derecho de su pokémon se impactaba en el campo de batalla.

 **PAAAAAAM**

Dejando un enorme cráter.

Silver tuvo que dar un gran salto hacia atrás para no ser atrapado por el poderoso ataque, aun así tenía una pequeña sonrisa al ver que su pokémon no fue alcanzado por el devastador golpe y por lo emocionado que estaba.

Era jodidamente fuerte.

-(Su velocidad tuvo que haber disminuido tras ese ataque… es nuestra oportunidad).- El pelirrojo sabía que ni siquiera con un golpe con toda la fuerza de su pokémon bastaría para derrotarlo… pero solo tenía que realizar los preparativos para su victoria.- ¡Patada baja!

Sneasel apareció unos metros en frente de su contrincante y este por instinto se cubrió con ambos brazos para resistir ese terrible golpe, el pokémon de Silver dio un salto y luego impacto la poderosa patada que destruyó por completo la guardia de Rhyperior.

Dejando a este descubierto.

-¡Puño hielo!

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Cubriendo sus puños con una energía congelante conectó tres veloces golpes en su rival quien gruño por el dolor que sentía y como estos habías congelado levemente su cuerpo.

Al tocar el suelo Sneseal rápidamente volvió a brincar para nuevamente lanzar una patada baja.

 **PAAAAM**

La cual conecto en el rostro de Rhyperior quien por la potencia de la patada se había despegado del suelo para luego caer bruscamente de espalda.

-Bien hecho…- Susurro el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa a su pokémon y este le correspondió también con una.

Unos aplausos hicieron que ambos dirigieran la vista en él experto en tipo tierra, el cual parecía muy divertido con el resultado.- ¡Hahaha! Tienes razón me hubieras vencido en un combate por la medalla tierra.

-…- Silver frunció el ceño al oír el comentario de su querido padre mientras que su pokémon preparaba sus afiladas garras para enfrentar cualquier amenaza.

Rhyperior se levantó y no parecía muy lastimado… estaba sonriendo.

Silver sentía como la tensión del lugar aumentaba.

Giovanni ahora le daba una fría mirada.- Pero dime… ¿Puedes combatir contra el poder del líder del team rocket?

Rhyperior dio un enorme rugido y luego se lanzó contra el tipo hielo que lanzó de su boca una ráfaga congelante contra el tipo roca pero solo lanzó una enorme roca que estaba siendo envuelta por una energía carmesí.

-Romperocas…- Susurro el pelirrojo con un rostro serio sabiendo que la verdadera batalla recién comenzaba.- ¡Tajo umbrío!

 **PAAAAM**

* * *

Muy pocas veces Ash se dejaba llevar por sus instintos… esos que no le hacían pensar en la consecuencias de sus acciones y no le importaba el daño que provocaba a su alrededor.

El caso más obvio fue contra Lysson, ni siquiera había pensado en el estado que estaban sus pokémon y se lanzó junto a ellos para tratar de detener a Zygarde… causando que todos sus pokémon quedaran seriamente dañados y su propia "muerte".

La otra vez fue en su combate contra Silver… dejo de contenerse y ese combate había destruido por completo esa ruta como también el hogar de muchos pokémon salvajes.

Cuándo se dio cuenta de eso, Charizard estaba a punto de obtener la victoria contra el Nidoking azul de Silver.

Y también… ahora.

-¡Hojas navajas Bayleef!

Con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza la inicial tipo planta lanzó una gran cantidad de afiladas hojas las cuales provocaban pequeños cortes en los cuerpos de Graveler y su evolución. Quienes trataban de estar lo mejor cubiertos posibles… cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes lo más fuerte posible para soportar el enorme ardor que provocaban las hojas.

-¡AHORA!

El ataque consecutivo de la inicial de Jhoto se había detenido, los pokémon tipo roca volvieron abrir los ojos y quedaron sin habla al ver a los dos pokémon cangrejos a punto de impactar un poderoso golpe con sus pinzas que estaban cubiertas por una especie de torbellino de agua.

 **PAAAAAM**

Los graveler habían sido destrozados en miles de pedazos por los martillazos de Kingler y Corphish, Golem también pero este se había vuelto a unir realmente cabreado.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Una intensa ráfaga de fuego por parte de Torkoal hizo que Golem saliera disparado hasta unas rocas, el impacto lo había dejado inconsciente.

Ash respiraba con algo de dificultad.

Tenía algunas heridas por todo su cuerpo, al igual que todos sus pokémon… todos combatiendo intensamente contra los pokémon de este lugar.

Todos a excepción de Pikachu.

El solo esquivaba cada uno de los ataques pero no contraatacaba.

El pelinegro entendía el punto del pequeño tipo eléctrico, se habían pasado de la raya… estaban matando a algunos de los pokémon salvajes.

Claro ejemplo fueron los tipo agua que sin alguna muestra de arrepentimiento acabaron a los tipo roca.

Charizard había convertido en cenizas a algunos Skarmory al igual que Pidgeot con su onda ígnea, ahora el semi dragón estaba teniendo un intenso enfrentamiento contra un Tyranitar.

 **PAAAAM**

Un poderoso puñetazo de parte del pokémon tipo roca/siniestro había hecho retroceder varios metros al inicial de Kanto, golpe que lo había dejado un poco aturdido pero volvió en si justo antes de recibir otro puñetazo.

 **PAAAAM**

Tyranitar retrocedió un poco al recibir ese derechazo de parte del tipo fuego, de un segundo a otro el inicial de Kanto estaba en frente de él y Tyranitar intenso conectar otro golpe… sin éxito.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Tyranitar dio un gran grito de dolor al recibir una gran cantidad de puñetazos cubiertos de electricidad en su vientre… provocando pequeñas grietas en este.

La electricidad que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo lo estaba volviendo loco, rápidamente conectó un golpe con su cola en el rostro de Charizard y luego lanzó una ráfaga de energía oscura contra él.

Charizard lanzó una ráfaga de fuego para neutralizar el ataque.

 **BOOOOM**

Ash tenía que aprovechar ese momento para interferir.- ¡Garra dragón Gabite!

Del humo salió el "tiburón del desierto" el cual iba con sus garras envueltas por una energía azulada contra el semi legendario.

 **SLASH**

El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo retroceder y que Tyranitar apretara los dientes para aliviar el dolor.

Sentía como la temperatura del lugar se había elevado, al levantar la cabeza miraba frustrado como un potente lanzallamas dirigía hacia él.

 **BOOOOM**

 **PAAAAM**

Charizard y Gabite sonreían al ver que su contrincante cayó al suelo y mucho vapor salía de su cuerpo.

No respiraba.

 **PAAAAM**

Infernape tenía un intenso combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra dos Machoke, iban muy empatados pero… el inicial de Sinnoh comenzó a retroceder rápidamente cuándo otro Machoke se había unido al combate.

-¡Treparrocas!

-¡Groaaaaarg!- Infernape captó el mensaje y esquivo un puño dinamico de Machoke para luego dar un brinco hacia atrás, momento en donde Torterra pisoteo con fuerza el terreno provocando que una enorme roca saliera debajo de los tipo lucha de Kanto.

Infernape le levanto el pulgar con una pequeña sonrisa a su viejo compañero de batallas y ambos comenzaron a escalar la gran roca para acabar con el combate.

Al llegar arriba Infernape lanzó una ráfaga de fuego mientras que Torterra una bola de energía de color verde.

 **BOOOOM**

La combinación de ambos ataques fue tan devastadora que también provocó que la roca fuera destruida… al esparcirse el humo los tres tipo lucha habían quedado con graves heridas y respiraban con dificultad.

Los Golbat esquivaban los chorros de agua de Buizel, Totodile y Wartortle sin saber que estaban cayendo en su propia derrota.

 **TAAAAAM**

Curiosos algunos miraban como fueron atrapados por los látigos cepas de Ivysaur quien dio un enorme grito dando el inicio del ataque.

Glalie lanzó una tormenta de hielo que termino congelando a la mayoría de los murciélagos. Los tipo agua sonrieron al igual que el tipo planta y el tipo hielo.

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

Breedill tenía un veloz combate contra uno de los Sneasel, cuándo sentía que otro pokémon de esa especie se acercaba para atacarlo emprendía vuelo rápidamente.

Momento que aprovecha Gliscor para lanzar una gran cantidad de pequeñas rocas afiladas.

 **PAAAAM**

Weavile apareció delante de sus pre evoluciones y a una velocidad increíble comenzó a repeler todas las rocas afiladas.

Breedill nuevamente se lanzó el ataque cubriendo sus aguijones con una energía de color verde y las juntó formando una gran "X".

Weavile cubrió sus garras con una energía de color morado para poder detener el ataque de la abeja, esta dio un zumbido a su compañero quien asintió para luego emprender vuelo hacia donde estaban combatiendo las aves contra otros Skarmory y Golbat.

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

Los Sneasel también tuvieron la orden de buscar a otro contrincante y se habían fijado en el ratón eléctrico que miraba con tristeza todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Magmar lanzaba una potente llamarada contra Donphan que se dirigía hacia él utilizando desenrollar.

La estrella de fuego estaba disminuyendo considerablemente su tamaño pero también la velocidad de Donphan.

 **BOOOOM**

Al esparcirse el humo provocado por la explosión, Magmar sonreía al ver al tipo tierra respirar con dificultad y con algunas quemaduras por todo su cuerpo.

En ese momento no se dio cuenta de cómo cierto pokémon se había abalanzado sobre él.

Sorprendido el tipo fuego dio un salto hacia atrás para salir ileso del golpe cuerpo de Snorlax, quien parecía frustrado al ver que su ataque había fallado por lo que siguió atacándolo lanzándose puñetazos que Magmar esquivaba con facilidad.

Hasta que se vio arrinconado por unas rocas.

Snorlax se preparaba para lanzar un derechazo con todas sus fuerzas pero en el último segundo Margar se deslizó por debajo de sus piernas.

 **PAAAAM**

La fuerza del puñetazo fue tanta que había destruido la enorme roca y provocando unas grietas en las "paredes" de la cueva.

Magmar aprovecho ese momento para lanzar una poderosa llamarada que el tipo normal no podría esquivar.

 **BOOOOM**

El ataque provoco una explosión y Donphan se preparaba nuevamente para lanzarse contra el tipo fuego que le había hecho mucho daño a su compañero.

Pero sus planes fueron detenidos cuando del humo salió un potente rayo de energía dorado que impacto en Magmar.

Snorlax había salido sin mucho daño y solo observaba seriamente al inconsciente tipo fuego.

Dophan solo le sonreía a su compañero.

Más arriba Sceptile destruía con sus hojas agudas las bolas sombras que le lanzaba Mismagius y sus pre evoluciones.

Momento que aprovechaba Quilava para dar un rugido y una gran cantidad de rocas cubiertas por unas intensas llamas cayeran desde el cielo.

Los Onix y Steelix trataba detenerlos con sus colas… algunos los conseguían.

Tauros cubierto por una energía rosada se lanzó en contra de un Donphan dejando a este muy lastimado por su cabezazo zen.

Muk saltó encima de un Golduck que gritaba de dolor al sentir como el toxico cuerpo del pokémon tipo veneno comenzaba a derretir su cuerpo.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Staraptor y Swellow conectaron sus pájaro osado en Mismagius, dejando a Sceptile listo para acabar con los Misdreavus con sus afiladas hojas cubiertas por una energía verde.

 **SLASH**

Sceptile le dio una pequeña sonrisa a los dos pokémon voladores para luego lanzarse contra los Quagsire… al ser muy vulnerables contra el tipo planta sería muy fácil poder acabar con ellos.

-¡Pidgeot y Noctowl!- Los otros dos pokémon voladores faltantes fijaron sus miradas en Ash.- ¡Junto a Gliscor traten de ayudar a Quilava contra esos Onix!

Los dos asintieron y junto a Gliscor comenzaron atacar a las serpientes de roca, mientras Quilava se concentraba en combatir contra él Steelix.

Lanzallamas contra el dragón aliento.

 **BOOOOM**

Gliscor lanzó una enorme cantidad de rocas afiladas que aumentaron su velocidad gracias a las ráfagas de aires provocadas por Noctowl.

De alguna forma estas provocaron grietas en los cuerpos de todos los Onix.

Pidgeot se lanzaba a gran velocidad contra ellos usando una combinación de ataque rápido y ala de acero.

 **PAAAAM**

Solo bastó una embestida de Aldebarán para detener la rodada del Donphan salvaje, luego nuevamente conecto un cabezazo dejando fuera de combate al tipo tierra.

Heracross se había unido al combate del líder de los Tauros, para él también era sencillo detener la rodada de sus rivales y luego los sorprendía conectando un puño certero.

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

Por ultimo… Primeape tenía un intenso intercambio de golpes contra el Machamp, ambos se venían con una gran intensidad cada vez que un golpe conectaba en él otro.

El ratón eléctrico negaba con la cabeza algo preocupado… esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Ash y los demás estaban llegando demasiado lejos, estos pokémon no tenían la culpa de lo que iba a suceder con el pueblo ¿verdad?

Entonces… ¿porque sus amigos no tenían remordimiento en dañar a los otros?

No lo comprendía.

-¡Pikachu cuidado!

Con el grito del pelinegro pudo volver a la realidad y miró sorprendido como los Sneasel se abalanzaban contra él utilizando tajo umbrío.

 **SLASH**

-¡MIERDA!

-¡PIKA!- El tipo eléctrico miraba atónico como su entrenador había recibido ese ataque por él… incrédulo observaba la sangre que comenzaba a salir.

Gabite y Charizard al ver eso iban rápidamente ayudar a su entrenador pero algunos pokémon se habían puesto en su camino… como en el de todos los demás.

Parecía como si esto no tuviera fin.

Los pokémon salvajes sonreían… todos.

Pikachu por primera vez lo notó.

Como incluso los Ursaring y Tyranitar estaba trabajando con las otras especies solo para poder destrozarlos a ellos.

No se iban a quedar conformes con solo dejándolos fuera de combate… esto no era una batalla como contra el trió del team rocket, ni por una medalla o como en la liga pokémon.

Era parecido a las intenciones que tenía la cazadora J no… mucho peor.

Ash cayó de rodillas al suelo y apretaba con fuerza su abdomen para tratar de aliviar el ardor que estaba sintiendo.

Los Sneasel se preparaban para terminar con el trabajo con una sonrisa.

 **PAAAAM**

El Sneasel de la derecha salió disparado por una cola férrea de parte de Pikachu.

La fuerza fue tanta qué el pokémon salvaje tuvo una brutal caída.

 **CRACK**

Ash miro incrédulo como a causa de Pikachu ese pokémon se había roto el cuello.- ¿Pika… chu?

Ignorando por completo a su entrenador comenzó almacenar una gran cantidad de electricidad en sus mejillas, los dos pokémon restantes se habían abalanzado contra el ratón eléctrico que solo dio un brinco para esquivar los puño hielo de sus contrincante.

-¡CHUUUUU!

 **BOOOOM**

Pikachu al aterrizar rápidamente corrió para ver el estado de su entrenador, quien lo miraba con un rostro algo cansado.- Jeje al final encontraste la respuesta solo ¿he? Jeje menos mal porque o sino tendría que darte una gran patada.

El ratón eléctrico solo le reprocho que dejara de hablar y comenzó a buscar en la mochila del chico unas vendas.- ¡Pikaaa!- Con todo su fuerzo el pequeño Pikahcu había logrado vendar las heridas del chico, quien le acaricio detrás de sus orejas con mucho cariño.

-Gracias Pikachu…- El pelinegro se levantó con algo de dificultad para luego mirar con un rostro serio a los pokémon salvaje.- Ahora quiero que vayas ayudar a los demás.

-¡Pika!

Impulsandose con ataque rápido el ratoncito fue ayudar a los demás… gracias al pequeño Pikachu comenzaban a tener una ventaja.

-¡Rayo!

BOOOOM

-¡Movimiento sísmico!- Luego dirigió su mirada en el pokémon tipo planta de Kanto.- ¡Bomba lodo, Wartortle hidrobomba!

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

-¡Onda ígnea!

-¡Desenrollar!

Snorlax y Donphan comenzaron a rodar a una gran velocidad para acabar con los Magmar que trataban de detenerlos con sus llamaradas.

-¡Giga Impacto Aldebarán!

Los pokémon de Ash comenzaban a derrotar a sus oponentes uno por uno… pero por cada pokémon que vencían llegaban dos más.

Sus fuerzas se estaban agotando.

Desde la reciente Beedrill hasta Pidgeot y Charizard estaban respirando con dificultad.

 **PAAAAM**

Sceptile trataba de levantarse sin éxito.

Quilava trató de lanzar otra ráfaga de fuego pero de su boca solo había salido vapor, Onix solo miraba eso con una enorme sonrisa.

 **PAAAAM**

Con un golpe de cola por parte de la serpiente de roca, el inicial de Jhoto salió disparado hasta chocar con unas rocas.

Onix se envolvió con una energía blanca y se abalanzó contra su único objetivo… el entrenador quien lo miraba de una manera retadora.

No le temía.

Seguía con un rostro sereno, el pelinegro estaba tratando de calcular la velocidad del pokémon roca… se dio cuenta tarde que no iba a poder moverse a tiempo.

-(Es el primer día y sí que hemos tenido problemas… santa mierda)- Ash solo miraba hacia el frente al notar como una silueta corría a una gran velocidad hacia él.

Deteniendo el recorrido de la serpiente con sus manos… aunque estaba retrocediendo poco a poco.

-Infernape…- El pelinegro miraba algo sorprendido a la inicial de fuego que no apartaba su mirada de él, Ash podía ver en esos ojos azules toda la determinación que tenía y la preocupación que tenía por él.- ¡Envite ígneo!

Infernape dio un fuerte rugido antes de envolverse en unas poderosas llamas azules con las cuales apretó con toda su fuerza la cabeza del Onix… las llamas comenzaron apoderarse de todo su cuerpo.

 **BOOOOM**

Onix retrocedió algunos metros pero no pensaba rendirse y mucho menos Infernape.

Ash solo sonreía.- Es verdad… no llegamos hasta aquí solo para ser asesinados por estos pokémon y ser como los demás entrenadores que subieron este monte ¡VAMOS A CONQUISTARLO!

Infernape se había cubierto con unas rojas llamas y asentía a las palabras de su entrenador.

-No podemos perder aquí, tengo que detener a Giovanni… a Lysson, tengo que hacer que las chicas puedan vivir con tranquilidad ¡Debo ser más fuerte! ¡Debemos ser más fuertes!

Los pokémon del chico miraban incrédulos como Ash apretaba los puños y una energía con un tono azulado, que mostraba de alguna forma pureza lo estaba comenzando a envolver.

Los pokémon tipo fantasma lograron sentir como las almas de Infernape y Ash se unieron.

-¡AAAARHHHHHH!- Gritaron Ash e Infernape lo que provocaron que esté ultimo fuera cubierto por un tornado de fuego azul.

Charizard, Pikachu, Pidgeot y los demás sintieron como el poder de su compañera incrementaba de manera descomunal, al igual que todo el monte plateado… el misterioso observador abrió los ojos como platos y decidió desaparecer de ese lugar.

* * *

En una oculta cueva protegida por los Steelix y Magmar, una poderosa ave la cual tenía partes de cuerpo cubiertas por unas hermosas llamas las cuales eran eternas abría los ojos al sentir el increíble poder desde la cueva espiral… curiosa se levantó y se quedó observando desde afuera de su cueva.

Sea lo que fuera… esta no tenía alguna esencia maligna por lo que no era un peligro para ella.

Por ahora.

* * *

Giovanni regresaba a su Flygon con un rostro sereno.

-Buen trabajo.- Nuevamente posiciono la veloz ball en su cinturón para luego caminar hacia el campo de batalla.

Bueno lo que quedaba de él.

Se acercó con cuidado a su inconsciente hijo y a su Nidoking también yacía en el suelo.

-Aun no me puedo creer que hayas logrado derrotar a mi Rhyperior.- Tomó la poké ball del pokémon de su hijo y lo regresó.- No solo eso… si hubieras resistido unos segundos más tu hubieras salido ganador… realmente no tengo palabras para ti Silver.

Aun así el líder del team rocket se dio cuenta de algo… su hijo había tenido un combate anteriormente.

Su cuerpo estaba algo lastimado, lo supo cuando impacto un gancho en su estómago.- Si no hubiera sido por eso… ¿Hubiera perdido?

Recordó que cuándo lo llamó estaba combatiendo contra algunos motociclistas… quizás por esas heridas comenzó a devolverles el favor de la misma manera.

Tomó a su hijo con cuidado y pudo ver su rostro sereno llenó de heridas y de un poco de sangre… soltó un suspiro y lentamente lo atrajo hacia él.- Quizás sea la única oportunidad de darte uno… yo…

Ni siquiera Giovanni sabía las palabras que estaba buscando.

* * *

 _Insertar canción: pokémon XY &Z Opening_

* * *

Al esparcirse el tornado de fuego pudieron ver claramente a la inicial de fuego.

Todos miraban incrédulos como sus llamas rojas habían obtenido un color azulado… el pelaje de su rostro había obtenido la forma del cabello de Ash al igual como su color.

Al menos solo sus puntas.

También en su cuerpo llevaba dos objetos nuevos… una especie de bufanda de un intenso color carmesí, pikachu quedó incrédulo al ver que era la misma bufanda que llevaba Ash.

Lo último era una especie de báculo que llevaba en su espalda de un tono azul oscuro.

-¡Vamos Infernape!

-[¡SI ASH!]- El pelinegro se había sorprendido un poco al escuchar el tono de su pokémon… como el de una chica muy energética, con una sonrisa en ambos comenzaron con el contragolpe.

Una especie de aura azulada envolvía el cuerpo de Infernape quien había desaparecido de la vista de todos los presentes.

Para luego aparecer en frente de Onix y conectó un poderoso golpe que destruyo todo su cuerpo.

Incluida su cabeza.

-[Eso te paso por lastimar a Ash]- En su cabeza había escuchado la advertencia de su entrenador y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás para poder esquivar el hiperrayo de Machamp..

Pidgeot enfocó su mirada en Ash, podía ver como la energía que lo envolvía había desaparecido… vio como Ash tomaba una pose de combate.

Preparando su puño izquierdo para conectar un gancho.

No… un uppercut.

Luego el tipo lucha de cuatro brazos golpeó con fuerza el terreno… provocando una avalancha, Pidgeot protegió a los más pequeños cubriéndolos con sus alas de acero, Donphan utilizo protección para proteger a los demás.

Pikachu miraba incrédulo como también Ash estaba esquivando las pocas rocas que caían sobre él como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Como si sus instintos se hubieran agudizado.

Infernape comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad en zigzag esquivando todas las rocas y al llegar en frente de Tyranitar uso la misma posición de Ash.

 **PAAAAM**

Conectando un poderoso uppercut en su contrincante que se había despegado del suelo por la fuerza de este.

Una gran cantidad de Golduck se lanzaron contra la inicial de Sinnoh utilizando cuchillada, Infernape estaba esquivando a todos con mucha tranquilidad… hasta que uno de los Golduck la había atrapado desprevenida.

 **SLASH**

-¡Pika!- Nadie entendió porque Pikachu estaba tan alarmado pero al ver a su entrenador quedaron igual… el brazo derecho de Ash también comenzó a sangran como el de Infernape.

-¡ESTO NO ES NADA!

Infernape asintió y con unos rápido movimientos sacó su báculo con el cual comenzó atacar a todos los tipo agua con suma facilidad.

 **PAAAAM**

A todos les sorprendía el increíble manejo que tenía Infernape con esa arma… como si la hubiera usado toda su vida.

Uno se había alejado para atacar a distancia con una hidrobomba pero Infernape solo dio un pequeño grito antes de que su báculo comenzar a brillar y alargar su tamaño.

 **PAAAAM**

Golduck salió disparado contra unas rocas y en unos segundos después perdió el conocimiento.

Machamp dio un enorme salto contra el tipo fuego, quien trato de atacarlo con su báculo pero fue detenido por dos brazos del tipo lucha.

Machamp aterrizó de espaldas de Infernape… la cual nuevamente guardó su báculo en su espalda.

Ambos pokémon esperaron que la pequeña roca que había saltado cuando Machamp tocó el suelo… volviera a caer para comenzar con el combate.

 **PAAAAAM**

Ambos se dieron vuelta y comenzaron un intenso combate, cada golpe provocaba ráfagas de aires y unas grietas en las rocas.

Unos pequeños moretones se veían en el rostro de Ash pero no se veía muy preocupado por eso.- (Ahora una patada ígnea Infernape).

-[Entiendo]- La inicial de fuego pudo darse cuenta que cada golpe que recibía también dañaba al pelinegro, por lo que decidió dejar de jugar y probar su nueva defensa para acabar con el combate de una vez.

Ahora estaba bloqueando los miles de golpes del tipo lucha sin mucha dificultad, aun así sentía como sus brazos comenzaban adormeciendo… pero Machamp no lo estaba notando al estar cegado por la furia.

Por lo que lanzó un derechazo con su defensa muy abierta y Ash lo notó.- ¡AHORA!

Infernape dio un salto y cubrió su pierna derecha con unas llamas azules.

 **PAAAAAM**

El maestro de las artes marciales retrocedió varios metros, su rostro le ardía demasiado pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Pikachu y los demás notaron que Ash e infernape estaban realizando los mismos movimientos, ahora el pelinegro había abierto un poco sus piernas, preparándose para lanzar un derechazo.

Primeape sonreía para sus adentros al ver que Ash ya dominaba esa posición por completo.

Mientras Ash hacia esos movimientos el puño derecho de infernape se cubría por unas hermosas llamas azules que comenzaron a tomar la forma del rostro de un animal.

Un tigre.

-¡VAMOS INFERNAPE!

En tan solo unos segundos Infernape había aparecido enfrente de Machamp y conectó el poderoso golpe rápidamente.

 **PAAAAAM**

 **BOOOOOM**

El puñetazo provoco una gran explosión donde los pokémon salvajes que quedaban tuvieron que cubrirse para no ser lastimados.

Ya no sabían que pensar de ese entrenador y ese pokémon que había cambiado de forma… pero no podría ser derrotados todos a la vez ¿Verdad?

Por lo que aprovecharon que todavía el humo no se esparcía y se lanzaron contra Infernape.

Lo que no sabían es que Ash había visto cada movimiento de ellos y eso era lo mismo que la inicial de fuego lo haya visto.

Ash inhaló una gran cantidad de aire al igual que Infernape para luego lanzar un poderoso lanzallamas.

Charizard miraba incrédulo el poder de esa ráfaga de fuego azul… era muy superior a la suya.

Todos los pokémon fueron atrapados por el enorme poder de fuego.

 **BOOOOM**

Al esparcirse el humo Pikachu y los demás vieron como la aura que envolvía a Infenape se desvanecía, haciendo que la inicial cayera de rodillas al suelo.

Ash también sentía como las fuerzas lo abandonaban… además que sus piernas no dejaban de temblar.

Rápidamente Sceptile lo atrapó en sus brazos, el pelinegro solo sonreía.- Jajaja veo que aun dependo de esa forma…

Al menos debía agradecer que su condición física era mucho mejor que la que tenía en Kalos… ya no sentía el enorme dolor que le daba antes.

* * *

-Llegamos a la cima.- Ash e Infernape habían llegado cargándose entre ellos mientras lo demás acababan con los pocos pokémon que se interponían entre ellos.

Debían agradecer a esa forma que obtuvo Infernape al ver que ahora los pokémon salvajes se la pensaban dos veces antes de lanzarse contra ellos.

Pero sabrían que para mañana no sería lo mismo.

Al llegar a la cima del monte el único color que existía era blanco…

El cielo.

El suelo cubierto por la nieve…

Gabite no estaba para nada contento con eso.

Pidgeot levantó la mirada con un rostro serio informándoles a los demás que muy pronto comenzaría a granizar.

Gabite comenzó a insultar en su respectivo idioma.

Wartortle se tiró en la nieve murmurando cosas como que hace tiempo no temía tanto por su vida.

-Bueno chicos será mejor que construyamos un refugio.- Sus pokémon le daban curiosas miradas al chico que con suerte se mantenía en pie.- Luego de eso hablaremos de lo que pasó en la cueva espiral.

Todos asintieron por lo que Gliscor comenzó a invocar unas enormes rocas puntiagudas, las cuales comenzaron a ser cortadas por Sceptile y Beedrill.

Así todos comenzaron ayudar para formar una gran cueva donde pudieran descansar en estos días.

Poco a poco en el lugar comenzó a granizar… realmente la hubieran sufrido si estuvieran afuera.

Al menos estaban alegres que así ningún pokémon se acercaría a ellos por la noche.

Ash rápidamente sacó las pociones para aplicarla en todos sus pokémon para luego sacar los suministros y que pudieran comer luego de tan largo día.

-…- Ash frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que la comida y el agua no les duraría la semana… con suerte tendrían para tres.

No era culpa de sus pokémon, gastaron mucha energía hoy y él no iba hacer un aguafiestas, no iba a decir nada… aun si tenía que darles de su parte de comida a ellos.

Tenían que sobrevivir como sea.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Totodile le entregaba una baya aranja.- ¿Para mí?

-¡Dile!- El inicial de agua sonreía mientras extendía más sus cortos brazos, Ash sonrío con ternura al ver que su pokémon le daba esa fruta pensando que obtendría los mismo resultados que cuándo las come un pokémon… sin reprochar nada comenzó a comerla.

-woow ¡Esta muy buena Totodile!- El pelinegro con una sonrisa comenzó acariciar la cabeza del pokémon quien reía al sentir las cálidas manos del chico.

Quilava encendió una fogata, Pikachu sacó de la mochila una de las sopas instantáneas con sabor a pollo para el pelinegro pero se quedó pensando en cómo echaría el agua caliente al frasco.

-Me hubiera gustado tener un termo o al menos que alguien supiera escaldar- Susurró el pelinegro para luego tratar de levantarse pero los látigos de Bayleef lo volvieron a tumbar en el suelo.- ¡Bueno, bueno no hago nada tranquilos ya entendí!

Pikachu tomó ahora una de las botellas con agua que habían traído y hecho agua hasta llenar el envase de la sopa instantánea, luego Ivysaur ls tomó con sus látigo cepas arriba del fuego hasta que estuviera lista para que Ash pudiera comerla.

El pelinegro sentía las duras miradas de sus pokémon y el chico suspiró… tendría que explicar algo de lo que aún no estaba seguro.

¿Ese poder es a causa de los lazos con sus pokémon o por estar cerca de Zygarde?

No… el mismo pokémon legendario se había sorprendido de la forma que había obtenido Greninja.

Era algo nueva para todos.

Espera… ¿No que la aldea de ninjas había mencionado que hace muchos años atrás un Greninja muy diferente a los demás los había salvado?

Alguien más pudo llevar a cabo esta transformación… si hubiera sido un ninja es de seguro que en esos años de guerra hubiera tenido un fuerte lazo y el mismo objetivo que su pokémon.

Terminar con la guerra y poder disfrutar su vida junto a la paz.

El pelinegro sonrío un poco al pensar eso… ya que algo así quería conseguir él.

Luego quizás se dedique a formar a las nuevas generaciones… si… eso sonaba genial.

Que los nuevos entrenadores estuviesen preparados para combatir estas amenazas.

Que puedan apoyarse entre ellos… así nadie pasaría por lo que estaba pasando él y sus pokémon.

-¡PIka!

Ash abrió los ojos al ver que todos sus pokémon había hecho un círculo alrededor de él… Ash suspiró antes fr comenzar a explicarles lo mejor que podía esa nueva forma.

Y así terminó el primer día de Ash y sus pokémon en el monte plateado.

* * *

-¿Cuánta falta para llegar a Pueblo Paleta?

-Tranquilo ya vamos a llegar… eres peor que un niño.

-Con ese carácter nunca conseguirás novio.- El hombre trató de provocar a su compañera pero esta ni se inmutó por su comentario y siguió avanzando.- Tks.

-No necesito novios… por lo que se nuestro objetivo tiene 15 años ¿no?- La chica de cabello corto y de color rosa solo se lamía los labios mientras un tono rosado pintaba sus mejillas.- Como me gustan y creo que el nieto del profesor tiene la misma edad... tendré doble diversión al parecer.

El peli negro que la acompañaba solo sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar a su compañera y como esta comenzaba a dejarse llevar por sus fantasías.- Espero que si el chico decide unirse a nosotros no tenga que hacer equipo contigo.

-Va unirse no te preocupes…- La mujer peli rosa que tenía el mismo color en sus ojos sonreía mientras comenzaba apresurar el paso.- Por lo que he investigado sobre él es un chico impulsivo pero también alguien que arriesgaría todo por salvar a los que rodean, si atacamos a sus pokémon y amigos… no pondrá resistencia alguna.

Ambos soldados del team rocket comenzaron a correr a una gran velocidad por todo el bosque, esquivaban sin mucha dificultad los ataques de los pokémon insecto.

La peli rosa algo cansada de estos pokémon utilizo su porra eléctrica ocasionando que el pobre Weedle quedara en muy mal estado.

Los demás pokémon al ver eso huyeron asustados.

-Entonces… ¿Para qué vamos a este lugar?

-Quiero probar a ese chico... quiero saber porque Giovani-sama lo quiere tanto en la organización.- El rostro serio de la mujer fue reemplazado por una sonrisa.- Además que…

Su compañero suspiro.- Te lo quieres coger.

-Exacto.- La peli rosa detuvo su movimiento y rápidamente lanzó una poké ball al suelo.

-¡!- Su compañero se había dado cuenta tarde la situación.- ¡Mierda!

De un segundo a otro fue atrapado por una especie de raíces de alguna especie de árbol gigante, trató de sacar su poké ball pero fue inútil.

En cambio la soldada del team rocket se había salvado al utilizar vuelo con su Staraptor, ahora aterrizó mirando con él ceño fruncido a la castaña que estaba parada de brazos cruzados frente a ella.

Sonriendo junto a un Venusaur.

-Siento arruinar tus planes queridas.- Kaori le daba una "dulce" sonrisa a la mujer.- Pero ese chico ya está marcado por mí.

-Hump.- La peli rosa lentamente acercaba su mano derecha a su cinturón.- ¿Cómo supiste que estaríamos aquí?

La castaña solo se encogió de hombros.- Tengo contactos aéreos.- Luego de eso miró con un rostro serio a la mujer.- Bueno creo que las charlas las dejaremos para cuándo te tenga de rodillas.

-No te confías mocosa… no todos los soldados somos patéticos como mi compañero.

-¡Te escuche maldita!

La castaña sonrío.- Sé que eres fuerte.- la integrante del team rocket también sonrió a la castaña al ver que esta había regresado a su pokémon.- Pero eso tampoco hará mucha diferencia ¡Sal Pinsir!

El escarabajo solo miro con el rostro serio al Staraptor que le devolvía la mirada, ambos ansiosos esperaban la orden de su entrenadora

-¡ATAQUE RÁPIDO!- Gritaron ambas a todo pulmón.

 **PAAAAM**

Fearow miraba desde lejos la batalla junto a su bandada… le había prometido al chico proteger el pueblo en su ausencia pero también cuidar especialmente a su madre y a Kaori.

Si llegaban más él entraría a la escena.

De alguna manera confiaba en que la chica podría derrotar a ambos soldados.

* * *

 _¿Por qué lo sigo haciendo?_

 _Ya maté a los padre de Nozomi… esas otras personas no tenían nada que ver…_

 _¿Por qué me volví de esa manera?_

 _-…- Cierto el mundo me quitó a Nozomi… ella me había salvado de convertirme en un Banette anteriormente._

 _Te decepcione querida._

 _Al menos tratare de dejar de asesinar personas… tengo demasiado odio… no puedo controlarlo._

 _Debo irme a un lugar en donde ningún ser humano iría._

 _Al menos que tenga demasiada idiotez._

 _Al monte plateado… así solo podré desquitarme con los humanos que ya fueron condenados cuándo dieron el primer paso dentro del monte._

 _No me haré responsable de mis actos… pero eso no querrá decir que no disfrutare escuchando sus gritos de dolor._

 _Ni tampoco cuando pierden la cordura y se conviertan en una más de mis marionetas._

* * *

Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos que tuvo esa Banette variocolor antes de adentrarse en el monte plateado hace décadas.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 11.**

 **21.000 palabras y algo... LA PUTA MADRE ¡lo logré!**

 **Perdí todo el sábado pero lo logré jaja**

 **¡Por los comentarios!**

 **Nozomi: Significa esperanza al igual que una especie de luz... algo que hacía juego con lo que necesitaba esa muñeca para no convertirse en un Banette.**

 **Juppeta: Nombre japones de Banette... que es Referencia al creador de Pinocho.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SilverPhantomn: Muchas gracias Silver jaja y bueno creo que esta vez si les daré el gusto porque creo que si tendrá en un futuro un Ralts, disculpa si es corto mensaje es que... estoy en blanco ahora mismo jaja ¡ADEMÁS ESTA LLOVIENDO! QUIERO MOJARME jaja ¡Cuidate!**

 **BlackAuraWolf: Bueno lo que pasa es que la mayoría de los soldados del team rocket tienen algo contra Silver y la verdad es algo complejo de escribir en una respuesta de comentario jaja, la verdad he estado pensando seriamente hacerle un Spin off al fic... siendo el protagonista el pelirrojo y lo que hizo que lo convirtieraen el entrenador que es ahora osea sería hasta que se enfrenta contra Ash, Ya tengo algo planeado en lo que ocurrira con las chicas y como dicen todo se sabe tarde o temprano, lo que es interesante es como se lo tomaran las chicas cuándo sepan en lo que anda metido Ash y no les menciona absolutamente nada.**

 **Sip Ash volverá a dejar marca en esa Joy... no se la encuentro adorable.**

 **Pikachu tiene otro power up guardado solo que Ash siente que no es tiempo aun de mostrarlo.**

 **Lo otro se lo respondí por Mp jajaa ¡Cuidese mijo!**

 **KRT215:Bueno si tendrá algunos cap de "relajación" para Ash y es donde tambíen se va enfocar en la relación con sus compañeras de viaje, Serena y Kaori ¡Cuidese mijo!**

 **PD: Me encanta escrbir de Dawn jaja.**

 **Prietar: Mijo la historia se escribe sola yo tenía planeado otras cosas que comence a cambiar con el tiempo y siento que han quedado mejor que la historia original, bueno yo también soy una perra sensiblee y la verdad si yo hiciera un harém supongo que sería algo diferente a los otros... pero si es una sola si o si tendrá que decidir mijo :v**

 **Pues si por lo que me spoilee del manga: Red y Blue ya tienen mega evoluciones (ME DIERON GANAS DE SUBIR UN CAP DEL ENTRENADOR DEL AS LLAMAS NEGRAS) jaja gracias mijo por seguir mis historias ¡Cuidese!**

 **AndrickDa2: ¿Sabe que mijo? cada vez más disfruto más tus reviews y son los que más leo a diario jaja.**

 **Tengo más momentos amour pero los mostrare más adelante cuando Ash comience a darle más atención a "esta" Serena, jaja bueno Sawyer por lo que veo es un "anti Ash" (no me he visto el cap 26 pero se que Ash pierde) además me guie de los caps anteriores en donde no pudo hacer nada contra Clemont.**

 **Bueno si Ash ya es de los mejores entrenadores de la región (por no decir el mejor) pero aun tiene que superar la barrera que lo supera del nivel de los campeones... (Ya explicare eso al final del arco) Bueno trato tambien de mantener las relaciones que tenian Pikachu y otros pokémon, claro agregando tambien mis cosas raras jaja.**

 **Con Kaori... es que ambos aparecieron en un momento crucial en la vida del otro, pero aun esta entre una atracción que esta creciendo poco a poco al menos Kaori ya se esta dando cuenta hasta donde llegara esto.**

 **Las tres chicas me encantan que puedo decir :3**

 **Si ponía la batalla completa entre padre e hijo no terminaria nunca asi que la dejare para despues mostrar las siguientes escenas (si no me olvido)**

 **SILVER ES EL PUTO AMO**

 **Sobre todo lo otro jajaja tienes razón XD bueno quiero saber tu opinión sobre el Infernape-Ash jeje Gracias mijo eres genial :3**

 **¡Cuidate!**

 **Baraka108: Norman querra enfrentarse a Ash y cuando sepa que también esta aprendiendo boxeo sera peor XD aunque sea entrenador por Norman le daría oportunidades para charlar con May... pero falta el arco de Teselia Y ESE SERA LARGOOO.**

 **Mi gato elimino mi otro avance en otro fic :v bueno las pulseras todavía ni sabía que existían pero por lo que veo solo sirven para ver la sincronización de Ash y Greninja (Además de todas formas no las iba a usar, ya que quiero que Ash llegue a controlarla por su cuenta) Me encanta escribir de Delia y sobre la confunción de Ash de no saber que pensar sobre su padre... aunque ahora al ver a su madre llorar lo tiene más claro.**

 **Kirito me la pela :v Ya veraz cuándo Ash salga del monte plateado tendrá musculos en los musculos :v jajajaja ¡Cuidese mijo?**

 **PD: Joy-san y Kaori cautivan a lo que sea.**

 **Lector Shenlong: Si es Meganium el pobre se le romperan los huesos jaja, pues si Kaori y Ash son realmente disfrutables de escribir, bueno mijo de echo aquí mostrare el entrenamiento (bueno no todo pero partes importantes sobre la moral del sato) ya que quiero se note el cambio que tendre desde ahora en adelante.**

 **¡LA SAGA YELLOW ME LA PELA! ¡Ya veras mi versión sera verguda! jaja cuidese mijo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Jajaja muchas gracias Sakura y espero que me digas que te parecio la forma de Infernape.**

 **KillerHollow: Mi gato al parecer odia que escriba jajaja me la esta haciendo seguida, ya vera amigo se que le va encantar el Ash vs Giovanni OP ¡Se me cuida!**

 **ZeruXT: En las otras regiones les dare mas pokémon bueno aun faltan algunos que quiero agregar 7w7 jaja gracias por la opinión sobre Ash y sus amigas... por cierto ¿cuando actualizara sus fics? bueno aun no puedo leer tu historia pearl (le tengo unas ganas) pero weeeee la espera lo vale jajaja ¡Se me cuida y espero leerlo pronto!**

 **Luffy Ketchum: Me costó terminarla pero aqui esta mijo jajaja gracias por su cap y usted debe saber que me alegra mucho saber que le haya gustado jeje ¡Cuidese!**

 **TEIET: Gracias y bueno por mi sería la versión Y me gusta más, por ahora solo tengo uno en mente (ejem mentira dos) pero luego tambien tratara de conseguir más piedras solo para que no caigan en malas manos ¡Cuidate!**

 **Shiro Avicii: Jajaja y yo tambien echa de menos tus comentarios mijo y bueno la verdad sip, Ash no se va ir del monte con las manos vacías jaja así no se preocupe ¡Cuidese mucho! le opinaria de mejor manera subre su review (ya sabe que los aprecio mucho y me encantan jaja) pero ahora estoy un poco agotado y me duele un poco la vista hehe ya se compensare.**

 **Guest: Bueno creo que la respuesta ya la tiene jaja gracias y cuidese mijo.**

 **Reverse Ash: Me alegra mucho mijo y CUIDESE.**

 **OrionCharizard: SUERTE EN TODO ORION, no se preocupe todos pasamos por eso y lo primero es su futuro ¡Cuidese y ojala nos leamos pronto!**

 **Rubenchoellocoxd: Ustedes solo quieren ver una Gardevoir coqueta XD no me vengan con mamadas del tipo hada :v jaja pero les dare ese gusto ¡Cuidense!**

 **ADV: Gracias mijo y cuidese jeje (Nos leemos luego) ¡mi gato sera su enemigo hasta que termine el fic jaja.**

 **Spero Tenebris: ¡AQUI TIENES TU MALDITA ACCIÓN JAJA!Si ya Gardevoir se unira más adelante jaja, descuidese mijo sobre el tiempo tengo todo arreglado y van a ocurrir cosas que retrasaran algunas cosas como ejemplo lo de Tepig... además N ahora anda reambulando por ahí ¿Quien lo encontrara primero? Ash o N e.e**

 **El tipo acero lo tengo listo ya jajaja y del lengedario mmm... mi Ash prefiere pelear con ellos jaja ¡Cuidese mijo!**  
 **De sabrina... ya le dije que para mi solo es de Red jaja.**

 **Pdsntk: Bueno mijo yo me guio por la logica de los juegos que trato de llevarla de forma "algo" más realista al anime jajaja no se preocupe ¡cuidese!**

 **Amourfan: Amour habrá mucho cuando Ash comience a recordar más cosas asi que no se preocupe jaja además tambien quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido con todas jaja y me alegra que te haya gustado, le doy la bienvenida a este fic y espero que la disfrute mucho ¡Cuidese y espero verlo seguido!**

 **Lector Luigi: Me alegro Luigi, nos vemos pronto.**

 **Matiov: ¿Quien carajo eres tú? :v**

 **Jajaja hace tiempo no te veía por ahí jaja no se preocupe yo ahora estoy igual jaja y bueno mijo no se por donde empezar a responder tu reviews pero creame que enserio, ENSERIO me gusto mucho jeje y bueno ojala que te vea un poquito más seguido jeje ¡a la proxima te lo respondo com ose debe y cuidese!**

 **ElixMaster: Ya le dije por MP y tambien lo menciono en capitulos anteriores ¡Cuidese!**

 **Azukarita Kawaii: Siempre son cortos :")**

 **La verdad con Delia no se si me salio tan bonito, ya que bueno me trato de guiar por lo que dicen algunas madres de mis amigos y amigas (luego mis amigos creen que mas quiero coger y se enojan :v) cuando yo soy pura inocencia y trato de buscar inspiración para mi fic u.u que feo... jajaja.**

 **Tratare de superar tus espectavivas de mi lectora favorita 7w7 (YA QUE LAS OTRAS ME ABANDONAN) jajaja okey no, pero siempre es un gusto leer tus reviews tan especiales jaja.**

 **Bueno mija de sobre los cap dejame decirte que el metang lo odie :v, ahora le dan semi legendarios al emo lolicon ASI NO SE PUEDE :V yo le iba a dar un team dragón pero weee.**

 **Greninja le hubiera partido la madre al igual que lo hizo con la campeona (quien segun yo no lucho con todo y luego explicare el porque), No creo que sea "Tobias" de Kalos porque todos podemos ser fuertes usando un solo pokémon y eso es Alain... ¡no es un entrenador, frente a Paul de seguro que es chingado analmente!solo sabe usar bien a su Charizard y yah, dudo que este en la liga porque Sawyer de un día a otro lo han puesto muy OP.**

 **Si Ash no gana esta liga o no sobre pasa el top 8, yo me encerrare en los juegos de pokémon y mandare al carajo todo lo del anime (Frase que he dicho desde Hoenn)**

 **Sobre Serena... puede ser un buen personaje (al principico me caia mal) ahora me gusta pero no me gusta el como la usan esencialmente para ser fanservice amoroso... en los perforance o como sean todo paso tan rápido que ni se que carajo paso.**

 **Buen personaje pero que la mayoría de los fans de esta y del shipping en general son muy rompe pelotas y ovarios por internet... a mi no me molesta salvo mis amigos o las imagenes que siempre me ponen en mi cara... pero veo que a otros si les molesta demasiado.**

 **Yo en eso solo soy un observador pero me cae bien Serena :v**

 **Se me cuida mija :3**

 **Caballero De ... (Lo siento me dio flojera ponerlo): Y si mejor te pones al día con los juegos y te ahorras tanto cancer a los ojos? :/ (lo digo por BW) jeje pues BIENVENIDO MIJO, muchas gracias por su reviews y en verdad no se que decirte... que se tomen tiempo para leer lo mio.. wooow siempre me deja como imbecil.**

 **Me gustaria Espeon pero el sera usado como pokémon principal en mi otro fic en el entrenador de las llamas negras, no se preocupe mijo... aunque me tarde terminare este fic como sea.**

 **Espero leerte seguido por aquí ¡Cuidate!**

 **Celestialwolf2000: Luego de todo esto se pondrá peor para el pelinegro, la verdad sentíra mucho asco contra el team rocket y de los mismos campeones... ya sabras porque ¡CUidate mijo y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap!**

 **VI que hay nuevos Reviews pero no los puedo leer (Y UNO ES DE SARAHI U.U)**

 **Bueno chicos tengo muchas cosas que explicar pero estoy: X.X**

 **Dejenme sus dudas y se los respondo al inicio del fic.**

 **Tambien veo que no he puesto los ataques de los pokémon hace tiempo... ya solucionare eso.**

 **Chicos espero que se cuiden coman frutas y verduras.**

 **No vean mucho porno y cumplan sus metas... o al menos hagan algo productivo.**

 **Se despide su escritor de pacotilla.**

 **Por cierto en mi fic... hare que Alain haya aprendido todo lo que sabe de las batallas del padre de Ash (Osea tambien en XY &Z) ¿como lo tomara Ash?**

 **Y además... ¿Que creen que hubiera pasado si Ash hubiera derrotado a Lysson?**

 **Eso es todo Bye.**

 **LUEGO CORRIJO ESTE CAP Y EL ANTERIOR.**


	13. Segundo encuentro con la muerte

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

 **¿Estas feliz Second chance? No puedo sacarte de la mente, yo solo quiero escribir otros fics pero no… tengo que terminar el maldito arco, porque quiero verte listo… con una sonrisa satisfecha y darme un descanso luego de eso.**

 **Así que mis maravillosos y precoces lectores :v todos queremos lo mismo, actualizaciones más rápido jajaja.**

 **Por ahora no tengo nada más que decir salvo que Infernape-Ash es el pokémon más fuerte actualmente de Ash… creo que eso ya quedo claro jaja.**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **[Advertencia, el 27/06/2016, el mediocre escritor de esta historia comenzó a beber por celebrar la victoria de la selección de su país además de estar escribiendo toda esta cosa desde su celular, espero que no sea una molesta el que tengan que encontrarse con un dialogo sin sentido o mal escrito, cuando se compre un teclado lo va arreglar y ustedes puedes hacer de gran ayuda si en algún reviews mencionan los errores ortográficos… el escritor se los agradecerá].**

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

(Quiero subir el trueno rojo).- pensamientos de personajes.

- _Te prometo que regresare por ti… -_ Frases que son recordaras en ciertos momentos importantes y en Flash Back… ha cierto y cuando los pokémon se comunican entre sí.

[El entrenador de las llamas negras]. - Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

 **[Es cuando nos olvidamos de nosotros, cuando hacemos cosas que merecen ser recordadas** **].-** Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

* * *

Nuevamente lo volví hacer…

Dejé que el pánico me invadiera y cuándo me di cuenta ya habíamos logrado acabar con las vidas de muchos pokémon.

No importa que tal salvaje fueran y el poco o nulo razonamiento que tenían… sus vidas eran igual de valiosas que la de cualquier otro ser.

¿Qué me hace distinto a Silver?

¿Cómo se sentirán mis pokémon luego de esto?

Es la primera noche que pasamos aquí y hemos utilizado casi todos los suministros, no culpo a los chicos ni a mi… las cosas pudieron terminar de peor forma.

En este monte se nos quedó claro una sola cosa… solo importa sobrevivir.

Aun así no puedo sacar de mi mente las imágenes de los cuerpos sin vida de esos pokémon.

Es el castigo para los que vienen en busca del poder… el castigo de la avaricia ¿No?

Espero resistir esta presión física y psicológica ¡Tengo que ser el pilar de mis pokémon!

* * *

El pelinegro por fin pudo descansar en esa fría noche pero había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que todos sus pokémon se habían dado cuenta de las preocupaciones de este.

Ninguno menciono nada… sabían que Ash sería su pilar como ellos serían el de él.

* * *

 **Pokémon XY &Z: Second chance**

 **Capítulo 12: Monte plateado: Segundo encuentro con la muerte.**

* * *

-¡ATAQUE RÁPIDO!- Gritaron ambas a todo pulmón.

 **PAAAAM**

El soldado de la organización criminal miraba sorprendido como ambos pokémon se lanzaron a una gran velocidad, al impactar el ataque rápido contra el otro ambos retrocedieron algunos centímetros.- (Tienen la misma fuerza).

La castaña sabía que cada segundo era de mucha importancia en este combate.- ¡Roca afilada Pinsir!

-¡Staraptor elévate rápido!- La mujer peli rosa miraba con un rostro serio el combate de su pokémon, nunca se hubiera esperado un ataque tipo roca de parte de ese Pinsir.

El escarabajo de Kanto golpeo con gran fuerza el suelo con su puño izquierdo, provocando que una gran cantidad de rocas puntiagudas y de un gran tamaño salieran del suelo. Staraptor sintiendo el peligro trataba de esquivar todas las rocas mientras que poco a poco se elevaba en el cielo, Pinsir y Kaori miraban frustrados como su ataque había fallado.

-(Tendremos que hacer que su resistencia disminuya).- Aun ya teniendo algo en mente la castaña iba a esperar ver los otros movimientos de su contrincante… un golpe aéreo o acróbata puede ser muy devastador para su pokémon.

-Esperando mi próximo ¿he?- El soldado femenino del team rocket miraba con una sonrisa a la castaña, mientras que su pokémon se mantenía en el aire para salir ileso de los ataques de Pinsir.- Eres una chica astuta… pero aprovechare esta oportunidad que me estás dando ¡Staraptor usa ataque rápido!

El pájaro de Sinnoh soltó un chillido muy agudo para luego abalanzarse a gran velocidad contra Pinsir quien se preparaba para detener el impacto.

Kaori decidió actuar rápido antes de que su contrincante combinara el rápido ataque con un golpe de tipo volador.- Prepárate para detenerlo amigo ¡Tijera X!

Las garras del escarabajo fueron cubiertas por una energía con un tono de color verde claro, en ningún momento formó la típica "X" que se realizaba para potenciar este ataque… solo esperaba el momento indicado para atrapar a Staraptor en sus garras.

-¡A bocajarro!

La castaña frunció el ceño.- (Si conecta la mayoría de los golpes tiene el camino perfecto para conectar un ataque tipo volador).

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Gracias a la energía que rodeaba sus garras, Pinsir lograba detener y desviar todo los ataques de Staraptor aun así le estaba costando mucho trabajo… el pájaro de Sinnoh era bastante veloz y atacaba con mucha ferocidad. Pero el pokémon volador sabía muy bien que si dejaba de atacar bastaría unos segundos para ser atrapado por las garras del escarabajo, de alguna forma esa mirada tan seria del pokémon le estaba aterrando, al menos uno de sus golpes tenía que hacerlo retroceder.

 **PAAAAM**

Staraptor y su entrenadora sonreían descaradamente cuando una de las patadas del pokémon volador conecto en el rostro del escarabajo.

-¡Pinsir!

El soldado del team rocket miraba con un rostro serio el combate, sabía muy bien que en este momento la que iba a dominar la batalla sería su compañera.- Ya valiste niña…

-¡Pájaro osado!

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos al ver como el pokémon de Sinnoh se cubrió por una poderosa energía azulada y se lanzó a una gran velocidad hacia un impresionado Pinsir.

 **PAAAAM**

El ataque no se detuvo en impactar en su objetivo, el ataque lo arrastro hasta impactar y romper varios árboles.

 **PAAAAM**

Hasta que un árbol fue lo bastante resistente para frenar el ataque, Pinsir había dejado una especie de agujero en el tronco donde cerraba los ojos con fuerza para soportar el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo.

La peli rosa solo miraba con una sonrisa como su pokémon se acercaba a ella con un rostro serio.- Bien hecho, bueno chica… será mejor que saques a tu Venusaur aunque tendrá el mismo resultado.

Kaori miraba algo preocupada hacia la dirección donde había salido disparado su pokémon, pero esa preocupación fue borrada al ver como una mancha de color marrón se acercaba a gran velocidad.- ¡Roca afilada!

El soldado femenino del team rocket quedó algo sorprendida de ver aun el pokémon en pie, más aun que podía realizar ataques sin ningún problema.

Pinsir golpeó con fuerza el terreno provocando la misma acción que antes, a lo que la miembro de la organización criminal ordenó a su pokémon elevarse para salir ileso.

-¡Ahora Pinsir!

-¡!- La peli rosa miraba incrédula como su contrincante había invocado solo una enorme roca puntiaguda, la cual Pinsir comenzó a subir a gran velocidad.- Mierda utilizó el ataque para poder aumentar su rango de ataque.

El escarabajo dio un gran salto para luego formar una "X" con sus brazos y al mismo tiempo que estos se cubrieron con una energía de tono verde claro.

 **PAAAAM**

El ataque impacto en el pokémon volador y Pinsir lo arrastró hasta que su contrincante se estrellara contra el suelo.

 **PAAAAM**

-¡Así se hace Pinsir!- La castaña no iba a detenerse solo con ese ataque debería aprovechar este momento.- ¡Roca afilada!

Con algo de pánico la peli rosa ordenó a su pokémon que se elevara rápido, Staraptor se reincorporó lentamente y cuándo vio como unas rocas afiladas salían del suelo que cada vez se acercaban más a él se elevó rápidamente en el cielo.

Kaori sonreía al darse cuenta que su contrincante no podría esquivar por completo el ataque.

-¡Ábrete camino utilizando alas de acero!

Staraptor soltó un chillido agudo para luego ver como sus alas aumentaban considerablemente de tamaño para luego cubrirse por una energía blanca las cuales hacían que sus alas fueran tan fuertes y resistentes como el acero. Así logrando destruir algunos trozos de las rocas puntiagudas y salir ileso del ataque de Pinsir, aun así el pokémon volador respiraba con algo de dificultad al usar varios ataques para poder esquivar ese ataque que de seguro lo dejaría fuera de combate.

-¡Ataque rápido!- La miembro del team rocket no tenía ninguna oportunidad de descansar de los ataques consecutivos de la entrenadora de Kanto, pero era su oportunidad de dominar el combate al ver que utilizaron un ataque muy simple de contrarrestar.

-¡Pájaro osado!- Nuevamente el pokémon se cubrió con una poderosa energía azulada y se lanzó a gran velocidad contra su objetivo, Kaori se dio cuenta que la potencia y velocidad del ataque volador aumentaba mientras más recorría para alcanzar a su objetivo.

-(3, 2… 1) ¡Ahora salta!- Antes de que el ataque impactara con Pinsir, este da un gran salto gracias a la velocidad que había adquirido con su ataque rápido.

Los observadores del combate que yacían en las cima de los árboles del bosque miraban con un rostro serio cada movimiento de ambos pokémon, el líder de la bandada de Spearow frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que ocurriría después.

Staraptor al igual que su entrenadora habían predijeron ese movimiento, por lo que el pokémon volador cambia la dirección de su vuelo para ahora impactar sin dificultad a Pinsir quien estaba vulnerable en el aire.

Kaori apretó un poco los dientes, algo frustrada pero aun había una posibilidad de poder disminuir ese ataque.- ¡Tijera X!

Las garras al igual que todo los brazos de Pinsir se cubrieron de energía así tratando de detener el poderoso pájaro osado, para la sorpresa de ambos miembros del team rocket veían como las dos energías que cubrían a los pokémon comenzaba a disminuir aunque la de Pinsir se había desvanecido primero… por el intenso esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no recibir el ataque por completo.

 **BOOOM**

Provocaron una pequeña explosión en la que ambos pokémon fueron atrapados pero el que salió más perjudicado fue Pinsir mientras que su enemigo conecto una gran cantidad de golpes a través de a bocajarro.

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

Luego de una poderosa patada Pinsir salió disparado para estrellarse en el suelo, el miembro del equipo rocket aprovechando que la castaña estaba más concentrada en el combate, con mucho esfuerzo trataba de alcanzar su cuchillo de su bolsillo izquierdo para poder liberarse.

-¡Pájaro osado!- Fearow ya les estaba ordenando a sus compañeros que se prepararan para intervenir.

Staraptor se lanzó a una gran velocidad hacia Pinsir que recién se había levantado, este le dio una fugaz mirada hacia su entrenadora la cual no tenía ninguna muestra de duda… por lo que decidido prepararse para tener el golpe.

-Idiota… este ataque será más potente que el anterior.- La energía azulada que cubría al pokémon de Sinnoh era mucho más grande que la anterior… al igual que su velocidad, pero el pokémon bicho no tenía miedo seguía mirando fríamente a su contrincante.

Con sus garras cubiertas por la energía de color verde.

 **PAAAAM**

La peli rosa sonreía confiada de que este combate era suyo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que Pinsir estaba deteniendo el ataque con su tijera X aunque estaba haciendo arrastrado algunos pasos hacia atrás.- ¿Cómo está logrando esto?

Kaori se cruzó de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa.- No tomaste en cuenta el terreno y la gran fuerza que tiene Pinsir en sus pies.

-¡!- Ahora la chica miraba incrédula como Pinsir dejo de retroceder y el aura que cubría a su pokémon se había desvanecido.- ¡Staraptor sal de ahí!

El pájaro intentaba pero el escarabajo había agarrado con gran fuerza sus alas.- Bien Pinsir ¡Fuerza bruta!

Pinsir lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a Staraptor hacia adelante para luego lanzarse contra de él mientras una intensa aura dorada lo cubría y su puño derecho aumentaba su tamaño.

 **PAAAAM**

El poderoso golpe que había recibido el pokémon volador lo había dejado sin aliento y su entrenadora tuvo que cubrirse por la energía que había cubierto el lugar, cuando por fin pudo abrir sus ojos veía sorprendida como su pokémon salía disparado hacia su dirección.

Antes de que impactara con ella lo regreso a su poké ball.

-¡Bien hecho Pinsir!- Su alegría se desvaneció un poco al notar como una energía azulada habría cubierto por unos segundos a su pokémon… bajando su ataque y defensa.- ¿Sacaras a tu próximo pokémon?

La peli rosa fruncía el ceño por el comentario de la chica, pero antes de que dijera algo vio como una esfera de energía de color rojo se dirigía hacia Pinsir el cual sin dificultad corto en dos con su tijera X provocando una pequeña explosión.

Kaori y Pinsir observaban seriamente como el otro miembro del equipo rocket había escapado además de estar acompañado de un .

-Vamos tonta, no perdamos más tiempo y acabemos con ella… en algunos años esta chica puede ser una gran amenaza para nuestra organización.

La mujer soltó un suspiro por el comentario de su compañero y sin decir nada lanzo a su Exploud, Kaori también sin perder tiempo lanzó a su Venusaur.

-Esta vez iré con todo mocosa.

-Espero que esta vez sí me sorprendas querida.

-Usa psiqu…- El miembro del team rocket se quedó sin habla al ver que su pokémon caía inconsciente sin ninguna razón aparente, volteó hacia el pokémon de su compañera y este con suerte se mantenía en pie.- ¿Qué carajo?

Ambos miembros de la organización criminal también comenzaron a sentirse mareados y sus fuerzas se desvanecían.

-¿Saben?- Kaori solo miraba con una sonrisa a sus rivales.- Olvide mencionar que el veneno de Venusaur es muy potente.

 **PAAAAM**

Exploud cae inconsciente sin poder resistir más los aromas del inicial de Kanto y la peli rosa frustrada regresaba a su pokémon.- ¿CÓMO ES QUE A TI NO TE AFECTA?

-He vivido muchos años con ella, yo y mis pokémon hemos ganado una gran resistencia a ellos.- Se acercó y con mucha delicadeza la castaña acariciaba la cabeza de su inicial.- Sera mejor que se vayan… no me sentiré mal si lo último que verán en sus vidas sea a mí y mis pokémon.

El soldado del team rocket se acercó a su pokémon tipo psíquico para que lograra teles-transportarlos a la base.- Vamos hace un esfuerzo, inútil.

La peli rosa con dificultad se acercaba a su compañero.- ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre mocosa?

-Kaori…- El viento comenzó a recorrer el terreno con una gran intensidad haciendo que el largo cabello de la castaña se moviera salvajemente.- Recuérdalo porque soy la novia de Ash ketchum y la futura campeona de Kanto.

La peli rosa solo sonrío y sin decir nada más, ambos miembros del team rocket escaparon con el último esfuerzo del pokémon mimo.

Pinsir y Venusaur le daban una rara sonrisa a la castaña, la cual se rascaba la mejilla mientra soltaba una risita nerviosa.- Jejeje bueno eso va a pasar más adelante pero es mejor avisar de antes.

Fearow miraba con orgullo a la castaña y sin decir nada más emprendió vuelo hacia Pueblo Paleta con su bandada.

-Ambos han hecho un gran trabajo.- Luego de acariciar a sus pokémon se encaminaron hacia el pueblo para que fueran curados por el profesor Oak.- Luego de eso ¡Vamos a ganar la medalla de Ciudad Celeste como tiene que ser!

-¡Sauur!

* * *

-¡Ventisca Blastoise!

Dentro de una de las cuevas más peligrosas de Kanto se encontraba Gary Oak junto a su pokémon más poderoso… Blastoise, rodeados por cinco Magneton que estaban reuniendo una gran cantidad de voltaje.

El inicial de agua dio un gran rugido para que luego unas poderosas ráfagas de viento congelantes, provocaron que cada uno de los ataques eléctricos fueran congelados y los usuarios levemente al ser tipo acero.

-Ahora usa hidrobomba.

Blastoise dio un salto en cual oculto todo su cuerpo dentro de su caparazón para girar a gran velocidad con un soltó objetivo… conectar el poderoso ataque de agua en todos sus contrincantes.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Blastoise al volver a tocar el suelo miraba con un rostro sereno cómo yacían los pokémon salvajes fuera de combate, Gary con una sonrisa se acercó a su pokémon y comenzó acariciar su caparazón.- Bien hecho amigo, será mejor que nos adentremos más en la cueva… cada vez serán más fuertes.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el río de la cueva para poder adentrarse más, pero el castaño se detuvo al sentir como uno de los magnetone seguía moviéndose y trataba de cualquier forma levantarse.

-Ahora que lo pienso tengo muy pocos tipo eléctricos.- De su cinturón el nieto del profesor Oak sacó una súper ball la cual lanzó al pokémon imán y en algunos segundos fue capturado exitosamente.

Su pokémon inicial le daba una seria mirada la cual Gary le respondía encogiéndose de hombros.- No te preocupes, iré a curarlo luego de entrenar un rato más… no podemos quedarnos solo combatir alrededor de la entrada.

La gran tortuga tenía que darle la razón en ese punto y sin reprochar más se lanzó al agua esperando que su entrenador se subiera en él.

-(Ese idiota de seguro ya debe estar a punto de subir la cima del monte).- Sin perder tiempo el castaño se subío en el gran caparazón de su querido compañero de batallas y se preparaban para luchar contra los retos que les esperaban dentro de la cueva celeste.- (No puedo quedarme atrás).

* * *

-¡Por favor escúchame!

 **BOOOOM**

-¿YA NO ME RECONOCES?

-¡GROARRRRHHH!

-¡Soy yo Ash!

 **PAAAAAM**

-¡Maldita sea, Infernape detenlo!

El segundo día en el monte plateado había iniciado y nuestro protagonista no estaba perdiendo nada de tiempo.

Se levantó muy temprano y observó a cada uno de sus pokémon dormidos, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos descansar con tanto gusto… como si tuvieran un buen sueño. Trató de seguir avanzando sin hacer mucho ruido y cuándo estaba a punto de salir de "su" cueva, oyó como uno de sus pokémon se acercaba a él.

-Infernape.- El chico no tenía que voltear para saber que era ella… es una de las ventajas de la sincronización entre ambos.- ¿Vas acompañarme?

-[ _Por supuesto… en el fondo no has cambiado mucho y eso nos alegra a todos_ ].

Ash solo sonrío al escuchar eso… en verdad lo necesitaba oír.- Gracias querida… vamos hacer entrar en razón a Tyranitar.

Luego de esa corta charla entre entrenador y pokémon, ambos comenzaron a recorrer nuevamente la cueva espiral a pesar del inmenso frío que había en el lugar los pokémon salvajes ya estaban preparados para combatir.

-Lo siento pero no quiero perder tiempo.- El pelinegro cruzó la mirada con la inicial de Sinnoh la cual tenía la misma determinación en sus ojos.- ¡Vamos Infernape!

Juntando ambas palmas con fuerza el pelinegro fue cubierto por una energía azulada pura mientras que su pokémon por un remolino hecho de unas intensas llamas azules.

Así la Infernape-Ash logró abrirse camino entre todos los pokémon salvajes, al deshacer la sincronización ambos suspiraron aliviados al solo dejar a sus contrincantes inconscientes, aunque la inicial de Sinnoh estaba algo preocupada por su entrenador al estar aún lastimado por los ataques de los Sneasel salvajes en el día anterior… además de usar la fusión en esas circunstancias.

-Tranquila.- El pelinegro le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.- Ya domino esta forma… el daño que recibo no es tanto como lo era antes.

O al menos eso pensaba antes… había otra cosa que lo estaba limitando ahora.

-[Debes darnos aun detalles sobre todo esto].

-Ustedes son peores que las chicas jeje.

Así ambos entraron en los dominios de los semi legendarios de Jhoto, al parecer esta vez la vida le estaba dando suerte porque solo estaba el tipo roca de menor tamaño.

Ash tuvo que admitir que los instintos del pokémon habían mejorado mucho… ya sabía que estaban aquí.

Tyranitar atacó utilizando avalancha e hiperrayo pero aun así no lograba conectar ninguno de sus ataques, haciendo que perdiera más la razón y no le daba importancia a las "balbuceadas" del pelinegro.

Llegando a la escena donde Ash trataba de que el pokémon pudiera recordarlo… sin éxito.

Suspirando ordenó a Infernape que lo dejara inconsciente y sin mucha dificultad esquivo todas las rocas que caían desde la parte superior de la cueva, conectando una lluvia de puñetazos los cuales eran cubiertos por una energía de color blanca.

 **PAAAAM**

Ash suspiró y sin decir ninguna palabra se quedó mirando al inconsciente pokémon.- No lo intentare más amigo… siempre te recordaré pero no perderé mi tiempo en algo que no vale la pena, la mayoría de mis pokémon superan tu fuerza y algunos aún están en su primera etapa evolutiva.

La verdad el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta no estaba muy seguro de querer atrapar a un pokémon de este lugar.

-Adiós amigo.- Susurró el pelinegro para luego comenzar a correr junto a Infernape hasta la cima del monte.

* * *

Kingler junto a Torkoal, Snorlax, Buizel, Staraptor y Aldebaran se habían dado la misión de vigilar su "territorio" mientras que su querido entrenador acompañado de sus otros compañeros estaban tratando de llegar a una conclusión de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el monte plateado.

Totodile bailaba alrededor de un Gabite que aun reclamaba por el gran frío del lugar, el inicial de agua hacía todo lo posible para que su compañero de "mordidas" se olvidara de ese inconveniente y se concentrada en seguir con el nuevo entrenamiento que les daría Ash.

Un poco más alejados de la cueva estaba Swellow teniendo un combate aéreo contra Gliscor, no era nada del otro mundo solo tenían el objetivo de mantenerse con calor… en poco tiempo Gabite siguió sus pasos y su buen amigo Totodile acepto gusto ser su compañero de entrenamiento.

Los demás pokémon a excepción de Primeape, Sceptile, Pidgeot, Charizard, Infernape, Beedrill y Noctowl estaban dentro de la cueva la cual era su hogar durante esta semana junto al pelinegro… ya llevaban un buen rato desde que había comenzado esa conversación entre Ash y ellos. En cambio Pikachu quería aclarar sus dudas con los demás sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior, él no se refería a la forma que había adquirido Infernape… si no a la acciones que ellos habían cometido sin dudar.

Asesinar a otros pokémon.

- _¿Saben? Lo puedo entender de Charizard, Pidgeot y de Beedrill… pero no de ustedes ¡Ellos también son como nosotros!_

Heracross se cruzó de brazos y desaprobaba por completo el pensamiento de Pikachu.- _Tu mismo viste el cambio que tuvo ese tal Pupitar al evolucionar, fue cegado completamente por los instintos de su especie.-_ Su mirada hacia el pokémon eléctrico se endureció.- _Sí alguien que los conocía actuó de esa manera contra ustedes, imagina lo que querían hacer los otros pokémon a todos nosotros… recuerda estos son pokémon salvajes Pikachu, no se detendrán al ver que no podemos seguir combatiendo._

Pikachu desviaba hacia la mirada con un rostro algo triste, lo que decía el pokémon de Jhoto estaba en lo cierto ni siquiera un conocido suyo tuvo algo de compasión en lanzar sus ataques con toda su fuerza.

Por su culpa Ash fue gravemente herido… además su amigo hacia todo lo posible para intentar ocultar lo que sentía dentro de él.

- _Creo que estar todo este tiempo en los brazos de Ash te afecto mucho el cerebro_.- Todos miraban algo sorprendidos la manera en la que se había expresado Bayleef, la cual trataba de mantener un rostro sereno sin éxito… se podía ver con mucha claridad la rabia que estaba sintiendo.- A _diferencia de ti la mitad de nuestra vida ha sido en estado salvaje, es normal que ocurra eso pero ¿sabes lo que más coraje me da?_

Quilava y Pikachu se habían sobre saltado al ver que unas pequeñas lagrimas querían escaparse y recorrer el rostro de la inicial de Jhoto.- _Qué ni siquiera puedas notar los sentimientos de Ash sobre todo esto._

-¡!- El ratoncito eléctrico quedó sin palabras al escuchar la última oración de su compañera de batallas.- _Yo…_

- _Tú no estuviste en la batalla contra ese pelirrojo_.- Heracross cerro por un momento sus ojos para que volvieran nuevamente imágenes de ese intenso combate contra esos poderosos pokémon.- _A pesar de que nuestra fuerza ha aumentado mucho en este tiempo… no fui capaz de poder derrotar a ese Kabutops, además que ese Nidoking… podría fácilmente tener una fuerza muy similar a la de Pidgeot y Charizard._

Ivysaur se unió con un rostro serio a la conversación _.- Ese chico era superior a Ash y aun así nuestro entrenador logro llevarse la victoria con ustedes.-_ El inicial de Kanto le daba una fugaz mirada al escarabajo de Jhoto, no iba a dejar que comenzara a succionar su flor.- _Pero se nota que ese combate le ha afectado mucho… sobre todo con algo que es sagrado para él._

Wartortle miraba con un rostro serio a sus compañeros. _\- No puedo decir mucho al no estar en esos momentos pero por lo que han comentado solo puedo decir que… Ash y ese chico pueden fácilmente ser la contraparte del otro… imaginen que por cualquier cosa nuestra chico pudo terminar así._

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando que el tipo agua de Kanto continuara.- _Ash puede mostrarse muy fuerte pero ya lo hemos visto combatir contra muchas cosas peligrosas, pero siempre había sido tan puro como el agua… era tan fácil notar lo que sentía con cada una de esas amenazas._

 _-La actual supera a todas las anteriores por mucho.-_ Quilava cerraba los ojos con calma mientras recordaba varios momentos con su entrenador. _\- Aun así… no lo hemos visto derrumbarse, ni por todo lo que tuvimos que hacer ayer… Pikachu nadie aquí ha reprochado que seas el más mimado por él en estos años.-_ Ahora el inicial de Jhoto miraba con enfado al ratoncito eléctrico. _\- Pero no te voy a perdonar que sigas con esa actitud para agregar otra preocupación a Ash._

El ratón eléctrico agacho cabeza y miraba frustrado la blanca nieve.

Aun se sentía mal por los actos que habían cometido ayer, pero ahora se sentía mucho peor el haber ignorado como se sentía su entrenador con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Chicos reunión!

Todos miraron hacia la entrada de la cueva donde estaba saliendo el pelinegro junto algunos de sus pokémon, se estiro unos segundos para luego acercarse algo curioso al círculo que tenían Pikachu y los demás.- ¿De que hablaban?

Todos sus pokémon negaban con la cabeza con una sonrisa.- Muy bien… bueno chicos hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Así nuevamente todos sus pokémon habían hecho un círculo alrededor de él.- Bueno creo que ya es tiempo para hablar de lo que pasó ayer.- El chico de brazos cruzados elevo su mirada hacia el cielo para notar que en algunos minutos volvería a granizar.

-Vamos a dividir a los pokémon en tres grupos…. El primero está compuesto por los pokémon que vinieron a entrenar para ser muchos más fuertes en este lugar.- El pelinegro miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a sus pokémon que ya habían captado cuales eran los que tenían ese objetivo.- Exacto, ellos son los Machoke y su líder Machamp el cual debe tener un nivel devastador para poder enfrentarse a Primeape.- Luego un zumbido de parte de Beedrill lo hizo recordar a otros pokémon.- Ha cierto también los Skarmory, gracias por recordármelo Beedrill.

Muk levantaba la mano con un rostro serio y cuándo tuvo la atención de Ash había hecho una pregunta en su respectivo idioma a la cual el entrenador respondió gustoso.- Así es amigo, por esa razón es por la cual Infernape y Torterra solo habían dejado inconscientes a esos machoke… lo mismo ocurrió con Machamp. ¿Alguna otra pregunta Muk?

El pokémon veneno asintió y dijo la pregunta la cual era la duda de la mayoría de los pokémon presentes, Ash se rasco la mejilla antes de poder contestar la pregunta.- Supongo que se metieron entre los pokémon salvajes para pasar desapercibidos… aunque me sorprende de parte de unos pokémon tan orgullosos como Machamp y sus pre evoluciones.

Aldebaran recordó que Charizard y Pidgeot habían acabado con algunos Skarmory pero no comentó nada, ellos tuvieron que tener sus razones para llegar a esos extremos.- También ellos se pudieron comportar así por la misma razón del segundo grupo… la mayoría de los pokémon que habitan en este lugar son débiles al tipo hielo ósea a las bajan temperaturas del lugar.

Los pokémon de Ash asintieron dándose cuenta de todo lo que tenían que soportar los pokémon como Onix y Graveler.- Eso ya es un punto para estar cabreado, el ejemplo que tenemos aquí es a Gabite.- El pelinegro observaba con lastima a su pokémon dragón que trataba de cualquier forma mantenerse con calor.- Ahora agreguemos el poco alimento que pueden conseguir… causando más rabia y tu razonamiento comienza a desaparecer.

-Por último… el no dormir por estar pendiente de no ser devorado por uno de los Tyranitar o ser atacado por un Ursaring.- El chico soltó un suspiro para luego mirar hacia la nada con tristeza.- La vida puede ser muy ingrata a veces ¿No creen?

Algunos preferían el suicidio a seguir viviendo de esa forma, Pikachu y Donphan recordaron a los primeros Graveler que se habían enfrentado.- El tercer grupo está compuesto por los desgraciados que gobiernan este lugar. Tyranitar, Ursaring y Gyarados… aunque también podemos agregar a los tipos fantasmas en este grupo al ser en verdad unos hijos de puta.

No había mucho que explicar en este grupo, el semi legendario era una bestia omnívora la cual devoraba todo lo que estuviera en su paso… a veces solo por simple placer de ver la cara de pánico de sus víctimas al ser comidas vivas.

Pero especialmente era un pokémon que amaba la destrucción, siendo capaz de destruir toda una montaña… ganándose el odio de la línea evolutiva de Agronn.

Con Gyarados se puede aplicar lo mismo… menos que le gustaba devorar todo lo que veía a su paso.

Ursaring es un pokémon muy territorial que no dudaría en matar a cualquiera que pisara sus dominios, también es un pokémon omnívoro pero tiene un gusto muy peculiar por la carne pero especialmente por la miel que preparan los Combee, destruyendo las colmenas, dejando sin hogar y alimentos para ellos mismos.

-Por otra parte tenemos que aclarar la transformación que obtuvo Infernape ayer.- El pelinegro enfocó su atención en las expresiones de Charizard y Sceptile, de seguro el orgullo de ambos pokémon fue herido en el día anterior.- Para explicarlo de una manera más simple… es una de las dos maneras de sobrepasar los límites de los pokémon a través de los vínculos que tienen con su entrenador.

Nuevamente la temperatura del lugar comenzó a bajar, provocando un escalofrío en los pokémon tipo planta y volador pero a los que más le afectó esto fue a Gabite junto a Torterra al ser muy vulnerables al hielo.

Los iniciales de fuego se miraron entre sí para luego aumentar el poder de sus llamas para poder aumentar un poco la temperatura alrededor de sus compañeros.

-Como mencione antes de partir de Pueblo Paleta una de ellas es la mega evolución, la cual se puede llevar al cabo al tener una gran vínculo entre entrenador y pokémon.- Ash se detuvo un momento para recuperar un poco el aire por todo el tiempo que había estado hablando y se acercó un poco más a sus pokémon de fuego.- Hay una mega piedra para distintas especies de pokémon y estos son…

Así el chico de Pueblo Paleta comenzó a nombrar a cada pokémon que podía obtener una mega piedra, muchos quedaron muy interesados al saber que en algún futuro podrían obtener esa evolución pero otros como Charizard y Sceptile que no les llamaba mucho la atención poder alcanzar esas formas al contrario solo querían enfrentarlas.

Algunos suspiraban algo decepcionados porque no tenían mega evolución pero el pelinegro le había mencionado que no tenían que perder las esperanzas ya que, las mega-piedras recién se estaban descubriendo y en algunos años se podrían descubrir nuevas mega evoluciones.

Mega Venusaur.

Mega Charizard X o Mega Charizard Y.

Mega Blastoise.

Mega Beedrill.

Mega Pidgeot.

Mega Heracross.

Mega Sceptile.

Mega Glalie.

Y por último Mega Garchomp.

Podría tener a varias mega evoluciones en su poder… además agregando la sincronización que puede realizar con Greninja e Infernape.

Ganar una liga ya no se veía una meta tan lejana.

El problema sería las mega piedras… estaba seguro que cuándo él estaba en Kalos la mayoría de los entrenadores tenían una mega piedra pero especialmente el team flare.

Alain en verdad era un dolor en los testículos.

Trataría de hacer el viaje en Teselia lo más corto posible para poder estar más tiempo en Kalos y poder recolectar las mega piedras.

Todas.

Trataría de dársela a entrenadores que en verdad la merezcan y no a cualquiera como lo estaba haciendo Lysson con el tal de que estos le sean fieles.

Pero… ¿Podrá hacerlo?

May con Mega Blaziken.

Dawn con Mega Loppuny en un futuro.

Kaori con Mega Pinsir o Venusaur.

Gary con Mega Blastoise o Alakazam.

Sawyer con Mega Sceptile.

Misty con Mega Gyarados.

Brock con Mega Steelix.

Sus amigos eran buenos candidatos para las mega piedras pero no sabía si podían con esa responsabilidad, no era porque desconfiara de ellos al contrario pero él ya había visto lo difícil que era controlar la mega evolución… le había costado mucho esfuerzo a Korrina.

Además no podía dar un mejor ejemplo ya que el no había tenido una mega evolución en esa región.

También no sabía cuántas mega piedras habían por cada especie… debería dejar ese asunto para mucho más tarde.

-¡Pika!- El chillido de Pikachu lo hizo volver a la realidad y se sobre salto un poco al ver la gran cantidad de electricidad almacenada en sus mejillas.-

-¡Perdón, perdón!- Ash movía nerviosamente sus manos tratando de calmar a su mejor amigo.- Me quede pensando demás sobre las mega evoluciones.

Noctowl soltó un chillido provocando que Ash se entusiasmara en seguir con su explicación.- Jeje bueno… ¿Dónde quedé?- Pidgeot se acercó un poco a él para hacerlo recordar, aunque Ash seguía algo nervioso ahora por la mirada de Bayleef hacia su gran ave.- Gracias pidgeot, pero aparte de la mega piedra del pokémon, el entrenador debe tener la piedra activadora… solo con estas dos juntas con el fuerte vínculo que han forjado ambas especies pueden llegar a esa transformación.

En verdad la mega evolución era algo sorprendente y que ellos entenderían mucho mejor cuándo lo vean en persona, pero ahora venía lo que tanto esperaban saber... sobre esa energía que había cubierto a Ash como también a Infernape para luego envolverse con unas poderosas llamas azules.

-La otra como dije anteriormente es superar ese límite solo con el vínculo con tu pokémon y lo más importante… que ambos es ten sincronizados.- Eso causo mucha confusión en la mitad de sus pokémon y era algo difícil explicarlo sin mencionar que ya estuvo en la región de Kalos.- Un ejemplo algo simple es Infernape ya que, ella tiene el mismo objetivo que yo el cual es superar sus límites… llegar a la cima, cuando tenemos el mismo pensamiento en medio de un combate agregando la adrenalina que obtienes en el momento… la sincronización entra en escena.

Wartortle levanta la mano ahora algo confuso y pregunta si solo los pokémon que tengan el mismo objetivo que Ash podrían llegar a esa forma… la verdad eso los limitaba bastante dejando como candidatos a Charizard, Sceptile, Primeape, Heracross y Aldebarán principalmente.- La verdad creo que si amigo, solo he podido activarla de esa forma y no he visto que alguien más haya llegado a esa transformación.

Pikachu ahora se acercó un poco más a su entrenador para preguntarle si solo funcionaba si los pokémon estaban en su última etapa.- Solo he visto dos pokémon que la hayan logrado y ambos eran iniciales como también estaban en su última etapa evolutiva, pero dudo que se limite a eso… ya que acá importa más el vínculo que tienen ambas especies pero especialmente el punto clave es el entrenador…

De pronto el chico sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y sentía las miradas pensativas de sus pokémon… sonrío al notar que ellos ya lo habían captado.

Un recuerdo fugaz había pasado por su mente mientras aun recorría la región de Kalos y no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia.

Uno de sus últimos días en esa región… luego de su victoria contra Mega Sceptile.

* * *

 _-¿Ya estas mejor?_

 _Giro mi cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarme a Serena con un rostro preocupado observando todo mi cuerpo, no le quería mencionar que aún no sentía muy bien las piernas así que solo hice un gesto con mi mano izquierda para que se sentara a mi lado._

 _Ella lo hizo rápidamente y ambos nos quedamos observando el bosque._

 _Clemont de seguro estaba acostando a Bonnie._

 _Sawyer de seguro estaba planeando unas estrategias contra Alain._

 _Joy-san recuperando a mis pokémon y luego de eso espero que vaya a descansar… la hago trabajar demasiado._

 _Yo me había sentado afuera del centro pokémon para admirar el bello cielo nocturno decorado por las estrellas._

 _Eso sonó ¿Poético? Vaya, vaya quien lo diría que el pequeño Ash Ketchum podría soltar tales palabras jeje._

 _Bueno a lo que iba… también estaba comparando mi fuerza actual con mi enfrentamiento contra Paul y los que había tenido con Alain en ocasiones anteriores._

 _Uno donde fui pisoteado con gran velocidad y por terquedad de seguir combatiendo… salí muy mal herido._

 _Se llevaron a Zygarde… si me escuchara Bonnie de seguro me regañaría jaja._

 _Ahora con seguridad puede decir que soy fuerte, muy fuerte y estoy seguro que arruinare los planes de esa organización._

 _Además…_

 _Giro mi cabeza para darle una sonrisa a mi acompañante.- Tengo un dulce ángel que me protege.- Puedo ver como su rostro se volvió por completo en rojo y suelto una carcajada.- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?_

 _Siempre cuándo habla con nerviosismo… me encanta.- ¡No… me lo… es…peraba!_

 _-A veces pienso que estas enamorada de mí.- Solté con una sonrisa picarona y puedo notar como sale hasta vapor de su cara… creo que me he pasado.- Jajaja tranquila, tranquila solo bromeo._

 _Susurró algo que no logre escuchar y mostró un puchero realmente adorable.- ¿Dijiste algo?_

 _-Hump.- ¿Esta enfada?_

 _No mencionamos nada por un tiempo... a veces sentía unas fugaces miradas de ella hacia mí y luego yo hacía lo mismo, para comprobar si nos estábamos mirando pero nunca los descubríamos._

 _Hasta que en una ambos giramos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos un momento para luego ambos reír._

 _Me gustaría disfrutar esto por mucho tiempo._

 _-Por cierto Ash, el otro día que te adentraste en el bosque con Greninja y Hawlucha a entrenar… Pikachu te siguió.- ¿Pikachu? Bueno de seguro estaba preocupado por mí al tardarme demasiado esa tarde.- Cuándo fui por él, lo encontré a punto de combatir contra el equipo rocket._

 _Solté un suspiro algo cansado de que ellos estuviesen rompiéndome los cojones hasta en estos momentos.- Esos tipos… pero supongo que no hubo problemas y Pikachu los derrotó en un instante._

 _Me sorprendió un poco ver como Serena negaba con su cabeza.- Los ataques eléctricos de Pikachu no ocasionaban mucho daño en ellos._

 _-¿No tenían un traje que los hacía inmunes a los ataques eléctricos?- No era la primera vez que hacían algo así pero Serena me afirmaba que iban con su típico uniforme.- Qué raro._

 _-Meowth había mencionado que era realmente inútil sin tu presencia y se fueron algo "decepcionados".- ¿Mi Pikachu inútil? ¡Que se creen esos cabrones! Mi Pikachu ha logrado patearlos el trasero con y sin mí._

 _-Pero… eso podría explicar varias cosas.- Serena me mira curiosa ante mi comentario y me pregunta a que me refería.- En cierto modo eso explica también la forma que obtiene Greninja obteniendo rasgos míos en su cuerpo, yo soy el causante, mejor dicho el vínculo o amistad que tienen conmigo potencia sus habilidades._

 _-Ahora que lo dices… Pikachu cuándo combate a tu lado en medio de la batalla la fuerza de sus ataques comienzan aumentar considerablemente, Hawlucha dependiendo de tu entusiasmo los ataques que realizan son capaces de noquear enseguida… bueno puedo dar ejemplo así toda la noche.- Me termina de decir con una sonrisa._

 _Yo quedo asombrado ante lo que dice, me sorprende que ella pueda notar todo eso fácilmente en mis combates… cosas que yo veo y no estoy seguro de creer al 100% pero ahora ¡No puedo decepcionar a mis pokémon!_

 _-¿Cómo supiste toda esas cosas Serena?- Ella solo me miraba con ternura… la verdad no sé cómo explicar esa sensación que me estaba inundando, no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos y esa tierna sonrisa._

 _-Siempre observo cada detalle de tus combates Ash, tus entrenamientos y tu relación con tus pokémon, cada cosa de ti me llena de admiración… por eso siempre te observo gustosa de saber más sobre el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta._

 _Siento como mis rostro arde.- ¡Eso es acoso!_

 _-¡Claro que no! ¿Ahora no puedo ver a un lindo chico en sus actividades?- Ahora siento como sale vapor de mi cara… ¡Carajo me dejó demasiado rojo esa información!- ¡Oye que haces no puedo ver!_

 _Le tapo la vista con mi gorro y ella reprocha que quiere verme sonrojado… yo solo menciono que está delirando._

 _-Jejeje.- Curioso por saber el motivo de su risa levanto un poco mi gorra para verla sonreír.- Te hice sonrojar._

 _Le vuelvo a cubrir la vista luego de eso, me reprocha que yo siempre haga lo mismo con ella.- No es mi culpa que con un simple hola te haga sonrojar._

 _-¡Tampoco es tan fácil!- ¿No? pues ya te hice ponerte roja de nuevo.- Ash…_

 _Me sorprende su cambio de humor tan rápido conmigo… siempre me ha llamado la atención eso de ella ¿Por qué Serena? ¿Por qué provoco todo eso en ti?_

 _Me debes querer mucho…_

 _Me admiras según Clemont y lo he escuchado de ti varias veces._

 _Es raro… ni de May y Dawn había escuchado eso._

 _-¿Si?- Muevo un poco mi cabeza hacia la izquierda para que ella se acurruque en mi hombro derecho._

 _-Te quiero._

 _-Yo también te quiero Serena.- Lo que me encanta más cuando intercambiamos esas palabras… es ver lo feliz que se pone siempre._

 _Me gustaría poder verlo por mucho tiempo más… tengo que derrotar al team flare, quiero seguir disfrutando días junto a mis amigos._

 _Mi familia de Kalos._

* * *

-Creo que ya lo entendieron ¿Verdad?

Sus pokémon asintieron con un rostro serio, la base principal para llevar a cabo esta transformación era el entrenador… en otras palabras la mayor parte del funcionamiento venía de parte de Ash.

El pelinegro le había contado las desventajas de ambas formas.

La mega evolución era una enorme carga para el pokémon y la mayoría de las veces se dejaban consumir por sus instintos primarios como también un ligero desgaste en humano y pokémon, además que te limitaba demasiado en cuanto a las mega piedras que deben estar ocultas por el mundo pero principalmente en Kalos y Hoenn.

El otro problema era la piedra activadora.

Por otra parte el método que utilizaba Ash daba un enorme desgaste en su cuerpo, tanto que su periodo de vida había disminuido considerablemente en su viaje por la región de Kalos, además que todo daño que era recibido por el pokémon también afectaba a su entrenador… además que aún había varias cosas por descubrir de esta forma.

Aun así por ahora se veía la mejor opción… logró dominarla casi por completo junto a Greninja antes de combatir contra Alain y Lysson pero ya su cuerpo estaba en tan mal estado que él solo activarla le ocasionaba graves consecuencias.

Al parecer es una forma que actualmente solo podía usar él… sus pokémon obtenían una apariencia similar a la de él y cada uno obtenía una nueva arma o manera de combatir.

Greninja su shuriken de agua e Infernape su báculo compuesto por su aura.

Aura…

El pelinegro les explico el cómo explotaba al máximo esta sincronización, además de como creaban esas armas que obtenían sus pokémon.

Con su ligero control de aura superior al promedio podía formar las armas de sus pokémon, en el caso de Greninja sus katanas, espadas, kunai y shuriken.

Greninja agregaba su elemento para crear armas que causaban un gran daño… Infernape al ser tipo lucha podría controlar de mejor manera el aura que recorría su cuerpo y combinada con la de Ash, el báculo podría aumentar o disminuir su alcance.

Era algo muy difícil de explicar para Ash e Infernape… si sus otros pokémon lograban ese "modo" podrían entenderlo de mejor manera.

Aura…

¿Podría aumentar estas formas si tuviera un mejor dominio de esta?

Ahora desearía tener un Lucario para que lo ayudara en esto.

La piedra activadora era usada para disminuir el desgaste del entrenador para realizar la mega evolución… quizás también podría funcionar para su sincronización con Infernape.

Tener una buena condición física ayudaba también mucho en poder mantenerla por más tiempo y que este no afecte demasiado tu cuerpo.

Su condición era mucho mejor a la que tenía mientras entrenaba con Greninja pero…

Se había olvidado de algo muy importante el entrenador de Kanto.

Ahora tenía un cuerpo de un joven de 15 años… su fuerza, resistencia y velocidad "base" eran muy menores a las que tenía a sus casi 18 años.

También aunque sus entrenamientos eran muchos más intensos, sus avances no eran los esperados al todavía estar en una etapa de desarrollo.

Estaba muy limitado en esa forma ya que, si se sobre esforzaba en esto, su cuerpo iban a recibir las consecuencias. Por ese motivo en este tiempo había estado entrenando sus reflejos, desarrollar un estilo de combate y sobre todo su velocidad.

Si entrenas tu velocidad desde más joven… más veloz llegaras a ser en un futuro.

Era irónico que en las etapas más frágiles de tu vida son las más importante para desarrollar tus habilidades físicas, Ash aunque pasaba de un lado para otro nunca había recibido un buen entrenamiento salvo cuando salía a correr con sus pokémon y el aumento de la intensidad en Kalos.

Al llegar Primeape pudo saber lo que sufrían los que practicaban alguna arte marcial y/o deporte.

-(Al menos voy a crecer unos centímetros más… debo seguir entrenando).- Debería investigar sobre la máxima fuerza que puede obtener un joven de su edad bien entrenado.

Los humanos somos muchos más frágiles y tenemos que dar mucho esfuerzo para sobrepasar el límite.

-Comenzó a granizar… será mejor que empecemos con el entrenamiento.

Charizard y Sceptile fueron los primeros que se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia la cueva que descendía hasta la cueva espiral y las otras cuevas que aún no exploraban pero un grito de Ash lo hizo detenerse.- ¿Cuándo mencione que íbamos a combatir contra los pokémon salvajes?

Los dos iniciales soltaron un gruñido y evitaron la mirada con sus compañeros, todos ya sabían la razón del comportamiento de ambos pokémon… querían mostrar que podrían realizar la misma acción que Infernape sin necesidad de la sincronización.

El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos mirando con el ceño fruncido a los dos pokémon semi dragón.- Se van a tener que tragar su orgullo porque solo bajaran a ser molidos por los otros pokémon… si quieren probar eso, lo harán cuándo tengamos que volver a la entrada del monte.- El chico se acercaba a ambos ignorando por completo los granizos que ocasionaban un leve dolor a todos los presentes.- Debemos conquistar juntos este monte chicos… debemos derrotar a todas las organizaciones criminales y sobre todo ¡Humillar a Tobias!

Todos sus pokémon contestaron animados en sus respectivos idiomas y comenzaron a escuchar el nuevo entrenamiento que tendrían con este clima.

Ash notó como algunos de sus pokémon estaban algo paranoicos y se quedaban mirando hacia un punto en particular… no los culpaba, el mismo sentía que era observado por alguien o algo… por ahora no mencionaría nada y se concentraría en el entrenamiento.

* * *

En la región de Sinnoh… precisamente en el alto mando de la región el reciente ganador de la liga pokémon se estaba enfrentando a los entrenadores más poderosos de su región natal.

Tobias no esperaba tener algún problema en su combate contra Delos, gracias a su Darkrai… aun así de alguna manera u otra los pokémon psíquicos del miembro del alto mando de Sinnoh lo sorprendía y causaba un enorme daño en el pokémon siniestro.

Tuvo que utilizar también a su Lucario y Latios para poder derrotar al experto en tipo psíquicos el cual con una pequeña sonrisa lo había felicitado por su victoria.

Lo que no se esperaba el reciente ganador de la liga es que la misma campeona de la región había llegado para "felicitarlo".

-Cynthia… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- El experto en pokémon psíquico miraba incrédulo como la rubia se acercaba lentamente hacia un serio Tobias.- Deberías estar esperando en el último salón tu combate contra el retador.

-El ganador de la liga tiene hasta cierto plazo de tiempo para venir a retarnos.- La campeona cerro los ojos donde ambos entrenadores podían notar como el rostro sereno de la campeona cambiaba a uno lleno de frialdad.- Ahora vienes todo chulo pidiendo un reto así como así, tragándote las reglas como si nada solo por tener un grupito de legendarios… ni siquiera deberíamos estar aceptando tu reto.

Tobias solo la encaro también con un rostro serio.- ¿Miedo de que la gente se entere de lo fácil que fue pisoteado el alto mando de Sinnoh?- El joven preparaba la poké ball de su Darkrai si era necesario batallar con ella en este mismo instante… pero de alguna forma su instinto le afirmaba que no lo hiciera.- Había estado entrenando todo este tiempo y había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Cynthia volvió a caminar hacia la salida de la sala del experto en tipo psíquico dejando algo confuso al peli azul.- ¿Qué estas esperando? Vamos a luchar Tobias.

Delos menciono que primero Tobias debería enfrentarse a los demás miembros del alto mando pero la rubía solo negó con la cabeza.- Es una pérdida de tiempo, de camino derrote a los demás así que…. Si me derrotas técnicamente eres el nuevo campeón.

El experto en pokémon psíquico iba quejarse de que Cynthia estaba manejando esto de manera despreocupada pero una sola mirada de la campeona hizo que se callara.- Sigo dudando si en verdad esperaba que Ash ganara ese combate.- Dándole la espalda a ambos se dirigió hacia la salida.- ¡Vamos Tobias!

-¡Sí!

Delos solo soltó un suspiro cuándo quedó solo en su habitación.- Aunque quería ver mis capacidades contra los legendarios pero lo único que conseguí fue que mi orgullo fuera hecho pedazos.

* * *

-¡Velocidad extrema!

Tobias no lo entendía.

No importaba lo rápido que fuera su Lucario.

La fuerza que aplicara en su ataque mediante su aura y la danza espada.

Ni siquiera si trataba de sorprender a su enemigo con una esfera aural.

No podía hacer algún daño serio al Lucario de la campeona.

En unos instantes el Lucario de Tobias había aparecido en frente del de Cynthia, a esa distancia trato de conectar una lluvia de veloces golpes que formaban el ataque a bocajarro pero su enemigo no parecía preocupado por eso, al contrario… con una gran concentración estaba bloqueando cada golpe, a la vez que estaba calculando el tiempo que tardaba en llegar cada puñetazo y patada.

-Psíquico…- La hermosa mujer de largo cabello dorado observaba con un rostro serio el combate, para nada sorprendida de las habilidades de los pokémon de Tobias.

Ya habían caído: Gengar, Latios y Entei a manos de su Lucario.

La gran sala de la miembro más importante del alto mando de Sinnoh era una habitación cubierta de un color negro brilloso, en el centro del campo de batalla el típico símbolo de una poké ball con bordes de color verde azulado.

El suelo era cubierto por un fuerte material para poder resistir cualquier tipo de combate… o la mayoría.

El potente derechazo del Lucario de Tobias fue interrumpido cuando una energía de color rosado había cubierto todo su cuerpo y que le impedía moverse, su entrenador le había ordenado cubrirse con su aura para neutralizar la energía psíquica pero esta era muy superior.

Bastó con un movimiento rápido de la mano derecha del Lucario de Cynthia para que su contrincante se estrellara con gran fuerza con la pared detrás de Tobias, el cual ni supo a qué momento su pokémon había llegado ahí.

El pokémon de Tobias se reincorporó rápidamente… no porque el ataque no le hubiera afectado, al contrario pero su orgullo era mucho más fuerte.

Ya había sido muy herido tras la derrota que tuvo contra ese Heracross.

-¿Lo sientes?- El retador levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con una pequeña sonrisa en la campeona.- Esa era la misma sensación que sentían los participantes de la liga cuándo se enfrentaban a ti… bueno excepto ciertos chicos que combatieron para llegar a la semifinal.

Tobias solo apretó los puños tratando de mantenerse calmado como siempre.- Danza espada.

Unas espadas compuestas por una poderosa energía celeste comenzaron una danza alrededor de Lucario, lo que provoco que el aura que lo envolvía aumentara considerablemente.

-¡Velocidad extrema!- Exclamaron ambos entrenadores a sus pokémon expertos en el dominio del aura.

Alrededor de la habitación dos destellos azulados chocaban entre sí a grandes velocidades, provocando unas poderosas ráfagas de aire que alborotaban el cabello de ambos entrenadores.

Incluso si ambos habían alcanzado la misma velocidad y para un observador novato podría ver que estaban igualados… la realidad era muy distinta.

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

Cynthia estaba algo sorprendida que los puñetazos del Lucario enemigo estaban causando grietas en el piso, pero aun así ninguno de sus puños estaban acertando a su pokémon que los estaba desviando con un poco de dificultad.

-¡A bocajarro!

-(Eso puede ser peligroso).- Lucario asintió a la advertencia de su entrenadora y se preparaba para poder contrarrestar el ataque.- Terremoto.

El puño derecho de pokémon canino, se había cubierto con una gran cantidad de aura para dar un poderoso puñetazo en el terreno provocando un terremoto.

Ambos entrenadores lanzaron sus pokémon voladores para poder salir ilesos del ataque tipo tierra, en caso de Tobias fue Zapdos y de Cynthia su Togekiss… en cambio el Lucario del retador tuvo que dar un salto para salir ileso.

Lo que estaba esperando el pokémon de la campeona.

Ambos pokémon caninos se encontraron en el aire… lo que no se esperaba el Lucario de Tobias que al bajar su mirada hacia su abdomen, una esfera aural estaba a punto de impactar en su cuerpo.- ¡!

 **BOOOOOM**

El ataque había provocado una gran explosión.

Los dos entrenadores al tocar el suelo volvieron a regresar a sus pokémon y esperaban pacientes que se esparciera el humo, Lucario también había aterrizado observando con un rostro sereno el resultado.

Tobias ocultaba la mirada con los mechones de su cabello… solo faltaban algunos segundos para su contrataque.

3

2

1

-¡! - Cynthia miraba incrédula de como del humo habían salido cinco esferas de aura que se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia Lucario.- No me esperaba eso.- Cuándo estaban a punto de impactar en su pokémon se detuvieron.- Pero… sigue siendo algo inútil.

Todas las esferas habían sido detenidas con el psíquico de Lucario quien solo sonreía confiada, al esparcirse el humo el pokémon de Tobias miraba incrédulo la escena.- No te quedes mirando ¡Nuevamente esfera aural!

Nuevamente lanzo cinco esferas de energía celeste las cuales tuvieron el mismo fin que sus "compañeras"… danzaban alrededor del pokémon de Cynthia.- Es nuestro turno de atacar.

Con unos movimientos de las manos del Lucario de la campeona, todas las esferas aural comenzaron a unirse… creando una esfera de gran tamaño la cual se dirigía a una gran velocidad contra un sorprendido Lucario y Tobias.

 **BOOOM**

-¡GROAAAAARG!- Luego del gran rugido de dolor del pokémon todo fue cubierto por el sonido de la explosión.

Tobias no espero que el humo se esparciera… ya sabía el resultado, sin decir ninguna palabra regresó a su fiel compañero para lanzar rápidamente a su Zapdos, el cual al estar en combate comenzó aletear rápidamente esparciendo todo el humo y creando unas ráfagas de altas temperaturas.

-Onda ígnea…- Susurra la hermosa mujer mientras unas gotas de sudor comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.- Me dieron ganas de comer un helado.

Su Lucario se cubría con sus brazos tratando de soportar las ráfagas de fuego pero en ese momento no pudo ver como la ave legendaria se lanzaba utilizando pico taladro.

 **PAAAAAM**

La pokémon usuaria del aura quedó sin aliento con ese ataque y salió disparada contra la pared detrás de la rubia.

-(Lo ha entrenado muy bien… ese Zapdos ya lo ve como un digno entrenador).- No podía negar que admiraba esa parte de Tobias, la verdad es todo un misterio el cómo consiguió a los pokémon legendarios.

Ella era de los pocos que pensaban que el primero que obtuvo gracias a la ayuda de Gengar y Lucario fue a Darkrai… ya con ese poder en sus manos le fue muy fácil ir por Latios y Entei.

Recientemente había capturado a uno de los Zapdos que estaban recorriendo la región de Sinnoh.

Lucario se reincorporo con algo de dificultad y cubría su cuerpo con su aura, mientras que Zapdos dio un fuerte chillido invocando algunas nubes alrededor de todo el lugar… provocando que cayeran unos poderosos truenos que tenían como objetivos destrozar al pokémon canino.

Está impulsándose con velocidad extrema estaba esquivando la mayoría de los potentes ataques eléctricos hasta que uno de los truenos estaba apareciendo justo arriba de ella.- ¡Esfera aural!

Lucario asintió y rápidamente comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos, creando una esfera aural del doble de tamaño que las normales y la lanzo contra el trueno de Zapdos.

Pero… no fue suficiente para detener el ataque.

 **BOOOOM**

Cynthia observaba con un rostro sereno todo el humo y el cráter que había provocado el ataque del ave legendaria… sabía muy bien que la esfera aural había disminuido mucha la potencia del ataque eléctrico.

Lo suficiente para que Lucario siguiera en el combate.

-Debo admitir que eres el mejor retador que he tenido hace tiempo Tobias.- Las palabras de la campeona eran sinceras, hace tiempo que no veía esa mirada en su pokémon lucha.- Lucario no podrá ganar si el combate sigue así.- Nuevamente Tobias se paralizo un poco al ver la mirada fría de la campeona.

Esta era la verdadera actitud de la campeona en medio de un combate.

El ganador de la liga sonreía para sí mismo al realizar algo que solo pocos miembros del alto mando habían logrado… que Cynthia luchara en serio.

Esperaba un cambio por parte de la hermosa campeona.

Hasta una combinación con Psiquico y pulso dragón para detener los truenos de Zapdos.

Pero nunca lo que estaba presenciando con sus ojos.

Una poderosa energía de un intenso color azul había cubierto a la campeona como a su pokémon.

El aura que cubría a Lucario aumento su intensidad y unas ráfagas de energía giraban a su alrededor, sus ojos se habían cubierto de un intenso color azul y no había quedado nada de sus pupilas.

Tobias ya había visto suficiente y tenía que aprovechar este momento para atacar.- ¡Trueno!

Una lluvia de ataques eléctricos cayeron por todo el lugar, tanto que Tobias tuvo que retroceder varios pasos para no ser afectado… pero Cynthia estaba ahí… con un rostro frío sin mencionar ninguna palabra.

-(El poder del aura que tienen ambos está a otro nivel…)- A pesar que los ataques de Zapdos eran mucho más potentes que los anteriores ninguno fue capaz de impactar en Lucario.

Solo creaban más cráteres en el lugar.

Lucario dio un gran salto y en unos segundos había aparecido en frente de un sorprendido Zapdos, el puño derecho del pokémon lucha/acero se había cubierto de su aura y había obtenido la forma de un animal.

Un lobo.

 **PAAAAAM**

El golpe fue muy potente tanto que mando a Zapdos estrellarse contra una pared… casi destruyéndola.

El ave legendaria al tocar el suelo ya estaba inconsciente.

Tobias había sentido algo que nunca había conocido.

El miedo de enfrentarse a algo con lo que no puede ganar… lo que a él le encantaba provocar en sus oponentes aunque no lo admitiera.

El aura y energía que cubría a Lucario junto a Cynthia desapareció, esta última se acercó a su pokémon para acariciarle detrás de las orejas como agradecimiento por su esfuerzo.

-Hace tiempo que no hacíamos eso ¿No?- No bastara que Lucario mencionara algo para que ella la entendiera.

Estaban perfectamente sincronizadas.

-Lo que viste, era el modo que usaban nuestros ancestros para enfrentarse a la ira de los legendarios… o mejor dicho a los dioses.- La campeona mientras narraba ese acontecimiento regresaba a su pokémon a su poké ball.- Ellos no querían que humanos y pokémon estuvieran juntos… pero eso era algo inevitable, ambas especies se buscaban una a la otra.

Tobias no menciono nada porque la verdad le intrigaba esa historia, aun así ya había tomado la poké ball de Darkrai de su cinturón.- ¿Por qué no querían que estuviesen juntos?

-Por miedo…- Cynthia al ver la acción del retador también preparaba la poké ball de su pokémon más poderoso.- Temían que ambas especies juntas podrían superarlos en poder… al final ese mismo temor los había condenado.

-La historia está muy interesante pero no vine a escuchar mitos antiguos.- Rápidamente lanzó la poké ball de su pokémon más poderoso, el cual al ver a la campeona no dudo en atacar con todo desde el primer momento del combate.- Tengo más ganas de derrotarte al descubrir que eres una guardián del aura.

Cynthia solo suspiro.- La generación moderna enserio no se entera de nada… estoy muy lejos de ser uno de esos guardianes que nacen cada cierto tiempo, creo que era cada siglo… no estoy muy segura.- La rubia se cruzó de brazos y trato de recordar esa antigua historia.- Eso lo logre solo con mis lazos con mis pokémon.

Sin mencionar nada más la campeona de Sinnoh lanza la poké ball de su Garchomp.- Pero mejor sigamos con el combate ¿no? Dudo que quieras seguir escuchando estos cuentos de niños.

-Tienes razón ¡Darkrai pulso umbrío!

-¡Lanzallamas!

La ráfaga de energía oscura estaba ganando terreno rápidamente contra la ráfaga de fuego del dragón de Sinnoh.

 **BOOOOM**

-Bien hecho Darkrai.

- **[No cantes victoria tan pronto Tobias, es imposible que ese ataque lo haya lastimado gravemente].-** El representante de la oscuridad miraba con cautela como el humo que había provocado su ataque se estaba esparciendo… mostrando a un Garchomp sin ningún tipo de daño.- **[Maldito dragón desgraciado].**

Sin ninguna orden el "tiburón del desierto" se lanzó a una gran velocidad contra el pokémon legendario, el cual se elevó y comenzó a lanzar esferas de energía tratando de impactar en su contrincante.

-¡Rayo hielo/Giga impacto!

El semi legendario se envolvió por una gran aura morada mientras que unos destellos de energía amarillos lo rodeaban y se lanzó a una gran velocidad contra el representante de la oscuridad, quien lanzó una potente ráfaga congelante que trataba de detener al "meteorito" que quería destrozarlo.

La velocidad del ataque de Garchomp estaba disminuyendo poco a poco, tiempo que aprovecho Darkrai para desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Garchomp miro todo el entorno con un rostro serio tratando de encontrar al pokémon siniestro, disimuladamente en su boca estaba reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía del elemento fuego.

-Detrás de ti Garchomp.- El tiburón del desierto sintió una poderosa presencia detrás de ella como también como la temperatura había bajado considerablemente a su alrededor.

-¡Rayo de hielo!- Exclamo con todas sus fuerzas Tobias, no importara lo fuerte que fuera ese pokémon… no soportaría un potente ataque de hielo.

Pero… cuando la ráfaga congelante estaba a punto de impactar en el dragón, este había desaparecido sin dejar algún rastro.

-¡!

La campeona solo sonreía.- ¿Sabes? Siempre comparan la velocidad de vuelo de Garchomp con un jet.

 **PAAAAM**

De un poderoso impacto de un meteorito Darkrai se estrelló contra el suelo quedando muy mal herido, Garchomp estaba recuperándose del poderoso ataque que había usado mientras su enemigo trataba de levantarse.

- **[No podría ni dormirlo si puede alcanzar esas velocidades].-** No se había sentido nunca tan humillado pero aun así no se dejó llevar por sus emociones como en su último combate contra el Sceptile del chico de Kanto.- **[Tendré que sorprenderlo de alguna forma].**

Las garras del pokémon legendario fueron cubiertas por una intensa energía oscura.- Darkrai…

-Garchomp…

-¡ACABALO!

Ambos pokémon dieron un gran rugido para luego desaparecer de la vista de los entrenadores, ellos podían guiarse en qué lugar estaban gracias a los fuertes sonidos que eran provocados por los impactos de ambos pokémon.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Tobias cubría su rostro con sus brazos mientras que la campeona solo observaba la batalla con un rostro serio, quería ver de qué era capaz su pokémon contra un legendario.

Colocando sus brazos en forma de "X" Garchomp pudo bloquear el ataque de Darkraí… aun así retrocedió algunos pasos por el poderoso golpe, no pudo sorprenderse por mucho tiempo al sentir que ahora veía un golpe de parte de la garra izquierda del representante de la oscuridad.

Pero esta vez solo movió su rostro hacia la derecha para salir ileso y con una sonrisa el dragón contraataco con una ráfaga de fuego que provoco una explosión.

 **BOOOOM**

-¡Groaaaaaarg!- Garchomp no quería esperar para seguir con el combate, por lo que bastó con un fuerte rugido para dispersar el humo de la explosión que había provocado.

-Como sospechaba… no había nada.- Cynthia se cruzó de brazos mientras trataba de sentir la poderosa presencia del legendario en el aire… no era lago difícil al ser el representante de la oscuridad y que Tobias no había entrenado eso punto vital de Darkrai.- Terremoto.

Tobias abrió los ojos como platos al ver como el suelo comenzó a moverse violentamente como si fuera de gelatina… solo por un simple rugido de Garchomp.

Rápidamente sus pierdas no lograron soportar la magnitud del ataque y el retador cayó al suelo mirando incrédulo como una silueta comenzaba a quejarse cerca de Garchomp.- ¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Darkrai cuidado!

- **[Te ves lamentable compañero].-** Darkrai extendió su brazo derecho provocando que el ataque de fuego se detuviera a unos centímetros antes de impactar en él.- **[Este ataque solo fue para saber dónde estaba… si no su entrenadora hubiera usado un pokémon para salir ilesa].**

El retador recordó cuándo había lanzado a su Togekiss para salir a salvo del terremoto de su Lucario.

Darkrai había cerrado por completo su garra provocando que el lanzallamas se convirtiera en una esfera de fuego que estaba por completo en su control, luego la cubrió con energía oscura y la lanzó a una gran velocidad impactando en Garchomp.

 **BOOOOM**

La explosión que fue provocada por el ataque de Darkrai fue tan poderosa que había cubierto de humo todo el lugar.

Darkrai ya estaba reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía del elemento hielo para derrotar a Garchomp, ese ataque si o si tuvo que lastimarlo gravemente.

Tobias también estaba seguro y se levantó rápidamente para ver el resultado con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero lo que los esperaba tras es cortina de humo era muy diferente a lo que tenía pensado.

Sus muecas de asombro era una prueba de ello.

En el aire estaba el dragón de Sinnoh cubierto por un gran dragón compuesto de pura energía de un intenso color azul.

El dragón de energía parecía que tenía vida propia y solo quería acabar con el legendario.

-¡Carga dragón!- Exclamo la campeona y solo eso necesitaban "ambos" dragones para lanzarse contra un Darkrai que no sabía cómo evitar ese ataque.

-¡Rayo hielo!- Exclamo Tobias… quizás podían hacer lo mismo que con lo que hicieron con su giga impacto.

Pero la ráfaga congelante se desvanecía antes de impactar en el dragón de energía.

Quien dio un enorme rugido mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

 **-[Perdimos…].** \- El pokémon siniestro cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, mientras que su entrenador solo apretaba los puños frustrado.

El dragón había devorado por completo al legendario… y Tobias fue atrapado en la explosión.

 **PAAAAM**

 **BOOOOM**

Cynthia tuvo que cubrir su rostro por las intensas ráfagas de aire que había provocado su pokémon.- La diferencia entre tu nivel y el de un campeón es la misma que la de un Caterpie contra un Tyranitar… recuérdalo.

A paso lento se acercó a su pokémon y le acaricio la cabeza.- ¿Te divertiste chica?- Su pokémon solo le sonrío y ella también le correspondió con una hermosa sonrisa.- Me alegro.

* * *

Solo le faltaban tres días en el monte plateado.

En ese tiempo sus pokémon habían estado en un intenso entrenamiento acompañados de las bajas temperaturas y por los granizos de la zona.

Este clima debilitaba bastante los ataques tipo fuego y también aumentaba el tiempo de carga del rayo solar.

Ash lo sabía muy bien… por lo que en eso se basaba el entrenamiento actual.

Llevar a otro nivel esos ataques, luego a fuera de este monte… Ivysaur y Sceptail lograrían obtener energía solar a velocidades imaginables.

Las llamas de Charizard, Quilava, Torkoal e Infernape aumentarían considerablemente su potencia.

Los tipo agua junto a Pikachu tampoco la tenían fácil… la precisión de los ataques eléctricos de Pikachu había disminuido demasiado por problemas del clima, algunos chorros de aguas se lograban a congelar antes de impactar en su objetivo.

Ash había aumentado un poco su rutina de entrenamiento en este lugar, también hacia cortos asaltos contra Infernape, Heracross y Primeape… el resultado siempre era el mismo.

Ash terminando inconsciente sin mucha dificultad… aunque siempre sorprendía con un golpe a sus tres pokémon.

Primeape le estaba enseñando a utilizar las fintas para así confundir el enemigo… pero Ash era como un libro abierto cuando lanzaba un golpe.

Al menos ahora estaba mejorando algo en los últimos asaltos pero en estos días había estado realizando solo ejercicios y corriendo por la nieve.

Algo que le dificultaba bastante y el especial problema es que estaban a una altura muy alta… al principio la mitad de los pokémon de Ash habían quedado sin aliento.

- _Así nuestra resistencia mejorada bastante y podremos luchar con todo desde el principio.-_ Había mencionado el entrenador con una sonrisa.- _Claro además por más tiempo._

Descubrieron que algunos pokémon aún no habían sido cegados por sus instintos primarios.

En este tiempo también Ash acompañado de seis pokémon que aleatoriamente escogía, exploraba las cuevas que estaban tras cascadas, arboles, cerca de los territorios de los ursaring, así encontrando algunos objetos muy raros pero que lo ayudarían demasiado en su batalla contra la organización criminal.

Pero aun así no los usaría hasta ese tiempo.

A parte se había encontrado con una Steelix que había perdido a su hijo recientemente en un encuentro con un Tyranitar. Al ver a un pokémon tan poderoso y salvaje como Steelix llorando por un ser querido se le rompía el corazón al pelinegro.

Nuevamente dudas aparecieron en su mente con lo que habían hecho el primer día pero como llegaron rápidamente se desvanecieron.

El pelinegro le hacía compañía a la gran serpiente junto a Gabite, el cual se había hecho muy cercano de la pokémon acero… sacándola al menos una sonrisa antes de irse nuevamente a entrenar, además el chico siempre le llevaba algo para que pudiera alimentarse… la verdad le daba curiosidad tenerla en su familia.

Pudo enfrentar a un Tyranitar y vengar a su hijo… era un rival poderoso.

Pero sentía que no era el momento así que por ahora se conformaría con tratar de que ella superada ese dolor.

Se habían encontrado a un hermoso pokémon de fuego oculto en una de las cuevas detrás de las cascadas, el cual por su habilidad y por su piel era un objetivo muy buscado por los Golbat con los Graveler.

La pobrecita no había comido por un buen rato y Ash sin pensarla dos veces la guardó en una poké ball para llevarla inmediatamente a su refugio.

No le importo que una gran parte de sus suministros se fueran al diablo… tenía que salvar a esa Ninetales.

A pesar de ser un pokémon algo frío le agradeció el haberla salvado, el pelinegro se sorprendió más de que esta pudiera comunicarse mentalmente con él… ella afirmo que luego le daría muy buena información sobre los pokémon de su especie.

Algo sorprendido por eso… Ash tuvo su primera captura en el monte plateado, a pesar de eso el entrenador prefería que aún no empezara con el entrenamiento hasta que pudiera controlar por completo su actividad.

En otras palabras… que pudiera activarla y desactivarla voluntariamente.

Al menos su habilidad sequía los ayudaba mucho en la noche, ahora al menos no se quejaban del intenso frío de las noches.

En el cuarto día… Ninetales por fin pudo dominar por completo su habilidad y comenzó el mismo entrenamiento que los demás.

Era veloz y su ataque especial era muy potente… la verdad le sorprendía bastante que alguien como ella aceptara tan rápido ser su pokémon.

Pero no todo ha sido bueno…

El agua se le había acabado.

El frío lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pero lo que más lo estaba cabreando era ese pokémon que lo estaba observando día y noche.

Ninetales mencionaba que era un tipo fantasma pero no los que se había enfrentado… este era algo mucho peor.

* * *

-Toma Snorlax.

Pikachu y los demás miraban sorprendidos como su entrenador le entregaba la mayoría de sus alimentos al pokémon normal, quien se rehusaba aceptar la comida de su entrenador.

-Vamos acéptalo amigo… fue un error mío de todos modos, el no pensar en las cantidad que tu ingieres jejeje, vamos acéptala por favor.- El pelinegro le daba una tierna sonrisa a su temeroso pokémon.- Has tenido que soportar mucha hambre ¿No?

Snorlax al escuchar esas palabras solo abrazo a su entrenador ocasionando que este se riera, luego de esa acción comenzó a devorar en tan solo unos instantes toda la comida que le había dado Ash.

Bayleef junto a Heracross se miraban entre sí preocupados por la salud del chico, ya en los anteriores días había comido poco para guardar siempre alimento para al día siguiente.

Wartortle, Pidgeot, Ivysaur, Pikachu y Charizard ya estaban indicando a los demás que mañana tenían que buscar algunos peces y frutas para que Ash pudiera comer.

* * *

El pelinegro se estaba adentrando en una de las cuevas ocultas, de compañeros en su cinturón llevaba las poké ball de Sceptile y Beedrill, los demás se habían quedado entrenando en la cima del monte.

El chico tenía un rostro serio mientras apretaba los puños para calmarse… sin éxito.

No era por el hambre que estaba sintiendo, era por la sensación siniestra que los había invadido desde que habían subido a la cima del monte… el ser observados por ese pokémon.

-¿Por qué no sales de una maldita vez?- El pelinegro acercaba lentamente su mano derecha hacia su cinturón.- Tu presencia es tan negativa que hace que me irrite fácilmente.

En todo el lugar se comenzó a escuchar una risa algo siniestra.- [Jujuju al parecer estaba en lo cierto, eres muy diferente a los otros entrenadores que han llegado a este lugar].-Ash volteo lentamente al sentir una gran amenaza detrás de él.- [Pero igual que ellos no vas a durar una semana aquí].

-Pues eso veremos…- El pelinegro miraba con un rostro serio como frente a él aparecía uno de los pokémon tipo fantasma de Hoenn, pero con su tono variocolor.- Banette ¿he?

-[No te veo muy sorprendido chico].- Ash trago un poco de saliva al ver como una poderosa energía de color morado cubría al pokémon tipo fantasma.- [No te preocupes, serás otra persona a mi colección].

En unos segundos el pokémon variocolor estaba en frente de un sorprendido Ash, el cual por instinto rápidamente lanzo un jab con su brazo izquierdo pero ya su objetivo había desaparecido de su vista.

Nuevamente Ash comenzó a escuchar la risa de una mujer consumida por la locura.- Esa risa me inquieta mucho…- Rápidamente tomó la poké ball de Sceptile para utilizarlo en combate.- ¡Sceptile yo te elijo!

 **PAAAAAM**

-¡!- El pelinegro miraba incrédulo como su brazo derecho se había quedado quieto en el aire con la poké ball del inicial de Hoenn.- ¿Por qué no puedo mover mi brazo?

A pesar de que aplicara toda su fuerza lo máximo que conseguía era que su brazo derecho comenzara a temblar… fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que una especie de hilo muy delgado estaba sujetando su brazo.- ¡!

-[Creo que ya debes saber porque me dicen el pokémon marioneta ¿No?]- El pelinegro miraba frustrado al pokémon fantasma que aparecía delante de él con una especie de siniestra sonrisa.- [Lo curioso es que YO soy quien crea las marionetas].

Banette observaba cada detalle del cuerpo del chico pero especialmente sus ojos, no mostraban más que frustración por la situación en la que se encontraba… pero no odio hacia ella.

Quizás si Nozomi hubiera seguido creciendo hubiera obtenido una personalidad parecida al chico.

-[¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me temes? ¿Por qué no me odias?]- Ash solo fruncía el ceño a las palabras del tipo fantasma.- [Todas mis anteriores víctimas fueron consumidas por el miedo y el pánico… ¿Qué te hace diferente a ti?]

El pelinegro solo le dio una sonrisa desafiante a Banette.- Jeh tengo mucho que hacer luego de esto ¿Sabes? Una de ellas es patearle el trasero a una organización completa junto a unos amigos.

-[El team rocket ¿No?].- Banette sonreía para sus adentros al darse cuenta que el chico era un libro abierto con sus emociones… podía notarse fácilmente la sorpresa que sentía.- [¿Te sorprenda que sepa eso?... Ash ketchum].

-¡!- El chico abrío los ojos como platos al escuchar eso… pero más al ver que el pokémon fantasma estaba cambiando de forma.- ¿Qué… diablos?

Frente de él se encontraba… el.

Unos centímetros más alto y con una sonrisa siniestra.

Con su vestimenta de Kalos.- [¿Sorprendido?]- Nuevamente comenzó a reír mientras se acercaba más su rostro al de un sorprendido Ash.- [Digamos que todo este tiempo me he acercado a ti para conocerte… ¿Por qué crees que has tenido mal sueño? ¡Por mí, cada vez que me adentraba a tu mente veía cosas realmente sorprendentes!].

Unas gotas de sudor caían por el rostro del entrenador.- Ya veo… por esa razón era que podíamos sentir tu presencia tan fácilmente.

-[Exacto… si quisiera pasar desapercibido hubiera sido muy fácil].- Con fuerza sujeto el brazo derecho de Ash y lentamente lo dirigía hacia su cinturón para guardar la poké ball de Sceptile.- [Sera mejor que tome precaución… aunque una batalla de vez en cuándo puede ser divertida].

-Maldita…- El pelinegro trato de atacar con su otro puño pero este fue bloqueado por su "contraparte" de Kalos.- ¡No vengas hablar como si fueras superior a nosotros!

-[¿Acaso no lo soy?]- Un brillo rojo cubrió los ojos de Banette y los hilos que sujetaban a Ash desaparecieron.

El pelinegro se lanzó contra de ella y comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de Jabs pero su contrincante los esquivaba sin mucha dificultad.

Se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones

No… era la rabia que lo estaba cegando y quería liberar de alguna manera.

Tenía hambre.

Sed.

Sueño.

Sentía que si se quedaba quieto iba a congelarse.

Si estuviera en una situación normal, sin perder tiempo lanzaría la poké ball de Sceptile para tener una mayor posibilidad de ganar.

 **PAAAAM**

-(¡Le di!).- El pelinegro sonreía… había sentido el impacto pero su alegría se desvaneció poco a poco al ver como su contricante giraba su cabeza hacia el con una sonrisa.

-[Estas muy débil mocoso].- Luego de comentar eso había desaparecido para luego sujetar a Ash desde su espalda.- [Más me duele un golpe de algún Misdreavus de este lugar].

-¡Suéltame maldita sea!- El chico trataba de liberarse de cualquier forma del agarre pero la fuerza de Banette era muy superior.- ¡No creas que no te golpeare por tener mi rostro!

Aunque no lo admitiera estaba realmente sorprendido de que un Banette tuviera esas habilidades… ¿Cuánto años tiene de vida? ¿Cuánto dolor es el que tuvo que soportar para llegar a ese poder?

-[Lo sé muy bien, pero quiero que veas tus errores… las pesadillas que te siguen cada noche].- Solo sonrío al ver como la fuerza que estaba aplicando estaba disminuyendo.- [Jujuju ¿Enserio pensabas que con ese poder podrías detener a ese sujeto?].

-Yo…

-[Todo eso pudo haberse evitado si te tomaras todas las cosas más enserio].- Ash giro un poco su rostro para encontrar con el rostro decepcionado de Banette.

No… ese era el suyo.

-[Ni siquiera te tomabas tu sueño en serio].

-¡No es cierto!

-[¡Ese tal Sawyer era la prueba mocoso!]

-¡!

-[Con un solo año había alcanzado un nivel muy alto].-El tipo fantasma sonreía al ver como la voluntad del chico comenzaba a dudar.- [¿Quieres que te muestre lo que más te atormenta?]

Nuevamente una luz comenzó a cubrir al tipo fantasma y Ash cerró sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas.- (Es una ilusión Ash… no es real).-Aun así sabía muy bien que si miraba ese rostro estaría perdido.

-[Ash… te quiero]

-…- El pelinegro se había liberado de su agarre y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con el rostro de Serena… como la última vez que la había visto en Kalos.

Cubierta de heridas y un rostro lleno de lágrimas.- [¿Por qué me abandonaste Ash?]

Banette sonreía para sus adentros al ver el rostro lleno de asombro en el entrenador, gustosa iba atormentarlo un poco más.- [Me duele Ash… me duele…]

-Serena…- El chico trato de tocarla pero solo podía traspasarla, apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y trataba de no dejarse llevar por las emociones.- Banette detente maldita sea…

-[¿Ya te estas quebrando?]- Los ojos de Serena habían cambiado a un intenso color rojo y nuevamente acercaba su rostro al del entrenador.- [Dime… ¿Qué se siente el haber permitido que dañaran a la persona que más te amaba?]

Ash solo apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-[Duele ¿Verdad?]- Lentamente quito el gorro blanco que usaba el chico y lo arrojo lejos de su alcance.- [El no poder hacer nada cuándo todo lo que la está lastimando ocurre frente a tus ojos]. A pesar de que la voluntad del chico se estaba quebrando frente ella no parecía disfrutarlo… solo lo observaba con un rostro serio y comenzó acariciar su cabello.

El pelinegro sentía como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.- Yo… soy un fracaso.

-[Nadie está diciendo lo contrario… tú al menos podías moverte mientras sucedía eso.- Nuevamente Banette tomó la forma de Ash y con un rostro lleno de ira estrelló al pelinegro contra el suelo.

 **PAAAAM**

La sangre comenzó a manchar el lugar y Banette solo observaba con un rostro serio.- [Odio que hayas tenido otra oportunidad… ¡NOZOMI LA HUBIERA APROVECHADO DE MEJOR MANERA!]

 **PAAAAM**

Sin ninguna muestra de misericordia piso la cabeza del entrenador con todas sus fuerzas.

Más sangre comenzó a recorrer por la cabeza del entrenador.

-[¿Por qué Ho-Oh no le dio una segunda oportunidad a Nozomi?]- Ash estaba seguro que había escuchado sollozar a la tipo fantasma… aunque los golpes que había recibido quizás le estaban haciendo una bromita.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

-[En el fondo sé que no vas a cambiar nada].- Se quedó observando el cuerpo del chico que trataba de recuperar algo de su aliento.- [¿Para qué hacer el esfuerzo y sufrir todo este dolor?]

¿De verdad lo vale?

Ahora había tomado de forma del pelirrojo de Jhoto.- [No podrás vencerme Ketchum].- La verdad le sorprendía como el chico apretaba los puños al oír la voz de Silver en su mente.- [¿Tienes hambre no?]

-[¿Sed?]

-…

Bannete volvía a su forma original y se alejó del chico con una siniestra sonrisa mientras que sus garras aumentaban de tamaño y se cubrían de una poderosa energía morada… preparando el ataque garra umbría.

-[¿VALE LA PENA QUE SEAS CONSUMIDO POR LA LOCURA?]- Rápidamente volvió a lanzarse contra el chico con el objetivo de arrancarle los brazos… iba a despedazarlo poco a poco.

 **SLASH**

-[¿Cuándo sacaste a tu pokémon?]- El ataque de Banette había detenido por los aguijones de Beedrill, la cual estaba cabreada al ver el estado de su entrenador.

Su sorpresa aumento al ver como el chico lentamente comenzaba a moverse para luego usar todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para levantarse.- Debo darte las gracias… maldita marioneta.

Banette curiosa retrocedió varios metros mientras observaba como el pokémon insecto cubría a su entrenador, mientras este la miraba con una fría mirada.- Hiciste que la sangre bajara de mi cabeza y ahora puedo pensar con claridad.- Sus piernas no dejaban de temblar pero aun así se iba a mantener en pie.

-[Hubiera sido mejor si te quedabas quieto esperando tu muerte].- Beedrill sentía una fuerte presión en el ambiente pero aun así cubrió sus aguijones con una energía verde y se preparaba para lanzarse con todo.- [¡Ven para que escuche tus hermosos gritos de agonía].

-¡Tijera X!- Exclamo el pelinegro con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

La castaña ya había llegado a Ciudad Azulona.

No quiso enfrentar a Misty hasta que haya derrotado nuevamente a Sabrina, luego probar la fuerza de sus pokémon contra Blaine y encontrar cualquier otro gimnasio que haya por una Ciudad que se encuentre en su camino.

La líder de gimnasio la reconoció de inmediato y enseguida acepto su duelo.

Kaori se sintió al principio al incomoda al ver que había un montón de chicas observando el combate.

Todas querían verla arder por atreverse a retar a su líder de gimnasio.

A pesar de eso… no se sentía intimidada por los gritos de las chicas contra su persona.

-Lamento el comportamiento de mis subordinadas.- La experta en tipo plantas se llevaba su mano derecha hacia su boca.- Suelen ser muy energéticas cuando viene una retadora.

La castaña solo se escogió de hombros.- Están más chillonas de lo que recordaba.- Kaori solo sonrío y preparaba sus dos poké ball para el combate.- Debe haberse hecho muy fuerte Erika-san.

La líder de gimnasio le devolvió la sonrisa.- Por supuesto que sí querida, espero que tú también… si no tendrás que devolverme esa medalla.

-¡Ya quisiera!- Sin decir nada más la referí la cual era una pelirroja dio el inicio del combate doble.- ¡Vamos a patear traseros de plantas!

La castaña lanzó al combate su Pinsir junto a Rapidash, mientras que Erika lanzó a las dos formas finales de Oddish.

Vileplume y Bellossom.

-Bellossom usa danza pétalo.- La pequeña tipo planta asintió y comenzó a danzar invocando una enorme cantidad de pétalos que bailaban a su alrededor.- Vileplume día soleado.

La flor del tipo planta/veneno comenzó a brillar y provocando que la temperatura del lugar comenzara aumentar considerablemente, el corcel de fuego elevó la mirada logrando notar como los rayos del sol habían aumentado su intensidad.

-(Su habilidad debe ser de seguro clorofila… debo tener mucho cuidado).- Rápidamente la castaña le dio las indicaciones a sus fieles compañeros.

La tormenta de pétalos se dirigía a gran velocidad para atrapar a Rapidash, mientras que Pinsir se impulsó con ataque rápido para salir ileso del ataque tipo planta pero no se dio cuenta como Vileplume había alcanzado su velocidad dejándolo algo sorprendido.

-Usa gigadrenado Vileplume y Bellossom usa desarrollo.- El escarabajo de Kanto soltó un gruñido al sentir como una parte de su energía era drenada de su cuerpo y se dirigía hacia su oponente, mientras que una energía de un intenso verde oscuro había cubierto al tipo planta puro.

-Desarrollo con día soleado aumenta demasiado el ataque como también el ataque especial.- Kaori tenía que agradecer a las boconas que estaban observando el combate… la verdad eso no lo sabía y al menos ahora sabía que tenía que evitar cualquier tipo de ataque.

 **BOOOOM**

Erika y todas las chicas que observaban el combate se impresionaron al ver como Rapidash había aumentado la intensidad de sus llamas, quemando todos los pétalos que lo estaban molestando.

Kaori sonrío al ver que no eran ninguna amenaza para sus pokémon.- ¡Pisotón a Bellossom!- Ahora su mirada se enfocó en su Pinsir que tenía unas ganas de acabar con ese Vileplume.- Iguala su velocidad con ataque rápido y luego ataca con roca afilada.

-¡Rayo solar Bellossom!- Erika ahora se enfocó en su otro pokémon.- ¡Vileplume intenta detenerlo con bomba lodo!

Para el tipo planta puro y su entrenadora fue una gran sorpresa la enorme velocidad que tenía el pokémon de fuego, rápidamente dio un salto con el objetivo de aplastar al tipo planta el cual aprovecho que su contrincante era vulnerable en el aire para lanzar un potente rayo solar.

-¡Ahora!- Exclamo la líder de gimnasio y su pokémon lanzo un potente rayo de energía que se dirigía a gran velocidad contra una seria Rapidash.

La castaña sonrío ante ese movimiento.- Justo lo que esperaba… ¡Mega cuerno!- El cuerno del tipo fuego se cubrió de una energía de color verde la cual provoco que aumentara de tamaño considerablemente y con este ataque logró repeler sin problemas el rayo de energía solar.- ¡Vamos con todo!

 **PAAAAM**

Bellossom soltó un gran chillido de dolor por el gran ardor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, Rapidash aprovecho el momento de ir también por Vileplume el cual estaba aprovechando la velocidad que había adquirido con los rayos del sol para evadir todos los golpes de Pinsir.

-¡Vileplume cuidado con Rapidash!- El pokémon de la líder de gimnasio volteó y se sorprendió al ver como el corcel de fuego se dirigía a gran velocidad contra él utilizando el ataque mega cuerno.

Lanzo una gran cantidad de bombas lodos contra el tipo fuego y contra el tipo bicho pero ambos repelían los ataques tipo veneno con megacuerno y tijeras x respectivamente.

Aun así el tipo planta lanzo un rayo solar al suelo para poder impulsarse y salir ileso de ambos ataques, para después aterrizar cerca de su compañera y ayudarla a levantarse.

-¡Ahora Pinsir!- El escarabajo asintió y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el terreno, invocando unas enormes y puntiagudas rocas que comenzaron a rodear a los tipos planta para confusión de ambas evoluciones de Oddish.

-(Ya veo… nos está bloqueando las salidas y solo deja un lugar abierto para que sus pokémon puedan atacar].- La experta en tipo planta no dudo en aceptar el reto y ordeno a sus dos pokémon lanzar un potente rayo solar.

-¡Llamarada Rapidash!- El corcel de fuego asintió y lanzo una potente estrella de fuego la cual estaba a la par de fuerza con los dos rayos solares que se unieron en uno solo aumentando la fuerza de este.

Ninguno de los dos ataques querían retroceder… pero para sorpresa de todas las presentes, la llamarada comenzó aumentar de tamaño hasta provocar una gran explosión.

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

-¡!- Al esparcirse el humo Erika junto a todas sus seguidoras quedaron sin habla al ver que los dos pokémon tipo planta estaban inconscientes al lado de un serio Pinsir que lentamente volvía hacia su entrenadora y compañera tipo fuego.- Aprovecho el humo provocado por la explosión para atacar con tijera X…

La castaña abrazo con mucho entusiasmo a ambos pokémon para luego darles una hermosa sonrisa.- ¡Lo hicieron increíble muchachos!

Erika pestañeo varias veces mientras observaba a la castaña charlar animadamente con sus dos pokémon.- No había perdido tan rápido desde que me enfrente a ese chico pelirrojo…- Susurro la pelinegra para sí misma, luego con una pequeña sonrisa se acercaba a Kaori quien regresaba a sus pokémon.- Felicidades por tu victoria, querida.

-Jeje gracias Erika-san… la verdad solo venía por agradecerle lo mucho que me ayudo en mi viaje.- La castaña hae una pequeña reverencia para luego sonreírle a la líder de gimnasio.- Su estrategia era buena pero recuerde que los ataques tipo fuegos aumentan demasiado con el día soleado.

La líder de gimnasio soltó una risita ante ese comentario.- Jeje bueno confío demasiado en la velocidad que obtienen mis pokémon… además que también si paralizo a tus pokémon o los duermo es mucho más eficiente esa estrategia.

Kaori extendió su mano derecha y Erika ignorando los gritos de incredulidad de sus seguidoras, correspondió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

-Ahora… ¡Iremos contra Sabrina!- La chica estaba ansiosa por vengarse de la experta en tipo psíquicos y la verdad también estaba el temor… de volver a enfrentarse a las ilusiones de la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán.- ¡Rapidash!

Enseguida la castaña se subió en su pokémon de fuego quien solo necesito dar diez pasos para alcanzar su máxima velocidad.

-(Ash, Gary… más le vale que también estén dando su mejor esfuerzo).

* * *

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

En un bosque de la región de Kanto se encontraba el pelirrojo de Jhoto en un intenso entrenamiento con sus pokémon.

Desplazándose entre las ramas de los árboles se encontraban luchando el pokémon prehistórico Kabutops contra el Scyther de Silver.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Por otro lado provocando grietas en el terreno con cada golpe al igual que unas potentes ráfagas de aire, se encontraban combatiendo Nidoking contra Feraligart potenciado con una danza dragón.

Magnezone y Magmar lanzaban ráfagas de energía con toda su fuerza contra Sneasel quien esquivaba los ataques sin mucha dificultad.

Roserade lanzaba bombas de lodos contra un furioso y lastimado Ursaring.

Gengar esquivaba con algo de dificultad cada pájaro osado de Crobat.

Mientras que Silver…

 **PAAAAM**

-Grrr.- El chico salió disparado contra un árbol, le costaba mucho levantarse y rápidamente el causante del ataque corrió hacia su entrenador preocupado.- Tranquilo hitmontop… yo te ordené que dejaras de contenerte.

El tipo lucha de Jhoto asintió y le extendió la mano al pelirrojo para poder levantarse, el entrenamiento de Silver se basaba en pulir sus reflejos como también el poder esquivar golpes que son dirigidos desde el punto ciego del usuario.

Se dio cuenta del estilo del pelinegro luego de unos días de su batalla… no podía esquivar algunos golpes de Ash no solo por la potencia en ellos, sino porque venían desde su punto ciego.

-Hump el desgraciado no los usaba tan seguido para que yo no me diera cuenta de ello… en verdad es un crío muy peligroso.- El pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados dio un brinco hacia atrás, al abrir los ojos ya podía ver a su pokémon a punto de lanzar un puñetazo contra él.- Si no fuera por tus golpes, quizás hubiera vencido a Giovanni.

 **PAAAAM**

El pelirrojo sonreía al impactar su contra, la cual había duplicado la potencia del ataque de Hitmontop. Quien cayó al suelo y se quedó en esa posición unos minutos para poder recuperarse del poderoso ataque, mientras que su entrenador observaba su puño con una sonrisa.

Estaba dominando esta contra perfecta, no recibiría otro puñetazo así del pelinegro… pero claro que se dejaría dejar conectar algunos y cuándo el pelinegro tomé algo de confianza.

Todo se acabara para él.

-Más te vale que aceptes la petición de estas escorias…- El chico miraba con una pequeña sonrisa como su pokémon se reincorporaba y se proponía a luchar contra sus compañeros.- Debo agradecértelo… la verdad no pensaba que podía seguir mejorando mi nivel, pero gracias a ti creo que puedo seguir superándome una y otra vez.

El chico le dio una fuerte patada al árbol provocando que algunas hojas comenzaran a caer, rápidamente comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de golpes.

Al detenerse y al abrir sus manos se encontró con la mayoría de hojas atrapadas.- Debo derrotar con mis propias manos al team rocket… me falta poco para superar a Giovanni, sus comandantes y a sus tres bestias.- Aprovechando las brisas del viento el pelinegro lanzo todas las hojas al aire.- Pero… aún hay algo que me falta ¿No?

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al escuchar unos zumbidos de unos Beedrill que estaban rodeando a un Abra, el cual no tenía ninguna intención de teles transportarse…. Quizás por el cansancio y las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo.

Una piedra conecto en uno de los pokémon tipo insectos y estos voltearon cabreados para encontrarse a un pelirrojo con un rostro frío.- Dejen a ese debilucho en paz.

Los cinco Beedrill se lanzaron contra Silver el cual solo los observaba para memorizarse la velocidad de ataque de estos pokémon, sin dificultad esquivo el primer aguijon del Beedrill y conecto un rápido jab.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Para luego conectar una combinación de izquierda y derecha.

Detuvo otro aguijón de un Beedrill antes de que este se impactara en su rostro, luego de eso lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas provocando que ese pokémon se estrellara contra un árbol.

Los tres Beedrill que quedaron prefirieron retirarse antes de recibir el mismo castigo de sus compañeros… sabían muy bien que no tenían una oportunidad contra ese extraño chico.

-Hump… al parecer ellos no son muy diferente a los humanos, también abandonan a sus compañeros cuándo están en peligro.- A paso lento se acercó al tipo psíquico que lo observaba con curiosidad.- Estarás más protegido si vas conmigo ¿Qué dices?

A pesar del tono frío con lo que lo dijo, el tipo psíquico asintió mientras le respondía mentalmente.- [Claro].- Silver pudo notar que este Abra no era más que un pequeño niño.

Lanzó con suavidad una poké ball contra la cabeza del pokémon psíquico y en unos segundos fue capturado.- Ser de niñero… no estaba en mis planes.

* * *

Todos los soldados del equipo rocket miraban incrédulos lo que había hecho su líder.

De una sola patada había destrozado el costal de arena.

En esta última semana Giovanni había entrenado intensamente y muchos se preguntaban la razón de esto.

Pocos sabían la razón de que temía de ser superado por su hijo.

Si se quedaba quieto sentía que sería superado por el pelirrojo y el chico de Pueblo Paleta.

No podía permitir eso.

* * *

Insertar canción: Mind Over Ki

* * *

El pelinegro respiraba con dificultad mientras que su pokémon estaba en el suelo agotado por el intenso combate que habían tenido.

Banette observaba con una sonrisa… a pesar que tenía ligeros cortes en todo su cuerpo y uno muy grave en su ojo izquierdo.

Ash no estaba en mejores condiciones… había adquirido nuevas heridas mientras se desarrollaba el combate.

-[Por lo que veo tu eres la fuente de poder en tu pokémon… eres muy parecida a ella].- El pelinegro la observaba con un rostro serio mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento… en estos minutos había oído toda la historia de Banette.

La mayoría de los origines de los tipo fantasma y aun no podía creer como un pokémon como Ho-Oh fuera una deidad.

Además de dejar morir a una pequeña así como así.

El origen de los perros legendarios también había sido algo que lo había dejado sin habla pero… los padres de Nozomi.

Eso lo había cabreado hasta a él.

 **Janguru no mirai kara (Desde una selva en el futuro)**

Pero él seguía negando lo que había hecho la deidad de Jhoto… lo que provocaba la ira de Banette y que nuevas heridas aparecieran en el cuerpo de Ash.

 **Inochi nerau doku yari (Una lanza envenenada apunta hacia mi vida)**

 **Supiido mashite massugu manako ni, Mukatte kuru ze (Viene aumentando su velocidad, directamente hacia mis ojos).**

Banette lanzó una bola sombra de gran tamaño contra Beedrill quien trataba de levantarse de cualquier forma para esquivar ese ataque que lo haría mierda.

 **BOOOOM**

Pero el pelinegro estaba cubriendo a su pokémon con su cuerpo.

 **Kyoufu ni me wo tsumureba (Si cierro los ojos por temor).**

El tipo fantasma al ver esa escena su mente le hizo una mala jugada al recordar como su hermosa Nozomi se interponía cuándo sus padres querían deshacerse de ella.

-A Nozomi… no le gustaría ver lo que estás haciendo.

-[¡CALLATE!]- Sin importarle si acababa con el chico lanzo tres esferas de energía oscura que impactaron en la pierna izquierda, abdomen y hombro derecho de Ash.

-¡HAAAAAAARG!

 **Mabuta tsuranuku dake sa (Tan solo perforada mis parpados)**

 **Nani mo miezu ni Nani mo shinai mama (Incapaz de ver algo, y sin hacer nada)**

 **Shinu no wa gomen (No quiero morir de esa manera)**

Pikachu y los demás descendían la cueva espiral a gran velocidad al escuchar el grito de dolor de su entrenador… pero una gran cantidad de pokémon salvajes se interponía en su camino con una siniestra sonrisa.

 **Surudoi yaiba ni tsukisusumu dake da! (Solo tengo que moverme hacia la hoja afilada!)**

 **PAAAAM**

Pikachu sin importarle nada impacto una poderosa cola férrea en un Graveler quien se rompió en mil pedazos, sus compañeros observaban incrédulos como su compañero dejo de contenerse… estaba atacando con todo.

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **Dou naru ka nante? (¿Qué pasara?)**

Pikachu ataco con un poderoso rayo a cinco Golbat los cuales quedaron rostizados, los Graveler que tenían como objetivo al ratoncito eléctrico fueron partidos a la mitad por las hojas afiladas de Ivysaur.

El cual se observaba muy cabreado.

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **Wakaranai (No lo se)**

Aun así… todos apretaban sus dientes frustrados al verse rodeados por una enorme cantidad de pokémon.

Esto iba a tardar.

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **Dou naru ka yori mo (En lugar de "¿Qué pasara?")**

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **"Dou suru ka sa!"("¿Qué debo hacer?").**

-[Veo que tu voluntad está mucho más firme que al principio del combate].- Rápidamente Banette tomó distancia y sus manos fueron cubiertas por una especie de hilos los cuales tenían atados a dos personas.

No… esas cosas eran cualquier cosa menos personas.

Beedrill y Ash miraban incrédulos esos cadáveres de seres humanos… el temor en el rostro de Ash era algo que no tenía precio para los ojos de Banette.- [Te presento… ¡A los padres de Nozomi!]

 **Sabaku ni asu wa nai to Dare ni mo iwasenai ze**

 **(No permitiré que nadie me diga que no hay mañana en este desierto).**

 **Ame wo furasero Yuki wo tsurete koi (Dejaré que llueva, traeré las nubes).**

- _Por favor…_

 _-¡Mátanos!_

-[Siempre pidiendo eso].- La tipo fantama comenzó a mover rápidamente sus garras para comenzar a controlar sus "marionetas" las cuales se dirigían a gran velocidad contra Ash.- [¡Vamos Ash destrózalos].

 **Kono te de ashi de Kurutta mirai wo ore ga kaette yaru! (¡Con mis brazos y piernas, cambiaré el loco futuro!)**

 **-** ¡Maldita sea!- Exclamo el pelinegro mientras esquivaba lleno de pánico cada golpe de esas pobres almas.- ¡Banette hija de puta!

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **Kateru no ka nante (¿Podre ganar?)**

 **PAAAAM**

El pelinegro por reacción había contraatacado a la madre de Nozomi y pudo sentir como las costillas de su cuerpo eran rotas.- ¡!

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **Wakaranai (No lo se)**

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **Kateru no ka yori mo (En lugar de no "¿Podre ganar?")**

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **"Yaru dake sa" ("Tan solo lo haré")**

 **SLASH**

Ash solo gruñó al sentir como la herida de su hombro se habría por un golpe de la madre de la niña.- _Por favor… acaba con nosotros de una vez._

 _-¡Matanos!_

 _-¡_ Son humanos maldita sea!- El pelinegro solo cerró los ojos y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro del cuerpo del hombre.

 **CRACK**

El derechazo del pelinegro había destrozado por completo el cráneo de su contrincante, Ash soltó un gemido de dolor al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.- ¡AAAAAARHG!

Rápidamente la marioneta que quedaba se preparaba para atacar a Ash, pero este esquivo el ataque fácilmente y contraataco un poderoso uppercut.

 **PAAAAM**

 **CRACK**

Ash quería romperse en llanto en ese momento pero solo apretaba sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas para poder controlarse… y sus puños cubiertos con sangre y no dejaban de temblar.

Pronto sus piernas no le respondieron por la mezcla de sentimientos que lo había inundado y cayo de rodillas al suelo.

 **Kobushi, kobushi nigiri (Los puños, aprieta los puños).**

 **Mae wo, mae wo misue (Hacia delante, mira hacia delante).**

Los hilos de Banette rápidamente, atraparon cada parte de su cuerpo y lo obligaron a levantarse.

 **Chikara, chikara wo atsume (Fuerza, reúne tu fuerza).**

-[¿Por qué sigues intentándolo?]

 **Get up *POWER* (Aumentando el poder)**

 **CRACK.**

El pelinegro soltó un gran grito de dolor cuando el dedo meñique de su mano derecha fue roto, solo bastó otro movimiento de las garras de Bannete para romper el siguiente dedo.

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **Dou naru ka nante (¿Qué pasara?)**

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **Wakaranai (No lo se)**

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **Dou naru ka yori mo (En lugar de "¿Qué pasara?")**

 **WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW**

 **"Dou suru ka sa!" ("¿Qué debo hacer?")**

 **-** No… puedo…

-[Exacto mocoso, no puedes vencerme].- Pero la sonrisa de Banette se estaba desvaneciendo al ver el rostro lleno de determinación del pelinegro.- [Aun sigues… mirándome así ¡Ríndete de una vez!

Ash si pudiera mover la cabeza lo negaría y las palabras de su boca no salían, pero quizás por la pérdida de sangre y todo lo que había visto a causa del tipo fantasma está observando frente a él a todos sus seres queridos.

Sonriéndoles.

Especialmente:

May

Serena.

Dawn.

Kaori.

Detrás de ellas se encontraba su madre, sus amigos, rivales, luego todos sus pokémon sonrientes esperándolos… inclusos sus compañeros de Teselia y Kalos.

Y más lejos… Silver mirándolo con un rostro frío al igual que Alain.

Cada uno acompañado de su pokémon más fuerte.

Nidoking y Charizard X.

Giovanni sonriéndole siniestramente al lado de un Rhydon… al igual que Ghechis junto a un Hydreigon.

Detrás de ellos estaba Lysson observándolo con un rostro serio acompañado de su Mega Gyarados.

-Es cierto Banette… yo no soy el indicado para merecer una segunda oportunidad.- La tipo fantasma podía sentir como las fuerzas del pelinegro volvían rápidamente.- Siempre las desaprovechaba y recién comencé apreciar lo que tenía cuándo lo perdí…- Una especie de energía comenzó a cubrirlo y Banette se preparaba para cortar la cabeza del chico con sus hilos antes de que activara esa forma con Beedrill.

-Pero si mi castigo es vivir todo lo que queda de mi vida atormentado por no salvar ese pueblo, a Serena y toda mi vida anterior.- El cabello del pelinegro comenzó alborotarse hacia todas las dirección y la intensidad de la energía celeste aumentaba… tanto que estaba cortando todos los hilos de Banette.- Además de llevar las vidas que he tomado yo y mis pokémon ¡Lo haré con gusto si con eso logró que mis seres queridos puedan vivir en paz!

Banette miraba incrédulo como los ojos del pelinegro cambian a un hermoso y puro color celeste, sus pupilas a un intenso color negro y de un enorme grito de parte del pelinegro pudo liberarse.

Logrando también hacer retroceder al pokémon fantasma.

-[Esto energía es muy diferente a la que uso para salvarse el primer día…]- No tenía que desaprovechar ningún segundo… pero podía jurar que esos ojos los había visto en algún lugar.- [¡Fuego fatuo!]

De las garras de Banette apareció unas intensas llamas azules que lanzó con toda sus fuerzas contra el pelinegro que le dedicaba una fría mirada.

Pero…

 **SLASH**

Las llamas fueron repelidas por Beedrill que había cubierto sus aguijones para detener el ataque… ignoro por completo sus heridas al escuchar a su entrenador y por todo el dolor que había sufrido pero aún se mantenía en pie.

¿Cómo podía llamarse a sí misma su pokémon si no hacía lo mismo que él?

-[Más basura… ¡Desaparezcan!]- Lanzó rápidamente cinco esferas de energías contra ellos.

-¡Cuidado Beedrill!- El pelinegro sabía muy bien que no le quedaban fuerzas para moverse, solo junto sus palmas como lo hacía anteriormente… su mente estaba en blanco pero una especie de "Iluminación" había inundado su cabeza.

Al juntarlas su pokémon se había cubierto por la misma energía de tono celeste y sus aguijones aumentaron de tamaño como también fueron cubiertos por una intensa energía azulada… al igual que sus ojos y sus rayas anteriormente negras de su cuerpo.

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

Logro destruir cada esfera de energía con facilidad.

En solo unos segundos apareció en frente de una incrédula Banette.- ¡Puya nociva!- Conectó una lluvia de golpes a gran velocidad provocando una gran cantidad de agujeros en el cuerpo del tipo fantasma y que este escupiera una especie de líquido azul.

Alrededor de ellos se podía notar la energía de color morado toxica… Ash sabía que no tenía que acercarse a eso.

 **PAAAAM**

Luego del último golpe, Banette salió disparado contra las rocas y con suerte se mantenía consciente.

-Lo hice… hice el milagro mamá…- La energía que envolvía a Ash había disminuido cuándo Beedrill había sido cubierta por ella también pero ahora el chico la había perdido por completo y cayo inconsciente por el cansancio físico como psicológico que había recibido.

Especialmente por la pérdida de Sangre.

La nueva apariencia de Beedrill también desapareció y cayo inconsciente.

Charizard, Ivysaur, Wartortle, Gabite, Bayleef, Pidgeot, Infernape y Pikachu habían llegado lleno de heridas al lugar.

Quedaron sin habla al encontrar a su entrenador cubierto de sangre.

Pikachu fue por el gorro de Ash y Bayleef subió con dificultad a su entrenador en el lomo de Pidgeot.

Charizard prometió que ninguno de los pokémon salvajes que estaban en la cueva espiral tocaría a Ash.

Infernape tomó con cuidado a Beedrill y rápidamente fueron ayudar a los demás que se habían quedado combatiendo contra los pokémon salvajes.

Fue una gran sorpresa para ellos al encontrarse con la mamá Steelix ayudando a los demás.

Pidgeot le dio una ojeada a la intensa llama que se veía al inicio de la cueva espiral.

Gruño frustrada al saber que Ash había llamado la atención del pokémon legendario Moltres.

Las cosas feas no paraban de aumentar.

* * *

-[Ese muchacho… tenía los mismos ojos que Nozomi]- Nuevamente la forma del pokémon tipo fantasma había cambiado… ahora había tomado la primera forma que tenía cuándo era una muñeca.

Una chica no mayor a los 18 años con un largo cabello negro que cuidaba con una cola de caballo, lo hacía desde que la pequeña niña le había regalado un pequeño moño de color amarillo.

Un suéter de color gris con bordes amarillos y sus mangas eran tan largas que no se podían ver las manos de la chica… unos profundos ojos rojos y calzas también de color gris.

A pesar de cambiar de forma aún tenía agujeros por todo su cuerpo, los cuales se iban a regenerar cuándo utilizara la técnica "descanso" era muy lamentable ver una hermosa mujer en ese estado.- [Creo que a este chico no podre agregarlo a mi colección].

La chica cerro los ojos para poder dormir… en esta cueva estaba rodeada por unos cráneos que le pertenecían a los antiguos entrenadores que se atrevieron subir el monte plateado.

Los acompañaban algunas poké ball rotas.

-[Nozomi].- Murmuraba Banette entre sueños para poco a poco volver a recuperar la forma con la que se le había maldecido.

Banette.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 12**

 **¡Gano Chile mierda! Pero ni lo celebre al estar escribiendo (tomado… al escribir esta mierda aun estoy algo pasado de copas jaja).**

 **Si niños me leen… naaah dudo que sigan el ejemplo de un desconocido don nadie.**

 **Bueno chicos voy a decirles por qué tardó tanto este cap, aparte de que estoy en exámenes y que atrasaron las vacaciones hasta el 22 de Julio… mi teclado valío verga y he estado escribiendo todo esto en mi celular.**

 **Cosa que me hace perder por completo las ganas de avanzar la historia pero hoy… pos lo termine.**

 **Tengo entrevista el martes en el cine de mi ciudad para un trabajo y espero poder comprarme un buen teclado con eso.**

 **Falta poco para las vacaciones un mes y algo así que ahí vendrán las actualizaciones con más facilidad se los prometo… además mi trabajo solo será part time asi que no será como la práctica que tuve en Diciembre.**

 **En los estudios… tendré que hacer exámenes en matemáticas puta madre.**

 **Si hay algún error espero que me disculpen pero no es mucho lo que puedo hacer desde el celular… por eso motivo esta vez no les puedo responder los reviews y lo lamento.**

 **Ustedes saben que me encantan sus reviews y algunos me hicieron reír como un idiota por un bien rato, sonreír como puto y chillar como fangirl de… bueno de algo sexy.**

 **Lo que si pondré los ataques que se utilizaron:**

 **Kaori:**

 **Pinsir: Ataque rápido – Roca afilada – Fuerza bruta – Tijera X.**

 **Rapidash: Pisotón – Mega cuerno – Llamarada – Envite ígneo.**

 **Venusaur: ¿? – Toxico – ¿? – Planta feroz.**

 **Gary:**

 **Blastoise: ¿? – Ventisca – ¿? – Hidrobomba.**

 **Soldada del team rocket**

 **(Iba a ponerle un nombre basado a la lujuria pero el que encontré solo era el de cierta diosa asi que lo dejare para después).**

 **Staraptor: Ataque rápido – Alas de acero – A bocajarro – Pájaro osado.**

 **Tobias:**

 **Lucario: Esfera aural - Danza espada - Velocidad extrema - A bocajarro.**

 **Zapdos: Pico taladro - Danza lluvia - Onda ígnea - Trueno.**

 **Darkrai: Rayo de hielo - Brecha negra - Come sueños - Pulso umbrío.**

 **Cynthia:**

 **Lucario: Esfera aural - Psiquico - Terremoto - Pulso dragón.**

 **Garchomp: Lanzallamas - Giga impacto - Terremoto - Carga dragón.**

 **Erika:**

 **Bellossom: Danza aleteo - Desarrollo - somnifero - Rayo solar.**

 **Vileplume: Bomba lodo - Gigadrenado - Día soleado - Rayo solar.**

 **Ash:**

 **Infernape: Ultra puño – Excavar – Lanzallamas – Envite Ígneo.**

 **Pikachu: Rayo – Ataque rápido – Cola férrea – Placaje Eléctrico.**

 **Beedrill: ¿? – Tijera X - ¿? – Puya nociva.**

 **Banette**

 **Bola sombra – Descanso – Fuego fatuo – Garra umbría.**

 **Los demás serán en la próxima actualización… porque no quiero ver todos los errores ortográficos que tendré jaja.**

 **Si tienen una duda no se preocupen déjenlo en los reviews y se los respondo por PM.**

 **¡Cuidense!**

 **Se despide de ustedes el escritor de pacotilla que además está tomado :v**

 **Por cierto en la E3 se vio una imagen con los datos de un pokémon que tendrían 5 movimientos (creo) si es así… pos comenzare a utilizar cinco movimiento desde finales de este arco.**

 **Claro que si alguien me lo confirma sería genial jaja.**

 **Si quieren saber el pokémon más fuerte de Ash: Pues es Infernape-Ash, Charizard con mar de llamas, Charizard/Pidgeot, Greninja- Ash sincronización dominada, Primeape/Greninja-Ash sincronización nivel , Heracross/Sceptile.**

 **Esos son los primeros ranking... hasta el capitulo anterior claro :v**

 **Sobre Infernape bueno si le atinaron como es su pokémon ya basado en esa historia china que por razones mayores me rehusó a escribir, que tambien fue inspiración para Goku por lo que dije: Si greninja es un Ninja rubia gay modo sabio... pues hagamos al Goku chingón que lucho contra Piccolo en el torneo de las arte marciales.**

 **Aclaración** **no le crear al 100% en esta actualización a este sujeto... confien en el desde le siguiente capitulo o cuando actualice más rápido.**

 **¡Ahora si a dormir!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ha pasado tiempo ¿no?

¿Ya salieron de vacaciones mis queridos lectores? Si es así me alegro mucho por ustedes y si no es así… ¡Resistan!

A mí me falta una semana… pero ¿Qué creen? No me eximí de las materias por dos PUTAS decimas

CONCHETUMARE.

¿Culpa mía? Obviamente que sí, veo que aún no puedo entender que no se puede hacer todo a la vez… como digo yo: No tropiezo dos veces con la misma piedra, si no cuatro o cinco… ya sabes para estar más seguro.

Lo otro que les quería contar es que… bueno mejor al final y termino rápido con lo de la universidad.

Me falta hacer esos exámenes culeros, ya me tienen harto pero bueno… al menos solo tendré que hacer exámenes y no clases, extrañare ver a mis profesoras milf jaja.

Bueno chicos no quería subir esto solo como esas notas típicas que siempre son malas noticias… (En parte lo son supongo) solo quiero que tengan algo de paciencia con el siguiente cap, el cual supongo que es el último antes de comenzar con la "batalla final" de este arco claro.

Todo dependa cuánto escriba jajaja.

Bueno voy a "explicar" ciertas cosas o describir mejor ciertos modos/habilidades de ciertos pokémon, como también responder los reviews del capítulo 11 (Del 12 se esperan hasta el siguiente capítulo jajaja pero deben saber que se los agradezco mucho).

Bueno luego de un tiempo supongo eliminare esta publicación al menos que ustedes digan lo contrario, todo depende luego de que actualice rápidamente.

.

.

 **Primera parte: Mar de llamas/Torrente/Espesura.**

Sé que ya todos saben el cómo funcionan estas habilidades, gracias al anime podemos darnos cuenta en qué momento se activan ya que una aura comienza envolver al pokémon inicial con su respectivo tipo.

Pues la habilidad se activa cuando los puntos de salud del pokémon están igual o debajo de 1/3 de los puntos máximos, de lo que uno puede darse cuenta mientras juegas pokémon en aventura o en el competitivo: Es que esta habilidad ya se activa si te hacen un poquitito de daño ¿Por qué digo esto? Tú mismo puedes comprobarlo en una batalla, el ataque de tu inicial aumentara un poco la potencia al recibir algo de daño.

Solo qué al llegar a esos puntos de salud la actividad saca todo su potencial.

En el anime y manga se activa solo cuándo el pokémon recibe una gran cantidad de daño.

¿Por qué menciono esto?

Pues quiero aclarar algunas cosas en ciertos combates que han tenido en este fic.

La habilidad espesura: El pokémon se cubre por una aura de color verde, obviamente los ataques tipo planta aumentan sus potencia pero a la vez los reflejos y sus sentidos se agudizan, así creando una gran combinación entre fuerza e inteligencia por así decirlo ya que los pokémon tipo planta siempre dan esa impresión de sabiduría.

Torrente: Una aura de color azul cubre al pokémon y sus ojos cambian a un intenso color azulado, la cantidad de agua en sus ataques aumentan al igual como dije anteriormente… su potencia y pueden ser cubiertos por una especie de torbellino de agua para disminuir el ataque de sus oponentes.

Mar de llamas: En estos pokémon se notan más el cambio que obtienen, las llamas de su cuerpo aumentan considerablemente y provocando un aumento considerable de temperatura, al igual que como las otras habilidades son cubiertos por una aura de color rojiza y dependiendo del pokémon puede verse casi doradas.

Lo que más caracteriza a la habilidad mar de llamas es el nivel de destrucción que puede provocar en pocos segundos de ser activada.

 **Segunda parte: Tipos de sincronización.**

Aquí viene lo complicado y es bueno… menciona los tipos de sincronizaciones que nos han mostrado y las otras que yo he "creado" que PIENSO que pueden llegar activarse por ciertos personajes, en cierto lugar y en cierto universo.

Comencemos con el que todos conocemos.

Greninja-Ash: Aquí también entra mi versión de Infernape, bueno no puedo agregar nada de lo que no conozcan chicos y ya lo he puesto algunas veces en mi fic, lo único que no estoy de acuerdo con lo de la serie es que hayan podido dominarla por un pretexto tan patético (A mi parecer) y que luego de eso ya pudieran hacerla como si nada.

El poder que obtenían ya era inmenso y al menos debemos agradecer que aún se acuerdan que esta sincronización afecta mucho al entrenador, de no tener esa debilidad y que pierda contra Alan… yo hasta aquí llego con la serie y me centro solo en el manga como siempre tuve que haberlo hecho.

Y ESTA VEZ LO VOY A CUMPLIR XD

¿Mejor que una mega evolución? En términos de fuerza tenemos que afirmarlo, Greninja no ha sobre salido para nada sin esta forma (por no decir que es un grandísimo inútil y la única victoria que le he visto es contra un Scizor) y que pueda enfrentar al Niggazard como si nada e incluso partirle la madre en el segundo encuentro.

En fuerza tiene un punto la sincronización.

En todo lo otro… prefiero a la mega evolución, el esfuerzo es menor, tiene menos consecuencias y se puede mantener más en combate que la sincronización.

Solo te limita con lo de las piedras pero estás te ayudan a poder controlar esta energía "infinita", la verdad ya quiero que salga la séptima generación para poder saber más de esto y sobre todo de Magiana, quien me va a responder todas las dudas que tengo.

.

.

Luego está la "nueva sincronización" que se mostró en el combate contra Bannete, pero esta no es más que Beedrill cubierto por esa energía celeste al igual que sus aguijones… eso la explicare en el siguiente capítulo.

Lo de Cinthya y Lucario es una sincronización pura, la cual no obtinen nuevos rasgos tan exagerados como los que obtienen Greninja o Infernape pero tiene mucha más estabilidad, aunque claro eso también significa menos potencia.

De todos modos Ash no usara siempre esas sincronizaciones, ya que eso se me haría muy aburrido de escribir, al menos en mi fic como ya me fui por mi propia ruta de los acontecimientos en Kalos, la sincronización es algo que requiere mucho entrenamiento… Ash en este cuerpo no puede hacer mucho a pesar de que su condición física es mucho mayor, así que la sincronización mostrara todo su esplendor en la región donde fue conocida… Kalos.

A pesar que me gusta todo lo que introdujo la sexta generación, soy de la vieja escuela mis niños, los combates donde tenías que arreglártela con tu inicial, con la típica ave que capturas en el camino, el pokémon que tiene buenas defensas, el que tienes tu propia estrategia, tu arma secreta y el pseudo legendario.

Con esos tenías que joderte a tu típico Rayquaza, Deoxys, Mewtwo, Giratina y Arceus.

Cuando conocí el competitivo con el platino de un amigo… que tiempos aquellos.

Ya en blanco y negro, se armó la grande jajaja, dios mío que divertido era.

¿Se me escapa algo?

 **Tercera parte: Cosas que no sucedieron o que fueron reemplazadas con el tiempo.**

Esta es una historia que nació de la nada, mejor dicho al quedar nuevamente quinto en una carrera (la cual era la última oportunidad para entrar a lo profesional a los 17) y mirando el primer capítulo de XY&Z, me preguntaba si Ash trataría de arreglar las mismas cagadas que yo cometí en el pasado sin importar las consecuencias…

Pues bueno, el prólogo iba hacer un inicio parecido solo que cuando Ash estaba a punto de morir él no iba a recibir la ayuda de Zygarde, si no despertaría de su "pesadilla".

Lo que trato de decir que todo el viaje de Teselia y Kalos fue a causa de una pesadilla del Darkrai de Tobias, el tipo siniestro antes de comenzar el combate le había mostrado lo que le iba a ocurrir si seguía jugando "al héroe y al que quiere ser maestro pokémon" obviamente el resultado del combate sería muy distinto y creo que ni siquiera lo hubiera escrito.

Con suerte llegaría a derrotar a Darkrai, Latios y Lucario.

Recordemos que seguiría teniendo el nivel contra Paul… lo de Kalos y Teselia no serían más que recuerdos borrosos.

De alguna forma cada vez esta idea perdía fuerza, ya que Darkrai (Y menos el de Tobias) puede controlar sus pesadillas.

Aunque lo que puso al final al menos es un poquito más creíble jaja.

También que a pesar de que luego de su combate contra Tobias comenzara a entrenar, no tendría los mismos resultados y eso significa que no podría contra el team rocket si no fuera por el guion (Ya que en si actualmente será algo muy jodido para el entrenador y sus amigos).

Otra cosa que cambio es este arco, el cual solo sería de dos capítulos y sería luego de las escenas del entrenamiento que de la nada Ash y sus pokémon serían atacados por los miembros del team rocket.

Nidoking y Nidoqueen aparecerían debajo de la tierra pero serían bloqueados por Infernape y Sceptile, dando ambos un combate muy igualado, Ash con un rostro serio se prepararía para combatir contra todo el equipo rocket el solo.

Gary y Tracey se encargarían de llevarse a los habitantes a un lugar seguro.

¿Podrá Ash combatir por el solo con todos estos soldados y contra el mismo Giovanni?

Kaori tendría menos participación pero al comenzar a "crear" el personaje, no pude evitar encariñarme bastante con ese personaje y el potencial que podía darle con sus contraparte del manga pokémon special y las de los mangas basados en los primeros juegos (Que no salen de Japón… putos).

Aquí es donde explico porque digo que esta historia se escribe sola, Kaori se convertiría en la nueva mejor amiga de Ash y como muchos suponen… haría la pareja que tanto aman del manga (GreenxBlue), pero ese shipping es tan oficial como el Ikari :v

El cómo cambio, quizás al ser un fan del lucky llegue a eso jajaja bueno la conversación que tuvieron fue una de las que más me encanto escribir y poco a poco me fije que se ven bien juntos.

Me encanta escribir entre ellos.

Aunque mi idea si o si era que Ash se fijara en ella, pero Kaori no le podía corresponder porque desde la infancia que quería a Gary… el pelinegro a pesar de todo admitiría a sus amigas de cómo se sentía al estar cerca de Kaori.

Las chicas no podían hacer nada, ni siquiera sabían cómo sentirse ante esa situación (Hablo de Dawn y May), Ash no le menciono nada a Serena porque no estaba seguro cómo reaccionaría por lo que sentía por el en Kalos.

De Silver fue algo parecido con Kaori, no tenía en mente al principio agregarlo al fic pero bueno… quería hacer una organización criminal de Kanto que sea de temer.

En Teselia tengo todo igual (al menos la primera parte, porque la siguiente es algo mucho más complicado y habrá un gran desmadre).

Por ahora no recuerdo nada más, salvo que iba a darle otros pokémon a Ash pero que he cambiado de parecer con el tiempo.

Nos les voy a mentir que no he querido ni siquiera escribir, porque solo tengo en mente ciertos proyectos con unos amigos y el hacer un video relacionado con pokémon… bueno solo lo hice al estar desconforme con la liga actual.

Todos luciéndose menos Ash y Alan ¿Enserio? Y estaba haciendo un análisis a cada equipo utilizado en las ligas.

Con mi mala suerte dudo que sea muy visto pero lo hice para que lo vieran mis amigos, ellos luego subirán sus opiniones de ciertas series y de cuál es el mejor pokémon de Ash.

Así que ahora a esperar jaja.

El siguiente cap es muy fácil de escribir, no como el anterior pero el problema es que antes de los exámenes tenía en mente todo los diálogos y una manera hermosa que Ash explicaría lo que ocurrió.

Pero solo tenía en mente el informe de la corrupción política jajaa.

Bueno y ahora la última cosa que escribiré antes de irme a los reviews.

Solo fui un puto día a trabajar para que luego me dijeran el viernes:

-Disculpe, pero la persona que usted iba a reemplazar se había tomado las vacaciones el mes pasado y no en Julio.

-…

-Pero le pagaremos todo la semana en forma de disculpa y que haya perdido tiempo en nuestra empresa.

No saben las ganas que he tenido de matar desde entonces jajaja.

Lo otro era la escena final del ultimo cap que he subido, Silver estaría emocionado por querer superado mientras que Ash solo miraría a la nada cubierto de sangre, imaginándose al pelirrojo y conteniendo sus ganas de matarlo.

-Todo esto… es por tu maldita culpa.- Sería lo único que susurraría el pelinegro, imaginando a Giovanni y a su hijo observándolo con una siniestra sonrisa.

¡A por los reviews!

.

.

 **BlackAuraWolf: Cuánto tiempo mijo, me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado este capítulo el cual ha sido el segundo que más me ha costado escribir y me alegra que hayas disfrutado el combate entre padre e hijo (La verdad me gustó mucho como quedo). Pues sí las enfermeras son un amor y yo las amo a todas, eso sí tampoco voy a poner que todas le tengan ganas al pelinegro XD tan buen partido no es jaja.**

 **Ya el agregarla al "harem" es mucho decir, aunque las Joy clásicas están más buenas que el carajo… ya me hiciste dudar… jajaja, ya veré que hare jaja.**

 **Por esa misma razón estoy pensando en qué hacer con los reviews… podría contestarlos por PM los hago de forma inmediata y de esa forma también los capítulos serían más rápidos en ser publicados (técnicamente me tardo como dos horas luego de terminalos y es solo en leer y responder reviews)**

 **Lo de la sincornización me alegra que te haya gustado, ya que tengo que buscarle lógica de porque este método alcanza una fuerza tan increíble y es por esta misma razón que Infernape en esta forma es el pokémon más fuerte de Ash (actualmente).**

 **Gracias por el cumplido de la historia mijo pero sé que uno se puede seguir superando.**

 **Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**

 **CCSakuraForever: Muchas gracias Sakura, tratare de terminar este cap para finales de mes.**

 **Prietar: Usted si sabe mijo, aunque ya infernape ya está inspirado en él y yo solo quise agregarle algunos detalles que faltaron, jajaja muchas gracias y bueno espero traerlo lo más pronto posible.**

 **Lector Shenlong: Yo a usted le respondí por privado por a verme corregido :v asi que se jode jajaja solo diré que usted me anda prostituyendo a los pobres personajes del manga :v ¿Qué te hicieron ellos? Jajaja.**

 **¡Dime si hubo luckyshipping! Y la verdad me alegro ver que alguien haya visto el detalle entre Gary y su abuelo.**

 **God of Hope: ¡Bienvenido Hope!** **Agradezco mucho tu primer comentario a esta historia y espero que no sea el último, algunos de los pokémon de Ash son demasiados orgullosos por lo que van a rechazar/ negar esa sincronización.**

 **Muchas gracias y también te deseo mucha suerte en tus historias… en un futuro me daré el tiempo para dejarte un reviews a una que me ha llamado mucho la atención de DxD.**

 **Cuídate.**

 **Ronaldc v2: No te preocupes, mientras que los que comentes sean con muchas ganas lo demás no importa en absoluto jaja y es como tú dices, Silver está más lastimado de lo que imagina y el pelirrojo no se ha detenido para descansar.**

 **Infernape es la puta ama jajaja XD nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo mijo y gracias por el review.**

 **Killer Hollow: Te falto agregar las mariposas en el estómago XD jajaja me alegra hacerte feliz (?) a pesar que nuestros gatos sean mierdas… los queremos jeje, cuídate y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias y bueno solo te diré que Ash no se ira con las manos vacías del monte pero Banette… es algo muy complicado, más que Tyranitar ¡Cuidate!**

 **Soul of Demon: Gracias y bueno lo de Koga y Surge no podrá ser porque eso es algo que… YA HICE EN OTRO FIC, uno que lo tengo pausado hasta terminar este arco y es el fic de Red.**

 **A Serena no la haré yandere porque ella nunca me dio esa impresión, al contrario… pero eso sí será algo posesiva o violenta con Ash, más ahora que es algo salido con las mujeres maduras.**

 **Nuevamente gracias y cuidese mijo.**

 **Spero Tenebris: Me alegra que te haya gustado mijo, bueno hemos conversado por PM algunas veces y ahí le contesto algunas de tus dudas, Nozomi tiene una personalidad muy parecida a la de Ash (al menos en lo de la pureza cuando eran pequeños) a Silver de echo tengo en mente hacer una historia spin off sobre el… desde sus inicios y sus combates en las distintas ligas hasta que tenga su combate final contra Ash, en esa historia poner el combate completo entre padre e hijo.**

 **Clair ya tuvo su primera vez obviamente.**

 **Silver era superior a Ash y ambos están entrenando, aunque el de Ash sea algo que supera sus límites considerablemente… el de Silver no se queda atrás, el problema será Giovanni ya que, si Ash vence al pelirrojo estará muy herido para combatir con el líder de la organización.**

 **Las otras cosas recuerdo muy bien el haberte respondido ¡Cuidate mijo!**

 **Codablack243: Muchas gracias :D**

 **Baraka108: Tu siempre haces cagarme de la risa maldito :v**

 **Lleva años estudiando los pokémon obviamente sus pokémon no son normales XD, alguien más que se dio cuenta del detalle entre los oak :¨)**

 **¿Todo tiene que terminar en harem? Jaja hasta Bonnie y Clemont no serían vírgenes, Cameron tendrá traumas al igual que Trip jaja y bueno Kaori es la diosa :v ya quiero escribir el desmadre que ocurrirá cuando Dawn y las demás vean la relación que tienen Kaori junto a Ash.**

 **Se me cuida mijo y deje el porno :v**

 **Endan: VAGO XD bueno yo al principio era igual :P**

 **Jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado y la verdad quería seguir leyendo tu reviews, estaba muy entretenido jaja… espero leerte seguido ;) cuídate mijo.**

 **Sarahi99: Ha claro te acuerdas de mí luego de meses cabrona e.e jaja ahora me halagas sabía que me amas.**

 **Lo se esa historia me salió más linda que todo el fic completo :3**

 **Ivysaur será una máquina de matar no te preocupes, si estos dos llegan a su etapa final Charizard tendrá mucha competencia jaja. Claro que se verá le entrenamiento de Gary, en la siguiente actualización mostrare sus avances y el cómo puede frenar las estrategias de ciertos pokémon de la cueva celeste.**

 **Tú apoyarías hasta a Lysson si tuviera a un tipo fantasma XD**

 **Por algo está prohibido entrar al monte plateado ¿No crees? Amo ese lugar :3**

 **Así es… ella fue quien le sonrío a Primeape y técnicamente Gengar gano.**

 **Usted me da miedo XD**

 **Totodile es un amor y me da cositas hacerlo evolucionar… POR FI SERÍA UN TOTODILE POR SIEMPRE.**

 **Lo nuestro es especial bebé, solo nosotros nos quedamos combatiendo hasta tarde solo usando pinches Eevees 3**

 **Creo que le hiciste algo a la pobre y por eso no ha comentado XD nos vemos luego mija y cuídese.**

 **Luffy Ketchum: Muchas gracias Luffy, el que te haya gustado la mayoría del capítulo y bueno ya sabes lo que pienso, dudo mucho que ese Greninja sea tan especial para que sea el único que puede llegar a esa forma con Ash.**

 **¡Cuídate!**

 **Juanduartesito: Muchas gracias por tu reviews y la verdad no sé qué decir jaja, salvo que agradecer y tratar de traerles rápidamente los capítulos para mostrarles que sus reviews son de mucha ayuda.**

 **Y es como tu dices, la fusión con sus pokémon es muy peligrosa y trae más puntos negativos que postivios.**

 **¡Te cuidas!**

 **0Pablo1: ¡ESTAS VIVO! :D**

 **Que se jodan el harem, aquí todos sabemos que lo único que salva son las batallas :v**

 **Bueno mijo, yo a mi Fearow en el rojo fuego lo tengo con pico taladro, alas de acero, bofetón lodo e hiperrayo/golpe aéreo/agilidad, en las siguientes generaciones no he tenido la suerte de tener uno en mi equipo jajaja y bueno sobre todo lo que está ocurriendo en el anime… se respondes solas.**

 **Serena en ese cap si mostró que sabía combatir y la verdad eso me puede servir mucho para un futuro e.e si es curioso que en la saga más mediocre del anime es donde Giovanni hace un movimiento "respetable".**

 **Se me cuida mijo.**

 **KRT215: Pero eso ya le he aclarado hace capítulos de que es hembra XD jajaja muchas gracias y me alegra que hayas disfrutado tanto el cap, tratare de actualizarlo pronto mijo ¡Cuídese!**

 **Rubenchoellocoxd: Ese nombre siempre me cuesta escribir, todos jodían con el Lucario y ahora quieren una Gardevoir ¡DESIDANSE HOMBRES XD! Pero bueno a la tipo psíquico ya la confirme así que van a tener que esperar hasta Teselia.**

 **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap y bueno claro que iba a darle más de uno la sincronización, Greninja no saldrá por mucho tiempo así que necesita un power up para tener posibilidades de sobre vivir.**

 **Gracias y cuídate :D**

 **NaruKushi10: Nunca soy el primero en nada verdad? :v me alegra mucho eso y bueno… siempre he sido de esos idiotas que no sabe cómo reaccionar cuando lo alaban así que solo… gracias enserio.**

 **Dragonite tenía rayo, pistola de agua, un ataque tipo fuego y bueno… los demás no recuerdo pero en ese tiempo quizás si usaban más de cuatro movimientos, me hiciste acordarme de algo y te lo agradezco jaja.**

 **¿Puño de tigre en Naruto? ¿Lo uso Hinata? Porque no me acuerdo mucho de esa serie… bueno me acuerdo hasta la saga de Pain luego de eso todo fue muy meeeh, pero no están aquí para saber mi opinión sobre esa serie jaja.**

 **Como tú dices… el pobre va a sufrir mucho cuando se enteren jaja ¡Cuidate!**

 **Guest: ¿Gracias? XD**

 **Guest: "ya verán, haré mi propio pokemon, con un Ash overpowered y mujersuelas"mejor frase en todo el puto fic jaja, me alegra leer lo que te provoca mi historia y el que te guste claro, bueno al terminar este arco… Ash tendrá más recuerdos de Kalos para que se hagan una idea de lo que ocurrió, claro que estos no irán en un orden cronológico.**

 **Te cuidas.**

 **Guest: Tyranitar solo esta inconsciente no te preocupes, jaja fue muy intenso para ti?**

 **Jajaja como dije arriba me alegra mucho ver como unos entran tanto en la historia jaja, bueno Banette no es la causante pero eso sí el aura que la rodea los pone algo inquietos.**

 **Cuidate.**

 **FrozenFlamememes: La universidad es complicada mijo y ahora que son los últimos días es peor jajaja, bueno me alegra que te haya gustado y tratare de volver más pronto a actualizar como los primeros capítulos jaja, bueno no quiero ser mucho fanservice… además nunca me he imaginado a Ash con un Tyranitar… bueno en un solo fic que tengo en mente.**

 **Cuidate.**

 **Matiov: ¿Enserio fuiste a jugar HG? JOOOO que genial, yo solo comencé una partida en el cristal y hasta hace poco capture a todos los legendarios jaja pero el monte plateado no se compara al de su remake.**

 **Clair es un amor ¿Verdad? Pikachu siempre me ha disgustado un poco lo malcriado que se ha puesto en las últimas series, hasta el Raichu del gordito es más chingon jaja, sobre Oak bueno el tienes buenos pokémon ¿Recuerdan cierto especial de televisión donde uso un Dragonite para combatir contra un pokémon más cheteado que Greninja y los pokémon de Tobias?**

 **Solo le diré eso mijo e.e y de Kaori… si hay harem ella sería la líder :v jajaja**

 **Cuídate mijo.**

 **: Tendrá uno en el siguiente arco mijo y me alegro que te haya gustado, saludos.**

 **TheGamer24: Cállese y mejor quédese sentadito a esperar los siguientes cap mijos, jaja sobre eso… necesito ayuda con eso, asi que cuando se conecte tenemos que charlar de forma bien macha de las sincronizaciones.**

 **Jodase.**

 **Boomingmaster: Mejor dicho acabare muerto como los otros y si tiene suerte quedara loco pero vivo, luego de esto si Ash lo supera claro que se hará más fuerte mentalmente y ya no dudara en muchas cosas… pero eso significa que puede perder lo que queda de pureza y eso puede quitarle algunos privilegios que tenía anteriormente.**

 **Yo solo digo… cuídate mijo y nos vemos pronto.**

 **Azukarita Kawaii: Creo que alguien fue asesinada mientras escribía el review :/ espero que hayas sobrevivido mija XD jajaja cuídate.**

 **Blackhawk95: Gracias y bueno si el anime fuera a mí manera habrían muchas explosiones jajaja.**

 **lUuFfy UsumAkI: Jajaja me alegra que te guste y bienvenido mijos, seremos pronto una comunidad jajaja y bueno en el último capítulo jugué un poco con sus orgullos como mencionaste jaja cuídate.**

 **Ordooscar: Gracias mijo y me alegra que me guste mi fic ¡Bienvenido! Bueno antes lo hacía cada dos semanas, pero ahora por la universidad… me cuesta, supongo que será uno al mes y aumentara la producción en diciembre/enero/febrero/marzo.**

 **Cuídate mijo.**

 **Lector Luigi: Jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado Luigi y bueno Moltres ya se prepara para ir a molestar al nuevo intruso del monte plateado ¿Cuál pokémon será el que luche contra él? ¡Cuidate!**

 **Richy1991: Me alegra que te gustara pero en lo de Teselia ya están pasando cosas en esa región pero no voy a mostrar hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco en Kanto y en Jhoto, bueno creo que ni el mismo Ash se acuerda de Teselia ahora jaja ¡nos vemos!**

 **Erinia:… ¡Claro como tú dices! Jaja.**

 **Caballero de Huitzilopochtli: Jajaja no te has equivocado mijo, todos están perfectamente con sus respectivos generos y me alegra que te haya gustado como también la personalidad del entrenador que está cambiando poco a poco.**

 **A todo lo que dijiste después es un sí, también creo que Lapras era hembra y que Jonh fue quien se llevó a charmander, al no poder derrotar todos sus enemigos y a los líderes de gimnasios decidió empezar en otra región.**

 **Jajaja saludos.**

 **Luis: Jeje bienvenido mijo y muchas gracias por tu reviews, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia y bueno ya se viene la batalla contra Moltres ¿Qué será lo que tiene en mente Ash? Eso es lo que uno tiene que pensar ¡Cuidate!**

 **Shiro avicii: Cuanto tiempo Shiro, como siempre es un gusto leer tus reviews y saber todos los detalles que te gustaron, yo ya mencione que tengo a ciertos legendarios en mente para estar en la familia de Ash pero quizás algunos solo serán protegidos por el pelinegro para que las organizaciones no los atrapen… Ho-Oh siempre ha tenido una especie de interés en Ash y siempre he querido saber que es, aunque la pokedex de Crystal menciona que solo se deja ver por personas de un corazón puro y los únicos que lo han visto de los protagonistas han sido Ash y May… curioso que estos sean tan similares.**

 **Yo siempre he pensado que Meloetta de alguna manera había sido el legendario de Ash, estaba más apegada a él que la misma Latias desde mi punto de vista, el monte plateado es uno de mis lugares favoritos del mundo pokémon junto a ciertas partes de Teselia.**

 **Luego se viene el entrenamiento para Gabite junto a la sensual Clair jeje cuídate mucho mijo**

 **A mi buen amigo AqomXG me ha dado un excelente reviews para el cap 10 pero esto siempre hemos podido conversarlo por Facebook así que no hay problema jeje.**

 **Bueno chicos nos vemos pronto, ya les dije… este cap no es tan difícil de escribir, el problema es el tiempo y quiero pedirles algo.**

 **Los que estén informados con la información de los últimos juegos ¿Habrán ahora cinco movimientos? Porque si es así me ahorraría muchas cosas en mi fic, me gustaría saberlo es que bueno, me prometi no saber nada de la nueva generación hasta jugarla… siempre hago lo mismo para emocionarme y maravillarme por cualquier cosa nueva que vea.**

 **Si no es así… ¿Opinan que debería agregar un movimiento más?**

 **Me gustaría saber su opinión.**

 **¡Los quiere, su escritor de pacotilla!**

 **PD: Alain usa casi puros semi legendarios… es un Tobias inferior.**


	15. El trío esta listo

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

 **Quizás en un futuro tenga que subir la categoría d claro mencionar que las cosas van a subir de tono un poco.**

 **De lemmon no estoy seguro, soy muy nuevo en eso y me gusta hacer "amores" más inocentes jajaja pero quizás en un futuro haga uno.**

 **Todo lo demás lo dejaremos al final del capítulo como siempre: D**

 **Sin nada más que decir ¡Comencemos con el capítulo!**

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

(¡Ya era hora animal!).- pensamientos de personajes.

- _Te prometo que regresare por ti… -_ Frases que son recordaras en ciertos momentos importantes y en Flash Back… ha cierto y cuando los pokémon se comunican entre sí.

[La liga de Kalos es tan emocionante como una batalla de metapod]. - Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

 **[Es cuando nos olvidamos de nosotros, cuando hacemos cosas que merecen ser recordadas** **].-** Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

* * *

Estaba harto.

Estaba cansado de resistir el dolor que sentía su cuerpo.

Cansado de aguantar el hambre que tenía.

Pero especialmente… harto de callar los gritos que había estado guardando desde que se enfrentó a esa Banette.

Impotencia.

Ira.

Otros sentimientos que no quería admitir.

Lo hacían sentirse diminuto al mundo… débil.

Se sentía mal por lo que había hecho.

Era extraño… esa "alma" le estaba suplicando para que la matara y si no fuera por instinto, mejor dicho pánico que sentía en ese momento no hubiera lanzado un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Así se sentían sus pokémon?

En verdad ellos eran admirables…

Pronto llegaría a su límite y no sabría qué hacer en ese momento.

-¡Pika!

Levanto su rostro para poder encontrar con todos sus pokémon que lo miraban… todos con una dulce sonrisa.

Suponía que Beedrill también.

 **Snif**

De pronto un delicioso olor habían inundado sus foses nasales, sorprendido su vista se dirigió hacia Gabite el cual llevaba una especie de ave… al parecer el mismo o alguno de sus pokémon de fuego la había rostizado de un lanzallamas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó rápidamente a su pokémon tipo dragón y arranco una de las patas de su "comida".

-…- El pelinegro masticaba con lentitud, estaba disfrutando lo máximo que podía esta deliciosa carne de ave.- Esta… *ñam*… Delicioso.

Sus pokémon sonrieron satisfechos por esa respuesta y la verdad les alegraba ver como el brillo en los ojos del chico estaba volviendo, además que una pequeña sonrisa se le escapaba cada vez que tragaba.

Esa sensación de sentir como se llenaba su estómago… Ash no recordaba que fuera tan placentero.

Totodile como siempre dio su típico baile antes de exclamar con mucha inocencia y energía.- ¡ _Espero que te haya gustado el Farfetch´d que cazamos!_ \- Algunos pokémon se golpearon la frente al escuchar a su compañero de Jhoto mientras otros solo le dieron duras miradas que el ignoraba por completo.- _¡También yo junto a Buizel capturamos unos pocos peces!_

-…- El pelinegro había dejado de comer y se quedó mirando sorprendido a lo que se estaba comiendo… sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Ivysaur y Wartortle se miraron entre sí, Pikachu se acercaba lentamente a su mejor amigo para poder explicarle porque hicieron eso.

Pero al escuchar el fuerte mordisco de Ash… hizo que se detuviera.

De alguna forma el pelinegro estaba comiendo con más energías.

-Idiotas…- Exclamaba el chico con la boca llena tratando de disimular su llanto.- ¡Miren en el estado que están!

Cada uno de sus pokémon estaban llenos de heridas… Aldebarán con suerte se mantenía en pie, Buizel no podía abrir su ojo izquierdo de lo hinchado que estaba, Torkoal trataba de disimular pero le costaba mucho respirar.

El chico no iba a desperdiciar nada...

Sus pokémon habían logrado bajar y volver a subir por su cuenta todo el monte… solo seguía comiendo y no se iba a quejar del gusto raro que había adquirido la carne con sus lágrimas.

No podía derrumbarse si los tenía a ellos a su lado.

.

.

 **Pokémon XY &Z: Second chance**

 **Capítulo 13: El trió está listo.**

.

.

-¡Puño bala!

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

La evolución de Schyter golpe con gran rapidez todas las rocas que se dirigían a hacia él y su entrenador.

Gary tenía unas leves heridas en su rostro, aunque le costaba recuperar el aire que había usado en poder esquivar cada ataque combinado de los Machoke y los Kadabra.

Nuevamente los dos tipo lucha golpearon el suelo, provocando que cayeran rocas de todos los tamaños cerca del tipo bicho y el castaño pero estas eran cubiertas por una energía rosada para aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza del impacto.

-¡Protección!

El pokémon bicho y acero se acercó a su entrenador para poder cubrirlo también con su campo de fuerza compuesto por una energía de color verde.

Mientras las rocas se destruían al impactar en el campo de energía, Gary sabía muy bien que Scizor solo no podía con estos cuatro pokémon… cada día estos pokémon venían con mejores estrategias en conjunto a otras especies para poder poner en aprietos al castaño.

Cuándo lo hacía este cerraba los ojos preparándose para lo peor pero al abrirlo estos se iban con una sonrisa… les gustaba mucho combatir.

Esta vez iba a vencer a estos pokémon cueste lo que cueste.

El campo de fuerza se desvaneció y en ese momento uno de los dos Machoke aprovecho de lanzarse contra Scizor.

Este acepto el reto y aprovechando la prioridad del puño bala, nuevamente su pinza derecha se cubrió de una energía de color celeste y estaba a punto de impactar en el pokémon lucha pero este fue cubierto por la energía psíquica de sus compañeros.

 **PAAAAAM**

A pesar del poderoso impacto, Machoke sonreía a un frustrado Scizor al ver que su ataque había sido detenido como si nada por el psíquico de Kadabra.

-(No sabía que podía usarse el psíquico de esa manera…)- El castaño solo esperaba el momento preciso para contraatacar.- (Veamos que puedes hacer cuándo tus "ojos" no sean capaces de ayudarte).

La energía que protegía al Machoke salvaje había desaparecido, el tipo lucha aprovecho ese momento para contraatacar con un golpe karate pero fuego bloqueado gracias a las tijeras "X" de Scizor.

El otro Machoke que estaba de brazos cruzados miraba sorprendido como ese Scizor había detenido sin mayor problema ese ataque, hace días ese ataque lo destrozaba por completo.

Frustrado el tipo lucha tuvo que retroceder y observaba sonriente como un puño bala de parte de Scizor se dirigía hacia él, la sonrisa que tenía había comenzado a desvanecer al ver que sus compañeros psíquicos no habían creado un escudo para protegerlo.

 **PAAAAM**

El tipo lucha salió disparado algunos metros al recibir tan veloz ataques, el otro Machoke quería atacar pero de alguna manera se sentía acorralado… como si él fuera a voltear sería derrotado sin ninguna dificultad.

Gary solo sonría al ver como los Kadraba trataban de sacarse la arena de los ojos.- Algo me decía que Dodrio tenía que volver a tener ataque de arena.

El tipo lucha quedaba dio un salto para poder alejarse del peligro, al estar en el aire pudo ver al Dodrio que estaba detrás de él… quien reunia energía de distintos elementos en sus tres cabezas.

-¡Tri-Ataque!

 **BOOOM**

Sin poder hacer nada el tipo lucha cayo insconciente, con varias heridas en su cuerpo la mayoría de estas a causa de quemaduras… esta vez el elemento fuego fue el más poderoso en el ataque del ave de Gary.

-Uno menos… faltan tres.- El castaño veía como ya el tipo lucha que quedaba se había reincorporado.- ¡Scizor usa danza espada!

Unas danzas creadas por pura energía de color azul danzaban alrededor del tipo bicho, para que luego una poderosa energía roja cubriera a este pokémon por algunos segundos.

Los Kadabra se habían recuperado y solo bastó un simple movimiento de la cuchara del Kadabra de la izquierda para Dodrio fuera cubierto por una energía rosada y que se mantuviera en el aire contra su voluntad.

-Grrr… ¡Tri-ataque!- Nuevamente el pokémon volador comenzaba a reunir la energía pero esta fue desvanecida inmediatamente.- ¡!

-[Tormento]- Menciono mentalmente uno de los Kadabra para luego hacer que Dodrio se estrellara contra unas enormes rocas.

Una aura de color rosado había envuelto al cabreado Scizor, Machoke nuevamente utilizo el ataque avalancha pero su objetivo había desaparecido.

 **PAAAAM**

Uno de los Kadabras había sido impactado a una de las rocas… quedando fuera de combate enseguida.

-Una danza espada, agilidad… ya está el escenario preparado.- El castaño le daba una fugaz mirada a su pokémon volador que se había reincorporado.- ¡Puño bala en Machoke!

Kadabra no fue lo suficientemente rápido para proteger a su compañero, el cual había tenido el mismo destino que el otro tipo psíquico.

-¡Pico taladro!

-[¡!]- Al voltear el pokémon psíquico se encontró con Dodrio el cual en sus tres cabezas, sus picos habían aumentado de tamaño y se habían convertido en una especie de taladros que giraban a gran velocidad.

 **PAAAAAM**

Gary sonreía al poder derrotar a sus oponentes, acaricio a sus dos pokémon orgullosos de ellos… solo le quedaban dos días.

-Aún podemos seguir mejorando ¡Vamos chicos!

* * *

Todo el coraje que tenía hasta ese momento se desvaneció.

¿Era tan grande este gimnasio?

No lo recordaba.

Los nervios se estaban apoderando de la castaña.

Una parte de ella quería largarse de esa ciudad lo más pronto posible y volver a su pueblo donde nada malo podía atacarla.

Retrocedió unos pasos por instinto.

-Pero…- Sus ojos se ocultaban debajo de su sombrero blanco, apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza y miraba hacia el suelo… como si no fue digna de elevar la mirada.- Ya estuve bastante tiempo escondida de la realidad.

 _-Pero tuve que ver tu maldito combate contra Tobias… luego vi tus anteriores combates en la región de Sinnoh y cómo has entrenado sin parar estos días… ¡Maldita sea Ash… por tu culpa quiero volver a intentarlo!_

 _-¡Entonces hazlo!-_ Recordaba con mucha facilidad el rostro lleno de preocupación del pelinegro cuando le dijo esas palabras, como si el en ese momento se quebraría al igual como lo estaba haciendo ella.- _¡Sé que suena insensible pero no puedes quedarte en nuestro pueblo por siempre!_

- _No estoy seguro que ocurrirá en el futuro_ …- La sonrisa del chico mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha con suavidad.- _Pero sé que he sobrepasado el nivel que tenía cuando luche contra Tobias… No importa contra quien o que tenga que luchar Kaori, de alguna forma hare que todas las personas que quiero sonrían… que estén felices, eso también te va a incluir a ti ¡Vamos por nuestra segunda oportunidad de cumplir nuestros sueños Kaori!_

La castaña sonrío al recordar ese discurso tan "profundo y lleno de sabiduría" del chico.- No puedo defraudarlos, tengo que ser la mejor ayuda posible para Ash.

Levanto el rostro y llena de determinación entro al gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán.

Las cosas serias recién comenzaban.

* * *

-¡Pufff!- El moreno y ex líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada se lanzaba con fuerza de espaldas a la cama de su habitación.- ¡Estar de viaje junto Ash era más divertido que estar leyendo por horas!

Luego de sus quejas, Brock se había quedado observando el tacho blanco de su habitación en silencio como si este tuviera todas las respuestas del universo.

La verdad ahora tenía sus dudas si había elegido la decisión correcta, sería un camino muy largo y tedioso pero ya había hecho una promesa con toda su familia.

Sus pokémon.

Dawn.

Y su hermano adoptivo.

- _Lo siento Brock, pero Ash se ha ido a entrenar junto a todos sus pokémon hace días.-_ El moreno no era para nada tonto, rápidamente se dio cuenta de la cara llena de angustia de la madre del entrenador.

Aun así no quiso mencionar nada y le deseo un buen día.

-Algo raro está pasando en Pueblo Paleta…- ¿A qué lugar se iría entrenar Ash para dejar a su madre tan preocupada?

Misty quería tener una conversación muy seria con él en la tarde.

Sentía que esa visita no le gustaría en varios sentidos.

-Supongo que recibiré noticas de él luego…- Con una sonrisa esperaba ver luego los avances del chico.- Síguete esforzando también por mi viejo amigo.

* * *

El lugar no era tan espeluznante como lo recordaba.

Algo para sentirse más aliviada.

Frente de ella el campo de batalla…

La líder de gimnasio experta en tipo psíquicos.

Los años la habían hecho más guapa de lo que ya estaba, le gustaría tener el cabello tan largo como ella.

Esa mirada tan fría como recordaba y la misma posición.

De brazos cruzados.

-Bienvenida a mí gimnasio retadora.- La peli verde le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a la castaña, la cual a pesar de no demostrarlo se había sorprendido por ese gesto.- Lamento el que no haya arbitro o admiradoras… aún me cuesta un poco socializar con los demás.

-Jeh no te preocupes, por lo que veo no te acuerdas de mí…- La castaña saco con mucha velocidad una poké ball para comenzar el combate.- Pero quiero que sepas que yo te he recordado con muchooo "aprecio".

Sabrina miro algo confundida la actitud de su retadora y la energía que la estaba envolviendo… solo miedo y rabia.

Hacia ella.

No podía culparla… ella era muy despiadada y disfrutaba ver el miedo de los retadores, antes de conocer a cierto chico impulsivo que traía al Haunter que le había hecho volver a conocer la alegría y disfrutar las cosas simples de la vida.

Iba compensar a esta chica en este combate.- ¡Sal Medicham!

La castaña observaba cada detalle del pokémon tipo lucha y psíquico… era la primera vez que veía un Medicham en persona.

Era una combinación muy buena y el tipo lucha hacía aguantar con más eficacia los ataques siniestros y bichos.

Pinsir quedaría descartado para esta ocasión… comenzaría el combate al igual que hace años.

-¡Sandslash es tu turno!-

Sabrina sonrío al ver que su oponente había lanzado un pokémon con muy buenas defensas físicas… para así poder neutralizar los ataques tipo lucha de su pokémon.- Bueno comencemos…

 **PAAAAM**

A una velocidad increíble el pokémon de la líder de gimnasio había aparecido en frente del tipo tierra y este del golpe que recibió había perdido el equilibrio.

-(¿Cómo hizo eso?)- La castaña fruncía el ceño al darse cuenta que por unos segundos su pokémon había quedado neutralizado y con algo de torpeza se cubrió con sus garras en forma de "X" para salir ileso de la lluvia de golpes del tipo lucha psíquico.

El ataque sorpresa era muy rompe ovarios en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-(Tiene una defensa muy firme).- La experta en tipo psíquicos sabía que de esta forma no iba a realizar mucho daño por lo que le dio otra orden mentalmente a su pokémon.- (Aléjalo unos metros con una patada y luego usas psíquico).

-[Recibido].- Rápidamente Medicham dio una potente patada giratoria provocando que la tipo tierra retrocediera algunos pasos, para luego ser cubierta por una energía de color rosada que comenzó a elevarla del suelo.

La castaña ya recordaba esa combinación de movimientos.- ¡Ya sabes que hacer amiga!

La energía rosada había lanzado al tipo tierra contra una pared, con una pequeña sonrisa se había hecho una bola con su cuerpo y gracias a sus pinchos no había sentido para nada el impacto.

La líder de gimnasio comenzaba a recordar ese movimiento en una pequeña niña hace tiempo.- Tú fuiste el primer entrenador de Pueblo Paleta que me había retado…

-Jeh ya era hora de que recordaras…- La castaña miraba con enfado a la peli verde y se preparaba para comenzar a contraatacar.- ¡Tumba rocas!

Sabrina miraba con tristeza a la retadora, recordaba las cosas horribles que le había obligado a ver… como que hubiera pasado si sus pokémon no hubieran logrado salvarla.

-Yo… en verdad lo siento.

Algunos mechones de su cabello no dejaban ver la expresión del rostro de Kaori.

El tipo tierra soltó un chillido provocando que cinco rocas de gran tamaña aparecieran arriba de Medicham… cayendo a gran velocidad hacia el pokémon.

Este fue cubierto por una energía rosada la cual también había detenido las rocas en el aire, para después que estas se dirigieran hacia Sandslash.

 **PAAAAAM**

Las rocas al impactarse en el suelo habían provocado una cortina de polvo, Sabrina y Medicham esperaban que todo el polvo se esparciera para el resultado.

La líder de gimnasio quería tratar de compensar de alguna forma a la castaña, pero no podía hacerlo mediante el combate… aun así iba darlo todo en este combate.

Por ahora es lo único que podía hacer.

Las enormes rocas desaparecieron de un segundo a otro de la misma manera de como aparecieron… Medicham gruño al ver solo un agujero donde antes estaba el tipo tierra.

 **PAAAAM**

Debajo de Medicham había salido Sandslash conectando unos poderosos cortes en su oponente, haciendo que este retrocediera unos pasos por el ardor que sentía en su cuerpo.

-Bien hecho.- La castaña tenía una pequeña sonrisa pero no iba a dejar que esta oportunidad se le escapara.- ¡Sigue atacando!

Su pokémon asintió y se lanzaba a gran velocidad contra Medicham pero este se había recuperado del golpe y cubrió su puño derecho con una energía congelante.

Sandslash abrió los ojos como platos y rápidamente se agacho cargándose hacia su derecha para poder esquivarlo.

-¡No te detengas!- Exclamaron ambas chicas a sus pokémon ocasionando que la llama de voluntad de estos creciera.

A pesar de sus reiterados intentos de conectar un golpe o al menos hacer que su oponente perdiera el equilibrio, pero estos estaban realmente coordinados en atacar y luego esquivar.

Ambos estaban admirando al otro.

 **SLASH**

 **PAAAM**

Un gran corte había aparecido en el vientre del tipo lucha y psíquico, mientras el puño hielo había conectado en el rostro de Sandslash… sentía como su cuerpo baja de temperatura y un gran dolor en su cara.

-¡Danza espada!- Kaori suspiraba aliviada por dos cosas, el que su pokémon no se haya congelado y que el corte no haya sido tan profundo para provocar que Medicham se desangrada.

Unas espadas hechas de energía de color azul comenzaron a danzar alrededor del tipo tierra, provocando un gran aumento en el ataque de este.

-¡Patada salto alta!- Por primera vez en medio del combate Sabrina había dado una orden.

Rápidamente la pierna izquierda fue cubierta por una energía blanca… Kaori se sorprendía de la gran velocidad que podía obtener Medicham al pelear en serio.

-¡Cúbrete Sandslash!

 **PAAAAM**

A pesar de su gran defensa… esta fue atravesada como si estuviese hecha de papel, la patada había dejado sin aliento a Sandslash quien salió disparado hacia la pared.

-(Termínalo con puño hielo).- Su pokémon solo asintió para nuevamente lanzarse a gran velocidad contra el tipo tierra.

-¡Sal de ahí rápido!- Sandslash pensó rápidamente una manera de salir ileso de ese ataque, solo habían dos… pero en el aire sería muy vulnerable.

 **PAAAAAM**

El tipo lucha y psíquico soltó un gruñido al ver que su ataque solo había impactado en la pared del gimnasio, Sabrina quien todavía estaba de brazos cruzados miraba curiosa como cerca de aparecía el tipo tierra respirando con dificultad.

-Excavar…- Susurro la líder de gimnasio mientras nuevamente ordenaba a su pokémon atacar con puño hielo.

-¡Tumba rocas!- Exclama la castaña con un rostro serio, tenía una gran confianza en su pokémon.

Medicham esquivaba con algo de dificultad las rocas de gran tamaño que aparecían en su camino, estaba tan concentrado en esquivar los ataques que no se daba cuenta como su velocidad disminuía.

-¡Sandslash usa golpe aéreo!- El tipo tierra se lanzó contra su oponente, mientras que sus garras habían sido cubiertas por una energía blanca y una especie de ráfaga de aire que cubría su cuerpo.

Los dos pokémon estaban a punto de impactar su ataque contra el otro, Medicham lanzó su puñetazo congelante que fue esquivada por facilidad por el tipo tierra.

 **SLASH**

Ambos pokémon se habían dado la espalda, luego de unos segundos Medicham cayó como un saco de papas en el suelo mientras que el pokémon de la castaña respiraba con facilitad.

-¡Bien hecho Sandslash!- La castaña estaba a punto de regresar a su pokémon a su poké ball pero esté negó con la cabeza.- ¿Quieres seguir combatiendo amiga?

Su pokémon asintió con un rostro lleno de determinación y volvía a ponerse en posición de combate, esperando su próximo oponente.

-Me parece que quiere aprovechar el movimiento danza espada que uso anteriormente.- La experta en tipo psíquicos le había susurrado un "Buen trabajo" a la poké ball de su compañero derrotado y sacaba la poké ball de su siguiente pokémon.- La mayoría de los pokémon psíquicos tienen malas defensas… es normal que quiera hacer el máximo daño posible antes de caer rendido.

La castaña miro algo sorprendida a Sabrina para luego regalarle una gran sonrisa a su pokémon.- ¡Entonces daremos lo máximo para ganar el combate!

Sabrina sonreía al ver que la emoción que cubría a la chica era sola la emoción y de disfrutar el combate… bueno, al menos por unos segundos.

-Kaori-san

La castaña perdió un poco la concentración al escuchar el "san" en su nombre, nunca nadie en toda su vida le había llamado de esa forma.

-¿Sí?

-Lamentó mucho mi actuar en nuestro anterior encuentro.- Nunca se había dado cuenta de la manera tan educada que se expresaba… muy distinto a como lo hacía antes.- Sé que unas simples palabras no pueden borrar un sentimiento tan amargo y frustrante que te hice recordar… todas las cosas que te hice ver solo para mí "diversión".- Kaori se sorprendía de ver tanta sinceridad en el hermoso rostro de la líder de gimnasio.- Quiero que sepas que son unas sinceras palabras que vienen directo de mi corazón.

La castaña se quedó mirándola…

Ni cuenta se dio cuándo comenzó apretar sus puños, diablos si se ponía así no podía insultarla como tenía planeado.

-Ash tenía razón… has cambiado demasiado.- Susurró la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa para luego este aumentara de tamaño mientras miraba a Sabrina.- No se preocupe, todo eso es del pasado...- Detuvo su hablar al darse cuenta con quien estaba hablando… se daría cuenta de inmediato que estaba mintiendo.- Bueno es cierto, todavía tiemblo de solo recordar todas esas ilusiones y me dan ganas de golpearla con mis propias manos, pero… tengo muchas cosas que vivir aun y estoy seguro que las que vienen serán positivas.- La castaña cerró los ojos unos segundos para imaginarse la sonrisa de ciertos chicos de su pueblo que le sonreían.

El castaño una sonrisa serena que tenía una plena confianza en ella.

Mientras el chico con el gorro de chica le daba una sonrisa radiante… solo para ella.

-Quiero aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad y no voy a desperdiciarla guardándole rencor Sabrina.

Ambas chicas se dieron una sonrisa.

Como si ambas comenzaran a sacarse algo de peso en sus hombros.

Sabrina sin mencionar nada lanzó su siguiente pokémon, el cual había dejado algo confundida a kaori… ¿No es ese el Haunter que había mencionado Ash?

Lo primero que hizo el tipo fantasma es mirar con curiosidad a sus oponentes para luego sonreírles con amabilidad.

-Un Gengar tierno… quien lo diría.- Ella solo miraba a su pokémon el cual asintió con un rostro serio.

El pokémon sombra desapareció de la vista de la chica para luego aparecer al lado del tipo tierra, el cual se había sobresaltado por estar tan cerca del tipo fantasma.

El cual le sonría sin malas intenciones.

-Él ha sido una gran ayuda todos esto años… no hay día en cual no agradezca por tenerlo en mi vida.- Tan pronto qué Gengar había aparecido al lado de Sandslash… este desapareció para abrazar a la líder de gimnasio, la cual le correspondía con mucho afecto.

Ambos se sonreían.

Kaori y su pokémon miraban la escena algo confundidos… la mescla de sentimientos que tenían era ternura e incomodad.

-¡Sabrina!- Exclamó la castaña, a pesar de haber hecho las "paces" con la líder de gimnasio se había quedado con un mal sabor de boca.- Quiero pedirle que luche con todas sus fuerzas.

Sabrina y Gengar cortaron su muestra de afecto para tener toda su atención en la entrenadora que miraba con una gran determinación.- No te preocupes Kaori-san, sé muy bien que se lo debo y mis pokémon lucharan con todo lo que tie…

-No me refiero a eso.- Cortó la chica mientras apretaba los puños.- ¡Quiero que use sus poderes psíquicos!

Sabrina abría un poco sus ojos al escuchar esa petición y Gengar miraba ahora curioso a la castaña.

Esa mirada recordaba haberla visto antes.

-No sé si lo sabe… pero ocurrida una gran batalla en mí pueblo contra el team rocket.- El rostro de la experta en pokémon psíquico endureció la mirada al escuchar el nombre de esa organización.- Van por Ash… creo que debe saber por qué.

El ambiente en el gimnasio había cambiado… todo por una simple mirada de la líder de gimnasio.

Una energía de color morada comenzó a cubrir a la hermosa joven, Kaori tragaba un poco de saliva al sentir la gran energía de la líder de gimnasio.

Poco a poco le llegaron las imágenes de lo que había pasado.

Una conversación entre el entrenador y la castaña.

Luchar contra Silver para poder salvar al nieto del profesor Oak, ese pelirrojo que había herido su orgullo cuándo llego a su gimnasio.

El entrenamiento del pelinegro y el cómo había comenzado a guiar a ambos castaños.

Cuándo los tres entrenadores iban por distintos caminos hacer fuertes.

Cueva celeste.

Monte plateado.

-Gary entrena en esa cueva donde solo pueden ir los entrenadores que tienen las ocho medallas.- La castaña se acomodaba su gorro.- Ash está en ese peligroso lugar a saber en qué condiciones… ¡Tengo que vencer mis demonios internos, al menos debo poder lograr eso para ser de gran ayuda y poder soportar cualquier escena que nos espera más adelante!

Gengar sonreía y dio un pequeño salto para volver al campo de batalla, Sabrina sonreía con sinceridad al escuchar esa respuesta.

-Me gusta mucho la determinación en tus ojos… entonces no puedo decepcionarte.- Nuevamente fue cubierta por esa intensa energía y su mirada cambió a una llena de frialdad.- No me voy a contener absolutamente en nada.

Kaori se preparaba para todo, más aun cuando todo el gimnasio comenzó hacer apoderado por la oscuridad.

Todo lo que veía era negro.

* * *

 **SPLASH**

El pelinegro sacudía su cabello con una pequeña sonrisa.- Dios mío que se siente bien.- El chico dio una fugaz mirada a todos sus pokémon que se habían metido a las aguas termales que estaban un poco lejos de su "territorio".- Quien diría que había aguas termales en un monte lleno de nieve.

Tododile trataba de alcanzar a Wartortle y a Buizel pero estos eran demasiado rápidos para nadar, Pikachu junto a Ivysaur cerraban los ojos disfrutando el momento, poco a poco sentían como sus fuerzas eran renovadas por el contacto de las suaves aguas termales.

Snorlax se había quedado dormido mientras flotaba, los pokémon pájaro estaban a punto de hacer lo mismo que su compañero tipo normal… no estaba acostumbrados a bañarse en este tipo de agua.

Gliscor y Donphan a pesar de ser tipos tierra, decidieron que lo mejor era recuperarse de sus heridas por lo que mediantes gruñidos se metieron junto a sus demás compañeros.

Sceptile ayuda un poco a una de sus nuevas compañeras, Beedrill se había quedado muy pensativa luego de haber luchado contra esa Banett.

-¡Bay!- La inicial de Jhoto se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia Ash, para luego comenzar a frotar su frente con la del entrenador.

-Jeje y solo tenemos que darle las gracias a esos Machoke y a Machamp.- El pelinegro junto a Bayleef miraron a los tipo lucha que se acercaban con un rostro serio.- Enserio no sabría quehacer si no fuera por ustedes.

Machamp solo negó con la cabeza mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa… era una forma de agradecerles por haberlos dejado con vida en el primer día que ellos habían llegado.

Además que unidos podrían sobrevivir con mayor probabilidad.

-¿No les gustaría unirse a mi familia?- Las palabras del chico se apartó un poco de su afectuosa pokémon y camino hacia los tipo lucha.- Sé que juntos podríamos volvernos mucho más fuertes.

-[¿Para qué querrías tantos pokémon de la misma especie?]- Pregunto uno de los Machoke desconfiado, de que lo único que quisiera ese niño fuera al líder del grupo.

Él pelinegro se encogió de hombros.- Tengo muchos Tauros en casa, la verdad quiero que encuentren su propio estilo de combate… por esa razón solo traje a su líder.- Pudo escuchar un rugido de parte de Aldebarán.

Machamp se quedó mirando el cuerpo del chico, no estaba muy tonificado... pero sabía muy bien que estaba entrenando un cuerpo más dedicado a soportar golpes, podía notarlo con solo verlo… tenía un buen abdomen.

Pero al igual que los pokémon del chico, estaba más interesado en las cicatrices que tenía por todo su cuerpo… estaba en lo correcto al no meterse en el camino de ese Banette..

Muchos de su manada no la contarían.

-[Mejor vuelve a las aguas termales… estas van hacer que recuperes algo de tu energía y que esas cicatrices desaparezcan].- El pelinegro detuvo su hablar al escuchar al luchador de cuatro brazos, para luego mirar su cuerpo.

-Jeh… me alegra escuchar eso.- El pelinegro se acercó más al líder del grupo… le daba mucha confianza y tenía una aura muy parecida al de su Primeape o Infernape.- No quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrían las chicas y especialmente mi mamá.

Ash recordó que estaba hablando anteriormente y volvió a mencionar el tema.- Les prometo que no arruinare su entrenamiento, es más podríamos hacer que cada uno de ustedes se enfoque en un arte marcial… hasta lograr ser maestros de estas.- Luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa al líder del grupo.- Claro tu tendrías que entrenar todas a la vez.

Los machoke se quedaron pensando en lo que había mencionado el pelinegro, dominar primero una sola arte marcial no estaría para nada mal.

Machamp dio una sonrisa divertida para luego soltar una carcajada.

-[Eres muy interesante chico, quizás me arrepiente más adelante pero voy a rechazar tu oferta].- Ash iba a reclamar pero Machamp no se lo permitió.- [Primero que nada quiero ver hasta dónde puedo llegar sin la ayuda de un humano, no te sientas mal pero no estoy preparado para aferrarme a tener un vínculo con un entrenador… sé que tu nivel es demasiado bueno para poder controlarnos a todos y sacar nuestro mayor potencial].- Cerro los ojos un momento para luego abrirlos.- [Hay cosas que un pokémon solo por su cuenta puede aprender.. el ejemplo es como estamos entrenando en estas condiciones para controlar el aura].

El pelinegro tomó nota de lo último mencionado por el pokémon, al parecer su teoría estaba más cercana a la realidad de lo que pensaba.- No te preocupes lo entiendo, aunque es una pena… serían de gran ayuda contra la amenaza que tengo que enfrentar.

Machamp se disculpó con una reverencia, para luego mencionar que irían a patrullar por la zona y sin decir nada más la línea evolutiva de Machop se había marchado.

Ash se quedó mirando por donde se había marchado… sería mejor volver al agua para recuperar energías, pero se quedó mirando a sus tipo fuego.

Charizard, Quilava, Torkoal, Infernape y Ninetales no podían meterse a las cálidas aguas, ya lo habían intentado y casi provocan una gran explosión.

-…- Sin mencionar nada corrió hacia su mochila para tomar su bufanda y la sumergió en el agua.- ¡Acérquense un poco chicos!

Los tipos fuego se miraron entre sí para luego acercarse a su entrenador.

Pidgeot, Pikachu,Bayleff y los demás miraban con una sonrisa como el entrenador se tomaba su tiempo para lavar a cada uno de sus pokémon, se iba a tardar un poco pero iba hacer que sus heridas sanaran cueste lo que cueste.

Comenzó primero con Torkoal, el cual comenzó a llorar por las acciones de su entrenador y esté con una sonrisa nerviosa lo trataba de calmar.- Vamos amigo, ustedes se han lucido mucho este tiempo… tengo que devolverles el favor de una manera.

* * *

Si alguien les llama la atención la letra que canta Ash la canción es: Porno Graffitti – Melissa

* * *

-Tienes que romper… ese triste ayer.- Los pokémon tipo fuego se quedaron mirando la melodía que el chico comenzaba a cantar.- Tan lejano que… te destrozó.

-Deja el dolor… -El pelinegro con una sonrisa le daba una palmada en su caparazón, viendo que las heridas de Torkoal no eran muchas.- y abraza esta vida sin, te… mor.

-Yaaa… suspirará mi corazón por tu hermoso amor.- Torkoal dio una grito de alegría al ver que sus energías volvían, el chico siguió con su trabajo hasta que estuviese terminado por completo.

Luego de Torkoal fue Infernape quien miraba la bufanda roja.- Jajaja no te preocupes… luego esta bufanda al estar lavada será tuya amiga.- Tomó con su suavidad las manos de sus pokémon para comenzar a recorrer sus con delicadeza, tratando de no tocar las llamas de su pokémon.- ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho esa canción pero aun no me la sé por completo… a Kaori también le gusta, luego de esto me gustaría cantarla con ella… y Gary si quiere claro jeje.

Infernape no mencionaba solo cerraba los ojos mientras disfrutaba la sensación calidad que provocaba el pelinegro, sus energías volvían poco a poco, tuvo que sumergirlo varias veces en el agua para que la inicial de Sinnoh recuperada sus fuerzas.- Has estado fantástica estos días querida.

Luego de que Infernape lanzará un potente lanzallamas al cielo… cosa que había aprendido de Charizard y le haya acaricio el cabello al chico, provocando una carcajada en él… le dio espacio a la nueva compañera tipo fuego, Ninetales.

A la pokémon mítico le daba mucha curiosidad la personalidad del chico, quizás los demás estaban acostumbrados a esto, pero al ver que ayer estaba en un estado lamentable… sentía como si hubiera renacido de las cenizas.

Qué curioso… como su nombre.

-Eso sí…- No sabía si le estaba hablando a ella, estaba tan concentrado en pasar la bufanda por su cuerpo que no sabía si estaba continuando la conversación anterior.- Me gusta mucha una parte de esta canción… por cierto tienes un pelaje muy suave y hermoso.

-[Gracias].- El chico se detuvo unos instantes para sonreírle pero mirada algo inseguro sus colas, ocasionando una carcajada en la pokémon de fuego.- [Jeje, no te preocupes… no hare que llegue una maldición de 1.000 años por tocarlas, eres el único que tiene ese honor].

-De alguna manera pienso que eso fue coqueteo.- El chico tomó una de las colas del pokémon zorro y comenzar su trabajo.- Y la ave que en el vuelo me acompañará… no se sí, encontrará una luz… que la pueda guiar.

-¿Y no…. me dejaras subir, a la espalda en qué… solía viajar?- Bayleeg ignoró sus celos en ese momento y miró algo curiosa a Pidgeot, la cual tenía toda su concentración en el entrenador… ahora que lo pensaba esa parte de la canción iba muy bien en la relación de Ash y la ave de Kanto.- Dejame… perdido en lo alto entonces…

La verdad el chico no tenía para nada una mala voz, aun le faltaba un poco desarrollarla a causa de su edad pero no estaba para nada mal.

-Donde no llega la fé, ni menos la bondad se me acerqué.- Esa parte iba muy bien con todo lo sucedido en el monte plateado.- Tienes que romper… ese triste ayer, tan lejano que… te destrozó.

Acaricio la cabeza de la pokémon de fuego a pesar de sus quejas, ahora su primer pokémon de fuego se acercaba a él… aunque mencionaba que no era necesario que hiciera eso y se enfocara en sus heridas.

-No seas tonto y quédate quieto.- Con Charizard fue él que más se había tardado, por su tamaño y porque se había quedado discutiendo con él, donde él se iba a encargar de acabar con el Moltres que estaba en el monte.

Ninetales se quedó mirando como el chico se reía mientras el inicial de Kanto desviaba la mirada algo cabreado.

-[Es alguien fascinante ¿verdad?].- Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de la inicial de Sinnoh que estaba a su lado de brazos cruzados.- [No sé si está fingiendo toda esa tranquilidad o no, pero me alegra tanto ver que no se dejará derrumbar este terrible lugar].

La pokémon de nueve colas cerro los ojos e infernape pudo notar una especie de sonrisa en ella.- [No lo quiero admitir… pero él llegó justo en el momento que iba a darme por vencida, esa energía azulada que lo cubre es una muestra de la bondad que puede tener con nosotros… de alguna manera yo tambien quiero dar lo máximo para mantenerlo de esa manera].

-[Por mucho que tratemos no podemos evitar que Ash cresca… su inocencia no puede estar con nosotros por siempre, pero sé que nos va dar el mismo o más amor de lo que nos da ahora… no importa en que se convertirá en un futuro].

Las dos pokémon de fuego se quedaron mirando como el chico se estiraba, para luego que por parte de un empujón de Charizard se sumergiera en las aguas termales.

Era su turno de recuperarse.

* * *

-Bueno chicos… cuándo pensamos que no podíamos tener más mala suerte, un legendario tiene interés en nosotros.

Sceptile, Charizard, Primeape sonreían para sus adentros… si los pokémon normales eran bestiales, ni se imaginaban el poder que debería tener ese Moltres.

Ash desaprobaba por completo la actitud de sus pokémon, pero eran cosas que no se podían evitar.

-Podemos afirmar que si o si, no estará en todo su potencial porque al parecer despertó al sentir el poder de la sincronización que tuve con Infernape… por lo que si queremos derrotarlo ¡Esta en nuestra oportunidad!

Sus pokémon contestaron entusiasmados en sus respectivos idiomas.

-¡Pika!- Ash miraba curioso a su mejor amigo que levantaba su patitas para hacer una pregunta.- ¿Pika pi?

Ash se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos.- Exacto Pikachu, lo que hice con Beedrill no fue una sincronización… en ese momento estábamos de todo, menos sincronizados.

Los pokémon recordaron lo que había mencionado Machamp, quizás por la misma razón Ash quería llegar entrenador en este lugar a pesar de los peligros que habían.

En un momento de desesperación más el poco control que tenía del aura gracias a la sincronización…- ¡PAAAM!- Exclamo el chico juntando ambas palmas con una sonrisa.- Pudimos descubrir y activar otra forma de activar ese poder… ¡Este es el tercer camino que buscaba!

Charizard preguntó si este hacia la misma presión en su cuerpo que la sincronización con Infernape y Ash solo negó con la cabeza.- No puedo afirmarlo al 100% pero en esa batalla me estaba desangrando por los ataques de Banette y por esa razón me desmaye… no fue a causa de toda esa energía que me había cubierto.

Heracross le pregunto si podía activarla, pero el chico aun juntando sus palmas no sucedía nada.- Quizás se activa al igual que la mega evolución y la sincronización… mediante el combate.

Lo que podía deducir es que el poder que adquiría no se comparaba a las megas o sincronizaciones.

No requería de un fuerte vínculo y no tenía el enorme desgaste en su cuerpo.

Aun así necesitaba una prueba más de que esa "forma" podía activarla en otra batalla.

Moltres sería el que ayudaría en ese experimento.

Tenía que calcular también el incremento que recibía su pokémon, quizás sea un aumento similar a mar de llamas, torrente y espesura.

Su pokémon no cambiaban de aspecto… bueno salvo que la energía que lo cubría también lo hacía con su pokémon, de igual forma las rayas negras de Beedrill cambiaron a un color celeste… al igual que sus ojos.

Acaso…

El pelinegro sonrío de una manera siniestra, alguno de sus pokémon sintieron un escalofrío en su cuerpo y los otros solo sonrían sabiendo que ya se le había ocurrido una manera de descubrirlo.

-Wartortle y Pikachu…- Los dos mencionaron se acercaron a su entrenador.- Ustedes me acompañaran.

Los dos pokémon se miraron entre ellos para luego asentir, mientras que Primeape iba hacia Machamp y los Machoke para que escucharan el "plan" que tenía el pelinegro.

Si a eso se le podía considerar un plan.

Era casi un suicidio.

* * *

En un lugar lleno de oscuridad…

En un maldito lugar donde todo era negro…

¡El maldito Gengar era imparable!

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

Sandslash trataba de levantarse… lográndolo con mucha dificultad.

Kaori respiraba con dificultad, ella también tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo y trataba de recuperar el aliento.- Ex…cava.

El tipo tierra nuevamente sentía el peligro y cavó lo más rápido posible para salir ileso de los ataques de Gengar.

Kaori a lo lejos podía ver unos intensos y brillantes ojos rojos.

Además de la siniestra sonrisa del tipo fantasma.

-Creo que esta de demás decirte que la habilidad de Gengar lo hace inmune a los ataque tipo tierra.- La voz de Sabrina se escuchaba con un gran eco, como si fuera un tipo de divinidad y la castaña estuviera en la palma de su mano.

La castaña sonreía con dificultad mientras apuntaba con una sonrisa hacia la sonrisa del pokémon sombra.- ¡Ahora!

Gengar sintió un ruido debajo de él y con una gran sonrisa comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía oscura en sus garras.

 **PAAAAM**

Pero un golpe aéreo subterráneo fue mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba, dejando al pokémon sombra sin aliento.

-¡Tumba rocas!

Gengar con una gota su sudor miraba como cinco rocas de gran tamaño iban a caer sobré él.

 **PAAAAAM**

Kaori sonreía al ver el resultado, mientras su pokémon rezaba para sus adentros que su enemigo haya sido derrotado por ser grande.

Pero…

Las rocas comenzaron a romperse.

 **BOOOM**

Se escuchó una gran explosión, el tipo fantasma fue cubierto por una energía de color rosada… la cual también cabrío a Sandslash.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Haciendo que este rebotara varias veces en el suelo… hasta quedar inconsciente.

Kaori sentía el peligro y sin saber que hacer se movió rápidamente hacia su izquierda.

 **BOOOOM**

Nuevamente sentía una explosión cerca de ella, sin perder tiempo regreso a su pokémon y lanzó a su próximo compañero de batallas.- ¡Rapidash!

Gracias a las llamas del pokémon de fuego podía tener algo más de visualización… ahora sabía porque se sentía tan observada.

Había un Venomoth observándola al igual que un Magneton.

-Esos pokémon.- Susurró la chica pero no se iba a desconcentrar por eso.- ¡Llamarada!

El pokémon fantasma desaparecía de la vista de la tipo fuego y su entrenador, para luego aparecer en un lugar totalmente diferente… aun así Rapidash lanzó una gran cantidad de estrellas de fuego con la esperanza que una le afectara a su adversario.

Pero mientras el tipo fantasma esquivaba los ataques estaba reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía, hasta ser tres veces mayor que su cuerpo… e iba en aumento.

-¡Rapidash detente!- La pokémon tipo fuego asintió y solo se quedó mirando con un rostro serio al tipo fantasma.

-Creo que vamos a cambiar un poco el escenario.- Luego de escuchar la voz de Sabrina todo el lugar fue cubierto por un intenso brillo, la castaña tuvo que cubrirse un momento su rostro por la intensidad de esta.

Al abrirlos… era la ruta 8… de noche.- ¡Ahora Gengar lanza la bola sombra!

La esfera de energía oscura se movía a una velocidad muy lenta… pero esta estaba destrozando todo el terreno de la ruta.- ¡Llamarada!

Rapidash reunió unos segundos más fuego de lo normal para poder lanzar una llamarada de mayor tamaño y poder, la cual había frenado un momento la gran esfera de energía… para luego desvanecerse.

La castaña apretaba los puños al ver que uno de los ataques más poderosos de fuego no le afectaba casi nada.- Entonces… ¡Detenlo con mega cuerno!

El cuerno del corcel de fuego aumento de tamaño al ser cubierto por una energía de color verde, para luego correr a gran velocidad contra la esfera de energía.

 **PAAAAM**

Al impactar con la bola sombra había provocado unas potentes ráfagas de aire que habían hecho que el sombrero de Kaori saliera volando.

Aun con todo su esfuerzo, Rapidash comenzaba a retroceder poco a poco por la potente energía oscura.

-¡No te rindas Rapidash, yo sé que tú puedes!- Siguió escuchando palabras de aliento de parte de su entrenadore, ella no quería defraudarla pero aun así… no podía lograrlo, en cualquier momento la esfera iba a explotar y ella no sería capaz de soportar ese poder.

Pero al menos haría lo posible para que esa esfera no tocara a Kaori.

-Si no es suficiente… ¡Impúlsate con envite ígneo!- La corcel de fuego abrío los ojos y con una especie de sonrisa soltó un chillido para cubrirse por unas intensas llamas de fuego, las cuales se convirtieron en poderosas llamas azules.

Dejo de ser arrastrada por la bola sombra, y fue ella la que comenzó a ganar terreno poco a poco.

Gengar frunció el ceño al ver esto, y lanzaba pequeñas bolas sombras para aumentar el tamaño de la gran esfera de energía.

Rapidash le dio una fugaz mirada a su entrenadora, la cual negaba con la cabeza la idea de su pokémon pero a esta no le importo… y de un salto se adentró en la esfera de energía.

-[¿Qué?].- Unos segundos después salió de la esfera de energía, llena de heridas pero las llamas que la cubrían nunca habían sido tan intimidantes para un enemigo para ahora.- [Esto se pondrá feo…].

 **PAAAAAM**

 **BOOOOOM**

Ambos pokémon tuvieron un doloroso aterrizaje, del cual solo se levantó Gengar con mucha dificultad.

Kaori regreso con rapidez a su pokémon no sin antes agradecerle por todo su esfuerzo, ya cuando estaba a punto de lanzar a Pinsir alguien le había sujetado su brazo derecha.

-¡!- Ese tacto tan frío… aun lo recordaba y lentamente giro sus rostro para encontrarse con la cara que tanto odiaba.

Ese cabello morado y ojos verdes.

Esos lentes y esa vestimenta que tanto odiaba… en efecto era ese maldito hijo de perra.

-¿Me extrañabas? Porque yo te he esperado todo este tiempo.- Kaori solo miraba incrédula como su brazo no paraba de temblar.- ¿Tan emocionada estas de verme?

No supo cómo fue… pero este hombro la acerco hasta su rostro.- Voy a terminar lo que empecé… especialmente ahora que te has desarrollado muy bien.

La castaña cerro sus ojos con fuerzas, aun así con su brazo libre lentamente la acercaba a una de sus poké ball.

-Quizás llegues a terminarlo…- A pesar de querer sonar segura… no podía y aun así no sabía de donde estaba sacando las fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

Quería romper en llanto en ese mismo momento y tratar de correr hacia su pueblo.

Pero no lo haría… quizás si lloraría… pero dejaría de huir de sus miedos.

-¿Decías?

La castaña nuevamente lo encaro con un rostro lleno de enfado y con sus ojos cristalinos.- Quizás logres hacerlo pero lo único que escuchar en el acto será el nombre de alguien que tiene mucho más hombría que tú.

El peli morado quizás por sentir como su orgullo era herido por unas simples frases se preparaba para darle una bofetada, pero unos látigos habían detenido su movimiento.

En ese momento era el que necesitaba para poder tomar distancia.- ¡Toxico!

Gengar no se veía afectado al ser también del tipo veneno, pero se sobresaltó que eso podía afectar a todo lo demás.-[¡!]

Los pokémon habían comenzado a desaparecer y poco a poco su entrenador, pero la castaña no podía dejar que se fuera sin al menos darle un maldito puñetazo.

 **PAAAM**

-Con razón lo hace Ash… se siente muy bien hacerlo.- Susurro la chica mientras caía de rodillas, sus piernas no soportaron más la escena anterior.

Venusaur se acercaba para ver el estado de su compañera, también para darle caricias con su cabeza.

Nuevamente volvía el gimnasio a su normalidad, Sabrina estaba en el mismo lugar… con algo de sudor y tratando de respirar con normalidad.

Gengar la miraba preocupado.

-Lo hiciste… muy… bien Kaori-san.- La líder de gimnasio sabía que terminar esto rápido… o tratar de resistir hasta que el afecto del ataque tipo veneno se desvanezca de su cuerpo.

La castaña solo trata de controlar todas las emociones que sentía, al igual que un gran grito que quería escapar de su boca cuanto antes… solo le dedico una sonrisa a la experta tipo psíquico.

Venusaur miraba al tipo fantasma… por la combinación de tipos, era muy difícil que lograra conectar un daño efectivo.

Al menos de una forma normal.

Lanzo una gran cantidad de látigo cepas que Gengar esquivaba con felicidad gracias a su gran velocidad, luego contrarresto con unas bolas sombras que Venusaur destruyo con sus látigos.

 **BOOOM**

Kaori fijó su mirada en el campo de batalla… estaba en muy mal estado por la gran bola sombra que había creado Gengar y por todas las veces que excavó Sandslash.

-(Ya sé).- La castaña se quedó mirando atenta, esperando que Gengar comenzara a retroceder por que la velocidad de los látigos de la inicial de Kanto aumentaban su velocidad cada segundo.

Tenía que desvanecerse unos momentos para salir ileso… pero eso seguía siendo peligroso porque al aparecer era un blanco fácil.

En ese momento… se había acercado donde el campo estaba en peor estado.- (Ahora) ¡Planta feroz!

Se levantó por unos segundos en dos patas, de esa forma se veía muy intimidante para Sabrina y Gengar, pisoteó con todas sus fuerzas provocando un pequeño temblor… además de que unas especies de poderosas raíces habían aparecido para atrapar al pokémon fantasma que trataba de desaparecer para liberarse… sin éxito alguno.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Mientras algunas lo apretaban con fuerza otras fueron directas a impactarse contra él… luego de unos segundos había quedado fuera de combate.

-¡Bien hecho Venusaur!- Exclamo la chica cuándo por fin pudo levantarse, al igual que Sabrina que se había recuperado un poco del veneno del inicial tipo planta.- A ambas nos queda un pokémon Sabrina.

Ella son asintió para lanzar con poca fuerza a su pokémon más fuerte… Alakazam.- Iremos con todo ¡Psíquico!

Venusaur no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió el potente rayo de energía rosado, que esta vez la hizo estrellarse contra la pared detrás de Kaori.

-(Ataque especial junto a velocidad… esto será difícil).- La castaña debería agradecer la gran resistencia que había adquirido su mejor amiga al evolucionar.- ¿Estas bien?

-¡Saurrr!- Sin esperar alguna orden lanzó dos hojas navajas hacia el tipo psíquico, las cuales de detuvieron antes de impactar en Alakazam.

-(Psíquico puede usarse de tantas maneras que desespera).- Las hojas eran devueltas con más velocidad hacia Venusaur pero esta las destruyó con sus látigo cepa.- ¡Venusaur trata de acercarte!

Alakazam comenzó a flotar en el aire mientras cerraba los ojos, en calma consigo mismo y mientras eso pasaba Venusaur corría hacía el con un rostro serio.

De pronto una energía de color rojo había cubierto al pokémon psíquico, aumentando su ataque especial al igual que su defensa e hizo un campo de fuerza con psíquico que detuvo la embestida de Venusaur.

Para luego utilizarlo como ataque y que volviera a cubrir a la inicial para mandarla volando hacia la pared.- ¡Poder oculto!- Exclamó la castaña para sorprender a su oponente, Venusaur abrió su boca para reunir una gran cantidad de energía que se convirtió en una esfera de gran poder… que obtuvo un color café.

El elemento tipo roca.

 **BOOOOM**

Alakazam gruño al sentir un ardor en su cuerpo… debería agradecer que había aumentado sus defensas.

 **PAAAAM**

Venusaur sacudió su cabeza por el golpe que se había dado con la pared y rápidamente corrió nuevamente hacia el campo de batalla.

-¡Planta feroz!/ ¡Psíquico!- Exclamaron ambas chicas dejándose llevar por la emoción del combate.

La potente ráfaga de energía de color rosado estaba destrozando la mayoría de las raíces, pero estas eran demasiadas… tuvo que aumentar mucho su poder para poder igualar la fuerza del ataque tipo planta.

 **BOOOOM**

Venusaur trato de recuperar el aliento en ese momento… usar ese ataque muy seguido la dejaba muy agotada.

-(Alakazam usa recuperación).- La castaña gruñía al ver como una energía verde estaba sanando las heridas del tipo psíquico.- ¡Ahora paz mental!

-¡Planta feroz!- Exclamo la chica mientras veía como el tipo psíquico se cubría con una poderosa energía de color rosado, creando así un poderoso campo de fuerza que con mucho esfuerzo detenía el ataque más poderoso tipo planta.

 **BOOOM**

El ataque había provocado una gran explosión y levantó mucho polvo, momento que aprovecho Venusaur para adentrarse en todo el humo.

Alakazam de pronto sentía que algo iba mal con su cuerpo, luego sintió el intenso veneno que había alrededor del lugar.- [Maestra cree un campo de energía… volvió a utilizar toxico].

La líder de gimnasio frunció el ceño al escuchar eso pero hizo lo pedido por su compañero pokémon.- (Debes conectar un psíquico para ganar… antes de que el veneno aumente su potencia en tu cuerpo).

El pokémon psíquico asintió para despejar todo el campo, hizo que sus cucharas aumentaran de tamaño considerablemente… se podían comparar con el tamaña de una espada promedio.

Las movió rápidamente para crear unas poderosas ráfagas de viento, las cuales se juntaban para crear un poderoso torneo que había levantado como si nada a Venusaur.

Kaori iba tener el mismo resultado si no fuera porque una especie de barrera creada por Sabrina la había protegida.

-Utiliza psíquico.

Una poderosa energía había cubierto a Alakazam y se preparaba para lanzar un rayo de energía con toda su fuerza, pero su concentración se desvaneció al sentir como la potencia del veneno en su cuerpo… aumentaba considerablemente.

-¡Poder oculto!- Desde una incómoda posición, Venusaur lanza una esfera de energía que fue desvanecida con facilidad cuándo Alakazam pudo acostumbrarse a la nueva intensidad del veneno.

 **BOOOOM**

Kaori miraba a su pokémon descender lentamente… ella confiaba en su pokémon, sabía muy bien que gracias al poder oculto habían disminuido la potencia de ese psíquico… lo suficiente para aguantarlo.- ¡Planta feroz!

-¡SAAAAAUR!- Dio un fuerte rugido provocando que unas poderosas raíces aparecieran del suelo y la atraparan en el aire… luego estas hicieron una especie de refugio, donde protegían por un tiempo a Venusaur de los siguientes ataques.

-¡Recuperación!

A pesar que pudiera recuperarse algo de sus heridas, el veneno en su cuerpo ya había afectado mucho su cuerpo… creando fuertes tornados con sus cucharas comenzaba a destruir sin piedad las raíces que había invocado Venusaur.

-Por favor resiste.- Susurraba la castaña viendo como el refugio que había creado había sido destruido con mucha facilidad.

 **SLASH**

El tornado había cortado todas las raíces con facilidad y solo quedaba Venusaur, lleno de cortes y con su ojo izquierdo cerrado por las heridas.

-¡Espesura!- Exclamó la castaña al ver que su pokémon había logrado resistir ese ataque.- ¡Ahora planta feroz!

La inicial de Kanto se había cubierto con una poderosa aura verde y nuevamente pisó con fuerzas el suelo, invocando unas poderosas raíces que eran tres veces más grandes que las anteriores.

-¡Psiquico!- Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas la líder de gimnasio, esperando que ese ataque fuera capaz de detener esa poderosa combinación.

Pero… la poderosa ráfaga de energía rosada fue derrotada por facilidad, ni siquiera con sus defensas potenciadas Alakazam fue capaz de resistir los poderosos golpes de las raíces.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Alakazam no tenía ni siquiera un segundo de descanso, rápidamente recibió una lluvia de golpes… los cuales la mitad lo habían dejado ya fuera de combate.

 **PAAAAM**

Sabrina regresó a su pokémon con una pequeña sonrisa, le había agradecido por su combate y como al final había usado toda su fuerza para poder derrotar a Venusaur.- Fue un emocionante combate.

La castaña asintió y fue corriendo a abrazar a su pokémon que con suerte se mantenía en pie.

La líder de gimnasio hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha, trayendo el sombrero de Kaori mediante sus poderes psíquicos.

* * *

-Enserio le agradezco por este gran combate.- La castaña guardaba con una pequeña sonrisa la medalla pantano, junto a todas las demás... solo le quedaban dos.- De alguna manera siento que me saque un gran peso de encima.

Sabrina le acaricio la mejilla derecha con una pequeña sonrisa.- No te preocupes, fue un combate muy divertido… al final no quería dejarte ganar jeje.- La castaña pensó que la líder de gimnasio era muy linda…

Debería alejarla de cualquier tipo de contacto con Ash.

Negó algo cabreado consigo mismo ese tipo de pensamiento, aunque la verdad le había causado gracia ponerse celosa por un pensamiento tan tonto.

-¿Has luchado contra todos los líderes de gimnasio?- La castaña le respondío que aún le faltaba enfrentar a Misty, Blaine y Agatha… pero quizás algún miembro del equipo rocket andaría por ahí.

O que Agatha este de lados de ellos… eso aún no se ha podido negar, así que mejor iría a cualquier otro gimnasio de ciudades menos importantes.

-Bueno quiero que tú y Ash me llamen si necesitan ayuda.- Sabrina la miraba con un rostro serio.- Nos quitaríamos a una gran amenaza si logramos derrotar a Giovanni y a sus hombres.

La castaña solo sonrío para después asentir.- Cualquier ayuda es bien recibida… ¡Usted sería de gran ayuda contra ellos!

-Tratare de hacer unos movimientos para que Misty pueda estar libre… también podría informar a la hija de Koga, Erika y Surge.

La castaña se imaginaba a la mayoría de los líderes de gimnasios peleando a su lado… sería una buena fabula que contar si en un futuro tiene hijos y nietos.

-Muchas gracias Sabrina.- Dio una reverencia para luego marcharse lentamente del gimnasio.

-¡Mándale saludos a Ash!- La líder de gimnasio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por la mirada que le había dado la castaña.- Jaja no te preocupes, no se los mandó de esa manera.

-Más le vale.- Menciono ella con un tono bromista para luego marcharse corriendo hacia su siguiente destino.

Sabrina se quedó mirando el campo de fuerza con los brazos cruzados.- Ara ara… ¿Cómo voy arreglar el campo de fuerza?

* * *

-¡Increíble Kaori, has logrado derrotar a Sabrina!- El profesor Oak miraba con orgullo a la castaña, la cual solo le sonreía.- Solo te faltan dos medallas... jaja en otras circunstancias podías participar en la meseta añil.

-No se preocupe por eso, cuándo se calmen las cosas lo haré.- La castaña sacaba la poké ball de su Pinsir, sabía que contra el experto en tipo fuegos no podría ayudar mucho… aunque sorprendería mucho con su roca afilada y fuerza bruta.- Quiero mandarle mi Pinsir…

El profesor Oak miraba curioso esto, Kaori se había llevado a sus cinco pokémon correspondientes…. Y con el poco tiempo que tienen dudaba mucho que capturaría a otro pokémon.

-Es que bueno… ¿Puede prestarme su Dragonite?- La castaña juntaba sus manos rogándole al anciano que le diera su pokémon dragón.- Es para poder llegar en solo unas horas a Isla Canela… ¡Por favooooor!

El anciano solo suspiró… para luego sonreírle a la castaña.- No me envíes nada… pero te prohíbo usarlo en un combate por una medalla, es una ventaja muy injusta.

-Lo sé, lo se… fue uno de los pokémon con los que logró convertirse en campeón en su época de oro.- El anciano sonreía que al menos una del trío de entrenadores, escuchara sus historias de juventud.- ¡Le agradezco el gesto profesor!

En tan solo unos segundos le había llegado la poké ball de uno de los pokémon más poderosos de Kanto.

-Isla Canela… ¡Allá voy!

* * *

El pelinegro respiraba con dificultad, le había costado mucho llegar a esta cueva… pero no iba a dejar que sus pokémon junto a manada de Machamp lucharían en vano contra los pokémon salvaje.

-Así que…- El pelinegro caminaba lentamente hacía el ave legendaria que tenía los ojos cerrados, acompañado de Pikachu y Wartortle quien le había dejado sus gafas a Ivysaur… si algo malo le pasaba.- ¿Por qué la poderosa ave de fuego se ha interesado en un ser tan insignificante como yo?

Moltres abrió sus ojos la escuchar la voz del entrenador que se había adentrado al monte plateado, lo quedó observando por un tiempo al igual que a los pokémon que lo estaban acompañando.

- _Insignificantes_.- Había mencionado la ave de fuego en su respectivo idioma… Ash se quedó mirando a sus pokémon que habían fruncido el ceño por el comentario del legendario.

-(¿Nos habrá insultado?)- Sus dudas fueron aclaradas gracias a un comentario del inicial tipo agua.

- _Pues estas criaturas insignificantes vienen a patearte el trasero.-_ El pelinegro solo tuvo que sonreír por el poco respeto que tiene su pokémon hacia Moltres.

 _-¡Queremos respuestas de lo que está ocurriendo con los pokémon!-_ Fue el turno de Pikachu de hablar mientras reunía una gran cantidad de electricidad en sus mejillas.- _¡Con tu poder, el frío para la mayoría de algunos sería algo insignificante!_

Ash no mencionó nada y se quedó mirando a la gran ave de fuego… era mucho más grande que el que estaba en Kalos… muy parecido al de la isla del fuego.

Moltres se le quedó mirando, tratando de saber si lo que menciona la ratita eléctrica era la verdad… el pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza.- Solo vine para advertirle que por favor no se metiera en mi camino, de no ser así no me hare responsable de lo que le pueda saber.

Moltres cerró los ojos.- [Miente…]- Debía admitir que él chico tenía agallas y trataba de esconder sus buenas acciones, sus miedos y preocupaciones mediante esa mascara.- [Tarde o temprano esa mascara se romperá].

- _¡Aquí es la ley del más fuerte, no debería preocuparme por la vida de seres de tan poca importancia como los habitantes de este monte!-_ Chillo la ave legendaria para luego lanzar un potente lanzallamas contra Ash y sus pokémon.

-¡Wartortle, Pikachu!

Ambos asintieron para que luego Wartortle lanzara un potente ataque de agua que había neutralizado el ataque de fuego.- _Ya veo porque se había preocupado Pidgeot.-_ A pesar de sonreír, una gota de sudor caía por la cara del inicial de agua.

-¡Pika…chu!- Un potente ataque eléctrico se dirigía hacia la ave de fuego, pero esta fue cubierta por unas especies de llamas que habían repelido el ataque.- ¡!

Ash solo sonrío.- ¡Pikachu rayo hacia las rocas de arriba!- La rata eléctrica asintió captando el mensaje.- ¡Wartortle usa hidrobomba!

La ave de fuego comenzó a volar por sus dominios en esa enorme cueva, sabiendo que utilizaría una "avalancha" improvisada por los rayos de Pikachu y sabía que el ataque tipo agua de Wartortle podía alcanzar un nivel similar a su lanzallamas.

Bastó un movimiento de sus alas para crear unas potentes ráfagas de aires cortantes, las cuales habían repelido con facilidad los ataques de ambos pokémon y provocar leve cortes en los tres invasores.

-Grrr.- Gruñio el chico para luego ordenar lanzar una ráfaga congelante a Wartortle…. Pero fue inútil, se desvanecía antes de impactar en la ave de fuego.- Creo que la hemos subestimado demasiado chicos.

Nuevamente comenzó aletear con gran velocidad para crear una poderosa onda ígnea, Wartortle dio un salto para convertir a su cola en una especie de torbellino de agua.

 **PAAAAM**

Al impactar en el suelo provocó una especia de muro de agua que los había protegido del ataque de Moltres, además de no dejar ver al pokémon legendario lo que estaban haciendo.

-¡Esfera aural!- Atravesando el muro de agua, una esfera de energía de color celeste se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia una sorprendida Moltres.

 **BOOOOM**

-¡Ahora Pikachu!- El ratón eléctrico asintió con un rostro serio y comenzaba a correr a gran velocidad hacia la pequeña explosión que había provocado Wartortle, mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por electricidad.

 **PAAAAAM**

 **BOOOOM**

Pikachu dio un salto para llegar hacia Ash y Wartortle, sacudió un poco su cuerpo para olvidar el dolor que sentía por usar ese poderoso ataque. Mientras que Ash sabía que no tenían que dejar de luchar en ningún momento… si dejaban de hacer podría ser su fin.

-¡Rayo e hidrobomba!- Ambos pokémon lanzaron sus respectivos ataques hacia su oponente… pero los ataques se habían evaporado antes de impactar en Moltres.- ¡Mierda la temperatura está aumentando!

¿En qué momento había realizado día soleado?

No…

Esto era a causa solo del enorme poder de Moltres.

¡Lo habían hecho enojar!

-(Lanzallamas, tajo aéreo, onda ígnea… falta aún un movimiento)- El chico pensaba que quizás podría ser respiro o sofoco, quizás hasta llamarada.- Estén alerta chicos.

Un enorme chillido se escuchó para que luego lanzar un poderoso lanzallamas, Pikachu lanzo un rayo y Wartortle una hidroboma… sabían muy bien que este no se comparaba a los anteriores.

Aun con los dos ataques combinados… el lanzallamas había ganado el choque con facilidad y se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia Ash y sus pokémon.

-Mier…

 **BOOOOM**

* * *

Charizard y Pidgeot se habían quedado mirando las cascadas que llevaban a los dominios de Moltres.

Habían escuchado una gran explosión, pero no podían concentrarse mucho al tener que enfrentar a los pokémon salvajes… además de la nueva visitante.

-[Jajajaja, aun no puedo creer que los Machoke se hayan unido al niño que juega al héroe]- Beedrill se puso en posición de combate de inmediato al escuchar esa risa llena de locura, los demás siguieron su ejemplo.- [¿Les molesta que me una a la diversión?]

Bayleef lanzó unas hojas navajas contra el pokémon fantasma, pero esta con una sonrisa se transformó en el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

-[Grr Bayleef… duele…]- La inicial tipo planta miraba incrédula como ahora delante de ella se encontraba con un Ash, que le sangraba su abdomen y su brazo derecho.- [¿Por qué lo hiciste?]

Algunos pokémon como Totodile y Bayleef no podían ni moverse al ver al Banette usando la forma de su entrenador, quien sonría de una manera enferma al ver lo que había provocado en algunos.

- _No sean imbéciles, solo trata de destruirnos mentalmente como lo intento hacer con Ash.-_ Primeape golpeo con fuerza el suelo provocando una avalancha, la cual había lastimado a la mayoría de Golbat y algunas rocas se acercaban hacia "Ash".

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

- _No entiendo su lógica ¿Se deja golpear solo para hacernos sentir mal?-_ Quilava lanzaba unas meteoritos de fuego que trataban de destruir todo a su paso.- _Ya entiendo la inquietud de Beedrill._

Charizard junto a Gabite se encargaron de derrotar a los pocos Graveler que quedaban en combate para luego enfocarse en su nuevo enemigo.

Lo mismo con Infernape y Sceptile quienes habían calmado a todos los Ursaring y Tyranitar.

Pidgeot y las demás aves se encargaron de los Skarmory… solo quedaba banette.

Todos escuchando esa risa… la risa de una mujer consumida por la locura.

-[¡Este dolor no es nada a cambio de las caras que pones algunos!]- Unas esferas de energía oscura comenzaron a formarse alrededor de Banette que había vuelto a su forma normal.- [Si dañar físicamente y psicológicamente al chico no es suficiente… matar al menos a uno de ustedes quizás si].

 **BOOOOM**

Algunos pokémon tuvieron que cubrirse por la explosión provocada por el poderoso ataque de fuego.

Al esparcirse el humo pudieron ver al tipo fantasma muy lastimado pero sin dejar de sonreír.

¿El causante?

Charizard.

 _-No me hagas reír pedazo de trapo, al parecer la locura te ha puesto demasiado estúpida_.- Su mirada era una muy fría, la cual le había dado un poco de escalofrío a los que no conocían por completo al semi dragón.- Muchos de aquí somos los pokémon más fuertes de Ash… y vamos hacerte pagar por todo el daño que le hiciste a nuestro chico.

Pidgeot se acercó un poco al inicial de fuego.- _Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Charizard._

 _-Hump._

Sceptile ya había invocado sus hojas agudas.- _¿Saben la poca cosa que me sentí al ver como lo lastimaban y no podía hacer nada? ¡VOY A CORTARTE EN MILES DE PEDAZOS CABRONA!_

Banette solo miraba con un rostro serio a todos esos pokémon.- [Quien lo diría… al parecer eres mejor de lo que tu pensabas sobre ti].- Fueron los pensamientos de la ex muñeca al ver que los sentimientos que tenían estos pokémon no se comparaban a los que tenía en su mente el pelinegro.

Unas especies de hilos comenzaron a "atrapar" algunos de los pokémon que estaban insconcientes, haciendo que unas auras de color negro los consumieran.

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!

Ninetiles observaba con una fría mirada a todos los pokémon que antes eran sus enemigos.- [No queda nada de ellos… fueron consumidos por Banette].- Beedrill miró al pokémon zorro sin creerle, mencionaba que tenía a los padres de la que fue su dueña hace tiempo y sus almas aún estaban en sus cuerpos descompuestos.- [Al parecer a ellos dos les dio un trato especial… quizás no sea a los únicos y quizás ya haya tenido en su control a un pokémon de cada especie de este monte solo para ver cada uno de nuestros movimientos].

-¡!

Snorlax cubría sus dos puños con energía congelante.- _Pobre por ellos… pero de esa forma dejaremos de contenernos._

Así nuevamente comenzó un intenso combate contra los pokémon salvajes que habían sido consumidos por el tipo fantasma.

Si aún se le podía considerar un pokémon.

* * *

-¡Cola férrea!

Pikachu golpeo el terreno con todas sus fuerzas, levantando una gran cantidad de piedras las cuales eran lanzadas hacia Moltres por los chorros de agua de Wartortle.

A pesar de lanzar un potente ataque de fuego que había detenido al ataque de agua, no pudo hacer nada con las piedras que habían impactado en ella.

Pikachu no perdió tiempo y vuelvo a lanzar un rayo.

 **BOOOOM**

Sin esperar que se esparciera el humo, se lanzó a gran velocidad contra la ave legendaria para conectar su ataque más poderoso pero un lanzallamas había hecho que detuviera su recorrido y saltara para salir ileso del ataque.

Dándole una pequeña vista al entrenador, este se encontraba ya con su ropa en muy mal estado y con muchas gotas de sudor que caían por su rostro.

Herido… al igual que sus pokémon que tenían algunas quemaduras en sus cuerpos.

Había sido una buena decisión dejar el sombrero de Dawn en su mochila.

Al esparcirse el humo, Moltres aún no se veía muy afectado y miraba con un rostro sereno al entrenador y a su Pikachu.

Espera… ¿Dónde estaba la tortuga bocona?

Sentía un gran peligro a su derecha… y vio como a gran velocidad corría Wartortle quien tenía los ojos de color celeste y una aura de color azul lo cubría.

 **PAAAAM**

Conectó una poderosa acua cola en el pokémon legendario para luego impactar una poderosa Hidrobomba, la potencia fue tanta que Wartortle pudo impulsar hasta llegar cerca de Ash y Pikachu.

-Menos mal que ya podemos utilizar torrente con algo más de facilidad.- Sonrío algo frustrado al ver como la ave legendaria se levantaba… ahora estaba muy lastimado.

El ave legendaria se lanzó contra ellos mientras una especie de energía celeste comenzó a cubrirla, provocando que su velocidad aumentara demasiado.

Ash solo veía como un proyectil se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad, no tuvo ni tiempo para esquivarlo cuándo él y Pikachu fueron impactados por el temible ataque… ataque aéreo.

Wartortle se había protegido en su caparazón, así pudo disminuir bastante el daño del ataque… pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que Moltres lanzaba un poderoso lanzallamas hacia Ash y Pikachu.

Estos trataban de levantarse sin éxito… solo miraban frustrados como el potente ataque se dirigía hacia ellos.

Para Ash ver como Wartortle se ponía en frente de ellos para protegerlos… fue en cámara lenta.

 **BOOOOM**

-¡Wartortle!- Exclamo el entrenador con todas sus fuerzas antes de que fuera tragado por la explosión.

Moltres gruñía… enojado consigo mismo por al confiarse tanto en este combate.

La verdad en este combate dentro de una cueva ambos bandos estaban limitados, ella no podía volar libremente y tenía mucho menos movilidad aquí.

Mientras que para Ash y compañía, la temperatura aumentaba con mucha facilidad en este lugar… además que tenían poco espacio para poder esquivar los poderosos ataques del pokémon legendario.

Al esparcirse el humo provocado por la explosión yacía el pokémon de agua mirándolo con un rostro serio… mientras respiraba con dificultad y sus piernas no paraban de temblar.

Debería respetar como un gran oponente… no sabía de lo que sería capaz ese inicial en su etapa final.

-¡CHUUU!

El ave legendaria veía algo aburrida el ataque eléctrico que se dirigía hacia ella, se cubrió con sus poderosas llamas para poder neutralizar el ataque eléctrico.

- _Comparado a ese Wartortle… tú no eres nada, me sorprende que ese chico te haya traído aquí.-_ El tipo eléctrico se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y su cubrió de electricidad para lanzarse a gran velocidad contra Moltres.

Moltres lanzó una potente ráfaga de fuego pero para su sorpresa Pikachu la estaba atravesando sin problemas.- _¡!_

 **PAAAAM**

Ash trataba de levantarse utilizando con todas sus fuerzas, pero había notado que algo estaba mal con su brazo derecho.- Maldita sea… aun no me recupero del todo de las heridas de esos Sneasel y Banette.- Aun así no podía dejar a su pokémon luchando solo contra el legendario y tampoco iba permitir que todo el esfuerzo de Wartortle fuera en vano.- Ten un descanso Wartortle.

El pokémon tipo agua al saber que lo regresaría dejo de hacerse el fuerte y solo cerró los ojos mientras caía lentamente hacia atrás… hasta que fue succionado por una luz roja.

 **BOOOOM**

 **BOOOOM**

Moltres miraba curiosa como los ataques eléctricos del ratoncito estaban aumentando de potencia, tambien como Ash se había levantado con una pequeña sonrisa… era raro ya que, tenía su rostro cubierto de sangre por el gran golpe que había recibido en la explosión.

-(Puedo sentirlo…)- El chico se quedó mirando su puño izquierdo mientras lo abría y lo cerraba… necesitaba un impulso más.- ¿ESTAS LISTO PIKACHU?

 **BOOOM**

Pikachu se estrelló contra unas rocas al no poder detener el potente lanzallamas, aun así… no se dejaría caer tan fácilmente.- ¡PIKA!

-¡Si no funciona estamos jodidos!- Junto las palmas de sus manos con mucha fuerza, para que una especie de energía celeste comenzara a cubrirlo… pero no era nada comparada a la anterior.- ¡Maldita sea no es suficiente!

-¡CHUUUU!- Ash solo gruñía sabía que la sincronización no podía utilizarla aun con Pikachu… por sus distintos puntos de vista que tenían de esta situación.

Aun así sentía como sus fuerzas habían aumentado… nunca se había sentido tan fuerte.- Como lo suponía… es muy similar a las habilidades de los iniciales, quizás por eso en esos libros mencionan que antes entre ambas especies no había diferencias.- El chico rápidamente corrió hacia Pikachu, apretaba con mucha fuerza sus dientes para soportar la intensidad de la poderosa onda ígnea de Moltres.

Pikachu también los apretaba… no para soportarla, sino porque nuevamente alguien más se estaba arriesgando para protegerlo, estaba aún algo molestó con su entrenador pero si lo pensaba él era quien más estaba haciendo afectado en este lugar.

¿Aun así se consideraba su mejor amigo?

Moltres detuvo su ataque… ya había aclarado sus dudas, este chico quizás sería el único entrenador que se merecía salir vivo de este lugar, ni por un momento había decidido abandonar a su pokémon para que pudiera sobrevivir.

Ash sonrío… eso era lo que necesitaba.- ¡Ahora te jodes moltres!- Pikachu se sorprendía de la gran energía que había cubierto a su entrenador, su cabello comenzó alborotarse un poco y sus ojos cambiaron a un color celeste… él ya había sentido eso antes… el aura.- ¡Pikachu!

Pikachu dio un brinco y se preparaba para la batalla, Ash nuevamente junto las palmas y había provocado la acción que esperaba… su pokémon también había sido cubierto por esa energía, mejor dicho él había enviado la mitad de esa energía en su pokémon… sentía como una gran parte de ella se había desvanecido de su cuerpo.

Lo único que cambio en el cuerpo del ratoncito eléctrico, fueron los puntos rojos de sus mejillas que cambiaron a un color celeste… al igual que sus rayas en su espalda.- ¡Rayo!

Un poderoso ataque eléctrico de color celeste se dirigía hacia Moltres quien lanzó una ráfaga de fuego para neutralizarlo.

 **BOOOOM**

Se quedó impresionada al darse cuenta que ahora tenía un poder muy similar al suyo.

-No te sientas mal Moltres… pero Pikachu ya ha luchado con algunos legendarios y ha salido victorioso.- El chico solo sonreía al ver que toda la energía de cuerpo había desaparecido… al parecer no podían usar tantos ataques aun en ese modo.- ¡Pikachu solo tienes una oportunidad de ganar!

Pikachu captó el mensaje… solo tenían el poder de utilizar el aura una vez más. Así que comenzó a impulsar con ataque rápido para esquivar todos los ataques del pokémon legendario… como sospechaba Ash… su velocidad había aumentado gracias a este "estado".

El pokémon eléctrico corría por todas las paredes mientras una ráfaga de fuego lo perseguía.

 **BOOOM**

De la explosión había salido Pikachu sin ninguna herida, cosa que estaba sacando de quicio al legendario.

Cuándo estaba a punto de lanzar unas ráfagas de viento cortante, el tipo eléctrico había desaparecido de su vista.

Pero podía sentir como un pequeño destello amarillo corría alrededor de él.- ¡Pikachu muéstrale!- El ave legendaria veía como el pelinegro apuntaba hacia ella con una sonrisa.- ¡El placaje eléctrico mejorado!

-¡Pikaaa!

Sentía ahora como una esfera de energía eléctrica de un intenso color azul recorría su entorno, con la habilidad de poder destrozarla de un solo ataque.

Trato de detenerlo con su onda ígnea pero el ataque eléctrico no se inmutaba en nada.

 **PAAAAM**

Moltres soltó un gran chillido de dolor al sentir como una gran cantidad de voltaje recorría su cuerpo.

-¡Aun no terminamos!- Exclamo el pelinegro mientras con su brazo izquierdo apuntaba hacia que la esfera de electricidad que se había transformado Pikachu hiciera ese recorrido.

 **PAAAAM**

Ash hizo una especie de zigzag con su brazo en buen estado.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

-¡Ahora explota!- Lanzandose a gran velocidad impacto de frente contra Moltres y al impactar provoco una explosión llena de electricidad.

Una especie de chispaso de color azul… era una buena forma de explicarlo.

 **BOOOOM**

Ash tuvo que cubrir su rostro por la intensidad de la explosión, poco a poco apartó sus brazos de su cara para poder ver el resultado del combate.

Pikachu respirando con dificultad.

Mientras Moltres estaba en el suelo… respirando con dificultad.

-Lo logramos…- El chico sonrío para luego correr hacia los dos pokémon y usar las dos pociones que le quedaban para los dos combatientes.

Si capturaba al legendario… los pokémon de este lugar no tendrían oportunidad de sobrevivir sin el calor de Moltres.

* * *

 **SLASH**

Sceptile miraba con un rostro frío como el último de los "graveler" era partido en dos por su ataque.- _Ese era el último._

Banette observaba la situación con un rostro serio, observaba a uno de los pokémon del pelinegro a punto de caer debilitados por un simple ataque… cualquiera podía joderlo, podría calcinar a ese Sceptile con su fuego fatuo hasta la muerte.

Atravesar con sus garras umbrías a ese Heracross.

Una bola sombra en ese Gabite.

Ya tendría otros métodos de acabar con los demás.

-¡Banette!

Todos los pokémon miraron con una sonrisa al recién llegado al lado de su Pikachu, el chico se veía en mal estado… pero no se le veía muy afectado por eso.

Entonces lo había logrado.

-[Tks… debo admitir que tus pokémon son muy fuertes… ]- El tipo fantasma se preparaba para lo peor… incluso si se convertiría en polvo trataría de llevarse a todos con ella al infierno.

El pelinegro miraba con un rostro serio pero prefirió ignorar por completo al tipo fantasma.- Chicos terminamos con esto… deberíamos ir nuevamente a recuperarnos estas heridas.- Se quedó mirando al chico con una sonrisa a todos sus pokémon.- Me alegra saber que ninguno de ustedes haya quedado fuera de combate.

Los pokémon querían reclamarle pero el chico ya comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la cueva espiral.

Banette frunció el ceño pero era la oportunidad perfecta para poder desaparecer… tendría atacar al pelinegro en otra oportunidad.

* * *

Había llegado la noche…

Ash le mencionó a todos sus pokémon que su teoría había dado en el clavo… puede utilizar el aura para aumentar un poco sus capacidades físicas y también poder transferirla a sus pokémon, estos adquirían unos leves cambios en sus cuerpos y la potencia de sus ataques aumentaban mucho.

El milagro estaba listo… si su fuerza actual no era capaz para luchar contra Silver y Giovanni ¡Usaría eso!

Pero sentía que aun podía tener un mayor control con su aura, con Pikachu pudo utilizar dos ataques en ese estado… bueno de todas formas sus heridas de ambos no se comparaban a las que tenía el y Beedrill contra Banette.

Tenía dos días para poder descubrir y controlar mejor esta energía…

 **PAAAAM**

Nuevamente junto sus manos y sentía una leve energía recorrer su cuerpo… sonrío para sí mismo al darse cuenta del gran potencial que tenía este método.

Pero no dependería de él… al menos no afuera del monte.

Volvió acomodarse en la cueva tratando de descansar.

Trató de dormirse pero no podía.

Ese sentimiento de presión en el ambiente no lo dejaba.

Eso significaba que Banette andaba muy cerca.

Se cruzó de brazos pensando en que podía hacer con ese pokémon, en dos días era imposible sacar todo ese odio que había estado acumulando todos estos años.

Además sabía que realizar una charla con ella era realmente complicado… en un momento podría hablar con algo de tranquilidad y en el otro tener un combate a muerte contra la tipo fantasma.

No importaba como lo viera… le daba mucha lastima en lo que se había convertido el tipo fantasma.

Pero darle un discurso barato sobre la moral no le serviría para nada.

El mismo sentía que las palabras que mencionaba la pokémon hacia él eran verdad… no era digno de esa oportunidad, aun así iba aprovechar cada segundo de esta y se dedicaría a detener los planes de todas las organizaciones que quieran tocar a sus seres queridos.

Además de ganar algunas ligas y conseguir una novia claro está.

No le gustaría volver a morir virgen ¡Claro que no!

Quería saber por qué esa necesidad de Brock por tener novia, aun no sabía porque tanta desesperación en eso… aunque debería estar relacionada a la agradable sensación que sentía cuando Kaori le daba una lluvia de besos por su rostro.

Contemplar las sonrisas de Dawn.

Escuchar la contagiosa y dulce risa de May.

Además de divertirse por todos los pucheros y tiernos reclamos de Serena cuándo no podía ganarle una carrera a su madre.

Pero no era momento de sonreír como estúpido…

¿En que estaba pensando?

Ha cierto… Banette.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, aunque tenía ligeras sospechas de que ciertos pokémon se darían cuenta de inmediato que el estaba saliendo de la cueva. Infernape por el gran vinculo que había aumentado aún más gracias a la sincronización, Gabite por su gran olfato… si estaba despierto claro, Bayleef, Pikachu y Pidgeot.

Quizás Noctowl por ser lo más cercano a un tipo psíquico que él tiene… recordó que tenía que capturar ciertos pokémon.

Miró hacia todos lados para ver si estaba cerca de la cueva, aunque la tormenta de nieve hacía que ver fuera una tarea muy complicada.

Iba devolverse para buscar a Charizard o Infernape pero para su sorpresa el frío comenzó a desvanecerse… al igual que la tormenta de nieve.- ¿Qué rayos?

Curioso se quedó mirando a su Ninetales que salía de cueva con algo de elegancia.- Sequía ¿He?

-[Menos charlas y vamos a acabar de una vez con ese pokémon tipo fantasma].

El pelinegro sonrío con algo de nerviosismo para que ambos comenzaran a descender por el monte… le recordaba la actitud que tenía Bayleef cuándo era una Chikorita.

* * *

Ninetales desactivó su habilidad para no llamar la atención de los pokémon de la cueva espiral, rápidamente y en silencio de adentraron en la misma cueva en la que Ash lucho por primera vez con el pokémon variocolor.

Y en efecto ahí estaba… en su forma "humana" y apretando su cabeza con ambas manos… con un rostro serio.

-[Una parte de mi quiere hacerte pedazos…]

-¿Y la otra?- Preguntó el chico comenzó a rodear al pokémon fantasma junto a su compañera tipo fuego.

-[También]- No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la queda de Ash.- [Jajaja… la otra solo quiere ver cómo te hundes poco a poco].

El pelinegro solo suspiró.- Pues esa parte de ti se aguantara hasta que esté en Kalos pateándole el trasero a Lysson.- Ninetales levantaba sus nueve colas preparándose para el combate.- Luego sinceramente me da igual lo que pueda suceder conmigo… técnicamente luego de eso yo no debería existir.

Ahora que lo pensaba nunca lo había pensado de esa forma… quizás pueda desaparecer luego de eso.

Tenía que hablar con Dialga, Palkia, Celebi o Zygarde sobre eso.

-[Según tu… en algunas partes Ash se parece a tu amiga humano ¿No?]- Ash y Banette miraron a Ninetales que observaba con una fría mirada al fantasma.- [Si es así me parece muy enfermizo que quieras quebrarlo… dudo que te gustaría ver de esa forma a esa chica].

-…

-[…]- Banette volvió a su forma de pokémon… eso significaba que comenzaba el combate.- [Por esa misma razón, no puedo tolerar que haya alguien similar a ella ¡Además de tener las oportunidades que ella no!].

Ninetales se sorprendía del enorme poder que había obtenido el pokémon fantasma… no se comparaba para nada a lo que había usado en la tarde.

Ash solo suspiró.- La verdad no podemos juzgarla Ninetales.- El chico miraba con un rostro serio a su oponente para luego seguir hablando.- He conocido a varios tipos que cambian su forma de ser por cosas muy estúpidas, Paul se convirtió en alguien mucho más frío por varias cosas en su vida pero principalmente porque su hermano no pudo conquistar la batalla de la frontera y decidió ser un criador pokémon ¿Pueden creerlo?

El chico le dio una mirada a la poké ball de su cinturón… solo lo usaría si fuera necesario.- En Kalos he escuchado que Alain era alguien digno y con principios, luego se pone actuar como un emo vengador y se deja controlar porque solo por sus actos el pokémon de su amiga queda en una especie de coma… ¡Patético!- El chico se cruzaba de brazos pensando que si él fuera como ellos… ni sabría en qué clase de persona se convertiría.

Quizás con un traje completo de negro, mirada seria que derrite a cualquier chica y con una gran espada… solo faltaría que le pusieran una canción de fondo de Linkin Park.

Sacudió su cabeza para centrarse en la realidad.- Estoy seguro que si Dawn y las demás les ocurriera algo horrible para luego ser asesinadas… yo haría lo mismo, buscaría a esos desgraciados para molerlos a golpes y entre lágrimas me pidan que los matara de una vez.- Se sorprendía de él mismo al escuchar sus palabras… pero de solo pensarlo se le hervía la sangre.- Pero creo que llegaría hasta ahí… además de ser lo posible para hacer que ninguna chica pasara por eso ¡Ese sería el camino que tuviste que haber tomado Banette!

Al final de una forma termino dando un discurso.

-[¡Cuándo tu hayas logrado algo seguiré ese camino mocoso!]- Sin decir nada más lanzó tres bolas sombras que se dirigían a gran velocidad contra Ash, el cual rodó hacia la derecha a gran velocidad para poder esquivarla.

 **BOOOM**

 **BOOOM**

 **BOOOM**

Del humo provocado de la explosión una poderosa ráfaga de fuego se dirigía hacia gran velocidad hacia el tipo fuego, pero Banette solo extendió su garra derecha haciendo que el lanzallamas cambiara de dirección.

 **BOOOM**

Banette miraba curiosa como el pelinegro corría a gran velocidad hacia el con el propósito de golpearla, aun así esquivaba con mucha facilidad los Jabs de la izquierda del pelinegro… mientras lo hacía se reía ocasionando que el pelinegro se enfadara.

Hizo una sincronización perfecta de pies, cadera y hombro para lanzar un derechazo… Banete había previsto en qué dirección iria el derechazo pero este nunca llego.

Sorprendida el pelinegro había hecho una finta para conectar un Uppercut pero esta desapareció del lugar para salir ilesa del ataque.

-Tks…. Al menos sé que el entrenamiento si ha dado muchos resultados.- Ninetales miraba hacia todas las direcciones tratando de encontrar la energía maligna de su oponente pero esta se encontraba por todo el lugar.

-[¡Jajajajaja! ¿Enserio creen que será tan fácil como descubrir mi localización?]- El pelinegro gruñía, pensado que iba a cometer el mismo error que él Darkrai de Tobias.

Ninetales cerraba los ojos… tratando de localizar en donde había más intensidad de la energía de Banette.- ¡Pulso umbrío!

La pokémon de fuego lanzó un rayo de energía de color negro y morado que se dirigía hacia la esquina derecha de la cueva.

 **BOOOOM**

-[¿Cómo?]

Ninetales se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia el tipo fantama que trataba de recuperar el control de su cuerpo en el aire, sin éxito alguno.- [Al vivir muchos años como tú… uno aprende muchos trucos ¿sabes?

-(Pulso umbrío la hizo retroceder es nuestra oportunidad).- Ninetales asintió para lanzar un potente lanzallamas hacia el tipo fantasma que trataba de detener con sus garras.

Pudo disminuir mucho la potencia del impacto… aun así se estrelló con unas rocas.

-[Mi ataque no es suficiente para poder derrotarla Ash].- La tipo fantasma había desaparecido de la vista de ambos para luego aparecer detrás de ellos y conectar una bola sombra en Ninetales.

 **BOOOOM**

Soltó un aullido de dolor mientras revotaba varias veces en el suelo y recorria algunos metros hacia delante.

Ash ni tuvo tiempo para gritar el nombre su compañera, porque Banette nuevamente había tomado su forma humano y lo tomó del cuello.- [Sería tan fácil romperte el cuello en este mismo instante ¿Me pregunto qué tan dulces serán tus gritos de…]

No pudo continuar al ver la mirada que le daba el chico, si mostraba un poco de dolor por la falta de aire pero solo la miraba con tristeza.

Sus ojos, no tenían algún resentimiento hacia ella, ni tampoco miedo.

Esa mirada…

-[Nozomi…]- Se sobresaltó mucho al darse cuenta de lo que había mencionado.- [¡!]

Con algo de miedo soltó al pelinegro que trataba de recuperar el aire, Ninetales miraba sorprendida como la… en verdad no sabía cómo mencionar a lo que era esta Banete.

No paraba de temblar mientras miraba sus manos con miedo.

-[Creo que este lugar ya me ha vuelto loca je… je]- Trataba de reírse pero no podía.- [Juré haberla visto en tus ojos].

Ash podría aprovecharse de esto, diablos en verdad quería de alguna forma para devolverle lo que ella le había hecho días atrás.

Pero…

-¡Debemos aprovechar este momento!]- Una especie de energía oscura había cubierto a la zorra de nueve colas, la cual había aumentado su ataque especial considerable.- [¡Ash es ahora o nunca!]

El pelinegro solo asintío.- ¡Ninetales activa la habilidad sequía!- Más con el aumento que había obtenido gracias a maquinación… Banette no podría resistir esto.- ¡Lanzallamas!

Ninetales lanzó un poderoso ataque de fuego que podía comparar al que había utilizado Infernape-Ash anteriormente, Banette ni cuenta se daba de esto… al tener una especie de lucha en su propia mente.

 **BOOOOOM**

Las llamas comenzaron a expandirse por el lugar, Ash miraba sorprendido como veía a la "chica" ser consumidas por las llamas.- ¡Idiota muévete de ahí!

Ninetales solo suspiro.- [Estúpido…].

Las fuertes llamas la habían hecho volver a la realidad, Ash y su pokémon podían escuchar con mucha facilidad las palabras de la tipo fantasma.- [Esta temperatura… es muy similar al de esa ocasión].

 _-Jeh… esto realmente duele Juppeta.-_ Gemía la pequeña rubia la cual tenía su delicado y lindo rostro lleno de quemaduras.- _Duele mucho… me alegro que no puedas sentirlas por completo._

-¡!- Ash miraba atónico como la pokémon fantasma dio un enorme rugido hacia el cielo, desvaneciendo las llamas como si no fueran nada.- ¿Su poder ha aumentado aún más?

-[Imposible… ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?]- No encontraba ninguna lógica, aun si fuera por el gran rencor que había estado acumulando estos años ¡Era imposible que consiguiera tanto poder!- [¿Tanto era el amor que sentía por esa chica?]

-[¿ACASO LO DUDAS MALDITA ZORRA?]- bastó solo un grito de Juppeta para hacer que humano y pokémon fueran estrellaros por unas rocas.- [¡Debo agradecerte por hacerme vivir en carne propia el dolor que tuvo que soportar mi pequeña!]

Lanzó unas poderosas llamas azules que comenzaron a consumir poco a poco al entrenador y al pokémon de fuego.

El pelinegro solo gruñía tratando de escapar de las llamas sin éxito alguno, sin poder hacer nada nada más que sentir como sería convertido en cenizas poco a poco… ¿Eso tuvo que sufrir la pequeña Nozomi?- ¡Ho-Oh hijo de puta!- Exclamó el chico muy decepcionado del pokémon con el que había obtenido una especie de admiración desde que lo vio por primera vez… ¿No se dio el tiempo para darle una oportunidad a una chica que solo era una gran luz para otro ser?

Se acercó a su cinturón para lanzar a su reciente captura.- ¡Tormenta de arena!- De la poké ball salió una gran Steelix que dio un enorme rugido, desvaneció las llamas azules e invoco una tormenta de arena… limitando la vista de Ash, Ninetales y Banette.

Juppeta había escuchado lo que había gritado el pelinegro y sonreía por eso.- [Jeh… dudo que ella llegaría a decir una palabra como esa].

-¡Cola férrea!- Se puso en alerta al escuchar la orden del entrenador, aun así la arena que entraba en sus ojos no ayudaba mucho…

 **PAAAAM**

-¡Pulso umbrío!

Cubrió sus garras con una energía de un intenso color negro… rodeada por una aura morada, provocando que sus garras aumentaran de tamaño.

 **SLASH**

Con algo de dificultad había podido partir en dos el rayo de energía para luego lanzarse contra Steelix.

 **PAAAAM**

-[Tks]- Steelix no se veía muy afectado por su ataque más poderoso.- [Entonces haré que seas consumida por las llamas].

Antes de que las llamas azules impactaran en la serpiente de acera, utilizó excavar para salir ileso del ataque…- ¡Lanzallamas!

Las poderosas llamas rojas de Ninetales chocaron contra las llamas azules de Banette… ocasionando una gran explosión.

Incluso la tormenta de arena había desaparecido a causa del poder de ambas llamas.

Juppeta volvió a convertirse en Banette, respiraba con dificultad por toda la energía usada contra Ninetales y Steelix… además los golpes que había recibido de ambos los había lastimado bastante.- [Maldita sea…].

Cuándo más necesitaba descansar… debajo de ella salió Steelix golpeando con su gran cola cubierta por una energía blanca.

 **PAAAAAM**

Banette fue enseguida a estrellarse contra unas rocas, rompiéndolas en el acto… aun así trataba de levantarse.- [Esto aún no acaba…]

Desapareció de la vista de sus tres oponentes para luego aparecer cerca de Steelix y lanzar una esfera de energía oscura de gran tamaño.

 **BOOOOM**

-¡Steelix!- El pelinegro miraba incrédulo como su pokémon tipo acero caía con gran brutalidad en el suelo… muy lastimada.

Ninetales aprovecho esa oportunidad de lanzar un potente lanzallamas, pero al igual que antes en solo unos segundos había reunido una cantidad de energía suficiente para crear una esfera de energía del tamaño de un Snorlax

La ráfaga de fuego estaba provocando que la bola sombra aumentara más y más de tamaña para que luego ambas pokémon fueran atrapadas en una gran explosión.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Ambas se estrellaron con unas enormes rocas, Steelix pudo recuperarse del ataque que había recibido anteriormente y se preparaba para terminar el combate de una vez por todas.

Ninetales se reincorporó rápidamente al combate, mientras reunía una gran cantidad de energía de color negra y morada en su boca.

Banette respiraba con dificultad… pero cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa siniestra.

Si se quedaba pensando… ya su vida mucho sentido no tenía.

Sabría muy bien que el destino y Arceus debería ser unos grandísimos hijos de perra para hacer que ella y Nozomi se encontraran en el otro mundo… eso significaría que la pequeña estaría en un lugar horrible.

No le importaría tratar de romper el orden de ese lugar con tal de ver si su pequeña estaba bien.

-¡Deténganse!

-[¿Estás loco?}- Se podía escuchar una voz muy autoritaria de parte de Ninetales.- [Si la dejamos escapar ¡No la vamos a contar la próxima!].- Ya lo había captado… en la próxima ni aunque fueran más podrían contra ella, su fuerza y rencor estaba aumentando mediante el combate… las bolas sombras eran una prueba de ello.

Ni siquiera necesitaba reunir energía para realizar esas enormes esferas de destrucción.

El pelinegro ignoró por completo la advertencia de su pokémon y se acercaba a la tipo fantasma.

Banette abría su ojo derecho con dificultad… podía ver el rostro serio del chico.

Analizándola.

-No te dejaremos escapar…- El chico sacaba una ultra ball de su cinturón y la acercaba a la pokémon fantama.- Pero tampoco te dejaré morir… ya hemos causado muchas muertes en este maldito lugar del demonio.

Una luz roja comenzó absorber a la tipo fantasma, Ash miraba como se movía la poké ball por varios segundos… hasta que dejo de moverse.

La captura había sido un éxito y dándose cuenta de eso, la tomó en sus manos.- Tu locura no hizo nada más que aumentar en este lugar… además dejarte aquí sería la condena para el siguiente estúpido que suba a este lugar.

Steelix miraba con una sonrisa al pelinegro, le hubiera encantado que este chico hubiera llegado antes a este lugar… quizás muchas cosas se pudieron haber evitado.

Ninetales parecía molesta pero en el fondo admiraba esa decisión… no la aprobaba, pero la admiraba.

-Solo quiero que seas testigo… y que los demás pokémon aguanten un poco más, cambiare este maldito monte cueste lo que cueste.

-[¡Te voy hacer la vida imposible Ash Ketchum!]

* * *

-Ninetales no puede continuar… ¡La victoria es para Rapidash!

Las castaña sonreía al ver que su pokémon de fuego logro vencer a su oponente con un fuerte pisotón.

El líder de gimnasio de Blaine solo sonría mientras regresaba a su pokémon.- Estoy impresionado por la fuerza de tu Rapidash.- El anciano comezó a decir un acertijo que le daba una pista de su siguiente pokémon, Kaori solo sonreía con nerviosismo al escucharlo y negaba con la cabeza.- ¡La respuesta es Rhydon!

La chica no se sorprendía para nada, Rhydon podía resistir la temperatura de este volcán con mucha facilidad… es normal que el experto en tipo fuego tuviera uno.

Regresó a Rapidash para lanzar a una de sus primeras compañeras.- ¡Sal Nidoqueen!

La pokémon que recién había aparecido en el campo de batalla en medio de un volcán, era ligeramente un poco más alta que la castaña… lo mismo iba para el pokémon de Blaine.- Un tipo tierra ¿He? Ambos tenemos eficacia contra el otro ¡Rhydon usa lanzallamas!

-¡Hiperrayo!- Nidoqueen abrió su boca para lanzar un potente rayo de energía de color dorado, el cual estaba ganando terreno poco a poco contra la ráfaga de fuego de Rhydon.

 **BOOOOM**

Aun así… el ataque no fue muy efectivo.

-(Utilizar un terremoto en este lugar es muy peligroso… por lo que ambos estamos algo limitados).- Lo mejor sería atacar con un movimiento tipo lucha.- ¡Doble patada!

Nidoquen se impulsó con su cola para alcanzar una mayor velocidad, al estar en su rango de alcance dio un salto para conectar una potente patada.

 **PAAAAM**

Rhydon consiguió bloquearla con su brazo izquierdo… pero para sorpresa de Kaori no hizo nada para detener la siguiente patada.

 **PAAAAM**

Blaine sonrío al ver como su pokémon gruñía por recibir una potente patada en su rostro… le había dejado una marca.- ¡Ahora utiliza Alud!

Rhydon dio un gran rugido ocasionando que se formaran unas oscuras nubes arriba del pokémon veneno tierra.- ¿Cómo pudo hacer con este clima?

Unos enormes trozos de hielo se estrellaban a gran velocidad contra una sorprendida Nidoqueen.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

-¡Nidoqueen!- La castaña miraba sorprendida el enorme daño que había causado ese ataque… incluso había bajado un poco la temperatura del lugar.- ¿Cómo pudo hacer tanto daño?

-Alud es un ataque de contraataque Kaori.- Blaine debía admitir que tenía una gran resistencia el pokémon de la chica.- Su potencia aumenta el doble al recibir daño.

La castaña ya comprendió porque Rhydon había detenido el primer golpe, para medir la fuerza de Nidoqueen… y al estar seguro que podía aguantarla se dejó golpear.

El tipo roca corría hacia su oponente que trataba de recuperar del ataque anterior.

 **PAAAAM**

Se habían sujetado de sus garras tratando de superar en fuerza al otro… poco a poco Rhydon ganaba terreno.

-¡Lanzallamas/Hiperrayo!

 **BOOOOM**

Ambos pokémon fueron atrapados por la explosión… habían retrocedido algunos pasos a causa de sus ataques.

-¡Doble patada!

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

La segunda patada fue lo suficientemente fuerte para retroceder varios pasos a Rhydon.

-Rhydon usa Alud.

Nuevamente unas oscuras nubes aparecían arriba de Nidoqueen que gruñía al saber que si eso la tocaba… no lo soportaría.

Pero la castaña no estaba muy preocupada por eso… este ataque tenía una debilidad.- ¡Hiperrayo en el suelo!

Nidoqueen asintió para luego abrir su boca y comenzar a reunir una gran cantidad de energía en su boca para lanzarla debajo de sus pies.

Así utilizando el ataque como propulsor y salir ileso del ataque tipo hielo, dejando sorprendidos a Rhydon como también a su entrenador.- ¡Ahora doble patada y termínalo con acua cola!

Gracias al impulso de su ataque anterior pudo llegar rápidamente contra su oponente conectando las dos poderosas patadas, para rematarlo con su cola que se había convertido en un torbellino de agua.

 **PAAAAAM**

-Por cuatro…- Susurró la castaña con una sonrisa al ver que Rhydon no pudo hacer nada contra el último ataque.- ¡Solo nos queda uno para la victoria!

Blaine debía admitir que la chica era muy buena.- La verdad no me esperaba esa forma de contrarrestar el ataque tipo hielo… esperaba protección o…

-¿Esperaba que mi pokémon se lanzara a golpear como loco? Jeje por favor eso sería lo más tonto que podríamos hacer, el ataque seguiría aumentando al igual que su rango.- La chica sonreía mientras miraba como su pokémon quería seguir en combate.- ¿Quieres seguir querida?

-¡Nido!

Blaine sonreía aun sabiendo que era imposible que pudiera obtener la victoria.

* * *

-¡Envite ígneo!

Arcanine su cubrió en unas llamas azules para luego impactar su poderosa tacleada de fuego contra un Rhyhorn.

 **PAAAAM**

Gary sonreía al ver que su pokémon había logrado dejar muy herido al tipo roca con un simple ataque, se subió en su Dodrio para llegar lo más pronto a la salida de la cueva celeste.

Se habría paso con el tri-ataque del pokémon volador.

Una especie de destello negro conectaba el ataque finta en forma de zigzag a todos los Golbat que estaban en su camino.- [Todo listo por aquí Gary].

El castaño sonría al ver como ya solo faltaban unos metros para poder salir de ese lugar.

Quería sentir la suavidad de dormir en una cama.

* * *

-Así que terminaste tu entrenamiento Gary.

El castaño miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad a la castaña, la cual estaba a punto de darse una ducha… por el gran calor que tenía desde que empezó su combate por la medalla volcán.- Exacto y veo que ha dado muy buenos resultados… ¿Ya tienes las ocho medallas?

Kaori solo sonrío y mostró su estuche con ocho medallas… miraba curioso que la última medalla que tenía era una que el también había conseguido años atrás.- Aunque pasare a Ciudad Celeste para poder luchar contra Misty.

El castaño asintió, esa medalla no la había conseguido en un combate al igual que él… era normal que la chica quisiera enfrentarse con la marimacho y su Gyarados.- Pues bueno más tarde tratare de contactarme con el centro pokémon del monte plateado… quiero saber si Ash ya ha terminado su entrenamiento y que este en buenas condiciones.

-Eso espero… que al menos este bien.- No le importaba mucho si el entrenamiento del chico no daba los resultados que él esperaba… el sobrevivir ya a ese lugar era una gran muestra de poder.- Además su nivel antes de subir el monte ya era bastante fuerte.

Gary asentía cruzándose de brazos.- Tienes razón, un equipo compuesto por su Charizard, Sceptile, Snorlax, Primeape, Pidgeot y Pikachu sería muy difícil de contrarrestar.- También podía poner a Infernape pero ya con el campeón de boxeo era suficiente como tipo lucha y de fuego tendría a Charizard.- En fin… yo me quedare un rato más en Celeste, pero supongo que seré el primero en llegar al pueblo.

-Se precavido.

-Mira quien lo dice.- Ambos se sacaron la lengua divertidos para luego cortar la trasmisión, la castaña soltó un suspiro para luego dirigirse hacia su habitación en el hotel de Blaine y tomar una ducha.

* * *

-¡Ya les había dicho que era la misma energía!

Los pokémon de Ash estaban comparando la esfera aural que había creado Wartortle junto a la energía que había reunido el pelinegro en sus manos.

El tamaño de esta era de una canica… pero en efecto ambas estaban compuestas por el mismo tipo de energía.

No había mucha diferencia y tuvieron que suspirar derrotados.

-Jejeje ¡Nunca subestimen al todo poderoso Ash!

-[Subestimamos tu inteligencia desde que capturaste a Banette].- Pikachu y los demás asintieron a las palabras de Ninetales, el pelinegro solo desvió la mirada algo nervioso y sin saber cómo responder a eso.

Ash: 1

Pokémon: 1

-Sobre eso…- El chico sacó de su cinturón la ultra ball de la tipo fantasma, se le quedó mirando un buen rato pensando en que haría con ella.- Creo que debería hablar con ella.

- _Hubiera preferido que capturada a ese Moltres… aunque tuviera competencia contra de ella por ver cuál sería más fuerte entre nosotros.-_ Wartortle y Pikachu se acercaban a Charizard mencionando que la diferencia entre ambos era descomunal… de seguro el saldría victorioso.

-Ya tengo muchos voladores y tipo fuego ¿No creen?- Menciono el chico sacándole la lengua a sus pokémon.- Hemos entrenado como loco estos días… especialmente en estos últimos.- Sin decir nada más lanzo la poké ball de su última captura.

El tipo fantasma al salir ya estaba reuniendo energía para lanzarle una bola sombra al pelinegro, pero los látigos de Ivysaur habían detenido su objetivo… gruñendo se quedó quieta, mirando con una gran rabia al entrenador.- [En vez de perder tiempo… ¿No deberías estar tratando aumentar tus fuerzas?]

El pelinegro solo miraba el cielo… en poco tiempo comenzaría a granizar.- En algunas horas tendremos que descender, así por ahora… ¿Hay una forma que quedemos en una paz temporal?

-[Si te suicidaras].

-¿Aparte de eso?- Sceptile miraba a su entrenador, tenía mucho más paciencia de la que recordaba… ¿todo esto lo comenzó a desarrollar en el monte? Al estar todo el tiempo escuchando tus pensamientos debería haber hecho un cambio en el chico.

Hacer que subiera unos escalones más en el camino de la madures.

-No te pido que me ayudes o luches a mi lado, al contrario… de seguro que contigo dejaría de ser un entrenador a causa de un asesinato por tu culpa.- Se rascó la nuca pensando que hacer.- ¿Qué tal si me propones un reto? De esta forma te aguantas tus ganas de matarme y yo a cambio tambien hago algo por ti.

Banette solo le sonría siniestramente.- [¿Y qué es lo que harías por mí? Dudo mucho que sea algo que me importe].

El pelinegro le dio una fugaz mirada a su Totodile que quería lanzarse a callarle la boca a la tipo fantasma.- Me acompañarías a Johto.- Notó como Banette había tenido algo de la atención que él quería.- Luego de esta batalla acompañare un corto tiempo a una amiga, en ese momento podríamos ir a esa torre de Ciudad Iris.

-[¡!]

-E invocaremos a Ho-Oh para que de una vez aparezca en la torre… ahí podrás sacarle toda la información que quieras ¿No lo crees?

Banette miraba incrédula al chico, no había ninguna muestra de mentira en sus palabras… tampoco en su mirada, tenía sentido que el pokémon legendario se apareciera con la presencia de un entrenador con un corazón como el del pelinegro.- [Jeh… aún tenemos que buscar ciertos objetos para hacer el ritual por completo, además si no te has dado cuenta… tu corazón ya no es tan puro como lo era antes de entrar al monte].

-¡!- Sus pokémon se quedaron mirando incrédulos al pelinegro, quien no se veía muy preocupado por esa aclaración… como si ya lo supiera.

-Sigo siendo mejor partido que muchos ¿No?- Ese comentario había causado una carcajada en la tipo fantasma… aunque le era muy incomoda a Pikachu y a los demás, era pura maldad- ¿Qué dices? No podemos nada al intentarlo.

Banette cerró los ojos con una sonrisa… quizás hasta podía obligar al pokémon legendario que hiciera algo para traer de vuelta a Nozomi o al menos que pudiera verla una vez más.- [Esta bien… acepto tu oferta mocoso].- El pelinegro sonrío al escuchar la respuesta del pokémon variocolor.- [Pero también quiero que me compruebes que no serás un estorbo contra ese "Dios"].

Ash curioso espero que Banette explicara el requisito que tenía que cumplir.- [Debes salir de este lugar solo en cinco minutos… sin la ayuda de Machamp y Machoke, además de que si o si debes activar esa forma tuya para llamar la atención de Moltres].

Pidgeot miraba con desconfianza a la tipo fantasma, técnicamente quería que Ash luchara en las peores condiciones contra el equipo rocket y que saliera victorioso de esa forma… bajar todo el monte solo en cinco minutos lo veía muy imposible.

-Acepto.- El pelinegro le dio una mirada a Pikachu, quien captó el mensaje de inmediato para ir a buscar el gorro de Dawn.- Pero sí o sí usare el gorro de Dawn para que me un plus extra de poder.

Sus pokémon solo suspiraron y Banette sonría siniestramente para comenzar a acercarse hacia la escalera del lugar.- [Entonces tenemos un trato, voy a camuflarme por el lugar… quiero disfrutar todo el espectáculo].

-Tomate tu tiempo.- Dijo el pelinegro mientras le daba una sonrisa a Pikachu por traerle el gorro, aun así recien el pelinegro se daba cuenta de la condiciones en la que se encontraba.

Ash suspiraba… de seguro Dawn se pondrá triste si ve su gorro en esas condiciones.

Ya vería como lo arreglaría.- Siento el poder fluir en mi.- Exclamaba el chico, Ninetales lo miraba curioso… no sentía ningun aumento en el aura del chico, seguía siendo igual de diminuta.

Pikachu negó con la cabeza divertido y solo le menciono que estaba bromeando, el gorro en sí le daba más confianza y le hacía recordar que tenía que llegar en una sola pieza al pueblo.

Swellow le preguntaba confusa si el chico más adelante sería un guardián del aura o algo similar… no muchos podrían realizar lo que el había llevado al cabo.- No linda, el de este siglo lo conocí en Sinnoh… además lo ocultaba pero sentía un gran poder, sería un gran oponente más adelante.- Por alguna razón sentía que sería discriminado por esos tipos de guardianes... lo único que le agradaba de esos tipos eran sus trajes.- En fin mejor comencemos con los preparativos para nuestra despedida.

Ash acercó a todos sus pokémon a explicar lo que quería hacer, Los machoke y Machamp se acercaron para ayudar en traer los objetos que había pedido el entrenador.

* * *

 _Insertar song: Spurt! – (Opening de la batalla de la frontera)_

* * *

 **Omoide ima ha shimatte okou**

 **(Vamos a guardar nuestros recuerdos por ahora…)**

Ash miraba desde la cima del monte… a su lado estaban todos sus pokémon preparados para el combate.

 **Ano basho mezashi SPURT kakeyou ze! (¡Vamos a apuntar a aquel lugar, con un chorro a alta velocidad!)**

Sonrío un momento para luego correr hacia la entrada de las cuevas, dio un salto y se preparaba para enfrentar las amenazas el solo… cinco Onix sintieron su presencia y se lanzaron hacia el chico que decencia en el aire.

 **Nodo ga kawaku hara ga heru**

 **(Tengo sed, tengo hambre)**

 **Nano ni chikara ga waitekuru**

 **(Pero aun así, mi fuerza esta al máximo)**

El chico saco cinco poké ball de su cinturón y las lanzo a cada una de las serpientes de roca.

 **Kizu ga uzuku ase ga tobu**

 **(Mis heridas todavía duelen, mi sudor vuela…)**

 **Dakedo hakkiri mietekuru**

 **(No puedo ver con claridad).**

Al aterrizar contó con calma los cinco segundos que durarían antes de salir furiosos de las poké ball.- ¡Ahora!

 **SLASH**

Sceptile aproveche ese momento para cortar a cada uno de los Onix, aun así dejo las cabeza de las serpientes en buen estado… sorprendiéndolas por eso.

-¡Sigamos!- Los Onix miraban incrédulos ahora como desendían ahora una gran cantidad de pokémon… de la misma forma que lo hizo el chico.

 **Sekai no hirosatte hora**

 **(La extensión del mundo, vaya…)**

 **Omou ijou ni tondemonai**

 **(Es más incomprensible de lo que creía)**

 **Waracchau hodo mushaburui**

 **(Estoy temblando con mucha energía, tanto que es gracioso).**

Rápidamente por las fuerzas del trio compuesto por Infernape, Heracross y Priemeape habían llegado con rápides a la cueva espiral… para la sorpresa de Banette.

Aunque esta divertida observaba la enorme cantidad de pokémon en este lugar… incluso ese Tyranitar que antes era amigo del chico.

 **Nanman mairu yume wo oikake**

 **(Persiguiendo mis sueños, por miles de kilometros).**

El chico solo sonreía al igual que todos sus pokémon mientras descendían por la "espiral".

 **Madamada madamada potensharu!**

 **(Todavía, todavía, todavía, no conozco mi potencial).**

 **PAAAAM**

Juntando sus palmas, había logrado sin ninguna dificultad realizar la sincronización con Infernape… captando la atención de Moltres.- ¡Con todo chicos!

 **Mattecha dame dame mukae ni ikou!**

 **(No sirve de nada esperar, ¡Sigamos adelante!)**

Con movimiento rápido de su báculo compuesto de una energía azulada, había derrotado con mucha facilidad a los Graveler que trataron de atacarlo.

 **Yaru tokya yaruyaru supato kakero!**

 **(Si lo haces, sólo hazlo acelerando a máxima velocidad).**

Impulsándose con ataque rápido, Swellow había conectaron varios golpes consecutivos a los Golbat y Staraptor había hecho pedazos a Golem con su abocajarro… aunque este se volvió a reconstruir no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Ash notaba como Moltres y otros pokémon lo esperaban al final de esta cueva, Infernape y el entrenador desactivaron esa forma para ahora demostrar los resultados del entrenamiento.

Además del nuevo método.

 **Mori ha kuraku michi ha naku**

 **(El bosque esta oscuro, no hay caminos)**

 **Nano ni yuuki ga afureteru**

 **(Aun así, mi valor está desbordando)**

Snorlax se habría paso utilizando su potente golpe cuerpo, algunos Mismagius habían detenido al tipo normal y reunián una gran cantidad de energía psíquica para lastirmarlo.

 **Yama ha takaku tani fukaku**

 **(Las montañas son altas, los valles profundos)**

 **Dakedo yappari moetekuru**

 **(Pero yo, estoy que ardo)**

 **PAAAAM**

Pero el pokémon antes de recibir los rayos de energía fue cubierto por una energía azulada y se desplazó a una velocidad imposible para ese pokémon.

Para luego aparecer detrás de los dos tipos fantasmas y conectar sus puños cubiertos por una energía congelante.

 **Nakama no kotobatte hora**

 **(Las palabras… de mis amigos).**

El chico sonreía para sus adentros… podía escuchar a cada uno de sus pokémon y lo felices que estaban por tenerlo.

 **Omou ijou ni kokorozuyoi**

 **(Son más reconfortantes de lo que creía).**

 **Namida deru hodo mecha atsui**

 **(Son extremadamente cálidas, tanto que me hacen llorar).**

Ellos también escuchaban las palabras de su entrenador, sentía mucha felicidad tambien por tenerlos y orgullo de lo fuerte que se habían hecho.

No serían nada sin el otro.

 **Nanman mairu ashita wo oinuke**

 **(Persiguiendo el futuro, por miles de kilómetros)**

 **Madamada madamada sabaibaru!**

 **(Todavía, todavía, todavía, no conozco mi potencial)**

Banette observaba curioso como una poderosa energía azulada cubría al chico, sin darse cuenta el mismo de cómo sus ojos cambiaban de tono a uno celeste.

 **Kutsuhimo gyutto musubi naosou**

 **(Voy amarrar bien mis cordones).**

 **Mirai no ore to no yakusoku hatasou!**

 **(Voy a cumplir esa promesa para mi propio futuro)**

-¡Lanzallamas!- Exclamó el chico a su Quilava, el cual había lanzado unas llamas de tono celeste… al igual como las que ahora tenía en su cuerpo.- ¡Rayo solar!

Ivysaur ni siquiera necesito reunir energía para lanzar un potente rayo de energía… los ojos del pokémon tipo planta habían adquirido un tono celeste al igual que a la mayoría de los pokémon de Ash.

 **BOOOM**

 **Mattecha dame dame mukae ni ikou!**

 **(No sirve de nada esperar, ¡Sigamos adelante!)**

 **Yaru tokya yaruyaru supato kakero!**

 **(Si lo haces, sólo hazlo acelerando a máxima velocidad).**

Ash sonreía al darse cuenta que sus sentidos se habían agudizado… no tanto como cuando se fusiona con Greninja e Infernape, pero lo suficiente para esquivar el hiperrayo de Tyranitar y deslizarse por debajo del pseudo legendario.

-¡VAMOS CON TODO CHICOS!- Tyranitar abrío los ojos como platos… esa espalda… podía jurarla que la había visto antes.

En efecto… aun chico de menor tamaño y con una chaqueta azul de mangas blancas.

 **BOOOM**

El pelinegro y algunos de sus pokémon como Buizel, Pikachu, Heracross y Glalie se estralaron contra unas rocas por las ráfagas de aire de grandes temperaturas que había lanzado Moltres.

 **Namida mo egao mo hitori janai ze**

 **(Entre lágrimas y risas, nunca estas solo)**

 **Itsumo itsudemo genki wo ageyou!**

 **(Yo te animaré, siempre y por siempre).**

 **Butsukariattemo wakariaeru ze**

 **(Incluso si discutimos, podemos entendernos)**

Moltres se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Charizard, mientras el inicial de fuego cubrió su puño izquierdo con electricidad.

Más y más pokémon se acercaban hacia el grupo de Ash, los tipo lucha observaban de la sima con un rostro serio… esperando que todo saliera bien.

 **Honki mo honki issho ni hashirou!**

 **(En serio es verdad ¡Corramos juntos!)**

 **Iku ze! WE'LL BE THERE!**

 **(¡Vámonos! ¡Estaremos ahí!)**

-¡Seremos uno y le patearemos el trasero a Silver!

-[¡Sí!]- Exclamaron todos sus pokémon mientras el chico juntaba sus palmas nuevamente.

Todo el monte fue cubierto por una energía de un intenso y hermoso color celeste.

* * *

Banette cambió a su forma de "Juppeta", se acercó a ver el desenlace de la batalla… no había ningún pokémon asesinado.

Solo heridos y ni siquiera de muerte.

Bufó aburrida dándose cuenta que el chico para darse el tiempo de medir la fuerza de los ataques de sus pokémon… se habría hecho muy fuerte en este tiempo, le dio una ojeada a Beedrill que era el único pokémon que quedaba junto a Sceptile… los demás habían sido regresados a sus poké ball.

La abeja le hacía gestos con sus aguijones y a bases de gruñidos se acercó a la ultra ball que estaba en el suelo.

Le dio una última mirada a la línea evolutiva de Machop que también se marchaban… con una sonrisa.

-[...]- No quería ver la escena que vendría después así que entro a su poké ball.

Había una especie de red hecha con solo ramas de árboles, los pokémon salvajes que recuperaban la conciencia y el control de su cuerpo se acercaban a esta que estaba en el centro de la cueva del inicio.

Llena de bayas…

Con algunos trozos de carne y algunas ramas cubiertas con miel.

Por ultimo unos peces recién atrapados.

Por un momento se habían olvidado de sus diferencias y comenzaron a comer la gran cantidad de alimentos… algunos ayudaban a los de sus propia especie, los más pequeños habían logrado hasta sonreír al sentir la agradable sensación de tener algo que fueran piedras en sus estómagos.

 **-[Quizás las reglas de este lugar puedan cambiar un poco]** \- Menciono la ave legendaria para aumentar un poco la temperatura del lugar… para luego adentrarse en su cueva.

Había una nota que un Golduck había tomado.- [Dice… lo siento pero es lo único que logramos conseguir con el poco tiempo que nos quedaba].- Algunos pokémon dejaron de comer para poner atención al pokémon tipo agua.- [Lamentó el que por nuestra culpa algunos de sus compañeros hayan fallecido, tratare de visitarlos más adelante y traerles algo más de comida o enseñarles otra forma de cazar recursos de la naturaleza… pedazo de bestias]

 _ATTE: Ash Ketchum_

 _Futuro campeón de Teselia y Kalos… además de ser un maestro en golpear a los tipos malos._

 _-..._

 _-[…]_

Ese fue el primer paso para los pokémon de ese lugar comenzaran a reflexionar sobre todo lo que había sucedido en este lugar.

Ahora tenían comida.

Esa sensación de ser observados ya no estaba… tampoco esa presión en el ambiente.

También ya no había tanto frío como antes… no se veía como un lugar tan malo.

Quizás podrían comenzar de nuevo ¿Cierto?

* * *

La enfermera del centro pokémon bostezaba cansada, su Blassey la miraba con una sonrisa… no fue culpa de la hermosa mujer al contrario, tuvo que atender toda la noche a una serie Clair que le había hecho muchas preguntas de cómo se encontraba el pelinegro… pero ella no sabía nada.

Aun así la experta dragones le había pedido que mejor preparada una cama para el chico, el plazo del entrenamiento se iba acabar el siguiente día.

En ese momento Joy supo toda la verdad y sintió un poco de lastima por el entrenador, tan pequeño y metido en problemas que serían un infierno para un adulto.

-¡Pika!- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como un pequeño ratoncito eléctrico corría a gran velocidad hacia el centro pokémon- ¡Pika pi!

El pokémon normal tomó al pokémon eléctrico para atenderlo en una habitación… con suerte se mantenía en pie.

La enfermera corría hacia la puerta… justo en ese momento se abrieron.

 **BOING**

Algo sonrojada bajo la mirada para ver el chico que se cargaba en sus pechos para no caer al suelo, al ver su estado se olvidó de ese detalle… su ropa toda hecha añicos y se estaba desangrando.

-Jeje… se me había olvidado que afuera del monte todavía quedaban pokémon fuertes.- El volumen de la voz del chico comenzaba a disminuir pero Joy pudo notar una gran alegría en esta.- Lo logré… conquiste un lugar de donde nadie ha salido vivo.

La enfermera sonrío para luego apegar el cuerpo del chico al suyo.- Lo has hecho muy buen pequeño… mereces un buen descanso.

Así el chico se dejó llevar por el cansancio… pero en ningun momento la sonrisa que tenía fue borrada.

* * *

-¿Dónde diablos se metió Paul?- Reggie había buscado por todos lados a su pequeño hermanos, pero no encontraba ningún rastro de él.

También faltaban algunos de sus pokémon

Volvió hacia la sala para buscar una pista del paradero del peli morado y entre los sillones encontró una nota.

 _Me voy a Kanto._

 _No voy a perder esta oportunidad de ver como luchan esos dos._

 _Atte: Paul_

-¡ESE MALDITO!

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 13**

 **Por fin terminé el mini arco por así decirlo, nos falta poco para llegar a la batalla final para de nuestro primer (Segundo si lo quieres ver de otra parte).**

 **Quiero explicar y dar muchos detalles de todo lo que ha pasado pero estoy muy cansado… ¡Pero termine el último examen!**

 **¿Qué significa eso?**

 **Significa que entre la otra semana puede ya estar listo el siguiente cap, no debo preocuparme por algo más salvo por pagar la U… puta la wea.**

 **Si tienen dudas déjenlas en los reviews al igual si tengo algún dialogo sin sentido o mal escrito (Cosa que se ve venir) pero ni ganas tengo de revisarlo ahora jajaja.**

 **Ash**

 **Pikachu: Ataque rápido – Rayo – Cola férrea – Placaje eléctrico.**

 **(La versión mejorada está algo inspirada en unas de mis técnicas favoritas de DBZ el sokidan… al menos en esa escena donde el ataque de Pikachu hacia el mismo recorrido que los movimientos de Ash).**

 **Ninetales: Maquinación – ¿? – Pulso umbrío – Lanzallamas.**

 **Steelix: Excavar – Tormenta arena – Cola férrea – ¿?**

 **Obviamente en la próxima batalla de este pokémon tendrá otros movimientos.**

 **Banette: Bola sombra – Fuego fatuo – Descanso – Garra umbría.**

 **Infernape: Ultra puño – Excavar – Lanzallamas – Envite Ígneo.**

 **Sceptile: ¿? – Garra dragón – Hoja aguda - ¿?**

 **Snorlax: Golpe cuerpo - ¿? – Puño hielo – ¿?**

 **Wartortle: Acua cola – Rayo de hielo – Esfera aural – Hidrobomba.**

 **Yvysaur: ¿? - ¿? - ¿? – Rayo solar.**

 **Si sé que salieron más pero meh… ni lucharon algo tan importante.**

 **Kaori:**

 **Venusaur: Poder oculto (Roca) – Toxico – ¿? – Planta feroz.**

 **Nidoqueen: Hiperrayo – Doble patada – Acua cola – ¿?**

 **Rapidash: Cornada – Llamarada – Mega cuerno – Envite ígneo.**

 **Sandslash: Excavar – danza espada – Tumba rocas – Golpe aéreo.**

 **Gary:**

 **Scizor: Puño bala – Danza espada – Agilidad – Tijera.**

 **Dodrio: Ataque arena – Pico taladro – ¿? – Tri-ataque.**

 **Umbreon: Finta.**

 **Arcanine: Envite ígneo.**

 **Sabrina:**

 **Medicham: Sorpresa – Puño hielo – Patada salto alta – Psiquico.**

 **Gengar: Bola sombra – psíquico – ¿? – ¿?**

 **Alakazam: Recuperación – ¿? – Paz mental – Psíquico.**

 **Blaine:**

 **Rhydon: Terremoto – Lanzallamas - ¿? – Alud.**

 **¿Algo más que decir? Mmm… no que yo recuerde.**

 **¡A los comentarios de las últimas dos actualizaciones!**

* * *

 **Killer holow: ¡Gracias! Además me estás dando miedo XD estar ebrio y los gatos… solo te falta la loli y estamos iguales jajaja ¡Saludos!**

 **Luffy ketchum: Ya decía yo que alguien iba a mencionar lo de SSJ :v**

 **Me alegra que te haya gustado aunque no sé cómo te dejó lo de Banette jaja a mí me encantó mucho… ¿Me gusta hacer sufrir a Ash? Al parecer sí.**

 **Sobre los argentinos, bueno en sí en "general" para el futbol son muy odiosos pero no tengo nada contra ellos, (Mi primera novia era Argentina y bueno… siempre terminaba puteando yo con su padre o hermano, ha este último sí que disfrute callarle de un golpe), porque si nos veía como al inferior y que te lo digan a los 14 años… si o si comenzara el desmadre.**

 **En sí tienen el ego grande pero no todos son así, conozco algunos que son unas dulzuras de personas, si estuvieran aquí me caso con ellas jaja ¡Saludos y cuídate!**

 **KRT215: Ustedes son bien regenerados XD jaja solo quieren eso :v si o sí Ash quedado algo choqueado con todo lo que vivío aunque no lo paresca mucho el chico ha madurado bastante… como muchos de nosotros a base de palos XD**

 **Cuídate.**

 **Baraka108: Si fuera por ustedes estoy seguro que Ash ya tendría sida por todas las veces que tendría sexo diario con casi todos los personajes XD**

 **Jajaja la primera vez que leí este cap me reí como una bestia sin alma jajaja pero me alegra que menciones esas partes del cap :D ¡Cuidate!**

 **: Jajaja muchas gracias, pero me centrare en las "sincro" y ya crear el diseño es mucho trabajo… aunque si ustedes tuvieran ideas y me mandan una imagen o dibujo de cómo se vería cierto pokémon, yo encantado lo recibo y quizás más adelante lo incluya en el fic.**

 **Con lo de las evoluciones sería genial pero para eso soy un asco y no habría tiempo para incluir eso… jeje saludos :D**

 **AqomXG: Gary tiene los cálculos a su favor y una personalidad arrogante socio, Ash tiene un gran vínculo con sus pokémon junto a una gran fuerza, volutad y tambien se basa de estrategias que crea mientras avanza el combate… Kaori tiene de ambos, tiene la voluntad que la está recuperando poco a poco y ella preparada trampas por así decirlo en su entorno, su estilo igual es algo similar al que usa Ash contra Tobias.**

 **Eso ya se lo respondí en Facebook socio, pero lo vuelvo a mencionar aquí… el monte plateado es mucho pero a la cueva celeste, los pokémon en un nivel similar (creo) en los juegos, pero el plus por las condiciones es lo más te costaría en la vida real.**

 **Además en la cueva celeste tienen más posibilidades de sobrevivir y son menos hostiles, de echo jugaron mucho tiempo con Gary hasta que este pudo superarlos… solo buscan ser fuertes.**

 **Como siempre digo, el anime puede ser muy real en algunas cosas y en eso es en los niveles de los campeones, Cynthia me parecio una bestía de combate y al parecer a muchos jugadores en la edición platino les pareció lo mismo, además en el torneo mundial de BW2 siempre en la final o luchas con Red o Cinthya.**

 **Para mí los niveles de los campeones son… mejor en la siguiente actualización jaja.**

 **Como dices socio, el ya crear evoluciones ya lo encuentro algo que no va conmigo… yo respeto el canon oficial del mundo pokémon y trato de mostrarlos desde MI punto de vista.**

 **Aunque siempre me guardo algo para siguientes historias.**

 **¡Se me cuida y un reviews muy bueno que pude leer!**

 **BrandonX0: Gracias y espero que te siga gustando ¡Saludos!**

 **TEIET: ¡COMO OSAS DEJAR DE LADO EL PORNO! JAJAJAJAJA XD eso me subirá mucho el ego más adelante :v me alegro mucho que te guste y espero seguir mejorando en los siguientes cap ¡Saludos!**

 **shiro avicii: Así es mijo con Tobias use el dulce karma, me alegra mucho como siempre que recalces las partes que más te gustaron del fic y bueno eso fue un error mío… estaba pasado de copas y mientras escribía charlaba con un amigo sobre lo que pasaría adelante con ciertos personajes y uno de ellos era Kaori… en esa parte eran los padres de Nozomi la pequeña niña que era la dueña de Banette.**

 **Sobre Moltres, la verdad no puedo dárselo quiero que sea el encargado de mejor un poco la calidad de vida de los pokémon salvajes… la agresividad de estos va a bajar y será algo similar como a los juegos HG/SS.**

 **Bueno Shiro me ha encantado leer tu reviews ¡Cuidate y espere leerte pronto!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Muchas gracias Sakura y bueno ojala se hayan aclarado un poco las dudas jeje cuídate.**

 **Cutesaralisa: Usted solo aparece cuando esta Tobias en escena XD jajajaja lo de Banette pues esta… en contra de su voluntad pero está.**

 **Carlos29: Jaja la verdad la escena de Moltres me dejo con un mal sabor de boca, el lugar era muy pequeño para mostrar todo el poder del legendario y cuándo podía mostrarlo luchando contra Charizard… no quise porque no quiero mostrarles aun todo el poder que tienen Ash y compañía actualmente.**

 **Muchas gracias y espero leerte pronto.**

 **Axel-Asstarot: Exactamente Pikachu no puede alcanzarla hasta que deje sus dudas de lados y se concentre en ser fuerte, pero él no tiene esa emoción por el combate como lo tienen otros pokémon… por esa razón es más complicada.**

 **La sincro-aura es la que quiero utilizar con todos sus pokémon, no es tan fuerte y tiene un tiempo muy limitado pero siento que es la mejor opción… lo curioso que esta idea la tenía de antes de empezar le fic y creo que iba muy relacionada con la sincronización jaja.**

 **¡Muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto!**

 **Ronaldc v2: Jajaja al menos sabemos que no pierdo el toque(¿?) jajaja bueno me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y bueno… el Tobias vs Cinthya era algo que se me había olvidado poner en el cap 5/6 jajaja ¡Saludos!**

 **Ash sufrirá cuándo sus compañeras de viajes sepan que tiene novia… bueno el mismo se va a sorprender de no saberlo jaja.**

 **Lector Shenlong: Usted es el que más me ayuda con los errores, aunque me dan ganas de insultarte :v pero con cariño jajaja.**

 **¡No espere mucho de alguien que no estaba muy cuerdo esa noche! XD**

 **Kaori se asaltó Celeste, porque quizás le picaría el bichito de la curiosidad e iria a joder el entrenamiento de Gary XP por lo que fue a todos menos a eso y claro al de Ciudad Verde… por alguna razón ella no confía en Agatha.**

 **Me alegra que te haya gustado la violación a Tobias jajaja ¡Cuídate!**

 **crawler12: Yo de hecho también soy Advance y mira… ni muchas escenas le he dado a esos dos jaja pero más delante May tendrá más importancia ya verás.**

 **Muchas gracias, la verdad por eso de los combates ya me está dando ganas de hacer un fic de DBZ o Saint Seiya jaja, bueno la batalla que viene entre esos dos quizás sea una de las más difíciles que escriba junto a la de Giovanni… algo me dice que solo en esa batalla serán como 12.000 palabras jaja ¡Cuídate!**

 **Caballero de Huitzilopochtli: De hecho en sí me inspire mucho en la técnica de Minos… aunque no recuerdo si podría controlar las almas de los muertos y usarlas como ayudantes en un combate, en sí me gusta mucho la técnica de Yamcha… siempre quise hacer una versión usando el kí, pero como es imposible… se la doy a Lucario.**

 **De psiquico tenía a otro en mente para Ash, pero con ese sería demasiado OP pero hare que salga en un capitulo, tambien era una opción Espeon haciendo contraparte con el Umbreon de Gary… además de que Red tiene a ese pokémon en el universo de los juegos y el manga.**

 **Pero va hacer muy importante en mis otros fics así que… al menos aquí no se lo daré (Decisión temporal).**

 **Muchas gracias por tu buen comentario :D espero ver muchos así más adelante ¡Cuídate!**

 **blackhawk95: ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad las vacaciones tardaron más de lo esperado y bueno tratare de avanzar lo máximo que puedo… cuando se me ocurran los diálogos comenzare escribirlos de inmediato jaja ¡Cuídate!**

 **Lector Luigi: Muchas gracias y nos leemos en la próxima Luigi.**

 **0Pablo1: Ahora no estoy borracho pero me duele mucha la cabeza jaja.**

 **De Tobias bueno… estoy haciendo que tenga una especie de desarrollo como personaje, aunque este sea poco a poco, obviamente Ash trata de hacerse el rudo pero sigue siendo esa bola de bondad que ha sido siempre :D solo que más OP como dices jaja.**

 **Ojala solo fuera triángulo :v pero a ustedes les gusta ver arder el mundo (Aunque a mí me vale yo soy feliz leyendo combates).**

 **Banette es muy poderosa, además sus habilidades que ha desarrollado todos estos años… jode a cualquiera.**

 **Cynthia es un amor, ahora sé porque muchos la aman 3 (Desde que escribí esa escena tuve que buscar todo lo relacionado a ella ¡Es imposible que no la ames!)**

 **Ash siempre llevara ese cargo en sus hombros, al no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y no tomarse las cosas serias antes… quizás más adelante explote y todos a sus alrededor sufran por eso.**

 **Yo extrañe leerlos :D jaja ¡Cuídate!**

 **TheGamer24: ¡Tomé puto, tomé! Jajaja usted se calla que me dan ganas de golpearlo cuándo me apura el cap :v**

 **Más que tus reviews son cada mil años y son puras mierdas relacionadas al sexo y tus sueños húmedos XD**

 **¡Cuídese y aparézcase pronto que alguien lo necesita! (Fab)**

 **VelouerRayquaza: ¡SANTOS TESTICULOS!**

 **¿Dónde diablos queda Rumanía? Pero bueno este review me ha hecho levantarme de la cama y salir corriendo sintiéndome el dios de todo el universo.**

 **Bueno sobre Gardevoir… mmm en sí tiene que diferenciarse a la de la campeona de Kalos, Shiny me gusta demasiado pero la usare en otro fic supongo pero ya tengo una personalidad clara para ella.**

 **Sé que Ash y Lugia tienen buena "relación" pero como ves… se relacionara algo con Ho-Oh.**

 **En sí en Teselia tengo un gran desmadre que escribir y quizás escriba todo un año relacionado a eso jaja, tengo ya ciertos pokémon ya para Ash y bueno es donde tendrá a la pokémon psíquica favorita de muchos.**

 **Por razones que pienso que son demasiado obvias y no perderé tiempo hablando de eso…**

 **Pero bueno mi querido y lejano lector, espere seguir leyendo reviews tuyo y no te preocupes por la letra… es lo mismo que yo hago cuándo leo un fic ingles jaja.**

 **¡Cuídate!**

 **AlexSanFco: Es hermoso leer un ctm en esta página jaja, Serena saldrá mucho antes no te preocupes... claro que voy a desarrollarla muy diferente a la del anime actual.**

 **Jajaja muchas gracias mijo y espero leer más reviews tuyos ¡Cuídate y nos vemos!**

 **Ciego Verah: Como se estaba cortando las venas, nos tardamos en resucitarla :v jajajaja y no me insulte maldito insecto e.e**

 **Jajaja me costó pero aquí esta jaja.**

* * *

 **Los reviews de la última actualización…. No la borrare entonces y responde sus reviews por PM, enserio quiero descansar jajaa y bueno, a mi loca pero querida Azukarita y los demás que no tienen cuenta… se joden.**

 **Jajaja no broma, les responde en el siguiente cap… en el inicio.**

 **Bueno chicos no siento las piernas así que subiré esto, valiéndome mierda los errores… y mañana lo corrijo.**

 **Mejor también aprovecho de contestar los reviews faltantes**

 **Se despide con cariño su lector de pacotilla.**

 **¡Cuídense!**


	16. Comienza el ataque

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

 **Esta cosa ya es una completa mentira… ahora ni me doy el tiempo de poder leer algo jaja.**

 **¿Tengo cosas que decir? Pues claro pero mejor al final… ¡Empecemos de inmediato mejor!**

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

(¡Ya era hora animal!).- pensamientos de personajes.

- _Te prometo que regresare por ti… -_ Frases que son recordaras en ciertos momentos importantes y en Flash Back… ha cierto y cuando los pokémon se comunican entre sí.

[La liga de Kalos es tan emocionante como una batalla de metapod].- Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

 **[Es cuando nos olvidamos de nosotros, cuando hacemos cosas que merecen ser recordadas** **].-** Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

* * *

-La Isla Espuma… no es tan peligrosa como dicen los rumores.

-¡GROAAAAARH!- Bastó un simple rugido del poderoso pokémon tipo agua para destruir el hielo que lo tenía atrapado, a una velocidad casi imposible para su tamaño se acercó a su sorprendido oponente y conectó un potente puñetazo.

 **PAAAAAM**

El puñetazo tenía tanta fuerza que hizo que la ave legendaria se estrellara contra la pared… el pobre Articuno no pudo seguir combatiendo.

Feraligatr se quedó mirando con un rostro serio al pokémon legendario, para luego darle una ojeada a su entrenador el cual solo estaba de brazos cruzados y al parecer no se veía muy afectado por las bajas temperaturas del lugar.

-Sería tan fácil capturarte en este momento… pero no me serviría de nada ganar si te uso, quiero demostrar algo en esta fecha.- El pelirrojo dando la espalda a la debilitada ave de hielo, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida junto al inicial de Johto.- Quizás en un futuro lo haga.

Feraligatr gruñía al darse cuenta que aún no sentía su brazo derecho, el pelirrojo no le dio mucha importancia a los reclamos de su compañero… era su culpa por subestimar a la ave legendaria de Kanto.- ¿Viste todo el combate Abra?

Al salir de la cueva de hielo, frente a Silver aparecía el pokémon psíquico flotando y al parecer algo emocionado con todo lo que había visto hasta ahora.- [Tengo que ser sincero ¡No esperaba que Feraligatr lograra derrotar a Articuno con tanta facilidad!].

- _Maldito crío… deberías tenernos más confianza._

-[Lo siento].

-Feraligatr no te metas con Abra…- Solo recibió un gruñido como respuesta del inicial de Johto.- tienes que aprender y asimilar todo lo relacionado con las batallas para volverse más fuerte.- El pelirrojo se había decidido a enfocarse en entrenar al pokémon psíquico de una forma muy intensa, aunque sus habilidades en el combate eran muy simplonas… estaba seguro que lo convertiría en uno de sus mejores pokémon.- Sera mejor que ya nos vayamos al punto de reunión.

El inicial de Johto asintió con un rostro serio y Abra se quedó observando en silencio al pelirrojo, la verdad no estaba segura de querer ver lo que iba a suceder en Pueblo Paleta.

Silver regresó a ambos pokémon a sus poké ball y lanzó a su Crobat para indicarle su siguiente destino.

-Iré por algunas cosas a Ciudad Azafrán.

* * *

 **Pokémon XY &Z: Second chance**

 **Capítulo 14: Comienza el contraataque**

* * *

-Enserio lamento ocasionarle todas estas molestias.

-Jeje no te preocupes, la verdad extrañaba mucho hacer algo de trabajo.- El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se reía con nerviosismo, la verdad ni su propia madre le daba tanta atención como esta enfermera Joy.- Me sorprende que hayas logrado salir de ese lugar… siendo tan joven.

-¿Duda de lo que somos capaces las nuevas generaciones?- La peli rosa al notar como el chico vendado no podía seguir en pie fue corriendo a sostenerlo.- Gracias.

Ella solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.- No es eso, antes de aceptar el trabajo en este centro pokémon unas de mis primas me habían contado de todos los entrenadores que habían tratado de conquistar el monte… ninguno había regresado.

-(Si no fuera por la sincronización… yo ni siquiera la hubiera contado en el primer día).- Debía agradecer mucho a su viaje en Kalos, de no ser así dudaba mucho que pudiera salir ileso de sus combates contra Tobias, Silver y Juppeta.

Aunque de estos dos últimos si había salido bastante molido.

-Bueno piense que yo tengo a lo menos 36 medallas y los símbolos de la frontera, no soy cualquier entrenador.- La pequeña sonrisa que tenía el entrenador se había desvanecido rápidamente.- Aunque no le voy a mentir… hubo momentos que no estaba seguro de si iba a salir vivo de ahí.

La peli rosa miraba con algo de lastima al chico, de solo recordar el estado en el que se encontraba el entrenador en la mañana… era desastroso, sería mejor que no le hiciera recordar todo lo sucedido.

Aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber.

-Por cierto Ash ¿Cuántos pokémon capturaste?

-Cuatro.- Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el pelinegro, ya queriendo ver la reacción de la dulce enfermera.

-¿Me puedes decir cuáles fueron?- Estaba confundida, estaba seguro que de todos esos pokémon solo tres habían sido identificados como nuevos por la máquina.

-Pues capture una Ninetales, Steelix y Banette.- Ahora que lo pensaba la mayoría de sus nuevos pokémon eran hembras, bueno tampoco es que fuera algo distintos que con sus compañeros masculinos… salvo Bayleef claro está.

La peli rosa quedó algo confundida porque dos de esos tres pokémon no habitaban esa zona… o al menos eso recordaba.- ¿Y el ultimo?

Ash solo sonría al saber que era lo que se venía.- Pues… capture a Moltres.

-…

-…

Joy parpadeo tres veces mientras miraba confundida al pelinegro.- ¿Por qué no está con los otros?

Para Ash fue una sorpresa el como ella lo había asimilado tan rápido y al parecer no desconfiaba de su palabra.- Pues preferí que siguiera libre por el monte… quiero que haga la vida algo más agradable para los habitantes de ese frío lugar.- El pelinegro estaba seguro que estaba haciendo lo correcto.- A cambio yo le doy libertad y también ya nadie puede capturarla al ser de mi "propiedad".

-Eres realmente interesante pequeño.- Exclamo Joy con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Oiga no se burle de mi tamaño!- La enfermera no pudo evitar soltar una linda carcajada.

* * *

-Enserio Joy-san… creo que se está pasando un poco con los cuidados.- El chico trataba de alejarse de la bella enfermera mientras retrocedía pero aun no podía moverse con facilidad.

La enfermera se golpeaba el pecho segura, a causa de esta acción hacia que su delantera sobresaliera más de lo normal… poniendo más nervioso al pelinegro.- Ash es imposible que puedas estar al 100% para el ataque contra el equipo rocket ¡Déjamelo a mí, ya verás porque fui asignada en esta zona!

Ash solo suspiraba.- Esta bien pero sí o sí me bañare con ropa interior.- Joy solo sonría al ver que el chico era fácil de convencer si mencionaba a la amenaza que debería enfrentar.- (Además que el agua va hacer notar más sus…)

De solo pensarlo sus mejillas ganaban un tono rojizo…. Pero no iba negar que iba a guardar esa imagen para toda su vida.

El chico se dirigía lentamente hacia el baño pero al intentar abrir la puerta con su mano derecha sintió un gran dolor en esta.- (Maldita sea, aún no me he podido recuperar del todo… dudo que pueda conectar un buen derechazo en este estado).

Eso no pasó desapercibido por la enfermera, la cual había ido por ciertos artículos que le ayudarían a revisar el estado físico del entrador pero una llamada la había tomado por sorpresa.

-¡Enseguida voy Ash!- Se pudo escuchar un "Está bien" de parte del entrenador y ella se dirigió con entusiasmo a contestar la video llamada… esto ya era demasiada actividad en un solo día y le era imposible no emocionarme ante esto.

En la pantalla apareció un joven que aparentaba tener una edad similar a la de Ash, un cabello castaño algo alborotado… si su memoria no le fallaba se trataba del nieto del profesor Oak.

-Disculpe ¿Me comunico con el centro pokémon del monte plateado?- La dulce enfermera solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.- Me gustaría saber si el entrenador Ash Ketchum ya ha terminado su entrenamiento en ese lugar.

-Así es, en la mañana había llegado muy lastimado acompañado de su pokémon.- Por lo emocionada que estaba casi mencionaba en la posición que había quedo el entrenador, tuvo que calmarse un poco para continuar.- Ahora mismo está por tomar un baño.

Gary soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio.- En verdad me alegra escuchar eso… por favor dígale que se tome todo el tiempo que necesite para recuperarse.- Sabía que Ash era la clave para derrotar a la organización pero ahora que tendrían la ayuda de algunos líderes de gimnasio estaba más tranquilo.- Estoy seguro que de todos modos llegara a tiempo.

La enfermera solo sonrío al ver que el chico tenía muy buenos amigos que se preocupaban por el.- No se preocupe, con la velocidad que ha adquirido su Pidgeot llegara en unos instantes.

El castaño dio una pequeña sonrisa ante eso y con mucho respeto se despidió de la enfermera.

* * *

Brock no podía concentrarse en sus estudios.

La charla que había tenido con Misty en la tarde le había dejado sin habla.

.

.

 _-Y bueno Misty.- Ambos ex compañeros de viaje se sentaron en la cama del moreno, la verdad estaba algo sorprendido por el nuevo atuendo de la experta en tipo agua pero no quiso mencionar nada indebido… de alguna manera sentía que no era el momento.- ¿De que querías hablar?_

 _La peli naranja le daba una mirada muy seria.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Ash?_

 _La preocupación no tardó en aparecer en el ex líder de gimnasio.- ¿Le paso algo?_

 _-Responde Brock.- Cortó Misty con un tono serio… quería llegar al grano de una vez._

 _Algo sorprendido por esa actitud prefirió hacerle caso.- Hace unas semanas… cuándo estaba entrenando en su pueblo.- La mirada del moreno también se había endurecido.- ¿Ahora puedes decirme que diablos está pasando?_

 _-El combate contra el tipo de los legendarios.- Soltó la sirena de Ciudad Celeste mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Desde ese momento el líder del equipo rocket tiene en la mira a Ash.- Misty podía ver como la dura mirada de Brock comenzaba a desaparecer.- Mira resulta que en la ruta 5…._

 _El moreno escuchaba cada palabra de su vieja amiga, aunque se lo había explicado con gran claridad las consecuencias que se avecinan para el entrenador no podía asimilarlo._

 _Por muy grande que se vea la hazaña de derrotar a cuatro legendarios en un solo combate, estos habían menospreciado la mayoría del tiempo a Ash y a sus pokémon logrando así que estos tuvieran una oportunidad perfecta para contraatacar._

 _El líder de esa odiosa organización no es un idiota y debe saberlo… quiere tener controlado a Ash antes de que sea una gran amenaza._

 _Aun si Ash logra superar este gran obstáculo que se le había puesto a causa de sobresalir en su último combate, esto solo le traerían más problemas… estaba seguro que Giovanni no se llevaría a todos sus mejores hombres, dejaría a unos en sus bases de su región y la de Johto solo para que estos tomen el mando si algo malo sucediera._

 _Había escuchado algo sobre las tres bestias y los comandantes de la región de Johto… estos podrían derrotar con mucha facilidad a la mayoría de los líderes de gimnasio de ambas regiones e incluso a ciertos miembros del alto mando como Koga y Lorelei._

 _Ellos no subestimarían al entrenador del Pikachu._

 _Ash lo sabía… por esa misma razón decidió entrenar en el monte plateado._

 _-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?- Misty se esperaba que su viejo amigo se enfadara de que fuera el último en enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo en la vida del menor del grupo… pero no se esperaba ese tono tan cabreado.- El necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para combatir esta amenaza y los únicos que van ayudarlo son otros chicos de su misma edad… ¡Y ESTAMOS AQUÍ PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO!_

 _-¡Le prometiste convertirte en el mejor doctor pokémon ¿NO?!- La líder de gimnasio por fin había soltado un poco de la rabia que había estado guardando en este tiempo.- ¡No te quiso preocupar para que te concentraras solamente en tus estudios!- La voz llena de rabia de la chica comenzaba apagarse.- ¿Crees que no he querido ir a ayudarlo con todo lo que tengo?_

 _Brock solo dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo mientras apretaba los puños con toda la rabia que tenía en ese momento.- Incluso le fui a explicar lo que estaba pasando al mismo Lance para que hiciera algo…- El moreno tenía esperanzas de que el doma dragones y el actual campeón de Kanto y Johto lograra detener esta amenaza por el pelinegro.- Pero solo dijo que podía hacer algo si estos hacían el primer movimiento… como Ash fue el primero en golpear a Silver no se le puede considerar una prueba ¡Una maldita estupidez!- Misty sabía que no podía enfadarse de todo con Lance, tenía que estar al cuidado de las dos regiones a causa de que aún nadie lograba derrotar el Alto Mando de Kanto._

 _Pero no hacía nada más que limitar el cuidado de este a ambas regiones y se notaba que el pelirrojo se veía frustrado por todo el trabajo que había estado realizando._

 _Se le veía paranoico._

 _-Ni siquiera puede ayudar a un conocido.- Mencionaba el moreno tratando de pensar en algo… estaba seguro que si Ash no le había dicho nada a él, dudaba que lo hiciera a Dawn o May.- No me importa si esos malditos van atacar a Pueblo Paleta en medio del examen… iré rápidamente ayudarlo con todos mis pokémon._

 _Misty también se le veía frustrada.- Estoy segura que lo harás… pero mi Gyarados y tu Steelix no son suficientes para poder detener a un teniente…_

 _Ambos estuvieron hasta tarde pensando en alguna estrategia o pensando en que personas pueden ayudarlos._

 _._

 _._

-Diablos…- Ritchie, Harrison, Morrison y Tyson cualquiera de ellos ayudarían sin pensarlo dos veces al entrenador de Kanto… además que de seguro en estos años habían obtenido un gran nivel.- No importa cuánto lo piense… no hay nada quien pueda ayudarnos, val parece que debemos confiar en el poder que ha adquirido Ash y Gary.

Para su sorpresa su poké gear comenzó a vibrar y al ver que se trataba de Misty lo contestó enseguida.- Misty ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Brock te tengo una buena noticia!- Era bastante extraño comparar su estado actual lleno de entusiasmo con él de ayer.- ¡Ya tenemos la ayuda necesaria!

El antiguo líder de gimnasio escuchaba con atención lo que le estaba contando su vieja amiga y no pudo evitar sonreír. Como no lo haría si la mayoría de los líderes de gimnasio se estaban preparando para derrotar al gran mal que había estado asechando a la región hace años.

Misty, el teniente Surge, Erika, Janine y Blaine habían sido contactados por la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán, quien les había informado la situación que se iban a enfrentar los entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta.

-Le dije a Sabrina-san que no se comunicara con tu hermano pequeño… dudo mucho que quieres que esté involucrado en esta situación.

Brock tenía una enorme sonrisa que tristemente Misty no podía ver.- Misty eres la mejor… ¡Entre todos nosotros seremos de gran ayuda!

Obviamente nadie quiso mencionar a la actual guardiana del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde por dos razones:

La primera al ser una miembro del alto mando de Kanto podría ocasionar algunos problemas.

La segunda era porque al ser la única que se le permitió cuidar el gimnasio de Giovanni… hacía dudar mucho de su forma de actuar.

* * *

-Así que fuiste a Altomare… jaja en verdad eres un chico que es buscado por los problemas.

El pelinegro asentía con una sonrisa, mientras la hermosa mujer le había ayudado a enjabonar y limpiar cada parte de su cuerpo, aprovechaba de llenar ese silencio que hacía que su imaginación volara por la situación que se encontraba.

Le narraba la mayoría de sus encuentros con pokémon legendarios a lo largo de sus viajes por la Isla Naranja y la región de Johto.

-Bueno eso no lo puedo negar.- El pelinegro no pudo evitar aumentar su sonrisa al recordar las amistades que había hecho en esos viajes, Melody, Molly, Lisa, Mewtwo, Bianca junto a su abuelo, Latias y Latios.

-Bueno todo comenzó en una carrera acuática en la cual participe con Totodile.- El chico sabía que el espíritu de Latios seguiría protegiendo la ciudad, de esa forma Latias no se sentiría tan sola… además recordaba al verla visto en el aire junto a dos Latios.

Eso lo había dejado lleno de dudas.

Joy escuchó toda la historia encantada… aunque esta vez para obtener la victoria hayan tenido un gran sacrificio.- Realmente has vivido muchas cosas… ¿Cuánto te afecta todo eso?

El agua comenzó a caer recorriendo el cuerpo de ambos.

Al parecer a la enfermera no le importaba mucho eso, es más apego su cuerpo mucho más al del pelinegro… el cual no parecía haberse puesto nervioso al sentir ciertas partes suaves de la enfermera, solo había cerrado los ojos pensando un buen tiempo en esa pregunta.- La verdad… no pienso mucho en ello, soy alguien que solo vive el presente y pocas veces me gusta volver a pensar en esos recuerdos que tengo de mis viajes y de mi niñez.

Aunque no lo pareciera Ash se guardaba muchas cosas dentro de él, claro ejemplo ni siquiera se daba el tiempo de recordar cosas del pasado.- Es bueno a veces recordar nuestro pasado Ash, recuerda que todo lo que ha pasado te ha hecho la persona que eres ahora.

-¿Es gracioso no?- La verdad no quería que la enfermera lo soltara, extrañaba esta sensación… el ser abrazado por alguien y que una persona se preocupara por él.- Se me hace más fácil hablar estas cosas con personas que aún no conozco por completo.

-Temes que una persona preciada te juzgue… es normal Ash, todos tememos el decepcionar o herir a un ser querido.- Joy se acercó al oído derecho del pelinegro para susurrarle algo.- Pero recuerda que el mentirles duele mucho más para ambos.

Tenía razón… dudo mucho en contarles la verdad a sus pokémon.

Y ni siquiera se la había contado por completo. A Kaori fue algo similar, ella estaba segura que todo eso que le había contado esa noche ocurrió en Sinnoh.

-Joy-san…

-¿Si Ash?

-¿Esta mal que prefiera no revelar ciertas cosas a los demás para no lastimarlos?- Estaba seguro que si el no tuviera este nivel, Charizard y Primeape no hubieran vuelto… sin Charizard no hubiera salido vivo de su combate contra Silver.- ¿El que guarde estos secretos solo por mi bienestar o que no quiera cambiar las cosas como son actualmente?

No podía negar que tenía miedo en decirles a las chicas y a Brock todo lo que ocurrirá cuándo el este en la región de Kalos, si actualmente las cosas estaban muy peligrosas ni quería pensar cómo serían en los próximos años.

Ellos no dudarían en hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo… pero este era su problema.

Fue su culpa el no tomarse enserio sus propios sueños en estos años.

El no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Lysson.

Esto era algo que el solo tenía que solucionar, los únicos involucrados que tenían que pasar por todas estas batallas serían sus pokémon.

Gary y Kaori son una excepción por esta vez… en Teselia estaba seguro que con su nivel actual no tendría ningún problema salvo el campeón.

En Kalos… era lo mismo, fácilmente podría acabar todo rápido con la sincronización y la variante que había alcanzado en este entrenamiento la cual debería buscarle un nombre inmediatamente.

-Eso depende del cariño que le tengas a esa persona.- La peli rosa de alguna forma se había relajado y trataba de acomodarse de mejor manera en el cuerpo del chico.- Yo serías incapaz de mentirle a esa persona que amo, la felicidad que se alcanza a través de una mentira nunca será duradera.- El pelinegro suspiraba al escuchar esa respuesta… en el fondo estaba muy contento de escuchar algo así de ella.- Dicen que la felicidad solo son momentos cortos en tu vida pero aun así, no puedo evitar pensar que el mentirle a una persona que quiero cada día de esta… yo no sería capaz de vivir conmigo misma.

-Ha veces pienso que hay más variedad de personas que de Pokémon.- Mencionaba el chico con una sonrisa sincera.- Siempre hay gente que no para de sorprenderme de tantas maneras, usted es la segunda enfermera Joy que en verdad disfruto acompañar.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso y lentamente se separó del chico para cerrar la llave de la ducha.- Por cierto Joy-san… ¿Por qué todas ustedes tienen el mismo nombre?

Joy nuevamente se acercó al chico para comenzar a secarlo con cuidado con una toalla.- ¿Ara? ¿No preguntaras porque todas somos casi idénticas?

-Jeh… eso no importa, cada una de ustedes es única por su personalidad.- El chico sabía muy bien que a veces para cosas tan complejas solo habían respuestas muy simples que te dejaban con un mal sabor de boca… el que todas sean familiares no le convencía pero era la realidad.

-Bueno solo es un apodo que todas usamos en la hora del trabajo, al igual que las oficiales Jenny las cuales lo hacen para proteger sus verdaderas identidades especialmente por sus familias.- Ahora que se daba cuenta el pelinegro no tenía ninguna cicatriz, lo que era raro por la condiciones de su ropa.- Nosotras lo hacemos para no confundir a los pacientes y que no se molesten en recordar nuestros nombres.

El pelinegro iba por lo único que había sobrevivido de su ropa… algunos calcetines y boxers.

Iba a ir por su camiseta y su pantalón pero la enfermera no se lo permitió, primero iba a lavarlas.- ¿Todas ustedes son enfermeras? ¿Lo hacen por obligación? ¿Nunca ha querido ser algo más?

-No exactamente, es algo que ya lleva muchas generaciones y no queremos que eso se pierda.- Se había hecho una nota mental donde se recordaba conseguir vestimenta para futuras situaciones como esta.- Aunque si quieres ser entrenadora, coordinadora, jueza en algún concurso, podemos hacerlo sin problemas.

El pelinegro se rascaba la nuca algo nervioso… estaría en ropa interior por un buen rato.- ¿Entonces puedo saber su nombre?

-Solo si me visitas más seguido.- La peli rosa solo le saco la lengua mientras cerraba los ojos, el pelinegro sintió un leve flechazo ante esto.

-(Ya veo porque Brock las ama tanto).- Ahora tenía más objetivos… tenía que saber el nombre de ella y el de la Joy que le ayudo en Kalos.

-Por cierto… ¿No quieres comer algo?- La hermosa mujer se quedó mirando el rostro incrédulo del chico, algo de baba se escapaba de su boca… el hambre que debe tener debe ser enorme.

-¡Por supuesto!

* * *

-Aquí tienes Ash.- El pelinegro seguía sonriendo esperando impaciente que la enfermera se acercara al pequeño comedor que había en el centro pokémon, sin embargo cuándo ya tenía la bandeja al frente su sonrisa se había desvanecido y solo miraba algo incrédulo la comida tan "modesta" que tendría hoy.

Un pequeño trozo de bistec.

Una sopa de verduras en una taza.

Y una pequeña ensalada.

-Esto… podría comérmelo en menos de unos tres minutos.- Susurro el pelinegro con algo de temor, el hambre que tenía era enorme y si no lograba controlar sus emociones terminaría insultando a la enfermera o algo peor.- No quiero sonar malagradecido pero es imposible que esto calme mi hambre.

-Ésta es una comida "especial" que he preparado para ti.- Mencionaba la enfermera mientras tomaba asiento en frente de él que aun miraba algo incrédulo su bandeja de alimentos.- No has comido casi nada por casi más de una semana y tu cuerpo no soportara una gran cantidad de alimentos… terminaras vomitando y estarás peor.

Ash solo trago lo que le quedaba de saliva para asimilar la información recibida… tratando de controlar sus impulsos.

-Entonces… ¿También tengo que comer despacio?- La enfermera simplemente asintió a las dudas del pelinegro para luego responderle.

-Mastícalo todo muy bien y disfruta su sabor…- El pelinegro asintió con algo de lentitud mientras comenzaba a cortar el pequeño trozo de bistec.- Trata que te llevé 30 minutos el devorar todo…

-Okey…- La enfermera lo miraba con algo de lastima al verlo tan desanimado por la noticia, aun así trato de disfrutar al máximo cada bocado que le daba a esa jugosa carne.- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Cada día por medio… creo que es suficiente para aumentar la porción en tu plato.- El pelinegro asentía mientras masticaba con bastante lentitud.- Trata de volver a comer luego de cuatro horas.

-Lo intentare…

Joy le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras le entregaba una pequeña nota al pelinegro.- Si vas a un restaurante de alguna ciudad muéstrales esta nota para que entienda tu situación… lo mismo hazlo con tu madre al llegar a tu pueblo.

-Esta bueno…- Fue lo único que mencionó el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a cortar nuevamente el bistec.

La sonrisa de la enfermera aumento un poco tras ese comentario.- El bistec es pequeño pero es de primera.

-¿No podré repetirme?

-No debes comer demasiado… si no todo el esfuerzo que has hecho se ira a la basura y tus oponentes te derrotaran fácilmente.

-Ya veo…- Cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba el enorme sabor de esa jugosa carne.- (Es más de lo que me merezco… supongo).

* * *

-¿Cuánto cree que podré durar en combate?

La enfermera lo acompañó por todos esos minutos que se tardaba en comer su modesto plato, aunque ahora estaba disfrutando de lo que le quedaba de ensalada para luego terminar con la taza que tenía una apetitosa sopa de verduras.

-No recomiendo más de quince minutos en combate.- Ash frunció el ceño ante esto… ¿Tanto esfuerzo para nada? Era imposible terminar en ese tiempo contra Silver y mucho menos contra Giovanni.

¿Acaso debería empezar de inmediato utilizando a Charizard, Sceptile, Pidgeot, Primeape, Snorlax e Infernape? O ¿Tendría que hacer lo mismo que en Kalos?

Consumir su cuerpo hasta que solamente queden los restos de él… quedando solo cenizas de lo que antes había sido Ash Ketchum.

-Comienza de inmediato utilizando la variante de la sincronización.- Ignoró el rostro algo sorprendido de Ash y continuo.- Según lo que dices este es el único modo que no pone tu vida en riesgo… en esos quince minutos trata de derrotar a todos los hombres de Giovanni y cuándo ya no puedas usar más el aura…

-Me encargo de Silver por mi cuenta.

-Exacto… pero en sí es imposible que utilices toda la fuerza que adquiriste en tu estado actual.- La enfermera observó con algo de lastima como Ash ahora solo daba pequeño sorbos a su sopa.- Usaste una enorme cantidad para salir del monte… es imposible que logres recuperar esa energía en tan poco tiempo.

-(Con que eso era lo que querías Banette).- El pelinegro se maldecía por dentro por aceptar la petición de esa maldita desquiciada pero… era un problema menos en cual pensar.

El pueblo… estaría a salvo de los ataques de la marioneta.

-En los últimos minutos… utiliza la sincronización.

-¡!

-Solo tendrás una oportunidad de acabar con Giovanni.- Ash observaba el rostro serio de la enfermera… le estaba recomendando usar todo su arsenal de inmediato a pesar que podría provocar lesiones que nunca más podría curar.

Era eso o morir ¿Verdad?

* * *

-Lamento no poder hacer nada más por tu vestimenta.

El chico guardaba el gorro de Dawn en su mochila, mientras preparaba todas sus poké ball.- No se preocupe, en verdad ha hecho mucho por mí este día.- Gracias a Ninetiles y su habilidad lograron secar la ropa del entrenador en poco tiempo.

Aunque esta se sentía algo indignada por ser utilizada de esa manera.

-Gracias por todo Joy-san.- El chico le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la enfermera mientras lanzaba la súper ball de Pidgeot.- ¡Le prometo que cuándo derrote al equipo rocket vendré a visitarla junto a una amiga!

La enfermera solo sonrío pero antes de que el chico se alejara, se agregaron como contacto en poké gear… Ash estaba algo decepcionado al ver que solo se había puesto de apodo "Joy junto a un corazón".

 **CHUU**

El chico quedo algo sonrojado al recibir ese "regalo de despedida" en su frente, a lo que ella mencionaba que era para la suerte.

-¡Gracias!- Menciono el pelinegro pero ahora veía el rostro lleno de preocupación de su nueva amiga.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Recuerda no tratar de usar tu mano derecha en combate… podría terminar rota.

Ash asintió para luego comenzar a correr hacía su pokémon volador.- ¡Adiós!

Ella solo se despedía moviendo la mano, su pequeña sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse y el miedo comenzó a invadirla.

-¡No le avise a Clair!

De seguro la peli celeste la iba regañar.

* * *

Y así había pasado una semana.

En Hoenn cierta coordinadora no había tenido tiempo para preocuparse por su viejo amigo, la rutina de entrenamiento que le había dado su padre era realmente agotadora.

Cuándo llegaba la noche la chica caía rendida en su cama para pronto caer dormida en los brazos de Morfeo. Al día siguiente para su desgracia despertaba con dolor en todo su cuerpo y esto la hacía esforzarse el doble para seguir el ritmo de su padre.

En las mañanas se dedicaba completamente a nuevos movimientos para los concursos y en la tarde se dedicaba a entrenar la fuerza de sus pokémon con Norman.

- _¿Qué haces descansando? ¡Solamente estamos empezando May!_

Le había agarrado una especie de pánico a la palabra "abdominales".

Su padre le había dado la tarde libre y lo primero que hizo fue llamar al pelinegro.

 **BIP BIP**

-Nuevamente sin respuestas.- La chica no pudo evitar soltar un chillido angustiante al no saber nada del entrenador desde una semana completa.- Tks y a pesar de que me duele todo el condenado cuerpo, no puedo quedarme quieta.

12:00 PM

Ash debería estar entrenando aún ¿No?

Y como la liga de su región no comenzaba aún, tenía todo el gimnasio de su padre para poder entrenar.

Sin perder tiempo salió corriendo de su habitación.

* * *

 **PAAAAM**

Norman curioso fue rápidamente a su gimnasio para ver que ocurría.

Decir que no se había sorprendido de lo que vio sería una gran mentira.

 **PAAAAM**

-¡Muy buena defensa Blaziken!- La chica seguía lanzando patadas que eran bloqueadas por facilidad por su inicial de fuego, el cual se defendía formando una "X" con ambos brazos.

Norman observaba con una sonrisa como su pequeña ya tenía el habito de entrenar por su propia cuenta, su pokémon y ella comenzaron a enfocarse en el intenso entrenamiento de todos los practicantes del kick boxing.

Blaziken soltó un gruñido indicándole que los cinco minutos habían terminado, la coordinadora asintió con una pequeña sonrisa para luego comenzar a correr alrededor de todo el gimnasio.- ¡Sal Blastoise y lucha contra Blaziken!

Hace tres días que el pequeño Wartortle de May se había convertido en un poderoso y resistente Blastoise, alcanzando un nivel muy similar al del inicial de Hoenn y Venusaur.

Sin esperar una orden, la enorme tortuga lanzó dos poderosos chorros de agua contra el tipo lucha fuego, quien había cubierto sus puños con electricidad y extendió sus garras para detener la hidrobomba de su compañero.

-Sigue así cariño… quizás no te des ni cuenta cuándo en unos años seas la heredera de mi gimnasio.- Norman no podía evitar tener una gran sonrisa al ver como Blaziken había salido ileso del poderoso ataque tipo agua.- Pero primero que te vuelvas en una súper coordinadora claro.

Pueblo Vaniville se había vuelto muy animado últimamente.

Como no iba a suceder si tenían a unas de las mejores corredoras de Rhyhorn competiendo diariamente contra su pequeña hija, la cual ha mostrado un gran talento para este deporte. Sin darse cuenta los habitantes del bello y humilde pueblo se reunían cada tarde a ver las emocionantes carreras entre ambas.

-¡Miren a lo lejos!- Para todos era una sorpresa ver como Serena y su pokémon estaban llevando la delantera, la mirada de la joven mostraba una gran determinación.- ¡Vamos Serena!

-¡Tú puedes!

-¡Resiste un poco más!

Detrás de ella se acercaba a gran velocidad su madre y su Rhyhorn, la cual no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Su hija le estaba ganando.

No iba a poder alcanzarla en los pocos metros que quedaban.

-Maldición.- Exclamo la hermosa mujer al ver como Serena había pasado la meta y se llevaba los aplausos de la gente.

Hace tiempo que no se dejaba llevar en una carrera como hoy.

Aun con el sentimiento de la derrota, estaba muy orgullosa de su hija.

-¡Lo logramos Rhyhorn!- La peli miel abrazaba con mucho afecto al tipo roca tierra, luego de unos minutos de mimos a su pokémon Serena miro con una sonrisa a su madre.- ¿Vas a cumplir tu palabra mamá?

Los habitantes se miraron con una sonrisa y pensaban que felicitarían a la chica como corresponde más tarde, al parecer iban a tener una charla familiar y no querían molestar.

Ambas se quedaron mirando a la otra por un largo tiempo, esperando con paciencia que todos volvieran a sus respectivos labores y hogares.

Los Rhyhorn habían vuelto a sus poké ball, ambos seguros de que habían dado todo de sí en esa competencia.

Grace observaba a su hija.

Ya no tenía que mandar a Fletchling a despertarla, ya era un habito para la chica levantarse temprano para alimentar a su Rhyhorn que ella le había obsequiado.

Le había agarrado bastante cariño.

A pesar de aun cometer varios errores por andar con sueño, ya no reclamaba o ya no se quejaba tanto del dolor del impacto contra el suelo.

Solos soltaba un gemido de dolor y se quedaba tirada observando el azulado cielo… esperando que el dolor desapareciera para volver a entrenar.

Estaba lista para abandonar el nido.

Aunque el pelinegro al parecer tenía otros planes y le pedía si Serena podía comenzar su viaje en otra región.

Aun no le quería explicar las razones pero la verdad… prefería que fuera acompañada por el chico del Pikachu en su viaje por Kalos.

-Mamá.- Volvió en sí al ver como la chica se sentaba en la hierba con una pequeña sonrisa.- No te preocupes, aun no me voy alejar de tu lado.- Grace en silencio se sentó al lado de Serena.- La verdad han sido muy divertidas nuestras competencias.

La mujer se emocionó ante esto pero antes de mencionar que Serena se dedicara a esto ella había mencionado que no era la suyo.

Aun así le encantaba verla tan decidida por algo.

-¿Entonces qué quieres como premio?

Serena con un leve sonrojo se rascaba la mejilla derecha.- Quiero ir por unos días a Kanto.

-(Por algún motivo no me sorprende).-Grace suspiró para luego resignada aceptó la petición de su hija, la cual chillaba con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Gracias, gracias mamá!- La chica se lanzó abrazar a su madre con mucho cariño.- (Podre verte Ash, tengo que entregarte tu pañuelo y recuperar el tiempo perdido jeje).

Ciertas coordinadoras sintieron un leve escalofrío en su espalda, pero cierta peli azul le habían dado unas ganas enormes de golpear algo.

Piplup por su bienestar salió corriendo de la casa de la Dawn.

Johanna negaba con la cabeza divertida.

-Ya paso una semana y no hay noticias de ti Ash.- Quería enojarse con el pelinegro pero no podía, la preocupación era mayor.

En estos siete días, Dawn ha tenido el impulso de tomar el primer barco hacia Kanto para ver al chico sano y salvo.

Pero no podía dejar de lado su entrenamiento… menos ahora que sabía que May también llevaba un intenso entrenamiento.

Quizás no tendría la fuerza bruta de May y sus pokémon, pero ella lo iba a compensar con los ataques combinados de Piplup junto a los demás.

Además de sus ataques improvisados.

-Dawn la comida esta lis…- Al entrar al cuarto de su hija, nuevamente la encontró boca abajo en su cama murmurando insultos hacia cierto entrenador de Kanto.- ¿Otra vez?

-daffsf.- Para sorpresa del inicial tipo agua, Johanna podía entenderla con mucha facilidad y con una dulce sonrisa se sentó a su lado.

-Ash es fuerte y lo sabes, a pesar del gran combate que dio en la liga sigue aumentando sus fuerzas junto con sus pokémon.- Con cuidado le quito la gorra roja que el entrenador le había obsequiado.- Aunque no se puede evitar preocuparse por el chico que te gusta.

La chica se sobresaltó y con un rostro rojo como un tomate respondió.- ¡Como amigos!

Piplup iba apoyar a su dueña pero al sentir el rico olor de la comida, no aguanto más y corrió a gran velocidad hacia el primer piso.

-Jiji tranquila aun no puede dejarte viuda.- La peli azul rodeaba los ojos a la vez que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba.- Vamos la comida está servida y aprovecha esta angustia que sientes ahora cariño.

-¿Aprovechar?- Dawn miraba confundida a su madre y el cómo esta caminaba hacia la salida de su cuarto.

-Así es Dawn, se sincera la próxima vez que lo veas.- Antes de bajar la hermosa mujer le dio una pequeña sonrisa.- Apuesto que Ash se alegraría mucho al escucharlo y quien sabe, quizás ese plus de felicidad es la que necesita para coronarse de una vez como campeón.

-¡!- Incrédula solo observaba como su madre abandonaba la habitación y ella observaba la puerta como su punto fijo.

Es cierto.

Recordó la mirada que tenía Ash en su batalla contra Paul y en la de Tobias.

El brillo en ojos era muy distinto.

No sabía cómo explicarlo pero mientras más luchaba contra los legendarios, más y más entusiasmo invadía al chico.

Como si estuviera recuperando algo que había perdido en el día anterior.

Ese brilló se volvió a ver la última vez que habló con él pero había algo que la estaba inquietando y no era el entrenamiento que iba a realizar su amigo.

Era más como si fuera a ese lugar para castigarse a sí mismo.

Una carga muy grande parecía tener en sus hombros.

Parecía que pedía ser reconfortado por alguien.

Agito su cabeza rápidamente hacia los lados, tenía que dejar sus teorías para después… el seguía siendo el mismo chico con el que había estado viajado por todo este año ¿Verdad?

-(Aunque suene egoísta y algo cruel me gustaría que estuvieses así… yo feliz te reconfortaría de cualquier angustia que tengas).- Con un leve sonrojo decidió bajar antes de que su madre se encabrone.

No quería resolver otro coscorrón como hace dos días atrás.

* * *

Lance se sentaba en su "trono" con un rostro serio.

Algo no encajaba.

Silver… había visto la habilidad del chico en la liga de Johto de años atrás.

Si lo comparaba con el Ash que se había encontrado en la región de Hoenn, dudaba que el chico del ratoncito eléctrico pudiera contra ese pelirrojo.

Era imposible que el entrenador de Kanto pudiera tener un combate de igual a igual contra el chico de Johto. No es que no tuviera fe en Ash, al contrario pero dudaba que pudiera contrarrestar las maneras tan devastadoras de luchar del pelirrojo.

La voluntad y los movimientos improvisados de Ash.

Contra los buenos reflejos, estrategias y la brutalidad de Silver.

La voluntad en estos casos solo provocaría más daño en el chico, ese pelirrojo disfrutaba luchar contra esos entrenadores y ver como su moral es destruida durante el combate.

¡Era imposible que Ash en un combate que no fuera en una liga, lograra sobrevivir contra ese chico!

-El equipo rocket ha estado demasiado tranquilo en este mes.- Inconscientemente tocó rápidamente su cinturón y recordó el intenso combate que había tenido contra los miembros más temibles del equipo rocket.

Quizás más que el mismo líder de la organización.

Las tres bestias.

Su Gyarados variocolor tuvo varios problemas contra esos tres soldados, le sorprendía mucho como esos tipos seguían a alguien como el desaparecido líder de gimnasio tipo tierra.

Frustrado apretaba los dientes, luego de tanto tiempo aun no podían arrestar a ese hombre por todos los crímenes que ha cometido.

Sabe muy bien como quemar las pistas y siempre trabaja entre las sombras, sus soldados hacen el trabajo sucio y el atrapar a peces pequeños no le servía de nada.

De todas maneras Giovanni obtenía más y más seguidores ambiciosos por tener riquezas, mujeres, hombres, niños, pokémon y poder.

De alguna manera sentía como las enormes estatuas que representaban a los poderosos dragones que antes recorrían libres la región de Kanto, Johto y Hoenn, le estaban discriminando como ha estado controlando ambas regiones.

En vez de ayudar sentía que estaba inundando más a Kanto y a Johto.

Los líderes de gimnasio hacían más que él.

-Tks… espero que en la próxima liga, aparezcan excelentes entrenadores.- Cerró los ojos pero sentía que algo había entrado en la sala del campeón… no era una amenaza pero le molestaba que alguien llegara a visitarlo.- ¿Sucede algo Sabrina?

-Me sorprende que haya notado mi presencia de inmediato.

Lance apoyaba su rostro en su mano derecha mientras charlaba con la líder de gimnasio, la cual se encontraba en su gimnasio pero lograba comunicarse a él gracias a sus poderosos psíquicos.

-No por nada soy el campeón de dos regiones… ¿Algo importante que quería decirme?- El pelirrojo sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría charlando con la experta en los pokémon psíquicos.- Al menos me ahorras algo de tiempo… quiero informarte que eres unas de las candidatas para tener un puesto en la elite de Kanto.

Desde hace algunos años la elite de Kanto había tenido un quiebre, ya que algunos de sus miembros tuvieron que preparar a los entrenadores de la región vecina para crear al alto mando de Johto.

Para proteger a Kanto solo quedaba Lorelei, ya que Agatha está siendo la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde desde hace tres largos años.

Y es por eso que han estado observando a los líderes de gimnasio, para ver quién es el mejor para ocupar los puestos vacíos que han dejado sus colegas.

Sabrina era la cantidad con más probabilidades de unirse al alto mando, por sus habilidades como entrenadora y especialmente por sus poderes psíquicos.

Por lo que se le estaba dando algo más de libertad.

-En verdad es un honor que el mismo campeón me informe sobre eso… pero primero hay algo que debemos solucionar en ambas regiones.

Lance frunció el ceño ante esto.- Te refieres al team rocket ¿No?

-Exactamente, creo la líder de gimnasio Misty ya le había informado sobre los acontecimientos en la ruta 5 que involucran al hijo de Giovanni y Ash Ketchum.

-No podemos actuar sin pruebas Sabrina.

-¿El que no haya quedado nada de la ruta 5 no es suficiente?

-No hay ninguna pista para identificar el ADN de Silver… es más, aunque se pueda identificar no se le puede involucrar con las acciones de su padre.

-Entiendo… al parecer necesitamos palabras de los mismos hombres de Giovanni para que tengamos el permiso de atacar ¿Verdad?

Lance asentía mientras se levantaba de su asiento, trato de identificar otra energía aparte de Sabrina sin éxito alguno… podría hablar con total seguridad.

-Yo soy el que más quiere ver a Giovanni en la cárcel.- Negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta que se estaba mintiendo así mismo.- Quiero que esté bajo tierra por todo lo que está haciendo… interrogamos a sus hombres capturaros pero nadie dijo nada.

-Le tienen un enorme respeto a su líder…- Sabrina aún tenía dudas que debía aclarar con el doma dragones y así ella misma podría actuar para detener la siguiente amenaza.- ¿Dejara ese pueblo a su suerte solo por no tener pruebas?

Lance cerraba los ojos tratando de pensar que hacer con Pueblo Paleta.

¿Enviar algunos de sus hombres? Al final solo lograría que murieran ante Giovanni… pero le daría el tiempo suficiente para llegar al pueblo y acabar de una vez con el experto en tipo tierra.

Aunque estaba seguro que Giovanni le tendería alguna trampa o incluso obligarlo a luchar contra sus mejores hombres para que no logre llegar a tiempo.

-Es imposible que Giovanni se exponga al mundo solamente por un entrenador como Ash y para atacar a un pequeño pueblo.- Lance nuevamente se sentó en su tono observando de manera muy fría hacia adelante… ya había decidido en cómo actuar ante esta situación.- Es algo mucho peor.

-¿Todo Kanto en Peligro?

-Quizás hasta Johto sea afectado por los movimientos de ese bastardo… pero si algo así llega a suceder.- Un peculiar brillo había adquirido la mirada del campeón de ambas regiones.- Tienen el permiso para asesinar a cada hombre de esa organización.

-¡!

Un largo silencio había inundado la enorme sala del campeón experto en el tipo dragón.

-Ya no podemos arriesgar más vidas… actuaremos como armas al igual que nuestros antepasados contra los americanos.

-Entiendo… les informaré a los demás líderes de gimnasio sobre esto… no nos vamos a contener más.

Lance asintió lentamente a las palabras de Sabrina y de un segundo a otro la energía de esta había desaparecido del lugar.

* * *

Sabrina estaba aliviada de que no tuviera contrincantes muy seguidos.

No había tenido ni tiempo para poder arreglar el campo de batalla con tantas llamadas que había hecho.

Aunque realmente le hubiera gustado tener otro combate contra Kaori.

Seis contra seis.

Sus rostro de tranquilidad se preocupó un poco al sentir como algo se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia su gimnasio.

Podía sentir una leve energía que no había sentido nunca… pero había algo más que la hizo incluso temer unos segundos.

Era una energía siniestra, no se comparaba para nada con el aura de ningún pokémon tipo fantasma que se había encontrado anteriormente en un combate… era algo muy superior.

¿Cómo algo podía tener tanto rencor dentro de su corazón?

Había escuchado como alguien había regresado a su pokémon volador para comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada del gimnasio.

-Qué raro… siento que esto es más pequeño que antes.

La líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán no se esperaba encontrarse con un entrenador que llevaba un Pikachu en su hombro derecho ¿Él era quien poseía esa peligrosa y triste energía?

No… al parecer provenía de uno de los pokémon que guardaba en sus poké ball ¿Qué clase de monstruo llevaba consigo?

Sin embargo lo que le llamo la atención fueron las marcas en las mejillas que tenía el entrenador ¿Acaso era el entrenador que conoció hace algunos años?- ¿Tu eres Ash?

El mencionado miraba algo curioso a la hermosa joven que estaba de brazos cruzados en el gimnasio… observándolo con algo de sorpresa.- ¿Eres Sabrina?

La hermosa mujer de cabello verde no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, la ropa del chico estaba hecha pedazos… sus guantes, camiseta, pantalones y lo único que lograba salvarse eran sus zapatillas.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el rostro del chico y su cuerpo… estaba bastante delgado y se notaba bastante que estaba desnutrido.

¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

Sin embargo no quiso llenarlo de preguntas… ya podría sacarle algo de información aunque fuera por la fuerza.

Dudaba que en ese estado el fuera un problema.

Ash caminaba hacia ella pero había chocado con algo invisible, curioso comenzó a tocar a su alrededor y pudo escuchar una juguetona risa.- ¿Haunter?- Frente a él apareció un sonriente Gengar que sin aviso lo abrazó con fuerza.- ¡Increíble ahora eres un Gengar!

Estuvo un tiempo breve conversando con su antiguo compañero de viaje por Kanto, no sabía que decirle la verdad y no tuvo tiempo para tenerle un cariño como otros pokémon temporales que tuvo; al ver que Pikachu tenía más interés que él en dialogar con el tipo fantasma, se acercó a la líder de gimnasio.

-Disculpa Sabrina… ¿Kaori ha pasado por aquí?

La líder de gimnasio con una pequeña sonrisa asintió.- Ella fue la causante del estado actual de mi gimnasio.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.- Realmente se ha hecho fuerte.

* * *

-Ya veo… para eso viniste.

El pelinegro asintió mientras le daba una fugaz mirada a su Pikachu que charlaba tranquilamente con Gengar.- Así es, lamento que venga a visitarla de esta forma… pero bueno creo que Kaori ya le ha informado todo lo que está pasando y enserio quiero que le enseñe algunos ataques a mi Noctowl.

La peli verde cerró los ojos unos momentos pensando que movimiento sería el más rápido de enseñarle a Noctowl.- ¿Puedes sacar a tu pokémon?

Ash asintió y rápidamente sacó la poké ball de su primer pokémon variocolor.- Sus movimientos actuales son…

Mientras ambos entrenadores trataban de buscar el mejor movimiento que le podía servir a Noctowl.

Pikachu y Gengar tenían un combate de práctica, donde las bolas sombras del tipo fantasma eran destruidas por facilidad por la cola férrea del ratoncito eléctrico.

Pero ambos entrenadores no le daban mucha importancia al combate de sus pokémon.- Mmmm ¿Seguro no quieres que olvide ese movimiento?

-[Él no quiere y yo tampoco].- Menciono Noctowl mientras descansaba en el brazo derecho del entrenador.- [Con ese movimiento recompensamos la falta de velocidad que tengo y la de mis compañeros de mi región natal].

-El jefe ya hablo.- Exclamó el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa, dándose cuenta del movimiento perfecto para contrarrestar los ataques físicos del Nidoking o el Crobat de Silver.- ¿Qué tal si reemplazamos picoteo por Cabezazo zen?

Noctowl ladeo su cabeza hacia la izquierda mirando con curiosidad a su entrenador, para lugar observar todo el gimnasio… de alguna manera se le hacía un lugar muy apetecible donde poder vivir.- [Me parece perfecto Ash].

Sabrina observaba algo curiosa la conversación del entrenador y su pokémon.

Ella se dio cuenta enseguida que el pokémon volador tenía un gran potencial que puede explotar mediante los ataques psíquicos.

-Muy bien ¿Qué te parece si lo probamos en un combate?- A pesar de que esto podría ser una buena oportunidad para medir las capacidades de sus pokémon contra oponentes que luchaban mediante estrategia y no solamente con brutalidad… había rechazado la oferta de la hermosa mujer.- Ya veo… es una lástima que no pueda probar yo misma la fuerza de alguien que ha sobrevivido al monte plateado.

-No se preocupe… luego de esto no me molestaría tener una revancha contra ti.- Mencionaba el entrenador con una pequeña sonrisa mientras regresaba a su Noctowl.- Además podrá ver la fuerza de mis pokémon cuándo el team rocket comience el ataque.

Sabrina asintió ante las palabras del pelinegro y ahora mismo tenía una lucha en su interior si decirle al chico lo que había charlado con Lance.

Por un lado podría relajarlo y darle confianza al saber que el campeón iba ayudarlo lo más pronto posible cuándo comenzaba el ataque pero ¿Qué pensara cuándo los líderes y los miembros del alto mando comenzaran atacar sin piedad a la organización criminal?

No sabía cómo lo tomaría el chico que tenía en frente… había algo que cambió en el chico tras bajar en el monte plateado.

Sabrina quería saber que era… pero ya tendría tiempo para eso.

-Por cierto Ash…- La líder de gimnasio apuntaba hacia la ultra ball que el pelinegro tenía en su cinturón.- ¿Qué clase de pokémon llevas ahí?

Ash se sobresaltó un poco ante esa pregunta… seguramente ella también le reprocharía por haber capturado a Juppeta.

Aunque ya estaba seguro que eso ya había sido un grave error, evitaría más muertes innecesarias en el monte… refiriéndose a los "inocentes" entrenadores que entren a ese maldito lugar.

-Pues… es uno de los problemas que tuve que enfrentar en el monte.- Soltó un suspiró para comenzarle a resumir su historial con esa Banette variocolor.- Luego del primer día…

* * *

-Oye… ¿No es el chico que participó en la liga Sinnoh?

-Es el que derrotó a los legendarios de ese tal Tobias.

-Pobrecito… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-Está en un estado lamentable.

-¿Sera uno de esos entrenamientos extremos?

Hombres y mujeres de todas las edades no paraban de murmurar cosas sobre él.

Cuando observaba a los habitantes de Ciudad Azafrán estos no tardaban en desviar la mirada con algo de nerviosismo, como cuándo descubres a un niño hacer una travesura y ellos tratan de no mirarte a los ojos porque saben que lo que hicieron está mal.

¿Tan mal se veía?

No había logrado verse en un espejo pero ya la cara de sorpresa de Sabrina y los de algunos habitantes de esta gran ciudad ya le daban una respuesta.

-Tengo hambre…

-Pika…- El roedor eléctrico observaba con algo de tristeza a su agotado entrenador, Ash es bastante hambriento y seguramente la debe pasar bastante mal al solamente "saborear" los alimentos cuándo el solo quería tragar como si no hubiera un mañana.

 **BIP BIP**

Curioso Ash sacó su poké gear para ver quien lo estaba llamando y observo con algo de lástima que se trataba de May, solo observó la hora y notó que ya habían pasado el tiempo indicado que le había mencionado Joy-san para volver a comer algo.

Ash dejó que su dispositivo siguiera sonando… nuevamente volvieron a llamarlo pero el simplemente las ignoraba.

Era un número desconocido pero suponía que era su coordinadora de Sinnoh.

-¡Pika pi!- Pikachu no entendía por qué el chico no contestaba… el hablar con ellas lo pondría con bastante humor y seguramente tendría más determinación para derrotar a sus oponentes.

-Idiota… ellas se darán cuenta de inmediato de mi estado actual.- Pikachu se impresionó un poco del tono tan serio en su entrenador, estaba enfadado consigo mismo por tener que dejar aun preocupadas a ambas chicas.- No perderán tiempo y querrán venir a Kanto.

Si creían que el aún estaba en el monte plateado era mejor ¿Verdad?

Pero en verdad quería volver hablar con ellas.

Quería saber el resultado de la última carrera entre Serena y Grace.

Reír por un largo tiempo junto a May y también descubrir cómo va su intenso entrenamiento… decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de ella.

Molestar a Dawn y ver ese rostro tan tímido que esta pone por sus cumplidos… rostros que han quedado clavados en su mente.

Serena, Dawn y May… solo Dios debería saber lo mucho que las quería.

Quería abrazarlas ahora mismo y pedirles perdón por preocuparlas… pedirles perdón por abandonarlas en su "vida pasada".

-Tks.- Espero que la llamada terminará para apagar su poké gear… si seguía sonando no podría resistir más.- Lo siento chicas… pero sabrán de mi luego de que todo esto acabe.

Siguió recorriendo a paso lento la ciudad buscando algún restaurante, sin embargo dudaba encontrar uno que estuviera vació por la enorme cantidad de personas que recorrían las calles de una de las ciudades más grandes de Kanto.

Al parecer Arceus u otra divinidad se había apiadado de él y logro encontrar un modesto restaurante en él cual no se encontraban más de tres personas disfrutando de sus platos.

No tardó tiempo en entrar en donde fue atendido rápidamente por una joven y hermosa camarera.- ¡Bienvenido!- Ash levantó su mano como saludo junto a una pequeña sonrisa acción que fue imitada por el roedor eléctrico.- ¿Dónde le gustaría sentarse?

El chico se decidió por una mesa del centro, se quedó mirando las paredes blancas del lugar donde había muchos marcos con fotos de distintos pokémon que ayudaban a los distintos cocineros que han estado y están trabajando en el restaurante.

Ash le entregó la pequeña nota que le había dado la enfermera joy a la camarera, la cual asintió con una pequeña sonrisa indicándole que en pocos minutos estaría listo su pedido.

-¿Pagara en efectivo o con otro medio de pago?

-Con mi tarjeta de entrenador.- La mesera asintió con una sonrisa para recibir la tarjeta del entrenador y desplazarla por la máquina.- (Debo aprovechar el dinero que me queda tras participar en la liga Sinnoh).

Pikachu fue el encargado de recibir la tarjeta del entrenador, luego ambos esperaron en silencio que la comida estuviera lista.

-¿Pika?- El pelinegro volvió en si tras la pregunta de su mejor amigo y no tardó en responderla.

-Luego de comer nos dirigiremos a Ciudad Celeste para reunirnos con Gary y Kaori.- Pikachu asintió con una pequeña sonrisa al notar que el estado de anime del pelinegro se había elevado un poco al darse cuenta que volvería a estar junto a los castaños.- Es increíble que solo hayamos pasado una semana en el monte… siento como si hubiéramos estado años lejos de la civilización.

-Pika pi…

Ash sonrío un poco ante el comentario de su amigo.- Tienes razón… es como si ese lugar nos hubiera quitado algo a cambio de nuestra fuerza actual.

Pikachu recordaba como al inicio solo podían derrotar con facilidad a los pokémon que eran débiles a sus tipos, mientras que los demás eran oponentes temibles.

Recordaba como ese Graveler detuvo sin problemas su cola férrea, al Ursaring que lo había molido como también a Donphan.

Los distintos pokémon de la cueva espiral y como al final tuvieron que quitar varias vidas para mantener las suyas.

El solo recordarlo entristecía a Pikachu pero… lo primordial era su familia.

Estaba haciendo bastante egoísta, él no era el único que estaba sufriendo por esos acontecimientos… sus amigos y Ash estaban igual.

Observo a su entrenador que tenía una mirada algo melancólica… seguramente se quedó pensando en lo mismo y que todas esas muertes son para crear algo mejor.

Pikachu creía en las palabras de Ash… ahora el monte plateado era cuidado por su "compañero" Moltres que subió algo la temperatura dentro de las cuevas para los pokémon que viven en ellas y además les dejaron algo de alimentos antes de partir.

Eso no limpiaba sus "pecados" pero le agradaba saber que a pesar de todo hicieron algo por ese temible lugar.

-Por cierto… ¿Tienes hambre?- Mencionó el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa a su pokémon que se había sobresaltado al no esperar ninguna palabra de parte de su entrenador.

-¡Pika chu!- Se cruzó de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada de Ash, quién soltó una carcajada al escuchar gruñir el estómago de su pokémon.- ¡Pika!

Ash solamente le acariciaba la cabeza mientras seguía riendo.- Jajaja vamos avisarle a la chica que también quieres comer algo.

Pikachu se olvidó de su vergüenza y respondió energéticamente, Ash no pudo evitar mirar con ternura a su pokémon.

Es bueno saber que en el fondo Pikachu seguía siendo el mismo.

* * *

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Dentro de un pequeño establecimiento médico en Ciudad Azafrán se encontraba el hijo de Giovanni golpeando con brutalidad un saco de arena.

Sin camisa demostrando así un cuerpo bastante tonificado para un chico de 16 años.

El saco de arena no dejaba de moverse de un lugar a otro por los veloces golpes que lanzaba el pelirrojo con una velocidad increíble.

Una anciana con una bata blanca observaba al chico entrenar con un rostro serio, luego sus ojos castaños se enfocaron en las pesas que llevaba anteriormente Silver en sus tobillos y muñecas.

Cada una de dos kilos.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía era como el chico también se había sacado un chaleco de entrenamiento… de cinco kilos.

Estaba sobre esforzando su cuerpo… era una gran presión la que tenía que cargar y aun así no mostraba ninguna mueca de dolor.

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

Su cuerpo no mostraba señas de estar en un mal estado… al contrario.

 **PAAAAAAM**

El saco de arena no pudo resistir el último ataque del pelirrojo, quien observaba con un rostro lleno de frialdad como la arena caía al suelo.

-¿Te prepararas para tu combate final contra tu padre?

Silver observó un momento a la mujer mayor para luego responderle.- No… me falta mucho para alcanzar la fuerza de ese maldito.

La anciana frunció el ceño ¿Qué era entonces lo que lo tenía tan motivado?

-Ese último movimientos con tus palmas ¿Qué clase de arte marcial era?

-Kenpo…- Mencionaba el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía a las duchas del lugar.

-Se me hace increíble que a pesar de todos estos años no te enfoques en una sola arte marcial.- La anciana esperó que el chico saliera de las duchas para revisar sus cuerpo.

Debía asegurarse que sus extremidades no estuvieran inflamadas por el extra de peso que deben cargar en los entrenamientos del pelirrojo.

-Solo aprendo lo que necesito en mis combates.- El chico salió secando su cabello… debía cortarlo pronto, estaba volviendo a crecer rápidamente.- Lamento el desorden que siempre te causo.

La anciana sonrió un poco mientras se acercaba al desnudo pelirrojo.- No te preocupes, gracias a ti este lugar se mantiene y ha ganado algo reconocimiento… no cualquiera sana a alguien que siempre anda luchando contra monstruos temibles.

Silver solo observaba como la anciana analizaba su brazo mientras apretaba distintas partes de este, apretó los dientes con algo de fuerza al tocarle la zona que más le molestaba.

-Además... siempre dejas una gran cantidad de dinero.- La anciana encaró al serio pelirrojo con una sonrisa divertida.- Y puedo ver a un apuesto jovencito en muy buen estado.

Silver sonrío un poco ante esto.- Maldita vieja aprovechadora.

-Jojojo.

* * *

-Aun así no debes exigirle tanto a tu cuerpo.- La anciana observaba como el pelirrojo ignoraba por completo esto y volvió a ponerse las distintas pesas en su cuerpo.- No entiendo por qué buscar fuerza de manera tan apresurada…

Silver simplemente observaba la hora, aun le quedaba bastante y aún faltaba un día para reunirse con los soldados del team rocket que participarían en esta misión.

-No tengo en mente vivir mucho de todos modos.- La anciana frunció el ceño por el comentario del chico aunque sabía de antemano por qué decía esas palabras.

-¿La has visitado?- Silver detuvo su caminar al escuchar esa pregunta, si no tuviera sus manos en sus bolsillos la anciana pudo a ver notado como estas se apretaban con fuerza.

-No… hace tiempo que no he podido ir a verla.- Mencionaba el pelirrojo mientras abría la puerta del lugar para comenzar a recorrer Ciudad Azafrán.- Aunque de alguna forma siento que no seré bien recibido por ella.

La anciana no podía observar el rostro del pelirrojo el cual demostraba ¿Nostalgia? ¿Tristeza?

Había elegido un camino que estaba seguro que si esa persona seguiría a su lado no le permitiría recorrer, le reprocharía, gritaría y lo golpearía para que entendiera.

Una parte de él, diminuta escondida en alguna parte de su mente lo deseaba pero… lo único que tenía en mente era destrozar a todos los que estaban en su camino.

Al team rocket.

A su padre.

Ash ketchum.

Al alto mando de Kanto y luego… ¿Qué haría?

Luego de eso su vida no tendría sentido… de hecho la había perdido hace bastante tiempo.

Junto a la vida de ella.

Sus pokémon lo mantenían cuerdo.

Al coronarse como campeón ¿El mundo cambiaría? ¿Le verían de la forma que él esperaba?

El camino que estaba recorriendo no tenía salida y él no pensaba tampoco retroceder.

-Ella seguramente espera una visita tuya… y solamente desea tu bienestar.- La anciana solo observaba con un rostro serio como el pelirrojo abandonaba el lugar.- (Al llegar a la cima el que cambiara no será el mundo… sino tú).

* * *

La música en el restaurante era bastante agradable, es como si la hubieran puesto solamente para relajarlo.

Ash se había comprometido a volver a visitar este lugar, pero a pedir un plato de verdad.

Pkachu se había ido junto a la mesera otra habitación, al parecer tenían una parte especial para los pokémon y el no pudo estar más contento ante eso.

Tenía tiempo para perderse en su mente… aunque eso lo llevaría a bastantes dudas.

¿Qué haría cuando las chicas se enteraran?

Si tenía suerte solamente le gritarían y le darían una paliza… al menos eso esperaba de Dawn y May.

¿Serena le daría una cachetada como sucedió en Kalos?

Las lastimaría sin importar lo que hiciera, estaba seguro que pensarían que no confía en ellas.

-Estoy bien jodido…- Y a pesar que no tenía nada que ver con la situación actual le preocupaba si las chicas conocían a Kaori.

Kaori… ¿Cómo se encontrará?

La última vez que se vieron él le había besado la mejilla.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla… ¿Quién lo diría?

Sentía que su rostro ardía al solo recordarlo ¿Por qué? Si comenzaron a ser cercanos durante estas últimas tres semanas.

¿O fueron cuatro?

No lo recordaba con claridad pero… ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto estar con ella?

Era similar a la sensación que sentía cuándo Dawn tomaba su mano o cuándo Serena descansaba en su regazo, esperando ser mimada por él hasta quedarse dormida.

Sin embargo con Kaori de solo recordar sus peculiares momentos siente que su corazón se acelera.

Con ella no se limita, ya que a pesar de ser conocidos de la niñez no sabían casi nada del otro…

Conocieron sus peores miedos, se escucharon y se reconfortaron.

No se juzgaron… y confiaron en el otro a pesar de ser desconocidos.

Y este último tiempo antes de entrar al monte plateado en verdad convivía bastante con ella, con sus bromas y coqueteos, a veces también lograba ponerse nerviosa por algunas de sus acciones… se veía bastante tierna en esos momentos.

Al igual que sus coordinadoras y con Serena… la ayudo bastante a mejorar sus habilidades y le alegraba saber el como ella captaba rápido sus ideas.

Extrañaba que se acurrucara a su lado, que lo abrazara y que le dijera que es su entrenador favorito.

Quería verla, no entendía por qué esa necesidad pero quería estar con ella y asegurarse que estuviera bien.

-Hormonas de mierda…- Murmuró algo cabreado consigo mismo tratando de convencerse que todo esto solo era una etapa.

Ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer… enfocarse en la organización de turno.

Luego de eso descansaría y comería todo lo que le daba la puta gana.

Trataría de recompensar a todas las chicas, a su madre y pasar tiempo con Kaori.

-El único obstáculo que tengo para cumplir mis objetivos es el team rocket.- Sin embargo las palabras de Zygarde aún estaban intactas en su cabeza.

 ** _-[Solo te diré otra cosa más chico y es que tus acciones de alguna forma pueden hacer que cambien algunos acontecimientos como los recuerdas o incluso que ocurran otras cosas… le pregunte también a Dialga si afectaría también el tiempo en cual pasan y lo negó… por lo que quizás en estos años pueden pasar cosas incluso peores a las que viviste en Kalos.]_**

Al igual que con el team rocket, sus acciones podrían ocasionar conflictos peores con las organizaciones que quedaban.

Debería tener mucho cuidado en Teselia, si lograban controlar a algunos de sus pokémon como Charizard o Pidgeot sería algo demasiado peligroso.

Con el team flare sería lo mismo… esta vez no lo subestimarían.

Luego de este acontecimiento ganaría algo de popularidad aunque no quiera.

La pregunta es… ¿Sera recordado por derrotar a Giovanni o por ser asesinado por este?

-Lamento la tardanza.- Tuvo que volver en sí cuándo la chica ya había traído su pedido, exactamente igual como el que le había dado la enfermera Joy en la mañana.

No… la ensalada tenía aceitunas y miro a la mesera que le dio una linda sonrisa.

-El Chef dijo que no había problemas con ese pequeño agregado.- Hizo una reverencia al entrenador que la miraba de manera muy curiosa… como cuándo un niño quedó maravillado al ver una gran cantidad de burbujas.- Te dará la sensación de tener el estómago lleno por una hora.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Lo dijo con tanta alegría que había sobresaltado a los clientes más recientes, mientras los entrenadores que ya tenían sus pedidos lo observaban con bastante curiosidad.- Dele las gracias también al chef.

La chica solo le guiño el ojo izquierdo para luego ir atender a los nuevos clientes.

No era momento para pensar en los problemas… ahora solamente quería comer.

Nuevamente comía con bastante lentitud, disgustando cada bocado que le daba a la suave y jugosa carne… lo tranquilizaba al saber que no moriría de hambre antes de enfrentar a Lysson.

-(No… ahora lo importante es la lucha contra Silver y Giovanni).- Cuándo por fin había tragado el pequeño trozo de bistec que se había llevado a la boca, dio un pequeño sorbo a la sopa de verduras.- (¿Dejo las aceitunas para el final?).

Era lo mejor… nunca las había probado en su vida.

Mientras comía observaba su alrededor, el jazz lo relajaba bastante y ni supo cuándo daba algunos golpes en la mesa para seguir el ritmo de la canción; observaba a la familia compuestas por tres integrantes y le causaba algo de gracia el cómo los padres trataban de detener a su pequeño hijo que estaba llenándose solamente con los panes que un mesero había dejado en la mesa de la familia.

La otra mesa cercana a las ventanas que daba vista a los vehículos, a la gente caminar apresurada de un lado a otro, los entrenadores acompañados de sus pokémon y algún que otro oficial que al parecer estaban buscando a alguien sospechoso.

¿Sería un ladrón?

¿Asesino?

¿Violador?

Se llevó una hoja de lechuga a la boca mientras observaba al entrenador sentado cerca de las ventanas, al parecer estaba pensando en una estrategia para combatir contra Sabrina y al darse cuenta de las pocas posibilidades de ganar había perdido el apetito.

Esperaba que no se rindiera solo por este obstáculo.

Los otros clientes ya habían pagado la cuenta y había abandonado el restaurante.

La mesera que lo había atendido anteriormente traía los platos que habían pedido la familia, le causo algo de gracia el rostro del niño… creía que vomitaría en cualquier momento.

Con algo de curiosidad se llevó una de las aceitunas a su boca, sabía bien… era jugosa y algo salada.

Dejo el cuesco en el platillo de la taza y continúo devorando lo que quedaba del bistec.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, el bienvenido de la alegre mesera pero aun así no le dio importancia.

Los pasos se escuchaban más y más cerca, algo curioso por esto levantó la mirada… de la sorpresa se tragó de inmediato el trozo de carne.

-Disculpa la interrupción.- Menciono el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa disfrutando el rostro incrédulo del pelinegro.- Te ves lamentable…

Ash solo apretaba los puños y los dientes… ahora mismo el pelirrojo podría atacarlo y llevarse la victoria con bastante facilidad.

Esa idea se le había pasado por la cabeza al pelirrojo, además al estar en un lugar público el chico haría lo que fuera para proteger a las personas inocentes.

Podría aclarar su duda de una vez por todas… Ash lucharía hasta final protegiendo a los demás o escaparía a la primera oportunidad de verse en peligro.

Al igual como cierta persona que consideraba su mejor amigo hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Sin embargo no sería una victoria disfrutable para el hijo de Giovanni.- Señorita, traiga lo que pedí a esta mesa por favor.

-Como desee.

El pelirrojo ignoraba por completo la intensa mirada de Ash y tomó asiento en frente de él.- ¿Desaprovecharas esta oportunidad de acabar conmigo?

-Te veo bastante a la defensiva.- Menciono el pelirrojo mientras juntaba sus manos para ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que tenía su rostro.- Te pareces a un Growlithe herido que solo puede ladrarle a su depredador.

Ash tenía unas enormes ganas de golpearlo… que podía acabar con esto de inmediato pero a contrario de Silver, Ash dudaba de sus capacidades actuales.

Necesitaba de los días que quedaban para poder recuperar sus energías.

-Pediste una comida bastante modesta ¿He?- Ash frunció el ceño mientras se llevaba otro trozo de carne a su boca, trataba de calmarse… no tenía que crear un caos en un lugar que lo habían atendido con bastante amabilidad.

Y al contrario de él… Silver se ve como si estuviera en su mejor estado.

Se estaba burlando de él.

-Es lo único que puedo comer.- Mencionó mientras aún tenía el jugoso trozo de carne dentro de su boca.- Hasta hace poco terminé mi entrenamiento en un lugar bastante lejano.

Para quedar en esas condiciones tan lamentables, al lugar que se adentro tuvo que ser en verdad temible y Silver tenía bastante curiosidad para saber qué lo que ocurrió en este corto tiempo que le había dado al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

-Más que entrenamiento diría que lograste sobrevivir a ese lugar.- Ninguno de los dos menciono algo más hasta que la mesera había traído la orden del pelirrojo.

Un plato de arroz, junto a un enorme filete.

Una ensalada que era tres veces más grande que la que tenía Ash.

Y una taza de té con limón.

-Gracias…- Silver esperó que la chica se distanciara un poco para seguir hablando, observó unos segundos al pelinegro y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la mirada que tenía.

Era igual que la que le dio cuándo Charizard entro en escena, no… esta era peor.

No dudaría en asesinarlo si tuviera la oportunidad, Silver sintió un ligero escalofrío por esa mirada tan afilada y penetrante.

Sin embargo… si solo tiene instinto asesino no podría ganarle.

-Nuestro combate duró alrededor de treinta minutos en los cuales toda la ruta 5 fue destrozada.- Ash no se perdía de ningún movimiento del pelirrojo, si sentía una especie de amenaza no dudaría en lanzar la súper ball de Pidgeot.- Me preguntó si podrás aguantar la misma cantidad en una batalla de seis contra seis, después de perder tanto peso y con esa alimentación tan ridícula.

Ash le dio un pequeño sorbo a su sopa al darse cuenta que no había peligro alguno en el aire… solo tensión.

Una terrible tensión que lo estaba inquietando bastante.

-Bueno, tampoco es necesario que te preocupes.- Ash volvió a mirar al pelirrojo cuándo menciono esas palabras, su mirada era igual de fría y calculadora como cuándo se habían enfrentado hace unas semanas.- Ya que acabaré con tus pokémon, amigos y con tu vida en poco tiempo.

 **PAAAAAM**

Todos los clientes del lugar voltearon a ver la mesa del medio, donde el debilitado chico había golpeado con brutalidad la mesa; logrando derramar un poco de su sopa y del té que había pedido su acompañante pelirrojo.

Los trabajadores del lugar observaban con algo de preocupación la escena, sentían que algo malo iba a ocurrir entre esos dos jóvenes.

Especialmente por la mirada de odio que daba el chico pelinegro.

-No nos subestimes pedazo de mierda.- Silver le devolvía una mirada muy similar al pelinegro, la tensión había aumentado… los pokémon dentro de las poké ball estaban listos para entrar en escena.- Antes que te des cuenta tú y tus pokémon estarán besando la tierra.

-Eso debería decirlo yo… voy a devolverte todo lo que le hizo ese Charizard a mis pokémon.

Lentamente Ash dirigía su mano derecha hacia su cinturón, utilizar a Pidgeot, Primeape y a Aldebarán era una muy buena opción para acabar de una vez por todas con el pelirrojo.

Al diablo su estado actual… quería matar de una vez al tipo que tenía en frente de él.

-¿Por qué?- A pesar de todas las ganas que tenía de acabar con el sujeto que tenía en frente debía controlarse… por el bien de las demás personas, dándole el gusto a Silver al tenerlo atrapado actualmente.- Con tu fuerza fácilmente te convertirías en el campeón de cualquier liga regional y en vez de eso, te diviertes destrozando los sueños de otros entrenadores.

El pelirrojo soltó una ligera carcajada ante lo dicho por Ash.- ¿Me detendrás en el nombre de otros entrenadores? No me hagas reír… ellos buscan al final que sus pokémon terminen en esas condiciones, fácilmente podría retirarse y aun así prefieren luchar contra mi hasta el final.- Con su tenedor se llevó un poco de arroz a su boca, luego de unos momentos continuo.- El creer que con determinación y una "amistad" con tus pokémon es suficiente para llegar a la cima están bastante equivocados… los tales llamados entrenadores abandonan todo a la primera vez en verse en peligro.

Ash mascó con gran fuerza el último trozo de carne que le quedaba.- Deja de generalizar maldita mierda… Tyson no era así y aun así lo atacaste de una manera brutal junto a su pokémon.

Silver solo observaba al pelinegro con un rostro serio.- ¿Y? Solamente le devolví el golpe que me habían dado.- Ambos no quitaron la vista del otro por varios segundos, aun así le dieron más importancia a sus respectivos platos.

-Tu sabes muy bien que actualmente los entrenadores dejan mucho que desear, esperan que todos los pokémon sean "prodigios", los abandonan si no tienen un movimiento en particular o la habilidad que ellos querían… solo son objetos que los ayudan a cumplir sus objetivos.

-Lo se… pero siempre habrán excepciones.

-Excepciones que no sirven en realidad en el campo de batalla… los que aman a los pokémon siempre tienden ser unos inútiles en combate porque piensan que nunca les podrá pasar algo si creen en ellos mismos y en sus compañeros.

Ellos dos fácilmente podrían caber en este grupo… mejor dicho en un pasado.

Ash apretaba los puños con fuerza cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el pelirrojo.- Me gustaría destrozarte la cara en el nombre de todos los entrenadores que se toman su profesión en serio.- No se daban cuenta pero los entrenadores y trabajadores del lugar estaban bastantes interesados en su charla.- Pero eso sería una completa mentira… esto solo lo hago por mí, para seguir con vida por un tiempo más junto a mis seres queridos… por mis pokémon.

-¿Te aferras desesperadamente a la vida?- Ash simplemente asintió a la pregunta del pelirrojo, quien parecía bastante interesado en las respuesta del pelinegro.- ¿Tanto le temes a la muerte?

-No le temo a la muerte… ya he estado bastante cerca de ella más de una vez.- A pesar de la afilada mirada de Ash, Silver pudo notar una gran voluntad en los ojos del chico de las "z".- Solamente me rehusó a morir sin asegurarme de que estarán bien, cumpliendo sus metas y con una gran familia.

Silver apretaba un poco sus manos mientras observaba al pelinegro con bastante seriedad.- Dime Ash… ¿Por qué dedicar tu vida a los demás? Nada te asegura que ellos recordarán todo lo que hiciste antes de morir por protegerlos, ni siquiera sus promesas afirmando que si estas en peligro no dudaran en ayudarte… simplemente seguirán tu vida y no dudaran en sacrificar la tuya para estar a salvo.

En efecto era una posibilidad.

Pero… no podía encontrar esas intenciones en sus amigas, ni en Brock o Tracey, que va ni siquiera en el inútil de Gary.

-Todo lo que soy ahora es gracias a ellos y mis pokémon.- Su mirada se suavizó bastante al recordar distintos momentos junto a todos sus seres queridos.- Mi forma de ser, ellos ayudan a ver y reducir mis defectos.

Silver cerró los ojos ante lo dicho por el pelinegro, esa respuesta no le llenaba por completo y lo dejó algo decepcionado.

-Ya perdí a seres bastantes importantes en mi vida nunca lograré perdonarme, cada vez que creo que llegue a mi límite y no puedo más, recuerdo ese maldito día.- Silver no lo demostraba pero se sorprendió bastante de esa mirada de rencor en Ash… era la misma que él tenía con los miembros del team rocket.- No importa perder mi brazos, piernas e incluso mi cordura si evitó que algo así vuelva a pasar… ¡Me aferraré a la oportunidad que tengo para seguir al lado de esas personas!

No lo demostraba pero el pelirrojo sonreía a sus adentros… se había equivocado con el pelinegro.

Su mirada no mentía… era imposible que el fuera igual de bastardo como lo fue Gold.

Esa combinación entre melancolía, rencor y tristeza se le hacía muy familiar… la veía cada día en su reflejo.

Pero en esta había algo más… voluntad.

Una voluntad o determinación muy distinta a la suya.

* * *

Luego de esa charla no se dirigieron más la palabra hasta terminar con sus respectivos platos.

A veces se daban fugaces miradas tratando de analizar al otro… tratando de comprenderlo.

Sentían que podían hacerlo y a la vez no.

No entendía el porqué de esta sensación.

-Me he equivocado bastante contigo Ketchum.

-Lo mismo digo.- Dio el último sorbo a su sopa y le hizo señas a la mesera para que recogiera los platos.- Pensé que estabas con los rocket para estar cerca de tu padre pero… ni siquiera estaba cerca de la verdad.

Silver pagó su plato y le dio algo de propina a la chica que susurro un pequeño gracias al pelirrojo.- Mi objetivo es simple… acabar con el team rocket desde adentro.

-¡!- Ash solo mostró algo de sorpresa pero esperaba que el pelirrojo continuara.- ¿La razón?

La mirada del pelirrojo perdió brillo luego de esto y el pelinegro sentía bastante curiosidad por eso.- Técnicamente son una de las causas por lo que soy ahora… junto a lo que te mantiene cuerdo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La única luz que iluminaba mi vida murió a causa del team rocket y por tratar de ayudar a mi "Mejor amigo"- Ash simplemente frunció el ceño ante esto y la verdad nunca se esperaba lo que venía a continuación.

* * *

El gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

Se había hecho un lugar muy popular desde que Misty se había vuelto la líder de gimnasio, aún tenían esos espectáculos que siempre los había representado pero también atraía la atención de un nuevo público gracias a los combates.

Ahora había un montón de chicas que eran seguidoras de la sirena marimacho y entrenaban todo el día en ese gimnasio.

A veces algunos nadadores que respetaban demasiado a la chica.

Ahora en las gradas las chicas le daban muchos ánimos a su líder, que estaba en una parte de la piscina de brazos cruzados mientras le daba una seria mirada a su retadora.

-Me alegra saber que Ash haya salido a salvo del monte plateado.- Ella misma quería comprobar el nivel que había alcanzado la castaña en tan poco tiempo, aun así sabía que había cosas que no puedes recuperar de la noche en la mañana cuándo estas muchos años afuera de los combates.- Pero será mejor que hablemos de eso luego de nuestro combate.

La castaña de Pueblo Paleta asentía con un rostro sereno.- Estoy de acuerdo contigo… según Gary llegará a la ciudad en cualquier momento.

Una chica peli celeste que estaba haciendo de árbitro comenzó a dar las reglas.

Cada una podía utilizar cinco pokémon en este combate y las dos tenían posibilidad de cambiar a su compañero que este en combate.

Kaori observaba como su campo de batalla no era más que una enorme piscina, encontraba gracioso que Rapidash debería desplazarse por alrededor de ella… de sus pokémon el más cómodo para poder empezar sería Nidoqueen la cual por un momento tuvo que aprender el movimiento surf para ir por la octava medalla.

Pero tenía otros planes y con una sonrisa esperaba que la chica diera por iniciado el combate.- ¡Comiencen!

Misty fue la primera en mostrar a su primer combatiente.- ¡Starmie sal y tráeme la victoria!

-¡Vamos Starmie tu puedes acabar con la novata!- La castaña tenía un tic en el ojo derecho al escuchar esas palabras de las seguidoras de Misty… ya iba hacer que se callaran.

Miró por un segundo la poké ball de uno de sus pokémon más fieles para luego sonreírle.- ¡Pinsir!

Al ver al tipo insecto, Misty no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Starmie no perdió tiempo y se sumergió en el agua para tener algo de ventaja a la vez que le complicaba las cosas al pokémon insecto.- (Ha sido una buena opción por la diferencia de tipos, pero dudo que Pinsir tenga un movimiento tipo insecto a distancia).

Kaori miraba confusa a la peli naranja… la verdad esperaba una reacción más miedosa por parte de Misty, el pelinegro le había mencionado que no soportaba mucho estar cerca de un tipo bicho.

-(Supongo que no soy la única que ha tratado de superar sus miedos).- La chica no pudo seguir pensando al ver como un veloz ataque de agua se dirigía hacia su pokémon.- Esquívalo con ataque rápido.

Impulsándose con su gran velocidad, el tipo bicho había logrado salir ileso de la potente hidrobomba de la estrella de mar, la cual trataba de seguir a su contrincante pero la velocidad que había alcanzado Pinsir era inmensa… no podía seguirlo con su vista.

Todos los ataques de agua ni siquiera alcanzaban al tipo insecto.

Las admiradoras de Misty chillaban preocupadas por lo que veían sus ojos, pero a los más concentrados en la batalla estaban más interesados en la tranquilidad de ambas entrenadoras.

-¡Detenlo con psíquico!- Todas chillaron emocionadas al ver como Pinsir era paralizado a causa de una energía rosada que lo había cubierto al igual que a Starmie, la cual hizo que el escarabajo comenzó a flotar en el aire contra de su voluntad.- Arrójalo a la piscina.

 **SPLASH**

Misty sonreía al ver que el tipo bicho había sido sumergido en la piscina, si el agua no terminaba dejándolo fuera de combate a falta de oxígeno su pokémon iba a terminarlo con un rayo psíquico.

Pero la castaña miraba sin ningún tipo de preocupación hacia la piscina.

-¡Oye idiota, retira a tu pokémon del combate!

-¡Mejor retírate del combate para no ser más humillada por la gran Misty!

La mencionada miraba con algo de lastima a la chica, sentía vergüenza ajena al ahora tener unas seguidoras muy parecidas a las que tenía Erika.

Pero había algo que le inquietaba y era la expresión de la chica, no parecía muy afectada por lo que le decían las chicas o la situación de su pokémon.

Le irritaba la poca preocupación por su pokémon y decidida en no hacer que ese pokémon siga sufriendo iba a terminar con este combate con un psíquico o una hidrobomba.

Pero…

-¡Roca afilada!- Exclamó la castaña con una gran voz, provocando que unas filosas y enormes rocas atravesaran a Starmie.

 **PAAAAM**

-¡Starmie!- Exclamó la pelirroja sorprendida al ver en el estado que había quedado su pokémon, las admiradoras de la líder de gimnasio se cubrían la boca con sus manos… impactadas con lo que veían.

Tan rápido que aparecieron las rocas desaparecieron, la luz roja de la estrella de mar con suerte se mantenía encendida demostrando que en muy poco tiempo estaría fuera de combate.

-¡Oye loca! ¿Qué clase de movimiento fue ese?

La castaña miraba con un rostro cansado a las admiradoras de la chica, si no se callaban haría que Pinsir utilizara su movimiento tipo roca en ellas.- ¡Ahora Pinsir!

El tipo bicho que aún no había salido a la superficie, apareció arriba de unas rocas de gran tamaño y en ese momento Misty entendió todo lo realizado por Kaori.

Estaba preparando un terreno que le beneficiara a sus pokémon.

Lo que significaba que… no tenía ningún tipo agua y eso era el peor insulto para la líder de gimnasio.

-¡Usa recuperación!- Con las pocas energías que le quedaban Starmie fue cubierto por una energía blanca, la cual había sanado la mayoría del daño recibido.- ¿Tu Pinsir utilizó ese ataque casi letal para tener el tiempo necesario para crear esa cantidad de rocas?

Kaori solo le regaló una pequeña sonrisa la líder de gimnasio.- Así es, solo estaba calculando el tiempo que tardaría Pinsir en llegar al fondo de la piscina.

Era algo aterrador lo mucho que conocía las capacidades de sus pokémon.

De seguro ni Ash llegaba a esa conexión con sus pokémon salvó con Pikachu y de eso aún tenía dudas.

Cinco años sin separarse de su amada entrenadora y viceversa.

Misty sonrío al ver que quizás esta castaña era la entrenadora con más potencial de Pueblo Paleta.

Ella tampoco se iba a contener.

-(Hidrobomba, psíquico y recuperación).- La castaña observaba como su pokémon trataba de recuperar el aliento.- (El otro movimiento debe ser rayo de hielo para contrarrestar el tipo planta).

Aun así sabía que su pokémon ya no tenía mucho que hacer contra su oponente.- Pinsir regresa.- Iba a dejar al tipo bicho contra el pokémon más poderoso de la líder de gimnasio.

Misty observó a su pokémon, el cual se había sentido muy indignado de cómo había sido derrotado con tanta facilidad por el tipo bicho… no quería salir del campo de batalla y ella iba a respetar la decisión de Starmie.

-¡Eres una cobarde!

Al diablo las rocas afiladas de Pinsir… ella haría que esas chicas tuvieran mucha diversión con los látigos cepas de su Venusaur.

-(Cuenta hasta diez Kaori… cuándo llegues a ocho les partes la madre, nadie se lo espera).- La castaña trato de calmarse y lanzó a su siguiente pokémon.

Sandslash.

-¡Starmie hidrobomba!- Nuevamente la estrella de mar se sumergió en el agua, a pesar de tener menos espacio que antes seguía siendo la mejor opción.

El tipo tierra con algo de dificultad esquivaba el potente tipo agua, además que no podía utilizar en este lugar su movimiento excavar.

-¡Tumba rocas!- Sandslash asintió y dio un gran chillido donde cinco rocas de gran tamaño había aparecido arriba de Starmie.- ¡Acabala!

-¡Sumérgete en el agua!- Estaba segura que su pokémon no sería capaz de resistir ese ataque, luego de esto utilizaría otra recuperación para su pokémon agua psíquico.

Para la sorpresa de todos, las cinco rocas solo habían rodeado a la estrella de mar.- ¡Otra vez Sandslash!

-¡!- La pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la castaña, estaba limitando más y más el espacio de Starmie.- ¡Impide que esas rocas caigan arriba de las otras con psíquico!

-(Es ahora)- La castaña seguía sonriendo al ver como la segunda ronda del movimiento tipo roca fue detenido en el aire por el psíquico de Starmie.- ¡Danza espada!

Unas espadas compuestas por una energía azul danzaban alrededor del tipo tierra, aumentando considerablemente el ataque de este.

-Lanza las rocas hacia Sandslash y luego usa recuperación.- Exclamó algo desesperada Misty al verse ahora tan limitada.

Las cinco rocas se dirigían hacia el tipo tierra, el cual las destruía con facilidad con sus poderosas garras y aprovechando las rocas que había invocado Pinsir y ella, se aproximaba hacía su contrincante que estaba siendo cubierto por una energía sanadora.

-¡Termínalo con golpe aéreo!- Utilizando una de las rocas que había invocado, la cual estaba flotando cerca del pokémon tipo agua.

 **SLASH**

 **SPLASH**

Para conectar el ataque tipo volador tuvo que dar un brinco el cual hizo que terminara en el agua, aun con sus quejas logró salir de la piscina contenta de que haya derrotado a su oponente.

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Cómo logro derrotar a Starmie con tanta facilidad?

-¡Idiota! Recuerda que uso a dos pokémon contra Starmie.

-Cierto, cierto de esa forma cualquiera puede hacerlo.

Misty soltó un suspiro para luego regresar a su pokémon, se quedó pensando en cual podía ser su siguiente pokémon y solo le llego una sola respuesta.- ¡Sal Golduck!

Sandslash y Kaori gruñeron al ver que el siguiente pokémon podía estar sin mucha dificultad en un terreno terrestre o acuático.

-Eres muy buena Kaori pero no puedo permitir que mi orgullo como entrenadora de pokémon acuáticos fuera pisoteado de esa manera.- La castaña sentía como una gota de sudor caía por su rostro al ver tanta determinación en la mirada de la líder de gimnasio.- ¡Golduck cuchillada!

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Ambos pokémon se lanzaron contra el otro, si el tipo tierra sobresalía por su gran ataque además de que ya lo había aumentado a través de una danza espada; Golduck lo hacía por su gran velocidad fuera del agua y en sus buenos reflejos.

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

Nadie en el público mencionaba una sola palabra e incluso estaban conteniendo su aliento.

Era un combate muy emocionante… algo que no estaban acostumbradas a ver.

Pocas veces veían a Golduck luchar y les sorprendía que fuera tan bueno.

El tipo agua no pudo seguir con sus filosos ataques al no sentir ya sus dos brazos, su contrincante era alguien aterrador y la verdad no quería seguir combatiendo contra el a cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sandslash por otro lado trataba de no alejarse de él, si le daba esa oportunidad Golduck atacaría con un ataque a distancia y ese sería su fin.

Sus defensas especiales no eran muy buenas.

Debía aprovechar que aún era cubierto por las ráfagas de aire que provocaba el movimiento tipo volador.

-¡Golduck tu puedes ganar!

-¡Sandslash tú serás la que me traerá la victoria!- Con las palabras que mencionaba su entrenadora con tanta seguridad no podía defraudarla e impulsándose con más velocidad, logró sorprender al tipo agua y conectar un poderoso corte en su cuerpo.

 **SLASH**

Todas las admiradoras de Misty gritaron asustadas pensando que era el fin del tipo agua, pero este cerrando los ojos…ignoró por un momento el dolor que sentía lanzó un poderoso chorro de agua al tipo tierra, que no pudo esquivar la hidrobomba por estar en movimiento por conectar ese ataque.

 **PAAAAAM**

El potente ataque de agua arrastró a la tipo tierra hasta la pared que estaba detrás de Misty, Sandslash trataba de levantarse… sin éxito.

-Sandslash no puede continuar, ¡La victoria es para Golduck!

Todas gritaron emocionadas al ver que el tipo agua había usado todo su esfuerzo para ganar ese combate, Kaori regresó a su pokémon con una pequeña sonrisa… disculpándose por utilizar a su linda compañera de esa manera.

-No te preocupes linda, luchaste de una manera sensacional… aun cuando tu participación se limitaba a solo encerrar a Starmie.- Había susurrado lo último a la poké ball antes de guardarla y lanzar a su Pinsir al combate.

Se daba cuenta de las debilidades que tenía su equipo y que le faltaba mucha variedad de tipos.

Luego de esto se concentraría en atrapar más pokémon.

Golduck respiraba con dificultad y antes de que cayera en las rocas agotado fue regresado por la líder de gimnasio.- Hiciste un gran trabajo viejo amigo, trata de recuperarte para tu siguiente combate.

Misty lanzó a su siguiente pokémon el cual se trataba de Azumarrill, el cual al pisar las rocas que sobresalían del combate lanzo a una enorme velocidad una gran cantidad de burbujas.

-¡Destrúyelas con tijera X!

Pinsir no perdió tiempo y sus garras fueron cubiertas por una energía de color verde, con veloces golpes destruyo cada una de las burbujas que tenían como objetivo hacerle un enorme cantidad de daño.

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

Si una sola impactaba en su cuerpo estaba jodido.

-¡Tambor!- El tipo agua asintió y comenzó a golpear su cuerpo con brutalidad, lo que llamaba la atención era que esos golpes consecutivos tenían muy buen ritmo.

El pokémon tipo agua respiraba con dificultad… su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, pero la cara de Kaori era invadida por la preocupación.- Recibió una gran cantidad de daño a cambio de subir su ataque al máximo… una sola bofetada es capaz de matarnos.

Pinsir se había emocionado al escuchar eso, era muy similar a la situación en la que se encontraba su maestro Heracross contra ese Lucario en la liga.

La castaña prefirió apresurarse en atacar.- Ataque rápido.

-¡Impúlsate con acua jet para sumergirte en el agua!

-¡!- La castaña miraba incrédula como Azumarrill se había cubierto por agua y salió disparado a gran velocidad hacia la piscina.- ¿Qué estará tramando Misty?

La líder de gimnasio solo sonrío.- ¡Descanso!- Mientras mencionaba eso había lanzado una baya a la piscina y Kaori se dio cuenta de inmediato lo que tenía planeado.

-¡Cabrona!- Chilló la castaña, al ver como Azumarrill salía del agua sin ningún rasguño.

Para muchos fue algo confuso lo que había ocurrido, las más experimentadas les explicaron a las chicas que descanso recuperaba toda la salud del usuario a cambio de que tenía que descansar por una cantidad de tiempo.

Pero gracias a la baya atania el pokémon solo debe descansar algunos segundos y por el mal sabor de esta baya despierta de inmediato.

-¡Vamos con todo Azumarrill!- El tipo agua nuevamente se cubrió de agua y salió disparado hacia el escarabajo.

-¡Aléjate de él con ataque rápido Pinsir!- El tipo insecto asintió y se alejó a gran velocidad de Azumarrill, el combate se había transformado en una completa persecución.

Kaori trataba de pensar por ahora en una forma de detener al tipo agua, invocar el movimiento tipo roca sería una muy buena opción y la única para frenar al contrincante de Pinsir-¡Dale algo de dificultad con roca afilada!

-Mierda…- Murmuró Misty al ver como Azumarill perdía algo de velocidad al tener que esquivar las puntiagudas rocas que invocaba Pinsir cada vez que golpeaba el terreno.- ¡Azumarrill, no pierdas tiempo evadiéndolas y solo atraviesa las rocas!

 **PAAAAM**

Para sorpresa de Kaori y emoción para las admiradoras de la líder, Azumarrill sin mucha dificultad había destruido una enorme roca.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

No importaba cuantas rocas invocara Pinsir, para su contrincante no eran nada más que objetos tan frágiles como el papel.

Kaori sentía como el orgullo de su pokémon era herido, aunque no le gustara debería regresarlo ahora o solo sería derrotado con facilidad por ese Azumarrill.

No, ya era demasiado tarde para eso… el tipo agua ya lo había alcanzado.

-Tks.- Gruño la castaña al ver que el proyectil de agua estaba a punto de impactar en el escarabajo que trataba de alejarse de él.

-¡Acabalo!- Gritaron todas las chicas felices de ver otra victoria a manos de los pokémon de Misty.

Misty sonreía al ver su victoria luego de este ataque.

Pero…

Pinsir salto en el momento justo para salir ileso del ataque tipo agua.

Todos quedaron asombrados al ver eso.

El escarabajo le dio una fugaz mirada a su entrenadora la cual había quedado asombrada por lo que trataba de decir.- _¿Cuándo he sido derrotado sin lastimar a mi oponente?_

Kaori mostro una gran sonrisa y exclamó con una gran emoción.- ¡Roca afilada!

Para todos lo que sucedió después fue en cámara lenta.

Como Misty gritaba a su pokémon que saliera de ahí, esquivando con dificultad la enorme cantidad de rocas afiladas que había invocado por todo el lugar.

Kaori gritándole a todo pulmón a su pokémon que usara fuerza bruta.

Cubriéndose de una poderosa aura dorada el pokémon se acercó a un sorprendido Azumarrill que había perdido una gran cantidad de velocidad al esquivar y atravesar las rocas.

 **PAAAAAM**

El derechazo del escarabajo fue tan bestial que Azumarrill salió disparado hacia una pared… quedando fuera de combate.

Todo el público observaba el puño derecho del escarabajo, salía vapor y se le veía muy lastimado.

De seguro estaba roto por el gran impacto.

-(Para tener que superar el ataque de Azumaril… la fuerza que debería haber utilizado en ese golpe tuvo que ser bestial).- Misty veía sorprendida como el pokémon insecto no dejaba de temblar.

Kaori regresó a su pokémon sabiendo que no podría seguir combatiendo.-Nos queda a ambas tres pokémon.

La líder de gimnasio tuvo que salir de su asombro para responderle.- Me duele admitirlo… pero si no uso a este pokémon estoy seguro que perderé con mucha facilidad contra ti.

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Imposible que Misty sea derrotada de esta forma!

-Entonces… nuestra líder de gimnasio usara a…

La líder de gimnasio le dio un fugaz beso a la poké ball de su pokémon más poderoso.- ¡Gyarados!

Kaori miraba algo intimada al enorme y feroz pokémon tipo agua, al salir de su poké ball lo primero que hizo fue soltar un poderoso rugido.

Nidoqueen sería muy buena opción con los nuevos movimientos que le había enseñado… pero sería muy arriesgado.

Mejor iría con todo al igual que Misty.- ¡Sal Venusaur!

La inicial de Kanto miraba seriamente a su oponente y sentía como algo de fuerza se iba de su cuerpo.

¿Razón?

La habilidad de la serpiente marina era intimidación que bajaba el ataque físico de su oponente.

Gyarados se acercó lo más rápido que pudo Venusaur, para luego atacarla con su cola pero la inicial tipo planta detuvo el movimiento con sus látigo cepas y lanzó con mucha fuerza a su oponente.

En el aire y por orden de su entrenadora lanzó un poderoso hiperrayo.

Venusaur creo un refugio a través de las raíces que había invocado por su ataque más poderoso: Planta feroz.

 **BOOOM**

Aprovechando el humo que fue provocado por la explosión, Misty ordenó a su pokémon utilizar danza dragón.

Una aura de color rojizo cubrió a la serpiente marina al igual que unos pequeños rayos azules que recorrían su cuerpo.

El ataque y velocidad habían aumentado.

-¡Terremoto!- Exclamó la líder de gimnasio y su pokémon golpeo con su cola las rocas, provocando unas grietas en ellas y destruyendo la mayoría de ellas.

Venusaur solo podía fiarse de las palabras de su entrenadora, la cual solo le indicaba que pisara con fuerza.

Al esparcirse el humo Kaori miraba incrédula como lo único que quedaba de las rocas que había invocado su pokémon anteriormente… fuera la parte en donde estaba parada su inicial.

-¡Colmillo hielo!- La velocidad que había adquirido era sorprendente y en unos segundos se encontraba enfrente de una Venusaur que solo la mataba con la mirada.

 **PAAAM**

Nadie menciono alguna palabra al ver como los colmillos de la serpiente marina se adentraba dentro la piel del tipo planta veneno y el cómo lentamente esta era congelada lentamente.

Gyarados estaba disfrutando haciendo sufrir lentamente a su contrincante.

-Estamos totalmente indefensas.- Exclamó las castaña suspirando para luego mirar con una pequeña sonrisa a la líder de gimnasio.- ¿Eso es lo que crees verdad?

De la enorme flor de Venusaur salió una gran cantidad de polvo, el cual estaba causando que las chicas sentadas en las gradas comenzaran a bostezar.

Misty miraba incrédula esa acción de sus admiradoras.- ¡Gyarados aléjate de él!

Tristemente los instintos de Gyarados eran superiores, quería destrozar a su oponente al probar la sangre de este… no se dio ni cuenta cuándo su fuerzas lo abandonaban.

Sentía su cuerpo adormecido.

Sin darse cuenta había quedado dormido.

El hielo que estaba lentamente congelado por completo a la inicial de Kanto, comenzaba a derretirse a causa de una intensa energía verde que cubría a Venusaur.

-Con un solo ataque logró que activara su habilidad… ese Gyarados es temible.- Kaori se acomodaba su gorro y se preparaba para ordenar el movimiento que había logrado a derrotar a la mayoría de los líderes de gimnasio que se había enfrentado.- ¡Planta feroz!

Todas las chicas miraban incrédulas como unas enormes y poderosas raíces atacaban sin piedad a Gyarados.

Era algo que no podían olvidar tan fácilmente… al igual como esa sonrisa llena de maldad de la castaña.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué era lo que decían de mí, malditas bastardas?- Comenzó con un tono dulce para luego convertirse en uno realmente atemorizante.

Misty regresó a su pokémon con una pequeña sonrisa y miraba muy interesada la lección que la castaña les iba a dar esas chicas chillonas.

-Supongo que Kaori-san fue la ganadora ¿No Misty-san?- La peli celeste miraba algo nerviosa a la líder de gimnasio tratando de ignorar los gritos de pánico de sus compañeras.

-Así es… si este combate sigue solo haré que mis pokémon sean más y más lastimados.- Terminó de decir con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Gotas de sudor recorrían el rostro de Ash… quien miraba con algo de incredulidad al pelirrojo.

Su mirada tenía un peculiar brillo, una tan afilada que no dudaría en cortarlo en pedacitos.

-En resumen… desde los cinco años fue abandonados por mis padres que solo me dejaron a Nidoran como medio de defensa, sobrevivía gracias a la comida que me daban algunos habitantes de Ciudad Verde hasta que llegaron soldados del team rocket ser mis "niñeros".- El pelirrojo comenzó a mover sus dedos… como si fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta.- Unos meses después me llevaron a Johto contra mi voluntad donde prepare mi escape… corría de ciudad, pueblo y rutas sobreviviendo gracias a la poca comida que encontraba en los árboles o pescando.- Tomó algo de aire y continuó.- Hasta que conocí a Crystal y sentía que podía dejar mi pasado atrás… luego conocí a Gold, los tres comenzamos nuestro viaje por la región.

-Hasta que te volviste a encontrar con el team rocket…- El destino tenía un sentido del humor bastante grotesco, esto se le hacía muy familiar como cuándo en Kalos se encontró con las mujeres de Lysson.

Silver asintió para luego seguir con su historia, la noche llegaría en una horas y el debería volver a la base que tienen en Ciudad Verde.- Luchamos contra bastantes hombres alrededor de la región… luego llegaron los comandantes y algunos tenientes.- Recordaba el nivel tan insignificante que tenía en ese tiempo, uno que ni siquiera podía compararse a los tenientes que tenía Giovanni en ese tiempo.- Hasta que llegaron la élite en la cual también mi madre es una integrante.

-Los ejecutivos...

-Si… Crystal luego de ese combate comenzó a tener una extraña enfermedad según los médicos, años después descubriría que eran síntomas por tener contacto con uno de los venenos más letales del mundo.

Ash frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, sentía bastante lastima por esa chica con la cual el pelirrojo no se daba cuenta pero hablaba de ella con bastante afecto.- Recibió un ataque de Toxicroak… un pokémon que nuestras regiones no tenían información de él hasta hace poco.

-Luego de un último combate contra los ejecutivos… Gold al verse en peligro nos dejó a nuestra suerte, su Typhlosion creo una pantalla de humo y ambos escaparon.- Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras Ash solo miraba atento esta acción.- Al día siguiente Crystal falleció al igual que su Bayleef.

Ash sentía como la mirada de Silver volvía ser un completo glaciar.-Decidí de una vez por todas entregarme al team rocket, entrenaba sin parar y poco a poco comenzaba a conocer las distintas bases y los hombres de Giovanni.- Cerró los ojos recordando todos los combates que tuvo contra comandantes, tenientes y otros hombres de Giovanni.- Desde ese momento comencé a teñir mis manos con la sangre de algunos miembros del team rocket y otros individuos a los cuales se me asignaba eliminar.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Ash.

Silver observaba sus manos.- Luego de muchas batallas… se me hizo más difícil dejar vivo a mis oponentes que matarlos.- Encaró al serio entrenador con una fría mirada.- No me detendré hasta que no quedé nadie en el team rocket

-Qué estilo de vida más lamentable… rechazas cualquier otra oportunidad de volver estar con personas que le darán sentido a tu vida.

-Es injusto para Crystal el que encuentre tranquilidad en otra persona luego de lo que le ocurrió por mi culpa.- Silver respondió de inmediato mientras se habría un poco su chaqueta demostrando el peso extra que llevaba todo este tiempo.- Esa es mi meta… y daré cada segundo de mi vida para cumplirla.

-Ya veo…- Decía Ash quien sentía nuevamente como unas gotas recorrían su rostro.- Aun así no creas que será tan fácil eliminarme… ni siquiera sabrás lo que tengo guardado para ustedes.

Silver se ajustaba más las pesas en sus muñecas mientras el chico hablaba.- No importa cómo le veas… tu forma de ver las cosas te condena.- El pelirrojo ahora no disimula la fría sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.- Quizás me equivoque contigo pero… ¿Qué harías si no puedes salvar a todos si no a alguien en particular?

-¡!

-Que escogerías Ash Ketchum… ¿Tus amigos? ¿Tus pokémon?- Silver se levantó de su asiento al ver el rostro incrédulo del chico frente a él.- ¿Los habitantes de tu pueblo? ¿O simplemente aseguraras tu propia vida?

Apretó los dientes con fuerza al igual que sus puños… ese era el escenario que lo estaba atemorizando todo este tiempo.

-Giovanni no ira por ti… si no por tus seres queridos, te ha investigado muy bien.- El pelirrojo le dio una última advertencia a su siguiente victima.- Has superado mis expectativas y me has dado algo de fe en la humanidad con tus respuestas… solo por eso solo me enfocaré solamente en destrozarte a ti y a tus pokémon.

Se detuvo al sentir la intensa mirada del pelinegro… al parecer su llama de voluntad seguía ahí.-Jeh tu "determinación por no matar" te condena.- Cuando nuevamente se dirigía a la salida escucho una peculiar risa de parte de Ash.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

De su rostro seguían cayendo gotas de sudor y eso era lo que no entendía… ¿Por qué se ríe a pesar de que ahora se siente más acorralado?

-¿Quién dice que no voy a matar?- Silver no lo admitiría nunca pero esa mirada tan afilada del pelinegro lo había intimidado, ya no era un Growlithe herido… era un Arcanine que ardería todo lo necesario para proteger su territorio.- Con todo lo que me has dicho… no me queda ninguna duda de esto.

La tensión comenzó aumentar en el aire, la gente del lugar se sentían bastantes intimidados por las miradas de ambos jóvenes… querían huir cuánto antes de este lugar.

-A la mínima posibilidad de matarte lo haré sin remordimientos.- Nuevamente la ardiente mirada chocaba contra la fría del pelirrojo.

Silver endureció la mirada ante lo último dicho por el pelinegro, por un momento tuvo curiosidad en saber qué era lo que en verdad le obligaba a continuar… sabía muy bien que el discurso de la amistad no era la verdad absoluta.

Al abandonar el lugar se dio cuenta que por su rostro también estaban recorriendo algunas gotas de sudor.

¿Ese idiota lo había intimidado?

Furioso no perdió tiempo y sacó a su Crobat para que lo llevará a Ciudad Verde.

* * *

Al despedirse de Misty, la castaña se dirigía hacia el centro pokémon.

Había invitado a la líder de gimnasio al cuarto donde iban a quedarse los entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta, pero ella rechazó algo apenada la propuesta… hoy llegaban por fin sus hermanas y había prometido en recibirlas con un gran festín.

Kaori se había ofrecido en ayudarla pero Misty le había mencionado que había alguien esperándola en el centro pokémon.

La castaña asintió y fue corriendo hacia el centro pokémon.

La líder de gimnasio observaba desde la puerta del gimnasio con una sonrisa nostálgica.- Veo que no has perdido tu encanto.

* * *

-Disculpe enfermera.- Al ver que tenía la atención de la peli rosa la chica decidió continuar.- ¿Gary Oak aún se está hospedando aquí?

La enfermera con una sonrisa le respondió.- Así es, hasta hoy iba a quedarse pero su habitación va hacer usada por un chico que había llegado hace poco en un Pidgeot.- Al indicarle cuál era la habitación donde estaban ambos chicos, la castaña fue corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el segundo piso.- ¿Ara?

La chica al recorrer el gran pasillo, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para sorprender al pelinegro… pero la emoción que sentía dentro de ella eran muy superiores y a veces tenía que detenerse para tranquilizarse.

Al tomar la perilla de la puerta escucha la voz de Gary.- Así que ahora que estamos con más privacidad… ¿Me dirás si los rumores de ese lugar eran ciertos?

-¡Pika!

-Pikachu ya lo dijo… ese lugar es igual o peor de lo que mencionan los ancianos.- Podía notar algo de rabia en la voz del pelinegro, como si no quisiera haber entrado nunca a ese lugar.- No sabes cuántas muertes tuvimos que ver… y cometer.

-Ya veo…- Menciono el castaño, su voz no mostraba reproche alguno, la verdad el seguro si tuviera el mismo nivel que el chico hubiera cometido más… con tal de sobrevivir.- ¿Tienes nuevas capturas?

-Cuatro pero creo que solo dos de ellos van ayudarme.- Kaori trato de abrir la puerta lentamente tratando de no hacer ningún ruido pero al parecer estaban tan centrados en su conversación que parecían no escuchar nada a su alrededor salvo ellos.- Quiero explicar esas capturas con más detalles en el pueblo, la verdad… tengo mi mente hecha mierda Gary jeje.- El castaño solo pasó su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello del pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa.- La verdad al salir de ese lugar hecho mierda… solo pude descansar cuando estuve inconsciente y al ser atendido por Joy-san.

Algo más había ocurrido en Ciudad Azafrán que tenia de muy mal humor al pelinegro.

-Al parecer estabas muy ocupado obteniendo el número de Sabrina en el poké gear.- El castaño sabía que había estado todo este tiempo pensando en cómo seguir preparando a sus pokémon para el combate y por esa razón había estado haciendo paradas por distintas ciudades de Kanto.- Y no solo eso, al parecer esa Joy con su gran "pechonalidad" te dio unos cuidados muy especiales.

El pelinegro agradecía internamente que el castaño estuviera aliviando el ambiente con esos comentarios, sabiendo que tenía que despejarse le siguió el juego.

En el fondo Gary era uno de sus mejores amigos y mostraban ese cariño que se tenían de una manera muy peculiar.

-En eso te apoyo ¡La Joy del monte plateado tenía los pechos más perfectos que he visto!

La castaña toco el hombro de ambos chicos con un rostro serio, no menciono nada más que un…- Ya veo…

-(Mierda).- Exclamó el castaño esperando el momento justo para escapar.- (Debí preguntarle a Kaori cuándo iba a llegar).

-…- El pelinegro no menciono nada, de alguna forma morir a manos de Kaori no sonaba tan mal.

-Luego iremos a visitar a esa enfermera para ver esos pechos perfectos ¿Les parece?- Exclamó la castaña con un tono muy alegre dejando a ambos chicos muy confundidos.

-¡Claro!- Exclamó el chico de las zetas mientras volteaba, Pikachu miraba toda la escena algo divertido.- ¿Estas enojada?

-Claro que no… ¿Por qué lo dices?- Respondía la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se ponía en frente de Ash, con sus manos en su cintura.

Ash se levantó de la cama algo asustado observando a la chica con mucho detalle, momento que aprovechó el castaño para escapar.- ¡Iré a Pueblo Paleta para ver cómo van las cosas!

Sin decir nada más salió disparado de la habitación.

¿Dónde quedo nuestra amistad?

Eran los pensamientos de nuestro protagonista mientras trataba de contener el llanto.

Esa sonrisa… era la misma que ponía Dawn y May antes de molerlo.

Cerró los ojos tranquilo esperando un golpe o al menos una cachetada… quizás con eso podría dormir un poco.

Pero solo recibió una acaricia en su mejilla izquierda.- Te ves más varonil sin algo que cubra tu cabello.

-Jeh.- A pesar de que mentalmente estaba muy sorprendido y chillaba emocionado que no lo estaban matando, disfrutaba la suave caricia de la castaña.- Dawn va a matarme cuándo vea como esta su gorro.

-¿Vas a llamarlas?- Con algo de brusquedad la castaña lo acercó hacia ella para luego abrazarlo con mucha fuerza rodeando su cintura.- Estas demasiado liviano a comparación de la última vez… tu rostro también se ve bastante mal.

Ash no entendía varias cosas en este momento, pero la principal era saber… ¿Por qué su corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápido?

Trato de controlarse pero fue inútil y lleno de nervios había contestado.- No me siento listo para hablarles y la verdad prefiero hacerlo cuándo me saque este gran peso que tenemos los tres en los hombros.- Mando al diablo sus inseguridades y sus confusiones, para abrazar también con fuerza a la chica.- Técnicamente hasta de nieve me alimente durante una semana… todo servía en ese lugar.

Lentamente ambos se separaron, Kaori mencionaba que iba a comer algo… luego del combate contra Misty tenía bastante hambre.

-Está bien…- Susurró el chico mientras recibía un beso en su mejilla derecha.

Sin mencionar nada más, observaba como la castaña se iba lentamente de la habitación.

Dejándolo nuevamente solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Le dio una fugaz mirada al ratoncito eléctrico que estaba dormido arriba de un mueble, aprovecharía este tiempo para que sus pokémon descansaran todo lo necesario para estar en sus máximas condiciones.

-[¿Dónde quedo toda tu voluntad que tenías ayer y esta mañana?].- El pelinegro que estaba sentado en la cama de la habitación frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de Juppeta.- [¿No me digas que tienes lastima por el pelirrojo luego de lo que te contó?].

Ash se cubrió el rostro con sus manos mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones.- Por supuesto que no… es más tengo más ganas de molerlo que antes.- La tipo fantasma no iba a negar que estaba algo interesada en la última respuesta que le había dado el pelinegro a Silver- Solo me hizo recordar todas esas mierdas que sucedieron en Kalos… y me hizo pensar varias cosas.

-[¿Qué en otras circunstancias ambos podrían estar en los pies del otro?].- El silencio de Ash era la única respuesta que necesitaba.- [Me parece patético que te sentías inferior a él solo porque él ha estado en un "infierno" más terrible que el tuyo].

-Tks…- El pelinegro no sabía que le sucedía, ya se sentía bastante apagado desde los acontecimientos en Kalos y ahora estaba mucho peor.

No es ni la sombra de lo que era antes.

-[Bueno a mí me da igual lo que te pueda pasar, pero prefiero que mueras ante Ho-Oh que contra esos buenos para nada].

-Gracias… supongo.- El pelinegro cerró los ojos sabiendo que no iba a recibir ningún comentario de parte de su pokémon fantasma y se quedó pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en este tiempo.

Una parte de él aún tenía dudas por capturar a un legendario.

Pero para que no ocurriera algún desastre natural prefería tenerlo en un estado de libertad, donde así Moltres seguiría aportando su granito de arena para conservar la consistencia del mundo.

Bastó de un puño trueno de Charizard y de un pulso dragón para dejarlo mal herido.

Quizás por la emoción del momento lanzó la ultra ball, la cual había capturado sin problemas al ave legendaria.

Y eso era el problema… fue demasiado sencillo ¿Sera que Moltres había visto más allá de su faceta?

¿Lo consideró como un futuro compañero de batallas?

-De ser así me lo hubiera traído conmigo.- Tampoco había muchos problemas con eso, había prometido ir cada cierto tiempo al monte plateado por dos razones.- Al menos me alegra que Gary y Kaori estén bien.

Kaori…

Silver…

Juppeta, no… Nozomi.

Todos ellos habían sufrido de una manera u otra… en el fondo deseaban tener una segunda oportunidad en sus vidas.

Quizás la merezcan más que él.

Sin embargo ninguno de ellos harían con esa oportunidad lo que él quería… solo seguirían con sus vidas.

Ash también… pero a la vez terminaría con los malnacidos que sean una amenaza para él y especialmente para sus seres queridos.

Si… no tenía por qué dejarse intimidar por las palabras de Silver.

Giovanni puede ser un hombre que hay que temer pero… él había luchado anteriormente con uno de sus pokémon en la región de Teselia.

Y en esa región no fue uno de sus mejores momentos, sin embargo le había dado bastante batalla con su Krookodile.

¡Giovanni no podía compararse a la fuerza de la mega evolución!

Silver puede ser más fuerte que Alain e incluso Tobias… pero es imposible que pueda contra la sincronización.

Ese modo es mucho más fuerte que una mega-forma.

Además podría sorprenderlos bastante con la variante que tiene con el aura…

-Quizás he llegado a mis límites.- Observaba sus dos manos, estaban temblando por alguna razón… debía calmarse y no dejar llevar por el pánico.- No… he logrado superarlos pero en mi estado actual es imposible usar todo mi potencial.

Quedó en verdad agotado tras bajar el monte plateado, estaba bastante harto de todo esto y tenía hambre… quería simplemente dormir.

¡Ese era el maldito problema que tenía actualmente!

No podía utilizar toda su fuerza para proteger a su pueblo… Giovanni y Silver, es imposible que pueda derrotarlos en tan poco tiempo.

Debía pensar en una forma de ganarles pero… ¿Cómo?

-Haga lo que haga… es imposible que derrote a ambos.

A pesar de todo no iba a huir… tristemente Ash había olvidado varias cosas al salir del monte.

Nadie le teme a los golpes de un perdedor… ¿Por qué temerle a los golpes de alguien que no tiene ninguna determinación en ganar?

* * *

Solté un suspiro al darme cuenta de la conversación tan rara que tuve con Ash.

Bueno para mi defensa… estaba algo enojada por ver como se había hecho algo más cercano de otra líder de gimnasio y una enfermera.

Pero no me atreví a golpearlo, al ver lo dañado que estaba su ropa y lo poco que había escuchado de su experiencia en ese lugar.

Incluso su voz estaba un poco apagada.

Ash estaba cansando.

-¿Estará dormido?- Giré la perilla con lentitud al darme cuenta que las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas… pero lo que vi no era lo que tenía en mente.

Ash estaba sentado en la cama a la orilla de esta, sus manos cubrían su rostro… ¿Esta frustrado?

Una gran tristeza me invadió al verlo en ese estado, quería correr ahora mismo y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

Me he controlado todo este tiempo y había tratado de derrotar a Misty lo más rápido posible para verlo.

Lentamente aparta sus manos de su rostro y me queda mirando con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Vas a contarme como fue tu batalla contra Misty?

Asiento con la cabeza para luego sentarme a su derecha, cálmate Kaori y espera a saber cómo se encuentra primero.

-El rostro de Gary también era distinto… me alegra ver cómo han logrado superarse en esta semana.- De alguna forma sentía que lo decía con algo de envidia.-A mí me costó muchos años realizar eso jaja.

-Creo que es más por los acontecimientos que van a ocurrir ¿No? digo tú me contaste que hiciste algo similar contra el team flare o algo así.- La verdad a pesar de no poder comprender todo lo que me había contado ese día, la frustración y la tristeza con lo que lo narraba no era normal.

Ya habrá tiempo para eso supongo.

Por fin mira hacia mí con una gran sonrisa.- Tienes razón.- Eso era algo que había extrañado toda esta semana, pero no la hagas ahora Ash… por favor.- ¿Es normal que te haya extrañado tanto?

No puedo evitar escapar una risa algo nerviosa ante esa pregunta, pero no mentiré al decir que me puso muy feliz escuchar eso.- Yo también te extrañe demasiado Ash.

Me acurruco en su hombro y siento claramente como su cuerpo se había puesto algo tenso.

Me gusta verlo así de nervioso.

-¿Fue muy doloroso?- Sentía como clavaba su mirada en mí, sin embargo no quería moverme aun de mi posición actual y solamente le aclaro a lo que me estaba refiriendo.- Estar una semana en el monte plateado.

Se quedó en silencio por bastante tiempo para luego soltar un suspiro.- Una experiencia bastante peculiar que no me gustaría repetir.- Su intento de bromear con eso fue inútil aun así no quise mencionarle nada.

-¿Hay algo más que te preocupa?- Me levantó para sentarme en la cama de al lado para no perderme ningún segundo de su rostro… para saber qué es lo que lo atormenta.- Puedes decírmelo sin miedo Ash.

Me observó con algo de preocupación, todavía sentía bastante inseguridad de soltar lo que lo estaba devorando por dentro… a pesar de todo, Ash nunca le gusta hablar de lo que siente.

-Antes de llegar aquí fue a Ciudad Azafran y… me encontré con Silver.

Eso… no lo veía venir.

* * *

El pelinegro le narró toda la conversación que había tenido con el pelirrojo, al menos lo más importante y también soltó las dudas que tenía sobre poder protegerlos… se sentía diminuto actualmente.

Lo único que le oculto fue el instinto asesino que tuvo al final de conversación.

-No te lo voy a negar… es la primera vez que me lanzaré al combate sabiendo que voy a perder.- El rostro del pelinegro mostraba una mezcla entre tristeza y melancolía.- Haga lo que haga… el resultado será el mismo.

Si se centraba en Silver, Giovanni aprovecharía para ocasionar destrozos en el pueblo y podía también centrarse en ella como también en Gary.

Si se centraba en Giovanni en cualquier momento Silver podía conectar un golpe letal en él o en sus pokémon… el shock que tendría en ese momento le costaría bastante caro.

Y las posibilidades de lanzarse contra los dos y ser el vencedor eran casi nulas… con la sincronización y su variante podría pero no resistiría el tiempo suficiente para acabar con todos los pokémon de esa maldita familia.

Kaori entendía el punto de Ash, sin embargo le molestaba el que solamente pensara en la derrota y que los estuviera viendo como obstáculos en vez de ayuda.

-Ash… ¿Por qué estás tan seguro que perderás?- El entrenador solo bajó la mirada para no encontrarse con la de Kaori… seguramente le estaría reprochando o mirándole con bastante enfado.

El mismo se estaba odiando estos momentos por ser tan patético.

-Es cierto que Silver ha tenido el apodo del "ejecutor" por todos los entrenadores que se han retirado tras luchar contra él o por las enormes lesiones que ha provocado a entrenadores como Tyson.- Luego de tomó algo de aire para reprocharle al pelinegro.- ¡Pero no te has preparado todo este tiempo para terminar hablando así!

-¡Has superado a pokémon legendarios y poder salir vivo de un lugar tan temible como el monte plateado!- Solo observaba como el pelinegro volvía a levantar la mirada… ya no se veía tan lamentable como antes.- ¡Alguien con tanta fuerza como tú no puede decir algo tan débil!

-Kaori escucha…- Ash odiaba tener que decir lo que venía a continuación.- Silver ha logrado salir de un infierno totalmente incomparable al que he vivido yo… aun así sigue con su objetivo, yo he dudado bastante de mis metas en este tiempo… mi determinación no es tan fuerte al verme en peligro.

No se dio ni cuenta cuándo la castaña estaba en frente de él acariciándole la mejilla derecha.- Es que tú mismo te limitas demasiado Ash… no ves tus hazañas como todos las vemos y solo te estas quedando con lo que has hecho en este tiempo.- Tocó la frente de Ash con la suya por unos segundos.- Mira también tu pasado…

-Mí pasado… el team flare.

La castaña nuevamente se sentó a su lado.- ¿No me habías dicho qué a pesar de todos tus intentos por proteger a tus amigos no pudiste hacerlo?- Observó cómo Ash volteaba hacia ella mirándola con algo de sorpresa.- Habías visto como las vidas de humanos y pokémon fueron arrebatas en unos segundos por un poder devastador… personas inocentes.

Ash apretaba los puños recordando esas horribles imágenes… nuevamente la frustración y la ira se apoderaban de él, recordaba todo ese odio que tenía a Lysson y a Alain.

-Y a pesar de todo… lograste calmar las cosas por un tiempo gracias al poder de una divinidad.- La castaña observaba con algo de lastima al pelinegro.- Al final… todo quedo igual como si nada hubiera pasado salvo en tus recuerdos… no importa como lo veas Ash, eso es bastante triste.

Ash se quedó observando el rostro de la castaña, nunca lo había encontrado tan encantador como ahora.

-Además no seas idiota… en esta batalla no ganará quien tenga el pasado más trágico o mayor determinación.- No se daba cuenta como poco a poco se acercaba al rostro del pelinegro ¿O era el quien se acercaba?- Ganará quien se haya preparado más para este combate y ya debes saber que ningún entrenamiento de SIlver se comparaba al que has hecho… ¡Debes seguir avanzando y no retroceder idiota!

Abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo último… ¿Estaba retrocediendo?

Actualmente era incluso más fuerte que al inicio de su viaje en el tiempo, tenía bastantes habilidades para poder salir de un aprieto y sin embargo… su voluntad no era la misma que tenía anteriormente.

Estaba haciendo todo de manera automática… como si todo esto fuera una obligación.

Así es como lo estaba viendo desde que se quedó en el monte plateado aunque no lo admitiera, su llama de voluntad se había apagado en ese lugar.

Solo estaba mejorando como entrenador pero no está madurando.

Incluso cuándo estaba casi sin fuerzas contra Malva, Lysson y Zygarde se sentía más atemorizante que como era actualmente.

Lo mismo contra Tobias, Silver, Juppeta y Moltres.

Solo estaba actuando como un idiota… olvidándose de lo primordial.

- _No te rindas… hasta el final._

-Gracias Kaori…- Fue lo único que susurró Ash al estar solo milímetros de los labios de la castaña… se le hacían de lo más encantadores, mientras la castaña solo observaba esa linda sonrisa que tenía ahora el pelinegro.- Muchas gracias por escuchar a este estúpido… que se anda preocupando por pequeñeces.

Kaori sonrió ante lo dicho por el pelinegro.- No te preocupes tonto… estaremos protegiéndote la espalda contra Giovanni o Silver, trataremos de mantener ocupado al bastardo todo lo necesario para que logres derrotar al otro.

Cierto… el cumpliría lo que había jurado cuándo estaba Zygarde presente, sin importar si tendría que asesinar a sus oponentes.

No volvería a permitir que apagaran su voluntad las dudas.

 **CHUU**

Kaori soltó una ligera y linda risita al sentir como el pelinegro besaba su nariz para luego separarse.- Eres la mejor…

-Lo sé.

Ninguno de los dos supo quién fue el que dio el primer paso… para al darse cuenta ambos estaban rozando los labios del otro.

Fue algo bastante simple e inocente.

Pero ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse bastante y tomaron algo de distancia.

-¡Perdón!- Exclamaron ambos bastante avergonzados al mismo tiempo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por algunos segundos para luego soltar una ligera carcajada.

* * *

-En verdad te has vuelto fuerte.- Ash se sorprendía de la intensidad de los combates que tuvo la castaña con Sabrina, Blaine y Misty.- Aunque me sorprende más que el Psyduck de Misty haya evolucionado.

Kaori comenzó a reírse al recordar lo que había mencionado anteriormente Ash.- Aun no puedo creer que antes ni siquiera podía nadar.

-Psyduck era todo un personaje.- Rápidamente fue contagiado por la risa de la castaña, en verdad le sorprendía lo tranquilo que estaba tras hablar con ella… nuevamente tenía bastante seguridad de sus habilidades.

No le importa sobrepasar y perder algún brazo o una pierna para derrotar al team rocket de una vez por todas.

Y nuevamente sentía esa gran necesidad de estar cerca de Kaori… ya no tenía dudas de lo que sentía.

En su mente actualmente no estaban sus "pecados", la batalla contra Silver y Giovanni.

Ni Serena, ni Dawn o May.

Solamente estaba la sonrisa de Kaori, quien observaba algo curiosa la cara tan seria que él había puesto.

-Lo voy hacer…- Murmuró decidido, no había razón para siempre dejar para último sus necesidades.

Y la necesidad que tenía Ash… era tenerla a ella.

* * *

¿?- Lo observo curiosa al ver como murmuraba cosas para él mismo, como si se estuviera dando ánimos para hacer algo más adelante.

Y veo claramente lo que tenía en mente… ahora soy yo la que se pone nerviosa y siento como mi cara se pone colorada.

Me rodea con su brazo y me acerca más a su cuerpo.- Así está mucho mejor.- Ash trató de decirlo con mucha seguridad pero se notaba los nervios en su voz.

A veces me pregunto si ese sentimiento que tiene hacia mí es por las hormonas que por fin están afectando su cuerpo, Gary mencionaba que Ash no se veía afectado por los encantos de una chica ni porque esta estuviese desnuda en frente de él.

¿Será algo que olvidará cuándo se vaya a otra región?

De solo pensarlo mi ánimo comienza a decaer un poco y algo de enojo surge contra él.

La verdad yo también dudo de lo que me provoca este chico.

Casi vamos a cumplir un mes de ser amigos y la verdad me parece algo muy mediocre comenzar a sentir algo por una persona que conoces en tan poco tiempo.

Eso era para telenovelas que veía mi madre y en esos libros para adolescentes.

Pero toda esta semana me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me preocupa su bienestar y siempre aparece en mi mente.

Estoy segura que esto que ambos sentimos es porque aparecimos en el momento indicado en la vida del otro.

Cuándo más necesitamos ayuda, cariño y preocupación de una persona especial.

A pesar de sentirme cómoda de la relación que tenemos ahora y como avanzamos poco a poco… quiero más.

Puedo aprovechar que nadie puede molestarnos en este momento.

-¿Sabes?- Él se aparta de mi haciendo que cayera de inmediato en la cama, al estar tan metida en mis pensamientos no me pude dar cuenta de aquello y el cómo ahora se había levantado en frente de mí para estirar sus brazos.

Me miraba con algo de confusión.

-¿Qué sucede Ash?- Desviaba su mirada hacia su Pikachu, quien seguía durmiendo arriba del mueble… estaba tan acurrucado que daban ganas de abrazarlo.

Al parecer quería pedirle ánimos a su ratoncito eléctrico.

Me miraba con un rostro sereno, aunque a veces este cambiaba a uno serio como si se estuviese regañando así mismo… Ash estaba actuando muy extraño hoy.- Quiero decirte algo importante… quizás no tanto como lo que va a ocurrir en unos días pero aun así…

¿He?

¿Sera lo que estoy pensando?

Puede sentir como mi rostro comienza arder al igual como el nerviosismo me comienza a invadir.

No pude evitar soltar un chillido al ver como de manera algo brusca me jala hacia él y me abraza de la cintura.

* * *

A la mierda con las dudas ¡Lo voy hacer!

¡Se lo tengo que decir!

Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar contra Silver y Giovanni, en la batalla en Kalos pensaba que tenía la victoria en las manos y de un segundo para otro yo estaba de rodillas viendo como lentamente se acercaba el final.

Sé que puedo pensar de una manera mucho más dramática de decírselo y bueno tratar de saber si soy correspondido.

Pero no aguanto las ganas de hacerlo… sé que no soy el único que piensa que nos hicimos cercanos en el momento exacto de nuestras vidas.

De alguna manera no me importaba nadie más en este momento salvo que ella.

Siempre me he dejado llevar por lo que me dice mi corazón ¿Por qué esta vez no?

-Me gustas Kaori.- Suelto de una vez con algo de nerviosismo, veo lo roja y nerviosa que esta, cosa que me dan cosas de besar esos pequeños labios que tiene.

¿Eso lo dije yo? Realmente me sorprendo de mis propios pensamientos.

-Me gustas demasiado y de alguna manera siempre te he tenido en mi mente desde que nos conocimos.- ¡Vamos Ash maldita sea! ¡Tengo que ser aún más sincero para no arrepentirme después!- Me encanta sentir como tu mano toma la mía, cuándo llenas mi rostro con tus besos y esa linda sonrisa que me has regalado durante todo este mes.- Quería mencionar también todo lo que me provoca su cuerpo desde el incidente en los vestidores pero siento que de alguna manera eso arruinaría todo esto.

Quería decirlo lo mucho que me alivio nuestra conversación hoy…

No quería cometer ningún error.

No quiero seguir perdiendo tiempo y dejar las cosas para después.

-¡Eres de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida y no me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara!

-…

Kaori no salía de su asombro y podía sentir como su corazón late a 100.000 por segundo ¡No estoy exagerando!

Su rostro tan rojo, siento como si eso fuera la recompensa que me ha dado la vida por salir vivo del monte plateado.

Si ese es el caso.

Sentía como ella me miraba con mucho cariño con esos ojos de color chocolate tan apetecibles que se me hacían.

No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos y fue cuándo me decidí.

¡Tengo que mostrar mi hombría!

Comencé acercar mi rostro hacia ella… ¿POR QUÉ NADIE ME DIJO QUE DECLARARTE TE DABAN GANAS DE ESCONDERTE BAJO TIERRA?

Lanzar a Steelix o Gabite para ayudarme a escapar con excavar… era una idea que no salía de mi cabeza.

Siento mi rostro arder con una gran intensidad.

Cierro mis ojos al saber que ya me faltaba poco para tocar sus labios con los míos pero entonces…

 **CHUU**

Al parecer Kaori hizo más corto el recorrido al acercarse más a mis labios.

Eso significa que…

Yo… ¡Soy correspondido!

¡Una gran alegría invade mi cuerpo que no puedo describir!

* * *

No es para nada cursi las narraciones de esas protagonistas de historias románticas.

En verdad siento que él tiempo se había detenido a nuestro alrededor.

Mientras me dejaba llevar por el momento sentía como mis fuerzas me abandonaban.

El sentir los labios de Ash con los míos… se sentía demasiado bien y estoy segura que me volveré realmente adicta a esto.

Suelto un gemido al ver como el chico trataba de tener acceso a mi boca mediante su lengua.

¡Si esto sigue así siento que me voy a desmayar!

No puedo quedarme atrás y trató de corresponderle como es debido.

Lo sujeto de sus nalgas provocando que diera un ligero salto, sin darle tiempo para separarse lo arrastro para que ambos sigamos con esto en la cama.

En la cama…

¡Luego pienso en estupideces de doble sentido!

Aun así Ash trato que cayera de la forma más delicada en la cama, a mí no me importaba solo quería seguir probando estos deliciosos labios.

Trataba de juntarlo más y más a mi cuerpo, aun no creía lo que estaba pasando y de esta forma recordaba que esto no era un sueño.

Mis manos no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a explorar todo el cuerpo de Ash.

Su espalda, sus hombros, brazos, abdomen.

-Hah.- Fue el sonido que había soltado Ash al separarse, podía ver como trataba de recuperar su aliento… realmente se veía muy lindo así de colorado.

Podía ver nuestras salivas unidas en sus labios.

Yo a pesar de que igual trataba de recuperar el aliento me fijaba más en cómo sus brazos estaban alrededor mío.

Sin perder tiempo lo volví a sujetar de su cuello y lo volví atraer hacia mí.

 **CHUU**

No te iba a dejar escapar nunca Ash.

* * *

De alguna forma siento que había provocado a un demonio.

Ella no me dejaba descansar.

Pero eso me había dado la motivación para seguir con esto.

Mientras le daba cortos besos por su rostro, para luego comenzar a besar todo su cuello y al ver como ella soltaba ligeras risitas me daba más seguridad.

Comencé también a recorrer esas piernas que tanto me encantan… creo que me estoy dejando llevar demasiado.

Lo seguido después son cosas que siempre voy atesorar en mis recuerdos.

Nos separamos un poco a pesar de mis quejas ella solo me respondía divertida que sea paciente.

¡No puedo evitarlo!

El calor que siento en mi pecho no hace nada más que aumentar con cada beso que me daba con ella.

Quería ver y tocar esas piernas, ese estómago y memorizarme cada parte de su piel.

Ahora entiendo esa necesidad tuya Brock ¡Si hubiera sabido yo mismo estaría diciéndole a cada chica que viera que fuera mi novia!

Lentamente comenzó a quitarme mi chaqueta y mi camiseta, las cuales fácilmente podrían ser destrozadas por cualquier tirón de ella.

Fue cuándo notó como el cuerpo de Kaori temblaba, cerraba los ojos con fuerza con su rostro sonrojado esperando que comenzara a recorrer su cuerpo.

Yo… soy un idiota.

Está superando ese amargo recuerdo recientemente y yo vengo como si nada comienzo acariciar sus piernas.

Veo el esfuerzo que estás haciendo por mí.

Me doy cuenta de lo frágil que es en verdad y como está mostrando esa faceta suya solo a mí.

Me acerco a su oído y le susurro unas dulces palabras cerca de su oído.

Ella llena de felicidad me abraza con mucha fuerza y me acerca a sus pechos.

Adoro verla así de feliz.

Como también esta sensación… no voy a mentir, estar en los pechos de las mujeres es el paraíso.

* * *

-Idiota…- Susurraba la castaña mientras veía al pelinegro que dormía con tranquilidad.

El chico a pesar de estar dormido no soltaba su agarre de la cintura de Kaori.

Esta divertida solo acariciaba el rostro del chico.

No podía estar más feliz con lo que había ocurrido en la tarde.

Con una sonrisa beso la frente del chico y trato de seguir su ejemplo.

Mañana quizás sea su último día de tranquilidad.

* * *

-Abuelo enserio estoy bien.- El castaño no podía evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa al ver tanta preocupación en su abuelo.- La cueva celeste no es nada para el poderoso Gary Oak.

Aun así el profesor Oak no podía evitar de abrazarlo con mucho afecto.- Me tenías demasiado preocupado mocoso del demonio.

-Jeh… es bueno saber eso.- Dejo de mostrar esa mascara de superioridad que mostraba hacia los demás y mostró esa faceta tan frágil que solo conocía su abuelo junto a su madre.

Abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su abuelo mientras comenzaba a temblar.- Tengo miedo… de que mi fuerza no sea lo suficiente para protegerlos.

Recordaba lo fácil que había sido pisoteado por Silver, a pesar de que había usado a sus dos pokémon más fuertes de su equipo.

-Es normal tener ese sentimiento al saber a lo que tienen que enfrentarse.- Ahora mismo el profesor se arrepentía de haberse alejado por completo de los combates… toda la responsabilidad iba para la nueva generación.

Y no eran más que simples niños aún.

-Todo este miedo que tienes ahora… te hará más fuerte en un futuro.- Separo un poco a su nieto para poder sujetarlos de los hombros y mirarlo con una gran determinación.- Para superar tus limites primero debes saber todas tus debilidades, recuerda que no estás solo Gary y no importa el resultado que consigan.- Le dedico una gran y sincera sonrisa al castaño.- Estoy realmente orgulloso de ti y cómo has recuperado todo el tiempo perdido en tan solo una semana.

Gary asentía con una pequeña sonrisa… es cierto, quizás ahora no podía hacer nada contra entrenadores como Silver y Ash pero había logrado conquistar la cueva celeste en muy poco tiempo.

No… eso no importaba ahora ¡Debía proteger su pueblo cueste lo que cueste!

* * *

En Ciudad Celeste pocas personas salían de sus hogares con la intensión de dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares.

Algunos curiosos observaban como cierta pareja de jóvenes corrían hacia lo que quedaba de la ruta 5.

Quizás en el siguiente mes estaría reconstruida por completo.

-¡Pidgeot!- Lanzó la súper ball de uno de sus pokémon más poderosas, la cual soltó un chillido para luego mirar con cariño a su entrenador.- Es hora de volver a casa.

Asintió para luego esperar que ambos chicos se subieran en su espalda.

Siguiente destino… Pueblo paleta.

* * *

 **TOC TOC**

-Ya voy.- Exclamó una hermosa ama de casa la cual le había pedido a su pokémon que guardara los víveres que habían comprado recientemente.

El tipo psíquico solo sonreía al sentir la energía del individuo que había tocado la puerta.

Delia al abrir la puerta se encontró con la personita que le había quitado el sueño toda esta semana.

-Hola mamá…- Ash le daba una pequeña sonrisa tímida a su madre, quien no salía de su asombro al ver el estado actual que se encontraba su ropa.- (Lo sabía, va a matarme).

No supo ni como había quedado atrapado dentro de un desesperado abrazo de parte de su madre, al no tener ninguna gorra en su cabello Ash podía sentir como algunas gotas caían sobre su cabeza.

-Bienvenido cielo.- Con una gran sonrisa el chico correspondió el abrazo… eran esas palabras las que esperaba oír lo más pronto posible.- ¡Bienvenido!

A pesar sus sollozos, estaba realmente feliz de volver a ver a su hijo sin heridas graves.

No quisiera vivir si también lo perdía a él.

* * *

-Realmente eres un desastre.

Yamato miraba divertido al ayudante del profesor Sycamore, Alain quien había estado luchando contra él junto a ese Charmander que se había encariñado con él.

Le sorprendía un poco el gran potencial que tenía el pequeño pokémon de fuego, pero aun así no pudo hacer nada con una de las más recientes capturas en esta región… un Skiddo.

-Tks.- El joven se acercó preocupado al pokémon de fuego que había quedado muy lastimado por el pokémon de Yamato.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Un poco más alejado se encontraba el campeón de Hoenn junto al profesor Sycamore, quien les estaba agradeciendo por la gran ayuda que habían sido en este tiempo y el cómo ya tenían todos los datos necesarios para saber cuáles serían los pokémon que comenzaría a desarrollar el tipo hada en estos años.

Máximo estaba curioso de como esto iba afectar en las futuras ligas pokémon y en los propios campeones.

En unos días ya partirían a Hoenn para dar por terminada la investigación.

-Alain debes ignorar todos los cálculos y los stats bases de los pokémon.- El proveniente de Pueblo Paleta acariciaba la cabeza de su pokémon con una sonrisa.- Esto no es simulacro de batalla y a pesar de que esto te pueda dar una especie de ventaja en los combates, créeme que la realidad es muy distinta y algo cruel con los calculadores.

El chico solo fruncía el ceño al verse derrotado con tanta facilidad.

-Jeh descuida.- Yamato lo tomó de los hombros y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.- ¡Yo te daré las mejores bases para que seas un poderoso entrenador!

Máximo solo negaba con la cabeza ante eso.- Debería estar dándole este tipo de consejos a su hijo ¿No lo cree?

El profesor solo se rascaba la mejilla.- Quien sea ese chico… espero que le dé un golpe a su padre.

Ambos hombres soltaron una carcajada.

* * *

En Pueblo Paleta el ambiente era muy tenso.

Los tres entrenadores que más sobresalían de este lugar habían reunido a todos los habitantes para contarles sobre la amenaza que se dirigía hacia el pueblo.

Delia y el profesor Oak observaban algo preocupados la reacción de todos los habitantes, algunos se habían puesto demasiado pálidos con toda la información que le había dado el pelinegro del Pikachu.

El desaparecido líder de gimnasio más fuerte de Kanto… era el que lideraba toda esa peligrosa mafia.

El hijo de Giovanni tenía un nivel tan abrumador que ni Gary junto a Ash salieron ilesos del intenso combate que tuvieron contra el pelirrojo.

Y ahora esos dos individuos vendrían a este pueblo para llevarse al chico, aun si tenían que destruir a todo el pueblo para que este cambiara de parecer.

-Lamentó mucho en el lío que los he metido a todos.- Se había hecho un circulo alrededor de los tres jóvenes, Gary estaba de brazos cruzados observando curioso como Kaori había tomado la mano derecha de Ash con la suya… al parecer dándole valor.- Por esa misma razón he estado entrenando en el monte plateado con todos mis pokémon durante una semana.

Se comenzaron a oír rumores entre la gente.

-¿El monte plateado? He escuchado que nadie ha salido vivo de ese lugar.

-Eso explica el estado de su ropa… es lamentable.

-Entonces… ¿Habrá alcanzado el nivel de algún campeón?

Gary fue ahora el que tomaba la palabra.- No solo él, yo y Kaori hemos estado haciendo un duro entrenamiento a nuestra manera para poder superarnos y ser la mayor ayuda posible para Ash.- El chico le dio una fugaz mirada a su abuelo para luego continuar.- No puedo mentir diciendo que no tengo miedo de la situación actual pero… ¡Estoy seguro que podremos protegerlos a todos con todo lo que he entrenado en la Cueva Celeste!

-¿No dicen que hay un terrible monstruo durmiendo en ese lugar?

-Increíble… Gary y Ash son realmente fuertes.

La castaña suspiro para luego comenzar hablar.- Les prometemos que ningún miembro del equipo rocket les tocara un pelo, he logrado derrotar a cada uno de los líderes de gimnasios en su mejor estado ¡Vamos acabar de una vez por todas con esa organización!

Ash apretó con algo más de fuerza la mano de la castaña, a lo que Kaori le regalo una pequeña sonrisa para luego soltarla y que el chico diera dos pasos hacia delante.

-Tienen todo el derecho a insultarme por arriesgarlos de esta forma.- El chico los miro con una mirada que los habitantes no habían visto jamás en él, una llena de determinación y no se le veía ninguna duda en lo que iba a realizar.- Aun así voy a derrotar a todos esos desgraciados para que nos libremos de una vez de ellos.

Todos los habitantes se habían acercado al chico, Ash se esperaba cualquier reacción… que le insultaran, golpearan y que hasta los desterraran del lugar.

Pero como siempre la reacción era la más posible pero la que menos creía Ash.

Todos los habitantes, adultos, jóvenes, niños y ancianos les daban una cálida sonrisa a los tres entrenadores.

-Es imposible que les dejemos toda esa responsabilidad a las nuevas generaciones.- Exclamó una anciana mientras sacaba la poké ball de su fiel compañero Kadabra.- Puedo demostrarles lo que uno aprende con la experiencia.

Un energético hombre de cuarenta años sacaba la poké ball de su Machoke.- No puedo evitar querer luchar a su lado al ver tanta determinación en ustedes chicos ¡Déjame proteger sus espaldas!

-Cierto ¡Somos también habitantes de este pueblo y queremos protegerlo!

-¡Todos vamos ayudarles Ash, Gary y Kaori!

Gary al ver todo ese apoyo se había olvidado del miedo y las inseguridades que tenía desde el día anterior, de alguna forma sentía que podía derrotar a los mismos dioses.

Kaori solo le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a cada uno de sus vecinos y a su madre, las ganas de luchar para poder protegerlos habían crecido considerablemente.

Ash sonreía al ver la esperanza que tenían todos los habitantes de su pueblo, con una sonrisa lanzó todas las poké ball de sus pokémon… excepto cierta fantasma que no había dicho ningún comentario cruel hacia el chico.

Hasta ella estaba sorprendida de todo ese apoyo que les daban a los entrenadores.

Charizard, Infernape, Quilaba, Torkoal y Ninetales lanzaron poderosas ráfagas de fuego al cielo… despejando todas las nubes.

La gente se dio cuenta como la temperatura había aumentado considerablemente luego de eso.

Wartortle, Totodile y Buizel lanzaron tres poderosas hidrobombas para poder neutralizar los movimientos anteriores de los tipos fuego.

Ivysaur, Bayleef, Sceptile, Torterra, Kingler, Corphish, Gabite, Glalie, Steelix, Muk, Aldebarán, Gliscor, Beedrill y Snorlax solo con su presencia mostraban la enorme fuerza que habían adquirido.

Primeape y Heracross lanzaron veloces golpes al aire.

Pidgeot, Noctowl, Swellow y Staraptor emprendieron vuelo a gran velocidad por el cielo.

Pikachu lanzó un poderoso rayo hacia el cielo.

-No hará falta… ¡Nosotros somos suficiente!- El pelinegro comenzó a explicar las estrategias que tenía junto a Gary para poder sorprender de varias maneras a sus enemigos.- Ustedes serán guiados por Tracey junto al profesor Oak donde puedan estar protegidos de todos los ataques.

Delia miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa… al parecer tenía todo preparado para que nadie sufriera en esta batalla.

-(No será como en Kalos).- El chico miró a Noctowl y a Muk que asintieron dándose cuenta que comenzarían a preparar las trampas para los soldados.

Ni sabrían lo que iba a ocurrir.

* * *

-Ha… ¿Dónde estoy?- Se levantó se inmediato llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Gary, el profesor, Tracey y Kaori.

Se encontraban en el laboratorio del anciano, se levantó con algo de dificultad y los acompaño en la mesa.- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

El profesor Oak solamente lo observaba con un rostro sereno.- Tranquilo Ash, solamente has dormido alrededor de 20 minutos luego de explicarnos sobre esa sincronización y su variante.

Como lo indicaba el anciano, en este tiempo cada uno resumía brevemente los resultados de sus respectivos entrenamientos donde el "viajero del tiempo" les explicaba todo lo que sabía de las dos formas que había creado en el monte plateado.

Todas las ventajas y desventajas que tenía la sincronización con Infernape, sin embargo no se las pudo mostrar ya que prefería reservar toda la energía que conservaba para el día siguiente.

Sin embargo eso no lo detuvo para mostrarles el leve control del aura que tiene, lo que más le llamó la atención al profesor Oak fue que eran muy similares a las habilidades de los iniciales.

Mientras más daño recibía Ash, más energía podía utilizar y esta podía ser utilizada por el como también por sus pokémon.

Tuvo que contener su emoción para investigar ese extraño fenómeno… tendría que esperar hasta que todo esto terminará y que Ash estuviese de acuerdo a las pruebas que le haría.

Gary al notar que su abuelo se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos lo hizo volver a la realidad al continuar la conversación que tenían.- Como decíamos, el mejor lugar para refugiar a los habitantes del pueblo es aquí.

Tracey le daba la razón al joven investigador.- Es el lugar más lejano del pueblo, el tenerme a mí junto al profesor protegiéndolos siento que es más que suficiente.

Ash escuchaba toda la conversación atento con una pequeña sonrisa, todos estaban tratando de hacer todo lo posible para que nadie saliera herido. Incluso sus vecinos querían unirse al combate para proteger su querido pueblo.

Le atormentaba un poco las vidas que habían tomado los primeros días de su entrenamiento pero… esta vez es diferente.

Le arrebataría la vida a sus oponentes si es necesario para protegerlos a todos.

Sería una advertencia para los del team plasma y Flare.

Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para no perderse el tema de la conversación… al parecer el profesor Oak solamente se quedaría los primeros momentos del ataque en su laboratorio.

-Trataré de comunicarme con mis contactos en la Torre Radio de Johto.- El anciano tenía toda su atención en su asistente.- Luego de ese tiempo tendrás la misión de proteger a todos Tracey.

-¡Hare todo lo posible para protegerlos!- Tracey sentía también la mirada de Ash que le daba una sonrisa para animarlo.

-Dejaré a mis Tauros en el patio trasero para cualquier amenaza.

Tracey no tardó en devolverle la sonrisa a su amigo al escuchar eso.- Gracias Ash.

Por otra parte la castaña estaba algo emocionada de saber que el anciano los ayudaría en la batalla.- A pesar de estar alejado de los combates, sigue siendo un ex campeón de la liga… ¡No será un rival fácil de vencer!

Mientras el profesor Oak se rascaba la nuca algo avergonzado, Ash al igual que Pikachu quedaron incrédulos con esa noticia.

¿Cómo era eso que el profesor Oak había ganado una liga?

-¿Creen que otros medios como la televisión vengan para tener imágenes de lo que sucede?- Todos observaban ahora a Gary que estaba serio pensando que eso sería como una arma de doble filo.- El que descubran las peculiares formas que tiene Ash terminaría llamando más la atención de lo que lo hizo contra Tobias.

-No creo que tengan los huevos para venir…- Kaori creía que era un suicidio que la gente quisiera estar en el mismo lugar que con el líder más poderoso de Kanto por más de una década.- El que el profesor o Tracey informen en la radio es suficiente.

La Torre Radio de Johto era la más escuchada por los habitantes del país, era la manera más eficiente para informar a las autoridades como la policía internacional y a la élite de la región.

Tenían que enfocarse en todas las entradas del pueblo… eso incluía la ruta 21, era imposible que una gran cantidad de soldados pasaran por ahí sin llamar la atención así que podría enviar a solo soldados de gran nivel.

Combatientes aéreos no serían problemas para el pelinegro, fácilmente Charizard los reduciría a cenizas.

Aunque debían tener cuidado por ataques bajo tierra… tendrían que estar atentos a cualquier movimiento.

* * *

La tarde había llegado para Pueblo Paleta.

Cierto entrenador busca como loco cierta ultra ball que había dejado en su cuarto.

Su madre mencionaba que no había visto ninguna en todo el día.

Mr. Mime menciono que había sentido una energía muy poderosa en unos segundos en el hogar de los Ketchum… la cual desapareció de inmediato.

-Pikachu ¡Vamos a buscar a Banette!

-¡Pika!- Exclamó el ratoncito eléctrico mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la salida pero algo les impedía moverse.- ¡!

-[Eso no será necesario chico].- Los hilos que tenían atrapado al chico se habían desaparecido y lentamente giraron para encontrarse al pokémon fantasma en su forma humana.- [Quiero participar… en el masacre].

-¿De qué hablas?- Ash en otras circunstancias se hubiera preparado para luchar contra Juppeta pero esta había dado su palabra… algo le decía que podía confiar en ella sin problemas.- ¿Quieres luchar a nuestro lado?

La tipo fantasma se sentó en la cama de chico, le daba algo de gracia la cantidad de peluches y juguetes basados en los pokémon de Kanto.- [Fui a investigar a Ciudad Verde gracias a que Infernape me dejó salir un momento].- Algo divertida comenzó a dar pequeño saltos en la cama, hace años que no había sentido lo suave que era una.- (Agatha ya no está en el gimnasio… esta Giovanni).

-¡!- El chico quedó sin habla por esa información que había recibido… eso quiere decir que pronto comenzaría el ataque.- ¿Lograste escuchar algo?

-[Mañana miércoles vendrán a Pueblo Paleta… aunque no pude saber la hora exacta].

Pikachu soltó un suspiro ante ese comentario y miró como el pelinegro con un rostro serio le daba las gracias a Juppeta.- Gracias por eso, pero no quiero que el pueblo sea cubierto de sangre por tu culpa.

-[Tks… aguafiestas].- La tipo fantasma se levantó con rapidez de la cama para acercarse con una pequeña sonrisa al chico.- [Entonces ¿Qué te parece que los espere en la ruta 1?]- El chico ahora curioso escuchaba la propuesta de su pokémon.- [Puedo ayudar a la bandada de Fearow a derrotar la mayor cantidad de soldados… incluso puedo retrasar a Silver, quizás podría hasta terminarlo y tú te encargas de Giovanni].

Ash sin pensarlo mucho aceptó la propuesta de Juppeta que soltó un pequeño chillido emocionado.

-[Jajaja ¡Sabía que al final aceptarías!].- Una luz la había cubierto para tomar la forma de un Banette variocolor.- [Dudo que te gustaría que alguien tocara a tu novia o a tu madre de esa forma].

Sin decir nada más la tipo fantasma volvió a su ultra ball.

Pikachu miraba el ligero sonrojo de su entrenador ¿Se habrá perdido de algo nuevamente mientras dormía?

A pesar de que él quería saber a qué se refería Banette… su entrenador no menciono nada.

* * *

Lance había recibido una llamada urgente de Lorelei.

-¡Lance!- El campeón curioso por la voz alarmada de su compañera quería que esta le aclarada lo que estaba pasando de inmediato.- ¿Dónde estás?

-En la liga pokémon en Johto ¿Qué sucede?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño al sentir que algo iba mal.

Se sentía vigilado.

Lentamente acercaba su mano izquierda a su cinturón.

-¿Tú ordenaste a Agatha volver a su puesto?- Este negó de inmediato a la pregunta de la experta tipo hielo y agua… abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.- ¡Lance sal de ahí en este mismo momen...!

La señal se había perdido.

Eso significaba que la anciana había empezado su movimiento.

-Ahora entiendo porque quería tomar el puesto de Giovanni en su ausencia…- El joven campeón mostraba un rostro sereno, aunque por dentro tenía una enorme rabia al verse atrapado.

El movimiento que tenía planeado el team rocket era mucho peor que el que había mencionado la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

Al final sus pensamientos se hicieron realidad.

 **PAAAAM**

Con un rostro lleno de frialdad miraba a las tres siluetas que habían destruido la entrada a su salón.

Reconoció de inmediato al trio que pertenecía al equipo rocket.

-Realmente los miembros del alto mando de Johto no son la gran cosa.- Había mencionado la única mujer del grupo, quien prepara una ultra ball para el combate.- No puedo creer que estén teniendo un combate tan reñido con los ejecutivos de esta región.

-No los menosprecies… han entrenado muy duro para este día.- El hombre más grande del grupo, el cual parecía un monstruo por su gran tamaño al igual que su musculatura.- ¡Conkeldurr aquí tienes tu revancha!

Lance lanzaba a la batalla a su Aerodactyl… la velocidad era lo más recomendable contra ese poderoso pokémon de Teselia.

El miembro más pequeño del grupo tenía una sonrisa mientras exclamaba.- ¡Hoy es el día en que el team rocket gobernara todo Kanto y Johto!

La mujer del grupo con una sonrisa lanzaba a su Absol al combate.- El tener al chico de Pueblo Paleta en nuestro ejército, es solo el premio extra que quiere llevarse Giovanni-sama.

-(Resiste Ash… ¡Tratare de vencerlos lo más pronto posible!)

El alto mando de ambas regiones se encontraba en graves problemas.

* * *

En la isla Canela los turistas corrían desesperadamente del intenso combate que había comenzado.

Trataban de tomar un barco lo más pronto posible pero estos estaban bloqueados por los soldados del equipo rocket.

La policía no tardó en llegar y trataban de proteger a todos los civiles.

Mientras el líder de gimnasio tipo fuego, acompañado de Ninetales, Arcanine, Rhydon, Magcargo, Rapidash y Magmortar luchaban intensamente contra una gran cantidad de soldados de la malvada organización.

-(Lo siento Ash pero no te podremos ayudar).- El líder de gimnasio rápido se había percatado de lo que en verdad quería hacer Giovanni.- ¡Ese desgraciado nos ha tenido en su mano todo este tiempo!

Magmortar lanzo una potente llamarada… haciendo cenizas al Golbat de su oponente.

La misma oficial Jenny quedo impresionada ante esto.

-(Los líderes de gimnasio… dejaran de limitarse y lucharan con todo lo que tienen).- La oficial a pesar de la situación agradecía poder ver al verdadero Blaine en acción… esa fuerza no se podría ver al menos que estos lucharan en el torneo mundial.

-¡Vamos a tomar la isla canela!

-Ya quisieran… ¡Demostrémosle las llamas que sentirán en el infierno!

Sus seis pokémon gruñeron y se lanzaron al ataque… sin importa la enorme cantidad de pokémon que tendrían que tenían que reducir a cenizas.

* * *

Erika al menos ahora estaba aliviada de tener un ejército de admiradoras… serían de gran ayuda contra la enorme cantidad de soldados que estaban por toda Ciudad Azulona.

Especialmente uno de los comandantes que se preparaba para luchar contra ella.

Bellossom, Vileplume, Victreebel, Tangrowth, Sunflora y Jumpluff se preparaban para luchar con todo junto a su entrenadora.

-¡Día soleado!- Exclamó a todo pulmón la hermosa joven, a la vez que una gran cantidad de entrenadoras lanzaban a sus pokémon tipo planta para luchar a su lado.

Los soldados contrarrestaban con sus tipo veneno y voladores.

Estaban preparados para luchar contra los tipos planta de Erika y sus seguidoras.

-(Ash… Kaori… Gary… lamento no poder ayudarlos).- Proteger su ciudad era más importante ahora.

* * *

Brock miraba incrédulo como los soldados del equipo rocket se habían tomado toda la ciudad.

Estaba seguro que en todas las ciudades estaba ocurriendo lo mismo.

-¡Crobat, Steelix, Graveler!- Lanzó a sus tres pokémon más experimentados y fue corriendo a ayudar a su hermano a luchar con todos los pokémon tipo planta y agua de los soldados.- ¡Aire afilado!

-Rhyperior usa avalancha.- Exclamó el hermano menor del futuro doctor pokémon, ambos rezando que sus hermanos estuvieran a salvo.

* * *

-¡Pedazo de brutos!- Exclamó Misty mientras que de un simple mordico de su Gyarados, había acabado con un Electabuzz.- ¡Yo no soy tan blanda como mis seguidoras, miserables!

Golduck y Azumarrill se encargaban de proteger a todos los ciudadanos.

Gyarados era el principal muro de los soldados… quienes tenían bastantes problemas para detenerlos.

Además Corsola había lanzado movimientos como púas y trampa rocas para lastimar gravemente a los pokémon del team rocket.

Starmie tenía en el aire a muchos soldados junto a sus pokémon con su psíquico.

Politoed congelaba a los tipos planta con un potente rayo de hielo.

-Si le pasa algo a Pueblo Paleta… ¡juró que los mato!- Incluso los entrenadores que estaban de lado de Misty temían de la furia de esta.

* * *

Ciudad Fucsia…

La hija del gran ninja y miembro del alto mando de Johto… Koga, Janine luchaba junto a todo su clan contra los experto en tipo psíquico del equipo rocket.

No podían con la velocidad de su Crobat.

Los soldados no se daban cuenta de los ataques hasta que se veían atrapados por las telarañas de Ariados.

Si comenzaban a retroceder… Weezing se los llevaría a todos con él.

Venomoth paralizaba a la mayoría de los pokémon como Golbat, Kadabra e Hypno para que fueran presas fáciles para Muk.

Arbok se deslizaba con rapidez para esquivar todos los ataques de los Beedrill.

-Tks… realmente son persistentes.- Janine sonreía un poco al ver que la mayoría de las personas habían logrado refugiarse en sus casas.- Espero no causar un trauma en los pequeños.

* * *

En Ciudad Azafrán… todas las casas fueron cubiertas por unos campos de energía psíquica.

La mayoría de los soldados fueron hacia una de las líderes de gimnasio más peligrosas del mundo.

Acompañada de su Gengar, Medicham y Alakazam.

Mr. Mime que se encargaba de proteger los hogares de los habitantes.

Xatu que observaba desde el aire todo el ejército que se dirigía hacia la líder de gimnasio.

Quien luchaba solo acompañada de sus pokémon.

Jynx rápidamente se reunió a sus compañeros.

Sabrina esperaba a todos sus oponentes con los brazos cruzados.- Los haré ver el mismo infierno… por su culpa mi promesa se perdió en el viento.- La mirada había vuelto a ser tan fría como hace cinco años.

Los soldados del equipo rocket lanzaban a sus mejores pokémon.

Algunos eran del tipo siniestro para no ser afectados por los ataques de Sabrina.

Aunque esta al ver eso… solo sonreía.

-(Será mejor que informe de inmediato a los demás líderes de gimnasio).

* * *

El teniente Surge respiraba con dificultad.

El junto a su Raichu luchaban contra una gran cantidad de soldados.

Quizás por orgullo o terquedad no quería lanzar a sus demás pokémon.

Quería mostrarles a estos bastardos que no valían para ver ese honor.

Sin embargo estos comenzaron acercarse a las personas.

Notaron que era el punto débil del líder de gimnasio.

Habían tomado a la fuerza a un pequeño y sus padres no pudieron hacer nada para recuperarlo.

-¡Desgraciados!- Exclamó el experto en tipo eléctricos al bajar sus puños y dejar de golpear al inconsciente soldado que había sido atrapado por sus fuertes brazos.

Raichu solo gruñía al verse arrinconado.

Pero…

 **BOOOOM**

Un poderoso rayo había provocado una explosión, la madre gritaba angustiada mientras que el padre consumido por la ira se preparaba para lanzarse sin piedad contra los que se atrevieron de quitarle a su hijo.

Para siempre…

-A veces es bueno dejar el orgullo de lado.- Exclamó un chico no mayor a los quince años que sostenía al pequeño en sus brazos.- ¡Electivire ayuda a Raichu!

Ambos padres corriendo de inmediato hacia el peli morado, que con un rostro serio les entregó a su hijo.- Traten de correr lo más rápido posible de aquí… les prometo que cuidare sus espaldas.

-Muchas gracias jovencito.- Exclamó el padre del niño mientras, tomaba la mano de su mujer y corría para alejar a su hijo de esta batalla.

El peli morado tenía una pequeña sonrisa, se acercó rápidamente hacía el líder de gimnasio… ambos cuidando su espalda.

-¿No deberías usar más de un pokémon tú también mocoso?

-No lo hare antes que tu.- Surge soltó una carcajada al ver que ese chico tenía agallas.

-¿Tu nombre mocoso?

-Paul…- Susurró el chico mientras eran rodeado por una gran cantidad de Tyranitar.- ¡Electivire!

-¡Raichu!

-¡RAYO!- Exclamaron ambos entrenadores, provocando que sus pokémon lanzaran poderosas cargas eléctricas hacia los semi legendarios.

* * *

 _Mis estimados colegas y valientes entrenadores que están combatiendo esta amenaza._

 _Yo Sabrina, la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán quiero comunicarle las órdenes directas del campeón Lance._

No solamente en Kanto, los líderes de la región de Johto que protegían sus respectivas ciudades y pueblos podían escuchar la voz de su compañera experta en el tipo psíquico.

 _Tenemos el permiso para atacar con todo lo que tenemos… no hay razón para tener misericordia con los hombres y mujeres del team rocket._

-No había necesidad de recordarnos esto.- Blaine observaba el cómo su pokémon más fuerte reduciría a cenizas un Arbok como también a su entrenador, los gritos de dolor del hombre antes de desaparecer ni siquiera inmutaron al experimentado líder de gimnasio.- (Aunque entiendo que este informando a los líderes más jóvenes y para que tengamos en cuenta que este ataque es más grande que lo que teníamos en mente).

 _Les deseo lo mejor y recuerden… es asesinar o ser asesinados._

* * *

-El... valiente entrenadores seguramente es para nosotros ¿No?- Kaori acomodaba su gorro con una pequeña sonrisa.- Bueno por algo logramos escuchar su voz de todos modos.

Gary simplemente asentía y se quedó mirando por un momento a su antiguo rival, estaba demasiado tranquilo comparado a la vez que se habían reunido en Ciudad Celeste.- ¿Y tú porque estas tan tranquilo?

Ash lanzó a casi todos sus pokémon para que combatieran, salvo Pidgeot, Gabite y Steelix… tenía algo preparado para ellos.- Creo que anteriormente solo estaba ansioso, solamente quería que este momento llegara.

Hasta el propio campeón estaba recomendando asesinar, no debería pero eso lo hacía sentirse más seguro de sus acciones.

-Ustedes dos encárguense de la entrada de la ruta 21… conmigo es suficiente.

El castaño sonrío al verlo tan seguro y lanzó a su Arcanine para rápidamente subirse a su lomo.- Conmigo es más que suficiente… volveré rápidamente ayudarlos.

-Ten cuidado Gary.- El mencionado simplemente asintió a las palabras de su mejor amiga para luego intercambiar miradas con su antiguo rival.

Ambos se decían algo muy simple: No mueras idiota.

Rápidamente Gary se había perdido de vista de ambos entrenadores y enseguida el silencio había invadido el lugar, solamente la suave brisa del viento y el sonido que ocasionaban los saltos de Totodile se oían en el lugar.

El pelinegro extrañaba bastante sentir esta agradable caricia que le entregaba su pueblo.- ¿Estas nerviosa?

-¿Hum?- Algo curiosa observó a su chico que en este momento no llevaba ningún gorro o gorra ordenando su cabello, quizás para evitar que este fuera destruido en el campo de batalla.- Un poco… ¿Y tú?

-Deje de tenerlas luego de estar contigo.- Ambos se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa para luego mirar hacia la entrada del pueblo… esperando que los soldados aparezcan.- Voy a moler al bastardo de Giovanni y al desgraciado de su hijo.

La sonrisa de Kaori aumentó al escuchar lo último de Ash.- Y yo me encargaré de despejarte el camino para que nadie interrumpa tus combates.- Luego de decir eso lanzó sus cinco poké ball para que sus pokémon se prepararan para la batalla al igual que los de Ash. -Por cierto… ¿Dónde está esa Banette variocolor?- Ash agradecía internamente que Banette se haya comportado y se fue en silencio con Muk hacia la ruta 1.

-Estará combatiendo en la ruta 1...- Noctowl se acercó a ambos entrenadores para avisarles que los soldados ya salían de la ciudad vecina.- Ahí vienen Kaori.

Ella simplemente asintió, sabiendo que se enfrentarían a la amenaza más terrible de sus vidas.

Hasta ahora…

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 14.**

 **Reeditado: 18/02/2017**

 **Bueno quise agregar las escenas que tenía en mente anteriormente, como ven ahora entienden un poco mejor de las cosas que se mencionan en la parte final del combate de Ash contra Silver (Que también será reeditado).**

 **Antes me exigía bastante con que todo tenía que ser "perfecto" pero nuevamente como antes: solo tengo que seguir mi ritmo y llevar todo como yo quiero, no lo que sería más genial y toda esas cosas.**

 **Lo que me cuesta escribir es sobre las formas de ver el mundo de Ash y Silver.**

 **Pero solamente es leer los capítulos anteriores y leer este… ambos bastardos son bastantes hipócritas.**

 **También el problema que tiene Ash y la franquicia en general, avanzan un paso y retroceden dos esto lo digo por el manejo que le dieron al personaje desde BW hacia adelante, ni respetan mucho su propia cronología y las reglas que ponen; además por el último juego de la franquicia que ha sido una de las historias que más he disfrutado pero siento que nos han quitado las mejores cosas que nos dieron en la generación anterior.**

 **Y el subir un nivel es jodidamente difícil.**

 **Quiero resaltar más esto y explicar varias cosas, pero no me siento muy bien por problemas de salud y estoy bastante preocupado por esto y me siento realmente débil... ojala hoy luego de ir médico este bien jaja.**

 **En la siguiente actualización explicare varias cosas jajaja.**

 **¡Cualquier error háganmelo saber!**

 **Pd: Si alguien tiene duda por la esfera aural de Wartortle es porque veo que en el anime pueden aprender cualquier movimiento que puedan por MT o de crianza, mediante un entrenamiento... digo placaje eléctrico/tacleada de voltios es un movimiento huevo y Pikachu lo aprendió.**

* * *

 **Bueno comencemos con los comentarios del "cap 14"; KRT215, y TEIET, Shiro avicii, Luffy Ketchum, Prietar, Guest, FrozenFlamememes, Azukarita Kawaii, Ciego Verah, Guest, Guest, Adv Satoshi, olcrian, Guest, Caballero de Huitzilopochtli, Pykchu y agradecerles todos sus comentarios que algunos los respondí por PM y ahora me voy a enfocar en responderles a los que más llamarón a mi atención.**

 **Vamos que aun debo las respuestas de dos capítulos más XD**

 **Primero será en el Guest que mencionaba que me estaba pasando… algunas cosas ya se tuvieron que quedar claras como por la "calidad" de vida que tenían esos pokémon era que actuaban de esa forma y que la energía oscura de Banette fue la gota que derramo el vaso. No todos los pokémon pueden ser criaturas llenas de bondad ¡Por algo están basados en animales, demonios y otras criaturas de distintas mitologías! En sí estas criaturas pueden ser igual de complejas que los seres humanos.**

 **Hasta el mismo anime nos ha mostrado eso, las palabras de los "puni-chan" todavía me dejaron con hipe jaja.**

 **Sobre Tyranitar sería otro "fanservice", el pokémon en si no es relevante en mi historia salvo para demostrar los "Instintos" más primitivos de algunos pokémon que alcanzan su etapa final y adquieren un tipo tan interesante como el siniestro.**

 **Además que ni siquiera me enfoque en eso porque o sino… esta historia sería más de 200 capítulos y yo mismo mandaría todo ese esfuerzo a la mierda XD**

 **AdvSatoshi: ¡Yo a usted lo reconozco! En los primeros cap del Dragón del Génesis comentaba muy seguido jajaja, obviamente de la sexy rubia de Sinnoh tendremos "Mucha" interacción con el protagonista en la región de Teselia y con Sabrina no mucho la verdad jaja porque me concentraré más en ella en mi fic de Pokémon Special (Al cual le tengo muchas ganas de continuarlo), así que supongo que será en otra historia en el futuro jaja.**

 **Como trata de explicar Ash en los siguientes cap la sincronización que tuvo con Beedrill no es la que había logrado con Infernape/Greninja, es a base del pequeño control de aura que tiene Ash el cual había aumentado gracias a la sincronización de Kalos y la última que había realizado en el monte.**

 **La cual se activaba de la misma forma que la habilidad de los iniciales y en los últimos días Ash se enfocó en poder dominar este nuevo poder ¿Lo habrá logrado?**

 **Sobre Teselia en los primeros cap tratare que sea algo más pegado al anime para luego crear el desmadre, Iris y CIlan tienen que estar obligatoriamente pero no serán tan recurrentes porque Ash va a querer viajar como la mayoría de sus rivales… solo.**

 **Tengo algunas sorpresitas para ese arco y estoy seguro que muchos se alegraran ¡Espero leerte pronto compañero!**

 **Caballero de Huitzilopochtli: Realmente he comenzado a disfrutar mucho el leer tus reviews, bueno la estrategia que iba aplicar es la que me habías sugerido pero luego recordé que algo va derrumbar todo el plan que habían hecho los protagonistas y van a tener que "improvisar" ósea haré un desmadre jaja.**

 **Sobre Buterfree es lo que tengo ganas de hacer en Teselia y con otro "personaje" donde haré algo similar pero obviamente no estará en la "familia de Ash" por las razones que tú mismo mencionaste y sobre el tipo eléctrico, creo que al ser Pikachu su tipo eléctrico dudo mucho que capture a otro del mismo elemento (Aunque yo le daré solo uno más aparte de Pikachu).**

 **¡Cuídate!**

 **Falkner… ¡MIS BOLAS, para mí siempre será Pegaso!**

* * *

 **Bueno ahora a comer jaja y seguir poniéndome al día con los vídeos.**

 **¡Se cuidan!**


	17. Invasión de los rocket: 1 y 2

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, si no a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

 **Por fin logré cumplir esto, me he leído dese el inicio hasta el final del arco del monte plateado y lo he disfrutado bastante jaja pero bueno mejor comencemos de inmediato.**

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

(¡Ya era hora animal!).- pensamientos de personajes.

- _Te prometo que regresare por ti… -_ Frases que son recordaras en ciertos momentos importantes y en Flash Back… ha cierto y cuando los pokémon se comunican entre sí.

[La liga de Kalos fue tan emocionante como una batalla de metapod].- Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

 **[Creo en la determinación humana. A lo largo de la historia se ha comprobado que la voluntad humana es más poderosa que las armas].-** Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

* * *

Esa batalla es una que jamás olvidaré.

No porque haya sido la batalla más increíble, ni la más peligrosa o la más brutal en toda mi vida.

Si no por algo más estúpido de mi parte jaja… yo… nunca estuve tan aterrado en enfrentar una amenaza como en esa ocasión.

Toda esa determinación que obtuve tras superar los límites junto a mis pokémon, esa confianza que tenía mientras bajábamos el monte plateado… se desvaneció completamente al despertar en el centro pokémon.

Con el tiempo supe porque tuve esa reacción, jaja bueno digamos que en algunos días luego de eso lo había comprendido; antes me sentía tan seguro porque aún faltaba bastante tiempo para ese día… no hasta que salí del monte me había dado cuenta que ese "día" estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Y en la condición que estaba… ¿Les parece raro que me sienta inseguro en una situación así?

Mejor dicho que actué como un cobarde.

Creo que no les debo recordar que anteriormente en una situación similar yo estaba realmente confiado en que todo iba a salir bien y… ¿Qué pasó?

Así…

Un pueblo fue reducido a cenizas en unos segundos, mis pokémon y mis amigos seguramente acabaron siendo asesinados también y yo me convertí en polvo tras recibir un hiperrayo.

¡Ha! pero le dieron una oportunidad más de vivir al chico que seguramente fue el único que en sus últimos momentos de vida se había resignado a su muerte, al idiota que seguramente perdía más y más lazos con el paso del tiempo con sus seres queridos; al chico que no cumplía las promesas a sus pokémon.

Nuevamente me voy del tema… disculpen, disculpen, aún tengo algunos problemas con ese recuerdo.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

Cierto… de cómo me sentía antes de combatir contra los rocket.

Nada jugaba a nuestro favor salvo el nuevo poder de mis pokémon, bueno y el factor sorpresa.

Pero luego de una charla con mi castaña de piernas sexys me sentí mejor conmigo mismo, pero no les mentiré diciéndoles que el problema se había esfumado; seguía ahí recalcándome cada momento todo lo que estaba en juego.

No solamente eso sino que era la ocasión para mostrarles a todos y especialmente a mí mismo que estaba cambiando, por fin dejé de jugar y he actuado de la mejor manera posible… para que lo de Kalos no ocurriera jamás.

La vida de mis pokémon, de mi madre, mis vecinos, mi antiguo rival y uno de mis amigos más cercanos, esa chica que de un segundo a otro se volvió muy importante para mí, Tracey y de ese anciano que podía considerarlo como ese abuelo que nunca tuve.

Y por último pero no menos importante… mi vida por supuesto.

Además que las palabras de "aliento" de cierto tipo fantasma no me ayudaban para nada, solo provocaba más tensión y pánico a mi cuerpo.

Creo que nunca estuve tan arrinconado en una batalla, quizás me equivoque pero la sensación que recorría mi cuerpo en cada momento no se compara a las que he tenido luego de ese combate.

"El miedo es natural en el prudente, y el saberlo vencer es ser valiente".

Jajaja creo que esa frase es la que más me identifica en ese momento, en el día del combate pude centralizarme en lo importante y dejar de lado todo lo demás.

Solo pensaba en hacer que mi corazón ardiera como nunca antes lo hubiera hecho… sin importar si al final me convirtiera en cenizas.

Porque esta vida ya no me pertenece, es de mis pokémon y para proteger a mis seres queridos.

-¡Ash!- Ahora no Dawn, estoy tratando de sonar genial y maduro.- ¿Vas ayudarme a entrenar?

Se podía decir que le tengo hasta algo de cariño a esa batalla en donde termine bastante molido.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Se pensaba que ahí terminaba mi historia pero solamente fue el inicio… para convertirme en leyenda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pokémon XY &Z: Second chance**

 **Capítulo 15: Invasión de los Rocket**

 **Parte 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** ¡Pidgeot usa aire afilado!

Soltando un agudo chillido el pokémon volador comenzó aletear sus grandes alas a gran velocidad, lanzando así intensas ráfagas de aires capaces de cortar la mayoría de los objetivos que estuvieran en su paso.

En este caso serían los Graveler que poco a poco comenzaban a tener pequeñas grietas por su cuerpo, mientras sus entrenadores que destacaban por llevar un uniforme de color negro trataban de cubrir sus rostros de la mejor manera posible y resistir el gran ardor que provocaba el ataque del tipo volador.

-Con que este es el poder del líder de gimnasio Pegaso…- Susurró uno de los soldados de la organización criminal antes de perder la conciencia al estrellarse contra el gimnasio de Ciudad Malva.

El joven protector de la ciudad mostraba un rostro sereno, a pesar que llevaba un largo tiempo luchando solo con su pokémon más poderoso contra muchos tipos roca y eléctrico, había demostrado el temible poder que tenía a una temprana edad.

Los ciudadanos refugiados en sus hogares estaban orgullosos de su líder de gimnasio, estaban muy seguros que muy pronto sería uno de los integrantes del alto mando de Johto.

-¡Tks!- Soltó el peli azul al ser rodeado por una gran cantidad de soldados de la organización criminal, si trataba de sacar la pokéball de su Dodrio o de Noctowl una de las armas de los soldados serían disparadas en su contra.

-¡Sera mejor que te rindas mocoso!- Al verse nuevamente con la situación a su favor, los soldados poco a poco comenzaban a mostrar superioridad y arrogancia en sus palabras.- ¡Johto y Kanto les pertenecen al gran Giovanni!

Pidgeot se dirigía a gran velocidad ayudar a su entrenador pero tuvo que desviar su objetivo al tener que esquivar una gran cantidad de rocas que caían desde el cielo y también por los ataques eléctricos de algunos Electabuzz.

Algunas rocas se impactaban en los hogares de los ciudadanos, Pegaso apretaba los dientes lleno de furia al escuchar el grito de terror de los pequeños junto al de sus madres… el querer reservar sus pokémon para un comandante le estaba perjudicando.

-No me importa si la bala llega en mis hombros, brazos o piernas.- Susurro el líder de gimnasio esperando el momento exacto para embestir al soldado más "frágil" del grupo, para tener el tiempo suficiente para lanzar en escena a su Noctowl.- ¡No permitiré que toquen a las personas de esta ciudad!

Nuevamente los soldados comenzaron apuntar con sus armas al peli azul, pero antes de poder hacer algo los hombres fueron atrapados por unas plantas muy delgadas que le dieron el tiempo necesario al líder de gimnasio para contraatacar.

-¡Noctowl usa psíquico!- Rápidamente arrojo la pokéball de su confiable pokémon que al salir sus ojos fueron cubiertos por una energía de color rosada… al igual que todos los soldados que trataban de recuperar el control de su cuerpo sin éxito.- ¡Arrójalos contra sus propios pokémon!

Los pokémon eléctricos gracias a sus reflejos lograron atrapar a sus entrenadores, mientras que los Graveler estaban tan centrados en tratar de derrotar al veloz Pidgeot que no pudieron hacer nada por sus entrenadores que se impactaron contra su duro y fuerte cuerpo compuesto de rocas.

-(Ahora)- El líder de gimnasio sonrío al saber que podría acabar con la mayoría de los pokémon y los soldados de la organización criminal.- ¡Noctowl usa día soleado!- Su pokémon volador asintió para luego soltar un fuerte chillido para aumentar la temperatura del lugar.- ¡Pidgeot!

-¡Pidgeottoooooooooo!- Bastó con un veloz aleteo del enorme pokémon volador para crear unas ráfagas de aire de una enorme temperatura en la que todos los pokémon eléctricos junto a sus entrenadores fueron atrapados.

Pegaso y sus pokémon cerraron sus ojos para solo poder oír los gritos de sufrimiento de los hombres que poco a poco sentían que estaban visitando el infierno.

Los soldados que quedaban miraron incrédulos como ya el 75% de ellos habían sido derrotados por el líder de gimnasio pero… ¿Quién fue el que utilizó el movimiento hierba lazo para ayudar a Pegaso?

-Debo agradecer el que me haya ayudado.- Pegaso ignorando a sus oponentes se giró hacia la Torre Bellsprout para poder ver con gratitud a la persona que le había salvado.- Pero será mejor que vaya a refugiarse Anselmo-san.

Los soldados fruncieron el ceño al ver como se unía el anciano de la gran torre, con un rostro sereno el hombre mayor soltaba una carcajada.- Jojojo creo que aún no es tiempo para encargarle toda la responsabilidad a las siguientes generaciones.- A su lado el anciano tenía a un Victreebel y su pre evolución Bellsprout.

-(Maldita sea, solo nos quedan pokémon tipo roca)- Los soldados de mayor rango trataban de buscar un método para contrarrestar pero lo único que habían llegado es en la autodestrucción de sus pokémon tipo roca.- (Es la única forma de que Giovanni-sama pueda gobernar).

-¡!- Un rayo congelante se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia los dos protectores de Ciudad Malva, Bellsprout aprovechando el plus de velocidad que le otorgaba el clima soleado se puso delante de ambos entrenadores y utilizó el movimiento hierba lazo para detener el recorrido del ataque tipo hielo.

Al lograrlo las plantas congeladas se hicieron pedazos con suma facilidad, Pegaso y el sabio levantaron la mirada para ver al nuevo oponente que se unía a la batalla.

Era un hombre de cabello desordenado y de color celeste, sus ojos azules miraban con frialdad a los soldados que yacían inconscientes o los que trataban de mantenerse con vida luego de recibir la gran combinación de los pokémon del líder de gimnasio.

Los soldados que quedaban observaban con una pequeña sonrisa a su superior, su uniforme era muy similar al de ellos salvo por la falta de la típica gorra de los rocket.

-En otras circunstancias los estaría regañando.- El recién llegado se acercaba junto a su pokémon Froslass.- Pero sé muy bien lo fuerte que es el líder de gimnasio Pegaso… el maestro de los pokémon voladores.

Pegaso sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al ver la fría mirada de su nuevo oponente… era fuerte.- Anselmo-san usted recibirá ayuda de mi Noctowl para poder enfrentarse a los demás miembros del equipo rocket… yo me encargare de este sujeto.- El anciano asintió y para sorpresa de algunos soldados el Victreebel había aparecido rápidamente detrás de un Graveler para que en solo unos segundos lo cortara en mil pedazos con su hoja aguda.

-Es un honor luchar contra ti Pegaso.- El peli celeste daba un paso adelante al igual que el líder de gimnasio, ignorando por completo como sus hombres estaban en dificultades contra el gran sabio de la torre.

-¿Puedo saber el nombre de quien me estoy enfrentando?- Su Pidgeot rápidamente se puso al lado de su entrenador, una parte de Pegaso no podía evitar emocionarse al enfrentarse a un adversario poderoso.

-Samui.- Susurro el peli celeste, Pegaso al escuchar ese nombre saco la conclusión de que también era originario de la región de Johto.- ¡Froslass usa ventisca!

-¡Onda ígnea Pidgeot!

 **BOOOOM**

* * *

Ciudad verde había sido conquistada con mucha facilidad por el team rocket.

Los ciudadanos solo podían refugiarse en sus hogares abrazándose con fuerza entre sus seres queridos, la policía había sido derrotada con mucha facilidad por los miembros de la organización criminal.

Los cuales se esparcieron por toda la ciudad para impedir que nadie lograra entrar… ni salir.

Ciudad Verde no destacaba mucho entre las otras ciudades de Kanto, salvo por su gimnasio que la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba cerrado por la falta de un líder de gimnasio estable.

O eso era hasta unos días atrás… el experto en los pokémon tipo tierra había vuelto.

Dentro del enorme gimnasio, en lo más profundo de este había una elegante oficina que evitaba ser cubierta por la oscuridad gracias a la iluminación de todas las pantallas; las cuales mostraban todos los combates que ocurrían en las distintas ciudades y pueblos de Kanto como también de Johto.

Pero había algo que le impedía disfrutar del espectáculo.

Giovanni no comprendía… ¿Cómo era que sus hombres aun no llegaban a Pueblo Paleta?

Era imposible que algo afuera de la ciudad o en la ruta 1 fuera capaz de retener a sesenta soldados con tanta facilidad, soldados de gran nivel que tenían como objetivo robar toda la información del profesor Oak y llevarse consigo al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta; acabando con la vida de cualquiera que se interponga en su misión.

¿Qué habrá sucedido?

 **TOC TOC**

-Adelante.- La puerta se había cerrado con bastante fuerza por lo que volteó a ver con gran frialdad a su visitante, frialdad que disminuyó un poco al encontrarse con su hijo.

Su vestimenta había tenido algunos cambios, lo que más destacaba era la "R" de un intenso color rojo en la parte derecha de su pecho, guantes largos de color gris con unos bordes rojos al final y un cinturón de un color negro más intenso al que usa siempre.

Un sentimiento muy similar al orgullo había invadido al experto en los pokémon del tipo tierra, aun así no quiso mencionar nada al conocer el carácter de su muchacho y solamente esperó que hablara.

-¿Aún no han llegado a Paleta?- Le era algo divertido fingir inocencia en todo esto, el ver como su padre se frustraba al no saber que estaba ocurriendo en los alrededores de Ciudad Verde cuándo podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo en otros lugares más alejados; gracias a las últimas cámaras que habían creado los científicos de la organización.- No deberían tener problemas cuándo Colby, Mike, Miho, Marcus y Katherine van con ellos.

Especialmente con esta última al obtener recientemente el rango de teniente.

-No lo sé… si hubiera un problema uno de ellos ya se hubiera comunicado con nosotros.

-Quizás ni siquiera tienen tiempo para eso.- Aunque todo esto se le hacía bastante divertido, Silver recordó lo último que le había dicho el pelinegro en el restaurante de Ciudad Azafrán.- (Veo que no eres solo boca… jeh).

Justo en ese momento el comunicador de Giovanni comenzó a vibrar, no tardó en contestar y esperar que se tratara del grupo encargado de Pueblo Paleta.

- _¡Nos están masacrando!_

Fue lo único que lograron escuchar antes de nuevamente la trasmisión fuera cortada… ignorando el grito lleno de dolor y desesperación de ese hombre.

-Silver…

-Lo se.- El pelirrojo sin perder tiempo abandonó la habitación con una fría sonrisa, no podía evitar emocionarse de saber con qué cosa tendría que enfrentarse.- Jeh.

Mientras que Giovanni al quedarse nuevamente solo se enfocó en los combates de los líderes que podrían ser un gran problema más adelante: Pegaso, Sabrina, Blaine y Clair.

Aunque también le llamaba bastante la atención el nuevo nivel de Surge, Misty y de ese chico de cabello purpura que estaba acabando con sus hombres con una gran facilidad.

-Es una lástima que no puedo ser testigo de la batalla de los altos mandos o de Lance.- Nuevamente se sirvió otra copa de vino al estar tranquilo al saber que su hijo evitaría que más de sus hombres perdieran su vida de manera innecesaria.- ¿Podrán contra mis ejecutivos y las tres bestias?

Era un espectáculo que en verdad se lamentaba perderse.

* * *

La ruta 1 es conocida por estar rodeada por una hermosa vegetación, ser un lugar bastante tranquilo donde sus pokémon salvajes son bastante amigables. Salvo si te encuentras con una bandada de Spearow claro está; ignorando esto es la mejor ruta para los entrenadores novatos donde podrán familiarizarse con el mundo pokémon.

O eso era hasta hace algunos minutos.

La verde hierba se había teñido de un intenso color rojizo, gracias a la sangre derramada de los cuerpos sin vida de algunos hombres del team rocket.

Los árboles eran decorados con algunos soldados y pokémon que colgaban por unos hilos de energía creados por una de las últimas capturas del entrenador más fuerte de Pueblo Paleta.

Banette, la cual en su forma humana ahora se estaba enfrentando a los sobrevivientes.

Con una siniestra sonrisa… cubierta de sangre.

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

Divertida desviaba todos los ataques precisos del Gallade de uno de los comandantes de los rocket, al que llamaban Mike para ser exactos.

Al comandante se le veía con varios cortes en la mayoría de su cuerpo al igual que a su pokémon.

-[Admito que tu fuerza sobresale a la media].- Debía ser honesta, los afilados golpes del caballero psíquicos eran casi igual de precisos que la Beedrill de Ash.- [Pero… ¿Podrás atacarme si hago esto?].

Gallade ignoró todos los comentarios de su oponente, concentró una gran cantidad de energía psíquica y de aura para potenciar sus golpes logrando tener por fin su recompensa… había repelido con facilidad las garras umbrías de Banette.

Su entrenador sonrío ante esto, un joven adulto de cabello negro con sus puntas con un tono morado; ojos grises y su complexión física era delgada si se la comparaba con otros miembros de la organización que había asesinado.- ¡!- Su sonrisa cambio a incredulidad al ver como su Gallade había detenido su ataque letal… como no hacerlo si la tipo fantasma había tomado la forma de él y soltó una gran carcajada sin disimular que toda la escena le causaba bastante gracia.

-[¿Un pokémon del team rocket que le tiene estima a su entrenador? Ahora puedo decir que lo he visto todo ¡Hahaha!].- Juppeta sentía como la temperatura comenzaba a elevarse rápidamente, sin perder tiempo tomó del brazo derecho a Gallade para luego darse vuelta y lanzar a su oponente hacia la estrella de fuego que dirigía hacia ella a gran velocidad.

Creando una gran explosión.

Sin embargo, Juppeta salió de la cortina de humo rápidamente y sus garras aumentaron de tamaño tras cubrirse con una poderosa energía de tono morado, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad contra el pokémon que había lanzado el ataque de fuego… Magmortar.

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

El tipo fuego quedó de rodillas tras recibir los veloces y afilados ataques de la tipo fantasma, quien no pudo darle el golpe de gracia ya que, tuvo que emprender vuelo para esquivar todas las bombas lodos que lanzaban los distintos pokémon tipo veneno de los reclutas de menor rango.

Sin embargo eso no le molestaba.

Esto estaba haciendo más divertido que el primer encuentro que había tenido con el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Ambos comandantes se acercaron a sus lastimados pokémon para ver sus estados, el tal Mike utilizó la híper poción que le habían dado a cada comandante y teniente que participaría en esta misión; su Gallade había recuperado la mitad de sus energías, logrando levantarse por su cuenta y observar con mucho desprecio a la chica que flotaba en el cielo.

Mientras que con el otro comandante…

-¡Vaya mierda el tener que utilizar la poción tan pronto!- El entrenador del tipo fuego se caracterizaba por la gran complexión de su cuerpo, también por su ausencia de cabello, piel blanca, unos ojos que mostraban solamente ira y por último pero no menos importante su vestimenta; que era idéntica a los motociclistas que recorren las carreteras de Kanto salvo por la gran "R" en la espalda de la chaqueta.- Vamos Magmortar ¡No podemos perder contra esa puta muñeca!

-Cierra la boca y contrólate Colby.- Su compañero Mike observaba con un rostro serio a la tipo fantasma que había comenzado a cortar en dos a los Arbok o cortarles las alas a los Golbat que trataban de drenar su energía.- Es mucho más fuerte que nosotros juntos, debemos pensar en una estrategia para derrotarla.

-Tks.

Jupetta mientras esquivaba con mucha facilidad los ataques de los tipos veneno, ni siquiera necesitaba ver los ataques, sus reflejos se habían agudizado bastante al estar varias décadas en el monte plateado y aprovechaba esto para ver como un soldado se acercaba a sus compañeros, ese joven junto a la chica que estaba masticando una goma de mascar no se habían movido en ningún momento hasta ahora.

Su uniforme era igual al de casi todos los soldados salvo la bufanda de color azul que llevaba, además de su alborotado cabello rubio y sus ojos azules.

Tenía dudas del origen de ese joven adulto, al lanzar a un pokémon desconocido para ella se le habían aclarado por completo… ese soldado no era japonés.

Ese pokémon por alguna extraña razón le daba mala espina, de alguna forma le hacía recordar a una pieza de un juego de mesa que siempre jugaba el padre de Nozomi… pero no recordaba más de eso.

No tuvo tiempo para tratar de recordar al tener que esquivar unos cortes de energía en forma de media luna y poderosas estrellas de fuego ataques lanzados por Gallade y Magmortar respectivamente; al verse presionada con la enorme cantidad de movimientos que tenía que esquivar por lo que cambió su forma de pokémon, al ser reducido su tamaño sería un objetivo más complicado para los rocket.

Banette esquivaba todos los movimientos nuevamente con facilidad y había comenzado a reunir una gran cantidad de energía oscura en sus garras, se elevó más y más para luego lanzar una gran cantidad de bolas sombras que tenían como objetivo destrozar a cada soldado del team rocket junto a sus pokémon.

El pokémon desconocido para Banette iba a contraatacar pero su entrenador lo detuvo ¿Por qué se le veía tan tranquilo?

Pronto tuvo su respuesta, sus esferas de energía comenzaron a reducir su velocidad hasta detenerse por completo en frente de cada recluta y de sus pokémon para luego de un segundo a otro todos sus ataques desaparecieron por completo.

-[¿Qué demoni…]- No pudo continuar al sentir como era jalada por una especie de energía que hizo que se estrellara contra el suelo, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

Al esparcirse el polvo, notaron como la tipo fantasma volvió a su forma humana en donde observaba con un rostro furioso a la responsable de que sus ataques fallaran y de que cayera de una gran altura… una Gardevoir que estaba al lado de la chica que no había movido ningún dedo desde que ella comenzó el ataque.

Por su rostro no debería tener más de diecisiete años, era de gran estatura y de un largo cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta la cintura y por últimos unos ojos de un intenso color morado.

Algunos soldados comenzaron alabarla y agradecerle por intervenir en el combate, donde Juppeta pudo saber el nombre de la recluta más fuerte de ese grupo… Katherine.

Se sintió algo acorralada al tener que enfrentarse a esa Gardevoir, Magmortar, Gallade y ese pokémon desconocido al mismo tiempo. Pero por otro lado lo encontraba bastante divertido… además de que su fuerza aumentaría aún más al derrotar a todos esos pokémon.

-¡Katherine perra bastarda!- Eso no se lo esperaba, algo curiosa observaba toda la escena que se había iniciado entre los soldados de mayor rango y ese calvo se acercaba con una gran furia hacia la chica de cabello blanco.- ¿¡Porque tardaste tanto en actuar!? De no ser así no hubiéramos perdidos a tantos hombres.

La mencionada no parecía importarle lo mencionado por su compañero, no apartaba la mirada de la tipo fantasma… la cual se estaba irritando por esa mirada como si fuera un objeto que le perteneciera a la chica.- Solo estoy cuidando mi nuevo puesto es todo.

-¿¡A que mierda te refieres!? ¡Estás haciendo lo contrario!- Esta vez el comandante de complexión delgada le había dado la razón a su irritante compañero.

-¿Enserio?- La chica fingió asombro para luego sonreírle con malicia a ambos comandantes.- Pero sí solo sus hombres han sido asesinados por esa Banette... mientras que yo solamente esperaba que ella agotara sus energías para poder atraparla.

-¡Maldita perra!- Colby trato de atacar a Katherine pero el joven rubio se había interpuesto en su camino, su fría mirada le había dejado en claro el mensaje… si la tocaba estaba muerto.- Miho… ¿Por qué eres el perro faldero de esta bastarda?

-Porque me da la seguridad de puedo seguir subiendo de puesto.

El ambiente se estaba poniendo más tenso de lo que ya estaba anteriormente.

Ahora se estaba mostrando uno de los mayores defectos que tenía la organización de Giovanni… no conocían el verdadero trabajo en equipo; solo eran un grupo de cretinos que siempre trataban de utilizar todo lo que ocurría a su favor, para mantenerse con vida, subir de rango y eliminar a algunos de sus compañeros si estos son un estorbo para sus objetivos.

Todo esto le causaba bastante gracia a la tipo fantasma.- [¡JAJAJAJAJA!].- Sentía como nuevamente era el centro de atención para todos esos estúpidos.- [¿Atraparme? Jaja que estupidez].- No podía dejar de reír ante todo lo que había pasado anteriormente.- [Ni siquiera tengo que hacer algo… en cualquier momento van a matarse entre ustedes].

Las miradas de los hombres de Giovanni se habían afilado, sabían muy bien que lanzarse contra ella era la muerte segura… trataban de controlar sus emociones tales como la ira y el miedo.

Miedo a lo desconocido.

Nunca habían tenido que enfrentarse a un ser con ese tipo de habilidades en combate, ni con esa personalidad tan enferma… la idea de morir en manos de su líder sonaba más agradable que caer en las garras de esa chica.

-Mike, Colby, Maho.- Los tres comandantes dirigieron su mirada hacia su superiora que no apartaba la mirada del tipo fantasma que por fin había dejado de reírse.- Ustedes se quedaran conmigo para derrotar a esa Banette.

El rubio sonrío ante esa orden, mientras el pelinegro solamente asintió y su compañero de mayor tamaño frunció el ceño pero no se quejó sabiendo que no serviría para nada.- Los demás quiero que se dirijan a Pueblo Paleta.

-¡Entendido!- Juppeta levantó las cejas, le daba curiosidad el cambio de "humor" tan repentino en sus oponentes.

-[¿Enserio creen que los dejare pasar tan fácilmente?]- Sus garras fueron cubiertas por una gran cantidad de energía oscura y se preparaba a tacar a todos los soldados que se dirigían hacia ella.

 **-** Ahora Bisharp.

 **SLASH**

Juppeta comenzó a toser una gran cantidad de sangre… de un segundo a otro ese pokémon desconocido para ella había sido capaz de atravesarla con sus afiladas cuchillas que tenía como brazos.- [Con que golpe bajo ¿he?].

Bisharp solamente la observaba con frialdad en ese breve tiempo, la pérdida de sangre le estaba afectando más de lo que esperaba ya que ni siquiera podía ver como su contrincante había retrocedido de un salto para salir ileso de una llamarada que se dirigía a ella a gran velocidad.

La explosión provocada por el ataque fue enorme, momento que fue aprovechado por los soldados del team rocket para correr hacia pueblo paleta.

Los tres comandantes y la teniente esperaban que el humo se esparciera para ver el estado de la tipo fantasma, no fue sorpresa para nadie encontrarla de pie observándolos con un rostro jodidamente serio.

Se habían acabado los juegos.

-[Esto será divertido].- Susurró tras ver como Bisharp y Gallade se lanzaban hacia ella.

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

Cada vez que sus ataques chocaban creaban pequeñas chispas que se desvanecían segundos después, poco a poco hacían retroceder a la tipo fantasma que no quitaba la escalofriante sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Retrocedió de un salto para luego escupir una pequeña llama azul que comenzó a incrementar su tamaño rápidamente sin embargo tan rápido como apareció esta se desvaneció gracias a los poderes psíquicos de Gardevoir.

Momento que aprovecho Magmortar para lanzar una enorme llamarada hacia la tipo fantasma que ahora mostraba una mueca de aburrimiento y solamente tuvo que extender su brazo derecho para detener el potente ataque de fuego.

Dejando a todos sorprendidos y más al ver que la tipo fantasma cubría su cuerpo por una poderosa aura de color purpura.

-[Qué llamas más débiles].- Solo tuvo que cerrar su puño para que la llamarada se redujera a cenizas.- [¡Les mostraré unas verdaderas llamas que pueden acabar con todo a su paso!].

El soldado de ojos azules frunció el ceño al ver como la tipo fantasma comenzaba a inhalar una gran cantidad de aire, su Bisharp no podría usar el plus de velocidad que otorgaba el movimiento golpe bajo con un ataque como fuego fatuo… no podría hacer nada para evitar esas llamas azules.

Gardevoir solamente sentía la mirada de su entrenadora, ella solo asintió sabiendo que debía actuar en el momento preciso para contrarrestar el ataque de esa Banette.

Juppeta lanzó una poderosa ráfaga de fuego azul la cual se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia los pokémon de los reclutas del team rocket.

-¡Gardevoir/Gallade!

Ambas evoluciones de Kirlia se pusieron delante de sus entrenadores y rápidamente fueron cubiertos por una enorme energía de tono rosado… creando así una especie de esfera de energía que los protegía de las llamas de Banette, llamas que comenzaban acabar con toda la vida que había en la ruta 1.

Los pokémon que podían volar como los Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Spearow, Beedrill y Butterfree emprendían vuelo rápidamente para salir ilesos de las llamas, sin embargo los pokémon como Rattata, Caterpie y Weedle no tuvieron tanta suerte.

Cuando el ataque se había detenido, ambos pokémon psíquico desasieron la barrera psíquica de inmediato quedando ambos de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento. Margortar y Bisharp buscaban por todos lados la energía de su oponente era imposible que estuviera tranquilla tras saber que ellos habían sobrevivido a su ataque, sus entrenadores solamente tosían gracias a todo el humo que cubría el lugar.

Humo que era detectado desde Pueblo Paleta, dándoles pistas a los entrenadores de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Para alegría de los integrantes del team rocket el humo se había esparcido, podían ver como la tipo fantasma ahora estaba de pie sin ningún rasguño… con una baya en su mano.

-Esa es…

Mike tuvo que terminar la frase de su compañero al verlo tan sorprendido que le costaba hasta continuar.- una baya atania… aprovechando que no podíamos hacer nada utilizó descanso para curar sus heridas ocasionadas por el ataque de Bisharp y despertó de inmediato al darle un mordisco a esa baya.

Juppeta observaba a todos con una sonrisa para luego comenzar a mover sus brazos de un lado a otro.- [¡Es hora de utilizar mis nuevos juguetes!].

Katherine se tragó la goma de mascar por la impresión… todos los soldados y pokémon que habían muerto comenzaron a levantarse, con una mirada vacía se acercaban a ellos.

Miho apretó sus nudillos sabiendo que ellos también tendrían que luchar o si no se convertirían en una marioneta más de Banette.

Colby se acercaba lentamente a su cinturón para sacar su arma mientras que Mike lanzaba a su Blastoise al combate.

-Está claro.- La chica de cabello blanco se relamió los labios al ver todo el poder de la tipo fantasma.- Ella debe ser parte de mi equipo cueste lo que cueste.- Lanzó a su Sableye para que ayudara a la tipo psíquico luchar contra el pokémon marioneta.- ¡Yo me encargaré de Banette ustedes traten de no morir!

-¡Sí!

* * *

Gary se cruzaba de brazos mientras esperaba la llegada de sus oponentes.

A diferencia del pelinegro, el no mostraría a todos sus pokémon a sus oponentes y los lanzaría de uno a uno o lo que requiera la situación, por ahora solamente se mantenían a su lado Umbreon y Electivire.

-[Gary se acercan rápidamente].- El castaño asintió con un rostro serio mientras veía como llegaban cinco soldados montados en solo pokémon acuáticos en su etapa final.- [¿Habrán derrotado a Blaine?]

-Lo dudo… menos con la orden que ha dado Lance, los líderes utilizando todo su poder pueden alcanzar un nivel cercano al de un miembro del alto mando.- Sin esperar órdenes del castaño, el tipo eléctrico lanza un poderoso rayo contra sus oponentes.

Uno de los soldados ordenó a su Gyarados contrarrestar con una ráfaga de energía dorada que neutralizo el ataque eléctrico creando una gran explosión.

Mientras el humo se expandía, el castaño trataba de hacer memoria de todos los pokémon que tenían los soldados de Giovanni.- (Veamos… había un Gyarados, Dewgong, Mantine, Sharpedo y un Whiscash).- Solo el ultimo era capaz de salir ileso del ataque eléctrico… debía ser precavido con cada uno de sus movimientos, no sabía con qué lo podrían sorprender.

 **SPLASH**

-¡!- En medio del humo provocado por el choque de ambos ataques una gran cantidad de tentáculos iban hacia Gary y sus pokemon.- ¡Umbreon!

Los aros amarillos en el cuerpo del pokémon siniestro comenzaron a brillar intensamente y una energía de color rosada lo había cubierto, la energía se expandió hasta cubrir a cada tentáculo inmovilizándolos en el aire.

-¡Electivire!

Bastó de un rugido del tipo eléctrico para lanzar un potente rayo que recorrió cada uno de los tentáculos para llegar hacia el verdadero oponente.

Al esparcirse el humo lograron ver a un Tentacruel del cual salía vapor y arriba de él un inconsciente miembro del team rocket, pero los otros integrantes de la organización criminal obtuvieron el tiempo necesario para acercarse lo más posible al castaño.

-¡Gyarados hiperrayo!

-¡Hidrobomba!- Mantine, Sharpedo y Whiscash lanzaron un potente chorro de agua.

-¡Rayo de hielo Dewgong!

-Pufff.- Bufó el castaño algo aburrido al poder percatarse del nivel de sus oponentes a la vez que su pokémon eléctrico se apartaba para dejarle todo el trabajo al pokémon siniestro, que con su energía psíquica detuvo todos los movimientos de sus oponentes los cuales quedaron sorprendidos al ver el enorme poder especial de ese Umbreon.- ¡Les mostrare el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento!

-[¡Reciban sus ataques potenciados!].- La evolución oscura de Eevee lanzó a cada pokémon su respectivo ataque provocando que todos los soldados cayeran al agua, momento que aprovecho Electivire para acabar a todos menos al tipo tierra con un potente rayo.- [¡Yo me encargo del ultimo!]

- _Todo tuyo_ …- Exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa el tipo eléctrico al ver como su compañero desaparecido de la vista de todos para luego escuchar un gruñido de dolor del único pokémon que seguía en combate.

Gary sonrío al ver al primer escuadrón derrotado con algo de facilidad, pero no pudo tranquilizarse por completo al ver como una lluvia de enorme rocas había aparecido arriba de ellos… además de las casas más cercanas a esta ruta.- ¡Electivire usa rayo y Umbreon usa refuerzo!

Una energía dorada había cubierto al tipo eléctrico antes de lanzar su ataque eléctrico, el cual era cinco veces más grande que su rayo normal… hasta logro esparcirse entre todas las rocas para destruirlas en el aire.

-[Gary retrocede rápido].- El castaño sin dar ninguna queja dio un salto hacia atrás para no ser atrapado por la explosión provocada por un hiperrayo salido de la nada.

 **BOOOOM**

El castaño soltó un gruñido al tener que cubrir su rostro por las ráfagas de aire que había provocado el ataque anterior… no solo eso, el lugar había sido cubierto por una tormenta de arena y podía escuchar claramente los pasos de unos "queridos" invitados.- (Mierda… supieron cómo hacer que bajara la guardia y que me alejara lo suficiente para que ellos estuvieran en un terreno firme para luchar).

Esa habilidad que caracterizaba a uno de los pokémon más poderosos de la región de Johto… Tyranitar.

-Bien hecho Tyranitar… Jynx.- Susurro el hombre que lideraba a este grupo de soldados, Gary miraba algo curioso como este hombre tenía un peculiar parecido al desaparecido líder del equipo galaxia de la región de Sinnoh… salvo por su cabello plateado y su rostro más sereno.- Con que el mismo nieto del profesor Oak es el encargado de darnos la bienvenida.

Gary simplemente frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de ese hombre, suponía que era el líder del grupo que había derrotado anteriormente por lo que debía ser cauteloso; observó disimuladamente como se encontraban sus pokémon, no lo demostraba su rostro pero estaba bastante aliviado al verlos en buen estado.

-Déjame felicitarte por acabar con mis hombres con tanta facilidad.- Mientras el hombre de cabello plateado hablaba había regresado a su pokémon tipo roca lo que había dejado confundido a Gary ¿Por qué sacar al pokémon que tenía ventaja gracias al clima y dejar a uno que se ve afectado?- Según la información que habíamos recibido tu nivel era bastante inferior y no sería un problema para mi escuadrón.

El castaño sonrío al oír lo último dicho por el comandante de los rocket.- (Con que este es el resultado de mi entrenamiento en la Cueva Celeste).- Nuevamente esa confianza que lo caracterizaba en antaño volvía a su ser.- Eso me hace dudar bastante de su inteligencia si recurren a información que no se ha actualizado en tres años.

Le devolvía la sonrisa desafiante al joven investigador cosa que confundía un poco a este.- Tienes razón, es imposible que no hayas mejorado tus habilidades en todo ese tiempo y mucho menos luego de la paliza que te dio Silver.

-Tsk.- Apretó los dientes fastidiado al recordar la derrota que tuvo a manos del hijo de Giovanni, regresó a su pokémon tipo eléctrico para al menos tener una batalla justa contra ese comandante.- (Debe tener una buena relación con Silver para saber eso… de no ser así, hubieran invadido Pueblo Paleta hace días para evitar que Ash y yo aumentáramos nuestras fuerzas).

Aun así evitó pensar en la situación que se encontraba, la tormenta de arena que había creado Tyranitar limitaba bastante su vista y la de su pokémon; aunque para este no sería un problema al poder detectar con facilidad la energía de sus oponentes… sin embargo con este clima las ordenes de Gary no serían tan precisas como deberían ser y Marcus lo sabía.

-Jynx usa hiperrayo.

-¡Pulso umbrío!

Ambas rayos de energía chocaron entre sí tratando de superar al otro, para el comandante del team rocket fue una sorpresa al notar que ambos pokémon tenían el mismo nivel en su ataque especial.- (Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el hiperrayo comience a ganar terreno, la potencia base de este ataques supera por mucho al ataque de ese Umbreon y él debe saberlo… ¿Qué harás Gary Oak?)

El castaño solamente calculaba la velocidad en la cual avanzaba el poderoso rayo de energía, esperando el momento exacto para dar una orden a su pokémon.- ¡Ahora usa finta!

Antes de que el hiperrayo impactara en Umbreon, este logró evadir el ataque con facilidad gracias a su movimiento finta, que le otorgaba una gran velocidad y aprovechando ese aumento temporal se lanzó contra Jynx.

Gary solamente podía confiar en su pokémon ya que el hiperrayo al impactar en el suelo levanto una gran cantidad de polvo tapando así toda su vista hacia la batalla, cosa que Marcus sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano y no dudaría en aprovecharse de eso.

-¡Puño hielo!

Jynx cubría su puño derecho con energía congelante y golpeó con toda su fuerza el terreno mientras soltaba un fuerte chillido, al golpearlo creó una especie de estalactita en la que Umbreon se impactó con brusquedad rompiéndola en el acto.

Aun así el pokémon siniestro se reincorporo rápidamente para lanzar un rayo de energía de color morado contra su oponente pero su ataque había quedado congelado antes de impactar en Jynx.

Por fin todo el polvo y humo se había esparcido, Gary podía volver a ver el combate y al notar que el pulso umbrío había sido congelado con tanta facilidad había quedado sin palabras.- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Tanta es la diferencia de nuestros niveles?

Marcus solo sonrío mientras negaba la cabeza.- Ojala fuera algo tan simple como eso.- Gary solo miraba aún con incredulidad a su oponente sin entender a lo que se refería.- El problema es que tu pokémon pierde bastante tiempo al tener que detectar la presencia de mi Jynx, tiempo que ella usa para contrarrestar todos los movimientos de tu pokémon.

-¡!- Ahora entendía por qué había regresado a Tyranitar, la tipo hielo estaba acostumbrada a combatir en estas circunstancia por lo que no se veía afectada.

-[Ahora entiendo cómo pudo neutralizar tan fácilmente mi finta y mi pulso umbrío].- Sin embargo entrenador como pokémon sabían muy bien que no debían frustrarse solo por eso, además de que la tormenta de arena no sería para siempre.- [Lo único que nos queda es atacar].

-(Trata de ser cuidadoso, no sabemos cuáles son sus otros movimientos y podría sorprendernos en cualquier momento).- Umbreon le dio la razón a su entrenador pero por ahora la mejor opción era seguir atacando y no darle tiempo al enemigo de contraatacar.- ¡Pulso umbrío!

Marcus al igual que su pokémon veían como se acercaba un devastador rayo de energía, era mucho más fuerte que el anterior pero no se les veía preocupados.- Jynx…- La tipo hielo y psíquico asintió con un rostro serio para luego congelar el ataque siniestro con su poderoso rayo de hielo, para su sorpresa detrás del ataque anterior se acercaban dos esferas de energía oscura la cuales esquivo con bastante elegancia para terminar congelándolas con un soplido.

Sin embargo esto no detuvo a Umbreon y lanzó más bolas sombras que siempre terminaban congeladas por Jynx quien observaba con algo de diversión al tipo siniestro.- [¿Frustrado pequeñín?].- El mencionado ignoro por completo la provocación de su oponente, abrió su hocico y comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía de tono morado para luego lanzar un enorme pulso umbrío que destruyó por completo a todos los ataques que habían terminado convertidos en hielo.

-[¡!]- Jynx observaba con algo de temor el enorme ataque que había lanzado Umbreon, sin embargo las órdenes de su entrenador la hicieron reaccionar y contraataco con su rayo de hielo provocando así una gran explosión.

Ambos entrenadores tuvieron que cubrir sus rostros por las enormes ráfagas de aire creadas por el choque de ambos movimientos, sus dos pokémon habían demostrado todo su poder... Gary y Marcus esperaron poco tiempo para que todo se calmara y sus ojos se encontraron con ambos pokémon que trataban de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Jynx!

-¡Umbreon! ¿Puedes seguir?- Su pokémon solamente asintió, no podía abandonar el combate sin poder conectar al menos un maldito golpe en su oponente.

Marcus observaba con seriedad a su pokémon del tipo hielo, al parecer era el quien había caído en el juego del castaño… este estaba tratando de calcular el ataque especial de su Jynx con los ataques que había lanzado Umbreon continuamente y al saber que estaba a su alcance decidió atacar con todo su poder esperando sorprender a su pokémon.

-(Silver te ha menospreciado bastante, quizás si te daba una oportunidad podrías sorprenderlo de una manera u otra).- Debía tener cuidado y dudaba que los ataques congelantes de Jynx volvieran a funcionar tan fácilmente.

Con Gary las cosas no eran tan diferentes, se veía también algo preocupado al ver que la pokémon de Marcus no estaba atacando con todo su poder al igual que su Umbreon.- (Comparado a sus hombres él es un monstruo… no me menosprecia pero sabe ocultar bien el poder de su pokémon para sorprendernos en cualquier momento).- Se sentía algo presionado y dudaba que nuevamente Umbreon tuviera una oportunidad así para lanzar un pulso umbrío con tanto poder.

Además que ambos pokémon agotaron una gran cantidad de sus energías en sus últimos movimientos.

-Tu Jynx no podrá esquivar otro pulso umbrío de ese calibre.- Gary a pesar de los contras que tenían tras el choque ambos ataques, Umbreon tenía más posibilidades de ser el ganador de este combate.- Los ataques de hielo no volverán a funcionar y menos un movimiento tipo psíquico.

La respuesta que tuvo de Marcus fue una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Eso crees?- Jynx se envolvió por una gran cantidad de energía psíquica y para sorpresa de los protectores de Pueblo Paleta muchas rocas comenzaron a ser levantadas por esa energía rosada.- ¿Recuerdas la avalancha de Tyranitar?

-¡!- Gary y su pokémon observaban incrédulos como una gran cantidad de rocas de distintos tamaños se dirigían hacia ellos, necesitarían de un poderoso pulso umbrío para destruirlas a todos pero eso dejaría sin energías al tipo siniestro.- ¡Ábrete paso con finta!

Jynx junto a su entrenador miraban curiosos como Umbreon se había convertido en una especie de sombra que avanzaba a gran velocidad en zigzag… destruyendo algunas rocas en el camino, pero las que no alcanzaba a esquivar se dirigían hacia el castaño que al parecer no tenía en mente moverse de ese lugar.

Marcus frunció el ceño al ver esa acción en el castaño, si Jynx esquivaba el ataque las rocas controlados por psíquico perderían su efecto y Gary saldría ileso.

Si Umbreon conectaba su golpe también significaba hacerle un daño muy serio al chico… pero todo favorecería más al castaño, tras la derrota de su tipo hielo dudaba que ese Umbreon le diera tiempo para lanzar su siguiente pokémon.- (¡Jynx esquívalo!).

Al escuchar los pensamientos de su entrenador, la pokémon de hielo se Impulsó hacia la derecha saliendo ilesa de la "sombra" que quería destruirla con un veloz golpe, Gary al ver que las rocas que se dirigían hacia el dejaron de ser cubiertas por esa energía psíquica y cayeron al suelo antes de impactar en él solo pudo sonreírle con burla a Marcus.- ¡Caíste!

-¡!- incrédulo por esto, dirigió su mirada hacia Umbreon y pudo notar la gran cantidad de energía que estaba reuniendo en su boca.- ¡Contrataca con rayo de hielo rápido!

La sonrisa y el entusiasmo de Gary solamente aumentó al oír eso.- Muy tarde… ¡Pulso umbrío!- Volteándose con rapidez Umbreon lanzó un poderoso rayo de energía que impacto por completo en Jynx.

La cual salió disparada a gran velocidad y antes de impactarse contra el suelo fue regresada a su poké ball... Marcus sabía que era imposible que se mantuviera consciente tras ese ataque.- Tks… Con que ese contraataque de doble filo solo fue parte de tu estrategia para ponerme paranoico y así poder predecir los movimientos de mi pokémon.

Umbreon se acercó a su entrenador… tenía ganas de recibir una acaricia del castaño pero sabía que no era el momento.- Cuándo esto termine Umbreon.- Susurró el ex entrenador esperando el siguiente pokémon de su oponente.- Tu error fue hablar de más, si sabes el resultado de mi combate contra Silver debes saber que no fui capaz de hacer nada cuándo ese lunático intentó asesinar a mi pokémon.

Aprovechó de regresar a su Umbreon para que el comandante del team rocket no notará la frustración que tenía, luego de ese acontecimiento le costaba verle la cara a su pokémon… sentía que le había fallado.- No cometeré el mismo error y no me importa salir lastimado si al final son mis pokémon quienes puedan seguir manteniéndose en pie.

Marcus sonrío al escuchar al castaño y guardó la poké ball en su cinturón, al parecer el pelirrojo había hecho crecer al chico que tenía en frente sin darse cuenta.- Y pensar que todos los que estamos combatiendo actualmente solo somos peones de un juego enfermo creado por un solo hombre… un hombre que esta tan cegado por la diversión que le da, que no se da cuenta que todo esto comenzara a girar en su contra.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Este hombre era distinto a los otros soldados que se había enfrentado… no sentía hostilidad proveniente de él.- ¿No deberías seguir ciegamente los objetivos de tu maldito líder?

-El que seamos los perros de Giovanni no significa que no tengamos la capacidad de pensar por nosotros mismos.- La tormenta de arena comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente mientras avanzaba esa charla entre ambos entrenadores.- Nuestra misión hace una semana era llevarnos a Ash Ketchum, acabando con cualquiera que quiera evitarlo y antes de un día de iniciar la misión Giovanni nos dice sus verdaderas intenciones… si antes pensaba que esto era estupidez ahora lo afirmo con más seguridad.

Ambos entrenadores sacaban una poké ball de su cinturón, el castaño pudo notar como el comandante del team rocket solamente llevaba consigo tres pokémon.- Entonces… ¿Por qué perteneces al team rocket?

-Tengo que ganarme la vida de alguna manera.- El peli plateado lanza la poké ball revelando así a un Crobat.- Lo único que se hacer bien es combatir y no puedo quejarme del dinero que recibo, tengo mis razones y gente depende de mí… no me importa seguir en una organización que se pudre cada día que pasa o que mi vida corra peligro si puedo mantener con vida a esas personas.

Gary quedo sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras, los pocos encuentros que tuvo con los soldados del team rocket había llegado a la conclusión que todos eran bastardos egoístas que solamente pensaban en ellos mismos y disfrutaban viendo el sufrimientos de los demás… sin embargo ahora tenía enfrente a un hombre totalmente diferente a lo que se imaginaba de un soldado de Giovanni.

Sin embargo… un enemigo es un enemigo, como él tiene razones para hacer lo que hace a Gary no le importará quebrar algunos ideales, brazos o piernas si conseguía proteger a su abuelo y los habitantes del pueblo.

-¡Scizor!- Exclamó el investigador pokémon mientras ordenaba a su pokémon que utilizara agilidad para aumentar su velocidad.

-(Un tipo bicho y acero, es una combinación muy peculiar).- Debía aprovechar que Scizor estaba algo limitado en cuanto a movimientos por unos segundos al ser cubierto por una aura de tono rosa, tiempo suficiente para que su pokémon atacara .- ¡Crobat usa aire afilado!

Gary no esperaba que ese movimiento hiciera un daño grave a su pokémon, pero esa confianza que tenía pasó a sorpresa de inmediato al sentir las fuertes ráfagas que estaba creando Crobat con sus rápidos aleteos.

-Recuerda las altas posibilidades del crítico chico.- Menciona Marcus con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como Scizor gruñía tras recibir la mayoría del ataque de su pokémon, mientras que al joven investigador obtenía ligeros cortes en su vestimenta como también en su mejilla.- ¡Ala de acero!

Gary esperaba que el aumento de las estadísticas de su pokémon serían suficientes para alcanzar la velocidad de Crobat, sin embargo el pokémon murciélago desaparecía de un segundo a otro de su vista como la de su pokémon y aparecía siempre atacando de distintos lados, sin embargo el daño era casi mínimo en Scizor.- (Ya entiendo… aprovecha la enorme diferencia de velocidad esperando que el efecto secundario del movimiento alas de acero se active).

El cual era un aumento en sus defensas y lograría obtenerlo tarde o temprano si el combate seguía así… además que los golpes consecutivos comenzaban a dañar a Scizor.- ¡Puño bala!

Cubriendo su pinza derecha con una energía de color celeste se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el veloz resplandor morado que se había convertido Crobat, el impactó de ambos ataques provocaron unas ráfagas de aire que lograron botar algunas hojas de los árboles del pueblo.

Ambos entrenadores fruncieron el ceño al ver que habían alcanzado la misma velocidad que el otro. -Esto será más complicado de lo que pensaba.- El castaño se tensó un poco al saber que aún faltaba derrotar al semi legendario.- ¿No vendrán más soldados por esta ruta?

-Con una cantidad grande seríamos descubiertos fácilmente con Blaine… es más algunos se quedaron entreteniéndolo un poco.- El castaño no estaba seguro que esa información fuera cien por ciento creíble pero al menos con esa respuesta podía sacar sus propias conclusiones.- ¡Aire afilado!

El murciélago se alejó rápidamente para luego lanzar cortantes ráfagas de aire que hacían gruñir al castaño como a su pokémon, pero especialmente al primero al ser mucho más vulnerable a este tipo de ataques.

Scizor no iba a permitir eso por siempre y a gran velocidad se impulsó hacia el pokémon volador que al estar en el aire pudo evadir con facilidad el veloz golpe de Scizor.

-¡Rayo confuso!

-Mierda…- Susurró el castaño sabiendo los problemas que tenía en este combate no paraban de aumentar.

* * *

La hipocresía… siempre ha andado de la mano con los seres humanos, estos están llenos de paradojas y contradicciones; empezando por el hecho que la propia existencia de estos como de otros seres vivos como los pokémon es la unión de opuestos.

Un compuesto de cuerpo y alma, espiritualidad y materialidad.

Les daré el ejemplo más conocido por la sociedad, el cual es un adulto que fuma o bebe comanda a sus hijos que no deben de hacer estas acciones. Esto mis queridos lectores es un indicio de hipocresía, una forma deshonesta o fingida del actuar de una persona ante el prójimo o ante las cosas.

Es la que nos niega aplicar en nosotros mismos los valores que aplicamos en otros, es uno de los males centrales de nuestra sociedad, que promueve injusticias como la guerra y las desigualdades sociales en un marco de autoengaño, que incluye la noción de que la hipocresía por sí misma es una parte necesaria o benéfica del comportamiento humano y la sociedad.

Una persona puede llegar a ser hipócrita para evitar un conflicto o para ser beneficiada por un grupo de personas que le entreguen recursos e información sin dañar a nadie en el proceso.

Podríamos estar hablando horas y horas sobre esto pero creo que ya ha quedado claro.

¿Por qué comencé a narrar este tema en primer lugar?

Para que entiendan o se den una idea de la situación a actual de cierto protagonista.

 _La hipocresía de un soldado…_

Ellos escogen proteger a su nación, a sus seres queridos sin importar que tengan que quitar vidas en el proceso.

Generalmente esa determinación que tenían al principio se desvanece al estar en el verdadero campo de batalla, cuándo logran quitarle la vida a otro ser humano… ni ellos mismos pueden reescribir todas las emociones que recorren en sus cuerpos en esos momentos.

Sin embargo una parte de ellos se alivia que el soldado caído no fuera él, una parte de ellos puede sentirse bien al saber que está haciendo un buen trabajo incluso pueden tener un pensamiento tan grotesco como _genial le di_ , se enorgullecen de sus habilidades por un breve instante cuándo anteriormente se lamentaban pensando que todo esto lo hacían en contra de su voluntad.

La depresión puede llegar días después o cuándo todo ya ha acabado, piensan con más claridad de lo sucedido en el campo de batalla, compañeros caídos, civiles afectados y las miradas de todas las personas que mataron… esas miradas que nunca se olvidarían de ellos.

¿Qué quiero recalcar con esto?

Las batallas dentro del monte plateado… entrenador como pokémon asimilaban de varias maneras todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

A pesar que de todas esas acciones le disgustaba, Ash se alegraba al ver a los pokémon salvajes ser destrozados por sus pokémon… era un problema menos que enfrentar; el mismo preparaba una estrategia que si se seguía al pie de la letra sin fallas esta terminaría con la vida de toda una horda de pokémon.

No era hasta que llegaba la noche que se arrepentía y se lamentaba de todo lo sucedido.

Ahora estaba la posibilidad de asesinar a personas, su misma especie… con la que podría llegar a un acuerdo.

Sin embargo… esta vez se encontraba hasta ansioso de empezar con la batalla, en verdad no quería darles alguna oportunidad a los oponentes que visitaban su hogar.

-Solo lo diré una vez.- Ash observaba al grupo que recién había llegado a su pueblo el cual estaba compuesto por veintiséis individuos donde el ochenta por ciento eran hombres, notaba los ligeros cortes que tenían estos en sus uniformes pero no le dio importancia.- Tienen un minuto para sacar sus traseros de mi pueblo y salir ilesos de la paliza que les darán mis pokémon.

Los soldados por instinto acercaban sus manos a su cinturón o bolsillos, sentían el mismo peligro que tuvieron al tener que enfrentarse a esa extraña Banette… la fuerza de esos pokémon les causaba terror. Sus miradas eran afiladas, no solamente la de los pokémon que estaban cerca del pelinegro si no también los que acompañaban a la chica de cabello castaño que solamente los observaba con seriedad.

Aun así el miedo de ser castigados por su líder era mayor que el de enfrentarse a todos esos pokémon, además habían distintas formas de ganar un combate sin tener que encargarse de esas poderosas criaturas.

-Nosotros también te lo pediremos una sola vez por las buenas mocoso.- Exclamó un hombre de cabello verde oscuro y ojos del mismo color, a pesar de toda la situación le causaba gracia como el entrenador de 15 años trataba de intimidarlos.- Ven con nosotros y así tus pokémon junto a esa chica saldrán ilesos.

Lentamente sacaba la pistola de su cinturón mientras decía las palabras que lo habían condenado.- Aunque no puedo asegurar la seguridad de la chica.

Los demás miembros del team rocket solamente había escuchado el sonido de las palmas del chico chocando entre sí… tras esa acción había desaparecido de su vista.

 **PAAAAM**

Lo siguiente que supieron fue que su compañero no tuvo ni tiempo para apuntar a sus objetivos al recibir un veloz gancho proveniente del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

¿Cómo pudo moverse a esa velocidad y crear ráfagas de aire al impactar ese golpe?

Eso era inhumano y también como en el aire se perdía un rastro de aura de un bello tono celeste.

Solamente el afectado podía ver la fría mirada de Ash y como sus ojos obtuvieron un color celeste con pupilas negras.- Vuelves a mencionar algo así… y te mato.

Fue lo último que escucho tras caer inconsciente.

-¡Maldito mocoso!- El soldado más cercano a su compañero que había perdido por completo el aliento saco su arma para acabar con la vida del chico, sin embargo antes que lograra disparar su rostro fue impactado con brutalidad en el suelo a causa de las garras de Sceptile.

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

Con elegancia Beedrill había conectado dos profundos cortes en cuatros soldados que caían al suelo tosiendo una gran cantidad de sangre.

Sceptile, Beedrill y Ash sentían como eran apuntados por armas por distintas direcciones, una mujer de cabello rosa observó como el pelinegro lentamente acercaba sus manos… ¿Rezaría o rogaría por su vida acaso?

Sin embargo, nada de eso fue necesario ya que una gran cantidad de látigos cepas golpearon las manos de todos los soldados provocando que estos soltaran sus armas.

Acción que fue aprovechada por Ash y sus dos pokémon para volver con sus otros compañeros, el entrenador le daba una pequeña mirada a la forma final de Bulbasaur para luego sonreírle agradeciéndole su ayuda.- Pensé que lanzarías a Pinsir a que se uniera a nosotros.

-No quiero que mi chico quede cubierto de sangre de sus enemigos.- Aunque lo había dicho con un tono bromista, Kaori sabía muy bien que el estilo de su Pinsir era bastante… peculiar.- Por cierto… ¿Desde cuándo tan protector conmigo?

-Ho cállate…- Esta observó con una sonrisa como el pelinegro desviaba la mirada algo avergonzado, sabía que no era el momento pero en verdad quería resaltar eso… le gustaba sentirse tan protegida por el chico que tenía a su lado.

Sabían que era imposible volver a tomar las armas, ese Charizard los convertiría en cenizas antes que eso ocurriera por lo que todos los soldados retrocedieron mientras lanzaban sus poké ball.

-Con que ignoraran nuestra advertencia.- Susurro el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño, no iba a contenerse en absoluto.- (Cinco minutos es más que suficiente para acabar con ellos).

Sus pokémon sabían exactamente lo que estaba pensando su entrenador, las mejillas de Pikachu comenzaron almacenar una gran cantidad de electricidad a la vez que Gliscor, Staraptor y Swellow se lanzaban contra los pokémon voladores.

Las llamas de los iniciales de fuego aumentaron su tamaño mientras que las miradas de los tipo planta se afilaba.

Pinsir y Venusaur fruncían el ceño al ver como su entrenadora se encontraba con la soldada del equipo rocket que se había enfrentado semanas atrás.

-Esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte como la vez anterior.- Ash miraba a la castaña que al sentir su mirada se giró hacia el para darle una pequeña sonrisa y susurrarle un _será pan comido,_ el pelinegro sonrío tal como esperaba Kaori y se concentró en sus propios combates.

Al igual que ella debería hacerlo, por lo que con una sonrisa desafiante encaró a la mujer de cabello rosa.- Ni la necesito, esta vez no serás ninguna molestia.

Lust frunció el ceño ante ese comentario y lanzó a su pokémon volador al combate.- ¡Ataque rápido!

-¡Pinsir!

* * *

Ciudad Malva.

No era una ciudad que llamara mucho la atención por su tecnología de hecho era todo lo contrario, los entrenadores novatos como los turistas al dar un paso en esta bella ciudad sentían como recorrían el pasado… el aire de la ciudad te hacia viajar a una época distante, sentían que se adentraban a lo desconocido algo similar a la relación que los humanos tenían con los pokémon hace siglos.

Nadie creería lo narrado anteriormente al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la ciudad, la mayoría de sus edificios al igual que sus calles estaban congeladas.

¿Causante?

La poderosa fantasma de las nieves… Froslass.

Su entrenador era alguien con bastantes habilidades, no se podía esperar menos de un teniente del team rocket; un rango que se les otorga a soldados que superen las habilidades de los líderes de gimnasio.

El nombre de este entrenador es Samui, quien se enfrentaba actualmente con el protector de esta ciudad… Pegaso.

Quien había acabado con la mayoría de los pokémon de sus hombres, mientras los que aun podían combatir fueron derrotados por los pokémon del sabio anciano de la Torre Bellsprout… Anselmo.

¿La situación actual?

El Noctowl de Pegaso como el Victreebel de Anselmo se encontraban fuera de combate y el pequeño Bellsprout había caído en combate.

Era algo que el líder de gimnasio no podía perdonarse pero… no podía hacer mucho.

Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a congelarse con el avance del combate, ya no sentía sus extremidades inferiores y mucho menos su brazo derecho; trataba de sacar de su poké ball a alguna de sus aves sin embargo el hielo se extendió hasta su cintura.

A pesar de la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba, trataba con toda su voluntad ignorar el sueño que lo estaba invadiendo; además de ayudar a su pokémon con algunas indicaciones o mejor dicho contragolpes y su pokémon le agradecía creando poderosas ráfagas de aire de altas temperaturas.

-Pantalla luz.- Con un tono frío el hombre de cabello celeste observaba sin ninguna muestra de algún sentimiento la onda de calor que se aproximaba.- ¡Nuevamente activa granizo!

-(Mierda).- Murmuraba el experto en pokémon voladores al notar como el clima de la ciudad nuevamente se cubría por unas nubes grises.- (Se nos está acabando el tiempo… solo necesitamos conectar un golpe para que el combate esté a nuestro favor).

Froslass mostraba una pequeña sonrisa para luego desaparecer de un segundo a otro… logrando salir ilesa del ataque tipo fuego de Pidgeot, para luego aparecer detrás de este y atacar con su movimiento más devastador _ventisca._

-¡Protección!- El chico de cabello azulado había recuperado algo de movilidad gracias al ataque de fuego de su majestuosa ave, sin desaprovechar esto comenzó a retroceder para no ser una presa fácil de los ataques de Froslass.

El campo de fuerza creado por una poderosa energía de color verde comenzaba a congelarse rápidamente hasta convertirse en una esfera de hielo, que se mantenía en el aire por unos segundos para luego descender a gran velocidad.

-¡Alas de acero!- La esfera de hielo se había destrozado antes de impactar contra el suelo, Pidgeot había evitado un gran daño y sin perder más tiempo creo unas ráfagas de aire capaz de cortar todo a su paso.

-Ventisca…- Todo el ataque de Pidgeot había sido superado con facilidad y nuevamente tuvo que recurrir al movimiento protección para no quedar debilitado de un solo ataque.- (¿Tratas de resistir hasta que el efecto de los movimientos de estado de Froslass se terminen?).- Samui sonreía al darse cuenta que su oponente se había quedado sin ningún método para contraatacar.- Usa rayo de hielo.

Pegaso observaba incrédulo como Froslass se había "teles-transportado" arriba de la esfera de hielo, lanzando su poderoso rayo de energía congelante que impulsaba a su objetivo para que este no lograra liberarse a tiempo.

El líder de gimnasio solo apretaba los puños al igual que sus dientes con gran fuerza, la impotencia de ver a su pokémon impactarse contra el suelo de una gran altura lo superaba. Pidgeot había recibido un enorme daño tras ese movimiento, trataba de levantarse… pero no lo conseguiría a tiempo.

-Acabalo con rayo de hielo.

Froslass antes de lanzar el golpe de gracia, sentía que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ella y al sentir ese peligroso desapareció entre la neblina… saliendo ilesa de una bomba lodo.

Sin embargo su nuevo oponente había localizado su siguiente localización y fue envuelta por unos látigos cepa.

Samui frunció el ceño al notar que el Victreebel del molesto anciano seguía consciente.- Sabe muy bien que es inútil ¿Verdad?- Pudo notar la feroz mirada del pokémon tipo planta.- ¿Acaso tratan de vengar la muerte de su pre-evolución?

-¡Chico!- Pegaso asintió y agradeció en silencio la intervención del sabio de la torre Bellsprout.

-¡Pidgeot usa respiro!

-No lo vamos a permitir.- Para Anselmo era una enorme sorpresa ver como Froslass lograba congelar rápidamente los látigos de su pokémon sin mucha dificultad, rápidamente su pokémon tuvo que liberar de su agarre a su oponente para no terminar atrapado en un ataúd de hielo.

El tipo planta gruño al sentir mucho dolor a causa de los granizos que impactaban en su cuerpo y se pregunta el cómo Pidgeot lograba combatir como si nada, le dio una fugaz mirada al pokémon volador y no pudo disimular su alegría al ver como unas plumas lo cubrían por algunas segundos para luego desaparecer… no sin antes hacer que Pidgeot se recuperada de la mayoría del daño que había recibido en el combate.

-Día soleado.- Exclamó el anciano sabiendo que si seguían en este clima su pokémon no duraría mucho en combate.- Hoja aguda.

La fantasma de la nieve se sorprendió un poco de la velocidad que había obtenido el tipo planta, quien de un segundo a otro había aparecido frente de ella sin embargo ella había desaparecido de su posición actual saliendo ilesa de los peligrosos cortes de Victreebel.

Sin embargo el tipo planta la había logrado localizar gracias a sus instintos agudizados por todos sus años de experiencia, agregando que su velocidad era superior a la de su oponente gracias al clima soleado.

Apareciendo en frente de una sorprendida Froslass y logrando conectar su afilado corte, fue en ese momento en que la tipo hielo sonrío de manera traviesa; acción que Victreebil comprendió al darse cuenta que lo único que había cortado en dos era un trozo de hielo… su oponente había usado una especie de sustituto.

El tipo planta no tenía que voltear, sabía que su contrincante aparecería detrás de él y lanzaría un rayo de hielo, por lo que no le fue complicado salir ileso de este ataque gracia a su velocidad.

Samui y Anselmo solo trataban de localizar primero la localización del pokémon del otro.

Pegaso solo observaba el combate entre esos dos veloces pokémon mientras recuperaba un poco de sus energías tras haber combatido por unos minutos que le parecieron eternos contra ese miembro del team rocket. Aunque solamente estaba evitando temporalmente su derrota, su adversario podría derrotar a casi a todos los líderes de gimnasio sin pestañar.

Aun así… no podía quedarse mirando esperando su derrota.- ¡Pidgeot usa onda ígnea!

-Tsk.- El teniente del team rocket se percató que el efecto de la pantalla luz se había desvanecido.- ¡Aléjate y usa ventisca!

 **BOOOOM**

Victreebel sin perder tiempo se adentró en la cortina de vapor que se había creado cuando los movimientos de ambos pokémon se habían neutralizado, sus hojas que actuaban como sus extremidades aumentaron de tamaño considerablemente para lograr conectar un golpe crítico a su oponente.

Pero Froslass no se encontraba en ningún lado.

-¡!- Ambos protectores de la ciudad levantaron su mirada algo aterrados al ver que nuevamente los granizos entraban en escena.

-Supongo que debemos luchar con todo.- El tono del hombre de cabellos celeste se escuchaba algo más ¿Entusiasmado?- ¡Ventisca!

Froslass comenzaba a danzar en el aire… con esos movimientos provocaba fuertes y frías ráfagas de aire, Pegaso observaba sorprendido lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor si el tipo hielo seguía haciendo esos movimientos podrían hasta morir y toda la ciudad terminaría atrapada.- ¡Onda ígnea!

Las ráfagas de fuego se habían desvanecido al tener contacto con el tornado que estaba creando Frosslas.- Se acabó Pegaso… aunque debo admirarte por haber luchado hasta el final al lado de tu pokémon.

Pidgeot ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para utilizar su movimiento protección, los cuatros fueron tragados por el tornado creado por las frías ráfagas de aire de Froslass.

Ambos entrenadores trataban de regresar a sus inconscientes pokémon en sus poké ball, sin embargo estas salieron volando de sus manos por la fuerte corriente que había dentro del tornado… rápidamente sentían como todo su cuerpo se adormecía.

-Están todos inconscientes.- Samui dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente por la ciudad, era imposible que sobrevivieran a una caída desde esa altura.- Froslass.- Al sentir la mirada de su pokémon continuo.- Deberíamos quitar el hielo pronto… antes que los habitantes de la ciudad no puedan abrir nunca más sus ojos.

Ella simplemente asintió para luego alcanzar a su entrenador.

-¡!- Un gran ruido los hizo voltear y lo primero que se encontraron fue con un potente chorro de agua que estaba a punto de impactar en ellos, Froslass se posiciono delante de su entrenador y "detuvo" el ataque con su manos o para ser más claros… el ataque de agua terminó congelando al tener contacto con el pokémon de Samui.

Lo otro que se percató es que el tornado se había desvanecido a causa de una poderosa energía psíquica, energía que cubría a los pokémon de ambos entrenadores que había derrotado recientemente y solamente veía con un rostro serio como descendían con cuidado hasta tener contacto con el suelo congelado.

-Con que este es el poder de un teniente de Giovanni.- Samui mostró una ligera sorpresa al ver al recién llegado acompañado de un Slowbro y de un Xatu, era el entrenador que siempre vestía formal llevando principalmente un antifaz.- Si te soy sincero no tienes que envidiarle nada a un ejecutivo.

El maestro de los pokémon psíquicos… Will.- ¿Qué hace un miembro del alto mando por acá?- El teniente del team rocket frunció el ceño ante esto ¿No debería estar luchando contra las tres bestias o los ejecutivos de Johto?- Tus camaradas están luchando contra amenazas más temibles en este mismo instante.

Xatu aprovecho de revisar el estado de los protectores de la ciudad.- [Siguen vivos, lo mejor será conseguir algunas bayas perasi para descongelar sus órganos antes de que sea demasiado tarde].- Will asintió como respuesta a las palabras de su pokémon para luego encarar con una pequeña sonrisa al teniente de los rocket.- [Voy por ellas enseguida].

-(Te lo encargo compañero).- El pokémon volador se teles-transporto junto a Pegaso y los demás a un lugar desconocido para Samui, aunque no lo demostraba se aliviaba de tener que enfrentar a un solo pokémon del miembro del alto mando.- ¿Y dejar que mis otros colegas caigan contra ustedes? Por favor… dejen de menospreciar a la elite de Johto, entre Koga, Karen y Lance podrán acabar con todos tus superiores.

Froslass observaba a su nuevo oponente, le inquietaba bastante ver como los granizos impactaban en Slowbro y este ni se inmutaba.- (No menciono a Bruno, lo que significa que él también abandonó su puesto para ayudar a otros líderes).- Eso arruinaba una parte de los planes de su líder.

-¡Slowbro!- El tipo agua y psíquico volvió en sí, su mirada vacía cambio a una bastante seria que no dudaría en acabar contra Froslass.- ¡Es hora de aplastar a los rocket!

-¡Los encerraremos en ataúdes de hielo!- Esta vez no pudo ocultar su emoción… no todos los días puedes medirte con uno de los miembros del alto mando de tu región.- ¡Ventisca!

-¡Psíquico!

* * *

-Son patéticos…- Clair pisoteó con fuerza el estómago de uno de los comandantes de la organización criminal, este soltó un enorme grito de dolor pero eso no iba a limitarla para nada.

Siguió aplicando fuerza hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Luego dio una fría mirada a los últimos miembros que quedaban conscientes.

Sus pokémon de hielo y eléctricos fueron derrotados con facilidad por su Kingdra, Dragonair y Gyarados.

Un teniente fue derrotado por la brutalidad de su poderoso Dragonite.

Ciudad Endrino no tuvo ningún problema al enfrentarse a esta amenaza.

Los entrenadores provenientes del clan dragón tenían un nivel muy bueno para los soldados de Giovanni.

Y la líder de gimnasio que tenía un nivel que podía enfrentar de igual a igual a algunos miembros del alto mando de Johto.

No… El team rocket nunca tuvo una oportunidad con el clan dragón.

Sin embargo Clair ordenó a todos que volvieran a sus hogares o a sus quehaceres.

Ella sola podría deshacerse de todos estos malnacidos.

Y así fue… los dos últimos no pudieron hacer nada contra el pulso dragón de su Dragonair.

La poderosa líder de gimnasio se cruzó de brazos pensando su siguiente movimiento.

¿Ir a ver como estaban las cosas en la liga?

Como le gustaría burlarse de Lance y ver su cara… ¡Todo esto por no escuchar sus consejos!

Se quedó pensando en el nivel de sus compañeros líderes de gimnasio a ver si uno de ellos necesitaría algo de apoyo.

Pegaso estaba entre los más fuertes luego de ella y Jasmine… la cual se había hecho con un equipo temible estos últimos años.

Al único que dudaba de sus capacidades era de Antón pero… ¿Y si vienen más atacar a su ciudad?

Obviamente vendrían más… aquí hay una zona donde se protegen a los pokémon tipo dragón.

La especie más poderosa.

Capaz de enfrentarse a los legendarios.

Los casi invencibles.

Vendrían más comandantes y quizás hasta otro teniente estaba segura o hasta algún ejecutivo del team rocket.

Aun así había algo que le estaba inquietando hace un buen rato.

-Ash… si puedes evitar luchar contra Giovanni por favor hazlo.- La mujer abrió los ojos para mostrar una fría mirada a los recién llegados miembros de la organización criminal.- Deja a ese bastardo para Lance o incluso a mí.

Si ese lunático tocaba a su futuro alumno… iba a correr sangre.

-Gyarados, Dragonair, Kingdra y Dragonite… ¡Danza dragón!

* * *

-Ese era el último.

Blastoise era regresado por el comandante pelinegro, debía reservar las energías de su pokémon más fuerte para el combate que comenzaría en Pueblo Paleta.

Colby observaba serio los cadáveres de lo que antes eran sus hombres, podía escuchar con claridad como ellos le pedían a gritos que los volviera asesinar.- Esa maldita marioneta me las va a pagar.

Mientras que el extranjero se relamió los labios al recordar la sensación de su puño contra los cráneos de sus antiguos camaradas, le había fascinado conectar cada golpe especialmente cuándo lograba destrozarlos.

Sin embargo sentía que algo le faltaba… ellos no mostraron nunca una expresión de dolor, eso era lo que le faltaba para que la escena fuera perfecta.

En Pueblo Paleta se lo cobraría.

 **PAAAAAM**

Los tres voltearon hacia el lugar de donde se produjo el golpe, solo para ver como el Gengar de Katherine se había debilitado dejando nuevamente a Gardevoir y Sableye contra ese monstruo con apariencia de mujer.

Hablando de la chica de cabello blanco, su uniforme estaba algo rasgado y bastante sucio… no era para menos su oponente ni siquiera la dejaba respirar en paz.

Juppeta no había mencionado nada desde varios minutos atrás, estaba más que nada analizando la habilidad que tenía ese Sableye… llamada _bromista._

Cuándo usaba movimientos de estado como recuperación o fuego fatuo los utilizaba con una velocidad increíble, le había dado más de una sorpresa esas veloces llamas azules del pokémon siniestro y fantasma.

Debía ser cuidadosa.

Pero una parte de ella, según Juppeta su "instinto" de pokémon se emocionaba al descubrir esa habilidad, darse cuenta que aun desconocía varias especies que no le pertenecían a la fauna de este país… el mundo era un lugar bastante grande.

Por un corto instante estaba agradecida de haber sito atrapada por el pelinegro, podía descubrir muchas cosas nuevas… más habilidades que desarrollar como ejemplo esa que tenía Sableye.

La quería… quería poseer esa habilidad, se le ocurrían nuevos métodos para torturar a sus títeres y contrincantes.

Utilizar cada una de ellas con Ho-Ho cuándo lo encuentre.

-¿Por qué se ha quedado quieta?- Los tres comandantes se acercaron a la peliblanca que se levantaba con la ayuda de su Gardevoir.- Pudo haber acabado con nosotros cuándo tratábamos de recuperar nuestras energías.

Katherine cuándo recuperó el aire le respondió a Mike.- Su personalidad es inestable…- No necesitaron más que esa simple respuesta para entender a lo que se refería su superiora.- Fui bastante ilusa pensando que podía capturarla… si despertaba su sed de sangre pudo haberme destrozado desde el inicio.- Era la primera vez que un pokémon de su tipo favorito le aterraba, sentía como unas gotas de sudor recorrían por sus mejillas.

La tensión volvía a crecer en el ambiente, las piernas de los tipo psíquicos comenzaban a temblar al sentir esa horrible sensación en el lugar… proveniente de la tipo fantasma.

La cual tenía un rostro serio… como si hubiera recordado algo horrible.

Su sed de sangre había despertado.

-¡Tajo umbrío!/¡Psico-corte!- Bisharp y Gallade asintieron a las palabras de sus entrenadores, cubriendo sus garras con sus respectivas energías y se abalanzaron contra Banette.

La cual había sido cubierta por una oscura y poderosa energía de tono morado mientras que sus ojos rojos brillaban con más intensidad, comenzó a esquivar con mucha facilidad cada ataque de sus oponentes sin importar que tan rápidos o precisas sean estos.

Gallade retrocedió al comprender que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no lograría nada, por lo que comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía para lanzar un poderoso ataque de energía psíquica en forma de media luna.

Bisharp retrocedió para no ser alcanzado por el gran corte de energía, esperando sigilosamente que Banette desviara ese movimiento con garra umbría para atacarla con golpe bajo. Sin embargo la tipo fantasma simplemente desapareció de la vista de todos para luego aparecer delante del tipo acero siniestro, sonriéndole mostrándole su blanca dentadura mientras depositaba una bola sombra en su cuerpo.

 **BOOOOM**

El tipo acero salió disparado y terminó impactándose contra un árbol… rompiéndolo en el acto.

Mientras reía lanzaba una gran cantidad de esferas de energía hacia la dirección que había caído Bisharp, provocando más y más explosiones dejando la ruta 1 cubierta por una cortina de humo.

-(¡Sableye!).- El mencionado comprendió de inmediato a su entrenadora y con una sonrisa desapareció de su posición aprovechando el plus que recibía gracias a su habilidad.- (Gardevoir usa reflejo seguido de pantalla luz).

-[Como ordené señorita].- Los ojos de Gardevoir obtuvieron un tono azulado, invocando una energía azulada por unos segundos para luego repetir la misma acción con una energía dorada.

Banette se había percatado de eso… también de como el comandante extranjero había regresado a su pokémon antes de que se debilitara.

Sin embargo no sentía la presencia de Gallade o Sableye… aunque tenía una idea de lo que iba hacer este último.

El humo por fin se había esparcido, se podía ver como la tipo fantasma aún estaba parada en el mismo lugar buscando la presencia de los pokémon que faltaban.- [¿Desde cuándo mi sombra es tan grande?]

-¡Sombra vil!- La sombra comenzó a tomar la forma de Gallade y tuvo que reaccionar con rapidez para bloquear el veloz ataque del guerrero psíquico.- ¡Ahora Katherine!

La mencionada solo sonreía mientras apuntaba hacia Banette.- ¡Fuego fatuo!

Juppeta sonrío de manera siniestra para luego aumentar la intensidad de su aura provocando que Gallade gritara de dolor al tener contacto con esa oscura energía, sentía que quemaba todo su cuerpo… eso le daba a Juppeta el tiempo suficiente para tomar a un sorprendido sableye del rostro y tumbarlo en el suelo.

Sableye gritó de dolor y la tipo fantasma aprovechó la boca abierta de este pokémon para lanzar una bola sombra dentro de su cuerpo.

-¡Sableye!- Chilló asustada la chica de diecisiete años al ver como su pokémon se retorcía de dolor antes de caer al suelo… de su boca salía una gran cantidad de vapor.

-[Quedan tres].- Fue lo único que menciono Juppeta para luego lanzarse contra Gallade con garra umbría, este se defendía lo mejor posible sin embargo no resistiría mucho… sus brazos comenzaban adormecerse.- [Mejor dicho dos].

Aumentó la energía en sus garras y el siguiente golpe que había conectado había roto la defensa de un sorprendido Gallade, luego comenzó a conectar una lluvia de golpes que creaban cortes en todo el cuerpo del tipo psíquico… al igual que su sangre comenzara a pintar de rojo el pasto de la ruta 1.

 **PAAAAM**

Una especie de barrera psíquica le impidió darle el golpe de gracia a Gallade, quien cayó como un saco de papas al suelo… abriendo más sus heridas.

Su entrenador no tardó en regresar a su pokémon observando con temor a la tipo fantasma que solamente le hacía gestos con su mano derecha.- Se está burlando de nosotros esa perra.

Colby sonrió al oír insultar a Mike.- ¡Magmortar día soleado!

Juppeta no le dio importancia al tipo fuego, el problema en verdad era esa Gardevoir… quien estaba elevando más y más su poder psíquico logrando levantar algunos árboles para lanzárselos.

-[Que ataque especial más devastador].- Debía ser honesta y alagar el poder de esa Gardevoir, al ver que esos enormes troncos se acercaban a ella a gran velocidad aumento el tamaño de sus garras al envolverlas con una poderosa energía morada.- [¡Garra umbría!].

Se habría paso destruyendo los árboles con bastante facilidad y antes de atravesar a esa Gardevoir con sus garras fue atrapada por la energía psíquica de esta.- Estabas tan ansiosa de despedazar a mi pokémon que no te importó atacar de frente sin ningún plan.- Katherine ordenó a su pokémon que lanzara a Juppeta estrellarse contra algunos árboles, en donde la tipo fantasma no supo cuándo fue lanzada hasta que sintió un gran dolor en su espalda al destrozar la madera con su cuerpo.

-¡Magmortar acaba con esa muñeca de mierda!

Juppeta solamente se cubrió con sus brazos para resistir todas las llamaradas que había lanzado el tipo fuego, su piel comenzaba a quemarse por la intensidad de las llamas.

-¡Bola sombra!- Gardevoir lanzó una esfera de energía del doble del tamaño de las normales, la cual al impactar contra Banette creo una explosión.

Los tres comandantes tenían la poké ball de otros de sus pokémon para lanzarlos si la tipo fantasma volvía a levantarse, mientras que Katherine sacaba una ultra ball de su cinturón esperando que la marioneta siguiera consciente para capturarla.

-¿Habrá funcionado?

-Lo dudo.- Colby observó a Miho que observaba con seriedad como el humo se esparcía.- Más que nada esos ataques consecutivos debieron dejarla mal herida… debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para alejarnos.

-Pero eso nos convertiría en blancos fáciles… quizás ella espera que hagamos eso.

-Lo dudo Mike.- Katherine observaba a su Gardevoir que no estaba tranquila, es más observaba a su alrededor seriamente mientras algo de sudor recorría su rostro.- Ella atacará de frente… está esperando el momento indicado.

Magmortar frunció el ceño ¿Todas esas llamaradas potenciadas con el clima no fueron suficientes para tumbarla? ¿Tanta fuerza tenía ese demonio?

-[¡Algo viene a gran velocidad!]- Katherine abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la voz alarmada de su pokémon, en efecto, una especie de mancha negra se dirigía a ellos a gran velocidad.

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

Una gran ráfaga de viento había pasado alrededor de todos los soldados, al voltear se encontraron con la tipo fantasma que mostraba el mal estado en el que había quedado su cuerpo a causa de las quemaduras.

Aun sonreía a pesar de todo…

Como si todo eso hubiera sido lo más maravilloso en su vida, la tipo fantasma comenzó a tararear una inquietante melodía, de alguna forma el más viejo del grupo le hacía recordar las atrocidades que habían hecho en Pueblo Lavanda.

 **PAAAAM**

Los comandantes voltearon solamente para encontrarse que Magmortar y Gardevoir cayeron al suelo haciendo lo posible para seguir respirando.

Tenían una profunda herida en su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de regresar a sus pokémon, ya que los cuatros reclutas del team rocket fueron atrapados por los hilos de Juppeta… los tres comandantes solamente podían observar con odio a la tipo fantasma que soltó una carcajada al ver esa mirada.- [¡Jajaja eso es! ¡Sigan mirándome así para recordar esa mirada por el resto de mis días!]

El fuego fatuo comenzaba a recorrer todos los hilos de la marionetista, estaba ansiosa por poder oír los gritos de dolor de los cuatros soldados… que suplicaran mientras eran consumidos por las llamas.

Pero…

El fuego no logró su cometido.

Jupetta miraba incrédula como los cuatros sujetos habían quedado atrapados en una especie de ataúd de hielo, ni siquiera sus poderosas llamas eran capaz de traspasar ese hielo.- [¿Más basura llego para ser ejecutada?].

-La única que será ejecutada eres tú.- Juppeta observaba sonriente al recién llegado, esa voz, esa cabellera roja… no había duda era Silver.

-[¡Pero si es el némesis de mi "querido" entrenador!].- La pelinegra tomaba algo de distancia contra su nuevo "juguete".- [¡Sera un honor tenerte en mi colección!].

Silver frunció el ceño al ver como se expresaba la criatura que había acabado con facilidad con este pelotón.- Sneasel libera a Katherine y a sus hombres.

El pokémon fantasma de Ash había dejado de sentir la presencia del pokémon siniestro, sentía como sus hijos eran cortados y como una especie de destello gris había destruido el hielo que tenía atrapado a los miembros del team rocket, los cuales trataban de recuperar el aliento.

El pelirrojo solo metió sus manos en los bolsillos mirando con un rostro neutro a su "compañera".- No pierdas el tiempo y regresa a tu pokémon, si quieren hacer algo vayan ayudar a los pocos soldados que pasaron a Pueblo Paleta.

La peli blanca quería protestar al tener que alejarse como si nada del tipo fantasma más fuerte que había visto en su vida, pero estar en contra de Silver tampoco era la mejor idea del mundo… además tenía que ser considerada al ser salvada por este.- Gracias.

-Solo váyanse.

-Sí…- Colby regresó a su pokémon, junto a Katherine y los demás comenzaron a caminar hacia Juppeta la cual solamente los veía con una sonrisa.

Cambiando a su forma de pokémon para bloquear un veloz ataque de Sneasel.

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

Momento que fue aprovechado por el equipo de Katherine para comenzar a correr hacia Pueblo Paleta, ningún quería mencionar algo… su orgullo había sido pisoteado y a la vez sentían una gran felicidad por seguir con vida.

El intercambio de golpes entre ambos combatientes era brutal, aparte de crear pequeñas chispas cada vez que la garra umbría chocaba con el tajo umbrío también aparecían leves cortes en el cuerpo de ambos pokémon, sin embargo la tipo fantasma se estaba llevando la peor parte y se podía ver el relleno que estaba dentro de su cuerpo.

-[(Tiene una velocidad sorprendente)].- Nuevamente envolvió su cuerpo con una poderosa y siniestra aura de tono morado para aumentar su poder.- [(Hay que avanzar al siguiente nivel)].

 **SLASH**

Sneasel tuvo que posicionar sus brazos en forma de "X" para protegerse de ese veloz ataque de su contrincante y aun así retrocedió algunos pasos por la fuerza de este.

-(Tiene un ataque sorprendente).- Silver observaba con un rostro serio al oponente que tenía que enfrentar, actualmente estaba más interesado en poder ver el máximo poder de ese fantasma que el luchar contra Ash.- (Tiene cortes por todo su cuerpo, ha perdido sangre y tiene graves quemaduras… a pesar de todo eso no muestra ninguna muestra de cansancio).

Ambos pokémon se abalanzaron contra el otro, Silver solo podía ver como dos sombras chocaban entre si generando chispas de un lugar a otro.

Algunos árboles caían al ser presas de los afilados cortes de ambos pokémon.

Otros fueron congelados y otros junto a los cuerpos de los soldados caídos fueron reducidos a cenizas por las llamas de Banette.

La tipo fantasma retrocedió de un salto para no ser atrapada por el rayo congelante de su oponente, para su sorpresa Sneasel la había alcanzado con mucha facilidad y ya su garra derecha había aumentado de longitud tras ser cubierta por una energía de tono morado.

Sin embargo su tajo umbrío había fallado ya que su objetivo había desaparecido, rápidamente volvía a sentir su presencia detrás de ella y al voltear recibió de lleno una bola sombra que la lanzó varios metros hacia atrás.

-Ahora…- Susurro Silver y con un rostro serio observaba como su pokémon se reincorporó como si nada, para lanzar un rayo de hielo que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia Banette.- (Sabe muy bien que no podrá evadirlo a tiempo… solo te queda una opción).

Contraatacar y era lo que esperaba el pokémon de Silver.

El cierre que tenía como boca fue abierto para lanzar unas poderosas llamas azules que neutralizaron el rayo congelante de Sneasel, sin embargo había levantado una gran cortina de vapor que le impedía ver su entorno.

Y la comadreja había ocultado su presencia.

Banette tenía una bola sombra en cada una de sus garras para atacar a la primera energía que sintiera, sin embargo Sneasel fue más rápida que ella.

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

Dos profundos cortes en el "pecho" del pokémon marioneta que formaban juntos una "X", quedo de rodillas mientras veía sorprendida como la mayoría de su relleno salía de su cuerpo.

Al esparcirse el vapor, Sneasel volvía al lado de su entrenador que observaba con frialdad a su contrincante que comenzaba a toser.- El rencor que tuviste que tener para convertirte en un Banette debió ser enorme… tanto que te llevo a la locura.

La tipo fantasma dejo de toser al escuchar lo mencionado por el pelirrojo, comenzó a levantarse con dificultad mientras soltaba una ligera carcajada.- [Vamos… no soy la única lunática que se encuentra en esta ruta].- Al ver como el pelirrojo frunció el ceño continúo.- [Tus manos y las de tus pokémon están tan cubiertas de sangre como las mías… todo por una chica ¡JAJAJAJAJA!].

-¡!- Al ver la cara de asombro del pelirrojo y la de preocupación de Sneasel no pudo evitar apuntarlos descaradamente.

-[¡Amo esa expresión!]- Chilló la tipo fantasma mientras comenzaba a cambiar su forma con la energía que le quedaba.- [¡Es la misma cara que puso el imbécil de Ash cuando me enfrenté a él!].

Silver nuevamente podía ver la figura de la chica que siempre le atormentaba en sus recuerdos, ese cabello azul y las coletas que tanto le caracterizaban como también esos hermosos ojos azules.

Frente a él estaba Crystal con la apariencia que tuvo los últimos días que había estado viva.

-[La misma desesperación que tenía ese mocoso al ver como alguien tomaba la apariencia de la chica que murió por su incompetencia].- Juppeta se abrazaba así misma tratando de ignorar el leve dolor que sentía en su pecho… a pesar de que está disfrutando el atormentar al chico, esas palabras también le afectaban a ella.- [Ver como la persona que amas muere sin poder hacer nada es muy doloroso ¿VERDAD SILVER?].

Cambio nuevamente a su forma humana, lanzando una bola sombra contra el pelirrojo sin embargo esta fue partida en dos con facilidad por el tajo umbrío de Sneasel… la cual quedo sin habla al encontrarse cara a cara con la tipo fantasma.

La cual impactó un puñetazo en todo su rostro haciendo que saliera disparada hacia atrás, al no haber más inconvenientes se lanzó contra el pelirrojo quien reaccionó rápidamente posicionando sus brazos como "X" para no ser afectado de gravedad por la garra umbría de Juppeta.

-Grrr.- La potencia del ataque lo retroceder algunos metros… sentía como sus brazos ardían tras recibir el feroz ataque.

-[Déjame ver más de tus tormentos Silver].- Juppeta lamía los dedos de su brazo derecho, los cuales estaban cubiertos por la sangre del pelirrojo.- [A cambio te haré recordar lo que nunca te vas a poder perdonar].

Nuevamente se abalanzó contra el chico que solamente la mirada con una frialdad inmensa, no… no era solamente eso, el brillo en esos ojos plateados brillaban con gran intensidad.

Era un odio inmenso.

Antes de que fuera alcanzado por una garra umbría el chico retrocedió de un salto y sin perder tiempo lanzó una poké ball.

Un segundo después un puñetazo impacto en el rostro de la tipo fantasma la cual salió disparada y rebotó varias veces en el suelo.- [(¿Cómo pudo contraatacar con tanta rapidez?)].

El puño derecho de Nidoking se había cubierto de sangre, ya estaba enterado de la situación sin embargo sabía que su participación en este combate se había limitado a ser usado para las contras de su entrenador… fue rápidamente regresado a su poké ball.

Juppeta no necesitó preguntarse nada ya que tuvo su respuesta al darse cuenta como la temperatura bajaba drásticamente.- [Sneasel se recuperó más rápido de lo que esperaba… aunque no tanto como tú].

-No hay necesidad de alargar la charla Banette…- Juppeta se sorprendía con el tono tan grave con el cual el pelirrojo se había expresado.- Crystal está muerta… y no hay nada que la traiga de vuelta.

La tipo fantasma frunció el ceño antes de volver a su forma de pokémon, Sneasel había vuelto al lado de su entrenador y su mirada era igual de afilada que la del pelirrojo.- No importa si me convierto en el tipo más noble de la historia o el peor bastardo que haya pisado la tierra… nada cambiará eso.

-[Que triste… hasta yo tengo esperanzas de volver a ver a mi pequeña].- Susurró Banette antes de cubrirse nuevamente con su aura que comenzó a obtener un tono más oscuro.- [Tú y todo tu equipo pokémon serán una gran integración para mi colección].

Silver sentía como la tensión en el ambiente aumentaba más y más, al igual como el poder del tipo fantasma… sin embargo nada de eso le importaba.

Se encargaría de cortar en miles de pedazos a ese muñeco de trapo.

* * *

-¡Las manos!- Exclamó un soldado lleno de heridas a sus demás compañeros.- ¡No dejen que el mocoso junten su manos!

Por fin se habían dado cuenta.

Cada vez que Ash juntaba sus palmas se volvía realmente rápido, logrando conectar golpes en la mayoría de los soldados y no solamente eso; también potenciaba las habilidades de sus pokémon… algunos como Snorlax y Torkoal habían duplicado su velocidad por unos instantes para acabar con unos Hariyama con bastante facilidad.

-¡Lo tengo!

-Mierda…- Los brazos de Ash fueron sujetados por una especie de látigo que llevaba uno de los miembros del team rocket, a pesar de que forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas no podía liberarle.- Ahora mismo no deberían preocuparse por mí.

El soldado no tuvo ni tiempo para comprender la pregunta al recibir un veloz puñetazo provocando que saliera disparado hacia atrás, gritaba de dolor y se tocaba su mejilla de la cual salía vapor.

 **SLASH**

Ash simplemente observo a sus dos pokémon que lo habían ayudado.- Gracias Sceptile… Infernape.- Ambos pokémon asintieron para luego lanzar a una velocidad increíble contra dos Machoke, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta solo observaba como ambos debilitaban a sus adversarios con demasiada facilidad.- (Es cierto, al darles este poder contra estos oponentes es como si los insultara… como si olvidara todo lo que hicieron en el monte sin la necesidad de potenciar sus habilidades).

Solamente debía quedarse atrás y ayudando dando las mejores indicaciones posibles como siempre lo ha hecho, solamente se agarraría a puñetazos con el que se atreva a tocar a Kaori.

-¡!- Sorprendido sentía como una fuerte brisa del viento hacía que su cabello se moviera salvajemente, alrededor suyo muchos látigos cepas conectaron varios golpes en algunos Golbat… látigos que por cierto Infernape y Sceptile esquivaban sin problemas.

Volteó hacia atrás para encontrarse con la Venusaur de Kaori la cual le sonreía y él le devolvió el gesto.- ¡Gliscor usa roca afilada!

Su pokémon comprendió de inmediato lo que quería realizar su entrenador, por lo que invocó una roca de gran tamaño en la cual se impactó el Staraptor que salió disparado al recibir un potente puñetazo de Pinsir.

Kaori solo sonrío ante la ayuda del pelinegro.- Termínalo con ataque rápido.

El escarabajo marrón asintió seriamente para luego propulsarse a gran velocidad contra su adversario, quien no lograría moverse a tiempo solamente cerró los ojos preparandose para el impacto.

El puñetazo que había lanzado Pinsir fue capaz de destruir la gran roca que había invocado el Gliscor de Ash, la recluta del team rocket solamente apretó los dientes mientras regresaba a su pokémon.

¿Cómo es que sus pokémon se habían hecho tan fuertes?

-Tus pokémon no se comparan a la fuerza de los líderes de gimnasio.- La castaña ahora observaba la batalla de Exploud contra su Nidoqueen, donde su pokémon alcanzó una gran velocidad al impulsarse con su cola y logrando conectar un puñetazo en el rostro del tipo normal.- ¡Aqua cola!

La cola de Nidoqueen se convirtió en una especie de torbellino de agua, el cual dio de lleno contra el tipo normal que salió disparado por la fuerza del impacto.

-¡Exploud cuidado!- Para desgracia de la recluta del team rocket su pokémon había logrado abrir sus ojos demasiado tarde y recibió de lleno el poderoso rayo de energía dorado.- No…

-Lo siento querida… yo también quería que este combate durada más.- La sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña se desvaneció para luego mirar hacia el pelinegro quien estaba centrado en dándole órdenes a Pikachu y a Ninetales.- ¡Ash ahora!

El mencionado asintió con un rostro serio para luego mirar a Ninetales.- Querida…

-[Lo sé…].- Los ojos del pokémon de fuego comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad y una especie de energía blanca cubrió a Ash, a Kaori y a todos sus pokémon para luego desaparecer como si nada hubiera pasado.- [El velo sagrado ya está activado Venusaur].

La inicial de Kanto asintió y de su flor comenzó a salir una especie de líquido morado que salió disparado hacia el cielo, para comenzar a expandirse por todo el Pueblo y provocando que todos los pokémon que no fueran del tipo veneno comenzaran a debilitarse.

No solamente ellos sino también sus entrenadores, la mujer de cabello rosado se sentía un asco al ser derrotada por el mismo truco de la vez anterior… solo que la dosis usada esta vez había sido mucho más potente.

Todos sentían como sus fuerzas les abandonaban.

-Nunca tuvimos una oportunidad.- Susurraba incrédulo uno de los soldados que aún se mantenía consciente, levanto con lentitud su rostro para observar al muchacho que terminaría con su vida.

El cual estaba acompañado de su Charizard y unos centímetros atrás por la castaña.

La mirada de frialdad del inicial de fuego no le atemorizaba en absoluto, lo único que no le cuadraba era la mirada del chico con extrañas marcas en su mejilla.- No nos tengas lastima mocoso… acaba con nosotros de una vez por todas.

Ash simplemente observaba con algo de tristeza como ese soldado sonreía de manera desafiante.- Charizard…- Los Golbat se lanzaban a gran velocidad contra el pseudo dragón acompaños por un grupo de Arbok y Weezing.- Lanzallamas.

Los pokémon venenos fueron reducidos a cenizas rápidamente por el potente ataque de fuego, el cual se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el grupo de soldados… el único que se mantenía consciente cerró los ojos esperando su final.

 **BOOOOOM**

Kaori sostenía con fuerza su gorro mientras Ash solo observaba hacia adelante con la misma expresión que tenía hace unos minutos.- No hay ningún problema si cierras los ojos… en sí es algo que ni yo quiero ver.

A pesar que una parte de él le gritara que corriera… que corriera tan lejos hasta lograr escapar de la responsabilidad de sus actos.

Pero la mayor parte de él o quizás era su consciencia, la que le decía que el objetivo que tenía era correcto… pero no aprobaba los medios con los que Ash pensaba cumplirlo.

No cometería ningún error como lo había hecho en Kalos.

No se confiaría y se asegurará de que todos sus oponentes estén inconscientes o que nunca más puedan abrir sus ojos.

-¿?- Al sentir la mano de Kaori con la suya lo hizo volver en sí y solamente giró hacia ella solo para quedarse embobado con su sonrisa.

-Voy ayudarte a cargar todo ese peso que tienes en tus hombros Ash… aunque tenga que salir casi igual de lastimada que tú.

Simplemente al escuchar en eso quedo en blanco… mientras el humo se esparcía, Ash depositó un beso en la mejilla de la castaña quien soltó una risita ante la acción del pelinegro.- Eres la mejor…

Y nuevamente todo rasgo de inseguridad o duda eran borrados fácilmente por ella.

Ash dudaba ser un maldito bastardo, después de todo alguien así es imposible que tenga a alguien como Kaori a su lado.

* * *

-No te preocupes Katherine.- Recorrió casi todo su gimnasio para ir por seis ultra ball en específicas que usarían en esta ocasión.- Nidoking y Nidoqueen se dirigen a tu localización con los medicamentos necesario para que puedan seguir combatiendo.

-Muchas gracias Giovanni-sama.- Las puertas de su gimnasio se abrían, sus hombres al verlo quedaron sin habla ¿Por qué estaba abandonando el gimnasio antes de tiempo?- Todo nuestro pelotón fue eliminado por el Charizard del chico.

Giovanni detuvo su recorrido al escuchar lo último… ¿Acabo con la mayoría de los sesenta hombres en menos de diez minutos?

-¿Qué sucedió con el pelotón de Marcus?- Algunos de sus hombres querían acompañarlo pero este les negó el acceso ya que tenían que evitar que Lance u otros sujetos llegaran a Ciudad Verde.- ¿También fueron derrotados?

-No señor, Marcus actualmente está combatiendo contra uno de esos entrenadores.- Del otro lado Katherine tomó un poco de aire para continuar, no estaba segura de mencionar lo que había detectado Gardevoir.- Sin embargo… siento la presencia de alguien más en la entrada a la ruta 21.

El experto en tipo tierra sonrío al escuchar eso… eso significa que él ya había llegado.

-No es algo de qué preocuparnos… estaré en Pueblo Paleta en menos de quince minutos.

-¿Usted señor?

-Si esto sigue así… ese mocoso arruinará mis planes, ya tengo varios problemas al no poder localizar a Will y a Bruno.- Además no sabía nada del combate entre Lance y las tres bestias.- Luego de que tus pokémon se recuperen quiero que vayas por tu maestra… para que me haga un favor.

-Como ordene… no me tardaré más de cinco minutos.- Giovanni cortó la transmisión y lentamente comenzaba a salir de Ciudad Verde.- Lorelei es la única que se encuentra en el alto mando… Agatha fácilmente puede encargarse de ella.

Ahora solamente debía esperar que todos estos acontecimientos recorran todo el país para luego llegar a las regiones de otros países como Teselia.

Ya era momento que esa región comenzara a conocer al team rocket.

* * *

-Con que han acabado con todos los hombres de Katherine.

Ash y Kaori observaban a los recién llegados, tenían algunos cortes por sus cuerpos demostrando que anteriormente habían tenido un intenso combate del cual lograron sobrevivir.

-(Lo que significa que Juppeta debe estar combatiendo contra alguien de gran nivel).- Las probabilidades de que ese individuo fuera Silver eran altas… con lo poco que ha llegado a interactuar con Giovanni mientras estaba en la región de Teselia, se había dado cuenta que era un hombre que solo entraría en escena cuándo uno menos lo espera.

Seguramente cuándo la energía de los pokémon de Ash se reduzca por completo.

-Es el karma supongo.- A pesar de toda la situación Colby sonreía al ver que la chica había perdido a todo su pelotón al igual como le había ocurrido a él y a Mike.- Solamente por eso me controlare en mis golpes mocoso.- Ash sonrío un poco ante lo dicho por el hombre de gran tamaño, acción que provocó confusión en esté.- ¿Qué están gracioso mocoso?

-Que gracias a esa actitud mi victoria será bastante rápida.- No se sentía amenazado por la mirada asesina que le daba ese hombre ¿Por qué hacerlo? Alain, Tobias y Silver fueron oponentes formidables y temibles; sin embargo al menospreciarlos todos terminaron siendo derrotados… estos tipos no serían la excepción.

Kaori se acercó un poco al pelinegro, por sugerencia de este había regresado a todos sus pokémon salvo su Pinsir, para así sorprender a sus siguientes oponentes y obviamente para reservar las energías de sus monstruos de bolsillos.- ¿Alguna idea de los niveles de estos tipos?

Ash la observo por unos segundos antes de responderle ¿No que habían quedado que él se encargaría de estos tipos?- Fácilmente uno de ellos acabaría con la mitad de los hombres que derrotamos… o al menos eso creo.

-Entonces el nivel de estos reclutas se asemeja al de un líder de gimnasio.- Ash solo asintió a lo dicho por la castaña, además que sus pokémon observaban hacia cierto lugar… entre los árboles que daban hacia la ruta 1.- (Al parecer hay otro que se mantiene oculto… debo ser precavido).

Iba a enviar alguno de sus pokémon que fuera a ese lugar pero la voz de ese grandulón lo detuvo.- No puedes comparar a un comandante con las basuras que derrotaron mocoso.

-Como sea.- Ash observaba al tipo delgado de los rocket, le había sorprendido la voz tan grave que tenía a pesar de su apariencia.- Nosotros cuatros no seremos oponentes tan fáciles.

-¿Cuatro?- Se preguntaron ambos entrenadores y como respuesta salieron dos pokémon de la tierra.- ¡!

-(Ninguno de mis pokémon notó su presencia).- Ash sentía como el golpe de Nidoking se dirigía a él en cámara lenta… su rostro mostraba algo de sorpresa al igual como algunos de sus pokémon.- (Eso significa que es un pokémon de…).

Giovanni era el único capaz de poder enseñarle algo así a sus pokémon.

El golpe de Nidoqueen fue bloqueado por el escarabajo de la castaña, la cual se dio cuenta de inmediato como las extremidades inferiores de su pokémon comenzaron a temblar al recibir el impacto ¿Tanta fuerza tenía esa Nidoqueen?

Antes de que Kaori lograra lanzar a su Venusaur, su contrincante recibió de lleno un ultra puño proveniente de Infernape y salió disparada varios metros hacia tras por la fuerza de ese golpe.- Gracias Infernape.

La inicial de fuego le sonrío como respuesta.

Mientras que el Nidoking de Giovanni fue detenido por Heracross, quien tomó del brazo a su oponente para lanzarlo por los aires. El cual sin mucha dificultad lanzó una poderosa estrella de fuego que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia Heracross y Ash.

 **SLASH**

Sin embargo, esta fue desvanecida por las garras dragón de Sceptile quien al aterrizar observo fríamente a su compañero tipo bicho indicándole que él se encargaría de ese pokémon.

Los dos comandantes quedaron sin habla por lo que vieron… ¿Los pokémon de su líder fueron interceptados con tanta facilidad? Ash podría ser un enemigo peor que esa Banette.

Sceptile se lanzó como si de un proyectil se tratase contra Nidoking que por fin había aterrizado; este al saber que era imposible esquivar o contraatacar la hoja aguda cubrió su cuerpo con una especie de energía tóxica…. Si Sceptile lograba tocarlo terminaría siendo gravemente envenado.

El tipo planta solamente frunció el ceño para luego desaparecer de la vista del pokémon de Giovanni, el cual observaba por todos lados tratando de encontrar a su oponente hasta que un poderoso rayo solar impactó en su espalda haciendo que rugiera por el dolor.

Mientras el humo se esparcía, Infernape y Nidoqueen se agarraban de los hombros tratando de hacer retroceder al otro… en términos de fuerza bruta la inicial de fuego estaba siendo superada con facilidad.

Antes que perdiera por completo logró conectar un rodillazo en la mandíbula de Nidoqueen, aprovechando esa oportunidad conectó un veloz lanzallamas que arrastró velozmente a su oponente que se recuperó segundos después neutralizando el ataque con un rugido.

Seguido de un hiperrayo.

Infernape sonrío ante eso y solamente se envolvió con unas poderosas llamas que comenzaron a obtener un tono azulado, al lanzarse contra el ataque de Nidoqueen comenzó a superarlo con bastante facilidad.

 **BOOOOOM**

La inicial de Sinnoh retrocedió de un salto y esperaba observar cuánto daño le había causado a su oponente… sabía muy bien que era imposible acabarla de un solo movimiento, pero cuando el humo se esparció solamente se encontró con un agujero.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que recibió un uppercut de algo que había salido del suelo.

Cuando se reincorporó tuvo que bloquear un mega puño que la hizo retroceder algunos pasos y al ver que la Nidoqueen se lanzaba con ferocidad hacia ella imitó esa acción. Pero Infernape esquivo el derechazo de la tipo tierra veneno para tomar su cola y con gran fuerza la lanzó lo más adentro del pueblo.

Donde Nidoking había seguido a Sceptile cegado por la ira.

-(Se los encargo).- Gracias la sincronización que obtuvo con sus pokémon en el monte Ash lograba escuchar las palabras de ellos, sonrío un poco al escuchar la confianza que ambos tenían en sus nuevas habilidades.

De lo que tenía que preocuparse actualmente era de enfrentar a esos dos tipos.- Bueno ¿Quién será el primero en ser pateado por mis pokémon?- Apretó los nudillos mientras observaba con una sonrisa desafiante a ambos comandantes.- ¿Vendrán los dos a la vez?

Colby apretó sus dientes mientras daba un paso adelante.- ¡No me vengas tan creído mocoso!

-Cálmate idiota.- Mike también avanzó un poco mientras tomaba la pokéball de su Blastoise.- Es imposible que lo derrotemos si no luchamos juntos.- La respuesta que obtuvo fue solo un gruñido de su compañero y solo soltó un suspiro ya harto de todos estos acontecimientos.

Kaori se acercó a Ash luego de regresar a su Pinsir.- Esta es nuestra primera batalla doble ¿No?

Era imposible que Ash la hiciera cambiar de opinión y ya tenía una idea del nivel que tenía su castaña.- (Así mientras mantiene a ese tipo ocupado me encargaré del que se oculta).

-¡Magmortar!

-¡Blastoise!

-¡Venusaur!

-¡Snorlax!

Y nuevamente comenzó otro combate en el pueblo.

Venusaur agitó su gran flor para que una lluvia de hojas afiladas se dirigieran hacia el inicial de agua, pero estas fueron reducidas a cenizas por una potente llamarada de Magmortar que solo tenía como objetivo acabar con la tipo planta.

Pero la enorme estrella de fuego impactó en el tipo normal de Ash creando así una gran explosión.

-¡Jah! Sacrificarse por alguien más débil es una pérdida de tiempo.- El hombre de gran tamaño estaba ansioso por ver el rostro de frustración del muchacho tras esa cortina de humo.

Ash soltó un suspiro mientras el humo provocado por la llamarada se esparcía con lentitud.- ¿Ser comandante en su organización es tan sencillo?- Ver como la sonrisa del calvo cambiaba a una cara de enfado era muy divertido para el joven entrenador.- Dime grandulón… ¿Cuáles son las habilidades que puede poseer un Snorlax?

-¡!- Colby observaba sorprendido al ver al tipo normal sin ningún rasguño, es más… estaba bostezando como si la fuerza de su pokémon le causara sueño.- ¡Desgraciado!

-Aun no me respondes… su habilidad es sebo, lo que lo hace que mi pokémon no se inmute al ser atrapado en una de las peores tormentas de nieve o al ser alcanzado por las mismas llamas del infierno.

-(Además hay que agregar la enorme resistencia que tiene Snorlax para los ataques especiales).- Kaori observaba con una sonrisa el combate de Ash, de alguna forma sentía que era el mismo entrenador que había luchado contra Tobias en la liga Sinnoh.- (Supongo que es lo más cercano a un combate oficial… sus pokémon son nuestros espectadores, las reglas son las únicas que han cambiado).

Magmortar de su gran cañón lanzó tres llamaradas de gran tamaño, Snorlax comenzó a correr hacia el tipo fuego mientras las estrellas de fuego impactaban en su cuerpo.

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

El tipo fuego se sorprendía de ver como su ataque más poderoso no era nada para este gran pokémon, quien con un rostro serio conectó un poderoso cabezazo. Haciendo retroceder por el gran dolor al tipo fuego, momento que aprovecho para abrir su boca y reunir rápidamente una gran cantidad de energía dorada.

-¡Hiperrayo!

El rayo de energía arrastró a Magmortar como si este no pesara más que un trozo de papel, su entrenador tuvo que moverse rápidamente de su lugar para no ser arrastrado por el ataque como lo hizo su pokémon, cuándo el hipperayo por fin se había desvanecido pudo notar como su pokémon había quedado fuera de combate.

-Bien hecho Snorlax.- Mencionaba el pelinegro para enfocarse un poco más en el combate de kaori.

O al menos esa era su idea.

-¡Desgraciado!

-¡Colby no!- Mike observaba sorprendido como su compañero corría hacia el chico.- (Ese Snorlax puede matarlo de un solo golpe).

Su Blastoise no podía hacer algo al tener que crear un campo de energía para salir ileso de unas poderosas raíces que habían salido del suelo.

Por otro lado, Snorlax se preparaba para acabar con el hombre que corría hacia su entrenador sin embargo el brazo derecho de Ash lo detuvo.- Yo me encargo de él amigo, no te preocupes.- La mirada del pelinegro se había afilado.- Solo me basta de un brazo para encargarme de este orangután.

-¡Deja de fanfarronear!- El comandante del team rocket lanzó su derechazo pero el entrenador se adentró con bastante facilidad, sus golpes eran más lentos que cualquiera de los Machoke que le habían ayudado en el monte plateado.

Para que decir de los golpes de Heracross, Infernape o Primeape.

 **PAAAM**

Ash conectó un gancho con su brazo izquierdo dejando a Colby sin aliento, del dolor había bajado la barbilla cosa que beneficiaba a Ash ya que solo así podría conectar un golpe en su rostro, el uppercut de izquierda que conectó fue lo suficientemente fuerte para tumbar al hombre.

Mike observaba incrédulo como su compañero había sido noqueado solamente con dos golpes.- (Ahora entiendo mucho mejor la decisión de Giovanni-sama).

-¡Hojas navajas!

No era tiempo de sorprenderse, tenía que concentrarse en el combate que estaba teniendo contra la castaña.- ¡Giro rápido!

Blastoise comenzó a correr hacia su oponente y antes que las hojas impactaran en su cuerpo, se ocultó en su caparazón para comenzar a girar a gran velocidad, así neutralizaba los ataques de su oponente mientras aseguraba un golpe.

Venusaur solamente se preparaba para el impacto… no tenía que retroceder.

 **PAM**

Ninguno de los pokémon se movía de su posición, mientras Kaori se preocupaba de su pokémon que debería sentir un gran ardor en su frente a causa de ese giro, Mike se preguntaba si era seguro seguir con este ataque tan directo… fácilmente podía recibir de lleno un rayo solar desde esta distancia.

-Blastoise…- Retrocedió de un salto con una sonrisa que mostraba confianza, Venusaur no se recuperaría hasta que el volviera a tocar el suelo.

O eso pensaban antes de verla sonrisa de la castaña.- Ahora usa poder oculto.

Venusaur abrió su boca para lanzar una esfera de energía de tono marrón que impacto de lleno en Blastoise, quien solamente gruño pero no se veía en verdad muy afectado por ese ataque.

Mientras que la inicial de la castaña se notaba algo enfadada por su frente que había quedado bastante rojiza por el ataque de la enorme tortuga.- Atácalo nuevamente con hojas navajas.

-¡Protección!- Kaori frunció el ceño ante esa orden, ambos pokémon habían usado solo dos movimientos por lo que debía ser bastante cautelosa y no confiarse por la ventaja de tipo.

-Sera mejor que salgas de una vez.- El pelinegro dejo de observar el combate de ambos iniciales para centrarse en los árboles cercanos a la ruta 1.- Mis pokémon quizás no lograron detectar la presencia de los pokémon de Giovanni pero lograron detectar la tuya desde el principio.

Las mejillas de Pikachu comenzaron almacenar electricidad como si así aseguraba lo dicho por el pelinegro.

Algo comenzó a moverse en la hierba alta.- En verdad me sorprenden las habilidades que han demostrado tus pokémon.- Al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta le llamaba la atención los rasgos físicos de ese sujeto.- Aunque tú no te quedas atrás chico.

-Gracias por el cumplido.- Ash no podía asegurar nada de sus sospechas hasta ver los pokémon que usaba ese tipo.- Pero eso no evitará que termines al igual que tu compañero.- Cuándo el comandante lanzó su poké ball las dudas de Ash se desvanecieron.- Un Bisharp… Vienes de la región de Teselia ¿No?

La respuesta que tuvo fue una fría sonrisa.

Por otro lado Blastoise, lanzó un rayo de energía congelante hacia Venusaur que corría hacia la dirección del tipo agua, para esquivar el ataque de hielo simplemente se deslizó hacia la izquierda.

-Contratacaremos con nuestro mejor movimiento.- La inicial de Kaori asintió a sus palabras, por lo que pisoteó el terreno con fuerza con sus extremidades delanteras.- ¡Planta feroz!

Mike frunció el ceño al ver el temible ataque acercarse a gran velocidad hacia ellos.- ¡Hidrocañon!

El inicial de agua lanzó un poderoso chorro de agua que destruía a gran velocidad todas las raíces invocadas por su contrincante, lo que le sorprendía más a Kaori y a su pokémon era el gran tamaño del ataque de agua.

Algo que sería imposible de esquivar para Venusaur, por lo que solamente pisó con fuerza el terreno para evitar retroceder y chocar con su entrenadora.

 **PAAAAAM**

Venusaur retrocedía poco a poco por la fuerte corriente del ataque de Blastoise.- Creo que con el choque de los ataques definitivos de los iniciales quedó claro quién es el más fuerte.- Mike sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la chica y su pokémon fueran arrastradas por el hidrocañon hasta estrellarse con unas casas.- Estadísticamente Blastoise es el inicial de Kanto con peor ataque especial, sin embargo con el entrenamiento adecuado puede superar a otros pokémon sin mayor dificultad… la diferencia de niveles entre nosotros te condeno niña.

Para sorpresa del comandante la castaña no mostraba señales de frustración, ira o miedo, simplemente observaba a su pokémon el cómo cada segundo retrocedía más y más… en poco tiempo llegaría a su posición.- Nadie va a negar que lo que dices es cierto, solo el idiota de Gary se guiaba más por las estadísticas que otorga la pokédex y otros dispositivos.

-¡!- Mike y Blastoise observaban incrédulos como Venusaur se había detenido y con ella el hidrocañon.- ¿Cómo pudo detenerlo si incluso destruyó su planta feroz como si nada?

Kaori sonreía un poco mientras acariciaba la espalda de su pokémon, la cual se sacudía para quitarse el agua causándole algo de gracia a la bella castaña.- Pueden ser dos cosas, la primera es que la potencia del hidrocañon que perdió al tener que destruir todas las raíces de la planta feroz…- Antes de continuar, Kaori levanto la mirada hacia su oponente con algo de picardía.- la otra es que simplemente mi pokémon destaca por sus altas defensas, incluso pueden ser ambas.

Frustrado Mike le ordenó a su Blastoise atacar con su rayo de hielo, el cual fue neutralizado por una esfera de energía lanzada por Venusaur.

El humo se esparció hasta cubrir a Ash y Miho.

-(¿Aprovechará mi visión limitada para atacarme?).- El tener dudas sobre esto era algo tonto, obviamente lo haría la duda era… ¿Cuándo?- (Debo ser precavido, de seguro en su arsenal ese Bisharp debe llevar golpe bajo).

Una contra bastante letal si la llevaba esa especie.

 **SLASH**

Algo había intervenido el veloz ataque del pokémon acero, este se sorprendió al encontrar con una Beedrill que le podía seguir el ritmo con bastante facilidad incluso con su falta de visión.

La sorpresa le duró poco ya que tenía que centrarse en el intercambio de golpes, ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de retroceder y a pesar de la brutalidad de los golpes de Bisharp, Beedrill los bloqueaba con bastante habilidad mientras que el tipo acero tenía algo de problemas al esquivar, bloquear o desviar los preciosos y veloces aguijones del insecto.

Ash no tuvo tiempo para apreciar la gran habilidad de uno de sus mejores pokémon en el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo al tener que esquivar un golpe del rubio.- (¿Un jab de izquierda?).

Levantó su guardia rápidamente, obteniendo así algo de confianza comenzó a esquivar los jab de izquierda y derecha de ese sujeto aunque en otras circunstancias hubiera tratado de memorizar el ritmo de su oponente como le había enseñado Primeape en los primeros días de su entrenamiento en el pueblo, Ash trataba de que su brazo derecho no fuera alcanzado por un golpe.

Al ver la nueva posición del rubio retrocedió de un salto rápidamente saliendo ileso del cross de derecha, sin embargo por la rapidez que se movió al aterrizar perdió un poco el equilibrio.

-Tienes muy buenos reflejos.- Miho retrocedió un poco por su seguridad, ya fue testigo de los peligrosos que podían ser los pokémon de Ash.- Sin embargo me decepciona un poco que solamente huyeras de mí cuándo técnicamente derrotaste con dos golpes a Colby.

Ash agradeció por fin que el humo se hubiera esparcido, también notó como su contrincante retrocedió de inmediato al darse cuenta que se habían acercado bastante en donde se encontraban sus pokémon.- Por muy grande que fuera ese calvo se notaba a lejos que dependía solo de su tamaño y fuerza bruta… no sabía luchar como era debido.- Ash nuevamente levanto su guardia sabiendo que tendría que luchar al igual como lo hizo anteriormente contra Silver hace semanas.- En cambio contigo comprendí de inmediato que tus jab eran mucho más precisos que los míos… ¿Eres un boxeador profesional?

Mientras iniciaba el corto cambio de palabras entre Ash y Miho, Beedrill había logrado hacer retroceder unos pasos a su oponente y cuándo se preparaba para atacar con su tijera x, Bisharp lanzó un veloz corté hacia Beedrill que logró esquivar con mucha dificultad.

Por otra parte Blastoise utilizaba su giro rápido para así repeler el tóxico que había lanzado Venusaur, pero cuándo volvió a salir de su caparazón recibido de lleno una gran cantidad de hojas navajas en su cuerpo, creando así ligeros cortes y perdiendo el equilibrio por unos segundos.

-Eres fuerte.- Kaori no lo iba a negar, hace una semana este tipo hubiera podido barrer el piso con la mayoría de sus pokémon solamente con su Blastoise.- Pero no te comparas al nivel de los pokémon de Misty o Blaine.

Mike ignoraba las palabras de la chica, sabía que su Blastoise tenía que acercarse para conectar su rayo de hielo por lo que utilizar giro rápido para llegar hasta Venusaur sin recibir ningún daño era la opción más fiable.

-Giro rápido Blastoise.- Así el pokémon se lanzó hacia la inicial tipo planta a gran velocidad, aun si esta le lanzaba una lluvia de hojas navajas o esferas de energías serían neutralizadas sin ningún problema.

Sin embargo debajo del tipo agua salió una raíz de gran tamaño que lo dejo sin aliento y lo elevó por los aires.

-¿Una raíz de planta feroz?- Mike no sabía cuándo Venusaur había hecho de nuevo ese movimiento.- ¿Acaso esa estuvo ahí desde que utilizó ese movimiento por primera vez?

Aun así sabía que había sido su culpa, al creer que la mista estrategia serviría dos veces.

-Ni mucho menos estas al nivel de Sabrina.- Susurró la castaña para luego exclamar con bastante entusiasmo.- ¡Termínalos con planta feroz!

Nuevamente al pisotear el terreno, Venusaur invocó una gran cantidad de enormes y poderosas raíces que atacaron sin piedad al tipo agua y al entrenador que trató de cubrirse de la mejor manera posible.

 **PAAAAAM**

A la vez que eso ocurría Beedrill lanzaba una gran cantidad de misiles de energía los cuales eran cortados por las garras de Bisharp que habían aumentado de tamaño al ser cubiertas por una energía oscura.

Beedrill aprovecho esos segundos valiosos para convertirse en una especie de taladro que giraba a gran velocidad y con esa misma rapidez se dirigía hacia su oponente.

El tipo acero y siniestro envolvió su cuerpo con una especie de energía plateada, para luego contraatacar de un gran cabezazo la taladradora de Breedrill y creando fuertes ráfagas de viento en el proceso.

Miho sonreía por la pregunta del joven de Pueblo Paleta.- ¿Tanto te sorprenden mis golpes?- Las ráfagas de aire creadas por el choque de movimientos de los pokémon le habían sorprendido un poco pero confiaba en el ataque y defensa de su Bisharp.- Lo practicaba en mi adolescencia, en Ciudad Icirrus logré convertirme en campeón amateur.

Ash estaba bastante en desventaja en cuanto a experiencia y en el alcance de sus brazos, además de que nuevamente la fatiga invadía al pelinegro y trataba de cualquier forma que esta no se notara.- (Joy-san no exageraba con eso de los 15 minutos).

Otra razón por la cual solo pudo esquivar anteriormente… necesitaba comer algo, lo que fuera para lograr engañar a su cuerpo.

Todo el polvo que había levantado el ataque de Venusaur por fin se había esparcido, mostrando a entrenador como pokémon tirados en un cráter creado por la brutalidad del ataque anterior.

Aunque solamente Blastoise se encontraba inconsciente, Mike a duras penas se acercaba a la poké ball de Gallade para que lograra vencer a esa Venusaur.

Cuándo por fin logró llegar a ella pudo notar con más claridad el estado de esta, estaba rota a causa de la caída o quizás al recibir un golpe de esas raíces… de lo que estaba seguro es que Gallade permanecería encerrado hasta que lograra repararla.- Aseguraste tu victoria con ese movimiento… no me sorprendería que mis otras pokéball también estuviesen rotas.

Antes de caer inconsciente Mike tuvo un último pensamiento… que los entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta eran temibles.

Venusaur gastó una gran cantidad de energía en ese último movimiento, las caricias de su entrenadora y esa sonrisa que le daba era la única recompensa que necesitaba.

-Lo hiciste genial.

-¡Saur!

 **SLASH**

Esta vez Beedrill perdió el equilibrio tras bloquear el golpe bajo de Bisharp, el único ataque que era eficaz contra su oponente tardaba por lo menos 4 segundos en formarse… tiempo suficiente para que el golpe bajo lo atravesara pero gracias a su reflejos logró crear una defensa improvisada.

Pero no la salvó del cabezazo de hierro que vino después.

La fuerza fue tanta que Beedrill salió disparada hasta impactarse con una casa del pueblo.

-¡Pikachu usa ataque rápido!- El golpe bajo era inútil contra ataques con prioridad, lo que le daba tiempo a Ash para correr hacia su pokémon y ver su estado.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Los zumbidos de su pokémon no se hicieron esperar, se le oía algo enfadada tras recibir ese potente ataque pero por mucho que quisiera su cuerpo no reaccionaba a su voluntad.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo.- Menciono en un tono algo juguetón el pelinegro, además así evitaba recalcar las bajas defensas de la especie de su pokémon insecto… esta podía ser igual o más orgullosa que Charizard y Sceptile en ocasiones.- Trata de descansar un poco por ahora Pikachu tomará como lugar.

El siguiente zumbido de Beedrill fue distinto para el pelinegro ¿Esta molesta porque es Pikachu quien toma su lugar?

A veces olvidaba la pequeña rivalidad que había nacido cuándo Beedrill debutó en su familia.

El rubio frunció el ceño, esa hubiera sido una oportunidad perfecta para dejar malherido a Ash si no fuera porque sus pokémon lo estaban protegiendo.- (Necesito hacer tiempo un poco más y el escenario estará perfecto).

Bisharp trató de atacar a Pikachu con su movimiento tajo umbrío, pero la velocidad que había adquirido el roedor eléctrico era sorprendente y no se dio ni cuenta cuándo había quedado de rodillas tras recibir una gran cantidad de ataques desde distintas direcciones.

Kaori y Venusaur se acercaban para ver el combate, ambas se mostraban ligeramente sorprendidas al ver ese pokémon desconocido para ellas.- ¿Qué clase de pokémon es?

-Su nombre es Bisharp Kaori.- Menciono Ash mientras se acercaba a la castaña junto a Beedrill que se preparaba para volver a combatir.- Y viene de la región de Teselia.

La castaña solamente asintió… si su memoria no le fallaba Ash le había dicho que su siguiente destino era ir a esa región.

Pikachu nuevamente se impulsó a gran velocidad contra Bisharp, esta vez sería el golpe final para dejarlo fuera de combate sin embargo al último minuto tuvo que desviar su recorrido para salir ileso de unas afiladas garras.

Garras que le pertenecían a un elegante Persian.

Muk se posicionó delante de su entrenador y se agrandó para "atrapar" en su viscoso cuerpo, una esfera de agua que se dirigía a ambos entrenadores a gran velocidad.

Kingler y Corphish fruncieron el ceño al ver eso… esa esfera se creaba solamente con su movimiento característico.

Miho sonrío ante esto.- Ya veo porque te tardaste más Katherine.

-¿Katherine?- Ash tuvo que cubrir el rostro al igual que la castaña por la intensa luz que había cubierto a Pueblo Paleta, cuándo por fin podían ver se encontraron con una chica no mayor de dieciocho años acompañada de una Gardevoir.- Mierda… no paran de llegar.

No solamente esa chica y su pokémon, había un Persian, Kingler, Marowak, Camerupt, Gliscor y para su sorpresa un Krookodile.

-Digamos que los pokémon de Giovanni-sama no querían perderse la diversión.- La chica se relamía los labios al ver como ese Krokodile comenzó a cavar a una velocidad increíble.- (¿Me preguntó a cuál eliminará primero?)

Kaori tragó algo de saliva y lentamente dirigía su mano hacia una de sus poké ball esperando que ese tipo tierra no fuera por ella.

El miedo a lo desconocido la invadía.

Ash sentía como unas gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro, Giovanni ya no lo estaba subestimando para nada al enviar la mayoría de sus pokémon contra él… si esto se seguía alargando las probabilidades de vencer se reducían rápidamente.- ¡Chicos debemos derrotarlos antes que Giovanni y Silver acaben con Juppeta!

Ya era un hecho que Silver estaba combatiendo con su pokémon fantasma y que los pokémon de Giovanni hayan comenzado aparecer uno tras otro indicaba que él ya estaba en la ruta 1.

Era tiempo que Juppeta fuera derrotada.

Sin embargo la ligera risa de la chica de cabello blanco y las carcajadas del rubio lo hicieron dudar de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Nada del otro mundo Ash Ketchum.- La chica observaba a su alrededor para encontrarse con los inconscientes comandantes que estaban a sus órdenes.- Solamente el que creas que nuestro líder se detendrá solamente para ayudar a su hijo.

Ash simplemente frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por la recién llegada mientras más gotas de sudor caían por su rostro… Giovanni estaría en su pueblo más pronto de lo que esperaba.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso ya que Charizard se impulsó a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Totodile para impactar un puñetazo en Krookodile.

Este se recuperó de inmediato y le devolvió el golpe al inicial de fuego, el cual quedo sorprendido al ver como su visión se había nublado por un breve tiempo.

Lo que ocurrió después fue un brutal intercambio de golpe entre ambos pokémon… dándole la señal a los demás para atacar.

* * *

Silver retrocedió rápidamente y lanzó a Nidoking a la batalla que solo necesitó de dos segundos para crear un muro de rocas para que su entrenador y él salieran ilesos del potente fuego azul lanzado por Juppeta.

La cual en pocos segundos después había despejado el lugar con sus afiladas garras, cubiertas por una siniestra y oscura energía… no solamente las rocas afiladas fueron cortadas, sino también los árboles de los alrededores.

Sin embargo no se encontró con Sneasel ni Nidoking, solamente con un Feraligart que lanzó una potente hidrobomba que a pesar de bloquear el ataque, estaba retrocediendo a gran velocidad.

-[Ya me estoy cansando de estas mierdas].- Murmuró para luego neutralizar el chorro de agua solamente con un veloz movimiento de sus brazos, nuevamente había perdido de vista a los pokémon y hasta el mismo pelirrojo.- [¿Mmmm?].- Al levantar la vista notó como una gran cantidad de pétalos de rosas caían por el lugar.- [¿Una lluvia de rosas?]

Cuándo comprendió eso ya fue demasiado tarde, los pétalos que caían lentamente danzaron alrededor del cuerpo de Juppeta creando una especie de tornado que elevó a la pokémon fantasma para luego hacerla estrellarse con gran brutalidad contra el suelo.

 **BOOOOM**

Pero antes que ocurriera eso, los pétalos fueron reducidos a cenizas por unas intensas llamas azules que se desvanecieron rápidamente.

Juppeta estaba de pie nuevamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento tras tener que bloquear todos esos ataques consecutivos pero al sentir unos pasos volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con el pelirrojo que salía de algunos árboles con una fría mirada pero lo que en verdad fastidió a la marionetista fue el comentario de Silver.

-¿Eso es todo?

-[Tks].- Sin pensarlo mucho se abalanzó hacia el chico, pero una especie de sombra había salido detrás del pelirrojo para bloquear sus ataques.- [(¿Ahora me ataca con Kabutops?)].

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

Si comparaba los golpes del pokémon prehistórico con los de Gallade o Bisharp estos últimos serían simples caricias.

Reunió más energía para aumentar la fuerza de sus ataques, logrando hacer retroceder a Kabutops varios pasos hacia atrás y ella no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad para acabar con uno de los pokémon del pelirrojo.

Al lanzarse contra el tipo roca fue cuándo notó un agujero que estaba cerca de él, se elevó rápidamente para salir ilesa del uppercut de hielo que había lanzado Sneasel desde ese lugar.

-Mierda, se dio cuenta al final.- Murmuraba el pelirrojo con un frío rostro, no parecía preocuparle que su oponente comenzaba a inhalar una gran cantidad de aire.- ¡Feraligatr!

El fuego que había lanzado Juppeta de su boca fue neutralizado por la ventisca del inicial de Johto, provocando nuevamente que todo el lugar fuera cubierto por una gran cantidad de vapor.

Juppeta lanzó dos esferas de energía oscura hacia donde se encontraba Silver y su pokémon, las cuales fueron neutralizadas por otras bolas sombras lanzadas por Roserade, al darse cuenta que los ataques a distancia no servían se impulsó a gran velocidad hacia el pelirrojo con el único objetivo de atravesarlo con su garra umbría.

 **SLASH**

-[¡Mierda!].- Chilló frustrada al ver que nuevamente lo único que destrozaba era un montón de rocas, además no podía retroceder al ser sujetada por ambos brazos por el Nidoking variocolor, el cual estrelló su cabeza contra la suya.

Saliendo disparada hacia atrás, esta vez demostrando en verdad que el golpe le afectaba.- [Duele, duele, duele duele].- Se agarraba con fuerza su rostro como si así lograba aliviar su dolor, sin importar que seguía saliendo sangre de su frente.

Silver dio un paso adelante mostrando a su equipo: Nidoking, Sneasel, Feraligatr, Roserade y Kabutops.

Juppeta apartó sus manos de su rostro, quedando boca arriba observando el sol y como este comenzaba a brillar con más intensidad o al menos eso creía.

-[¡!].- Observaba incrédula como una especie de resplandor azulado se dirigía a ella a gran velocidad para luego impactar en todo su estómago.- [¡ARGHHHHHHHHH!].

El ataque provocó grietas en el terreno y que la tipo fantasma escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre.

Crobat de un segundo a otro apareció al lado de sus compañeros y fue cuándo Juppeta pudo notar la mirada de cada pokémon de Silver… hace décadas esas miradas tan frías la hubieran dejado helada hasta temblando de terror.

-([Puedo sentir lo violentas que son sus auras)].- Todos querían acabar con ella por jugar con algo muy importante para su entrenador.

-Vamos levántate.- Esa mirada en el pelirrojo, esa mirada tan fría y llena de odio… no era la de un humano normal.- Aun no terminamos contigo.

Un sentimiento muy similar al miedo había invadido a Juppeta.

* * *

No lo entiendo…

Tuvo que tener una reacción similar a la que tuvo el mocoso cuándo nos enfrentamos en el monte plateado… pero lo único que hice fue despertar a una bestia.

Bestia que había estado durmiendo todo este tiempo.

¿Esto que siento es ansiedad?

¿Estoy nerviosa?

¿Por qué? No le temó a su poder y no le temo a la muerte… es más, es lo que más espero para tener la posibilidad de volver a verla.

Sin importar que tenga que destruir el mismo infierno y el paraíso para eso.

Entonces… ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación invadiéndome?

Las voces exigiéndome despedazarlo se habían silenciado… ahora solamente siento una ansiedad por hacer algo ¿Pero qué?

Siento que el tiempo se ha detenido y varias opciones pasan por mi mente, cada una igual de agradable que la anterior para mí ser.

Gritar… por la desesperación, frustración y la rabia que siento en este momento por no saber que mierda me está sucediendo.

Levantarme de una vez y atacar con todo sin importar que ocurra al final… sin importar si derramó sangre de todo lo que queda en esta ruta y en sus alrededores.

Incluyendo cierto pueblo… la idea sigue siendo bastante apetecible.

-Ahora que lo pienso… combates la mayoría del tiempo con esa forma humanoide.- Siento los pasos de ese maldito entrenador, me ha demostrado un nivel bastante abrumador en cuanto a la fuerza de sus pokémon y esa manera tan fría al igual que precisa para defender, atacar y cambiar de pokémon en el momento indicado.- Es curioso cuándo no afecta en nada en tus habilidades de combate, es más al parecer te limitan… pero a cambio obtienes esa extraña habilidad para poder adaptar la forma de otros seres humanos.

Además de ser un gran observador el hijo de perra.

Solamente esa zorra de fuego se había percatado de eso y no pude evitar soltar una maldita carcajada al ser descubierta.

-[Me descubriste… en efecto, pude haber aguantado mejor el combate en mi forma "original"].- Lentamente comienzo a levantarme, siento como la temperatura del lugar comienza a bajar a causa de cierto pokémon que se prepara por si se me ocurre atacar de un segundo a otro.- [Sin embargo, contra los humanos no necesito de todas mis habilidades… solamente debo jugar con sus miedos, amores, fracasos o simplemente hacerles recordar porque se odian tanto].

Nuevamente recalco lo que lo asemeja tanto al otro mocoso, no puedo evitarlo a pesar de que signifique que pueda perder alguna que otra extremidad o incluso la vida… sé muy bien que se ve afectado tras recordarla.

Por muy fría que sea esa mirada que me da… en el fondo debe estar lamentándose o al menos enfadándose.

Porque los humanos…

-Somos frágiles ¿No?- Levantó la mirada hacia él pero no puedo ver la expresión de su rostro al ser este cubierto por los largos mechones de su cabello.- Podemos quebrarnos fácilmente al conocer la traición, el fracaso, la soledad, el desamor, la muerte… con ella perder la razón de vivir.

La razón de vivir… ¿Por qué eso se repite en mi cabeza?

Ella…

Nozomi…

-Y aun así tratas de ser lo más parecido a nosotros y creo saber la razón de esto.

¡!

¿Qué has dicho?

Yo… ¿Quiero ser como ustedes?

La peor especie que ha pisado este planeta, pueden fácilmente crear vida en donde hay pero deciden quitarla sin ningún motivo alguno.

Egoístas e interesados por naturaleza.

Ni siquiera pueden comprenderse y amarse entre ustedes… solo la minoría vale la pena.

-A pesar de todos nuestros defectos y principalmente al caer podemos quebrarnos.- Su mirada se había ablandado un poco pero a su vez seguía siendo tan intimidante como al inicio.- Seguimos adelante porque somos capaces de empezar un nuevo camino, pasar a la siguiente página después de todo… nos volvemos más fuertes tras soportar el dolor.

¡Blasfemias!

Mocoso hipócrita de mierda… ¿Quién se cree para decirme que su especie vuelve a levantarse tras las caídas cuándo él se aferra al pasado?

Detrás de todo ese resentimiento se encuentra una patética alma solitaria… ni razones debe tener para seguir viviendo salvo por su supuesta venganza que no es más que una falacia.

Ya me preparaba para volver a tomar la forma de Crystal y destruir todo lo que había dicho anteriormente pero…

-Ellos son mi razón de vivir.- ¿Sabía lo que estaba pensando? Mi sorpresa no se oculta mientras el desgraciado le daba una breve caricia a su Crobat.- Y me aferró al recuerdo de Crystal por varias razones pero principalmente para recordar mi debilidad en ese tiempo.

A diferencia de Ash Ketchum él no se encontró con ese destino por su falta de compromiso con los suyos y mucho menos con sus objetivos o entrenamientos.

Fueron causas por las personas que lo rodeaban, personas que apreciaba y lo apuñalaron por la espalda.

O simplemente lo dejaron a su suerte.

El mocoso de mierda a sus casi dieciocho años tenía el poder y la experiencia suficiente para poder salir de esa situación con los flare, en cambio era muy diferente un Silver de solo trece años luchando contra entrenadores que eran unos monstruos al lado de los líderes de gimnasio.

Ash perdió todo eso por su incompetencia y se lo merecía…

Silver en cambió…

-Eso es lo que envidias de nosotros.

¿Qué?

Estaba teniendo un poco de compasión contigo basura de mierda y a cambio comienzas hablar pendejadas.

-Porque quieres pasar a la siguiente página como nosotros.

¡No es cierto!

-¿No?- Desgraciado ¿Por qué sonríes diciendo esto?- Lo único que quieres es seguir adelante olvidándote de una buena vez de tu dueña, al menos de ese dolor que su recuerdo provoca en ti… ese que te ha convertido en una perra inestable.

¡!

No… ¿Cómo sería capaz de olvidarme de mi angelito?

¡Sería incapaz!

Me abrazó a mí misma y siento como se desvanecen las fuerzas de mis piernas.

Yo sería incapaz de olvidar a Nozomi… ella evitaba que me convirtiera en un monstruo.

 _Pero tras su muerte nos convertimos en algo peor._

¡Cállate!

Fue culpa de esos malditos humanos que ni aprecio le tenían a su propia hija… ¿Genes? ¿Buena crianza para formar a un perfecto entrenador?

¿Por qué querría ser como ellos?

¡Eso es una estupidez!

-[¡ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

* * *

Silver tuvo que cubrir su rostro por las intensas ráfagas de aires que habían provocado el desgarrador grito de su oponente.- Con qué aún guardas poder ¿He?

Nidoking frunció el ceño al notar como una oscura energía comenzaba a envolver a la "chica" que actualmente se cubría el rostro con fuerza tratando de ocultar su frustración, lentamente comenzó a bajar las manos solamente para mostrar los arañazos que se había hecho tratando de calmarse.

Sin éxito alguno.

Su cuerpo volvió hacer el de ese Banette variocolor, Silver rápidamente regresó a sus pokémon salvo a Sneasel para continuar con el combate anterior.

Pero algo no iba bien.

El pelirrojo notaba como esa peligrosa energía que cubría a Banette se estaba haciendo muy peligrosa… incluso para ella.

-Ha aumentado un poco su tamaño.- El aumentar de tamaño no era algo que otorgaba una especie de ventaja en combate al contrario, se vuelvo un blanco mucho más fácil para distintos tipos de ataque y ella debería saberlo muy bien.

Cuándo el grito de Banette por fin había cesado ocurrido una explosión que cubrió gran parte de la ruta 1, Sneasel por órdenes de su entrenador tenía activado su movimiento tajo umbrío para lanzarse contra la tipo fantasma.

Pero cuándo se esparció el humo ambos quedando sorprendidos con lo que vieron.

Unas garras sobresalían de lo que antes eran sus manos, las cuales eran de un color purpura y de gran tamaño, a su vez sobre salía un poco de su relleno mostrando que su cuerpo no estaba siendo capaz de asimilar el aumento de poder pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la cremallera que tiene como boca… estaba abierto.

Cada vez que respiraba salía una especie de energía, energía que les provocaba un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo… la ambientación del lugar había cambiado completamente.

-[¡VOY A DESPEDAZARLOS!].- El que la voz de Juppeta hiciera eco en todo el lugar solamente incrementaba la tensión en el lugar.

* * *

 **Invasión de los rocket**

 **Parte 2**

* * *

-¡Samui!- Pegaso se levantó de improvisto sentía un amargo sabor en su boca.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

Lo primero que hizo fue revisar si su pokémon se encontraba guardado en su poké ball, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo descansar plácidamente.

-[Por fin ha despertado].- Recién en ese momento se había percatado de su acompañante, un Xatu.- [Es un alivio, de los cuatro usted era el que estaba en un peor estado].

-¿Dónde se encuentra Anselmo-san?- La mirada del líder de gimnasio se endureció al ver como algunos edificios de su ciudad se encontraban congelados, en estos se encontraban los hogares de los habitantes, el centro pokémon y la Torre Bellsprout.- Y ¿Qué le sucedió al teniente de los rocket?

-[El señor Anselmo se encuentra fuera de peligro y está lejos de aquí].- Xatu comenzó a mirar hacia la derecha y Pegaso siguió su mirada.- [Como puedes ver mi entrenador se encuentra luchando contra ese tipo].

Pegaso quedó sin habla por varias cosas.

La primera al ver a su superior Will luchando contra Samui, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el estado de ambos pokémon.

Froslass trataba de recuperar el aliento, se le notaba bastante agotada y Pegaso dudaba que lograra luchar por más tiempo; mientras que el pokémon del miembro del alto mando se encontraba atrapado en un ataúd de hielo.

El líder de gimnasio tomó la pokéball de su Dodrio para intervenir antes de que ese Slowbro quedará en un estado que no se lograría recuperar jamás pero el experto en pokémon psíquico volteó con una pequeña sonrisa.- No hay razón para intervenir Pegaso, el combate ya acabó.

 **CRACK**

Pegaso tuvo su respuesta al ver que el tipo agua había salido del hielo como si no fuera la gran cosa, no se ve veía afectado ni agotado por la batalla.

-Tiene un poder sorprendente.- Samui observaba a su pokémon y sabía muy bien que no lograría ganar en esta ocasión.- (Aún falta mucho por mejorar, solamente debo esperar el momento indicado para escapar y rezar que no nos detecte).

Will se cruzó de brazos mientras de manera confiaba exclamó.- Bueno no quiero quedar mal al lado de un camarada… ¡Es tiempo de acabar con esto!

-¡Ventisca!

No importaba cuántas ráfagas de hielo impactaban en Slowbro, no importaba si Froslass creaba poderosas tormentas gracias a su ventisca porque su contrincante las neutralizaba con su energía psíquica.

-¡Rayo de hielo!

-Slowbro usa escaldar.

El potente chorro de agua caliente mostró una gran superioridad contra el rayo congelante de Froslas, la fantasma de la nieve no le quedaba ni fuerzas para moverse y solamente chilló de dolor al tener contacto con el temible ataque.

El ataque cesó y la tipo hielo salió disparada hacia atrás en donde fue atrapada por su entrenador que aplicó de inmediato una híper poción en su pokémon esto fácilmente pudo ser evitado por el miembro del alto mando pero este solamente se quedó observándolo.- (De todos modos no lo quiero muerto, necesito capturarlo para averiguar toda la información posible de Giovanni).

-(Creo que es tiempo de largarnos Froslass).- Su pokémon asintió a sus palabras y lentamente Samui retrocedió unos pasos.- ¡!

De un segundo a otro Slowbro se había lanzado hacia ellos para impactar un poderoso cabezazo zen.

-¡Froslass rápido!- Los ojos de la tipo hielo comenzaron a brillar con una gran intensidad y de un segundo a otro una gran neblina cubrió a la ciudad.- Admito la derrota, sin embargo la próxima vez no acabará así Will.

-¡Espera!- Pegaso fue detenido por su superior, el cual con un rostro sereno se le quedó observando.- ¿Por qué lo deja ir?

-Hay cosas más importantes en juego Pegaso.- Acarició la cabeza de su tipo agua el cual sonrío tras esa acción.- Fácilmente mi Xatu logrará localizarlo más adelante pero por ahora debemos ayudar en las demás ciudades.

Pegaso asintió a las palabras del experto en pokémon psíquico, la verdad estaba un poco preocupado por la seguridad de sus compañeros Antón y Whitney.- Sugiero que vaya ayudar a Antón, no por menospreciar su fuerza pero no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra un oponente como Samui.

Mientras pensaban en su siguiente movimiento, sus pokémon se encargaban de descongelar todos los edificios de Ciudad Malva.- Mientras que Whitney tendrá problemas al proteger su ciudad ya que es enorme y seguramente los rocket aprovecharan esto para enviar una gran cantidad de soldados.

-No te preocupes por eso.- Will sonreía imaginándose a su compañero experto en los pokémon del tipo lucha acabando a una gran cantidad de oponentes acompañado de su Machamp.- Bruno seguramente ya debe estar en Ciudad Trigal derrotando a todos los rocket.

Pidgeot y Slowbro estaban muy alegres al ver la ciudad ya estaba en mejor estado.

-Además que yo me tardé porque fui primero al pueblo protegido por Antón.- Will sonreía recordando la enorme cantidad de Beedrill y Butterfree que estaban en ese pueblo evitando rápidamente la invasión de los rocket.- Pero no necesitó de mi ayuda ya que todos los árboles del pueblo estaban cubierto por Metapod y Kakuna que saldrían de su capullo solamente si su hogar era atacado… él ya estaba preparado para una amenaza sabiendo que el era el más débil en cuanto a poder entre todos nosotros.

Pegaso sonrío al escuchar eso y rápidamente se escuchaban las voces de los habitantes de Ciudad Malva agradeciéndoles a ambos.- Ya veo… supongo que nuestra región está en buenas manos, ya que Morty y los demás no tendrán ningún problema para luchar contra comandantes.

-Giovanni nos ha subestimado bastante.- Will frunció el ceño acción que no pasó desapercibida por Pegaso.- Sin embargo estoy más preocupado por Kanto…

-Lo entiendo… Giovanni debe saber los puntos fuertes y débiles de los mejores entrenadores de Kanto.- Seguramente cada líder de gimnasio debe estar pasándola muy mal en estos momentos.- Eso incluyendo a Bruno y al señor Lance.

Por eso Giovanni se centró más en Kanto, además que si esta era invadida por los rocket y la noticia era escuchada por las otras regiones estas temerían por su seguridad… ya que Kanto es la segunda región más fuerte del país solamente superada por Sinnoh.

-Lo que más me preocupa es el alto mando de Kanto…- Pegaso solamente observaba en silencio el rostro serio de Will.- La única miembro activa es Lorelei.

* * *

-¿Puedo saber porque nos traicionas?

-¿Cuándo se supone que estuve de su lado?- Mencionaba con una sonrisa burlesca una mujer con bastantes arruga en su rostro… cada una de ella mostraba toda la sabiduría que había logrado conseguir en todos sus años de vida.- Solo tenemos el mismo puesto… somos quienes deben proteger la región, pero no por eso debemos tener los mismos ideales.

La otra mujer se acomodaba las gafas mientras soltaba un suspiro… como muchas veces era una mujer que no sabía para nada mostrar sus emociones a los demás.

Ni a ella misma.

-Tu misma lo dijiste… estamos aquí para proteger la región ¿El dañar a la gente, secuestrar a pokémon, llevarse a niños contra su voluntad? ¿Es eso para ti proteger la región?

La anciana golpeaba el terreno con su bastón tratando de no alzar la voz.- El fin justifica los medios ¿No? No estoy a favor del equipo rocket, solo aprovecho la situación para que todos los habitantes logren comprender algo.- Dando una fría mirada a la otra mujer de la elite de la región.- Lance está haciendo un pésimo trabajo como protector de la región… En una amenaza de verdad estaríam…

-¿INSINUAS QUE ESTO NO ES NADA?- Escuchar la risa de la anciana hacia que Lorelei se enfureciera más.

-Vamos pequeña… ¿No te das cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Giovanni?- La experta en pokémon tipo hielo y agua observaba incrédula como la sombra de la anciana aumentaba de tamaño.- Ese niño solo está jugando con todos ustedes y para mi sorpresa… con ese simple juego se puede solucionar todo lo malo que hay en el liderazgo de Lance en la región.

-Claro que debemos de temer a este "Juego", gente inocente puede morir y el daño psicólogo que puede afectar a los niños y no solo eso… sabemos muy bien que quiere obtener algo de esto.

-Giovanni desde niño ha sido un niño muy caprichoso… siempre ha obtenido lo que quiere.- Por un momento Lorelei pudo notar como la nostalgia invadió a la experta en pokémon tipo veneno y fantasmas.- Aquí no viene con el objetivo de ganar el juego, solo tener un simple premio de consuelo.

Lorelei sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo aunque especialmente en su espalda, alguien estaba detrás de ella y dando una fugas mirada al suelo logro notar como la sombra de Agatha se había extendido hasta llegar a ella.

Gengar esperaba el momento indicado para paralizarla de un simple lengüetazo pero sentía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo… sensación que los humanos denominan frío.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que un Cloyster estaba protegiendo a Lorelei.

-Pero si tiene la oportunidad de ganar el juego… lo hará ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto, tarde o temprano quiere hacerse con el control de Kanto y Johto.

De segundo a otro Cloyster y Gengar habían desaparecido del lugar.

-Bola sombra.

-Hidrobomba.

 **BOOOM**

Ninguna de las dos había pestañado al ser cubiertas por la cortina de humo provocada por la explosión.

-Puño sombra.

-Cloyster.- El tipo agua/hielo solo asintió para luego refugiarse en su concha para salir ileso de la lluvia de golpes fantasmales de parte del pokémon sombra.

Al notar que sin importar con que le atacara Gengar, su contrincante saldría ileso gracias a su gran defensa trató de contrarrestar al lanzar un líquido venenoso…. Tóxico.

-Protección.- Menciono Lorelei para que ella también saliera ilesa de ese movimiento… el liquído tras impactar con el campo de energía se convirtió en una especie de gas que trataba de adentrarse y contaminarlos sin éxito alguno.

-¡Rayo!

Lorelei frunció el ceño al ver como un poderoso ataque eléctrico se diría a gran velocidad hacia su pokémon que recientemente había desvanecido el campo de fuerza.

Además que su defensa no lo iba a salvar esta vez.

-¡Doble equipo!

Gengar apretó los dientes frustrado de verse ahora rodeado por una gran cantidad de Cloyster que se desplazaban a su alrededor.

Sin embargo... él era el maestro en atacar desde las sombras.

Convirtiéndose en una, logro expandirse hacia varias direcciones y poder localizar al verdadero sin dificultad. Cloyster estaba sorprendido al encontrarse frente a frente con el pokémon tipo fantasma… su instinto le gritaba que corría peligro y sin perder tiempo se refugió en su concha.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y Gengar logró lanzar una bola sombra dentro de la concha de su oponente.

Ocasionando un gran impacto dentro de esta.

* * *

Las cosas en Pueblo Paleta se estaban complicando.

Algunas casas, árboles e incluso el mismo terreno eran destruidos por los brutales combates entre los pokémon.

-¡Planta feroz!- Todas las poderosas raíces creadas por la inicial de Kanto se dirigían rápidamente hacia Gardevoir, la cual solamente extendió su brazo derecho para detener el ataque del pokémon de Kaori.- ¿Cómo?

La pokémon psíquico cerró su mano provocando que todas las raíces se destruyeran.- Bola sombra.

No tenía tiempo para sorprenderse.- Poder oculto Venusaur.

Aprovechando el humo que se estaba esparciendo por el lugar tras el choque de ambas esferas de energía, el Kingler de Giovanni dio un salto para atacar a Heracross con su enorme tenaza que comenzaba a brillar con gran intensidad, el escarabajo de Johto logró bloquear el ataque pero el impacto fue tan brutal que se creó un enorme cráter en el lugar en donde estaba parado.

Apretó los dientes tratando de resistir el ataque mientras reunía toda su fuerza para un solo movimiento… hacer retroceder al tipo agua y dejándolo vulnerable por unos segundos.- ¡Heeeeera!

La vista de Kingler fue cegada por el enorme rayo solar que se dirigía hacia él.

 **BOOOM**

Para sorpresa de ambos pokémon solamente lograron que ese Kingler retrocediera y que les respondiera con un hiperrayo que ambos esquivaron dirigiéndose hacia diferentes lados para no convertirse en presas fáciles.

-¡Ivysaur no límites tus ataques contra estas bestias!- No pudo centrarse más en el combate de sus otros pokémon al tener que detener un puñetazo de su contrincante, a pesar de bloquearlo sintió un enorme dolor en su brazo izquierdo y el cómo esté se adormeció.- (¿Qué clase de puños son estos?).

Retrocedió rápidamente de un pequeño brinco para salir del rango de alcance del entrenador de Teselia.- Bisharp.

Ash no debía aprovechar esta oportunidad.- Beedrill.

Ambos pokémon se lanzaron contra el otro pero un segundo después ambos retrocedieron para aterrizar cerca de su entrenador.- ¡Danza espada!

-Tks.- Los dos estaban pensando en lo mismo solamente que Bisharp comenzaba a tener una ligera ventaja por la diferencia de fuerza bruta entre ambas especies.- ¡Pin misil!

-Adéntrate con golpe bajo.- El joven de cabellos dorados simplemente sonreía al ver que poco a poco acorralaba a su oponente.- (Ni los ataques a distancia te salvarán de este contra-ataque con prioridad).

Ash solamente observaba como Bisharp esquivaba cada misil de energía que había lanzado su pokémon, calculando los segundos que necesitaría para llegar a Beedrill.- (Ya veo… con que la distancia solamente nos otorga tres segundos más para pensar en un contra-ataque).

Su pokémon logró bloquear con precisión el movimiento de su oponente, sin embargo ahora el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer era el doble por el incremento de fuerza en Bisharp.

-¡Tajo umbrío!

Nuevamente le intercambio feroz entre ambos pokémon había iniciado, solo que estaba vez el pokemon de Ash retrocedía tratando de ganar algo de distancia.

Si seguía así iba a perder.

Ash trataba de pensar en una forma de que su pokémon tomará distancia pero la fatiga se lo impedía, negaba con su cabeza tratando de enfocarse en el combate de su pokémon.- Maldita sea.

Por otro lado Marowak lanzó su huesomerang contra Corphish quién le estaba dando una batalla bastante reñida, las tenazas del tipo agua comenzaron a brillar y trataba de calcular la velocidad y el tiempo que necesitaría para golpear ese molesto hueso.

Sin embargo un chorro de agua había repelido el ataque con bastante facilidad, ambos observando al inicial Johto que controlaba sus impulsos de comenzar a saltar y lanzó un chorro de agua mucho más potente que el anterior hacia Marowak.

El cual retrocedía poco a poco mientras trataba de detener la hidrobomba.

-¡Dile!- Rugía el inicial de agua y de pronto una mancha anaranjada conectó un veloz puñetazo de hielo hacia el pokémon tipo tierra que salió disparado y quedó fuera de combate tras impactarse contra un árbol.

Rompiéndolo en el acto.

Corphish no reclamó a sus compañeros por entrometerse en su combate, la situación les exigía que debían derrotar lo antes posible a sus oponentes antes que las cosas se complicaran más.

El Gliscor de Giovanni cayó tras recibir el pájaro osado de Staraptor, el cual se veía bastante herido tras terminar el combate contra el tipo tierra.

Swellow y Gliscor lo cubrían mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

La onda ígnea de Camerupt fue neutralizada por la ventisca que había creado Glalie, Aldebarán apareció entre la cortina de vapor y conectó un poderoso cabezazo zen al pokémon de fuego que retrocedió unos metros tras recibir ese impacto… sus extremidades temblaban pero no se dejaría vencer de un solo ataque del tipo normal.

Mientras que el roedor eléctrico y el elegante felino tenían un veloz combate por todo el pueblo, cada segundo aparecían en un sector diferente solamente detectados por las ráfagas de vientos que creaban el choque de sus ataques.

Las garras umbrías de Persian contra la cola férrea de Pikachu.

Tomaron algo de distancia, el pokémon de Giovanni lanzó un rayo de energía siniestra el cual fue neutralizado por un ataque eléctrico del roedor.

Katherine sonría al ver como sus contrincantes no se daban cuenta de lo mucho que se estaban separando el uno de los otros, especialmente ambos jóvenes y el charizard del pelinegro junto al Krookodile.

Estaba algo frustrada de no ver ese combate, la cual aumentaba tras los temblores y explosiones que se creaban con el intercambio de golpes entre ambos monstruos de bolsillos.

La chica de cabello de blanco observó disimuladamente al pelinegro que nuevamente tomaba distancia entre Miho.- (Es mi oportunidad) ¡Gardevoir!

La tipo psíquico asintió para luego desaparecer de la vista de Kaori y de su Venusaur, ambas trataban de localizar la presencia del pokémon humanoide sin éxito alguno provocando frustración en la castaña.- (Venusaur podría liberar su veneno para neutralizar a Gardevoir).- Dio una fugaz mirada a los pokémon de Ash, especialmente a Ninetales la cual estaba bastante ocupada para cubrirlos a todos con su velo sagrado.

-Bajaste la guardia.- Kaori quedó sin habla al escuchar la voz de la chica de cabello blanco tan cerca de su oído.- ¡Gardevoir!

Una intensa luz había cegado temporalmente a los pokémon más cercanos a la posición de Venusaur y Kaori.

Cuándo la luz se había desvanecido, no se encontraba ningún rastro de Kaori, Katherine o de sus pokémon.

* * *

-¡Scizor reacciona!

No había caso.

Su pokémon no podía ver, ni oír con claridad.

Scizor se sentía diminuto, sentía que a su alrededor unas siniestras sombras trataban de darle un golpe fatal.

Lo que lo llevaba a golpear y desplazarse hacia distintas direcciones.

Ponerse de rodillas en el suelo y golpeando a este último para tratar de recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

-Pájaro osado.- Crobat se cubrió con una poderosa energía azulada y se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Scizor, logrando conectar un poderoso golpe en este último dejándolo sin aliento.

Esto hizo que el pokémon de Gary, se desesperaba más y más.

Oía susurros, una extraña voz que hacía eco dentro de él ¿Acaso alguien trataba de llamarlo por su nombre?

Eso le dio la suficiente esperanza para levantarse, su pinza derecha brillaba con gran intensidad al ser cubierta por una hermosa energía azulada… su visión estaba mejorando y podía ver al Crobat enemigo.

¿O acaso eran dos? De todos modos acabaría con ambos.

Cuándo estaba a putno de lanzar se contra su oponente, algo lo estaba llamando… bajó lentamente la mirada para ver como una horrible criatura estaba saliendo de su pecho.

Sonriéndole siniestramente… como si esperara el momento exacto para atacar.

Fue la primera vez que Scizor había conocido el pánico, sin pensar en las consecuencias dirigió su golpe a su pecho.

 **CRACK**

Causando una grieta en su pecho, la cual comenzaba a crecer con cada cuerpo que se daba… era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el propio pokémon se matara.

-Se acabó.- La sonrisa de Marcus se desvaneció al ver como el castaño neutralizaba los brazos de Scizor desde atrás.- ¿Sabes que hubo varias probabilidades de que tu propio pokémon te arrancara la cabeza?

Sin embargo las palabras del comandante se las llevo el viento, el castaño era sacudido de un lado a otro pero se rehusaba a soltar a su pokémon… tenía que ayudarlo a volver en sí.

Desde el punto de vista de Scizor, una horrible criatura se había aferrado a su espalda y la única forma de quitarse a esa bestia era estrellando su espalda contra el suelo… podía escuchar claramente los gritos de dolor de la criatura.

-Idiota…- Solo soltó un suspiro y se quedó observando la escena junto a su Crobat.

-Por… favor.- El investigador solo gruñía al sentir un gran ardor en su espalda, lo que ocasionaba que apretada con más fuerza a su pokémon.- Tienes que reaccionar amigo…- Scizor comenzaba a tranquilizarse cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Gary.- Relájate, todo lo que ves no es real… estoy aquí apoyándote.

Toda esa extraña dimensión, las criaturas y los susurros que había estado escuchando desde varios minutos… comenzaban a desaparecer, confundido observaba todo el entorno ¿Por qué estaba en la entrada de la ruta 21?

Fue cuándo todo volvió a su mente, rápidamente se levantó para observar el estado de su entrenador.- Jejeje… ya era hora que volvieras.

El comandante del equipo rocket ordenó atacar nuevamente con pájaro osado, antes de que el poderoso resplandor azul impactara en la espalda del castaño; tuvo que desviar su ataque para no recibir un veloz puño de parte de Scizor.

Al hacer esto la energía que lo cubría había desaparecido por completo.

-(¿Por qué Crobat retrocedió?).- Marcus había visto claramente como el puño bala había empatado con las alas de acero de su pokémon… técnicamente al lanzarse con un ataque de su respectivo tipo y más potencia, este debería ser 50% más fuerte de lo habitual entonces… ¿Por qué?- No pierdas la oportunidad… ¡Pájaro osado!

El castaño retrocedió rápidamente para no serle una molestia a su pokémon.- Nuevamente lánzate utilizando puño bala.

Dos resplandores.

Uno rojo… otro azul.

Al chocar entre si creaban poderosas ráfagas de aire que hicieron que ambos entrenadores se cubrieran sus rostros.

El poderoso pájaro osado estaba haciendo retroceder poco a poco al pokémon de Gary, que a pesar de pisar con fuerza solo podía evitar que el retroceso disminuyera.

La energía de su puño se estaba agotando casi por completo.

-¡Scizor con tu pinza libre nuevamente puño bala!- El castaño nuevamente tendría que utilizar la habilidad de su pokémon hacer retroceder a crobat.- ¡Experto!

-¡!- Marcus miraba sorprendido la enorme cantidad de energía acumulada en la pinza libre de Scizor y rápidamente conecto un poderoso golpe.

 **PAAAAM**

Crobat no pudo hacer nada y salió disparado por la potencia del puño bala… revotando tres veces en el suelo, aun así logro levantarse fácilmente gracias a que su movimiento más fuerte había disminuido bastante el ataque del puñetazo de Scizor.

Gary no iba a desaprovechar este momento.- ¡Danza espada!

Cuándo las espadas de energía dejaron de bailar alrededor del tipo acero para luego desaparecer, Scizor fue cubierto por una poderosa aura rojiza por unos segundos provocando que su ataque aumentara el doble.

Aun así esta acción fue un movimiento de doble filo… si otro rayo confuso impactaba en Scizor este podría hasta matarse con uno de sus ataques.

Pero era la única forma de superar el pájaro osado de ese crobat.

Además con el plus que otorgaba su habilidad… ¡Iban a conseguir la victoria!

-Usa rayo confuso.- Cinco esferas pequeñas de energía de un intenso color amarillo habían aparecido alrededor de Crobat, bastó solo un aleteo de sus alas para que las cinco esferas se dirigieran hacia Scizor.

No faltaba una acción de Scizor para saber que hacer… debía tratar de esquivarlas.

Aprovechando su gran velocidad gracias al plus que obtuvo por el movimiento agilidad, pudo esquivar las dos primeras con facilidad pero las que faltaban se habían divido para tratar de rodearlo y no pudiera escapar.

Lo habían logrado pero antes de que estas tocaran a Scizor, este último saltó en el momento indicado para luego lanzarse a gran velocidad contra Crobat.

-¡Elévate!- Siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenador, Crobat había volado muy alto para no ser alcanzado por los ataques de su oponente.- ¡Ahora ataca con Pájaro osado!

Descendiendo a gran velocidad, nuevamente el pokémon volador fue cubierto por una poderosa energía azulada, mientras Scizor preparaba su puño bala y a gran velocidad fue a encarar a Crobat.

 **SLASH**

Ambos ataques se desvanecieron al traspasar a sus objetivos, causando mucha confusión en Gary y Marcus, más cuándo Scizor había quedado frente al comandante y Crobat frente al investigador.

La velocidad que habían alcanzado era increíble y no lograron comprender lo que había sucedido; hasta una fuerte ráfaga de aire había comenzado a mover salvajemente el cabello de ambos entrenadores… lo que los llevo a la conclusión que ambos ataques habían conectado en el otro.

Solo debían esperar cual caería primero.

Crobat dejo de mantenerse en el aire y cayó fuertemente contra el suelo, mientras el pokémon de Gary quedo de rodillas respirando con mucha dificultad.

La grieta que tenía había aumentado considerablemente.

Marcus en silencio regreso a su pokémon.

Gary con una sonrisa felicitó a su pokémon para después regresarlo inmediatamente a su poké ball, mientras que el comandante solo soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta que ya era el momento de actuar.- Ha sido entretenido pero debo acabar con esto rápido… comenzara pronto el movimiento final del señor Giovanni.

El castaño no logró preguntar nada ya que su oponente ya había lanzado a su siguiente pokémon.

Nuevamente el lugar fue cubierto por una tormenta de arena.

-Tks… (Querrá acabar conmigo en este combate… no debo fiarme del estilo de combate de un Tyranitar).- Se quedó mirando la poké ball de Scizor unos segundos… dejarlo en el combate hubiera servido mucho para enfrentar a este pokémon con el aumento de sus estadísticas.

Pero no podía exigirle más… él había hecho ya un gran trabajo.

Además la pelea contra Silver le seguía atormentando.

-(No habían llegado más soldados por este lugar… lo que significa que todos están ocupados enfrentando a Blaine).- Gary observaba la fría mirada del pseudo legendario… quería acabar con él de inmediato.- (Entonces el verdadero combate es en la entrada del pueblo).

Marcus desvió su mirada hacia los arbustos más cercanas… con una fría mirada observaba al sujeto que había estado observando el combate desde el comienzo.- (Si no derrotó al chico, él lo va a matar).

El castaño guardó la poké ball de su anterior pokémon y sacó la de uno de sus pokémon más fuertes y queridos.- ¡Blastoise!

Ambos pokémon se miraban con gran frialdad… sabiendo que sus entrenadores querían acabar con esta batalla lo más pronto posible.

Lo que frustraba un poco al castaño era que la tormenta de arena aumentaba mucho la defensa especial de los tipo roca… así que debería ser cauteloso para poder derrotar al pseudo legendario.- ¡Hidrobomba!

-¡Giga impacto!- Exclamo el hombre de cabello plateado mientras veía como su pokémon más poderosa se envolvía por una gran aura morada a la vez que unos destellos de energía dorados la rodeaban, atravesando sin mucha dificultad el ataque tipo agua de un sorprendido Blastoise.

 **PAAAM**

Unas intensas ráfagas de ráfagas se crearon tras el impacto.

El inicial de agua estaba deteniendo con dificultad el poderoso ataque tipo normal del pseudo legendario… sus manos no paraban de arder al tener contacto con la poderosa aura morada.

Comenzando a retroceder poco a poco.

 **BOOOOM**

Del humo provocado por la explosión salió un Tyranitar que trataba de recuperarse del poderoso ataque que había utilizado… aunque no se le mostraba por completo, estaba frustrada de que ese pokérmon haya logrado detenerla por un breve tiempo.

Al esparcirse el humo, el pokémon tipo agua estaba sin muchas heridas y con una sonrisa de superioridad hacia señas con la mano derecha: Ven.

Sin esperar alguna orden lanzó una poderosa ráfaga de energía dorada que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia el inicial de Kanto.

-¡Giro rápido Blastoise!

Refugiándose en su caparazón y como el nombre del movimiento, Blastoise comenzó a girar a gran velocidad… bloqueando así; el enorme rayo de energía y asegurando acertar un golpe a su oponente.

El impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer retroceder unos pasos al pokémon de Johto, momento que Blastoise salió de su caparazón y por órdenes de su entrenador lanza desde sus cañones dos poderosos chorros de agua.

Tumbando a Tyranitar en el suelo.

Aun así tras ese movimiento, a Blastoise le había entrado bastante arena en los ojos, no pudo quitarla al ser golpeado en sus pies por la cola de Tyranitar.

-¡Aprovecha ese momento y usa avalancha!

Dando un enorme rugido el pseudo legendario había invocado una enorme cantidad de rocas en el cielo… justo debajo de la posición de un blastoise que trataba de levantarse.

 **PAAAAAM**

Todas las rocas habían aplastado por completo al inicial de agua y fue el momento que aprovecho Tyranitar para ser cubierto por una intenso segundos… donde su rocosa piel había obtenido mucho más brillo de lo habitual.

-Pulimento.- Susurro Marcus con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Gary solo se frustraba al verse ahora en completa desventaja.

No sabía muy bien si había gritado por la desesperación que lo estaba invadiendo o por la emoción que tenía por este combate.

Quizás ambas.

-¡Hidrobomba!

Marcus miraba algo sorprendido como dos chorros de agua habían destruido todas las rocas que aplastaban al inicial de agua, el chorro de agua siguió elevándose para luego empapar por completo a Blastoise.

Logrando ahora ver por completo.

-¡Hiperrayo!

-¡Hidrobomba!

Ambos ataques se habían neutralizado provocando una gran cantidad de humo blanco, fue cuando Tyranitar se entró en él para poder llegar hacia su oponente y sorprenderlo de un golpe con su poderosa cola.

 **PAAAAM**

Aun así Blastoise logro atraparla y con toda su fuerza lanzó al pseudo legendario por los aires para luego lanzar una poderosa hidrobomba.

Hidrobomba que fue neutralizada por un poderoso rayo de energía dorada.

Esta vez el humo no duro mucho porque fue esparcido por un gran rugido de parte de Tyranitar, el cual también provoco una avalancha que tenía como objetivo aplastar para siempre al inicial de agua.

-¡Giro rápido!

Nuevamente dentro del caparazón Blastoise giraba a gran velocidad, donde repelía todas las rocas que trataban de hacerle daño… las más pequeñas se hacían pedazos mientras que las de mayor tamaño se convertían en miles de trozos pequeños y salían disparados hacia distintas direcciones.

Tyranitar aprovecho para nuevamente acercarse al inicial de agua que estaba algo desprotegido al volver a sacar las extremidades de su cuerpo, el pseudo legendario logro conectar un poderoso puñetazo en Blastoise.

 **PAAAAM**

Sin hacerlo esperar Blastoise le devolvió el golpe enseguida.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Ambos pokémon terminaron el intercambio de golpes cuándo ambos conectaron un puñetazo en el rostro del otro.

Llevándose por la emoción del momento ambos pokémon se reincorporaron lanzando una hidrobomba e hiperrayo respectivamente.

 **BOOOOM**

Saliendo ambos disparados hacia atrás.

-¡Blastoise!- El castaño exclamaba alarmado de ver como el pseudo legendario se había recuperado rápidamente y a gran velocidad se acercaba a su pókémon que recién trataba de levantarse.- ¡Formación 2!

Marcus observaba curioso como el inicial de agua se refugiaba en su caparazón para luego lanzar una poderosa hidrobomba al suelo para salir disparado hacia atrás y volver a tomar distancia frente a Tyranitar.- ¡Avalancha!

Al escuchar la orden del entrenador enemigo, Blastoise comenzó a girar a gran velocidad… podía sentir claramente como las rocas se destruían al impactar con su resistente caparazón.

Ahora lanzando un potente chorro de agua hacia atrás, alcanzó una gran velocidad y nuevamente utilizó el movimiento giro rápido para poder atacar al tipo roca.

El comandante del team rocket le ordenó a su pokémon utilizar giga impacto para superar el ataque de Blastoise.

Fue una sorpresa grande para el hombre de los rocket, ver como ambos ataques estaban igualados… tratando de superar al otro.

Al final ambos pokémon tuvieron que retroceder ya que no iban a llegar a nada, aunque el que se veía en mejor forma era el inicial de agua… el utilizar muchas veces hiperrayo y giga impacto estaba dejando sin fuerzas al pseudo legendario.

-(Me habían desconcertado bastante la orden del castaño… supongo que llama así las estrategias que tiene planeadas desde antes para lograr sorprender a sus oponentes).- Nuevamente ordenó a su pokémon utilizar hiperrayo, sabía que tenía que seguir atacando especialmente ahora que la tormenta de arena había terminado.

Blastoise se elevó en el aire gracias al impulso que obtuvo al lanzar una hidrobomba en el suelo, quedando arriba del tipo roca con el propósito de aplastarlo con el peso de cuerpo y el plus de velocidad que obtendría por caer de esta altura.- ¡Golpe cuerpo!

Tyranitar espero que el tipo agua estuviera lo bastante cerca de él…. Cuándo estaba a punto de impactar su ataque, el pseudo legendario lanzó un poderoso rayo de energía que mandó al inicial de agua nuevamente a volar por los aires.

 **PAAAAM**

Marcus aprovecho ese momento para llamar a su pokémon, sacando un pequeño dispositivo en forma de cubo de color amarillo con bordes anaranjados… cuándo abrió el dispositivo salió una pequeña esfera de energía que cubrió por completo al pokémon de Johto.

Gary soltó un gruñido al ver que su oponente había usado una MT pero… ¿Qué movimiento habrá reemplazado Tyranitar y cual habrá aprendido?

-¡Pulimento!

-No claro que no.- El castaño al ver que el tipo roca ya comenzaba a brillar solo le quedaba un movimiento para estar parejos.- ¡Blastoise usa ventisca!

El inicial de agua soltó un fuerte rugido para crear una poderosa tormenta de nieve, las ráfagas de hielo rápidamente comenzaron a congelar al pseudo legendario… lo suficiente para que su velocidad disminuyera un poco.

Tyranitar solo gruñía por el daño que había recibido y golpeando con fuerza… el instinto de Blastoise le decía que estaba en peligro y por orden de su entrenador este dio un salto hacia atrás para poder salir ileso de las rocas afiladas que habían salido desde debajo del suelo.- Lastima pero una amiga me ha hecho caer varias veces en ese maldito movimiento.

-Tks…- Tyranitar lanzó otro rayo de energía dorado que fue congelado por otra tormenta de nieve que había creado Blastosie… congelando más el cuerpo del tipo roca y acabando el combate con una poderosa hidrobomba.

 **PAAAAAM**

El pseudo legendario salió disparado hacia su entrenador que tuvo que moverse rápidamente de su lugar para no ser golpeado.

Gary fue rápidamente acariciar la cabeza de su pokémon por su gran trabajo en derrotar a su oponente.- Ganamos.

-Fue un gran combate.- El miembro del team rocket regreso a su pokémon mostrando un rostro sereno.- Pero hasta aquí has llegado.

El rostro del castaño mostraba confusión tras oír las palabras de su oponente.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo siento muchacho.- Para sorpresa de Gary, el hombre cayó como un saco luego de decir esas palabras.

Alguna especie de dardo estaba en su cuello.- ¿Otro enemigo?

-Felicitaciones por derrotar el escuadrón de Marcus por completo.- Nuevamente el castaño y su pokémon se pusieron en alerta, observando todo su alrededor sin poder detectar de dónde provenía la voz.- Es mejor que dejes de intentarlo, dudo que seas capaz de detectar a un ninja.

Gary frunció el ceño, el único clan de ninja que quedaba en la región era el de Koga y su familia… ¿Sera un discípulo del miembro del alto mando?

-Más que un discípulo fue su compañero de batallas en la guerra.- La sorpresa en el rostro del investigador no se tardó en aparecer ¿Acaso leía la mente? ¿Se refiere a la guerra que su abuelo tanto le mencionaba?- En este tiempo solo éramos unos jóvenes que ni siquiera cumplíamos los dieciocho años.

Gary tuvo que cubrirse el rostro por las ráfagas de viento que salieron de la nada, mientras Blastoise observaba con seriedad al hombre que estaba al lado del inconsciente comandante de los rocket.

Cabello negro alborotado hacia arriba, una banda de un intenso color rojo en su frente; unos afilados ojos negros, el típico uniforme negro de los rocket más una delgada bufanda rojiza.

-Mi nombre es Tetsuo.- Una tormenta de hojas comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo de Marcus y desplazarlo hasta dejarlo apoyado en el tronco de un gran árbol para que estuviera a salvo.- Y soy un teniente que le sirve al señor Giovanni.

Gary al recuperar la vista quedó algo sorprendido al ver a su nuevo oponente, no solamente al escuchar uno nuevo rango entre los rocket sino también por la apariencia de este… se veía como diez años más joven que Koga.

-¿Un antiguo protector del país ahora trata de destruirlo?- Al ver que de las tormentas de hojas aparecía un Shiftry, regresó a su Blastoise sin importarle las quejas que había dado su inicial.- Qué decepcionante.

-No mal intérpretes muchacho.- El hombre llamado Tetsuo se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos.- Giovanni es demasiado ambicioso, tener los pokémon más poderosos, los más raros, legendarios, dinero y obviamente gobernar.- Abrió su ojo derecho al ver que el castaño con un rostro serio lanzó a su Dodrio.- Y la mejor forma de proteger a nuestra región… no al país, es con un hombre poderoso al mando y con un fuerte ejército.

-Entonces la justicia es poder ¿Eso es lo que crees?

-El más fuerte es quien crea las leyes y los débiles deben doblegarse a ellas.- Ambos se observaban seriamente.- Aunque no creo que lo entiendas eres demasiado joven.

-Pero no soy imbécil.

-¡Demuestra el poder de las nuevas generaciones!

-¡Voy a destrozarse anciano!

Fue cuando ambos pokémon se lanzaron contra el otro.

Ráfagas de aires cubrieron la zona.

* * *

-¿Ara?

Kaori observaba todo su alrededor algo confundida por unos momentos, al ver que aún se encontraba en los alrededos del pueblo soltó un suspiro de alivio.

No había hogares que destruir.

No había pokémon que interfieran y mucho menos se encontraba en territorio enemigo.

-(Perfecto).- Su mirada se concentró en frente, donde su Venusaur con una fría mirada observaba a la chica de cabello blanco y su Gardevoir.- ¿Puedo saber porque nos teles-transportaste lejos de los demás?

Katherine escupió la goma de mascar que tenía para luego observaba con diversión a la castaña.- Porque no quiero estar para la llegada del jefe, cuándo el lucha las cosas son bastantes desagradables… deberías agradecerme por haberte sacado de eso.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante lo que le había dicho su oponente, entonces era cierto que Giovanni estaba cerca y no solamente sus pokémon.

Algunas dudas pasaban por la mente de la castaña.

¿Usara seis pokémon aparte de los que había soltado para luchar contra Ash?

¿Quién llegaría primero?

¿Silver o Giovanni?

-(No es tiempo de dudar… debo creer en él).- Además que habían logrado lo que querían.- La verdad tienes razón, debo agradarte por la ayuda y hacer que yo como también Ash podamos luchar con todo.

Al ver la confusión en el rostro de la miembro del team rocket continuó.- A pesar de todo, mi idiota estaba más preocupado por mi bienestar que por sus propios combates… aunque le entiendo un poco, estábamos en bastante desventaja tras la llegada de esos pokémon y la tuya.

Katherine ya entendía en donde estaba llegando la castaña.- ¿Ambos se dieron cuenta de mi movimiento?- La recluta de los rocket recordó el intercambio de mirada entre ambos habitantes del pueblo, los cuales no habían sido pocos.- Espera… ¿Se entendían solamente con mirarse?

-Somos entrenadores, no hemos hecho bastantes cercanos… no hay mucho que explicar, solamente llegamos a la misma conclusión.- Kaori aprovecho de regresar a Venusaur y lanzar a Pinsir al combate.- De todas maneras Ninetales hubiera encontrado fácilmente mi presencia o las de mis pokémon más poderosos.

Eso había sorprendido levemente a la peliblanca, ya le gustaría tener esa sincronización y trabajo en equipo con sus colegas.

Aunque lo que más le molestaba era que supieran su movimiento… ¿Tan predecible fue su ataque?

\- (Ha sido un día difícil).- Se encogió de hombros para luego observar con algo más de seriedad a la chica.- Me sorprende todo eso pero… ¿Has pensando en el nivel que pueden tener mis pokémon?

-Ya derrote a uno de tus compañeros, puedo hacerme una idea hasta donde llegan tus capacidades.- La respuesta que recibió Kaori fue una carcajada de su oponente.- ¿Qué están gracioso?

-Es que fuiste demasiado prejuiciosa… ¿Tanto confías en tus habilidades?- Estiró sus brazos para luego mirar seriamente a la castaña.- Mi nivel supera por mucho al de un comandante promedio.

Kaori retrocedió algunos pasos por instinto, mientras la mirada de Pinsir se endurecía… la tensión en el lugar había aumentado.

Las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a caer más rápidamente y los pocos pokémon voladores que quedaban se alejaban.

Una pequeña aura cubrió el cuerpo de la chica de ojos morados por unos segundos, dejando incrédula a la castaña.- ¿Aura?

-Oh… veo que la conoces.- Esta energía incomodó bastante a Kaori, especialmente por el tono tan oscuro que tenía.- Con ella puede entender a mis queridos pokémon fantasmas, siniestros o psíquicos.

Pinsir sin esperar órdenes de su entrenadora, se lanzó a gran velocidad contra su oponente acción que fue imitada por Gardevoir.- Bola sombra.

Ambos pokémon se encontraron cara a cara.- Destrúyela con tijera x.

Ambas garras de Pinsir fueron cubiertas por una energía verdosa, con la derecha corto en dos la esfera de energía que había lanzado la tipo psíquico y con la otra se aproximaba para atacarla, pero Gardevoir desapareció antes que eso ocurriera.

Se tele-transportaba de un segundo a otro, Pinsir observaba hacia todos lados incrédulo ya que el movimiento era tan rápido que hacía ver a más de una Gardevoir en el lugar.

Katherine al ver la confusión en el escarabajo se preparaba para darle la orden de atacar a su pokémon pero Kaori fue más rápida.- ¡Roca afilada!

Con su puño derecho golpeó el terreno, creando enormes rocas puntiagudas que atacaron a todas las "imágenes" de la tipo psíquico, la cual retrocedio y se le notaba una gota de sudor caer por su rostro.

-(Es buena).- Fue el pensamiento de ambas chicas al darse cuenta que ambas actuaban con velocidad o simplemente ya sabían cómo contrarrestar al oponente.

-¡Psíquico!- La parte superior de las rocas fueron arrancaras por una energía rosada, la cual dirigió todas hacia Pinsir.

Kaori sonrío un poco al recordarle ese estilo a la líder de gimnasio que le había guardado rencor por bastante tiempo.- ¡Ábrete paso con ataque rápido!

Nuevamente cuando estaba a punto de conectar un golpe en su oponente, esta había desaparecido del lugar, cuándo iba a darse la vuelta recibió de lleno una bola sombra que creó una explosión ocasionando que el humo provocado por esta, se esparciera limitando la vista de ambas entrenadoras.

Gardevoir podía sentir la presencia de su oponente y mientras estaba flotando en el aire estaba bastante seguro, comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía pero una roca afilada impacto de lleno en su cuerpo.

Al esparcirse el humo tanto como Kaori y Katherine encontraron a sus pokémon algo agitados.

-¡Psíquico!

-¡Roca afilada!

Era imposible escapar del ataque de Gardevoir, por lo que con las rocas Pinsir había creado un fuerte, fuerte que fue destrozado por la poderosa energía de tono rosado.

Pero no había rastro de Pinsir.

Gardevoir observaba hacia todos lados, al igual que su entrenadora… debía tener cuidado porque ella también podría ser un blanco.

Ese escarabajo tenía instinto asesino.

Pero mientras observaba hacia la izquierda, Pinsir apareció del otro lado a gran velocidad e impactó un poderoso derechazo en el rostro de Gardevoir.

La hizo despegarse del suelo y antes de salir volando lanzó dos bolas sombras que impactaron en un sorprendido Pinsir.

 **BOOOM**

-¡Pinsir!- Kaori estaba impaciente para ver el estado de su pokémon, además le sorprendía la enorme resistencia física de Gardevoir.

Mientras el humo se esparcía, Gardevoir se limpiaba la sangre de su rostro y Katherine sonrío un poco al encontrar eso bastante dulce.

Según ella claro está.

La castaña soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver a Pinsir aun en pie, con algunas heridas pero como siempre su pokémon se rehusaba a abandonar el combate.- En verdad superas por mucho la fuerza de los comandantes.

-Gracias niña.- La chica levantaba más su pecho en forma de orgullo ante esto.- Por esta razón fue que fui promovida a teniente.

Kaori sonrió un poco, la personalidad de la chica era bastante diferente a la de los otros soldados que había eliminado Charizard… ni siquiera debería ser recluta de Giovanni en primer lugar.- ¿Teniente?

Ambos pokémon volvieron al lado de sus entrenadoras.- Así es, es el cargo que se le da a los reclutas que cumplen misiones de gran nivel y obviamente que superen el nivel de la mayoría de los líderes de gimnasio.

-¡!

-Jeh te veo sorprendida.- Katherine estaba algo emocionado con este combate, era raro ver chicas cercanas a su edad con un nivel decente.- Por cierto… ¿Cómo lograste que tus pokémon llegaron a ese nivel?

No tenía por qué responder esa pregunta, pero ella le había dado algo de información y quizás podía llegar a un acuerdo.

No se veía como alguien mala y si podía evitar un combate innecesario, Kaori lo haría.

-Pues mi viaje a los diez años lo deje inconcluso y estas últimas semanas las aproveche para terminarlo, con algunos líderes luche con todo lo que tenían y logre llevarme la victoria.

Katherine sonreía un poco.- ¿Luchaste solamente con los que te faltaron?- La castaña negó con la cabeza.- Entonces derrotaste a ocho líderes de gimnasio en un tiempo record… Silver tardó un mes y es mucho más fuerte que tú.

La castaña quedó en blanco con esto… se había olvidado de lo que había dicho Misty cuándo Ash y Gary quedaron molidos tras luchar contra el hijo de Giovanni.

-Aunque claro tú no luchaste contra mi maestra.

-¿Maestra?

Katherine sonrío para luego hacer una especie de reverencia.- Permíteme presentarme correctamente… soy la teniente del team rocket Katherine y la discípula de la poderosa Agatha.

-(Con que no nos equivocamos en no infórmale a esa horrible anciana).- Algunas gotas de sudor caían por el rostro de Kaori… sabiendo que el pequeño receso que se habían dado llegaría a su fin.- ¿Puedo saber porque eres miembro de los rocket?

-Solamente porque quiero estar rodeada por gente que no me juzgue o mejor dicho no juzgue a mis pokémon.- La mirada de la chica comenzó a tener un extraño brillo de entusiasmo.- Eso es todo.

-¿Por qué juzgarían a Gardevoir?

Katherine negaba con la cabeza.- Me refiero a mis otros pokémon, Giovanni-sama y los demás no mencionan nada negativo de mi Sableye cuándo comienza a comerse las gemas de Starmie o sus pre-evoluciones.

Kaori frunció el ceño al escuchar eso.

-Ni tampoco cuándo asusta a niños por la ventana o cuándo Gengar…

-En conclusión quieres que estar con gente que permita a tus pokémon seguir sus instintos, sin importar que algún inocente salga perjudicado por eso.

-Exactamente.- Ambas observaron con más seriedad a la otra, sin embargo la joven teniente seguía manteniendo esa extraña sonrisa.- No importaría que toda una ciudad sea acabado por mis pokémon con tales de que sean felices.

Era oficial, tenía que patearle el trasero a la lunática.

-Qué triste que todos perecerán tras nuestro combate.

Gardevoir comenzó elevarse en el aire.- Atacaras con intensiones asesinas ¿He?... me gusta.- El ambiente había cambiado nuevamente por completo.- Veremos quíen dejara de ser entrenadora tras este combate.

-¡Pinsir roca afilada!

-Gardevoir… reflejo.

* * *

-No te preocupes por tu chica, aún se encuentra por los alrededores.

Ash se rascaba la nuca sin darle mucha importancia al tipo, si lo hacía iba actuar sin pensar solamente para impactar un golpe en él; estaba harto de esa actitud de superioridad que tenía su oponente.- Lo se… y la verdad agradezco que así sea.- Miho observaba como la mirada del pelinegro se había puesto mucho más seria, algo en el chico había cambiado.- Ya no hay de qué preocuparme, pateare tu trasero en un instante.

El rubio soltó una gran carcajada al escuchar el tono tan agresivo de Ash.- ¿Dejaras a tus pokémon a su suerte?- El chico ni siquiera se había inmutado ante esto cosa que había confundido al comandante.- Bueno… de todas maneras este combate tendrá el mismo resultado que la guerra.

-Eres demasiado bocón sabiendo que la mayoría de mis pokémon son superiores a los tuyos, solamente veo a un idiota que presume los logros de sus antepasados porque no tiene propios logros.

-Hay otras maneras de derrotar a tus oponentes.- Al ver que el rubio volvía tomar posición de ataque, Ash lo imito de inmediato.- Ejemplo puedo dejar inconsciente o tenerte como rehén y tus pokémon no podrán hacer nada.

Ash no inmutaba con lo que le decía, ya sabía todo gracias a los combates contra Silver y todos los combates del monte plateado.- Lo sé, además con la ausencia del entrenador los pokémon no podrán dar todo de sí porque esa es la magia de ser entrenador… ambos se necesitan para crear lo más similar a la perfección.

Una gota de sudor caía por la mejilla del rubio, podía sentir miradas asesinas dirigidas a él; no importa lo ocupado que estaban los demás pokémon… no despegaban el ojo de su entrenador.

-(Antes de poder hacerle algo al mocoso ellos acabarían con mi vida).- Al ver que Beedrill había tomado distancia al emprender vuelo se concentró más en el combate de su pokémon.

-¡Taladradora!

El rubio espero el momento indicado para dar la siguiente orden, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Ash; desde esa chica había desaparecido junto a Kaori el estilo y el nivel de ese sujeto había mejorado bastante.- ¡Ahora!

Bisharp salto en el momento indicado para salir ileso del ataque del tipo bicho, pero el ataque de este no se detuvo hasta comenzar a cavar en el terreno.

-(Predijimos tu movimiento).- Ash sonreía de manera desafiante al rubio que apretó los dientes al verse atrapado, mientras el tipo acero observaba hacia todos lados tratando de oír o detectar a Beedrill.- De esta forma no puedes utilizar tu contra.

 **CRACK**

Beedrill apareció debajo de Bisharp, impactando de lleno el poderoso ataque tipo tierra en el tipo acero que quedó sin aliento tras recibirlo.

La pokémon de Ash volvió a su forma original, mientras le tipo acero caía al suelo inconsciente.

Tras esto… ninguno de los dos había mencionado nada, Miho regresó en silencio a su pokémon.

-Por cierto… si estas tan orgulloso de tu nación ¿Por qué sestas con los rocket?

Fue cuándo el rubio le dio una gran sonrisa.- Jeh ya era hora que dejáramos de actuar.- Ash simplemente asintió.- Voy aprovechar que nadie de los rocket me tiene puesto el ojo encima.

-¿Espía?

-¡Jajajajaja!- Ash bajo su guardia al ver como el rubio soltaba una gran carcajada.- ¡No se te escapa nada chico!

-Tu pokémon tuvo varias oportunidades para darle un golpe letal a Beedrill.- Ash levantó su brazo izquierdo mostrando un gran moretón en él.- Y tus puños con la manopla hubieran sido dirigidos a mi cara y no a mis brazos.

A pesar de todos los combates que ocurrían a su alrededor, explosiones, impactos y las rocas que volaban hacia diferentes direcciones… nada de eso importaba.

Miho se sacó sus guantes, los cuales solamente los utilizaba para ocultar esas manoplas con las cuales les rompía el rostro a sus oponentes.

-En verdad soy un recluta de un gran rango del team plasma.- De su bolsillo el rubio sacó una placa que Ash pudo reconocer perfectamente… la había visto en el supuesto padre de N.- No quiero dar muchos detalles pero en resumen, el único obstáculo que tenemos para cumplir el objetivo de mi señor es la organización de Giovanni.

-(Si no contamos a los flare).- Ash lo sabía muy bien, de alguna manera él y sus amigos siempre terminaban combatiendo con esas organizaciones.

Magma, Aqua, Galaxia y Plasma.

Ahora que lo pensaba… le había estado eliminando la competencia a Giovanni todo este tiempo.

Sin en Kalos hubiera logrado derrotar a Lysson le dejaría el terreno libre a Giovanni, si lo pensaba incluso con Greninja la tendría muy difícil ganar.

Por no decir la fuerza que tendría que haber adquirido Silver en todo ese tiempo, seguramente tendría una mega-evolución en su arsenal.

-(Espera… ¿No que los plasma comienzan a moverse tras la finalización de la liga?).- Al dejar de pensar en ese futuro que aún no existe, rápidamente recordó todos los sucesos tras la liga y esto no concordaba para nada a lo que le había explicado N.- (¿Por qué se están moviendo tan rápido? No hay forma que algo haya cambiado si ni siquiera he tocado esa región).

Zygarde le había mencionado que a causa de sus acciones podría crear acontecimientos peores, pero el único gran cambio que hizo fue en su último combate en la liga Sinnoh; tras esos acontecimientos tuvo su feroz combate contra Silver y ese acontecimiento solamente sabían algunos de sus amigos.

Lo siguiente fue solamente acontecimientos del mundo, y dudaba que solamente por andar caminando hecho una mierda por Ciudad Azafrán haya afectado lo que sucedería con los rocket.

Entonces… tuvieron que ser los rocket.

Estos tuvieron un rumbo diferente tras captar su atención en su combate contra Tobias.

Ash solamente pensaba en dos probabilidades; una de estas era que los rocket ya se están preparando para su movimiento en Teselia y la otra es que de alguna forma los americanos observaron su combate en la liga Sinnoh.

¿Tan viral fue?

-Entonces estas obteniendo su información del funcionamiento de la organización criminal.- El no revelaría esa información así porque sí… quería algo a cambio, Ash ya tenía una idea de que sería así que sin preocupaciones sacó una de las barras de cereal que guardaba en sus bolsillos.- (Después de todo me necesitara vivo).

-Así es, informo de sus hombres más temibles y obviamente de su líder.- El carácter egocéntrico del tipo había desaparecido, actualmente estaba hablando con un tipo totalmente distinto.- Para ser franco, los primeros días estaba asqueado de la organización tan mediocre y también que la mayoría de sus hombres eran unos sádicos de mierda.- El pelinegro solamente asentía mientras guardaba la envoltura de la barra de cereal, eso le había abierto el apetito pero por ahora le bastaba para engañar a su cuerpo.- No te preocupes si tienes otra puedes sacarla, de todos modos al llegar Giovanni necesitaras toda la energía posible.

Ash no menciono nada pero le hizo caso, de todas maneras el rubio tenía razón y al menos así evitaría agotarse tan rápido como lo había hecho tras el combate contra los primeros soldados y ese comandante.

-Me he dado cuenta del mal funcionamiento de las misiones.- Luego de mencionar eso Ash le dio un mordisco a la barra que le quedaba, si era sincero solamente le temía a Silver y a Giovanni; ya que tenían un nivel igual o superior al suyo.

Sin contar sincronización claro está.

-Pero eso no es más que una faceta.- Ash observó al rubio que tenía un rostro serio.- Hacen algo similar a nosotros, nuestra falacia es decir que queremos la libertad de los pokémon.

-Toman un tema bastante delicado y perjudicial para la sociedad actual, el expandirlo hasta que llegue a gente sin criterio o que es fácil de sorprender… algo bastante fácil en América según los rumores.

Sonaba algo complicado, pero había escuchado varias veces de Cilan los defectos de su país y no solamente él… N también lo mencionaba con algo de resentimiento.

Y en este tiempo no se había dedicado solamente a entrenar, desde que tuvo esa conversación con su madre sobre esos poemas que explicaban la semejanza entre los humanos y pokémon. Ash ha estado leyendo de diferentes temas, a veces Gary y su abuelo eran grandes fuentes de conocimiento que le ayudaban bastante…. Pero no hablaban mucho de algo que no fuera del país.

Y el que amaba recorrer el mundo, debía saber un poco de cada cultura de las diferentes regiones, sus fuertes, defectos y cuales tenían a los entrenadores más poderosos.

-Bingo.- Menciono el rubio, solamente Teselia y otras regiones del país se salvaban de esto, Teselia seguía siendo una potencia en cuanto entrenadores se refiere.- Así logramos que liberalitas sin mucho pensamiento se unan a nosotros… estos serían como todos esos maleantes de los rocket.

Ash ya se estaba dando una idea de lo que estaba diciendo el miembro del team plasma.- Crean un problema "menor" para que la sociedad se centre en solucionar eso y ustedes puedan avanzar sus verdaderas intenciones sin problemas ¿No?

-Exactamente, la verdadera organización de Giovanni consta de muy poco soldados… más que nada los comandantes y los rangos superiores.

Se necesita de una minoría para controlar a la mayoría ¿No?

Era así como funciona la sociedad y es como beneficia a los que piensan mucho más que el ciudadano promedio.

-(Esto se puede utilizar fácilmente para el funcionamiento de ambas organizaciones).- A diferencia del equipo Magma o Aqua, Donde todos los miembros seguían el mismo objetivo… por muy estúpido, era de esa unión que tenían un increíble trabajo en equipo.

En cambio con los rocket y los plasmas, se basaba en la manipulación de sus seguidores para que una pequeña cantidad de estos salieran favorecidos

Los demás eran carne de cañón.

-(Acaso…).- Ash recordó de pronto la mirada que le había dado ese soldado antes de ser eliminado junto a sus compañeros por el lanzallamas de Charizard.- (¿Él comprendió como iba a terminar tras esa misión? Entonces… ¿Por qué lucho de todos modos?).

El rubio solamente se cruzó de brazos suspirando.- Pero bueno no vine para hablar debatir o hablar de filosofía contigo.- Observó como Ash había adquirido más color en su piel tras devorar tres barras de cereal.- Ya has recuperado algo de tus energías… así que quiero decirte la propuesta de mi jefe.

-(Lo sabía).- Se esperaba oír las mismas amenazas que le había mencionado Silver solamente con un contexto muy diferente.

Pero no fue así, solamente pedían sus servicios por un tiempo limitado para ir en buscar del desaparecido hijo del líder del team Plasma… el nombre era tan complicado que Ash prefirió llamarlo solamente por su apodo.

Él había notado la agilidad que tenía el joven de larga cabellera verde, pero no comparaba a la suya y mucho menos a la de Iris, sin embargo era mucho más sigiloso que los dos juntos y con esa cualidad había logrado escapar varias veces de su padre.

Lo que si le sorprendió fue que N utilizaba sus pokémon… para luchar.

Para su sorpresa era bastante bueno, además que al igual que él lograba potenciar ligeramente la fuerza de sus pokémon por ese extraño don con el que había nacido.

No podía subestimarlo, entendía perfectamente a cada pokémon podría usar eso en su contra… además de aumentar la fuerza de los suyos.

Pero… ¿Por qué querían atraparlo esta vez?

Había descubierto que la falsedad de la liberación de los pokémon, por lo que al igual como en la "línea original" escapó de la organización solo que esta vez llevando sus pokémon.

Sin embargo, N tenía bastantes seguidores y lo veían como el verdadero mesías… por lo que no tardó en crear dos bandos en el team plasma.

La batalla entre ambos comenzaron a afectar las ciudades, los líderes de gimnasio tuvieron que actuar rápidamente y por seguridad los niños que comenzarían su viaje en Abril tendrían que esperar algunos meses más por todos estos acontecimientos.

N estaba creando un caos, pero así evitaba que la gente escuchara las falacias del team plasma.

Ash no lo demostraba pero agradecía internamente los movimientos de N… eso significaba que nadie tomaría a Oshawott como su inicial, mientras que a Tepig y Snivy no serían liberados por sus entrenadores al no iniciar aún sus viajes.

Sin embargo las cosas se complicaban más para encontrar a los demás pokémon… y su viaje debería ser mucho más corto para llegar a tiempo a Kalos.

-En cambio te daremos una gran cantidad de dinero, tus seres queridos no serán afectados por nosotros y obviamente haremos lo posible para protegerte de los rocket.- Las palabras del rubio lo hicieron volver a la realidad, este ya se estaba alejando del pueblo.- Si sobrevives, trata de llamar la atención en un evento importante para que pueda contactarte.

-…- Ash se quedó observándolo hasta perderlo completamente de vista.- Vaya lío… aun no termino con un problema y ya estoy metido en otro.

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ahora, comenzó a correr hacia las explosiones más cercanas para ir ayudar a sus pokémon.

-(Kaori, Gary… confío en ustedes).- Sin perder tiempo lanzó la pokéball de su Steelix.- ¡Es hora querida!

Ella solamente asintió y comenzó a cavar a gran velocidad… era tiempo de desalojar a los habitantes del pueblo.

Del cual no quedaría nada.

* * *

-Kanto se ha convertido en una burla para las otras regiones… fue la que en peor estado había quedado tras los acontecimientos de esa devastadora guerra.- La anciana cerro los ojos por unos segundos esperando el siguiente movimiento de su oponente, ese tiempo fue aprovechado por Gengar para volver al lado de su ama.- Teselia desde ese día nos ha superado en todo… incluso habían querido ayudar en esta región solo para aplastar nuestro espíritu guerrero que ha destacado a nuestros antepasados.

La anciana apretaba con fuerza su bastón… recordando esa sonrisa llena de superioridad de esos hombres de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, observándolos como si fueran simples insectos.- Si vuelve a ocurrir algo similar nuevamente… estaremos condenados, ya no infligimos respeto al tener una elite que no puede contra una organización dirigirá por un ex líder de gimnasio.- Observo curiosa como Cloyster abría su concha para mostrar que la bola sombra le había afectado más de lo esperado.- La cual se ha expandido a la región vecina… el team rocket no es el único problema que tiene que soportar Kanto o Johto ¡Somos una presa fácil para el mundo!

En efecto, habían pequeñas mafias que comenzaron a notarse en estos últimos dos años como también el típico grupo de motoristas problemáticos que andaban por la ciudades robando tiendas e incluso siguiendo los pasos del team rocket.

En eso Agatha tenía razón, iban de mal en peor.

Tanto que dejaban a sus líderes casi sin vida social para que lograran evitar con más eficacia los robos entre otros delitos… cuándo ya tenían a la policía para poder controlar esos problemas.

Lance al tratar de controlar a dos regiones… solo limitaba la protección en ambas, no se le podía culpar al hacer lo mejor posible y por andar siempre en busca de datos de las organizaciones criminales del mundo.

No solo el team rocket.

-Quizás tenga razón… pero yo no lo veo como si nos subestimaran.

-¿Cómo?

Lorelei la miraba con una fría mirada mientras levantaba su pecho… destacando sus enormes atributos.- Nuestra gente ha logrado siempre salir adelante luego de las desgracias, luego de la guerra logramos ponernos de pie entre jóvenes, adultos, ancianos y pokémon.- Cloyster lanzo un potente chorro de agua que Gengar tuvo que neutralizar con una bola sombra de gran tamaño.- Poco a poco reconstruimos nuestros hogares y la vida nuevamente volvió a la región, los mismos habitantes de la región de Teselia terminaron admirando el espíritu guerrero de los japoneses… ¿Por qué deberían subestimarnos actualmente?

-Con palabras lindas no se puede proteger a una región querida.- Gengar no logro desaparecer a tiempo y recibió de lleno una potente hidrobomba.- Antes el vínculo entre humanos y pokémon era mucho más fuerte que el actual entre los habitantes de Kanto… más nuestra gran determinación era nuestra mejor arma, sin embargo en lo técnico y en cuanto a verdadera preparación como entrenador… nuestra nación era mediocre.

El pokémon sombra lanzó una bola sombra contra su oponente, quien se había salido ileso del ataques tras refugiarse en su concha; que no le gustó para nada a Gengar que comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de esferas de energía.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **BOOOOM**

Gengar estaba demasiado frustrado al ver como sus bolas sombras no afectaban para nada la concha de su oponente… por lo que comenzó a reunir una enorme cantidad de energía en sus garras.

-Pero como en todos lados había excepciones… ejemplos claro era yo junto al patético Oak, éramos los que comenzamos a crear estrategias, darnos cuenta del poder base de cada especie y el cómo poder perfeccionar a nuestros compañeros mediante distintos tipos de entrenamiento.

-Y ese conocimiento comenzaron a expandirlo, ustedes prepararon de una manera excelente a mi generación.

-Jojo no seas modesta Lorelei, tú ya tenías un talento realmente increíble a una temprana edad… con o sin ayuda mía te hubieras convertido en una gran entrenadora.

Lorelei mostró una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento ante esto.- Pero sin sus bases nunca hubiera logrado convertirme en lo que soy ahora…- La sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido.- Es por eso que no puedo tolerar estas acciones ¿Por qué está protegiendo a Giovanni?

-Son razones que no se pueden explicar precisamente en medio de un combate ¿No crees?- Sin querer continuar con ese tema había ordenado a su Gengar lanzar esa poderosa esfera.- Además ya lo mencione antes, solo estoy utilizando este acontecimiento a mi favor o mejor dicho para la gente se dé cuenta de lo vulnerables que son.

La bola sombre a pesar de su gran tamaño se dirigió a gran velocidad contra Cloyster que no tuvo tiempo para crear un campo de fuerza.

 **BOOOOM**

Esta vez Lorelei tuvo que cubrir su rostro… la potencia del ataque fue temible.

Gengar volvió a posicionarse frente a su ama esperando con una enorme sonrisa el resultado.

Al igual que Agatha no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como la concha de Cloyster tenía varias grietas… algunos pedazos de esta comenzaron a caer en el suelo… se veía muy lastimado.

Pero aun dispuesto a combatir.

-Bola sombra.

-¡Doble equipo!

Gengar solo maldecía internamente al pokémon tipo agua y hielo, al ver que a todos los que le atinaba una bola sombra resultaban ser simples ilusiones.

Una se acercó lo suficiente a Gengar para lanzar una potente hidrobomba que no podría fallar desde esa distancia.

En efecto, no tendría tiempo para esquivar o contrarrestarlo con una bola sombra.

Lorelei observaba incrédula como Gengar abandonaba su forma física para convertirse el mismo en una especie de gas venenoso.

Que se expandió por toda la habitación

La experta en pokémon tipo hielo y agua se cubría la boca tratando de no ser afectada por el gas pero fue inútil, rápidamente había quedado de rodillas mientras Agatha soltó una breve carcajada.

Incluso Cloyster mostraba un malestar en su rostro… el veneno había sido mucho más potente para él.

-¡Termínalo con puño sombra!

Lorelei apretaba un poco los dientes al ver como de ese gas veneno que los había cubierto hace poco tiempo, salían garras fantasmales que golpeaban a su pokémon desde distintos ángulos.

-Tks… debes resistir unos minutos más compañero.- Nuevamente la risa de Agatha junto a la de Gengar se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

-¿Resistir unos minutos? ¡Jajaja eres muy graciosa querida!- Agatha sonreía al ver como Gengar había regresado a su forma física… en sus manos reunía una enorme cantidad de energía.- ¿Tu pokémon morirá por el envenenamiento? O ¿Acaso será por esta bola sombra?- Era realmente fascinante para la anciana ver la cara de frustración en la joven y en su pokémon.- Tú misma has demostrado en este combate que no son capaces de proteger a la región.

Gengar sin esperar más lanzó la enorme esfera de energía oscura que se acercaba a su objetivo a una enorme velocidad.

Al impactar en su objetivo, generó una poderosa explosión que se expandía por todo el lugar; las paredes de la habitación… no resistirían por mucho tiempo.

Las grietas que se estaban formando era una prueba de ello.

Agatha esperaba pacientemente el resultado… a pesar de que ambas se estaban limitando, los ataques que lanzaban sus pokémon eran lo suficientemente fuertes para matar a un pokémon de los mejores líderes de gimnasio.

Y uno que otro ataque de ambos había sido con intenciones de matar a pokémon de la otra.

-…- Agatha solamente frunció el ceño al sentir el drástico cambio de temperatura en el lugar.- Con que aún guardabas un truco ¿He?

Una intensa tormenta de nieve había atrapado a la anciana y al pokémon sombra… este último había quedado con la mayoría de su cuerpo congelado, mientras que la anciana tenía completamente atrapadas sus extremidades inferiores.

-Ventisca.- Mencionaba Lorelei mientras salía del humo provocado por la explosión anterior, el cual se estaba esparciendo mientras se acomodaba las gafas.- Ahora tu pokémon no podrá combatir ni cambiar de forma en este estado.

Agatha observa los leves raspones que tenía la hermosa mujer en su cuerpo.- Disminuiste el impacto del ataque con protección ¿No?

-Lo siento mucho señora pero terminare esto cuánto antes… ¡Debo proteger a mi región!

Un malherido Cloyster reunía la fuerza que le quedaba para lanzar un potente ataque congelante, sin embargo esas intenciones quedaron de lado al ver que el hielo que tenía atrapados a sus oponentes comenzaba a derretirse.

No solo él, Su hermosa entrenadora estaba sin habla al ver a la anciana y al pokémon liberados.- ¿Cómo logró salir?

-No subestimes el potente tóxico de mi pokémon.- La anciana a pesar de todo respiraba con dificultad… los ataques tipo hielo de los pokémon de Lorelei eran aterradores.- Ha sido divertido pero creo que hay que terminar con esto.

Lorelei frunció el ceño ante ese comentario… lo que significaba que iban a luchar con todo.

Ambas sintieron un gran cambio en el ambiente.

Por cada segundo que pasaba se sentían más y más en peligro.

Gengar sentía que no podría cambiar de forma nuevamente… el frío del lugar no se lo iba a permitir, si esto sigue así nuevamente quedara atrapado en un ataúd de hielo pero esta vez puede ser para siempre.

Cloyster trataba de mantenerse consciente… el veneno lo estaba dejando con muy pocas energías.

Pero para sorpresa de Lorelei, la poderosa anciana le había dado la espalda y de un segundo a otro… la tensión en el ambiente se había desvanecido.

-El tiempo ha pasado… no tengo porque retenerte más.- La anciana le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la más joven miembro del alto mando.- Has mejorado bastante y me alegra saber que no estas conforme con tu nivel actual.

-ESPER…

Muy tarde… ya había desaparecido.

-¿Crees es lo que tiene en mente Agatha-san?- Regreso a su pokémon para luego quedarse perdida en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué la gente se dé cuenta de algo?

¿Giovanni como gobernante de ambas regiones?

El poder atemoriza ¿Esa es la justicia que Agatha quiere?

¿Qué las otras regiones les teman?

Pero la que más quería aclarar… ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿La estaba probando?

* * *

Camerupt retrocedió varios metros tras recibir la poderosa embestida de Aldebarán.

Sus extremidades comenzaban a traicionarle, no podía soportar correctamente ni su propio peso. Pero no tenía ni tiempo para poder sentir su dolor… sus oponentes no se lo permitían.

Su instinto le advertía, levantó la mirada solamente para encontrarse con el pokémon tortuga a punto de atacarlo con el torbellino de agua que tenía como cola.

Al tener contacto con el rostro del pokémon fuego tierra, se creó una ola que acabo por acabar con las pocas energías que le quedaban a Camerupt; justo en el momento que este cayó inconsciente el inicial de Kanto había aterrizado mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- _Otro menos, solamente quedan Kingler y Persian.-_ Aldebarán se acercó a Wartortle para mencionarle que Charizard, Sceptile e Infernape aún se encontraban luchando.- _Descuida, de esos tres no hay de qué preocuparse… en cualquier momento llegaran cargando a sus pobres víctimas._

El líder de los Tauros tuvo que darle la razón y a gran velocidad comenzó a correr hacia el Kingler enemigo, pero al llegar hasta allá solamente se encontró con Ivysaur respirando con dificultad al lado del enorme cangrejo que yacía inconsciente desde algunos minutos atrás.

Aldebarán le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su compañero tipo planta, el cual le respondía con una pequeña como si tratara de mencionar que no era la gran cosa.

Poco a poco los demás pokémon se reunían para comprobar el estado que se encontraban, solamente Beedrill, Corphish y Staraptor se veían lastimados, pero ninguno de los tres tenía heridas graves para tener que retirarse del combate.

Por otro lado.

Pikachu corría a gran velocidad hacia el elegante felino, el cual se sorprendió ligeramente al ver como el roedor al alcanzar una gran velocidad su cuerpo fue cubierto por una poderosa energía eléctrica.

Ash frunció el ceño al ver que Persian no se sentía intimidado por el ataque más poderoso de Pikachu ¿Lo estaría subestimando?-(No lo creo, recuerdo el pequeño encuentro que tuvimos y le bastó menos de 20 segundos para derrotar a Pikachu en Teselia).

Persian se deslizó hacia la derecha en el momento indicado para no ser alcanzado por el placaje eléctrico de Pikachu, quien volteó sorprendido y se encontró con la siniestra sonrisa del felino que conectó la garra umbría en el haciéndolo retroceder algunos pasos.

Al pequeño roedor le ardía la mejilla derecha pero eso no lo iba a detener en absoluto.

Cuándo Persian comenzó abrir su hocico para reunir la suficiente energía para acabar con Pikachu, Ash decidió interferir.- Pikachu.- Al ver que tenía la atención del roedor eléctrico continuó.- Cuando lance su pulso umbrío quiero que uses cola férrea contra el suelo.

Las orejas de Pikachu se levantaron al comprender de inmediato el movimiento de su entrenador, su cola comenzó a brillar a causa de la energía blanca que la envolvía y solamente esperaba que el rayo purpura fuera lanzado para poder contraatacar.

Las palabras del miembro del team plasma invadían de vez en cuando la cabeza de Ash, pero eran ignoradas tras concentrar completamente en la batalla de su mejor amigo… ahora solamente le preocupada la velocidad con la que ese rayo de energía se dirigía hacia su pokémon.- ¡Ahora!

-¡Pika!- La fuerza con la cual golpeo el terreno fue tanta, que logró levantar un gran pedazo de este para luego lanzarlo con cola de hierro para neutralizar el rayo de energía provocando una pequeña explosión.

La vista de Persian se había limitado bastante por la cortina de humo, cosa que aprovecho Pikachu para dar un gran salto y poder localizar al elegante felino.- ¡Rayo!

-¡CHUUUUUUUUU!- Persian solamente abrió los ojos como platos al ver ese enorme ataque eléctrico dirigirse hacia él, era muy diferente a todos los que había lanzado el roedor eléctrico anteriormente.

Esta vez la explosión fue mucho más devastadora que la anterior, Ash sonreía al ver que su mejor amigo solamente mostraba un poco de su verdadero potencial gracias a sus indicaciones… al trabajar juntos codo a codo.- (Ojala sea así siempre).

Mientras esperaba que sea esparciera todos sus pokémon se acercaron a él, todos aliviados al ver a su entrenador con algo de sus energías y además que ninguno de ellos había sido herido de gravedad.

- _Sin embargo no es tiempo de celebrar.-_ Mencionó el campeón de boxeo mientras levantaba su guardia, cosa que confundió a Totodile, Wartortle y otros pokémon más ingenuos.

Pikachu comenzaba almacenar electricidad en sus mejillas, mientras Quilava aumentaba la intensidad de sus llamas.

- _¿A qué te refieres?-_ Totodile observaba curioso como Ivysaur fruncía el ceño, los pokémon voladores y Beedrill comenzaban a elevarse a su vez que Snorlax junto a Donphan mostraban un rostro serio.

Ninetales algo molesta por la ingenuidad del pequeño al no detectar la tensión que había rodeado a su entrenador.- [Si te quedas callado te darás cuenta de lo que ocurre].

Algo molesto obedeció, escucho como alguien aplaudía y unos pasos… lentamente alguien se acercaba a ellos.

-Lograste derrotar a mis hombres con eficacia.- El humo se había esparcido mostrando al ex líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.- Al igual que a algunos de mis pokémon.

Ash no supo desde cuándo había comenzado apretar sus puños, quizás era por el miedo, sorpresa, rabia y la emoción que estaba sintiendo por todo su cuerpo.

Por fin estaba mirando el rostro del hombre que estaba detrás de la mayoría de los problemas de su región, con el tipo que no se conformó con poner en peligro a todos los habitantes de Kanto… quiso ir más allá.

Quién lo amenazó con dañar a sus seres queridos.

Uno de los causantes que lo hizo decidir ir al monte plateado, dejándolo en su situación actual.

Razones no le faltaban para molerlo a golpes… sin darse cuenta algo de la habilidad que había pulido en el monte lo estaba cubriendo, lo suficientemente pequeña para no llamar la atención del hombre que poco a poco se acercaba a él.

Giovanni en silencio regresó a sus pokémon, reemplazándolos por unos nuevos.

Sin antes sonreírle a la pokéball de Persian.

Aggron.

Golem.

Flygon.

Machamp.

Swampert.

Y su pokémon más fuerte… Rhyperior.

Todos ellos sacados de ultra ball, mostrando que eran los pokémon más poderosos del mafioso.

Ambos analizaban al otro.

Giovanni observaba la complexión tan lamentable del chico y agregando el estado tan horrendo de su ropa era fácil llegar a la conclusión que se había estado matando entrenando… literalmente.

Un pensamiento que le trataba de hacer sentir temor por ese chico le había pasado por su mente, si hubiera tardado más tiempo en invadir la región seguramente este chico lo hubiera detenido sin ningún problema.

Pero rápidamente esa conclusión le causo gracia.

-Veo que algunos de tus pokémon mantienen ocupado a mis mejores posesiones

La mirada de Ash se endureció más tras oír las palabras de Giovanni.- ¿Posesiones? ¿Es así como tratas a los pokémon que dan tu vida para servirte?

-Pokémon, mi hijo, los hombres y mujeres que me sirven son mis posesiones… tu moral no es algo que me importe en lo más mínimo.

Ash inhalaba y exhalaba para poder calmarse, dominar la rabia que quería apoderarse de él… observó cada detalles de su contrincante.

Detrás de ese uniforme de negro, había un cuerpo bastante tonificado… alguien que en verdad se tomaba enserio el entrenar su cuerpo.

Una voz dentro de él le decía que aún no era el momento para enfrentarlo.

Pero no era un combate del que podía huir de todas maneras, lucharía con toda la energía que le quedaba y se llevaría la victoria al lado de sus pokémon.

-Supongo que es una pérdida de tiempo pedir que unas a mí.

-Lo mismo digo… es imposible que te marches de aquí de manera pacífica.- Los pokémon de ambos bandos se preparaban para luchar.- ¡Voy a borrar esa maldita sonrisa de tu cara Giovanni!

-Ven Ketchum.

* * *

-Hizo un gran trabajo Steelix y Gabite al crear este túnel.

Todos los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta eran guiados por el dragón de Ash, ya habían llegado a la conclusión de que al final todo el pueblo sería afectado por la invasión de la organización criminal y no sería un lugar seguro para nadie.

Gabite volteó solamente para encontrarse con rostros serios, preocupados, temerosos, frustrados y con odio.

O al menos eso parecía mostrar el profesor Oak, pero los entendía perfectamente… él quería ayudar a todos sus amigos.

Lo mismo que Steelix pero ella sabía que tenía que llevar a todos a un lugar seguro.

-Somos un asco… dejarle la responsabilidad a tres niños.- Un hombre de cabello castaño observaba la pokéball de su Machoke, al igual que él quería ir ayudar a los entrenadores.- Esto es tan frustrante.

Todos pensaban como él… entendían la situación perfectamente y el nivel del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

Pero aun así.

Tracey apretó los dientes frustrados, sus piernas no querían moverse… quería devolverse y hacer todo lo posible para ayudar.

Mientras que el profesor Oak solamente bajaba la mirada, al saber que todos estaban en un lugar seguro iría de inmediato en su pokémon más fuerte ayudar a sus pequeños pupilos.

Todos detuvieron su andar por un sismo, estaban algo asustados de terminar aplastados y por instinto todos tomaron las pokéball que llevaban consigo.

-¿Terremoto?

-No… esto es provocado por los pokémon que están luchando.

El investigador pokémon frunció el ceño y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.- Giovanni llegó al pueblo… no se está conteniendo en nada contra Gary y los demás.

-Entonces mi niña…- Delia abrazó enseguida a una hermosa rubia que tenía casi su misma edad tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila, seguramente mi Ash la está protegiendo.

Samuel Oak asintió a las palabras de la señora Ketchum.- Gary y Kaori deben estar bien… él único de los tres que obligaría a luchar a ese maniático con todo su poder es Ash.

El lugar siguió sacudiéndose con más intensidad.

-Sera mejor seguir.- Mencionó Tracey con rabia, trataba de disimularla pero era inútil.- Esto no será seguro por mucho tiempo y no debemos permitir que el esfuerzo de ellos sea en vano.

Delia solamente observaba con mucha preocupación hacia atrás, de todo corazón solamente esperaba volver a ver a su niño a salvo.- (Por favor Dios… protege a mi tesoro).

* * *

 _¡Noticia de último minuto!_

 _Las regiones Kanto y Johto han sido invadidas por la peligrosa banda criminal de los rocket, la policía ha sido derrotada con bastante facilidad; ahora todos los líderes de gimnasio y miembros del alto mando están luchando con todo lo que tienen para detener este ataque._

 _Se les recomienda a las demás regiones del país estar bastante alerta y a los civiles refúgiense en sus hogares… ¡Deseamos de todo corazón que logren acabar de una vez con los rocket!_

 _Les informaremos el mínimo detalle que recibamos de estos terribles acontecimientos._

* * *

-¿Señor Yamato?- Alain observaba con algo de preocupación al hombre que lo había estado entrenando por estas semanas, no sabía cómo debería sentir actualmente ese hombre al saber que su hogar había sido invadido por criminales.

El pelinegro regresó a su Skiddo, para luego dirigirse rápidamente hacia el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore.

Necesitaba que el campeón de Hoenn lo llevara a Kanto cuanto antes.

* * *

 **Actualizado: 03-05-2017**

 **Lo tenía listo antes, pero mi "ayudante" tardó en corregir los errores y no puedo apresurarlo si ambos tenemos vidas afuera de esto.**

 **Aquí estaba mi opinión sobre la liga y el final de Kalos pero bueno, lo dejaré para otra ocasión y ya deben saber que solamente el combate contra Sawyer vale la pena.**

 **Samui es igual a Frío.**

 **Colby es de origen Anglosajón "Procedente del pueblo oscuro".**

 **Miho: en birmano designa a un niño problemático.**

 **Tetsuo: Se puede traducir como hombre de acero.**

 **Ahora por los reviews que había dejado respondido en esa ocación.**

* * *

 **TheGamer24: Tenia tanta forma de contestar este reviews de una manera épica... pero se esfumaron como mi ganas de seguir con el manga de pokémon Special (Solo diré que eres puto por culpar a este inocente y guapetón escritos de pacotilla con algo tan inaceptable como esos fetiches).**

 **Jodase :) jajajaja.**

 **KRT215: Jajaja bueno esa pelea sera algo intensa... a lo Ash/Silver contra Juppeta, ya que en sí este pokémon legendario es una deidad y no sera una batalla como contra Darkrai u otro legendario de Tobias ¡Saludos!**

 **Alosaurio116: Hola, jaja hace tiempo que no te leía jajaja en sí tienes razón, la semi final fue algo increíble (Pero no es nada contra ¡ASH CONTRA PAUL!)**

 **En ese combate hubo de todo jaja y muchas gracias :D cuídate.**

 **Shiro avicii: ¡Holay Shiro! Bueno ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que escribí ese cap pero la verdad ha sido uno de los que más he disfrutado escribir en este tiempo, la verdad me encanta escribir sobre los combates de Kaori ya que, no debo enfocarme en el nivel de destrucción que alcanzaron sus pokémon, si no solo en estrategia y en tratar de predecir los movimientos de su contrincante.**

 **Por esa misma razón me encanto escribir el primer combate de Ash contra Silver, ya que aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista el pelirrojo superaba por mucho al prota en ese momento.**

 **Quiero centrarme también en la relación que tiene Ash con sus pokémon, mostrando el enorme cariño que se tienen mutuamente y porque el prota es más apegado a estas criaturas que a sus amigos humanos y madre en general.**

 **Aparte de Gus que me jode cada día de mi existencia que sea harem, mmm no me molesta que ustedes lo sugieran y solo diré que sea algo que avanzaría lentamente y algo complicado... haa pinche amor que tan complicado eres jaja.**

 **¡Cuídate!**

 **FrozenFlamememes: Jajaja perdona perdona, pero cada vez cuesta más y más actualizar porque siempre llegan cosas nuevas a tu vida, en sí ahora tengo dudas sobre muchas cosas en las que estaba completamente seguro y al parecer tengo crisis existencial :v pero bueno este ultimo tiempo haciendo el vago y solo enfocándome en mí he logrado sentirme casi igual de bien que al empezar con la batalla contra Tobias jaja.**

 **Como ya dije, Tyranitar no aportaría mucho a lo que tengo en mente para Ash, es más trato siempre que todos sus pokémon tengo una pequeña escena para brillar durante todo el fic; es algo complicado porque a veces me olvido de algunos jajajaja como en el cap 7 me olvide completamente de Buizel.**

 **¿Algo así como con ? Eso en sí sería lucro y se vería muy mal el ganar algo de dinero por escribir un fanfic (más si alguien solo tiene historias mediocres donde solo hay harem, humor, y bueno lo típico del anime actual) Y los que en verdad se lo merecen a veces pasan muy desapercibido.**

¿ **Porque menciono esto? Por como van las cosas, no me sorprendería que en un futuro lejano algo asì sucediera... como están las cosas actualmente.**

 **En sì... yo lo aceptaría de todos modos ¿Para que negarlo? lo necesito y el ganar algo por hacer cosas que te gustan es sensacional.**

 **Jajaja ¡Cuídate!**

 **Killer Hollow: Jajaja oye la soltería no es mala, en sí te ayuda enfocarte en tus propias metas o conocerte de mejor manera.**

 **Muchas gracias mijo y solo te voy a decir que tengo mucho calor :v ayudame.**

 **Prietar: Solo voy a mencionarlo o algo similar, esta historia sera ambientada hasta la sexta generación porque es con la que más he podido vincularme, y no quiero adaptarme aun a todos los cambios que han hecho en esta nueva generación, Silver no se quedaría con el mismo nivel... Ash fue un problema cuándo el lo superaba por mucho (De hecho fue derrotado) Si alcanza su mismo nivel, el pelirrojo estara en graves problemas**.

 **Ash con aura activada supera a Silver... pero los dos en ambas condiciones, es complicado ¡Cuídate! jajaja veo que muchos les ha gustado el shipping propio de Ash y Kaori, me alegra :)**

 **CCSakuraForever: Muchas gracias Sakura, como ya ves ni siquiera los de un alto rango han sido buenos rivales en un combate para Ash jajaja cuídate mucho.**

 **: Bueno hice algo similar a lo que querías, jaja pero en sí Nidoqueen y Rapidash estaban en un ambiente que estaba en su contra, jajaja peor ya viste el nivel actual de Kaori que no es algo que se debe tomar a la ligera.**

 **Muchas gracias y jajaja si, Paul va a sobresalir un poco en los dos cap que le quedan a este arco, ten un buen día :)**

 **Pykchu: Estoy muy ocupado para poder subir los caps como anteriormente, además si lo has notado estos ya son el doble de palabras de lo que eran antes jaja cuídate.**

 **Lycox032: Luego lo voy a compensar enserio jaja.**

 **Carlos29: Exactamente Carlos, creo que ya se entendió el porque del gran aumento en las habilidades de Ash y sus pokémon, no veo porque alargar algo así más para explicar todo el poder de todo esto pero por ahora no pienso hacerlo, no quiero cometer el mismo error que en los animes shonen donde luego se tragan las mismas leyes de su ki, chakra y todo esas mierdas jaja ¡Ten un buen día!**

 **Blackhack95: Bueno como veo que en el anime los pokémon pueden aprender de distinta formas los movimientos, me tomo muchas libertades en esto... digo el placaje electrico se aprende por movimiento huevo y Pikachu lo tenía en su arsenal, y lo mismo con Greninja y su corte... solo aprendiendolo median MO, jajaja Ash podrá ahora luchar contra legendarios, psicópatas y líderes de organizaciones criminales pero se va a mear encima cuándo vuelva a encontrarse con las chicas XD.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Jajaja me dolió tanto el no darle los Machoke y Machamp a Ash ¡Son unos de mis pokés favoritos! bueno todo lo demás mijo creo que ya se ha dejado claro en estos últimos episodios jaja ¡Cuídate!**

 **TEIET: Jajaja gracias y sobre lo del no se si te refieras al prota o mis cap XD jaja cuídate.**

 **Baraka108: JAJAJAJA tus reviews siempre me hacen reír XD *Jaja waifus* deberían alabar a Ash, el les da spoiler de lo que se viene cada cierto tiempo XD**

 **Rubenchoellocoxd: ¿Porque nombres tan complicados de escribir? xD Bueno tengo planes para cada compañera de Ash digo... por algo salen en las etiquetas pero lo de la sincronización... todo se me fue un poco a la mierda con que al final era una maldita habilidad, bueno cada vez me distancio más del canon original jaja pero bueno ya veremos que haremos para más adelante para que tenga sentido.**

 **Si la tiene en huevo sería como un padre y dudo que ustedes solo quieran eso verdad? :v jajaja ¡Cuídate!**

 **Luffy Ketchum: Me alegra que te haya gustado Luffy, ha sido un cap algo complicado de escribir pero ha valido la pena jajaja la verdad la escena de Ash y Kaori quería hacerla más dramatica pero luego sentí que no venía con ellos... al menos no por ahora jaja ¡Ten buen día!**

 **Dustandair: Hola jajaja y muchas gracias por tu comentario mijo jaja, bueno una de las razones por las que me tardo un poco es que trato de enfocarme especialmente en agregar el aura de una nueva forma a la historia, con sus pros y contras jaja seguiré hasta al final con este historia y no sera la única jaja ¡Cuídate!**

 **Guest: Oye hemos estado casi 20 años esperando que el inmortal gane una liga regional y se quejan de que me tarde un mes o dos XD digo algunos dejan de actualizar por un año :v yo al menos aun no hago eso jaja.**

 **Usrein: Depende de como lo veas, yo lo veo algo natural el sentirse atraído por el sexo opuesto (más aun con las sexys maduritas y el como las muestra los nipones) pero en sí inocenton ya no es... más bien es ingenuo, realmente no me lo he puesto a pensar mucho sobre la personalidad de Ash... sigue siendo algo inocente por los ojos de las mujeres y esa pizca picarona que tiene ahora, lo hace algo más atractivo para una chica de su edad.**

 **Lector Shenlong: Es raro que tenga pocos errores jajaa bueno lo del trío del team rocket era predecible y por eso no quise mencionar nada hasta hora (en la siguiente actualización hablaremos del porque es malo ser impredecible o predecible con el profesor FireAkai :v) Los movimientos z jajaja son geniales pero los encuentro muy ineficientes en una batalla real por todo los pasos a seguir para realizarlo... sin saberlo mi versión es mucho mejor jaja**

 **Sabes que jodo, has sido de gran ayudo todo este año :)**

 **IUuffy UsumAKi: Jajaja es raro a mi no por un rato xD es raro que no sienta empatía por mis "personajes" pero es interesante ver en la familia de Ash a una asesina sádica jaja.**

 **.gm1: Comprendí que eres una dulzura al leer tu reviews :v**

 **Exactamente ¡a Sabrina no me la tocan en este fic porque ya esta reservada por el buen Red! jaja de solo pensar en todas las escenas en donde Serena y las demás sean las protagonistas junto a Ash y Kaori empiezo a reír como tarado, mega más aura creo que ya sería demasiado XD dudo que el pobre pueda soportarlo (Aunque ya se sabe algunos trucos que no ha rebelado) jajaja no usaría a Juppeta para eso jaja aunque ya la imagino muy kawai (De hecho puse una imagen en mi facebook) jajaja bueno el hermano de Paul me cae demasiado bien que puedo decir :v**

 **No te preocupes la Gardevoir si la aseguro jaja (Putos yo le iba a dar otro :v) era para mostrar nuevamente el poder de Pikachu más que nada la batalla de Moltres y el nivel de Wartortle que obtuvo un enorme plus al evolucionar y es para que no se sorprendan más adelante de lo que puede llegar hacer junto a Ivysaur.**

 **Jajaja falta poco para continuar la historia de Red en el team rocket.**

 **Guest: Lo hago tan rápido como puedo xD**

 **Caballero de Huitzilopochtli: Le iba a dar su primera gorra, pero luego me acorde del combate contra Silver sera intenso así que... preferí no darle nada, jaja exactamente cada vez que ando por la calle estoy escuchando ese opening y así era como lograba imaginarme cada escena de mi fic desde su inicio hasta todo lo relacionado con el monte plateado.**

 **En cambio lo que sucede actualmente me pasa con el opening dos de FMAB "Hologram"**

 **Sobre la Gardevoir, pensaba en que fuera variocolor y trate de buscar imágenes de ella (Ya debes saber que clases de contenido me encontré XD) Pero creo que solo cambiaría unos rasgos de su "cabello" o solo lo dejare para la imaginación del lector... yo en sí me refería más a personalidad más que todo, digo es lo que importa ¿No? no describo mucho físicamente a los personajes.**

 **Bueno en sí, nunca me ha gustado que el prota shonen siempre sea un tarado inocenton que perdona a todo el mundo, mi prota lentamente se ira manchando y me sorprende un poco porque eso sería más enfocado al Red de mi otro fic... pero bueno con el me fui un poco lejos jaja**

 **¡Cuídate!**

 **Guest: Jajaja ¿Cortarte? xD como siempre digo, voy a mi tiempo cD**

 **Ciego Verah: Pero si Bulbasaur y Squirtle siempre han sido chingones XD Ninetales tiene que brillar un poco, digo es la nueva como lo fue Beedrill contra Pikachu y Steelix se le viene un combate muy importante.**

 **El ser muy predecible es malo como también el ser muy impredecible también lo es, no te preocupes jaja en la siguiente actualización jaja ¡Nos leemos!**

 **Guest: Calmese XD**

 **Lector Luigi: Gracias Luigi, aunque a veces siento que me estoy exigiendo mucho en esta historia, tanto que a veces ni lo disfruto como lo hacia antes... aunque supongo que es por todos los acontecimientos que han pasado jaja pero bueno me alegra que la sigas disfrutando.**

 **Reverse Ash: Jajaja bueno como me estoy tardando le acertaste a uno que tendrá evolución y creo que no es nada sorprendente que eso ocurra en el siguiente cap jaja, Bueno Dawn y Kaori son actualmente la más seguras que se sienten atraidas por el chico, aunque la primera aun va a tratar de resistirse a esos sentimientos pero los celos seran mayores jaja.**

 **Y bueno también a mi buena Sarahí le voy a responder: Obviamente, tristemente la serie XY que nos regalo tantas cosas al final decayó bastante especialmente en los eventos más importantes linda.**

 **Le tengo que recordar que ya mencione que existían animales y que el chico se rehusaba a creer que se usaban pokémon para el consumo humano? :v**

 **Jaja tu proteges a todo xD**

 **Bueno Sabrina en el anime tiene el pelo distinto, yo también estaba confuso digo... al final en el entrenador de las llamas negras use el diseño sexy que usan en ... ese autor o autora la dibuja de una manera muy grrr**

 **Jajaja ay Sarahí xD**

 **Jajaja yo también ame escribir sobre los pokémon tipo fuego de ash y me gusta mucho Torkoal, la gente lo infravalora mucho... le dio bastante batalla a Registeel en esa saga.**

 **Jaja Kaori celos locos xD sobre todos los legendarios... pues que le puedo decir que no haya mencionado (De hecho si puedo pero estoy algo tomado)**

 **Pero eso paso XD**

 **Al principio dudaba poner esa frase de no morir virgen otra vez, pero bueno... su bestia despertó a ver a Kaori en bikini y por imaginarse a Clair en ese estado jaja.**

 **Alain/Sasuki jajaja**

 **Jajaja cuídese Sarah-chan.**

* * *

 **Ojala lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos en la siguientes actualización y esperemos que sea pronto.**


	18. Sonrisas doradas y lágrimas plateadas 1

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

 **Esta cosa ya es una completa mentira… ahora ni me doy el tiempo de poder leer algo jaja.**

 **Bueno tengo muchas cosas que decir y a la vez estoy en blanco.**

 **Vamos a responder los reviews de la actualización número 16 y luego de eso vamos con el cap.**

* * *

 **HeyStardust: Me sorprende más que este review haya sido publicado unos minutos luego de publicar ese cap, pero como te mencione yo ya tengo todos los acontecimientos preparados por ahí (Que se expandan o se eliminen ya son cosas del tiempo y cosas así) además de que esta historia no es nada más que un capricho donde puedo expandir o explorar temas que sé que no se van a tocar en la serie.**

 **Esta saga debería haber terminado como en Agosto y ya debería estar con el tema que se centra más en la sinopsis y todo eso ¡Cuídate!**

 **KRT215: ¡Ya era hora! xD**

 **SilverPhantomn: Bueno creo que al final esperaron dos meses ¿No? Lo siento pero ya no puedo actualizar como antes o como yo mismo quiero, por mí ya estaría en Teselia.**

 **Bueno es algo que siempre he querido ver en el anime, los líderes de gimnasio siendo bien pinche badass y que puedan luchar con su verdadero poder; sobre el shipping de Ash y Kaori… jajaja no tengo nada que decir me gusto escribir mucha esa escena ya que en sí, ya que disfruto más esas escenas más "relajadas" o "cotidianas" que escribir un combate en donde van a terminar hasta matándose (Bueno han sido muchos combates así desde hace atrás xD).**

 **Muchas gracias por el review Silver, ha sido un gusto leerlo ¡Cuídate!**

 **Luffy Ketchum: Jajaja no XD Ash aún sigue sin usarla :v Ahora que lo pienso siempre dejo a Pikachu con las ganas de saber qué es lo que le ocurre a su entrenador jaja**

 **Muchas gracias Luffy, si es la primera batalla importante de Ash y siento hasta la presión del momento digo… las otras serán mucho más complicadas y ya me ha costado demasiado escribir esta jeje ¡Cuídate!**

 **Demon888: Jajaja ya habrá tiempo para la escena de Ash teniendo que explicar muchas cosas a las chicas.**

 **Prietar: Gracias Prietar, más adelante tratare de subir como lo hacía en los primeros episodios… cada dos semanas ¡Cuídate!**

 **Shiro Avicii: Muchas gracias Shiro, a mí también me gustó mucho escribir la batalla entre Kaori y Misty (Y su Pinsir roto :v) actualmente son las batallas que más disfruto escribir jaja; Bueno quería mostrar un poco de relaciones del Sato con mujeres que no sea en el ámbito amoroso y todo eso, bueno no quiero expandirme mucho hoy porque no ando en buenas condiciones (Quizás diga más estupideces de lo habitual).**

 **Lo de Ash y Kaori, en sí me encanto escribirlo y pienso que pudo haber quedado mucho mejor jaja eso salió de la nada ya que tenía en mente desde hace meses que se iban a "confesar" justo cuando el prota partía a Teselia. Juppeta siempre hace lo que se le da la gana, solo quería divertirse un poco y probar su fuerza contra Silver para ver si Sato podría derrotarlo.**

 **Al igual que como el primer combate contra Banette, el de Silver fue más psicológico solo para mostrar un poco más del antagonista/rival de esta saga y hacer que vuelva a comportarse como el entrenador de antaño y no como el guerrero "despiadado" que se había convertido en estos años.**

 **La cosa es no dejar la historia de lado y aprovechar de expandir el universo a mi antojo, siguiendo claro una lógica claro y nada de cosas fumadas sin argumentos.**

 **Jajaja como siempre me agrada leer tus reviews ¡Cuídate!**

 **Usrein: Deben ser más de mil ¿No? woow muchas gracias ¡Cuídate!**

 **Blackhack95: Jaja Kaori es la contraparte animada de Blue/Leaf de pokémon special y de los videojuegos respectivamente xD**

 **Mmm escenas que hagan llorar, dudo que pueda realizar eso en mi estado actual jaja por como ves destaco más por las batallas que cualquier otra cosa pero la idea de la "guerra" me encanta jaja.**

 **May es la que tiene el mejor equipo de todos los compañeros de Ash, y bueno siempre he pensado que le iría mucho mejor en los combates que cualquier otra cosa (Lo mismo para Serena), y sí ver un combate con cierto personaje más adelante es lo que más quiero escribir e.e**

 **Dawn si se ha esforzado también pero no ha mejorado mucho su nivel y prefiero por ahora destacar más su estado emocional. Muchas gracias por todo el buen review ¡Cuídate!**

 **TEIET: Cuándo haya escena de ricura si la voy a mostrar :v tranqui, tranqui.**

 **: Muchas por tus palabras de ánimo, jaja bueno la verdad siempre me va a sorprender el buen recibimiento que tuvo este fic… vamos ya a los 500 reviews y recién esto está "iniciando".**

 **La liga Kalos… que te puedo decir, la de Kanto y Teselia llegan ser mucho más emocionantes que la de la sexta generación; combates resumidos, Mega evoluciones sin aprovecharse, mostrar la "grandeza" de Alan humillando a todos los participantes (El mega-Garchomp y la del Absol esperaba mucho más de ambos).**

 **La liga solo se resume en: Satoshi vs Shota y le falta mucho aún para llegar ser épica.**

 **Empates que fueron con conveniencia del guion para que al final solo quedara: Greninja vs Sceptile.**

 **El que merecía ganar la liga en sí es Shota/Sawyer fue el que mejor se había preparado, analizando a sus oponentes y entrenando como maniático, de Ash y Alain… el emo puro Charizard y el otro perdió por imbécil.**

 **Traer ya a Krookodile y su victoria era suya.**

 **Para terminar mijo, Ash y Alan al final obtuvieron el mismo nivel cualquiera puro haber ganado ese combate y para nuestra desgracia fue el anillo ígneo quien impacto primero.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **Lector Shenlong: Jajaja bueno fue el último cap escribiéndolo en el celu así que entiéndeme XD**

 **No tenemos que sobre pensar tantas las cosas jaja menos en el anime pokémon xD se ahorraron crear distintos diseños para las oficiales y enfermas punto final.**

 **Por cierto el diseño de Alola de la enfermera ¡Cute!**

 **Quería hacer lo de las admiradoras con Erika pero bueno, en ese rato solo quería acabar ese episodio pronto xD ahora que lo recuerdo le había respondido esto en un PM mijo :v jaja**

 **Aprovecho la información de la pokédex de los juegos, Muk puede crear un ejército solamente arrastrándose :v Paul y Surge lo sé, se ven geniales juntos jaja.**

 **¡Cuídate mijo!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Ojala que tenga el tiempo suficiente para que cada líder de gimnasio de luzca aunque bueno… ya he mencionado que el Gyarados de Misty se ha chingado a la mayoría de los enemigos ¡Nos leemos!**

 **Baraka108: A Dawn, May y Serena no les gusta esto :v JAJAJA TU SIEMPRE HACES REÍRME COMO LOCO.**

 **: Gracias y la pregunta ya se respondió supongo… Agatha luchara contra Lorelei en este cap, si ocurría en Pueblo Paleta la hubiera hecho luchar contra el Profesor Oak y sí… malgaste una muy buena escena al no hacer eso.**

 **¿O no lo hice? e.e ¿Quién sabe si eso ocurre más adelante?**

 **Exacto usare seis pokémon distintos para cada combate, ya con esto me sentiré mejor porque así sabré que cada integrante de la familia de Ash tuvo su momento de brillar en el desarrollo de la historia. ¡Saludos :D!**

 **killer hollow: Jajaja gracias y no te preocupes, como si yo no me tardara en publicar :v**

 **Ronaldc v2: Exactamente Ronaldc los líderes de gimnasio solo tendrán problemas contra los comandantes que tienen un nivel similar a un líder promedio (Aunque siempre hay más que destacan) ya que, los tenientes superan ese nivel y podrían ser un problema para entrenadores como Blaine y Sabrina.**

 **Luego voy a subir una actualización con más detalles sobre esto… supongo al terminar esta saga.**

 **Gracias mijo y si… mándemelo mejor por PM.**

 **Guest: Jajaja que fumada xD**

 **ZeruXT: Los líderes de gimnasio tienen el derecho a ser geniales :v jajaj gracias Zeru, jajaja y no, no llegaron hasta el final :v Ash tenía ganas pero se dio cuenta que aun la chica tenía ciertos problemas que resolver.**

 **Jajaja la pinche Elfa como siempre me trae problemas, además ahora le estoy enseñando a jugar en pokémon (Quiere con todos sus ovarios tener un Mimikyu).**

 **¡Cuídate!**

 **Ciego Verah: Es por eso que a veces no les respondo :v ya que van a tener las respuestas más adelante solitos jaja.**

 **Guest: Se equivocó de categoría mijo xD jaja Rias :v**

 **Velmont-vongola: Jajaja gracias(¿?)**

 **Reverse Ash: ¿Quién sabe? (Para todas las preguntas) jaja te imagino como el narrado al final de un episodio de dragon ball z kai.**

 **Guest: Gracias mijo y tal como dices la peor cagada que sean mandado en la generación pasada fue no darle una mega al protagonista como también la liga cuándo todo estaba indicando que esta vez iba hacer diferente.**

 **Del Amour, al principio a mí me estaba encantando la idea pero fue el mismo fandom que hizo que terminara disgustándome por varios meses (Luego le volví agarrar un gran afecto al shipping) pero esa idea se notó demasiado que los productos comenzaban a dejarla de lado y se entiende.**

 **El experimento shonen les fue un fracaso en Japón pero aquí fue lo contrario.**

 **¿Por qué les fue mal? Porque lo hicieron a medias lo del romance, lo de Greninja (Al final esa shuriken de humo nunca fue explicada) y sobre que Ash llegaría a la cima.**

 **Al menos lo que hicieron bien que de alguna manera todo girara alrededor del protagonista (Serena, Clemont, Alan, Sawyer y hasta Lysson), eso es algo que faltaba en el anime de pokémon… Ash siempre había sido el personaje secundario en su propia historia.**

 **Si quieren más adelante les explico por qué… además lo que dije anteriormente de hacerlo bien, es uno de los errores más fatales en una historia (Bueno más si tu protagonista es alguien como Kirito, Natsu o Naruto).**

 **Volviendo a lo que decías, Sol y Luna ha tenido un inicio tranquilo la química por ahora es Ash/Alan forma alola/La peli verde… debo aprenderme los nombres carajo.**

 **Jaja bueno uno de los pokémon que mencionaste ya está ocupado por otro personaje, sobre Heracross en la película lo digo más porque era sencillo para el chico pedírselo a Oak (Aunque tenía en mente cambiar los acontecimientos de las películas en flash back pero me arrepentí al final).**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **Lector Luigi: Gracias como siempre Luigi y bueno en sí Moltres destaca más por su habilidad que por fuerza, en sí Charizard/Pidgeot superan a este legendario en su nivel actual ¡Saludos!**

 **Dark of Mystery: Este era el review con el que me había quedado con ganas de responder a la primera cuándo lo vi jaja.**

 **Jaja es uno de los reviews que más he disfrutado, al igual como tú hace tiempo veo que Ash en sí dejo de darlo todo para cumplir su meta… ni siquiera sufrió la derrota contra Alan, me gusta hacer que se tome más enserio a las personas con las cuales convive y también a si mismo.**

 **Sobre los secundarios también quiero que todos den su granito de arena (No como Serena en el anime, que en muchos capítulos no aportaba nada digo Bonnie robaba más pantalla que ella y para que no crean que lo digo solo por ella también en ese problema cae sol y luna… dudo que puedan darle tiempo a todos los personajes). Sí no van aportar algo en mi historia los desaparezco hasta que vuelvan ser importantes jaja.**

 **Vuelvo a decir, disfruto mucho leer tu review al ver que recalcas cosas que me gusta que mencionen como el esfuerzo de Ash para llegar al nivel que tiene actualmente, Silver y a Jupetta.**

 **¡Cuídate!**

 **Bladetri, Guest, alexissecret gracias por sus reviews.**

 **Matiov: Hola Mati, jaja obviamente Ash no puede tener quejas si al salir de ese infierno lo primero que hace es descansar en un lugar muy cómodo jaja, obviamente luego de todos estos acontecimientos el alto mando de Kanto y Johto estarán en el ojo del huracán.**

 **Misty ha llegado a un gran nivel como líder de gimnasio y a Kaori la tengo como la entrenadora con mejor potencial entre Ash/Gayr, si podemos comparar un caso similar es con Mitsui... un prodigio pero al estar fuera del juego tanto tiempo solo puede destacar poco tiempo.**

 **En sí de todas las contrapartes del nieto del profesor Oak la más molesta y odiosa es la del anime, en el juego es tsundere y en el manga pos tiene su encanto… creo que faltó mostrar una personalidad mucho más "humana" en Gary así que bueno aquí me doy el gusto.**

 **Ash de SC y Silver… son tan complejos de escribir, pero en sí sería sacado del culo que Silver se pasara del bando de Ash así como así cuándo ya trata de todas formas convencerse que el entrenador de Kanto es alguien admirable y que en verdad ve a los pokémon como iguales/compañeros/familia, tanto como él y a la vez eso es lo que más lo cabrea.**

 **Ojala recupere su cuenta de Facebook pronto mijo.**

 **Sarahi99: Bueno para terminar mi dulce Sarah-chan 3**

 ***Poniéndose serio* Se extrañaba tus comentarios llenos de sentimientos y de algunas frases de memes… jaja así que estas celosa de que el Sato reciba amor, jaja deja que Brock se luzca un poco.**

 **Aww aunque me desagrade Fairy Tail no puede molestarme algo tuyo tonta, aunque supongo que tienes razón digo me vi esa serie hasta esos exámenes 100% originales para ser magos de clase S y en ese poco tiempo siempre dejaban la caga :v**

 **Oye me ha gustado como esta quedado la personalidad de Dawn en este fic.**

 **¿Por qué no te gusta Lance? Si en el anime original se veía bien pinche joven e.e**

 **Silver es casi chica a causa de su diseño tan cute ¿Por qué te sorprende? XD**

 **Usted se respondió solita xD y relaja tu odio con Misty en esta historia no te ha hecho nada :P**

 **Jaja si supieras las escenas que tengo para Delia xD**

 **Cuídese 3**

* * *

 **Con eso ya termine una parte complicada ahora… a terminar el desmadre que empecé.**

 **Tengo mucho que decirles, pero lo dejare para el final como las ganas que tengo de responder los últimos reviews.**

 **Lamento los errores que habrán en este episodio... pero no he dormido para terminar el capitulo y con unas latas de cervezas junto a algo de pan he logrado terminar este episodio así que mañana o pasado mañana me dedicare a solucionar los errores.**

 **Enserio perdonen eso y ando algo tomado supongo... nuevamente lo lamento jeje.**

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

(¡Ya era hora animal!).- pensamientos de personajes.

- _Te prometo que regresare por ti…-_ Frases que son recordaras en ciertos momentos importantes y en Flash Back… ha cierto y cuando los pokémon se comunican entre sí.

[Sol y Luna cumple su función de entretener al público].- Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

 **[Es cuando nos olvidamos de nosotros, cuando hacemos cosas que merecen ser recordadas** **].-** Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

* * *

 _-¡Ash!_

 _Confundido el chico trataba de encontrar a la persona que mencionaba su nombre… pero no lograba ver con todo el humo que había sido provocado por un devastador ataque._

 _¿Por qué se encontraba en esta situación?_

 _¿Por qué se sentía tan débil?_

 _No sentía sus extremidades inferiores… y las superiores no dejaban de temblar._

 _Algo húmedo recorría su rostro… el sabor de esto era algo que desconocía pero a la vez se le hacía muy familiar ¿Acaso esto era su sangre?_

 _Era demasiada._

 _¿Qué le había sucedido para que su cuerpo estuviera en ese estado?_

 _Recordaba que estaba camino a Ciudad Snowbelle para conseguir la última medalla que necesitaba para participar en la liga._

 _Pero…_

 _-¡Voltio Cruel!_

 _¿Acaso había escuchado la voz de Clemont?_

 _-¡Garra dragón!_

 _Las ráfagas de aire provocados por el choque de ambos movimientos habían logrado esparcir todo el humo que rodeaba/cubría al joven de la lejana región de Kanto._

 _Pudo ver con claridad que frente de él yacía inconsciente su primera captura en esta región… Greninja, quizás en el mismo o en un estado peor que él…_

 _Fue en ese momento cuándo todos los acontecimientos sucedidos anteriormente volvieron a su cabeza._

 _Nuevamente se encontraron con el grupo que les había causado tantos problemas en los últimos dos meses, desesperación y especialmente miedo en la mayoría de los integrantes del grupo al sentirse cada segundo inseguros… ni siquiera podían dormir tranquilos._

 _Y lo más doloroso… discusiones._

 _Discusiones entre el grupo, causando llanto en la integrante más joven del equipo al tratar de proteger de cualquier forma a su pequeño "Puni-chan" aunque este sea el causante de sus problemas. Lo que provocaba que la paciencia de su hermano mayor se desvaneciera… esta vez no podía cumplir los caprichos de su adorable hermana porque estaban poniendo en riesgo sus propias vidas, aun así seguían protegiendo a esa misteriosa criatura que ocultaba un enorme poder solo para que este no cayera en manos equivocadas._

 _Los puntos de vista chocaban cada cierto tiempo._

 _-"Deberíamos avisarle a Diantha-san para que logre hacer algo al respecto"_

 _Esa era una muy buena opción, tenía un enorme nivel además de que estaba capacitada para activar esas poderosas formas que lograban encarar y hasta superar la fuerza de los mismos pokémon legendarios._

 _La mega evolución._

 _Además de poder recurrir a los otros miembros del alto mando… el team flare caería rápidamente antes esos aliados._

 _El problema era como localizarla, falta de pruebas, además de que podrían llevarse a "Puni-chan" para poder investigar sus peculiares habilidades… aunque eso también podría afectar al líder del grupo y su peculiar fusión/forma que obtiene junto a su Greninja._

 _-"Si o si debería estar en la liga, debe entregar la copa al ganador del torneo".- Recordó haber mencionado algo así pero sabía que el tiempo estaba en su contra.- "Pero no hay tiempo para eso y menos con todos los obstáculos que tenemos"._

 _Lo mejor era localizarla ahora mismo… dependerían de algún nuevo invento de Clemont, el cual ha estado desarrollando con la ayuda de Ash en secreto mientras las chicas duermen._

 _El pelinegro lo mantenía despierto con distintos temas de conversación, analizando la situación actual e incluso había dado grandes ideas/mejoras para el dispositivo._

 _Pero en el fondo… Clemont extrañaba ver el rostro despreocupado en su mejor amigo._

 _El rubio para sorpresa del chico había comenzado a entrenar junto a él… obteniendo un nivel muy alto e incluso había pedido a su robot algunos de sus pokémon que se encontraban en el gimnasio._

 _Ahora mismo… cuándo fueron atacados en una emboscadas por esas mujeres de esa organización y varios soldados, Ash se dio cuenta de todo el esfuerzo que estaba dando Clemont para que lograra levantarse._

 _Nadie se esperaba que el chico que siempre iba acompañado de un poderoso Charizard… trabajada para esos hombres._

 _La furia de Ash no se hizo esperar._

 _Greninj era el único capaz de poder hacerle frente a ese dragón… al menos en esa fusión. y Ash le suplicaba hasta al mismísimo infierno que esta vez funcionara correctamente._

 _Pikachu junto a los pokémon de Serena y otros de Clemont se encargaban de proteger a Puni-chan, Bonnie y también de derrotar a los soldados de bajo nivel._

 _Talonflame y Luxray luchaban contra el Drapion y Houndoom de las integrantes del equipo científico de los flare… Caléndula y Melia respectivamente._

 _ **PAAAAAM**_

 _Volvió a la realidad al ver como el Charizard en su mega forma "X" era demasiado superior para los pokémon de Clemont, Luxray no pudo hacer nada y salió disparado hacia atrás al no poder hacer nada contra el movimiento más poderoso del pokémon de Alain._

 _Garra dragón junto a la habilidad garra dura ¡Era algo muy temible!_

 _Aun así el tipo eléctrico no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente y se reincorporo rápidamente al combate.- ¡Rapidez!_

 _Agitando con velocidad su cola creo y lanzo una enorme cantidad de estrellas creadas de energía, las cuales se dirigieron a gran velocidad contra el pokémon mega evolucionado que tuvo que cubrirse con sus enormes alas para disminuir la fuerza del ataque._

 _Alain frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que su pokémon comenzaba a retroceder poco a poco, pero no ordenó nada… su pokémon y el deberían calcular el tiempo que tarda cada estrella en impactar en su pokémon y la potencia de cada una._

 _Clemont captó de inmediato lo que tenía en mente su contrincante… tenía que aprovechar ahora que todos se habían retirado para llevarle a su líder a "Puni-chan"._

 _O mejor dicho uno de los núcleos de Zygarde._

 _Aun costaba mucho asimilarlo._

 _-Serena y Braixen ¡Ahora!- Exclamó el rubio de manera brusca, tratando de no perderse de ningún movimiento de su oponente._

 _Ash quería saber a qué se estaba refiriendo el rubio y la respuesta llego rápido. Sentía como las delicadas manos de Serena comenzaban a rodearlo y gracias a la ayuda de la inicial de Kalos, lograron llevarlo cerca de una Bonnie que observaba el combate aterrada mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas._

 _-¿Puedes moverte?_

 _El pelinegro negaba con la cabeza y sus ojos solo observaban a su pokémon… que hacia todo lo posible por respirar._

 _Talonflame y Hawlucha dieron todo de sí para poder debilitar al poderoso Charizard, pero estaban demasiado débiles desde sus anteriores combates al igual que Pikachu que acompañado de Dedenne y Noibat protegían a la pequeña de cualquier ataque._

 _El pequeño dragón observaba aterrado al dragón de llamas azules, había dejado a su compañero Greninja y a su "padre" en un estado desastroso cuándo en todo el combate pareciera que ellos iban a ganar._

 _Quería ayudar pero sabía que su fuerza no se comparaba a la de sus compañeros… se sentía tan frustrado._

 _-¿Puedes sacar la poké ball de Greninja?- Serena se mordió los labios al escuchar el tono tan suplicante del chico que tanto quería… como si en cualquier momento rompería en llanto al no poder soportar tanto dolor._

 _La chica tomó la poké ball del inicial tipo agua en sus manos y en pocos segundos una luz rojiza cubrió al ninja anfibio para ser regresado en la esfera._

 _Charizard con una enorme velocidad abrió sus alas creando algunas ráfagas de viento que desviaron hacia distintas direcciones las estrellas de energía, para luego cubrir sus garras de una poderosa energía azulada y abrirse paso entre el movimiento rapidez… destrozando las estrellas como si de papel se tratasen._

 _El líder de gimnasio apretó los puños frustrado ante esa escena, a pesar de que Charizard había recibido un enorme daño de parte de Greninja no mostraba señales de cansancio… realmente había pensado tener una oportunidad ahora contra este oponente._

 _Que ingenuo fue._

 _Charizard ya se encontraba en frente de Luxray y se preparaba para acabar con el molesto felino de una vez por todas, pero la llegada de Braixen que cubrió a su compañero con un campo de fuerza verdoso le había arruinado sus planes._

 _-¡No te detengas Charizard!_

 _ **PAAAM**_

 _ **PAAAM**_

 _ **PAAAM**_

 _Para sorpresa de Clemont y Serena, el movimiento protección estaba durando menos de lo que tenían en mente… la diferencia de niveles era demasiado._

 _-Pikachu…_

 _Alain le grito enseguida a su pokémon que retrocediera, elevándose en el aire había logrado salir ileso de un poderoso ataque eléctrico lanzado por el roedor de la región de Kanto._

 _Lo que más le sorprendía era ver al pelinegro mirando con un rostro serio… cubierto de sangre y matándolo con la mirada._

 _-Se acabaron los juegos…- Había susurrado el chico de Pueblo Paleta, quizás los golpes que había recibido lo estaban cegando o quizás lo hicieron ver las cosas como siempre tuvo que haberlas observado._

 _-Serena deshace la protección.- La orden fue apenas audible… aun en su estado el chico trataba de no sonar rudo ante Serena.- Clemont vuelve atacar con rapidez... si contraataca con lanzallamas lo neutralizaremos con un rayo y una llamarada de Braixen._

 _Clemont sonrío un poco al ver que el chico volvía a tomar el mando del equipo… se sentía mucho más seguro ahora.- ¡Entendido jefe!_

 _-¡Juntos vamos a derrotarlo!- El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante las palabras de sus amigos._

 _-Vamos.- Menciono el líder del grupo mientras se acomodaba su gorra e intercambiaba una fría mirada con Alain._

 _Luxray rápidamente lanzó su ataque que comenzaba a perseguir en el aire a su objetivo, el cual trataba de alejarse del ataque lo más rápido posible pero poco a poco la distancia se acortaba entre ambos._

 _Alain observaba serio a los tres jóvenes… no logró oír lo que había mencionado Ash para motivar a los otros dos integrantes del grupo pero aun así no se dejaría vencer por ellos._

 _-¡Lanzallamas!- Exclamó el ex ayudante del profesor de la región al darse cuenta que no podría alejarse ni evitar el movimiento de Luxray… solo podría destrozarlo._

 _Serena fue la única en notar la fría sonrisa que había aparecido en Ash._

 _-(Inepto).- El pelinegro le dio una fugas mirada a su roedor eléctrico que solo asintió con un rostro serio, reunió una enorme cantidad de electricidad en sus mejillas para poder lanzar un veloz y poderoso rayo que había logrado impactar antes en la ráfaga de fuego azul que las estrellas de energía creadas por el pokémon de Clemont._

 _Ambos ataques lograron neutralizarse y Charizard observaba incrédulo como una enorme cantidad de estrellas estaban a punto de impactar en él._

 _ **PAAAM**_

 _ **PAAAM**_

 _ **PAAAM**_

 _ **PAAAM**_

 _ **PAAAM**_

 _ **BOOOM**_

 _Una pequeña explosión había sido provocada por todos los ataques de Luxray, Charizard comenzó a descender a gran velocidad… los gritos de Alain no llegaron a tiempo a los oídos de su pokémon y este recibió una poderosa estrella de fuego de parte de Braixen._

 _ **BOOOOM**_

 _-¡Rapidez/Rayo/Poder oculto!- Exclamaron los tres chicos, que con todas sus fuerzas rogaban que con los movimientos de sus pokémon fueran lo suficientemente poderosos para poder salir con vida de este combate._

 _Alain lo había dejado claro en su combate contra Ash… el no dudaría en matarlos._

 _Ash trataba de observar dentro de la cortina de humo creada por la llamarada de Braixen, los ataques consecutivos agregando el impacto contra el suelo… ¿Sería suficiente para que el pokémon tardara en levantarse?_

 _-¡Anillo ígneo!_

 _ **PAAAAM**_

 _Al escuchar como el dragón golpeaba el terreno creando así una poderosa explosión de fuego… desvaneciendo el ataque combinado de los pokémon de Ash y los demás, cada vez el ataque de fuego más poderoso se expandía hasta querer acabar con la vida de todos._

 _-¡Braixen!- Exclamó la pelimiel desesperada rogándole a los cielos que el movimiento que había estado practicando lograra ejecutarse sin problemas._

 _La inicial de fuego se puso delante de sus compañeros y al igual que Charizard X golpeó el terreno… con su peculiar rama._

 _Hasta Ash se impresiono al ver como esta creaba un muro de fuego como si se tratara de una maga o una bruja… el muro fue lo suficientemente poderoso para resistir el poderoso ataque._

 _-Cierto, en esta etapa Braixen comienza a desarrollar sus poderes psíquicos.- Acomodándose las gafas el rubio aprovecho estos momentos que Charizard estaría inmovilizado por el gran gasto de poder.- ¡Campo eléctrico!_

 _El felino proveniente de la lejana Sinnoh se cubrió con una enorme cantidad de electricidad para luego liberarla y que esta recorriera todo el lugar… electrificando todo el entorno._

 _-Déjanos el resto a nosotros Serena.- Menciono el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa a la chica y a su agotada pokémon, como siempre la chica no pudo evitar estar encantada al ver que Ash le regalaba una linda sonrisa.- ¡Rayo!_

 _-¡Lanzallamas!_

 _ **BOOOOM**_

 _Las ráfagas de aires provocadas por el choque de ambos ataques eran inmensas, aun así eso no había logrado parar la batalla entre ambos bandos._

 _-¡Acércate y acábalos con garra dragón!- Ash apretaba los puños realmente frustrado… en estos momentos le sería de bastante ayuda que el placaje eléctrico de Pikachu estuviera aun en su arsenal._

 _-¡Voltio cruel!- Exclamó el líder de gimnasio, con un rostro serio observaba como su pokémon se cubría con una enorme cantidad de electricidad para luego lanzarse contra la mega evolución._

 _ **PAAAAM**_

 _ **PAAAAM**_

 _ **PAAAAM**_

 _Gracias al plus que reciben los ataques eléctricos con el nuevo "clima" que afectaba el lugar, Pikachu y Luxray podían combatir de igual a igual contra el dragón de llamas azules._

 _Pikachu sabía que el campo eléctrico no dudaría mucho e impulsándose con ataque rápido se unió al combate contra Charizard._

 _El pokémon mega evolucionado tenía varios problemas con estos dos pokémon eléctricos, los ataques de Pikachu no causaban mucho daño pero eran lo suficientemente molestos para reducir la fuerza de sus movimientos o hacerlo retroceder… acción que era aprovechara por Luxray que impactó con toda su fuerza la carga eléctrica._

 _ **PAAAAAM**_

 _ **BOOOOM**_

 _Ashy Clemont esperaban inquietos ver el estado de Charizard X tras esa cortina de humo._

 _Al igual que Braixen, el pokémon del líder de gimnasio no podía dejar de temblar a causa de toda la energía gastada en tan pocos movimientos… uso todo su potencial para igualar a su contrincante._

 _-¿Podrás acabar con él?- Pregunto el rubio mientras que hace la misma acción que su compañera: regresar a su pokémon debilitado._

 _-No…- Susurro el chico algo cansado pero sin dejar de mirar con seriedad la cortina de humo que comenzaba a esparcirse.- Pero saldremos vivos de aquí ¡Supersónico!_

 _Las ondas de sonido creadas por el pequeño dragón habrían logrado confundir al poderoso pokémon, el cual veía borroso a sus contrincantes y no lograba atacar con eficacia._

 _Ash sonrío al ver que todo estaba saliendo como quería.- ¡Cola férrea!_

 _Alain apretó la mandíbula ante esto.- ¡Trata detener su ataque y luego encárgate de ese Noibat!_

 _Pikachu corriendo a gran velocidad gracias a su ataque rápido había cortado de un segundo a otro la distancia contra Charizard, cubriendo su cola de una poderosa energía blanca da un gran salto para golpear en toda la cabeza de su contrincante._

 _ **PAAAAM**_

 _Pero su ataque había sido detenido por las garras de Charizard, Alain sonreía ante esto pero su sonrisa se borró al ver como la sonrisa fría de Ash aún no se borraba._

 _-Ahora Pikachu…_

 _Clemont y Serena sonrieron al ver lo que había logrado el roedor eléctrico… gracias a su habilidad electricidad estática._

 _-¡Charizard!- Ahora comprendía por qué Pikachu había lanzado un ataque de una forma tan abierta… para que lograra bloquearlo con facilidad._

 _El estado actual de Charizard le impidió moverse como quería… Pikachu se alejó rápidamente de él para usar lo último que le quedaba de su energía._

 _-¡Bola voltio!_

 _-¡!- Alain pensaba lo peor al ver esto, ese movimiento era demasiado potente si la velocidad entre los pokémon era muy grande… ahora que su Charizard estaba paralizado._

 _ **BOOOOOM**_

 _Clemont y los demás cubrieron sus rostros por las intensas ráfagas de energías… justo en ese momento el campo eléctrico se había desvanecido._

 _Ash regreso a su Noibat con una pequeña sonrisa… no se perdonaría que el pequeño saliera herido._

 _Al esparcirse el humo vieron como Charizard trataba de levantarse… pero la electricidad que recurría su cuerpo se lo impedía y lentamente comenzaba a perder su mega forma._

 _-Te burlaste de mí...- Alain regreso a su pokémon para luego lanzar sus otras poké ball, lanzando a sus demás pokémon que comenzaron a rodear a los debilitados jóvenes._

 _Metagross._

 _Tyrantum._

 _Bisharp._

 _Dragalge._

 _Y Druddigon._

 _Pseudo legendarios y dragones… no iba a ganar con un debilitado Pikachu._

 _Saco la poké ball de su antiguo compañero que por un breve tiempo se había convertido en uno de sus pokémon más poderosos._

 _Goodra… aun esperaba que este volviera para utilizarlo en la liga._

 _Pero… la situación lo superaba._

 _El rubio se dio cuenta de lo que Ash estaba a punto de hacer y solo soltó un suspiro para luego mirar con tristeza a su amigo… se sentía tan inútil al ver todo lo que este estaba sacrificando en estos momentos._

 _Su salud estaba cada día peor por la sincronización y la paliza que había recibido de parte de ese Charizard… dudaba que resistiera mucho consciente._

 _Ver a integrantes de su familia ser lastimados con tanta crueldad… como también sacrificar lo único que lo unía a su pseudo legendario._

 _Goodra podría ser capturado por cualquier individuo desde ahora._

 _-Alain…- Susurro el chico para luego intercambiar una fría mirada con el tipo que había considerado como un "amigo" días atrás.- En la próxima haré que me ruegues por clemencia._

 _El joven sonrío un poco ante eso y lo miro con burla.- ¿Quién dice que habrá una próxima?_

 _Ash sin perder tiempo lanzó con toda su fuerza la poké ball de Goodra._

 _Al cual al impactarse contra el suelo se había roto en miles de pedazos… sin antes crear una gran cortina de humo blanco._

 _Dándole el tiempo necesario para escapar a los jóvenes._

* * *

 **Pokémon XY &Z: Second chance**

 **Capítulo 16: Sonrisas doradas y lágrimas plateadas.**

 **Parte 1**

* * *

-Estoy exhausta.

Era un día normal en Cuidad Petalia lo mismo que ocurría cada día en esa tranquila ciudad.

-¡Me duelen hasta los pies!- Exclamaba cierta castaña siendo arrastrada por su inicial de fuego… Blaziken.

Ya era una rutina para los habitantes escuchar las quejas de la amigable hija del líder de gimnasio de la ciudad, verla completamente vendada les causaba algo de gracia… pero no podían evitar sentirse orgullosos por todo el esfuerzo que daba en los entrenamientos con su padre.

Se ha ganado una gran cantidad de seguidores que la apoyaran en todas sus decisiones y que se habían comprometido en ir a todos los concursos de la coordinadora… aunque muchos dudaban si seguiría con esa profesión por los entrenamientos que tenía la chica actualmente.

A May le enternecía eso y esperaba que a cierto chico de Pueblo Paleta pudiera también ir a apoyarla en los concursos.

Pero tampoco podía pedir mucho de ese bruto… el que ya el llame más seguido es un gran avance ¿No?

-Ahora que lo pienso… Ash ya tuvo que volver de su entrenamiento ¿No Blaziken?- La castaña soltó un suspiro de alivio al encontrar una banca desocupada en la que ella y su pokémon se sentaron a descansar.- ¿Debería llamarlo?

Blaziken asintió ya estaba segura que por el cansancio o una situación similar se haya olvidado temporalmente de su entrenadora.

Sin perder tiempo May comenzó a buscar con rapidez el número de su "antiguo maestro" para saber en qué estado había llegado a su hogar… pero no recibía una señal del chico.

Lo intento por más de diez minutos y cada intento por llamarlo lograba frustrarla mucho más que la anterior, le dieron ganas de golpear el rostro del chico consecutivamente por no contestar su dispositivo telefónico.

¿Estará dormido?

¿Habrá oído de otra región y partió de inmediato? Eso explicaría porque no contesta... Quizás esta en un barco o avión.

No, él había dado su palabra y dijo que quizás en un mes o más iría a la región de Teselia.

¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Quizás estaba inconsciente en una cueva o en un bosque donde Pikachu lo estuviera reanimando de cualquier forma posible.

¿Y si está en coma en un hospital?

¡A punto de ser desconectado!

 **PAAAAM**

Blaziken tuvo que darle un buen golpe a su entrenadora para que se calmara y pensara con claridad.

* * *

-Estúpido Ash.- Murmuraba la castaña realmente enfadada por la situación.

-¡Rayos!- El grito de una mujer la hizo sobresaltarte y mirar algo confusa a la persona que con un puchero se quejaba de su poke gear.- He perdido la señal de la radio de Jhoto… ¡No sabré el final de la novela!

Una adolescente se acercaba a esa mujer histérica.- ¿Tu tampoco puedes?- Al ver que le negaban con la cabeza solo pudo gritar muy frustrada.- ¡Diablos en verdad pensaba que Taichi iba a declararse a Mimi yendo por ella al aeropuerto en su Charizard!

May miraba curiosa la escena que estaba sucediendo cerca de ella ¿Acaso una vez había sucedido eso? Por supuesto que no, la torre radio ha tenido la señal más estable en los últimos cinco años.

Habían llegado a la conclusión de que quizás eran sus dispositivos tecnológicos los cuales fallaban pero… las radios de Hoenn funcionaban perfectamente al igual que la de Sinnoh y de las distintas islas del país.

Solo Johto y Kanto estaban fuera del aire.

-Qué raro.- Menciono un chico tocándose la barbilla con un rostro serio.- ¿Habrá sucedido algo en esas regiones? Ambas están muy cerca de la otra quizás hubo un problema eléctrico.

Kanto… ¿Sera por eso que no contesta?

De alguna forma eso la aliviaba un poco.

-¿?- Curiosa la chica vio que un número desconocido la estaba llamando, algo temerosa o rezando de que fuera el chico desde un teléfono fijo o algo similar.- ¿Diga?

-¿May? Soy yo Dawn.- Los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron al escuchar a la chica que había conocido en la región de Sinnoh, se había olvidado por un momento del maldito chico de Pueblo Paleta.

-¡Dawn!- Mostró una radiante sonrisa que solamente su inicial pudo disfrutar.- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

Por otro lado la chica de cabello azul solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa, estaba alegre de volver hablar con la castaña luego de tanto tiempo pero en verdad estaba preocupada por Ash.- Me lo dio Ash hace…

-¡Ese idiota!- Exclamó la coordinadora sobresaltando a Dawn la cual estaba confundida por el cambio de ánimo que tuvo esta de un segundo a otro.- ¡Hace más de treinta minutos que he tratado de comunicarme con él y a ti te habla de inmediato!

-(A mí me quiere más).- Le hubiera encantado decir eso pero de solo pensarlo sus mejillas habían obtenido un tono rosado, pero con una sonrisa triste le respondió a la chica.- Ojala fuera así pero no he logrado comunicarme con él desde que partió al monte plateado… pensé que ya había regresado pero aún no ha contestado mis llamadas.

Nuevamente un malestar comenzó a invadir la castaña, con una mueca trataba de desvanecer esas malas sensaciones sin éxito alguno.- ¿Me llamaste para verificar que se ha comunicado conmigo verdad?

-Ajam…- May se sentía un poco mal al escuchar ese tono tan deprimente en la chica.- Estoy muy preocupada por el May… trate de comunicarme con Brock y el profesor Oak pero tampoco recibo nada.

-(Tampoco Brock… eso ya es preocupante).- Aunque el moreno estaba atrapado en los estudios siempre se daba un tiempo para charlar un poco con ella y su hermano.- Dawn siento que nos estamos perdiendo de algo muy grande… creo que voy a pedirle algo de información al profesor de mi región, quizás pueda comunicarse con el señor Oak.

La coordinadora de Sinnoh asintió un poco más decidida y ella haría lo mismo con el investigador de su región.

Ninguna de las dos esperaba que las palabras de la castaña acertaran.

* * *

-¡Voy a destrozarte!- Exclamaron ambos entrenadores con furia mientras mutuamente conectaron un puñetazo en el otro.

Mientras que el poderoso ataque eléctrico de Pikachu provocaba una enorme explosión al impactar contra la ráfaga de hielo de Sneasel.

 **BOOOOM**

Ambos jóvenes habían retrocedido algunos pasos hacia atrás al recibir el puñetazo del otro, pero el primero en reincorporarse había sido el pelinegro que sin perder tiempo lanzó un potente derechazo.

 **PAAAAM**

Impactando nuevamente en el rostro de Silver, tumbando de un solo golpe en el suelo.

El pelirrojo soltó un gruñido al impactarse con el terreno del pueblo, le sorprendía el cómo Ash a pesar de haber combatido con una gran cantidad de miembros de la organización de Giovanni pueda conectar puñetazos tan potentes.

Justo en ese momento Pikachu esperaba pacientemente que Sneasel traspasara el humo provocado por la colisión de ambos ataques, sin embargo voltio su mirada muy sorprendido al sentir una fría presencia en su espalda.

¿Tanta era la velocidad que poseía su oponente?

 **PAAAAAM**

Aun así no pudo pensar mucho sobre eso al recibir en su mejilla un potente puño de hielo, que lo hizo revotar tres veces en el suelo… ni siquiera podía sentir su mejilla derecha al estar muy fría.

El pokémon de Silver se había dado cuenta de la situación de su entrenador y no dudo en aprovechar estos segundos que tenía libre para dar un giro al combate de su pelirrojo.

-Mierda…- Susurro el pelinegro al sentir unas fuertes punzadas en su brazo derecho, no pudo evitar tomarlo con fuerza para tratar de aliviar el dolor… cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el chico que fue tumbado en el suelo.

-(No debería sorprenderme tanto, demostró un gran aguante en nuestro combate anterior… es normal que haya mejorado su mejor cualidad).- Silver tenía que reconocer que el chico si había aprovechado el tiempo que le había otorgado… aun así el obtener un gran nivel tan rápido siempre trae consecuencias.- Ingenuo.

Rápidamente Ash tuvo su respuesta al sentir una oscura presencia que se acercaba a él a gran velocidad, enseguida volteo para encontrarse con Sneasel a punto de impactar una patada baja en él.

 **PAAAAM**

-¡!- El entrenador había quedado sin habla al ver que la patada de Sneasel había roto su defensa como si fuera de papel.- (Esto se pondré feo).

Sin perder tiempo la siniestra comadreja conecto una lluvia de golpes en el pelinegro que no podía hacer nada para poder evitarlos, notó como ahora se preparaba para lanzar un derechazo cubierto por energía congelante.

 **PAAAAM**

Sneasel soltó un chillido al ser golpeada por un veloz resplandor amarillo, que no iba a perder esta oportunidad y lanzó un poderoso rayo contra su oponente.

 **BOOOOM**

Ash no tuvo tiempo para ver el resultado al tener que esquivar una potente patada de parte de Silver, quien retrocedió de un salto para salir ileso de un derechazo de parte del pelinegro.

Sin embargo Ash no lo dejaría escapar y se lanzó como todo un fajador contra el pelirrojo que solo podía protegerse de los golpes que lanzaba el entrenador proveniente de Kanto.

Izquierda.

 **PAAAAM**

Derecha.

 **PAAAAM**

Nuevamente izquierda.

 **PAAAAM**

Siguió atacando hasta lograr romper la defensa de contrincante.

-¡AAAAAGGGH!- Gritando se preparaba para lanzar un derechazo con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que acabar con este combate con rapidez para luchar en buenas condiciones contra Giovanni.

Extendió su pie para lograr conectar un golpe más demoledor… fue en ese momento cuándo se condenó.

El pelirrojo había notado ese movimiento y aprovecho de extender su pie izquierdo para que Ash perdiera el equilibrio.

 **PAAM**

Ash había quedado sentado en el suelo y con algo de temor levanto su mirada solo para ver como un derechazo se dirigía a su rostro.

Apenas había logrado salir ileso de eso.

-¡De este no te salvas!- Para mala suerte del pelirrojo tuvo que retroceder de un salto para salir ileso de un pequeño ataque eléctrico de Pikachu, Ash en su mente le daba las gracias a su pokémon para darle el tiempo suficiente para levantarse y seguir con el combate.

Sneasel cubrió sus afiladas garras con una energía morada para lanzar a gran velocidad contra Pikachu, quien repelía los ataques consecutivos de su oponente con su cola férrea.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Cada vez que los ataques chocaban entre si ocasionaban unas pequeñas chispas que se perdían en el viento.

Ash observaba cabreado a su oponente, quien lo observaba sin ninguna pisca de sentimiento.- Oye…

-¿Esperas que luchemos limpio?- Al ver que el chico volvió a estar en posición de ataque imito esa acción.- No estamos combatiendo en una liga o en un ring de boxeo… esta es una pelea por tu miserable vida y la de tu pueblo.

-Tks.- Ash nuevamente se lanzó con ferocidad contra el pelirrojo, el cual había quedado ligeramente sorprendido al ver la velocidad que había alcanzado el chico en unos pocos segundos.

 **PAAAAAM**

Sus brazos se adormecieron al bloquear un devastador derechazo.

¿Qué clase de entrenamiento había estado realizando este chico?

(Resistencia, velocidad y fuerza).- El chico trato de salir del rango de alcance del pelinegro de un salto, pero Ash lo había alcanzado de un segundo a otro y nuevamente comenzó a lanzar jabs, cross, ganchos y derechazos.- (Ha mejorado lo básico de una manera espectacular).

Pero…

 **PAAAAAM**

Ya había analizado por completo el nivel de su oponente.

Sus brazos habían sido disparados hacia tras por un potente derechazo del chico, quien ahora nuevamente se preparaba para lanzar otro de sus devastadores golpes… la determinada mirada de Ash se había encontrado nuevamente con la fría de Silver.

 **PAAAAAM**

Al igual que con una contra.

El pelinegro retrocedió varios pasos tras recibir el golpe, se había insultado así mismo mentalmente al usar mucha fuerza en ese golpe… ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado que Silver siempre analizaba a sus oponentes?

-(Creo que perdí la oportunidad de ganar este combate de la manera más rápida).- Ambos dieron una fugaz mirada a sus pokémon… que aparecían de un sector a otro gracias a la gran velocidad con la que se lanzaban contra el otro.

Cada impacto provocaba unas pequeñas ráfagas de viento.

Algunos combatientes de ambos bandos se detenían un poco para observar el intenso combate entre esas dos pequeñas criaturas.

Los espectadores de ese combate… sentían que estuvieran observando una batalla entre miembros del alto mando.

Limpiándose la sangre de su labio el chico observo con una seria mirada a Silver.- Tu Sneasel es increíble.

¿Nuevamente tratando de dialogar con él? Sin embargo muy pocas veces sus pokémon recibían un cumplido de parte de alguien y sabía lo caprichosa que podía ser su pokémon exigiendo que el la alabara en cada combate.- Tu Pikachu no lo hace nada mal.

-Sería una bestia si evolucionara.

-Si tu pokémon fuera un Raichu… ese tal Tobias estaría rogando por clemencia.

El pelinegro se relajó un poco ante ese comentario.- Lo sé, pero no pienso obligar a Pikachu a convertirse en algo que no quiere o le incomoda.

-Con mi Sneasel es algo similar…

Ambos intercambiaron una extraña sonrisa.

Los desgraciados se habían olvidado por un segundo el significado de su pelea.

Pero tan rápido que los invadió ese sentimiento de poder medirse con el otro había desaparecido y las ganas de molerse a golpes habían vuelto, a pesar de recibir una contra con facilidad Ash volvió a lanzarse con ferocidad contra Silver.

Pikachu apretaba los dientes frustrado al perder de vista a su contrincante, sabía que lo estaba rodeando pero cada vez que localizaba su posición esta salía ilesa de un rayo gracias a su gran velocidad.

 **SLASH**

-¡Pika!- Chillo el roedor eléctrico al recibir de lleno el tajo umbrío de su oponente, que no estaba satisfecha solo con ese ataque y luego de ese le siguieron muchos más.

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

El cuerpo de Pikachu comenzaba a mostrar pequeños cortes, sin embargo el pequeño roedor había ya comprendido dos cosas en ese breve momento de sufrimiento:

La primera el patrón de ataque de su oponente y la segunda… que era una maldita que disfrutaba escuchando sus chillidos de dolor.

¿Cómo se les llamaba a las personas que disfrutaban viendo el dolor de los demás? No lo recordaba… y Ash mencionaba mucho esa palabra últimamente.

Una ligera cantidad de electricidad había cubierto su cuerpo y Sneasel retrocedió al darse cuenta que su oponente había activado su habilidad.

- _Te tengo.-_ Y con una sonrisa Pikachu lanzo un potente rayo que impacto de lleno en su contrincante que al igual que él había chillado de dolor.

 **BOOOOM**

Sin desaprovechar esta oportunidad Pikachu se lanzó a gran velocidad para luego dar un brinco y cubrir su cola con una poderosa energía.

-¡!- Si llegaba conectar ese movimiento Sneasel dudaba mucho el poder levantarse nuevamente y rápidamente se cubrió con ambos brazos formando una "x".

 **PAAAAM**

 **CRACK**

Para sorpresa de algunos… el ataque de Pikachu no solo había provocado potentes ráfagas de aire, también grietas en el terreno.

Silver nuevamente había lanzado una contra pero esta vez Ash había logrado esquivarla por los pelos.

-(¡Es mi oportunidad!).- Decidido se preparaba para lanzar otro derechazo pero esta vez se había encontrado con la derecha de Silver.- (Mierda por poco y me arranca la cabeza… ¡Pero ya no te quedan más balas desgraciado!).

-(¿Esquivó mis counters?).- Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para asimilar eso porque recibió un potente golpe en sus costillas.- ¡GRRR!

-¡Liver Blow!- Exclamó nuestro protagonista algo emocionado… era la primera vez que probaba ese movimiento en un combate y no pudo evitar estar satisfecho con el resultado.

La cara de dolor de Silver le decía todo.

 **PAAAAM**

Sin darle tiempo para recuperarse conecto un gancho en el cuerpo de Silver.

-(Es imposible que ahora logres esquivar un derechazo).

 **PAAAAM**

En efecto… Ash tenía razón pero aun así no logro salir ileso.

Ambos habían conectado un golpe en el rostro del otro.

También abriendo heridas provocadas por los combates anteriores.

Silver sentía como las heridas provocadas por esa Banette comenzaban abrirse… aun así no dejaría que su oponente lo notara.

Aunque dudaba que ese idiota se aprovechara de eso.

Mientras Ash no pudo aguantar el dolor y se agarró con fuerza su brazo derecho… el dolor era mucho más intenso que en días anteriores.

Los pokémon de ambos entrenadores notaron el estado en que se encontraban sus compañeros humanos y rápidamente se pusieron delante de ellos… tratando de protegerlos.

-No seas tonta… concéntrate en tu combate.- El pelirrojo le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su compañera y disimuladamente observo la interacción de su contrincante junto a su Pikachu.

-¿Disculpa? Al que veo en un estado mucho más patético es a ti Pikachu.

-¡Pika pi!

-¿Soy un idiota por haber recibido dos counters? ¡Al menos no me había llegado una lluvia de golpes por todos lados!

Y de un segundo a otro ambos se sonreían, Silver soltó un suspiro ante esto… aunque no quisiera admitirlo el chico era muy diferente a todas las personas que había conocido en su vida.

Pero algo le había jugado una mala pasada y logro ver a alguien más aparte del pelinegro.

Un chico de ojos azules sonriéndole al inicial de fuego de Johto.

-Gold.- Murmuro algo cabreado el pelirrojo y olvidando de su herida se preparaba para comenzar el combate.- ¡Rayo de hielo!

Ash esperaba esa orden y con una pequeña sonrisa ordenaba a su pokémon lanzar un rayo.

 **BOOOOM**

-¡Placaje eléctrico!- Del humo provocado por la explosión había salido Pikachu cubierto por una gran cantidad de electricidad con el único objetivo de acabar con Sneasel.

-¡Rayo de hielo!- Sneasel había entendido la orden de su entrenador y lanzó la ráfaga congelante en el terreno… haciendo que Pikachu comenzara a perder el equilibrio, desvaneciendo así el ataque.

-¡Cola férrea!

 **CRACK**

Todo la parte que había quedado congelada había sido destruirá por el poderoso ataque tipo acero.

-(Es nuestra oportunidad) ¡Patada baja!- Exclamo el pelirrojo a su pokémon, quien gracias a su gran velocidad había aparecido frente a Pikachu de un segundo a otro para impactar una poderosa patada que había mandado al roedor eléctrico por los aires.

Aun así el daño recibido había sido mínimo lo que confundía a Pikachu y a su entrenador ¿Solo quería mandarlo por los aires?

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó Ash al darse cuenta que eran un blanco demasiado fácil en esa posición… aunque ya era algo tarde y el rayo de hielo de Sneasel conectó por completo en su pokémon.- ¡Pikachu!

La ráfaga de hielo junto al daño que recibió al impactarse contra el suelo… habían dejado a pikachu algo desorientado y con pocas energías, si no fuera por el entrenamiento en el monte plateado dudaba que aguantara todos esos movimientos.

Necesitaba paralizar a su oponente… es la única forma de poder ganar.

Ash también lo sabía y para eso tenían que arriesgarse a tener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra esa Sneasel.

¿Pikachu podrá soportarlo?

* * *

Grace tomaba tranquila una taza de té junto a su Fletchling.

Este último observaba divertido a la hija de su dueña, la cual estaba muy inquieta por una "extraña" razón para el claro esta; y no paraba de caminar por toda la casa murmurando cosas que no lograba entender.

Aun así, la madre de esta no parecía darle importancia a ese asunto y se enfocaba más en terminar de beber el refrescante té que se había preparado.

Cuándo Serena había pasado por la cocina lograron entender perfectamente uno de sus murmullos.

-¿Y si le ha sucedido algo malo?

Luego de beber otro sorbo la hermosa morena le pregunto a su querida hija.- ¿Hablas de Ash?

Esta detuvo su recorrido al escuchar el nombre de su "amigo de la infancia", mirando con nerviosismo a su madre… la cual tenía un puchero en su rostro al haberse terminado su taza de té.

-Bueno… sé que suena exagerado pero…- La morena trataba de enfocar su mirada solo en su hija, la cual con sus mejillas sonrojadas comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos.- Estoy preocupada por él… ayer era el día que terminaba su entrenamiento y no contesta mis llamadas.

-Tranquila debe estar muy agotado.- Se levantó de su asiento y tarareando una canción preparaba más té.- Seguramente está dormido.

Serena se mordió el labio frustrada, esas palabras no la aliviaban para nada y sentía que algo malo le estaba sucediendo al chico.

Sin mencionar ninguna palabra la chica corrió hacia su habitación… al menos el internet lograría distraerla ¿No?

El pokémon volador dirigió una mirada a su dueña que con una sonrisa se había preparado otra taza de té.

* * *

Tracey observaba con un rostro serio a ese Fearow.

Ese pokémon volador no tendría por qué obedecerlo, no era nadie en su vida y su nivel tampoco era una amenaza para el líder de la bandada de los Spearow.

Aun así se acercó a él decidido de cumplir las órdenes que se le fueron asignadas por el profesor Oak.

Tenía que avisarle a las otras regiones sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Por favor… serías de gran ayuda para lograr trasmitir estos acontecimientos.- La fría mirada que le daba el pokémon volador lo inquietaba demasiado pero no podía huir solo por una mirada, no cuándo habían otros jóvenes que se estaban jugando su vida para proteger la suya.- Te lo suplico.

De su cinturón salieron sus tres files compañeros pokémon.

Scyther le daba una fría mirada al volador pero en su respectivo lenguaje le pedía ayuda.

Lo mismo era con su Venonat.

Pero la mirada llena de ternura de Marill le prohibía negarse a esa petición.

Aunque de todos modos no lo iba hacer, no quería que su bandada corriera peligro.

Fearow solo asintió y Tracey le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.- ¡Enserio te lo agradezco!

Venonat fue en busca del otro pokémon que era muy importante para realizar esto, por mientras Tracey comenzaba a construir el collar que tendría una cámara en su interior; gracias a los manuales que había dejado su jefe en su escritorio le era muy sencillo descifrar el código de las piezas y en qué lugar debían ser colocadas.

Le faltaría solo la resistencia… y la energía eléctrica para que esta tuviera la capacidad de funcionar.

Y en eso entraba Magneton.

Un pokémon capaz de potenciar cualquier dispositivo eléctrico, quizás no daba tanta energía eléctrica como los Electrode pero lo compensaba con su otra habilidad de lograr descifrar cualquier código y lograr entrar en el sistema electrónico.

Magneton no tuvo quejas para ayudar en este trabajo, eran pokémon muy serviciales que no buscaban un "porque" para las acciones de los demás.

-¡Marill ve por alguna cantidad de resistencias que se encuentran en el laboratorio!- Su pokémon asintió y trato de ir lo más rápido posible hacia su objetivo.- Esperemos que estos audífonos con micrófono aun funcionen.

* * *

Ciudad Malva.

No era una ciudad que llamara mucho la atención por su tecnología… al contrario, era de las pocas ciudades que trataban de mantener ese aire donde sientes que recorres el pasado, en una era donde todo era mucho más sencillo y la relación entre humanos con Pokémon era algo distante, algo desconocido que cada persona debería plantarse si quisiera recorrer ese camino o no.

Un tiempo en donde a los pokémon se les veneraba como si fueran dioses, algo a lo que se debe amar y temer; algo similar con Ciudad Iris… salvo que esta veneraba un verdadero dios.

Ahora esta ciudad que siempre te daba una agradable bienvenida… se encontraba con la mayoría de sus edificios congelados.

¿Causante?

A causa de la poderosa fantasma de las nieves… Froslass.

Su entrenador era un contrincante muy poderoso, actualmente tiene el rango de teniente en la organización criminal de Kanto y Johto.

Samui.

Todos sus hombres habían perdido a sus pokémon, la mayoría a causa de su oponente… el protector de esta ciudad.

El maestro de los pokémon voladores… Pegaso.

Otros a causa del sabio anciano de la Torre Bellsprout… Anselmo.

Y los que quedaban a causa de ser alcanzados por la tormenta de hielo causada por su pokémon.

El Noctowl de Pegaso como el Victreebel de Anselmo, se encontraban fuera de combate.

Y el pequeño Bellsprout había caído en combate.

Era algo que el líder de gimnasio no podía perdonarse pero… no podía hacer mucho.

Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a congelarse con el avance de la intensa batalla, llevándolo al estado actual donde la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba congelado y trataba de mantenerse en calor gracias al movimiento tipo fuego de su poderoso Pidgeot.

-Onda ígnea…- Murmuro el protector de la ciudad mientras trataba de mantenerse consciente.

-Pantalla luz.- Con un tono frío el hombre de cabello celeste observaba con una fría sonrisa la onda de calor que se aproximaba a su pokémon.- ¡Nuevamente activa granizo!

-(Mierda).- Murmuraba el experto en pokémon voladores al notar como el clima de la ciudad nuevamente se cubría por unas nubes grises.- ¡Ten cuidado Pidgeot!

Froslass mostraba una pequeña sonrisa para luego desaparecer de un segundo a otro… logrando salir ilesa del ataque tipo fuego de Pidgeot.

Apareciendo detrás de este para acabar el combate de una vez utilizando el movimiento ventisca.

-¡Protección!- El chico de cabello azulado debería agradecer la onda ígnea provocada por su pokémon, logrando recuperar movilidad de la mayoría de su cuerpo.

El campo de fuerza creado por una poderosa energía de color verde comenzaba a congelarse rápidamente hasta convertirse en una esfera de hielo que se mantenía en el aire… para luego comenzar a descender a gran velocidad.

-¡Alas de acero!

 **CRACK**

Logrando liberarse de la "Prisión" de hielo antes de recibir un gran daño y sin perder tiempo lanzó intensas ráfagas de aire capaz de cortar todo a su paso.

-Ventisca…- Samui ordenaba a lo que quedaba de su pelotón volver a su base, sabiendo que ellos seguían siendo dignos de servirle a Giovanni y a él.

Todo el ataque de Pidgeot había sido superado con facilidad y nuevamente tuvo que recurrir al movimiento protección para no quedar debilitado de un solo ataque.

-(¿Esperando que el efecto de los movimientos de estado de Froslass se terminen?).- Samui sonreía al darse cuenta que su oponente se había quedado sin ningún método para contraatacar.- Usa rayo de hielo.

Pegaso observaba incrédulo como Froslass había aparecido arriba de la esfera de hielo, lanzando su ráfaga de energía congelante había logrado impulsar su objetivo para que este no lograra liberarse a tiempo.

 **PAAAAM**

 **CRACK**

Pidgeot había recibido un enorme daño tras ese movimiento, la gran ave de Kanto trataba de levantarse… pero no lo conseguiría hacer a tiempo.

-Acabalo con rayo de hielo.

Froslass se preparaba para lanzar el golpe de gracias pero tuvo que desaparecer por unos momentos para salir ilesa de una bomba lodo.

 **TAC**

Sin embargo su nuevo oponente había localizado su siguiente localización y fue envuelta por unos látigos cepa.

Samui frunció el ceño al notar que el Victreebel del molesto anciano seguía estando consciente.- Sabe muy bien que es inútil ¿Verdad?- Pudo notar la feroz mirada del pokémon tipo planta.- ¿Acaso tratan de vengar la muerte de su preevolución?

-¡Chico!- Pegaso asintió y agradeció en silencio la intervención del sabio de la torre Bellsprout.

-¡Pidgeot usa respiro!

-No lo vamos a permitir.- Para Anselmo era una enorme sorpresa ver como Froslass lograba congelar rápidamente los látigos de su pokémon sin mucha dificultad, rápidamente su pokémon tuvo que liberar de su agarre a su oponente para no terminar de ser congelado por completo.

El tipo planta gruño al sentir mucho dolor a causa de los granizos que impactaban en su cuerpo ¿Cómo Pidgeot lograba combatir como si nada?

Unas plumas habían cubierto al pokémon volador, el cual había logrado recuperarse de la mayoría del daño recibido.

-Día soleado.- Exclamó el anciano sabiendo que si seguían en ese clima su pokémon no dudaría mucho en combate.- Hoja aguda.

La fantasma de la nieve se sorprendió un poco de la velocidad que había obtenido el tipo planta, quien de un segundo a otro había aparecido frente de ella sin embargo ella había desaparecido de un segundo a otro para salir ileso de los peligrosos cortes de Victreebel.

Sin embargo el tipo planta la había logrado localizar gracias a sus instintos agudizados por todos sus años de experiencias y el plus de velocidad por el clima soleado.

 **SLASH**

Sin embargo el tipo planta veneno solo había logrado cortar un trozo de hielo que había usado como sebo su oponente.

Para aparecer detrás de este y lanzar un poderoso rayo de hielo… sin embargo este tampoco logro conectar en su objetivo gracias a la gran velocidad de este.

Samui y Anselmo solo trataban de localizar primero la localización del pokémon del otro.

Mientras el líder de gimnasio trataba de recuperarse también por el largo combate que había tenido contra ese miembro del team rocket.

¿Combate? Solo había estado tardando lo inevitable, ese hombre podría derrotar a todos los líderes de Johto sin tener que pestañear.

Tampoco debería quedarse mirando.- ¡Pidgeot usa onda ígnea!

-Tks.- El teniente del team rocket se percató que el efecto de la pantalla luz se había desvanecido.- ¡Aléjate y usa ventisca!

 **BOOOOM**

Victreebel sin perder tiempo se adentró en la cortina de humo y las hojas que actuaban como sus extremidades aumentaron de tamaño considerablemente para lograr conectar un golpe crítico a su oponente.

Pero su oponente no se encontraba en ningún lado.

-¡!- Ambos protectores de la ciudad levantaron su mirada algo aterrados al ver que nuevamente los granizos entraban en escena.

-Supongo que debemos luchar con todo.- El tono del hombre de cabellos celeste se escuchaba algo más ¿Entusiasmado?- ¡Ventisca!

Froslass comenzaba a danzar en el aire… con esos movimientos provocaba fuertes y frías ráfagas de aire, Pegaso observaba sorprendido por lo que veía y como sus pies comenzaban a congelarse poco a poco ¡Tenía que hacer algo!- ¡Onda ígnea!

Sin embargo no fue suficiente para detener la poderosa tormenta de nieve… y el tornado que se estaba creando.

Victreebel termino inconsciente antes de quedar congelado y fue regresado por su entrenador antes de que este terminase congelado por completo.

Pegaso solo apretaba los dientes frustrado mientras lentamente su cuerpo era congelado… había defraudado a los habitantes de la ciudad.

A sus pokémon.

A su difunto padre.

* * *

La granizada había terminado.

-Esperaba mucho más del maestro de los pokémon voladores.- Murmuraba algo decepcionado el teniente del team rocket al ver a Ciudad Malva completamente congelada.- Deberíamos quitar el hielo pronto… antes que los habitantes no puedan abrir nunca más sus ojos.

No serviría de nada tener una ciudad que gobernar si no había habitantes ¿No?

-Incluso el anciano me había logrado asustar un poco.

Recorrió la ciudad con pasos lentos ¿Qué haría ahora? Estaba seguro que faltaba poco para que su líder realizara el movimiento final para terminar esta misión.

Tenía al líder congelado y también a la otra molestia, deberían permanecer así hasta que esta especie de "guerra" llegara a su final.

¿Giovanni podría convencerlos para que se unieran a su bando?

Técnicamente seguirían haciendo lo mismo… salvo con un cambio de reglas.

Detuvo su caminar al sentir un sonido cerca de sus "victimas", al igual que su Froslass quedó sorprendido al ver al Pidgeot de Pegaso liberarse del hielo.

-¿Cómo lograste salir ileso de la poderosa tormenta que creo Froslass?

Pidgeot solo soltó un chillido para luego aletear sus alas a gran velocidad, para así dañar a los dos integrantes del team rocket con su aire afilado.

 **SLASH**

Ligeros cortes se notaban en el uniforme de Samui, mientras que la pokémon proveniente de Sinnoh solo podía chillar de dolor.

Sin perder tiempo Pidgeot uso una gran cantidad de su energía para lanzar una onda de calor, logrando derretir lentamente el hielo que tenía atrapado a su entrenador y al anciano de la torre Bellsprout.

Dañando seriamente a Froslass en el acto.

-Grrr.- El peli celeste apretaba los dientes tratando de resistir el cambio de temperatura tan drástico de un segundo a otro.

Un recién liberado Pegaso trataba de recuperar el aliento al igual que el anciano.

-¡Rayo de hielo!

-Protección…- Murmuro Pegaso con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que su pokémon había logrado salir ileso del poderoso ataque utilizado anteriormente.

Samui comprendió por qué Pidgeot había salido casi ileso de la poderosa ventisca realizada por su pokémon.- (Ese movimiento es demasiado molesto… jeh).

Pegaso se levantó con dificultad… sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, el teniente de la organización criminal sonrío ante esto.

Esta había sido su victoria.

* * *

Ciudad Trigal.

Para sorpresa de muchos esta enorme ciudad estaba siendo protegida de una manera muy eficiente por la "belleza explosiva" sin necesidad de ayuda extra.

Whitney se había convertido en una de las mejores líderes de gimnasio de la región.

Aprovechando la habilidad de su Tauros, logro bajar el ataque de la mayoría de los tipos lucha como también de los tipos veneno.

Clefable por alguna extraña razón había conseguido una gran resistencia a los pokémon del tipo lucha hace tiempo atrás, sin embargo trataba de que su pokémon no recibiera los ataques de los Weezing y Muk… podrían ser fatales.

Aun así su pokémon era una gran compañera del tipo refuerzo, potenciando los movimientos de Tauros, Nidoqueen y de su poderosa Miltank.

La cual era la única que la acompañaba actualmente dentro de la torre radio.

Sin embargo dentro del establecimiento se encontraban soldados de muy alto nivel, los cuales lograron ser una gran molestia para la experta en los pokémon del tipo normal.

Pero gracias a la combinación de los movimientos: Batido, golpe cuerpo y desenrollar lograba abrirse paso contra los soldados.

Sin embargo todo cambio al ver que tenía como rehenes a todos los trabajadores de la torre.

-¡Un leve movimiento y todos ellos se van al infierno!- La chica de cabello rosado solo fruncía el ceño al ver como apuntaban a una mujer a la cabeza.- ¡Levanta las manos al igual que tu pokémon!

Solo tuvieron que obedecer sin mencionar ninguna palabra por el bienestar de los ciudadanos.

Sin embargo algunos de los civiles notaron que a la chica le faltaba uno de sus aros… con un diseño similar a una poké ball.

¿En qué momento lo había perdido?

Uno de los soldados no perdió tiempo y ordenó a su Magneton lanzar onda trueno en el Miltank de la líder de gimnasio, para que no fuera una amenaza más adelante.

Uno de los soldados de la organización criminal observaba la escena con una siniestra sonrisa, divertido de ver como la joven apretaba los puños… quizás por la frustración y el temor de saber que podían hacer con ella.

-Ahora que lo pienso.- Mencionó otro acercando con picardía hacia la joven, mirando cada detalle del cuerpo de esta de manera obscena.- Eres realmente una preciosura.

Miltank mataba con la mirada la hombre que recorría el cuerpo de su entrenadora con sus manos, deteniéndose en los apetecibles senos de la hermosa chica.- ¿Puedo divertirme comandante?

Una mujer que por su apariencia parecía tener entre 35-45 años, disfrutaba el espectáculo y solo asintió para que ese hombre siguiera con lo suyo… debería ser una gran humillación para la chica estar en esa situación mientras te observan las personas que juraste proteger.

Whitney apretaba los dientes con fuerza tratando de controlar sus emociones… al sentir como apretaban sus senos decidió que era el momento de "relajarse"

La comandante notó sorprendida como una esfera caía lentamente al suelo y al abrirse…

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

-Doble golpe.- Susurraba la líder de gimnasio con un rostro serio para luego tomar algo de distancia.- ¡Ambipom rapidez!

 **BOOOOM**

El pokémon tipo normal había sacrificado fuerza por cantidad, las estrellas de energía fueron lo suficientes para impactar en todos los soldados que se encontraban en ese piso.

Provocando una pequeña explosión que la líder de gimnasio no iba a desaprovechar.

Regresando a su Miltank, la chica de cabello rosado lideraba a todos los rehenes hacia las escaleras.

Pero la comandante que lideraba a ese grupo le había arruinado los planes.

-Tks.- Aunque su Ambipom se preparaba para luchar la líder de gimnasio estaba segura que no sería suficiente para poder derrotar a un comandante de la organización criminal.

Menos cuando esta lanzaba a un pokémon como Scizor.

 **PAAAAM**

-¿?- Whitney tubo que cubrir su rostro al igual que todos los presentes por las intensas ráfagas de aire y por los trozos de la pared que había sido destruida de un puñetazo recientemente.

-No lo has hecho para nada mal pequeña.- La líder de gimnasio de la ciudad había quedado en blanco al reconocer esa voz.- Pero por ahora déjaselo a un profesional ¡Machamp!

Los soldados solo habían quedado helados al tener que verse las caras con el poderoso Bruno del alto mando de Johto.

* * *

-¿Puedo saber porque nos traicionas?

-¿Cuándo se supone que estuve de su lado?- Mencionaba con una sonrisa burlesca una mujer con bastantes arruga en su rostro… cada una de ella mostraba toda la sabiduría que había logrado conseguir en todos sus años de vida.- Solo tenemos el mismo puesto… somos quienes deben proteger la región, pero no por eso debemos tener los mismos ideales.

La otra mujer se acomodaba las gafas mientras soltaba un suspiro… como muchas veces era una mujer que no sabía para nada mostrar sus emociones a los demás.

Ni a ella misma.

-Tu misma lo dijiste… estamos aquí para proteger la región ¿El dañar a la gente, secuestrar a pokémon, llevarse a niños contra su voluntad? ¿Es eso para ti proteger la región?

La anciana golpeaba el terreno con su bastón tratando de no alzar la voz.- El fin justifica los medios ¿No? No estoy a favor del equipo rocket, solo aprovecho la situación para que todos los habitantes logren comprender algo.- Dando una fría mirada a la otra mujer de la elite de la región.- Lance está haciendo un pésimo trabajo como protector de la región… En una amenaza de verdad estaríam…

-¿INSINÚAS QUE ESTO NO ES NADA?- Escuchar la risa de la anciana hacia que Lorelei se enfureciera más.

-Vamos pequeña… ¿No te das cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Giovanni?- La experta en pokémon tipo hielo y agua observaba incrédula como la sombra de la anciana aumentaba de tamaño.- Ese niño solo está jugando con todos ustedes y para mi sorpresa… con ese simple juego se puede solucionar todo lo malo que hay en el liderazgo de Lance en la región.

-Claro que debemos de temer a este "Juego", gente inocente puede morir y el daño psicólogo que puede afectar a los niños y no solo eso… sabemos muy bien que quiere obtener algo de esto.

-Giovanni desde niño ha sido un niño muy caprichoso… siempre ha obtenido lo que quiere.- Por un momento Lorelei pudo notar como la nostalgia invadió a la experta en pokémon tipo veneno y fantasmas.- Aquí no viene con el objetivo de ganar el juego, solo tener un simple premio de consuelo.

Lorelei sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo aunque especialmente en su espalda, alguien estaba detrás de ella y dando una fugas mirada al suelo logro notar como la sombra de Agatha se había extendido hasta llegar a ella.

Gengar esperaba el momento indicado para paralizarla de un simple lengüetazo pero sentía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo… no estaba acostumbrado a sentir frío.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que un Cloyster estaba protegiendo a Lorelei.

-Pero si tiene la oportunidad de ganar el juego… lo hará ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto, tarde o temprano quiere hacerse con el control de Kanto y Johto.

 **SLASP**

De segundo a otro Cloyster y Gengar habían desaparecido de la sala de la experta en los pokémon tipo hielo y agua.

-Bola sombra.

-Hidrobomba.

 **BOOOOM**

Ninguna de las dos había pestañeado al ser cubiertas por la cortina de humo provocada por la explosión.

-Puño sombra.

-Cloyster.- El tipo agua/hielo solo asintió para luego refugiarse en su concha para salir ileso de la lluvia de golpes fantasmales de parte del pokémon sombra.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Al notar que sin importar con que le atacara Gengar, su contrincante saldría ileso gracias a su gran defensa trató de contrarrestar al lanzar un líquido veneno…. Tóxico.

-Protección.- Menciono Lorelei para que ella también saliera ilesa de ese ataque… que al impactar con el campo de fuerza se habían convertido en una especie de gas que trataba de adentrarse y contaminarlos.

-¡Rayo!

Lorelei frunció el ceño al ver como un poderoso ataque eléctrico se diría a gran velocidad hacia su pokémon que recientemente había desvanecido el campo de fuerza.

Además que su defensa no lo iba a salvar esta vez.

-¡Doble equipo!

 **BOOOOM**

Gengar apretó los dientes frustrado de verse ahora rodeado por una gran cantidad de Cloyster que se desplazaban a su alrededor.

Sin embargo... él era el maestro en atacar desde las sombras.

Convirtiéndose en una, logro expandirse hacia varias direcciones y poder localizar al verdadero sin dificultad.

Quien estaba sorprendido al encontrarse frente a frente con el pokémon tipo fantasma… su instinto le gritaba que corría peligro y sin perder tiempo se refugiaba en su concha.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y Gengar logró lanzar una bola sombra dentro de la concha de su oponente.

Ocasionando un gran impacto dentro de esta.

-Kanto se ha convertido en una burla para las otras regiones… fue la que en peor estado había quedado tras los acontecimientos de esa devastadora guerra.- La anciana cerro los ojos por unos segundos esperando el siguiente movimiento de su oponente, ese tiempo fue aprovechado por Gengar para volver al lado de su ama.- Teselia desde ese día nos ha superado en todo… incluso habían querido ayudar en esta región solo para aplastar nuestro espíritu guerrero que ha destacado a nuestros antepasados.

La anciana apretaba con fuerza su bastón… recordando esa sonrisa llena de superioridad de esos hombres de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, observándolos como si fueran simples insectos.- Si vuelve a ocurrir algo similar nuevamente… estaremos condenados, ya no infligimos respeto al tener una élite que no puede con una organización dirigirá por un ex líder de gimnasio.- Observo curiosa como Cloyster abría su concha para mostrar que la bola sombra le había afectado más de lo esperado.- La cual se ha expandido a la región vecina… el team rocket no es único problema que tiene que soportar Kanto o Johto ¡Somos una presa fácil para el mundo!

En efecto, habían pequeñas mafias que comenzaron a notarse en estos últimos dos años como también el típico grupo de motoristas problemáticos que andaban por la ciudades robando tiendas e incluso siguiendo los pasos del team rocket.

En eso Agatha tenía razón iban de mal en peor.

Tanto que dejaban a sus líderes casi sin vida social para que lograran evitar con más eficacia los robos entre otros delitos… cuándo ya tenían a la policía para poder controlar esos problemas.

Lance al tratar de controlar a dos regiones… solo limitaba la protección en ambas, no se le podía culpar al hacer lo mejor posible y por andar siempre en busca de datos de las organizaciones criminales del mundo.

No solo el team rocket.

-Quizás tenga razón… pero yo no lo veo como si nos subestimaran.

-¿Cómo?

Lorelei la miraba con una fría mirada mientras levantaba su pecho… destacando sus enormes atributos.- Nuestra gente ha logrado siempre salir adelante luego de las desgracias, luego de la guerra logramos ponernos de pie entre jóvenes, adultos, ancianos y pokémon.- Cloyster lanzo un potente chorro de agua que Gengar tuvo que neutralizar con una bola sombra de gran tamaño.- Poco a poco reconstruimos y la vida nuevamente volvió a la región… los mismos habitantes de la región de Teselia terminaron admirando el espíritu guerrero de los habitantes de Kanto ¿Por qué deberían subestimarnos actualmente?

-Con palabras lindas no se puede proteger a una región querida.- Gengar no logro desaparecer a tiempo y recibió de lleno una potente hidrobomba.- Antes el vínculo entre humanos y pokémon era mucho más fuerte que el actual entre los habitantes de Kanto… más nuestra gran determinación era nuestra mejor arma.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **BOOOOM**

Gengar estaba demasiado frustrado al ver como sus esferas de energía oscura no afectaban para nada la concha de su oponente… por lo que comenzó a reunir una enorme cantidad de energía en sus garras.

-Pero como en todos lados había excepciones… ejemplos claro era yo junto al patético Oak, éramos los que comenzamos a crear estrategias, darnos cuenta del poder base de cada especie y el cómo poder perfeccionar a nuestros compañeros mediante distintos tipos de entrenamiento.

-Y ese conocimiento comenzaron a expandirlo, ustedes prepararon de una manera excelente a mi generación.

-Jojo no seas modesta Lorelei, tú ya tenías un talento realmente increíble a una temprana edad.

Lorelei mostró una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento ante esto.- Pero sin sus bases nunca hubiera logrado convertirme en lo que soy ahora…- La sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido.- Es por eso que no puedo tolerar estas acciones ¿Por qué está protegiendo a Giovanni?

-Son razones que no se pueden explicar precisamente en medio de un combate ¿No crees?- Sin querer continuar con ese tema había ordenado a su Gengar lanzar esa poderosa esfera.- Además ya lo mencione antes, solo estoy utilizando este acontecimiento a mi favor o mejor dicho para la gente se dé cuenta de lo vulnerables que son.

La cual a pesar de su tamaño se dirigió a gran velocidad contra Cloyster que no tuvo tiempo para crear un campo de fuerza.

 **BOOOOM**

Esta vez Lorelei tuvo que cubrir su rostro… la potencia del ataque fue temible.

Gengar volvió a posicionarse frente a su ama esperando con una enorme sonrisa el resultado.

Al igual que Agatha no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como la concha de Cloyster tenía varias grietas… algunos pedazos de esta comenzaron a caer en el suelo… se veía muy lastimado.

Pero aun dispuesto a combatir.

-Bola sombra.

-¡Doble equipo!

Gengar solo maldecía internamente al pokémon tipo agua y hielo, al ver que a todos los que le atinaba una bola sombra resultaban ser simples ilusiones.

Una se acercó lo suficiente a Gengar para lanzar una potente hidrobomba que no podría fallar de esa distancia.

En efecto, no tendría tiempo para esquivar o contrarrestarlo con una bola sombra.

Lorelei observaba incrédula como Gengar abandonaba su forma física para convertirse el mismo en una especie de gas venenoso.

Que se expandió por toda la habitación

La experta en pokémon tipo hielo y agua se cubría la boca tratando de no ser afectada por el gas pero fue inútil, rápidamente había quedado de rodillas mientras Agatha soltó una breve carcajada.

Incluso Cloyster mostraba un malestar en su rostro… el veneno había sido mucho más potente para él.

-¡Termínalo con puño sombra!

Lorelei apretaba un poco los dientes al ver como de ese gas veneno que los había cubierto hace poco tiempo, salían garras fantasmales que golpeaban a su pokémon desde distintos ángulos.

-Tks… debes resistir unos minutos más compañero.- Nuevamente la risa de Agatha junto a la de Gengar se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

-¿Resistir unos minutos? ¡Jajaja eres muy graciosa querida!- Agatha sonreía al ver como Gengar había regresado a su forma física… en sus manos reunía una enorme cantidad de energía.- ¿Tu pokémon morirá por el envenenamiento? O ¿Acaso será por esta bola sombra?- Era realmente fascinante para la anciana ver la cara de frustración en la joven y en su pokémon.- Tú misma has demostrado en este combate que no son capaces de proteger a la región.

Gengar sin esperar más lanzó la enorme esfera de energía oscura que se acercaba a su objetivo a una enorme velocidad.

 **BOOOOOM**

Las paredes de la habitación… no resistirían por mucho tiempo.

Las grietas que se estaban formando era una prueba de ello.

Agatha esperaba pacientemente el resultado… a pesar de que ambas se estaban limitando los ataques que lanzaban sus pokémon eran lo suficientemente para matar a un pokémon de los mejores líderes de gimnasio.

Y uno que otro ataque de ambos había sido con intenciones de matar a pokémon de la otra.

-[Está haciendo algo de frío ¿No cree?].- Agatha asintió a las palabras de su pokémon y al sentir una ráfaga de aire helada había los ojos como platos.- ¡!

Una intensa tormenta de nieve había atrapado a la anciana y al pokémon sombra… este último había quedado con la mayoría de su cuerpo congelado, mientras que la anciana tenía completamente atrapadas sus extremidades inferiores.

-Ventisca.- Mencionaba Lorelei que salía del humo que se estaba esparciendo mientras se acomodaba las gafas.- Ahora tu pokémon no podrá cambiar de forma en este estado.

Agatha observa los leves raspones que tenía la hermosa mujer en su cuerpo.- Disminuiste el impacto del ataque con protección ¿No?

-Lo siento mucho señora pero terminare esto cuánto antes… ¡Debo proteger a mi región!

Un malherido Cloyster reunía lo poco de fuerzas que le quedaba para lanzar una potente hidrobomba, sin embargo esas intenciones quedaron de lado al ver como una especie de aura oscura cubría a la anciana y al pokémon sombra.

-¡!- La hermosa mujer observaba incrédula como el hielo que tenía atrapado a sus oponentes comenzaba a derretirse a gran velocidad.- ¿Cómo pudiste?

-No subestimes el potente tóxico de mi pokémon.- La anciana a pesar de todo respiraba con dificultad… los ataques tipo hielo de los pokémon de Lorelei eran aterradores.- Ha sido divertido pero creo que hay que terminar con esto.

Lorelei frunció el ceño ante ese comentario… lo que significaba que iban a luchar con todo.

Ambas sintieron un gran cambio en el ambiente.

Por cada segundo que pasaba se sentían más y más en peligro.

Gengar sentía que no podría cambiar de forma nuevamente… el frío del lugar no se lo iba a permitir, si esto sigue así nuevamente quedara atrapado en un ataúd de hielo pero esta vez puede ser para siempre.

Cloyster trataba de mantenerse consciente… el veneno lo estaba dejando con muy pocas energías.

Pero para sorpresa como para Lorelei, la poderosa anciana le dio la espalda y de un segundo a otro… ya no se sentía en peligro.

-El tiempo ha pasado… no tengo porque retenerte más.- La anciana le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la más joven miembro del alto mando.- Has mejorado bastante y me alegra saber que no estas conforme con tu nivel actual.

-ESPER…

Muy tarde… ya había desaparecido.

-¿Crees es lo que tiene en mente Agatha-san?- Regreso a su pokémon para luego quedarse perdida en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué la gente se dé cuenta de algo?

¿Giovanni como gobernante de ambas regiones?

El poder atemoriza ¿Esa es la justicia que Agatha quiere?

¿Qué las otras regiones les teman?

Pero la que más quería aclarar… ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿La estaba probando?

-Tks… da igual iré ayudar a las demás ciudades.- Sin perder más tiempo salió corriendo de la liga para enfrentarse al propio Giovanni en Ciudad Verde.

Pero…

Afuera un ejército enorme de integrantes de la organización criminal le estaban esperando.

-Mejor acabare con esto rápido.- Dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás para lanzar a su pokémon más poderoso.- ¡Lapras surf!

* * *

No había problema ¿Verdad?

Estaba recibiendo ayuda de ex miembros del team rocket y estos han sido de gran ayuda en estos últimos momentos de combate contra la mafia más grande de Kanto y Johto.

Tenía a sus pokémon para hacerle frente a todos sus oponentes.

Los pokémon de Ash que destrozaban a todo lo que tenían enfrente y estaban haciéndoles bastante batalla por su cuenta a los comandantes que habían llegado en este último tiempo.

Si… solo quedaban comandantes y terminaría esta maldita batalla que lo tenía hecho polvo.

No era el único.

Y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

Ash estaba luchando realmente como una bestia contra Silver… ninguno de los se estaba limitando un poco con cada golpe que se daban.

Pero eso no era su preocupación.

Gary confiaba en la fuerza de Ash ¡Por Dios acababa de volver del temible monte plateado!

¡Era Kaori su problema!

La chica trataba de recuperarse de su batalla anterior, recuperar un poco de aire pero estos malditos no dejaban de atacar.

Querían acabar con ella cuánto antes… era la más vulnerable actualmente.

Solo le quedaba Venusaur y Rapidash.

¿Tanto es la diferencia entre un teniente y comandante?

Su amiga había quedado molida y aunque se había esforzado este tiempo entrenando sin parar para este día luchando en distintas rutas, entrenadores y líderes de gimnasio.

Uno no puede recuperar cinco años tirados a la basura como si nada.

Sus pokémon quizás tenían su misma fuerza o superior… pero tenían menos resistencia.

No estaban acostumbrados a combates largos.

-¿Estas bien?- Cuándo su Arcanine debilito a un Weezing se dio tiempo para observar el estado de la chica al ver que su Rapidash había vuelto cenizas a un Venomoth.- ¿Kaori?

La chica giro su cabeza hacia el joven investigador mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento… hace un buen rato que se sentía sin aire.- Descuida… puedo seguir en combate ¡Esto no es nada!

Gary frunció el ceño ante ese comentario pero no podía hacer más, todos eran partes claves para la victoria y necesitaban del otro para seguir en combate.

Curioso notó como Heracross y uno de los Tauros de Ash se acercaba a la castaña, el primero para protegerla de cualquier amenaza mientras que el segundo a seguir las órdenes de esta.

-(Así que ese es el nuevo pokémon de Kaori).- Notó uno de los tres últimos comandantes que quedaban en combate se acercaba donde luchaban Jessie y James.

-¡Van a pagar su maldita traición miserables!

Mientras que los dos se acercaban a ellos.

No había problema.

Los pokémon de Ash seguirían luchando contra los otros soldados.

Algunos de estos no tenían un buen rango pero tenían niveles decentes.

Incluso pokémon bastantes raros.

Su contrincante había lanzado a un Machoke.

Y el sin perder tiempo ordenó a su Arcanine que fuera el encargado de acabar con ese oponente.

* * *

El ex trío del team rocket observaban con un rostro serio a su antiguo superior.

Estaba cabreado.

Demasiado.

El pokémon del grupo retrocedió por instinto… sabía muy bien que en este combate solo sería un estorbo.

Mientras los otros dos sentían como unas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro.

Bueno ya se habían preparado para cualquier cosa al aparecer en este lugar.

-¡Growlithe usa llamarada!- El comandante que era un hombre entre sus 40 años sonrío un poco al ver que James sería el primero en ser ejecutado.

Con un rápido movimiento lanzó una de sus poké ball para no ser consumido por las intensas llamas.

 **BOOOOM**

-¡Es imposible que haya sido derrotado con un solo ataque!- Jessie asintió a las palabras de su compañero felino y sin perder tiempo ordenó a su Seviper lanzar un poderoso hiperrayo.

 **BOOOOM**

Los tres habían quedado sorprendidos al ver con el monstruo que tenían que enfrentarse… Ursaring.

Quién no tenía ningún rasguño.

-¡Actívate tóxisfera!- Exclamó el hombre mientras veía como su pokémon comenzó a temblar por unos segundos para luego ser cubierto por una poderosa aura rojiza.

La habilidad agallas se había activado.

-Espero que Dios se apiade de nosotros.- Mencionó la mujer del grupo con una sonrisa nerviosa al saber que esa bestia había aumentado su ataque por dos.

-¡Usa imagen!

La aura rojiza había sido reemplazada por una de un tono dorado y a gran velocidad Ursaring se lanzó contra su primera víctima.

Seviper que no lograba moverse con eficacia al estar agotado por utilizar el potente rayo de energía.

-¡Seviper sal de ahí rápido!

Sin embargo la serpiente sabía que no podía hacer nada y solo cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

-¡Rueda de fuego!

 **PAAAAM**

El enorme pokémon tipo normal retrocedió dos pasos al recibir el ataque de fuego, Growlithe al impactar su ataque dio una voltereta en el aire para estar fuera del alcance de su poderoso oponente.

Sin embargo este al recuperar el equilibrio dio un enorme salto para quedar frente de un sorprendido Growlithe.

El pánico había envuelto a James.- ¡Llamarada rápido!

 **PAAAAAM**

De un solo puñetazo cubierto por una aura de color rojiza había tumbado al pokémon de fuego en el suelo.

-¡Growlithe!- James quería correr al ver el estado de su pokémon pero solo recibió un gruñido de parte de él.- Grow…

El pokémon de fuego se levantó con dificultad… su orgullo no le permitía abandonar el combate de una forma tan humillante.

-¡Nuevamente usa Imagen!

Antes de acabar de una vez por todas con el tipo fuego, Seviper se interpuso utilizando el movimiento protección.

Aun así el puñetazo de Ursaring trataba de atravesar el campo de energía con toda su fuerza.

Lo peor para los refuerzos de Pueblo Paleta, es que el maldito lo estaba consiguiendo… la energía se estaba deshabilitando.

 **PAAAAM**

Growlithe y Seviper salieron disparados hacia atrás pero sin ningún daño serio.

Ursaring nuevamente se iba a lanzar contra ellos pero sus piernas no reaccionaron… el veneno había afectado un poco más en su cuerpo.

-¡Muévete Ursaring!- Jessie no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad y ordeno a su pokémon lanzar nuevamente un hiperrayo.- ¡Protección!

-Ya veo… así fue como salió ileso de la llamarada y el hiperrayo anterior.- La hermosa mujer de cabello color magenta apretaba los dientes de verse tan arrinconada en este combate.

 **BOOOOM**

El comandante del team rocket ordeno deshacer la protección a su pokémon luego de que el rayo de energía dorado se había desvanecido, para que se abriera paso contra esas sabandijas ignorando completamente la cortina de humo.

Ursaring asintió y a gran velocidad se desplazaba pero al salir del humo… se encontró con una enorme estrella de fuego.

-¡Groaaaaargh!

 **BOOOOM**

Ursaring se había quedado de rodillas tras recibir el potente ataque de fuego, más que cada vez el veneno le estaba afectando más y más.

Tendría que acabar con esto rápidamente.

Al esparcirse el humo observaba hacia todos lados y solo se encontró con el Growlithe lastimado.

¿Dónde estaba Seviper?

-¡Debajo de ti Ursaring!

Jassie solo sonreía mientras exclamaba con entusiasmo.- Ya es tarde ¡Excavar y luego cola veneno!

 **PAAAAM**

Luego de darle el primer golpe para hacer que su oponente perdiera el equilibrio cubrió su cola con una energía morada para luego conectar un potente ataque.

Ursaring solo gruño al recibir el potente ataque pero aun así este dio un enorme rugido para ignorar el dolor y agarrar de la cola a la serpiente.

Estrellándola varias veces en el suelo.

-Debes calmarte Jessie.- Su compañero solo la tomaba de los hombros para evitar que esta se lanzara en contra del poderoso pokémon del comandante.- Mejor trata de aprovechar esta situación.

-¿Qué tratas de decir James? - Le dio una leve mirada al pokémon tipo fuego de su compañero que se cubría en llamas para luego comenzar a girar a gran velocidad hacia su oponente.

James apretaba los dientes al ver que Ursaring uso a la serpiente como escudo para luego tomar a ambos pokémon del rostro y tumbándolos en el suelo.- Desde esa distancia no se puede fallar un movimiento como hiperrayo ¿No crees?

-¡!- Ursaring retrocedió un poco al tener que esquivar los golpes furias de un temeroso Meowth, quién trataba de hacer tiempo para que los pokémon de sus compañeros lograran levantarse.- Tks hasta ese cobarde está haciendo algo para que ganemos.

-Si no es suficiente… haré que busquemos una solución para este problema para más tarde.- Jessie observaba curiosa la determinada mirada en su compañero… le gustaba verlo actuar como un verdadero hombre.

Una rueda de fuego junto a los arañazos de Meowth no fueron suficientes para contrarrestar el golpe roca de Usaring.

Ambos pokémon retrocedieron pero el que se llevó casi todo el golpe fue el tipo normal.

Nuevamente el veneno afectó en todo el cuerpo del poderoso pokémon… la oportunidad perfecta para Seviper.

Que se lanzó contra él reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía en su hocico.

-¡Hiperrayo!- Exclamó Jessie con todas sus fuerzas al sonreír al ver que esta vez el ataque si había funcionado.

 **BOOOM**

Jessie y James esperaban impacientes que el humo se esparciera para ver el resultado, a pesar de la diferencia de fuerza entre sus pokémon ellos habían conectado potentes ataques ¡Era imposible que estuviese como si nada!

-¡Imagen!

 **PAAAAM**

-¿Qué?- Ambos no se lo creían ¿Pudo resistir un ataque como hiperrayo desde esa distancia?

El golpe fue tan devastador que Seviper salio disparado a gran velocidad… Jessie lo regreso de inmediato, no había que ser un genio para saber que había quedado fuera de combate al recibir ese golpe.

-Estamos perdidos.- Mencionaba el pokémon parlante mientras trataba de levantarse.

James vio cómo su pokémon se levantaba… ¡Era su oportunidad!- ¡Rugido!

-Mierda.- El comandante veía frustrado como Ursaring volvía a su poké ball al recibir de lleno el rugido del can de fuego para que ahora su otro pokémon combatiera… Magnezone.- ¡Aun así voy matarlos de un solo foco resplandor!

El pokémon de James no pudo seguir en combate y cayó rendido, su entrenador no perdió tiempo y lo regreso a su poké ball con una pequeña sonrisa.- Lo hiciste muy bien amigo… terminaremos el trabajo no te preocupes.

Sin perder tiempo ambos lanzaron a sus siguientes pokémon.

Carnivine y Wobbuffet.

-¡Recurrente!

-¡Magnezone usa foco resplandor!

Las balas semillas fueron consumidas con facilidad por el potente rayo de energía plateado, el cual se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el pokémon tipo planta, el gato y el pokémon psíquico.

Pero la sonrisa de Jessie y James no se quitaban.

-¡Manto espejo!

El comandante abría los ojos como platos al escuchar esa orden ¡Se había dejado llevar por la ira!

El pokémon psíquico se cubrió por una especie de brillo plateado… brillo que le permitió detener el poderoso ataque de Magnezone y poder devolverlo con el doble de potencia.

 **BOOOOOM**

Los más cercanos a ese combate tuvieron que cubrirse los rostros por las potentes ráfagas de viento que creó ese devastador ataque.

-¡Bien hecho Wobbuffet!- El mencionado respondió en su respectivo idioma halagado por recibir un cumplido de su entrenadora.

James solo esperaba impaciente que se esparciera el humo… aun no deberían cantar victoria como anteriormente.

Meowth que recién se había recuperado del golpe recibido grito entusiasmado al ver como Magnezone estaba fuera de combate.

Pero también significaba que Ursaring volvía.

-Jeh esta vez no los salvara ese perro debilucho.- Aun así él sabía que debería tener cuidado con el pokémon psíquico puede tener movimientos como contraataque o mismo destino.- ¡Ursaring usa golpe roca!

El tipo normal al salir de su poké ball cubrió su puño derecho con energía de color blanca y se lanzó contra ambos pokémon.

-¡Recurrente!

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Ursaring lograba repeler las semillas de energía con sus puños… aun así estaba desgastando lo que le quedaba de energía y decidió ignorarlas para lograr atrapar a sus oponentes entre sus garras.

Sin embargo se vio envuelto por los látigos cepas del pokémon de James que iba a lanzarlo por los aires.- ¡Usa imagen!

Al obtener un plus de ataque inmenso logro sacarse de encima el latigo cepa y lanzar lejos al pokémon tipo planta, pero este aprovecho que se alejaba para lanzar una enorme cantidad de balas semillas.

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

Ignorando el leve dolor que provocaban las semillas trato de perseguir a Carnivine para conectar su potente golpe imagen.

Pero se interpuso Wobbuffet cubierto por una pequeña aura rojiza.

-Mierda.

 **PAAAAAAM**

-Contraataque.- Sonrió la mujer del grupo mientras observaba como el enorme oso quedaba de rodillas.- ¡James!

El mencionado solo asintió.- ¡Energibola!

 **BOOOOM**

El comandante regreso a su pokémon más fuerte y antes de que pudiera hacer algo recibió una lluvia de golpes provocados por el movimiento recurrente.

-A saber que más podría tener en su cinturón.- James acaricio con una sonrisa a su pokémon por su gran trabajo.- Tenemos que ayudar a los pokémon del mocoso.

Jessie y Meowth asintieron.- Aunque de todos modos cualquier cosa que lanzara no podría con mi Wobbuffet.

-¡Wobbuffet!- James solo sonrío al escuchar eso último.

* * *

-Son patéticos…

 **PAAAM**

Clair pisoteo con fuerzo el estómago de uno de los comandantes de la organización criminal, este soltó un enorme grito de dolor pero eso no iba a limitarla para nada.

Siguió aplicando fuerza hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Luego dio una fría mirada a los últimos miembros que quedaban conscientes.

Sus pokémon de hielo y eléctricos fueron derrotados con facilidad por su Kingdra, Dragonair y Gyarados.

Un teniente fue derrotado por la brutalidad de su poderoso Dragonite.

Ciudad Endrino no tuvo ningún problema al enfrentarse a esta amenaza.

Los entrenadores provenientes del clan dragón tenían un nivel muy bueno para los soldados de Giovanni.

Y la líder de gimnasio que tenía un nivel que podía enfrentar de igual a igual a algunos miembros del alto mando de Johto.

No… El team rocket nunca tuvo una oportunidad con el clan dragón.

Sin embargo Clair ordenó a todos que volvieran a sus hogares o a sus quehaceres.

Ella sola podría deshacerse de todos estos malnacidos.

Y así fue… los dos últimos no pudieron hacer nada contra el pulso dragón de su Dragonair.

La poderosa líder de gimnasio se cruzó de brazos pensando su siguiente movimiento.

¿Ir a ver como estaban las cosas en la liga?

Como le gustaría burlarse de Lance y ver su cara… ¡Todo esto por no escuchar sus consejos!

Se quedó pensando en el nivel de sus compañeros líderes de gimnasio a ver si uno de ellos necesitaría algo de apoyo.

Pegaso estaba entre los más fuertes luego de ella y Jasmine… la cual se había hecho con un equipo temible estos últimos años.

Al único que dudaba de sus capacidades era de Antón pero… ¿Y si vienen más atacar a su ciudad?

Obviamente vendrían más… aquí hay una zona donde se protegen a los pokémon tipo dragón.

La especie más poderosa.

Capaz de enfrentarse a los legendarios.

Los casi invencibles.

Vendrían más tenientes estaba segura o hasta algún ejecutivo del team rocket.

Aun así había algo que le estaba inquietando hace un buen rato.

-Ash… si puedes evitar luchar contra Giovanni por favor hazlo.- La mujer se abrió los ojos para mostrar una fría mirada a los recién llegados miembros de la organización criminal.- Deja a ese bastardo para Lance o incluso a mí.

Si ese lunático tocaba a su futuro alumno… iba a correr sangre.

-Gyarados, Dragonite, Kingdra y Dragonite… ¡Danza dragón!

* * *

Cuándo nuevamente iban a lanzarse contra el otro sintieron un enorme dolor.

Sus cuerpos les estaban recordando que no estaban en sus mejores condiciones.

Sus pokémon se dieron cuenta de eso y les reprocharon por un buen rato.

Ash solo soltó un gruñido y retrocedió algunos pasos… demostrando a su contrincante que no iba a lanzarse contra él hasta que el dolor que sentía en su brazo derecho disminuyera.

Por otro lado Silver suspiro para luego hacer la misma acción que su oponente… sabía muy bien que esa Banette lo había dejado muy molido.

Pero también le hizo recordar varias cosas.

Cosas que seguían atormentándolo en el interior de su alma.

Pausarían su combate por el momento… ahora dependería por completo de sus pokémon.

- _¡No dejare que le toques un pelo a Ash!_

 _-¡Voy a despedazarlos a ambos!-_ Sin perder más tiempo el pokémon de hielo había aparecido enfrente del roedor eléctrico que había quedado incrédulo por la velocidad que había alcanzado su oponente.- _¡Recibe un potente puño congelante!_

-¡Da un pequeño salto y contraataca!- Pikachu asintió para luego esquivar con suerte el puñetazo de Sneasel gracias al brinco que había dado, rápidamente cubrió su cola con una poderosa energía de color blanco.

-Retrocede.- Menciono Silver con un tono tranquilo, su pokémon estaba en perfecta condiciones y no tendría problemas de salir ileso de un ataque así.- ¡Rayo de hielo!

Ash había que desde esa posición el rayo de Pikachu no sería muy fuerte así que…- ¡Cola férrea en el suelo!

 **PAAAAM**

Pikachu logro levantar un gran trozo de tierra, rápidamente lo uso como un escudo para salir ileso de la ráfaga congelante de su oponente.

-¡Ve por el con puño hielo!

Ash le dio una seria mirada a su mejor amigo el cual asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, cubriendo sus patitas delanteras con electricidad.

Silver captó de inmediato eso… lo mismo que había usado con Infernape.

Utilizando el elemento que controlaba su pokémon a su favor.

-Veamos si esos puños pueden contra los originales ¡Sneasel!

-¡Vamos por la victoria Pikachu!

Ambos pokémon se lanzaron contra el otro con intenciones de moler al otro.

Sneasel se sorprendió de que el roedor eléctrico haya lanzado un veloz jab.

¿Su entrenador le había enseñado su estilo de combate?

-Hay que prepararse para cualquier situación ¿No Silver?- El mencionado solo frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa que le daba Ash.- ¡Vamos con un uno-dos Pikachu!

 **PAAM**

 **PAAM**

Sneasel lo comprendió enseguida… Pikachu había sacrificado la fuerza en sus puños para lograr superar su velocidad el desgraciado quería paralizarla como fuera posible.

 **PAAAAM**

Pikachu salió disparado al recibir un "counter" de parte de Sneasel… se había emocionado lanzando ese derechazo y ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias.

Se reincorporo rápidamente para encontrar con su oponente que le sonreía siniestramente para luego conectar un potente derechazo congelante.

-¡Cross arm block!

-¡!- Silver observaba con un rostro serio como Pikachu utilizaba una imitación de esa defensa férrea, el poderoso puñetazo ni siquiera lo había logrado mover.

Sin embargo el pelirrojo sonreía al predecir algo así… Sneaseal no quería golpear a Pikachu.

Si no atraparlo.

-Mierda…- Mencionó el pelinegro al ver que las extremidades superiores de su pokémon congelarse rápidamente.- Retrocede con ataque rápido.

-¡Persíguelo con tajo umbrío!

Ash frunció el ceño ante esa orden pero… no es más que una farzada, necesitaba que se acercara un poco más.

Para que no tuviera tiempo de esquivar un contraataque.

-(Ahora).- El pelinegro veía como el pokémon tipo hielo siniestro estaba a punto de impactar sus poderosas cuchilladas siniestras a un Pikachu que estaba casi totalmente congelado.- ¡Placaje eléctrico!

 **CRACK**

Silver observaba incrédulo como Pikachu destruía el hielo como si nada gracias a la poderosa electricidad que lo cubría, Sneasel no iba a poder esquivar ese ataque en la distancia que se encontraban.

Entonces...- ¡Tajo umbrío cruzado!- Como si se tratara del movimiento tijera x Sneasel se lanzó con su brazos cruzados formando una "X" la energía morada había aumentado de tamaño al estar con la otra.

 **PAAAAAM**

Ambos entrenadores quedaron perplejos al ver que ninguno de los dos retrocedía… el choque de ambos provocaba potentes ráfagas de viento y chispas electrizantes.

Ninguno de los dos iba a dejarse vencer.

¡No se lo perdonarían!

 **PAAAAM**

Ambos salieron disparados hacia atrás a una velocidad increíble.

Los dos entrenadores olvidaron el dolor que sentían y fueron corriendo atrapar a sus pokémon.

-¿Estas bien Pikachu?

-Sneasel…

Ash tuvo que soltar a Pikachu ya que este lo había atacado con una pequeña descarga, el chico de Pueblo Paleta observaba sorprendido la actitud de mejor amigo… quería seguir luchando, quería traerle la victoria como sea.

Silver sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba observo con el ceño fruncido a su pokémon, ella tampoco iba a tirar la toalla en un combate tan simple.- Jeh…

 **PAAAAM**

Nuevamente el choque entre ataque rápido y puño hielo no se hizo esperar.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Ambos entrenadores tenían que actuar rápidamente por cada movimiento de ambos pokémon.

-Retrocedo un paso y lanza rayo de hielo.

-Neutralízalo con un rayo y luego destruye su defensa con ataque rápido.

 **BOOOM**

 **PAAAM**

-¡Tajo umbrío!

-¡Cola férrea!

-¡Izquierda Sneasel!

-¡Salta y cola férrea!

-¡Atrápalo entre tus garras!

 **PAAAAM**

Las piernas de Sneasel no dejaban de temblar… el impacto había sido devastador pero al menos pudo reducir bastante el impacto.

Y lo más importante lograr atrapar la cola del roedor eléctrico.

Cubriéndola rápidamente con hielo… pero por otro lado ellos también eran vulnerables.

Ash esperaba eso.- ¡Ahora rayo!

Silvera abrió los ojos como platos al ver como su pokémon recibía una potente descarga eléctrica pero se rehusaba soltar a su oponente.- ¡Sneasel!

Apretaba sus dientes con mucha fuerza, la pokémon de Johto sentía que iban a romperse en cualquier momento.

Aun así logro su cometido y estrello con toda su fuerza/rabia al roedor eléctrico en el suelo, quedando este sin aliento y no pudo continuar con su ataque eléctrico.

Sneasel no perdió el tiempo y a pesar de salía mucho vapor de su cuerpo corrió hacia su oponente y conectó una potente patada que lo elevo por los aires.

Para terminar lanzó un poderoso rayo de hielo.

Ash apretaba con fuerza sus puños, si eso conectaba en Pikachu sería su fin pero ¿Cómo lograría detenerlo?

El combate contra Tobias y su Latios en la "Línea de tiempo original".

Como Pikachu habría atravesado el resplandor de Latios con placaje eléctrico y luego lo había combinado con cola férrea.

No estaría mal utilizar viejos movimientos de su "yo" pasado ¿No?

-¡Atraviésalo con Placaje eléctrico!

-¡!- El entrenador de Johto observaba incrédulo como el resplandor eléctrico atravesaba la ráfaga congelante de su pokémon como si nada.- ¡Sneasel contraataca con puño hielo!

-¡Cola férrea!- No se dieron cuenta ambos pokémon cuándo ya estaban frente del otro a punto de impactar sus golpes.

 **PAAAAM**

 **CRACK**

El terreno volvía a tener nuevas grietas.

Habían levantado una gran cantidad de polvo.

Pikachu recién se estaba levantando del impacto que había recibido… él había ganado el intercambio de golpes pero el daño que recibió por utilizar ese placaje eléctrico, lo había dejado hecho polvo.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso al recibir un potente puñetazo de Sneasel que lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

Al esparcirse el humo se podía observar una Sneasel muy lastimada… respirando con dificultad.

Sus piernas no le respondían como ella quería.

Silver notó eso.

Ash también.

Era su oportunidad de ganar.- ¡Último esfuerzo Pikachu!

-¡Pika!- Exclamó el roedor eléctrico para comenzar a correr a gran velocidad hacia su oponente mientras era cubierto por una gran cantidad de electricidad.

Sneasel ya había memorizado por completo la velocidad de su oponente, especialmente cuando realizaba ese movimiento… solo debía esperar el momento exacto y contratacar con su tajo umbrío.

Ese Pikachu iba a morir.

Mientras el roedor sabía que su movimiento era un suicidio… sabía muy bien que Sneasel lo iba a contrarrestar con su ataque tipo siniestro, pero este era su ataque más devastador ¡Su carta de triunfo!

Había logrado derrotar a legendarios y poder empatar contra otros oponentes de enorme nivel.

Esta vez no le iba a defraudar como contra Beedrill en su primer combate.

Con una pequeña sonrisa corrió con seguridad contra su oponente.

* * *

Sneasel ya había cubierto sus garras con una poderosa energía siniestra.

Cuatro segundos más debería contraatacar

Tres.

Comenzó a extender su brazo para atacarlo.

Dos.

Estaba a punto de matar a esa rata.

Uno.

De una manera brutal Pikachu se había logrado detener pero en su cara mostraba un dolor inmenso.

Cero.

Su contraataque había fallado.

 **PAAAAM**

Pero la cola férrea de Pikachu dio justo en el blanco.

La pokémon de hielo había salido disparado hacia atrás muy mal herida.

Le faltaba el aire.

Escuchaba el grito de preocupación de su entrenador lo que la obligo abrir sus ojos.

Encontrándose con un Pikachu que iba nuevamente contra ella con un ataque rápido.

 **PAAAAM**

Gastando la última gota de energía que le quedaba.

Sneasel mientras era arrastrada por el cabezazo de Pikachu, junto sus dos manos en el aire reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía congelando… que se trasformó en una bola con picos muy filosos.

 **PAAAAM**

 **CRACK**

Impactándolo con brutalidad en el cuerpo del roedor eléctrico que quedo tumbado en el suelo.

En ese momento las piernas de Sneasel dejaron de responder y también cayó inconsciente al igual que su oponente.

-…- Ash no mencionó nada y saco una poké ball que nunca había usado, la que tenía un símbolo de electricidad.- Regresa amigo mío… si no lo haces morirás.

Silver regresó también a su gran guerrera.- Hiciste un gran trabajo.

Ambos se mataron con la mirada.

Querían matar al otro por cómo habían quedado sus pokémon.

Se lanzaron contra el otro.

Ash esquivo los dos primeros golpes de Silver para luego contratacar con un uppercut de izquierda, pero el pelirrojo había logrado salir ileso de ese movimiento.

Se dieron una fugaz mirada y tomaron una poké ball de su cinturón.

Tenían que esperar un poco más para matar al otro… aun su cuerpo no reaccionaba por completo.

* * *

-No es la mejor calidad del mundo… pero es lo máximo que podemos hacer con el poco tiempo que tenemos.- Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era poder contactarse con una radio o algo similar… pero las de Kanto no era muy reconocidas por la falta de carisma de sus locutores.- Tks ni hablar debemos rezar de que podamos contactarnos con la torre radio de Johto.

Fearow fruncía el ceño al escuchar un ruido proveniente del dispositivo colocado en su cuello ¿Se había encendido?

-Es algo realmente primitivo pero estoy seguro que será suficiente… esto sería mucho mejor si conociera el código de algún canal de noticias.

Pero bueno el profesor Oak solo tenía contactos con los de la torre radio.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- No podía escuchar absolutamente nada por todo el ruido, estuvo un buen rato tratando de reducir por completo ese molesto ruido.- Por favor… ¿Pueden oírme?

Sus pokémon miraban con algo de lastima a su entrenador, se había esforzado mucho para tener contacto con la otra región pero al final había sido todo inútil.

-¿Si diga?- Los ojos de Tracey brillaron con mucha intensidad al escuchar a una chica en el otro lado.- Soy la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Trival ¿Con quién hablo?

Podía escuchar en el fondo golpes… como suponía el ataque no solo había sido en Kanto.

Le sorprendía un poco la tranquilidad que tenía la líder de gimnasio.

No perdió el tiempo y le comenzó a contar todo con las palabras precisas.

* * *

Whitney asentía con una sonrisa a las palabras del ayudante del profesor Oak.

Así lograrían que una gran mayoría de la población de las otras regiones descubriera lo que estaba sucediendo gracias a que muchos seguían esta estación de radio… la más importante entre las regiones del país.

Pero había algunos problemas para completar este objetivo, todos los trabajadores ya no estaban en la estación de radio si no que refugiados al igual que todos los demás ciudadanos en el piso subterráneo del centro comercial.

Solo quedaba ella y Bruno que estaban acabando con los últimos soldados que quedaban.

-Lo siento pero no tengo las capacidades para realizar eso… el poder trasmitir en vivo lo que este grabando el Fearow de Ash.

Desde el otro lado Tracey suspiraba… se lo esperaba pero realmente quería creer en una esperanza.

-Aun así pueden dar el mensaje por la estación ¿No?- Bruno se unió a la conversación al acabar con todos los soldados del team rocket.- La información puede llegar a un canal de televisión y este que logre contactarse con el chico y poder trasmitir en vivo lo que ocurre.

La líder de gimnasio sonrío ante eso.- Es increíble que se le hubiera ocurrido señor Bruno.

El menciono frunció el ceño ante ese comentario ¿Todos pensaban que solo era un hombre que tenía musculo hasta en el cerebro?

-¡Bien comencemos!- Menciono emocionada Whitney mientras preparaba todo para comenzar con la trasmisión.- ¿Ya nada neutraliza la señal?

Bruno negaba con la cabeza.- Los dispositivos fueron destruidos por Machamp y los pokémon eléctricos por tus pokémon.

-¡Bingo!- Exclamó la chica ignorando los nervios que tenía al tener que ser escuchada por una gran cantidad de personas.

* * *

-Es el momento de acabar con esto.

Samui observaba con una fría mirada al líder de gimnasio que estaba de rodillas.

Sin fuerzas.

Con su orgullo destrozado.

Su pokémon también con suerte se mantenía consciente.

Aun así Pegaso había protegido arriesgando su vida la ciudad y él en verdad admiraba esa determinación en su adversario.

-Descuida protegeré con la misma ferocidad esta ciudad como tú lo has hecho.- La determinación de Pegaso seguía intacta pero su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba, era en verdad una lástima acabar con alguien así pero sabía muy bien que alguien como Pegaso no iba trabajar jamás para Giovanni.- Descansa en paz ¡Líder de gimnasio Pegaso!

-¡Disparen!

Froslass creo un muro de hielo para que su entrenador no fuera alcanzado por las balas de los recién llegados.

La policía internacional.

El que lideraba al grupo de la TPI sacó rápidamente a su Arcanine para derretir el muro de hielo.

Samui ordeno a su pokémon realizar pantalla de luz para tardaran aún más en derretir el hielo que lo protegía.

-[Samui-sama].

-Lo se… es imposible vencer de esta forma.- El hombre de cabello celeste observo con una pequeña sonrisa a Pegaso.- Espero que logremos combatir de nuevo chico… vuélvete más fuerte.

-No escaparas… ¡Envite ígneo!

Sin embargo una tormenta de nieve había cegado a todos y cuándo esta había desaparecido el teniente del team rocket ya no estaba.

-Tks

Los miembros de la policía internacional lanzaban a sus pokémon de fuego para poder derretir todo el hielo que tenía cubría a la ciudad.

El líder del grupo se acercó a ver el estado del líder de gimnasio.- ¿Hemos tardado mucho?

Pegaso solo asintió con un rostro serio.- Pero no puedo quejarme… acabaron de salvarme.

-Lo siento pero… la mayoría de nosotros ha ido a Kanto, hay que atrapar de una vez a Giovanni.

Pegaso regreso a su Pidgeot aliviado de que siguiera con vida.

* * *

-¡Roserade usa púas toxicas!- La pokémon flor asintió a las órdenes de su entrenador y lanzó unas especias de púas de energía morada hacia el cielo, las cuales descendieron a gran velocidad para expandirse en el terreno.

Ash sin perder tiempo regreso a su Bayleef para que no fuera afectara por las púas tóxicas.- ¡No te lo voy a permitir!- Rápidamente saco otra poké ball de su cinturón y la lanzó con toda su fuerza hacia el aire.- ¡Estallido!

El resplandor blanco mostró a un Quilava que estaba al tanto de la situación y creo una gran cantidad de rocas cubiertas por unas intensas llamas que impactaron en el lugar.

Una de ellas iba hacia Roserade pero esta solo la destruyo con su bola sombra.

Silver apretaba los dientes al ver como ese ataque había neutralizado el efecto de las púas.

El veneno había sido convertido en cenizas con las intensas llamas de Quilava.

Para los que se quedaron observando el combate… les parecía que Ash estaba subestimando a Silver.

Pikachu, Bayleef y Quilava… aun no lanzaba a ningún pokémon en su etapa final.

-Feraligart ataca enseguida con hidrobomba.

Quilava esquivo con algo de dificultad ese potente chorro de agua, iba a contrarrestar con un lanzallamas pero fue regresado por Ash.

-¡Bayleef!

Silver no perdió tiempo y regreso a su pokémon.- ¡Crobat!

-(Bingo).- Ash nuevamente regresó a su pokémon tipo planta guiñándole con su ojo derecho.- ¡Noctowl!

-Quieres una batalla entre voladores ¿He?- Silver guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos.- Pero ¿No crees que estas subestimando a mi Crobat? Un pokémon como Swellow sería un pokémon más decente para él.

-[¿Duda de mis capacidades?]

-(Así parece Noctowl).- Ash podía hacerse alguna idea de la velocidad de ese Crobat con los pocos que habían en el monte plateado.- (Pero bueno al principio estaremos en algo de desventaja ¿Podrás soportar hasta entonces?).

Noctowl solo asintió.- [No te voy a defraudar… sé que es de gran importancia mi participación para la victoria].

Ash solo sonrío para ordenar a su primer pokémon variocolor atacar con golpe aéreo.

El pelirrojo debería admitir que para ser un Noctowl era demasiado rápido.

Para ser un Noctowl claro está.

Ash y su pokémon se sorprendieron un poco al ver que el murciélago en su etapa final había desaparecido de un segundo a otro.

-¡Golpe aéreo!- Exclamó el pelirrojo con una fría mirada observando como una mancha morada atacaba desde distintos ángulos al pokémon variocolor.- ¡Tóxico!

Ash había quedado sin habla ante lo que había visto… si Sneasel era rápido este Crobat superaba cualquier cosa que había visto anteriormente.

Su pokémon mostraba cortes por distintas partes de su cuerpo.

-(Rápido esparce el movimiento de estado creando unas pequeñas ráfagas de aire).- Si algo puede presumir Noctowl era de la gran cantidad de salud que tenía su especie… por lo que podía aguantar una gran cantidad de golpes por un tiempo.

Las ráfagas creadas por el rápido aleteo de Noctowl fueron suficientes para esparcir el gas venenoso que había perdido su efecto en unos segundos.- ¡Ahora respiro!

Unas plumas habían cubierto al pokémon de Ash para que luego en unos segundos estar como al inicio del combate.

-Tks… con razón quiso usar a Noctowl.

-Jeh no creas que solo será un saco de boxeo… estoy esperando el momento exacto para contraatacar.

-¡Pues no lo habrá!- Crobat nuevamente apareció enfrente de Noctowl para comenzar una lluvia de golpeas esta vez con el movimiento ala de acero.- ¡Ahora termínalo con Pájaro osado!

Crobat se cubrió con una poderosa energía azulada para lanzarse a gran velocidad contra su oponente.

Los ojos de Noctowl se cubrieron por una especie de energía rojiza y su cabeza por una aura rosada y se lanzó a detener el devastador golpe de Crobat.

 **PAAAAM**

 **BOOOM**

Aun así el que salió más mal parado fue el pokémon de Ash que no perdió tiempo para ser cubierto por unas plumas que curaron todas sus heridas… la mayoría mejor dicho.

-Cabezazo zen ¿he? Hubiera servido si la habilidad de Crobat no fuera foco resplandor.

Le sorprendía más que su contrincante no estuviera frustrado por eso… al contrario parecía que se hubiera alegrado por eso.

-(Ya logramos identificar su habilidad… me alegra mucho saber que no es allanamiento, si fuera así toda esperanza de ganar se va al diablo).- Gary le había regañado bastante el que no usara Charizard o Pidgeot, pero ellos deben estar en un mejor estado si tuvieran que enfrentar a Giovanni en un uno contra uno.- (Bien es mejor ir con todo ahora, Noctowl no podrá estar así por siempre).

-(De un solo pájaro osado no lograre vencerlo… tendremos que cansarlo para que no pueda evadir el tóxico).- Sin importar cuantas veces se recuperara sus fuerza se reducirían a cero por el intenso veneno.

Nuevamente sentía la mirada de una bestia, sorprendido miro al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta que lo observaba con una fría mirada… como si quisiera despedazarlo ahora mismo.

A pesar de todo el chico quería luchar de una manera justa como si estuvieran en una liga.

Que ingenuo.

Esto era un combate por seguir vivos.

Por ver quién tenía la razón.

Para desenmascarar al otro.

Iba a demostrar que Ash al verse en peligro abandonaría a todos los que trata de proteger en este momento.

-¡Reflejo!- Exclamó el entrenador de Kanto para que luego en unos segundos una especie de aura rosada hubiera cubierto el lugar.

-(Mierda).- La fuerza física de sus pokémon se había reducido a la mitad… al diablo tendría que envenenar a ese Noctowl luego de un pájaro osado.- ¡Pájaro osado!

Eso era lo que estaba esperando Ash… ambos harían lo mismo en una situación así.

-¡Viento afín!- Exclamó el pelinegro con todas sus fuerzas para que su pokémon comenzara aletear a una gran velocidad, creando potentes ráfagas de aire en el pueblo.

El pájaro osado había sido esquivado con facilidad por ahora un veloz Noctowl… Silver había quedado incrédulo.

Ash se la había jugado.

-¡Ahora estas en mi terreno pedazo de mierda!

Silver apretó los puños frustrado… ahora la situación era muy distinta a la última vez.-¡No vamos a perder tan fácilmente!

-¡Golpe aéreo!- Exclamaron ambos entrenados y sus pokémon habían desaparecido la vista para cualquiera.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

-(Increíble… aun con el plus enorme de velocidad solo podemos igualar la de Crobat).- Ash tuvo que admitir que fue una buena opción en escuchar a Sabrina y enseñarle también el movimiento reflejo.- ¡Cabezazo zen!

 **PAAAAM**

Crobat solo pudo gruñir al recibir el potente ataque… tanto que observaba todo borroso.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

Crobat sentía un enorme ardor en su cuerpo aun así… no podía decepcionar a su entrenador.

Convirtiéndose en un potente resplandor azulado se lanzó a gran velocidad contra un sorprendido Noctowl

¿Crobat seguía siendo más rápido que él?

Sentía como si una enorme cantidad de espadas lo habían atravesado.

¿Aun podía atacar con tanta ferocidad?

-¡No dudes Noctowl tenemos que aprovechar que el efecto de ambos movimientos siguen en el campo!

-¡Nuevamente pájaro osado Crobat!

-¡Cabezazo zen!

 **PAAAAAAM**

El impacto fue demasiado potente… incluso más que el primero que tuvieron.

¿Razón? Los entrenadores no estaban seguros del todo.

Puede ser por la gran velocidad que habían alcanzado o por la determinación que tenían ambos pokémon voladores.

 **PAAAAAAM**

Ambos no retrocedieron y comenzaron a darse cabezazos consecutivamente.

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

-¡Golpe aéreo!

-¡Ala de acero!

 **PAAAAM**

Ambos pokémon voladores comenzaron a impactarse con brutalidad, gracias a la gran velocidad de ambos aparecían en distintos lados del pueblo.

Silver sonrió un poco al ver que las ráfagas de aire comenzaban a desvanecerse al igual como la aura rosada volvió a cubrir el lugar… solo para luego desvanecerse.- ¡Se acabó este maldito combate!

Noctowl observaba impotente como Crobat se lanzaba a gran velocidad utilizando su ataque más devastador.

 **PAAAAM**

-¡Noctowl!- El pelinegro observaba incrédulo como su pokémon descendía a gran velocidad.

Silver debería aprovechar ahora.- ¡Tóxico!

Ash simplemente se cubrió el rostro para no ser afectado por el potente líquido, solo apretaba los dientes frustrado al ver que su pokémon iba hacer derrotado con tanta facilidad a pesar de que tenían todo a su favor.

No… no podría echarse a morir tan fácilmente.- ¡Con lo poco de energía que te queda usa respiro!

Crobat que se mantenía en el aire sintió un enorme ardor en su cuerpo… los golpes de ese Noctowl eran más tenebrosos de lo que pensaba.

El plus de velocidad también le daba potencia.

Noctowl nuevamente se elevó en el aire cuándo había recuperado un poco de sus fuerzas… aun así respiraba con dificultad.

-¡No dejes que use nuevamente reflejo!

-¡Viento afín!

Silver frunció el ceño al ver que ahora Ash solo atacaría dependiendo del plus de velocidad pero… si no pudo antes ¿Por qué podría ahora?

-¡Pájaro osado!

-¡Aléjate de él!

Así fue como el combate se convirtió en una persecución, Crobat trataba de impactar su ataque más devastador en el pokémon variocolor pero este era muy bueno escapando.

Pero el veneno estaba acabándolo poco a poco.

Crobat tomó más y más velocidad… estaba a punto de impactar en Noctowl cuándo este había desaparecido de la vista del murciélago.

-Golpe aéreo…- Murmuro Ash con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que su pokémon aparecía arriba de su oponente y cubierto por esa ráfaga de aire impacto más de tres golpes en Crobat.

Aprovechando que el pokémon de Silver no lograba moverse por el dolor aprovecho de activar nuevamente viento afín y también reflejo.- ¡Ahora cabezazo zen!

-¡Pájado osado!

Ambos pokémon se lanzaron con el máximo de su velocidad contra el otro… nuevamente chocando con brutalidad contra el otro.

 **PAAAAAAM**

Esta vez ambos habían recibido la misma cantidad de daño… pero lo que diferencio el resultado fue que uno de ellos estaba envenenado.

Ash sin mencionar nada regreso a su pokémon agradeciéndole mentalmente… pero deberían aprovechar el plus que había dejado Noctowl en combate.- ¡Bayleef si gano cumpliré lo que propusiste!

-¡Baaaaay!- Chilló la inicial tipo planta llena de determinación.

Silver sonrío ante la llegada del tipo planta… ni siquiera con el plus de velocidad lograría alcanzar el nivel de su Crobat.

Bayleef no podía ser más veloz que Noctowl ¿Verdad?- ¡Golpe aéreo!

Crobat apareció rápidamente en frente de Bayleef la cual lo estaba esperando con un poderoso cabezazo.

 **PAAAAM**

Debería agradecer a su habilidad de que evitaba de que lograra retroceder… aun así su rostro le ardía demasiado.

Bayleef aprovecho eso para dar un enorme salto y atacar con un potente golpe cuerpo pero Crobat logró esquivarlo.

-¡Esta a tu izquierda!- Silver observaba incrédulo al ver como los látigos de Bayleef habían capturado a su pokémon.- ¡Estréllalo varias veces en el suelo!

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Crobat sentía que su fuerza abandonaba por completo su cuerpo… no dudaría mucho en combate.

Bayleef no perdió tiempo y aprovechando el plus de velocidad dio un enorme salto.

Para acabar con su oponente de un poderoso golpe cuerpo.

El viento afín había desaparecido… mientras que al reflejo le quedaba poco tiempo.

Silver podía aprovechar eso a su favor.

-¡Roserade!

* * *

May corría a gran velocidad hacia su casa.

Su madre le había dicho desesperada que corriera a su hogar para que lograra escuchar con ella la radio.

La torre radio de Johto había regresado al aire pero esta vez era la líder de gimnasio Whitney era la locutora y mencionaba que tenía algo muy importante que decir.

Kanto y Johto habían sido invadidos por el team rocket.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino para lograr informarle a la coordinadora de Sinnoh para que sintonizara la señal de Johto.

Como suponía la chica de cabello azul se había alarmado demasiado y no podía controlarse bien.

La chica no tuvo que ni tocar para entrar porque su hermano la abrió de la nada y le decía que se apresurada para ir al comedor.

Donde su padre y su madre los esperaban sentados en el sofá, escuchando atentamente lo que mencionaba la líder de gimnasio.

-Tristemente no sé cómo les está yendo a mis demás compañeros… pero yo tuve mucha suerte al recibir ayuda de un miembro de la elite de la región.- May y Max se sentaron en el otro sofá de la habitación mientras esperaban algo impaciente si tenían algo que mencionar de Pueblo Paleta.- El señor Bruno logro salvarme en el momento exacto y es por eso que necesito de su ayuda… ¡Compartan esta información hasta que llegue a un programa de noticias!

Se escuchaba un ruido en la trasmisión… podían oír las quejas de la chica y los espectadores esperaban lo peor pero se aliviaron al escuchar la voz de Bruno esta vez.- Si tienen dudas de porque queremos que hagan esto es simple… un chico llamado Tracey que actualmente se encuentra atrapado en Pueblo Paleta ha logrado…

Tracey… ese era el nombre de uno de los amigos de Ash ¿Verdad?

 _Atrapado en Pueblo Paleta._

May había ignorado por completo lo que mencionaba el hombre experto en pokémon tipo lucha… se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ahora lo comprendía todo.

Esa insistencia en Ash de volverse más y más fuerte.

El comenzar a entrenar su cuerpo y mente.

El querer conquistar el monte plateado.

-Ash lo sabía…- Susurró la chica pero fue lo bastante fuerte para ser escuchado por los familiares de la coordinadora.- Él sabía que algo así iba a suceder y por eso había estado entrenando sin darle importancia a nada más.

Norman se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y asimilaba lo dicho por su hija.- Dices que ayer había terminado su entrenamiento ¿No?- Su hija solo asintió con su cabeza tratando de no levantar la mirada.- Dudo que sea una coincidencia… quizás tuvo que haber tenido un encuentro anteriormente contra un miembro de los rocket de gran nivel, rápidamente la realidad tuvo que golpearlo… aun no era más que un simple niño para el mundo y nuevamente supero su nivel actual.

-¿Sera suficiente?- Preguntaba la esposa del líder de gimnasio mientras observaba con algo de tristeza a su hija, apretando los puños al igual que sus dientes evitando no explotar de cualquier forma posible.

-Ash se ha hecho con una fama al derrotar a ese Paul, el frente de batalla en Kanto y por supuesto en su batalla contra esos legendarios… de alguna forma la mayoría van a temerle.

Max se acomodaba los lentes tratando de ignorar la preocupación que sentía.- Aun así serán demasiados para Ash y seis pokémon que tenga en su cinturón.

-¿Por qué no me dijo nada?- Todos le dieron más importancia al tono de la coordinadora de la casa… entre la ira y tristeza.

-Fue la mejor opción posible el no hacerlo.- Norma sentía la dura mirada en su hija pero eso no le había afectado en lo absoluto.- Ahora mismo estarías involucrada en un asunto demasiado complicado… solo serías un estorbo para el chico.

Max y su madre se miraron entre sí con algo de preocupación… temían que esta conversación no terminaría para nada bien.

-He estado en situaciones similares junto a él… ¡Me he vuelto más fuerte!

-¡Sigues siendo débil para un combate de verdad!- Norman elevó la voz para poder atemorizar a su hija.- ¿Enserio crees que los cinco minutos que tus pokémon están acostumbrados a luchar será suficiente?

-Puedo fácilmente barril el piso contigo en este momento.- Interrumpió la castaña matando a su padre con la mirada.

El orgullo como líder de gimnasio había sido tocado por ese comentario y rápidamente sacó una poké ball de su cinturón.- ¿Quieres probarme niña?

Rápidamente la castaña sacaba la poké ball de su Blaziken.- Vamo…

 **PAAAAM**

Ambos habían recibido un potente golpe de parte de Caroline que tenía un rostro muy enfadado.

Norman y May había perdido toda esa era ira/frustración al tener que enfrentarse a su esposa y madre respectivamente.

-En vez de andar comportándose como niños de diez años deberíamos por ahora escuchar todo lo que está ocurriendo en Kanto y Johto.- El líder de gimnasio sentía que en la noche su querida esposa iba a molerlo.- May… yo en verdad agradezco que Ash no te haya mencionado nada, no sabía qué hacer si algo malo te pasara.

-Mamá…- Su madre no le permitió seguir hablando por un fuerte abrazo que ella le había dado.- ¿Ash no confía en mí?

Caroline solo negaba con la cabeza.- No es eso querida… sabe muy bien que esto ya no es un juego, no quiere que tu ni nadie importante para él sea lastimado en un problema tan grande… con esto solo demuestra que en verdad te aprecia ¿No lo crees?

Norman soltó un suspiro para luego acariciar la cabeza de su hija.- No eres la única que está inquieta con esto… pero desde aquí no podemos hacer nada, solo debemos velar por él.

May se aferró con mucha fuerza en su madre… tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba metido su amigo de Kanto.

El solo imaginarlo lastimado le dolía el corazón.

* * *

La noticia comenzó a recorrer todos los medios.

Los canales de cualquier forma trataban de localizar la señal del ayudante del profesor Oak.

Tenían que trasmitir todo lo que ocurría en esas regiones cuánto antes.

Aun así comenzaron a comunicarle a la población de distintas regiones lo que estaba ocurriendo, dando información también sobre Giovanni el ex líder de gimnasio y el causante de la invasión a Kanto/Johto.

Como se esperaba todos los canales daban la misma información pero no importaba ¿No? Estaban tranquilos de la gran cantidad de personas que querían ver lo que ocurría.

* * *

-¡Bomba lodo!

 **PAAAAAM**

Bayleef solo gruñía pero se mantenía en pie… solo habían sido unos rasguños para ella y sin perder tiempo comenzó a correr hacia su oponente.

Silver no lo entendía… ese ataque podría tumbar a uno Meganium muy bien entrenado ¿Por qué no servía contra esta Bayleef?

Roserade esquivaba con elegancia todas las embestidas de la inicial de Johto, volvió lanzar una bomba lodo pero Bayleef había retrocedido en el momento más indicado para luego atacar con sus látigos.

 **PAAM**

 **PAAM**

Roserade se reincorporo rápidamente… aunque se notaba en sus mejillas que esos dos golpes la habían lastimado severamente.

-¿Sabes Silver?- Ash sonreía mientras su pokémon retrocedía para salir ilesa de otra bomba lodo.- En el lugar que comencé mi entrenamiento había encontrado objetos muy interesantes.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos levemente sorprendido.- No me digas que es…

-El mineral evolutivo.- Exclamó Ash con una sonrisa que mostraba confianza.- Con ese objeto las defensas físicas y especiales de Bayleef superan a las de un Meganium cualquiera.

Ash estaba jodidamente preparado para esta ocasión… lo había estado investigando.

A los pokémon que más usaba en combate y poder buscar una solución a esto.

Este desgraciado había pensado en todo.

-¿Enserio creíste que solo dependería de Charizard y los demás?- Ordenó rápidamente a Bayleef contraatacar con una energibola para neutralizar la bola sombra de Roserade.

 **BOOOOM**

-(Es nuestra oportunidad)- Ash aprovechando la cortina de humo para poder activar otro movimiento de estado.- ¡Pantalla luz!

Esta vez un aura dorada había cubierto por unos segundos el terreno… así disminuyendo la potencial de los ataques especiales a la mitad.

Roserade sentía el peligro y al elevar la mirada se encontró con una Bayleef a punto de caer encima de ella con su golpe cuerpo.- ¡Danza pétalo!

Moviendo rápidamente sus brazos comenzó a crear una gran cantidad de pétalos que eran controlados a su antojo gracias a una poderosa ráfaga de aire.

Los pétalos lograron atrapar a Bayleef en el aire que trataba de liberarse de ese ataque de cualquier forma pero rápidamente la elevaron en el aire para que luego se estrellara con brutalidad en el suelo.

Bayleef se reincorporó rápidamente y comenzar a usar sus dos látigos para atacar a su oponente pero esta comenzó a girar a gran velocidad para crear un poderoso tornado lleno de hermosos pétalos.

Saliendo ilesa de los ataques consecutivos de Bayleef.

Ash sabía que si usaba energibola el resultado sería el mismo.

-¡Ahora Roserade atrápala!

Bayleef fruncía el ceño al ver como ese devastador ataque improvisado se dirigía a ella a gran velocidad.

-¡Contra-escudo!- Exclamó el pelinegro con todas sus fuerzas y Bayleef asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los pétalos se comenzaron a marchitar con rapidez gracias a la protección que Bayleef había creado con el movimiento tóxico.

-¡Energibola!

-¡Bola sombra!

 **BOOOOOM**

Silver no perdió el tiempo y regreso a su pokémon… no había forma que Roserade ganare en esas situaciones.

No cometería le mismo error que con Crobat.

-¿Cuál será el que viene... Nikoking?- Silver apretaba los dientes al ver que el chico sabía completamente el equipo que estaba llevando esta vez.- ¿Kabutops o Feraligart?

-Tks.- Sin perder tiempo lanzó al inicial de Johto.

Ash frunció el ceño ante eso pero por un lado se alegraba que no fuera Nidoking.

Sin esperar ninguna orden Feraligart creo una poderosa ventisca que no había lastimado para nada a su contrincante pero había logrado atraparla por algunos momentos.- ¡Danza dragón!

Aquí empezaba el verdadero combate.

Su brazo comenzaba a recuperarse un poco y al parecer el pelirrojo también.

Ese maldito movimiento… sería realmente un dolor de cabeza pero necesitaba conectar este movimiento con Bayleef.

Tenía que preparar todo para salir vencedor y esta vez… no se iba conformar con un empate como con Tobias.

Silver era fuerte… no debería estar teniendo ese estilo de combate.

Había algo que él no podía comprender y lo descubriría en medio del combate.

Por qué ese chico tenía una triste mirada detrás de esa frialdad… la soledad no era buena para nadie.

Él lo sabía.

Pero no era el único que pensaba de esa forma.

Silver quería descubrir que impulsaba al chico levantarse y nunca retroceder.

No era un discurso mediocre sobre el amor a los pokémon o la amistad.

Era algo mucho más personal.

Y se lo iba a sacar aunque tenía que romperse las manos de tanto golpear.

-¡Vamos!- Exclamaron ambos entrenadores.

Sin darse cuenta que un Fearow los observaba desde las alturas… grabando cada movimiento de ellos y sus pokémon.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 16**

 **Me costó más que la mierda terminarlo pero aquí esta… el hacer este combate en un solo cap haría que eliminará varias escenas de mostrar porque he querido escribir este combate desde que empecé esta historia.**

 **Ahora el siguiente capítulo ignorare un poco a todas las demás ciudades y me concentrare solamente en lo que sucede en Pueblo Paleta como verán me falta aún el ultimo combate de Gary y Kaori.**

 **Además del Ash vs Silver**

 **Así que… ¿Cuál serán los últimos dos pokémon de Ash? Ya he demostrado casi todo su equipo y es curioso que casi solo sean pokémon de Johto ¿No?**

 **Además es difícil hacer algo cuándo solo puedes hacer movimientos que se pueden aprender hasta HGSS jajaa**

 **Sé que los he hecho mucho esperar pero en serio lo lamento, aun así sigo actualizando más rápido que otros usuarios y oigan… no pueden quejarse mucho si en el cap anterior fueron como 30.000 palabras ¡Ahí eran dos putos cap en uno carajo!**

 **Y se cumplió un año de esta historia wooow… como pasa el tiempo jaja.**

 **El cariño de esta historia siempre me ha sorprendido pero bueno… luego me pondré sentimental ahora quiero dormir.**

 **Es una pena que tenga que pausarlo justo en la escena que más había pensado pero… debo pensar también la escenas de flash back entre ambos personajes.**

 **Eso ya es Spoiler pero mehh.**

 **¿Van a querer que hagamos esa especie de torneo en showdown? Los que quieran participar busquen el Facebook que uso para esto jaja XD**

 **Quiero decir varias cosas y él porque he tardado en serio… es muy woow todo lo que ha pasado pero se los cuento más adelante.**

 **Vamos por los comentarios para que pueda dormir de una vez.**

 **PD: El cap 5 de Sol y luna me hizo cagarme de la risa jaja**

* * *

 **KRT215: Jaja es cierto no ha tenido paz desde el inicio de la historia jaja XD ¡Ya falta poco para terminar este arco! Cuídate.**

 **Adv Satoshi: Tengo también un problema similar con Rias especialmente con la de ese fic (Pero en la última actualización me hizo quererla yo y mi corazón de abuelita), pero pienso que depende de cómo la use el autor… puedes quererla o simplemente detestarla, en mi caso depende del fic pero bueno ya veré como lo hago yo en un futuro no muy lejano(¿?)**

 **Así es, es algo predecible que Giovanni lo va a rematar cuándo ya esté bien molido pero ya tengo algo preparado para todo eso.**

 **Jaja y no te preocupes, es más agradezco que lo mencionen así cuándo tengo tiempo libre aprovecho de observar los errores y corregirlos… así se me hace más sencillo encontrarlos (Con Seviper como no lo uso mucho ni idea como se escribía jaja)**

 **Así es… Kaori/Leaf sería más preciso, también suponía que tendrían esa duda de las crónicas pero como nunca me ha dado la curiosidad para vérmelas ni cuándo era peque pues no la considero algo canónico y menos al ver la película 13 (Gold tenía un diseño mucho mejor en esa corta escena que lucho contra Ash).**

 **Jaja por ahora tengo que esperar la actitud de Lillie en el juego como en el anime… ¡Quiero el puto juego maldita sea!**

 **Cuídate.**

 **0Pablo1: Recuerda que tu oponente fue: UN ASH OVER POWER QUE USO AL TODO PODEROSO SNORLAX Y UNA BEEDRILL BIEN ROTA.**

 **Jaja no te preocupes el buen Blaine tendría su gimnasio en una cueva de hielo donde tendrá posibilidades de ver/capturar a la ave de hielo, yo nunca tuve problema con Whitney gracias al bofetón lodo de mi furret.**

 **Jaja no te preocupes ya habrá una próxima vez para que se pueda lucir un poco ¡Gracias Pablo y cuídate!**

 **Bladetri: Suscribete :v**

 **Krystyam091: Muchas gracias y en las dos… es un sí, Ash solo los captura para que sean de su "Propiedad" pero habrán unos dos que seguirán a Ash para que se conviertan en sus pokémon.**

 **De las megas… obviamente que debe quedarse con al menos una (Ya tengo confirmadas dos).**

 **Carlos29: No sé si logre superarme pero me ha gustado mucho la batalla de Jessie y James, como también la primera parte de Ash vs SIlver… de hecho para Meowth tenía pensado en convertirlo en un Persian si para que pierda la habilidad de hablar pero una gran habilidad de combate.**

 **Pero sería un insulto para el personaje ¡Cuídate!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias :3 creo que por ahora no habrá ayuda inesperada jaja pero ya tengo algo para Paul.**

 **God of hope: Silver tiene más de porque su actitud… el solo perder a esa persona especial se encerró a solo tener la compañía de sus pokémon de esa forma se castiga por no protegerla.**

 **Estoy hablando de más de nuevo… grr, siento que Charizard Y solo fue fanservise… no hubo nunca una especie de crecimiento en ese chico (En cambio el gordito se merecía su mega blastoise y tampoco se lo dieron).**

 **Ash de alola lo resumo así: Chico con mala suerte.**

 **Sobre el cross se lo mencione por un PM y ya tengo algo en mente pero dudo que usaría a Ash.**

 **Por ultimo amigo… solo podemos esperar algo para el aniversario del anime en el 2017 ¡Cuídate!**

 **killer hollow: Entonces únase al torneo :v o espéreme a que tengamos sol y luna (Aunque estaba pensando en abandonar el competitivo por falta de tiempo… y nada de beber en mi honor ¡Invíteme carajo!**

 **Jaja muchas gracias mijo y cuídate.**

 **Luffy Ketchum: El siguiente algo más rápido pero supongo que por Enero quiero hacer algún que otro one-shot para estas fechas.**

 **Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado ¡Cuídate!**

 **Dark of Mystery: Silver sigue estando bien molido por su combate con Juppeta, así en cuerpo a cuerpo Ash tiene algo de ventaja y en pokémon Silver… pero como ves Ash está luchando muy preparado al igual que su batalla contra Tobias.**

 **Quise volver a ese estilo y lo disfrute mucho más.**

 **Y eso que pides lo tendrás… este combate aún le falta mucho.**

 **Mi Facebook es: Ignacio Akai o al revés xD tengo la foto de Onizuka ¡El profesor más vergudo!**

 **¡Cuídate!**

 **Shiro avicii: Al menos ya he terminado la escena que más me costaba escribir en esta saga jaja, has escribido cuatro mensajes en este cap mijo xD descuida era un error de FF pero lo había logrado leer tranquilo jaja bueno tengo otra pareja para Gary así que no te preocupes.**

 **Silver golpeo a Jupetta jaja pero ¿Ash lo había logrado? No recuerdo su primer combate contra ella usando a Breedrill creo no ¿verdad?**

 **La reacción de las chicas al ver a Ash luchando a puños limpios contra otro chico lo dejare para el siguiente jaja gracias como siempre por tus reviews bro ¡Cuídate!**

 **Gjr-Sama: Jajaja muchas gracias y no te preocupes de alguna forma u otra tratare de subir un cap ¡Cuídate!**

 **Prietar: Aunque por ahora Lillie no ha hecho nada para quererla espero pacientemente el cap 8 donde tendrá que cuidar un huevo con Ash.**

 **Gracias prietar pero lo que igual paso en el team flare fue el alto mando ¡Donde estaba la diosa entre las milf! ¡El rubio afeminado con ese Blastoise que se chingó al Chariard roto!**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **: Pinche pokémon culero… yo solo quería un Zubat :v jaja bueno esta vez no espero con la "esperanza o ingenuidad" de que Ash va a ganar algo en esta temporada… quizás ni graduarse va a poder.**

 **Disfrutarlo como el kodomo que es y trata de sacar mucha mercancía… ¿Tanto cuesta hacer un manga donde le prota sea Ash?**

 **Si dengeki cuenta pero… bueno eso sería genial si hubiera llegado a Kalos (Amourshipping echi jaja)**

 **Quizás yo lo continúe jaja ¡Cuídate y gracias por el review!**

 **Usrein: El proceso del avance del fic es así:**

 **Al inicio no quiero ni empezar y puteo cosas como: ¿Por qué sigo con esto? ¿Ni dinero gano? ¿Necesito dinero por la mierda?**

 **A la mitad estoy: Deberia agregar esto… eliminare esta escena porque puedo crear una mucho mejor para este conflicto en el futuro… puedo agregar un combate entre estos dos.**

 **Al final: ¡Carajo aun no lo puedo terminar! ¡Quiero seguir! ¡Tengo todas las ideas en la cabeza!**

 **Jaja nos vemos.**

 **TEIET: Es mi primera vez en este fic donde aplico el gore y siento que es una forma muy "barata" de causar impacto en el espectador *Más porque se usaba antiguamente en el cine por la falta de calidad en el guión y otras cosas* Bueno pero siempre hay excepciones jaja ya me fui del tema jaja Gracias y cuídate :D**

 **WerewolfMazuko117: Gracias y para gustos hay colores, cada chica debe sobresalir más en una región diferente y aun así sigue siendo de más aporte que Serena en tres años (Y me gusta el personaje ojo).**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **Remmy: No me olvido de ustedes y es por eso que a veces hasta termine estresado de pensar como ordenar el tiempo que me queda ¡Muchas gracias, son estas cosas que me anima a continuar lo más seguido la historia!**

 **¡Cuídate!**

 **Baraka108: Jajaja ese Dragonite era una maquina en los cortos jaja se nota que andabas con sueño no tiraste tantas fumadas como antes :v**

 **Eras chévere :v jajaj**

 **¡Hail Alola!**

 **Rubenchoellocoxd: Gracias pero tengo ya el medio caos con lo de la sincronización con que era una maldita habilidad (Aun lloró por las noches), Pero ya tengo grandes cosas para Serena especialmente ahora que su Rhyhorn ha logrado una gran velocidad al vencer a su madre.**

 **Umbral del miedo: ¿Enserio? Woow jaja no me lo esperaba, espero que me des el link para darle una ojeada a tu historia (No tengo nada que leer de Pokémon ¡Necesito algo bueno!).**

 **James y Jessie es cierto… se ven horrible pero ya me estoy acostumbrado.**

 **¡Cuídate!**

 **Ordooscar: Jajaja muchas gracias y tranquilo que ahora es lento pero seguro jaja bueno esa vez fueron 30 mil palabras era obvio que iba a tener un error más que lo habitual jaja ¡Cuídate!**

 **Ronaldc v2: Bueno los que aportaron con entrenadores eran para el arco de Teselia… ya que ahí como es una región mucho más grande… habrá más desmadre osea más dolor para mi cabeza y dedos.**

 **Muchas gracias como siempre amigo y espero que te haya gustado este.**

 **Blackhawk95: El charizard de Oak es jodidamente enorme solo por sus años de experiencia… digo si es un dragón deben vivir mucho y además por lo que parece Charmander es su inicial en el anime (El nivel de esa cosa debe ser enorme).**

 **Todo eso sobre Silver se sabrá en el siguiente cap.**

 **¡Muchas gracias y cuídate!**

 **BLINIX: Jajaja gracias a Wikidex puedes ponerte al día o bueno puede jugar algo de Pokémon Cristal, Esmeralda, Platino, BW y Kalos.**

 **Jaja bueno me alegra que te esté cambiando el desarrollo de Ash ¡Cuídate!**

 **Andreu320: Muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando.**

 **Guest: No tomo como canon a esos y creo que el mismo anime se olvidó de ellos… luego sale un diseño mucho mejor de Gold en las películas… así que bueno prefiero yo hacer algo con ellos con esos dos personajes.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **Caballero de Huitzilopochtli: Jaja muchas gracias y si tienes mucha razón, Serena falta que se desarrolle como entrenadora especialmente en su equipo y lo bueno de Hoenn que hay muchos pokémon hermosos y que encajan perfectamente en los concursos (Me gustaría verla con Roselia, Absol o con un tipo agua como MIlotic) hay se mostraría un gran crecimiento en ese personaje.**

 **Como con May que si fue un antes y después cuándo apareció en Sinnoh.**

 **Bk-201joel: Desde Enero hay más posibilidades de subir más seguido así que esperemos que todos los dioses nos ayuden jaja ¡Cuídate!**

 **Ellystair Vane: Hola y bueno no hay problemas en lo que mencionas, al escribir luego de buen rato me cansó y solo subo el cap sin darle una ojeada (Ahora con el teclado es algo más sencillo pero alguien me jodio…) Luego de varios días me doy el tiempo para leerme mi fic y errores.**

 **De las batallas es lo mismo yo en otro fics hago lo mismo porque el tiempo no se me da para leerme el fic como se debe, a mi "defensa" yo veo pokémon actualmente por sus batallas y ahora hanta en ese ámbito me decepciona y bueno… aprovechar ese interés en los lectores para agregar lo que quiero como desarrollo y todo pero bueno actualmente lo que tengo que hacer es terminar estos combates para unos capítulos enfocados en solo los personajes y más mamadas.**

 **Pues entonces estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo… al hacer algo totalmente impredecible te das cuenta de la mala calidad del trabajo o como el autor no sabe cómo solucionar un problema**

 **Naruto y otras cosas son ejemplos (Dragon ball super también) donde se cagan en sus propias reglas puestas anteriormente para que todo "tenga sentido" (Lo peor es que la gente se la chupa a esas cosas), el que hago sea impredecible no lo hace una "obra maestra" de hecho eso muestra porque la mayoría del anime actual son una porquería.**

 **Mientras que algo predecible depende del autor… FMAB es superior a su antecesora porque tiene sentido y sabes que la historia esta ahí escrita esperada para hacer narrada no importa el que sea más predecible que FMA original porque a pesar de que sabes que va a ocurrir esperas el cómo se desarrolla todo hasta esa escena.**

 **Espero que se haya explicado eso… tengo a alguien rompiéndome las pelotas y el calor no ayuda mucho jaja, si no en el siguiente cap explicare esto con todo detalles.**

 **En Enero subiré el otro fic jaja :v es bueno saber que igual le dan amor a ese fic ¡Un placer mijo y cuídate!**

 **Cristianozuna04: Muchas gracias y bueno jaja no paso al final la escena que ustedes creen, digamos que la chica aún tiene ese malestar del pasado solo que este ya no le atormenta como antes pero aún está ahí.**

 **¡Cuídese!**

 **Narutoxasuna25: Muchas gracias y no te preocupes tienen como dos meses parar leerlo para que yo logre terminar el siguiente jaja, bueno ya habrán notado por qué ignoraba las preguntas de que había sucedido con el ex trio rocket ya que sería más predecible de lo que ya era jaja**

 **Y tenía en mente agregar el lema pero… no se jaja no se me ocurrió nada para eso ¡Cuídate!**

 **Amo del vacio: Aww muchas gracias :D tengo algo en mente pero habrá que esperar el siguiente arco (Lo iba a realizar con el Wobbuffet de Jessie pero… no podría hacerle eso a ese agradable criatura).**

 **¡Cuídate!**

 **: Gracias pero en sí tengo en mente a James que se convierta en un entrenador pokémon… primera opción para que pueda mejorar será la liga naranja.**

 **Miguelzero24: Gracias :D**

 **Jstapia: Muchas gracias jaja y por lo que veo, Dawn y Serena con sus cortas escenas llaman mucho la atención… jaja no los culpo me encantan las pocas escenas que dedico a ellas ¡Cuídate!**

 **Elay Grimm: Muchas gracias y ese "cambio" para Ash lo tengo para Teselio, digo en ese tiempo tendrá un enorme nivel y en ese lugar no hay muchos oponentes fuertes que lo paren ¿Verdad?**

 **Hará lo que se le dé la puta gana jaja.**

 **¡Cuídate!**

* * *

 **Y por fin terminamos… Lo siento pero estoy algo cabreado, no he dormido nada para terminar este cap y el calor me tiene de malas.**

 **Más cuándo hay niños por ahí e hicieron mierda mi teclado.**

 **Y como sigo siendo algo inmaduro pues… me vengue.**

 **Tratare de arreglar los errores lo más pronto posible lo prometo.**

 **¡Se despide de ustedes un escritor de pacotilla!**


	19. Sonrisas doradas y lágrimas plateadas 2

**Como siempre pokémon no me pertenece ni sus personajes si no a sus respectivos creadores, historia creada solo para entretener y para que yo tenga algo que leer cuando mis historias favoritas no hayan actualizado.**

 **Esta cosa ya es una completa mentira… ahora ni me doy el tiempo de poder leer algo jaja.**

 **Primero que nada espero que en verdad hayan disfrutado mucho las festividades de fin de año, tratemos todos de ir con todo en este 2017 y que logramos cumplir algunas de nuestras metas.**

 **Realmente me siento algo motivado a pesar que el último día del 2016 me destruyeron el teclado que tanto me costó comprar y que la batería de mi notebook haya muerto.**

 **Pero weee espero encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo para lograr comprar ambas cosas que perdí jaja porque lo de youtube me ayuda un poco para pagar mis "deudas" y gastos médicos.**

 **Antes que nada quiero darle un saludo a Rodrigo Ramirez y devolverle el saludo a Adriana-Valkyrie que al parecer me había mandado saludos hace tiempo pero hasta hace poco el puto de Axl S. Nightmare se acordó y me lo dijo, ojala tengan un buen día.**

 **En fin ¡Comencemos!**

 **PD: Esta corregido hasta la mitad porque tengo flojera.**

* * *

 **Diálogos:**

(¡Ya era hora animal!).- pensamientos de personajes.

- _Te prometo que regresare por ti…-_ Frases que son recordaras en ciertos momentos importantes y en Flash Back… ha cierto y cuando los pokémon se comunican entre sí.

[Sol y Luna cumple su función de entretener al público].- Pokémon con una gran capacidad mental como Alakazam, Gardevoir, Gengar, etc.

 **[Lo que importa verdaderamente en la vida no son los objetivos que nos marcamos, sino los caminos que seguimos para lograrlo** **].-** Pokémon legendarios y seres de categoría superior.

* * *

 _Hace mucho tiempo Ciudad Verde era un lugar que siempre había llamado la atención de los mejores entrenadores de la región de Kanto._

 _Miento…_

 _Niños, jóvenes y adultos de las regiones de Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh visitaban la tranquila ciudad para poder medir sus capacidades como entrenadores contra uno de los líderes de gimnasio más poderosos del país._

 _El temible experto en los pokémon tipo tierra._

 _Giovanni el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde._

 _Se dice que su fuerza es tanta que fácilmente podría acabar con los miembros de la elite de la región solo con su poderoso Rhydon._

 _Ese rumor había comenzado a tener bastante apoyo de los habitantes de la ciudad desde que el reciente campeón de la región Lance tuvo un enfrentamiento amistoso contra el líder de gimnasio._

 _Aunque las razones de esto nunca fueron aclaradas por ambos entrenadores._

 _Poco a poco los retadores comenzaron a disminuir rápidamente al darse cuenta que no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra Giovanni, tanto que algunos decidían retirarse al ver que todos sus esfuerzos fueron tirados a la basura._

 _Otros ya no podían llamarse entrenadores al perder sus pokémon en combate… el error fue de ellos al subestimar al líder y exigirle que luchara con todo lo que tenía._

 _Con pocos retadores el líder de gimnasio podía enfocarse en sus verdaderos objetivos, como también dedicarle tiempo a su pequeño hijo._

 _Tenía que aprovecharlo en estos días… porque ya se acercaba el día de que el juego de la familia feliz llegara a su fin._

 _Una fría noche afuera de una humilde casa de la ciudad comenzaron a reunirse unos extraños sujetos vestidos de negro._

 _Hombres que se caracterizaban por llevar una enorme "R" de color rojo en su uniforme._

 _El team rocket._

 _Los únicos testigos de esa escena eran algunos pokémon voladores como los Pidgey y Spearow sin embargo no sabían lo que ocurría dentro del hogar al estar las luces apagadas._

 _Pero lo que si sabían era que esos hombres estaban esperando a que saliera alguien._

 _La puerta comenzó abrirse con lentitud y de esta salió una mujer pelirroja vestida con un uniforme de la organización criminal, salvo que este era mucho más elegante y ajustado a su cuerpo logrando ser incluso provocativo para algunos._

 _Con sus intensos ojos rojos observo a los ocho soldados que habían llegado a escoltarlos… se notaban preparados para combatir contra cualquier amenaza._

 _Todos los soldados hicieron una leve reverencia ante la mujer._

 _Detrás de ella poco a poco salía el líder de gimnasio de la ciudad pero una voz hizo detener su recorrido._

 _-Papá ¿Por qué te vas?_

 _Algunos miembros notaron la mirada de su superiora… la cual se había sorprendido levemente al escuchar la voz de un pequeño niño._

 _La mujer llamada Atenea sentía unos pequeños pasos cerca de su esposo pero se rehusaba a voltear._

 _Aún no._

 _-No deberías estar despierto a estas horas Silver..._ - _Giovanni volteó ligeramente su rostro para observar a un pequeño pelirrojo no mayor de cinco años que llevaba en su brazos a un pequeño y peculiar Nidoran macho de color azul.- Ve a dormir._

 _-¿Mamá te acompañara?_

 _El hombre experto en el tipo tierra soltó un suspiro para luego acercarse a su hijo.- Así es… volveremos en la mañana junto a un nuevo pokémon para que sea amigo de Nidoran ¿Te gusta la idea?_

 _El pequeño le dio una radiante sonrisa a su padre.- ¡Claro que sí!_

 _Giovanni comenzó a sacudirle el cabello provocando que el pequeño soltara una ligera risita.- Bien pero no lo traeré si no estás en tu cama ahora mismo no podré traerle un amigo a Nidoran._

 _Silver asintió y estaba a punto de entrar emocionado a su hogar pero un "cuídate Silver" de parte de su madre lo hizo detener y voltear con una sonrisa para recibir un abrazo como también un beso de su madre._

 _Pero estos no llegaron y la sonrisa del pequeño se desvaneció._

 _La mujer pelirroja no se había movido de su lugar y solo lo observaba disimuladamente con una fría sonrisa._

 _Silver se sentía extraño con esa mirada pero no quiso darle mucha importancia y se adentró a su casa._

 _La oscuridad le aterraba un poco pero estaba acompañado de su Nidoran no tenía por qué temer._

 _Además solo sería una noche ¿Verdad?_

* * *

 _Los cantos de los Pidgey y Pidgeotto comenzaron a despertar a los habitantes de la pequeña ciudad._

 _Especialmente a un pequeño niño pelirrojo._

 _-¡Nidoran vamos!_

 _-¡Nido!_

 _Ambos se levantaron rápidamente de la cama y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras lo más rápido posible._

 _-¡Papá, mamá!_

 _No hubo respuesta._

 _-¿?- Nidoran comenzaba a olfatear por toda la casa pensando que quizás los dos adultos estaban en alguna parte escondidos para sorprender a su joven entrenador._

 _-¿Papá?... ¿Mamá?_

 _No importaba cuánto busco en su casa y en la ciudad… no había nada relacionado con sus padres._

 _-Quizás se les hizo tarde ¿No Nidoran?- El pokémon no estaba muy seguro pero no quería que su entrenador estuviera triste solo por sus inseguridades._

 _-¡Nido!- El pelirrojo sonrío ante eso y volvió a su casa._

 _Se quedó mirando por la ventana hasta el anochecer… nuevamente estaría en su habitación acompañado de su pokémon y principalmente de la oscuridad._

 _Solo se sentó en su cama acariciando a su Nidoran mientras observaba desde su ventana a la hermosa luna llena._

 _Como pidiéndole ayuda a ella… en silencio._

* * *

 _Un día el pequeño se despertó al escuchar como tocaban su puerta._

 _Emocionado corrió por las escaleras junto a su pokémon._

 _-Pa… ¿Pá?- Al abrirla solo se encontró con tres adultos vestidos con un peculiar uniforme de color negro y una gran "R" de color rojo._

 _Liderados por una mujer de un largo cabello rubio que lo miraba con diversión._

 _-Debes estar muriéndote de hambre ¿No pequeñito?- El pokémon tipo veneno se ponía en alerta y observaba cada movimientos de los recién llegados… no confiaba en ellos._

 _Ellos no lo sabían aún pero iban a terminar odiando con todo su ser a las personas que llevaran ese raro uniforme._

* * *

 _Así pasó un año._

 _El pequeño ya no pasaba hambre._

 _Sin embargo el sentimiento de ser abandonado crecía más y más._

 _Se estaba cansando de que llegaran a visitarlo esos sujetos._

 _El cómo se expresaban, sus acciones y los extraños gemidos que escuchaba en el cuarto de abajo._

 _Solo seguía observando esperanzado a la luna… como si ella le estuviera dando la fuerza para seguir esperando a su familia y que todo esto terminara._

 _Los hombres cada vez eran más violentos._

 _La mujer a veces se acercaba a él y probaba sus labios._

 _No le desagradaba esa sensación pero algo le decía que estaba mal._

 _Cada día se sentía en peligro… se sentía solo… su pokémon no le podía dar esa compañía que tanto necesitaba._

 _Pero cada vez que quería romper en llanto observaba la luna… si podía iluminar sus días a pesar de estar cubierta de oscuridad él podría resistir esto ¿Verdad?_

 _Silver sería como la luna._

 _Seguiría brillando por muy hundido que estuviera en la soledad._

* * *

 _Pueblo Masshiro era un lugar que pasaba muy desapercibido por la región de Kanto._

 _¿Cómo?_

 _¿No saben de qué pueblo estoy hablando?_

 _Cierto que ustedes no saben esa vieja historia… me disculpo._

 _Ese era el antiguo nombre que se le había dado a Pueblo Paleta._

 _Un lugar que no destacaba por nada salvo por su hermosa vista de la naturaleza._

 _Había pocas profesiones por lo que la mejor opción para los habitantes era iniciar su viaje como entrenadores._

 _Sin embargo todos fracasaban en su objetivo, ni siquiera lograban salir en los últimos lugares de los 10.000 mejores entrenadores del mundo… la cual se actualizaba cada mes._

 _Tuvieron que pasar muchos años para que naciera un prodigio de los combates, logrando quedar en el puesto 921 en la lista mundial y entre los 32 mejores entrenadores en la meseta añil._

 _En ese pequeño pueblo no podían estar más felices por esa hazaña y organizaron una gran fiesta para ese entrenador, como también querían llamar al pueblo en su honor._

 _Masara Oukido._

 _Abuelo del famoso profesor Oukido/Oak._

 _¿Por qué menciono esto?_

 _Quizás para darles algo más de conocimiento o simplemente porque me gusta narrar distintos acontecimientos que se han perdido con el paso del tiempo._

 _O simplemente para que logren entender a este hombre._

 _Yamato._

 _A sus 19 años ya se había convertido en padre y aun le costaba asimilarlo._

 _Pero ese pequeño le había robado el corazón al igual que su amada Delia Ketchum._

 _Sin embargo a ambos les costaba mucho mantener su hogar y pagar las deudas, como también todo lo que necesitaba el pequeño Ash._

 _La madre de Delia había fallecido durante el embarazo de su hija y ella tuvo que encargarse de la posada de entrenadoras en donde había conocido a Yamato._

 _Por lo que él tenía que encargarse de su pequeño hijo en casa y dejo los combates a un lado._

 _Aunque en ciertos días lograba perderse por las distintas ciudades de Kanto en busca de combates pokémon… logrando traer algo de dinero y comprar víveres para su hogar._

 _Aunque la mitad de dinero también era dedicada a sus pokémon para que no tuvieran daños permanentes._

 _Con los únicos líderes que podría probarse era con Blaine, Koga y Surge._

 _Por alguna extraña razón el líder más poderoso había desaparecido y los demás eran muy jóvenes no estaban preparados aún para que se organizara una liga._

 _Por lo que no había dinero en ese ámbito._

 _Kanto pasaba por una crisis… no tan horrible como al terminar la guerra pero aun así… costaba mucho el "traer el pan para la casa"._

 _La líder de Ciudad Plateada también se había marchado… no era para menos si tenía una derrota más el gimnasio sería cerrado._

 _Al parecer ahora estaba a manos de su hijo mayor y eso le daba lastima._

 _¿Qué podría hacer?_

* * *

 _Pueblo Paleta se había convertido en un pueblo bastante animado con la llegada de las nuevas generaciones._

 _El hermano mayor del profesor Oak quien era el alcalde de la ciudad pero aun así se centraba más en subirle el ego a su "nieto" que en el bienestar de su pueblo._

 _Mientras que Gary Oak era enviado a Ciudad Verde para ser educado, los demás habitantes tenían que enseñarles a leer y escribir a sus hijos en sus hogares._

 _Obviamente los ciudadanos cansados de esto hicieron todo lo posible para que su alcalde perdiera su puesto y a pesar de que ya no tenían un líder… todo lo solucionaban de una manera mucho más unida._

 _Sonara tonto y estúpido pero desde ese entonces mucho comenzaron a reconocer más el tranquilo pueblo por esa unión tan fuerte que tenían entre sus habitantes._

 _Lograron tener su propia escuela y que sus niños fueran educados en ese lugar._

 _Actividades deportivas e incluso a veces el mismo profesor Oak les daba clases a los pequeños._

 _Aun así… en el salón faltaba uno._

 _A nadie le parecía molestarle la ausencia de ese pequeño, de hecho muchos les desagradaba bastante la forma de ser de ese chico con unas extrañas "z" en sus mejillas._

 _Prefirió más la compañía de los monstruos de bolsillo que la de cualquier ser humano salvo sus padres._

 _¿En dónde se encontraba?_

 _Afuera del pueblo… al parecer estaba esperando a alguien._

 _Se perdería el entrenamiento de baseball pero no parecía importarle ahora._

 _-¡Ash será un buen niño y esperara a papá por mamá!- Había notado la tristeza en su madre al no poder convivir mucho su esposo, por lo que el mismo sorprendería a su mamá trayendo a su padre a la posada._

 _Sin embargo Yamato no aparecía por el pueblo hace más de cinco días._

 _Los demás chicos siempre mencionaban que se había ido hacer entrenador como su abuelo… pero al igual que él iba a fracasar o encontraría una nueva familia._

 _Pero Ash no le importaba mucho eso… luego se vengaría de ellos con una broma, en donde nuevamente recibiría una paliza de parte del grupo de matones y su padre iría a los mismos hogares de esos niños a golpear a sus padres y hasta a los niños si fuera necesario._

 _¡Papá es un justiciero!_

 _¡Papá sabe por qué Ash prefiere estar con los pokémon que con las personas!_

 _¡Sabe que Ash tiene fuertes brazos gracias al baseball!_

 _¡Ash también puede defenderse!_

 _¡Papá cumple sus promesas!_

 _Jeh… no soy el único que cree que este chico era una ternura, muchos de los adultos no podían evitar encariñarse con el pequeño y esa inocencia que lo caracterizaba._

 _Era de los más traviesos pero toda esa energía incontrolable se desvaneció en estos últimos dos años al interesarse un poco en el baseball._

 _El tamaño de esa pelota ¡Era la misma que la de una poké ball!_

 _Ash sabía que hoy sería distinto… esta vez papá llegaría._

 _Y así fue._

 _Logró ver una silueta que se acercaba al pueblo lentamente… emocionado el chico comenzó a correr hacia ella._

 _La gran sonrisa que tenía se desvaneció al ver el estado de su padre.- ¿Papá estas sangrando?_

 _Fue cuándo se dio cuenta que un Poliwrath y un Clefable ayudaban a su padre a caminar.- Ash… ¿No deberías estar en la escuel…_

 _ **PAAAAAM**_

 _Alarmado Ash corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la posada de su madre._

 _Los clientes se sorprendieron al verlo a estas horas y rápidamente el regaño de la dueña del lugar no hizo esperar._

 _-¡Papá está herido!_

 _Fue lo único que necesito decir para que Delia se olvidara completamente de todo… incluso de él._

* * *

 _Fue en una fría noche a la misma hora en la que el profesor Oak iba a la posada a pedir lo mismo de siempre._

 _Arroz con curry y una jarra de cerveza._

 _Ash siempre veía al anciano antes de dormir en la posada pero no se atrevía hablarle._

 _¡Era familiar de Gary y eso significaba que era del diablo!_

 _Sin embargo esta noche el chico fue a la cama mucho antes que de costumbre._

 _Aún seguía castigado por saltarse las clases._

 _En la posada se encontraba esta vez el profesor Oak para hablar con un vendado Yamato y su esposa._

 _-Con que luchaste contra un miembro de esa organización.- El joven padre solo asintió con un rostro serio mientras lograba sentarse en la misma mesa que el anciano con la ayuda de su mujer.- ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a eso?_

 _-Se estaban aprovechando de la falta de un buen líder de gimnasio en Ciudad Plateada… el pobre chico al parecer hace poco recibió su licencia y estaba bastante ocupado con sus hermanos._

 _-¿Qué querían?_

 _-Los fósiles… al parecer encontraron una manera de revivirlos.- Pero el joven solo tomó la mano de su mujer y le sonrío con ternura.- Pero no fueron ellos el problema._

 _-¿No?- El anciano observaba curioso como Yamato soltaba una ligera carcajada.- Entonces que sucedió._

 _El joven observaba el café que le había preparado su esposa con algo de lastima.- Sé que no soy la gran cosa como entrenador… aunque siempre he querido estar en la cima sé que es imposible, aun así con solo poder seguir combatiendo es suficiente para mí._

 _Oak estaba entendiendo perfectamente donde iba esto.- Torneos ilegales ¿Verdad?- El joven solo asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza de café.- ¡Sabes lo arriesgado que puede llegar hacer eso!_

 _Yamato solo frunció el ceño… ya tenía suficiente con la paliza que le daría Delia.- Necesitamos el dinero profesor… sigue siendo más honorable que robar y asesinar pokémon._

 _-Y solo por eso vas arriesgarte a ti como también a tus pokémon ¿Quieres dejarme a mí y a Ash solos?_

 _El joven miro sorprendido a su esposa que hacia lo posible para no llorar y la culpa nuevamente invadió su ser.- Yo… lo siento, pero al ver la poca cantidad que me dieron cuándo el combate era hasta casi matar a nuestro adversario no pude contenerme y explote… ataque a todos y bueno aquí tengo las consecuencias, enserio perdóname Delia._

 _El profesor Oak observo con tristeza como su discípulo ignoraba por completo todo el daño en su cuerpo y se abalanzó para abrazar con toda su fuerza a su esposa, ellos realmente se amaban y en verdad le gustaría verlos felices un largo tiempo juntos a su pequeño hijo._

 _-Sabes… puedo ayudarte en un trabajo._

 _La pareja puso atención al anciano cuando menciono la palabra trabajo lo que no sabían era que un pequeño había estado escuchando la conversación del inicio._

 _-Pero es en otra región… quizás luego tendrás la experiencia suficiente para obtener otros trabajos por tu cuenta e incluso continuar tu viaje pokémon._

 _Todo lo que salían de sus palabras estaban dañando un poco al pequeño Ash._

 _¿Cómo era eso de combatir casi hasta la muerte?_

 _¿Por una miseria de monedas?_

 _¿Tendría que irse solo para traer dinero?_

 _No lo entendía… ellos eran felices con lo poco que tenían acaso… ¿Todo eso fue una mentira?_

 _Pero hubo algo que lastimo más al pequeño._

 _La última frase de Oak._

 _-Ayer me contacté con unos viejos colegas y aceptaron gustosos el tenerte en sus empresas… tendrás que partir mañana temprano._

* * *

 _Aun con todos sus esfuerzos para tratar de dormir no lo lograba… en su mente solo estaba la idea de que padre se iría muy lejos y dudaba mucho que volviera._

 _-El trabajo era como la escuela ¿No?- Susurraba el pequeño mientras se encontraba acostado en su cama boca abajo abrazando su peluche de Snorlax.- Tendrá pocos días de descanso… ¿Podrá visitarnos?_

 _Aun así… ¡Él podría llamarlo!_

 _¡Darle consejos para su viaje cuándo cumpliera los diez años!_

 _A pesar de todo su padre lo apoyaría de lejos ¿Verdad?_

 _-Papá… no te vayas.- Fue lo último que logró susurrar antes que sus fuerzas lo abandonaran._

 _Su único objetivo era lograr despertar antes que su padre se marchara._

* * *

 _-Delia… te amo._

 _-Idiota…._

 _Temeroso por ver a su madre llorar, el pequeño Ash se acercaba lentamente hacia sus padres que se daban un afectuoso abrazo sin ninguna intensión de separarse._

 _El primero en notar su presencia fue Yamato.- ¿Ash que haces despierto tan temprano?_

 _Delia se separó lentamente de su esposo para mirar con incredulidad a su hijo… mientras que algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas._

 _-Yo… escuche todo.- Todo el valor que había estado reuniendo se había esfumado al ver a su madre en ese estado, mientras que su padre ocultaba su mirada gracias algunos mechones de su cabellera negra._

 _Lentamente el adulto joven se acercaba a su hijo.- Entonces sabes que papá se va por una estupidez ¿verdad?_

 _-Sí…_

 _-Una estupidez que nos ayudara a pagar todas las deudas que nos quedan ¿No?- El pequeño se lanzó con desesperación a su padre, Yamato apretaba los dientes por la frustración y por el dolor que sentía al ser mordido por su hijo… que trataba de callar su llanto con esa acción.- Es realmente jodido el mundo de los adultos Ash, es mi culpa de todos modos… solo me enfoqué en tratar de convertirme en un gran entrenador y ahora por eso debo alejarme de ustedes, si hubiera seguido estudiando no tendríamos que pasar por esta situación._

 _-Cariño no digas eso.- Delia lentamente se unió al abrazo familiar y apreciando cada momento de este.- Si no fueras un entrenador no nos hubiéramos conocido y entonces no tendríamos a este hermoso regalo que nos dio la vida._

 _Ash no entendía de todo esas palabras aun así sonrío… una radiante sonrisa que podía compararse al brillo del sol._

 _No se dio ni cuenta cuándo el abrazo se había terminado…_

 _Ni cuándo su padre había besado su frente, ni cuándo este había salido por la puerta de su casa._

 _Menos cuándo se encontraba calmando el llanto de su madre._

* * *

 _-¿Dónde está?_

 _-Mierda… nuestro jefe va a matarnos._

 _-¡Dejen de parlotear y busquen a ese mocoso!_

 _Hombres y mujeres del team rocket buscaban con desesperación algo, mejor dicho a alguien en la ruta 33… se encontraban descansando en Pueblo Azalea junto al hijo de Giovanni quién estaba con ellos más por obligación que cualquier otra cosa._

 _Se había cansado de toda esta mierda._

 _Sus padres se habían olvidado de él por completo… no, lo recordaban por algo les había enviado a estos ladrones y asesinos como niñeros._

 _Algo dentro de él estaba creciendo… algo que lo estaba atormentando desde hace tiempo y quería salir._

 _Ese rencor, odio, ira y desesperación… estaba cansado de la soledad._

 _Los cinco soldados escucharon como una ventana se destruía en miles de pedazos y como dos seres se alejaban del pueblo a gran velocidad._

 _Alarmados fueron a la habitación del niño y quedaron incrédulos al encontrarse con un Voltorb a punto de explotar._

 _La líder del grupo con suerte logró lanzar a su Weezing para que utilizara protección y que salieran ilesos de la explosión._

 _Volviendo a la situación que narre un poco más arriba._

 _-Al carajo con esto.- Uno de los soldados lanzó a su Houndour para que lograra identificar el olor del pelirrojo.- Solo nos queda seguirlo…_

 _Aun así el pelirrojo conocía perfectamente a todos los pokémon de esos sujetos._

 _Había estado planeando esto con mucho cuidado desde hace tiempo._

 _Sabía cómo confundir a ese pokémon._

 _Y su Nidoran hacia todo lo posible para derrotar a todos los pokémon salvajes que se cruzaban en su camino._

 _Por la desesperación se adentró a una cueva para llegar a Ciudad Malva lo más pronto posible._

 _Capturando en el camino a un Zubat que lo había estado siguiendo por toda la cueva._

 _Entre él y Nidoran se abrió paso por las siguientes rutas._

 _El escapar del team rocket en una noche parecía una locura… los miembros podrían moverse con más libertad a estas horas._

 _Sin embargo para este chico era todo lo contrario._

 _La luna lo motivaba, junto a Nidoran habían sido los únicos compañeros que había tenido en su niñez._

 _Sentía como si ella lo guiara._

 _Sus fuerzas se agotaban al llegar a la ruta 29._

 _¡Era incapaz de hablar a causa de la fatiga!_

 _Nidoran estaba en pésimas condiciones aun así se rehusaba a ser regresado a su poké ball_

 _¡Tenía que proteger a su entrenador!_

 _Zubat era motivada a causa de esa determinación._

 _-Supongo que dormiremos aquí…- Susurró el chico aferrándose a un letrero donde estaba escrito el nombre del pueblo._

 _Pueblo Primavera._

 _A pesar de las quejas de sus pokémon el pelirrojo había regresado a sus_ _dos pokémon tipo veneno a sus respectivas poké ball._

 _Fue una buena idea robar unas poké ball a esos sujetos._

 _Sin resistir más la fatiga el chico se dejó caer al suelo._

 _Aun así se sintió realmente relajado al tener contacto con el césped del lugar._

 _Rápidamente había sido atrapado por los brazos de Morfeo._

* * *

 _-¡Mamá mira comenzó a llover!_

 _La chica pudo escuchar la risa de su madre por el entusiasmo que tenía.- ¿Estas pegada en la ventana de nuevo Crystal?_

 _La pequeña de ocho años que se caracterizaba por su cabello de color azul y sus coletas, llevaba un pijama celeste que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos del mismo color._

 _Su madre se reía en la otra habitación.- No te quedes hasta tan tarde en la ventana._

 _-¡Esta bien!- Se quedó admirando el cómo las gotas de agua desaparecían al tocar la hierba del pueblo, como algunos pokémon como Poliwag, Hoothoot, Wooper y Marill aprovechaban de ser cubiertos por la agradable lluvia._

 _Como también unos curiosos Wooper se acercaban a una chica que estaba al parecer durmiendo afuera._

 _¿O era un chico?_

 _Sorprendida vio como el chico quedaba boca arriba mientras que los pokémon tipo agua retrocedieron algo asustados por el movimiento tan brusco del niño._

* * *

 _-Maldita sea…- Murmuraba el agotado niño que ni siquiera podría levantarse para buscar un refugio para lograr evitar la lluvia.- No puedo ver la luna._

 _Las nubes habían logrado cubrir todo el oscuro cielo adornado por las estrellas ¿Ni siquiera ese gusto podría darse?_

 _Cerró los ojos tratando de seguir durmiendo y esperar no tener un resfriado luego de esto… aunque siempre había sido un chico bastante enfermizo de pequeño._

 _Esperaba que eso solo fuera cosa del pasado._

 _De un momento a otro las gotas de agua no tenían contacto con su rostro._

 _¿Había terminado la lluvia?_

 _No… aun podía oírla por lo que con algo de pereza comenzó abrir sus ojos y con lo que se había encontrado lo había dejado realmente sorprendido._

 _-¡Wow!- Era una chica que quizás tendría sus misma edad, al igual que él estaba sorprendida por verlo en ese estado tan lastimado y agotado.- Ya entiendo porque no te movías de este lugar._

 _-Eso no es asunto tuyo…- Murmuro el pelirrojo mientras observaba al paraguas de color rojo que tenía la chica.- ¿No deberías estar en tu casa jugando a las muñecas o algo así?_

 _El comentario no pareció gustarle para nada a la chica.- ¡Oye deberías ser más amable con la persona que vino ayudarte!- La chica extendió su brazo derecha con una sonrisa.- Y para que lo sepas no me gusta jugar a esas cosas ¡Prefiero estar con los pokémon!_

 _-No es como si me interesada de todos modos.- Menciono el pelirrojo en voz baja pero a pesar de todo la chica lo había escuchado._

 _Una vena comenzaba a crecer en el rostro de la chica.- Eres realmente molesto pensé que serías más amable por tu apariencia de chica._

 _Era el turno de enojarse del pelirrojo ¿Por qué todos mencionaban eso?_

 _¿Es por su largo cabello?_

 _Pero a pesar de todo el pelirrojo aceptó la ayuda de la chica, le sorprendido mucho al sentir la mano de la chica… era cálida._

 _-¿Por qué viniste ayudarme?_

 _-¿Necesitas una razón para ayudar a alguien?- La ternura con la que lo estaba mirando había comenzado a embobar al chico.- ¡Me llamo Crystal por cierto!_

 _De alguna forma fue cautivado por una extraña sensación que ya no reconocía.- Y yo Silver._

 _La chica de cabello azul le dio una linda sonrisa, una que el chico no sabía en ese momento pero que iba a guardar en su mente por el resto de su vida_

 _Una sonrisa que lograba iluminar su vida mucho más que la misma luna._

* * *

 **Pokémon XY &Z: Second chance**

 **Capítulo 17: Sonrisas doradas y lágrimas plateadas.**

 **Parte 2**

* * *

Feraligatr sonrío ante el nuevo aumento de poder que obtuvo tras la danza de los dragones, además que su contrincante había quedado congelado a causa de su ventisca.

El escenario perfecto… no importaba si sus ataques especiales no fueran efectivos a causa de la pantalla luz.

¡Iba a despedazar a esa pokémon con sus puñetazos!

-(No lo voy a permitir).- El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta sabía que tenía que ser rápido para lograr detener a su contrincante antes que logre usar nuevamente le movimiento tipo dragón.- ¡Energibola!

La inicial de Johto había estado reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía dentro de su boca y solo estaba esperando la orden de su entrenador para lanzar la esfera de energía de color verde.

Pero su contrincante no parecía muy preocupado por la poderosa esfera de energía.

 **PAAAAAM**

-¡!- Ash y su pokémon quedaron sin habla a ver que Feraligatr atrapó la esfera de energía entre sus garras y la aplastó como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.- Imposible… a pesar de no activar la habilidad espesura la fuerza de ese ataque era enorme.

-Las oportunidades de tú Bayleef se esfumaron cuándo logramos usar danza dragón.- Silver miraba de alguna manera burlesca al chico.- ¡Acabala!

El inicial tipo agua corrió a gran velocidad contra su oponente quién lanzo una gran cantidad de esferas de energía, pero Feraligatr las destruía con facilidad con cada uno de sus puñetazos y con una siniestra sonrisa se preparaba para golpear a Bayleef.

 **PAAAAM**

Juntando sus manos y golpear como si fuera un martillo logró destruir con facilidad el hielo que tenía atrapado a su oponente y hacer que esta rebotara con brutalidad en el suelo.

 **PAAAAM**

Aun así la mando a volar varios metros golpeándola con su cola.

-No la dejes escapar.

Ash trataba de calmarse, Sceptile estaba demasiado agotado tras su pelea contra el Nidoking de Giovanni y tenía que dejar algunos pokémon específicos contra el líder de gimnasio… esperaba que su pequeña fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir este combate contra este monstruo.

-(Solo debes cumplir conectándole ese movimiento… si no es así no podremos ganar querida).- Feraligatr se acercaba nuevamente a conectar un golpe en Bayleef.- ¡Ahora energibola!

 **BOOOOM**

El pokémon de Silver retrocedió algunos pasos tras recibir la esfera de energía y luego tuvo que protegerse con sus brazos en forma de "X" de una lluvia de golpes a causa de los látigos cepas de Bayleef.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

-(No tenemos que dejar de atacar si no estamos jodidos).- Ash sabía que era cosa de tiempo que Feraligatr lograra contraatacar al memorizar el tiempo que tardaba cada golpe de su pokémon… pero ¿Qué más podría hacer?

El tipo agua ya sentía un gran ardor en sus brazos y en el momento preciso tomó ambos látigos entre sus garras, con una sonrisa siniestra Jaló a Bayleef hacia él y cubrió su puño derecho con energía congelante.

-3...2…1- Era el momento de conectar el golpe pero Ash se le había adelantado al pelirrojo.

-¡Tóxico!

-¡Mierda!

El potente líquido tóxico cubrió por completo el cuerpo del pokémon de Silver, el cual soltó los látigos de su oponente al no poder resistir el enorme dolor que recorría su cuerpo.- ¡Bien hecho, ya lo tenemos!

Desde esa distancia Bayleef lanzó una energibola que logro afectar más de lo esperado a Feraligatr quien había sido cubierto por la explosión.

No pudo evitar emocionarse, si seguía así podría en verdad acabar con Feraligatr sin ninguna baja en su equipo.

Que ingenuo fue.

Un brazo había salido de la cortina de humo y tomó del rostro a Bayleef comenzando a estrellarla con brutalidad en el suelo.

Para luego comenzar arrastrarla por el lugar y lanzarla con brutalidad contra su entrenador que había quedado sin aire.

Los espectadores de distintas regiones les pareció muy cruel la escena.

Bayleef al recuperarse se apartó rápidamente de su entrenador y preguntaba con un rostro lleno de preocupación de su estado.- No seas tonta... soy yo quién debe preocuparse de tu estado.- El chico le dio una triste mirada a su pokémon que se notaba con varias heridas en su cuerpo.- Lamento mucho el hacerte combatir contra ese monstruo.

La inicial de Johto solamente negó con la cabeza para luego acercarse a Ash y tocar su frente con la suya.

Feraligatr iba aprovechar de acabar con ellos pero la orden de su entrenador lo detuvo.- Feraligatr ¿No te parece similar?

-¿?- Su pokémon no entendía a lo que se refería el pelirrojo aún.

Silver recordaba a cierta chica peli azul en esa misma situación con otra Bayleef.- De vuelta voy a matar a ese muñeco maldito.

Por otro lado Ash solo sonrío ante la muestra de afecto de su pokémon.- Solo te pido que resistas un poco más… hasta que el veneno haya avanzado tanto que Quilava tenga una oportunidad de ganar.

-¡Bay!- Bayleef logró recordar que sus otros dos compañeros se encargarían solamente de acabar con ese Nidoking que podría tener la misma fuerza que Charizard y ese Kabutops que había logrado derrotar a Heracross.

Ella y Quilava tenían que acabar con el otro monstruo de Silver.

Nuevamente se unieron al combate… sabían que el inicial de Silver había logrado usar otra danza dragón al recibir la energibola.

Ash necesitaba unos segundos más para lanzarse contra Silver y molerlo a puños.

¡Se acabaron los juegos!

* * *

En un bosque cercano a Pueblo Paleta unos Spearow se acercaban algo temerarios a una chica que yacía en el suelo cubierta de sangre.

Juppeta.

La chica sonreía a pesar del estado lamentable en el que se encontraba.

Se había divertido bastante en este día y al parecer esto aún no acababa.

-[¿Ustedes son de la bandada del Fearow que está grabando todo el combate verdad?]- Al ver que uno de ellos asentía con un rostro serio comenzó a reír.- [Entonces no los puedo matar ¡JAJAJAJA!].

Logró su cometido y todos los pokémon voladores se alejaron de ella por su seguridad.- [Jeeeh… volví a estar sola].

La chica de cabello negro se quedó pensando en todo lo que había visto dentro de ambos entrenadores.

Uno fue abandonado por sus dos padres sin razón aparente para ser criado por un montón de asesinos.

Hasta que logró una nueva vida en Pueblo Primavera.

Mientras que el idiota no supo más de su padre por razones económicas y al menos siempre tuvo el cariño de su madre.

Comenzó a faltar más a la escuela por trabajos de jardinería a causa de su madre que se terminaba cegando con esa actividad que tanto amaba.

Amaban a los pokémon.

Uno le aterraba la soledad y el otro se acostumbró a ella a pesar de todo.

Ambos pasaron por distintas situaciones peligrosas, uno seguía aun con su determinación intacta y el otro con suerte tenía ganas de vivir.

Uno era radiante como el sol y trataba de iluminarlos a todos sus seres queridos con su luz.

El otro al igual que la luna te cuidaba en la oscuridad sin importarle en la soledad que se encontraba.

¿Cuál de los dos va a influir en el otro?

-[Espero que sea Silver el ganador del combate].- La chica en este momento de cordura estuvo pensando en las habilidad de los pokémon legendarios que tuvieron involucrados en el viaje en el tiempo del chico de Pueblo Paleta.- [Aunque el mocoso es más fuerte físicamente, el chico pelirrojo tiene más experiencia en combate y no tiene un brazo paralizado a causa del uso del aura].

Aura que estaba segura que no usaría en este combate.

-[Es un idiota… es imposible que pueda luchar contra Giovanni en buenas condiciones].- Aun así eso le convenía a ella porque si el chico muere las poké ball del entrenador perderían su efecto y dejarían de funcionar.- [Podría tener a todo Pueblo Paleta como nuevos juguetes].

Cuándo se moviera claro.

-[¡JAJAJAJA!].

* * *

-¡Ventisca!

-¡Contra-escudo!

La ventisca se había neutralizado al tener contacto con el torbellino creado por el tóxico de Bayleef, sin embargo la pokémon tipo planta había quedado ahora desprotegida contra su oponente que ya se encontraba en frente de ella a punto de impactar un puño cubierto por una energía congelante.

Sin embargo el pelinegro le había ordenado impulsarse en el aire gracias a su látigo cepa logrando estar a salva por unos segundos del tipo agua, porque este no perdió tiempo y dio un gran salto para encontrarse cara a cara con Bayleef.

Y con una energibola.

 **BOOOOM**

-¡Bayleef viene el golpe martillo!- La inicial de Johto trato de cubrir con sus dos látigos en forma de "X" sin embargo no fueron suficientes para detener el golpe de Feraligart.

 **PAAAAM**

Tumbando a Bayleef en el suelo.

-¡Aplástala!

Sin embargo este no logró su objetivo al ser atrapado y lanzado por los látigos de Bayleef, sin embargo logró reincorporarse con facilidad en el aire.

Nuevamente al tocar el terreno volvió a lanzarse contra la inicial tipo planta al igual que esta.

Feraligatr lanzó un puño congelante pero Bayleef consiguió escabullirse entre las patas del enorme reptil, logrando conectar una esfera de energía desde una posición muy incómoda.

 **BOOOOOM**

-¡Ventista!- Ash gruñó ante esto, Bayleef no lograba contraatacar a la misma velocidad del pokémon de Feraligatr.

Además la pantalla de luz había perdido su efecto.

Dentro de la cortina de humo la inicial tipo planta no se inmuto mucho del daño provocado por el poderoso ataque tipo hielo pero se frustró al sentir como poco a poco perdía el control de su cuerpo.

Se había quedado congelada.

-(El mineral evolutivo no será suficientemente para que ella resista un puñetazo de ese maldito lagarto).- Ash no estaba seguro si el tóxico de Bayleef era lo suficientemente potente para derretir el hielo antes de Feraligatr.- (Aun así… es mejor que esperar el impacto) ¡Usa tóxico!

El hielo comenzó a derretirse lentamente… tiempo suficiente para que Feraligatr lograra conectar un potente derechazo.

 **CRACK**

-¡Bayleef!

 **PAAAAM**

Luego de ese golpe vinieron mucho más y cada uno más devastador que el otro.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Los puños del inicial tipo agua se comenzaron a teñirse de rojo a causa de la sangre de su contrincante.

Se estaba preparando para el golpe final pero su instinto le advirtió que estaba en peligro, de un pequeño brinco hacia atrás logró salir ileso de una poderosa ráfaga de fuego.

De parte de un cabreado Quilava que le había dado el tiempo suficiente a Ash para llegar hacia una lastimada Bayleef.

La tomó con delicadeza mientras probaba si aún respiraba y aun con su rostro lleno de moretones aun le sonreía al verlo.

Pocas veces se sentía tan agradecido como ahora.- Lo hiciste fenomenal preciosa… por favor resiste.- El pelinegro sacó con algo de temor la poké ball de su inicial tipo planta y guardarla en su cinturón.

A la mierda su brazo.

¡Iba a matar a Silver!

Estaba tan cegado por la ira que no notó como cinco soldados del team rocket junto a unos Golbat, Raticate y Arbok se lanzaban hacia él.

Quilava no podía ayudarlo al estar más ocupado en salir del rango de alcance de Feraligatr.

Pero este lo alcanzaba con mucha facilidad.

* * *

Los medios de comunicación no les bastaba esa calidad tan mala con la que se estaba transmitiendo los intensos combates dentro del pequeño pueblo de Kanto.

Necesitaban detalles de todos.

Del terreno.

La potencia de los ataques.

De esos peculiares entrenadores.

Especialmente el como esos soldados aprovecharon un descuido del participante de la última liga de Sinnoh para acabar con él.

Dejaron de darle atención a esa cruel escena para comenzar a enviar algunos helicópteros a distintas ciudades y pueblos de las regiones de Kanto-Johto.

-¡Vamos rápido, antes de que la competencia logré llegar antes que nosotros!

-¡Sean ingeniosos idiotas!

-Pueden usar a sus pokémon voladores.

Mientras casi todo el personal perdía los estribos pensando en que como llegar a esa zona, un joven pelinegro de piel morena disfrutaba de un buen trago de tequila.

Observaba hasta divertido las reacciones de sus colegas.- No sean ridículos y piensen con la cabeza fría.

Los superiores dirigieron una fría mirada al chico que había contratado recientemente, como siempre hacía lo que quería y siempre guardaba un poco de alcohol para poder beberlo en su descanso.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

El joven pelinegro de ojos castaños le devolvió una fría mirada a su jefe.- Esta noticia ya ha recorrido todo el mundo, ya todos los medios están haciendo lo posible para tener un material inédito que mostrar a los espectadores.- Se terminó todo el líquido de su vaso y mostró algo de desagrado hacia el fuerte sabor.- Y eso será nuestra condena.

-¿?

El joven soltó un suspiro al ver que aún no lo comprendían.- Si hay más de un helicóptero seremos descubiertos con facilidad por los pokémon del team rocket... no se ustedes pero yo no quiero morir por una llamarada o a causa de una avalancha.

-¡!

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, solo algunos estaban concentrados en el combate.

-Lo mejor sería contactarnos con los otros canales del país y que cada uno se dirigía a una ciudad, ruta y pueblo distinto de ambas regiones.- Menciono una reportera y sus colegas le dieron la razón.

El joven sonrío ante eso pero su sonrisa se desvaneció ante el grito de uno de sus compañeros.- ¿Qué sucede?

-El muchacho… ¡Esta ileso!

-¿Qué?- Todos volvieron a la pantalla para observar como la mayoría de los soldados y pokémon que atacaron al chico terminaron congelados.

Pero… ¿Por quién?

Solo uno había logrado salir ileso y trato de atacar al chico de frente.

Pero este había detenido el golpe con facilidad para luego conectar un potente cabezazo.

-¡No perdamos más el tiempo!- Exclamó el jefe del lugar.- ¡Llamemos a los otros canales!

* * *

La sangre comenzó a caer lentamente.

-Gracias… pude calmarme un poco con esto.- Murmuro el entrenador más famoso de Pueblo Paleta al soldado que comenzaba a perder la conciencia tras el golpe.

Observó a su alrededor a los hombres de Giovanni que terminaron atrapados en el hielo por el movimiento ventisca de Feraligart.- Les había mencionado en la base que ninguno interrumpirá mi combate contra Ash Ketchum.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo.- Menciono el chico al darle una fugaz mirada a su Quilava que había logrado salir ileso de los puñetazos de su oponente gracias a su tamaño.- Podría acabarlos con facilidad por mi cuenta.

El pelirrojo introducía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.- ¿Cegado por la ira?- Silver lo miraba divertido.- En ese estado el derrotarte sería pan comido y no podría disfrutarlo.

-Jeh…- Ash se puso nuevamente en posición de combate para luego desaparecer de un segundo a otro.

-¡!

 **PAAAAAAAM**

Silver no supo cuándo un poderoso golpe lo había estrellado en el suelo.

-¡No me vengas con eso pedazo de mierda!

Feraligart quedo sin habla ante lo que había visto ¿Cómo pudo moverse a esa velocidad?

Dudaba que Giovanni pudiera realizar eso.

Pero tampoco podría quedarse pensando en algo tan ridículo y aprovechando su enorme aumento en velocidad apareció frente al chico para conectar un poderoso derechazo.

 **PAAAAAAM**

El pelinegro había salido volando hacia atrás varios metros pero ileso…

Gracias a esa defensa férrea que le había causado bastantes problemas a Kabutops.

-Cross Arm Block.- Murmuro el pelinegro algo agotado.- (Mierda, ni siquiera siento mis brazos ahora).

El pelirrojo se había logrado recuperar del golpe, aun así sus pies aun temblaban y sus vista era borrosa.- Mierda…

- _Sus brazos están entumecidos a causa de mi golpe.-_ Mencionó el inicial tipo agua mientras trataba de resistir el veneno que recorría todo su cuerpo _.- Es la oportunidad perfecta para que tomes ventaja._

 _-_ ¿Qué estas insinuando?- El pelirrojo de alguna forma se había sentido humillado tras recibir ese poderoso izquierdazo… ni esa Banette variocolor lo había dejado así tan fácilmente.- ¿Crees que no puedo derrotarlo de otra manera?

El tipo agua fruncía el ceño ante lo que iba a decir.- _No si puede alcanzar esa velocidad tan fácilmente… imagínate si te logra conectar un uppercut._

Silver tuvo que apretar los dientes para mantenerse calmado ¡Esa cosa era capaz de arrancarle la cabeza!

-(Él tiene razón, lo que es raro pero… tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad).- Entrenador y pokémon se dieron una fugaz mirada, Feraligart captó el mensaje y se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el pelinegro.

Ash no tuvo que hacer nada ya que su pokémon intervino lanzando una potente ráfaga de fuego, la cual fue desviada con facilidad por un veloz movimiento del brazo derecho de Feraligart.- Cascada.

-¡Estallido!

Feraligart fue cubierto por una gran cantidad de agua y se lanzó como si se tratara de un proyectil contra su oponente, esquivando y atravesando con facilidad los meteoros creados por Quilava.

Ash notó que la velocidad de su oponente disminuyó lo suficiente para que su pokémon lograra contraatacar.- ¡Voltio cruel!

Quilava se cubrió con una gran cantidad de electricidad para luego poder hacerle frente a su oponente.

 **BOOOOM**

Aun así, Feraligatr superó con facilidad el movimiento tipo eléctrico y logró conectar un potente golpe que mando a Quilava revotar varias veces contra el suelo.

Quedando en muy mal estado.

Mientras que la cortina de humo fue aprovechada por Silver para acercarse a Ash, que solo se limitaba a esquivar los puñetazos del pelirrojo.

Y algunas veloces patadas que lo hacían perder el equilibrio.

Acción que no fue desaprovechada por Silver.

 **PAAAAM**

Conectando un gancho en el estómago de Ash.

 **PAAAAM**

Seguido de un derechazo.

 **PAAAAM**

Ash comenzó a caer tras recibir un cross de izquierda.

Pero al quedar boca abajo contra el suelo, el pelirrojo aprovecho de levantarlo de una sola patada en su estómago.

Ash había logrado escupir una gran cantidad de saliva tras ese golpe.- (¿Cómo diablos tiene piernas tan fuertes?).

Quizás las contras de Silver no era lo más peligroso en su arsenal.

El pelirrojo se preparaba para conectar otra pero Ash comenzó a rodar hacia atrás tratando de escapar del rango de alcance de Silver.

Este no lograba comprender el cómo se había logrado recuperar de su golpe tan rápido si estaba seguro de conectar esa patada con todas sus fuerzas.

Ash trataba de levantarse pero Silver ya estaba corriendo hacia él, frustrado agarró un poco de tierra y pasto para lanzárselo a su oponente.

 **PAAAAM**

 **-** Tks.- Esta vez los reflejos del pelirrojo le jugaron en contra y recibió un potente golpe en su estómago.

 **PAAM**

 **PAAM**

 **PAAM**

 **PAAM**

Seguidos de una gran cantidad de jabs de izquierda de Ash.

Silver trató de conectar una contra pero el pelinegro había desaparecido de su vista, aterrado el pelirrojo bajó su mirada para encontrarse con un puñetazo que se dirigía a su rostro a gran velocidad.

 **PAAAAAM**

Ash sonrío al conectar su uppercut de izquierda.

Las piernas del pelirrojo comenzaron a temblar… con suerte lograba mantenerse en pie.

Por otra parte Quilava trataba de levantarse sin mucho éxito, además que su oponente estaba a punto de conectarle el golpe de gracia.

- _¡Grr!-_ La potencia del veneno nuevamente aumentó y esta vez quedó de rodillas rasgando el suelo tratando de resistir el dolor.

El pelinegro no tenía que desaprovechar esta oportunidad… aunque le daba tiempo a Silver de tomar distancia.

En otras palabras para salvar a Quilava desaprovecho el acabar con su contrincante.

-¡Quilava es nuestra oportunidad!- Exclamó el chico con todas sus fuerzas mientras comenzaba a correr hacia su pokémon.- ¡Mar de llamas!

Las llamas del inicial de Johto aumentaron de tamaño considerablemente mientras adquirían un tono casi dorado, a la vez que era cubierto por una intensa aura rojiza.

Todos notaban como la temperatura comenzaba a subir.

-¡Nitrocarga!

Cubriéndose por sus llamas Quilava conectó una potente embestida contra su contrincante, el cual retrocedió algunos pasos hacia atrás tras recibir el impacto.- ¡Nuevamente Quilava!

Silver al igual que su pokémon se habían recuperado un poco del daño recibido.- ¡Detenlo!

 **PAAAAM**

Feraligart con una siniestra sonrisa había logrado detener el ataque de su oponente con facilidad, el tipo fuego apretaba los dientes frustrados al ver que ni con todo su potencial podía hacerlo retroceder.

-¡Hidrobomba!

 **PAAAAAM**

El ataque provoco una gran cantidad de vapor tras desvanecer el fuego que cubría a Quilava e impactar en este saliendo disparado hacia atrás varios metros hasta ser atrapado por su entrenador.

Ash gruñía ante este resultado… si seguían así iban a perder.

- _Ash lo siento… ni siquiera puedo vengar a Bayleef.-_ El pelinegro no bajó su mirada hacia su pokémon, pero oía con claridad que este sollozaba.- _Quizás Ninetales o Torkoal hubieran sido mejores opciones que yo._

Feraligart aprovecho este tiempo para observar a su entrenador, dudaba que este volviera a lanzarse contra Ash tras recibir esos poderosos golpes.

Tenía que recuperarse.

Mientras que el entrenador de Kanto necesitaba darle muchas indicaciones a su pokémon para no ser una presa fácil.

No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que ambos estaban jodidos pero él tenía el plus de ataque y especialmente de velocidad.

El entrenador de Johto había logrado leer los pensamientos de su pokémon.- No lo subestimes, ahora mismo debe tener tu misma velocidad o incluso superar.- Silver no apartaba la vista de Ash al igual que él… sentían que si uno de los dos dejaba de mirar con odio al otro sería su fin.- Cada vez que usa ese movimiento tipo fuego su velocidad aumenta, Ash compensó la poca potencia del ataque gracias a la habilidad de su pokémon.

- _Entonces lo mejor es realizar otra danza dragón.-_ Silver solamente asintió a su pokémon quien se cubrió por una poderosa aura rojiza y unos relámpagos azules recorrían su cuerpo.

Aun si Quilava superaba su velocidad, ellos podrían matarlo de un solo puñetazo.

El pelinegro apretó los dientes al ver que ese Feraligatr nuevamente había aumentado sus estadísticas.- Quilava a todos los escogí para este combate por sus cualidades y porque creo en ustedes… no solo para guardar a Charizard y los otros contra un supuesto combate contra Giovanni.

Nuevamente se preparaba para lanzarse contra Silver si era necesario.- No dejemos que todo los esfuerzos de Pikachu, Noctowl y Bayleef sean en vano Quilava.- Sonrío para sus adentros al notar que su pokémon había olvidado temporalmente todas su heridas y también el pánico que lo había invadido.

Soltó un gran grito para nuevamente activar su habilidad y la temperatura había aumentado más que la última vez.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Silver se sorprendió ligeramente por el enorme ataque de fuego que se dirigía hacia su pokémon, pero este lo había desviado con su brazo izquierdo como si no fuera nada.

Aunque salía mucho vapor de este y Ash junto a su pokémon lo habían notado.- ¡Nuevamente Quilava!

-Ya me canse de esto…- El pelirrojo sentía que este combate se estaba alargando más de lo necesario.- ¡Cascada!

Y Así cubriéndose con agua se lanzó a una gran velocidad hacia su oponente, superando el poderoso ataque de fuego como si este no fuera nada del otro mundo

Al estar en frente de un aterrado Quilava no pudo evitar sonreír.- _No eres nada para mí… basura._

-¡No te quedes quieto, sal de ahí!- Ash no lo comprendía, de una nitrocarga fácilmente su pokémon lograría salir ileso de cualquier movimiento.

Entonces… ¿Por qué no reacciona?

-¡!- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al comprender lo que le sucedía a su pokémon.- Mierda… esta aterrado.- Solo pudo quedarse ahí… frustrado de no poder hacer nada más que ver como su pokémon recibiría una paliza.

 **PAAAAAAM**

Bastó de un uppercut de Feraligatr para mandar a Quilava volar por los aires.

Y que nuevamente el puño del pokémon de Silver se cubriera con un poco de sangre.

-Termínalo con hidrobomba.- Silver sonreía al ver el rostro incrédulo de Ash… en el fondo estaba aterrado sabiendo que su pokémon tenía muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir.- (Bingo).

 **PAAAAAM**

* * *

Luego de esa potente combinación Quilava con suerte lograba mantenerse consciente.

No…

¿A quién engañaba?

Al impactarse contra el suelo todo terminaría para él… caería de una altura muy alta.

¿Era lo mejor no?

El solo estaba logrando que Feraligatr siguiera aumentando sus habilidades mediante la danza dragón ¿Para qué volvería a levantarse?

Solo para que el esfuerzo de Bayleef por intoxicarlo fuera en vano… de seguro los otros dos pokémon que quedaban podrían realizar un mejor trabajo que él.

Aun así el resultado estaba claro… ellos perderían.

Silver sería el vencedor del combate.

Estaba cansado de recibir tanto daño… además eso no iba a cambiar el resultado.

Así que decidió cerrar los ojos para esperar su final.

Pero algo lo había detenido.

La mirada de su entrenador hacia él.- (¿Dónde quedaron tus ganas de destrozar a Feraligatr?).- Ni siquiera tuvo que hablarle utilizando la mente… la mirada de Ash le decía todo.- (¿A la menor dificultad te rindes? ¿Quieres morir sin dejarlo todo en el combate?).

Y algo dentro de Quilaba se rompió al ver como Ash hacia lo posible para no llorar.

* * *

 _ **Dentro del viajero del tiempo.**_

¿Así es como quieres que termine todo nuestro esfuerzo Quilava?

Mierda… trato de no dejarme llevar por mis emociones pero esto me supera.

Todo nuestro esfuerzo para prepararnos hasta este día.

El sobrevivir cada maldito segundo en ese maldito monte… ¿Para nada?

¡No tires todo eso a la basura Quilava!

Todos esos pokémon que asesinamos para que ellos no hicieran lo mismo con nosotros… ¿No te sientes responsable de lo que hicimos?

En donde quiera que estén… demostrarles que todo lo que hicimos fue para algo mucho mejor.

¿He?

-Mierda…- Bajó la mirada para que nadie note las lágrimas que cayeron contra de mi voluntad.

Quilava…. ¿Así te conformas?

Sentía una mirada fija en mí y no era el desgraciado de Silver o su pokémon, solamente era mi pokémon que se acercaba lentamente a su muerte.

- _D-Déjalo ya… Ash… es i-inútil… no puedo…_

¿Y todas las batallas que tuvimos en el monte no se comparan a esto?

Quilava… ¿Tú enserio quieres… que el combate que decide todo acabe así?

Sentía que si lo decía en voz alta todos notarían lo débil que soy en estas situaciones.

Pero maldita sea ¡Mi pokémon iba a morir a causa de una gran caída!

Si yo hacía algo ese Feraligatr del demonio me iba a detener.

Quilava… ¿Así quieres abandonar a Bayleef, Totodile, Heracross, Noctowl, Pikachu y a mí?

¿A todos?

- _¿Ash?_

¡Esto no es sólo un combate!

¿Te rindes con todo lo que está en juego?

*SNIFF*

¡Quilava!

* * *

 _ **¡Despierta ardiente luchador!**_

Ash… Ash está llorando.

Está llorando por mí…

Ash… llora…

Por mí…

Cierto… ¿Cómo puedo dejar que todo el esfuerzo de mis amigos sean tirados a la basura?

Todos estamos en difíciles combates no solo mi familia.

Los amigos de Ash e incluso se nos unieron viejos enemigos.

Ash… a pesar de tu brazo lesionado y el cansancio te lanzas sin pensarlo dos veces contra tu oponente.

¿Cómo puedo considerarme tu pokémon si no puedo hacer lo mismo?

Estas llorando por mi… y seguramente lo volverás hacer si yo caigo en este combate.

Como los demás.

¡Vamos cuerpo, debemos esforzarnos mucho más!

Trato de recuperar el control de mi cuerpo antes de impactarme contra el suelo…

Sé que no me podré reincorporar a tiempo pero puedo tener un buen aterrizaje utilizando mi lanzallamas.

Feraligatr… quizás seas el oponente más monstruoso con él cual tenga que enfrentarme.

-¡Quilava!- Escucho el grito de mi entrenador esperanzado al ver que me cubro por unas llamas doraras.

Feraligart… ¡Ash está llorando por mí y eso vale más que tú y cualquier otra cosa!

 **BOOOOOM**

* * *

Para todos fue una sorpresa el cómo Quilava había aterrizado sin problemas gracias a un enorme lanzallamas que había lanzado.

Sobre todo ahora que sus llamas eran totalmente de un tono dorado.

-Así me gusta…- Ash no podría estar más feliz al ver toda la determinación que ahora envolvía a su pokémon.- ¡Bien ahora ataca con nitrocarga!

Cubriéndose con sus llamas doradas se lanzó a gran velocidad contra su oponente que contraatacó con el movimiento cascada.

El resultado fue claro desde unos segundos… Quilava salió disparado hacia atrás por la diferencia de niveles, aun así se reincorporó velozmente en el aire para lanzar una potente ráfaga de fuego.

 **BOOOOM**

-Es imposible que eso le haya afectado de verdad.- El inicial de fuego asintió a las palabras de su entrenador y se cubrió nuevamente por llamas doradas y se lanzó contra su rival.

Sin embargo tuvo que desviar su camino al tener que esquivar un veloz derechazo de Feraligart.

Solo había logrado rozarle y sentía un enorme ardor en su mejilla izquierda.

Quilava decidió ignorar la posibilidad de que si uno de esos puñetazos conectaba en su rostro lo matarían y comenzó a correr con su movimiento alrededor de Feraligart.

-¡Contra-escudo!- Exclamó el pelirrojo y nuestro protagonista tenía que contrarrestar eso rápidamente.

-No te voy a dejar ¡Quilava ataca!

 **PAAAAM**

Feraligatr perdió su equilibrio tras recibir una tacleada desde atrás pero al contraatacar su oponente ya no se encontraba.

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

Los golpes no eran tan potentes para hacerle un daño serio pero servían para que Feraligatr no lograda contratacar con movimientos tipo agua.

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

Quilava comenzó a conectar veloces golpes desde distintos ángulos, Silver frustrado solo podía ver como una especie de meteorito atacaba a su pokémon desde diferentes lados.

Y para cabrear más al pelirrojo nuevamente el veneno aumentó su potencia… su pokémon quedo de rodillas por el dolor.

Ash esperaba eso.- ¡Ahora Quilava!- Su pokémon asintió y dio un brinco mientras inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire.- ¡Lanzallamas!

Feraligatr trato de detener el movimiento con sus garras de cualquier forma… ese ataque si le haría bastante daño.

 **BOOOOM**

El ataque provoco una gran explosión en la que Ash y Silver tuvieron que cubrir sus rostros.

Donde algunos que combatían en ese pueblo observaron por un momento ese intenso combate.

Especialmente ciertos castaños, aunque tenían que concentrarse en sus propios combates contra los únicos comandantes que aún tenían pokémon.

Volviendo con el combate.

El pelinegro y Quilava esperaban impacientes ver en qué estado se encontraba Feraligatr.

Ese lanzallamas había sido lanzado con toda la energía que le quedaba a Quilava y ahora trataba de recuperar el aire.

Además que el tóxico usado por Bayleef había logrado hacer demasiado daño.

¡Ese pokémon no podría seguir!

Pero cuándo todo el humo se había esparcido… Feraligatr estaba sonriéndoles con sus brazos en un estado lamentable.

Aunque era imposible que eso lo detendría.

-Mierda…- Murmuró el pelinegro con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que el tipo agua apareció frente de su pokémon de un segundo a otro.- (Supongo que Silver puede esperar… por ahora debo distraer a ese monstruo).

Y el chico ingenuamente pensaba que solo Nidoking sería el problema.

* * *

Voy a matarlo.

Sip, voy a matarlo la próxima vez que lo vea.

Por mentirme.

Por ocultarme tus principales motivos para irte al monte plateado.

Y especialmente por el lío en que estas metido actualmente.

¿Desde cuándo te lanzas con la intención de matar a otro entrenador?

¿Desde cuándo eres capaz de resistir golpes tan brutales?

Siento… como si no fueras el mismo Ash con el que viaje.

Ahora la calidad del combate ha mejorado gracias a los helicópteros que filman los distintos combates que ocurren por Kanto y Johto.

¡Me importa un pepino las demás ciudades, quiero verte reír como idiota al derrotar a ese chico!

Satisfecho con el resultado que obtienes… mientras tú y tus pokémon se encuentren con vida.

Mis ojos arden Ash… siento que si pestañeo puedes morir.

¿Por qué no regresas a Quilava?

Él no puede seguir, en cambio ahora eres tu quien se lanza nuevamente contra el hijo de Giovanni… nos han dado información de ese ex líder de gimnasio y de ese chico que tiene mejores logros que tú y Paul.

¿Cómo terminaste luchando con un tipo así?

Sabes muy bien que por tu acción Feraligatr te va a impedir seguir avanzando… eso era lo que querías que ocurriera ¿Verdad?

Aun así no se nota ningún tipo de duda o miedo en tu rostro, en cambio tienes esa mirada en la cual nos transmites esa determinación y entusiasmo que siempre tienes.

No debo dudar… eres el mismo que conocí ¿Verdad?

El mismo chico que me gusta… el que saldrá vivo de esta.

Feraligatr lanza un poderoso y veloz golpe contra ti, no sé como pero logras esquivarlo en el momento preciso.

No… tu mejilla derecha obtuvo un tono rojizo ¡Pero solamente te había rozado!

¿Qué es lo que te hubiera pasado si hubiera conectado ese golpe?

No pierdes esa oportunidad y tratas de conectarle un golpe a su cuerpo… sin embargo el desaparece ¿Dónde se metió?

Volteas algo frustrado y nuevamente juntas tus brazos como lo hiciste antes… creando así una defensa bastante férrea.

El impacto esta vez rompe tu defensa y sales disparado hacia ese chico del equipo rocket.

Que solamente se mueve de ahí para que no chocaras con él.

-Ash…- No puedo evitar soltar mientras cubro mi boca con ambas manos, tratando de no gritar al imaginar en el estado que te encuentras.

Siento que mi madre me sujeta de los hombros y yo solamente cierro mis ojos con fuerza ¡Ya no quiero seguir viendo esto!

-Dawn…- Ella sabe muy bien que no hay palabra que pueda animarnos al ver esto más al ver que Ash está perdiendo y ser tratado como si fuera basura.- Tienes que verlo… hasta el final, él estuvo sufriendo todo este tiempo en silencio junto a sus pokémon preparándose para este día.

Lo se mamá… ¡Pero no quiero seguir viendo el cómo lo lastiman!

-Se ha levantado… su mirada no muestra que va a rendirse tan fácilmente.- Aun así no pienso verlo… es imposible que pueda combatir o dar buenas ordenes luego de ese golpe.- ¡Volvió a lanzarse contra él!

¡Maldita sea!

Abrí mis ojos incrédula al ver que corre lo más rápido posible contra ese Feraligatr… quien está esperando el momento exacto para conectar un veloz golpe.

Al igual que mi mamá quede sorprendida al ver que Ash se desliza entre las piernas de ese pokémon, con una sonrisa traviesa y no sé porque razón me termina gustando esa mirada.

Feraligart al voltear se encuentra contra el movimiento tipo eléctrico de Quilava.

Para luego nuevamente Ash le ordena lanzar un lanzallamas… seguramente con eso ambos llegaran a su límite.

Ash… tú puedes.

Para bien o para mal… es lo único que puedo hacer, esperar que todo salga bien y creer en ti.

* * *

Tenía que ir ayudar a mi pokémon… pero mi cuerpo me lo impedía y esta vez no eran las heridas a causa por los ataques de esa Banette o por Ash Ketchum.

Esa escena se me hizo muy familiar… era algo que yo había hecho hace tiempo junto a Nidoking en su pre-evolución.

En vez de un Feraligatr sentía que con lo que estaba luchando Ash era contra un Machamp.

¡Eso son cosas del pasado!

¡Ya había superado todo eso!

-[¿Eso es lo que crees?]- Abro los ojos como platos al poder escuchar la voz de esa Banette.- [El ignorar y poder seguir viviendo con ese malestar, con esa culpa, no es superarlo chico… créeme lo digo por experiencia propia].

-(¿No que te habíamos partido en dos y tardarías algunas horas en recuperarte?)- Apretó mis puños con fuerza al escuchar lo que dice… no es cierto yo… he olvidado eso.

-[Aun así puedo comunicarme con ustedes dos… aunque el otro idiota solo me ignora, solamente quiere lanzarte a luchar contra ti]- Su risa como siempre me irrita.- [Es raro… pero ustedes pueden comprender al otro mediante la lucha y conocerse más, son unos verdaderos entrenadores pokémon].

Esa sensación de ser acorralado desapareció… te equivocas Banette.

Más que eso somos guerreros… nosotros nunca hemos luchado como entrenadores y Ash lo comprendió en esta batalla.

Ideales ¿Quizás?

¿Quién tiene más determinación? No… el ganador de este combate no es por algo tan estúpido e infantil como eso.

¡Esto es algo más que importante!

Destruir la máscara del otro y una lucha contra nosotros mismos.

Tú lo entiendes ¿Verdad Ash?

Tú mirada es la única respuesta que necesito.

* * *

Claro que lo entiendo…

Entiendo un poco más ese odio que tienes contra todo el mundo.

Son instintos que yo trató de eliminar de mi cuerpo pero no puedo.

¡Tengo rencor contra muchas cosas!

¡Al team flare por quitarme a la chica que más cariño me ha dado en toda mi vida sin importar todos mis errores!

¡Me quitó mi vida, mis sueños, mi familia y el mundo en el que crecí!

A Zygarde por ser un inútil que se deja atrapar con facilidad.

A los líderes de gimnasio, la elite de esa región y a la misma campeona por andar rascándose sus partes íntimas mientras yo y mis amigos luchábamos aterrados contra esos lunáticos.

¡A mí mismo por ser débil, estúpido, infantil y un desgraciado que no piensa en los sentimientos de los demás!

Odio esta maldita carga que yo mismo provoque por mis actos.

Odio por ese idiota que intento tocar a Kaori.

A ustedes que vinieron atacar a mi pueblo y las otras ciudades.

¡Especialmente a ti por mostrarme en lo que me puedo convertir si me rindo!

¡Si caigo contra estas emociones!

También el rencor que me tienes por mostrarme lo que pudo ser de tu vida si hubieras escogido otro camino ¿Verdad?

Jeh… lo gracioso de esto es que ambos somos unos grandísimos estúpidos.

Pero el estúpido que saldrá de aquí con vida soy yo.

Lo siento Silver… ¡Pero tengo que acabar con esto cuánto antes!

* * *

El humo provocado por la explosión por fin se estaba esparciendo.

Feraligatr estaba de rodillas y con suerte logró ponerse de pie… estaba en su límite.

Ash no perdió tiempo y le ordeno a su pokémon atacar nuevamente con voltio cruel ¡Hace tiempo que habían superado la velocidad de Feraligatr!

Pero cuando estaban a punto de impactar el potente ataque Feraligart se cubrió a él mismo en un ataúd de hielo.

 **PAAAAAM**

Como Silver se lo esperaba el hielo no recibió nada de daño.

Y Quilava en esa posición era muy vulnerable.

El pánico envolvió a Ash al recordar esa estrategia contra Sceptile.- ¡Quilava lanzallamas rápido!

 **CRACK**

 **PAAAAAM**

Demasiado tarde.

Quilava de un "martillazo" quedo enterrado en el terreno para luego ser arrastrado al igual que Bayleef por la garra derecha de Feraligart.

Pero Ash notó esa aura azulada que cubría al pokémon de Silver, sus ojos fríos obtuvieron un tono azulado… ¡Era la habilidad torrente!

Nuevamente la sangre y la rabia cubrían al inicial de fuego.

Lo lanzó con fuerza cerca de su entrenador… con suerte Quilava logró levantarse.

Pero sus extremidades lo delataran… no dejaban de temblar.

Como golpe de gracia lanzo un potente chorro de agua que aumentó gracias a la habilidad que había sido activada… ese ataque podría matarlos de solo impactar en ellos.

Quilava se cubrió con sus llamas doradas y el aura rojiza solo con un objetivo.

¡Detener esa maldita hidrobomba!

 **PAAAAAAM**

Pero el pensarlo es muy diferente al hacerlo.

El tipo fuego comenzó retroceder rápidamente… y sentía que sus extremidades superiores las iba a perder por la potencia de ese ataque de agua.

No iba a resistir mucho.

De lo que estaba seguro es que Ash estaba preparándose para activar su aura.

- _¡No lo hagas Ash!_

El pelinegro se detuvo justo cuándo iba a chocar sus palmas entre sí y miraba algo incrédulo a su pokémon.- (Pero si no lo hago… perderás el combate).

- _Y si tú activas ese modo Giovanni barrera el piso contigo.-_ La temperatura del lugar comenzó aumentar aún más _.- Además no solo el país se daría cuenta de la habilidad que tienes y serías objetivo de todos._

-(Eso sucederá tarde o temprano Quilava).- El entrenador suspiró pero en el fondo su pokémon tenía razón.- (Giovanni debe estar viendo este combate en su gimnasio… tienes razón la única forma de derrotarlo es con el elemento sorpresa).

- _¡Además tu estas en muy malas condiciones y sigues luchando!-_ Las llamas de Quilava aumentaron el doble su tamaño.- _¡No puedo quedarme atrás!_

Ash sonrío ante lo dicho por su pokémon.- (Al parecer no necesitas un "empujoncito").- El pelinegro solo tenía que animarlo para que por fin pasara lo que había estado planeando.- ¡Demuéstrales a todos tú verdadero poder Quilava!

Se escuchó un fuerte rugido para que luego todo el pueblo fuera cubierto por una gran cortina de vapor.

Algunos aprovecharon esa oportunidad para terminar más rápido contra sus oponentes.

* * *

-¡Pisotón!

El ataque del corcel de fuego provocó que el cuerpo de Graveler obtuviera algunas grietas por el gran impacto, sin embargo el ataque del pokémon de Kaori no terminaba ahí y acabó con el combate con una poderosa llamarada.

Un Scizor se acercaba a Rapidash a gran velocidad pero una gran cantidad de látigos cepas interrumpieron su recorrido y con gran dificultad ese pokémon se habría paso con sus pinzas cubiertas por una energía azulada.

Sin embargo no fue capaz contra todos los látigos cepas de Venusaur.

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

-¡Termínalo con envite ígneo!- Aprovechando que el tipo acero no podría reaccionar a tiempo, Rapidash se cubrió con unas poderosas llamas y conectó una poderosa embestida.

 **BOOOOM**

La castaña con una sonrisa acaricio a sus dos pokémon, por fin se había recuperado un poco de la batalla anterior y podía ahora respirar con normalidad.

El vapor limitaba la vista… pero ella podía ver con claridad los combates más cercanos.

Como Sceptile con su hoja aguda terminaba con facilidad contra los Arbok partiéndolos en dos… para evitar que estos volvieran a su estado normal, Infernape los convertía en cenizas con su lanzallamas.

La batalla del Arcanine de Gary, que derrotó a todos los Machoke con su velocidad extrema.

Y por último como Glalie terminaba con una gran cantidad de Weezing con su ventisca.

Las poderosas ráfagas de aire también lograron esparcir el vapor y algo ilusionada por fin tenía el tiempo para observar el combate de Ash y su…

¿Typhlosion?

-Ash… - Tuvo que enfocarse a mirar al frente por las indicaciones de sus dos pokémon, ahora tenía que concentrarse en derrotar a esos Raticate, Arbok y Golbat.- *Tks* Son realmente molestos.

Rapidash se cubrió con sus poderosas llamas para luego salir disparado a gran velocidad contra sus oponentes mientras Venusaur esperaba el momento indicado para atraparlos a todos con su planta feroz.

* * *

Ahora tenía todo claro.

Su contrincante no había escogido a Quilava solamente por la diferencia de tamaño o por sus movimientos.

El desgraciado… estaba a punto de evolucionar.

Estaba ya cansado de caer en los juegos del pelinegro y le ordenó a su pokémon acabar con ambos rápidamente.

Feraligatr se lanzó con brutalidad contra el tipo fuego que se había recuperado casi de todo el daño gracias a su nueva forma.

Typhlosion le dio una fugaz mirada a su entrenador… captando el mensaje y se lanzó de la misma forma contra el tipo agua.

 **PAAAAAAM**

Ambos pokémon impactaron un puñetazo en el rostro del otro.

 **PAAAAAM**

El primero en recuperarse fue el tipo agua que no perdió tiempo en conectar otro pero cuando iba a conectar un derechazo… Typhlosion se agacho para poder salir ileso del golpe.

Para luego cubrir sus puños con llamas doradas y conectar una gran cantidad de golpes en el cuerpo a Feraligatr.

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

Aun el tipo agua era más alto que el pokémon de Ash, con todos los golpes que había conectado Feraligart bajo su mandíbula a causa del dolor.

 **PAAAAAM**

Typhlosion lo elevó conectando un uppercut con toda su fuerza pero su contrincante aprovechando el plus que le daba su habilidad, lanzo desde el aire una poderosa hidrobomba, que el tipo fuego trató de detener a toda costa.

Retrocedió varios metros hacia atrás pero estaba ileso pero había quedado sin visión a causa del vapor que se creó con el choque de sus ardientes llamas y el potente ataque de agua de Feraligatr.

Este último se adentró entre el vapor para conectar un potente puñetazo dejando sin aliento al tipo fuego, para luego tumbarlo en el suelo con un "martillazo" y para terminar golpeándolo con ferocidad con su cola.

Typhlosion salió disparado por el último golpe pero tuvo que reincorporarse rápidamente y lanzar una potente ráfaga de fuego para neutralizar la hidrobomba de su contrincante.

 **BOOOOM**

Ambos entrenadores no se estaban dando cuenta… pero se adentraban cada vez más y más al pueblo.

Estaban muy cerca de los hogares de los habitantes.

Además que Ash y Silver habían llegado a la misma conclusión… uno de los movimientos actuales de sus pokémon eran inútiles para el combate.

Estallido y ventisca respectivamente.

Cuándo los pokémon se tomaron de los hombros tratando de hacer retroceder al otro, sus entrenadores se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia sus pokémon… con cierto dispositivo extraño en sus manos.

Ambos no apartaban la mirada del otro mientras activaban el tubo MT-MO, ambos pokémon fueron cubiertos por una extraña luz por unos segundos para luego desaparecer como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **PAAAAAAM**

Se crearon fueres ráfagas de aire por el cabezazo que se habían dado ambos iniciales de la región de Johto.

 **PAAAAAAM**

Typhlosion sabía que si recibía otro de golpe con esa brutalidad iba a retroceder… por lo que lanzó una ráfaga de fuego desde esa distancia.

El movimiento provocó una explosión… la potencia del ataque fue suficiente para que Feraligart soltara a su contrincante.

¿O fue a causa del veneno?

Ash aprovechó la cortina de humo provocada por su pokémon y se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el pelirrojo que se había alejado del rango de alcance de los monstruos de bolsillo.

Mirando con frialdad al chico de Kanto.

Las contras normales no servirían contra él.

Por lo que…

-¿?- Ash se detuvo al notar la nueva posición de Silver, no era para nada defensiva… al contrario era la suya.- (¿Sera ese su verdadero estilo?)

Debía analizar bien el ritmo del pelirrojo, pero por otro lado tenía que arriesgarse para saber a qué se enfrentaba.

Nuevamente se lanzó contra Silver y esquivo con facilidad el veloz golpe del pelirrojo.

-(Bien ahora puedo atacar mientras retira su…)

 **PAAAAAM**

El pelinegro no comprendía el cómo había regresado su puño tan rápido y volver a golpear con el mismo brazo, Ash solamente podía esquivar y bloquear los veloces golpes que lanzaba el pelirrojo.

Tratando de poder memorizar el nuevo ritmo de su oponente, finalmente logró adaptarse al estilo de Silver sin embargo… no podía adentrarse.

Sus piernas no reaccionaban como él quería…

Por fin estaba sucediendo.

La desnutrición le estaba comenzando a costar caro.

 **PAAAAAM**

Sin embargo eso no lo detuvo y trato de adentrarse para destruir el ritmo de Silver, pero un jab lo hizo detenerse… no, retroceder varios pasos.

-(¿Cómo diablos puede lanzar golpes tan veloces?)- Aun así Ash tenía dudas si el problema era ese o que actualmente ya no podría reaccionar como al inicio del combate.

El humo por fin se había dispersado y Silver dejó de darle atención al pelinegro, quien se había sentido menospreciado por esa acción.

Pero en el fondo lo agradecía… si eso seguía así él iba a perder.

Todavía tenía hambre.

Tenía mucha sed.

Comparado a una semana atrás… ahora se ve horrible.

Pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de él.

Tenía que ayudar en todo lo posible a su Typhlosion.

-¡Garra dragón!- Exclamó el pelirrojo y Ash solamente frunció el ceño al escuchar ese movimiento.

El mundo tenía un sentido del humor muy peculiar con él.

Typhlosion esquivaba con algo de dificultad los feroces ataques de su oponente, sus heridas ya eran demasiadas y aun no se acostumbraba por completo a su nuevo cuerpo.

No pudo seguir retrocediendo al quedar arrinconado al toparse con una casa, lo único que pudo hacer es impulsarse con su lanzallamas para quedar en el aire.

Sin embargo eso no detuvo a Feraligart que destruyo como si nada esa vivienda con el movimiento tipo dragón.

Ash se lanzó nuevamente contra Silver pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que antes… los jabs del pelirrojo eran muy veloces y lo estaban haciendo retroceder cada vez más.

Typhlosion reunió una gran cantidad de aire para luego lanzar tres potentes esferas de fuego que tomaron la forma de estrellas… las cuales se dirigían a gran velocidad contra el tipo agua.

Que había "cortado" las dos primeras con sus garras cubiertas por una poderosa energía azulada, la tercera logró atraparla y devolvérsela con el doble de velocidad a su contrincante.

 **BOOOOM**

Aun así el tipo fuego descendió a gran velocidad con sus puños cubiertos por electricidad.

Silver frunció el ceño ante eso… al parecer Ash se había enfocado también en que sus pokémon lograran dominar otros elementos.

Ambos pokémon comenzaron a tener un violento intercambio de golpes, varios cortes comenzaron aparecer en el cuerpo de Typhlosion al igual que algunos moretones en su rostro.

Mientras el cansancio se notaba en Feraligart, que sabía muy bien que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en combate.

¡Tenía que acabar cuanto antes con el tipo fuego!

Al atacar de forma más violenta con su garra dragón… Typhlosion pudo leer su movimiento con facilidad ¡Era demasiado abierto!

Por lo que agarró ambos brazos del tipo agua logrando neutralizar sus movimientos… y con una sonrisa abrió su hocico para lanzar una enorme llamarada desde esa distancia.

 **BOOOOM**

El tipo agua logró retroceder algunos pasos… pero tuvo que reincorporarse rápidamente al ver que Typhlosion se lanzaba contra él cubierto de electricidad.

El tipo agua se posiciono de forma cuadrúpeda imitando a su contrincante y se lanzó contra el con el movimiento cascada.

Cada impacto que se daban provocaba violentas ráfagas de aire, la velocidad que habían alcanzado era enorme… ni siquiera Sceptile o Crobat podrían competir con ellos actualmente.

Aparecían y desaparecían de un momento a otro en distintos lugares del pueblo, destruyendo todo a su paso… y solamente dejando potentes ráfagas de aires que es esparcían por el lugar.

Por otra parte, Ash estaba frustrado al ver que solo tenía una forma de poder acercarse a su oponente… y estaba seguro que Silver estaba esperando eso.

-¡!- Con una sonrisa desafiante utilizó la defensa que había traído Primeape a su familia… Cross Arm Block.- (El que la utilice para acercarme demuestra que no puedo contraatacar ¿No? Pues eso lo veremos).

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

Lento pero seguro.

Poco a poco Ash se acercaba al pelirrojo… estaba seguro que algo iba a venir.

¿Un derechazo con esa velocidad? Dudaba que podría levantarse si recibe un golpe así.

¿Uppercut? No… era imposible que lograra conectar ese golpe así utilizando esta defensa.

¿Una patada baja o un golpe al cuerpo? Podría ser.

-(Espera… Silver ha logrado que obtenga un ritmo mucho más simple)- Cada tres jabs que lanzaba el pelirrojo lograba dar un paso más.- (Sabe que soy incapaz de contraatacar a menos que use el Cross Arm Block… mierda).

¡El desgraciado estaba preparando el escenario para un counter de derecha!

Su instinto le gritaba desesperado que retrocediera… y así lo hizo salvándose justo a tiempo del veloz golpe.

-Tks.- Silver frunció el ceño al ver que el chico aún estaba pensando con la cabeza fría.

-(Al menos ya tengo una idea de la velocidad en que ira ese derechazo).- Nuevamente el pelinegro se lanzó contra el pelirrojo que nuevamente lanzaba sus veloces golpes pero esta vez… Ash estaba esquivando todos sus golpes y acercándose lentamente.

 **PAAAAM**

Pero cada paso que daba retrocedía dos.

Aun así no se rendiría.

La única forma que tiene como acercarse es… cayendo en el juego de Silver.

Ahora se acercaba con su Cross Arm Block lo que dejaba levemente sorprendido a su rival.

-(¿Te estas condenando tú mismo?).- Mejor para él y nuevamente lanzo sus veloces golpes… analizando todos los movimientos del pelinegro.

* * *

Paul frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que estaba siendo grabado por un helicóptero.

Genial… ahora seguramente su hermano sabría en el lío que se había metido.

Pero eso significaba que las otras ciudades también eran grabadas ¿No?

Entonces Pueblo Paleta también y por la información que les había sacado a unos soldados con bastante "amabilidad" Silver también estaba en ese lugar.

-Surge…- El chico de Sinnoh le daba la espalda al líder de gimnasio pero sabía que este y su Raichu habían volteado hacia el.- Me he estado divirtiendo pero terminare con una gran cantidad de soldados rápidamente.

El líder de gimnasio esquivaba con agilidad una esfera de líquido tóxico para luego acercarse con una sonrisa al entrenador de ese Weezing, mientras que su Raichu rostizaba al tipo veneno con un poderoso rayo.- Joooh ¿Entonces has estado jugando todo este tiempo?

Paul esperó que su pokémon eléctrico destrozada a ese Golem en miles de pedazos con su golpe karate para luego regresarlo a su poké ball.- Digamos que estaba reservando energías por si luchaba contra cierto pelirrojo… pero al parecer está luchando actualmente con otro de mis objetivos.

Surge detuvo su "masacre" para luego observar a su compañero que lanzaba a la forma final del inicial tipo planta de Sinnoh.

Torterra.

-¿Iras a ese lugar?

-Para nada… si lo hago seguramente querré intervenir en el combate de ambos.- Frunció el ceño antes sus pensamientos… estaba seguro que esos dos podrían hasta matarlo por interrumpir su batalla.- Solamente estaré viéndolo en la televisión del centro pokémon o algo así.

Surge soltó una carcajada ante ese comentario.- Así que estaras investigando a tus objetivos para luego poder derrotarles.- El ex teniente del ejército sacaba de su cinturón otra poké ball al notar que los rocket nuevamente los rodeaban.- ¡Más diversión para mí!

Paul sonrío ante esa respuesta… seguramente disfrutaría mucho combatir contra ese líder de gimnasio en un futuro.- ¡Torterra usa planta feroz!

Bastó de un rugido del inicial de Sinnoh para invocar del suelo unas enormes y violentas raíces de árboles que atacaban con ferocidad a todos los pokémon y soldados del team rocket.

Se escuchan muchos gritos de dolor al verse impactados contra edificios, ser aplastados o envueltos por las raíces.

Sin nada más que decir Paul regresó a su pokémon y se dirigió hacia el centro pokémon.

Surge miraba todo los destrozos que dejo ese movimiento muy sorprendido.- Jeh me gustaría enfrentarme a ese mocoso.- Observó a los comandantes que quedaban y otros soldados de bajo nivel.- Bueno… no puedo ser humillado así por un mocoso.

Lanzó a Electabuzz que junto a Raichu comenzaron a lanzar veloces ataques eléctricos contra los pokémon y miembros de la organización criminal.

Estos quedaron aterrados al darse cuenta que esos ataques no les hicieron ningún daño… pero no podían moverse.

-¡Ahora son mis perras!- Exclamó el líder de gimnasio con una sonrisa para luego impactar su puño derecho en el rostro de uno de los comandantes que salió disparados.- ¡Usen trueno!

Nubes oscuras se apoderaron de Ciudad Carmín… Raichu y Electabuzz rugieron al cielo para luego lanzarle unos poderosos ataques eléctricos a las nubes.

Lo que provocó una violenta tormenta eléctrica… la cual no tuvo piedad contra ningún miembro del tema rocket.

-¡Me has subestimado a mí y a mi ciudad Giovanni!- Rugió el poderoso experto del tipo eléctrico al igual que sus pokémon.

* * *

La curiosidad era fuerte pero Paul no iba a voltear.

Lanzó a su Weavile que con su gran velocidad aparecía en frente de los rocket de un segundo a otro y los congelaba con su poderoso rayo de hielo.

A los que lograron lanzar a sus pokémon sufrieron una lluvia de cortes en todo su cuerpo a causa del golpe aéreo del tipo hielo, siniestro.

Un soldado se ocultó en una pared y con algo de pánico sacaba su pistola para acabar con ese entrenador… pero se detuvo al notar como la temperatura se había elevado a su alrededor.

Volteó con temor para encontrarse con el cañón de un Magmortar.

Frustrado soltó el arma la cual quedo en el suelo, para luego recibir un golpe del tipo fuego que lo dejo fuera de combate.

Poco a poco los rehenes se movían con más confianza y no tardaron en agradecerle.

-No hay problema…- Murmuró y trató de alejarse lo más rápido posible de ellos… no estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía de los demás.

Regresó a su Magmortar al notar que incomodaba a las personas del centro pokémon, se acercó a la enfermera que trataba de atender a todos los pokémon que habían sufrido durante la invasión.- Disculpe enfermera… ¿Puedo encender la televisión?

Ella detuvo su trabajo para dedicarle una sonrisa.- Claro que puedes además que no eres el único que quiere saber qué sucede en otros lugares.

Paul solo asintió para luego darle una mirada a su pokémon que captó el mensaje… tenía que estar preparado si algunos soldados trataban de entrar en el centro pokémon.

Le sorprendía que en Kanto tuvieran televisores de grandes pulgadas comparadas a las de Sinnoh, mejor para él… podría notar con más facilidad todos los detalles del combate.

No supo cuándo todos se habían sentado en el mismo sofá que él para ver lo que estaba sucediendo en las distintas ciudades.

Observó como en Ciudad Azafrán solamente quedaba un miembro del team rocket luchando contra la líder de gimnasio… solo le bastó observar el combate unos segundos para notar el enorme nivel de ambos entrenadores.

Pero no era lo que quería ver.

Siguió cambiando de canal hasta poder llegar a Pueblo Paleta… y solamente al ver las ráfagas de aire que provocaban cada impacto entre los iniciales de Johto lo dejaron atónico.

Y la mirada de ambos entrenadores.

Su sangre comenzó a hervir… la misma sensación que recorría su cuerpo cuándo observaba un combate de su hermano.

Observaba con un rostro serio la determinada mirada de Ash mientras se adentraba más y más al pelirrojo que le lanzaba veloces golpes con su izquierda.

-Sabes muy bien que la determinación no te servirá de nada contra él…- Murmuraba el chico de cabello morado al entrenador de Kanto para luego observar la fría mirada de Silver.- Es algo frustrante ver como ese Feraligart está siendo presionado por un pokémon que no debe llevar ni siquiera un mes en su etapa final.

Luego de ese comentario se mantuvo en silencio con una fría mirada observando cada detalle del combate.

* * *

 **PAAAAAM**

Feraligatr logró conectar un poderoso derechazo a su oponente que perdió la electricidad que lo cubría al salir disparado hacia atrás… el tipo agua sonrió al notar las poderosas ráfagas de aire que había provocado su puño.

El tipo fuego se reincorporo en el aire y lanzo tres llamaradas a gran velocidad contra su oponente que contraataco con una poderosa hidrobomba que desvaneció las estrellas de fuego con facilidad.

Typhlosion con dificultar logró detener el ataque tipo agua que se evaporó cuando el aumento la intensidad de sus llamas… con una sonrisa se agacho en el momento preciso para esquivar un golpe de un sorprendido Feraligatr.

 **PAAAAM**

Para cubrirse nuevamente con electricidad y conectar una poderosa tacleada que arrastró a su oponente hasta impactar contra una casa, se alejó de un brinco para lanzar una poderosa ráfaga de fuego que provoco una gran explosión.

Y todo el humo se esparció rápidamente por el rugido del tipo agua que cubrió con un poderoso torbellino de agua.

Estaba utilizando todo el potencial de su habilidad.

Entonces él también… soltó un gran rugido para ser cubierto por una poderosa aura rojiza y sus llamas nuevamente obtuvieron un tono dorado.

Los ojos de Feraligart cambiaron a unos azules.

Nuevamente ambos desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

Solamente se podía sentir y oír los impactados que se daban al conectar un golpe una y otra vez.

Las ráfagas de aires cada vez eran más intensas.

 **SLASH**

Typhlosion tenía ahora una profunda herida en su estómago al recibir el poderoso ataque tipo dragón, aun así no podía permitirse caer nuevamente… no podría levantarse.

Trato de encontrar a su contrincante pero no estaba en ningún lado, con temor levantó la mirada para encontrarlo a punto de clavar en el sus garras cubiertas por una poderosa energía azulada.

Retrocedió rápidamente con nitrocarga logrando salir ileso del ataque, pero las garras de Feraligatr al clavarse en el terreno crearon una especie de sismo… haciendo que la tierra comenzara abrirse y tratando de atrapar al tipo fuego.

Pero este no se veía preocupado por eso… nuevamente había superado la velocidad del tipo agua.

Desapareció de un segundo a otro.

Feraligatr se detuvo al notar que Typhlosion estaba corriendo a su alrededor utilizando nitrocarga… creando así una especie de torbellino de fuego que lo atraparía.

Que ingenuo era…. ¡Él podía hacer eso con su hidrobomba!

Las llamas se extinguieron enseguida por el contra-escudo de Feraligart que ahora divertido buscaba el rastro de lo que quedaba de su contrincante.

- _¿?-_ Pero no podía encontrarlo… recién se dio cuenta que habían destrozado la mayoría de los hogares de Pueblo Paleta.- _¿DÓNDE ESTAS SABANDIJA?_

La temperatura comenzó a subir y elevo su mirada… solamente para cegarse con el gran brillo del sol.

No… no era solamente eso.

Algo se acercaba a gran velocidad… ¡Era una llamarada enorme!

Trato de moverse pero el veneno nuevamente aumento dejándolo indefenso.- _¡Maldita perra!_

 **BOOOOOM**

Salía gran vapor de su cuerpo… su defensa había logrado disminuir el impacto.

- _¡La victoria es mía desgraciado!_ \- Feraligart nuevamente se cubrió con un torbellino de agua al escuchar la voz del tipo fuego… otra llamarada se dirigía hacia él.

Pero al mirar bien… Typhlosion estaba dentro de ella cubriendo sus puños con electricidad.

- _¡Te llevare conmigo!-_ Exclamó el tipo agua mientras se preparaba para lanzar una contra… pero su rival era mucho más rápido.

 **PAAAAAM**

El intercambio de golpes provocaba grietas en el terreno y el impacto creo una especie de tornado de fuego y agua.

Que provoco una enorme explosión… en la cual el helicóptero y Fearow tuvieron que alejarse para no ser afectados.

* * *

Mientras sucedía eso Ash por fin había llegado donde su oponente.

Se preparaba para lanzar un derechazo con toda su fuerza pero antes de eso Silver ya preparaba su contragolpe.

El pelinegro sonrío para sus adentros.

 **PAAAAAAM**

El puñetazo de ambos impactó de lleno en el rostro de ambos.

La sangre caía como velozmente y se perdía en la hierba del lugar.

Para sorpresa de todos el puño que Ash lanzo no fue el derecho… fue el izquierdo.

* * *

-¿Papá… que sucedió?

May no lo comprendía estaba segura que el golpe de lleno solo se lo había llevado Ash… pero algo había sucedido.

Ambos no se movían al recibir el golpe.

¿Habrán quedado inconscientes?

Volteo con miedo de perderse algo importante pero estaba segura que su padre le explicaría lo que sucedió.

El experto en tipo normales sentía que un sudor frío recorría su rostro.

-F-fue una… doble contra.- Norman no creía lo que sus ojos veían… esos movimientos no los veía hace años.- Y no una cualquiera… ¡F-fue… una cross counter!

Toda su familia lo miraba esperando una mejor explicación.- ¿Una contra cruzada?

Norman solo asintió ante la confusión de su hijo.- Es una de las contras más letales en el mundo del boxeo… también una de las más incomodas y algo que es imposible de enseñar de un método tradicional.

La castaña con un rostro serio solo observaba los brazos de ambos… cruzados, no había que ser un genio para saber de dónde nació el nombre.

-Ash quiso ser la carnada… estaba esperando la contra de Silver.- Su padre asintió ante esto.- ¿Por qué dices que es imposible de enseñar?

Norman suspiro para luego responder.- Es algo que tú debes sentir en primer lugar… es instinto, cada vez entiendo más por qué Ash quiso entrenar en el monte plateado.

La castaña tenía varias teorías en su cabeza… rápidamente una se aclaró de inmediato al recordar el: _Se debe sentir en primer lugar._

-Ash tuvo que recibir ese golpe para lograr perfeccionarlo ¿Verdad?- Norman solo asintió a la pregunta de May.- Es todo… voy a matarlo.

Aun así había algo que a Caroline la tenía más preocupada que otra cosa observando mucho más al pelinegro.- Cariño…

-¿Si?- Norman levantó una ceja al notar el rostro serio y a la vez preocupado de su esposa.

-¿Es idea mía o Ash está más delgado que cuándo participo en la liga?

Esa pregunta hizo que Norman y May volvieron a mirar la pantalla, en efecto, lo poco que le quedaba de su vestimenta que llevaba por la región de Sinnoh se le veía más ancha.

Además de su rostro se veía en muy mal estado.

-Ya veo…- Murmuró el líder de gimnasio cuándo comprendió él porque ninguno de los dos hacia un movimiento.- ¿Estuvo una semana en el monte no May?

-Así es… ¿Algo más que debemos saber?

-Esta deshidratado… apuesto que desde que salió del monte plateado no ha comido o bebido algo.- El líder de gimnasio se cruzó de brazos mientras ahora la cámara enfocaba más el feroz combate de los iniciales de Johto.- Ahora entiendo por qué los golpes de ese chico le afectan tanto.

-Entonces… ¿La defensa de Ash se ha reducido bastante por la falta de nutrientes en su cuerpo?- Norman y Caroline asintieron a la pregunta de su hijo menor.- y aun así ha logrado darle un gran combate a su contrincante… ¡Estoy seguro que Ash ya fue el venedor luego de darle esa doble contra!

May por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con su hermano, pero su padre no terminaba con las malas noticias.- No es tan simple Max… en ese estado si Ash recibe un fuerte golpe en la sien o en otro lugar importante…

-Puede morir.- Termino la madre de ambos chicos que observaba con preocupación el cómo se lo tomarían sus hijos.

Especialmente su hija.

May ahora temía de lo que había visto anteriormente… ahora entendía por qué Ash aún no se movía luego de recibir ese golpe a pesar de que ese tal Silver recibió la peor parte del intercambio de golpes.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-(Por favor deja de perder el tiempo Ash… acaba con ese brutal combate ante que te ocurra una tragedia).- La castaña estaba muy preocupada por su amigo de Kanto pero algo también le decía que Ash no estaba dando todo en el combate.

Que se estaba guardando algo para un momento preciso.

* * *

Giovanni frunció el ceño ante lo que estaba viendo en la televisión.

Su hijo había recibido un terrible contragolpe.

No comprendía el cómo ese chico de Pueblo Paleta había logrado tener un nivel similar a su hijo.

Eso significaba que estaba cerca del suyo.

No se dio cuenta que por la rabia que lo envolvía había hecho pedazos la copa de vino.

Persian solamente lo observaba pero Giovanni no le dio importancia.

La policía internacional ya estaba llegando a todas las ciudades de ambas regiones.

Sonrío complacido ante esto.

Ya faltaba poco para que este juego terminara.

Tenía que ganar el pánico de los habitantes.

Algo que ya se estaba logrando… el sistema actual no dudaría mucho si no confían en la protección del alto mando y la policía.

Y el otro premio de consuelo por las bajas de muchos hombres… un nuevo soldado que valía más de tres escuadrones por completo.

* * *

-Otra vez fui derrotado.

-Vamos no te desanimes.- Le doy una suaves palmadas en la espalda al joven ayudante de Sycamore.- Ahora sabes dar órdenes con mayor rapidez y la precisión de tu Charmander ha estado mejorando.

No miento para nada, además ni siquiera es un entrenador y es una lástima el chico tiene potencial.

Aunque me hubiera gustado hacer estas cosas con mi verdadero hijo… ¿Qué pensara de mí?

Seguramente toda esa admiración que me tenía de pequeño ya ni existe.

Cuándo le brillaban los ojos al escuchar mis historias… ¡No había nada mejor que esa sensación al ser un padre!

-Gracias señor Yamato.- Solamente le sonrió mientras le desordeno el cabello con mis manos.- Tks.

-Lo dejare de hacer cuándo logres derrotar a uno de mis pokémon.- Lo retó, en el fondo Alain sé que tiene el espíritu de un verdadero entrenador.

Solo hay que sacarlo.

Me encantaría formarlo para que tuviera un enorme nivel y que pudiera enfrentarse a mí.

-Como sea…

Luego de eso caminamos con lentitud por la enorme ciudad, caray ni siquiera Azulona y Azafrán juntas pueden compararse a Ciudad Lumania.

Especialmente con los bellos eventos que hacen cada noche… el cómo las luces le dan vida a todo el lugar y los enamorados pueden crear un hermoso recuerdo junto a sus parejas.

En definitiva a Delia le encantaría estar en un lugar así.

-Hay muy poca gente en los alrededores… que raro.- Las palabras de Alain me hacen volver a la realidad, no me había logrado percatar de eso último.

En efecto había muy poca vida actualmente en la ciudad, no veía todos los taxis llenos de turistas ni a los habitantes del lugar montando a los Gogoat.

Ni en bicicletas o patines.

-¿Será un día festivo acaso?- Pero Alain negó con la cabeza de inmediato.- Que raro…

Ambos nos detenemos al ver una silueta ante nosotros… no eran dos.

-Es el profesor.- Menciona Alain con una sonrisa mientras lo saluda con la mano.

Pero… ¿Por qué estaban tan agitados?

Mi jefe es el primero en responderme y es algo que no me imagine ni en mis peores pesadillas.

-Kanto y Johto fueron invadidas por el team rocket… incluyendo Pueblo Paleta.

* * *

Luego del intercambio de golpes entre ambos pokémon de Johto, el primero en reaccionar fue el pelinegro que solamente por instinto trato de conectar un golpe en el pelirrojo.

Sin embargo este… no logró su objetivo ya que el pelirrojo cayó lentamente al suelo.

Ash no le dio mucha importancia a eso, su cabeza le dolía demasiado y solamente quería saber si ambos pokémon se encontraban con vida.

Sonrío un poco al notar que ambos respiraban con dificultad y de inmediato regresó a su tipo fuego.- Lo lograste amigo… estoy orgulloso de ti.

Realmente se merecía un gran descanso.

Observó hasta con algo de frialdad al monstruoso tipo agua… si no era guardado pronto en su poké ball iba a morir.

Un sonido hizo que volviera a mirar hacia el pelirrojo que se levantaba con dificultad… sus piernas no dejaban de temblar.

Se sorprendía de que su contrincante aún estaba consciente tras esa contra que había aprendido de Machamp y su manada.

No quería perder más tiempo y si lograba evitar que sus pokémon siguieran sufriendo daño… terminaría este combate cuanto antes.

Sin importarle nada se lanzó lo más rápido que pudo, aunque eso no era mucho la verdad… había sufrido bastante también tras ese intercambio de contras.

Se preparaba para lanzar un jab y preparar el escenario para conectar su arma secreta, sin embargo Silver se adentró con facilidad y se aferró a él con desesperación.

Solo su brazo izquierdo estaba libre y tras ese agarre no podía conectar un golpe con la fuerza suficiente para alejar a Silver de él.- ¡Sueltame!

Pero este no lo haría… tenía que recuperarse un poco tras ese ataque.

Los golpes de Ash en esta posición no eran más que caricias y no podía tampoco conectarle un cabezazo.

Aunque sentía que su orgullo había sido pisoteado tras esa acción ¡No podía perder contra alguien como Ash!

Al recuperar un poco de sus fuerzas empujo al pelinegro que perdió un poco de su equilibrio, fue el momento preciso para que lanzar un golpe.

Pero el pelinegro lo había bloqueado con facilidad.

Como el siguiente… y los otros dos.

Frustrado y a la vez desesperado lanzó un derechazo en donde Ash aprovecho para adentrarse.

 **PAAAAM**

Y conectar un gancho en el estómago de Silver.

 **PAAAAAM**

Seguido de un uppecut… si el escenario estaba perfecto, podía conectar un derechazo sin recibir una contra o algo asimilar.

Pies, cadera y hombro… todos estaban sincronizados.

 **PAAAAAM**

Ash conectó ese derechazo con todas sus fuerzas con un rostro serio pero que demostraba cansancio veía como el pelirrojo caía hacia atrás tras su golpe.

* * *

 _Su vista se nublaba y en algunos segundos olvidaba en donde se encontraba._

 _Los recuerdos que habían ocurrido el día anterior invadieron su mente y se levantó de manera brusca de la camilla en a que se encontraba._

 _Escuchaba que alguien le recomendaba permanecer en la posición e incluso trataron de detener su recorrido, sin embargo los apartó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba._

 _Notó lo vendado que estaba y como cada paso que daba le dolía demasiado ¿Se habrá rotó un hueso? No le sorprendería para nada si ese era el problema._

 _Sus fuerzas lo traicionaban y tuvo que apoyarse de las paredes del pasillo para mantenerse en pie._

 _Sentía la mirada de algunos pacientes, niños, ancianos, pokémon y los paramédicos._

 _-¿Dónde se encuentra?- La doctora que lo seguía dudaba en contestarle… el chico de treces años estaba emocionalmente inestable._

 _El silencio lo estaba irritando más… cada segundo era importante.- ¡Donde mierda esta ella!_

 _Simplemente suspiro y prefirió darle las indicaciones, esos ojos plateados… se veían tan frágiles a pesar de la rabia que tenía el joven entrenador._

 _Se aproximaba con dificultad hacia la habitación en donde ella se encontraba… también quería saber en qué estado se encontraban sus pokémon pero esa chica era más importante._

 _Llegando a la puerta hizo el último esfuerzo para lograr impulsarse hasta ella… sentía que solamente estaba abriendo sus heridas con todos estos movimientos._

 _Pero solamente verla valdría la pena._

 _ **PAAAAM**_

 _Lo había logrado sin embargo al abrir la puerta también sus fuerzas se habían esfumado y eso lo llevó a quedar nuevamente en el suelo._

 _-Grrr… vamos cuerpo, solo un poco más.- Apretó con tan fuerza sus dientes que sentía que se romperían en cualquier momento… su vista nuevamente era borrosa y su cuerpo con suerte obedecía sus órdenes._

 _Pero lo logró… estaba nuevamente de pie y por fin pudo verla._

 _Tuvo que ahogar sus gritos al ver en un estado tan lamentable… aun así para él era la cosa más hermosa que había pisado la tierra._

 _Una sensación de debilidad envolvió a su cuerpo y ahora se sentía mucho peor._

 _Ni siquiera fue capaz de poder protegerla… un ángel como ella no tenía que sufrir así._

 _Nadie tenía que atreverse a tocarla._

 _-C-Crystal…- Quería acariciar su mejilla pero se le veía tan delicada, tan frágil que al solo tener contacto con su piel sentía que ella se quebraría.- Perdóname…_

 _Odiaba que ella lograra respirar solamente por esas malditas maquinas._

 _Ese sonido que emitía la maquina al mostrar sus signos vitales._

 _Ella debería estar iluminando el mundo con su sonrisa, iluminar a las oscuras almas que sufrían en silencio en la noche._

 _Como a él._

 _No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observándola ni cuándo alguien le trajo una silla para que se sentara al lado de la chica._

 _El cansancio por fin lo había derrotado y fue atrapado por los brazos de Morfeo._

 _Quizás unas de las peores cosas que pudo haber hecho._

 _…_

 _Se despertó a causa de las sacudidas que le daba un doctor, iba a quejarse mientras lo mataba con la mirada pero se detuvo al ver la triste mirada que le otorgaba el hombre de bata blanca._

 _No le fueron necesarias las palabras para comprender lo que eso significaba._

 _No lograrían salvarla._

 _Apretó con fuerza sus puños también al recordar a ese tóxico pokémon que nunca había visto… Toxicroack._

 _No supo cómo poder contrarrestar su veneno y el pokémon de la chica sufrió las consecuencias._

 _-Si no fuera por su enfermedad… lograríamos salvarla._

 _Ese comentario lo había matado por dentro, ellos querían ir a la región de Hoenn donde se me menciona que su puro clima lograba aliviar enfermedades que la ciencia ni siquiera puede imaginar._

 _Sin embargo todo eso se había mantenido pausado hasta que participaran en la liga de Johto._

 _-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamó mientras con algo de desesperación se acercaba a la chica de cabello azul que con suerte se mantenía consciente.- Crystal por favor… tienes resistir todo el tratamiento por favor… te lo suplico._

 _Le dio simplemente una tímida sonrisa.- Silver… ¿Cómo esta Bayleef?_

 _Ella no se rendía a pesar de las pocas posibilidades que tenía para sobrevivir pero la noticia que llegó tras esa pregunta… destrozó a Crystal._

 _-Falleció en la noche… el veneno de ese pokémon actuó más rápido que cualquier cosa que nos hemos encontrado._

 _Silver bajo la mirada con tristeza mientras que la chica solo respondió un corto… ya veo._

 _Mientras lagrimas recorrían su mejilla._

 _La frustración inundaba más a Silver y luego de los minutos… Crystal se había rendido._

 _Se cansó de luchar contra la realidad pero antes tenía que cumplir algo._

 _-¿Silver?- El mencionado levantó la mirada mostrando que su máscara se había roto… no podía evitar llorar tras esto.- ¿Puedes hacerme un último favor?_

 _Ella le dio una tímida sonrisa mientras aun había lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.- El que sea._

 _-¿Puedes besarme?_

 _Eso lo había petrificado… algo que siempre había querido y por fin había llegado._

 _De la manera más cruel que podía imaginarse._

 _Simplemente no dijo nada mientras se acercaba a su rostro mientras observaba cada detalle de ella._

 _Y la beso… fue algo tímido y torpe el cómo trataron de profundizarlo._

 _Una de las enfermeras no soportó más al ver esa tierna y triste escena… se cubría el rostro con sus manos mientras rompía en llanto._

 _Se separaron con algo de dificultad no querían hacerlo._

 _-Gracias…- Sonría de una manera radiante como solamente ella sabía hacerlo.- Lamentó todo esto._

 _La tomó de las manos mientras se quebraba.- ¿De que estas hablando? Tú nunca hiciste algo malo… yo debería darte las gracias por estar siempre a mi lado._

 _Su fuerza se estaba yendo para siempre… y un gran cansancio la invadió, quería decirle tantas cosas sin embargo lo único que pudo mencionar antes que todo a su alrededor se oscureciera- Silver… no… pierdas._

 _Y la máquina indico lo obvio… ella ya no estaba con ellos._

 _Silver tenía un gran nudo en la garganta… no podía sacar ese malestar que tenía._

 _Ni la lagrimas o los gritos calmarían su dolor._

 _Sin embargo… no pudo evitarlo.- ¡ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

 _-Silver… no… pierdas._

* * *

¿Qué?

Antes de caer… Silver logra reincorporarse.

Su mirada ya no era la misma.

A pesar de esa frialdad que mostraban sus ojos… sentía que dentro de ellos había una pequeña pero poderosa llama de voluntad.

Llamas plateadas.

De alguna forma siento que he invocado un monstruo.

* * *

Ash sentía nuevamente una gran presión en el ambiente… cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser fatal, pero por otro lado Silver estaba muy lastimado por los golpes consecutivos que había recibido.

Bastaba conectar algunos golpes más ¿No?

No tenía que perder más tiempo, así que sin importarle que aún no regresaba a Feraligartr a su poké ball.

Ash se lanzó contra el pelirrojo quien al ver esa acción se preparaba para el impacto… el pelinegro se dio cuenta que ambas manos llevaba una poké ball.

Silver retrocedió con un salto para salir ileso del cross de izquierda del pelinegro, y aprovechando ese instante de regresar a Feraligatr a su poké ball y la lanzar a su siguiente compañero al combate.

Kabutops.

Quien mataba con una fría mirada a Ash, este lentamente con el temor de provocar al pokémon prehistórico… acercaba su mano a su cinturón para lanzar a uno de sus pokémon más fuertes.

Tenía que poner toda la carne al asador si quería derrotar a Nidoking y Kabutos.

Además que todavía quedaba Roserade.

 **SLASH**

Ash gruñó pero gracias a su suerte o por un milagro las afiladas garras del tipo roca solamente lograron rozarle y despedazar aún más su camiseta.

Pero el siguiente iba a cortarlo en dos por lo que tuvo que usar toda su velocidad para detener al veloz pokémon.

 **PAAAAAM**

Kabutops observaba algo incrédulo que algo o alguien había logrado detener su movimiento con tanta facilidad, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al notar que sus garras comenzaban a congelarse rápidamente.

-Retrocede Kabutops…- El tipo roca volvió en si tras oír el serio tono de su entrenador y de un salto se posiciono al lado de Silver.- Un Primeape ¿He?

Ash sonreía un poco a su contrincante.- Te presento al último campeón de boxeo.

Silver frunció el ceño ante esto… debería tener cuidado de este pokémon.

Pero es también significaba la posibilidad de que las estrategias se acabaron y contraatacaría también con gran fuerza.

-Hump.- Silver se acercó a su pokémon que ya se había liberado del hielo que tenía cubría a sus garras.- Ve de manera rápida y sigilosa… este contrincante será peor que ese Heracross.- Su pokémon solo asintió mientras intercambia una fría mirada con el tipo lucha que ya estaba en posición de combate.

Balanceándose de un lado a otro.

-Yo me encargare de Ash.- Para sorpresa del pokémon prehistórico su entrenador quería abalanzarse cuanto antes contra el pelinegro… sentía que Silver ardía por dentro.

Pero para eso el debería mantener ocupado al pokémon tipo lucha.

Rápidamente se cubre de agua y se lanza como si se tratara de un proyectil contra Primeape que no solamente esperaba el impacto.

 **PAAAAAM**

El impacto fue solido pero el tipo lucha no se veía afectado… Kabutops retrocedió rápidamente al notar que Primeape estaba usando esa maldita defensa que le había dado bastantes problemas contra Heracross.

Nuevamente se lanzó contra el tipo lucha, quien ahora endureció la mirada al notar que las garras de Kabutops se habrían cubierto por una energía blanca y su cuerpo era cubierto por unas ráfagas de viento.

Sin embargo Primeape esquivaba con mucha facilidad los veloces cortes del pokémon prehistórico, aun así lograba sorprenderse de las potentes ráfagas de aires que provocaban cada ataque de Kabutops… tenía que ser cuidadoso.

El tipo roca agua tuvo que retroceder rápidamente con aqua jet para salir ileso de un gancho de Primeape, se sorprendía en cómo se adentraba con tanta velocidad a pesar de que él estaba atacando con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero lo que más lo dejó incrédulo fue que el tipo lucha haya logrado superar su velocidad con tanta facilidad, logro salir ileso del derechazo gracias a que logró protegerse con sus garras a tiempo… pero sus extremidades superiores no dejaban de temblar.

Aun así nuevamente se cubrió de agua y se lanzó contra el tipo lucha que solamente memorizaba todo el arsenal con el que atacaría su contrincante.

Silver agradeció el esfuerzo de su pokémon y sin importarle el daño que había recibido se lanzó contra Ash, quien quedo sorprendido de la velocidad que había lograd alcanzar su contrincante a pesar de su estado actual.

Además de los veloces y salvajes golpes que lanzaba el pelirrojo, Ash con algo de dificultad lograba esquivar todos sus jabs de izquierda, derecha, cross, uppercut y ganchos.

 **PAAAAM**

Gracias a su férrea defensa logro bloquear perfectamente un derechazo pero el golpe lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos.- (¿De dónde saca esa fuerza?).- Pero lo que más le inquietaba a Ash era esa mirada… algo le decía que sin importar cuántos golpes le dará no podría derribar a Silver.

¿Qué era lo que lo motivaba?

Sentía de alguna forma que el último golpe que le dio lo hizo recordar varias cosas… una de estas la razón del porque lucha.

Nuevamente comenzó a esquivar los golpes del chico mientras retrocedía.- (Ni siquiera deja un hueco para una cross-counter).- Cuando Ash lanzaba un jab, Silver lograba lanzar tres… si esto seguía así iba a recibir una paliza.

Necesitaba algo para luchar de igual a igual.

 **PAAAAAM**

Silver dio una fugaz mirada al combate entre los pokémon mientras lanzaba puñetazos, la defensa de Kabutops fue rota por un derechazo de Primeape, el pokémon prehistórico no podría contra él ni siquiera con todo su poder.

Retrocedió de un salto justo en el momento que Ash lanzaba un uppecut aprovechando la ligera distracción del pelirrojo, quien regreso a su pokémon antes que recibiera un potente gancho del tipo lucha.

Lanzando al combate a Roserade.

-¡Danza pétalo!- Exclamó el pelirrojo mientras nuevamente se lanzó contra el pelinegro, quien imitó esa acción.

Primeape se sorprendía de la gran cantidad de pétalos que eran dirigidos hacia el gracias a esas poderosas ráfagas de aire, este solamente soltó un suspiro mientras medía el tiempo que tardarían en estar en su rango de alcance.

Dos segundos después cubrió sus puños con energía congelante.

Y comenzar a lanzar jabs hacia distintas direcciones mientras se adentraba entre el ataque de Roserade.

La tipo planta y veneno abrió los ojos incrédula al ver que de un segundo a otro todos sus pétalos estaban congelados… y su oponente estaba solo a centímetros de ella.

 **PAAAAM**

Primeape conectó un potente derechazo que mandó a Roserade retroceder varios pasos hacia atrás, aun así logro reincorporarse rápidamente y contraatacar con dos esferas de energía oscuras que el tipo lucha evadió con facilidad.

Ahora atacó con su bomba lodo pero esta solamente logró marchitar la flora del pueblo, Roserade se sentía frustrada pero lograba esquivar con mayor facilidad los golpes del tipo lucha gracias a su gran velocidad y por su tamaño.

Además que lograba crear un contra-escudo gracias a sus pétalos que no tardaban en ser congelados por los veloces golpes de Primeape, pero le daba el tiempo suficiente a Roserade para tomar distancia y lanzar sus bolas sombras.

Por otra parte del pueblo Ash esquivó un jab de Silver para poder adentrarse, el pelirrojo gruño ante esto pero aun así no le permitiría conectar un buen puñetazo.

Al parecer ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo porque se dieron un fuerte cabezazo.

 **PAAAAM**

Seguido de otro.

 **PAAAAAM**

Con el siguiente ambos comenzaron a sangrar.

 **PAAAAAM**

Ese último cabezazo fue con toda la rabia y frustración que sentía en ese momento, ambos no soportaron el dolor y retrocedieron un poco… sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

 **PAAAAM**

El primero en recuperarse fue Ash quien conectó un uppercut al pelirrojo, pero este no se quedó atrás y conecto un derechazo en el rostro del pelinegro quien rápidamente contraataco con el mismo golpe.

No espero y lanzó un jab para comenzar a dominar el combate… o eso parecía.

Silver se había logrado cubrir el rostro pero el golpe nunca llegó y eso era imposible el vio cómo se acercaba y sentía el peligro en ese golpe ¿Entonces por qué no conecta?

Y en un segundo después tuvo su respuesta.

 **PAAAAM**

Nuevamente recibió ese puñetazo tan letal que le había dado casi al inicio del combate… Liver Blow, sentía que si recibía otro sus costillas la pagarían bastante caro.

 **PAAAAM**

Roserade nuevamente retrocedía tras recibir el derechazo de Primeape, sus mejillas ardían tras recibir esos veloces golpes que parecían balas.

Sabía muy bien que estaba alargando lo inevitable, pero debía cansar al campeón de boxeo para sus compañeros… no podría decepcionar a su amado entrenador.

Primeape se acercó a ella a gran velocidad pero se sorprendió al ver que la pokémon de Sinnoh ya lo esperaba con una bomba lodo.

Aun así el puño del tipo lucha también había conectado en Roserade.

El intercambio de golpes creo unas ráfagas de aire en donde ambos retrocedieron varios pasos hacia atrás, Roserade sentía que estaba creciendo un moretón cerca de su ojo izquierdo que le dificultaba ver a su oponente mientras que el tipo lucha estaba de rodillas tras recibir esa esfera de lodo tan tóxica.

Tuvo suerte de no ser envenenado.

Roserade no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad y lanzó una rosa contra el tipo lucha, que logro levantarse a tiempo y esquivarla con facilidad pero… le inquieta la sonrisa de su oponente.

Quien movió sus brazo que destacaba por el ramo de rosas rojas, provocando que la rosa que había lanzado explotara y provocara fuentes ráfagas de aire con pétalos.

Primeape se sorprendió bastante con ese movimiento, la danza pétalo no era tan potente como las anteriores pero era mucho más rápida y podría ser muy molesta para muchos pokémon… pero no para él.

Lanza una lluvia de jabs de izquierda logrando neutralizar el ataque gracias a su puño de hielo para luego esquivar todas las esferas de energía oscura que lanzaba Roserade.

Ya algo cansado de esto, Primeape atrapa la última bola sombra entre sus manos y comienza a congelarla gracias a su movimiento tipo hielo para luego lanzarla contra su contrincante retrocedió de un salto para salir ilesa.

Y en unos segundos él ya estaba en frente de ella a punto de impactar un "uppercut de hielo".

- _¡Es todo o nada!-_ Ella fue cubierta por una aura morada por una milésima de segundo antes de que recibiera el puñetazo.

 **PAAAAM**

Se despegó del suelo de inmediato tras ese golpe… mucha sangre salía de su boca y sus ojos habían quedado en blanco tras ese impacto.

Tuvo un horrible aterrizaje y Primeape no se movía del lugar solamente gruño al sentir como algo de sus energías eran drenadas y sentía un gran malestar en todo su cuerpo.

El veneno se estaba expandiendo con mucha facilidad.

Silver esquivaba con algo de dificultad todos los jabs de izquierda, ganchos y cross del pelinegro, parecía que no aguantaría mucho cuándo de un segundo a otro conecto una contra que hizo retroceder a Ash unos pasos.

-(Bien logré sacármelo de encima unos momentos).- Solo le bastó de seis segundos para regresar a su pokémon, lanzar a Kabutops y que este hiciera un movimiento.- ¡Danza lluvia!

Ash había quedado impresionado tras eso… Silver había alcanzado la velocidad de Giovanni.

-¡Primeape ten mucho cuidado ahora!- El tipo lucha asintió sabiendo a que se refería su entrenador, de seguro su habilidad era nado rápido y ahora deben tener la misma velocidad… o incluso que supere la suya.- Mierda… como pude olvidar que Roserade puede tener punto tóxico como habilidad.

- _Fui mi culpa Ash… debí esperar que esa rosa solo era una distracción para que ella tuviera una idea de la velocidad de mis puños.-_ Primeape no esperó ninguna orden para soltar un suspiró y cubrirse por una aura rojiza por unos segundos.

Unas nubes grises comenzaron a cubrir al pueblo, rápidamente comenzó a llover y el pokémon prehistórico sentía como su cuerpo se hacía más y más ligero.

Primeape por otro lado trataba de acostumbrarse al dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo, mientras que Silver le murmuraba a su pokémon que tenga cuidado… el tipo lucha había utilizado el movimiento corpulencia para aumentar su ataque y defensa.

Ash solamente se preparaba nuevamente para atacar… cada segundo que pasaba sentía que Giovanni se acercaba más a su pueblo.

Para destrozar a todos quienes se encontraban en su camino.

Sus pokémon, familiares, amigos e incluso a sus propios hombres.

Pero también sentía que le faltaba poco para entender más al pelirrojo, aun así esa rabia que sentía contra él no disminuía.

Lo mismo era para Silver.

Justo cuándo comenzó aumentar la intensidad de la lluvia los cuatros se lanzaron contra el otro.

Kabutops desvió el jab de izquierda de su oponente con una de sus garras, con una pequeña sonrisa se disponía a cortar en dos a su oponente quien fue lo suficientemente rápido para retroceder a tiempo.

Aunque logro cortar algo de su pelaje.- _(Debo tener bastante cuidado… su velocidad es mayor a la mía)._

De pronto el tipo lucha había quedado de rodillas… y algo de sangre salía de su cuerpo ¿Cuándo lo había hecho?

El pokémon prehistórico solamente sonrío ante eso.- _Hace tanto tiempo que no uso todo de mí en un combate ¡Prepárate campeón!_

No se notaba pero Primeape estaba sonriendo.- _Jeh por fin alguien que vale la pena… ¡Haz que arda mi espíritu de lucha!_

Ambos desaparecieron de la vista de los demás.

Si el combate de Pikachu contra Sneasel, Crobat y Noctowl o Typhlosion contra Feraligatr fueron un espectáculo visual sensacional para todas las personas que observaban los combates desde sus televisores, la velocidad que alcanzaron estos dos no tenía comparación.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Bueno casi la misma intensidad que los últimos minutos del combate entre ambos iniciales de Johto.

 **SLASH**

 **PAAAM**

 **SLASH**

 **PAAAM**

Las ráfagas de aires provocadas por los brutales golpes de Primeape se desvanecían por los afilados cortes de Kabutops.

Cortes que hacían que el campeón de boxeo perdiera un poco de pelaje y de sangre.

Golpes que creaban grietas en el duro cuerpo del pokémon prehistórico.

Kabutops superaba por mucho la velocidad del tipo lucha… entonces ¿Por qué este lograba conectar con mucha facilidad sus golpes?

Primeape sabía en qué lugar tenía que golpear y en qué momento hacerlo… algo que solo se podía lograr con años de entrenamiento o tener la habilidad de poder sentir la energía del oponente.

Ambas cosas que el poseía.

Pero no todo iba tan bien para el tipo lucha… no lograba conectar un verdadero puñetazo, los reflejos del tipo roca eran sorprendentes y sabía el cómo poder disminuir la potencia de sus golpes.

Al saber que no podía esquivarlo simplemente se acercaba al puñetazo… disminuyendo así su fuerza.

Y el veneno junto a la sangre que perdía no era muy buena combinación.

Ambos retrocedieron de un salto para poder recuperar algo de sus fuerzas, el tipo roca solamente enterró sus garras en el suelo para invocar rocas puntiagudas de un enorme tamaño que solamente tenían como objetivo atravesar a Primeape.

El tipo lucha se vio cubierto por una gran cantidad de enormes rocas, con un rostro serio da un enorme salto y comienza a escalar con velocidad para salir ileso del ataque… acabaría aplastado o atravesado por estas rocas.

 **PAAAAM**

Al llegar arriba recibió de inmediato un proyectil de agua que lo impactó con brutalidad contra el suelo.

El aqua jet había sido potenciado gradualmente gracias al clima lluvioso se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia con sus garras

 **PAAAAM**

Cuándo recibió un potente golpe en su estómago que lo obligo a escupir una gran cantidad de sangre.

Primeape se levantó con velocidad y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para conectar una gran cantidad en el cuerpo del pokémon prehistórico, que solamente gruñía tratando de soportar todo el dolor… nuevas grietas aparecían en el cuerpo de Kabutops.

El tipo lucha detuvo su ataque por unos pocos segundos para lanzar su ataque más poderoso.

A bocajarro.

Sin embargo esos pocos segundos fueron suficientes para que Kabutops lograra salir del rango de alcance de Primeape, para luego cubrirse sus garras con una energía blanca y desaparecer de la vista de su oponente.

El tipo lucha trataba de sentir la presencia de su contrincante, pero cuándo lo logró ya era demasiado tarde… sentía una de las garras del pokémon prehistórico detrás suyo.

- _Nos veremos en el infierno campeón.-_ Primeape sentía como unas gotas recorrían su cuerpo y estas no eran a causa de la lluvia.

Kabutops atacó con velocidad pero el tipo lucha se agacho en el momento exacto logrando que solo un poco de su pelo haya sido cortado, luego se reincorporó lanzando un puñetazo desde un ángulo muy incómodo que hizo retroceder unos pasos a su oponente. Aprovechó esa acción para comenzar a dominar el combate a base de jabs de izquierda y derecha.

El tipo roca los bloqueaba con facilidad gracias a sus fuerzas garras sin embargo los siguientes golpes poco a poco comenzaban a presionarlo… algo cansado se alejó con velocidad y se cubrió de agua para comenzar a atacar de distintos ángulos a Primeape.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Primeape había logrado esquivar los primeros ataques sin embargo el veneno le hizo pasar un gran rato al recibir las veloces embestidas de Kabutops, quien detuvo su ataque al ver que el tipo lucha quedo de rodillas tras todos esos golpes.

Kabutops cubría sus garras con esa energía blanca que también habían logrado aumentar el tamaño de sus peligrosas extremidades superiores… sonreía de manera triunfar.

Pero solo bastó de un golpe de Primeape en el suelo para cambiar todo el resultado.

 **PAAAAAM**

Una roca afilada salió del suelo para golpear en el cuerpo al tipo roca, que retrocedió más que nada porque esa zona de su cuerpo ya estaba bastante dañada.

Primeape tuvo el tiempo suficiente para seguir con el combate.

 **PAAAAAAAM**

Pero un sonido hizo voltear a ambos pokémon para ver que ocurría con el combate entre sus entrenadores.

Y lo que estaban viendo había dejado perplejo no solo a ellos… sino a todos los que estaban combatiendo en el pueblo.

* * *

Ellos dejaron de darle importancia a sus pokémon… esos dos no necesitaban de sus órdenes actualmente.

Primeape y Kabutops estaban a otro nivel comparado a todos los pokémon que habían usado anteriormente.

Aun así observaban el combate de vez en cuánto para pensar en una estrategia para acabar con más facilidad con el pokémon del otro, pero ahora tenían algo mucho más importante entre manos.

Cuándo ambos se lanzaron contra el otro fue Silver quien fue más rápido y lanzo un poderso jab, Ash lo esquivo con facilidad para adentrar y poder contraatacar con su cross-counter.

La adrenalina del momento se lo decía… había lanzado ese movimiento de una manera perfecta.

Y aun así el pelirrojo logró neutralizarla… con su fría mirada que contrarrestaba bastante con su ese brillo que tenían sus ojos.

-(¿Con el codo?).- Ni siquiera le había costado realizar esa acción… el pelinegro retrocedió de inmediato logrando salir ileso de un uppercut.- (Siento que esto combatiendo contra alguien totalmente diferente).

Era la primera vez que él estaba en la otra cara de la moneda.

No importaba si él era superior en algo o su combate estaba a su favor, Ash sentía que no importaba que hiciera… Silver se iba a levantar de todos modos y se encargaría de destrozarlo.

Pero a diferencia de él, Silver tenía la habilidad para destrozar a sus oponentes.

No como él contra Alain… toda esa voluntad de volver a levantarse solamente lo destruía poco a poco.

Aun así… sabiendo que en las condiciones que estaban no había muchas posibilidades ¡Lo derrotaría!

Volvió a lanzar con ferocidad, conectando un jab que Silver contrarrestó con facilidad y aun así… el no retrocedió.

Lo que sorprendía al pelirrojo al notar esa mirada tan fría del pelinegro.

 **PAAAAM**

Esa distracción le costó caro y recibió un puñetazo de lleno en su rostro.

Ash no desaprovechó esa acción y siguió conectando una gran cantidad de Jabs que hacían retroceder poco a poco a su oponente.- (¡Ahora!).

 **PAAAAAM**

Soltó un gruñido frustrado cuándo el pelirrojo había logrado protegerse y salir ileso de su cross de derecha, cuándo lo iba a intentar nuevamente con su izquierda tuvo que bloquear un gancho del pelirrojo.

Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron y ahí comenzó un violento intercambio.

Si Silver conectaba un gancho, Ash contratacaba con un cabezazo.

Si Ash conectaba un uppercut, Silver un derechazo.

Si Silver conectaba un cross, Ash un gancho.

Si Ash conectaba su Liver Blow, Silver conectaba un uppercut.

Seguido de una contra con muy poca fuerza.

Las piernas de ambos no dejaban de temblar, el pelirrojo comenzaba a mirar con dificultad a causa de los moretones ocasionados por los golpes de Ash.

Mientras que Ash solamente escupió algo de sangre para nuevo seguir con el combate… aunque sus piernas no le reaccionaban como él quería.

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

Y nuevamente comenzó un intercambio solamente de Jabs… sus fuerzas se agotaban.

Aun así… sentían que cada golpe dolía demasiado.

Los sentimientos de uno invadían al otro.

Las motivaciones, objetivos, y miedos.

El cómo veían a la soledad… la que tanto temían y respetaban a la vez.

Aun así eso no los detenía, es más los motivaba en acabar con el otro.

Un jab del pelinegro hizo retroceder algunos pasos a Silver, quien se sorprendió levemente al notar como Ash lanzaba un derechazo.

 **PAAAAAM**

 **CRACK**

Ash quedo sin habla al ver como su puño había sido detenido por el codo del pelirrojo, un dolor inmenso recorrió todo su brazo y no pudo evitar apretarse con fuerza su mano derecha.

Ni siquiera logró gritar de dolor al recibir una potente patada en su pierna izquierda… la patada baja.

-Así no podrás escapar…- Mencionaba el pelirrojo mientras con un rostro serio se acercaba para dar el golpe de gracia a un pelinegro que ni siquiera podía contraatacar debido al enorme dolor que sentía en su cuerpo.- ¡Muere!

Silver acercaba una de sus piernas hacía el pelinegro a la vez que conectaba un potente golpe en el estómago de Ash con sus dos palmas, para luego flexionar los músculos de su espalda, brazos y piernas para así lograr hacer un pequeño movimiento con el que empuja las manos para aumentar aún más el poder del golpe, el impacto fue bestial y Ash retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás cuándo el pelirrojo acercó su otro pierna para dar más empuje a su técnica.

-Sotenshu…- Murmuro el pelirrojo mientras sentía la mirada de los pokémon… no, de muchos más que solamente esos dos.

Primeape miraba incrédulo ese movimiento… Ash no tenía nada que hacer contra movimientos del kenpo.

El pelinegro hacia todo lo posible para no caer al suelo, no se dio cuenta cuándo soltó una gran cantidad de sangre… sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.

Silver se estaba cansando de todo esto.- ¡Porque mierda no caes!

 **PAAAAM**

Ash simplemente se negaba a caer pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para atacar o defenderse.

Fácilmente podría compararse a un saco de arena.

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Pero eso no calmaba al pelirrojo.

Ya no eran ataques precisos… eran desesperados.

Ash en un buen estado hasta podría contrarrestarlos con facilidad.

-¡Cae!

 **PAAAAM**

-¡Cae maldita sea!

 **PAAAAM**

 **PAAAAM**

Cada golpe hacía que Ash soltará más y más sangre… y esto se le hacía tan conocido.

Tan familiar.

Primeape quería ir ayudarlo pero sabía que sería una presa fácil entonces… y el pelinegro ya les había dicho antes que lo primordial era la seguridad de Kaori, Gary y los demás habitantes del pueblo.

Solamente cerró los ojos.- _Lo siento…_

Kabutops lo observaba de forma burlesca _.- ¿Te rindes sin intentarlo? Qué campeón más decepcionante.-_ El pokémon prehistórico se sentía hasta un poco mal por ese chico que no recibía ayuda de uno de sus pokémon más poderosos.- _Entonces ni siquiera tengo que ser piadoso contigo._

Primeape frunció el ceño y sin darse cuenta se estaba dejando llevar por el instinto de su especie.

Lo que más los destacaba… la ira.

 **PAAAAM**

Kabutops ya no sentía sus extremidades por bloquear ese derechazo.

Cubriéndose de agua nuevamente se lanzó contra un furioso Primeape.

Ash por otro lado… estaba metido en sus recuerdos de su pasado.

O más bien futuro.

 **PAAAAM**

Uno de los puñetazos de Silver lo hizo estrellarse contra una de las rocas que había invocado Kabutops, quedando así atrapado entre la lluvia de golpes del pelirrojo… esto no pararía hasta que Ash cayera o muriera de pie.

-(Cierto… yo estaba igual de desesperado al luchar contra Charizard X la primera vez).- Recordaba perfectamente como Greninja con su sincronización imperfecta atacaba con ferocidad pero ninguno de esos golpes derribaban a ese dragón.- (Luego… quedamos en un estado lamentable y todo quedó en manos de Clemont por unos momentos hasta que logramos derrotarlo entre todos).

 **PAAAAM**

Su rostro mostraba un gran cansancio… su ojo derecho estaba casi cerrado a causa de los golpes y además cubierto de sangre.

-(Ahora lo entiendo… jeh).- Ahora comprendía algunas de las frases del pelirrojo en su primer encuentro.- (Me harás un favor ¿He?).

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

Silver retrocedió tras el intercambio de golpes ¿Cómo era posible que aun tuviera fuerzas para poder conectar una contra?

Pero el golpe no fue casi efectivo lo que más le sorprendía era la mirada de Ash… la misma que tenía cuándo lanzó a Charizard.

Como un animal que estaba a punto de dar su vida por sus crías.

Quedo sin habla… más cuándo el pelinegro por fin había caído inconsciente.

* * *

Por fin lo había logrado.

Derrotó a Ash… Tenía una mirada que no mostraba vida.

Demostró que él tenía la razón… su forma de hacer las cosas eran la correcta.

Entonces… ¿Por qué se siente tan decepcionado?

Silver solo se quedó observando con algo de tristeza el cuerpo del pelinegro.- Creo que a estas horas debo admitirlo… no eres como Gold, tu sí vales como hombre.

El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta, no podría humillar a ese muchacho que dio todo de sí en este combate… a pesar de ya no poder seguir, estaba de pie tratando de hacerle frente.

Interrumpía en los combates de sus pokémon para que no recibieran tanto castigo e incluso lo hizo sudar varias veces.

-Hubiera sido divertido destrozarte en una liga…- Solamente ahora tenían que acabar con el tipo l tieucha que había sido envenenado por su Roserade.- ¡Kabutops despedázalo con golpe aéreo!

Las nubes grises estaban comenzando a perder su fuerza… las gotas de lluvia cada vez disminuían.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo al pokémon prehistórico para convertirse en el ganador del combate.

Sus garras aumentaron de tamaño al ser cubiertas por una energía de color blanca, se lanzó con ferocidad contra el tipo lucha que ahora no pensaba en esquivarlas o bloquearlas.

Solamente quería venganza.

Él también se lanzó contra su oponente cubriéndose por una poderosa aura rojiza por unos segundos… a bocajarro.

 **PAAAAAM**

 **SLASH**

 **PAAAAM**

 **SLASH**

 **PAAAAM**

 **SLASH**

Cada golpe de ambos Pokémon ocasionaban feroces ráfagas de aires la hierba salía disparado al igual que pequeñas rocas que habían en el lugar.

A pesar de que estaban casi igualados… los combatientes más experimentaron observaban lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo.

Si Kabutops ocasionaba un corte en Primeape, esté conectaba más de seis golpes en el tipo roca… que por la tensión salido disparado hacia atrás mientras una gran cantidad de vapor salía de su cuerpo.

Fue cuándo lo notó… su cuerpo estaba lleno de grietas, ya ni siquiera podía moverse bien.

-Aqua jet.- Mencionaba el pelirrojo de brazos cruzados… no lo parecía pero si volvía a caer no podría levantarse en un buen rato.- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El pokémon prehistórico solamente asintió algo frustrado y cubriéndose de agua se lanzó a gran velocidad donde estaban combatiendo los soldados del team rocket contra los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta.

Heracross observó algo aterrado como Kabutops se acercaba hacia ellos.- _¡Tengan cuidado va absorber la energía vital de alguien!_

Primeape corría rápido tras de Kabutops pero no llegaría a tiempo.- _¡Maldita sea!_

Los pokémon de Gary cubrieron al castaño creando una especie de círculo, mientras algunos pokémon de Ash protegían a una agotada Kaori y también a Jessie, James junto a Meowth

Heracross se lanzó contra el tipo roca cubriendo su puño con energía roja pero este lo esquivo con facilidad y siguió su camino.

El pokémon prehistórico frunció el ceño al ver que Sceptile cubría sus hojas que sobresalían de sus brazos con una poderosa energía verde que también aumentaba el tamaño de sus hojas… la advertencia era clara.

 **SLASH**

Kabutops atravesó con sus garras a un Houndour y un Lickitung para comenzar a drenar su energía hasta que de estos solamente quedara su piel, Gary desvió la mirada tras eso, Kaori frunció el ceño y los ex miembros del team rocket observaban horrorizados esa escena.

El pokémon de Silver había recuperado algo de sus fuerzas tras eso, y su cuerpo ya no estaba tan destrozado como hace pocos momentos.

Gary algo frustrado le dio una fugaz mirada a su Electivire para que comenzara a atacar, al igual que Kaori se la daba a su Venusaur.

Ambos estaban realmente furiosos al ver el estado del pelinegro, sobre todo la chica pero sabían que no serían nada contra el pelirrojo.

O al menos contra ese Nidoking.

Sin embargo Primeape lo mataba con la mirada… el mensaje era claro él se encargaría de despedazar de lo que quedaba del equipo de Silver.

Nuevamente ambos desaparecieron de la vista de todos para luego tener brutales choques en sus ataques en distintas partes del pueblo.

* * *

Gary observaba algo preocupada a la castaña que no quitaba la mirada de donde Ash estaba inconsciente… ¿Se sentirá igual o peor que él?

Al ver eso se olvidó completamente de todo y solamente pensaba en ir a destruir al pelirrojo.

Los pokémon de Ash lo detuvieron, el explotó e incluso les grito reclamándoles porque no hacían nada.

Y fue cuándo notó la mirada de todos esos pokémon.

Una mescla entre ira y miedo.

Incluso pokémon que destacaban por su mal carácter se centraban en acabar con los pocos pokémon que quedaban.

Dejándole la responsabilidad a Primeape.

Incluso Umbreon y Blastoise lo detuvieron… ellos obedecían completamente a los pokémon de Ash.

Lo mismo iba para los pokémon de Kaori, ellas habían frenado también a la chica que quería lanzarse al combate al igual que él.

Pero algo la detuvo… su tobillo.

La chica sí que había quedado en un pésimo estado tras combatir contra la teniente del team rocket.

-Kaori…

La castaña cubrió su mirada con su sombrero.- Debemos acabar con los que quedan lo más rápido posible.- Gary solamente asintió a las palabras de la chica, desde aquí podía ver claramente el intenso intercambio de golpes que tenían Primeape y Kabutops.

-Luego solamente tendremos que acabar contra Silver…

Kaori por primera vez levanto su triste mirada hacia si mejor amigo.- No estoy muy segura de eso.

El castaño soltó un suspiro ante esa esa respuesta.- Oye… sé que parece invencible, pero ya Ash lo ha dejado en muy mal estado podremos derrotarlo si trabajamos junto a…

-No me refiero a eso.- Nuevamente la chica miró a su pelinegro, más precisamente como la mano derecha comenzaba a moverse.- Ash se encargara de hacerlo… estoy segura de eso.

* * *

-Pobre mocoso…

James observaba con lastima al chica que quedo en un estado lamentable… luego de recibir ese golpe en el estómago no tenía nada más que hacer y a pesar de todo seguía de pie.

-Creo que aún tenemos tiempo de largarnos de aquí.- Jessie simplemente le dio un coscorrón al felino del grupo.

El hombre de cabello azul solamente miraba a su compañera.- Si sus pokémon o su novia no demuestran preocupación nosotras tampoco.

Meowth y James parpadearon ante lo que dijo su compañera ¿Desde cuándo el chico tenía novia?

-Por favor ¿no vieron esas miradas que se daban al inicio?- Jessie solamente se reía de la situación.- Por no decir del abrazo que se dieron.

James sonreía ante eso.- Al parecer el tonto no era tan tonto.

-¡Wobbuffet!- Exclamó el pokémon para que luego los ex miembros del team rocket se unieran a acabar con los pocos soldados que quedaban.

* * *

 _-¡Patada salto alta!_

 _ **PAAAAM**_

 _El pokémon dragón quedo sin aliento al recibir un poderoso rodillazo de Hawlucha que había cubierto sus extremidades inferiores con una energía blanca._

 _Se alejó de la mega-evolución de un salto aterrizó con elegancia._

 _A la vez que Ash observaba algo frustrado el cómo esas mujeres de roo se llevaban a puni-chan.- Gracias por la ayuda Alain._

 _El joven entrenador de ese Charizard X solamente asintió a las palabras de sus compañeras, que lanzaron una especie de granada que ilumino todo el lugar con una luz cegadora._

 _-¡Puni-chan!- Exclamaba la más pequeña del grupo mientras era detenida por los brazos de su hermano.- ¡Suéltame tengo que salvar a Puni-chan!_

 _Ash sabía que trataba de abrir los ojos sin mucho éxito, tenía miedo porque Charizard X podría aprovechar este momento y destrozar a su pokémon.- ¡Clemont te encargo a Serena, Pikachu, Noibat y a Bonnie!_

 _La luz había desvanecido, para suerte de Ash Charizard seguía en el mismo lugar al igual que Hawlucha._

 _-¿Por qué haces esto Alain?- A pesar de la rabia que tenía en este momento, Ash creía que podía solucionar esto de una muy buena manera para todos._

 _Y en el fondo no quería luchar contra ese Charizard… salvo Greninja y Pikachu dudaba que los demás pudieran enfrentar a este oponente._

 _-Te advertí que no te metieras en donde no te llamaran.- Alain le daba una fría mirada al chico que solamente lo observaba incrédulo.- ¡Ahora sufre la consecuencias!_

 _Ash sentía que este era un sujeto totalmente diferente, quizás era el verdadero Alain que ni siquiera dudo en ordenar a su pokémon lanzar una ráfaga de fuego hacia Hawlucha._

 _Espero el momento exacto para ordenar a su pokémon.- ¡Plancha voladora!_

* * *

Ese combate…

* * *

 _-¡Pájaro osado Talonflame!_

* * *

Hawlucha y Talonflame dieron todo de si en ese combate.

Lo mismo fue con Greninja, logramos dar un intenso combate a ese Charizard pero… nunca se derrumbó.

Y cada vez estábamos más y más lastimados.

La desesperación me invadió y Greninja solamente seguía mis movimientos.

Atacamos con ferocidad gracias a golpe aéreo.

No sé cuántos fueron… solo sé que fueron demasiados.

* * *

 _-¡Cae!- Exclamaba con desesperación mientras Greninja en su forma imperfecta atacaba con brutalidad a ese Charizard X.- ¡Cae maldita sea!_

 _La dura piel del tipo dragón era herida por ligeros cortes ocasionados por los ataques consecutivos de Greninja, patadas, rodillazos… todo los golpes no eran suficientes._

 _La desesperación también afectó a mi pokémon, recuerdo perfectamente como preparaba un derechazo con mucha energía y demasiado abierto._

 _ **PAAAAAM**_

 _En ese momento recibí mi primera contra… a causa del puño trueno de Charizard._

 _Greninja recibió de lleno ese golpe y como deben saber… todo eso también me afectó._

 _Mis piernas estaban perdiendo su fuerza y mi rostro seguramente estaba sin vida._

 _Estaba comenzando a perder la consciencia solamente al recibir ese brutal golpe pero eso no era lo que tenía en mente el desgraciado de Alain._

 _-¡Charizard usa garra dragón!_

 _ **SLASH**_

 _ **SLASH**_

 _ **SLASH**_

 _Sentía como algunos de mis huesos sufrían enormes lesiones al sentir un gran ardor por todo mi cuerpo, pero lo peor era ver una mancha azul que no dejaba de salpicar sangre… él era mi Greninja._

 _-¡Por favor detente!_

 _La sincronización se desvaneció y yo caí como un saco de basura al suelo._

 _Mientras que Greninja era masacrado hasta la intervención de un rayo de Pikachu y el Luxray de Clemont._

* * *

Jeh tuve que recordar ese momento luego de recibir nuevamente una paliza.

Sí que me gusta hacerme sentir mal jaja.

Con suerte puedo mover mi mano izquierda… me duele todo.

Pero él debe estar de igual forma que yo.

Y al igual que yo en ese momento… estaba desesperado al ver que aún seguía de pie.

Debo aferrarme a cualquier esperanza.

¡No volveré a quedarme quieto esperando mi final como antes!

A esperar que alguien se sacrifique por mí para que tenga ganas de pelear.

No puedo permitir que mis pokémon luchen solos.

Que Giovanni haga lo que quiero con los habitantes de mi pueblo… que maté a sus antiguos hombres.

Menos que toquen a mis amigos.

*TKS*

Tengo que hacer lo que sea para levantarme

¡No puedo perder contra a alguien como él!

¡No contra alguien tan patético como yo!

-[Al parecer no tengo que mostrarte nada]- ¿Juppeta?- [Estas en un estado lamentable chico… pero igual debo admitir que has superado mis expectativas].

Tú y tú peculiar forma de halagarme.

-[¿Te has dado cuenta de lo mismo que yo verdad?].

Sí… lo sé.

-[Me alegra saber entonces que no tengo que interferir más de lo que quería… quiero ver ambos se maten entre ustedes utilizando todo de si].

Nuevamente quedo solo en mi conciencia.

Es cierto… el cambio el resultado del combate utilizando todo de él.

Demostrándome que hay tras esa mascara de ese hijo de perra.

Pues yo haré lo mismo.

El único obstáculo que tengo actualmente para cambiar ese futuro son ustedes.

Lo daré todo… sin importar en las consecuencias que tendré.

Yo… seré el sol que ilumine la vida de todos a los que aprecio.

Como lo prometí hace tiempo… cuándo era solamente un pequeño esperando que su padre llegara de una lejana región.

Cuándo era ese pequeño sol que iluminaba la vida a mamá… ¡Te jodes Silver!

* * *

Y nuevamente un cielo despejado cubría a Pueblo Paleta.

Ahora con un tono anaranjado por el paso de las horas.

 **PAAAAAM**

 **SLASH**

Ambos pokémon quedaron de rodillas tras ese último ataque… sus fuerzas estaban al límite.

El tipo lucha maldecía a ese jodido veneno y ahora con la intervención del pelirrojo los ataques de Kabutops eran mucho más precisos.

-Veo… que la has tenido muy jodido.- Primeape abrió los ojos como platos al voltear y encontrarse con su entrenador… notó de inmediato que había activado un poco de su aura para estar en mejores condiciones.- Aunque sabes que es imposible que venzas a Nidoking sin que te preste algo de mi poder ¿No?

El pokémon del chico simplemente gruño mientras se levantaba.- _Tienes razón pero es imposible utilizarlo con esas cámaras._

-Podríamos destruirlas.- Mencionaba el entrenador mientras se acercaba más a su pokémon para explicarle lo que tenía en mente.- Las otras regiones ya deben saber que ocurre y la ayuda ya debe estar en las otras ciudades… Lance tardé o temprano puede encargarse de Giovanni.

Primeape sonrío ante eso.- _Estas pensando de manera muy fría gracias a los golpes que recibiste._

 _-_ Agrégale el cómo me pongo utilizando esta habilidad.- El pelinegro mientras le explicaba ciertas cosas, su oponente observaba incrédulo a Ash.

Kabutops no dijo nada al ver la pequeña sonrisa que tenía Silver unos segundos para luego observar con un frio rostro al chico pelinegro.- Al parecer esto no acabara hasta que lo mate.

Nuevamente el pokémon prehistórico invocó la lluvia en el lugar… ahora sí tenía que acabar contra Primeape.

Ash sonreía ante esto… ya tenía el escenario preparado para el siguiente combate.- (Bien solamente aplicare un poco de mi aura en mi cuerpo… para aumentar la fuerza de mis golpes sin que los demás lo noten).- Luego miro a su pokémon que nuevamente utilizaba corpulencia para aumentar su ataque y defensa.- (¿Ya has memorizado sus movimientos y velocidad?).

- _La duda ofende._

-Jeh ¡Ve por él entonces!- Y así el tipo lucha apareció frente al pokémon prehistórico mientras cubría su puño derecho era cubierto por una poderosa energía azulada… no, aura azulada.

Kabutops rápidamente se cubrió con sus garras y salió disparado hacia atrás hasta impactar con una casa del lugar.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía era ver a sus garras con algunas grietas.

Cubriéndose de agua se abalanzó contra su oponente que aplico un poco de aura en sus pies para igual la velocidad de Kabutops.

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

Mientras que ambos entrenadores se acercaban al otro.

Sin apartar la mirada del otro.

-¿Cómo has podido levantarte?- El pelirrojo en verdad quería saber que era lo que lo motivaba… en si todos tenían un límite ¿No?

-Tú deberías saberlo.- Mencionaba Ash mientras perdía por unos momentos su equilibrio por la pérdida de sangre.- No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir el mismo escenario que no para de atormentarme.

-¡!- EL pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

-Pero a diferencia de ti… no me encerraré a mis seres queridos, solamente viviré por ellos.- Mencionaba Ash refiriéndose especialmente en la actitud del pelirrojo.- Me convertiré en el ara que eliminará todo lo que quiera lastimarlos… para tratar de recompensar mi error del pasado… la gran pérdida de esa persona.

La sonrisa de Crystal invadió su mente y a la vez una gran ira de ver al chico asimilar esos sentimientos como si no fueran nada del otro mundo.- Hasta en estos momentos eres alguien irritante.

-Lo mismo digo… tienes una gran habilidad y aun así la usas de una manera terrible, entiendo tu forma de ser por un lado pero para otros solo parecerás que haces un berrinche.- Desvió su mirada para ver lo que quedaba de esos pokémon que fueron sacrificados por Kabutops.- No hay necesidad para desperdiciar tu talento de esta forma.

¿Talento? Silver se burlaba al escuchar eso… al inicio ni siquiera podía lanzar bien una poké ball.

-Lo mismo digo para ti… todo eso lo ocasionó tu incompetencia, cuándo quisiste tomarte enserio tu vida fue demasiado tarde, estas a punto de ser consumido por la organización del bastardo de mi padre.

En ese punto le daba la razón.

-Y aun así lo aprecias a tu manera… a pesar de todo el mal que te hizo.

-Y tú aun esperas que el tuyo llegue a proteger a tu madre.

-Lo mío es diferente… bueno supongo que aún falta el comprender del todo al otro.- Exclamó el pelinegro mientras se preparaba para volver a luchar, en el último round del combate.- ¿Estás listo?

El pelirrojo estaba vez mostró su verdadero estilo… el kenpo.- He estado preparado para todo desde que ella no está en este mundo.

Kabutops nuevamente superó en velocidad a su oponente y se preparaba para despedazarlo en miles de pedazos con sus afiladas garras potencias con golpe aéreo.

Pero el pokémon tipo lucha las desvió cubriendo sus puños con energía congelante… así dejando indefenso a su oponente.

- _Lo siento… ya conozco todo tu potencial de memoria.-_ Se cubría con una poderosa aura rojiza.- _Pero debo admitir que has sido uno de los oponentes más temibles que he tenido._

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

 **PAAAAAM**

Con el último golpe Kabutops retrocedió algunos metros… cayendo lentamente al suelo.

Con su cuerpo totalmente destrozado.

Silver desvió un jab de Ash mientras golpeaba su estómago, aprovechando que el chico quedo sin aire retrocedió de un salto para tener el tiempo suficiente para regresar a Kabutops y lanzar a su último pokémon… Nidoking.

El tipo veneno tierra observaba al agotado tipo lucha… se encargaría personalmente del pokémon que destrozó a Kabutops.

Mientras que Primeape comenzaba a balancearse de un lado a otro… ahora lucharía contra un pokémon que tenía la fuerza de Charizard, sin perder tiempo se lanzó con sus puños cubiertos con energía congelante.

Había conectar en el rostro de Nidoking dos puñetazos pero en ninguno logró sentir el impacto, el pokémon rey con una fría mirada se preparaba para lanzar una gran cantidad de puñetazos con una energía tóxica.

Puya nociva.

Gracias a sus grandes reflejos logró esquivar todos los puñetazos, para luego desaparecer de la vista del pokémon tipo veneno.

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

Quien recibía golpes jabs de distintas direcciones… sentía que habían más de un primeape golpeando a su alrededor pero todos ellos serían acabados de un simple pisotón.

Invocando así rocas afiladas que impactaron en el tipo lucha que retrocedió por el ataque… y luego ser atrapado por una llamarada.

 **BOOOOM**

Nidoking sabía que gracias a la lluvia el ataque no fue muy efectivo, pero le daba el tiempo suficiente para acercarse a él.

 **PAAAAM**

Estrellarlo con brutalidad en el suelo y comenzar arrastrarlo con ferocidad.

Lanzándolo lejos para luego invocar una roca de gran tamaño para que se impactara en está dejando un gran cráter.

Para terminar con su oponente con tierra viva.

Dejando varias grietas en el terreno y acabando destrozando la roca.

Ash al ver eso potencio ligeramente su velocidad para impactar su Liver Blow dejando muy mal al pelirrojo.

Una más y estaba seguro que alguna de sus costillas sufrirían bastante.

Regresó a su pokémon sin decir ninguna palabra… para luego lanzar a su último pokémon.- ¡Debemos traer la victoria!

Nidoking observaba con seriedad a su nuevo oponente al igual que el pelirrojo.

El último pokémon de Ash… Kingler.

Silver se preparaba para el combate final.- Nidoking… destrózalo.

Mientras que Ash acarició a su pokémon.- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad?- Su pokémon simplemente asintió.- Buen chico… tratare de estar contigo lo más rápido posible.

Nidoking simplemente esperaba el siguiente movimiento, al igual que se quedaría a observar si ese maldito cangrejo se atrevería a atacar a su entrenador en movimiento.

Esta vez ambos entrenadores neutralizaron el ataque del otro con su respectivo golpe.

* * *

 _Insert song: Pay Money to My Pain - Weight of My Pride_

* * *

Kingler cubrió su enorme tenaza con una especie de torbellino de agua para así disparar una poderosa y veloz esfera de agua contra Nidoking.

 **PAAAAM**

Sin embargo Nidoking la destruyó con sus garras como si no fuera nada… pero el tipo agua se esperaba eso.

Uso su ataque como distracción para crear unas espadas de energía azulada que danzaban a su alrededor… aumentando su ataque de manera bestial.

Así lanzándose con ferocidad contra el pokémon variocolor que esquivaba con cuidado los poderosos martillazos de Kingler… los cuales destruían todo a su paso.

Aprovechando la distancia lanzó una enorme estrella de fuego, que el tipo agua esquivo de un salto… pero al llegar arriba volteo sorprendido al sentir ya la presencia de Nidoking

 **PAAAAM**

De un golpe cubierto de energía morada estrelló al tipo agua contra el suelo.

 _Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground_

 _(Lluvia cayendo y oscureciendo la tierra)_

 _A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure_

 _(Un sonido que he escuchado antes pero no estoy seguro)_

Kingler se reincorporó rápido y lanza una gran cantidad de bolas de lodo que impactaron en su oponente… logrando disminuir la velocidad de su oponente.

Mientras que el pelinegro conectó un uppercut con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la cabeza del pelirrojo saliera disparada hacia atrás.

 _You keep me away from the place where you've been_

 _(Me mantienes lejos del lugar donde estuviste)_

 _But now I remember why you stay away from there_

 _(Pero ahora recuerdo por qué te mantienes lejos de ahí)_

Ash quedó sin aire al recibir un rodillazo en su estómago para luego retroceder a causa de un derechazo, se reincorporó rápidamente con una tacleada que arrastró al pelirrojo hasta estrellarse con una de las rocas afiladas que quedaban en el lugar.

Comenzando a golpear consecutivamente el estómago de Silver.

When you're falling to the ground

(Cuando estas cayendo al suelo)

What do you see?

(¿Qué es lo que ves?)

Sin embargo el ataque consecutivo de Ash se detuvo al recibir un codazo en su espalda, seguido de varios golpes en su rostro.

 _Your pride is going down with reality_

 _(Tu orgullo está cayendo junto a la realidad)._

 _You may try to stand up_

 _(Puedes intentar levantarte)_

 _But you'll realize your dreams are…_

 _(Pero vas a darte cuenta que tus sueños han…)_

 _¡Gone!_

 _(¡Desaparecido!)_

Silver lo había hecho retroceder suficiente para que no estuviera ya arrinconado por los golpes de Ash y la roca.

Sin embargo al mantener el mismo ritmo por bastante tiempo, el pelinegro se agacho y logro conectar un potente gancho dejando sin aire al chico de ojos plateados.

Para luego tomar del cabello y conectar un poderoso rodillazo en su rostro.

Sin embargo el pelirrojo no se permitió caer… ¡Le prometió a Crystal que no volvería a perder!

Es lo único que si le podía cumplir.

Mientras que el pelinegro luego de la caída anterior había recordado varias cosas… una de ellas el rostro de Serena antes que sus ojos no se volvieran abrir.

Cuándo le declaró sus sentimientos y se sacrificó por él.

Por ella y por todos los que ahora vivían en sus recuerdos tenía que vencer… por la segunda oportunidad que han recibido.

 _The weight of my pride_

 _(El peso de mi orgullo)_

 _Do I really need that?_

 _(¿Realmente lo necesito?)_

Kingler salió disparado hacia atrás al recibir una lluvia de golpes de Nidoking con su movimiento puya nociva.

 _The weight of my pride_

 _(El peso de mi orgullo)_

 _Do I really need that?_

 _(¿Realmente lo necesito?)_

Nuevamente Nidoking se preparaba para acabar con su oponente con la misma combinación de movimientos que utilizó contra Primeape.

Sin embargó Kingler se reincorporó en el aire y utilizó la roca que había invocado su oponente a su favor, para lograr impulsarse y lanzarse a una buena velocidad contra Nidoking.

Que al sentir el peligro creo un muro con sus rocas para salir ileso del ataque y atacar con una llamarada.

 _You say we've talked before, I don't remember that_

 _(Dijiste que hablamos antes, yo no recuerdo eso)_

 _The weight of my pride has destroyed me again_

 _(El peso de mi orgullo me ha destrozado de nuevo)._

 **CRACK**

 **PAAAM**

A pesar de disminuir en gran parte la fuerza de Kingler, el martillazo logró destruir las rocas con facilidad y dañar Nidoking que quedó tumbado en el suelo.

Se reincorporó rápidamente para alejarse lo más pronto de ahí y salir ileso de la enorme tenaza que era cubierta por un peligroso torbellino de agua.

 _But tell me how does it feel when you tell a lie_

 _(Pero dime cómo se siente cuando dices una mentira)_

 **PAAAAM**

Silver lanzó una potente contra en el rostro del pelinegro.

 _So tell me who's insane is it me or is it you?_

 _(Así que dime quién está loco ¿Soy yo o eres tú?)_

Para su sorpresa el pelinegro no se veía afectado... lo seguía mirando con esa mirada ardiente, una que quemaría todo a su paso.

 **PAAAAM**

El pelinegro atacó nuevamente con gancho seguido de un uppercut.

 _When you're falling to the ground_

 _(Cuando estas cayendo al suelo)_

 _What do you see?_

 _(¿Qué es lo que ves?)_

Silver y Ash contuvieron el aire para lanzarse con ferocidad contra el otro.

Conectando violentos golpes contra el otro… quién soltaba el aire primero estaría perdido.

 _Your pride is going down with reality_

 _(Tu orgullo está cayendo junto a la realidad)._

 _You may try to stand up_

 _(Puedes intentar levantarte)_

 _But you'll realize your dreams are…_

 _(Pero vas a darte cuenta que tus sueños han…)_

Nidoking se cubrió con una energía dorada y pisoteó con ferocidad el terreno… provocando que una energía dorada ocasionara destrozos por el lugar e impactando a Kingler que se elevo en el aire.

El pokémon de Silver lo atrapó sosteniéndolo de su enorme pinza, mientras que con una sonrisa siniestra agarraba la otra y comenzaba a jalarla con toda su fuerza.

Arrancándola.

 _I know maybe I'm breaking down_

 _(Sé que posiblemente me esté quebrando)_

 _But It's real man, this is another part of me_

 _(Pero es real hombre, es una parte de mí)_

Algo de sangre recorría el cuerpo de Kingler y se perdía entre lo que quedaba de hierba.

Nidoking se preparaba para terminar esto pero una bola de lodo en su ojo hizo que su agarre se soltará un poco.

Kingler logró tomar distancia y cubrirse por una poderosa energía rosada por unos segundos… el movimiento agilidad.

 _Forget that, everything you want me to say_

 _(Olvida eso, todo lo que quieres decir)_

 _Just leave me alone don't trust me for now_

 _(Solo déjame solo, no confíes en mi por ahora)_

-Se están matando.- Susurraba Gary observando incrédulo el feroz combate de los entrenadores como también el de los pokémon.

Llevaban treinta segundos conteniendo el aire… y cada vez era más complicado al recibir golpes.

Trataban de convencerse a sí mismos de que no les afectaba.

Pero la resistencia de Ash fue superior.

 _You say I'm crazy but you're already fucked up_

 _(Dices que estoy loco pero tú ya estas arruinado)_

 _Face up to yourself but you can't cuz you're a liar_

 _(Enfréntate a ti mismo, pero no puedes porque eres un mentiroso)_

 _Only thing you do is to run away from your truth_

 _(Lo único que haces es correr de la verdad)_

 _Big mouth, get your ass out of my town_

 _(Boca grande, mueve tu trasero fuera de mi pueblo)_

 _Bitch_

 _(Perra)_

Ash estaba dominando el combate y cuándo se preparaba para conectar su uppercut recibió de lleno un codazo en su rostro.

Sus piernas ya comenzaban a perder fuerza pero aun así no se permitió caer.

Silver comenzó a lanzar feroces golpes de izquierda y derecha.

Mientras que Nidoking creaba una gran cantidad de rocas para frenar a la veloz mancha anaranjada que tenía una enorme velocidad.

Él también había perdido algo de velocidad con todas las esferas de lodo que había recibido.

Las rocas lograban rozar a Kingler… si no fuera por su resistente cuerpo ya estaría jodido.

Cuándo iba a impactar su martillazo, Nidoking logró tomarla con dificultad… creando en el acto potentes ráfagas de aire.

 _Rain's falling down and just darkens the ground_

 _(Lluvia cayendo y oscureciendo la tierra)_

 _A sound that I've heard before but I'm not sure_

 _(Un sonido que he escuchado antes pero no estoy seguro)_

La lluvia comenzaba a cesar… mostrando el tono anaranjado que adquirió el cielo.

Nidoking entendía porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba como quería… por los puños de hielo que había conectado Primeape anteriormente.

Derritió ese poco hielo que cubría su cuerpo con una poderosa aura tóxica… envenenando así a Kingler y estrellarlo con brutalidad en el suelo.

Desapareciendo de inmediato, Nidoking trataba de encontrar la energía de su oponente.

 _You keep me away from the place where you've been_

 _(Me mantienes lejos del lugar donde estuviste)_

 _I tried to remember the place_

 _(Intento recorder el lugar)_

 _Is that in my mind?_

 _(¿Está en mi mente?)_

 **PAAAAM**

Kingler retrocedió al recibir un golpe con la cola de Nidoking, para luego recibir violentos golpes por las rocas afiladas que invocaba su oponente.

Provocando grietas en su cuerpo… y destrozando las pocas casas que quedaban.

 _Is that in my mind?_

 _(¿Está en mi mente?)_

Quedando aplastado entre las rocas… o eso parecía.

 **CRACK**

Kingler las destruyo con mucha facilidad y ahora destruía todas las rocas que invocaba Nidoking con su enorme pinza que era cubierta por un torbellino de agua.

De un segundo a otro apareció frente de un sorprendido Nidoking y no perdió tiempo para impactar un poderoso ataque.

Que salpico una gran cantidad de agua.

 _When you're falling to the ground_

 _(Cuando estas cayendo al suelo)_

 _What do you see?_

 _(¿Qué es lo que ves?)_

Ash se agacho en el momento preciso en el que Silver lanzó un derechazo, este sorprendido por esa acción bajó la mirada y se protegió enseguida del supuesto uppercut que nunca llego.

En cambio recibió un potente golpe en el estómago.

 _Your pride is going down with reality_

 _(Tu orgullo está cayendo junto a la realidad)._

Se preparaba para lanzar un derechazo pero Silver se aferró a él como antes… para así recuperar fuerzas.

 **PAAAAM**

 **CRACK**

Sin embargo el pelinegro aprovecho ese acercamiento para conectar nuevamente su Liver Blow, donde puso sentir como destrozaba las costillas de Silver.

 _You may try to stand up_

 _(Puedes intentar levantarte)_

 _But you'll realize your dreams are gone_

 _(Pero vas a darte cuenta que tus sueños han desaparecido)_

-(Ahora).- Pensaba el pelinegro mientras se preparaba para lanzar su mejor golpe.

 _There is something that I miss in my life_

 _(Hay algo que falta en mi vida)_

 _There's nothing left to save that's inside of me_

 _(No hay nada más que salvar dentro de mí)_

Silver estaba inmovilizado a causa del enorme dolor que sentía… aun así trataba de contraatacar lo que sea que lanzaría el pelinegro.

Al parecer era un jab… sin embargo solo fue una finta, una que se sintió bastante real ¿Cómo lograba hacer eso?

 _I might try to understand_

 _(Podría intentar entender)_

 _Then I'll figure out my dreams are here_

 _(Y me daré cuenta que mis sueños están aquí)_

Se agacho ligeramente e impulsando con sus piernas logra dar un salto para conectar un devastador gancho en la barbilla al pelirrojo.

 _My dreams are here…_

 _(Mis sueños están aquí…)_

-¡Gazelle punch!- Exclamaba el pelinegro con todas sus fuerzas al ver que su golpe logró elevar a Silver, quien se estrelló con brutalidad en el suelo.

 _My dreams are here, yeah…_

 _(Mis sueños están aquí…)_

El pelinegro trataba de recuperar el aire mientras observaba a su oponente… quizás inconsciente luego de recibir ese golpe.

Camino lentamente hacia la batalla entre los pokémon para poder ayudar a Kingler.

* * *

Paul quedo sin habla al ver ese combate… sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

Ahora solamente veían como una mancha anaranjada atacaba desde distintos ángulos al pokémon variocolor que con suerte se mantenía en pie… no era para menos, un solo golpe de ese Kingler destrozaba a un Golem o un Forretress con mucha facilidad.

Era también increíble que ese Nidoking pudiera aguantar, bloquear hasta contraatacar en momentos.

Pero… para su sorpresa ese Nidoking cayó.

No sabía si los ataques de Primeape tuvieron algo que ver o en verdad el ataque de ese Kingler era bestial.

Trataba de tranquilizarse pero no podía… menos ahora que sabía la gran diferencia que lo distanciaba del poder de esos dos.

* * *

-Lo logramos…

Kingler respondía en su respectivo idioma animado y eso soprendía un poco a su entrenador.- ¿No te sientes mal al perder una extremidad?

El tipo agua no se veía afectado por eso pero Ash luego entendió por qué… los Kingler a veces al ver superados usan como último recurso perder su pinza pequeña para distraer a un depredador como Gyarados o algo similar.

Luego de un tiempo crecía pero con un mayor tamaño.

Ash simplemente acaricio algo agotado al pokémon tipo agua para luego regresarlo a su poké ball.

Con dificultad se acercó a sus compañeros.

Kaori corrió abrazarlo con desesperación el chico no pudo desear una recompensa mejor tras ese intenso combate.

-Pásame tus poké ball.- Decía el castaño con una sonrisa, por fin habían derrotado a todos las amenazas que tenía el pueblo y ahora él se encargaría de llevar a todos los pokémon que quedaron debilitados o muy mal heridos donde su abuelo.- Realmente nos preocupaste tras esa caída.

Ash no pudo evitar sonreír al recibir un pequeño beso en su mejilla derecha de parte de Kaori.- No podría dejarlos solos con ese tipo.

La castaña miraba con algo de preocupación al chico.- Pero mira en estado que quedaste idiota… déjame vendarte esas heridas.

Jessie y James sonreían de manera coqueta al pelinegro que se rascaba la mejilla algo nervioso al sentir esas miradas pero en el fondo estaba muy feliz por esa preocupación que tenía la castaña por él.

Pero todo ese ambiente algo alegre que los había invadido al derrotar a los miembros del team rocket y a Silver se desvaneció al notar como los pokémon de Ash se ponían en alerta.

El pelinegro volteó solamente para encontrarse con el pelirrojo de pie… sus piernas no dejaban de temblar pero aún estaba en posición de combate.

 _-Silver no pierdas...-_ Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza del chico, era lo único que lo obligo a levantarse a toda costa.

Ash suspiro para luego prepararse para terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

-Ash te cuidado.- El pelinegro asintió a las palabras de Kaori para acercarse a su oponente, comenzó a avanzar rápidamente para acabarlo todo con un izquierdazo.

Se potenciaría con algo de aura para que Silver no lograra hacer una contra.

Pero… no podía moverse.

Una energía rosada lo cubría.- ¿Qué demonios?

 _SNIF SNIF_

Era un llanto de un pequeño o pequeña… frente de él apareció un Abra que destacaba por unas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

-[Por favor… no lo lastimes más].- Ash no entendía para nada lo que estaba sucediendo… el tipo psíquico al ya notar peligro decidió liberar al pelinegro.- [Esta inconsciente].

-¡!- No solamente Ash había quedado sorprendido… Kaori, Gary y los ex integrantes del tema rocket no se creía que ese chico se hubiera levantado por pura voluntad.

U odio.

Ash hacía señas con su manos frente al chico y no reaccionaba… sus ojos estaban sin vida.- Pareciera que estuviera muerto.

El pelinegro se quedó mirando al pelirrojo por un buen tiempo… sin duda alguna este era el oponente más temible que se había enfrentado en toda su vida.

-En verdad eres fuerte… dudo que yo pueda hacer algo similar.- Mencionaba el pelinegro para luego notar como los ojos de Silver volvían a tener vida, lanzando así el golpe que estaba preparando de manera inconsciente.

 **PAM**

Ash lo detuvo con facilidad solamente observaba con seriedad la confusión en el rostro del chico.

* * *

Perdí.

Aprieto con fuerza mis puños al ver a Nidoking derrotado a causa de mis descuidos… no paraba de observarme, a pesar de que el también sufría y recibía violentos golpes solamente estaba preocupado por mi bienestar.

-Idiota…- Regresó sin muchas ganas a mi mejor amigo a su poké ball para luego mirar al vencedor de combate… lo peor de todo es que sé que no puedo odiarlo.

Y estoy seguro que el tampoco a mí.

* * *

Antes no desaprovecharía para conectar un puño en tu maldito rostro delicado.

Pero ya no tengo la necesidad… gane ¡Pude derrotar a un oponente de su nivel!

-¿Lo entiendes no?- Le digo mientras trato de pensar la mejor manera de decir estas cosas… nunca he sido bueno para esto.

-Creo que sí.- Simplemente no puedo odiar a alguien que pudo sobre pasar a algo a lo que yo tanto temo.

La soledad.

Es algo que no toleró, me aterra de solo pensarlo y a ti también… pero a la vez te acostumbraste a ella.

Dominar esa locura que te atormenta, ese dolor que no te deja en paz en un maldito segundo.

Tú te adaptaste a ella solamente para que nadie más saliera dañado por tu culpa… que no se volviera a repetir la historia que tanto te carcome la consciencia.

En cambio te respeto bastante por eso… sinceramente siento que hubiera disfrutado bastante nuestro combate si fuera en una competencia oficial.

* * *

La soledad la acepte porque era mi única opción… a diferencia de ti me rendí.

En vez de aferrarme a las oportunidades preferí pudrirme en mi dolor y solamente esperar que me acostumbrara.

O simplemente que en un combate terminara asesinado.

Pero no podía hacerles eso a mis pokémon… ahora solo vivo por ellos, porque había cerrado las pocas puertas que me habían dado luego de la muerte de Crystal.

En cambio tú sin importar la tragedia que se avecinaba… te preparas para enfrentarla de frente.

Junto a tus seres queridos pero protegiéndoles en cualquier momento.

Una determinación por seguir viviendo… el proteger esas sonrisas en su rostros.

Me hubiera gustado encontrarte en el tiempo en el que ella estaba… estoy seguro que tu si te hubieras quedado a ayudarme a enfrentarme a todos esos hijos de perra.

* * *

Claro que lo haría… yo también buscaba desesperadamente algo que me ayudaba a protegerlos.

Pero no la encontré… ni todos mis esfuerzos fueron suficientes para salvarlos.

Extraño las bromas de Bonnie y como daba alegría a cada mañana.

Los consejos de Clemont, sus inventos y el cómo hablábamos de varios temas antes de dormir, metas, lo que haríamos después del viaje e incluso un día hablamos de mujeres.

Mis pokémon y sobre todo a Serena… sus ojos, su sonrisa, su preocupación por ver que hiciera una nueva amiga, por mis batallas, mis lecciones y todo ese amor que me entregaba.

Y es por eso que… no puedo odiarte.

-Nunca es tarde para cambiar.- Sentía tu peligrosa mirada preparándote para atacar por si acaso.- No te digo que me ayudes a luchar contra tu padre o que seamos amigos… dudo que logremos hacerlo.

Una cosa es que no te odie y otra cosa completamente distinta el que me agrades.

-Solo te digo que en vez de usar todo ese odio para joderme a mí y a mis amigos… úsalo para que nadie más pierda a alguien tan imporante como nosotros.- Le dio con una pequeña sonrisa sincera.- Por algo eres como la luna ¿No? Proteges a los demás desde la distancia… desde la oscuridad.

Suena demasiado raro y me da hasta asco decirlo así… ¡Más fácil fue declararme a Kaori que esto!

-Tengo mis razones para hacer las cosas así… los resultados van a demostrarse pronto.- Mencionaba mientras que Abra se aferraba a él con fuerza… no pude evitar sonreír por esa escena.- Pero creo que todo mi plan se destruyó con esta invasión sin preparación que hizo Giovanni.

Ya lo suponía… pocos soldados fueron una amenaza terrible para nosotros ¿Será lo mismo para los otros pueblos?

También pienso que solamente es una especie de juego que preparó Giovanni.

-Solo somos piezas en este juego enfermizo.- Susurró el pelirrojo mientras regresaba a su pokémon a su poké ball.

Espera… ¿Entonces como salió?

* * *

Serena era inundada por distintas emociones mientras transcurría la batalla del pelinegro.

La preocupación la acompaño cada segundo.

Sentía que rompería en llanto al ver que el chico estaba cubierto de sangre y cayó al suelo… inconsciente.

Para ella fue todo en cámara lenta.

Ira hacia el mismo chico al ver que se lanzaba contra ese Feraligart para darle tiempo a su pokémon de recuperarse… acciones que aprovechaba el pelirrojo para conectar devastadores golpes a Ash.

La sorpresa de como el pelinegro lograba impresionar a todos de distintas formas… al final en un feroz combate logró ser el ganador.

Sentía que su corazón latía como loco al ver el último golpe que había conectado Ash, sacudía su cabeza algo sonrojada… ¡No podía fantasear ahora cosas que no venían al caso!

Un amargo sentía la invadió al ver que una chica lo abrazaba… y el cómo tonto le sonreía.

Pero a esa chica… se le hacía conocida

A pesar de que no le gustaba para nada y le daba hasta tristeza ver al pelinegro junto a esa chica, estaba feliz… su amigo, Ash no estaba en peligro.

Aunque estaba confusa al verlo hablar con ese chico… en verdad quería saber que tanto hablaban y el porqué de su combate.

Por mucho que dijeran que era el hijo del "supuesto" líder de la organización…. No tenía una R que los caracterizaba o algo similar.

Es más atacaba a sus supuestos compañeros sin duda alguna… al menos de aquí tendría otro tema para hablar con Ash hasta tarde.

Pero los gritos de su madre y de los medios la hicieron voltear asustada.

Del suelo había logrado salir la forma final de Rhyhorn… Rhyperior.

Quien estrelló el cuerpo de Ash con brutalidad en el suelo, mientras que un Machamp lanzó una lluvía de golpes al pelirrojo que trataba de protegerse de cualquier manera sin éxito alguno.

Cayendo lentamente al suelo… inconsciente.

-¡Ash!- Grito de manera histérica mientras agarraba con fuerza la pantalla del computador.- ¡Reacciona Ash, por favor!

Sentía como nuevamente unas lágrimas querían recorrer por sus mejillas cuándo vio a Rhyperior agarrar de manera muy brusca el cuerpo del pelinegro… obviamente usándolo como escudo para que los demás pokémon de este no se lanzaran contra él.

Un hombre se acercaba a los "defensores del pueblo" quien solamente los mayores comenzaron a temblar al ver al líder de gimnasio más fuerte de Kanto.

-Es Giovanni.- Grace sentía como una gota de sudor recorría su rostro.- Ese desgraciado… esperaba pacientemente que su hijo y Ash casi se mataran para poder intervenir a su favor.

Serena eso no le importaba, solamente rezaba que esos dos castaños que se lanzaban a ese tal Giovanni lograban liberar al chico que tanto quería.

Sentía como su pecho le dolía demasiado al ver al chico tan lastimado y ser usado como trapo.

-Por favor… sálvenlo.

* * *

-Miserable… - Kaori no le importaba absolutamente nada simplemente tenía que acabar contra el maldito que estaba en frente de ellos.- ¡Venusaur usa planta feroz!

La agotada inicial de planta lanzaba su más devastador ataca contra ese hombre… que fue protegido en tan solo unos segundos por ese Machamp, que se cubrió por una poderoso energía azulada para luego lanzar miles de golpes que destrozaban absolutamente todas las poderosas raíces que lanzó Venusaur.

Gary sabía que tenía que intervenir para ayudar a la castaña.- ¡Blastoise usa ventisca!

El ex líder de gimnasio frunció el ceño ante esa orden.- (Chico listo, aprovechando ese tiempo que la niña tiene ocupado a Machamp poder atacar a Rhyperior para suerte Ash).

Pero…

Bastó de un movimiento de los brazos de Giovanni para que se creara una tormenta de arena… que neutralizó el movimiento de Blastoise.

-Esta un nivel completamente distinto a nosotros.- Gary sentía que este combate era imposible sin la ayuda del pelinegro, tampoco sus pokémon podían hacer algo porque podrían lastimar a Ash.- Aun así no pienso irme sin luchar.

Kaori asintió a las palabras del castaño.- Lo única que queda es hacer tiempo… esperar que un miembro del alto mando o el mismo campeón logre desocuparse y llegar de inmediato.- Sus dos pokémon que quedaban conscientes asintieron a las palabras de su entrenadora.

Giovani cerraba los ojos ante esto.- Eso es muy digno en los jóvenes de ahora… sin embargo, ya la batalla de esos dos me hizo perder bastante tiempo.

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

-Mier…

-Ky…

-Grr…

-Haa…

Los Pokémon notaron que Giovanni había lanzado dos pokémon más… uno que creo la tormenta de arena y el otro se acabó de atacar a una velocidad increíble a Gary, Kaori, Blastoise, Venusaur, James y Jessie.

Los cuales cayeron al suelo y tenían algunos cortes en sus cuerpos.

-Esto es solamente una advertencia Ketchum.- Mencionaba el líder de la organización criminal a Ash que recién recuperaba la conciencia… la tormenta de arena desapareció al igual que los otros dos pokémon de Giovanni que volvieron a sus poké ball.- Ríndete ahora y le perdonare la vida a todos ellos.

Ash apretaba los dientes con furia al ver el estado de todos los que le estaban ayudando a combatir a este desgraciado… y a pesar de todo ellos trataban de levantarse.

-Sera mejor que decidas rápido…- Observaba con gran frialdad a la castaña que hacía de todo para levantarse, fue seguida por sus antiguos hombres y después el otro castaño.- No soportaré a estas cucarachas durante mucho tiempo.

Ash observaba con lastima como todos sus amigos trataban de levantarse de cualquier forma sin éxito alguno… si seguía así todo sería como lo ocurrido en Kalos.

Observo al pelirrojo que no mostraba ni signos de vida… ¿Enserio fue capaz de atacar así a su hijo?

¿Qué clase de monstruo es este?

-Yo…- Tenía que hacer lo mejor para los demás… y esta vez era dejar de luchar en el pueblo.- me rindo.

Giovanni sonrío siniestramente para regresar a su Machamp.- Decidiste la mejor opción.

 **PAAAM**

Rhyperior conectó un golpe en Ash… haciendo que este nuevamente comenzara a perder la consciencia, para luego llevárselo entre sus hombres hacia Ciudad Verde.- Será mejor que no nos sigan… por el bien del chico, se lo digo especialmente a ustedes.- Infernape y Charizard sentían que explotarían en ese mismo momento.

-Ash…- La castaña extendía su brazo derecho lo más lejos posible, tratando de alcanzar al chico que le dedico una pequeña sonrisa pero eso no lograba tranquilizarla… tenía miedo por lo que le pasaría al chico.

Sin embargo el pelinegro movía sus labios dejando así un mensaje corto pero esperanzador.

* * *

-Se lo lleva a Ciudad Verde…

-Creo que el campeón también ira a ese lugar.

-Dios mío ese será el combate del siglo.

-Pobre chico… lucho con tanta ferocidad para terminar así.

Paul se levantó del asiento, regresó a sus pokémon y salió corriendo del centro pokémon.

Al salir para sorpresa de él todos los hombres del equipo rocket se encontraban derrotados y otros… mejor no decirlo.

Surge miró al chico de cabello morado lanzar a su Honchkrow, que lo llevaría volando hacia su siguiente destino.

Ciudad Verde.

Mientras el experto en tipo eléctrico se comunicaba con la marina para que llegaran y fueran de apoyo a las otras ciudades… la verdad estaba bastante frustrado por todo el caos que estaba ocurriendo.

-Si esto fuera un campo de guerra… ya estaríamos todos muertos.

* * *

El pelinegro abrió los ojos con lentitud.

Trataba de moverse pero no podía… estaba atado a una silla.

Era un campo de batalla.

Estaba dentro del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde… aunque era muy distinto al que recordaba.

De mayor tamaño y con un gran uso de la tecnología.

Escuchaba varias voces… seguramente los hombres que se quedaban protegiendo el lugar.

-Ya era hora que despertaras.

Ash miraba con bastante desprecio hacia el frente para encontrarse con el líder de gimnasio, de la organización criminal y el hijo de puta que había provocado todo esto… Giovanni.

Aun así estaba bastante harto de todo, quería acabar de una vez por todas con todo esto.

-¿Las cámaras te siguieron hasta acá?- Giovanni observaba con curiosidad al pelinegro que simplemente cerró los ojos y mostraba un rostro calmado… muy diferentes al de hace unos segundos.- No me gustaría ver a mi nuevo jefe ser arrestado tan rápido solamente por contratarme.

Ahora sí que estaba interesado en lo que decía el chico.- ¿Tan rápido aceptaste la propuesta de trabajar para mí?

El pelinegro simplemente se encogió de hombros… unos de los pocos movimientos que aun podía hacer.- No quiero morir y tampoco que lo haga mi familia, amigos y pokémon.- Ash simplemente le sonreía de manera burlesca al experto en pokémon tipo tierra.- Además… ¿A quién no le gustaría trabajar para el hombre que se estaba burlando en la propia cara del campeón?

Giovanni se contagió al ver esa sonrisa… dudaba que fuera cierto, pero el chico no era para nada tonto.- Jeh siempre pensé que eras más "políticamente correcto".

-Pase por varias mierdas para tener mi nivel actual… y aun así no pude ser el héroe del día.- El pelinegro trataba de identificar la energía que se acercaba a ellos sin tratar de llamar la atención o de activar su aura a toda su potencial.- No sirvo para eso.

El experto en tipo tierra de todos modos tomó la poké ball de uno de sus pokémon.- Bueno mis pokémon se encargaron del helicóptero.

Ash trataba de no llevarse al escuchar eso.- ¿Una advertencia para los demás?

-Jeh… aunque no me creas ninguna persona inocente ha salido herida o asesinada, solamente les di la orden de acabar con los líderes de gimnasio, miembros del alto mando y cualquiera que intervenga en Pueblo Paleta.- Giovanni notaba como poco a poco las voces de sus hombres se silenciaban.- Solamente acabamos con la cámara y el helicóptero tuvo que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia… aunque un Fearow de gran tamaño los ayudo de inmediato.

-¿Por qué haces entonces los ataques?

-Lo sabes cuándo seas un hombre que en verdad sea fiel a mis objetivos.- Lanzó rápidamente a su Golem que comenzó a rodar a gran velocidad y rebotar por todo el gimnasio.- Y para eso tengo que corromperte.

-Tks.- Menciono el pelinegro mientras observaba disimuladamente como la mancha azul que había salido de un pequeño agujero que había creado detrás del atado chico.- ¿Tan obvio soy?

Giovanni algo divertido le respondía.- Tu historial y el combate contra mi hijo te delatan.

Unos meteoritos azules impactaron en todo el gimnasio logrando detener el movimiento de Golem que retrocedió algunos pasos tras ser impactado por una de las rocas cubiertas por unas poderosas llamas azules.

 **SLASH**

 **SLASH**

El pelinegro era libre… por ahora.

-Gracias Gabite.- El tipo dragón sonrió levemente mientras cubría sus garras con una poderosa energía azulada.- Me siento un poco mejor ahora.

Y Giovanni simplemente comenzaba a reí de manera… ¿Sádica?

-¡Hahahaha!- Ash podía jurar que el líder de gimnasio simplemente tardo unos segundos en lanzar sus siguientes pokémon.- ¿Enserio crees que esa cría de dragón podrá contra todos mis pokémon?

Golem simplemente sonreía de manera burlona.

Hippowdon dejo un pequeño cráter al aterrizar en el suelo… Ash y Gabite dedujeron que él provocó la tormenta de arena.

Para sorpresa del pelinegro, Giovanne tenía en su arsenal al inicial más poderoso cuándo se refiere en estadísticas base… Swampert.

Machamp incrementaba el tamaño de sus músculos, demostrando así que era uno de los más temibles.

Un veloz Flygon lo observaba desde el aire.

Y por último el pokémon más fuerte de Giovanni… Rhyperior.

El pelinegro observaba todo eso con un rostro serio.- Es imposible que puedas evolucionar ¿Verdad?

- _¿No crees que ya lo hubiera intentado?-_ Gruñía algo frustrado el tipo dragón al poder sentir el enorme poder de cada uno de esos pokémon.- _Pero de todos modos me llevaré a todos conmigo si es necesario._

El pelinegro trataba de ocultar el miedo que sentía… cualquier movimiento en falso y estaba jodida.

-Sabes que es imposible que me venzas… menos en tu estado actual.- Giovanni nuevamente guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.- ¿Por qué no te unes a mí? Evitarías tanto dolor, con tu potencial lograríamos enormes logros.

Admitía que era algo tentador… podría aprender varios trucos de este hombre.

Pero aparecían los rostros de todos sus amigos, pokémon y su madre… así toda esa tentación se desvanecía o mejor dicho esa desesperación por seguir vivo.

Este hombre ya sería difícil en un combate normal… era imposible vencerlo actualmente.

Pero…

-Tienes razón… es imposible derrotarte de una manera normal.- Para sorpresa de Giovanni, el pelinegro separaba sus piernas mientras inhalaba y exhalaba por un tiempo para lograr calmarse.- Pero he estado guardando algunos trucos para este momento.

 **PAAAAAM**

Los pokémon del líder de la organización criminal se sorprendieron al ver como el chico al chocar sus palmas, fue rodeado por una poderosa energía celeste... que se incrementaba más y más.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Giovanni observaba incrédulo como el cabello del chico se alborotarse hacia todas las direcciones y la intensidad de la energía aumentaba, pero lo que más le sorprendía era como sus ojos obtuvieron un hermoso color celeste y sus pupilas a un intenso color negro.

Luego de unos segundos todo fue el gimnasio fue cubierto por la energía.

* * *

 _-¡!-_ Todos los pokémon de Ash sintieron ese aumento de poder… ¡Era la señal!- _¡Algunos quédense a proteger el pueblo, que vayamos solo ocho me parece bien… dos que se encarguen de todos los soldados que están protegiendo esa ciudad!_

Todos asintieron a las palabras de Charizard, quien voló rápidamente hacia Ciudad Verde.

Gary notaba como algunos de los pokémon de su amigo ya no se encontraban.

Pero más fue su sorpresa cuándo la castaña se subía en su Rapidash y comenzaba a seguir a Infernape junto a Sceptile.

Quien superó la velocidad de la tipo fuego enseguida gracias a su ataque rápido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Exclama el profesor Oak que había llegado junto a todos los habitantes… al parecer su abuelo se había encargado de varios soldados del team rocket por su cuenta con su enorme Charizard.

-Lo que hacen ellos.- Señalaba Kaori a los pokémon de Ash que se marchaban… por el aire, por la ruta 1 o simplemente excavaban.- Iré ayudarlo.

-Los soldados de ese lugar tendrán un enorme poder… comparado a los comandantes y tenientes.- Menciona Jessie que trataba de mantenerse en pie gracias a James.- En sus estados actuales no podrá hacer mucho.

-Me importa una mierda.- Mencionó algo molesta y podía sentir la mirada preocupada de su madre.- Tengo que ir.

Sin esperar a nadie partió junto a su único pokémon que quedaba consciente.

Gary volvió a sus pokémon a su poké ball menos a su Dodrio.- Abuelo te encargo a Scizor y a Blastoise.

El anciano simplemente le entrego esas poké ball a Tracey que quedaba incrédulo tras esa acción.- Ustedes dos.- James y Jessie observaban al anciano.- Hagan todo lo posible para proteger el pueblo.

-¡Si abuelo!

Meowth observaba a los pokémon que quedaban del pelinegro… sabían que en este combate no serían de gran ayuda y preferían quedarse a proteger a los habitantes del pueblo.

-Gary… vamos.- Mencionaba el anciano mientras se subía en su Charizard.- Creo que es momento de que te enseñe algunos trucos.

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.- ¡Veamos si puedes con la nueva generación abuelo!

Y así ambos partieron.

Tracey observaba seriamente como todos ellos se iban a luchar en Ciudad Verde… la más peligrosa actualmente.

Simplemente esperaba… que todos volvieran a salvo.

Pero viendo el estado de los tres jóvenes… era casi imposible.

Por ahora calmaría a las madres de Ash y Kaori.

A la vez que les daba todo los datos posibles a la policía para que llegara a Lance.

* * *

- _Lance… ¿sentiste ese poder?_

-Si Dragonite… alguien luchar con todo lo que le queda contra Giovanni.- Ellos volaban a gran velocidad hacia Ciudad Verde.- Y estoy seguro que es Ash.

El campeón tenía ligeros cortes por su cuerpo al igual que su pokémon… pero había logrado acabar con varios soldados que causaban el terror en otras ciudades.

Ahora simplemente esperaba llegar a tiempo… tenía que detener a Giovani antes que asesinara al joven que podía considerar un amigo.

-Resiste Ash… solo algunos minutos.

* * *

-¿Aura?

Ash sentía el enorme poder que fluía dentro de él… sentía que podía realizar cualquier cosa.- Exactamente.

-No puede ser…. ¿Eres un guardián del aura?- Los pokémon de Giovanni fruncieron el ceño cuándo el pelinegro soltó una carcajada.

-Ya debes saber que el guardián de este siglo se encuentra en Sinnoh.- El pelinegro se preparaba para combatir contra el experto en tipo tierra.- A diferencia de ellos, solamente puedo activar todo su poder en mi cuándo estoy en muy malas condiciones… para eso tuvo que recibir varios golpes y para usarla en un lugar donde no puedan grabarme.

-¡!

Giovanni no lo comprendía… esa aura era realmente peligrosa, pero el chico no era un guardián ¿Cómo puede controlarla entonces? Era algo imposible.

Espera… con todo lo que dijo ¿Quiere decir que esperaba que él lo capturada?

-Mis pokémon y yo superamos todos los límites… fue duro y muy doloroso pero todo este poder lo recompensa.- El pelinegro tenía que seguir haciendo tiempo… debía esperar a los demás.- Aunque debo admitir que todo esto no salió como esperaba y recibí más golpes de lo que puedo aguantar.

Flygon se lanzó a una velocidad increíble a Gabite, Ash junto sus palmas y el dragón fue cubierto por la misma aura que envolvía a Ash y desapareció de la vista de todos.

Apareciendo al lado del pelinegro.- ¿Superó la velocidad de mi Flygon?

-Mi control aun es algo limitado pero he entrenado para sacarle provecho algunos minutos.- El pelinegro sonreía al sentir que ya se aproximaban.- Si hubiera categoría por los usuarios del aura… yo sería del tipo apoyo, potencio las cualidades de mis pokémon y esta se desvanece si logran hacer un ataque potenciado con mi aura.

Los cuales llegaban a un nuevo nivel y ocasionaban un enorme daño… a veces el efecto secundario desaparecía como en el placaje eléctrico de Pikachu.

Y al igual como podía aumentar cualquier estadística de sus pokémon, podría hacerlo con el mismo.

Velocidad, reflejos, resistencia y ataque.

Muchas ideas pasaban por su cabeza.

Las maneras más eficientes para este combate… sabían que este modo era limitado.

Si se sobrepasa ese límite… quedaría igual como estaba en Kalos.

No… mucho peor.

Esto era una gran carga para su cuerpo… más aun al de un simple adolecente.

 **CRACK**

Un veloz proyectil destruyo el techo del lugar… el causante fue una furiosa Pidgeot que quedaría acabar con todo con un simple aleteó.

 **PAAAM**

 **CRACK**

Del suelo apareció una enorme serpiente metálica… que observaba a todos sus oponentes con frialdad.

Steelix sonrío al ver a Gabite en perfecto estado.

 **CRACK**

Rompiendo unas paredes y acabando con muchos soldados… Sceptile y Aldebarán se acercaban a su entrenador para acabar contra Giovanni.

Y por último… la temperatura del lugar comenzó aumentar considerablemente.

-¿Qué carajo?

-¡Acabó con todos nuestros pokémon!

-¡Es un monstruo!

Giovanni y Ash se cubrieron de la enorme explosión que ocasionó el semi dragón.

Dando un enorme rugido para luego unirse a sus compañeros.

Frente a Ash aparecieron seis pokéball cubiertas por unas llamas azules.- (Gracias por traerlas Ninetales).

El pelinegro las tomó para guardarlas en su cinturón.

Los doces pokémon se abalanzaron contra ellos y ocasionaron enormes grietas en el lugar.

Sin embargo… Giovanni sabía que era imposible tener un combate así.

El pelinegro en unos segundos apareció frente a él y conectó un golpe en su rostro.

-¡!- Para su sorpresa no sintió el impacto.- (¿Giró su cuello?)

 **PAAAAM**

De una contra el chico retrocedió unos pasos y Giovanni regresó a cada uno de sus pokémon.- Admito que me sorprendió levemente tu control del aura e incluso que estabas usándome para que puedas luchar con todas tus fuerzas, en este modo acabarías fácilmente con mi hijo.- Solamente dejó a Machamp en el campo.- Pero ¿No crees que me estas subestimando?

-Mientras tu descansabas en tu trono, yo y tú hijo nos hacíamos mierda entrenando.- Ash se limpiaba la sangre de su labio inferior para nuevamente prepararse para el combate.- Pero en sí… se lo peligroso que puedes ser, pero en si no entiendo por qué regresaste a todos tus pokémon.

-Sencillo, quiero que esto sea un combate de verdad… no una lucha entre salvajes.- Ash frunció el ceño pero aun así regreso a todos sus pokémon dejando solamente a Sceptile.- ¿Qué tas si agregamos una apuesta?

-¿Apuesta?- Giovanni simplemente asintió a la duda del pelinegro.- ¿Qué será lo que consiga el ganador?

-Te dejo ir y no permitiré que tus hombres vayan por ti o por tus conocidos a causa de venganza.- Con una sonrisa el hombre se preparaba para el combate… quitándose su uniforme de un simple movimiento, quedando solamente con sus pantalones, zapatos y mostrando que si se tomaba enserio los entrenamientos.- Si ganó… trabajaras para mí para toda tu vida.

-(Esconde una enorme musculatura tras ese uniforme).- Ahora entendió como logró contraatacar con tanta facilidad.- (Él ha estado estudiando mi forma de combatir, estoy mal herido y mis pokémon agotados, además que dentro de este gimnasio debe haber muchos de sus hombres que van a interferir si es necesario… el que acepte esa apuesta simplemente me va a condenar).

-Lo siento… pero no aceptare tus propuestas.- Sceptile al escuchar a su entrenador, se preparaba de lanzar a su oponente con sus hojas agudas.- Siento que todo este lugar está planificado para que pierda… solo un idiota aceptaría esas condiciones.

* * *

En otros universos cierto chico de ojos rojos había estornudado y se sentía de alguna manera ofendido.

Pero especialmente uno donde al chico lo caracterizaba su uniforme del team rocket, bufanda roja y una gorra negra.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Mencionaba una chica de brazos cruzados… lo único que la diferenciaba de la Sabrina que todos conocían eran sus ojos como rojos que no llegaban a tener la misma intensidad del pelinegro de 14 años y su cabellera de color morado.

-De alguna forma siento que alguien me ha insultado y a la vez me siento bastante idiota.

-Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta de eso Red.- El chico de ojos rojos simplemente gruñó al escuchar ese comentario.- Será mejor que nos apresuremos, Giovanni no soportará que volvamos a llegar tarde con todo este lío que está pasando.

-¡Recibido Sabrina Onee-sama!- Exclamaba el pelinegro divertido mientras caminaba al lado de su compañera.

-Tú de verdad quieres morir ¿He?- Red simplemente sonreía al ver el rostro rojo de la chica… poco a poco se acostumbraba a sus burlas.

* * *

-Una lástima… bueno de todas formas si pierdes no te queda de otra que servirme.- Machamp se cubría también de una pequeña pero poderosa aura.- O la muerte.

Ash y Sceptile se dieron una fugaz mirada mientras se preparaban para el combate más sangriento que tendrían hasta la fecha.

Seguramente superaría a los combates contra el pelirrojo.

Además que todo estaba en su contra.

¿Podría aguantar hasta que Lance interviniera en el combate?

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 17**

* * *

 _-¿Lo entiendes verdad? No puedes derrotarme… solo lograras que tus pokémon mueran._

 _-¡Debo ir donde está mi hijo y mi esposa maldita sea!_

 _-Sé qué lo que te pido debe ser hipócrita pero… préstame algo de tu poder para poder derrotar a estos oponentes._

 _-Bueno… con estos acontecimientos ya no nos necesitan más, los llevare al pueblo aunque tenga que hacerlo por la fuerza._

 _-En… este combate voy arder como nunca lo he hecho, pero… al terminarlo lo único que quedarán de mi serán simplemente cenizas blancas._

* * *

 **¡A la verga, solo falta un cap!**

 **Debería** **disculparme por tardar ¿No?... pues perdón.**

 **Pero ojo que tengo vida aparte de esto, y escribir solamente batallas me termina aburriendo o el hacerlo sin ganas es estresante.**

 **Además que he estado jugando pokémon sol y es... ¡La verga!**

 **Tengo que enviarle el legendario de mi edición a Axl para que me de a Lunana o como se llame.**

 **Aparte que he hecho cosas y tambíen ayudar al puto de Wholock ¡Jodete cabrón!**

 **¡Puteanlo a el que me tiene ocupado en sus historias! (Si esto es spam... lean sus historias para que no se ponga emo xD)**

 **Perdoname amigo u.u**

 **En fin tengo mucho que decirles... pero como siempre al terminar todo solo quiero publicar e irme.**

 **Pero en sí he estado pensando y me daré el tiempo que yo quiera para actualizar, osea en este tiempo no tenía interes en escribir (Además de no tener tiempo) quería escribir otro tipos de historias y a la vez sentía que no sería capaz de escribir en el nivel que quería.**

 **La batalla contra Feraligatr ni quería salir la verdad, mientras las otras salieron como si nada... porque en este momento volví a estar entusiasmado por continuarla.**

 **Además que el calor que hay actualmente no te ayuda e.e y en la noche tengo que decidir entre escribir o mi loli... ya deben saber cual escojo ¿No?**

 **Ahora tengo de nuevo esa emoción por continuar la historia (Bueno la temperatura ha bajado un poco).**

 **Además que tuve que eliminar varias escenas de la batalla, reacciones de personajes y batallas de líderes de gimnasio... ya veré como agregarlas más adelante.**

 **Pero aparte quiero escribir otras historias y quisiera saber ¿Cual idea le gustaría ver primero?**

 **Les daré las ideas antes de responder sus reviews:**

 **1.- Ash emo/vengador: Ya saben lo típico Ash es traicionado por sus amiguitos y el quiere venganza... pero ya saben a mi manera y hacerlas cosas como corresponden, no tendría a los legendarios a su favor como ciertas historias que hay por ahí y tampoco sus amigos se comportaran como unos patanes hijos de putas.**

 **Habran razones de hacer esa acción y la culpa sera fuerte, mientras Ash ¿Seguira siendo el mismo luego de todo lo que tendrá que pasar?**

 **El tiempo en donde ocurre esta historia sería luego del viaje en Alola.**

 **2.- Crossover: Manga y el anime, pero de una manera muy peculiar aunque todo va a transcurrir en el universo del anime salvo el prologo... la verdad le tengo bastante ganas a esta historia porque todo lo que se me ha ocurrido es sensacional.**

 **Tiempo donde ocurre esta historia sería al inicio del viaje de Ash y en algunos años después de los sucesos de las últimas sagas del manga.**

 **3.- Amourshipping: Tengo dos ideas para este shipping una sería muy corta, mostrando la relación de ambos con el paso de los años (Desde que se conocen en el campamento hasta la fecha actual)... claro todo eso ocurrida segun mi punto de vista y esas mamadas.**

 **La otra algo más seria y todo.**

 **4.- DxD y Digimon: Quiero escribir algo en estas franquicias... pero ahora las ideas están muy primitivas.**

 **5.- Otras historias que actualmente no se como explicarlas ¡Tengo calor!**

 **Bueno no se me gustaría su opinión porque simplemente no puedo dedicarme solo en esta historia ¿Qué pasara luego de terminarla? Mmmm... bueno pero al paso que voy tendré hijos y aun andaré en Teselia xD**

 **Denme una semana y media, para retomar los escritos (Aunque supongo que actualizare primero mis otras historias... pero estoy a punto de terminar esta saga así que... supongo que los Red pueden esperar).**

 **Andaré sin internet por una semana o 10 días... los quiero.**

 **¡A los reviews!**

* * *

 **Krystyam091: Gracias pero como ves, me enfoque más solamente en el combate más que nada jaja pero al terminar en el arco voy a darle más protagonismo a Dawn y las demás especialmente demostrando como se sentían... jaja iré mejor a mi paso, hago así las cosas de mejor manera y no tan estresado pero bueno espero que te haya gustado esta actualización ¡Cuídate!**

 **Primordialdragon: ¡Kenneeth cabrón! nunca me esperaría un apodo así en ti jajaja jaja nahhh gracias a ustedes que siguen todo esto y le dan vida al fic jaja ojala te haya gustado y bueno cuídate mucho.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Pero si ya deben estar acostumbrado que yo siempre lo dejo en una escena buena :v Chansey, Chansey esa grandisima hija de perra.**

 **¡Cuídate mijo y recemos para que en este mes pueda traer otro!**

 **0Pablo1: Para que volviste para quedarte ¿He? e.e jaja al terminar esta saga actualizaré rápido explicando los niveles de todos los miembros del equipo rocket y bueno... no estas tan alejado de lo que tengo en mente jaja.**

 **Agrego cualquier cosa interesante de toda la franquicia en general, pokémon Special no es el único manga que explican cosas interesante y otras cosas las saco según mi mente omnipotente (Sip, volvió mi ego).**

 **Además que Pegaso era la verga en el anime ¡Ya tenía un jodido Pidgeot al inicio! pero hay una explicación sobre eso pero se la explico en otra ocasión mijo, Samurott es la verga pero no hablare mucho de las capturas del sato eso tiene que ser confidencial (?)**

 **Jajaja bueno mijo ojala te haya gustado este cap y cuídate jaja no te preocupes quizás más adelante tu personaje haga algo más en Teselia... si me acuerdo xD ¡Cuídate!**

 **MiguelZero24: Estoy usando la apariencia de Gold en los remakes de Johto, mientras que el de Silver es algo similar solo que con los ojos que tiene en manga, jaja lo de Kaori deben enterarse en persona y ahí... sera algo de lo más divertido de escribir jaja me alegra mucho que te gusta mijo cuídese mucho ¿Ok?**

 **Bladetri: Tú al menos me la dejas fácil ¡Suscribete para más historias así! jaja**

 **KRT215: Si no lo mata Giovanni o Lysson lo harán las chicas.**

 **TheGamer24: #GusVuelveALaVidaCabronTeExtrañamos dudo que podamos hacer el torneo de Showdown mijo, más adelante quizás u.u jaja según tu todos son homosexuales menos el prota xD**

 **: Así es... al menos por las peliculas del anime sabemos que existen: Gold y Jimmy (ese de las crónicas que no he visto), Brendan/Yuki, y el de Diamante y Perla que no recuerdo como se llama, todos ellos saldrán en ligas o algo similar.**

 **Solo agregare a un personaje de los nuevos juegos y no es la rubía kawai, para eso haré mi propia continuación de Kalos... con un Ash que actua de forma extraña gracias al beso que recibe de Serena jaja (Me falto agregar esa carajo), muchas gracias mijo y tenga un buen día.**

 **AqomXG: Socio el vergudo, contra Pega fue un personaje que yo mismo he creado y tambíen aparecera en mis otras historias donde el team rocket destaque... o al menos esa es la idea, descuida luego haré un cap dedicado completamente a Kalos... para ordenar todo la información que he dado hasta ahora de manera cronologica.**

 **Sip era el de la película mijo, pero como yo no tomó como canon la mayoría de las peliculas de Hoenn desde adelante... pues no había tenido su participación oficial en la historia hasta ahora ¡Cuídese mucho socio!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Muchas gracias Sakura y espero que este cap te haya gustado ¡Cuídese!**

 **TEIET: Muchas gracias mijo pero bueno... supongo que llegaré a mi límite en este combate o contra Giovanni, en esa mierda si que voy a sufrir jaja cuídate.**

 **Baraka108: Jajaja como siempre es realmente divertido leer tus reviews y en lo que acertaste es que Ash tiene pesadillas con dragon crow :v ¡Cuídese ser sabio!**

 **Prietar: Siempre hay algo que arruina lo que quiero hacer jaja y sobre ese fic... no veo ningún tipo de problema, esto de los viajes siempre ha existido en otras series y creo que no fui el primero en traerla en pokémon, lo malo es sí imita exactamente todo lo que llevo o simplemente cambia algunas cosas... ahí se jode el desgraciado.**

 **Pero luego hablaremos de eso.**

 **Carlos29: No puedo hacerle eso al equipo rocket ¿Verdad? jajaja aunque cambiara a una forma alola siento que sería sensacional, muchas gracias Carlos jaja y espero que te guste este cap.**

 **Luffy Ketchum: Me alegra que te haya gustado :) jaja yo lo que entiendo con tu review es que... ¡Esto tiene que terminar en harem! xD jajaja muchas gracias mijo y espero que disfrutes el cap.**

 **LyCox032: ¿Qué carajo? xD racista? creo que me perdí en mi propia historia jajaja saludos.**

 **Cris: Muchas gracias y ojala que haya valido la espera ¡Cuídese!**

 **Usrein: ¡Alola! jaja tienes razón Rowlett es la verga y jodidamente tierno, jaja imagina como me siento yo al terminar un cap y luego releerlo jaja ¡Cuídate!**

 **BlackHack95: Obviamente mijo tenemos que utilizar a todos los pokémon de Ash en buenos combates... aunque contra Giovanni tuve que recurrir a Sceptile porque con Torterra sería tres tipos tierra e Ivysaur lo tengo guardado para otro combate.**

 **Jajaja pense qe ya tenían en claro quién era Kaori xD Sobre Giovanni/Agatha... se explicara luego de la batalla final, jaja muchas gracias mijo y ten un día ¡Cuídate!**

 **Remmy: Jaja muchas gracias mijo :3 aunque releerte todo de nuevo ¿No te cansa? Aunque no te voy a mentir, yo a veces para perder tiempo me leo mis historias y termino feliz con el resultado jaja ¡Cuídate mucho y espero que te guste este cap!**

 **Caballero de Huitzilopochtli: Dejeme el link o algo así para leer tu historia, con todos esos reviews que me dejas siento que crearías algo jodidamente bueno de leer, recuerde que Ninetales tiene sequía... por lo que siempre trabajara en equipo con tipo plantas y otros tipo fuego, lo otro si lo digo es spoiler así que... me callo.**

 **Esta página a veces tiene peculiares problemas, pero sigo pensando que es la mejor donde publicar historias jaja siento que no te límitan tanto como en otras que tuve malos choques con personas de ahí e.e**

 **¡Cuídate!**

 **Andreu320: Quizás sea por el opening japones de Johto jaja, primero que nada bienvenido a este peculiar grupito donde siento que todos ustedes son unas bolitas de ternura, trollas y no se :v jajaja espero verte seguido por aquí, sería canon en sí el amour si no fuera por eso jaja, quiero hacer mi Ash algo más peculiar y que pueda tener una personalidad propia no solamente que cambie su personalidad en cada nueva temporada que sale.**

 **Bueno me gustaría comentarte todo mijo, pero en la siguiente o en PM te respondo si quieres, ya que tengo mi mente algo ida jaja no te preocupes yo leo cada uno de mis reviews, algunos más de dos veces para sonreír, otros para entenderlos y saber que responderles jaja.**

 **¡Cuídese mijo!**

 **Antifanboy: Siempre he querido registrarme en Foros Dz, jaja muchas gracias mijo por tus palabras siempre es divertido ver que más y más se agregan a seguir el fic, si fuera japones dudo que esto hubiera salido... ya sabemos lo complicados que son en ese tiempo, pero bueno un hombre puede soñar jaja.**

 **¡Cuídese!**

 **Guest: 3**

 **Ordooscar: Tristemente... tengo vida :v jajaja cuídate mijo.**

 **FerMrack: Ya ni lo reconozco xD**

 **Además en sol y luna el team rocket esta demasiado Op, jaja sobre el monte opino lo contrario... osea al final ya tienen la fuerza suficiente para detener a todos sus oponentes, no hay necesidad de matarlos en cambio al inicio era la desesperación y que tuvieran un nivel similar el que pensaban solamente en sobrevivir.**

 **La serie esta muy divertida, pero me he quedado atrás pero al parecer no me he perdido nada salvo la captura de James y una carrera.**

 **Jaja todos ellos estarán en una historias apartes jaja cuídate y muchas gracias mijo.**

 **Shiro Avicii: Te entiendo mijo, yo estoy bastante ocupado y trato de recuperar el tiempo con mis amigos, que por el paso del tiempo sabemos que no podremos estar juntos siempre... y eso me dan ganas de llorar.**

 **En fin como siempre es disfrutable leer un review suyo mijo y espero que nunca falte uno jaja, espero que te haya gustado este cap y cuídese mucho.**

 **Wholock87: Tuviste mucha razón, tu mierda la leo al menos una vez en el día jaja porque enserio jaja si que me hiciste reír y me hizo sentir bien con todo lo que he logrado "crear" en este tiempo y todo... a pesar que pronto estaré ocupado en crear agujeros en la trama :v**

 **Quiero responderle como se debe pero para eso se lo compenso con mis reviews, que en sí siento que pude resaltar más las cosas buenas, al ser un reboot su historia espero grandes cosas y que no la mayoria de las cosas sean copy-paste, pero tus historias son las que aun le doy tiempo para leerme.**

 **Para que vea que le tengo fe y que lo quiere :3 pero igual jodase.**

 **3**

 **Rosalina Estela: Tristemente en japón querida no les interesaba mucho las batallas de la liga, asi que solamente triunfaríamos si el anime fuera un shonen o seinen y eso lo dudo jaja.**

 **Jaja no se preocupe, Dawn aparecerá bien seguido luego de este arco así que ahí podra disfrutar esas escenas jaja espero leerle pronto.**

 **También** **besos para usted ¡Cuídese!**

 **Crawler12: Jaja todo es para este año xD jaja esperemos que ahora pueda lanzar más capitulos ¡Cuídese y espero que le guste el cap!**

 **Lector Luigi: Me alegro mucho Luigi.**

 **XxKoteixX: Me alegra que te guste la historia, más que nada algunos movimientos de Ash son casi completamente de Ippo y otros que me leo por ahí, mientras que Silver es más de Sawamura o como carajo se llame (Con algo de artes marciales chinas).**

 **¡Cuídese!**

 **Elay grimm: Jajaja espero que tambíen te haya gustado este cap, cuídese.**

 **CodeBlack243: Jaja luego le hablo de mis otros fic ahora solo quiero publicar pronto esto, osea Teselia sera el mejor arco por lo que veo (Al menos en mis expectativas) será la saga mas larga porque en si Kalos sería como la batalla final y toda esa mierda... apuesto que ni se esperan lo que se viene.**

 **Jaja para estar con mi loli he tenido que leer mucho yaoi... cada vez que me porto mal xD**

 **Jaja cuídese.**

 **Celestialwolf2000: Jaja gracias mijo pero oye.. dejen descansar a Ash y a mí jaja, cuídese y enserio gracias por el review.**

 **NarutoxAsuna25: Muchas gracias y a tu respuesta... sobre los movimientos z solamente un personaje mostrará los movimientos z o al menos dos pero bueno, no será el protagonista.**

 **Jaja no se preocupe yo los hago esperar siempre.**

 **¡Cuídese!**

 **The Only 95: Jaja lo sabrán al terminar esta saga jaja así que se jode :v muchas gracias mijo por el review, espero que ojala disfrutes mucho este cap ¡Cuídese!**

 **Haruzafiro: Jaja casi le atina xD bueno mijo sobre Kaori quería hacer algo así pero tuve que eliminar esa escena... como muchas.**

 **Muchas gracias y espero que disfrutes esta historia.**

 **Guest: No lloren cuándo solamente ha pasado un mes y medio, luego de publicar el cap anterior subí el de mi otra historia y ya lo he dicho, me dedicare más al entrenador de llamas negras en este año.**

 **Así que mijo no se preocupe :D esta cosa no la voy abandonar por mucho que me tarde jaja y obviamente siempre tendré algo que hacer jajaja xD soy un tipo que le gusta estar ocupado(?)**

 **Sobre el nombre... no lo se mijo, ya veremos en el siguiente arco.**

 **Bueno ahora jaja a dormir por semanas jaja.**


End file.
